Kiedy Lwica walczy
by martanna
Summary: Tłumaczenie genialnego "When a Lioness Fights" kayly silverstorm. Hermiona Granger, mistrzowski szpieg i Severus Snape, mistrz szpiegów Zakonu.Chcą pokonać Voldemorta na jego własnym terenie.Szpiegowanie, tortury, strach i miłość.AU po piątym tomie.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Wiedział, że ona tam będzie, ale kiedy wyszła z cienia pod oknem, na moment wstrzymał oddech. Wyglądała tak inaczej. Już sześć i pół roku temu widział jej ogromny potencjał, kiedy wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali żeby zostać przydzielona do swojego domu. Wiedział, że będzie kimś niezwykłym, bystrzejszym od innych i niesamowicie odważnym, ale nic nie mogło go przygotować na jej pełen wdzięku majestat i cichą determinację, która teraz wypełniała jej oczy.

- Profesorze Dumbledore - w końcu uznała jego obecność krótkim skinieniem głowy.

- Panno Granger- odpowiedział, bez cienia uśmiechu w oczach - Proszę usiąść. Co chciała mi Pani tak pilnie przekazać?

Wybrała skórzany fotel o wysokim oparciu, usiadła i ostrożnie wygładziła swoje szaty. Jej list był dziwny – wyraźnie podkreślał pilną potrzebę rozmowy z nim, wszystko zostało napisane jej precyzyjnym i schludnym charakterem pisma, niezdradzającym pośpiechu.

- Chciałam Pana poinformować - zaczęła spokojnie po momencie ciszy - że dzisiejszego wieczoru wstąpiłam w szeregi Śmierciożerców. W celu zdobycia zaufania Voldemorta, powiedziałam mu, iż Severus Snape jest podwójnym agentem. Dlatego też nie byłoby mądrze pozwolić mu na udział w następnym spotkaniu , chyba że nie chce tego przeżyć. Każdą informację, którą uzyskam będę zgłaszać natychmiast do Pana, ale muszę prosić, żeby moja tożsamość jako szpiega pozostała całkowitą tajemnicą. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, zwłaszcza profesor Snape.

Jej dobrze skonstruowane małe przemówienie, wygłoszone chłodnym i opanowanym głosem, pozostawiło Dyrektora oniemiałego.

- Czy mogę zaproponować Ci cukierka, moja droga? - zapytał raczej bezradnie, aby powstrzymać narastającą ciszę przed staniem się zbyt cięzką.

- Tak, dziękuję. - Wzięła cytrynowego dropsa, odwinęła z papierka i włożyła do ust.

Przyglądał się jej, jak odchyliła się do tyłu w fotelu. Nie mógł odczytać wyrazu jej twarzy. Co ona, na bogów, zrobiła?

- Obawiam się, panno Granger, że nie całkiem rozumiem - powiedział w końcu.

- Tutaj nie ma nic do rozumienia Dyrektorze. Ani nic do dyskusji. Stwierdziłam, że mądrze byłoby poinformować Pana tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, aby utrzymać profesora Snape'a z dala od zagrożenia. Teraz kiedy wszystko zostało powiedziane, wrócę do mojego pokoju.

- Ale ja nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, drogie dziecko.- Stał już, kiedy odpowiedział. Sposób w jaki na niego spojrzała, sprawił, że przeszedł go dreszcz. Stała się taka piękna, jednak jej twarz wyglądała jak maska, skąpana w chłodnej obojętności.

- Nie ma Pan wyboru, profesorze. W związku z moim użyciem zmieniacza czasu, mam osiemnaście lat i legalnie mogę wybierać to co chcę robić. Jeżeli nie pozwoli mi Pan uczęszczać do szkoły, kiedy będę szpiegować, opuszczę Hogwart. Jeżeli nie pozwoli mi Pan składać sobie raportów, znajdę kogoś innego, kto będzie bardziej niż chętny do wykorzystania moich informacji. Jestem teraz Śmierciożerczynią i nie może Pan tego zmienić. Radzę dobrze rozważyć, czy chce Pan odrzucić swoje atuty. I proszę nie zapomnieć poinformować profesora Snape'a.

- Ale panno Granger…

- Dobrej nocy Dyrektorze.

Wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie. Ale on patrzył się za nią, nie myśląc, nie wierząc i po raz pierwszy nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia co się dzieje. W mgnieniu oka skruszyła jego kontrolę, a on nie miał pojęcia jak ją odzyskać.

Od tłumaczki: Rozdział poprawiony przez Mysiszczurek. Wielkie dzięki, jesteś wielka . Mam nadzieję, że będzie się lepiej czytało. Jeżeli coś jeszcze wymagałoby poprawki – dajcie znać.


	2. Wznoszenie i Opadanie

Wznoszenie i Opadanie

Severus Snape, renomowany profesor eliksirów w Hogwarcie, czuł się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek od ponad dwóch lat. Wziął łyk ciemnoczerwonego wina i cieszył się jego smakiem, uczuciem ciepła, które formowało się w żołądku. Nie śmiał pić wina od tak dawna.

Trzy miesiące temu Dumbledore wszedł do jego pokoju w środku nocy, krótko informując go, że Voldemort dowiedział się o jego zdradzie, więc nie będzie już więcej musiał uczestniczyć w spotkaniach. Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

Snape zawsze wiedział, że nie był jedynym źródłem informacji Dyrektora, bowiem stary czarodziej miał sposoby na zdobywanie informacji, wykraczające ponad jego wyobraźnię. Nigdy wcześniej nie pytał. Ale tamtej nocy, w oczach Dumbledore'a było tyle rozpaczy i zmęczenia, że musiał spytać.

- Kto mnie zdradził Albusie?

- Bądź wdzięczny Severusie - to była jego jedyna odpowiedź. - Bądź wdzięczny, że to się nareszcie skończyło.

Ale dyrektor nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Severus wziął kęs obiadu, jak zawsze doskonale przygotowanego przez skrzaty domowe, i musiał powstrzymać uśmiech.

Na początku był zagubiony. Gdy olbrzymie brzemię szpiegostwa zostało zdjęte z jego barków, poczuł się nagi, bezużyteczny. I teraz był w nawet większym niebezpieczeństwie niż wcześniej. Każdy poplecznik Voldemorta chciał jego śmierci i pomimo tego, co myślał Dumbledore, szkoła nie była czymś co można by nazwać bezpiecznym miejscem. Odwiedzający rodzice, uczniowie sympatyzujący z poglądami Śmierciożerców – wrogowie mogli czaić się za każdym rogiem. Ale i tak chodził po budynku szkoły, noc za nocą, sam na sam z cieniami i szeptami portretów, prawdopodobnie z lekkomyślnej potrzeby ponownej kontroli swojego życia, być może dlatego, że tak naprawdę nie chciał by to życie trwało.

Ale wtedy, po tygodniach niepokoju, przemierzania korytarzy i przeklinania, obudził się pewnego ranka i zrozumiał jakim był głupcem. Tak bardzo pogardzał tym zdrajcą spomiędzy nich, tym bezwartościowym draniem, który go wydał, jednocześnie on – niechętnie - dał nowe życie Severusowi. By teraz wolny. Mógł kontynuować życie, które tak dawno nierozsądnie porzucił, zwracając się ku Voldemortowi.

Po latach ukrycia w ciemności, na nowo otworzył oczy i to co zobaczył, było światem piękna, światem, w którym warto żyć. Przyjemności, których odmawiał sobie tak długo, był znów osiągalne, przyjaźń, komfort, radość wiedzy i bogaty świat zmysłów, którym mógł się cieszyć bez strachu, bez poczucia winy, były objawieniem. Ten gulasz dla przykładu…

Ból w boku oderwał go od jego myśli. Filius Flitwick, siedzący po jego lewej przy długim stole nauczycielskim, nachylił się do niego i wyszeptał - Twoja twarz robi rzeczy absolutnie nie stosowne dla naszego złowieszczego profesora eliksirów, Severusie.

_Znów szeroko się uśmiechał_, z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę. Szkoła była pełna plotek, o tym, że tłustowłosy dupek w końcu zwariował, stojąc w oknie i szczerząc się bez powodu, chociaż raz nie próbując odejmować punktów. Ale nie mogli wiedzieć, jak dobrze było kąpać się w cieple słońca.

Severus utrzymywał uśmiech jeszcze przez chwilę i skinął głową Flitwickowi przed powrotem do grymasu przerażającego Mistrza eliksirów. Nie można było wpaść w obecności uczniów – ludzki Severus Snape prawdopodobnie przyprawiłby ich o zawał serca.

Kontynuując jedzenie gulaszu, pozwolił oczom błądzić po pomieszczeniu. Kolacja w Wielkiej Sali była tak samo głośna, jak każdy inny posiłek. Uczniowie krzyczeli, śmiali się, głośno rozmawiali a czasami nawet biegali od stołu do stołu.

Tylko siedmioroczni wyglądali na nieco przygaszonych. Niecałe dziewięć miesięcy do ich egzaminów, a oni już doprowadzali siebie do szału, nie żeby było to dla nich bardzo trudne, Severus zawsze uważał, że są i tak na granicy szaleństwa. Chociaż byłoby ciężko utrzymać ich uczących się przez kolejny rok, jeżeli już teraz tracili siły.

Jego oczy spoczęły na stole Gryffindoru, gdzie dwójka zagubionych pozostałości złotego trio cicho rozmawiała, puste miejsce między nimi zdradzające nieobecność jedynego mózgu jaki wydawali się posiadać. Panna Granger znów opuszczała posiłek, prawdopodobnie będąc w bibliotece, ślęcząc nad jakimś zadaniem lub wyznaczonym sobie projektem. Widział ją tam wczoraj, pilnie pochłaniającą jakąś opasłą księgę. Czarne cienie pod oczami i przykurczona linia ramion zdradzały jej zmęczenie.

Przez chwilę Severus miał ochotę usiąść obok niej i powiedzieć, żeby nie pracowała tak ciężko, tylko w zamian cieszyła się życiem, ale szybko porzucił tą myśl. To mogłoby sprawić, że zemdlałaby.

Ale Granger również się zmieniła. Jej praca była doskonała jak zawsze od początku roku, ale jej wypracowania stracił coś ze swojej… epickiej jakości, a jej udział w zajęciach ograniczył się do jednego lub dwóch dobrze wyrażonych komentarzy na lekcję. Może mała Wiem-To-Wszystko w końcu dowiedziała się o co naprawdę chodzi w życiu.

Uśmiechnął się z wyższości. Najlepsza uczennica zmieniająca się w ludzkie stworzenie – da mu to materiał do drażnienia Minerwy przez następne stulecie.

Obrócił się w lewo, gdzie Remus Lupin nakładał niewiarygodną ilość jedzenia na swoją łyżkę. Po ministerialnym fiasko, określonym nieoficjalnie jako „głupota Umbridge", Knot i jego sługusy przestali się wtrącać, a rodzice wreszcie zrozumieli, że cokolwiek się stanie, Dumbledore wydaje się najlepszym człowiekiem, który by sobie z tym poradził. Z Lucjuszem i innymi rodzicami – Śmierciożercami uciekającymi przed władzami, nie było nikogo, kto złożyłby protest przeciwko powrotowi Lupina na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Entuzjastyczna reakcja uczniów tylko potwierdziła słuszność decyzji dyrektora.

- Gotowy do kolejnego testu?

Lupin skinął głową, ale kontynuował żucie przez jakąś chwilę.

- Pozwól mi tylko dokończyć ten wyśmienity gulasz Severusie. Żeby oprzeć się Imperiusowi, muszę mieć pełen żołądek.

Zaczęli eksperymenty nad lepszą metodą obrony przed zaklęciem Imperius, wzmacniając atakowanego za pomocą eliksirów, które Severus opracowywał przez ostatnie miesiące. Możliwość powrotu do pracy naukowej, ponownego zagłębienia się w eksperymentach i badaniach były definitywnie kolejną zaletą jego nowej sytuacji. Skinął głową, i, po momencie wahania, poklepał Lupina po plecach.

- Zacznę więc przygotowania. Spotkajmy się za pół godziny.

Skinąwszy na pożegnanie pozostałym nauczycielom, wstał od stołu i opuścił Wielką Salę, jego czarne szaty powiewały za nim, jak jakieś olbrzymie czarne zwierzę.

- Znowu to robi! Nienawidzę, kiedy ona to robi!

Ron wznowił chodzenie po pokoju. Harry pokusiłby się o sprawdzenie dywanu w pokoju wspólnym pod kątem śladów nadmiernego używania, gdyby nie to, że czuł się tak samo zły jak Ron. Zły i zmartwiony.

- Nie rozumiem tego! - Ron powtórzył po raz kolejny. - Znaczy, nie ma jej w bibliotece. Nie ma jej w swoim pokoju. Pukaliśmy tam chyba ze sto razy, i musiałaby odpowiedzieć, bo z tego co ona wie, mogliśmy byś uczniami w potrzebie!

Hermiona została, czemu nikt się nie dziwił, w tym roku naczelnym prefektem, i poza przywilejami korzystania z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych w bibliotece i chodzenia korytarzami według jej upodobań, otrzymała również swój własny pokój z drzwiami wychodzącymi do wspólnego pokoju Gryffindoru i na korytarz obok niego.

- Nie zachowywałeś się jak uczeń w potrzebie, Ron - skomentował sucho Harry. - Walenie w jej drzwi, wykrzykując: „otwórz te pieprzone drzwi, Hermiono Granger, albo zamorduję twojego kota", nie kwalifikuje się jako wołanie o pomoc.

Ron zatrzymał się przed Harrym i gapił się na niego gniewnie.

- Nie jesteś ani trochę zaniepokojony?

- Jestem. Oczywiście, że jestem - westchnął Harry. - Ale nie możemy jej zmusić, żeby nam powiedziała co robi, i gdzie znika. Widać, chce być sama, i nic nie możemy z tym zrobić.

- Jesteśmy jej przyjaciółmi. Powinna mówić nam o wszystkim. MY mówimy JEJ o wszystkim, na Boga! - poskarżył się Ron.

- Gdybyśmy tylko nadal mieli Mapę Huncwotów. - Harry wpatrywał się gniewnie w kominek, jakby myślał o sposobie w jaki można by rzucić na niego urok.

Mapa Huncwotów, nieoceniony towarzysz tylu lat sprawiania kłopotów i Łażenia po ciszy nocnej, została strawiona w ogniu pod koniec ich ostatniego roku. Leżała na stole obok kominka, kiedy Hermiona strąciła ją przypadkowo w płomienie brzegiem swojego płaszcza. Harry i Ron byli na początkupodejrzliwi – Hermiona zawsze była przeciwko zatrzymaniu tej mapy – ale było jej tak szczerze przykro, że w końcu uwierzyli i przyjęli żarliwe przeprosiny.

W końcu zdolności aktorskie Hermiony nie mogły być aż tak dobre?

Harry znów westchnął. Mapa pokazałaby miejsce przebywania Hermiony w mgnieniu oka, ale teraz nie mieli innej możliwości jak tylko czekać i przepytać ją gdy wróci.

- Czy Neville ciągle stoi na straży przed drugim wejściem? - zapytał Rona.

- Pójdę sprawdzić.

Kilka minut później Ron był już z powrotem w pokoju wspólnym. Kiwnął głową zadowolony. - Nie ma możliwości, żeby go ominęła – poinformował - Neville jest tak samo zdeterminowany jak my.

- Więc nie ma nic więcej do zrobienia. Masz ochotę na partyjkę szachów? - zapytał Harry i został nagrodzony pierwszym prawdziwym uśmiechem tego wieczoru.

Pięć godzin później, kiedy już prawie się poddali, tak zmęczeni, że utrzymanie otwartych oczu wydawało się zbyt dużym wysiłkiem, dziura w portrecie w końcu się otworzyła.

Przeszła przez nią bardzo zmęczona i w widocznie złym humorze Hermiona.

- Hermiona! - entuzjastyczny okrzyk Rona sprawił, że podskoczyła. Jej dłoń powędrowała do kieszeni, zanim zorientowała się, kto ją zaskoczył. Ale kiedy zobaczyła Rona i Harry'ego, zdecydowała się na onieśmielające spojrzenie.

- Czy wasza dwójka nie powinna być już w łóżkach? - zapytała i skierowała się w stronę krzesła, ale zanim tam dotarła, zachwiała się i musiała podeprzeć się ściany.

- Wszystko w porządku Hermiono?

- Tak Harry, dziękuję. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczona.

- To dlaczego nie było cię przez tyle czasu? I gdzie byłaś? - Ron gniewnie domagał się odpowiedzi. - Próbowaliśmy cię znaleźć przez kilka godzin.

- Czyli to wasza dwójka umieściła Nevilla przed moimi drzwiami? Przy okazji, zasnął. Jeden z was powinien pójść i zabrać go stamtąd.

W końcu dotarła do kanapy i ostrożnie usiadła na niej. _Rusza się jak staruszka_, uświadomił sobie nagle Harry. Jego obawa o Hermionę osiągnęła nowy poziom. Zawsze była taka energiczna, ale teraz wyglądała na wyczerpaną, w dziwny sposób wyładowaną.

- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku?

Usiadł obok niej i wziął ją za rękę. - Tylko, że my się martwimy Hermiono. Spędzasz z nami coraz mniej czasu, a przez pół dnia nie możemy cię znaleźć. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Nie uważasz, że jesteś trochę zbyt zajęta szkołą i pracami domowymi?

Westchnęła, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Ron usiadł po jej drugiej stronie i popatrzył na nią tymi maślanymi oczami, które wydawały się topić serca wszystkich dziewczyn w wieży Gryffindoru.

- Chłopaki, naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku - zapewniła ich. - Ale jest pewien specjalny projekt, nad którym teraz pracuję – nie jęczcie tak! – i profesor McGonagall nie chciała, żebym komukolwiek mówiła. Właściwie, wzięła mnie na swoją asystentkę, ale ponieważ nie może zrobić tego oficjalnie zanim ukończymy szkołę, nikt nie może jeszcze wiedzieć.

- To wspaniale Hermiono!

- Gratulacje!

- Dzięki, ale nie mówcie nikomu, dobrze?

Nagle, dwóch chłopców znalazło się w mocnym uścisku. Przez chwilę Hermiona przylgnęła do nich, trzymając ich tak blisko jak mogła, potem puściła ich i wstała.

- Bardzo mi przykro, że spędzamy razem tak mało czasu, ale rozumiecie, iż to jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, prawda? Muszę to robić, i jeżeli czasami wyglądam na trochę zmęczoną, to jest to cena, którą jestem gotowa zapłacić. Poza tym, profesor McGonagall nie pozwoliłaby mi robić czegoś, co jest dla mnie niebezpieczne, prawda?

Skinęli głowami i po krótkiej pogawędce o szkole i nowej dziewczynie Seamusa Harry i Ron udali się do swojego dormitorium. Ron wydawał się być zadowolony z jej wyjaśnień, ale Harry czuł, że coś się tu nie całkiem zgadzało. Hermiona sprawiała wrażenie zdeterminowane , by uwierzyli w jej historię, zbyt zdeterminowanej by uczynić ją całkowicie wiarygodną.

Ale znał Hermionę na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że buduje wokół siebie mury tylko wtedy, gdy jest przepytywana zbyt osobiście. Zanim zniknęli, Harry odwrócił się i znalazł Hermionę obserwującą ich z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy. Na jej twarzy malował się ból, miłość i coś zbyt ulotne do odczytania. Wszystko to tworzyło widok, od którego bolało serce. Nie będzie spał dobrze tej nocy.


	3. Być zdradzonym

Być zdradzonym

Ostrożnie zamknęła tajne przejście i uszczelniła je, reaktywując urok, który chronił je przed wścibskimi oczami. Małe westchnienie wydobyło się z jej zaciśniętych warg. Jej bok płonął żywym ogniem. Dalej krwawiła z miejsca, gdzie trafiła ją klątwa tnąca, pomimo małych sztuczek, których się dotąd nauczyła. Zaciskała zęby tak mocno, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, że głowa bolała ją teraz prawie tak samo mocno jak bok. Potrzebowała eliksirów, prysznica i własnego łóżka.

- Granger!

Obróciła się, z różdżką w gotowości, ale kiedy zobaczyła kto się zakradł ze jej plecy, pozwoliła ręce opaść. _Muszę być naprawdę zmęczona, _pomyślała gniewnie, _skoro pozwoliłam mu podejść tak blisko._

- Draco, co tutaj robisz?

- Czekam na ciebie - zbliżył się do niej, jego głos nerwowy ale zdeterminowany. - Musimy porozmawiać.

Bogowie nie, nie dzisiaj. Nie mogła już dłużej tego wytrzymać.

- Zdecydowanie nie. Jest już po północy, a ja mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż słuchanie twojego jęczenia. Idź do łóżka.

Próbowała przejść obok niego, ale złapał ją za ramiona, i przyparł do zimnej ściany lochu. Nie miała wystarczająco siły, by mu się wyrwać. Nie bez ryzyka zrobienia mu krzywdy, a tego nie chciała. Niedowytrzymania, czy też nie, on tylko się o nią troszczył.

- Nie mogę tego dłużej znieść Hermiono. Ty nie tylko „uczęszczasz" na spotkania, teraz to wiem. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne - wysyczał bardzo blisko jej twarzy. Zbyt blisko jej zdaniem.

- Ja decyduję o tym co jest dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczne, a co nie, Malfoy.

- Granger, jeżeli nie powiesz Dumbledorowi, ja to zrobię. Potrzebujesz lepszego wsparcia, opieki medycznej i tak dalej. Możesz zginąć wracając i nikt o tym się nie dowie!

- Nie bądź śmieszny - syknęła, próbując się uwolnić, ale on przyciskał ją jeszcze mocniej. Jego ręka otarła się o jej bok, a ona jęknęła, nie mogąc wytrzymać nasilonego bólu.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał z lękiem, dotykając teraz delikatnie jej boku. Była zakrwawiona, kiedy podniósł ją do oczu.

- Granger, co oni ci zrobili? Zdejmij płaszcz!

- Puść mnie w tej chwili Malfoy, bo tego pożałujesz!

Próbowała go uderzyć, walcząc rękami i nogami, ale był od niej silniejszy i kiedy rozdarł jej płaszcz i koszulę, nie mogła powstrzymać rozsierdzonego krzyku. - To boli! Puść mnie!

Nagle była wolna. Usłyszała Malfoya uderzającego o przeciwległą ścianę korytarza i osunęła się w dół ściany, tuląc swój bok i lewe ramię, gdzie stare rany znów się otworzyły. Była w rozsypce. Powinna wejść do jakiejś klasy i oczyścić się trochę, zanim uda się do pokoju wspólnego. Harry i Ron zaczęliby szaleć, gdyby zobaczyli ją w tym stanie. Z pewnością podsyciłoby to plotki o agresywnym chłopaku, które rozpuściła jedna z dziewczyn_. Kiedy tylko dowie się która_…

Hermiona spoliczkowała się w myślach. Paplała bzdury. Nie było na to czasu. Rozkazując sobie, by wstać i iść, znowu podniosła głowę, tylko po to, by spojrzeć w ciemne oczy profesora Snape'a.

Koszmary były czymś, bez czego Severus na pewno by sobie poradził. Ten był szczególnie wredny, pełen program, z ubranymi na czarno postaciami unoszącymi się nad nim w powietrzu, maniakalnym śmiechem i krwią, ogromną ilością krwi.

Był już na tyle przyzwyczajony do tych koszmarów, że wiedział, że nie zaśnie przez następne godziny, chyba, że ucieknie się do eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, ale jego zapasy prawie się wyczerpały i musiałby udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego po nową butelkę.

Wzdychając, opuścił ciepłe i wygodne łóżko. Machnięciem różdżki rozpalił ogień i ubrał się szybko, wybierając proste czarne spodnie i koszulę tego samego koloru. Po momencie wahania, ubrał również swoją szatę, jednak nie zapinając jej guzików. O tej porze nocy, nie powinno być już żadnych kręcących się uczniów, ale nikt nie mógł być pewien, szczególnie kiedy Potter mógł poruszać się swobodnie po zamku. Ten chłopak był kolejnym koszmarem, bez którego Severus by sobie poradził.

Bezgłośnie przechadzał się po ciemnych korytarzach lochów. Ślizgoni rzadko przebywali na zewnątrz po ciszy nocnej, lub raczej tylko raz podczas swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Był bardzo przekonujący, gdy uważał, że powinien i chociaż jego uczniowie szanowali go i mieli w zwyczaju radzić się go w swoich problemach, dawka zdrowego strachu nigdy jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. W każdym razie tak myślał, aż do bardzo niedawna.

Jakby chcąc wykpić jego wiarę w Ślizgonów, nagle dało się słyszeć hałas. Mógł rozróżnić dwa głosy, chłopca i dziewczyny, jego zły, jej z nutą paniki. Przyspieszając, dotarł do zakrętu i kiedy go minął, zobaczył powód nocnej awantury.

Draco Malfoy i dziewczyna. Rozerwał jej koszulę i dotykał jej. Krzyknęła na niego, chcąc uzyskać trochę dystansu między nimi, ale Draco był wyraźnie silniejszy i wyglądał na bardzo zdeterminowanego. Draco. On tak wierzył w tego chłopca!

Wezbrała w nim dzika wściekłość. Severus przeciął odległość między nim a Malfoy'em. Złapał go za ramię, rzucając z dala od dziewczyny na przeciwległą ścianę. Tylko chwilę zabrało mu pełne porażenie Draco, zabranie różdżki jego i dziewczyny, która leżała niedaleko na podłodze ale kiedy znów się odwrócił, ta osunęła się na podłogę, trzymając się za ramię, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Przykucnął obok niej, dając jej czas na dojście do siebie, zanim będzie zmuszona się z nim zmierzyć.

Kiedy popatrzyła w górę, prosto w jego oczy, przeżył szok.

- Panno Granger - jego głos był ochrypły. - Czy wszystko w porządku?

_Co za głupie pytanie!_ Mógłby się za nie spoliczkować, oczywiście, że nie było w porządku, prawie została zgwałcona przez jego ulubionego ucznia, a teraz była w bardzo bliskiej odległości od jej najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Prawdopodobnie zaraz zacznie histeryzować.

Ale znowu go zaskoczyła.

- Cholerne, pierdolone gówno. - wymamrotała, starając się go uniknąć, jednocześnie podnosząc się z taką ilością wdzięku, na jaką było ją w tej chwili stać. - Co Pan tutaj robi?

Jeżeli był to wyraz szoku, to najdziwniejszy jaki Severus kiedykolwiek widział. A widział całkiem niezłą ilość skrzywdzonych dziewczyn w podobnych sytuacjach. Powinna szlochać w jego koszulę lub krzyczeć o piekle i mordowaniu. Zamiast tego stała wyprostowana z brodą wysoko uniesioną.

Potem przeszła do Malfoya i zakończyła zaklęcie wiążące jego ciało.

- To powinno cię czegoś nauczyć, Draco - skomentowała w roztargnieniu.

Kiedy Draco niepewnie się podniósł, Severus w końcu przypomniał sobie o zamknięciu ust i odzyskaniu swojej pozycji jako nauczyciela u władzy. Wszedł miedzy nich, rozdzielając zamroczonego Malfoya i Granger, łapiąc Dracona za ramię.

- Nie masz zamiaru poinformować mnie Draco, co tutaj tak właściwie zaszło? - spytałł lodowato. To zdecydowanie nie było pytanie.

Ale zamiast skryć się przed swoim bardzo zagniewanym nauczycielem, Draco znów zwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Powinienem mu powiedzieć Granger, czy ty to zrobisz?

- Nie waż się Malfoy. - wysyczała, tonem głosu który prawie przypominał ton Severusa. - Nie mów ani słowa!

Severus stwierdził, że rozsądnie byłoby podjąć jakieś działanie. - Oboje pójdziecie ze mną - rozkazał i zaczął prowadzić Draco w stronę swojego biura.

- Nie sądzę profesorze Snape - odpowiedziała chłodno Hermiona. - Między Draco i mną nie zaszło nic więcej ponad drobne nieporozumienie. Chciałabym raczej udać się do łóżka niż roztrząsać tą drobną sprawę.

- Panno Granger, uda się pani ze mną do mojego biura albo straci ponad 100 punktów. - pomimo to odwracała się by odejść w przeciwnym kierunku. - I otrzyma pani dwumiesięczny szlaban ze mną.

To ją zatrzymało. Przez moment szukała jego wzroku ledwo kontrolowanej furii, wtedy skinęła lekko głową i poszła za nim bez jednego słowa.

W swoim biurze, Severus usiadł za biurkiem, zostawiając uczniów stojących przed nim. Normalnie, rozdzielił by ich natychmiast, ale pomimo tego co zaszło, panna Granger nie wydawała się być w najmniejszym stopniu zawstydzona. Wręcz przeciwnie, to Draco wyglądał na przerażonego i zdenerwowanego, jego oczy krążące z jednej strony na drugą pomiędzy profesorem i Hermioną Granger.

- Teraz. Chcę odpowiedzi.

- Jak już mówiłam profesorze, nie jest to nic wartego wspominania. Draco spotkał mnie na korytarzu i zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Mogliśmy trochę przeholować, ale nadal nie było to niczym więcej jak drobnym nieporozumieniem.

- Dla mnie wyglądało to dużo poważniej. Po prawdzie, gdybym miał oceniać po tym co zobaczyłem, założyłbym, że Malfoy próbował panią zgwałcić panno Granger, i to w dość brutalny sposób. Nie musi się pani bać powiedzieć prawdę, on nie będzie już w stanie pani skrzywdzić.

Nie wyglądała na przestraszoną, raczej na lekko rozbawioną. W pewnej chwili spodziewał się, że zacznie się śmiać, ale opanowała się i po prostu pokręciła głową.

- Śmieszne - odpowiedziała chłodno. - Powiedziałam już wszystko, co musi pan wiedzieć. Draco nie zawinił bardziej niż ja. Czy mogę już pójść…

- Hermiono! Musisz mu powiedzieć!

Draco przerwał jej, znów zwracając się w jej stronę i biorąc ją za rękę. Uważnie badał jej twarz, z niezadowolonym, proszącym wyrazem na swojej twarzy.

- Co mi powiedzieć? - zapytał zirytowany Snape - Panie Malfoy, jeżeli jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, lepiej niech pan mi o tym powie w tej chwili, jeżeli nie chce pan ponieść konsekwencji.

- Hermiono, proszę!

- Nie Draco. Nie zdradzaj mnie!

Ale Draco najwyraźniej zdecydował przeciwnie życzeniu panny Granger. Odwrócił się do Severusa, ostrożnie odsuwając się od dziewczyny, która wyglądała na gotową go zaatakować.

- Muszę pana poinformować, że Hermiona Granger jest Śmierciożercą, profesorze. Szpieguje dla Dumbledora. Ale mam powody przypuszczać, że nie mówi mu wszystkiego i że jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Wyraźnie oboje oszaleli. Obserwował ich uważnie, nie wierząc nawet przez sekundę w to co powiedział Draco. Chłopak wyglądał wystarczająco nieszczęśliwie – czy to łzy w jego oczach? Twarz dziewczyny znów stała się maską, tak zimną i be życia, że Severus zadrżał mimowolnie. Wyraźnie coś z nią było nie w porządku. Powinien zaprowadzić ją do McGonagall na babską pogawędkę. Lub na gryfońską rozmowę, nie wiedział co było gorsze.

- Bzdura panie Malfoy. Głupie kłamstwa nie ochronią pana. Ta dziewczyna nigdy nie mogłaby być Śmierciożercą.

- Tak pan myśli profesorze? Pokaż mu Hermiono - Draco zamknął dystans pomiędzy nim a dziewczyną, - Pokaż mu!

- Nie dotykaj mnie Draco - powiedziała cichym głosem, który wydawał się nie należeć do tej pełnej pasji dziewczyny. Było to ostrzeżenie, którego Severus by posłuchał.

Ale Draco tego nie zrobił. Jednym szybkim ruchem złapał ją za ramię i rozerwał rękaw jej koszuli. Severus już skoczył na nogi i okrążył stół, kiedy jego wzrok padł na kawałek skóry, który odsłonił Draco.

To był Mroczny Znak.

Co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. To nie mogło być nic innego. Żaden tatuaż, żaden urok nie wyglądałby tak prawdziwie.

Hermiona Granger była Śmierciożercą.

- Do dyrektora - wyszeptał pobladły Severus - W tej chwili!


	4. U dyrektora, część I

U dyrektora, część I

Severus praktycznie wpadł jak burza do gabinetu dyrektora, z panną Granger i Draconem wlokącymi się za nim.

Dumbledore spojrzał w górę, z zawsze obecnymi iskierkami w oczach.

- Mój drogi chłopcze - powitał go uprzejmie. - Jakże ożywiony jesteś dziś wieczór. Miałbyś może ochotę na gorącą czekoladę?

- Jak mogłeś to zrobić niewinnej dziewczynce, głupcze? - Snape praktycznie krzyczał na starego czarodzieja.

Dopiero teraz Dumbledore zauważył dwie ciche postaci za ciemnym mężczyzną. Jego twarz natychmiast spoważniała.

- Co się stało panno Granger? Panie Malfoy?

- Pozwoliłeś dziecku zostać Śmierciożercą, i nawet nie pomyślałeś o konieczności poinformowania mnie o tym, oto co się stało! - wykrzyczał Severus.

- Profesor Snape był świadkiem małego nieporozumienia pomiędzy mną a Draco, dyrektorze -Hermiona spokojnie poinformowała Dumbledore'a - Niestety Draconowi wydało się konieczne opowiedzenie raczej nierealnej historii, a profesor zareagował na nią nieco przesadnie. Czy mógłby Pan teraz powiedzieć profesorowi Snape'owi, żeby pilnował własnych spraw i dał mi spokój!

- Bo, cholera, pozwolę - Snape wciąż krzyczał, ale nagle myśl o jego uczniach przemknęła mu przez umysł, jak byliby zadowoleni widząc go tak całkowicie bez kontroli, i opanował się na tyle by ściszyć swój głos do przyzwoitego poziomu, - Chcę odpowiedzi.

- Obawiam się, że to nie będzie takie proste, panno Granger. - Westchnął Dumbledore i ze smutkiem popatrzył na trójkę intruzów. Severus, całkowicie blady i praktycznie trzęsący się z ledwo tłumionej wściekłości, Draco, nerwowy i nieszczęśliwy, i Hermiona niedotykalnie chłodna, jak zwykle, doskonała aktorka, o doskonałej masce.

- Teraz, kiedy profesor Snape się dowiedział, musi być całkowicie poinformowany.

- Nie może Pan zmienić jego pamięci, dyrektorze?

Świszczące wciągnięcie powietrza przez Severusa powiedziało Dumbledore'owi, że niedługo znów zacznie krzyczeć. Wykonał uspokajający gest i został nagrodzony ogólną ciszą.

- Proszę, usiądźcie – powiedział. - Wszyscy. Jeżeli ta rozmowa jest naprawdę konieczna, powinniśmy ją odbyć w cywilizowany sposób, a nie krzyczeć na siebie. Teraz, panno Granger, czy zechciałaby pani uaktualnić wiedzę profesora Snape'a?

- Skoro pan uważa to za niezbędne, radośnie odstąpię panu ten zaszczyt - odpowiedziała sztywno. Potem odwróciła oczy w stronę ogromnego okna i wydawała się stracić wszelkie zainteresowanie rozmową.

Dumbledore znów westchnął i na chwilę odchylił się na krześle, nieświadomie masując skronie.

- Około trzech miesięcy temu - zaczął po chwili - Panna Granger odszukała mnie i poinformowała o swoim wstąpieniu w krąg Śmierciożerców. Muszę powiedzieć, że aż do tego momentu nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia o tym co robi. Z pewnością nie zmusiłem jej do tego, i, można powiedzieć, iż byłem bardziej niż niezadowolony z jej decyzji.

Skierował zmęczony uśmiech w stronę Hermiony, która nadal ignorowała całą grupę. Jakby to wszystko było całkowicie niedorzeczne. Jej plecy informowały mężczyzn, że nie zamierza brać w tym udziału.

- Próbowałem ją od tego odwieść, ale była dobrze przygotowana i nie było innego sposobu by ją powstrzymać, oprócz użycia siły.

- Powinieneś to zrobić.

- Nie sądzę Severusie. Może wyglądać dla ciebie jak dziecko, ale panna Granger jest dojrzalsza niż się wydaje. Przez ostatnie miesiące była dla nas nieocenioną pomocą, zaś jej informacje - szczegółowe i bez skazy. Najwyraźniej, zyskała zaufanie Voldemorta szybciej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej i szybko awansowała w grupie.

- To bzdura! - wybuchnął nagle Snape - czego mógłby chcieć Voldemort od takiej bezwartościowej szlamy jak ona? Dziewczyny w jej wieku nadają się tylko do przyjemności, on nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej zostać Śmierciożercą!

- Severusie - w surowym głosie Dumbledore'a brzmiała furia. - Nie będziesz używał takich określeń w tej szkole!

- Oh proszę, dyrektorze! Wysyłasz pannę Granger na tortury i gwałt, ale nie możesz znieść nazywania jej szlamą? Naprawdę jesteś głupcem!

- Nie wysyłałem jej, Severusie - w głosie Dumbledore'a była ostrość, która ostrzegła Snape'a przed posunięciem się za daleko - Poszła nie poinformowawszy mnie o tym przedtem. I odmówiła doniesienia o czymkolwiek co nie miałoby wartości dla Zakonu. Nie zdradziła nawet jak dostała się w ich pobliże. Wiem tylko, że zaoferowała im informację, która była… zbyt dobra by się jej oprzeć. Może uświadomili sobie, że nie mogą sobie pozwolić na odesłanie jej po czymś takim.

Zrozumienie uderzyło Snape'a jak kubeł zimnej wody.

- To byłaś ty. - powiedział zaskoczony - Ty mnie zdradziłaś Granger. Powiedziałaś im, że jestem szpiegiem.

Skinęła na to głową, nie odwracając oczu od burzliwej nocy za oknem.

- Uznałam to za konieczne - powiedziała cicho, bez emocji w głosie.

- Ty głupia dziewczyno. Ty głupia, mała idiotko - wyszeptał Snape bez nadziei - Oni cię zabiją, wcześniej lub później, nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy?

- Jak długo uzyskam to co jest konieczne, zanim to się stanie, nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.

- Ale nie wiesz co z tobą zrobią? - zdał sobie sprawę, że prosił ją, błagał by spojrzała na niego, by wzięła jego ostrzeżenia poważnie, by wyrwała się stamtąd póki jeszcze mogła, - Byłem na libacjach. Wiem co robią nowym Śmierciożerczyniom. Nawet jeżeli nie traktowali by ciebie jak szlamę, nie mogłabyś tego znieść.

- Myślę, że musiała znosić większość tych rzeczy, zanim została przyjęta - Draco w końcu znalazł odwagę, by się odezwać.

Na jeden, niesamowicie długi i cichy moment, Hermiona Granger odwróciła się od okna i spojrzała w oczy Dracona. Zdawała się zagłębiać się w nie, szukając ukrytej prawdy leżącej gdzieś za jego twarzą. Potem skinęła głową, stwierdzając fakt i zwróciła swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na okno.

- Et tu, Brute - Snape usłyszał jej szept.

- Co masz na myśli, Draco?

Draco zdał sobie sprawę z wpatrzonych w niego oczu Dumbledore'a i rumieniec oblał jego policzki.

- Ona uwiodła mojego ojca - wyszeptał zmartwiony.

- CO? - Szybkim ruchem Severus chwycił dziewczynę i postawił ją na nogi. Jęczała i kryła się przed nim, próbując się uwolnić.

- Wystarczy Severusie! - zagrzmiał Dumbledore, teraz stojąc - Puść ją natychmiast!

- Ze wszystkich głupich rzeczy! Lucjusz jest potworem, niezdolnym do uczuć - spojrzał przepraszająco w stronę Dracona - Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić Albusie? Jak mogłeś?

W świetle mrugających świec dyrektor wyglądał na starego, słabego i złamanego, kiedy podniósł rękę w bezradnym geście.

- Nie powiedziała mi, Severusie. Nie wiedziałem…

- Mogę zapewnić was wszystkich, że Lucjusz jest we mnie całkowicie zakochany - poinformowała ich kwaśno Hermiona, rozcierając ramię w miejscu gdzie Severus ją złapał - Całkowicie panuję nad sytuacją.

- On ją dziko uwielbia - potwierdził Draco z wahaniem - i cały czas o niej opowiada. Mówi, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał dziewczyny tak bezwzględnej, kogoś kto był tak chętny do robienia rzeczy przekraczających nawet jego wyobraźnię, kogoś, komu nawet sprawiało przyjemność…

- Wierzę, że cię zrozumieli Draco – ucięła Hermiona. Nadal odmawiała patrzenia na nich.

- Nie Hermiono, nie sądzę - odpowiedział jej Draco, determinacja, którą Snape widział wcześniej, wróciła i odbijała się w jego oczach - wyjawiłem to wszystko nie bez powodu, dyrektorze. Nie wierzę, w to że Hermiona ciągle kontroluje sytuacje. Mój ojciec opowiadał mi straszne rzeczy o tych libacjach, powiedział mi co ona musi robić, by zadowolić Voldemorta. Wierzę, że za każdym razem, gdy jest obecna na tych zebraniach jest ciężko raniona i nikomu o tym nie mówi. Pokaż im, Hermiono - zażądał raz jeszcze - Pokaż im, albo ja to zrobię.

Podniosła się z krzesła i zbliżyła się do okna, aż oparła policzek o taflę grubego szkła.

- Przepraszam cię Hermiono, ale robię to dla ciebie - wyszeptał ochryple.

- Nie. Draco. - powiedziała raz jeszcze, ale on pokonał dystans między nimi, obrócił ją twarzą w stronę biura i rozchylił płaszcz, który ciasno owinęła wokół ramion. Nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, by go powstrzymać, ale na sekundę jej maska opadła, ukazując jej twarz nagą, pełną bólu i gniewu. Severus zadrżał.


	5. U dyrektora, część II

U dyrektora, część II

Rozchylając już podartą koszulę Hermiony, Draco szybko nabrał powietrza, nie mogąc powstrzymać szoku. Był tam tyle krwi, sklejającej jej skórę i koszulę razem, moczącą płaszcz, który przedtem zasłaniał krew. Spływała z głębokiej rany w jej boku. Severus popatrzył na Dumbledore'a i zobaczył szczególny wyraz jego twarzy, który do tej pory spotkał tylko raz na twarzy starego czarodzieja – w noc tak ciemną i deszczową jak ta, kiedy młody Severus Snape zwrócił się do swojego profesora o pomoc.

- Moje dziecko - wyszeptał prawie niesłyszalnie Dumbledore i w końcu opuścił swoje miejsce za antycznym biurkiem. Wypowiedział zaklęcie, które momentalnie zasklepiło ranę, jednocześnie oczyszczając ją z krwi i brudu.

- Co ty sobie zrobiłaś?

Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Łagodne westchnienie wymknęło się spomiędzy jej warg, potem stanęła jeszcze prościej, a twarz rozluźniła się nieco. Severus poczuł dziwne uczucie podziwu, budzące się w nim, jednak natychmiast je powstrzymał.

Cierpiała przez cały ten czas, a jednak walczyła z nim o każdy krok tej drogi, trzymając się jak królowa i nawet przez moment nie tracąc swojej perfekcyjnej samokontroli. Dumbledore miał rację – była dużo doroślejsza niż się wydawało. Ale nadal, była dzieckiem i znajdowała się pod jego opieką. Miał wobec niej obowiązki, jak genialna i odważna by nie była.

- Nie możesz tam wrócić - zaczął jeszcze raz, jakby powtarzając refren starej piosenki, - To dowodzi, jak niebezpieczne są twoje działania!

- Ależ muszę! - odparowała gniewnie. - Moje informacje są zbyt wartościowe, by poświęcać je na korzyść moich osobistych potrzeb. Obrażeniami można się zająć. A my potrzebujemy wszystkiego, co nam pomoże wygrać z Voldemortem. Nie możemy być wybredni co do sposobu, w jaki to uzyskujemy!

- Nic o czym się dowiedziałaś nie może być aż tak ważne by usprawiedliwić twój stan!

- Nie powstrzymało to pana, profesorze, przed robieniem dokładnie tego samego co ja teraz przez ponad dwa lata. - to nie był argument, to było stwierdzenie faktu. - A i tak dowiedziałam się o wiele więcej, niż pan kiedykolwiek.

- Albusie… - czując się bezsilny wobec jej ściany determinacji i upartości, zwrócił się o wsparcie do starego czarodzieja. - Skończ to szaleństwo, proszę.

Ale Albus Dumbledore, wyglądający na dokładnie swoje sto pięćdziesiąt lat, potrząsnął głową w zaprzeczeniu.

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić, mój drogi chłopcze. Ponieważ panna Granger ma absolutną rację. Należy do Śmierciożerców dopiero od trzech miesięcy, a już zdobyła dla nas nieocenioną wiedzę o wnętrzu tej organizacji. Nie stać nas, by ją stracić.

Ramiona Severusa opadły w poczuciu rezygnacji. Przeszukiwał twarz swojego starego nauczyciela, ale znalazł tylko determinację, rozpaczliwą, ale twardą jak stal.

- Więc skazujesz ją na śmierć. - oznajmił.

- Voldemort wszystkich nas skaże na śmierć, Severusie. Hermiona robi co może, by temu przeciwdziałać. Tak jak my wszyscy robimy co w naszej mocy.

Zapadła cisza. Już nic nie zostało do powiedzenia, a nieodwołalność w głosie Dumbledore'a powiedziała Severusowi, że dalsza argumentacja będzie bezowocna.

- Teraz więc - ton głosu Hermiony, rześki i czysty jak zimowy poranek z lekko kpiącym zabarwieniem, zaskoczył ich wszystkich - Jeżeli wszyscy mieli już dość melodramatu na dzisiaj, chciałabym się oddalić. Potrzebuję odpoczynku.

Dotarła już do drzwi, kiedy zatrzymała ją ręka Snape'a.

- Nie tak szybko, panno Granger - powiedział, prawie wracając do swojego jedwabistego sarkazmu, ale tylko prawie. - Myślę, że nadal jest coś, czego nie uznałaś za konieczne, by się tym z nami podzielić.

- Powiedziałam wam wszystko, co mogłoby mieć dla was znaczenie.

- Z pewnością nie. Czy mogłaby mi pani pokazać dłonie, panno Granger? Lub, bardziej dokładnie, swoje paznokcie?

Zbladła na te słowa, nagle obserwując jego twarz, jak schwytany kot obserwujący twarz swojego oprawcy.

- Nie mam pojęcia, czemu miałoby to być niezbędne. Chciałabym już pójść.

- Lumos - zagrzmiał Snape, i, zanim zdołała się prześlizgnąć obok niego, chwycił jej ręce. Zbyt jasne światło, które nagle wypełniło całe biuro, sprawiło, że Dumbledore, Draco i Hermiona wzdrygnęli się. Jednak Severus skupił się na jej dłoniach i znalazł potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń.

- Teraz potrzebuję dokładnie obejrzeć pani oczy -wymruczał, siłą obracając jej głowę w swoją stronę, kiedy odmówiła poddania się mu.

- Tak jak myślałem.

Puścił ją. Zachwiała się i cofnęła kilka kroków w tył, uważnie wpatrując się w ciemną postać profesora eliksirów, który teraz był zwrócony do Dumbledore'a, z twarzą jeszcze bardziej grobową niż przedtem.

- Jest gorzej niż zakładałem, dyrektorze. Zastanawiałem się, jak dawała sobie radę, spędzając tyle nocy na libacjach, doglądając swoich ran, spiskując razem ze swoim wiernym jak pies towarzyszem - machnął ręką w stronę Dracona, który zaczerwienił sie ze złości - i nadal oddawać perfekcyjne i długie wypracowania na czas. Obawiam się, że jej ciało właśnie dało mi odpowiedź.

Przerwał, zbierając przez moment swoje myśli.

- Aby dalej funkcjonować, panna Granger zażywa bardzo silny stymulant przez co najmniej miesiąc, ale jeżeli oceniam poprawnie, robiła to dużo dłużej.

Zwrócił się do niej, dorównując jej wyrazem oczu.

- Wierzę, że eliksir, którego pani używa to Thanalos, prawda panno Granger?

Przez moment wytrzymywała jego spojrzenie, potem zniżyła głowę, wolno przytakując.

- Tak.

- Ale czy on nie jest wysoce uzależniający? - zapytał Malfoy, z wyrazem twarzy zdradzającym szok.

- Jest. Co więcej, jest niesamowicie niebezpieczny. Thanalos bazuje na magicznej i życiowej energii osoby używającej go. Ale kiedy energia wyczerpie się, uzależniony umiera. Nie ma innego rezultatu, jeżeli stymulant był brany przez pewien długi okres czasu. Jak długo go pani zażywała, panno Granger?

- Trzy i pół miesiąca - odpowiedziała cicho.

- To stanowczo zbyt długo. Możesz się uważać za szczęściarę, że nie zmarłaś nagle kilka tygodni temu. Dziewczyno, nie mogę w to uwierzyć - odczuwał pokusę, by chwycić ją za ramiona i potrząsnąć, by nabrała trochę rozumu. - Zawsze wydawało mi się, że posiadasz przynajmniej trochę inteligencji. Jak mogłaś być tak niewiarygodnie głupia.

- To jest pod kontrolą - odpowiedziała, z wyrazem twarzy i tonem głosu twardymi jak stal.

- Jest całkiem sporo rzeczy, o których wierzysz, że są pod twoją kontrolą, panno Granger - zadrwił Severus, wznosząc rękę ku górze. - Może powinniśmy również ocenić uszkodzenia twoich zdolności umysłowych.

- To nie będzie konieczne, Severusie - w końcu upomniał go dyrektor. - Jak myślisz, co najlepiej byłoby teraz zrobić?

- Masz na myśli oprócz umieszczenia jej w celi i wyrzuceniu klucza? - wyrzucił z siebie, ale proszący wyraz w oczach dyrektora uspokoił go.

- Panna Granger potrzebuje terapii odwykowej. Objawy będą dość nieprzyjemne, ale jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, nie przeżyje następnego miesiąca.

- Jak długo to zajmie? - dyrektor obserwował twarz Snape'a z troską.

- Dwa tygodnie, może trzy. Będzie musiała być pod ścisłą obserwacją kogoś z odpowiednim doświadczeniem medycznym by podawać właściwe eliksiry. Z pewnością nie będzie mogła w tym czasie uczestniczyć w zebraniach Śmierciożerców. Powinna też zostać odizolowana od innych uczniów tej szkoły.

- Niemożliwe - Hermiona wtrąciła się gniewnie. - Jestem w połowie zdobywania zaufania Voldemorta, potrzebuję tylko miesiąca lub dwóch, by robił to co ja chcę. Nie mogę teraz przestać na nie uczęszczać! Nasz plan zawiedzie Dyrektorze! Wszystko to będzie na próżno!

- Nie przeżyjesz następnego miesiąca, panno Granger! Przestań być tak uparta i choć raz zaakceptuj fakt, że też jesteś ludzką istotą!

- I mówi to pan, profesorze Snape! Naprawdę, dowcip roku! Ja…

- Muszę się zgodzić z Severusem, panno Granger - Dumbledore znów usiadł za swoim biurkiem i teraz pił z kubka, który pojawił się obok jego lewego łokcia. - Jestem w pełni świadomy niezwykłej wagi pani misji, jednak pani zdrowie jest ważniejsze.

Severus parsknął śmiechem, ale dyrektor spokojnie go zignorował.

- Dlatego też będziesz się ukrywać tak długo jak będzie trzeba, byś powróciła do zdrowia po braniu tego eliksiru. To moje ostatnie słowo.

Zauważając, że otworzyła usta, by i tak zaprotestować, kontynuował - I nie ma sensu straszyć mnie twoim wyjazdem. Pełnoletnia, czy nie, twoje uzależnienie uniemożliwia ci w tej chwili decydowanie o sobie. Dlatego moim obowiązkiem, jako twojego dyrektora, jest podjęcie decyzji za ciebie. Każdy prawnik, czy to w magicznym, czy w mugolskim świecie, powie ci to samo.

Jego wzrok spotkał jej, i po chwili, kiwnęła głową na zgodę.

- W porządku - poddała się. - Ale przynajmniej sprawmy, by było to opłacalne. Powie pan Harrry'emu, Ronowi i reszcie szkoły, że moi rodzice zostali zaatakowani, co sprawiło, że ukryli się i że ja zdecydowałam się towarzyszyć im tak długo, aż wyjdą z szoku. A Draco powie swojemu ojcu, że towarzyszył mi w misji o północy. Próbowaliśmy zrobić wyłom w urokach strzegących Hogwart, i gdy ty Draco byłeś w stanie uciec, ja zostałam uderzona przez zaklęcie obronne, które mnie powaliło. Zostałeś w pobliżu i podsłuchałeś rozmowę pomiędzy Dumbledore'em a McGonagall, którzy uważają, że szkołę zaatakował Śmierciożerca, którego starałam się powstrzymać. Tak długo jak pozostanę nieprzytomna, chcą mnie ukryć, by chronić mnie przed niebezpieczeństwem. To wytłumaczy uczniom moją nieobecność i jednocześnie wzmocni moją pozycję u Voldemorta.

To było to. Perfekcyjna mała przykrywka, wysnutą w jedną chwilę, kiedy dziewczyna dalej dochodziła do siebie po szoku obnażenia. Severus nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że gapił się na nią przez chwilę. Z pewnością była doskonałym materiałem na szpiega.

- Dla mnie brzmi to znakomicie panno Granger - zgodził się Dumbledore. W jego oczach na moment zajaśniała duma.

- Teraz więc panno Granger. Severus zaprowadzi panią do swoich pokoi, gdzie zacznie przygotowania najszybciej jak to możliwe. W tym czasie Draco i ja…

- CO? Dlaczego ja?

- A myślałeś, że kto to będzie Severusie? zapytał Dumbledore, wyraźnie rozbawiony jego szokiem. _Jakże jestem szczęśliwy, zabawiając cię Albusie_, pomyślał wkurzony.

- Jesteś racjonalnym wyborem. Wiesz wszystko o tym eliksirze, objawach odstawiennych i przeciw-eliksirach oraz posiadasz wymaganą wiedzę medyczną. Nie wspominając o tym, że ty już wiesz o tym, że ona zażywa ten eliksir, a Pani Pomfrey nie wie i nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć. Bardzo szanuję Poppy, ale jest straszną plotkarą. Cała szkoła dowiedziałaby się o tym w ciągu jednego dnia.

- Ale ja mam obowiązki Dyrektorze. Nie mogę tak po prostu…

- No, no, Severusie - _czyżby za tą brodą ukrywał się uśmieszek? -_ Jeżeli panna Granger jest chętna by poddać się niewiarygodnie bolesnej terapii, którą ją poddamy, z pewnością nie odmówisz jej pomocy, której potrzebuje? W końcu, obowiązkiem nauczyciela jest pomagać uczniom.

_Cholerny drań. I tu mnie ma._

Sztywno skinął głową, zwrócił się do Hermiony gestem wskazując jej by wstała i poszła za nim.

- Dobrze więc. Najlepiej udajmy się teraz do moich komnat panno Granger, kiedy wszyscy inni śpią.

Wstała z krzesła. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego ze spokojną twarzą.

- Zgadzam się. Ale zanim pójdziemy, muszę zadać pytanie. Dlaczego był pan w stanie wykryć eliksir Thanalos, profesorze?

Pytanie zaskoczyło go, jednak jakoś nie dopuszczał możliwości skłamania w odpowiedzi.

- Sam go używałem… podczas pewnych okresów mojego życia.

Na tą odpowiedź, kąciki jej ust uniosły się w górę w gorzkim uśmiechu. - Tak też myślałam - odpowiedziała.

Draco, przyglądając się ich rywalizującym profilom w ciepłym blasku świec, nie mógł nie zauważyć jak podobni do siebie się stali, dwoje przeciwników, jednakowych co do wytrzymałości i siły woli, jedno na początku, drugie na końcu tej samej, bardzo długiej drogi, ale oboje z wyrazem oczu, które widziały o wiele za dużo.


	6. Uspokajanie się

Uspokajanie się

Hermiona cicho podążała za Severusem ciemnymi i wciąż opuszczonymi korytarzami Hogwartu. Wydawało się, że nawet schody uspokoiły się na czas nocy. Kiedy minęli zakręt prowadzący do wieży Gryffindoru, zatrzymała się, powodując jego gwałtowny obrót z gniewną reprymendą na ustach.

- Jeżeli mam spędzić następne tygodnie w pańskich kwaterach, będę potrzebowała kilku swoich rzeczy - zauważyła.

- Skrzaty domowe to dla ciebie zrobią - warknął na nią.

Severus oczekiwał, że zacznie się z nim kłócić, ale ona po prostu skinęła głową i podążyła za nim. Odczuwał ulgę, że pozostała cicho, że już dłużej z nim nie walczyła.

Czuł się taki wyczerpany. Nic nie zostało z energii, którą czuł rano, nic ze szczęścia i zadowolenia, które go wypełniało. Teraz wiedział co było ceną za jego wolność. Życie ucznia. Przyszłość najbystrzejszego umysłu, jaki zdarzyło mu uczyć podczas jego lat w Hogwarcie. Niewinność dziewczyny.

Nie była już dłużej niewinna. Posiadała przebiegłość i bezwzględność szpiegowskiego mistrza, wolę poświęcenia wszystkiego co tylko stało na jej drodze. Chowając swoje prace w cieniu, używając Dracona i Dumbledore'a, a nawet jego, tak jak lalkarz używał swoich marionetek.

W tym względzie była bardzo podobna do Śmierciożerców, podzielając ich wolę do usunięcia wszystkiego by osiągnąć swój cel. Bardzo podobnie do niego, a raczej do młodszego Snape'a w pewnym czasie.

Jednak kiedy mógł zrozumieć popleczników Voldemorta w ich ambicjach, ideałach i arogancji, jak i mógł zrozumieć siebie w swoim ślepym poszukiwaniu władzy i wiedzy, nie potrafił zrozumieć Hermiony Granger.

Co napędzało jej działania? Co powodowało, że niszczyła swoje życie i była wobec tego tak cholernie spokojna, jakby oddawanie swojego ciała i duszy diabłu było niczym więcej niż przegranie partii Szachów Czarodziejów?

_Muszę się tego dowiedzieć_, zdecydował podczas gdy zstępowali do lochów, _ale nie dzisiejszego wieczora._

Wszedł do klasy eliksirów i, z Hermioną wciąż posłusznie podążającą z nim, skierował się do drzwi prowadzących do jego biura i przyległych komnat.

- Czarna krew - wyszeptał, poczuł, że zaklęcia ochronne opuszczają się, obserwując ją kątem oka. Ku jego irytacji, wyglądała na rozbawioną.

Specjalnie zaprojektował takie melodramatyczne hasło, by szokować zbyt ciekawych uczniów, ich irytujących rodziców i mniej lotnych pracowników szkoły. Uczniowie drżeli na samą myśl o nich i tym samym podsycali plotki o jego wampirzej naturze, które ostrożnie budował przez te wszystkie lata.

Ale ona tylko uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się znacząco. Niemożliwa dziewczyna!

Drzwi stanęły otworem i przeprowadził ją przez zimne, ciemne i nagie biuro do komnat, które nie wyglądały dużo przyjaźniej. Masywne regały z książkami wypełnione kurzem i sfatygowanymi tomami stały pod ścianami bez okien, naga kamienna podłoga i nierozpalony kominek tylko podkreślały naturalny chłód lochów. Jedynym miejscem do siedzenia w jego pokoju dziennym była stara kanapa obita jakąś wytartą czarną tkaniną, z wyglądu przypominającą skórę psa. Na piedestale przy przeciwległej ścianie stała samotna, połyskująca na biało czaszka oświetlona przez dwie czarne świece.

Nie marnując nawet spojrzenia, by się rozejrzeć, Hermiona usiadła na kanapie i wygładziła szatę wokół siebie.

- Gdzie zostanę? -zapytała neutralnie. - Na pewno ma pan tu gdzieś sypialnię?

Nawet się nie rozejrzała! Czy cokolwiek robiło wrażenie na tej dziewczynie? Nawet Minerva oniemiała kiedy po raz pierwszy weszła do jego pokoi i tylko bardzo szybkie wyjaśnienia powstrzymały ją przed natychmiastową ucieczką.

Ale Hermiona prawdopodobnie nie oczekiwała niczego więcej po swoim nauczycielu eliksirów. Ta myśl wkurzała go.

- Nie zostajemy tutaj, panno Granger - odciął się. - Więc możesz przestać rozkładać się na moich meblach i zadawać głupie pytania.

To ją zaskoczyło. Znów wstała i przyjrzała się trzem parom drzwi, które znajdowały się w odległym końcu pokoju. Ale zamiast otwierać jedne z nich, Severus skierował się do jedynego elementu wyposażenia, który posiadał chociaż ślady piękna i wygody – niechlujnego gobelinu utrzymanego w ciemnych kolorach, przedstawiającego wejście do jakiegoś antycznego budynku, prawdopodobnie świątyni, z ogromnymi filarami po lewej i prawej stronie drzwi rzeźbionych w misterne wzory.

Severus spojrzał spode łba na wyraz absolutnej dezorientacji w oczach Hermiony.

- Urocze jest, że uważasz iż mógłbym mieszkać w pokojach tak depresyjnie podłych. Powinnaś mieć o mnie wyższe mniemanie, niż że spędzałbym czas w pokojach tak minimalnie chronionych. Lokalizacja moich prawdziwych komnat jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych sekretów tego zamku. Znają ją tylko Albus, Minerva i Remus Lupin. I tylko Lupin jest upoważniony do wchodzenia tam bez mojego osobistego pozwolenia. Poznanie hasła nic nie da, jako że magia jest związana z moim okiem i dłonią. Wydaje mi się, że mugole używają podobnej techniki by chronić swoje najbardziej wartościowe nabytki. Właściwie, moje straże są oparte na mugolskim pomyśle, i nie znam żadnego innego czarodzieja, używającego czegoś podobnego. W skrócie, panno Granger: nie będzie możliwości, by opuściła pani moje pokoje bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia.

Odwrócił się w stronę gobelinu, kładąc obie dłonie na kolumnach i wpatrując się w punkt całkowicie nieodróżnialny od pozostałej części gobelinu.

- Nimfy odpłynęły - wyszeptał. Nagły świst wciąganego powietrza powiedział mu, że panna Granger zrozumiała aluzję. Nigdy nie uważał jej za miłośniczkę poezji.

Wejście do świątyni nagle zaczęło świecić. Jego sylwetka wypłynęła z ciemności, nabierając formy i realności, dopóki pozostała cześć gobelinu nie wyglądała jak nic więcej niż dekoracja wokół prawdziwych drzwi.

Severus sięgnął i przekręcił gałkę. Z kpiącym uśmiechem, który jednak wydawał się zawierać nutkę dumy, zachęcił ją gestem do przejścia przez nie.

- To, panno Granger, jest miejsce, gdzie naprawdę mieszkam.

Na moment ciepłe światło otuliło Hermionę, wtedy przeszła przez drzwi, wchodząc do pokoju, który sprawił, że aż krzyknęła z zaskoczenia.

To, zdecydowała w mgnieniu oka, był _Raj_.

Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała tylu pięknych książek w jednym miejscu, nigdy pokoju tak wygodnego i jednocześnie tak perfekcyjnie zorganizowanego. Półki z książkami pokrywały każdy cal ściany, sięgając od wysokiego sufitu aż do podłogi, która była schowana pod dywanami tak grubymi i miękkimi, że aż miała ochotę zrzucić buty i zanurzyć w nich gołe stopy. Naprzeciwko dużego okna Snape umieścił olbrzymie biurko z różanego drzewa, które było zarzucone artykułami, listami i na wpół rozwiniętymi rolkami pergaminu. Kanapy i fotele z wysokimi oparciami zachęcały ją by zwinąć się na nich i spędzić godziny czytając, badając i zapominając o zewnętrznym świecie.

Hermiona poczuła, że jej ramiona opuszczają się, plecy tracą coś ze swojego surowego wyprostowania. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy Snape spotkał ją i Dracona, być może po raz pierwszy od kiedy zaczęła to wszystko, poczuła się odprężona. To było miejsce, gdzie była bezpieczna. Grube ściany i silne straże zdołają zatrzymać zewnętrzne zło i wystarczające, by uciszyć mrok w jej wnętrzu.

Zawsze wiedziała, że gdzieś w środku, profesor Snape musi być hedonistą. Wszyscy miłośnicy książek nimi byli. Trochę przerażał ją fakt, że żył w komnatach o jakich marzyła, i gdyby tylko miała wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy, urządziłaby swoje pokoje w bardzo podobny sposób jak zrobił to Severus Snape. W jakiś sposób, miało to sens.

- Moja biblioteka - jego jedwabisty głos skomentował chłodno, mogła jednak wyczuć jego skrępowanie. Prawdopodobnie nie zapraszał tutaj wiele osób, a na pewno nie uczniów.

- Jest piękna - wyszeptała, nadal zauroczona ciepłymi kolorami, blaskiem świec na skórzanych grzbietach i zapachem książek, które ją otaczały - i doskonale do pana pasuje.

Jej słowa zaskoczyły go. Mogła wyczuć tuż za sobą jego rosnącą irytację.

- Nie uważam panią za kompetentną by to oceniać, panno Granger. Ani nie życzę sobie, by pani mnie analizowała.

_To musi być jak wtargnięcie, _uświadomiła sobie nagle, _ja będąca tutaj, ja ze wszystkich uczniów. Nie-Do-Wytrzymania-Wiem-To-Wszystko w jego prywatnych komnatach._

- Bardzo doceniam pana pomoc profesorze - odpowiedziała łagodnie - i obiecuję, że nie zawiodę pańskiego zaufania.

- To nie jest kwestia zaufania, panno Granger - powiedział Snape lodowato. - Dyrektor rozkazał mi wykonać to zadanie, a ja posłuchałem jego żądań. Nie ma potrzeby uciekać się do gryfońskiej sentymentalności. Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczniesz chlipać, szlochać, czy co tam jeszcze robią dziewczyny w twoim wieku.

To przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości. Na sekundę zapomniała, że mężczyzna przed którym stoi nie jest Severusem Snape'em, genialnym naukowcem i zapalonym czytelnikiem, tylko profesorem Snape'em, sarkastycznym draniem.

Jego maski były osadzone pewnie na miejscu, i jej obecność była mu z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej niechętna. Nie był jej przyjacielem, a ona nie była tu bezpieczna. Będzie potrzebowała każdego grama siły by to przeżyć, mając nadzieję, że nie pokaże za dużo z tego, co musi pozostać tajemnicą.

- Z pewnością tego nie zrobię, profesorze - jej maski znów pewnie wślizgnęły się na miejsce i skoncentrowała się na obecnym zadaniu. - Gdyby mógł mi pan teraz wskazać mój pokój…

O moment zbyt późno wyczuł pęknięcie w murze, którym się otoczyła. Dopiero kiedy znów się pozbierała uświadomił sobie, że przez chwilę była dla niego otwarta.

_Cholerny głupcze, _przeklął się, _już prawie ją tam miałem._

- Możesz pożyczyć każdą książkę, którą miałabyś ochotę przeczytać - zaoferował jej, mając nadzieję na ożywienie jej zainteresowania, ale było już za późno.

Jego nagła dobroć zaskoczyła ją, ale była już dawno poza etapem, w którym książki mogłyby ją odwieść od jej zadania.

- Dziękuję panu – odmówiła - ale i tak mam wystarczająco szkolnej nauki, jeżeli o to chodzi.

Czekał, ale o była jej jedyna odpowiedź. Nagle zmęczenie omiotło ją jak fala ,pozostawiając ją słabą i przygnębioną. Nie chciała niczego więcej jak gorącego prysznica i ciepłego łóżka, by zapomnieć o koszmarach, które czekały ją w następnych tygodniach.

Pomimo tego, co Snape wydawał się myśleć, nie używała eliksiru Thanalos z lekkim sercem. Dogłębnie go zbadała i wiedziała wystarczająco dużo o tym, co oznaczała terapia odwykowa w tym stadium. Gorączka, krew i prawdopodobnie szaleństwo. Jeżeli będzie miała szczęście. Jeżeli nie, mogło ją to zabić.

I nie mogła już dłużej działać na własną rękę. To uświadomiła sobie, kiedy Snape _i_ Draco byli zdolni ją zaskoczyć. Stała się lekkomyślna, a błędy, które przez to popełniała mogły ją zabić wcześniej, niż chciałaby ryzykować.

Musiała to zakończyć, rozpaczliwie tego potrzebowała. Jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy i będzie po wszystkim, Voldemort pokonany i Harry, Draco i inni wolni, by żyć swoim życiem, tak jak na to zasługują.

Przed oczami mignęło jej wspomnienie_:,__ sylwetka mężczyzny, czołgającego się po podłodze w ciemności, przerażona twarz, biała od utraconej krwi, i głos, trzęsący się ze strachu…_

Jej cisza denerwowała Snape'a, uświadomiła sobie nagle, ale czekał, by znów przemówiła.

- Mój pokój? - zapytała raz jeszcze, nie dbając o to, że brzmiała raczej niegrzecznie.

- Tędy. - poprowadził ją do krętej klatki schodowej, znajdującej się w rogu pokoju.

Kiedy wspinali się na następny poziom, wyjaśnił jej rozkład jego komnat. - Jak już widziałaś, moja biblioteka jest na parterze. Na następnym piętrze znajdziesz mój prywatny pokój i pokój gościnny, który zajmiesz podczas trwania tej sytuacji. Na następnym poziomie znajduje się moje laboratorium i gabinet. Nie będziesz wchodziła na to piętro. Biblioteka, twój pokój gościnny i łazienka są do twojej dyspozycji, ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować cennych składników eliksirów dla zabawy jakiejś dziewczynki.

Czy specjalnie był niemiły, czy odezwał się w nim długoletni nawyk dokuczania uczniom? Szczerze ją to nie obchodziło, a ulga dalece przewyższyła jakąkolwiek irytację, gdy pokazał jej pokój, w którym miała spędzić następne tygodnie. Zapytał grzecznie, czy potrzebowała czegoś jeszcze i potem zostawił ją samą.

Zasnęła, kiedy tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, zbyt zmęczona, by śnić koszmary, które zazwyczaj jej towarzyszyły.

- Zastanawiam się, co wstąpiło we Fretkę - wyszeptał zaciekawiony Ron.

Śniadanie było ciche, przygaszone porannymi nowinami. Ron wydawał się dziko poszukiwać czegokolwiek, co odciągnęłoby go od myślenia o nowinach o rodzicach Hermiony.

McGonagall znalazła ich dzisiaj rano czekających na swoją koleżankę w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Zaprowadziła ich do jej gabinetu, gdzie poinformowała ich o ataku na pana i panią Granger oraz o ich potrzebie pozostania w ukryciu.

Oczywiście, Ron i Harry zrozumieli, że Hermiona postanowiła towarzyszyć przez jakiś czas swoim rodzicom. Ron nie mógł wstrzymać się od wyrażenia swojego szoku, na tak lekkie traktowanie szkoły przez Hermionę.

Byli jednak trochę zawiedzeni, że Hermiona nie poświęciła czasu by powiedzieć im to osobiście. Nie żeby zamierzali to zauważyć w obecności McGonagall…

- Co z nim? - zapytał Harry, bez specjalnego zainteresowania. Hermiona była dziwna przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy. Jej strach o rodziców mógł tłumaczyć takie zachowanie, jednak Harry nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego nie porozmawiała tym z nim, właśnie z nim. Wiedział jak to jest, gdy się traci rodziców, gdy się lęka o najbliższych, gdyż zagraża się im samą swoją obecnością. Co sprawiło, że tak się zdystansowała?

- Wygląda jakby raczej miał zabić tą owsiankę niż ją zjeść. Serio, chyba nie jest aż tak zła, co? Pewnie tęskni za nadskakującymi mu domowymi skrzatami tatusia, co nie?"

Harry podniósł głowę i popatrzył w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Ron miał rację, zamiast żartować ze swoimi głupimi przyjaciółmi, Draco gapił się w swoją owsiankę, jakby nie mógł zdecydować, czy ją zabić, czy się rozpłakać.

Nie myślał zbytnio o Draco przez ostatni rok. Walka w Ministerstwie i następujące po niej aresztowania wielu wysoko postawionych Śmierciożerców, uciszyły Ślizgonów. Oczywiście, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle i wielu innych tajemniczo zniknęło z Azkabanu zaledwie trzy tygodnie później, i chociaż Dumbledore wierzył, że Knot nie szukał Malfoya zbyt pilnie, wszystkie kontakty z Ministerstwem zostały oficjalnie zerwane.

Bez obecności wpływowego tatusia, który mógł go wyciągnąć z każdej afery, Draco szybko otrzeźwiał. Teraz, kiedy Harry o tym myślał – nie widywał go w towarzystwie jego goryli Crabbe'a i Goyle'a już od długiego czasu. Nie było też żadnych ataków, czy obraźliwych uwag w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, które mógłby sobie przypomnieć.

_Zmieniliśmy się, _pomyślał Harry, _nie tylko ja czy Hermiona, ale również Draco. Wojna jest coraz bliżej, a my nie wiemy, kto ją wygra. Cholera, nie wiemy nawet, czy dożyjemy do przyszłego roku._

Oczywiście, kiedy Harry i Zakon walczyli o wolność i sprawiedliwość, Draco niedługo dołączy do swojego ojca na libacjach Śmierciożerców.

- Prawdopodobnie wyobraża sobie, jak zabije swoją pierwszą szlamę - odszeptał Harry, zabijając tym samym resztki rozmów wokół niego. Wszyscy ucichli.

Draco nie słuchał ożywionej dyskusji o Quidditchu, która toczyła się wokół niego. Nie spał dobrze ostatniej nocy, po prawdzie nie spał wcale. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, jego mózg wypychał do przodu twarz Hermiony, jej oczy, tak ciemne wobec białości jej skóry, pełne wyrzutu.

Zrobił to dla niej, jednakowoż, zdradził ją. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni jej zranionego spojrzenia, jej wyszeptanych słów: „_Et tu, Brute_".

Zawiódł ją. Powinien znaleźć inny sposób, a przynajmniej nie mieszać w to Snape'a.

A teraz była zamknięta w lochach z ciemnym, złowieszczym, starym mężczyzną. Zamknięta, by doświadczyć szaleństwa odwyku.

I to wszystko było jego winą.

Westchnął i zamknął oczy, nie troszcząc się o spojrzenia, które przeszywały jego plecy. Ślizgoni już dawno przestali zauważać jego dziwne zachowanie. Uważali, że to schwytanie jego ojca go tak zmieniło.

I w pewnym sensie, była to prawda.

Pamiętał to nawet teraz, zbyt wyraźnie, noc kiedy powrócili. Dumbledore, Knot, nieprzytomni Gryfoni i ten bachor Potter, puszący się, jakby to on był panem tego miejsca. Słyszał plotki, że później tej samej nocy Potter zdemolował biuro Dumbledore'a, i poczuł się weselszy. Ale oczywiście, bycie Potterem, oznaczało, że żadne konsekwencje nie czekały tej głupiej bliznowatej głowy.

Później Knot spotkał się z nim w biurze, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć w którym, i powiedział mu o walce, o lojalności jego ojca wobec „złej strony", jak nazwał to Minister, i jego pojmaniu.

Było to wydarzenie, o którym mówiła cała szkoła. Szeptali za jego plecami, ich głosy pełne jadu i złośliwości.

- I kto się teraz śmieje, Malfoy?

- Co, twój tatuś już nie może nam rozkazywać, co?

Ronald Weasley był najgorszy z nich wszystkich. Potter był zbyt przybity śmiercią swojego godnego pożałowania, żyjącego poza prawem ojca chrzestnego. Ron odpłacił mu każdą szczwaną uwagę i obelgę.

Draco nigdy nie czuł się tak bezsilny. Bezbronny. Pospolity. Zdradzony.

Wychodził ze szkoły tak często, jak tylko było to możliwe, szukając azylu nad wielkim jeziorem, gdzie miał w zwyczaju przesiadywać pod starym wiązem, przez godziny obserwując wodę i zastanawiając się co się stało z jego życiem, z którego był tak dumny jeszcze kilka tygodni temu.

To był miejsce, gdzie go znalazła, cztery dni po walce w Ministerstwie. Właśnie opuściła skrzydło szpitalne i jej obrażenia nie były jeszcze w pełni wyleczone.

Nie widział jak nadchodziła, inaczej odszedłby. Miał dość ludzi drwiących z niego, nie potrzebował by Hermiona Granger do nich dołączyła.

Zakradła się koło niego. Widocznie podskoczył, gdy zawołała go po imieniu, kolejne upokorzenie, które sprawiło, że skulił się w środku.

- Draco?

- Czego chcesz Granger? Przyszłaś się zemścić, dopóki jeszcze coś ze mnie zostało?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, usiadła obok niego, oparła plecy o stare drzewo i przez chwilę cicho obserwowała wodę.

- Przyszłam tylko powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro, Draco - powiedziała w końcu.

Tamtej nocy zaniemówił . To musiał być żart. Jego ojciec próbował ją zabić, obraził ją w każdy możliwy sposób, a ona przyszła mu powiedzieć, że jest jej przykro?

- Przykro mi - odpowiedział krótko. –To wcale nie jest śmieszne. Zrób to, po co tu przyszłaś i wracaj do swoich kochających szlamy przyjaciół.

Nawet nie zareagowała na jego dobór słów.

- Wiem, że podczas tamtej nocy w Ministerstwie straciłeś tak samo dużo jak Harry. Prawdopodobnie myślisz, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Ale mnie tak.

- Ale nie mówisz tutaj o Potterze, Granger - warknął. Gorycz w jego głosie przeraziła go. - Ja jestem jednym z tych złych.

- Nie jesteś! - brzmiała, jakby była na niego zła. - To co zrobił, czy czego nie zrobił twój ojciec, nie jest twoją winą. Ty zachowywałeś się tak, jak byłeś nauczony i to też nie jest twoją winą.

- Nigdy nie rozważałaś, że to jest to kim chcę być? Już dawno zdecydowałem się, po której stronie się opowiedzieć, i mój ojciec nie ma tu nic do rzeczy! Potter o tym wie. Nie potrzebuję gryfońskiej ręki wyciągniętej na zgodę.

Hermiona westchnęła i spojrzała w jego buntownicze oczy. Jej wzrok przeszywał go, przebijając się przez wszystkie bariery dopóki jego strach i ból nie leżały przed nią nagie. Co dziwne, nie było to złe uczucie. W pewnym sensie, była to ulga, że w szkole była przynajmniej jedna osoba, której nie mógł oszukać.

- Ależ potrzebujesz jej, Draco – westchnęła. - Czego Harry nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć to fakt, że wszyscy musimy grać nasze role. Nie możesz zmienić swojej bardziej niż Chłopiec Który Przeżył, Dumbledore, czy ja - ostatnia część była prawie szeptem. - Ale chociaż możemy nie mieć wyboru co do masek, które jesteśmy zmuszeni nosić, możemy wybrać co z tym zrobimy. Nie musisz zostać tym, za kogo uważają cię inni, Draco. Nie musisz iść w ślady ojca, nawet jeżeli wszyscy tego od ciebie oczekują. Maski są czymś, z czego korzystamy, nie czymś co korzysta z nas.

Wstała, jej dłoń na ułamek sekundy spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Była ciepła i lekka jak piórko.

- Możesz wybrać ludzi, których nagrodzisz i pozwolisz na chwilę zajrzeć za maskę, na prawdziwego Draco. Niezbyt wielu, jako że nie wszyscy chcą, lub potrafią widzieć, ale niektórym, czasami. Nie przyszłam cię zmieniać Draco i dlatego teraz już pójdę. Jednak jeżeli potrzebowałbyś kogoś, kto pomoże ci zdjąć maskę na chwilę lub by po prostu porozmawiać, będę zaszczycona, gdy przyjdziesz do mnie. Dobrej nocy.

I zanim mógł odpowiedzieć, zanim w ogóle uświadomił sobie, co mu zaoferowała, zniknęła w narastającej ciemności nocy. Z pewnością nie słyszała, gdy wyszeptał „dziękuję", ale coś mówiło mu, że i tak o tym wiedziała.

Draco przypomniał sobie tamten czas i zaczął jeść swoją owsiankę, która teraz była już zimna i obrzydliwa.

Kilka dni zabrało mu zebranie odwagi, ale w końcu, odszukał ją w bibliotece, bojąc się na każdym kroku tej drogi, że stroi sobie z niego żarty lub, że zaczęła żałować swojej oferty, tak szybko jak ją złożyła, ale jej oczy zaświeciły, kiedy zobaczyła, że do niej podchodzi.

Pokazała mu pokój, który nazwała „Pokojem życzeń", z którego on i kilku innych Ślizgonów ścigali „Gwardię Dumbledore'a" na piątym roku. Wygodne kanapy i ciepła herbata już na nich czekały. Rozmawiali godzinami.

Znów jej twarz ukazała mu się w umyśle, jej proszące oczy osadzone w kamiennym obliczu. Była jego jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, a on ją zawiódł.

W momentach takich jak te, Draco był wdzięczny za surowe wychowanie i nacisk, jaki jego ojciec kładł, na maniery i dyscyplinę. Gdyby nie słynna samokontrola Malfoyów, Draco już dawno położyłby głowę na polerowanym blacie stołu i wypłakiwał swój ból.

Zamiast tego, nic nie mówiąc zebrał swoje rzeczy i udał się na swoją pierwszą lekcję tego dnia.


	7. Jądro ciemności, część I

Jądro ciemności, część I

Kiedy się obudziła, przez jeden błogosławiony moment nie miała pojęcia ani kim jest, ani gdzie się znajduje. Czuła tylko ciepło i słodki, ziołowy zapach jej poduszki. Nic nie bolało, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Mogła sobie tak po prostu beztrosko leżeć.

Wtedy otworzyła oczy i przypomniała sobie. Była Hermioną Granger, Prefektem i prymuską, przyjaciółką Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, nieoficjalnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Była Hermioną Granger, urodzoną wśród mugoli Śmierciożerczynią, kochanką Lucjusza Malfoya, zabawką Czarnego Pana, zdrajcą i szpiegiem. Hermioną Granger, uzależnioną od eliksiru wariatką, zmierzającą ku pewnej zagładzie.

Czasami, czuła jakby zaraz miała się rozpaść na tysiące małych kawałeczków, jakby wszystkie maski, które nosiła i role które grała, miały się oderwać i zacząć własne życie, aż nic by z niej nie zostało oprócz małej dziewczynki, ukrytej w kącie, szlochającej i bezbronnej.

Ale zginie zanim to nastąpi.

Usiadła i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Skrzaty domowe rozpaliły misternie rzeźbiony kominek, jej książki i pergaminy zostały starannie ułożone na małym biurku stojącym przy oknie po jej prawej stronie.

To był piękny pokój. Całkiem spory dla kogoś, kto był tak nieprzyzwyczajony do przyjmowania gości jak profesor Snape, utrzymany w tej samej kolorystyce co biblioteka na dole i wyposażony we wszystko czego mogłaby sobie zażyczyć. Właściwie, wyglądał bardzo podobnie do jej pokoju Prefekta, z takim samym ogromnym łóżkiem z baldachimem, podobną szafą i półką na książki, tylko ten nie był używany przez setki dziewcząt Prefektów poprzedzających ją i dlatego brakowało mu lekko podniszczonego wyglądu jej domu.

Opuściła łóżko i otworzyła drzwi do jej osobistej małej łazienki. Podobieństwa do pokoju Prefekta kończyły się tutaj, jako że łazienka gościnna Snape'a wyposażona była we wszystkie luksusy i wygody, o jakich mógłby zamarzyć dorosły czarodziej_. To z pewnością nie było potrzebne dorastającym uczniom_, żarliwie zgodziła się z tą opinią. Nawet nie wiedziała do czego użyć tych wszystkich perfum, balsamów, kremów i odżywek!

Na szczęście, skrzaty domowe przyniosły też jej kosmetyki. Zdecydowała się na gorącą kąpiel zamiast prysznica i dała sobie czas, coś co ostatnio uważała za luksus. Czas… tak mało go jej zostało, i kiedy pomyślała o wszystkich tych latach które miały dopiero nadejść, które już były dla niej stracone, zaczęła żałować swojej decyzji sprzed kilku miesięcy. Ale tylko przez chwilę.

Było już po dwunastej i czuła się głodna jak wilk. Zdecydowała się wyjść ze swojego pokoju i poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, w bibliotece czekał na nią troskliwie nakryty stół razem z czarno odzianym i w posępnym profesorem eliksirów, który oceniał wypracowania przy swoim biurku.

- Poprosiłem skrzaty domowe, by coś dla nas przyniosły – stwierdził. - Przypuszczam, że jesteś głodna?

-Owszem, dziękuję.

Usiadła i oceniła posiłek, który na pewno nie mógł być sklasyfikowany jako coś. To raczej wyglądało dla niej jak wszystko. Jakiś skrzat domowy musiał go naprawdę kochać!

Wybrała jajka i tosty, kiedy krzesło naprzeciwko niej zostało odsunięte i nagle napotkała siedzącego Severusa Snape'a, który sięgał do miski z owocami. Część jej zdumienia musiała być widoczna na jej twarzy, dlatego że uniósł brew i prawie się do niej uśmiechnął.

Kilka miesięcy temu, samo to wydarzenie wystarczyłoby, żeby chodziła w szoku aż do następnej środy, ale nie teraz, teraz, kiedy wiedziała…

- Nawet ludzie tacy jak ja, panno Granger, jedzą od czasu do czasu.

- Nie jestem tym zaskoczona, profesorze. _Raczej twoją uprzejmością. Bardzo nietypowe zachowanie jak na ciebie._

Pierwsza połowa posiłku minęła w ciszy. Hermiona zaspokajała swój nowo odkryty apetyt, a Snape obserwował ją kątem oka.

- Wierzę, że spała Pani znacznie lepiej, niż przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, panno Granger?

- Prawda - odpowiedziała, znów zaskoczona. - Skąd Pan wiedział?"

- Nie zażyła Pani wczoraj eliksiru. Skutki są wyraźnie widoczne. Wygląda Pani na wypoczętą i bardziej zrelaksowaną, ma Pani większy apetyt i nie jest tak agresywna jak wczoraj.

- Dziękuję Panu bardzo- odpowiedziała sarkastycznie, zła, że podjął temat eliksiru tak szybko. Mógł jej przynajmniej pozwolić cieszyć się śniadaniem.

Dzień Severusa był straszny jak do tej pory i wiedział, że nie będzie lepszy. Kiedy obudził się, po tym co zdawało mu się być tylko kilkoma minutami snu, miał pokusę by wtargnąć do jej pokoju, obudzić ją i dać jej skosztować jego fatalnego humoru, którego była powodem.

Był to jednak prawdopodobnie jej ostatni spokojny sen w nadchodzących tygodniach, więc powstrzymał się i przestawił się na mocną herbatę.

Poranne zajęcia były również piekłem. Głupi pierwszoroczniacy, którzy rujnowali nawet najbardziej podstawowe eliksiry, i jego siódmy rok, zazwyczaj dobry przykład, tego co naprawdę lubił w nauczaniu, został zredukowany do czystej przeciętności przez fizyczną nieobecność panny Granger i umysłową nieobecność Dracona, Pottera i Weasley'a, którzy wszyscy martwili się o swoją przyjaciółkę, jednak każdy w inny sposób.

A teraz, jadł śniadanie z wyżej wspomnianą przyjaciółką, która patrzyła na niego wyzywająco z drugiego końca stołu. Przyjemność!

Wiedział, że jego uwaga, nie była dokładnie delikatna, ale teraz były bardziej istotne rzeczy niż uczucia Hermiony Granger. Los jego świata, na przykład. I wynik tej wojny.

- Czy czujesz już jakieś objawy odstawienne?

Potrząsnęła głową i zanim mógł wyjaśnić jej objawy, zaczęła wyliczać je na palcach.

- Żadnej nerwowości jak dotychczas, profesorze, brak dreszczy, potów lub gorączki. Doskonale wiem, co mnie czeka. Nie trzeba mi tego objaśniać. Zacznę się czuć źle za bardzo niedługi czas. Rozwiną się bardzo silne reakcje fizyczne aż będę zbyt chora by się poruszać, mówić, czy być świadomą. Potem mój stan się pogorszy. Będę miała halucynacje, ataki niesamowitej agresji i paniki. Zrobię wszystko dla kolejnej dawki eliksiru. Ale najniebezpieczniejszą rzeczą dla mnie będzie magia, ponieważ eliksir Thanalos reaguje z nią i czerpie z niej siłę. Dlatego, nie mogę jej używać i nie może być używana na mnie, z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Z pewnością by mnie to zabiło, ale i tak mogę umrzeć. To powinno być już wszystko.

- W rzeczy samej - odpowiedział, znów zszokowany jej perfekcyjnym spokojem. Ale tym razem jej oczy ją zdradziły. Była przerażona, na granicy załamania. Tylko jej wola utrzymywała ją w ryzach i nagle zrozumiał, że musi pozostać tak chłodna, tak absolutnie pod kontrolą. Jedno potknięcie, jedna emocja zbyt dużo i się załamie.

Mógł sobie przypomnieć jak to było, żyć w ten sposób, wszystkie razy, kiedy odmawiał przyjaźni i pocieszenia w obawie, że się złamie. Raz stracona, tak perfekcyjna kontrola już nigdy nie mogła być odzyskana, a nie było sensu w pokazywaniu ludziom, ile cię to kosztuje.

Tak, rozumiał ją, i na moment jej odwaga odebrała mu oddech. Sięgnął i dotknął jej dłoni, tylko na moment, ale jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Zapewniam Panią, panno Granger - odpowiedział tak spokojnie, jak ona - Że nie pozwolę Pani umrzeć. Wiem wystarczająco dużo o tym eliksirze i o leczeniu jego objawów, i obiecuję, że nie stanie się Pani krzywda. Może mi Pani wierzyć.

- Dziękuję, profesorze - było jej ciężko to powiedzieć. - Ja… ja panu ufam.

Wstydliwa cisza. Severus nie wiedział, czy traktować to jak komplement, czy jako groźbę. W końcu, jedyni ludzie, którzy mu tak naprawdę ufali, to Voldemort i Dumbledore. Nie wiedział jeszcze do której kategorii powinien zaliczyć pannę Granger.

Po chwili, chrząknął i wrócił na bezpieczniejszy grunt szczegółów technicznych.

- Dobrze więc. Zanim skoncentrujemy się na terapii, jest kilka ważnych rzeczy do ustalenia. Po pierwsze: musi pani poinformować rodziców, że nie jest dostępna przez kilka następnych tygodni przez sowią pocztę i że nie mogą odpowiadać na listy Harry'ego, czy Rona. Nie możemy ryzykować ich wtargnięcia do Hogwartu i przepytywania dyrektora.

- To nie będzie konieczne, profesorze - najwyraźniej Hermiona również czuła się lepiej na bezpieczniejszym gruncie - znalazłam już bezpieczne miejsce dla moich rodziców. Właściwie, ukrywają się już od sześciu miesięcy. Nie kontaktowałam się z nimi, oni również nie kontaktowali się ze mną.

- Ukryłaś ich? - Snape zapytał sam siebie, kiedy serie niespodzianek wywołanych tą dziewczyną w końcu się skończą. - Pół roku temu?

Skinęła głową.

- Przewidziałam taki obrót spraw i stwierdziłam, że nie rozsądnie byłoby zostawiać moich rodziców na otwartej przestrzeni, jako potencjalny środek wywierania na mnie presji. Postępowanie Śmierciożerców tylko potwierdziły moją ostrożność. Czy jest jeszcze coś, co musimy omówić?

- Ale skąd mogłaś to wiedzieć sześć miesięcy temu?

- Nie uważa pan chyba, że podjęłam tą decyzję pod wpływem chwili, prawda? Zaplanowałam wszystko ostrożnie, a moi rodzice byli jedynym niepewnym czynnikiem, który musiał być usunięty.

Znowu to samo: lodowate zimno, wyzute z jakichkolwiek ludzkich emocji. Nie mógł stwierdzić, czy było to genialnie zagrane, czy taka była prawda.

- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz - zaczął powoli. – Pytanie, na które potrzebuję odpowiedzi.

- Tak

- Dlaczego to pani zrobiła?

- Co?- zapytała.

- Wstąpiła do Śmierciożerców, zdradziła mnie. Ryzykuje pani swoje życie. Dlaczego?

- By pomóc działaniom wojennym - odpowiedziała gładko.

Prychnął. - Jest pani zbyt inteligentna na takie idealistyczne nonsensy, panno Granger.

Uniosła lewą brew i spojrzała na niego w udawanym zaskoczeniu. - Czy to był komplement profesorze? To mi pochlebia.

- Przestań się wygłupiać, dziewczyno - warknął - muszę znać powód tego całego żałosnego przedsięwzięcia!

- Nigdy nie pozna Pan moich powodów, profesorze - odparła stanowczo. - Dlatego, że są one całkowicie moje własne. Będzie mi pan musiał zaufać, albo raczej Dumbledore'owi, co, jak myślę, będzie dla pana łatwiejsze.

_Czy ona naprawdę myślała, że może go tak traktować? Jasna cholera, nie był przecież jednym z jej głupich gryfońskich przyjaciół!_

- Nie mogę tego przyjąć - odpowiedział głosem tak stanowczym jak ona. - Daje Pani ostatnią szansę na odpowiedź. Jeżeli pani odmówi, znajdę inny sposób.

- Jakie na przykład? Rzuci na mnie Cruciatusa? Dumbledore nie był by zadowolony, gdyby się dowiedział, że jego poprzedni szpieg torturuje obecnego. Poza tym, to nie zadziała. Nie łamię się tak łatwo, profesorze.

Wiedział, że to było złe. Przysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi, że nigdy więcej nie wejdzie w umysł innej osoby bez jej pozwolenia. Była uczennicą i był za nią odpowiedzialny!

Ale to było ważniejsze niż jego własne przekonania, czy wyrzuty sumienia. Przyszłość jego świata, wynik tej wojny spoczywał na ramionach Hermiony Granger i musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego wzięła to brzemię. Musiał być pewien, że nie odrzuci go, kiedy będzie dla niej zbyt ciężkie.

Dlatego właśnie musiał to zrobić. Jej głos brzmiał w jego głowie, drwiąc z niego: _By pomóc wysiłkom wojennym._

Jednym krokiem pokonał dystans między nimi. Severus nie dał sobie czasu do ponownego przemyślenia swojej decyzji, chwycił jej twarz i pociągnął w górę, zmusił jej oczy by spotkały się z jego oczami i wgłębił się w jej umysł.

Nie było praktycznie żadnej bariery, obrony żadnego rodzaju. _Z taką obroną, jest tak samo dobra, jak by była martwa, _pomyślał ponuro, ale wtedy obrazy natarł na niego i przestał w ogóle myśleć.

„_Hermiona wyglądała olśniewająco w czarnej sukni wieczorowej, stworzonej tylko po to, by prezentować jej piersi w lepszym świetle. Mężczyźni odwracający się by ją obserwować, kobiety zezująca na nią z zazdrością. Draco Malfoy przy jej boku._

_Hermiona trzymająca kieliszek ciemnoczerwonego wina, powoli sącząc je, jej oczy lśniące pod czarną zasłoną jej rzęs. Nagle, Lucjusz Malfoy stanął koło niej._

- _No, no, co taka mała szlama robi na takim balu jak ten?_

- _Czeka na Pana, Panie Malfoy - umoczyła swoje wargi w ciemnym winie i lekko pochyliła się w jego stronę._

- _Czego mógłbym chcieć od dziewczyny takiej jak ty?_

- _Jest wiele zastosowań dla szlamy, Lucjuszu, i wiele z nich może być przyjemne dla obu stron._

_Lucjusz uśmiechający się, uczucie… żądzy przepływający przez jej lędźwie. Zaprowadził ją do komnaty, a ona nie mogła się doczekać jego dłoni na swoim ciele._

_Jej jęki, gdy rozrywał górę jej sukni…"_

„_Hermiona klęcząca przed Voldemortem, czołem dotykając ziemi._

- _Wiem, że jestem niczym więcej niż nędznie urodzoną wśród mugoli, Mój Panie, ale nawet ktoś taki jak ja może być przydatny komuś wielkiemu. Wiem o rzeczach wartościowych dla Ciebie, jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Pottera i zdobywam zaufanie Dumbledora. Chcę tylko służyć._

_Powstająca na wezwanie Czarnego Pana, uczucie władzy, triumfu i wdzięczności. Wstąpiła w jego szeregi. Została Śmierciożercą. Służyła najpotężniejszym na ziemi._

_Hermiona stojąca przed Voldemortem. - Jest parszywym zdrajcą, Mój Panie, niczym więcej. Zdradził Cię na rzecz tego starego głupca zaraz kiedy powróciłeś!- Rozpierająca ją radosna duma. Pokazała staremu nietoperzowi jego miejsce. Była zwierzątkiem swojego pana, królową świata, który miał nadejść._

- _Mogę dać Ci Pottera, Panie. Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu i planu, podam Ci małego bachora na talerzu", i wszechmocne szpony Czarnego Pana zmiażdżą go, a ona będzie patrzeć._

_Hermiona klęcząca raz jeszcze. - Rozbierz się - Czarny Pan rozkazał jej, a ona usłuchała, zrzucając swoje szaty i stając w białej nagości przed wewnętrznym kręgiem Śmierciożerców._

- _Wszystko dla Ciebie, Mistrzu - Wierzyła w to. Będzie służyć aż do śmierci._

_Czarne kształty Śmierciożerców zamykające się wokół niej, uderzający ją, kopiący ją. Chłoszczący ją._

- _To otrzymuje szlama, gdy chce wstąpić do naszego kręgu._

_Hermiona krzycząca w rozkoszy, drżąca z żądzy i błagająca o więcej._

- _Dziękuję Ci za ból, Mój Panie! Wszystko dla Ciebie, Mistrzu!"_

„_Hermiona, wijąca się i jęcząca pod nagim ciałem Lucjusza Malfoya, gryząca i drapiąca go, aż do krwi._

_Hermiona krzycząca, gdy Lucjusz wbija się w nią, uderzając jej głową o zimną kamienną ścianę._

_Jej oczy szeroko otwarte pod poruszającym się rytmicznie ciałem, jej źrenice prawie czarne, wypełnione żądzą, triumfem, bólem, potrzeba krwi…"_

_I wtedy obrazy stłoczyły się nad nim. Niezliczoną ilość razy widział ją klęczącą przed Czarnym Panem, śmiejącą się z nim, tnącą, sprawiającą ból i rzucającą uroki na tych przyprowadzonych przed niego._

_Widział jak była torturowana przez Śmierciożerców Wewnętrznego Kręgu, i czuł to co ona czuła, czuł że zapada się w to, rozsadza ją, że chce więcej, widział jak brali ją wszyscy z nich i ona prosiła o więcej, i jak szalony wir huraganu, pochłonęło go to całego, aż nie mógł już dłużej rozróżnić, co było jego a co jej, dopóki nie poczuł orgiastycznych przyjemności, przeszywającego bólu i woli dominacji, sprawdzenia się, pokazania im wszystkim… I żądza wybuchła za jego oczami._

Puścił ją. Jego własny nierówny oddech brzmiał głośno w jego uszach. Słyszał swoje serce bijące nienaturalnie szybko i głośno. Jego twarz była mokra od potu.

Hermiona się nie poruszyła. Kiedy zerwał połączenie, jej głowa osunęła się na pierś, jak głowa marionetki, której przerwano sznurki. Teraz znów ją podniosła i spojrzała mu w oczy, spokojnie i nie poruszenie.

Nie mógł znieść patrzenia w jej oczy. Widział, co leżało za tymi oczami. Wkroczył w ciemność.

Nie wiedział, czy się jej boi, czy się nią brzydzi, ale cofał się od niej, aż poczuł za sobą ścianę,

- Więc to jest sposób, w jaki nie spotka mnie krzywda, profesorze? - zapytała gorzko. - No, teraz przynajmniej wiem, czego się spodziewać po pana obietnicach.

- Jesteś potworem - wyszeptał.

Nawet się nie wzdrygnęła.

- Nie walka w imię dobra, nie wysiłek wojenny, nie troska o twoich przyjaciół. Nawet nie ambicja. Zrobiłaś do dla czystej, perwersyjnej przyjemności, prawda? I nawet wrobiłaś Dumbledora, by krył twoje małe erotyczne przygody.

- Skoro tak pan mówi.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego tyłem i ruszyła w stronę krętej klatki schodowej, powoli, jakby nie było za nią wściekłego, górującego Snape'a.

- Jak to jest, być pieprzoną przez Malfoya, kiedy ludzie wokół umierali, kiedy ludzie byli torturowani, kiedy ludzie oddawali życie, by ratować swój świat, jak to jest? Czy podobało ci się to? - krzyczał, krocząc w jej stronę długimi krokami i chwytając ją z całą siłą za nadgarstki.

- Powinieneś pan sam to wiedzieć - mogłaby mówić o eliksirze podczas zajęć, tak mało emocji zawierał jej głos. - Czuł pan to samo co ja, czyż nie?

- Plugawa mała dziwko! - jego słowa przecięły powietrze jak uderzenie w jej twarz.

Zadarła głowę, jak gdyby rozważała swój wyraz twarzy. Przez jeden moment, jej oczy zamgliły się, i gdyby Severus bliżej ją obserwował, zauważył by, że jej dłonie tak silnie trzymały barierkę schodów, że aż wbiło się w nie żelazo. Ale wtedy jej twarz znów się oczyściła i skinęła głową, jakby doszła do pewnego wniosku.

- Tak, profesorze. Ma pan rację. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że moja praca na rzecz zakonu jest cenna. Szlama, czy dziwka, oferuję służbę, bez której sobie nie poradzicie.

Osłabił swój chwyt i cofnął ręce. Jego oczy szukały jej wzroku i spojrzała mu w oczy jako równa. Nie było już nic do powiedzenia.

- Zakładam, że chce pan, bym teraz opuściła pańskie pokoje. Wezmę tylko moje rzeczy, i wtedy…

- Nie - przerwał jej. - Nie opuścisz tego miejsca. Najchętniej nigdy więcej bym ciebie nie oglądał, ale ta wojna jest dla ciebie. A moje zadanie się nie zmienia. Zostaniesz tutaj, aż zakończy się twój odwyk. Ale powinnaś wiedzieć - znów do niej podszedł, jego ciemna forma górująca nad nią jak cień z koszmaru - że dla mnie jesteś jeszcze bardziej odrażająca niż jakikolwiek Śmierciożerca mógłby być. Będę obserwować każdy twój krok, tak długo, jak będziesz szpiegować. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zacznę coś podejrzewać, zabiję cię gołymi rękoma.


	8. Uwięziona

Uwięziona

W chwili gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Hermiona zaczęła się cała trząść. Wiedziała, że nie mogły to być pierwsze objawy odwyku, nie tak nagłe. To był szok, czysty i zwyczajny szok. Powoli, jak krucha staruszka, usiadła na łóżku, starając się na powrót opanować.

Zabawne, że to ją aż tak poruszyło. Przez ostatnie miesiące doświadczyła o wiele gorszych rzeczy, ale po prostu nie spodziewała się tego. Wtargnął w jej umysł, zdewastował jej myśli i osądził ją z taka samo okrutną skutecznością, jaką cechował się Czarny Pan.

I ten wyraz w jego oczach, obrzydzenie i nienawiść… Znów zadrżała, zwijając się na łóżku w mały kłębek, próbując odciąć się od świata. Była nieczysta, widziała to w jego oczach. Nieczysta i niższa wobec innych, była czymś czym się gardzi i lekceważy. Bogowie, czuła się taka obnażona!

Oczy Snape'a odzwierciedlały oczy Śmierciożerców, to samo upokorzenie na które była wystawiana na każdym spotkaniu. Powinna była być przygotowana. Ale w pewnym sensie, z nim było to gorsze. Powinien być po jej stronie, obiecał przecież ją chronić, a tymczasem, ocenił ją i stwierdził, że jest niegodna.

Nie powstrzymywała łez, które teraz płynęły po policzkach, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy to nie odwyk przewrócił jej nerwy do góry nogami. Nigdy nie płakała. Nie robiła tego od ponad pół roku i wierzyła, że nie jest już do tego zdolna, że jest wyschnięta w środku jak pustynia.

Po, jak jej się wydawało, długim czasie, zmusiła się by usiąść. Musiała się zastanowić! Nie mogła sobie pozwolić, by się tak załamać – to było zbyt niebezpieczne!

Kiedy koncentrowała się na swojej umiejętności rozumowania, logicznego myślenia nawet w obliczu największego chaosu, automatycznie zaczęła poprawiać swój wygląd, osuszając twarz brzegiem szaty i przeczesując włosy palcami.

To była jej wina. Zaczęła mu ufać, niepewnie, ale i tak za bardzo. Powinna to była przewidzieć, i dzięki bogom że przynajmniej jej osłony były na miejscu. Nie zniosłaby gdyby zobaczył…

_Nie idź tam!,_ spoliczkowała się w umyśle i posłusznie jej myślenie zmieniło kierunek, powracając na bezpieczniejsze tereny. Wracając do niego. Ta niewiara w jego oczach. Wyglądał na tak rozczarowanego nią, i to być może to bolało najbardziej.

Hermiona zawsze podziwiała Snape'a, jego genialny, dumny i niezależny umysł. Jego uznanie i pochwała, choć sporadycznie wygłaszane, zawsze znaczyły dla niej więcej, niż słowa jakiegokolwiek innego nauczyciela. Miała nadzieję…

No, to na pewno oznaczało koniec ich kwitnącego związku. Zaśmiała się, ochryple kaszląc, zastanawiając się, co do cholery było aż tak śmieszne. _Świetnie, teraz zaczynam histeryzować!_

Przynajmniej była w stanie to powstrzymać do czasu aż została sama. Załamanie się przed nim, po tym co zobaczył – to byłoby nie do zaakceptowania. Próbowała określić czas jaki będzie musiała z nim spędzić przez następne tygodnie i zadrżała na samą myśl.

Nie tylko spędzać razem czas, ale polegać na nim, kompletnie bezradna i w połowie szalona. Powiedział jej wszystko, co o niej myślał, i jakikolwiek jej stan by nie był przez kolejne tygodnie, nie mogła liczyć na łagodność , czy litość z jego strony.

_To było takie upokarzające,_ krzyczał głos w jej głowie. Być oddaną we władzę mężczyźnie, który nią gardził. Będzie cieszył się z jej upadku, będzie uważał jej agonię za nic więcej jak zasłużoną karę.

Bogowie, była tak przerażona! Ale nie pozwoli sobie na takie zachowanie! Zdeterminowana, w końcu zmusiła się do wstania, weszła do łazienki i ochlapała twarz zimną wodą_. Od razu lepiej_.

Czuła, że panika powoli ustępuje, znów powraca jej racjonalny umysł i usiadła na swoim łóżku, by pomyśleć.

Była uwięziona, to było dla niej jasne. Nie miała jak wyjść z tej sytuacji nie powodując jeszcze większych kłopotów. Nie mogła opuścić tych komnat bez jego pozwolenia. Jeżeli znalazłaby na to sposób, Dumbledore wycofałby swoje poparcie. Ale również nie mogła mu powiedzieć o groźbie Snape'a, gdyż oznaczałoby to poinformowanie go o wszystkim. A on by tego nie zrozumiał. Zareagowałby w dokładnie ten sam sposób jak Snape.

Nie wiedziała, czy mogłaby to znieść. Snape i Dumbledore razem mogą być na tyle głupi, czy mylić się na tyle co do sytuacji, że uniemożliwią jej dalszą pracę – „tylko dla pani własnego dobra, panno Granger".

Jej oczy błąkały się po pokoju, jakby szukając drogi ucieczki. Zamiast tego, jej wzrok padł na kremowo-białą kopertę, która była przepchnięta przez szparę pod jej drzwiami, prawdopodobnie wtedy, gdy była w łazience.

Niepewnie, podeszła do drzwi i podniosła ją. Jej dłonie trzęsły się. Czy pisał do niej, że zmienił zdanie? Że ma natychmiast opuścić to miejsce?

Rozerwała kopertę, nie troszcząc się o to, że drze delikatny papier. Na jej dłoń wypadł galeon razem z małym kawałkiem pergaminu. Zmarszczyła czoło i rozwinęła pergamin.

„Panno Granger" przeczytała precyzyjne pismo Snape'a.

„Jako że mam inne obowiązki niż niańczenie pani, nie zamierzam wrócić do moich pokoi aż do późnego wieczora. Kiedy zacznie pani odczuwać zasłużone konsekwencje swoich prywatnych przyjemności, niech pani potrze monetę, a jej duplikat zrobi się ciepły. Może się pani pytać, dlaczego nie zwróciłem pani różdżki. Nie uważam to za mądre, by dawać narkomanowi możliwość czynienia szkód, a ostatnie zdarzenia potwierdziły moją decyzję w sposób, którego się nie spodziewałem.

Niech pani pozostanie w swoim pokoju i powstrzyma się od powodowania dalszych kłopotów,

Profesor S. Snape."

Prychnęła gniewnie. _Skorzystał z każdej okazji, czyż nie?_

No, nie mogła zapobiec marnowaniu jego cennego czasu na nią, ale mogła zminimalizować te kontakty do minimum, prawda? Z pewnością go nie wezwie. Znoszenie tego na własną rękę było lepsze niż walka z szaleństwem i agresywnym przerośniętym nietoperzem w tym samym czasie.

Zdeterminowana i w końcu znów pełna energii, zeskoczyła z łóżka i przygotowała się najlepiej jak tylko potrafiła. Wybrała niebieską bawełnianą piżamę i założyła ją, ostrożnie zaplotła włosy w warkocz i rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu. Będzie potrzebowała wody, zdecydowała. Dużo wody i środków przeciwbólowych, które jej rodzice zazwyczaj pakowali do jej walizki. Świeca i coś do jej zapalenia.

Kiedy wszystko co mogło się przydać zostało zgromadzone i ułożone było tak, by było w jej zasięgu, wybrała sobie książkę, jedną z bardziej popularnych wprowadzeń w historię Wojen Gigantów i ułożyła się na łóżku by poczytać.

Ale nie mogła się skoncentrować. Nerwowość wkradała się w nią, dopóki nie wypełniła jej każdej komórki. Musiała zgromadzić całą swoją żelazną dyscyplinę jaką posiadała, by powstrzymać się od zeskoczenia z łóżka w celu zrobienia czegoś – przemeblowania pokoju, stłuczeniu szyby w oknie i ucieczce przez nie, walnięcie swoją głową o ścianę – nie ważne co by to było, jak długo robiłaby **coś**.

Czytanie stało się niemożliwe. Całą sobą była skoncentrowana na powstrzymaniu się od wykrzyczenia sfrustrowanej energii. I wtedy poczuła jak jej dłonie znowu zaczęły się trząść. Tym razem to nie był szok. Zaczęło się.

Hermiona ostrożnie odłożyła swoją książkę na bok, gdzie nie mogła jej uszkodzić, i jeszcze raz oceniła swoje otoczenie. Zrobiła wszystko co w jej mocy. Wtedy wślizgnęła się pod miękkie koce na jej łóżku, poczuła, że dreszcze się zaczęły, że zaczyna tracić kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i przygotowała się na piekło.

- Kiedy znów się spotkamy, Severusie? - zapytał żartobliwie Remus, kiedy spotkali się na kolacji w Wielkiej Sali.

Bogowie, kompletnie zapomniał o ich wspólnych badaniach nad Imperiusem! Nie było możliwości, by Remus mógł odwiedzić jego pokoje bez wykrycia wszystkiego w jednej chwili. Nawet jeżeli Hermiona byłaby cicho i została w swoim pokoju, czułe uszy i nos wilkołaka powiedzą mu wszystko, co musi wiedzieć.

- Obawiam się, że nie przez dłuższy czas - odpowiedział, nie dopuszczając , by żal zabarwił jego głos. Jak bardzo dziwne mogłoby się to wydawać, będzie mu brakowało ich wspólnej pracy, ale nie powinien pozwolić, by Remus się o tym dowiedział.

- Albus przydzielił mi specjalny projekt - konspiracyjnie ściszył głos - związany ze sprawami Zakonu.

- Oh - Remus nie wydawał się być zaskoczonym. - Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Nie.

- Czego więc dotyczy ten projekt? - Remus nie przestawał pytać, nieświadomy gwałtownie pogarszającego się humoru Severusa.

- Nie jestem w pozycji, by cię o tym informować Remusie – odpowiedział. - Dyrektor zobowiązał mnie do poufności i nie zamierzam zdradzić jego zaufania.

- Oczywiście - w końcu Remus zdawał się zauważyć chłód w jego głosie. - Będę więc samotnie pracował nad Imperiusem. Jeżeli mógłbym skorzystać ze stołu w twoim laboratorium i niektórych materiałów…

- Nie.

- To może… mógłbym pracować nad tym wtedy, gdy bym ci nie przeszkadzał… może pod twoją nieobecność…

Severus głęboko żałował, że musi oglądać tak zakłopotanego i zranionego Remusa. Wilkołak był zbyt wiele razy odrzucany, by lekko to przyjmować, coś w czym on i Severus byli bardzo podobni. Ale on musiał mieć gwarancję, że Remus nie wejdzie więcej do jego komnat, ponieważ rekalibracja magicznego wejścia po prostu zajmowała zbyt długo. Nie miał na to czasu, nie teraz.

- Nie Remusie - odpowiedział, znów wślizgując się w rolę gniewnego, ordynarnego drania, którym był tak długo. Miał nadzieję, że da mu to siłę, by załatwić tą sprawę. - Miałem na myśli, że już nigdy nie wejdziesz do moich komnat bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia.

- Dobrze, skoro nie chcesz mnie w swoich pokojach, z pewnością nie będę ci przeszkadzał - odpowiedział Remus, próbując się mu odciąć, jednak nie wyszło mu to najlepiej. Dziwne, że wilkołak zachował w sobie tyle łagodności pomimo tego wszystkiego co przeżył, podczas gdy on, Severus, zamienił się w kamień.

- Na to właśnie miałem nadzieję.

_Cholera, Granger! Ty i twoje małe durne sztuczki! Właśnie kosztowały mnie przyjaciela!_

Remus nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Nie, był zbyt cholernie uparty w swojej desperackiej próbie zrozumienia. Będzie próbować do niego dotrzeć, Severus widział to w jego oczach, i było to coś, czego nie mógł znieść.

- Co się stało, Severusie? Mam na myśli, myślałem, że przez te ostatnie miesiące staliśmy się partnerami pracy, być może nawet przyjaciółmi. A teraz ty…

- Nie tu już o czym dyskutować, Remusie. Jeżeli wybaczysz mi na moment. Mam inne sprawy do załatwienia.

Gwałtownie wstał i odszedł od stołu, zostawiając za sobą Remusa, który patrzył za nim jak zbity pies. Świetnie. Teraz znów był bezdusznym potworem, i wszystko to było winną panny Granger. Ale nie było sensu w opłakiwaniu przeszłości. Nauczył się tego już dawno temu.

Jego prędkie kroki przez hol wejściowy zatrzymały się, kiedy zawołał za nim surowy głos.

- Profesorze Snape! Poproszę na słówko. Jeden z pańskich Ślizgonów…

To była Minerva McGonagall, podążająca za nim z morderczym wzrokiem. Uczniowie zobaczyli, że nadchodzi i uciekali jej z drogi, z okrągłymi i zaciekawionymi oczyma. Więc mistrz eliksirów znowu zostanie zrugany przez głowę Gryffindoru? Jakże chcieliby to usłyszeć!

- Nie mam czasu na Pani błahe uczniowskie sprawy, pani profesor - odciął się jej i zmusił, by przyspieszyła kroku. - Jeżeli nie potrafi Pani upilnować swoich gryfonów…

Skręcili za róg, poza uczniowskim wzrokiem, i wyraz twarzy Minervy McGonagall zmienił się od kamiennej dezaprobaty do wysoce rozbawionego w ciągu sekundy.

- Bogowie - zaśmiała się. - Widziałeś ich twarze? Przypomniało mi to trochę film, który widziałam jakiś czas temu – King Kong i Godzilla, czy coś takiego.

- Jestem szczęśliwy mogąc ogłosić, że nie podzielam twojego zamiłowania do tych mugolskich idiotyzmów, Minervo - odpowiedział jej, również się szczerząc. Minerva zawsze poprawiał mu humor w mgnieniu oka. Mógł na to liczyć.

- Jestem hojną kobietą, Severusie – odparowała. - Pozwalam wszystkim na ich własny rodzaj idiotyzmów. To tyczy się szczególnie ciebie, ty stary, ponury mężczyzno - Nagle, zrobiła się poważna. - Jednak twój okropny humor można raczej przypisać do kategorii naturalnych katastrof. Co się z tobą dzieje, mój drogi? Cały dzień nie jesteś sobą! Potraktować tak Remusa – czy coś się stało?

Bez wyrazu, Severus wpatrywał się w nią, koncentrując całą swoją wolę na decyzji, by jej **nie **powiedzieć. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, stał sie dość blisko związany z Minervą, a jej kompletnie niegryfońska cecha trzymania w tajemnicy, wszystkiego co powierzył jej w sekrecie, sprawiła że stała się jego ulubioną partnerką konwersacji. I była jedyną osobą w zamku, która kochała rywalizowanie i docinki tak samo mocno jak on. Ich żartobliwe kłótnie o uczniów, Puchar Domów, czy mecze Quidditcha stały się słynne wśród pracowników, ale tylko kilku z nich zdawało sobie sprawę, że konflikt ten w głównej mierze opierał się na zabawie, jaką oboje z tego mieli.

Ale nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Dumbledore nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wiedział, i wybrał Snape'a by troszczył się o Hermionę Granger, bogowie wiedzą czemu.

- Czemu patrzysz na mnie w taki sposób? Severusie?

Minerva znała tego młodego mężczyznę na tyle dobrze, by nie denerwować się jego dziwnym brakiem odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, po prostu zdecydowała się zmienić temat. Severus wiedział, gdzie jej szukać, gdyby chciał porozmawiać.

- Dobrze więc - powiedziała rześko. - Jeżeli nic nie mogę dla ciebie zrobić – muszę wynająć twoje legendarne umiejętności „drogiej Bravo-przyjaciółki".

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, emocje rozświetliły jego twarz, a ona odpowiedziała uśmiechem tak samo szelmowskim jak jego.

- Co tym razem, Minervo? Coś z czym twoja upartość nie może sobie poradzić? Nie mów mi, że jeden z twoich Gryfonów…

- Martwię się o Hermionę - przerwała mu poważnym głosem.

To jej cholerne wyczucie czasu!

- Albus powiedział wszystkim, że jej rodzice zostali zaatakowani i ona udała się razem z nimi w ukryci, ale cos tu jest nie w porządku. Nic nie słyszałam o jakimkolwiek ataku i nie widziałam jej, zanim opuściła zamek. A pan Potter i pan Weasley paplali coś o jakimś jej „stażu" u mnie. Naprawdę, jestem zagubiona. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Albus coś przede mną ukrywa!

- Naprawdę nie rozumiem twojego zaniepokojenia, Minervo - próbował brzmieć lekko, niezakłopotanie, ale słysząc swoje słowa, wiedział, że mu się to nie udało. - Wszystko wydaje się być w doskonałym porządku!

I on miał być mistrzowskim szpiegiem! Nie mógł nawet oszukać starej kobiety uczącej transmutacji! Jednak, trzeba przyznać, była jednym z największych umysłów w magicznym świecie, i w tych dniach trudno by szukać osoby, która znałaby go lepiej. Niestety, skrzywiona twarz i odmowa odpowiedzi po prostu na nią nie działała.

Jej oczy zwęziły się kiedy popatrzyła na niego z podejrzliwością. - Wiesz coś, Severusie, prawda? - zapytała i uderzyła na niego całym autorytetem jaki miała jako nauczycielka i opiekunka Gryfindoru.

- Powiesz mi o tym w tej chwili! Hermiona Granger należy do mojego domu i odpowiadam za nią. Mam prawo wiedzieć o wszystkim, co jej dotyczy!

- Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem…

- Severusie - to był głos przed którym w panice kryli się nawet najstarsi uczniowie. - To nie było pytanie i naprawdę nie jesteś za stary na porządne zmycie głowy!

Westchnął pokonany.

- Naprawdę chciałbym ci powiedzieć, Minerwo - odpowiedział i było to prawdą. Chciałby mieć tak uporządkowany umysł jak ona, by wprowadzić trochę porządku w chaos który aktualnie znajdował się w jego głowie - ale, jak już powiedziałem Remusowi, nie mnie o tym mówić. Albus zobowiązał mnie do zatrzymania tego w tajemnicy, a ja nie chcę złamać danego mu słowa. Nigdy tego nie zrobiłem - powiedział mrocznie.

- Czyli wiesz coś o Hermionie?

- Idź do Albusa, Minerwo. Zapytaj go. Jeżeli ci odpowie, z ulgą podzielę się z tobą wszystkim co wiem na ten temat.

Jeszcze raz, przeszyło go jej czyste spojrzenie i nagle przypomniał sobie o pokonanych oczach Hermiony Granger, upartym wyrazie ust. _Gryfońskie kobiety, _pomyślał zdesperowany, _mężczyzna jest przy nich prawdziwie zgubiony._

- Tak zrobię - odpowiedziała mu w końcu, i ku jego zaskoczeniu poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu. - Nie martw się. Albus nie będzie śmiał ukrywać tych faktów przede mną.

Nie był pewny, czy to raczej nie powinno go przerażać.

Kiedy wrócił do swoich pokoi było już późno, a jego humor był ciemny jak noc na zewnątrz. Tyle po przyjaźni i spokoju, pomyślał wytrącony z równowagi. Mädchen sind anstrengend - i prawdopodobnie nic nigdy tego nie zmieni. Po pierwsze Remus, później Minerwa, a teraz Hermiona Granger już na niego czekała, w swój całkowicie spokojny, impertynencki sposób.

Nie wzywała go jeszcze. Dobrze, im dłużej zajmie pojawienie się objawów, tym lepiej. Ale prawdziwym sposobem jego ulgi był fakt, że nie wiedział jak sobie z nią poradzić.

Raz po raz obrazy z jej głowy nawiedzały jego umysł, rozpraszały i wkurzały, dopóki nie docinał wszystkim dookoła siebie i wrócił do pełnego trybu „Snape'a drania". I oczywiście, Minerwa musiała zauważyć, że czegoś w nim zabrakło.

Ale jak mógł jej powiedzieć o rzeczach, które widział? Cholera, nie mógł powiedzieć o tym nawet Albusowi! Staruszek załamałby się albo by mu nie uwierzył. Możliwe, że poprosiłby Severusa o możliwość zobaczenia tego samego co on. A ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę.

Już dawno temu ochrona starszego czarodzieja przed rzeczywistością jego pracy jako szpiega, w każdym razie tak dalece jak było to dla niego możliwe, stała się drugą naturą Severusa. Decyzje które musiał podejmować Dumbledore były już wystarczająco trudne, nie musiał wiedzieć o wszystkich konsekwencjach z nimi związanych.

Nie można było prowadzić wojny przeciw wrogowi takiemu jak Voldemort, troszcząc się o każdego pojedynczego wojownika. Straty wojenne były nie do uniknięcia, i nic nie można było z tym zrobić, Severus przynajmniej nie chciał być żałowanym. Ale wydawało się, że panna Granger nie miała skrupułów tego rodzaju.

Właściwie, Severus zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle miała jakieś skrupuły.

Znowu te obrazy ukazały się w jego umyśle, jej jęcząca twarz, wykrzywiona w grymasie żądzy pod muskularnym ciałem Lucjusza Malfoya, jej błagania i krzyki. Jej niekontrolowany triumf, emocje lśniące na jej twarzy, tak czytelnej jak otwarta księga. Jak ona mogła. Była przyjaciółką Pottera, prawie członkiem Zakonu i wiedziała ile ofiar pochłonęła już ta wojna. I prawdopodobnie to ją podniecało!

Podszedł do małej szafki, która znajdowała się pomiędzy półkami z książkami, otworzył jej drewniane drzwiczki i nalał sobie whiskey. Było mu niedobrze. Nawet Lucjusz nie był tak szalony i tak perwersyjny kiedy miał osiemnaście lat!

A teraz siedziała sobie w jego pokoju gościnnym, prawdopodobnie czekając aż on się pokaże, by drażnić go tym swoim bezczelnym uśmiechem.

Znów westchnął i przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne włosy. Ale był za nią odpowiedzialny, i musiał przynajmniej na krótko ją zobaczyć, by się upewnić, że wszystko z nią było w porządku i że nie znalazła sposobu by uciec z jego pokoi. Od teraz, nie postawi już niczego ponad nią.

Wspiął się po schodach, cały czas trzymając szklankę z whiskey w lewej ręce i zapukał do jej drzwi. Brak reakcji. Świetnie. Teraz musiał otworzyć drzwi bez jej pozwolenia, i, z jego dzisiejszym szczęściem, pewnie będzie brała kąpiel, tańczyła nago po pokoju czy robiła cokolwiek innego….

No, ale skąd przyszła ta myśl? Przeklął siebie i jego niesamowitą zdolność do ponownego pakowania się w kłopoty i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Pokój był całkowicie ciemny, poza płomieniami tańczącymi w kominku. Otworzył do końca drzwi i wszedł.

Leżała w łóżku, nie mógł stwierdzić, czy spała, czy tylko udawała. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie było aż tak późno, a i tak nie zamierzał respektować jej każdej zachcianki przez następne tygodnie.

- Panno Granger - powiedział głośno. - Proszę na słówko.

Nadal żadnej reakcji. Czy chciała go zirytować? Szybko się nauczy, by nie pogrywać z nim w te jej małe gierki. Machnięciem różdżki, zapalił świece, które były rozmieszczone w całym pokoju.

Nagle poczuł jak napinają mu się mięśnie a przez jego ciało zaczyna przepływać adrenalinę. Coś było nie w porządku, jego oczy i uszy krzyczały do niego ostrzegawczo. Ona nie spała tak po prostu!

Trzema długimi krokami znalazł się przy jej łóżku i spojrzał na nią. Szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w niego niewidząco, twarz była biała jak prześcieradło.

Dotknął jej czoła i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze pod wpływem ciepła, które od niej promieniowało. Snape odsunął koc, którym ściśle się opatuliła. Ubrana była w piżamę, która teraz była przesiąknięta potem, jej włosy były zaplecione w ciasny warkocz, a na stoliku nocnym zauważył dzbanek z wodą i szklankę w jego pobliżu.

_Przygotowała się, _pomyślał gniewnie, _i chciała to zrobić sama, głupia dziewczyna!_

Krótkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne potwierdziło jego obawy. Wysoka gorączka, prawie nieistniejący poziom magicznej energii i kołaczące serce. Musiała ochłonąć. Zmoczył ręcznik z jej łazienki i użył go, by obmyć jej spoconą twarz, następny umieścił na jej czole, by obniżyć jej temperaturę.

Sprawdził jej oczy. Wciąż były szeroko otwarte, nieruchome i nie reagujące na to, co działo się dookoła.

- Panno Granger - powiedział głośno, próbując przywołać ją do rzeczywistości. - Panno Granger!

Nadal nie reagowała, ale nagle zaczęła się gwałtownie trząść, jej nogi i ręce rzucały się dziko, krótkie wysokie skomlenia wydobywały się z jej warg.

- Panno Granger - teraz naprawdę zaniepokojony Severus chwycił ją za ramiona i delikatnie potrząsnął. - Odpowie mi pani w tej chwili, albo będzie miała szlaban przez następne trzy lata!

Surowy nauczycielski głos zdawał się pomagać. Jęknęła i jej oczy zamknęły się w bólu, tylko po to, by rozewrzeć się ponownie sekundę później. Tym razem jej wzrok był skupiony i ostry, przez moment wyglądała jakby miała zamiar wyskoczyć i zacząć się bronić, aż jej pamięć zaczęła działać i pozwoliła swojej głowie opaść na poduszki.

- To, panno Granger - powiedział ponuro Severus, zdejmując mokrą tkaninę z jej czoła - było tak głupią akcją, której nie spodziewałem się, nawet po pani!

Jej uśmiech był tylko cieniem, zaś głos słaby, ale obie rzeczy były całkowicie pod kontrolą i nie pokazywały nic z bólu, który z pewnością musiała odczuwać.

- Kolejny komplement, profesorze – wyszeptała. Rozpieszcza mnie pan.

- To nie jest śmieszne, głupia dziewczyno - odciął się gniewnie. - Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, i nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć dyrektorowi, dlaczego nie przeżyłaś nawet pierwszej nocy pod moją opieką. Dlaczego mnie nie wezwałaś?

Jej twarz zbladła jeszcze bardziej, i zamknęła oczy, kiedy przytłoczył ją ból.

- Nie chcę być dla pana ciężarem, profesorze - powiedziała cicho, zwinęła się w kulkę, gdy gwałtowny atak kaszlu zatrząsł jej ciałem.

- I tak nim jesteś - odpowiedział zimno. - A twoja głupota tylko to powiększa. Od tej chwili będzie pani posłuszna moim poleceniom, słyszy mnie pani?

Ciągle kaszląc, próbowała skinąć głową, ale mogła wykonać tylko nieznaczny ruch głową, zanim drgawki znów zawładnęły jej ciałem.

Poczekał aż atak ustąpi, potem pomógł jej się położyć i wyprostował koce wokół niej.

- Czy miała już pani jakieś halucynacje?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Chyba, że pan jest jedną? - wyszeptała z nadzieją.

Severus musiał odwrócić głowę by ukryć niestosowny uśmiech. Miała odwagę, to trzeba było jej przyznać. Ale nie było sensu jej żałować. To wszystko było jej winą, a on był zmuszony marnować swój cenny czas, ponieważ chciwa dziewczyna nie mogła zaspokoić swoich żądz w zdrowszy sposób. Niech ją szlag!

- Podam pani eliksir obniżający gorączkę, który również sprawi, że pani teraz zaśnie, i poczekam tutaj dopóki nie zacznie działać - poinformował ją. - Nie będzie to sen bez koszmarów, ale przynajmniej odpocznie pani przez kilka godzin. Potrzebuje pani siły.

Znowu, jej jedyną reakcją było krótkie skinienie głową, ale jej oczy były czujne i uważne, kiedy obserwowała jego każdy ruch. Wyciągnął fiolkę z jednej z kieszeni ukrytych w jego płaszczu, odkorkował ją i wlał część jej zawartości do szklanki stojącej obok łóżka.

Połknęła posłusznie.

- Dziękuję - powiedziała, wtedy jej oczy zamknęły się i w kilka minut później jej oddech stał się wyrównanym głębokim oddechem osoby śpiącej.

Obserwował ją przez chwilę, jej spokojną twarz, pozbawioną całej kontroli, ambicji i bólu. Wyglądała bardzo młodo i bezbronnie w swojej niebieskiej piżamie i zaplecionych włosach. Ale nie mógł zapomnieć o innej Hermionie Granger, innej twarzy z szeroko otwartymi oczyma i krzyczącymi ustami, będącymi jak czarne jaskinie, które wykrzykiwały światu jej triumf .

Nie mógł zapomnieć czym tak naprawdę była. I nie mógł pozwolić by troska i żal wzięły górę. Była potworem, i tym potworem pozostanie niezależnie od tego co będzie musiała przetrwać w ciągu następnych tygodni. Zdradziła go dla własnej przyjemności i nigdy nie może o tym zapomnieć. Od tego zależało więcej niż tylko jego życie.

Wstał od jej łóżka i podszedł w stronę drzwi, jednak w chwili gdy opuścił jej bok, jej ruchy i oddech znów stały się nieregularne. Jej ciałem wstrząsały drgawki i nerwowe ruchy, jej ręce poruszały się słabo, jakby walczyła przeciw niewidzialnemu ciężarowi.

- Nie - wyszeptała, jej głos był ledwie słyszalny. - Proszę, nie!

_Proszę bardzo, _pomyślał gorzko, _nadchodzą moi starzy dobrzy przyjaciele, koszmary._ Nie chciał wiedzieć o wstrząsających obrazach, które nią teraz rządziły i które powodowały u niej strach. Jeżeli przyglądała się rzeczom wystarczająco okropnym by podążać za nią w jej sny, było to całkowicie jej winą. Ona to wybrała. Ona to na siebie sprowadziła.

- Zasługujesz na to wszystko, panno Granger - wyszeptał i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Jej krzyki podążały za nim korytarzem, wzrastając w błaganiu o jakiekolwiek pocieszenie, na jakie mogła jeszcze liczyć: „Nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Proszę!"

Potem wszedł do swojej sypialni i słyszał już tylko ciszę nocy.


	9. Do piekła

Do piekła

Sam w swoim biurze Albus Dumbledore przyglądał się światłom gasnącym na błoniach Hogwartu, sącząc gorącą czekoladę, zachwycając się jej smakiem. W tej chwili potrzebował każdej możliwej pociechy, jaką mógł zdobyć.

Raport, który kilka minut temu zdał mu Severus o stanie panny Granger, zaniepokoił go bardziej niż pokazał to ponuremu mężczyźnie. Nie tylko jej gorączka i reakcje jej ciała na odwyk spowodowały, że teraz wpatrywał się w noc, jakby szukając odpowiedzi.

Sprawił to zimny i całkowicie zdystansowany głos, którym Mistrz Eliksirów poinformował go o tych faktach. Severus nie martwił się o pannę Granger tak samo jak Albus, nawet jej nie żałował. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy wyrażało satysfakcję ze stanu w jakim panna Granger się znajdowała.

Znał Severusa od tylu lat, a ten młody człowiek zawsze wydawał się Dumbledore'owi nadopiekuńczy. Troszczący się aż nadto o swoich uczniów, wkładający stanowczo zbyt wiele energii i serca w zapewnienie im dobrych warunków nauki i życia. Wręcz chorobliwie zamartwiający się o tych Ślizgonów, którym coś się stało lub o tych, którzy przeszli na ciemną stronę. Każdy uczeń który się poddał, każdy chłopak i dziewczyna, którzy opuścili ścieżkę światła byli postrzegani przez Severusa jako jego osobista porażka. Zawsze obwiniał się o to bardziej, niż winił swoich wychowanków.

Ale tak się nie stało w przypadku panny Granger. Czy pomylił się zlecając Severusowi opiekę nad nią? Ale wtedy wydawało się to tak logiczne. Ten mężczyzna przeszedł przez to samo, co teraz panna Granger. Wiedział jak to jest, gdy się ukrywa w mroku. Dumbledore miał nadzieję, w swój typowy, szaleńczo optymistyczny sposób, że być może ta dwójka będzie w stanie sobie pomóc.

A on tak desperacko potrzebował, by ta dziewczyna odniosła sukces!

Rok temu, kiedy powrót Voldemorta stał się publicznym faktem i Ministerstwo uświadomiło sobie niebezpieczeństwo, które stanowił, nadzieje Dumbledora były bardzo wysokie. Oczekiwał komplikacji, oczywiście, ale nigdy nie wątpił, że walka wkrótce się zakończy.

Teraz jednak, rok porażek, zdrad i rozczarowań później, nie był już tego taki pewien. Aurorzy z Ministerstwa i Zakon pracowali ramię w ramię, dodatkowe programy i gigantyczne fundusze zostały przeznaczone na prace, ale czegokolwiek by nie zrobili, Voldemort zawsze wydawał się być krok przed nimi.

Jedyne sukcesy jakie odnosili przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zawdzięczali informacjom panny Granger. Ani się obejrzał, a ta młoda kobieta stała się kluczem do zniszczenia Voldemorta, jedynym powodem nadziei Dumbledora.

Rok temu jego nadzieja spoczywała na Harrym. Harry…

Dumbledore westchnął i wpatrzył się w ciemność za oknem, szukając odpowiedzi, o których wiedział, że ich nie znajdzie. Harry nie rozwinął się w sposób, w który oczekiwał. Po tym jak Dumbledore powiedział mu o przepowiedni, miał nadzieję, że Harry szybko wydorośleje i przygotuje się do zadania, które go czekało.

Nie chciał zabierać chłopcu tej odrobiny dzieciństwa, jaka mu pozostała, ale ich wróg stał się zbyt potężny, by go ignorować. Ale Harry nie wydawał się być zainteresowany lekcjami, pojedynkowaniem, czy przygotowaniami na wydarzenia, które miały nadejść. Zamiast tego, zdawał się uciec w pociechę normalności, pracując na rzecz szkoły, grając w Quidditcha i planując psoty ze swoim przyjacielem, Ronaldem Weasleyem.

To właśnie Hermiona spełniła jego oczekiwania, jedna ze Złotego Trio, którą najmniej brał pod uwagę. Jakimi głupcami jesteśmy my, śmiertelni, pomyślał zrezygnowany.

Pukanie do drzwi przeszkodziło mu. Jednak zanim mógł odpowiedzieć, drzwi zostały otwarte na oścież i Minerwa McGonagall wpadła do pokoju.

- Minerwo - powitał ją uprzejmie, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do niej. - Jak miło cię widzieć! Jakkolwiek, muszę ci powiedzieć, że mam spotkanie dziś w nocy, w którym koniecznie muszę uczestniczyć. Tak więc, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, może moglibyśmy przełożyć to na jakiś inny termin…

- Mam coś przeciwko, Albusie - przerwała mu szorstko. - Mam bardzo wiele przeciwko. Przestań się przede mną chować, ty nieznośny mężczyzno!

- Co podsunęło Ci taki pomysł, Minerwo? - teraz oczy Dumbledora desperacko migotały, ale Minerwa była daleka od bycia miłosierną.

- Po pierwsze, ona znika w środku nocy. Ja nie jestem poinformowana o tym aż do następnego dnia, to nie ja ją o tym informuję, nie dane mi jest ją zobaczyć przed jej wyjazdem. Nigdy, odkąd zostałam opiekunką Gryffindoru, nie lekceważyłeś mnie w taki sposób, Albusie. Po drugie, nie napisała do mnie, ani nie rozmawiała ze mną od dwóch dni. Mówimy tu o Hermionie Granger! Nawet po tym jak została spetryfikowana przez bazyliszka, pierwszą rzeczą o jaką zapytała po obudzeniu, była jej praca domowa. Nigdy nie udała by się w ukrycie bez materiału lekcyjnego na kolejne dwa miesiące! I po trzecie, Severus znów wrócił do swojego starego, pochmurnego siebie. Kiedy zrugałam go za obsztorcowanie Remusa, zachowywał się jak mały chłopiec złapany na kłamstwie. Kłamstwie które jest bezpośrednio związane z panną Granger.

Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego gniewnie, jej onieśmielające spojrzenie natychmiast sprowadziło go do osoby sześcioletniego Albusa, który ukradł cukierka z kuchni.

- Tak więc, czy mógłbyś przestać robić ze mnie idiotkę i powiedzieć mi co się stało z panną Granger?

Wiedział, że przegrał. Więc powiedział jej wszystko.

Kiedy skończył, zobaczył łzy w jej oczach. Bezgłośnie, zaproponował jej chusteczkę i kubek gorącej czekolady. Zaakceptowała jedno i drugie.

- Biedna dziewczyna - powiedziała w końcu, przerywając ciszę, która na kilka minut wypełniła pokój. - Tak bardzo miałam nadzieję, że poczeka przynajmniej do skończenia szkoły.

Spojrzała w górę, by zobaczyć wpatrującego się w nią, osłupiałego Dumbledora.

- Wiedziałaś o tym, Minerwo? - zapytał zakłopotany.

- Nie, na miłość boską, Albusie! Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałam! Gdybym wiedziała, natychmiast bym ją powstrzymała! Ale w przeciwieństwie do was wszystkich - zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego krytycznie - nigdy nie bagatelizowałam jej osoby.

- Moja droga Minerwo, ja nigdy… - zaprotestował Dumbledore, ale znów mu przerwała.

- Nienaumyślnie, Albusie. Ale ty i wszyscy inni zawsze koncentrowaliście się na Ronie i Harrym. Byli dwójką od lekkomyślnych popisów; sprawiali problemy, jednocześnie robiąc z tego niezłe przedstawienia. Hermiona nie była tą od działania. Ona badała, wspierała ich, pomagała przebrnąć przez zajęcia. To czego nikt z was nie zauważył, to jej przebiegłość, genialny umysł, bezwzględność i wola poświęcenia wszystkiego, nawet samej siebie, by ratować swoich przyjaciół. Pan Potter i pan Weasley zawsze byli prości do powstrzymania. Ale już od jej pierwszego roku martwiłam się o umiejętności panny Granger. Ponieważ wiedziałam, że gdy zdecyduje się „podjąć działania", nie będziemy w stanie jej powstrzymać.

Westchnęła, i nagle jej twarz stała się zmęczona i wyniszczona. - Ona jest zbyt genialna dla swoich przyjaciół, Albusie. Nigdy jej nie dorównywali. I zastanawiam się, czy za kilka lat, nawet ty nie będziesz w stanie jej dorównać.

Po dwóch dniach i nocach szalejącej gorączki, objawy ustąpiły, pozostawiając Hermionę tak słabą jak nowonarodzone kocię. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak chora i samotna.

Najgorsze były bóle głowy. Ataki drgawek, gorączka, wszystko to mogła znieść, tylko nie ten ból, który rozdzierał jej głowę tak, jak błyskawica rozłupywała drzewo. Nie mogła myśleć, nie mogła nawet mówić. Cholera, nie mogła nawet płakać z bólu. Sen był niemożliwy.

A jedyną rzeczą którą widziała, gdy mogła zwalczyć gorączkowe majaki na tyle by otworzyć oczy, był jego sardoniczny grymas, jego mściwa twarz, na której było wypisane „Nienawidzę cię i zasługujesz na to".

Snape wchodził i wychodził z jej komnaty, aplikując zaklęcia czyszczące, oferując wodę i podając eliksiry. Nigdy nie odezwał się do niej choć słowem więcej niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Nigdy nie wydawał się troszczyć o stan, w którym się znajdowała.

Jednak nadal, pomimo jego wstrętu i obrzydzenia wobec niej, jego obecność stała się dla niej pociechą. W jej samotności, tylko on sprawiał, że czuła się choć troszeczkę podobna do istoty ludzkiej. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że czynił to przez ciągłe obrażanie jej, była już teraz do tego przyzwyczajona. I tak nigdy nie usłyszała od Snape niczego innego. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej gorączkowe majaki nie ujawniły więcej, niż byłoby to dla niej dobre…

_Przestań dumać_, zbeształa się_, czas się ruszyć, Hermiono!_

Ostrożnie opuściła stopy na podłogę i spróbowała wstać, tylko po to, by gorączkowo chwycić się łóżka dla podparcia, gdy jej nogi ugięły się pod nią. _Słaba jak kocię_, w rzeczy samej. Przez moment rozważała ponowne położenie się i poczekanie na Snape'a by ten jej pomógł. Ale obraz Snape'a biorącego ją na ręce i niosącego do łazienki, dał jej wystarczającą ilość siły, by udała się tam sama.

Wzięcie kąpieli było ciężką pracą. Prawie godzinę zabrało jej umycie się, by poczuć się znów czystą. Raz, nawet zasnęła w wannie, budząc się tylko dlatego, że różowy bąbelek piany połaskotał jej nos. Ale w końcu, po wielu przekleństwach i bardzo powolnych ostrożnych ruchach, udało jej się opuścić łazienkę bez poważniejszych urazów, wybrała nową piżamę i ciepłą wełnianą szatę i usiadła na krawędzi łóżka, by zrobić porządek z włosami.

Właśnie ten moment wybrał Snape by wpaść do pokoju, jak zwykle nie przejmując się pukaniem. Był nieprzygotowany na jej widok w takim stanie, i zachwiał się w pół kroku, prawie potykając się, co doprowadziło do jego, raczej gwałtownego, zatrzymania przed nią.

- Widzę, że dzisiaj czuje się już pani lepiej - zauważył lodowato.

- To prawda. Dziękuję za zainteresowanie, profesorze.

- To nie miało być miłe, panno Granger. Nie widzę powodu, by komuś takiemu jak pani okazywać jakąkolwiek uprzejmość. Moje zainteresowanie dotyczy tylko pani zdrowia, niczego więcej.

- Myślę, że do tej pory zdążyłam to w pełni zrozumieć, profesorze.

Nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy spojrzeniem na nią, zauważyła gniewnie, po prostu wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wskazał na nią.

- Pani funkcje życiowe zdają się być w normie. Czy wie pani kim pani jest i gdzie się znajduje?

- Tak - odpowiedziała z cieniem uśmiechu. - Niestety.

Skinął krótko głową, nawet nie zauważając jej próby rozluźnienia atmosfery.

- Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że to tylko tymczasowa poprawa? Niedługo będzie gorzej, dużo gorzej. Niedługo będzie pani bardzo żałować tego, co pani zrobiła.

_No, to była zachęcająca myśl_! Miał talent do wcierania soli w jej rany.

- Nigdy nie będę żałować tego, co zrobiłam, proszę pana - odpowiedziała cicho. - Ale zdaję sobie sprawę że najgorsze jeszcze nadejdzie.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, ale widać nie uważał tego za warte jego komentarza.

- Więc powinienem poinformować panią, że pan Malfoy od dwóch dni próbuje wywarzyć moje drzwi wejściowe. Mogłem go odesłać tylko po złożeniu obietnicy, że poinformuję go kiedy będzie się pani czuła na tyle dobrze, by się z nim spotkać.

- Bardzo bym chciała z nim porozmawiać - odpowiedziała pospiesznie, jej serce biło teraz szybciej. Tęskniła za przyjazną twarzą, słowem nie wypowiedzianym by ją obrazić. - Czy mógłby go pan zawiadomić jak najszybciej?

- Nie może się pani doczekać jego wizyty, czyż nie? - zapytał gorzko Snape. - Być może dlatego, że przypomina on pani Lucjusza, panno Granger? Prawdopodobnie pani również nie może się doczekać, by znaleźć się w ramionach swojego kochanka.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, nie zauważając jak Hermiona zbladła na jego słowa. Nigdy nie chciała łączyć ciepłej, czułej twarzy Dracona z twarzą jego ojca. Te oczy, tak przeszywająco niebieskie, oceniające ją, rozbierające, podczas gdy jego jedwabisty głos opowiadał sprośności…

Hermiona zadrżała i szybko przesunęła się w stronę okna. Śmiertelnie się pomyliła co do Snape'a. Nie był pocieszeniem. Był wrzodem na dupie, i nigdy już nie poczuje się bezpieczna, dopóki na dobre nie opuści jego komnat.

Sowa od Snape'a zmieniła niepokój Dracona w podekscytowanie. Ostrożnie spalił krótki list, który nie zawierał nic więcej poza „Możesz ją odwiedzić", wypadł z pokoju wspólnego, nie zawracając sobie głowy zabieraniem swoich zewnętrznych szat z dormitorium.

Kiedy dotarł do klasy eliksirów, Snape już na niego czekał naprzeciw otwartych drzwi swojego gabinetu.

- Profesorze - przywitał go ochoczo Draco. - Co z nią?

- Żyje - odpowiedział chłodno Snape. - O wszystko inne możesz ją sam zapytać. Chodź za mną.

Snape przeprowadził go prędko przez swoje nagie komnaty i przez magiczny gobelin, nie starając się nawet ukryć swojego niezadowolenia z ciągłego najazdu uczniów na jego komnaty. Bogowie, schował te pokoje nie bez powodu!

Nie zostawił Draconowi czasu na podziwianie jego biblioteki, czy magicznego gobelinu, ale poprowadził go od razu na piętro, do sypialni Hermiony.

- Pięć minut - ostrzegł Dracona prze otwarciem drzwi. - Ona potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Draco starał się uspokoić przed konfrontacją, której był pewien, że nadejdzie. Pocił się jak nerwowy pierwszoroczniak! Ale zanim mógł przywrócić spokojne oblicze, Snape delikatnie popchnął go w przód i zamknął za nim drzwi.

Ledwie wszedł do pokoju, gdy Hermiona pospieszyła do niego i wtuliła się w niego. Trzymając ją blisko i gładząc jej plecy uspokajającymi, kolistymi ruchami, Draco poczuł jak przeszywa go poczucie ulgi i rozluźnia ciasny węzeł w jego żołądku.

W jakiś sposób mu przebaczyła. Nie odepchnęła go.

- Jak się masz, kochana? - wyszeptał do jej ucha, nazywając ją jego ulubionym dla niej słowem.

- On doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa! - usłyszał jak odpowiadała w zieleń jego wełnianych szat szkolnych - Ja tutaj oszaleję, Draco!

Nagle, znów jej nie było, zostawiając go samego przy drzwiach. Zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, promieniując nerwową energią i agresywnością.

- Jestem tutaj uwięziona! – warknęła. - Oszaleję tutaj, a on mnie nie chce wypuścić, ten przerośnięty nietoperz.

- Czy dobrze cię traktuje?

Nagle się zatrzymała i okrążyła go, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, jej oczy stały się nagle czujne i nieufne.

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Ponieważ troszczę się o ciebie, Hermiono! Bogowie, dobrze wiedziałem, że ty i Snape zaczniecie walczyć ze sobą w chwili, gdy znajdziecie się w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Strasznie się martwiłem!

Coś w jego słowach pozwoliło się jej odprężyć, i wyciągnęła rękę by czule dotknąć jego twarzy.

- Już nie musisz - odpowiedziała miękko. - Ale cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Przynajmniej jedna osoba w tej cholernej szkole troszczy się o mnie jak o istotę ludzką, nie jak o rzecz, którą można użyć do własnych celów.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczył, że łzy wypełniły jej oczy. Co się z nią działo, na bogów?

- Myślałem, że cię straciłem – wyszeptał. - Bałem się, że już nigdy nie będziesz chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Zrozumiałbym to. Bardzo cię przepraszam, kochana! Powinienem był ci zaufać!

- Nie - powiedziała z zadumą, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Miałeś absolutną rację. Nie przeżyłabym następnych miesięcy. Nie czuj się winny i nie martw się moim zachowaniem. To odwyk powoduje, że zachowuję się tak dziwnie. Sama to na siebie ściągnęłam i muszę ponieść tego konsekwencje.

- Hermiono… - zaczął, chcąc jej obiecać, że już nigdy jej nie zawiedzie, ale zimny, warczący głos Snape'a wdarł się w ich bliskość.

- No, no, jakże jest mi przykro przerywać tak słodką scenę, jednak obawiam się, że już czas byś wyszedł, Draco.

Zauważył, że Hermiona odskoczyła od niego w tył, nagle unikając wszelkiego fizycznego kontaktu, jakby się sparzyła.

- Ale, profesorze…

- Nie będę o tym dyskutować, Draco.

Sięgnął ku niej ostatni raz, ale już nie chciała spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Daj mi znać, gdybyś czegokolwiek potrzebowała - powiedział i odwrócił się.

Nie odezwała się, ale jej oczy śledziły go, z dziwnym wyrazem pragnienia, gdy wychodził z pokoju, aż zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą muszę z panem przedyskutować, profesorze - powiedział Draco podążając za Snape'em w dół po schodach.

- Usiądź - odpowiedział uprzejmie Snape i zaoferował mu krzesło.

- Dwa dni temu - zaczął powoli Draco - mój ojciec załączył list do Hermiony do tego, który zaadresował do mnie. Poprosił mnie bym doręczył jej ten list tak szybko, jak znajdę takową możliwość. Nie byłem pewien… Zna pan naturę ich… relacji - zarumienił się - i bałem się, że mogłoby to nią wstrząsnąć. Jednak jeżeli informacje tam zawarte są istotne, zwłoka nie przyczyniłaby się do niczego dobrego…

- Zrobiłeś słusznie, informując mnie o tym, Draco - powiedział Snape z nieczytelnym wyrazem oczu. - Przekaż to mi, a ja przedyskutuję sprawę z Dyrektorem i razem zadecydujemy, czy dać jej ten list.

Draco skinął głową, zadowolony, że może się pozbyć tego ciężaru i ostrożnie wydobył ciemnozieloną kopertę z jednej ze swoich kieszeni.

Snape wziął ją i poprowadził Draco do magicznych drzwi wejściowych swoich komnat.

- Zamknij za sobą ostrożnie drzwi biura - powiedział i kiedy sylwetka Dracona zlewała się ze złotą poświatą. - Będę cię na bieżąco informował.

Wdzięczny uśmiech Dracona spowodował ból w jego klatce piersiowej. Ten chłopiec zachował swoje zaufanie i wewnętrzne ciepło pomimo takiego ojca jak Lucjusz Malfoy, a teraz ta mała suka używała dokładnie tych cech by nim manipulować. Wiadomość o jej zdradzie zabiłaby go.

Powrócił na kanapę otwierając list i powoli usiadł by go przeczytać. Zrobił to dwukrotnie, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

Wtedy znów wstał, wszedł na piętro i otworzył drzwi do pokoju Hermiony bez pukania. Siedziała na swoim łóżku, wyraźnie czekając na niego.

- Więc ojciec ci nie wystarcza? - zapytał ją lodowato. - Musiałaś uwieść także syna?

- Draco i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi - odparła sztywno. - Między nami nie ma niczego co byłoby choć w najmniejszym stopniu romantyczne.

- Wątpię, czy choć zna pani znaczenie terminu „romantyczny", panno Granger - skomentował kwaśno.

- Dlaczego nie pozwoli mi pan po prostu być, profesorze? - zapytała, z wyraźnym zmęczeniem przenikającym do jej głosu. - Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze.

- To nie jest mój problem, czyż nie? - przypomniał agresywnie, ale nagle zmienił się ton jego głosu, - W każdym razie, nie marnuję mojego cennego czasu ponieważ pani obecność jest dla mnie taką przyjemnością. Mam list do doręczenia.

- Kto mógłby do mnie napisać? - desperacja i frustracja ścisnęły jej gardło. - Proszę sobie ze mnie nie drwić, profesorze. Już i tak jestem na kolanach.

Czuła się okropnie, a jej emocje wymykały się jej spod kontroli. Chciała na niego ruszyć i kopnąć go, a jednocześnie w tej samej chwili nie marzyła o niczym więcej jak o mocnym i niekończącym się płaczu. Mogłaby wypłakać swoje serce do cna, wierzyła w to i nie miała tego na myśli jako przenośnię.

- W twojej ulubionej pozycji, czyż nie, panno Granger? – warknął. - Ale dziękuję, myślę, że nie skorzystam z oferty. Napisał do ciebie twój drogi kochanek.

Widział jak krew nabiega do jej policzków, jak oczy rozszerzają się w powolnym zrozumieniu.

- Pozwól, że ci go przeczytam – to taki uroczy list - nie dał jej czasu na reakcję, ale rozwinął pergamin i zaczął czytać mdląco słodkim głosem: „Najdroższa Hermiono!"

Wiedział, że to co robi było złe, ale szczerze, był zbyt wściekły by się tym przejmować. Ta głupia dziewczyna kosztowała go przyjaźń, wolny czas i spokój umysłu. Chciał zetrzeć z jej twarzy ten wyraz perfekcyjnej kontroli i opanowania!

- Nie, profesorze - wyszeptała z teraz śmiertelnie bladą twarzą. - Proszę mi tego nie robić! Nie zniosę…

- Oh, ale mogłaś znieść pieprzenie się z nim, prawda - wciął się szorstko. - Dlaczego by więc nie posłuchać jego miłosnych wyznań, panno Granger?

„Najdroższa Hermiono", zaczął od nowa, ignorując jej trzęsący się głos, błagający go by przestał, „Draco powiedział mi o twoich… staraniach. Sam pomysł był znakomity, jednak nie powinnaś była próbować działać na własną rękę. ON, jednak, jest bardzo zadowolony z twojej pracowitości. ON powiedział mi OSOBIŚCIE, że jak na szlamę wykazałaś godne podziwu męstwo. Mam jednak nadzieję, że ci bezmózdzy idioci nie będą cię zbyt długo trzymać w ukryciu".

Zatrzymał się i zobaczył ją stojącą do niego tyłem, naprzeciwko kominka, obie jej ręce spoczywały na żelaznej kracie zabezpieczającej kamienne palenisko.

Więc ona go ignorowała, tak? Planował zaprzestać czytanie, nie chcą wmuszać w nią reszty listu. Cholera, to było tak obrzydliwe, że nawet nie chciał tego głośno wypowiadać! Ale jej sztywny tułów drwił z niego, wyzywał go.

„Przygotowujemy coś specjalnego na twój powrót. Nie mogę się doczekać twojego ciała, wijącego się pode mną, Hermiono. Będziesz czołgać się przede mną, błagać mnie o więcej, a ja znajdę sposoby by przekroczyć nawet twoją niezaspokojoną żądzę bólu! Czy pamiętasz, gdy cię chłostałem? Skórzane węzły przecinające twoją wrażliwą skórę i twoje krzyki rozkoszy? Sprawię, że znów będziesz krzyczeć, Hermiono! Sprawię, że będziesz błagać o litość i szlochać z ulgi, gdy cię posiądę, rozoram twoje ciało, zhańbię cię w każdy możliwy sposób…"

Przestał czytać. To już zaszło za daleko. Nawet jeżeli znajdowała przyjemność w takich sprośnościach, była pod jego opieką, i nie powinien był odpowiadać na jej dziecinne wyzwanie.

Ale ona wciąż się nie poruszyła. Stała przed kominkiem, jej pięści zaciśnięte na ostrych zakończeniach żelaznych prętów, sztywna i bez życia, jak posąg. Coś z nią było nie tak. Być może czuła nadchodzący atak?

- Panno Granger? - zapytał chłodno, Proszę natychmiast powrócić do łóżka.

Jęknęła, jakby jego głos sprawił jej ból.

- Panno Granger - powtórzył niecierpliwie.

- Nie- wyszeptała ochryple, prawie warcząc. - Zabiję się zanim znów mnie tkniesz!

Czy ona już kompletnie oszalała? Zirytowany Snape zaczął iść w jej kierunku, ale zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy nagle stanęła naprzeciwko niego. Krew kapała z jej dłoni; tak mocno ściskała kratę, że jej końce wbiły się w jej dłonie, powodując głębokie, tryskające krwią rany. Ale to jej oczy go zszokowały. Oczy obłąkanej kobiety, olbrzymie i ciemne, na twarzy wyzutej z jakiegokolwiek koloru.

- Co pani powiedziała, panno Granger?

- Nie podchodź do mnie, Lucjuszu! Proszę, nie krzywdź mnie!

_Miała halucynacje_, uświadomił sobie nagle. Coś w liście wzburzyło ją na tyle, by wywołać tak silną reakcję. Przeklął swoją własną bezmyślność.

- Nie jestem Lucjuszem Malfoyem, panno Granger. Jestem Severus Snape, pani mistrz eliksirów i nie skrzywdzę pani. Nie musisz się obawiać.

Ale dlaczego się go obawiała, nawet jeżeli wzięła go za Malfoya? Z pewnością, jej… kochanek nie krzywdził by jej, w każdym razie nie, gdyby tego nie chciała.

- Czy to gra? - zapytała, histeryzując coraz bardziej. - Bo ja nie chcę w nią grać… Nie każ mi już robić tych rzeczy… Puść mnie… proszę, Lucjuszu, nie mogę! Nie krzywdź mnie!

- Ale czy nie tego właśnie chcesz? - odparł gorzko, jego cierpliwość była na wykończeniu. - Żeby on cię krzywdził?

Krzyknęła, kiedy przekroczył dystans między nimi, i skuliła się, tyłem opierając się o kominek. Jej wychudłym ciałem wstrząsał strach.

- Nie! – panikowała. - Nigdy tego nie chciałam… nigdy! Dlaczego tak mnie torturujesz? Nawet psa byś tak nie traktował… to mnie prawie zabiło ostatnim razem, nie zauważyłeś? Nie, błagam cię, Lucjuszu!

- Proszę się uspokoić, panno Granger! - jej wzburzenie przeraziło go, nadal widział te wielkie oczy, śledzące go ze strachem, mylące go z Malfoyem i kulące się z każdym jego ruchem,

- Wszystko jest już dobrze. Nie ma się czego bać. Proszę się odprężyć.

- Ja już nie mogę dłużej grać w tą grę! Przepraszam… Ja próbowałam… Ja wiem, że powinnam być silniejsza… Ja nie mogę już dłużej znieść twojego dotyku! Proszę, nie bądź na mnie zły!

- Wszystko jest w porządku - próbował ją uspokoić. - Nikt nie będzie cię za to winił. Nie zrobiłaś nic złego.

- Ale ja ich zawiodłam! - wyszlochała, gdy ostatnie strzępy rzeczywistości ją opuściły, pozostawiając ją w jej własnym, osobistym piekle. - Muszę ich przeprowadzić żywych przez tą wojnę, ale jestem zbyt słaba! Zawiodłam ich! Bogowie, zawiodłam ich wszystkich! Jestem niczym więcej, jak plugawą dziwką i nawet tego nie potrafię robić dobrze!

Nagle, jakiś pomysł zdał się wedrzeć w chaos jej myśli i spróbowała wstać, w połowie podtrzymując się kominka.

- Ale nie skrzywdzisz ich Lucjuszu? - wyszeptała bez tchu. Strach i potrzeba oszukania przeciwnika walczące w jej ciele. - Mogę być naprawdę miła, Lucjuszu, mogę dać ci przyjemności o których nawet nie marzyłeś! - duże łzy płynęły po jej policzkach, ale ona nawet tego nie zauważyła. - Zrób ze mną co chcesz, ale proszę, nie krzywdź innych!

Przerażenie ogarnęło Severusa, gdy jej trzęsące palce sięgnęły w przód, by dotknąć jego twarzy, by niezdarnie go pogładzić, jej całe ciało wykręcone w grymasie pożądania. Uciekł od niej w tył, dystansując się od niej tak dalece, jak to tylko było możliwe, ona natychmiast wydała się zapomnieć o jego obecności.

Znów osunęła się na podłogę, przyciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej i objęła je ramionami, jej ciało kołysało się w przód i tył w bezsilnej próbie uspokojenia się.

- Zrobię to co musi być zrobione… Zrobię to co musi być zrobione… - szeptała w kółko, teraz całkowicie nieświadoma swojego otoczenia.

Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak bezradny, nawet wtedy, gdy musiał stać i przypatrywać się jak Czarny Pan torturował mugoli. Gdyż ona torturowała samą siebie na jego oczach, karząc siebie za coś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć, i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

- Jesteś głupia - mruczała teraz gorączkowo do siebie, - Jesteś po prostu zbyt głupia! Głupia mała szlamowata kurwa Hermiona!

Wbrew swoim przekonaniom, Severus postanowił to powstrzymać. Po prostu nie mógł już dłużej tego oglądać. Ostrożnie, przysuwał się coraz bliżej, krok za krokiem. Całą wieczność zajęło mu pokonanie pokoju, ale ona nawet go nie zauważyła w swojej panice. Dopiero wtedy gdy kucnął obok niej, uświadomiła sobie jego obecność i znów zaczęła krzyczeć. Wystraszone, żałosne krzyki małego zwierzątka.

Chwycił ją za ramiona, zanim mogła się od niego odczołgać, i zaczął delikatnie nią potrząsać.

- Panno Granger – zawołał. - Panno Granger, proszę mnie posłuchać.

To zdawało się nie mieć na nią żadnego efektu, a jej panika tylko wzrosła.

- Hermiono! - spróbował znowu, mając nadzieję, że dźwięk jej imienia ją uspokoi. - Hermiono, to ja, profesor Snape. Wsłuchaj się w mój głos! Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, jesteś tutaj bezpieczna. Słyszysz mnie, Hermiono?

Powoli, przestała walczyć i podniosła ku niemu głowę. Jej twarz nadal była maską bólu i gniewu, ale z jakiegoś powodu wrócił jej rozsądek i rozpoznała go. Ku jemu niezmiernemu zdziwieniu, jego widok zdał się natychmiast ją odprężyć. Jej wargi krwawiły w miejscach, gdzie je zagryzła. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale jej głos ochrypł od krzyku i dopiero z drugim razem stał się zrozumiały.

- Pro… fesorze Snape – wyszeptała. - Co się stało?

- Nie pamięta pani, panno Granger?

- Nie… mówił pan coś do mnie, prawda? I wtedy wszystko stało się czarne. Przepraszam, że pana nie słuchałam, profesorze - tłumaczyła się zmartwiona.

- Myślę, że mogę się powstrzymać od odjęcia za to punktów - odpowiedział sucho, i ku jego zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnęła się na to. - Miała pani halucynacje, panno Granger. Wzięła mnie pani z kogoś innego i spanikowała.

Jej twarz znów się zachmurzyła. - Czy coś powiedziałam? - zapytała.

Co próbowała ukryć, zapytał się sam siebie Severus. Jej strach przed Lucjuszem Malfoyem? Prawdziwy stan swojego umysłu? Ale dlaczego mu nie powiedziała? I jak obrazy, które widział w jej umyśle, pasowały do tego wszystkiego? Nagle wpadła mu do głowy pewna myśl. W końcu, była przecież najmądrzejszą wiedźmą, jaką kiedykolwiek uczył. _Przecież niemożliwe żeby_…

- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu. - W każdym razie nic zrozumiałego. Ale powinna pani już wrócić do łóżka. To może znów się zacząć w każdej chwili.

Skinęła głową i z jego pomocą udało jej się wstać i dostać do swojego łóżka. Jeżeli zauważyła troskę, z jaką okrywał ją kocami, dużo większą troskę niż okazał jej przez te wszystkie dni, nie skomentowała tego.

- Jest coś o czym powinnam panu powiedzieć, profesorze - wymruczała, walcząc z sennością, która starała się ja pochłonąć.

- Proszę więc to zrobić, panno Granger.

- Kiedy znów będzie źle… kiedy znów będę miała halucynacje, musi pan przywiązać moje ręce do łóżka.

Oniemiał.

- Dlaczego u licha miałbym zrobić coś takiego? - spytał ją.

- Ponieważ potrafię posługiwać się bezróżdżkową magią - powiedziała zmęczonym szeptem. - Nie w takim stopniu jak pan, profesorze, ale jest całkiem sporo zaklęć, które opanowałam. Byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne dla pana i dla mnie, by pozostawić mi możliwość kontrolowania moich dłoni. Nie udało mi się jeszcze opanować tej magii bez użycia rąk - wyjaśniła, i nawet w jej obecnym stanie wydawało się ją to denerwować.

Severus musiał powstrzymać uśmiech. Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko do samego końca, jak widać. Jednak miał szczerą nadzieję, że to nie będzie jej koniec.

Ale miała absolutną rację. Nie tylko jej niekontrolowana magia mogła spowodować zniszczenia i chaos, mogła się również zabić, używając magii na własnym ciele. Pozostałości Thanalosa w jej krwi wyssałyby magię, aż zostałaby pusta w środku, jak skorupka.

- Cenna rada - odpowiedział neutralnie. - Wezmę ją pod uwagę. A teraz proszę już spać.

Skinęła słabo głową, jednak odrobina paniki znów wtargnęła w jej oczy, kiedy się odwrócił.

- Niech pan nie wychodzi - wyszeptała nagląco. - Proszę.

Jej oczy, ciemne ze zmęczenia, spotkały jego. - Co panią tak bardzo przeraża, panno Granger? - zapytał łagodnie, siadając na jej stronie łóżka.

- Nie jestem przerażona - odpowiedziała z tak szczerym zaskoczeniem, że wziąłby to za prawdę, gdyby nie widział jak czołgała się przed kilkoma minutami po podłodze. Bogowie, była najlepszym kłamcą, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. - Po prostu nie chcę zostać teraz sama.

Godzinę temu, zareagował by na to gniewną pogardą. Teraz, po prostu skinął głową.

- Nie wyjdę stąd – odpowiedział. Wezmę tylko coś, nad czym będę mógł popracować i krzesło, panno Granger.

Kiedy wrócił ze stosem wypracowań do ocenienia, ona już zapadła w głęboki, niespokojny sen.


	10. Noc i Dzień

Noc i Dzień

Severusowi wydawało się, że była to swego rodzaju rutyna, jakkolwiek była to rutyna szaleństwa.

Minął tydzień od pierwszego ataku halucynacji panny Granger. Ledwie pamiętał, jak się martwił, gdy pomyliła go z Malfoy'em, jak był zszokowany ilością strachu i paniki, które okazała.

Ale było to niczym w porównaniu z tym, przez co przechodziła przez ostatnie sześć dni.

Po tym jak zasnęła tamtego dnia, usadowił się w fotelu przy jej łóżku. Próbował czytać, ale nie mógł się skupić. Severus zawsze był dumny z tego, że zawsze umiał się zdystansować do wszystkiego, co było wokół niego. Troska, zmartwienie, zapominanie o rzeczach, które naprawdę miały znaczenie, nad tymi małymi zadaniami których zawsze miał pod dostatkiem, były błędami, które popełniało się tylko raz. Śmierciożercy zaraz je zauważali i nie miało się już szansy na drugie podejście.

Przez lata był mężczyzną o niewielu słabościach. Dokładnie odciął się od wszystkich wokół, nie pozwalając sobie na zbudowanie przyjaźni, czy pasji. Ale przez ostatnie miesiące stał się słaby, uświadomił to sobie, siadając w fotelu i patrząc na jej nagą, bezbronną twarz.

Westchnął i przeszedł w stronę kominka. Wystarczyło wyszeptane słowo i płomienie już tańczyły wesoło. Nie zawracał sobie głowy używaniem różdżki. Rzadko to robił, będąc w swoich komnatach.

Z jednej ze swoich ukrytych kieszeni wydobył z woreczka garść proszku Fiuu i wrzucił w ogień. „Biuro dyrektora" powiedział wyraźnie i włożył głowę w płomienie. W przeciwieństwie do tego co powiedział pannie Granger, jego kominki były połączone z siecią Fiuu, ale zostały sprzężone z jego osobą i działały tylko w jedną stronę. Nikt poza nim nie mógł uzyskać połączenia i nikt nie mógł dostać się tą drogą do jego komnat. To połączenie było wysoce nielegalne, ukryte przez jakieś „magiczne turbulencje" w murach Hogwartu, wymyślone przez Albusa, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił kilka lat temu.

- Albusie! - zawołał, czując jak płomienie łaskoczą jego skórę. - Czy mógłbyś pozwolić na słówko? Twarz starego czarodzieja pojawiła się naprzeciwko kominka. Jego oczy były zmartwione i zmęczone.

- Tak, drogi chłopcze? - zapytał cicho. - Jestem tutaj. Jak się ma panna Granger?

- Zaczęło się. Ma halucynacje. Albusie, musisz odwołać moje zajęcia na następny tydzień – ona nie może zostać sama.

- Oczywiście, Severusie - coś się zmieniło w twarzy starego czarodzieja, zmartwienie pogłębiło jego zmarszczki, a na twarzy zagościł niepokój.

- Wiesz, że nie musisz robić tego sam, prawda? – zapytał. - Minerwa i ja możemy ci pomóc, gdybyś potrzebował trochę… wolnego czasu.

- Nie, Albusie - Severus praktycznie warknął przez kominek. - Ona jest moim obowiązkiem. Sam to powiedziałeś. I dam sobie radę.

- Ale Severusie, wiesz przecież, że…

- Muszę kończyć, Albusie - uciął Severus. - Ona może się obudzić. Skontaktuję się z tobą ponownie jutro.

Wyciągając głowę z kominka, Severus zauważył, że panna Granger zaczęła się ruszać i rzucać po łóżku. Pospieszył do swojego miejsca przy jej boku, jego obecność ją uspokoiła, gdyż znów leżała spokojnie.

- Panno Granger - wymruczał, jego jedwabisty głos pieścił ciszę. - Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.

Jakżeby chciał się jej pozbyć! Odgrywanie jej osobistej pielęgniarki nie tylko uniemożliwiało mu prowadzenie zajęć, ale również dalsze badania z Remusem, prowadzenie własnych i wypełnianie swoich obowiązków jako opiekun Slytherinu. Żadnych spacerów podczas jesiennych zachodów słońca, żadnych posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, żadnych spotkań z Minerwą.

Ale spuszczenie jej z oczu oznaczałoby ryzyko jej odkrycia. W jej obecnym stanie, panna Granger nie powinna nadwyrężać swojej normalnej kontroli i dyscypliny, a on, nie pozwoli, by Albus dowiedział się o tym, co on już wie. Jakkolwiek nie był już taki pewien, co tak właściwie o niej wie. Niczego już nie był pewien.

_A ona nie chciałaby być widzianą w takim stanie_, podpowiedział mu jakiś głos w jego głowie. Prychnął poirytowany i odrzucił tą myśl w najdalsze zakamarki swojego umysłu.

Upłynęło wiele godzin od czasu, gdy ponownie się obudziła, godzin koszmarów i szeptanych błagań, niespokojnych ruchów i cichych szlochów. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, miały one nowy wyraz, jaśniały niezdrową jasnością.

- Mam pomysł, profesorze - ogłosiła powoli, chciwość i nerwowość wibrowały w jej głosie. - Byłoby lepiej dla nas obojga, gdybyśmy to teraz przerwali. Może mi pan dać ten eliksir! Obiecuję, ze nie powiem Dumbledore'owi. Możemy przecież udawać, że jestem na odwyku, mogę zostać w swoim pokoju i nie będę panu przeszkadzać!

Severus oczekiwał tego, ale i tak musiał się przygotować na to co miało z pewnością nadejść.

- Nie, panno Granger - odpowiedział chłodno. - Ta opcja nie wchodzi w grę.

- Ale przecież panu jest wszystko jedno, profesorze! - kłóciła się żarliwie. - Nie będzie pan miał dodatkowego obowiązku. Proszę to przemyśleć! Nie ma dla pana znaczenia, czy jestem żywa, czy martwa. Zdradziłam pana! Musi mnie pan za to nienawidzić, dlaczego miałby pan sobie zawracać mną głowę? Daj mi eliksir! To najlepsze rozwiązanie!

- Nie. I nie będę już dłużej słuchać tych nonsensów. To uzależnienie przez panią przemawia, nie pani.

Usiadła na łóżku, mierząc jego lodowaty wzrok swoimi zdeterminowanymi brązowymi oczami.

- Da mi pan ten eliksir!

- To moje ostatnie słowo, panno Granger. Nie.

Z krzykiem bardziej kocim, niż ludzkim, rzuciła się na niego. Ich połączona waga spowodowała, że fotel przewrócił się w tył i Severus miał okazję doświadczyć bardzo nieprzyjemnego uczucia leżenia bezradnie na plecach, z nogami w górze z drapiącą i gryzącą Hermioną Granger na kolanach.

Zaklął, gdy jeden z jej paznokci wydrapał na jego twarzy piekącą linię.

- Zabiję Cię! – krzyczała. - Daj mi eliksir! Daj mi go!

Z gniewnym warknięciem, chwycił oba jej nadgarstki i przeniósł je do swojej lewej dłoni. Szorstkie traktowanie z pewnością spowoduje otarcia i siniaki, ale w tym momencie się o to nie troszczył. Raczej niezgrabnym manewrem, udało mu się wstać i przewrócić walczącą i krzyczącą dziewczynę na plecy.

- Nie chcę tego robić, panno Granger - wyjaśniał, podczas gdy wyciągał różdżkę prawą ręką. - Ale nie pozostawia mi pani wyboru. To dla pani własnego bezpieczeństwa.

Szybko, rzucił na nią zaklęcie petryfikujące, które sprawiło, że nie była w stanie poruszyć żadną kończyną. Tylko jej oczy rzucały się dziko od jego twarzy do ręki dzierżącej różdżkę, a widoczna w nich panika została szybko zastąpiona narastającą furią. Kolejne machnięcie różdżką stworzyło cztery skórzane obejmy, które zostały zamocowane do jej łóżka, na wysokości jej dłoni i stóp. Ostrożnie, przywiązał ją do łóżka, obserwując jak jej twarz zalewa przerażenie.

- Nie - usłyszał jej skamlenie - proszę tego nie robić! Ja nie mogę…

- Sama mnie pani ostrzegła, panno Granger - wyjaśnił zmęczony. - Nie mogę ryzykować, że sama się pani skrzywdzi.

- Proszę! Obiecuję, że będę grzeczna! Nie będę się opierać… Może pan ze mną zrobić cokolwiek pan zechce, profesorze – błagała. - Cokolwiek pan zechce! Tylko niech mnie pan rozwiąże i da eliksir!

- Nie będziemy o tym dyskutować, panno Granger. Proszę nie walczyć z pasami, wtedy nie będą pani ranić. Nie zostaną jednak usunięte, dopóki nie powróci do pani jakaś część rozumu.

- Nieeee! - z małą ilością siły, którą ciągle posiadała, dziewczyna natarła na pasy. Walcząc z nimi użyła całej swojej wagi, jednak było to bezcelowe.

Powoli, Severus powrócił do swojego fotela, przesunął go obok jej łóżka i usiadł w nim.

Przez ostatnie pięć dni prawie go nie opuszczał, obserwując jej walkę z eliksirem, skórzanymi pasami i własnym szaleństwem. Nie potrwało to długo, jak powróciły halucynacje. A razem z nimi znikło jej poczucie realnego świata.

Czasami wydawało jej się, że jest jego więźniem, czasami brała go za Śmierciożercę i starała się grać zgodnie ze scenariuszem, czasami myślała, że oni odkryli jej sekret. Błagała go o litość, ratunek, śmierć. W pewnym sensie, te trzy wydawały się być dla niej tym samym.

Dobrze, że żaden dźwięk nie mógł opuścić jego komnat, pomyślał sącząc popołudniową herbatę, cały czas obserwując jej bladą, spoconą twarz. W przeciwnym razie już dawno zostałby aresztowany za tortury i morderstwo. Hermiona krzyczała i krzyczała, aż jej głos stał się niczym więcej jak ochrypłym szeptem. Wciąż jednak próbowała krzyczeć, jej krzyki o pomoc stały się teraz niczym więcej jak niemo wykrzywioną twarzą z szeroko otwartymi, krwawiącymi wargami.

Nie mógł jej dać nic, co pomogło by na ból, ani na fizyczny, który sprawiał, że jej ciało szarpało się i wzdrygało w konwulsjach jak zepsuta maszyna , ani na ból jej umysłu, okropnemu obrazowi, który odebrał jej rozsądek. Żaden eliksir przyrządzony z ziół, czy niemagicznych składników nie był wystarczająco silny, by złagodzić jej objawy, a te magiczne zabiłyby ją szybciej niż odwyk.

Nie mógł jej pomóc. Nie mógł jej wspierać w walce z pozostałościami eliksiru we krwi. Ale nie potrafił się też zdobyć na pozostawienie jej samej. Od kiedy przywiązał ją do łóżka, stała się całkowicie od niego zależną. Nie mógł jej zostawić samej.

Więc godzinami przesiadywał przy jej łóżku, obserwując, ocierając pot z czoła, nakładając leczące maści na jej zakrwawione i otarte nadgarstki, które wiły się w skórzanych obejmach, cały czas rozmyślając nad zagadką jaką była Hermiona Granger, mając nadzieję, że przeżyje coś, co dla niego wyglądało jak piekło na ziemi.

Czasami szaleństwo opuszczało ją na chwilę. Spoglądał wtedy znad książki, którą czytał i widział jej obserwujące go oczy, jej usta próbujące formować słowa. Mówił jej wtedy jaki był dzień i ile upłynęło czasu. Zawsze pytała go słabym, przestraszonym głosem, czy „coś powiedziała". Nigdy nie pytała o nic innego.

Wydawało się, że nie boi się niczego innego, jak utraty kontroli, ujawnienia sekretów o których on nie powinien wiedzieć. Więc ją okłamywał. Nie mówił, że wołała pomocy, że jej sny powiedziały mu więcej o jej cierpieniach niż jej świadomy umysł kiedykolwiek by się odważył.

Że znów całkowicie go skołowała. Nie wiedział już dłużej co o niej myśleć, jak ocenić jej zachowanie. Wątpliwości, które nim owładnęły tydzień temu, stawały się coraz większe. Coś było nie w porządku z obrazami, które widział w jej umyśle. Nie pasowały. Nie do tego, co ujawniły jej halucynacje i koszmary.

A również, gdy pozwolił sobie na bycie wystarczająco uczciwym, by wyrazić swoje myśli, obrazy, które widział, nie pasowały do Hermiony Granger, którą znał i szanował od wielu lat. Jasne, była uczennicą, Gryfonką i przyjaciółką pary najbardziej nieznośnych idiotów, jakich miał nieszczęście nauczać, ale jej umysł był przenikliwy i bystry, a jej odwaga zaskoczyła go więcej niż jeden raz. I zawsze okazywała szacunek i łagodność w stosunku do innych osób, co było rzadkie dla kobiety tak młodej jak ona.

Sprawiedliwość i uczciwość, te dwie cechy zdawały się nią kierować przez te wszystkie lata. Oczywiście, że wyśmiewał jej niedorzeczną WESZ, razem z większością Ślizgonów, ale w jakiś przenikliwie dziwny sposób, ta akcja miała cel.

Nie poddawała się łatwo, niezależnie od tego, czy dotyczyło to ludzi, czy bardziej abstrakcyjnych celów. Na przykład, nigdy nie odpowiedziała mu nienawiścią, czy niechęcią, które jej przyjaciele wyrażali aż nazbyt chętnie. Sprawił, że cierpiała więcej niż raz, a wciąż okazywała mu tą samą grzeczną akceptację jak profesorowi Flitwickowi, który był jednym z najbardziej uwielbianych nauczycieli w szkole.

Ale to niczego nie dowodziło. Sam Tom Riddle był podobny do Hermiony Granger w swoich szkolnych latach, zawsze najwyższe oceny, zawsze posłuszny szkolnemu regulaminowi w najmniejszych szczegółach, pracujący i uczący się z pasją. Okazywał szacunek, nawet podziw tym samym profesorom, których sekretnie nienawidził. Nikt nie miał tylko jednej twarzy. Nikt nie mógł być całkowicie poznany przez innych. Cholera, większość ludzi nie znała nawet samych siebie!

To była ciemność duszy, przyczajone zło ukryte w cieniach, które nie było dostrzegalne z zewnątrz. Głęboka przyjemność w zwodzeniu wszystkich wokół ciebie, poczucie wyższości i mocy, które przychodziło razem z oszustwem i zdradą i które było silniejsze niż jakiekolwiek uczucie lojalności czy przyjaźni. Severus znał to dobrze. Doświadczył słodyczy tych uczuć. I być może, panna Granger również spróbowała i postanowiła wypić ten kielich do dna.

Widział również Śmierciożerców wijących się w tych samych obawach, które zawładnęły panną Granger. Ranni lub umierający mężczyźni lub kobiety, którzy byli potworami za życia, bezlitosnymi, okrutnymi i czerpiącymi przyjemność z przemocy. Był świadkiem jak ci Śmierciożercy nagle zaczynali płakać jak dzieci, żałując wszystkiego co zrobili, obawiając się zemsty swoich ofiar. Raz widział Lucjusza Malfoya w takim stanie, po szczególnie krwawym zebraniu, które na wszystkich odcisnęło swoje piętno. Lucjusz wtedy nie zachowywał się jak potwór. Tylko jak zmęczony człowiek, który widział zbyt wiele i był dręczony przez swoje koszmary.

Był pewien, że nie mógł pomylić uczuć, które nadchodziły razem z tymi obrazami. Uczucia te były zbyt wyraźne, zbyt jednoznaczne. Ona naprawdę triumfowała, czuł jej głęboką i szczerą nienawiść do jej „przyjaciół" w szkole. Jej żądza i radość czerpana z bólu były bardziej prawdziwe i intensywne, niż cokolwiek, co sam czuł przez lata. Jej podniecenie było głębokie i dzikie.

Jeżeli to nie były jej prawdziwe uczucia, był tylko jeden sposób, by wytłumaczyć to, co się stało – ona musiała zasiać tam te wspomnienia celowo. Ale żeby wyprodukować obrazy o takiej ostrości, uczucia tak realistycznej jakości, musiałaby być mistrzem oklumencji.

Nie było sposobu w jaki miałaby się tego nauczyć. Nikt jej tego nie uczył, był tego pewien. W Hogwarcie tylko dwie osoby posiadały umiejętności legilimencji i oklumencji wystarczające, by móc ich nauczać – on sam i Albus Dumbledore. Albus powiedział by mu o tym, dobrze wiedząc jak ważne było śledzenie osób o takich umiejętnościach w Magicznym Świecie, a on sam jej tego nie nauczył. To z pewnością byłoby coś wartego zapamiętania.

To prowadziło go z powrotem do pytania, które rozważał przez wiele dni – czy powinien ufać swoim umiejętnościom legilimencji, czy raczej prawdzie, która mogła leżeć w jej szaleństwie?

Dni upływały na czekaniu i rozmyślaniu, zdejmował z niej swój pytający wzrok tylko wtedy, gdy udawał się do łazienki lub po coś do zjedzenia. Nie zauważył, kiedy zapadła noc. Był tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że gwałtownie wzdrygnął się na nagły dźwięk głosu panny Granger.

- Jest tak ciemno - wyszeptała, zagubiona i przerażona jak małe dziecko.

- Pozwól, że zapalę świece - odpowiedział szybko i wstał z krzesła.

- Profesorze! - Jej oczy nagle otworzyły się szeroko i w jej głosie zabrzmiała obawa. - Pana również schwytali, prawda? Miałam nadzieję, że byłam jedyna…

- Nikt nas nie schwytał panno Granger - próbował ją przekonać, wiedział jednak, że jego starania pójdą na marne. Przechodzili przez to tak często, że znał to już na pamięć. - Jest pani w moich komnatach, cała i zdrowa.

- Tak właśnie chcą, żeby pan uważał - odpowiedziała gorzko. - I w chwili, gdy poczuję się pan bezpiecznie, dopadną pana. Zawsze tak było – jeden moment nieuwagi i wszystko jest stracone.

Niechętnie stwierdził, że się z nią zgadza. _Stała czujność!_, głos Szalonookiego Moody'ego zakpił z niego.

- Nie dostaną pani tutaj, panno Granger. Obiecuję.

- Czy panu też to robili? - zapytała nagle, z oczami utkwionymi w jego twarzy w szalonym wyrazie. - Czy umieścili pana w Ciemnym Pokoju?

- Ja… nie wiem o czym pani mówi - odpowiedział zimno. - Powinna pani już zasnąć, panno Granger. Musi pani nabierać sił.

- Oni robią ci straszne rzeczy w Ciemnym Pokoju - wyszeptała, podczas gdy oczy same jej się zamykały. Walczyła by utrzymać je otwarte, jej mowa stawała się coraz bardziej niewyraźna, gdyż już prawie zasypiała. - I nigdy nie wiesz, skąd nadejdzie cios. To jest najgorsze…

Odpłynęła w sen zanim udało jej się skończyć zdanie. Jednak Severus obserwował ją jeszcze przez prawie pół godziny zanim w końcu zapalił świece, jak gdyby oczekiwał, że powie więcej. Potem westchnął wyczerpany i wrócił do czytania książki.

Czytał przez godziny. Oczy już mu się zamykały a plecy bolały od niewygodnej pozycji w fotelu, ale nadal nie udał się do łóżka, ani nie transmutował fotela w coś wygodniejszego. Przez ostatnie kilka dni mało sypiał. Oczywiście, musiał opiekować się dziewczyną, być przygotowanym na jej ataki, czy koszmary.

Ale gdyby miał być ze sobą uczciwy, musiałby przyznać, że przekładał sen nie tylko ze względu na dziewczynę.

Jego sny stały się mniej niż przyjemne ostatnimi czasy. Jej halucynacje, koszmary i przerażone skomlenie obudziło jego własne wspomnienia, wspomnienia, które ukrył w głębokich jaskiniach swojego umysłu. Teraz, wyczołgiwały się z cieni jak potwory, próbujące atakować tą część jego świadomości, którą przywykł uważać za swoją „strefę bezpieczeństwa".

_Czy umieścili pana w Ciemnym Pokoju?_, echo jej głosu szeptało w jego umyśle. Wiedział o czym mówiła. Pamiętał to aż za dobrze.

To był wynalazek Lucjusza, ten „Ciemny Pokój", zaprojektowany do łamania wrogów lub Śmierciożerców, którzy wygłaszali zbyt wiele osobistych uwag. Cela, całkowicie odcięta od jakiegokolwiek źródła światła, wyłożona zimnym, nagim kamieniem. Żadnego dźwięku. Ofiary były tam wprowadzone z zasłoniętymi oczyma, tylko, że nie mogły rozróżnić, kiedy zdjęto im zasłonę z oczu. Niektórzy myśleli, że oślepli, ale inni rozumieli, co ten pokój miał im zrobić.

Jako że Hermiona Granger była mądra, był pewien, że od razu zdała sobie sprawę z przeznaczenia tego pokoju. Błogosławieństwo iluzji nie chodziło w parze z inteligencją.

W kamiennych ścianach były otwory, wysoko nad głowami więźniów, tak, że nie mogli ich dosięgnąć. Otwory, z których Śmierciożercy mogli obserwować więźniów, mogli sprawdzać ich stan bez wiedzy tych trzęsących się ofiar. Izolacja i ciemność mogły trwać przez wiele dni zanim nadszedł pierwszy cios. Więźniowie zazwyczaj całkowicie tracili poczucie czasu w Ciemnym Pokoju.

I wtedy, kiedy ofiary poddawały się ciemności, oni zaczynali. Ktoś, ukryty u góry, w otworze, rzucał klątwę, która zdawała się pochodzić z nikąd. Nie było sposobu by przygotować się na ból, nie było sposobu by złagodzić cios.

Kiedy Severus zapadł w sen i jego głowa opadła na bok, przypomniał sobie, jak tam stał, w ciemności, obserwując czołgającego się po podłodze więźnia. Zaklęcie wzmocniło jego wzrok, tak, że mógł go widzieć, pomimo tego, że ciemność była tak ciężka jak zasłona czarnego aksamitu. Widział ręce wzniesione w błaganiu o litość, widział jak strach wykrzywiał twarz więźnia w coś ledwie przypominającego człowieka.

Ale wtedy, w momencie szoku i dezorientacji, Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że więzień w Ciemnym Pokoju nie jest tym razem mężczyzną. Wpatrywały się w niego, okolone brudnymi, zmierzwionymi lokami, oczy Hermiony Granger, przeszywając jego duszę. Wiedziała, że on był tam w górze.

Widział, jak trzęsła się z bólu powodowanym przez klątwy i uroki, rzucane na nią z innych otworów. Ale nie odwróciła swoich oczu, jej wzrok był przykuty do jego twarzy. Widziała go. I wiedziała, że to wszystko było jego winą.

Warknął, obnażając zęby w grymasie nienawiści i wycelował w nią różdżką. Ból uderzył ją w bok i z pomrukiem przewróciła się. Jej ręce były związane, więc nie mogła zapobiec upadkowi i jej twarz upadła na zimne kamienie z głuchym odgłosem. Widział jak krew brudzi jej bladą skórę, oglądał konwulsyjne drganie jej ciała pod potęgą Cruciatusa. I śmiał się, śmiał i śmiał, a ochrypłe szczekanie pochłonęło dźwięk jej udręczonych krzyków…

Obudził się ze zduszonym krzykiem i łapczywie chwytał powietrze. To był sen. Tylko sen. Jego nierówny oddech brzmiał głośno w jego uszach. Szare światło wypełniało pokój. Poranek wstawał nad Hogwartem a on tylko śnił. Nie był w Ciemnym Pokoju, był bezpieczny…

Wzrok Severusa spoczął na stopach panny Granger, bezpiecznie przypiętych skórzanymi pasami. Jego poszukujące oczy podróżowały w górę jej nieruchomej formy aż nagle napotkały parę brązowych, szeroko otwartych, które nerwowo go obserwowały.

- Panno Granger - skinął uprzejmie głową, jego głos dalej był ochrypły od snu. - Czy wie pani kim jestem?

- Dziwne pytanie profesorze – odpowiedziała. - Czy było aż tak źle?

Zabrało mu chwilę zanim zorientował się, że mówiła o swojej chorobie. _Głupcze, _skarcił się_, oczywiście, że nie ma pojęcia o czym śniłeś! Prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że miałeś koszmary!_

- Gorzej. Jak się pani teraz czuje?

Zmarszczyła czoło, myśląc przez chwilę. – Zmęczona – powiedziała. - I wątła. Jak jesienny liść.

- Skoro jest pani w stanie produkować poetyckie metafory, to na pewno musi się pani czuć lepiej - odpowiedział sucho i zobaczył jak jej zdziwione brwi unoszą się w górę. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się po nim żartu.

- Czy ja zachowywałam się… dziwnie? Mówiłam dziwne rzeczy? Miałam halucynacje? - zapytała z wahaniem, ale coś w sposobie w jaki jej ręce drgały, obracały się i wykręcały w obejmach, powiedziało mu, jak ważna dla niej była jego odpowiedź.

- Próbowała mnie pani zabić, by otrzymać eliksir – powiedział. - Dlatego musiałem użyć tych skórzanych pasów. Pozwoli pani, że je teraz rozwiążę.

- Przepraszam za to, profesorze - uśmiechnęła się słabo, ale nerwowość znów powróciła na jej twarz. - Czy myśli pan, że jest to bezpieczne?

Zaczął już na niej przeprowadzać zaklęcie diagnostyczne, i po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni, wyniki były dla niego zadowalające.

- Oczekiwałem końca efektów odwyku już od dwóch dni – wyjaśnił. - Pani odczyty potwierdziły moją hipotezę, że przeszła już pani przez najgorsze. Halucynacje i gorączka powinny się już skończyć. Jednak pozostanie pani słaba jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Pani magia potrzebuje czasu by powrócić, i nie może się pani przemęczać do czasu aż będzie pani gotowa.

Szybkim gestem różdżki, obejmy zniknęły i westchnęła z ulgą. Powoli usiadła i ostrożnie rozmasowała nadgarstki. Ciemnoniebieskie otarcia i pozostałości zaschniętej krwi pokazywały miejsca w których walczyła ze skórzanymi pasami.

- Wygląda pan na zmęczonego - powiedziała nagle, znów łapiąc go nieprzygotowanego. - O czym pan śnił, profesorze?

Zszokowany bezpośredniością jej pytania, jego wzrok spotkał jej oczy, ciemne od zmęczenia i bólu, i Severus wiedział, że ona wiedziała.

- To nie pani sprawa, panno Granger - odburknął, zły, że widziała wystarczająco dużo by poprawnie odebrać jego koszmarny sen. - Pani ciekawskość i złe maniery nie są tutaj mile widziane.

Wzdrygnęła się, jakby ją uderzył. Przeklął swoją samoobronę, która podpowiedziała mu te ostre słowa.

- Jeżeli czuje się pani wystarczająco dobrze, może powinna pani rozważyć małą wycieczkę do łazienki, panno Granger. Ciepła kąpiel powinna pani pomóc.

Cicho skinęła głową. Poruszając się z kruchością staruszki, ostrożnie opuściła stopy na podłogę i z trudnością próbowała wstać. W mgnieniu oka był u jej boku, delikatnie pomagając jej się podnieść i oferując ciepłą szatę, którą chętnie wzięła, jednak z nieufnym wyrazem twarzy. Wyraźnie oczekiwała od niego jakiejś złośliwości, ale on pozostał cicho, kiedy prowadził ją do drzwi łazienki.

- Czy poradzi sobie pani? - zapytał ją neutralnie. Wizja profesora Snape'a pomagającego jej w ciepłej kąpieli wydawała się ją zszokować, dlatego energicznie skinęła głową. Jej kroki wciąż były niezdarne i niepewne, i musiała odpocząć chwilę oparta o framugę drzwi zanim udało jej się zamknąć je za sobą.

Przez moment czekał, czy nie zawoła o pomoc lub znów się pojawi, potem podszedł do jej komody i zaczął szukać świeżej piżamy. Jednak stłumiony krzyk pochodzący z wnętrza łazienki sprawił, że obrócił się na pięcie i pospieszył przez pokój długimi krokami. Otworzył drzwi na oścież i znalazł ją leżącą na podłodze z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do płytek. Oddychała szybko, a jaj twarz była niemal tak samo biała jak kafelki.

- Co się stało? - zapytał i przykucnął obok niej. - Pozwoli pani, że pomogę pani wstać.

- To nic profesorze - odmówiła słabo. - Ja tylko zemdlałam, czy coś takiego. Przepraszam, że pana niepokoję. Ja naprawdę sama sobie poradzę!

Odwróciła wzrok, starając się mocno wstać o własnych siłach. _Ona się boi, że znów będę ją obrażał,_ zrozumiał wielce zaskoczony.

Ale kłująca uwaga nigdy nie nadeszła. Zamiast tego, poczuła jak dwie dłonie pod jej pachami delikatnie pomagają jej wstać i usiąść na brzegu wanny.

- Niech pani tak przez chwilę posiedzi - poradził jej opuszczając łazienkę, wracając po chwili z piżamą. - Przyniosłem pani ubrania na zmianę. Proszę się odprężyć i nie spieszyć. Nie opuszczała pani łóżka prawie przez tydzień.

Na jej twarzy było wypisane czyste oszołomienie, gdy wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, zbyt zaskoczona by coś powiedzieć. Potem widocznie się pozbierała i skinęła głową.

- Dziękuję panu bardzo profesorze - odpowiedziała w końcu. - Jeżeli nie miałby pan nic przeciwko, może się pan w międzyczasie skontaktować z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Teraz kiedy najgorsze już minęło, mogę zostać przeniesiona do pokoju gościnnego i nie przeszkadzać panu dłużej…

- To nie będzie konieczne - uciął ją i znów podszedł do drzwi. - Zostanie pani tutaj tak długo, jak długo potrwa pani rekonwalescencja.

- Ale profesorze, wydawało mi się, że chce się mnie pan stąd pozbyć…

- Niech pani odpoczywa, panno Granger. Odpoczywa i się kuruje. Porozmawiamy później - i z tym, Severus Snape zamknął drzwi łazienki, zostawiając bardzo zmieszaną Hermionę, która gapiła się za nim, jakby zobaczyła ducha.


	11. Jądro Ciemności, część II

Jądro ciemności, część II

_Co to do cholery było?_, zapytała samą siebie Hermiona, siadając na brzegu wanny, wciąż oszołomiona swoim upadkiem i szokiem, który po nim nastąpił.

On był dla niej miły! Snape, który przez ostatnie tygodnie wykorzystywał każdą okazję, by ją obrazić, sprawić jej przykrość lub upokorzyć, przepuścił przynajmniej sto dobrych okazji by wypowiedzieć jakąś swoją kąśliwą uwagę. Próbował jej pomóc, pocieszyć ją. Bogowie, on rzeczywiście wydawał się troszczyć o jej samopoczucie!

To nie były dobre wieści. Wcale nie były dobre.

Hermiona zwalczyła chęć ponownego odpłynięcia, wstała i odkręciła wodę. Rozpoczęła żmudny proces rozbierania się.

_Bogowie!_, przeklęła pod nosem, _jeżeli tak czuła się moja babcia, gdy miała dziewięćdziesiąt lat, mogę sobie wyobrazić, czemu zawsze była w tak paskudnym nastroju!_

Bolał ją każdy mięsień, każdy ruch napotykał na bolesny protest ze strony kończyn. Już miała zawroty głowy, chociaż była na nogach zaledwie przez chwilę,

Przynajmniej nie musiała udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, chodząc na zajęcia z zielarstwa razem z innymi Gryfonami. Robiła tak wcześniej, cały czas modląc się, by nie zemdleć na oczach swoich przyjaciół. Bycie oficjalnie chorą miało swoje zalety.

Ostrożnie, by się nie poślizgnąć i nie rozbić głowy o marmur, Hermiona weszła do wanny i pozwoliła się objąć gorącej, delikatnie perfumowanej wodzie. Inaczej niż w przypadku wanny Prefektów, gdzie musiała sama wybierać płyn do kąpieli, ta wanna była tak zaczarowana, by wyczuwać potrzeby kąpiącego się. Najwidoczniej zdecydowała, że w przypadku Hermiony relaks był najpilniejszą potrzebą.

Powoli odczuwała, jak ziołowe i korzenne olejki koją jej spięte mięśnie i odetchnęła z ulgą. Stokrotne dzięki dla tego, kto wynalazł tę wannę! Przez chwilę po prostu cieszyła się ciepłem i aromatem olejków, zanim z wahaniem zwróciła uwagę na swoje ciało.

Po tygodniach walki z jego żądaniami, wydawało się jej obce. Już długi czas było dla niej niczym więcej jak źródłem bólu i cierpień. Produktem, który musiała sprzedać jak najkorzystniej, klątwą, którą musiała znosić.

Straciła zbyt dużo wagi, stwierdziła krytycznie, podczas gdy jej ręce szorowały, namydlały i spłukiwały. Przez następny tydzień będzie musiała jeść tak dużo, jak tylko zdoła. Lucjusz lubi dobrze odżywione zabawki. Nie będzie zadowolony, gdy zobaczy ją w takim stanie.

Zanurzyła głowę, by zmoczyć włosy, wybrała szampon i zaczęła wmasowywać go w skórę głowy, podczas gdy jej myśli powróciły do tajemniczego zachowania Snape'a.

Jeżeli przestał traktować ją z obrzydzeniem, oznaczało to, że coś zmieniło jego opinię o jej osobie. Szczerze wątpiła, by dyrektor, profesor McGonagall czy Draco mogli spowodować taką zmianę, nie u człowieka tak upartego i zatwardziałego jakim był Snape.

Co oznaczało, że coś musiało się stać w ostatnim tygodniu, coś tak drastycznego, że wystarczyło, by odmienić jego otwarty wstręt w niepewną grzeczność. Cholera! Musiało się jej coś wymknąć!

Za każdym razem, gdy wynurzała się z szaleństwa swoich snów, pytała go o swoje zachowanie, o to, czy czegoś nie powiedziała. Jego odpowiedzi zawsze ją uspokajały. Miała nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób powstrzymała się przed ujawnieniem zbyt wielu informacji. Ale on przez lata był szpiegiem, obracającym i wypaczającym niebezpieczne informacje, w czasach kiedy jej nie było jeszcze na świecie, na miłość bogów! Nie mogła wierzyć żadnemu słowu, które wypowiedział. Był w tę grę tak samo dobry jak ona, prawdopodobnie nawet lepszy.

Jeżeli wątpił w obrazy widziane w jej umyśle... Podniosła dłonie do oczu i zauważyła, że bardzo się trzęsą. Musi być teraz jeszcze bardziej ostrożna, niż dotychczas. Gdy wydawało mu się, że zna jej motywy, że przejrzał przez jej maski, była z nim całkiem bezpieczna, choć niezbyt swobodna. Jednak jeżeli Snape zaczął podejrzewać, że za jej działaniami było więcej, niż założył, podejmie wszelkie środki, by się tego dowiedzieć. A na to nie mogła pozwolić.

_On nie może się nigdy dowiedzieć_, przysięgła sobie, a na samą myśl o tym, zarumieniła się ze wstydu. _Nie mogę przestać być czujną! Muszę ostrożnie planować._

Ale planowanie nic nie dało. Jej umysł był kłębowiskiem myśli i obaw, wspomnień i obrazów, i wszystko co mogła zrobić, by nie panikować, to skoncentrować się na swoich włosach, myjąc je dwa, trzy razy aż spłynął z nich cały pot i brud, a ona uspokoiła się na tyle, by móc wyjść z wanny i osuszyć się jednym z puszystych ręczników.

Marzyła o zaaplikowaniu zaklęcia golącego na swoje nogi i pachy, albo by magicznie wysuszyć włosy, ale jej różdżka wciąż była w posiadaniu Snape'a, a nie śmiała tak wcześnie posługiwać się bezróżdżkową magią.

Świeża bawełniana piżama dawała rewelacyjne uczucie na jej skórze, jednak, gdy otworzyła drzwi łazienki i weszła z powrotem do swojego pokoju trzęsła się ze zmęczenia.

Ktoś zmienił jej pościel i zostawił tacę z jedzeniem na nocnej szafce. Duże okna były szeroko otwarte i świeże powietrze pieściło jej twarz. Delikatny uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, gdy wspinała się z powrotem do łóżka i opatulała kołdrą. W pewien sposób nadal dobrze było być żywą.

Na tacy znajdowała się miska zupy-kremu i chrupiący ciepły chleb. Zorientowała się, jak jest głodna, dopiero wtedy, gdy z jej posiłku nie pozostało nic, poza paroma okruszkami. Ostrożnie odstawiła tacę z powrotem na szafkę i wyciągnęła się w łóżku.

_Powinnam wysłać sowę do Dracona_, dumała z oczami zamkniętymi wbrew swojej woli, _dowiedzieć się co się działo, gdy ja byłam nieprzytomna..._

Ale zanim skończyła myśl, sen wciągnął ją w swój głęboki, ciemny brzuch. Choć raz nie czekały tam na nią koszmary, tylko cisza, spokój i odpoczynek.

Obudziła się powoli, jej myśli dryfujące jej myśli dryfowały bez celu wokół wydarzeń ostatnich tygodni. To była tylko chwila wytchnienia, chwila ciszy przed burzą. Musiała być przygotowana by wcześniej, czy później na powrót dołączyć do polowania.

Powoli otworzyła oczy, ciesząc się, że jest jej ciepło, jest najedzona i nie odczuwa bólu. Ale kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na krześle przy jej łóżku, jej ciało zesztywniało w gotowości. Snape siedział w swoim fotelu, czytając stos papierów i czasami zaznaczając linię czerwonym atramentem swoim zamaszystym pismem. Bez wątpienia ten czy inny uczeń zaleje się łzami, czytając te komentarze.

Czuła się bezbronna i naga, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że obserwował ją jak spała.

Hermiona musiała nieświadomie wydać jakiś dźwięk, gdyż nagle jego głowa podniosła się znad papierów i jego spojrzenie splotło się z jej, bezbronne i otwarte, jako że nie oczekiwał, iż się obudzi. To, co zobaczyła w tych ciemnych sferach przyprawiło ją o dreszcze. Troska, zmartwienie i wątpliwość. Wyraźnie coś podejrzewał.

- Jak się pani czuje, panno Granger? - zapytał cicho, głosem nie mającym nic z normalnej złośliwości. - Ufam, że spała pani dobrze.

- Bardzo dobrze, profesorze - odpowiedziała w równy mu sposób. - Czuję się już dużo lepiej. Nie ma potrzeby dłużej się mną opiekować.

Nie zareagował na jej ukryte żądanie, ale po cichu wyszedł z pokoju i po chwili wrócił z kolejną tacą z zupą, chlebem i herbatą.

- Powinnaś jeść tak dużo, jak zdołasz - poradził jej. - Schudłaś przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

- Zauważyłam to - odpowiedziała z oczyma wpatrzonymi w posiłek. Bogowie, była taka głodna!

Pozwolił jej oczyścić miskę, nie komentując jej apetytu, czy zachowania podczas jedzenia. Był to kolejny zły znak, ale nie mogła z tym nic zrobić. Przecież nie mogła go prosić, by ją trochę poobrażał, bo to sprawiało, że czuła się lepiej, prawda?

Cisza wypełniła pokój, gdy zabierał od niej tacę, a ona starannie unikała jego wzroku, obserwując zamiast tego swoje złożone ręce.

- Przyniosłem pani coś do czytania - ogłosił w końcu, a jej głowa wystrzeliła w górę w zaskoczeniu. - Powinna pani spędzić kolejny dzień w łóżku, zanim spróbuje pani wstać na trochę dłużej. Pomyślałem, że może chciałaby mi pani towarzyszyć w kolacji jutro wieczorem w mojej bibliotece. Może tam pani spędzić dzień. Musi być dla pani nudne oglądanie tylko tego pokoju.

- Pokój jest wystarczający - odpowiedziała ostrożnie, ale gdy zauważyła jak sztywnieje na odrzucenie swojej oferty, dodała szybko - ale dołączę do pana jutro. Dziękuję bardzo za zaproszenie.

- Nie ma za co, panno Granger. Proszę mnie zawołać, gdyby pani czegokolwiek potrzebowała. Będę w zasięgu głosu.

Dopiero gdy opuścił pokój i zamknął drzwi, pomyślała o spojrzeniu na książkę, którą jej zostawił. Był to cienki, oprawiony w skórę, wolumin. "Sztuka wojny" Sun-Tse, głosił tytuł.

Pomimo jej intencji, książką ją zaintrygowała. Sun-Tse musiał być militarnym geniuszem swoich czasów, dumała czytając jego rady dla generałów i Księżniczki, spisane prawie dwa i pół tysiąca lat przed jej narodzinami.

Jeżeli chodzi o sztukę wojenną, wydawał się być tak samo pragmatyczny jak ona stała się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, preferując bitwy wygrane bez użycia miecza i wojny umysłów od tych prowadzonych przez armie. Jednak to ostatni rozdział jego "Sztuki" czytała raz za razem. Było to tak jakby przez słowa tego starego Chińczyka przemawiał do niej Severus Snape.

"_Twój szpieg, który ma przeżyć, musi być człowiekiem o niezwykłym intelekcie, jednak zewnętrznym wyglądzie niechlujnego głupca, ale z żelazną wolą. Musi być pełen energii, odporny, silny i odważny: przydatny do każdego rodzaju brudnej roboty, mogący znosić głód i zimno oraz zezwalający na okrycie się wstydem i hańbą."_

Uśmiechnęła się z ironią. Nic dziwnego, że ta książka podobała się jej nauczycielowi eliksirów. Jednak Sun-Tse uważał swoich szpiegów za wystarczająco ważnych, by uczynić ich główną bronią każdej wojny. Pogardzani i wyrzuceni z ludzkiej społeczności, walczyli w cieniu by chronić to wspaniałe społeczeństwo. Sekrety, cienie i zgorzknienie, które uczyniły ich starszymi, niż rzeczywiście byli - w dziwny i pokrętny sposób, uświadomiła sobie, wcale nie różniła się tak bardzo od swojego nauczyciela.

"_Dlatego też, oświecony przywódca i mądry generał użyje najinteligentniejszych ze swojej armii jako szpiegów, i w ten sposób osiągnie nadzwyczajny sukces._"

Snape powrócił w porze obiadowej, znów niosąc ze sobą tacę z wyborem dań. Kiedy mu podziękowała i obejrzała posiłek, znalazła swoją różdżkę leżącą obok talerza.

Zaskoczona i nie wiedząca, co ma o tym sądzić, popatrzyła na stojącego prosto mężczyznę.

- Czy nie zbyt wcześnie? -zapytała go, nie wypowiadając pytania, które cisnęło się jej na usta. _Czy ufa mi pan wystarczająco, by oddać i różdżkę?_ Prawdopodobnie on również oczekiwał od niej tego pytania, ale nie chciała zaczynać tego tematu, nie jeżeli mogła tego uniknąć.

- Używanie magii powinno być już teraz dla pani bezpieczne - odpowiedział i usiadł w fotelu, który przywykła nazywać jego. - Ale proszę zaczynać powoli i ostrożnie, jako że nie wiemy jakie efekty będzie to miało na początku. Najpierw jednak, proszę coś zjeść. Musi pani odbudować swoją siłę.

Milcząco skinęła głową, zwracając się w stronę jedzenia, całkowicie ignorując różdżkę, gdyż nie chciała mu pokazać, jak wiele dla niej znaczyła. Razem z mocą jej różdżki i odzyskaniem magii, wolność wydawała się być dużo bliżej niż wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie mogłaby się nawet wydostać stąd bez szwanku, z dobrze ukrytymi wszystkimi tajemnicami.

Kiedy skończyła, czekała aż znów opuści jej pokój, jednak nie zrobił żadnego ruchu by wstać, czy zabrać od niej tacę. Najwidoczniej, chciał przyglądać się jej wysiłkom, więc powoli, z szacunkiem podniosła swoją różdżkę i delikatnie pogładziła palcami jej wypolerowaną powierzchnię.

- Spróbuj zapalić tamtą świecę - poradził jej Snape.

_To nie jest tak, że nigdy nie używałam różdżki, profesorze _pomyślała gniewnie, jednak zdecydowała zatrzymać swoje myśli dla siebie. Zamiast tego, skierowała smukły kawałek drewna w kierunku świecy i wymruczała zaklęcie.

Natychmiast rozgrzany do białości ból przeszył jej głowę, sprawiając, że upuściła różdżkę i jęknęła w agonii. Snape był u jej boku w mgnieniu oka.

- Panno Granger - zapytał z troską. - Co się stało?

Walczyła z łzami, które napływały do jej oczu w odpowiedzi na ból, i kiedy spojrzała na niego, jej twarz była pod kontrolą.

- Nic - odpowiedziała słabo. - Tylko trochę bólu. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Przepraszam, profesorze.

- Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że musi pani zacząć od jeszcze mniejszych rzeczy - skomentował, zabierając tacę z jej nóg i przesuwając się w stronę drzwi. - Proszę się nie spieszyć, panno Granger. I nie przemęczać się. Do zobaczenia rano.

- Dziękuję profesorze - zawołała za nim - i życzę panu dobrej nocy.

Pomimo jego ostrzeżenia, solidnie ćwiczyła przez noc, do momentu aż mogła poradzić sobie lub nawet zignorować ból. Zasnęła z ręką zaciśniętą na ciemnym drewnie swojej różdżki, a kiedy obudziła się rano, była to pierwsza rzecz, którą sprawdziła.

Zjadła śniadanie, które czekało na nią na jej biurku, wzięła prysznic i była bardzo zadowolona, gdy okazało się, że jej magia jest wystarczająco silna, by mogła użyć zaklęć suszących i golących na swoim ciele. Ubrała bawełniane spodnie i ciemnoczerwoną koszulę i po raz pierwszy od wielu dni poczuła się znów człowiekiem.

Spędzając dzień na pracy nad zaklęciami i nadrabianiem szkolnych zaległości, zdziwiła się jak szybko nastał wieczór. Gdy ogromny zegar w bibliotece wybił godzinę siódmą, zeszła po krętych schodach i znalazła obfity posiłek wraz z w pełni odzianym profesorem Snape'em czekającym na nią.

- Wygląda pani dzisiaj znacznie lepiej, panno Granger - skomentował swoim najbardziej jedwabistym głosem, podchodząc do niej do stołu i oferując jej krzesło,. - Czy pani magia powróciła?

- Przynajmniej jej część - odpowiedziała, wdzięczna, że rozpoczął konwersację od bezpiecznych tematów. - Nie próbowałam niczego dużego jak na razie, ale podstawowe zaklęcia nie stanowią już problemu.

- Nie powinna się pani spieszyć. Wszystko powinno do pani wrócić w przeciągu kilku dni.

- Tak zrobię - odpowiedziała szczerze. - I dziękuję panu za pańskie wsparcie.

- To nic wielkiego.

Zapanowała ciężka cisza, gdy koncentrowali się na posiłku. W końcu Hermiona podniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć, że on ją obserwuje. W jego oczach było coś nieokreślonego, jakaś niepewna ciekawość, która ją zaniepokoiła.

- Profesorze, czy są jakieś nowe wiadomości dotyczące spraw Zakonu? - zapytała, chcąc rozładować atmosferę.

- Masz na myśli te, poza zwykłymi sprzeczkami i hierarchicznymi dysputami? - wyraz wyższości na jego twarzy, sprawił że się uśmiechnęła. - W zasadzie całkiem sporo. Fałszywe informacje, które zasialiśmy w Ministerstwie nareszcie przynoszą owoce. Wiemy teraz, że Knot rozmyślnie nie udostępnia nam kluczowych informacji. Oczywiście, były ożywione dyskusje odnośnie tego, co z tym zrobić, w rzeczywistości wiele hałasu o nic, jednak w końcu wszyscy zgodzili się na umieszczenie zaklęć podsłuchujących w biurze Ministra.

- Nareszcie! - powiedziała Hermiona, głęboko usatysfakcjonowana. - Bałam się, że nie doczekam podjęcia tej decyzji w tym życiu!

- Wiedziała pani o tym? - zapytał Snape, prawdziwie zdumionym głosem. Zawsze uważał kłótnię pomiędzy Knotem i Zakonem za informację znaną tylko w Wewnętrznym Kręgu.

- Powiedzmy, że dowiedziałam się o fałszywej grze Knota kilka miesięcy temu - odpowiedziała enigmatycznie. - Rozmawiałam o tym z Dyrektorem, chciał go usunąć, ale przekonałam go, że lepiej mieć za Ministra idiotę, którego można kontrolować, niż podejmować nieznane ryzyko.

- Dokładnie to samo poradziłem Albusowi - skomentował powoli Snape. Wtedy napełnił jej kieliszek ciemnym czerwonym winem i podał jej.

- Dziękuję bardzo, profesorze – odmówiła. - Ale ja nie piję. To zbyt...

- Ryzykowne dla szpiega, wiem, panno Granger - przerwał jej, pieszcząc ją swoim aksamitnym głosem - Tylko ten jeden raz, myślę, że może zrobić pani wyjątek. Pomoże to się pani zrelaksować, a odpoczynek jest tym czego pani potrzebuje, by wydobrzeć.

Wciąż się wahała, ale kiedy jego smukłe palce podały jej kieliszek, nie próbując się wycofać, w końcu wzięła go i skosztowała rubinowego płynu. Nigdy nie piła tak pysznego wina. Smakowało jak... jego głos, pomyślała, ale szybko usunęła tą myśl ze swojego umysłu.

- Więc, jakie zaklęcia podsłuchujące by pani poleciła? - zapytał Snape, niedbale ponownie napełniając jej kieliszek winem z kryształowej karafki. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy go opróżniła.

- Uważam, że powinno to być uśpione zaklęcie - odpowiedziała i wróciła do swojego posiłku - aktywowane określonymi słowami. Moglibyśmy się upewnić, żeby...

Rozmawiali tak, dyskutując o możliwych wariantach zaklęć, które Severus mógłby zaprezentować Zakonowi, potem o eliksirach i badaniach, które prowadził wspólnie z Remusem Lupinem.

Hermiona czuła się zadziwiająco swobodnie w towarzystwie swojego ponurego profesora. Wydawało się, że całkowicie porzucił swoją szyderczą arogancję, traktując ją jak równą sobie i respektując jej komentarze i propozycje z tak samą poważną troską, którą przykładał do artykułów naukowych, czy nowego eksperymentu. Stwierdziła, że rozmowa z nim przychodzi jej całkiem naturalnie. Sprawiał, że się śmiała, i słuchał uważnie, a wino i wyśmienity posiłek sprawiły, że poczuła ciepło w brzuchu, które rozprzestrzeniło się na całe jej ciało, aż poczuła się całkowicie zrelaksowana, zadowolona i swobodna.

W końcu, zapadła między nimi cisza, jednak nie ta ciężka, która była obecna wcześniej.

- Tak więc panno Granger, niech mi pani powie - zapytał w końcu Snape lekkim tonem, niezdradzającym nic z jego zamiarów. - Co pani wie o oklumencji?

Przez **jedną**, wydawałoby się że nieskończenie długą, chwilę, nie mogła czuć nic innego jak podziw dla niego, gdy gapiła się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Bogowie, nigdy nie stanie się tak dobra! Finezyjność tego mężczyzny hipnotyzowała ją. Zaplanował to wszystko, rozluźnienie jej, zrelaksowanie, zaproponowanie jej wina. Ona nigdy nie piła wina! I teraz, gdy jej obrona była słaba, uruchomił pułapkę.

Wtedy, powróciła panika i chęć przetrwania wzięła górę. Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się z zszokowanego w niewinny, tak szybko, że nie zauważyłby tego, gdyby uważnie jej nie obserwował.

- Niezbyt wiele, profesorze - odpowiedziała tak samo lekko jak on. - Harry opowiadał mi coś o tym na piątym roku, kiedy pan go tego uczył. Poza tym, czytałam dodatkowe materiały na potrzeby projektu szkolnego jakiś czas temu, ale obawiam się, że w bibliotece nie było na ten temat zbyt dużo. Dlaczego pan pyta? Czy rozważa pan użycie jej na Ministrze?

- Wie pani, że może mi pani zaufać, panno Granger, prawda? Nigdy nie zdradzę pani sekretów - zapytał i coś w jego głosie sprawiało, że całym sercem chciała się przed nim otworzyć, powiedzieć mu wszystko, pozwolić mu się uratować... ale już przejrzała jego sztuczki. Nie. Nie mogła mu ufać.

- Oczywiście, że panu ufam, profesorze, jednak nie widzę jak oklumencja może nam pomóc z naszym problemem w Ministerstwie - odpowiedziała neutralnie i wstała z krzesła. - Pójdę już lepiej do łóżka. Jestem trochę zmęczona.

Pojedynczym krokiem pokonał odległość między nimi i stał, górując nad nią, przytrzymując ją ręką za ramię. On wiedział! Bogowie, on wiedział!

- Wiem, że pani kłamie, panno Granger - powiedział powoli, a jego aksamitny szept powodował, że dreszcze strachu biegły w dół jej kręgosłupa. - Może więc przestaniemy grać w tę małą grę i zamiast tego porozmawiamy szczerze?

- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi, profesorze - jąkała się, panika była już teraz słyszalna w jej głosie. - Co wspólnego ma oklumencja z...

- Dość! Dlaczego kłamiesz dziewczyno? Co ukrywasz?

- Nic! Proszę, proszę pana, ja nie...

- Dlaczego więc nie powiedziałaś mi o rzeczach, które robi ci Lucjusz Malfoy? Dlaczego nie opowie mi pani czegoś o Ciemnym Pokoju, panno Granger? Co przeraża cię tak bardzo, że błagałaś mnie, bym cię zabił zanim cię dopadną? Opowiedz mi o grach, w które z tobą grają, gdy Czarny Pan jest w jednym ze swoich gorszych nastrojów!

Coś pękło w twarzy dziewczyny, jej oczy były teraz jak te dzikiego zwierzątka. Wyrwała się mu, odrywając rękaw koszuli i przewracając się w przód z siłą ruchu. Dobiegła do jednego z okien i rozwarła je szeroko. Wydawało się, że z niego skoczy, ale Severus był szybszy. Złapał ją, okręcił ją wokół siebie i złapał jej spoconą twarz w obie dłonie.

- Co pan robi? - krzyczała, jej głos drżał ze strachu. - Nie! Ja nie mogę...nie teraz!

Ale on musiał wiedzieć!

W chwili, gdy ponownie wszedł w jej umysł, wiedział, że nawet nie próbowała się bronić ostatni raz. Ale teraz włożyła całą swoją siłę w mur, który oddzielał jej myśli od jego, i musiał z nią walczyć o każdy krok. Nie był pewien, czy dałby jej radę, gdyby była zdrowa i w pełni sił, ale nie mogła ukryć przed nim swojej słabości. Usłyszał jak jęczała we frustracji i bólu, gdy rozszarpywał mur jej umysłu, przebijając się przez niego czystą brutalną siłą.

Ale za tym murem znalazł te same obrazy, które widział dwa tygodnie temu. Skulił się na myśl o tym, co miało nadejść, i gdzieś, bardzo daleko, słyszał pannę Granger bezgłośnie błagającą go i proszącą go, by przestał, tak samo jak w dniu, gdy zaczęły się jej halucynacje.

„_Hermiona wyglądająca oszałamiająco w czarnej wieczorowej sukni, skrojonej tylko po to, by podkreślić jej piersi. Mężczyźni obracający się, by zobaczyć jak przechodzi, kobiety zezujące do niej z zazdrością. Draco Malfoy u jej boku."_

„_Hermiona trzymająca kieliszek ciemnego czerwonego wina, sącząca wino, jej oczy błyszczące pod ciemną jak noc zasłoną rzęs. Nagle, Lucjusz Malfoy stanął obok niej. _

"_No, no, co taka mała szlama robi na takim balu jak ten?"_

"_Czeka na pana, panie Malfoy, umoczyła swoje wargi w ciemnym winie i delikatnie pochyliła się ku niemu."_

"_Czego mógłbym chcieć od dziewczyny takiej jak ty?"_

"_Jest wiele zastosowań dla szlamy, Lucjuszu, i wiele z nich może być przyjemne dla obu stron."_

_Lucjusz uśmiechający się, i uczucie... żądzy gwałtownie przepływające przez jej lędźwie. Zaprowadził ją do komnaty, a ona nie mogła się doczekać jego rąk na swoim ciele. _

_Jej jęki, gdy rozrywał górę jej sukni..."_

Podwójna obrona, uświadomił sobie, zdumiony jej umiejętnościami. Połączyła umysłowy mur z drugim murem zbudowanym z fałszywych obrazów, które swoim realizmem usatysfakcjonowały by każdego Oklumentę. Nikt nie szukałby dalej.

„_Hermiona klęcząca przed Voldemortem, jej czoło dotykające ziemi._

"_Wiem, że jestem niczym więcej jak marną szlamą, mój Panie, ale nawet ktoś tak nędzny jak ja może się przydać komuś wielkiemu. Wiem o rzeczach przydatnych Tobie, jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Pottera i zdobywam zaufanie Dumbledore'a. Chcę tylko służyć."_

_Wstająca na skinienie Czarnego Pana i czująca moc, tryumf i wdzięczność. Wstąpiła w jego szeregi. Została Śmierciożercą. Służyła najpotężniejszym na ziemi. _

_Hermiona stojąca przed Voldemortem. On jest podłym zdrajcą, mój Panie, niczym więcej. Zdradzał cię na rzecz tego starego głupca, odkąd tylko powróciłeś!" Radosna duma wewnątrz niej. Pokazała staremu nietoperzowi jego miejsce. Była zwierzątkiem swojego pana, królową_ _świata, który miał nadejść._

"_Mogę ci dać Pottera, Mistrzu. Na to potrzeba tylko trochę czasu i planu, i podam ci tego małego bachora", a wtedy wszechmocne szpony Czarnego Pana rozszarpią go, a ona będzie się przyglądać."_

Próbował przepchnąć się przez tańczące wokół niego obrazy, które szydziły i kpiły z niego, ale było to bezcelowe. Był perfekcyjnie stworzone, bez żadnego otwarcia, miejsca, przez które mógłby dostać się do umysłu, który był za nimi ukryty. Bezradnie, musiał oglądać te, które się przed nim rozwijały.

„_Hermiona klęcząca raz jeszcze. Rozbierz się, rozkazał jej czarny Pan, a ona posłuchała, zrzucając swoje szaty i stając w białej nagości przed wewnętrznym kręgiem Śmierciożerców._

"_Wszystko dla ciebie, Mistrzu." Wierzyła w to. Będzie służyć aż do swojej śmierci. _

_Ciemne zarysy Śmierciożerców zbliżające się do niej, bijące i kopiące ją. Chłoszczące ją. _

"_To dostaje szlama, jeżeli chce wstąpić do naszego kręgu."_

_Hermiona krzycząca w rozkoszy, drżąca z żądzy i błagająca o więcej._

"_Dziękuję ci za ból, mój Panie! Wszystko dla ciebie, Mistrzu!"_

Czuł jak jej ciało trzęsło się w jego mocnym ucisku. Nie było sposobu, by dostać się za te obrazy. Ale on już wiedział, że one były fałszywe! Wiedział, że nie mogło to być wszystko! Całą swoją mocą, którą posiadał jego kunsztownie stworzony umysł, wbił się w barierę obrazów, raz za razem, słyszał jak krzyczała w cierpieniu i bólu, i w końcu poczuł jak ściana kruszy się pod jego brutalnymi uderzeniami.

„_Hermiona wijąca się i jęcząca pod nagim ciałem Lucjusza Malfoya, gryząca i drapiąca go, aż do krwi._

_Hermiona krzycząca, gdy Lucjusz wbijał się w nią, uderzając jej głową o zimną kamienną_ _ścianę. _

_Jej oczy szeroko otwarte pod napierającym na nią ciałem, jej źrenice prawie czarne, wypełnione żądzą, triumfem, bólem, potrzebą krwi..."_

Tam było otwarcie! Teraz je widział - głęboko w dole jej źrenic, mignęło światełko, aluzja czegoś więcej, maleńkie wejście do jej duszy. Ostatkiem swoich sił, przepchnął się przez nie, czując się wciąganym przez głębię jej oczu.

Krzyczała, jej ręce uderzały go, próbując odepchnąć z całą mocą, jaką posiadała, ale on się trzymał, prawie miażdżąc jej twarz pod swoimi palcami i wbijał się głębiej w jej umysł. Głębiej. I głębiej.

I tam, w ciemnościach jej serca, znalazł horror.

„_Znów chciał się z nią spotkać, ledwie dzień od ich ostatnich ... aktywności. Aportowała się do małej chatki, której używał jako miejsca spotkań, ledwie zaznajomiła się z otoczeniem, gdy był na niej, zabrał różdżkę, uzbroił pokój i rozdarł jej bluzkę w mgnieniu oka. Nawet nie tracił czasu na zaciągnięcie jej do łóżka. Chwytając ją za włosy i zmuszając by klęknęła, wepchnął swojego gorącego, pulsującego członka w jej usta. Zakrztusiła się, ale zanim ten dźwięk opuścił jej usta, zdołała zmienić go w lubieżny jęk. Możesz to zrobić, Hermiono, słyszał jej głos skandujący w głowie, przetrwasz to. Oddychaj. Liż. Ssij. Jęcz! Płonęła w niej nienawiść, ale kiedy podciągnął ją do góry, przycisnął do zimnej kamiennej ściany i zadarł spódnicę powyżej bioder, nawet nienawiść uległa ogromowi bólu i strachu. Zamknęła oczy i starała się myśleć o czymś innym, o ciepłym ogniu w Pokoju Wspólnym, Krzywołapie mruczącym na jej kolanach, o pięknym suficie w Wielkiej Sali, podczas gdy krzyczała w fałszywym pożądaniu, wykrzykując jego imię, ale on nie pozwolił jej uciec w ten sposób. I z każdym rozrywającym pchnięciem, wstyd zagłębiał się coraz bardziej w jej serce. _

"_Jesteś szlamowatą kurwą, Granger i nigdy nie będziesz niczym więcej." Klęczała przed ubranym Śmierciożercą, naga i drżąca, jej trzęsące się ciało było pokryte krwawiącymi ranami, Nie jesteś warta brudu spod podeszwy naszych butów, wiesz o tym? Ale będę hojny, szlamo. Wyliż moje buty - może przyda to trochę wartości twojemu życiu. Wyliż je!" Buty umazane krwią jego ostatniej ofiary. Zrób to, co musi być zrobione! Bogowie, jakżeby chciała, żeby po prostu użył Cruciatusa! I skłoniła głowę nad jego butami, zlizując słoną krew. "Dziękuję Ci, mój Panie!" , wyszeptała szybko i usłyszała wrzaskliwy śmiech Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Dziękuję ci za ból!" Wtem brutalny kopniak w bok przewrócił ją na ziemię, krąg Śmierciożerców zamykał się wokół niej. Miała złamane żebro, ale złamie dużo innych, zanim ta noc się skończy."_

Severus widział już dość. ... Próbował się wycofać. Jej ciało zwiotczało w jego rękach i tylko napływające do jego umysłu obraz i uczucia świadczyły o tym, że jeszcze nie zemdlała. Ale ku jego przerażeniu nie mógł opuścić jej umysłu, ściany, które musiał pokonać, teraz zatrzymywały go wewnątrz, i zanim mógł przerwać kontakt, zanim mógł ją odepchnąć i skończyć ich torturę, nowe sceny natarły na niego i znów był zgubiony pośród koszmarów, które były jej wspomnieniami.

"_Bogowie, nie!_ _Łkała, gdy biały przeszywający ból, jakim był Lucjusz, wypełnił jej brzuch. Krwawiła już od tygodni, i bała się, że tym razem ból zabije ją przedwcześnie. Nagle, mocne palce zacisnęły się wokół jej gardła. Nie mogła oddychać! Wezbrała w niej panika, usłyszała głos Lucjusza szepcący do jej ucha. „Co powiedziałaś szlamowata kurwo?" „Powiedziałam, nie przestawaj Lucjuszu, nie przestawaj!", zakrztusiła się, myśląc: Teraz ją zabije, i na tą myśl poczuła spokój__. Ale znów był na niej, uderzając ją, bijąc, gryząc i rozrywając delikatną skórę jej piersi. Tak, jeszcze, tak, krzyczała, podczas gdy łzy kreśliły mokre szlaki na jej twarzy, ale było ciemno i on nie mógł ich zauważyć, więc pozwoliła im płynąć. Nie ma dziś spokoju, nie dla szlamowatej kurwy."_

„_Hermiona siedząca na swoim łóżku, zajmująca się głęboką raną na swoim udzie, bezgłośnie płacząca z bólu. Była tak wyczerpana, że już nawet nie mogła spać. Koszmary prześladowały ją, a byłoby zbyt niebezpiecznie ukraść więcej eliksiru Bezsennego snu. I lekcje niedługo się zaczną... Ale nikt nie może zauważyć! Nikt nie może zauważyć!"_

Gorączkowo walczył z jej obroną, która teraz stała się jego klatką. Musiał się wydostać! Nie mógł tego znieść ani chwili dłużej! Po raz pierwszy od lat, panika i strach sprawiły, że nie myślał logicznie i walczył na oślep, by uciec od bólu, koszmaru i wstydu, który w niej pulsował. Ale następny obraz sprawił, że zatrzymał się zszokowany.

„_Jego własna twarz, górująca nad jej, podczas gdy jego dłonie kurczowo trzymały jej rękawy i zmuszały ją do spojrzenia w jego oczy. Jego obecność w jej umyśle, zmuszająca ją do odkrycia obrazów, które tam zasiała, by bronić prawdy. Teraz on mnie znienawidzi, pomyślał razem z nią, poczuł gorący ból wstydu i upokorzenia przeszywający jego żyły. On zobaczy we mnie kurwę, którą jestem!_

_Jego oczy, ciemne ze wstrętu i obrzydzenia gdy ją puścił, odepchnął ją od siebie jak coś plugawego i skażonego. Zrobię to, co musi być zrobione! Zrobię to, co musi być zrobione! Jej skandowanie w jego uszach, i wtedy uczucie maski zamrażającej jej oblicze, zimne odrętwienie kontroli, gdy słuchał swojego głosu, obrażającego ją i poczuł, jak coś w niej pęka, jakieś ciepło, które pozostało, nagle wyparowało, jakaś odrobina tlącej się nadziei wyparowała. _

_Zrobił to. Zrobił to, co nie udało się dotąd żadnemu Śmierciożercy. Była teraz martwa. Mogła równie dobrze przestać oddychać i pozwolić pochłonąć się ciemności. Wspomnienie, silniejsze od tych wcześniejszych, wypełniło jego umysł, sylwetka mężczyzny, czołgającego się po podłodze, przerażona twarz, biała od utraty krwi i głos, trzęsący się ze strachu, wołający jej imię..._

Nagle poczuł jak zostaje pochwycony i wyrzucony z jej umysłu mocą trzy razy silniejszą niż jego własna. Coś twardego powstrzymało jego upadek i kiedy otworzył oczy, znalazł się w połowie leżącego, w połowie rozciągniętego na fotelu w swojej bibliotece. Nic się nie zmieniło w pokoju. Ale w nim zmieniło się wszystko. Dzikimi oczami szukał gorączkowo dziewczyny, znalazł ją leżącą na podłodze w martwym stosie ubrań, włosów i kończyn. Jej ramiona drgały gwałtownie, a jej ochrypły i płytki oddech zlewał się z jego oddechem.

Bogowie, cóż on uczynił! Nie chciał niczego więcej, jak rzucić okiem na jej prawdziwe zamiary, by wreszcie wiedzieć, na czym ona stoi. Zamiast tego, wydarł to z niej, zdewastował jej myśli i obudził wspomnienia zbyt bolesne, by dzielić się nimi z innymi!

Że też mogła czuć to wszystko i nadal wypełniać swoje zadanie, że mogła funkcjonować jak normalna istota i grać lojalną dziewczynę z tymi obrazami w swoim umyśle!

Jak ona to znosiła? Nigdy nie czuł, by osoba tak skrzywdzona dalej żyła.

Jego głowa była pusta. Próbował coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, co mogłoby sprawić, żeby poczuła się lepiej, ale gdy normalnie myśli pląsałyby w jego głowie, teraz nie widział nic więcej oprócz tych koszmarnych obrazów, nie słyszał niczego więcej oprócz jej krzyków, nie czuł nic więcej jak strach i wstyd.

Ona się nie poruszyła. Nie spojrzała na niego, ani nie reagowała na nic wokół niej. Więc podszedł do niej powoli, niepewnie położył dłoń na jej wychudzonym ramieniu.

- Nie dotykaj mnie - wysyczała, przewracając się na stopy i opierając słabo o tył fotela. - Jak śmiesz mnie dotykać, po tym co mi zrobiłeś?

- Ja przepraszam, panno Granger, ja...

- Nie ma wytłumaczenia na to, co pan właśnie zrobił, _profesorze_ - wykrzyczała, obracając jego tytuł w obrazę, która uderzyła go jak pięść w brzuch. - Nie jest pan lepszy od nich. Oni mogli zgwałcić moje ciało, ale pan właśnie teraz zgwałcił mój umysł.

- Ja wiem, że to nie... Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił gdyby... Ale ja musiałem wiedzieć, panno Granger, ja musiałem wiedzieć! - jego głos wzniósł się w rozpaczliwej prośbie o zrozumienie, podczas, gdy wiedział, że ona nie mogła mu wybaczyć, nie mogła pokazać zrozumienia dla tego, co zrobił. Nie zasługiwał na to. Bogowie, ona nie była potworem - on nim był!

- Więc teraz świat znów może powrócić do normalności, teraz kiedy Severus Snape udowodnił swoją wyższość nad szlamowatą uczennicą - powiedziała gorzko, chłód bił z jej oczu. - Mam nadzieję, że było warto, profesorze! Czy cieszy pana wiedzą, że nie jestem tak silna jak pan, że ukarali mnie dostatecznie za odważenie się na zajęcie pana miejsca? A może chciał się pan włamać do mojego umysłu, jakby to była tania kopia Gringotta? Może chciałby mnie pan też przelecieć, żeby naprawdę poznać mnie ze wszystkich stron?

Podeszła do niego, jej oczy płonęły wściekłością, i rozerwała górę swojej piżamy. Cofnął się instynktownie ze wstydu i strachu. - Panno Granger, proszę!

- Oh, rozumiem - krzyczała, łzy spływały jej po twarzy, nadając jej oczom nienaturalną jasność. - Nie po tym, co pan widział, profesorze? Z pewnością, nie chciałby pan dotknąć takiej kurwy jak ja, co? Czy to pana brzydzi? Ja z pewnością brzydzę się siebie. Mam nadzieję, że czerpie pan z tego satysfakcję!

Mógł tylko gapić się na nią, nie mogąc złapać tchu, zbyt zszokowany, by myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, jak o niewiarygodnym bólu, który lśnił na jej twarzy.

- Mogłabym pana za to zabić! - wyszeptała, jej głos trząsł się tak bardzo, jak jej cała postać - wystarczająco ciężko było mi to znosić, gdy nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale teraz... Za każdym razem, gdy Lucjusz będzie mnie dotykał, będę czuła na sobie pański wzrok, będę wiedziała, że pan wie...

Nagle, jakby szok tego, co miało właśnie miejsce do niej dotarł, twarz Hermiony straciła kolor i zakrztusiła się, przyciskając dłoń do ust, by zapobiec wymiotom. Wykonał mały, powolny ruch w jej stronę, by podtrzymać jej drżące ciało, ale ona uchyliła się od jego dotyku i uciekła z pokoju do góry wijącą się klatką schodową. Usłyszał jak drzwi do jej pokoju zatrzaskują się za nią.

Potem była tylko cisza.


	12. Rozpad

Rozpad

Wypuszczając jeden długi drżący oddech Severus potknął się o kanapę i pozwolił sobie opaść na miękką, chłodną skórę.

Podniósł prawą rękę i zauważył, że się trzęsie, ucisnął grzbiet nosa, i gdy to nie pomogło, energicznie potarł twarz dłońmi, chcąc jej przywrócić choć część czucia.

Był odrętwiały z szoku. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, Severusa Snape'a zamurowało. Nie mógł myśleć. Nie mógł działać. Nie mógł nawet czuć. Całym sobą był skierowany na jedno zdanie, rozbrzmiewające w jego umyśle raz za razem_: Właśnie teraz zgwałciłeś mój umysł!_

_Jesteś potworem Severusie! _

Wstyd i poczucie winy wezbrały w nim, sprawiając, ze oddychanie było prawie niemożliwe. Zakrztusił się w samoobrzydzeniu, gdy przypomniał sobie jej ciało wijące się pod jego rękoma, jej prośby, by ją oszczędził, by pozostawił ją w spokoju, jak zburzył jej wszystkie ochronne ściany, po prostu z potrzeby wiedzy. Nie było żadnego szacunku w tym co zrobił, niczego ludzkiego. Odebrał jej wszystko i nic jej nie pozostawił.

_Potwór!_

Była przecież istotą ludzką, na miłość bogów! Ledwie kobietą i jego uczennicą. Obiecał jej ochronę i opieką, a zamiast tego sprytnie wmanewrował ją w sytuację bez wyjścia.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie zgorzknienie w jej głosie, całkowitą rezygnację. Pamiętając jej wstyd nad tym, co zrobiła, jej wstyd, gdy zostało to odkryte.

_- Czy cieszy pana wiedza, że nie jestem tak silna jak pan, że ukarali mnie dostatecznie za odważenie się na zajęcie pana miejsca?- _

Jak mogła wierzyć, że kiedykolwiek tak pomyśli? Że będzie ją uważał za słabą, lub życzył sobie jej ukarania? _Ale gdy to przemyślisz, pasuje to dokładnie do Snape'a - drania, czyż nie?_, pomyślał gorzko, i znów ujrzał siebie górującego nad nią, furia i wstręt w jego oczach, wypluwając obelgi w jej twarz...

Nic dziwnego, że uważała go za zdolnego do takiej arogancji, takiej nienawiści. Wystarczającej by cieszyć się z upadku jego najzdolniejszej uczennicy? Ale przecież nigdy nie powiedział jej, jak bardzo podziwiał jej inteligencję, jak był dumny z jej akademickich osiągnięć. Nigdy nie powiedział jej, za jak odważną ją uważał.

A teraz ukrywała się w swoim pokoju, ukrywała się przed nim. Prawdopodobnie wypłakując sobie oczy. Prawdopodobnie robiąc coś znacznie gorszego.

I to wszystko było jego winą.

Próbował nakazać sobie wstanie, ruszenie się do góry po schodach i do jej pokoju, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł. Nie mógł spojrzeć jej w twarz. Jak się wobec niej zachować, po tym co widział, po tym co zrobił?

Bał się, tego co zobaczy, gdy na nią spojrzy. Nienawiść w jej twarzy, absolutna desperacja, to było zbyt wiele do zniesienia. Nie mógł ponownie zobaczyć tego wyrazu w jej oczach.

Miękkie kroki na schodach oderwały go od gorzkich rozmyślań. Hermiona Granger schodziła ze schodów.

Nie takiego widoku się spodziewał. Zamiast złamanej, panikującej dziewczynki, do biblioteki rozmyślnym krokiem wkroczyła królowa. Królowa lodu.

Trzymała głowę wysoko, ramiona prosto, perfekcyjną posturę.

Po wilgoci jej włosów mógł wywnioskować, że wzięła prysznic. Przebrała się w spodnie, top i pełne szaty, jakby chcąc się zdystansować od nieformalnej atmosfery, którą dzielili mniej niż godzinę temu.

Nigdy nie wiedział jej tak lodowato zimnej, i choć wiedział teraz, że było to nic więcej jak desperacka maska, nałożona by oszukać świat, zadrżał. Nie wyglądała już ... na człowieka, raczej jak rzeźba z marmuru i diamentów, zbyt twarda by zostać zranioną. Zbyt twarda i wieczna by czuć ból.

Nie była już tutaj, uświadomił sobie. Odrzuciła ostatnie strzępy emocji, tego co czyniło ją człowiekiem, daleko do miejsca ukrycia, do którego nikt nie mógł się dostać, i była niczym więcej jak marionetką, poruszającą się według własnej woli, narzędziem i jego właścicielką w tym samym czasie.

Wstał gwałtownie z kanapy i ruszył w jej stronę, niepewny i niezgrabny, jak uczniak. Nie patrzyła na niego, dostrzegając w pokoju wszystko poza nim. Chciał przeprosić, wyszeptać usprawiedliwienia, kiedy jej głos, spokojny i opanowany, zatrzymał go.

- Muszę przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie, Profesorze Snape - ogłosiła, a jej twarz nawet nie drgnęła.

- Co... - nie wierzył własnym uszom. _Ona_ przepraszała jego? Czy ona oszalała?

- Moje agresywne zachowanie było niestosowne. Zrobił pan tylko to, co uważał za konieczne. Z pewnością nie jest to coś po czym można się czuć winnym. Ja zareagowałam przesadnie.

- Panno Granger, o czym pani mówi? - zapytał, raz jeszcze zagrożony utopieniem we własnym zakłopotaniu. - Wiem tak samo dobrze jak pani, że moje zachowanie było niewybaczalne! Proszę panią tylko o możliwość wyjaśnienia, by dała mi pani szansę na...

- Nie będę słuchać pańskich wyjaśnień - przerwała mu. - Zrobił pan to co musiało być zrobione. To wszystko co muszę wiedzieć. Wszystko co chcę wiedzieć.

_Zrobię to co musi być zrobione_, jej głos szeptał w jego uszach. Czy uważała jego zachowanie jedynie za konieczne zło? Czy uważała to za część cichej wojny, gry w którą muszą grać szpiedzy, gdy stawką jest ich życie? Czy myślała, że z nim przegrała i że musi zaakceptować swoją porażkę?

- Teraz profesorze Snape, chciałabym pana opuścić.

Nie mógł jej pozwolić tak odejść! Ale co mógł zrobić, by nie uważała tego za kolejny atak wobec jej obrony? Jak do cholery mógł jej pokazać, że mu zależy? Że żałował? Severus nigdy nie był dobry w przepraszaniu, ale nie trudno mu było teraz zauważyć swoją winę. Ani przyznać się do niej.

- Ja przepraszam, panno Granger. Wiem, że strasznie panią zawiodłem, ale ja...

Jej wciąż głos nie miał emocji, ale brzmiała w nim nutka zimnej, okrutnej uciechy.

- Niech pan przestania jęczeć, profesorze. Jesteśmy na wojnie. Zrobił pan to co musiał. Takich wypadków można się spodziewać. Jednak może powinien pan pamiętać, że nie można niszczyć własnej broni.

_Broni? _Ona nie była bronią, na bogów, była jego uczennicą, dziewczyną złapaną w wojnę zbyt dużą dla niej, nawet gdy walczyła odważnie. Dlaczego nie pozwoliła by Dumbledore, Minerwa, czy on jej pomogli? Dlaczego poddała się jego okrutności, zachowywała się, jakby miał prawo traktować ją jak...

Severus poczuł, jakby jego głowa miała eksplodować w każdej chwili. Pulsujący ból wypełnił jego umysł i sprawił, że myślenie było niemożliwe. Chciała mu się płakać z poczucia niesprawiedliwości tego wszystkiego.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - wyszeptał, jego głos się łamał. - Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi wierzyć, że robisz to chętnie, że sprawia ci to przyjemność? Bogowie, ja nigdy bym...

- Moja duma była jedyną rzeczą, jak mi pozostała, profesorze. Zna pan to uczucie, prawda?

- Tak - zrozumienie tego co jej odebrał paliło jego gardło - i chciałbym, żeby... - przerwał. Nie wiedział już czego chciał. Żeby nigdy nie poznał prawdy? Żeby nie została umieszczona pod jego opieką? Żeby wojna nigdy się nie zaczęła?

- To niczego nie zmienia - odpowiedziała chłodno po chwili. - Zupełnie niczego.

- Ale jak możesz tak mówić? - wykrzyczał, próbując złamać jej fasadę śmiertelnego spokoju, nie wiedząc jak inaczej wyrazić skruchę, którą czuł. _Coś ty mi zrobiła dziewczyno?_, pomyślał, _Coś sprawiła, bym uczynił?_ - Wierzyłem, że jesteś dziwką, zboczonym potworem, podczas gdy cały ten czas ty...

- Ale ja jestem dziwką, profesorze - jej twarz była bez wyrazu, gdy spojrzała na niego, jakby wykładając mu lekcję, jakby był mamroczącym idiotą, który jeszcze nie załapał sedna sprawy. - Ja wciąż sprzedają moje ciało za informacje i nadal udaję, że czerpię z tego przyjemność. Zgadzam się na ich gry. Czy mi się to podoba, czy też nie, nie zmienia to faktów. Ja _jestem_ zboczonym potworem, którym sądził pan, że byłam, więc proszę przestać robić zamieszanie z tego powodu.

Przerażenie wstrząsnęło jego ciałem, gdy uderzyło go znaczenie jej słów. Nagle, to wszystko miało sens. Przeraźliwy sens. Przypomniał sobie uczucia, które odczytał w jej umyśle kiedy nazwał ją kurwą, ten pierwszy nieszczęsny raz w tej samej bibliotece. Jej uczucie wstydu i maleńkie, migoczące światełko w jej ciele, które zgasło.

Nie wstydziła się obrazów, które zobaczył, czy rzeczy, które zrobiła. Była głęboko zawstydzona faktem, że on _się o tym dowiedział_. Że w końcu poznał jaka była naprawdę. A ona zaakceptowała jego osąd, nie dlatego by utrzymać swoje sekrety w ukryciu, ale dlatego, że wierzyła, że taka jest prawda. _Plugawa kurwa_.

- Przecież nie możesz w to naprawdę wierzyć!

- Nie stać mnie na iluzje, profesorze - odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem. - Nie jestem niewinną młodą księżniczką czekającą na swojego wybawcę na białym koniu. Obracałam się wśród diabłów i to uczyniło mnie jednym z nich. Nigdy nie będę na powrót czysta, biała i szczęśliwa. Zaakceptowałam to. I pan też powinien.

Rozumiał to aż za dobrze. Przez lata wina i wstyd zatruwały mu dni i noce, horror czynów, które popełnił. Wiedza o tym, że robił to dla dobra Zakonu, że wszystkie jego ofiary umarły mniej boleśnie niż z rąk innych Śmierciożerców ani trochę nie zmieniała tych uczuć. Nadal wiedział, że jest mordercą i pomimo tego, że służy Światłu, przez to co uczynił, nigdy nie będzie mógł do niego należeć.

Jednak inaczej było słyszeć to samo wyznanie z ust tak młodych, widzieć tą samą zrezygnowaną wiarę w oczach, którą czuł przez te wszystkie lata. Nie mógł jej pozwolić na kontynuację tej długiej drogi, która zaprowadziła do ciemności. Nie mógł jej pozwolić umrzeć od środka, tak jak on, z każdą nocą coraz bardziej, aż był już tylko skorupą człowieka, cieniem najmroczniejszej z nocy.

- To nonsens, panno Granger! Jest pani ofiarą! Pani...

- Poszłam tam z własnej woli - przerwała mu, głosem jak ze stali. - Ja uwiodłam Lucjusza, nie inaczej. Nie zostałam porwana i zgwałcona, zachęciłam ich by to zrobili. I chociaż mogę wybrać ucieczkę i ukrycie się, wrócę tam i będę dalej ich zachęcać. Jeżeli to nie czyni mnie kurwą, to już nie wiem co. Czy pozwoli mi pan teraz odejść?

- Ale nie musi pani tego dłużej robić! Pomogę pani, panno Granger, porozmawiam z dyrektorem i wyjaśnię mu wszystko...

- Nie potrzebuję pana cholernej pomocy, profesorze - odpowiedziała szorstko. - Radziłam sobie całkiem nieźle sama, zanim zaczął się pan wtrącać, dziękuję bardzo. I nie pozwolę panu spieprzyć moich planów - w jej głos wkradły się emocje, chłodny gniew z powodu jego impertynencji, oraz zmęczenie...

- Nie może tam pani wrócić, panno Granger - powiedział i, po raz pierwszy od jej ponownego wejścia do biblioteki, jego głos był spokojny. Nie było żadnego sposobu, by mogła mu wybaczyć, żadnego sposobu by mógł zabrać ból, który jej sprawił.

Ale był sposób w który mógł zapewnić, by jej życie się tak nie skończyło. Był sposób w jaki mógł ją uratować, nawet jeżeli ona tego nie chciała. Nawet jeżeli miał ją zranić kolejny raz, wykorzystując tą nieszczęsną wiedzę, którą zyskał na jej temat.

- Nie mogę pozwolić, by pani to kontynuowała. Nie teraz, gdy wiem...-

- Już panu powiedziałam. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie dla mnie. I z pewnością nie zaryzykuję poświęcenia wyniku tej wojny by oszczędzić pana uczucia - odcięła się, jej sarkazm uderzył go jak cios w twarz.

- Nie moje uczucia, panno Granger. Proszę oszczędzić siebie - próbował się kłócić. - Jest pani wciąż tak młoda, mogłaby pani tyle zrobić! Proszę tego nie odrzucać...

- Czy prosi mnie pan, bym ceniła swoje życie bardziej niż życie tych biednych mugolskich dziewcząt i chłopców, którzy są torturowani właśnie w tej chwili? Bardziej niż życie moich kolegów z Gryffindoru? Pańskich Ślizgonów? Oni wszyscy mogą zginąć w szale tej wojny! Co z Draco? Co z Harrym i Ronem? Ginny? Oni wszyscy już tyle wycierpieli. Widzieli zbyt wiele jak na swój wiek. I jeżeli mogę powstrzymać to wszystko, zapobiec ostatecznej bitwie, naprawdę uważa pan, że będę cierpliwie czekać i cieszyć się moim _życiem_?

_To było zabawne,_ pomyślał, _w pewien pokręcony, mroczny sposób_. Mógł wypowiedzieć te słowa razem z nią, wygłaszać te usprawiedliwienie zamiast niej. Tak perfekcyjnie odzwierciedlała jego myśli, jego własnych przekonań. Dokładnie wiedział co czekało na nią na jej drodze do uratowania świata.

Ciemność, strach, szaleństwo. I w końcu, rezygnacja.

Nie pozwoli, by to się przytrafiło, nie teraz, gdy poznał przyjemności życia, teraz, kiedy w końcu uświadomił sobie co poświęcał przez te wszystkie długie i samotne lata. To był wielki krok, uświadomił sobie teraz Severus, że był w końcu zdolny przestać opłakiwać życie, które było dla niego stracone. Czy mógł jej przypomnieć, co miała stracić?

- A co z panią, panno Granger? Czy i pani nie wycierpiała już zbyt wiele?

Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę, i wpatrując się w orzechową głębię, Severus zobaczył... nicość.

- Ja już jestem martwa, profesorze - powiedziała, w jej głosie nie było dramaturgii, czy zgorzknienia. To był dla niej fakt, nic więcej. - Moje ciało wciąż się porusza, ale w środku nie zostało nic, co mogłoby trwać.-

- Nie wierzę pani - wyszeptał, pamiętając jej głos i ogień w jej oczach sprzed kilku godzin. - Wiem, że coś tam pozostało, i nie pozwolę pani tego zabić! _Przekonam_ Albusa, by panią chronił, nawet jeżeli będę mu musiał opowiedzieć o wszystkim!

- Jeżeli powie pan dyrektorowi choć słowo o naszej - sesji legilimencji - opuszczę Hogwart i nigdy nie wrócę, profesorze. Może być pan pewien. Jeżeli dowiem się, że poinformował go pan o tym, ani pan, ani nikt inny z tej szkoły nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczy. I proszę mi wierzyć, ja _się o tym dowiem!_

Nie wątpił w to. Nigdy więcej nie zwątpi w jej umiejętności. Ale on również nie poddawał się tak łatwo.

- Więc znajdę inny sposób by go przekonać, panno Granger. Proszę tu zostać! - polecił jej.

Nie troszcząc się o to, że mu się przygląda, ruszył w stronę bibliotecznego kominka i wydobył garstkę proszku Fiuu z woreczka w kieszeni. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że właśnie zdradza jej swoje sekretne połączenie Fiuu, lecz warknął - gabinet dyrektora- w stronę kominka i wszedł w palenisko.

Nie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć dziwny wyraz jej twarzy, gdy patrzyła jak znika.


	13. Gesty życia

Gesty życia

Dwie godziny po tym, jak Snape zostawił ją samą w bibliotece, Hermiona weszła do swojego pokoju prefekt naczelnej po raz pierwszy od tygodni. Ostrożnie odłożyła swoją torbę szkolną, którą nosiła, na blat biurka i usiadła w jednym z foteli przy kominku.

Zafiukałaby tutaj bezpośrednio, ale w przeciwieństwie do jej profesora eliksirów, nikt nie pomyślał o sekretnym połączeniu jej kominka do sieci, a nie chciała ryzykować oficjalnego wejścia do swojego pokoju.

Coś w niej pragnęło zagłębić się w miękkość krzesła, zamknąć oczy i po prostu pozwolić sobie opaść. Ale nie mogła na to pozwolić. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebowała każdego grama siły, którą posiadała, a rozwodzenie się nad wydarzeniami tej nocy z pewnością ją ich pozbawi.

Nie myślała o tym, nie pamiętała jak patrzyła się za nim, gdy przeszedł przez kominek, jak stała nie widząc, część niej wciąż odrętwiała z szoku, druga, za umysłowym murem który stworzyła w sobie, wyjąca ze strachu, bólu i grozy. I ostatnia część, zawsze przebiegła i kalkulująca, która od razu zauważyła konsekwencje jego wyjścia. Fakt że kominek , pomimo tego co powiedział, _był_ połączony z siecią Fiuu. Fakt, że była droga wyjścia z jego komnat.

Stała w jego bibliotece przez długi czas, nie ruszając się, jej cała wola skupiona na jednym celu – wydostania się stąd. Chociaż znała już drogę, wciąż brakowało jej środków. Nigdzie nie było proszku Fiuu, chociaż weszła nawet do jego prywatnej sypialni. Nie odważyła się jednak złamać zabezpieczeń jego laboratorium, gdyż bała się, że natychmiast zostanie o tym powiadomiony. Nie potrzebowała teraz jeszcze większego konfliktu.

Wtedy, po jakiejś godzinie, powrócił. Miała nadzieję, że wizyta u dyrektora w jakiś sposób ostudzi uczucia, które napędzały mistrza eliksirów, ale Snape wyglądał w każdym calu na tak samo złego i zdeterminowanego jak wcześniej.

Nawet nie uczestnicząc w rozmowie, dokładnie wiedziała co miało miejsce. Snape, atakując dyrektora, zażądał zwolnienia jej z obowiązków szpiega, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Jeżeli byłoby to konieczne, siłą. I dyrektorski spokój, kontrolowana kłótnia z nutką żalu w jego niebieskich oczach, jak mógł powiedzieć swojemu zaufanemu przyjacielowi, że nie było innej drogi, że nie poradzą sobie bez niej. Bezradna furia w oczach Snape'a, gdy pragnął powiedzieć Dumbledorowi co zobaczył w jej umyśle. Ale jej słowa go zatrzymały. Wiedział do czego była zdolna.

Kłócili się przez długi czas, ale Hermiona mogła odczytać odpowiedź dyrektora z twarzy swojego nauczyciela. Dumbledore jej nie powstrzyma. Ale Snape nie poddawał się tak łatwo.

- Zakazuję tego - warknął, znów brzmiąc jak dawniej, po raz pierwszy od kiedy zaczęły się jej halucynacje. - Dyrektor może myśleć, że ma prawo podejmować tą decyzję za panią, ale nie opuści pani tej biblioteki zanim nie zmieni pani zdania, panno Granger!-

W odpowiedzi uniosła brew i pozwoliła łaskawemu rozbawieniu zagrać na jej twarzy. - Czy próbuje mnie pan szantażować dla mojego dobra, profesorze?-

- Nie pozwolę pani tego kontynuować, panno Granger! Byłoby przestępstwem pozwolić pani to robić, i dopóki ja jestem w pobliżu, takie przestępstwo nie będzie miało miejsca w Hogwarcie.

- Więc powinien pan rozważyć rezygnację z pańskiej pozycji - odpowiedziała i powoli podeszła do kominka. Jego oczy śledziły ją, ale zbyt mocno koncentrował się na przekonywaniu jej, by coś zauważyć.

- Dzisiaj zakończy pani to szaleństwo, panno Granger.-

- Nie wydaje mi się.

Sięgnęła w stronę kominka, jej oczy skupione na punkcie gdzie jego palce dotknęły białego marmuru. Nagle, jej całe ciało zerwało się do akcji, gdy okręciła się i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Snape'a.

- Accio proszek Fiuu - zawołała i, zanim Snape mógł zareagować, mały woreczek z szarym proszkiem był już w jej dłoni.

- Revoco!

Na oczach zdumionego Snape'a jego odciski palców na kominku zaczęły świecić jasnozielonym światłem. Wyglądały jak palce ducha, znaczące marmur swoim dotykiem. Wrzuciła garstkę proszku w płomienie, które stały się tak samo zielone jak upiorne palce.

- Klasa transmutacji - powiedziała czystym głosem i przygotowała się do przejścia.

Nie próbował jej powstrzymać, nie wiedziała, czy nie mógł, czy nie chciał tego zrobić.

- Panno Granger - zawołał za nią, gdy już była w połowie drogi. - Gdy pani teraz wyjdzie, nie będę się czuł odpowiedzialny za pani los. Nie będę miał nic wspólnego z pani żałosną małą prywatną wojną! Proszę nie liczyć, ze uratuję panią ponownie od własnej głupoty!

Prychnęła gniewnie, gdy te słowa dotarły do jej umysłu. Czego niby mogła od niego chcieć? Czy zrobił cokolwiek by jej pomóc? Spowodował wszystkie jej cierpienia. Obnażał ją, ranił i upokarzał każdym swoim ruchem. Nie, było jej lepiej bez jakiegoś Severusa Snape'a majaczącego w cieniach.

Dlatego też przeszła przez kominek nie oglądając się za siebie. Dlatego nie obejrzała się za siebie, by zobaczyć jego zdesperowany i zagubiony wyraz twarzy.

Klasa transmutacji, do której weszła przez sieć Fiuu, nie była zbyt odległa od jej pokoju. Wiedziała, że dyrektor prawdopodobnie oczekiwał jej raportu, ale potrzeba prywatności i ciszy była teraz większa, niż jakiekolwiek poczucie obowiązku.

Kiedy dochodziła do drzwi wyjściowych klasy, jakiś cień zaciemnił framugę drzwi.

- Profesor McGonagall - Hermiona cicho przywitała nauczycielkę, zdenerwowanie ściskało jej gardło. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz starszej kobiety powiedziało jej, że wie ona o wszystkim. Przygotowała się na falę emocji, która z pewnością teraz ją zaleje. Nie mogła teraz znieść dawki gryfońskiego sentymentalizmu.

- Panno Granger - skinęła profesorka, w jej głosie nie było nic ponad zwykłą rześką sprężystością. - Dobrze znów panią widzieć całą i zdrową.-

- Nie mogę wyrazić, jak dobrze znów to czuć - odpowiedziała, mile zaskoczona samokontrolą swojej rozmówczyni.

- Wierzę w to - odpowiedziała McGonagall, i ciepły uśmiech przez moment rozświetlił jej twarz, - Jest coś, co chciałabym pani pokazać, panno Granger. Gdyby zechciała mi pani przez chwilę towarzyszyć.-

Wolałaby raczej odrzucić prośbę, ale przedyskutowanie tego prawdopodobnie zabrałoby więcej czasu niż zaakceptowanie jej. Więc skinęła głową i wyszła za swoją profesor z klasy w stronę jej prywatnego gabinetu.

- Wierzę, że prywatne miejsce, z dala od wścibskich oczu pani rówieśników, ułatwi pani zadanie, panno Granger - powiedziała McGonagall otwierając drzwi na prawo od jej gabinetu. - I jak się dowiedziałam, zaoferowałam pani – potajemnie – stanowisko mojej praktykantki, pozwoliłam więc sobie przygotować dla pani pokój. Może pani założyć dowolne hasło i połączenie z siecią Fiuu pomiędzy pani komnatą a tym pokojem. Nie będzie wtedy pani tak ciężko wchodzić i wychodzić z zamku. Proszę go używać wedle pani życzenia. Nie będę pani tu niepokoić.

Oniemiała Hermiona przyglądała się małemu, mile urządzonemu pokojowi, jej oczy nagle napełniły się łzami. Prosta hojność tego gestu przytłoczyła ją i nie wiedziała jak się zachować.

- Pani profesor, ja...

- Ja wiem panno Granger, że są rzeczy zbyt straszne by o nich mówić. Nie będę się pani naprzykrzać z moimi pytaniami czy emocjami. Nie powinno się przeszkadzać lwicy w łowach. Rozumiem co pani robi, i gdyby kiedyś potrzebowała pani pomocy, proszę przyjść do mnie. Niezależnie od pory, czy sytuacji. A teraz - powiedziała profesorka, na moment kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony - Obawiam się, że nadszedł czas na sprawdzanie wypracowań. Ślizgoni - uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła, gotowa do wyjścia.

- Pani profesor - zawołała za nią Hermiona. - Co to tych praktyk...-

- Rozumiem pani powody, panno Granger - odpowiedziała nauczycielka, gdy jej oczy raz jeszcze spotkały się z oczami jej uczennicy. Ciepło i zaufanie które wyrażały, aż zabolały Hermionę. - I jeżeli mogę tak powiedzieć, gdyby kiedyś przyszedł czas na taką decyzję, będę zaszczycona mogąc przyjąć cię jako moją praktykantkę. Śpij dobrze moja droga.

Dni zmieniły się w tygodnie, a Hermiona wciąż walczyła. Powrót na zebrania był trudny, trudniejszy niż myślała. Zbytnio przyzwyczaiła się do nieodczuwania bólu, by nie tęsknić za krótki czasem swojej rekonwalescencji w komnatach Snape'a. Ale dawała sobie radę. Dawałaby sobie radę ze wszystkim, gdyby tylko ludzie zostawili ją w spokoju, gdyby jej nie kwestionowali i nie osłabiali.

Więc unikała jakiegokolwiek ludzkiego kontaktu, wszelkich rozmów, czy przyjacielskich gestów. Nie mogła ryzykować kolejnego odsłonięcia, a jej zdolności aktorskie wyczerpywały się ostatnimi czasy.

Sama McGonagall akceptowała jej energiczny chłód i po prostu zostawiła ją w spokoju. Wydawała się uważać, iż Hermiona ma prawo radzić sobie z tym na swój sposób. Nigdy nie wchodziła do jej prywatnego pokoju, który podarowała swojej uczennicy i Hermiona była wdzięczna za jej dyskrecję, tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła.

Dyrektor oferował jej zawsze krzesło i gorącą czekoladę, gdy przychodziła zdawać raport z najnowszych wydarzeń, zajmował się ranami, które decydowała mu się pokazać od czasu do czasu, tylko po to by dać mu poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją. Często tylko tam siedział, gdy ona sączyła swoją czekoladę, obserwując ją i czekając aż się mu zwierzy. Jednak była przyzwyczajona do daleko mocniejszych nacisków niż zmartwione niebieskie oczy tego starca, więc tylko się uśmiechała do niego, ciesząc się ciepłą słodyczą swojego napoju i nie mówiąc nic, aż się poddawał i pozwalał jej odejść.

Najciężej było z Draconem. Okrutne słowa były konieczne, by go od siebie odpędzić, słowa pełne chłodu i odrzucenia, jego pytające spojrzenie szukało jej za każdym razem, gdy mieli razem lekcje, czy gdy mijali się w Wielkiej Sali. Unikała jego oczu. Było w nich zbyt dużo uczuć, a ona czuła się taka martwa w tych dniach i bała się, że będzie to widoczne na jej twarzy.

Więc unikała wszystkich oprócz Harry'ego i Rona, których musiała znosić. Nie mogła ryzykować, że jakiś przyszły Śmierciożerca pobiegnie do jej Mistrza i doniesie mu, że pokłóciła się z tymi, których miała za zadanie nadzorować. Ciężko jej było słuchać ich pogaduszek i lamentowania, śmiać się razem z nimi i nie pokazywać swojego wzburzenia.

Byli dziećmi, na miłość bogów! Głupimi i ślepymi na to co działo się wokół nich, i trudno jej było być wobec nich cierpliwą. Wiedziała już jak Snape czuł się często wobec nich, i często kusiło ją by odebrać punkty za brak dojrzałości.

Zauważyli coś, oczywiście. Nie było możliwości by całkowicie utrzymać w tajemnicy bezmiar zmęczenia, który czuła Hermiona. Sam Harry był zbyt uważny jak na jej gust. Zakopała się jednak w dobrze znanej roli Hermiony Wiem-To-Wszystko i udawała, że powoli zbliżające się owutemy doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Jednak nic nie mogło być teraz dla niej mniej znaczące niż one.

Chodziła jak maszyna, tylko dyscyplina i duma prowadziły ją przez noce i dnie niekończącej się harówki. Nie odpoczywała, nie dawała siebie czasu na refleksję, czy rozpamiętywanie. Mały, ostry głosik wołał do niej z wewnątrz, mówiąc, że nie da rady tak dłużej żyć, że doprowadza się do zniszczenia. Nie słuchała. Zaczęła wstępnie przygotowywać prace domowe w swoim umyśle, gdy lekcje czy posiłki powstrzymywały ją od ich pisania, recytowała receptury czy wiersze podczas gdy rozmawiała ze swoimi „przyjaciółmi". Wszystko po to, by powstrzymać głosy w jej głowie przed staniem się zbyt głośnymi czy potężnymi.

Gdzieś w ciemności przyczajonej desperacji, była otchłań tak czarna, że nawet nie ważyła się do niej podchodzić. Bała się, że wessie ją w siebie. Bała się, że straci nad sobą całą kontrolę, gdy pozwoli sobie na zbyt dużo.

Nie pozwalała sobie przyznać, jak bardzo pragnęła ludzkiego ciepła, dotyku współczucia, który nie miał na celu wzniecać strach czy terror. Nie pozwalała sobie przyznać, jak bardzo tęskniła za Snape'em.

Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał. Nie podnosiła już dłużej ręki w jego klasie, a on zdawał się nie zauważać, że tego nie robi. Wzrok Snape'a omiatał ją jakby była niczym więcej jak pustym miejscem w sali. Jego arogancja doprowadzała ją do furii, i ta skuteczność, z którą wymazał wszystkie wspomnienia z nią związane. Wydawało się, jakby te tygodnie w jego komnatach nigdy nie miały miejsca, jego obojętność bolała ją, gdy pomyślała ile on ją kosztował.

Miała jednak inne problemy niż Snape. Voldemort stawał się niecierpliwy, jego kary szybsze i okrutniejsze. Domagał się informacji, wejścia do Hogwartu i śmierci tego zdrajcy - Snape'a, a tego nie mogła mu dać. Przez cały czas nie wydawał się ufać jej całkowicie, w każdym razie zbyt mało by ryzykować wprowadzenie w życie jej planu, jej wielkiego planu mającego zakończyć wojnę i jej cierpienia.

Inni Śmierciożercy również stanowili zagrożenie. Byli zbyt gorliwi w zadowalaniu swojego Pana i niechętni, by szlama ich przewyższyła. Niektórzy z nich obserwowali Hogwart, umieszczając zaklęcia podsłuchujące tak dobrze ukryte i chronione, że dyrektor nie mógł ich usunąć, bez ryzyka ujawnienia pozycji Hermiony. Więcej niż raz Śmieciożercom udało się przedostać na błonia Hogwartu, jednak zamek wciąż pozostawał dla nich niedostępny.

Nie tylko Śmierciożercy przyprawiali ją o ból głowy, lecz osoby, które próbowała chronić. Harry i Ron wydawali się robić wszystko by jeszcze bardziej utrudnić jej pracę.

Nabrali zwyczaju włóczenia się po zamku nocą, i choć nawet podczas pierwszego roku był to dla nich zły zwyczaj, stał się coraz gorszy przez pierwsze miesiące ich siódmego roku. Odwiedzanie kuchni czy wieży astronomicznej już im nie wystarczało.

Wyzywali się nawzajem na zakradanie się do Wielkiej Sali na całą noc, granie w szachy przy nauczycielskim stole czy w lochach, gdzie Snape straszył na korytarzach. Życie zdawało im się wielką zabawą, niczym więcej, i gdy Hermiona kuśtykała nocami do pokoju, pobita i złamana, musiała powstrzymywać się przed uderzeniem ich, gdy słyszała ich przechwałki nawet przez drzwi łączące jej komnaty z pokojem wspólnym Gryffindoru.

Teraz częściej trzymali się z dala od niej, wiedząc, że nie będzie tolerowała ich zachowania, że będzie mówiła o dyscyplinie, pracy domowej i innych nudnych rzeczach o których starali się zapomnieć.

Próbowała kontrolować swój gniew, naprawdę się starała, ale kiedy usłyszała co planują, trzy tygodnie po jej konfrontacji ze Snape'em, coś w niej pękło.

Chcieli wymknąć się na boisko Quidditcha i wyprawić tam piknik w środku nocy. Opuszczając zamek bez ochrony, udając się na miejsce, gdzie straże były zredukowane, gdyż często odwiedzali ich goście spoza Hogwartu na meczach Quidditcha!

Równie dobrze mogliby przemaszerować na przeciwko kryjówki Voldemorta i krzyknąć: „_Hej, tu jesteśmy!"._

I chcieli by poszła z nimi. Ponieważ „przerwa w nauce" dobrze jej zrobi. Ponieważ „_to nie jest naturalne żeby tyle pracować". _Najwidoczniej łamanie wszystkich zasad było.

- Mam dość waszej głupoty! - warknęła po wysłuchaniu ich podekscytowanej paplaniny przez pięć minut, jak dla Harry'ego i Rona, brzmiąc bardzo podobnie do Snape'a. - Nie wiecie, że każdy Śmierciożerca, który bardzo tego chce, może wejść na błonia? Nie wiecie jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne?

- To wcale nie jest aż tak niebezpieczne, Miona - odpowiedział beztrosko Ron .- Śmierciożercy nie byli ostatnio zbyt aktywni, a zresztą, facet musi się czasem zabawić...-

- Nie byli zbyt aktywni? Nie wiecie o atakach bo to was nie obchodzi! Ludzie tam umierają by was tu ocalić, ludzie narażają dla was swoje życie każdego dnia i tak im dziękujecie? Będąc chłopcami, głupio dowcipkując i ignorując swoje obowiązki? Możecie mi powiedzieć, ilu ludzi ma jeszcze zginąć za was, byście wreszcie zdecydowali się dorosnąć?-

Jej wybuch natrafił na lodowatą ciszę. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, co powiedziała, ale nie miała zamiaru tego cofać. Każde słowo mówiła na poważnie. Wiedziała, że gdyby Voldemort się o tym dowiedział, zostałaby ukarana za niepoinformowanie go o tym, być może zabita. I wszystko to dla jednej nocy zabawy?

Harry zbladł na jej słowa, podczas gdy twarz Rona poczerwieniała z gniewu. Spojrzeli na nią z całkowitym zniesmaczeniem i niechęcią, odwrócili się na pięcie i przeszli przez dziurę w portrecie.

Hermiona westchnęła i opadła na jedną z kanap. Śmierć Syriusza Blacka wciąż była czułym punktem Harry'ego, rzeczą o której nie mówił dużo. Wciąż czuł się odpowiedzialny za upadek swojego ojca chrzestnego przez zasłonę, a jej słowa pośrednio potwierdziły jego winę.

Ale to była prawda, czyż nie? Syriusz był tak samo impulsywny i emocjonalny jak Harry, działający podczas gdy powinien zostać i pomyśleć. A Harry_ spowodował_ spustoszenia tamtej nocy, tylko z powodu swojego kompleksu Muszę-Ocalić-Świat i przekonania, że dorosłym nie można ufać.

Znów westchnęła. To co powiedziała było prawdą. Ale oni teraz ją znienawidzą i chociaż nie była w stanie rozmawiać z nimi otwarcie od długiego czasu, utrata przyjaciół w taki sposób wciąż bolała.

Miała jednak inne zmartwienia. Przeżycie następnego dnia, tak na przykład. Bycie znienawidzoną przez Harry'ego i Rona było niczym w porównaniu do spowodowania najmniejszego zawodu Voldemortowi.

Nie spała całą noc, siedząc w Pokoju Wspólnym i patrząc przez okno. Kiedy wrócili około szóstej nad ranem, był hałas i przechwałki oraz wybuchy śmiechu, wiedziała, że ich nocna przygoda nie pozostanie długo tajemnicą.

Jej lęki potwierdziły się zbyt szybko. Właśnie opuściła klasę transmutacji, trzymając jak największy możliwy dystans pomiędzy sobą a Harrym i Ronem, gdy ostry ból przeszył jej ramię.

Schowała się w pustym pokoju. Nie musiała podwijać rękawa szaty by zobaczyć co spowodowało ból, ale i tak to zrobiła. Mroczny Znak pulsował na jej białej skórze, jak jakieś zwierzę z jej koszmarów.

Przeklęła, ostrożnie poprawiła rękaw nad znakiem i opuściła pokój prędkimi krokami. Wychodząc z zamku na błonie Hogwartu, gdzie ochrona antyaportacyjna już nie działała, odszukała czarny płaszcz Śmierciożercy, który schowała tam na wypadek, gdyby nie mogła wziąć jednego ze swojego pokoju.

Nie potrzebowała maski. Nie była jej przyznana. Żadnej dyskrecji dla szlam.

Aportowała się i znalazła w kamiennej komnacie, w kole, którego granice były wytyczone czarnym marmurem. Było to jedyne miejsce w - pałacu- Voldemorta, w którym aportacja była możliwa, jak zwykle bardzo mocno chronione. Podążyła za mężczyzną w płaszczu, który wskazał by mu towarzyszyła po drodze w dół przez różne klatki schodowe, aż do lochów komnaty tronowej.

Nazwała je tak po cichu, jako że ta nazwa pasowała swoim posępnym majestatem do ciemnej komnaty bez okien. Śmierciożercy mieli skłonność do melancholicznych zachowań, a ten pokój pokazywał to aż za dobrze.

Starała się określić jego lokalizację niezliczoną ilość razy, ale w tym budynku nie było okien, a wszystkie zaklęcia lokalizujące spełzły na niczym. Ona sama również nie mogła być namierzona, sprawdziła to jednej nocy z Dumbledorem. Cała rzecz wydawała się być niezawodna.

Chociaż Voldemort, siedzący na swoim tronie jak jakaś postać z powieści grozy, z pewnością nie był głupcem.

Ustawienie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, stojącego pod ścianami komnaty z pozostawionym pustym miejscem zaraz obok Czarnego Pana, nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że dzisiejszej nocy chodziło o nią. Została wezwana by być ukaraną, i będzie miała szczęście, jeżeli uda jej się ujść z życiem. Wciąż, przygotowując się na to co miało nadejść, zajęła puste miejsce i upadając na dłonie i kolana podpełzła w kierunku Czarnego Pana.

Jego głos zatrzymał ją zanim mogła ucałować brzeg jego czarnych aksamitnych szat.

- Do mojej uwagi doszedł fakt, że twoi _przyjaciele _zdecydowali się udać na małą wycieczkę. Zakładam, że wiedziałaś o tym? - jego głos był miękki, syczący i powodował, że dreszcze przeszły jej po plecach. Wiedziała, co ten głos mógł rozkazać.

Obawiając się nieuniknionego, Hermiona i tak potrząsnęła głową. - Dowiedziałam się za późno, mój Panie. W przeciwnym razie natychmiast bym Cię poinformowała...

- Masz wiedzieć o wszystkim co się dzieje w Hogwarcie, mała szlamowata kurwo – zagrzmiał. - Nie trzymam cię przy życiu, byś zadowalała pierwotne instynkty moich Śmierciożerców! No może... nie tylko dlatego.

W odpowiedzi na jego dowcip, można było usłyszeć zduszone chichoty ze strony mężczyzn w czarnych płaszczach.

Potem uśmiechnął się, i był to najbardziej przerażający widok, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Nie musiała udać przerażonego szlochania, które wymknęło się jej wargom – przyszło jej to dość naturalnie.

- Pozwól, moje zwierzątko, że dam ci mały wgląd w to, co cię czeka jeżeli przestaniesz nadawać się do użytku.

Kiedy uderzyły ją pierwsze fale bólu, zagryzła wargi by nie krzyczeć, jednak wkrótce nie mogła powstrzymać krzyków. Krew zalewała jej oczy, a jej ciało rzucało się i podrygiwało jak coś co już dłużej nie należało do niej.

Pomiędzy krzykami i szlochającymi oddechami, przysięgała mu swoją lojalność, dziękując mu „tylko za karę" . Teraz przychodziło jej to naturalnie. W jej umyśle była mała część, która pozostawała czujna, nawet jeżeli reszta niej wyła z bólu, mówiła właściwe słowa i robiła właściwe rzeczy, niezależnie od tego co się z nią działo. To ta cześć utrzymała ją przy życiu niezliczoną ilość razy.

- Przyłączcie się moi wierni słudzy! - Czarny Pan wezwał w końcu swój Wewnętrzny Krąg, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w panice. Nigdy jeszcze nie było tak źle. - Nauczmy szlamowatą kurwę lekcji, której nigdy nie zapomni!-

Gdy ją torturowali, jej zalane krwią oczy przesuwały się po twarzach kolejnych Śmierciożerców.

Macnair. Fala Cruciatusa, która podpaliła jej ciało.

Crabbe. Tnące klątwy, które zmieniły jej skórę w czerwoną babraninę.

Goyle. Niewidzialne noże, siekające jej ręce i nogi.

Nie znalazła żadnej litości, żadnego żalu. Na większości twarzy nie było nawet pożądania, czy ekscytacji. Nie była istotą ludzką, uświadomiła sobie, wijąc się i czołgając się pod ich zaklęciami. Była kawałkiem mięsa, nieposłusznym psem, którego należało ukarać dla jego własnego dobra.

Wtedy spotkała oczy Lucjusza i zobaczyła w nich straszny gniew. Gniew i podenerwowanie. To _on ją tutaj przyprowadził_, mogła to wyczytać w jego oczach, _przedstawił ją Czarnemu Panu._ Ona ryzykowała również jego pozycję. Każde jej potknięcie będzie prowadziło do niego.

_Poza tym, oni niszczyli jego zabawkę._

I przez chwilę, z małą, nieznaczącą mocą, którą dał jej nad sobą poprzez swoje obawy, stała się panią swojego przeznaczenia. W tym momencie spokoju ból był dla niej niczym, tylko rzeczą, którą mogli zrobić jej ciału. Ona wciąż mogła nimi manipulować, a Malfoy, najpotężniejszy z nich wszystkich, należał do niej. Jej oczy nigdy nie opuszczały jego twarzy, pozwoliła swojemu językowi wysunąć się z ust w powolny, prawie zmysłowy sposób, i zlizać krew z posiniaczonych warg.

Widziała w jego oczach podniecenie, w sposobie w jaki uchwycił różdżkę i w ochrypłości głosu, wykrzykującym w jej stronę klątwy, przez moment, chciało jej się śmiać.

_Zwariowałam_, uświadomiła sobie w chwili całkowitej jasności. _Już niedługo i na prawdę stanę się taka jak oni. Zaczyna mi się to podobać!_ I gdy tak pomyślała, mogła zobaczyć mroczny tunel w głąb którego zstępowała, z dala od przyjaciół, od Hogwartu i prostego spokoju przyjaźni, z dala od zdroworozsądkowego myślenia i życia, mającego znaczenie. _Niech ktoś mi pomoże! Ja umieram!_

Wtedy uderzył ją nowy ból i rozpadła się na tysiące odłamków agonii.


	14. Życie bywa zabawne

Życie bywa zabawne

Była prawie północ, gdy Hermiona powróciła do zamku i nawet zamknięcie sekretnego przejścia było prawie zbyt trudnym zadaniem dla jej ulatniających się sił.

Mogła poczuć jak drżała w niej magia, pulsowała nieregularnie i prawie znikła.

Pięć minut zajęło jej zamknięcie drzwi i ostukanie kamieni różdżką w celu reaktywacji zaklęcia ukrywającego. Jej dłonie były zakrwawione. Jej różdżka również była zakrwawiona. Musiała odpocząć, opierając się o ścianę, z poszarpanymi resztkami płaszcza umieszczonego ostrożnie pomiędzy jej krwawiącymi plecami a zimnym kamieniem, zanim znalazła dość sił by uprzątnąć czerwone smugi z sekretnych drzwi.

Jej ciało zdradzało ją, w tak dosłowny sposób, że prawie uważała to za zabawne.

Wtedy obróciła się i spojrzała na długi korytarz lochów, za którym były tysiące stopni prowadzących do wieży Gryffindoru.

_Nie da rady._

Jej oczy mignęły w kierunku zakrętu, który prowadził do klasy Snape'a, ale potrząsnęła głową, prawie niezauważalnie.

Z pewnością nie było to opcją. Powiedział jasno, że jej los nic dla niego nie znaczył, więc ona nie zwróci się do niego po pomoc.

_Nigdy._

Ale jak dostać się do swojego pokoju, do bezpieczeństwa własnego łóżka i czystości wody i mydła?

Schody nie wchodziły w rachubę. Nauczyła się kilku zaklęć podnoszących, by zapobiec utknięciu w lochach ze złamaną nogą, ale jej chwilowy stan nie pozwalał na użycie silniejszych zaklęć niż te najprostsze.

_Użyj prostego zaklęcia_, powiedziała sobie surowo,_ nic wymyślnego. Ale którego…_

Nagle przed oczami stanęło jej wspomnienie, Harry siedzący w bibliotece i dumający nad ciężką księgą z desperacją w oczach.

- Proste zaklęcie- powtarzał raz po raz, przeczesując włosy doprowadzając je do jeszcze większego nieładu. - Jakieś proste. Ale które miałeś na myśli, Syriuszu?

Czwarty rok. Turniej Trójmagiczny. Pierwsze zadanie. Nie udało im się znaleźć zaklęcia przeciw smokowi, ale Harry w końcu znalazł inne rozwiązanie.

Teraz Hermiona podniosła trzęsącą się dłoń. - Accio Błyskawica - wychrypiała, czując jak krew w jej ustach zwilża język.

Nie była do końca pewna, czy miotła Harry'ego do niej dotrze i czekała w napięciu. Wtedy poczuła polerowane drewno rączki w dłoni, nawet wcześniej niż jej oczy ujrzały smukły kształt Błyskawicy, i westchnęła z ulgą.

Niezdarnie wdrapała się na miotłę, kurczowo chwytając rączkę sprawną dłonią, podczas gdy jej ramię i noga zwisały bezużytecznie z boku. Zawsze nienawidziła jazdy na miotle, ale teraz dziękowała Harry'emu za każdą lekcję, jaką na niej wymusił. Przejażdżka była niezdarna i bolesna, i tylko czyste szczęście powstrzymało ją kilkukrotnie przed upadkiem. Kiedy w końcu dotarła do drzwi do swoich komnat, nie minęło więcej jak piętnaście minut.

Wzdychając z ulgą, zsiadła z miotły i musiała powstrzymać krzyk, gdy nogi ugięły się pod nią i upadła na ziemię. _Posprzątaj_, nakazała sobie pospiesznie i zmusiła krzyczące z bólu mięśnie do ruchu, _i pozbądź się miotły_.

Machnięciem różdżki odesłała ją z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru. Miała nadzieję, że siedmioroczniacy już spali, gdy Błyskawica Harry'ego się zawieruszyła, i że nikt tego nie zauważy.

Podłoga była czerwona od jej krwi, nie dała rady zaaplikować poprawnie zaklęcia czyszczącego. Musiała go użyć trzy razy, jej koncentracja się pogarszała. Czarne plamki tańczyły przed jej oczami gdy zmusiła się do wstania.

Tylko kilka kroków i będzie uratowana. Przeklęła własną niemoc. Może to zrobić, do cholery! Tylko kilka kroków...

Gdzieś, w ciemności, usłyszała dźwięk.

Hermiona zamarła, jej stopa zawisła w powietrzu. Nie odważyła się oddychać. Znów to słyszała! Skrzypienie starych zardzewiałych drzwi, poruszających się powoli zawiasów. Drzwi – lub portret, odsuwające się na bok by umożliwić wyjście!

Ignorując cały ból i wzrastającą panikę, Hermiona rzuciła się do własnego portretu, położyła dłoń na starym płótnie i wymamrotała swoje hasło.

Echo kroków dotarło do jej uszu, gdy portret odsunął się na bok i pozwolił jej wejść. Już prawie przeszła, gdy ugięły się pod nią nogi. Z jej zaciśniętych warg wyrwało się westchnienie bólu.. Nikt nie może jej zauważyć!

Ostatnimi desperackim wysiłkiem, odciągnęła się od otworu wejściowego i zamknęła obraz.

Leżała w ciemności, dysząc i zajmując się swoją nogą, nie ważąc się nawet pisnąć, nasłuchiwała kroków powoli zbliżających się do jej drzwi.

Czy dość dokładnie wyczyściła podłogę? Czy na portrecie zostały ślady krwi? Nie pomyślała o oczyszczeniu rąk zanim go dotknęła! Co jeśli...

_Uspokój się Hermiono! To prawdopodobnie jakiś uczeń, wymykający się po godzinie policyjnej. Nawet nie spojrzy na twój obraz. Jesteś bezpieczna..._

Ale wtedy głos przeciął jej uspokajającą mantrę, i myślała, że stanie jej serce.

- Hermiono?

To był Ron, z pewnością, nie miała wątpliwości co do właściciela tego głosu.

Owładnęła nią panika. Nie widział jej, prawda? Czy wiedział, że jest tutaj, i w jakim stanie się znajduje?

- Hermiono! Wiem, że tam jesteś, otwórz drzwi!

Ale nie mogła! Cholera, nie mogła się nawet poruszyć! Ani nie wyglądała jakoś specjalnie przyzwoicie.

- Widziałem jak Błyskawica zniknęła i wróciła, i widziałem jak zamykały się twoje drzwi, gdy byłem za rogiem. Przestań udawać, że cię tam nie ma!

Czekała w ciszy aż odejdzie. Może pomyśli, że się pomylił.

- W porządku, nie wpuszczaj mnie, jeżeli uważasz to za zabawne - powiedział po chwili. W jego głosie słyszała gniew i ból, niewiarę w to, że mogła go tak potraktować. Nie chciała teraz niczego więcej, jak mocno go przytulić. Niestety, nie mogła używać swojej lewej ręki.

- Wiesz, miałem nadzieję z tobą porozmawiać - mówił dalej, - O tym co się stało wczorajszej nocy. Harry jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Nie chciał o tobie rozmawiać przez cały dzień, ale jestem pewien że bardzo mu ulży, gdy przyjdziesz do niego i z nim pogadasz. Hermiono?

Cisza. Długie westchnienie na korytarzu.

- Wiem, Hermiono, że nie podoba ci się sposób w jaki się zachowujemy. Myślisz, że jest to nieodpowiedzialne. Myślisz, że powinniśmy dorosnąć. Ale on tak się boi. I gdy jest sam, na przykład w dormitorium, cały czas myśli i rozpamiętuje. Wydaje mi się, że o tym, że zginie. I to bardzo niedługo. Wszystko czego chce to chwili z życia, które mógł mieć. Czy to zbyt wiele? Czy to tak źle, jeżeli trochę go od tego odciągnę i pomogę mu się trochę zabawić? Porozmawiaj ze mną, Hermiono!

Hermiona szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrywała się w ciemność. Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy przestała rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, przestała ich słuchać, brać ich na serio? Nawet nie zauważyła, że Harry ma zmiany nastrojów, ani decyzji Rona by mu z tym pomóc. Źle ich oceniała, bardzo źle.

- Więc siedzisz tam sobie i czujesz się od nas dużo lepsza, czyż nie? - zapytał ostro Ron z drugiej strony drzwi, z rozczarowaniem i gniewem. - Myślałem, że będę mógł z tobą porozmawiać. Miałem nadzieję, że mi pomożesz. Ale teraz już nigdy nie masz dla nas czasu, wszystko kręci się wokół twojego wspaniałego stażu. Oh, jesteś od nas o tyle lepsza, Panno Praktykantko Granger - zakpił z niej ze złością, choć dalej słyszała ból w jego głosie. - I oczywiście, że nie chcesz mieć nic do czynienia z parą takich nieudaczników jak my. Więc jestem tu, ja mały głupi Ron, który myślał, że może na ciebie liczyć. Zabawne, jak bardzo można się pomylić. Życzę ci dobrej nocy Hermiono! Mam nadzieję, że grzmisz w swej sprawiedliwości!

I poszedł sobie. W ciemności swoich komnat Hermiona leżała na podłodze, jak połamana kupa kości, z jedną ręką wyciągniętą w stronę drzwi w bezcelowym błagalnym geście, łzy spływały po jej twarzy, a ból nie do wytrzymania przeszywał jej ciało.

Jeżeli tak wyglądało życie, to naprawdę mogłaby się bez niego obejść.

W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony Granger, Severus Snape grzmiał w sprawiedliwym gniewie przez następne tygodnie.

Kiedy opuściła pokój tamtej pamiętnej nocy, gapił się za nią w całkowitej konsternacji. Dziesięć minut zajęło mu zrozumienie jak to zrobiła, i zostawiła go przeklinającego własną nieostrożność i jej cholerny geniusz.

Rozważał podążenie za nią, ale wiedział, że teraz już była w swoich komnatach. Nie chciał wywoływać zamieszania obok wieży Gryffindoru waląc w drzwi Prefekt Naczelnej, krzycząc do niej by go wpuściła. Wciąż miał na to zbyt dużo godności.

Zamiast tego, znów porozmawiał z Albusem. I znowu. Ale po tym jak nawet Albus stracił swój dobry humor z powodu nawracających wizyt posępnego Mistrza Eliksirów, musiał w końcu przyznać, że nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby zmienić tą sytuację.

Wtedy odezwał się gniew. Był na nią wściekły, że pozwoliła to sobie zrobić, że wróciła tam, chociaż pokazał jej drogę wyjścia, że ignorowała jego pomoc i wsparcie. Oceniając po tym co ujawniły jej koszmary, halucynacje i zabroniona wycieczka w jej umysł, nie przeżyje do Bożego Narodzenia. Nie na własną rękę, a ledwie mogła liczyć na pomoc raczej bezradnego Albusa i powściągliwej Minerwy. Jeżeli szybko nie dopuści do głosu rozsądku, Hermiona Granger będzie tak samo dobra, jak martwa.

Pewnie chciała to załatwić w ten sposób, głupia dziewczyna.

Hermiona cholerna Granger. Była czerwonym pulsującym punktem w jego umyśle. Za każdym razem, gdy o niej pomyślał, furia, wstyd, odnerwienie i troska splatały się w kulę zawiłego mentalnego chaosu, niszczącego całą koncentrację i zadowolenie.

Zachowywała się, jakby to ona wynalazła szpiegostwo, niech ją szlag! Jakby nie znał tej roboty na wylot. Jakby nie wiedział lepiej niż ona co ją czekało. Znów kolejna z tych zaślepionych „dobrych osób" w Zakonie, która zdecydowała się ignorować rady Snape'a drania, na rzecz własnej cukierkowej wersji rzeczywistości. Z pewnością jej ignorancja ją zabije, ale nawet Snape nie mógł uważać tego wyniku za satysfakcjonujący.

Ale, oczywiście, nikt go nie słuchał, a jedyna droga by przekonać Albusa – opowiedzieć mu o tym co widział – na pewno doprowadzi do jej ucieczki. Przynajmniej miała tutaj łóżko, dach nad głową i opiekę medyczną. To pewnie więcej niż zapewniłby jej Knot, gdyby zwróciła się do niego.

Daremne myśli, wszystkie z nich. Severus nie mógł z nią nic zrobić, nie mógł zmienić sytuacji i nie mógł o niej myśleć nie przyprawiając się o ból głowy.

Więc przestał o niej myśleć.

Lub chociaż się starał. Wydawało się, że wszyscy włączyli się w wielki złowieszczy fortel - Doprowadzenia Severusa Snape do szaleństwa rozmowami o Hermionie Granger.

Albus był najgorszy. Po kilku wybuchach Severusa, przestał sugerować by Severus powinien jej „pomóc".

Wydawał się wierzyć, że podczas walki z uzależnieniem wytworzyła się miedzy nimi jakaś „więź". Sentymentalny, stary głupiec. A co niby Severus miał robić, trzymać ją za rękę, gdy wykrwawiała się na śmierć? Nosić za nią koszyk piknikowy, gdy udawała się na bitwę?

- Z pewnością nie, drogi chłopcze - Albus próbował uspokoić młodszego mężczyznę. - Tylko że ty jeden masz więcej doświadczenia w tym zakresie niż jakakolwiek inna osoba w Hogwarcie. Mógłbyś pomóc jej planować, rozwijać nowe sposoby dostania się bliżej do Toma Riddle'a i tak dalej. Mógłbyś...

- Nie prosisz mnie bym podał butelkę whisky alkoholikowi, ani mugolską dziewczynę Śmierciożercy - Snape odmówił żarliwie. - Dlaczego więc miałbym pomagać pannie Granger w jej zawziętych próbach zabicia się? Nie popieram tego typu samobójstwa Albusie!

_Poza tym_, dodał po cichu, _Nie pozwoli mi się tknąć po tym co jej zrobiłem._ Ta myśl znów obudziła wstyd, i _to_ jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło jego nastrój.

_Ona _uważała siebie za martwą, czyż nie? Poddała się i nie oczekiwała, że wyjdzie żywa z tej wojny. Dlaczego więc, do jasnej cholery, miałby się tym przejmować!

Jeżeli była zdecydowana się zabić, on był zdecydowany się tym nie martwić. Była przecież tylko dziewczyną, na miłość bogów! Jakkolwiek niezwykle zdolną i utalentowaną...

Draco również wydawał się myśleć, że Severus był nowym autorytetem w kwestii spraw dotyczących panny Granger.

- Już ze mną nie rozmawia - powiedział Snape'owi jednego popołudnia zdesperowanym głosem. - Znowu mnie odpycha, nawet bardziej niż przed swoim odwykiem. Chyba myśli, że nasza znajomość może mi zagrozić.

W jego oczach były łzy. Snape musiał powstrzymać zdegustowane prychnięcie. Gryfoński sentymentalizm z ust Ślizgona. Dobrzy bogowie.

Chciał powiedzieć Draconowi, że panna Granger miała w tym cholerną rację. Jedno skuteczne przełamanie jej barier ochronnych, i Czarny Pan będzie wiedział wszystko o niej i Draco. Jeżeli była zdecydowana to kontynuować, dobrze robiła dystansując się od wszystkich. On też tak zrobił.

Ale fakt, że panna Granger przygotowywała się na ewentualność swojej śmierci, nie uspokoiłby Draco Malfoya, Snape był co do tego całkiem pewny.

Więc zamiast prawdy, powiedział mu, że panna Granger jest dorosła i całkiem kompetentna. Wystarczająco kompetentna by decydować co było dla niej najlepsze i że on, Snape, ma teraz naprawdę ważną pracę do zrobienia, więc przepraszam cię Draco, ale idź już sobie!

I Draco odszedł, z tymi niemożliwymi łzami błyszczącymi w oczach. Zostawił Snape'a z bardzo nieprzyjemnym poczuciem winy i suchymi ustami, które mogły być tylko nawilżone kilkoma szklankami whisky.

Tylko Minerwa nie rozmawiała z nim o niej. I _to_ naprawdę go niepokoiło. Patrzyła tylko na niego swoimi stalowymi inteligentnymi oczami, jakby badała każdy cal kwadratowy jego twarz, aż spostrzegł, że usprawiedliwia się, dlaczego nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tym „szaleństwem".

- Zabawne - powiedziała Minerwa po słuchaniu przez kilka minut jego bezładnej gadaniny, i upiła trochę herbaty. Siedzieli w jej dużym pokoju, przed tańczącymi płomieniami ognia, który przepędzał wieczorny chłód. Powiedziała, że chce po prostu „dobrej rozmowy", a on się na to nabrał, cholerny idiota.

Jak to się działo, że za każdym razem Minerwa sprowadzała go do poziomu paplającego dziesięciolatka? Mógł się spoliczkować za przyjęcie jej zaproszenia!

- Co do cholery może być śmiesznego w tej sytuacji? - zapytał ponuro.

- Obserwowanie, jak się o kogoś troszczysz - odpowiedziała prosto.

_I znów zaczynamy_, wymruczał cicho. _Znów zaczyna z tym psychologicznym podejściem! _

- Nie troszczę się o nią - prawie warknął. - Jestem tylko zdegustowany takim marnotrawstwem inteligencji. I jako nauczyciel wierzę, że...

- Wiem, wiem Severusie. Oszczędź mi tego - przerwała mu, uśmiechając się do niego czule, - Ale nawet jeżeli wcale się o nią nie troszczysz - w jej głosie wyraźnie było słychać, że ani trochę mu nie wierzy, ale jest zbyt zmęczona by się z nim o to kłócić. - Czuję się dziwnie, gdyż pamiętam dyskusję bardzo podobną do tej, bardzo dawno temu.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy o czymś nawet trochę podobnym do tego - zaprzeczył szorstko.

- Wiem. To była moja rozmowa z Albusem, dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy poinformował mnie, że będziesz szpiegował dla nas wśród Śmierciożerców. Miałam wtedy bardzo podobne zdanie do twojego, i byłam całkowicie zdecydowana, by trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, jeżeli nie mogłam cię chronić. Nie chciałam wspierać takiego szaleństwa, i jeżeli byłeś tak chętny by dać się zabić, wciąż nie miałbyś mojego błogosławieństwa. Zabawne, jednak nie mogłam długo wytrwać w swojej decyzji. To z pewnością gryfońska sentymentalność sprawiła, że tak głupio ci pomogłam. Czy myślisz, że byłoby lepiej, gdybym dotrzymała mojego postanowienia?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i przez moment jej ręka dotknęła jego policzka, miękka i ciepła, jak letnia bryza.

- Ja, na przykład, jestem wdzięczna za każdą minutę, którą mogłam spędzić z tobą, Severusie. W ten sposób zyskałam cennego przyjaciela, bez którego bym sobie nie poradziła.

Wyszedł kilka chwil później, bo po jej słowach nie mógł już nic powiedzieć ani się spierać. _Nie ma się szans przeciwko gryfońskim kobietom_, pomyślał znów. _Lepiej trzymać się od nich z daleka_.

Myśl o powrocie do swoich komnat, o siedzeniu w bibliotece gdzie zbrukał jej umysł, przyprawiła go o dreszcze.

I tak północ po raz kolejny zastała go włóczącego się po korytarzach Hogwartu i nawet uderzenia wielkiego zegara nie mogły go wyrwać z zamyślenia.

Ale uczucie mocnego zderzenia z mniejszym ciałem mogło. Przeszył go gniew gdy podnosił się z podłogi, niedostrzegalnie rozmasowując swój tył, który boleśnie zderzył się z zimną kamienną posadzką.

Przed nim stała mała postać, okryta szatą i kapturem. Z pewnością uczeń. Co ich do cholery opętało by błąkać się w nocy po szkole? Czyżby mieli za mało pracy? No, z pewnością upewni się, by jego uczniowie byli zbyt zmęczeni by nawet rozważać podobne bzdury przez następnych kilka tygodni.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, włócząc się po korytarzach w środku nocy? – warknął. - W tej chwili opuść kaptur.

Smukła postać zdjęła kaptur, odsłaniając twarz Hermiony Granger, błyszczącą w świetle księżyca, który był prawie w pełni.

_Oczywiście, musiała to być __**ona**_, jęknął w myślach. _Świetnie. Założę się, że jakiś Bóg, czy coś innego ma teraz niezły ubaw._

- Jestem zbyt zmęczona na pańskie małe gierki, profesorze - odpowiedziała, nie starając się ukryć zmęczenia w głosie. - Proszę odjąć kilka punktów i pozwolić mi odejść.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to pani, panno Granger. Ja... - głos Severusa zamarł, gdy przyjrzał jej się dokładniej. Jedno oko było podbite i opuchnięte, górna warga rozcięta, a zaschnięta krew była rozmazana na dolnej połowie twarzy. Jej sztywna postawa powiedziała mu, że długi płaszcz skrywa przynajmniej jeszcze jeden poważniejszy uraz.

- Nie powinna się pani teraz widzieć z dyrektorem? - zapytał, podczas gdy niepokój krążył w jego żyłach. Znów uczęszczała na spotkania i zdawało się, że nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż była bita, torturowana i gwałcona i wciąż wślizgiwała się z powrotem do zamku, po cichu ukrywając swoje rany.

Musiał o tym porozmawiać z Albusem. Co też ten starzec myślał, że robi, do cholery?

- Będę, profesorze, bardzo niedługo – odpowiedziała. - Ale dopóki nie jestem śmiertelnie ranna, nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed wzięciem wcześniej długiego, gorącego prysznica. Czuję się... - zdanie kończyło się szeptem, którego nie usłyszał, ale nie musiał, by wiedzieć jak się czuła. Pamiętał to aż za dobrze.

- Brudna - dokończył jej zdanie ochryple, na chwilę zapominając o swojej urazie względem niej. - I wyczerpana.

Skinęła głową.

- Zabawne, czyż nie? - zapytała gorzko. - Jedyna osoba, która na prawdę mnie rozumie, nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. To pewnie moje specjalne szczęście. Dobrej nocy profesorze .

Po czym rozpłynęła się w ciemnościach.


	15. Przegrupowanie

Przegrupowanie

Obserwował jak jej stan pogarszał się w następnych tygodniach. Zaczęła używać zaklęcia makijażowego, gdyż nie była już w stanie całkowicie ukryć efektów swoich nocnych wypraw. Ciało potrzebowało czasu by się wyleczyć, a ona nie posiadała medycznych mocy Pani Pomfrey. Czy Severusa Snape'a.

Dawno temu nauczył się widzieć przez te zaklęcia, więc mógł oglądać jak się marnuje. Długie włosy, kiedyś lśniące i błyszczące, zamieniły się w mdłą skłębioną masę, worki pod jej oczami, tak czarne, że przypominały głębokie tunele. Wargi nagie i popękane. W połowie zagojone siniaki pokrywające jej całą twarz i ręce.

Jej przyjaciele zdawali się nie zauważać zmiany, ale wnioskując z ich zachowania, Severus wątpił, że uważali się jeszcze w tej chwili za jej przyjaciół. Wybierali miejsca do siedzenia jak najdalej od niej i rzucali w jej stronę oskarżycielskie spojrzenia.

Ona ich ignorowała, dziobiąc w swoim talerzu ze spuszczoną głową i ruchami staruszki. Badając ją z daleka, uświadomił sobie że jego obliczenia były błędne. Lub raczej zbyt hojne. Dwa lub trzy tygodnie, nie wierzył, że zostało jej więcej czasu.

Po tym czasie wyczerpanie i desperacja sprawią, że popełni śmiertelny błąd. Błędy popełnione przed Czarnym Panem zawsze były śmiertelne. Poczuł wzbierający w sobie smutek, żałobny żal, jakby już ją żegnał.

Ale wtedy uświadomił sobie jak niewłaściwie musiał wyglądać, gapiąc się z nauczycielskiego stołu na Gryfonkę.

Później tego samego dnia, podczas zajęć z eliksirów, zasnęła. Obserwował ją kątem oka, od chwili kiedy weszła do sali. Jej „przyjaciele" robili co mogli by ją ignorować, a Draco siedział na przedzie klasy, razem z innymi Ślizgonami, więc nie miał możliwości spojrzenia na nią nie zwracając uwagi otoczenia. Severus był całkiem zadowolony, że Draco wciąż miał wystarczającą dyscyplinę by nie odwrócić się i popatrzeć, jak gryfoński ostatnimi czasy by się nie stał.

W ten oto sposób był jedynym, który zauważył jak jej oczy się zamykają, a głowa powoli opada na pierś. Zamarł z zaskoczenia, ale zdołał to natychmiast ukryć pod srogim grymasem.

_Co zrobić? _Nie mógł jej pozwolić na spanie, gdyż był uważany za wszystkowidzącego i wszystkowiedzącego, a nie zamierzał ryzykować reputacji dla tej przyszłej wszystkowiedzącej dziewczynki. _Ale nakrzyczeć na nią?_ Zwrócić uwagę całej klasy na jej stan? Bardzo zły pomysł.

Przechodząc obok Longbottoma i jego beznadziejnie zrujnowanego eliksiru, Severus wpadł na pewien pomysł. Zaglądając krytycznie do jego kociołka, wydobył kilka liści z jednej ze swoich ukrytych w szacie kieszeni, i pozwolił im wpaść do przeraźliwie zielonego eliksiru.

- Panie Longbottom! To nawet nie jest kolor zbliżony do poprawnego, jakkolwiek ten brak postępu zdaje się całkiem dokładnie odzwierciedlać aktywność pana mózgu. Proszę mi powiedzieć, dlaczego w czasie prawie siedmiu lat nie udało się to panu raz - choć jeden raz! - uwarzyć prawidłowo eliksiru!

Tak jak oczekiwał, jego wściekły głos nie obudził panny Granger z jej wyczerpanego snu. Jednak głośna eksplozja, która miała miejsce tylko pół minuty później, była całkiem skuteczne. Zwolnił ją z zajęć razem z innymi uczniami, poza Nevillem, który – po raz kolejny – został posprzątać podłogę i pozbyć się resztek rozsadzonego kociołka. Co ciekawe, był dużo bardziej kompetentny w tej części lekcji, niż w warzeniu eliksirów.

Obraz Hermiony Granger zasypiającej nad podręcznikiem eliksirów został z nim, nawet po tym jak wyszła z sali. Pozostał przez trzy kolejne lekcje tego dnia i kiedy te się skończyły, jego niezmordowane wędrówki po korytarzach zaprowadziły go w pobliże krytych drzwi, jak to często zdarzało mu się w ostatnich tygodniach.

Usłyszał ją gdy była trzy zakręty od niego, i zmartwił się jej lekkomyślnością. Chowając się w nieużywanym pokoju obok wejścia do przejścia, obserwował jej przybycie. Sprawdziła pokój, ale tak niedbale, że nie zauważyłaby go nawet jeżeli nie użyłby wcześniej silnego zaklęcia ukrywającego, i _to_ naprawdę wzmocniło jego obawy.

Że pozwoliła mu się słyszeć i widzieć, nawet nie zauważając, że on tam jest...

_Wyrzuć ją ze swojego umysłu! Teraz!_, rozkazał sobie surowo, obrócił się i udał do swoich komnat, _Ona nie jest twoim obowiązkiem. Znajdź sobie jakąś robotę, do cholery!_

Ale spokój, tak absolutnie niezbędny do skomplikowanej sztuki ważenia, umykał mu tej nocy. Znał od wielu lat beznadziejny przypadek daremnych wysiłków, a ten wieczór się do takich zaliczał.

Zamiast tego, dokładnie wysprzątał swoje laboratorium, snując się po swoich pokojach i przestawiając jeden przedmiot, dotykając innego, wszystko to by oddalić od siebie głęboki niepokój, jaki czuł. W końcu, gdy śmieszność jego zachowania nie mogła być dłużej ignorowana, zasiadł do czytania. Coś lekkiego, co poprawi mu nastrój.

A więc Whitman. Wybrał fotel obok jednego z wielkich okien i otworzył mały tomik. Patriotyzm Whitmana i bezmyślny romantyzm zawsze podnosiły go na duchu. Kartkował książkę, czytając ustęp tu i tam, dopóki jego wzrok nie natknął się na jeden z najsłynniejszych wierszy, jaki Whitman kiedykolwiek napisał. Jeden z najbardziej żałosnych, w jego przekonaniu.

Kapitanie! Mój Kapitanie!

Kapitanie! Mój Kapitanie! Minął lęku czas;

Nasz okręt rozbił mnogość fal, by dobyć z głębin skarb;

Tak blisko port, już słyszę dzwon i braw wzburzony huk;

W źrenicach ich sunący kil, okręt- odwagi próg:

Cóż za rozpacz! Jaki strach!

To z rany sączy się krew

Na pokład gdzie Kapitan

Upadł w zimno i śmierć.

O serce zaiste! Severus zawsze nienawidził tego wiersza, i teraz przypomniał sobie dlaczego. Jego bezczelność! Dobrze wiedział, że Whitman napisał go krótko po morderstwie Lincolna, i że miał on upamiętnić poległego męża stanu, ale kto kiedykolwiek słyszał o Kapitanie poświęcającym się dla swojej załogi?

To nie Lincoln wygrał własnoręcznie tą wojnę. Została ona wygraną rękoma tysięcy mężczyzn, dzieci i kobiet. Tysięcy żołnierzy, niewolników i szpiegów. Ale nikt ich nie zauważał.

Nikt również nie widział ukrytych twarzy i zgiętych grzbietów tych pracujących dla Zakonu, wszystkie oczy były wpatrzone we dwie lśniące postacie na szczycie: Albusa Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego cholernego Pottera. Jeżeli wygrają, lub raczej szczęśliwie przeżyją wystarczająco długo by pan Potter przypomniał sobie o swoich obowiązkach, to na nich będą spoglądać tłumy.

Jeżeli Whitman miałby być przydzielony do jakiegoś domu, Severus pomyślał kpiąco, z pewnością byłby Gryfonem.

Ale wciąż coś kazało mu czytać dalej, nawet jeżeli był to strach przed zbyt dużą ilością czasu i niczym do zrobienia.

Kapitanie! Mój Kapitanie! Powstań i usłysz dzwon,

Ach, powstań, by ujrzeć flagi ruch, dla Ciebie trąby grzmot;

Dla Ciebie wieńce i kolor wstęg, Tobie faluje tłum;

Ciebie pragnie rąk chwiejnych las, czekając na uścisk cum;

Spójrz ojcze! Kapitanie!

Pod głową Twą ramię me;

To sen, zły sen, pójdzie precz,

Że w oczach jest chłód i śmierć.

Zawrzał w nim gniew. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się dlaczego ten wiersz tak go poruszył, kiedy każdym innym razem po prostu go pomijał. Gniew szybko zastąpił jego myśli.

I znów tam byli, wszyscy ci dobrzy ludzie, z ich cukierkowym życiem, biorący w wojnie i pozwalający by inni w niej walczyli. Potem popatrzą na ofiary, które zrobiły to co konieczne, odważnych mężczyzn i kobiety, którzy troszczyli się mniej o siebie niż o innych, i będą udawać zszokowanych: „Ojej – to nie przeze mnie, prawda? Co za bałagan! Ale jego ofiara nigdy nie zostanie zapomniana."

Trąbki i rogi, wstążki i okrzyki. Bzdura!

Nikt nie pamięta o szpiegach! Panna Granger dzień i noc prowadzi cichą walkę, poświęciła wszystko co miało dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie, a jej przyjaciele nawet nie zauważyli, że się zmieniła. Prawdopodobnie obwiniają za to owutemy. Tyle w zamian za szlachetną ofiarę!

Kapitan milczy dumnie, siność na jego wargach;

Ojciec gardzi ramieniem, nie tętni w nim myśl żadna;

Okręt dobił do brzegu, minąwszy ogromy skał;

I lęku podróż skończyła się, w rękach błyszczy skarb;

Grzmij o tłumie, tyś jak dzwon,

Domem mym: żałoby sień,

Pokład gdzie kapitan śni,

Ciała Jego chłód i śmierć.

Severus nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale ten wiersz trafił do niego. W swoim umyśle zobaczyły obraz, wielki statek, zniszczony przez wiele sztormów, z nikim na pokładzie, poza dwoma samotnymi postaciami, jedną leżącą bez ruchu na pokładzie, drugą stojącą przy niej, z opuszczoną głową.

Zobaczył wiwatujące tłumy, otaczające statek, ale byli zwróceni do niego plecami, i ich wiwaty nie były przeznaczone dla tych dwóch postaci. Nawet ich nie widzieli. Prawdopodobnie wiwatowali na cześć jakiegoś Harry'ego Pottera wojny secesyjnej.

Podszedł bliżej. Jakoś nie zdziwiło go, że twarz leżącej postaci nie ma brody i nie należy do mężczyzny. Była młoda, dużo za młoda na znaczące ją linie żalu i gorzką krzywiznę ust. Twarz panny Granger. Zimnej i martwej.

Mógł sobie teraz wyobrazić jej pogrzeb. Pewnego dnia nie wróci, i po odczekaniu sensownej ilości czasu, Albus poinformuje szkołę, że została pojmana przez Śmierciożerców. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie znajdą jej ciała. Prawdopodobnie woleliby go nie znaleźć, gdyż Severus wiedział jak traktowano zdrajców.

I potem, po miesiącu lub dwóch, pochowają ją. A Albus nikomu nic nie powie. Będzie chciał oszczędzić Pottera i Weasleya i całą szkołę. Więc zostanie opuszczona do ziemi i zapamiętana jako Hermiona Granger, inteligentna przyjaciółka Chłopca Który Przeżył, gryfońska Wiem-To-Wszystko i jeszcze jedna bezradna i niewinna ofiara wojny.

Zostanie pochowana i nikt nie będzie wiedział kim tak naprawdę się stała, co poświęciła by chronić tych, których kochała. A Harry dorośnie, otrzeźwiony śmiercią swojego drugiego najlepszego przyjaciela i pokona Czarnego Pana i wszyscy będą wiwatować. Tylko Hermiona nie będzie mogła. I nikt jej nigdy nie będzie pamiętał.

Ale on będzie ją opłakiwał. On wiedział, co zrobiła, co starała się osiągnąć. On nigdy nie zapomni jej odwagi, jej sprytu i geniuszu. On...

Popatrzył znad książki, jego oczy spojrzały na siebie, swoją zszokowaną twarz odbitą w szybie okna.

_Jasna cholera. Minerwa miała rację. Naprawdę się o nią troszczył._

Zaklął, wyskoczył z krzesła i tylko jego absolutny szacunek do książek zatrzymał go przed rzuceniem biednym Whitmanem przez cały pokój. To się dzieje, kiedy się człowiek zadaje z Amerykanami!

Ale szok zrozumienia już opadł i jego mózg nastawił się na działanie. W końcu wiedział co robić. I po chwilowej burzy mózgu i przejrzystej jasności umysłu, wiedział również jak.

Odkładając Whitmana na jego miejsce na półce z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem, wyszedł ze swoich komnat i bezgłośnie udał się w stronę sekretnego przejścia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kolejna noc, kolejne zebranie.

Hermiona milcząco podążyła za Śmierciożercą, który odeskortował ją z powrotem do Aportacyjnego Kręgu. Czarny Pan był litościwy dzisiejszej nocy, jeżeli ktoś mógłby sobie wyobrazić jego żywiącego takie uczucie jak litość.

Po raz kolejny domagał się wyników, a jego gniew, z powodu jej niemożliwości pozbycia się zdrajcy Snape'a, wzrósł. Ale być może nawet on zauważył stan w jakim się znajdowała, lub Lucjusz zaakcentował to w jednej z ich prywatnych rozmów, które odbywali, gdyż powstrzymał się przed zbyt poważną karą.

Była zdumiona jego łagodnym zachowaniem. Oczywiście, nie ominęło ją dobre pobicie, Wewnętrzny Krąg zadbał o to, ale nie mogła już dłużej brać tego na poważnie. Znała teraz różnicę pomiędzy pobiciem a prawdziwym bólem.

Gdy aportowała się z powrotem do Zakazanego Lasu rozmyślała już nad innym, bardziej istotnym problemem, który zaistniał tego wieczoru. Jak sfingować sukces dotyczący jej ukochanego Mistrza Eliksirów, alias Snape'a zdrajcy? Nie mogła liczyć na jego współpracę, a w ciągu następnych kilku tygodni musiała przedstawić przynajmniej jakieś widoczne rezultaty.

Powoli pokuśtykała z powrotem do zamku, rozważając swoje możliwości. Być może naprawdę mogłaby mu dosypać czegoś do szklanki? Łagodną truciznę, coś co pogorszyłoby jego nastrój na kilka dni? W końcu, zasługiwał na to...

Cień jej dawnego przebiegłego uśmieszku pojawił się na chwilę, kiedy nagle jej podświadomość wykrzyczała do niej ostrzeżenie. Zawirowała, jej szaty rozwiały się wokół niej, jak wokół jakiejś istoty ciemności, i uwięziła ciemną postać na lewo od niej pomiędzy pniem drzewa a jej różdżką, celującą zgrabnie w gardło.

- Kim jesteś? - jej zimny, bezduszny głos przeszył ciszę. - Jeżeli wykonasz ruch, będziesz martwy zanim go skończysz!

- Godna podziwu precyzja, panno Granger - jedwabisty głos odpowiedział na jej groźbę i jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niewierze. - Jakkolwiek nie doradzałbym pani kończenie pani ruchu. Nie wiem ile punktów straciłaby pani za zabicie nauczyciela.

- Co pan sobie do cholery myśli, zakradając się tak w mojej obecności? - wysyczała, tak wściekle i z ulgą jednocześnie, że miała wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci. Niechętnie, odsunęła różdżkę od jego gardła, ale wciąż trzymała ją w dłoni.

Światło rozświetliło końcówkę różdżki jej profesora i w końcu mogła zobaczyć twarz Snape'a. Co oznaczało że on również widział jej twarz, świeżo podbite oko i wszystko. Cholera, jakby wygląd jeszcze się przy nim liczył.

- Czekałem na panią, panno Granger - odpowiedział gładko.

Prychnęła. - To jest jakby oczywiste, profesorze. Czy jest jakiś szczególny temat, który chciałby pan rozwinąć, czy mogę już wejść do środka?

- Porozmawiałbym o pani manierach, ale wiem, dlaczego panią zostawiły - odpowiedział. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, jego słowom brakowało tej kłującej jakości, do jakiej była tak przyzwyczajona.

- Nie jest mi łatwo to powiedzieć... Ale przyszedłem przeprosić. I złożyć propozycję.

Gapiła się na niego w niedowierzaniu, ale jego twarz była ukryta w mroku. To nie brzmiało jak żart. Ale z pewnością musiał być. Przecież on... nie przeprosiłby?

- Jasne - odpowiedziała sucho. - Wszystko się układa. Albo jest pan halucynacją, albo ja zwariowałam szybciej niż myślałam. W każdym z przypadków, powinnam pójść, znaleźć łóżko i w nim umrzeć.

- Pochlebia mi, że nie wspomniała pani o możliwości koszmaru nocnego - jego głos był tak suchy jak jej. - Ale mówiłem poważnie, panno Granger. I prosiłbym by przynajmniej mnie pani wysłuchała, choć dobrze wiem, że nie mam prawa tego wymagać.

Rozważyła to. Z jednej strony, nie miała najmniejszej ochoty stać tutaj, na zimnie, z bolącym grzbietem, i prawdopodobnie słuchając jak jeszcze raz będzie jej wyjaśniał, dlaczego nie wolno jej wrócić do Voldemorta.

Z drugiej strony... poprosił, nie zażądał. I w dodatku grzecznie.

- Pięć minut - powiedziała w końcu, zła na siebie. - I jeżeli nie spodoba mi się to co usłyszę, odejdę wcześniej.

- Uczciwie i sprawiedliwie - zgodził się. Przygotowując się na to, co będzie musiał teraz zrobić, Severus powiedział - Nasze ostatnie spotkanie nie zakończyło się do końca... zgodnie.

Hermiona tylko prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

- Przeprosiłem szczerze za to co zrobiłem. Wiem jednak, że było to w wielu kwestiach niewybaczalne. Mam nadzieję, że rozumie pani, że moje zachowanie miało podstawę nie w mojej natarczywej naturze, ale w głębokiej chęci obrony pani przed dalszym cierpieniem. Wiedząc co pani robiła i jak... ja to odczuwałem, doprowadziło mnie do przekonania, że musi być pani powstrzymana, i że to ja mam panią zatrzymać. Kiedy dyrektor zignorował moje żądania zapewnienia pani bezpieczeństwa, zdecydowałem, że nie będę brał udziału w zniszczeniu niewinnej dziewczynki.

Kolejne prychnięcie, tym razem gniewne, i zobaczył jak się odwraca by odejść.

- W końcu uświadomiłem sobie, że ta decyzja i moje przekonania są błędne. Nie jest pani ani niewinną dziewczynką, ani nie potrzebuje pani ochrony, w każdym razie nie w sposób, który chciałem pani ją dać. Nie niewinną dziewczynką, ale kobietą, która ma potencjał by stać się mistrzowskim szpiegiem. Nie potrzebuje pani kogoś, kto panią uratuje, ale kogoś, kto będzie panią wspierał i osłaniał plecy. Tego dotyczy moja propozycja.

Nastąpiła cisza. Wyraźnie zapomniała, że minęło już jego pięć minut. Wydawała się totalnie zakłopotana. Zmieszana.

- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? - zapytała w końcu, jej głos był ciężki od sceptycyzmu. - Oferuje mi pan współpracę? Gdzie ja szpieguję, a pan siedzi w domu i czeka by na powrót mnie skleić?-

- Współpracę pomiędzy dwójką równych sobie ludzi. Dwójką szpiegów - skinął głową. - Mogłem wypaść z interesu, dzięki pani - powiedział lekko, ale wciąż mogła wyczuć urazę w jego słowach. - Ale wiem więcej o tej pracy niż ktokolwiek inny w Zakonie. I potrzebuje pani kogoś po swojej stronie.

Pomysł Snape'a stojącego u jej boku i wspierającego ją w jej walce po stronie dobra sprawiłby, że śmiałaby się szaleńczo, gdyby nie całkowita powaga, która leżała w jego głosie oraz zmęczenie i ból, które ją przepełniały.

Jakaś część jej uświadomiła sobie, że miał rację. Nie mogła tego robić na własną rękę. Wiedziała to tygodnie temu podczas odwyku i wiedziała to teraz. Czy mogła sobie pozwolić na odrzucenie zaoferowanej pomocy?

Ale to Snape ją oferował. Snape, który ją zdradził. Który się z nią kłócił, krytykował ją i naśmiewał się z niej tak często, że straciła już rachubę. Snape, który skrzywdził ją bardziej, niż jakikolwiek Śmierciożerca kiedykolwiek mógł. Proponował jej pomoc?

- Dlaczego pan to robi? - zapytała, brak zaufania był ewidentny w jej głosie.

Zawahał się. Wyjaśnianie jego powodów nie leżało w jego naturze. Nigdy nie dawał nikomu więcej informacji, niż potrzebowali, by postępować zgodnie z jego planem. Chciał, żeby po prostu mógł jej kazać się zgodzić! W końcu, była uczennicą.

Ale nie, nie była. Była na zupełnie innym poziomie. Niezależna, dumna i... z własnym zdaniem, którego zawzięcie broniła. Jeżeli chciał z nią pracować, musiał z nią postępować jakby była nim samym. On nigdy nie reagował dobrze na rozkazy, ona również tak się nie zachowa.

Nie zgodzi się bez tego. A jej zgoda była niezbędna. Dla niej i dla wojny.

- Ponieważ pamiętam jak to jest iść tam, każdej nocy, gdy nikogo nie obchodziło, czy wrócę stamtąd żywy - odpowiedział po chwili, i chociaż zaplanował tą odpowiedź, jaką najlepszą taktykę zdobycia jej zaufania, ku swojemu zdumieniu uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. - Bo w końcu sobie uświadomiłem, że moim zadaniem nie jest jeszcze większe utrudnianie pani życia, czy walczenie z panią na każdym kroku. Że zamiast tego mogę pani pomóc w niesieniu tego brzemienia, które pani dźwiga. I przyszedłem pani powiedzieć – oczywiście, jeżeli pani chce – że zawsze może pani polegać na mojej pomocy.

Powoli, przesunął końcówkę różdżki bliżej swojej twarzy, więc jego rysy były muśnięte światłem. Mogła zobaczyć uczciwość w jego oczach, prośbę zrozumienia. Ale on przecież był mistrzowskim szpiegiem, i już wcześniej ją oszukał.

- To wszystko jest bardzo wzruszające - skomentowała swoim chłodnym, opanowanym głosem. - Ale dlaczego do cholery miałabym panu ufać, profesorze? Niespecjalnie pan zachęca do tego typu uczuć.

- Proszę zobaczyć - odpowiedział prosto i pochylił głowę lekko do przodu, żeby mogła go lepiej dosięgnąć dłońmi.

- Co? - na jej twarzy był wypisany czysty szok, niewiara w to, do czego właśnie ją zaprosił. - Ma pan na myśli...

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak bardzo panią zawiodłem, panno Granger. Skrzywdziłem pani w sposób, którego... przysiągłem nigdy więcej nie używać. W takich okolicznościach sam bym sobie nie ufał. Dlatego też, jedynym sposobem by usunąć te przeszkody jest zapewnić panią, że w mojej propozycji nie ma fałszu.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę tego zrobić, profesorze. Oglądanie czyichś prywatnych wspomnień...

Przez moment wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w złowrogi, który zawsze przybierał, gdy ktoś nie chciał wykonać jego polecenia. Wtem, przeszyło go zrozumienie.

- Prawdopodobnie pamięta pani, jak się pani wtedy czuła - powiedział z zadumą. - Ale tym razem jest inaczej, panno Granger. Pozwalam pani to zrobić, co więcej, proszę panią o to. W moim umyśle nie będzie żadnych barier do pokonania, i żadna przemoc nie będzie konieczna. Proszę kontynuować.

Wciąż się wahała, ale gdy zobaczyła, że jest tego absolutnie pewny, powoli skinęła głową.

Ostrożnie, niepewnie, położyła dłonie na jego skroniach i spojrzała w jego błyszczące oczy. Potem zagłębiła się w jego umysł z łatwością, jak doświadczony pływak w spokojne jezioro. Ledwie odczuwał jej delikatny, muskający dotyk w swoim umyśle, gdy zaczęła przeszukiwać jego pamięć. Z dyskrecją, do której nie sądził, że ktokolwiek może być zdolny, omijała wszystkie bardziej prywatne wspomnienia, koncentrując się tylko na tych dotyczących jej osoby.

_Pierwsza lekcja po letnich wakacjach, nowo przydzieleni Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Severus, jak co roku, wygłosił swoją mowę, podczas gdy jego oczy były utkwione w jednej osobie na sali. Harry Potter, wyglądający dokładnie jak jego ojciec, James Potter, zmora jego szkolnych lat. _

_Przepytując Pottera, zauważył obok niego dziewczynkę, która prawie podskakiwała w górę i w dół na krześle, chcąc udzielić odpowiedzi. Kolejna mała Wiem-To-Wszystko, pomyślał sfrustrowany, ignorując jej próby._

_Oceniając wypracowania pierwszego roku, natknął się na jej pracę. Dużo dłuższą od innych, zapisaną skrupulatnym, zgrabnym pismem, pokrywającym każdy cal pergaminu. Gdy czytał, był zaskoczony jej wiedzą i umiejętnością wyrażania swoich myśli. _

_Hermiona dojrzewająca w krótkiej serii wspomnień, rok po roku, jej oczy błyszczące z ekscytacji, zainteresowania i woli nauki, podczas gdy jej początkowa gorączkowość nieco przygasła. _

_Snape obserwował ją, zachwycając się i jednocześnie obawiając postępu, który czyniła. Tak bardzo przypominała jego, gdy był w jej wieku. Pewna siebie i genialna, ci którzy ją otaczali, byli zbyt mało wymagający dla jej inteligencji. Nie pozwoli by arogancja przyczyniła się do jej upadku. _

_Więc krytykował ją, wytykał złośliwie nawet najmniejsze błędy w jej poza tym bezbłędnych pracach, kłócił się z nią i nękał ją. Akceptowała to bez gniewu. Zaczął oceniać jej prace według standardów akademickich, zamiast szkolnych. Przystała na to, choć błyszczenie w jej oczach powiedziało mu, że ona wie, i pracowała jeszcze ciężej. Zaczął dawać jej inne zadania niż innym uczniom w klasie, zmuszając ją do ważenia bardzo zaawansowanych eliksirów. Zaakceptowała jego decyzję i podwoiła wysiłki. _

_Hermiona na piątym roku, kończąca szczególnie trudne zadanie bez najmniejszego zawahania, czy błędu. Jego serce wypełnione dumą, gdy obserwował jej pracę, i kiedy oddawała mu zakorkowaną buteleczkę, popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się tak olśniewająco pięknym uśmiechem, że aż skulił się ze wstydu. Zasługiwała na lepszego nauczyciela!_

_Snape, Hermiona i Draco w gabinecie dyrektora. Jego głowa wypełniona skłębioną świadomością, że ją zawiódł, że pozwolił jej wpaść w ramiona Czarnego Pana. Czy kazał jej zbyt ciężko pracować? Co ją przeciągnęło na ciemną stronę?_

_Wtedy nowiny i przerażenie, gdy zrozumiał. Ona była przyczyną jego wolności! To dzięki niej mógł cieszyć się przyjemnościami, jakie niosło życie. Co ona sobie do cholery myślała, gdy zaryzykowała wszystko, tylko by przystąpić do gry? _

_Jej pierwszy atak halucynacji, po tym jak dręczył ją listem Lucjusza. Severus poczuł jak zadrżała, obserwując własną twarz, wykręconą bólem i strachem, prawie wycofała się z przerażeniem, gdy wspomnienie Hermiony zaoferowało mu swoje ciało. Wtedy, obmyło go jej zdumienie, gdy obserwowała Severusa klękającego przy dziewczynie. _

_Czuła jego gniew, szok i ból nad jej stanem. Ale nie litość. Była zbyt inteligentna by się nad nią litować _

_Snape siedzący na swojej kanapie, po tym jak drugi raz zagłębił się w jej umyśle. Żadna myśl nie mogła ulżyć agonii jego umysłu. Wstyd, poczucie wina i skrucha spalały wszystko. Wtem nagle zapaliła się w nim żarliwa opiekuńczość. Nie pozwoli na to! Nie pozwoli jej zmienić się w tą samą rzecz, którą się stał. Ocali ją._

_Jego decyzja, by przyjść tutaj dzisiejszej nocy... Czuł, że bada to wspomnienie głębiej, testuje jego dokładność, jakby krytycznie ocenia je, tak jak potencjalny kupiec ocenia cenne dobra, skręcając i obracając je w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Nie byłby w stanie niczego przed nią ukryć, nawet jeżeliby chciał, dopiero teraz w pełni uświadomił jak wielką mistrzynią legilimencji w rzeczywistości była. _

_Kiedy w końcu przetestowała wspomnienie wystarczająco dokładnie, by być usatysfakcjonowaną, próbowała się wycofać, nawet nie muskając innych umysłowych obrazów, tańczących wokół niej, ale nie pozwolił jej odejść w ten sposób. Musiała wiedzieć więcej, więc popchnął w jej stronę kolejną scenę, zaoferował jej ją, jednak nie przytłaczając jej, pozostawiając jej wybór i pozwalając jej ostrożnie i bardzo powoli wejść we wspomnienie. _

_Jego duma, gdy klękał przed stopami Czarnego Pana, w końcu przyjęty do koła Śmierciożerców. Jego przerażenie, gdy nagle naga mugolka została wrzucona do koła, torturowana i zgwałcona. Zabij ją, Severusie, mroczny głos szeptał mu do ucha, Żeby stać się jednym z nas, musisz ją tylko zabić!- Jego wewnętrzne krzyki, gdy wycelował w nią różdżkę i rzucił Mordercze Zaklęcie. _

_Młodszy Snape klęczący przed dyrektorem, płaczący gorzko, chowający twarz w szatach starszego czarodzieja, Wybacz mi, szeptał raz za razem, Proszę, wybacz mi, Dyrektorze..._

_Przybywający znów na zebranie, po raz pierwszy jako szpieg, jego dłonie i plecy mokre od potu. Jego wewnętrzna odraza, gdy w jego stronę została rzucona mugolska dziewczyna. Nie mogę tego zrobić! Bogowie, nie mogę tego zrobić wykrzyczał jego umysł, ale jego różdżka nie zadrżała, gdy rzucał na dziewczynę mordercze zaklęcie. Jakaś część jego umarła razem z nią._

_Patrolując wokół Labirynt z żywopłotu, wzniesiony na Turniej Trójmagiczny, mając rozpaczliwie nadzieję, że bachorowi Potterowi nie uda się siebie zabić, gdy, nagle, jasny gorący ból rozkwitł na jego przedramieniu. _

_Gapiąc się na kontur czaszki i węża, które formowały się na jego bladej skórze, jego twarz wykrzywiająca się w gniewie i strachu, chwilę zabrało mu uświadomienie sobie znaczenia agonii, która wstrząsnęła jego ciałem. _

_Czarny Pan powrócił. Będzie musiał do niego wrócić. Wezbrał w nim żal, przytłaczając go na chwilę, upadł na kolana, przygarniając swoje pulsujące przedramię drugą ręką. Bogowie, dlaczego nie ma litości na tym świecie?, wyszeptał, skłaniając głowę. _

_Potem wyprostował się, jego ruchy podobne do ruchów starca, i pospieszył na poszukiwania dyrektora._

_Kolejna noc, kolejne zebranie. Powracając na Grimmauld Place krótko przed północą, upewnił się że krwawiące ramię jest ukryte pod płaszczem, zanim otworzył drzwi wejściowe. Oczekiwał go poważnie wyglądający Syriusz Black. _

- _Są w kuchni, poinformował go uprzejmie, Czekają na powrót waszej wysokości, zreformowanego Śmierciożercy. Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłeś, Smarkerusie?_

_Twarz dziecka, ledwie sześcioletniego i krzyczącego ze strachu, mignęła mu przed oczyma. _

_Tylko ty mógłbyś to nazwać dobrą zabawę, Black. Teraz zejdź mi z drogi, zmęczenie i ból powodowały, że jego słowa brzmiały ostro. _

- _Powiem ci jedno, Snape, wyszeptał niebezpiecznie animag, chwytając go za zranione ramię i popychając na ścianę. Severus skrzywił się z bólu, mając nadzieję, że gruby materiał zatrzyma wilgoć krwi przed dłonią Blacka. Nie było sensu zawstydzać się przed nim. Wiem, że wciąż jesteś w tym całym sercem. Możesz próbować odkupić swoje winy jak tylko chcesz, ale jesteś cholernym Śmierciożercą i zostaniesz nim do końca życia. Nie obchodzi mnie, co myśli dyrektor, dla mnie nigdy nie będziesz niczym więcej jak kupą brudu._

- _Zapamiętam to Black, wyszeptał, głosem jak jedwab ukrywającym stalowe ostrze, Możesz na to liczyć._

_I poszedł do kuchni, trzęsąc się z bólu i powoli rosnącej gorączki, mając w głowie tylko jedną myśl: Najboleśniejszą rzeczą w słowach Blacka była świadomość, że wielu z członków Zakonu zgodziłoby się z jego oceną._

W końcu szaleńczy taniec obrazów skończył się i kojące, ciepłe palce, którymi była, wycofały się z jego umysłu. Powracając do rzeczywistości, zobaczył, że ona go obserwuje, w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.

- Dlaczego...? - wyszeptała. Uśmiechnął się do niej, otwartym czułym uśmiechem, którego nigdy u niego nie widziała.

- Ma pani prawo wiedzieć - odpowiedział prosto. - Teraz czy pozwoli mi pani wykonać moją pracę?

- A czym dokładnie jest pana praca? - jej głos wciąż był zamglony przez emocje, ale już nie było pośród nich braku zaufania.

- Teraz polega na zaprowadzeniu pani do moich komnat w jednym kawałku, uleczenie pani obrażeń i zaoferowaniu doskonałej herbaty korzennej z Indii - powiedział.

Jej badające oczy nie odkryły niczego więcej jak szczerość i chęć pomocy. Coś w niej krzyczało, że powinna uciekać, tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe, że akceptowała partnerstwo, na które nie była ani trochę gotowa.

_Będzie próbował cię kontrolować!_, inna jej część próbowała się kłócić, _Będzie próbował odwieść cię od szpiegowania, a kiedy nie zgodzisz się na to, znów cię skrzywdzi!_

Rozważała odrzucenie jego propozycji, rozważała długo i ciężko. Nie próbował jej dalej przekonywać.

Ale to był Snape. Był najgenialniejszym szpiegiem, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszała. Zezwolił jej na zajrzenie do swojej głowy. Zaproponował jej pomoc. A korzenna herbata nie brzmiała tak źle.

- Myślę, że mogę panu na to pozwolić - skinęła głową, zgadzając się. Zobaczył jak zmęczenie wkrada się w jej ciało i zaoferował jej ramię, na którym mogła się oprzeć.

Jej oczy przyglądały się jego twarzy, jakby wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się między nimi zmieniło dzisiejszej nocy, potem wzięła jego ramię i pozwoliła mu się podtrzymać.


	16. Tańcząc na odległość

Tańcząc na odległość

Powoli szli w stronę zamku.

Ku jego zdumieniu, nie wykonała żadnego ruchu by wycofać swoje ramię, ale trzymała odległość od jego boku. Nie był jednym z tych, którzy paplali bez sensu by tylko odegnać ciszę, i wydawało się, że jej potrzeba nieustannego mówienia ustała z wiekiem. Lub być może była zbyt zmęczona.

Kiedy dotarli do dalszego brzegu różanego ogrodu, skręciła w prawo.

- Powinniśmy okrążyć ogród – wyjaśniła. - Jest popularnym miejscem wśród uczniów, którzy mają źle ulokowany mózg, znaczy się zakochali, i choć jedno z nas nie wzbudziło by uwagi, nie powinniśmy być widziani razem.

- Ogród różany - wymruczał z zainteresowaniem. - Nigdy nikogo tutaj nie znalazłem podczas moich nocnych patroli.

- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie zna pan właściwych przejść w żywopłocie. Miałam nieszczęście zostać o nich szczegółowo poinformowaną przez Padmę Patil i Lavender Brown - westchnęła, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z twarzy. - Nigdy nie rozumiałam ludzi, którzy nie mogli poczekać na zapadnięcie zmroku, by wymknąć się z zamku. Ja jestem szczęśliwa za każdym razem, gdy uda mi się wrócić do mojego pokoju.

- Zapewne musi pani robić coś w niewłaściwy sposób, gdyż inni uczniowie czerpią dużo większą przyjemność ze swoich nocnych przygód.

Severus mógłby siebie spoliczkować w chwili, gdy te słowa wyszły z jego ust. _Popatrz na stan, w jakim się znajduje, a ty już traktujesz ją podwyższoną dawką swojego sarkazmu!_

Ku jego zdumieniu, zaczęła się śmiać. Było to puste echo śmiechu, który kiedyś słyszał, jak rozbrzmiewał w korytarzach, ale bez wątpienia był to śmiech.

- Ma pan jakieś sugestie, by to poprawić, profesorze? – odparowała. - Może powinnam zabrać ze sobą butelkę ognistej whisky na następne spotkanie. To powinno ich trochę rozluźnić.

- Może piżamowe party - zaproponował z zadumą. - Któż zresztą wie, co oni tam mają pod tymi szatami.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, obraz Voldemorta we flanelowej piżamie wydawał się ją bardzo bawić.

Dotarli do drzwi otwierających sekretne przejście, ukrytych w zaroślach i niewidocznych nawet dla tych, którzy wiedzieli o jego istnieniu. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła w kilka kamieni, skandując pod nosem otwierające zaklęcie.

- Kto powiedział pani o sekretnych drzwiach? - zapytał, podążając za nią do tunelu. – Albus?

- Przeczytałam o nich – odpowiedziała. - Jest taka stara kopia „Historii Hogwartu" która zawiera mapę tajnych tuneli i drzwi - pułapek. Wydrukowano ją w osiemnastym wieku, lecz nie więcej niż 45 kopii. Większość z nich została zniszczona, a mapę wykluczono z późniejszych wznowień, ale biblioteka Hogwartu zatrzymała jedną.

- Niezwykłe - powiedział, wyobrażając sobie ją, jak przekopuje się przez więcej niż 300 różnych wydań tej książki. Prawdopodobnie pamiętała każdy przypis, który został zmieniony.

- Czyż nie? - zgodziła się. - A wszyscy mi powtarzają, że nie można się dowiedzieć przydatnych w życiu rzeczy z książek.

Skrzywił się cicho, przypominając sobie niekończące się drwiny i zaczepki, które trwały przez jego szkolne lata. Jego rówieśnicy mieli takie same odczucia co do młodego Severusa, którego głowa wydawała się prawie cały czas być zakopana w książkach. Jak widać, dzieci się nie zmieniają.

- Wydawało mi się, że pani raczej niedouczeni przyjaciele powinni już zdać sobie sprawę z przydatności pani umysłu.

- Nie ma nic krótszego od chłopięcej pamięci, jeżeli chodzi o zalety edukacji - odpowiedziała sucho, i musiał się z tym niestety zgodzić.

Kiedy dotarli do jego biura, Hermionie brakowało tchu i sił, ale robiła wszystko by to ukryć.

Potknęła się, gdy przechodziła za nim przez gobelin, i ledwie udało mu się ją złapać, zanim upadła.

- Czy potrzebujesz pomocy ze swoimi urazami? - zapytał, zmuszając swój głos do całkowicie neutralnego tonu.

- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedziała pospiesznie, dystansują się od niego i obserwując go na powrót ze zdenerwowaniem. - Poradzę sobie.-

Cicho skinął głową i podszedł w stronę swojego biurka, dając jej chwilę, by na powrót zaznajomiła się z jego pokojami. Zaatakowały go wspomnienia z ostatniego czasu, kiedy byli tutaj razem, i przypuszczał, że dla niej było to dużo gorsze.

Po minucie lub dwóch, szelest jej szat powiedział mu, że znów się poruszała, niepewna gdzie iść, i zwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Pokój, w którym przebywała pani ostatnio jest teraz do pani dyspozycji - poinformował ją krótko. - Może z nim pani zrobić, co pani zechce. Umieściłem trochę proszku Fiuu na kominku, więc może się pani skontaktować z dyrektorem, jeżeli sobie pani życzy. Pozwoliłem sobie również przygotować wybór eliksirów dla pani, stoją na pani biurku. Powinny być dużo lepszej jakości, niż te, które zazwyczaj... pożyczała pani od pani Pomfrey. Proszę mi powiedzieć, jeżeli będzie pani potrzebować czegoś więcej.

- Skąd pan wie... - zapytała z wahaniem, nie chcąc przyznawać, że rzeczywiście od kilku miesięcy „pożyczała" eliksiry.

- Jestem odpowiedzialny za zapasy skrzydła szpitalnego - odpowiedział, i znów ciepły uśmiech zagrał na jego wargach. - Dobrze ukryła pani swoje działania, ale zauważyłem zmianę ustawienia buteleczek. Dobry mistrz eliksirów zawsze dokładnie wie, co ma w zapasie i w jakiej ilości.

- Nie chciałam ich brać, ale ja... - zaczęła wyjaśniać, ale przerwał jej.

- Dyrektor powinien był o tym pomyśleć. Od teraz, zapewnię pani wszystko, czego będzie pani potrzebować.

Skinęła głową i podeszła do schodów.

- Dziękuję, profesorze - powiedziała z wahaniem.

- Severusie - poprawił ją, z twarzą na powrót zwróconą w stronę biurka.

- Proszę?

Szok w jej głosie sprawił, że popatrzył na nią z rozbawieniem.

- Severus. Z pewnością zna pani moje imię.

- Tak - wydukała, z zakłopotaniem wypisanym na twarzy. - Ale ja...

Czekał aż dokończy zdanie, ale wydawała się być zbyt zamroczona by to zrobić.

- Miałem na myśli, to co powiedziałem, panno Granger - powiedział w końcu, z wyrazem lekkiego rozbawienia. - Zaoferowałem pani współpracę i będzie to współpraca. W tych pokojach, nie jest pani moją uczennicą, ani ja nie jestem pani nauczycielem. Jesteśmy sobie równi. A osoby równe sobie zazwyczaj zwracają się do siebie po imieniu.

Przez chwilę nie zareagowała na jego słowa, i Severus zastanawiał się, czy po prostu nie wybiegnie z jego pokoju, by nigdy nie wrócić. Wtedy, niepewnie skinęła głową.

- Będę potrzebowała na to trochę czasu, prof... Severusie - powiedziała, wchodząc po schodach. - I Hermiona, nie panna Granger.

_No, poszło lepiej niż myślałem_, zamyślił się, obserwując jak wchodzi na piętro, _tylko raz próbowała mnie nie zabić_.

Na krótko odwiedził swoją prywatną kuchnię, i potem, wzdychając, opadł na fotel przy kominku. Po przekonywaniu jej i jej wizycie w jego umyśle, poczuł się wyczerpany

Choć zareagowała zaskakująco dobrze na jego plan, zbagatelizował kolejne poważne źródło problemów – siebie samego. Chciał, by ona mu zaufała, ale czy on mógł zacząć ufać jej?

Czy mógł utrzymać niezbędną cierpliwość podczas nauczania jej i utrzymać swoje raczej nieprzyjemne cechy charakteru na wodzy? Nie był typem, który rozpieszcza i troszczy się o kogoś – co jeżeli będzie chciała by zachowywał się wobec niej sentymentalnie i ckliwie?

Młody Potter był takim przypadkiem, zawsze oczekującym wzruszających historii o swoich rodzicach i mówienia, jak to wszyscy są z niego dumni. Żadna z jego przygód nie mogła się skończyć bez dobrej dawki łzawych bzdur padających z ust wszystkich.

Chciał pracować ciężko, by utrzymać tą współpracę, ale nie będzie w stanie grać dla niej ojcowskiego Albusa. Zadrżał na samą myśl.

_Przynajmniej ma poczucie humoru_, przypomniał sobie. To była ulga. Nie dałby rady powstrzymać sarkazmu na długo.

Delikatne dźwięki poinformowały go, że Hermiona opuściła swój pokój. Poruszała się bardzo cicho na osobę tak młodą, normalnie uczniowie tratowali korytarze jak stado ściganych słoni. Ale miał przecież wytrenowane uszy i oczy szpiega.

Spodziewał się, że wzięła prysznic i wyglądała dużo lepiej, co w obu przypadkach okazało się prawdą. Nie spodziewał się chłodnej wyższości, z którą zajęła miejsce na przeciwko niego, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i rozpoczęła swoją mowę.

- Mam pomysł, Severusie - zaczęła, i tylko drobne wahanie towarzyszyło użyciu jego imienia. Prawdopodobnie ćwiczyła.

- Jeżeli ma to być prawdziwa współpraca, jest kilka dodatkowych zasad, które chciałabym ustalić.

Więc już ustalała zasady? Prawdopodobnie mówiące mu, jak ma ją traktować? Będzie zabawnie.

Gładkim gestem dłoni poprosił ją by kontynuowała, jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć.

- Po pierwsze: Dyskrecja. Oczywiście, Dyrektor już wie o tym, co **on** nazywa naszym „sojuszem" powiedziałam mu, gdy z nim rozmawiałam, i profesor McGonagall również będzie musiała się dowiedzieć. Ale poza informacjami ważnymi dla Zakonu, to co ma miejsce miedzy nami, zostaje między nami.

- Mogę się na to zgodzić - odpowiedział. Oczywiście nie chciała, by wiedzieli o jej słabościach i bardziej dokładnych szczegółach jej nocnych przygód.

- Po drugie i po trzecie – i te punkty są najważniejsze – żadnego chuchanie nade mną. Żadnej litości.

Mógł się tylko na nią gapić. Czy znów zajrzała do jego umysłu? Mylnie odczytując jego zakłopotanie, zaczęła pospiesznie wyjaśniać, co rozumie pod tak zwanym Punktem Drugim i Trzecim.

- Jestem dużą dziewczynką i całkiem nieźle radzę sobie z bólem. Nie potrzebuję kogoś, by mi mówił jak jestem dzielna i poszkodowana, potrzebuję kogoś, kto nie pozwoli mi rozpaść się na kawałki lub poskleja je w całość. Jeżeli nie chcę o czymś rozmawiać, nie będziemy. Żadnych sesji terapeutycznych, czy empatycznych bzdur. Naucz mnie tego, co muszę wiedzieć, powiedz mi, jeżeli zrobię coś źle, ale jeżeli zaoferujesz mi rosół, czy czekoladę na zbolałą duszę, czy jakąkolwiek inną bzdurę, to koniec. I jeżeli kiedykolwiek zobaczę w twoich oczach litość, coś jak „taka odważna dziewczynka, powinna zostać uratowana przed jej strasznym losem" odejdę i nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.

Skinęła głową, jakby chcąc wzmocnić swoje słowa. - Na tych warunkach się zgodzę. I tylko na tych.

Słuchając jej słów, Severus poczuł jak opada mu z ramion wielki ciężar. Więc postać ojcowskiego Severusa nie będzie potrzebna. Żadnych nocnych rozmów o dziewczyńskich problemach, żadnych łzawych wyznań jej ukrytych obaw. Tylko dwójka szpiegów pracujących nad osiągnięciem wspólnego celu.

- Myślę, że łatwo dostosuję się do tych reguł - skinął głową na zgodę.

- Świetnie! - nagle uśmiechnęła się, przebiegły uśmiech zaskoczył go swoją szczerością. - Nie darowałabym sobie, gdybym musiała wyjść przed podaniem korzennej herbaty.

- Będzie tutaj za chwilę - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zapadła cisza, ale była to przyjacielska cisza, której żadne z nich nie miało potrzeby przerywać. Wtem, Hermiona lekko westchnęła i wyciągnęła ramiona za głowę, strzelając kilkoma kośćmi. Przez moment wyglądała jak kot, kiedy tak siedziała w jego bibliotece, rozkoszując się dźwiękami i zapachami i kolorami wokół niej.

- Zaczęło mi powoli brakować pana pokoi, profesorze - powiedziała z zamkniętymi oczami i wyrazem głębokiego zadowolenia. - Jest tu tak cicho. I tak spokojnie.

Tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi. - Nie na długo, mogę cię zapewnić. Kiedy Jane się tu pojawi... - Drzwi trzasnęły i uśmiechnął się ironicznie, obracając się w ich kierunku. - O wilku mowa... - powiedział.

- Słyszałam to - zawołał z otwartych drzwi rześki i precyzyjny głos. - I tylko jeden wilk mieszka w tych komnatach, Severusie!

W drzwiach pojawiła się mała postać, ubrana w czarne szaty, z tacą do herbaty. _Skrzat domowy,_ uświadomiła sobie Hermiona, ale dopiero po chwili całkowitego zmieszania. Gdyż ten skrzat nie miał nic wspólnego z innymi członkami swojego gatunku, których znała, poza raczej dużymi oczyma i zielonym kolorem skóry.

- Jane? - zapytała, nie będąc pewną, czy może ufać swojemu głosowi.

- Tak - odparła skrzatka, postawiła tacę na małym stoliku i poprawiła mały sznur pereł, który lśnił bielą na tle jej małych czarnych szat. - Miałam kiedyś jedno z tych głupich skrzacich imion, ale nie przywiązuję wagi do takich bzdur. Nazywanie nas głupimi kuzynami Dzwoneczka i „proszę pana- tu, proszę pana tam" wpędziło nas w ten bałagan, w którym się teraz znajdujemy.

Badając, raczej niemą w tej chwili Hermionę, od stóp do głów, zwróciła się do Snape'a i ostro skinęła głową.

- Więc w końcu zrobiłeś słuszną rzecz i przyprowadziłeś tutaj dziewczynę. Zastanawiałam się ile czasu ci to zajmie.

- Dlaczego jestem otoczony przez kobiety, które wiedzą wszystko lepiej ode mnie? - zapytał ze srogim grymasem, ale Hermiona wyczuła nutkę rozbawienia w jego głosie. - Moi rodzice powinni byli cię sprzedać Malfoyom!

- A ciebie powinni wysłać do Azkabanu na lekcję dobrych manier! - odpowiedziała pogodnie, i zwróciła się do Hermiony, wyciągając ku niej małą dłoń.

Hermiona uścisnęła ją niepewnie.

- Cieszę się, że w końcu mogę cię poznać, moja droga. Widziałam cię raz, czy dwa, gdy spałaś, ale Severus stwierdził, że mądrze będzie nie informować cię o moim istnieniu. Niewielu wie, że tutaj mieszkam.

- Jane ma pokoje przyległe do moich. Są połączone poprzez kuchnię - wyjaśnił Severus, wyraźnie podobał mu się zmieszanie jego gościa.

- Więc ty... pracujesz dla niego? - zapytała Hermiona, wskazując na Snape'a, który zaczął nalewać herbaty.

Jane przytaknęła, - W pewnym sensie. Kiedyś należałam do jego rodziny, ale wyrzucili mnie, gdy moje poglądy na relacje pomiędzy skrzatami domowymi a czarodziejami stały się zbyt kategoryczne. Kiedy Severus zaczął tu pracować, zaoferował mi posadę. Dobrą pensję i prostą pracę. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie bałagani, jest jego laboratorium, a to sprząta sam.

- Dziękuję za krótkie podsumowanie moich nawyków mieszkaniowych, Jane - wciął się Snape. - Napijesz się z nami herbaty, czy oszczędzona mi będzie twoja obecność dzisiejszej nocy ?

- Jesteś zwolniony, mój drogi. Szkoła wieczorowa - odpowiedziała Jane, kiwając na pożegnanie im obojgu. - Hermiono, moja droga, mam nadzieję, że już niedługo będziemy się częściej widywać. Słyszałam o twojej kampanii W.E.S.Z., tak się zwała, prawda? Pewnego dnia powinnyśmy napić cię herbaty i porozmawiać o tej koncepcji. To był dobry pomysł i z drobnymi udoskonaleniami... - machając po raz ostatni, Jane zniknęła w kuchni.

- Szkoła wieczorowa?- zapytała Hermiona.

- Jane uczy młode skrzaty domowe. Czytać, pisać, podstaw historii i polityki – wyjaśnił. - Uczą się zadawać pytania i krytykować - uśmiechnął się znacząco. - A kiedy ich rodzice próbują ich zabrać w służbę, przychodzi do nich i straszy ich do szpiku kości.

- Jest bardzo upartą osobą.

- Prawie zginęła - głos Severusa stracił wszelkie ślady wesołości. - Dwadzieścia lat temu czarodzieje nie byli tak wyrozumiali jak dzisiaj w stosunku do innych istot magicznych. Drwiono z niej, głodzono i bito ją. Gdy ją znalazłem zostały z niej tylko kości w łachmanach, ale powiedziała mi z niewiarygodną godnością, że nie potrzebuje mojej litości.

Dopiero teraz, gdy Hermiona pochyliła się z zainteresowaniem do przodu , uświadomił sobie jak bardzo te sytuacje były do siebie podobne – kiedyś z Jane leżącą w kupie brudu w jakiejś wiosce czarodziejów, a tego wieczoru z panną... Hermioną akceptującą jego wsparcie. Próbował wymyślić, jak by zmienić temat, ale było już za późno.

- I co powiedziałeś?- zapytała, ciemność w jej oczach wskazująca na o, że ona również zauważyła analogię.

- Powiedziałem jej, że nie lituję się nad nikim. Jest to jedna z niewielu zasad, którą udało mi się utrzymać przez lata. I że właściwie to **ja** potrzebowałem **jej** pomocy, nie inaczej. Co było i nadal jest prawdą. Nie mogę wytrzymać wścibskich skrzatów domowych, zawsze aportujących się po pokojach i przekonujących cię byś coś zjadł, gdy akurat zajmujesz się czymś innym. Jane nie wtrąca się w moje sprawy, a ja w jej. Radzimy sobie razem całkiem nieźle.

Pokiwała głową z zadumą.

- Cieszę się, że ma też inne zainteresowania niż tylko terroryzowanie mnie - zauważył Snape po chwili ciszy. - W przeciwnym razie doprowadziłaby mnie do szaleństwa.

Uśmiechnęła się na to szeroko, ale nie odpowiedziała.

- Jeszcze nie skosztowałaś herbaty - zauważył nagle Snape. - Choć był to główny powód, dla którego poszłaś za mną, jak sama właśnie przyznałaś.

- Nie jedyny - powiedziała Hermiona z roziskrzonymi oczyma. - Również możliwość korzystania z twojej biblioteki.

Zaskoczył ją bogatym głębokim śmiechem, który owiał ją jak jakaś ciepła kojąca letnia bryza.

- Tak przebiegła jak tylko szpieg potrafi być - zachichotał, - Nagroda czeka na ciebie. Możesz pożyczyć co tylko zechcesz. Wierzę, że nie muszę ci mówić o właściwym traktowaniu książek?-

- Raczej nie - odpowiedziała wstając i podążając w kierunku półek. Jej palce aż ją swędziały z podniecenia, gdy wybrała tom i otworzyła go.

Nastała cisza gdy obserwował jak Hermiona zanurza się w jego bibliotece. Miała rękę do interesujących tytułów i wkrótce zebrała wybór książek, który zapewni jej czytanie na przynajmniej miesiąc.

- Wybierz sobie ulubione siedzisko i użyj miejsce wokół niego - zaproponował. Skinęła głową, już układając książki w zgrabne stosy wokół starego fotela obitego czerwonym brokatem.

Gładząc okładki i grzbiety, jej palce otworzyły mały tomik i delikatnie pogładziły pożółkłe strony.

- Pożyczę tą jako pierwszą, jeżeli mogę - powiedziała nieśmiało. - To Sun Tse. Nie miałam szansy jej skończyć, a była bardzo interesująca.

Skinął głową, nie spuszczając jej z oczu. Coś w atmosferze się zmieniło, i poczuła jak prawie zapomniane zdenerwowanie znowu powraca. Powinna już pójść, zdecydowała, zanim coś zrujnuje pierwszy przyjemny wieczór, który miała od dłuższego czasu. Ale Severus nie pozwolił jej jeszcze wyjść.

- Zanim pójdziesz - powiedział kiedy zaczęła iść w stronę gobelinu. - Powiesz mi dlaczego był z ciebie tak niezadowolony przez ostatni tydzień?

W ciągu jednej sekundy jej twarz ponownie zakryła maska. Jej palce tak mocno zacisnęły się na książce, że aż białe kłykcie odznaczały się wyraźnie na tle jej lekko opalonej skóry.

- Kto? - wyszeptała bezbarwnie. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

- Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji, Hermiono - powiedział spokojnie. - Jeżeli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, po prostu mi tak powiedz. - Ale nie próbuj mnie okłamywać

Cisza. Wtedy jej palce rozluźniły się na książce i popatrzyła na niego, jej oczy szukały jego i spojrzała w nie.

- Skąd wiesz? - zapytała.

- Widzę przez zaklęcia makijażowe. Choć twoje były całkiem niezłe zważywszy na okoliczności.

- Och... - jej głos zamarł, zgubiony w mrokach nocy. - W porządku - powiedziała i usiadła na kanapie na przeciwko niego. - Powinnam się przyzwyczaić do mówienia ci o wszystkim, jeżeli chcę by to się udało.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, nie zauważając jak twarz Severusa rozświetla się na te słowa. Więc chciała by to się udało, prawda?

- Najpierw był zły z powodu Harry'ego i Rona. Cały czas wymykają się z zamku, podejmując niewyobrażalne ryzyko. Jednej nocy poszli na boisko Quidditcha, sami. Voldemort się dowiedział.

- Przypuszczam, że to jest przyczyną dlaczego twoi nieznośni przyjaciele wstrzymali komunikacje z tobą?

- Nie są nieznośni - odpowiedziała, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z przekonania. - Też to zauważyłeś?

- Nie było możliwości, by tego nie zauważyć - odpowiedział sucho, - Twoi nie nieznośni przyjaciele są raczej dalecy od dyskrecji.-

Uśmiechnęła się, ale jej uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu.

- Nie wiem jak ich powstrzymać - przyznała się. - Poinformowałam dyrektora, ale nie mogę donosić mu za każdym razem, gdy opuszczą Pokój Wspólny. I nie sądzę, żeby traktował to tak poważnie jak ja.

- Więc nie powiedziałaś mu o konsekwencjach ich małej... przygody?

- Nie. Ja…

- Rozumiem - zapewnił ją cicho. Ciężko było mówić temu radosnemu starszemu czarodziejowi o ciemności, horrorze i bólu. Wydawał się być stworzonym z mleka i cukru, istotą światła, zbyt czystą dla cieni zmierzchu.

- Ja również nigdy mu nie mówiłem.

- Nie? - zdumienie w jej głosie zamgliło jej głos. - Więc on nigdy nie wiedział co…

- Nie do końca. I tak jest mu wystarczająco ciężko, gdy nie musi wyobrażać sobie... szczegółów. Czasami wiedza pogarsza sytuację.

Tym razem uśmiech rozjaśnił jej oczy.

- Czy powinnam ci to zacytować podczas naszej następnej lekcji?

Uśmiechnął się. - Wszystkiemu zaprzeczę, Hermiono.

- Tak też myślałam - skinęła głową i jej oczy powędrowały w stronę magicznego wyjścia. - Powinnam już iść. Jutro szkoła...

- Oczywiście - zgodził się, czując jak bliskość pomiędzy nimi znowu znika. - Ale zanim pójdziesz, powiedz mi o drugiej rzeczy, która go zdenerwowała.

Tym razem nie próbowała mu zaprzeczyć.

- Chce bym otruła zdrajcę Snape'a.

Cisza. Nie śmiała prosić go, by ją wypuścił, gdy był pogrążony w myślach, rozważając jej słowa.

- Tak więc - powiedział w końcu wstając z krzesła i prowadząc ją w stronę gobelinu. - Będziesz mnie musiała otruć. Dam ci szlaban na jutro wieczór, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać. Da ci to również możliwość podrzucenia czegoś do mojej szklanki.

Położył dłonie na gobelinie i wyszeptał swoje hasło. Hermiona zauważyła, że nie zmieniło się od czasu jej ostatniej wizyty w jego komnatach.

- Do jutra Hermiono - powiedział aksamitnym głosem. - Śpij dobrze.


	17. Planując przyszłość

Planując przyszłość 

Szkoła następnego dnia ciągnęła się jak niekończąca się nudna niedziela spędzana z rodziną. Draco nie miał problemów aby nadążyć z przygotowaniem do lekcji, ale wielką trudność sprawiało mu śledzenie monotonnych wykładów nauczycieli.

Poddał się dziesięć minut po rozpoczęciu numerologii, nie miał nawet pojęcia o czym mówił profesor Binns.

Jego umysł wypluwał myśli, obrazy i wspomnienia, a jego oczy cały czas kierowały się w stronę Hermiony.

Wyglądała dziś lepiej, jej twarz straciła część tej chorej bladości, a jej krok odzyskał trochę dawnej energii.

On, jednak, czuł się wykończony. Poprzedniej nocy otrzymał nowy list od swojego ojca, i po poinformowaniu dyrektora i zrobieniu dla niego kopii, przyglądał mu się długimi godzinami, skanując każdy cal papieru pod kątem ukrytych znaków i słów o podwójnym znaczeniu.

Czy coś podejrzewał? Coś planował?

Każde słowo jego ojca, każde spotkanie wrzucało go w chaos skłóconych uczuć. Walczyły w nim strach, zwątpienie, poczucie winy i obowiązku.

Wiedział, że dobrze postąpił informując Dumbledore'a o kontaktach ze swoim ojcem, półtora roku temu po incydencie w Ministerstwie.

To była jedyne wyjście, gdy tamtego dnia kruk przyniósł mu list. Poinformowanie Dumbledore'a – _zdradzenie swojego ojca, _w tym momencie wewnętrznej dyskusji zaczynał mu szeptać głos w jego głowie – było słuszne.

Ale wciąż nie było proste.

A udawanie, że się jest po stronie ojca, że czerpie się przyjemność z makabrycznych opowieści, czy dzielenie jego opinii o naturalnej wyższości czarodziei czystej krwi było jeszcze trudniejsze.

Czuł się winny za każdym razem, gdy przekazywał list od ojca – _zdradzał go – _i jeszcze bardziej winnym, gdy kontynuował tą maskaradę.

W tym punkcie niekończącego się kręgu myśli, sen zazwyczaj opuszczał Dracona na resztę nocy.

Przed tą nocą w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, wysyłał Hermionie list i gdzieś się spotykali, wydawało się jakby nigdy nie spała. Rozmowa nie rozwiązywała problemu, gdyż paradoks zdrady nie był czymś, co można rozwiązać, ale pozwalało mu to oczyścić głowę i zasnąć jakoś w okolicach świtu.

Ten świt zastał go mocno obudzonego w Pokoju Wspólnym, trzęsącego się z nerwów i i frustracji.

Czuł jakby ktoś znowu dokręcił śrubę, podnosząc napięcie i presję. Tempo przyspieszało i czuł, że wlecze się z tyłu, dysząc ciężko, lecz wciąż nie mogąc nadążyć za resztą.

Być może dlatego Hermiona nie chciała już z nim rozmawiać.

W takich chwilach Draco marzył by została mu choć część jego dawnej bezmyślnej arogancji. Życie było wtedy znacznie prostsze, świat idealnie podzielony na to co było warte uwagi i to czym należało pogardzać. Rysy w tym cudownie przejrzystym obrazku można było łatwo zignorować, bo przecież jego ojciec nie mógł się mylić, prawda? Jak którykolwiek z tych starych głupców nauczających w Hogwarcie mógł przewyższyć jego wspaniałego, wszechmogącego ojca?

Ale wtedy, po nocy w Departamencie Tajemnic, wszystko się zawaliło. Nagle władza i wpływy rodziny Malfoyów znaczyły tyle co nic, służąc tylko za coś w rodzaju częściowej ochrony Lucjusza przed więzieniem.

Grono jego przyjaciół i fanów również znacznie się zmniejszyło. Wydawało się, że dom Slytherinu nie obrał go na przywódcę z powodu jego uroku czy inteligencji, ale z powodu władzy jego ojca nad innymi rodzicami.

Został wyrzucony z drużyny Quidditcha. Szacunek do niego jako Prefekta osłabł. Szepczące głosy kpiły z niego w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Dopiero po kilku tygodniach, w których był napędzany szałem, krzywdą i poczuciem bycia zdradzonym, uświadomił sobie w końcu, że i inne uczucia kryły się w zakamarkach jego umysłu. Ulga. Wolność. Podekscytowanie.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco był wolny od górującego nad nim cienia ojca. Wolnym by stać się osobą, którą chciał być. Wolnym by kwestionować zasady i przekonania, które prowadziły go przez całe życie. Wolnym by wybierać osoby, którym chciał się zwierzyć. Tak jak powiedziała Hermiona.

To ona pomogła mu przejść przez fazę zmian. Ona i, w dziwny i subtelny sposób, profesor Snape. Po tym jak Hermiona powiedziała mu o niebezpiecznej roli profesora jako Śmierciożercy i członka Zakonu, Draco zaczął obserwować Opiekuna swojego domu. Wkrótce zauważył jak mistrzowsko Snape grał obie te role.

Tańczył na krawędzi pomiędzy otchłaniami, ciągle oceniając i analizując każde słowo, każdy ruch i gest pod kątem ukrytego znaczenia. Obserwując go, Draco uświadomił sobie jaką moc ma w sobie subtelność, jaką różnicę może zrobić nawet najmniejszy szczegół. Oraz to że można by się nauczyć jak używać tej mocy dla swoich korzyści.

Wysoki głos profesor McGonagall wciął się w jego myśli i przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

- Dzisiaj - wyartykułowała dokładnie - jeszcze raz spróbujemy zastosować zaklęcie ujarzmiania.

Odpowiedziały jej ogólne jęki. Zaklęcie było dość zaawansowane i musiało być rzucane przez parę czarodziei. Składało się z zaklęcia zastoju, unieruchamiającego dzikie stworzenie, podczas gdy jego trujące lub inne niebezpieczne części ciała były transmutowane w ich bezpieczne odpowiedniki i aplikowane było zaklęcie ujarzmiające dziką naturę zwierzęcia. Jeżeli zaklęcia nie były precyzyjnie skoordynowane i zgrane w czasie, zwierzę uwalniało się i wywoływało chaos w całej klasie.

Mieli już próbkę takich doświadczeń podczas ostatnich zajęć, i nie tęsknili za bolesnymi zadrapaniami czy zamieszaniem powodowanym przez rozjuszone koty, miniaturowe tygrysy, czy wolno pełzające małe węże.

- Jakkolwiek dzisiaj zmienimy pary - kontynuowała McGonagall - ponieważ musicie być w stanie rzucać to zaklęcie razem z nieznanym partnerem. Nie będziecie mogli pracować razem z przeszkolonym przyjacielem podczas waszych egzaminów...

Ignorując dobrze sobie znaną przemowę profesor o zbliżających się owutemach, Draco znów odpłynął myślami.

Nie zauważył, że dobieranie w pary już się skończyło i zdziwił się, gdy nagle wyczuł obok siebie obecność nowej osoby.

Spoglądając w górę, zobaczył czekoladowo brązowe oczy przyglądające mu się uważnie. Stojąc u jego boku, z wężem w klatce w dłoniach, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Wygląda na to, że McGonagall chce byśmy porozmawiali - wyszeptała, ale w jej głosie nie było nic z ostatniego chłodu i odrzucenia.

- Pewnie się z tym nie zgodzisz - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, próbując ukryć swoje zgorzknienie.

Jej uśmiech zniknął i Draco natychmiast pożałował swoich słów.

- Draco - powiedziała i coś w tonie jej głosu powiedziało mu, że ona również za nim tęskniła.

- Nienawidzę ci tego robić, ale czy nie widzisz, że nasze rozmowy są zbyt niebezpieczne dla nas obojga? Mogłam zostać odkryta każdego dnia i nie chciałam ryzykować również twojego życia. Mogę stłumić wspomnienia, ale gdyby badali zbyt głęboko, prawdopodobnie nie byłabym w stanie ukryć tych najświeższych.

Nie mógł tak łatwo pozbyć się gniewu, ale jej słowa miały sens. Straszny sens, bo jeżeli dobrze ją zrozumiał, oczekiwała, że zostanie odkryta. Że umrze. Że nie walczyła już o swoje życie, ale starała się ochronić go przed podobnym losem.

- Więc co się zmieniło? - zapytał, drżąc na jej beztroską akceptację własnego końca.

- Snape wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydło - odpowiedziała.

Draco zmartwił się na jej słowa.

- Co?

- Najwyraźniej zdecydował, że powinnam zostać jego nowym szkolnym projektem - prychnęła, starając się zachować chłodną obojętność, ale Draco mógł wyczuć, że za tą maską kryje się więcej.

Opowiedziała mu całą historię podczas gdy pracowali razem nad wężem.

W przeciwieństwie do innych uczniów nie musieli koncentrować całej swojej uwagi na zaklęciu. Byli dobrą drużyną, przyzwyczajoną do interakcji i porozumiewania się bez słów, i podczas gdy on trzymał wijące się zwierzę w miejscu, ona aplikowała zaklęcia z wprawą doświadczonego Aurora.

- A jak ty się z tym wszystkim czujesz? - zapytał ją w końcu Draco, z oczami skoncentrowanymi na wężu.

Odczuł ulgę na wieść, że Snape w końcu podjął jakieś działania, bo choć McGonagall i Dumbledore byli bardzo chętni, byli jednak również Gryfonami.

Bardzo dobrzy w pocieszaniu i chronieniu, niepokonani w rozróżnianiu dobra i zła. Ale Hermiona była sfinksem, królową z lodu i cieni. W tym złożonym labiryncie, jakim były jej uczucia i intencje, ci ludzie musieli być całkowicie zagubieni. Zbyt dobrzy by zrozumieć jak działał tak niepokojąco genialny umysł jak jej.

Snape jednak... Draco nie mógł zapomnieć tamtej chwili dziwnej jasności umysłu, tygodnie temu, w biurze Dumbledore'a, gdy ich rywalizujące profile stały naprzeciw siebie.

Snape był jakby starszą Ślizgońską wersją Hermiony. Gdy ona była lodem, on był czarną skałą, twardą i niewzruszoną, gdy ona walczyła, on stał w cieniu i kierował walką z linii bocznych. On był tym, kim ona się stanie, jeżeli przetrwa swoją niebezpieczną grę wystarczająco długo.

Być może tylko on mógł ją zrozumieć, choć Dracona bolała ta myśl. Być może tylko on mógł ją uratować.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała, z wahaniem przeciągając słowa – w pewien sposób jestem zadowolona. Ale również okropnie się denerwuję. Nie jestem dobra w ufaniu ludziom, wiesz to - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a on odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, który przyjęła z widoczną ulgą.

- Nie bardzo - przyznał sucho.

Znów uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dobrze, że znów mogę z tobą porozmawiać, Draco - wyszeptała, emocje nagle zamgliły jej głos. Wtem, coś zmieniło się w jej twarzy i znów stała się energiczną i wydajną sobą.

- Lekcja dobiega końca – powiedziała. - Powinniśmy odegrać kłótnię, zanim stracimy okazję, czyż nie?

I tak też spędzili następne dziesięć minut sycząc i sprzeczając się oraz obrzucając się chłodnym wzrokiem, śmiejąc się w duchu do rozpuku.

mMm

Tego wieczoru, pięć minut przed ósmą, Hermiona podniosła swoją dłoń – i po chwili wahania – uderzyła pięścią w drzwi gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

Ukarał ją za grupową pracę z Nevillem, i wyznaczył szlaban za jego błędy. Przez chwilę rozważała, żeby tutaj nie przychodzić, kończąc tą współpracę zanim stanie się ona zbyt bliska, ale kiedy to przemyślała, stwierdziła, że coś w jej środku odmawiało takiego rozwiązania.

Chciała się z nim spotkać.

Mogłaby się spoliczkować za to uczucie, ale ostatni wieczór był taki spokojny, taki... bezpieczny. Zaskoczył ją, to prawda, ale nie zmuszał jej by dała więcej niż chciała, i tak cudownie było być nikim więcej jak sobą, tak dla odmiany.

Radzenie sobie z ludźmi stało się męczące w ostatnich miesiącach. Zaakceptowała to, zaakceptowała to tak całkowicie jak potrzebę zmiany, czy utrzymania tej zmiany w tajemnicy. Ale nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało jej towarzystwa. Obecności kogoś, kto ją znał.

A wiedziała, że on ją znał. Bardziej niż jej tak zwani przyjaciele, bardziej niż inni nauczyciele, czy Dumbledore. Widziała to w jego twarzy, gdy mówił o Czarnym Panu, lub gdy obserwował jak budowała wokół siebie mały mur z książek.

Nie żeby zapomniała, że był najbardziej błyskotliwym i fascynującym mężczyzną jakiego kiedykolwiek poznała.

A znała go. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. On był...

Dźwięk przekręcającej się gałki od drzwi przerwał jej ciąg myśli. Lepiej w ten sposób.

Oczywiście to Severus Snape otworzył drzwi, oczekiwała tego, ale nie spodziewała się, że będzie miał na sobie raczej nieformalny ubiór. Zamiast swoich zwykłych powiewających czarnych szat, nie miał nic poza luźną białą koszulą, uszytą z najlepszego lnu, i czarnych spodni. Spodni, które były raczej dobrze dopasowane.

- Jesteś punktualna - skomentował, gdy odsunął się na bok, by ją przepuścić.

- Zawsze jestem - odpowiedziała w równy mu sposób. - Powinieneś to zauważyć podczas ostatnich siedmiu lat.

- Zauważyłem - w jego głosie brzmiał ironiczny sarkastyczny humor, którego nauczyła się oczekiwać od niego przez te lata. - Ale również zauważyłem, że stwierdzenie oczywistości jest dobrym sposobem na rozpoczęcie konwersacji.

Zdawało się, że był w żartobliwym nastroju, i stwierdziła, że łatwo jest jej dopasować się do jego tonu wyrafinowanej ironii. Łatwiej niż rozmawiać o tym, co czaiło się w cienistych zakamarkach jej myśli.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to przykład mądrości, którą obiecałeś mi przekazać dzisiejszego wieczoru - odgryzła się.

- Już niewdzięczna - potrząsnął głową z irytacją, gdy ją prowadził.

Hermiona znów była zaskoczona jak naturalnie przychodziła jej rozmowa z nim. Przyzwyczaiła się przez lata do surowego, pokrzykującego nauczyciela. Zrelaksowany mężczyzna z ironicznym poczuciem humoru, w którego się zmienił, był całkiem sporą różnicą. Nie wiedziała, czy podobała jej się ta zmiana. To, że byli teraz partnerami, nie oznaczało, że nie musi być wobec niego ostrożna.

Wciąż były rzeczy, które mogła niechcący ujawnić, tajemnice, które...

_Przestań!,_ nakazała sobie surowo, gdy dotarli do jego fałszywego pokoju dziennego, _Rozmawiaj._

- Zgaduję, że ktoś mógłby to nazwać dziełem sztuki - powiedziała, przyglądając się wystawie przerażających przedmiotów wokół niej.

- Tylko jeżeli ktoś byłby bardzo hojny - odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem. Coś w jego głosie powiedziało jej, że wiedział, że ona próbuje grać dzielną, ale zdecydował zostawić ją w spokoju. - Podejdź tutaj.

Poprowadził ją do gobelinu, Hermiona oczekiwała, że po raz kolejny otworzy sekretne przejście i pozwoli jej przejść. Zamiast tego, z pomocą różdżki narysował na gobelinie jeden bardzo mały i dwa większe okręgi. Świeciły na jasno czerwony kolor.

- Zapamiętaj je - polecił jej, a ona utrwaliła dokładną pozycję tych okręgów w umyśle, powstrzymując potrzebę zapytania go o oto. Powie jej w swoim czasie.

Po jakiejś minucie, trzy okręgi zniknęły bez śladu.

- Tera połóż dłonie tam, gdzie były większe okręgi i skup wzrok na miejscu trzeciego.

Podążyła za instrukcjami, przyciskając dłonie do gładkiej powierzchni gobelinu. Severus wymówił pod nosem zaklęcie, zbyt cicho by móc rozróżnić słowa, i poczuła jak przez jej skórę przebiegają dreszcze, od jej rąk przez całe ciało. Przez sekundę zobaczyła przed sobą bardzo jasne światło, jakby nagle popatrzyła wprost na słońce. Potem te uczucia ustąpiły.

- Możesz opuścić ręce.

Nie mogła już dłużej czekać, i gdy otworzyła usta, uśmiechnął się szeroko, wiedząc, że jej ciekawość wzięła nad nią górę.

- Co się teraz dokładnie stało? Nigdy nie słyszałam o takim zaklęciu.

- Udzieliłem ci pełnego dostępu do moich komnat. Następnym razem, gdy dotkniesz gobelinu, przyjmie on od ciebie hasło. To dopełni zaklęcie i pozwoli ci wejść. Sam zaprojektowałem to zaklęcie, i tak, jest ono powiązane z mugolską techniką. Możesz już zamknąć usta.

To prawda, złożoność zaklęcia zaimponowała jej, ale to nie jego magiczne zdolności sprawiły, że Hermiona wgapiała się w Mistrza Eliksirów w zdumieniu.

_Udzieliłem ci pełnego dostępu do moich komnat_.

Dobrze wiedziała jak cenił sobie swoją prywatność. Kiedy była w jego pokojach po raz pierwszy, wstrętem napawała go sama jej tam obecność. A teraz zezwalał jej na wejście do jego małego raju, dał jej pełen dostęp do swojego życia. Tak po prostu, nie oczekując słowa dziękuję. Ten mężczyzna doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa swoimi sprzecznościami.

Czuła się przytłoczona symbolizmem tego małego gestu. On naprawdę chciał, by ona była w pełni jego partnerką!

_Jak mu za to odpłacić?_, myślała gorączkowo, gdy on czekał, aż wybierze sobie hasło i po raz pierwszy sama przejdzie przez gobelin, _Jak mu powiedzieć, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy?_

Nagle, pewien pomysł wpadł jej do głowy, podniosła dłonie, kładąc je w miejscu okręgów, które widziała tylko w swojej pamięci. Koncentrując oczy na małym punkcie w środku, podniosła głos, artykułując czysto i wyraźnie, tak jak to robiła podróżując siecią Fiuu.

- Rivendell - ogłosiła i gobelin nagle rozbłysnął na złoto, zanim powrócił do swojego zwykłego, ponurego wyglądu.

Obróciła się w stronę Snape'a, by go zapytać, czy chce przejść pierwszy i w jego oczach, ciemnych i bezdennych, zobaczyła, że zrozumiał. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, odwróciła w stronę gobelinu, powtarzając proces i przechodząc na drugą stronę.

Taca z przyborami do herbaty czekała na nią na stoliku obok jej nowo wybranego fotela. Potarła swoje nagle wilgotne dłonie o swoje szaty i usiadła, starając się znów pozbierać, zanim usiądzie na przeciwko niej.

_Skup się na zadaniu_, rozkazała sobie stanowczo i nalała herbatę im obojgu, _Natychmiast przestań się robić sentymentalna!_

Gdy Snape zajął swoje miejsce, mówił jednak z chłodną skutecznością biznesmena.

- Jest wiele ważnych spraw, które musimy przedyskutować dzisiejszego wieczora - zaczął, częstując ją herbatnikiem, i gdy odmówiła, biorąc swoją filiżankę w obie dłonie, jakby kąpiąc swoje dłonie w cieple herbaty.

- Najpierw musimy zająć się kilkoma szczegółami technicznymi. Praktycznymi, małymi rzeczami, które bez wątpienia ułatwią ci życie.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią, jakby oczekując jej sprzeciwu. Ona jednak skinęła głową i upiła trochę herbaty, zadowolona, że może mu pozostawić inicjatywę.

- Po drugie, powinniśmy porozmawiać o twoich dwóch głównych szkolnych problemach: Co zrobić z Draconem i jak poradzić sobie z dwójką twoich młodych Gryfonów. I jako ostatni punkt pozostaje do przedyskutowania sprawa mojego ciężkiego otrucia. Zgadzasz się?-

- Tak - skinęła głową. - Ale muszę powiedzieć, że jestem bardziej ciekawa tego otrucia, niż sprawą z Draconem, Harrym i Ronem. Zostawiamy najlepsze na koniec?

- W pewnym sensie.

Znowu, cicho omiótł ją spojrzeniem, jakby oczekując, że się nie zgodzi. Wtedy zaczął objaśniać jej swoje zdanie na to co nazwał „szczegółami technicznymi".

- Po pierwsze, moje komnaty i twój pokój. Gdy powiedziałem ci wczoraj, że pokój na górze jest teraz twój, na prawdę miałem to na myśli. Możesz go używać kiedykolwiek zechcesz. To samo tyczy się reszty moich pokoi. Możesz zechcieć ustalić jednokierunkowe połączenie Fiuu ze swoim pokojem Prefekta. Otworzę również dla ciebie resztę moich połączeń, chociaż z ledwością tego potrzebujesz- , uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie, pamiętając, w jaki chłodny sposób wykorzystała jego potknięcie po ich kłótni.

- Po drugie, mam pelerynkę-niewidkę, którą ode mnie dostaniesz - powstrzymując jej zaskoczony protest gestem dłoni, odpowiedział jej zanim zaczęła mówić. - Tak, wiem jak drogie i rzadkie są, i tak, oczekuję, że będziesz o nią dbać. Ale zmniejszy to niebezpieczeństwo wychodzenia i poruszania się po zamku. Pokażę ci wydrążone drzewo, którego używałem jako kryjówkę, gdy sam wykonywałem te podróże. Możesz zostawiać tam pelerynkę zanim się aportujesz i potem zabrać ją z powrotem. Proponuję, żebyś spotykała się ze mną w moich kwaterach po każdym zebraniu. Powinnaś mnie również informować gdzie i kiedy wychodzisz. Zostawiaj notki na moim biurku. Później możemy ustalić odpowiedni kod.

- Jak dla mnie to wszystko brzmi dobrze - skinęła głową. - Ale nie miej do mnie pretensji, gdy pelerynka ulegnie zniszczeniu.

- Musisz również zdecydować, jak dużo chcesz powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi - kontynuował, zbyt zagłębiony w sprawy organizacyjne, by dopasować się do jej lekkiego tonu - i innych, którzy wiedzą. Będę się trzymał twojej wersji historii, ale musisz mnie szczegółowo poinformować, żeby uniknąć pomyłek. Powinniśmy i tak wyrobić sobie nawyk pełnego raportowania sobie nawzajem. Nie chciałbym, żeby Minerwa znów obdzierała mnie ze skóry, gdyż napotkała nieścisłości.

Tym razem to Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widocznie rozbawiona wizją McGonagall zapędzającego dużo wyższego i silniejszego Snape'a w róg i domagającą się „odpowiedzi". Prawdopodobnie nie miała pojęcia, że Minerwa postąpiła dokładnie w ten sposób kilka tygodni temu.

Wtem, jej twarz znów otrzeźwiała, i zauważył, jak ściągnęła razem brwi, jak robiła, gdy się nad czymś koncentrowała.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy ich w pełni informować. Nie chcę oczywiście, żeby żadne... szczegóły opuściły twoje pokoje - dodała, a on skinął głową na zgodę. - Ale przestaną na mnie patrzeć tymi zmartwionymi oczyma, jeżeli będą wiedzieli, że się mną opiekujesz.

W jej głosie była lekka drwina, zmęczenie, które powiedziało mu, jak bardzo nienawidziła tych oczu i ich pytających spojrzeń. Rozumiał to aż za dobrze.

- I czy mógłbyś... - zaczęła, ale wtedy jej głos zamarł i odwróciła głowę w stronę okna.

- Tak- odpowiedział natychmiast, nie będąc pewnym, co tak nagle ją zmartwiło.

- Czy będziesz za mnie składał raporty Dumbledore'owi?- zapytała małym głosem, pospiesznie wyjaśniając co miała na myśli, gdy zauważyła jego zdziwiony wzrok. - Czasami jest tak ciężko, siedzieć z nim godzinami, pijąc czekoladę, gdy ja tylko...

Tak. Pamiętał. Siedzenie z Albusem przy kominku, pijąc herbatę i wygładzając raporty, nie mówiąc mu wszystkiego, jednocześnie zachowując się tak niewinnie, jak tylko to możliwe. Dając pokaz siły, podczas gdy jedyne czego się chciało, to zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać. Jego mądre niebieskie oczy przeszywające twoją duszę i sprawiające, że chciałeś wyznać wszystko, gdy jednocześnie go okłamywałeś.

- Rozumiem - powiedział głosem delikatniejszym, niż kiedykolwiek od niego słyszała. - Cieszę się, jeżeli mogę to dla ciebie zrobić, Hermiono.

Przez chwilę spojrzała mu w oczy, ulga odmłodziła jej twarz.

- Dziękuję Severusie.

Cisza objęła ich na chwilę, a Severus nie chciał jej przerywać.

- Co do Dracona - kontynuowała w końcu. - Nie mogę się jeszcze zdecydować. Powiedziałam mu dzisiaj rano, żeby się nie martwił i że mi pomagasz, ale wciąż nie jestem pewna zwierzając się mu. Wszystko co musi zrobić jego ojciec to przyprowadzić go przed Voldemorta i wszystko się wyda. Jednak, pracuję nad tym. Daj mi tydzień i wtedy coś wymyślę.

Skinął głową, zadowolony, że sama uświadomiła sobie niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chciał by trzymać jej z dala od Dracona, ale chłopak stanowił ryzyko.

- Co z Potterem i Weasley'em? - zapytał.

- Co z nimi? - _Nie wchodź tam_, powiedział mu jej głos, ale był to punkt zbyt ważny, by go zignorować i sama dobrze o tym wiedziała.

- Musisz się z nimi pogodzić - ostrzegł ją.

Prychnęła. - Lekcja dobrych manier? Od ciebie? Czy świat chyli się ku upadkowi?

- Moje maniery są doskonałe - odpowiedział wyniośle. - Nauczyłem się tylko przez lata, że nie warto ich marnować na niewłaściwe osoby. Na przykład uczniów.

- Czy kolegów nauczycieli lub ludzkość w ogóle? - nie mogła się powstrzymać.

- Ludzie z reguły nie są warci wysiłku. Tak samo jak twoi przyjaciele - odpowiedział, nie pozwalając jej tak łatwo na zmianę tematu. - Ale niestety, jesteś z nimi związana czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaźnią. Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony, jeżeli dowie się o waszej kłótni.

Westchnęła.

- Wiem. I naprawdę bym tego chciała. Tęsknię za nimi. To nie jest ich wina, że się zmieniłam. Nie wiem tylko jak im wyjaśnić...

- Nie chcę brać udziału w rozgrzeszaniu twoich nie-nieznośnych przyjaciołach, ani nie jestem odpowiednią osobą do rozmów o nastoletnich przyjaźniach - wciął się Severus, nie zawracając sobie głowy, by ukryć jak mało interesuje się tym tematem. - To co jednak mogę zrobić, i zrobiłem, to wymyślenie sposobu, by powstrzymać ich przed zagrażaniem sobie i – co ważniejsze – ciebie.

- Zrobiłeś to?

- Czy powinienem uznać to zdumienie za bardzo subtelną zniewagę?

- Gdybym chciała, żeby była subtelna, nawet byś jej nie zauważył - odparowała, nie chcąc wziąć przynęty. - Co wymyśliłeś?

- Jak bardzo dobrze wiesz, cały Hogwart jest otoczony przez zaklęcia ochronne - wyjaśnił, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. - Wszystkie są aktywowane w różny sposób, zamek wpuszcza mniej osób niż błonia i tak dalej. Ze swojego biura Albus jest w stanie kontrolować każdy skrawek tych informacji, które zbierają zaklęcia. Dzisiaj trochę czytałem i znalazłem sposób w jaki możemy posłużyć się tymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, by mogły mnie ostrzec za każdym razem, gdy Potter, czy Weasley zdecydują się na jedną ze swoich nocnych wypraw. W ten sposób możemy kontrolować ich ruchy, i jedno z nas może po prostu wpaść na nich, gdy będą wychodzić z zamku. Lub, gdy będę w szczególnie paskudnym nastroju, mogę zdecydować się na pozostanie w łóżku i po prostu powiadomię Filcha.

- To jest genialne - odetchnęła, możliwości, jakie dawało to rozwiązanie, napełniały ją zachwytem. Będą bezpieczni, a ona nie będzie musiała ich sekretnie śledzić. Będzie mogła znowu spać, nie martwiąc się, co planują. I będzie mogła przestać ich pouczać.

- Wiem - odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie. - Ale i tak miło z twojej strony, że tak mówisz.

Wyraz jego twarzy nagle przypomniał jej ten, jaki przybierał Ron, gdy udało mu się wygrać z nią jakąś sprzeczkę, i nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu czystego rozbawienia. Severus nic nie powiedział i skoncentrował się na swojej herbacie.

Nie chciał jej pokazać, jaką ulgę przyniósł mu ten dźwięk. Nie chciał je powiedzieć jak bardzo się o nią martwił, że ledwie spał ostatniej nocy, dopóki ten pomysł nie przyszedł mu do głowy. Był zadowolony, że tego wieczoru wyglądała dużo lepiej, a każda oznaka jej powracającego zdrowia tylko potwierdzała, że są razem na właściwej drodze.

- A teraz wesoła część - powiedział w końcu, ciemny przebiegły uśmieszek wywinął mu wargi. - Przedyskutujmy twój zabójczy atak na nauczyciela.

- Myślałam, że się ze mnie wczoraj wyśmiewasz - powiedziała, nerwowo starając się rozszyfrować jego twarz.

- Nie żartowałem. Otrujesz mnie jutro, powodując ogólną panikę i kilka odwołanych lekcji eliksirów.

- To powinno wyglądać dość realistycznie - ostrzegła, wciąż nie będąc pewną, co zamierzał. - Musimy w końcu oszukać Panią Pomfrey.

- Nie martw się, będzie to wyglądało ekstremalnie realistycznie - zapewnił ją, w dziwnie usatysfakcjonowany sposób. - Będzie tak, gdyż użyjemy prawdziwej trucizny.

- Co do cholery… - zaczęła, ale zanim zaczęła domagać się odpowiedzi, zaczął je sam dobrowolnie podawać.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy na jej twarzy również pojawił się niecny uśmieszek i razem knuli i spiskowali, jakby to robili od lat.


	18. Odgrywanie przedstawienia

Odgrywanie przedstawienia

Poranek następnego dnia był zimny i szary. Burzowe chmury wisiały nisko nad dachami Hogwartu.

Gdy Hermiona przyszła na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, ciężkie deszczowe krople spadały z zaczarowanego sufitu, znikając w połowie drogi. Hermiona ucieszyła się, że założyciele Hogwartu nie brali realizmu do końca serio.

Eliksiry były ich pierwszą lekcją w ten czwartek.

Gdy McGonagall rozdała im ich plany na początku roku, oboje, Harry z Ronem, rozpaczali nad tą niesprawiedliwością. Dwa podwójne bloki Eliksirów, jeden w środowe popołudnia i drugi w czwartkowe poranki. Ostatni weekend był zbyt dawno, by go jeszcze wesoło wspominać, a następny zbyt odległy na miłe oczekiwania.

Wtedy nie miało to dla Hermiony żadnego znaczenia, ale teraz cieszyła się z tego, gdyż jej cierpliwość nie wytrzymałaby kolejnej godziny czekania.

Była ciekawa tego małego przedstawienia, a wnioskując z jego zachowania wczorajszego wieczoru, on również na to czekał.

Gdy pochłaniała swoją owsiankę, przypomniała sobie oczywista przyjemność, z jaką objaśniał jej swój plan, z tym przebiegłym błyskiem w oczach. Zaskoczyło ją, że chłodny i zdystansowany Severus Snape planował swoje działania z takim samym podekscytowaniem, jakim promieniowali Harry i Ron, planując kolejny psikus, ale on w końcu był mistrzem charakteryzacji i aktorstwa.

I mężczyzną. Mężczyźni kochają dramaturgię, choć zazwyczaj się do tego nie przyznają.

Dzwonek nie musiał jej przypominać o lekcji. Wmieszała się w grupę Gryfonów i Ślizgonów podążających w stronę lochów, obserwując kątem oka Harry'ego i Rona, w tym samym czasie prowadząc ożywioną rozmowę z Nevillem.

Dla wszystkich było zaskoczeniem, gdy otrzymał ocenę wybitną z eliksirów na SUMach, co pozwoliło mu uczęszczać na kurs dla zaawansowanych.

Zarumienił się, tłumacząc, że pracował ciężko i że - egzaminator był raczej zainteresowany botanicznymi aspektami eliksirów- .

Jakkolwiek dobry był na swoich egzaminach, w klasie pozostawał absolutną katastrofą. Czy to święty strach przed Snapem zamieniał jego dłonie w niezdarne a umysł w tępy, czy może sam fakt wejścia do lochów, czy może po prostu lata złego nawyku, wciąż rujnował prawie każdy eliksir i oblewał prawie każdy test.

Severus, dla którego Neville był jego osobistą zmorą egzystencji, wpadał we wściekłość, gdy tylko widział Neville'a na swoim kursie dla szóstego roku. Ślizgoni parskali śmiechem za każdym razem, gdy popełnił błąd.

Ale dla Hermiony pozostawał lojalnym przyjacielem.

Większość Gryfonów, po ich kłótni, stanęła po stronie Harry'ego i Rona, rzucając jej zdegustowane lub pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia, lub unikając jej.

Nigdy w pełni jej nie zaakceptowali, wiedziała to. Zawsze była zbyt gorliwa, zbyt genialna i zbyt przerażająca.

Z Harrym również zdarzały się takie fazy, oczywiście, ale on zawsze był jednym z nich, niezależnie od tego co zrobił, lub co myśleli, że zrobił.

Prawdziwy Gryfon.

Ona jednak nigdy do nich w pełni nie należała. Jej dyscyplina była zbyt Puchońska, jej pragnienie wiedzy zbyt Krukońskie, a w ostatnich miesiącach, uważała się za bardziej Ślizgońską, niż którąkolwiek z powyższych.

Tylko Neville traktował ją, jakby to nie miało znaczenia. Był wdzięczny za jej pomoc z pracą domową i eliksirami, i czuł się bardziej niż winny za spowodowanie jej szlabanu poprzedniej nocy.

Lubiła go. W ostatnich dniach był jej jedynym środkiem komunikacji z Harrym i Ronem.

Teraz, gdy Neville opowiadał jej historie, które słyszał od Padmy i Parvati, pozwoliła sobie na otwarte wpatrywanie się w swoich dawnych przyjaciół.

Ron odwrócił wzrok w momencie, gdy to zauważył, ale Harry spojrzał jej w oczy, zielonymi oczami pełnymi smutku, wyrzutu i niewiary.

- Wciąż są na ciebie bardzo źli - wyszeptał Neville, zauważając obiekt jej uwagi, tak jak zamierzała. - Myślą, że sukces uderzył ci do głowy, i że uważasz się za lepszą od nich. Ja w to jednak nie wierzę - dodał szybko i nerwowo.

Nie zamierzał wysłuchiwać od niej kazań.

- Wiem, Neville.

Westchnęła, pozwalać odrobinie zmartwienia, które czuła, wślizgnąć się w jej głos i wyraz twarzy.

Oczy Neville'a rozszerzyły się, słysząc jej ton. Nagle, nie brzmiała jak Hermiona, którą znał, ale jak stara kobieta, zmęczona i wyczerpana. Jak jego babcia po jednej z ich wizyt w szpitalu.

- Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia mi wybaczą. Próbowałam z nimi porozmawiać, ale odchodzą. Chciałabym, żeby tylko mnie wysłuchali.

_To powinno załatwić sprawę_, pomyślała, zadowolona z grobowego wyrazu twarzy Neville'a, _Powie im o tym, jak tylko będzie miał okazję. Pierwszy krok zrealizowany_.

Dotarli do klasy i ledwie zajęli swoje miejsca, gdy wszedł Severus w dramatycznie powiewających czarnych szatach.

Posłał im wszystkim srogi grymas ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem nauczycielskim.

- Przygotujcie ten eliksir i zakorkujcie go - warknął, stukając tablicę końcem różdżki. Natychmiast białe pismo pojawiło się na czarnej powierzchni.

- Do końca przyszłego tygodnia oczekuję, że napiszecie dwunastocalowe wypracowanie na temat właściwości tego eliksiru i specyficznych problemów dotyczących jego przechowywania. Zaczynajcie.

Przyzwyczajeni już do takiego porządku zajęć, po cichu zaczęli zbierać składniki i sprzęt.

Severus usiadł przy biurku, czytając jakieś wypracowania. Jego długie smukłe palce bawiły się karafką wody, która jak zwykle stała na jego biurku.

Obserwując go, Hermiona mocniej chwyciła swój nóż, aż od nacisku pobielały jej kłykcie.

Ta karafka była centrum i zwrotnym punktem ich planu. Severus zawsze trzymał ją na biurku, razem ze szklanym pucharem, z którego zwykł pijać.

Powiedział jej wczoraj, gdy odwiedzali tą salę i oceniali scenę ich planu, że na obu tych przedmiotach umieścił silne zaklęcia, które miały go ochronić dokładnie przed tym, co teraz planowali.

Ale nikt inny nie wiedział o tych zaklęciach, i gdyby ktoś miał kwestionować środki ostrożności Mistrza Eliksirów, zawsze mógł udać, że miesiące bez gróźb i szpiegowania osłabiły jego ostrożność.

Wczoraj usunęli zaklęcia i zatruli wodę zmiażdżonymi jagodami cykuty.

Czuła, że zacznie krzyczeć, gdy będzie musiała poczekać jeszcze chwilę, ale wciąż siekała i czyściła, pozwalając sobie tylko na lekkie drżenie dłoni i pewną sztywność pleców, widoczną tylko dla tych niewidzialnych obserwatorów w klasie, którzy mogliby obserwować i oceniać.

Zdrajcy w swoich szeregach powinni powiedzieć Śmierciożercom w swoim następnych raportach, że ona, Hermiona Granger, musiała wiedzieć, że coś się stanie.

Wtedy, po dziesięciu minutach cichego czekania, Severus wziął w dłonie puchar, a Hermiona zaprzestała wszelkich pozorów pracy.

Dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowali wczoraj.

Podniósł kielich do ust i wypił dwa spragnione łyki.

Potem wstał, opuszczając zagraconą przestrzeń za biurkiem. W ten sposób jego wystąpienie będzie dużo bardziej imponujące.

Na jedną chwileczkę, ich oczy się spotkały, czekoladowo-brązowe zatonęły w aksamitno-czarnych, i mały uśmiech ozdobił jego wargi.

Odwróciła wzrok. Usłyszała brzęk, gdy puchar nagle wypadł z jego dziwnie słabych palców.

- Zajęcia zakończone - wychrypiał, głosem będącym tak koszmarną parodią jego normalnego jedwabistego tonu, że wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego kierunku, obserwując go w zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu.

- Wynoście się stąd, powiedziałem - teraz krzyczał, sięgając do swojego gardła trzęsącymi rękoma. - Won! Wszyscy!

Wtem, w trzepocie szat, upadł.

To było jej wskazówką. W moment oczyściła twarz ze wszystkich zmartwień, czy zainteresowania, wszystkich ludzkich uczuć. stała się maską czystego okrucieństwa i obrzydzenia, gdy szyderczo patrzyła na wijącego się Mistrza Eliksirów.

Każdy niepodejrzewający obserwator mógłby się zastanowić nad tym dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ale prawdopodobnie by stwierdził, że Severus był szczególnie przykry podczas szlabanu, i nie myślał o tym więcej.

Zdrajcy jednak wezmą to za wskazówkę i zidentyfikują ją jako źródło cierpień Severusa.

A on najwyraźniej bardzo cierpiał.

Jego dłonie przywarły, wczepiając się w kamienną podłogę, by powstrzymać drgawki, które wstrząsało jego całym ciałem.

- Zdrada - wystękał z agonią w głosie. - Próbowali mnie zabić... Voldemort, ty draniu!

Hermiona popatrzyła na Dracona, którego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaniepokojeniu. Spojrzał na nią w konsternacji, gdy zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy.

- Hermiono, zrób coś! Jesteś Prefekt Naczelną - wyszeptał Neville, zamieszanie i strach sprawiły, że jego głos był ochrypły.

Hermiona przytaknęła mu w bezpiecznej strefie swojego umysłu. To było wystarczająco długo, by pozwolić nieznanym obserwatorom wyciągnąć właściwe wnioski.

Porzucając swój zimny wzrok, zaczęła działać.

- Uspokójcie się. Wszyscy - zaczęła, czując jak autorytet Prefekt Naczelnej usadawia się na jej ramionach.

- Musimy go zanieść do skrzydła szpitalnego, Malfoy, pomóż mi, Neville, poinformuj jak najszybciej Dumbledore'a. Inni: wyjdźcie stąd. Szybko!

Oszołomienie widokiem ich normalnie górującego nad nimi profesora, teraz półprzytomnie rzucającego się na podłodze, sprawiło, że uciekli.

- Mobili Corpus - wyszeptała Hermiona, celując różdżką w Severusa.

Powoli, jego ciało uniosło się i podążyło za nimi, gdy zaczęli biec do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Co się dokładnie teraz stało Hermiono? - zapytał Draco, próbując za nią nadążyć. - Co się z nim dzieje? I dlaczego miałaś taki wyraz twarzy?

- Wyjaśnię później, Draco - odpowiedziała krótko, patrząc na Severusa. - Graj zaniepokojonego. I z tego co wiesz, ja go nienawidzę.

Draco nie zrozumiał ani słowa, ale, nauczywszy się, że Hermiona zawsze miała podstawę do takich próśb, skinął głową i przyspieszył razem z nią.

Dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego w rekordowym czasie. Z potężnym pchnięciem, Hermiona otworzyła drzwi i wbiegła do środka.

Ostrożnie położyła Severusa na łóżku, cały czas wołając panią Pomfrey.

Kiedy pojawiła się pielęgniarka, musiała powstrzymać zszokowany pisk. Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał przerażająco.

Był cały mokry od potu, z mokrymi włosami i przemoczonymi szatami. Ciężko pracował ustami i gardłem, ale nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku. W jego szeroko otwartych oczach była panika. Poza drgającymi mięśniami twarzy i gardła, żadna inna część jego ciała się nie poruszała.

- Co się stało? - wyszeptała pani Pomfrey, i Hermiona mogła zobaczyć, jak kobieta zebrała się w sobie i przybrała rolę profesjonalnej skuteczności.

Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać zdarzenie w lochach, wykręcając dłonie, pochlipując i zachowując się w ogóle jak nastolatka, która właśnie przeżyła upadek nauczyciela.

Gdy skończyła zdawać swój raport, wbiegł Dumbledore i musiała wszystko jeszcze raz powtórzyć.

Dopiero wtedy, gdy Dumbledore i pani Pomfrey zaczęli szeptać między sobą z zaniepokojeniem, miała czas by bardziej uważnie przyjrzeć się stanowi Severusa.

Wiedziała, że udawał – mówił im nie raz o trujących właściwościach cykuty. Nieprawdopodobne palenie w błonach śluzowych – szczególnie w ustach – po którym następowały mdłości i biegunka. Jednak nie w jego przypadku, gdyż on symulował śmiertelne otrucie, czyli paraliż całego ciała.

Większość ofiar takiego zatrucia umierała w ciągu godziny, ich ciała i oddychanie były całkowicie paraliżowane, podczas gdy pozostawali w pełni przytomni i ze świadomością bólu.

Była to straszna śmierć i strasznie było na nią patrzeć. Wybrali cykutę, gdyż Severus miał na nią największą odporność, i dlatego że najlepiej pasowała do logiki Voldemorta.

Ale patrząc na wykrzywioną panicznym strachem twarz Severusa, jego płytki oddech i zbolałe próby odezwania się, stwierdziła, że to udawanie jest zbyt realistyczne, jak na jej gust.

Albo był lepszym aktorem, niż myślała, albo okłamał ją, i faktycznie teraz cierpiał.

Ale tego by przecież nie zrobił, prawda?

Był taki przekonywujący poprzedniego wieczoru, gdy wyjaśniał jej jak przez lata nabył odporność na pewne trucizny. Przyszło to naturalnie z byciem Mistrzem Eliksirów, szczególnie Mistrzem Eliksirów – Śmierciożercą, powiedział. Zażywał regularnie małe ilości trucizny i zwiększał dawkę, gdy nie odczuwał już żadnych efektów jej działania.

- Dla mnie zażycie jej nie będzie niczym więcej, jak lekką niestrawnością, podczas gdy reszta Hogwartu będzie to uważała za zabójczy atak. Wszyscy ci biedni zszokowani uczniowie nie będą mieli niczego lepszego do zrobienia, jak rozbiec się po zamku i przekazać najnowsze wieści, a plotkarska pani Pomfrey dokończy dzieła. Trzy godziny po wydarzeniu wszyscy w Hogwarcie będą wiedzieli co się stało, a w ciągu dwóch dni cała czarodziejska społeczność będzie poinformowana. Nie będę musiał nic robić, tylko ukryć się w moich pokojach na kilka dni i cieszyć się z nieplanowanych wakacji.

Wtedy mu uwierzyła. Ale teraz wyglądało na to, że potwornie się pomylili.

Powoli, uważając, by ani Dumbledore ani pani Pomfrey nie zauważyli tego, podeszła do łóżka Severusa.

Dumbledore oczywiście wiedział o ich planie i pięknie grał swoją rolę, ale czuła się zdenerwowana pokazując mu, co się rozwinęło pomiędzy nią, a jej Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Nie chciała nikomu pokazać, że zaczęła się troszczyć o tego dziwnego, genialnego mężczyznę.

Poczekała, gdy pani Pomfrey pospieszyła w poszukiwaniu jakichś eliksirów, a Dumbledore odwrócił się do niej plecami, by porozmawiać z Draconem. Wtedy, delikatnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu Severusa.

- Dobrze się czujesz - zapytała szeptem, który brzmiał zbyt pozbawiony tchu, jak na jej gust. - Wyglądasz okropnie!

Otworzył jedno oko i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, nagle cały ból i cierpienie zniknęły z jego twarzy.

- Bawię się jak nigdy w życiu - odpowiedział jej kpiąco. - Nie przeszkadzaj mi!

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko w odpowiedzi, ulga obmyła ją jak wielka, kojąca fala, gdy oglądała jak na powrót przybierał swoją żałosną pozycję.

Nie miała nic przeciwko, gdy chwilę później pani Pomfrey wyprosiła ją i Dracona.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

Kiedy weszła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, została przywitana gradem pytań.

Wcześniejszy gniew jej współmieszkańców został zapomniany, gdy gromadzili się wokół niej, pytając o makabryczne szczegóły i diagnozy.

Odpowiedziała im tak szybko, jak było to możliwe, nie będąc jednocześnie niegrzeczną, i przepchnęła się przez tłum, szukając Harry'ego i Rona.

Siedzieli na ich lubionej kanapie przy kominku, wyciągając szyje by sprawdzić co się dzieje i jednocześnie udając, że wcale ich to nie interesuje. Gdy do nich podeszła odwrócili głowy, ale przynajmniej postura Harry'ego wydawała się mniej sztywna niż godzinę temu.

Neville najwyraźniej już z nimi rozmawiał.

Zatrzymała się przed nimi, nic nie mówiąc i nie patrząc im w oczy.

Tylko czekała. Jeżeli to miało się udać, to oni musieli wykazać inicjatywę.

W końcu Harry przerwał ciszę. - Co się stało Snape'owi? - zapytał, głosem tak chłodnym i niezainteresowanym, jak emocjonalny Harry mógł osiągnąć.

Posłała mu uśmiech olśniewający w swoim geniuszu i zaczęła im opowiadać o „dramatycznych wydarzeniach".

Wciąż jednak stała, nie chcąc usiąść, zanim jej na to nie pozwolą.

- Tak się cieszę, że znów ze mną rozmawiacie - skończyła swoją historię i dodała drżącą wargę i lekkie drganie głosu.

Znów spowiła ich cisza.

- Oh, usiądź Hermiono - westchnął w końcu Ron. - Nie stój tak jak skazany, którego mają sądzić!

Pozwoliła sobie opaść na fotel na przeciwko nich.

- Kiedy byłam u moich rodziców kilka tygodni temu - zaczęła kolejną opowieść, nie wyjaśniając jej znaczenia Harry'emu, czy Ronowi. - Byli całkiem inni, niż ich zapamiętałam.

Oczywiście była ona całkowicie fikcyjna – nie spotkała się z rodzicami od ostatniego Bożego Narodzenia – ale miała nadzieję, że powie to Harry'emu i Ronowi to co muszą wiedzieć, a ona nie będzie musiała im tego przeliterować.

- Jak wiecie moja mama była poważnie ranna, a mój ojciec był w stanie szoku. Jak tylko tam dotarłam, zaczęli na mnie naciskać. Nie powinnam wracać do Hogwartu, tak mówili, i powinnam się trzymać z dala od niebezpieczeństwa – to jest, w ich perspektywie, od was - posłała im przepraszający uśmiech.

- Czułam się tak winna, wiedząc, że to ja byłam przyczyną dlaczego ich zaatakowano – pewnie znasz to uczucie Harry. Ale jednocześnie byli tak inni! Połowę czasu strasznie się o mnie zamartwiali, a przez drugą połowę gderali i narzekali, że nie powinnam podejmować takiego ryzyka.

Ich wyraz twarzy zmienił się podczas gdy mówiła. W oczach Harry'ego zobaczyła zrozumienie i wynurzające się poczucie winy. Pewnie przypomniał sobie swoje zachowanie po śmierci Syriusza, gdy jednocześnie ich odpychał i lgnął do nich, upominając Rona by nigdy nie podejmował niepotrzebnego ryzyka.

Ron był zaskoczony. Zdawał się wierzyć, że źle ją ocenił.

Jak na razie była z siebie zadowolona i wzięła głęboki oddech. Teraz główna część, część która była prawdziwa i przez to najtrudniejsza.

- Przepraszam, że tak was traktowałam - kontynuowała, jej głos był tak pełen emocji, że mógł się załamać.

- Ale zawsze myślicie, że mam wszystko pod kontrolą, że nigdy się nie złamię tak jak wy od czasu do czasu. Ale kiedy wróciłam do Hogwartu i was zobaczyłam, wszystko o czym mogłam myśleć to: Co jeżeli oni zginą? Co jeżeli zrobię błąd, a oni za to zapłacą? Co jeżeli ja umrę, a oni będą cierpieć, jak moi rodzice? Nie mogłam jasno myśleć, ja tylko...

Wyszeptała ostatnie słowa i głos jej się załamał. Ku jej zaskoczeniu poczuła jak uczciwe łzy spływają gorącymi ścieżkami po jej policzkach.

Zamknęła oczy i odwróciła twarz. Jeżeli to nie pomoże, to już nie wie co.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, i zastanawiała się, czy może się jednak nie przeliczyła.

Wtedy poczuła jak otaczają ją dwie pary silnych rąk i jak chlipie w koszulkę Harry'ego.

- Jesteś jedną z nas, Miona - wyszeptał w jej ucho głos Rona.

- Taa - dodał Harry. - Łam się jak tam tylko chcesz Hermiono, pomożemy ci zebrać do kupy wszystkie części.


	19. Przedstawienie musi trwać

Przedstawienie musi trwać

- Przyszłam ci tylko powiedzieć, że za pół godziny będzie zebranie - powiedziała Hermiona, nerwowo obserwując Severusa. Leżał na kanapie, z głową spoczywającą tak wysoko na poduszkach, że prawie siedział. Koc z ciemnoczerwonej satyny był ściśle wokół niego owinięty – przez kochające ręce Jane, jak przypuszczała Hermiona.

Wciąż był bardzo blady, z rozpalonym czołem i oczyma, które były niczym czarne dziury w oczodołach, ciemno podkrążone.

- Lucjusz napisał do mnie, mówi, że Czarny Pan jest bardzo zadowolony. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko dobrze?

- Perfekcyjnie - jego aksamitny głos był ochrypły od tego całego krzyczenia i jęczenia, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy był ciepły, choć jak zawsze kpiący.

- Powinnaś przestać troszczyć się tak bardzo o innych ludzi, Hermiono, albo nigdy nie zostaniesz mistrzowskim szpiegiem.

- Być może nie chcę nim być, jeżeli to oznacza, że mam przestać się troszczyć - odpowiedziała cicho, i coś w jej oczach powiedziało mu, że nie wierzyła w jego zapewnienia.

- To czego chcesz? - zapytał, nie myśląc, że odpowie.

Zaskoczyła go.

- Zakończyć tą wojnę, przy tak małym rozlewie krwi, jak to tylko możliwe - powiedziała, a intensywność tych słów płonęła w jej oczach. - Zbliżyć się na tyle do Voldemorta, by wcielić mój plan w życie.

- Jaki plan? - mówiła już o tym wcześniej, ale nigdy w sytuacji, w której mógłby się jej spytać, co miała na myśli. - Jak chcesz zapobiec wielkiemu wystąpieniu pomiędzy Potterem i Czarnym Panem, którego wszyscy oczekują?

- Sprawiając, by Voldemort uwierzył, że mogę mu dać Pottera – samego, bez armii za plecami, bez żadnego ryzyka. W miejscu, w którym nikt nie zauważy, jeżeli zniknie i w czasie, kiedy antyczna magia ma największą moc. Jeżeli Voldemort będzie ufał mi wystarczająco, by w to uwierzyć, przybędzie tylko ze swoim Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, przygotowanym by wykończyć Harry'ego. Nie będzie jednak przygotowany na cały Zakon, który będzie na niego czekał, i będziemy mogli go dopaść bez długo przeciągającej się bitwy.

- Jak chcesz wyjaśnić ryzykowne wędrówki Pottera w noc Przesilenia, Bożego Narodzenia, czy Halloween? I jak chcesz pokonać Czarnego Pana w taką noc? - Snape zapytał z twarzą i głosem całkowicie bez wyrazu.

Nie chciał jej mówić, że jej wielki plan był szaleństwem, że nie było żadnego, absolutnie żadnego sposobu, by przekonać Voldemorta, by uwierzył w taką głupotę ze strony Harry'ego Pottera. Jakim idiotą chłopiec by nie był, wiedział, tak samo jak każdy inny czarodziej, o mocach, które drzemały w powietrzu i w ziemi w taką noc. Wiedział również, że Voldemort po mistrzowsku panował nad tymi mocami, i w taki czas będzie prawie niezwyciężony.

Jego całe ciało aż bolało z rozczarowania. Zawsze wierzył w jej genialny umysł, wyposażony w niespotykane racjonalne i logiczne moce. Teraz okazało się, że jest całkowicie szalona.

- Nie pokazuj mi tej kamiennej twarzy, Severusie- , upomniała go z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Wiem dobrze co sobie myślisz – że totalnie zgłupiałam, lub że nigdy nie byłam inteligentna.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w jej głosie nie było żadnego gniewu, czy urazy, których oczekiwał. Brzmiała raczej na... rozbawioną.

- Ale zgadzasz się, że – poza tymi dwoma problemami – plan jest przekonywujący?

- Poza nimi, plan jest genialny - zgodził się niechętnie, szorstki głosem, - Ale nie możesz pominąć tych dwóch spraw! Ty po prostu poświęcisz Pottera lub – gorzej – cały Zakon dla swojego szalonego pomysłu! Nie możesz pokonać Voldemorta w noc, kiedy jego moce są najsilniejsze! To jest absolutnie niemożliwe! Widziałem, co potrafił, w noc taką jak Halloween!

Znów, wokół jej warg błąkał się uśmieszek, gdy słuchała jego wzburzonych słów.

- Jest stary rytuał, nazywany „brataniem się", o którym czytałam w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych - wyjaśniła, ignorując jego zmieszany wyraz twarzy. - Daje to jego uczestnikom możliwość połączenia pomiędzy ich umysłami. Zawsze będą wiedzieli, gdzie są ich inni bracia, oraz czy są w niebezpieczeństwie lub czy cierpią. Po małym treningu, mogą się nawet komunikować przez swoją więź.

Jego twarz powiedziała jej jasno, że on nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, jak to jest związane ze sprawą, ale ona wciąż się uśmiechała i kontynuowała swój wywód.

- Jest jednak jedna wada. Żeby działać prawidłowo, rytuał bratania musi być przeprowadzony w jedną z antycznych nocy, w miejscu o specjalnych właściwościach magicznych. Ryzykowne. Jednak korzyści są ogromne. I czy nie jest to piękny symbol – ja, Harry i Ron, wiążący się w ten sposób po zakończeniu szkoły? Gryfoni kochają symbolizm, a ten będzie nieodparty dla Harry'ego.

Coś złagodniało w twarzy Severusa, gdy jej słowa zaczęły nabierać sensu. Więc przynajmniej to przemyślała, i doszła do czegoś wiarygodnego.

- Idealna przynęta, zgoda - zgodził się z wahaniem. - Wierzę, że twoi przyjaciele są w stanie ryzykować życie dla takiej bzdury jak ta. Ale to wciąż nie zmienia faktu, że Voldemort jest całkiem niezwyciężony z antyczną magią pod swoją kontrolą.

- A co gdybym ci powiedziała - Hermiona zapytała głosem, który brzmiał triumfująco. - Że znalazłam miejsce, gdzie antyczna magia nie działa?

Severus gapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami.

- Niemożliwe - powiedział, ale brzmiało to prawie jak zdziwiony krzyk. - Magia ziemi i powietrza jest wszędzie, nie możesz jej kontrolować, czy usunąć! To szaleństwo Hermiono!

- Wcale nie - odpowiedziała zdeterminowanym głosem. - Prowadziłam pewne poszukiwania w bibliotece i znalazłam...

Gdy to mówiła, jej oczy spoczęły na ogromnym zegarze, który stał w bibliotece. Zachwiała się, westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie ma już na to czasu. Accio książki!

Pospiesznie podeszła do okna i otworzyła je. Nawet nie sekundę później, stos książek wpadł przez okno, prosto w jej ramiona. Zachwiała się i prawie upadła pod wpływem uderzenia.

- Tutaj - powiedział i podała mus stos. - To część mojego materiału badawczego. Bądź pewien, że sprawdziłam wszystko by być usatysfakcjonowaną. Przeczytaj i powiedz mi, czy doszedłeś do tych samych wniosków co ja. Muszę już iść. Wrócę tutaj po spotkaniu.

I zanim mógł jej odpowiedzieć, lub skomentować to raczej gwałtowne zakończenie rozmowy, pospieszyła do góry krętą klatką schodową, bez wątpienia używając połączenia Fiuu by powrócić do swojego pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej.

Lekko oszołomiony, Severus popatrzył za nią. Co było z tą kobietą i dramatycznymi wyjściami?

Zebrał książki na swoje udo i stęknął, gdy jedna szturchnęła go w żołądek.

Nie powiedział jej – choć pewnie i tak zauważyła, w końcu to była Hermiona – że otrucie wywarło na nim mocniejszy efekt, niż chciał przyznać. Żeby jego plan zadziałał, dawka cykuty musiała być większa niż ta śmiertelna, a takie ilości trucizny były niebezpieczne nawet dla niego. Ale ryzyko się opłaciło.

Kiedy Minerwa odwiedziła go tego popołudnia, opowiedziała mu o plotkach rozpowiadanych w szkole. Już teraz szeptano o dawce tak wysokiej, że mogłaby zabić - nawet słonia- . Uwielbiał przewidywalnych ludzi, a Pani Pomfrey była jedną z najgorszych.

Raczej nie zachęcony, zaczął kartkować książki, skupiając się na ustępach i rozdziałach, które zaznaczyła.

Dość szybko znalazł miejsce o którym mówiła, ale trochę czasu zajęło mu sprawdzenie, czy jego przypuszczenia naprawdę były słuszne. Były.

Jasna cholera, nie mogła przecież uważać tak na poważnie!

Tintagel?

Ze wszystkich miejsc, Tintagel!

Z trudnością można było znaleźć miejsce bardziej antyczne i potężne, jak to! Nawet mugole wiedzieli o jego właściwościach! Tylko Stonehenge, czy łąki obok Canterbury mogły być gorszym wyborem. Co ona sobie do cholery myślała?

Za jego plecami, drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Spiął się automatycznie, w oczekiwaniu na atak lub nieproszonych gości, ale znów się rozluźnił, gdy odróżnił drepczące kroki Jane.

- Nadal wyglądasz okropnie - skomentował jej suchy głos chwilę później. - Czy wszyscy nie mówią ci przypadkiem, żebyś odpoczął? Naprawdę Severusie, jesteś najbardziej beznadziejnym romantykiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam, trujesz się tylko po to, żeby uszczęśliwić dziewczynę! Co tam znowu czytasz?

Zamknął książki i położył je na stoliku obok kanapy, dopiero teraz zauważając swoje zmęczenie. Być może naprawdę powinien się bardziej troszczyć o swoje zdrowie.

_Robię się na to za stary_, pomyślał. Potem westchnął i z powrotem zwrócił swoją uwagę na domową skrzatkę, która zbliżała się do niego krytycznie.

- Oh, usiądź Jane! Moja szyja już wystarczająco mnie boli!

- I dobrze ci tak. Teraz już wiesz, jak się czuję, gdy górujesz nade mną cały czas - ale jednak usiadła i wzięła jedną z książek.

- Magiczne miejsca w Wielkiej Brytanii - przeczytała głośno, - Naprawdę Severusie, co planujesz tym razem?

- Tylko sprawdzam jakąś pracę badawczą Hermiony – wyjaśnił. - Myślę, że w końcu oszalała.

- Bez wątpienia pod twoim wpływem - powiedziała współczująco Jane.

- Urocza jak zawsze, czyż nie? - prychnął.

- Staram się. Dlaczego sądzisz, że oszalała?

- W końcu ujawniła ten jej „wielki plan", i okazuje się to jakąś wielką bujdą o miejscach w którym elementarne moce „nie działają". Co gorsza, wierzy, że jednym z takich miejsc jest Tintagel i że dlatego możemy tam pokonać Voldemorta w noc Halloween.

Jane obserwowała go nieporuszona. Już dawno temu darował sobie objaśnianie jej dokładniej, niż gdyby objaśniał swojemu koledze. Była wszechstronnie wyedukowana – bardziej niż większość czarodziejów w tych czasach – i nienawidziła, gdy ktoś brał ją za głupią, tylko dlatego, że wyglądała jak jakaś przerośnięta zabawka Disneya.

- I co z tego? - zapytała w końcu, gdy było jasne, że skończył.

- Jane! - krzyknął bardzo zdenerwowany. - Czy naprawdę muszę to wyjaśniać? Jest to jedno z najstarszych osad w Brytanii – ludzie uciekali tam od wieków, magiczne stworzenia szukały tam azylu. Ziemia Tintagelu jest wypełniona magią, powietrze wibruje mocą. Wszyscy, którzy się tam znajdują mogą to poczuć! Więc jest szaleństwem, jeżeli Hermiona myśli, że to miejsce, ze wszystkich innych, może być rozwiązaniem naszych problemów.

Westchnął i uniósł dłonie, by potrzeć swoje zmęczone oczy. - Szczerze, nie wiem jak ją przekonać, że to jest szaleństwo. Ona naprawdę w to wierzy, złożyła w tym planie wszystkie nadzieje na zakończenie tej wojny.

- Ale ona ma absolutną rację - odpowiedziała Jane, nieporuszona, jak zawsze, jego emocjonalnym wybuchem.

- Co? Czy ty też oszalałaś?

- No doprawdy, Severusie! Nie ma powodu dla takiego tonu głosu.

- Ale powiedziałaś...

- Powiedziałam, że Hermiona ma rację. Co za mądra dziewczyna! Nic dziwnego, że walczyła o prawa skrzatów domowych.

Zauważając jego wyraz rosnącej irytacji, Jane westchnęła i pochyliła się do przodu, kładąc swoje guzkowate dłonie, złożone, na kolanach.

- Wy wszyscy czarodzieje, nawet ty, zapominacie, że inne niż ludzkie, magiczne istoty mają kulturę, pamięć i własną historię. Są rzeczy pomiędzy niebem, a ziemią, Horacy, które są dostępne tylko gigantom, centaurom i skrzatom domowym. Nasi ludzie zawsze wiedzieli, że jest coś specjalnego w miejscu, które wy nazywacie Tintagel. Tłumaczymy to w inny sposób, ale z tym samym skutkiem.

- Ale uciekaliście tam w czasach ciemności - zaczął protestować, ale szybko go ucięła.

- Uciekaliśmy tam ponieważ Tintagel był wolny od elementarnej magii. Kiedy mroczni czarodzieje nam zagrażali, zbieraliśmy się tam dlatego że nasze moce przekraczały tam moce ludzi, gdyż nie mogli oni czerpać z rezerw ziemi czy powietrza. Moc o której mówicie, moc wypełniająca ziemię i niebo, nie jest mocą przyrody. To nasza moc, pozostała tam po niezliczonych razach, gdy magiczne istoty korzystał z Tintagelu jako z miejsca ukrycia. Jednak wy, czarodzieje i czarownice, nigdy nie zauważyliście różnicy. A my zawsze dokładaliśmy wszelkich starań, byście jej nie znaleźli.

- Ale ta dziewczyna i tak to odkryła - kontynuowała z dumą w głosie. - Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinniśmy wybrać jej jako honorowego członka skrzatów domowych.

Było krótko po jedenastej, gdy usłyszał jej sygnał. Powiedział jej o magicznym połączeniu pomiędzy jego komnatami a drzwiami do jego biura – każdy, kto do nich pukał, lub choć stał obok, mógł być obserwowany przez gobelin, każdy dźwięk wywołany tam na dole, rozbrzmiewał echem w jego komnatach, aby upewnić go, że natychmiast zareaguje.

Sygnał ten, składający się ze skomplikowanej serii puknięć nie był jego pomysłem, ale cieszył się, że go zaproponowała. Wciąż istniały sytuacje, którymi nie chciał się dzielić z nastoletnią uczennicą, niezależnie od tego, czy była genialna, czy nie.

Weszła kilka chwil po swoim pukaniu.

- Był zadowolony - powiedziała mu zamiast powitania. - Czujesz się lepiej?

Zbywając jej pytanie gestem swoich długich, smukłych palców, pochylił się do przodu, aby uważniej przyjrzeć się jej twarzy.

- Nie dość zadowolony by wypuścić cię bez dobrego bicia - stwierdził ponuro.

- Śmierciożercy zadbali o to - odpowiedziała. Podniosła dłoń, jakby chcąc ukryć posiniaczone wargi i oko, ale prawie natychmiast powstrzymała ten impuls. - Upewnili się, żeby woda sodowa nie uderzyła mi do głowy.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale w tym uśmiechu brakowało ciepła. - Rzeczywiście był zadowolony. Pozwolił mi siedzieć przy swoim tronie przez całe spotkanie. Nawet raz, czy dwa pogłaskał mnie po głowie.

- Brzmi jak podniosłe doświadczenie - powiedział Severus. Ryzykownie było żartować z nią w takim czasie, ale czarny, zły humor zawsze pomagał mu nad cienistą otchłanią rozpaczy, i zdawało się, że na nią również tak działa.

Podobnie jak jego komentarz o piżamowym party, sprawił, że się uśmiechnęła. - Z pewnością. Już nie mogę się doczekać, by opisać to w moim pamiętniku. Tylko wcześniej wezmę prysznic.

Skinął głową i patrzył jak wchodzi po schodach. Przez moment jego umysł krążył wokół problemu zazdrości Śmierciożerców i Lucjusza Malfoya, ale jego myśli wciąż wracały do Tintagelu w noc Halloween. Wciąż rozważał to, czego dowiedział się o jej planie, gdy usłyszał, że wróciła.

- Jane potwierdziła twoją hipotezę dotyczącą Tintagelu - Severus powiedział jej w chwili, gdy ponownie weszła do biblioteki.

- Miałam taką nadzieję - Hermiona po prostu skinęła głową, nalewając sobie filiżankę herbaty i pozwalając sobie opaść na krzesło na przeciwko niego.

Wyglądała na zmęczoną i wyczerpaną, jakby bliski kontakt z Voldemortem krzywdził ją w sposób, którego nie mógł wyleczyć żaden eliksir, ale jego irytacja nią na chwilę wygrała z jego ostrożnością. Najpierw Jane, a teraz ona. _Wiem-to-wszystko_, _wszystkie z nich_. Wolał zignorować fakt, że jego irytacja wynikała z tego, że to **on **nie miał racji.

- Nie mów mi, ż wiedziałaś o tym, w jaki sposób istoty magiczne używają Tintagelu, bo w to nie uwierzę, Hermiono! - wykrzyknął.

Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie wiedziałam. Ale byłam względnie pewna - kontynuowała, powodując, że jęknął we frustracji.

- Znalazłam przypis w jednej z tych książek – pewnie go ominąłeś.

Jakby mógł przebić się przez te wszystkie tomy w niecałe trzy godziny i ocenić każdy przypis, pomyślał zirytowany.

Hermiona otworzyła jedną z książek i kartkowała ją, najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu zaginionego przypisu.

- Tutaj - powiedziała triumfalnie i wskazała na dół strony. - Jest tutaj napisane, że w czasach ciemności, można było znaleźć niezwykle dużo magicznych istot żyjących w jaskiniach pod Tintagelem.

- Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego inteligentne istoty, jak centaury, czy skrzat domowe chciały uciekać do miejsca, gdzie czarodzieje i czarownice są najbardziej potężni, szczególnie w antyczne noce. Inaczej niż ludzie, nie mogą oni korzystać z tych źródeł mocy danych przez naturę. I dlatego miejsca z elementarną magią byłyby dla nich jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne, niż reszta Brytanii.

- Porównałam to z kilkoma innymi badaniami w książkach o magicznych istotach, ale wolno mi było wypożyczyć tylko określoną ilość książek z biblioteki. Niestety bibliotekarka bardzo przestrzegała tej zasady.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na zirytowaną tym, że regulamin biblioteki utrudnił jej badania, ale potem powróciła do swoich objaśnień.

- W każdym razie, znalazłam serię zaklęć testujących, które mogły potwierdzić naturę magii w określonym miejscu – czy pochodziła od czarodziei, istot magicznych, czy była elementarna. Podczas wakacji szkolnych odwiedziłam Tintagel i przeprowadziłam serię eksperymentów, które potwierdziły moją hipotezę. Powróciłam tam w wigilię Halloween i powtórzyłam te procedury. Wszystkie moje testy potwierdziły, że w tym miejscu nie ma elementarnej magii, nawet odrobiny. I na tym oparłam mój plan.

Słuchając jej objaśnień projektu naukowego, który dorosłemu naukowcowi zajął by lata, a który ona prowadziła razem z obowiązkami szkolnymi i jej nową profesją, jako szpieg, Severus poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim dziwne poczucie podziwu.

- To jest nadzwyczajna praca, wiesz o tym? - przerwał jej w końcu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu i ogromnej przyjemności, gwałtownie zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy.

- Staram się - wyszeptała. - Czy oznacza to, że myślisz, że mój plan może się udać?

- Może się udać nawet bardzo dobrze - powiedział nieobecnie, myśląc, jak to nigdy nie rozważyli wykonać ruchu jako pierwsi.

- Zawsze koncentrowaliśmy się na obronie - powiedział powoli - a nigdy o oddaniu ciosu. Naszym celem było zminimalizowanie zagrożenia dla magicznego świata. I wszyscy ci romantyczni głupcy byli zbyt mocno pochłonięci wizją bohatera, wybrańca, który uratuje nas przed Voldemortem. Ale to może być alternatywą dla czekania na zbawienie - kontynuował z rosnącą satysfakcją. - W zasadzie, to może być dużo lepsze!

Omówili plan i jego szczegóły, i Snape był tak podniecony jego potencjałem, że nawet nie pomyślał o odesłaniu jej do łóżka, dopóki nie zauważył, że jej dłonie drżą z wyczerpania.

- Musisz być zmęczona i głodna - uświadomił sobie, zaskoczony własną bezmyślnością. - Pozwól, że przygotuję ci coś do jedzenia.

- Nie...nie...dziękuję! - odmówiła, podnosząc się z głębokiego zamyślenia i nagle znów czujna. - Lepiej już pójdę.

Nagły strach w jej głosie sprawił, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- Będziesz musiała zejść na dół do kuchni, aby dostać coś do jedzenia o tej godzinie - powiedział, mroczne podejrzenia zasnuwały jego umysł.

- Nie, nie jestem głodna - zaprotestowała, próbując ukryć przed nim drżące dłonie. - Naprawdę muszę już iść Severusie!

Wstała, ale zastąpił jej drogę.

- Nie czujesz się dobrze, Hermiono.

- Ależ tak - w jej oczach lśniła desperacja. - Po prostu potrzebuję odpoczynku!

Ogarnął go smutek. Nadal mu nie ufała, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po tak krótkim czasie?

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś o skurczach Hermiono? - zapytał delikatnie. Musiał stąpać ostrożnie, bo w przeciwnym razie wypadnie z jego komnat jak błyskawica i już nigdy nie wróci.

- Wiesz o nich - zszokowane brązowe oczy spojrzały w jego czarne.

Westchnął.

- Przez lata byłem Śmierciożercą - powiedział cierpliwie. - Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że nigdy nie byłem ukarany przez Czarnego Pana?

- Nie – wiedziałam, że byłeś... - była zmieszana i Severus wykorzystał ten moment niepewności, aby podprowadzić ją z powrotem na kanapę.

- Wiem prawie wszystko o Klątwie i jej późniejszym działaniu. Do cholery, Hermiono, to jest właśnie powód, dla którego tu jesteś, ponieważ wiem o tym więcej niż ty i mogę ci pomóc! Dlaczego nie zaufasz mojej wiedzy i doświadczeniu, skoro nie możesz zaufać mi?

Wyrzuty pod własnym adresem wypełniły jego usta goryczą. Jak mógł zapomnieć o tych skurczach, tych złych małych skutkach najbardziej ukochanej klątwy Voldemorta? Wijąc się u jego stóp, gdy ból Cruciatusa wypełniał każdą żyłę, każdy mięsień i ścięgno był wystarczająco zły, ale odczuwanie jego efektów długo po powrocie do swoich komnat i zrelaksowaniu się w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, było nieludzkim okrucieństwem.

- Próbowałam wszystkiego przeciw nim - pospieszyła by mówić, jakby starając się usprawiedliwić. - Nic nie działało! Żaden eliksir, żadne zaklęcie, nawet nie mugolskie lekarstwa.

Wyobrażał sobie jak musiała być zdesperowana, żeby uciekać się do prostackich i w większości bezwartościowych lekarstw, sporządzanych bez udziału magii.

- Jak dawno temu się zaczęły? - zapytał cicho, nie chcąc pokazać swojego gniewu. Jego gniewu na nią, że mu nie ufała, i na siebie, że tego nie przewidział.

- Od jakichś dwóch miesięcy.

- Więc skurcze wciąż muszą być do wytrzymania. Bolesne, ale prawdopodobnie nie mdlejesz z ich powodu?

- To prawda - odpowiedziała małym głosem. - Ale czasami bym chciała. Są takie...

Przytaknął i przestała mówić.

- Jest coś co pomaga - powiedział jej, zauważając, jak drżenie przeniosło się z koniuszków palców na jej ręce i zaczęła zajmować całe ciało. - Po pierwsze należy pamiętać, by się zrelaksować po spotkaniach. Emocjonalny stres tylko pogarsza skurcze i sprawia, że szybciej przychodzą. W momencie, gdy zacznie się ból, musisz zlokalizować jego źródło w ciele i… - zawahał się na chwilę, wiedząc jak to zabrzmi. - wytworzyć szok w tej części ciała. Uderzyć siebie pięścią, użyć mebli lub ściany. Musi boleć bardzo mocno, i wytworzyć wystarczające ciśnienie, żeby zatrzymać zaczynające się skurcze.

Powiedział to w pośpiechu, prawdopodobnie, by mieć to za sobą, i dopiero teraz spojrzał jej w oczy. Były ciemne, pełne zrozumienia i strachu.

- Terapia okrucieństwem - wyszeptała.

- Jedyna, jaką znam.

Na chwilę otuliła ich cisza, potem skinęła głową i wstała.

- Zastosuję się do twojej rady. Dziękuję.

Więc nie pozwoli mu jej pomóc. Właściwie nie oczekiwał tego, nie tak wcześnie. Jej twarz potwierdziła jego podejrzenia, że raczej będzie cierpiała godzinami niż pozwoli mu zobaczyć teraz swoją słabość.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał jej w oczy i znalazł w nich nieufność i prośbę jednocześnie, pytanie, którego nie rozumiał.

Czy mógł pozwolić jej odejść w takim stanie? Czy nie było jego obowiązkiem zatrzymać ją, pomóc, nawet wbrew jej woli? Otworzył usta by powiedzieć jej, by została, by kazać jej zostać, ale jej proszące oczy sprawiły, że się zawahał.

I zrozumiał. To był test! Teraz przypomniał sobie jej słowa, wypowiedziane pierwszej nocy ich mało prawdopodobnej współpracy. _Żadnego chuchania nade mną. Żadnej litości. Żadnych sesji terapeutycznych, żadnych bzdur. I jeżeli kiedykolwiek zobaczę w twoich oczach litość, odejdę i nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz._

Westchnął i jeszcze raz potarł swoje zmęczone oczy. Miała rację. Zaakceptować ją oznaczało pozwolić jej poradzić sobie z tym na własną rękę, jeżeli tego właśnie chciała. Zastanowił się, kiedy stał się taki słaby i pogardzał sobą za to.

- Dobrze więc - zgodził się w końcu. - Zajmij się tym sama. Ale chcę byś została tutaj na noc. Każdej nocy, gdy wracasz z tych zebrań.

Wyczuł jej protest i uprzedził ją.

- To nie jest nic więcej, jak środek bezpieczeństwa, Hermiono. Muszę być w pobliżu, na bardzo prawdopodobny wypadek, gdyby coś poszło źle. Czy chcesz by twoi przyjaciele Gryfoni słyszeli jak krzyczysz z bólu?

Teraz spojrzała mu w oczy, długi czas zajęło jej kiwnięcie głową na zgodę.

- Dobrej nocy więc - wyszeptała i wróciła do swojego pokoju, zostawiając Severusa rozmyślającego nad tym dziwnym, cichym kompromisem, który osiągnęli.


	20. Aby dać ci siłę

Aby dać ci siłę

Następny tydzień upłynął w ciszy, która przypomniała mu o dawno minionych, bardziej spokojnych czasach. Przez pięć dni nie opuszczał swoich komnat i przyjmował tylko wizyty Albusa i Minerwy.

I Hermiony oczywiście. Spędzała z nim długie godziny, tworząc kody, których mogli użyć w listach i sytuacjach publicznych, rozwijając szeroki wachlarz gestów, które miały dla nich podwójne znaczenie, i dopracowując najdrobniejsze szczegóły swojego planu. Nie wiedziała, kiedy będzie dla niego dobry czas, a musiała mieć go przygotowanego w zanadrzu dla Czarnego Pana, kiedy nadejdzie właściwa pora.

Tak jak obiecała, znalazła sposób na zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Drakonowi, jednocześnie umożliwiając mu ponownie uczestniczenie w ich pracy. Genialne połączenie klątwy Imperius z Obliviate w mechanizmie spustowym, który aktywuje się tylko na określone słowa-klucze i wyczyści pamięć Draca ze wszystkiego co prawdopodobnie mogło zagrażać jemu lub jej. Potrzebne było jeszcze kilka testów, ale Severus miał nadzieję, że to zaklęcie będzie przydatne dla wszystkich członków Zakonu, choć oficjalnie, to on będzie musiał być jego autorem. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, że to uczeń wymyślił tak skomplikowane zaklęcie, a Hermiona nie chciała, by zwracano na nią nadmierną uwagę.

Hermiona wciąż nie była wobec niego całkowicie otwarta, ale jej brak zaufania i nerwowość zmalały do takiego stopnia, że czuła się prawie komfortowo w jego obecności. Nie na tyle komfortowo, by mu zaufać, czy pozwolić się dotknąć w jakikolwiek sposób, ale teraz mogła czytać w jego towarzystwie, czy też prowadzić swoje badania, i czasem, gdy spoglądał na nią, znajdywał ją całkowicie pochłoniętą w jakiejś grubej księdze, lub we własnych, skrupulatnie zorganizowanych notatkach.

Gdy tak razem pracowali, cicho i efektywnie, Severus zastanawiał się, kiedy skończy się ten okres odpoczynku i wojna znów sobie o nich przypomni. I jakby jakiś przebiegły bóg słuchał tych myśli, gdyż nie musiał długo na to czekać.

Miało to miejsce podczas raczej późnego zebrania pracowników w piątkowy wieczór.

Dyskutowali o kłótniach pomiędzy Ślizgonami a mieszkańcami innych domów, które przekroczyły poziom normalnych sprzeczek i przeklinania, powoli zmieniając się w pełnowymiarową wojnę wewnątrz szkoły, gdy nagle Severus poczuł, jak coś go pali w lewe ramię i udo. Przez jedną, straszną chwilę, pomyślał, że powrócił Czarny Znak i że Voldemort używa teraz ich starego połączenia, by go torturować.

Potem sięgnął do swojej kieszeni i poczuł w niej monetę, gorącą w dotyku, nagle jednak lodowatą. Gorącą, potem lodowatą.

- Muszę iść - powiedział głosem nienaturalnie głośnym w przygasłej atmosferze pokoju nauczycielskiego. - Przepraszam, ale przypomniałem sobie o ważnym zobowiązaniu.

Flitwick, któremu przerwał w pół zdania, gapił się na niego w zdumieniu, które to uczucie podzielała większość obecnych nauczycieli. Tylko twarz Remusa nie pokazywała zaskoczenia, jakby wierzył, że Severus i tak jest zdolny do jakiegokolwiek skandalicznego zachowania. Poczuł na sobie zaniepokojone oczy Minerwy i Albusa, wykonał maleńki ruch głową, który i tak odpowiedział na ich pytanie i tylko pogłębił zaniepokojenie.

Jego krzesło odsunęło się z głośnym, skrzeczącym dźwiękiem, ale nie przejął się tym.

Dopiero gdy wyszedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego, wyjął monetę z miejsca, w którym ją ukrył. Był to magiczny galeon, który zaczarował prawie miesiąc temu, dając jego duplikat Hermionie.

Hermiona! Musiało chodzić o nią. Musiało stać się coś pilnego, by wzywała jego pomocy.

Długimi, pospiesznymi krokami, z brzegiem szat powiewającym za nim jak podniesione skrzydła kruka, Severus wyszedł z zamku, udając się w kierunku Zakazanego lasu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mógłby ją znaleźć, tylko cień nadziei, że zdołała się aportować i była w drodze powrotnej do Hogwartu. Moneta nie miała zaklęcia lokacyjnego, i jeżeli nie było jej tutaj...

Zobaczył ją dopiero wtedy, gdy prawie ją ominął. Opierała się o drzewo, tylko jej głowa i ramiona były widoczne spod pelerynki, którą jej dał.

Wezwała go do siebie. Dystans między nimi pokonał prawie biegiem.

- Co się stało? - zapytał, zmartwienie zamgliło mu głos. - Jesteś ranna, czy...

- Niezbyt mocno - przerwała mu, pozwalając pelerynce-niewidce opaść na ziemię. Mógł teraz zobaczyć, że jej prawa noga była wykręcona w złą stronę, złamana i posiniaczona. - Ale to nie dlatego cię tutaj wezwałam. Śmierciożercy... cholera, nie mamy na to czasu - jej brwi były ściągnięte ze skupienia i bólu. - Masz może chusteczkę?

- Tutaj - wyjął jedną z kieszeni na piersi, i chciał jej podać.

- Nie dawaj mi jej. Transmutuj ją w miskę... metalową miskę.

Nie zrozumiał nawet słowa, z tego co mówiła, ale obiecał jej zaufać, i to wydawało się być chwilą próby. Bez słowa transmutował swoją białą lnianą chusteczkę w miskę, wystarczająco małą, by mogła się zmieścić w złożonych dłoniach.

- Wystarczająco duża? - zapytał, a ona niecierpliwie przytaknęła.

Wyciągając różdżkę, wycelowała nią w swoją skroń i wymruczała zaklęcie. Gdy ją opuściła, z koniuszka różdżki zwisała kropla jakiejś srebrzystej substancji.

- Voldemort planuje atak na trzy rodziny Aurorów - wyjaśniła pospiesznie, umieszczając zmaterializowaną myśl w misce. - Tutaj są ich nazwiska i dokładne położenie domów. Musicie się pospieszyć! Ja..., powstrzymano mnie przed natychmiastowym powrotem. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno.

Skinął głową.

- Czy pomóc ci w powrocie do zamku? - zapytał, podczas gdy jego umysł już pracował nad misją ratunkową.

- Nie. Jeżeli nie będę się spieszyć, to sobie poradzę. Poczekam na ciebie w twoich komnatach. Jeżeli mnie tam nie będzie, to będę gdzieś na drodze do nich. A teraz się pospiesz!

- Dbaj o siebie - polecił jej i pobiegł do zamku, jeszcze szybciej niż przedtem.

Kilka minut zajęło mu usunięcie nauczycieli z pokoju nauczycielskiego, ale Severus, jeżeli musiał, potrafił być bardzo przekonujący. Gdy pozostał tylko Albus i Minerwa, przekazał im wiadomość od Hermiony i obejrzał upiorną postać Czarnego Pana wydającego namiary na nieszczęsnych Aurorów swoim Śmierciożercom.

Mniej czasu zabrało zebranie drużyny ratunkowej, ale kiedy Albus poprosił go, by do niej dołączył, Severus odmówił.

- Mam inne obowiązki - wyjaśnił, a ciepły uśmiech Minerwy odprowadził go do drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Znalazł Hermionę w tajnym tunelu. Odcięła prostą gałąź od drzewa i ciężko się o nią opierała. Jej ruchy były powolne i świadczące o uciekających siłach, ale pozwoliła sobie pomóc tylko po tym, jak poinformował ją o środkach podjętych przez Albusa.

Wtedy położyła ramię wokół jego szyi i odrzuciła gałąź. Musiał pochylić głowę, aby mogła go dosięgnąć, i musiał zostać w tej pozycji podczas ich męczącego marszu, lub raczej kuśtykania do jego komnat. Ale wiedział, że odmówi, gdy zaproponuje, że ją poniesie, i raczej oprze się z powrotem na swoim kiju.

- Mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał z wahaniem gdy dotarli do jego pokoi. - Nie powinnaś próbować wchodzić na schody z twoją nogą. Mogę oczywiście wyjść z biblioteki, ale mam dużo więcej doświadczenia w urazach nóg, niż ty, nie wyglądasz też specjalnie energicznie.

- Ładnie ujęte - wymruczała, ale jej oczy nerwowo przyglądały się jego twarzy. Nie lubiła, gdy ją dotykał, i wciąż nie do końca mu ufała.

- I tak potrzebuję twojej pomocy - przyznała po chwili ciszy. - Nogę mogłabym wyleczyć sama, ale testowali na niej nowe zaklęcie. Uniemożliwia ono użycie na kości leczącej magii. Gdy się tego spróbuje, złamanie pogarsza się. Tak samo jak ból. Nie mam pomysłu, co z tym zrobić, a szczerze nie jestem w stanie się skoncentrować.

Zaakceptowała jego pomoc, ale tylko dla tego, że musiała. Czy to był dobry, czy zły znak, zastanowił się przez chwilę, zanim odsunął tą myśl na bok.

- Najpierw jednak cię posadzimy - zaproponował, a ona skinęła na zgodę. Gdy sadzał ją na kanapie i kładł na niej jej nogi, z jej ciasno zaciśniętych szczęk wydobył się syk.

Następnie zaczął serię zaklęć diagnostycznych.

- Może to potrwać jakiś czas - wyjaśnił. - W tym czasie przygotuję herbatę. Posiedź tutaj i odpręż się.

- Jakbym miała jakiś wybór - skomentowała sucho, ale jej głos nie był już tak ściśnięty, co powiedziało mu, że cierpiała i przeżywała emocjonalny stres.

Kuchenne drzwi zostawił otwarte i nastawił wodę.

- Dobrym pomysłem było użycie monety - zawołała do niej. - Dlaczego wciąż ją masz?

Usłyszał jak kręci się nerwowo na kanapie, jej ubrania szeleściły, gdy dotykały poduszek, które umieścił pod jej plecami, by mogła siedzieć wyprostowana.

- Przywiązałam ją do mojego sznurowadła. Po odwyku skrzaty domowe przyniosły ją do mojego pokoju, pewnie myślały, że należy do mnie. Zatrzymała ją, i dziś w nocy nagle znów o niej pomyślałam – odkrzyknęła. - To jedna z tych dziewczyńskich rzeczy, wiesz? Upiększanie butów całą masą bezużytecznych pierdółek. W sznurowadle mojego lewego buta jest druga moneta, ale tamta jest zupełnie normalna. Nawet tego nie zauważyli. Mężczyźni.

Zaśmiał się cicho z jej ironicznego dowcipu w ostatnich słowach, i przygotował herbatę.

Gdy wrócił do biblioteki jej policzki straciły trochę nienaturalnej bladości, a zaklęcia diagnostyczne były skończone.

- To wygląda raczej paskudnie - powiedział jej po chwili studiowania wyników. Cicho skinęła głową, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc kolorowe oznaczenia zaklęć tak samo dobrze, jak on.

- Rzucili klątwę na wszystkie kości w dolnej części nogi - wyjaśnił i tak, tylko dlatego, że mówienie na głos pomagało mu myśleć. - Nie możemy tego wyleczyć, a opracowanie przeciwzaklęcia trochę potrwa.

- Czy możemy je usunąć? - zapytała, a on podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jej oczy, ciemne od bólu i zmęczenia.

- To może zadziałać - odpowiedział powoli. - Usunięcie wszystkich kości i użycie Szkiele-Wzro, aby odrosła z powrotem. Jednak będzie to oznaczać noc bólu.

Popatrzyła na niego, nie wiedząc czy starał się powiedzieć żart w bardzo złym guście, czy jego troska była jednak prawdziwa.

- Powinnam przeżyć - powiedziała w końcu. - Nie uważasz?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jestem tego prawie pewien. Ale powinnaś spać tutaj, na dole w bibliotece. Na wypadek, gdyby były jakieś kłopoty.

Widział jej wahanie w sposobie, w który jej dłonie gładziły materiał kanapy, i w jej delikatnie ściągniętych brwiach. Potem przytaknęła, jednym krótkim, ostrym ruchem głowy, ale nagle wiedział, że ten cały wieczór był dobrym, a nie złym, znakiem. Robili postępy, powoli ale jednak.

- Kanapki? - zapytał.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Usunął kości zanim zjedli późny obiad. Dziwnie było patrzeć, jak jej noga staje się cała galaretowata, ale ból zniknął razem z kośćmi. Szkiele-Wzro miała wziąć później, gdy - dostatecznie się zrelaksuje- , jak zaleciła jej osobista pielęgniarka w czarnych szatach.

Nie żeby mogła się zrelaksować, gdy Zakon wciąż był tam, próbując zapobiec masakrze trzech rodzin Aurorów. Wszyscy z nich mieli żony i dzieci.

- Gdy tak czekamy, może zechcesz mnie oświecić w pewnej kwestii - powiedział w końcu, po części chcąc jej odciągnąć od jej mrocznych myśli.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała ostrożnie. Tak jak to często miało miejsce w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, nagły brak zaufania zmieniał wyraz jej twarzy na chłodny i zdystansowany. Nie lubiła, gdy pytał ją o sprawy osobiste, i raz, gdy napomknął o swoim rosnącym zainteresowaniu co do jej powodów podjęcia się szpiegostwa, obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju.

- Gdzie nauczyłaś się oklumencji? - zapytał, nie zdradzając głęboko palącego zainteresowania, które leżało za tym pytaniem. - Kto cię tego nauczył?

Oczekiwał, że odmówi odpowiedzi, lub co najwyżej poczęstuje go jednym z jej spojrzeń królowej lodu, ale ku jego całkowitemu zaskoczeniu, po prostu się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak właściwie, to ty - odpowiedziała, ale kontynuowała szybko, gdy zauważyła jego zaskoczenie - lub raczej wspomnienie o tobie.

Przez chwilę Severus tylko się na nią gapił. Wtedy zrozumiał i jego usta wykrzywiły się w kwaśnym uśmiechu.

- Lekcje oklumencji bachora Pottera - wyszeptał i zobaczył, jak kiwa głową. - Gdzie znalazłaś myślodsiewnię?

- Zrobiłam ją - odpowiedziała po prostu. Stworzenie myślodsiewni było trudne, oboje to wiedzieli, ale Severus jakoś nie był zaskoczony tym nowym dowodem możliwości Hermiony. Znał ją już zbyt dobrze, by być zaskoczony czymkolwiek.

- Więc przekonałaś go, by podzielił się z tobą swoimi wspomnieniami - wymruczał. Czy oznaczało to, że wiedziała...

Znów skinęła głową. - Poza wspomnieniami, które sam widział w twojej myślodsiewni. Za bardzo wstydził się siebie, by się nimi dzielić. Powiedziałam mu, że byłam zainteresowana tylko lekcją, ale nie śmiałam cię o to prosić. Nie był zaskoczony, a gdy zobaczyłam twój... czarujący styl nauczania, cieszyłam się, że o to nie poprosiłam.

- I tak byś nie zapytała. Nie chciałaś, żeby jakiś nauczyciel o tym wiedział - Uśmiechnęła się, zgodziwszy się z tą oceną.

- Ale z pewnością te kilka lekcji nie wystarczyło, by po mistrzowsku opanować oklumencji - powiedział, niezadowolony z jej objaśnienia. - Twoje umiejętności w tej kwestii są ponad wszystko, czego uczyłem Pottera.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Dziękuję, Severusie! Komplement! I tym razem nawet nie jesteś na mnie zły!

Stęknął w odpowiedzi, ale był zbyt ciekawy by odpuścić. - Kto cię uczył?

- Po tym, jak ćwiczyłam z twoim wspomnieniem i przeczytałam książkę, którą znalazłam na ten temat w bibliotece, zaczęłam się wymykać każdej nocy z Hogwartu. Przebierałam się i znalazłam pewnego faceta na ulicy Pokątnej, który nauczył mnie trochę więcej. Potem, wykorzystywałam Dumbledore'a.

- Wykorzystywałaś Dumbledore'a? - powtórzył.

Zarumieniła się lekko, widocznie zawstydzona tą częścią opowieści.

- Wszyscy z nas wiedzą, że Dumbledore cały czas posługuje się legilimencją: to dlatego jest uważany za wszystko wiedzącego. Więc zaczęłam zachowywać się trochę dziwnie w jego obecności, a potem patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy. Jego reakcje zazwyczaj pozwalały mi ocenić, czy udało mi się przesłać fałszywe obrazy. A potem...

Severus sięgnął po swoją herbatę i wziął dużego łyka, chcąc zamaskować swoje lekkie zawroty głowy. Gdyby Albus wiedział, że służył jako manekin treningowy dla ucznia! Chciało mu się śmiać, i zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek znajdzie dość odwagi, by powiedzieć o tym dyrektorowi. Pewnie nie.

- A potem?

- Użyłam bogina - powiedziała bez wyrazu. - Pamiętałam wypadek Harry'ego z dementorami na trzecim roku. Nie było trudno wmówić sobie, że moją najgorszą obawą jest Voldemort włamujący się do mojego umysłu. Więc znalazłam bogina, schowałam go i używałam do treningów. Trzy miesiące zajęło mi dojście do tego poziomu.

Prawdopodobnie były to trzy piekielne miesiące, pomyślał, przyglądając się jej twarzy bez wyrazu.

Choć czynności bogina nie miały tak samo niszczącego efektu, jak ich prawdziwe odpowiedniki, wydawały się ofiarom tak samo bolesne i przerażające jak właściwe wydarzenia. Wyobraził sobie konfrontacje z Voldemortem raz za razem, przez trzy bolesne miesiące, i zadrżał.

I znów, pytanie prawie wymknęło mu się z ust: Dlaczego? Dlaczego zrobiłaś to wszystko, Hermiono? Ale powstrzymał się. Nie będzie chciała o tym mówić, jej zakazujący wzrok powiedział mu to wystarczająco jasno.

- Pomysłowe - powiedział cedząc słowa, jednocześnie stanowczo powstrzymując się od zadania jednego z wielu niezadanych pytań.

- Niespecjalnie - nie zgodziła się. - Harry wyćwiczył w ten sposób swojego Patronusa, na trzecim roku, razem z profesorem Lupinem. Od nich zaczerpnęłam pomysł. Teraz, czy jest może jeszcze trochę herbaty?

Usiadła na kanapie i jęknęła, gdy napięte mięśnie jej pleców boleśnie zaprotestowały .

Severus podszedł do niej, aż stanął za jej plecami, jego czysty męski zapach otulił ją niczym obłok spokoju. - Jesteś strasznie spięta - powiedział jej, próbując jedną dłonią rozmasować jej ramiona. - Pozwól mi...

Delikatnie położył swoje długie, smukłe dłonie na jej ramionach i zaczął rozmasowywać ból. W chwili gdy Hermiona poczuła jego dotyk na swojej skórze, ciepło jego dłoni, zesztywniała. Jakby uszło z niej całe człowieczeństwo, pozostawiając w zamian tylko zimny i niezdolny do jakichkolwiek uczuć głaz.

Severus poczuł jak jej mięśnie sztywnieją pod jego dłońmi i natychmiast się cofnął, usuwając wszelki kontakt między nimi.

Zbyt szybko, pomyślał zły na siebie, Nie możesz oczekiwać, że zaufa ci tak szybko. Ostatnim razem, gdy ją dotknąłeś, zrobiłeś to, by zgwałcić jej umysł. Ale nadal, choć nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał, poczuł ukłucie bólu i nagły chłód, jakby jakiś mały płomyczek światła nagle zgasł.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono. Nie pomyślałem - powiedział, próbując ukryć swoje rozczarowanie. - Powinienem był wiedzieć...

- Nie, nie Severusie - odpowiedziała pospiesznie, jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy wyczuła jego konsternację. - To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą!

- Nie musisz niczego wyjaśniać - powiedział, żadna z emocji nie pojawiła się w jego słowach. - Choć mogę cię zapewnić, że moje zdolności masażysty są doskonałe.

- Nie o to chodzi - zaprotestowała cicho Hermiona.

Nie, oczywiście, że nie o to, pomyślał, tylko o to, ze mi nie ufasz.

Jakby słyszała te słowa, gdyż jej oczy pociemniały z poczucia winy. Zawahała się, ale sięgnęła i dotknęła jego dłoni, która leżała na oparciu kanapy.

- Po prostu tak dawno nie byłam dotykana przez inną ludzką istotę, która nie... chciała czegoś jeszcze - próbowała mu wyjaśnić, z niepewnością widocznie wypisaną na twarzy. - Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. Jestem cała napięta i pokręcona, bez przerwy w stanie podwyższonej gotowości. Przez połowę czasu nie czuję, żeby to ciało należało jeszcze do mnie!

Wzięła długi, drżący wdech i ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń, zanim ją puściła. - W tej chwili każdy dotyk jest dla mnie trujący.

W mgnieniu oka, przypomniał sobie. Jak dotyk ciepłego ciała sprawiał, że drżał i wycofał się na lata. Jak bardzo chciał, żeby jego ciało stało się zimne, bez życia i potrzeb, zawinięte w warstwy i jeszcze więcej warstw czarnego materiału, aby chronić je i schować przed wzrokiem innych. Zmienił swoje ciało w broń, coś zrobionego ze stali i błyskawicy, nie do złamania i nie do dotknięcia.

Dotyk nie był dla niego, pociecha innego ludzkiego ciała była dla słabszych, czystszych istot, które nie zaznały bólu i upokorzenia ponad miarę.

I przypomniał sobie tęsknotę za wszystkim co ludzkie, rozpaczliwą potrzebę, która rozszarpywała go w środku nocy, budząc go w strachu i ścigającą go przez ciemne, opuszczone korytarze Hogwartu.

- Słabością, na którą nie możesz sobie pozwolić - wyszeptał, na wpół zakopany w swoich wspomnieniach, przez chwilę zdawała się, że stali się jednym w swoim bólu, dziewczyna i mężczyzna. - Gdyż wierzysz, że na niego nie zasługujesz.

Patrzyła na niego i w jej oczach znalazł odzwierciedlenie własnych uczuć. Były jasne, wypełnione bólem i pragnieniem ludzkiego dotyku, oraz strachem.

On pierwszy opuścił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie dłużej znieść intensywności tej chwili.

- Przygotuję nam więcej herbaty - zdołał wychrypieć i wybiegł z pokoju.

Stojąc przy kuchennym ogniu, z czajnikiem już przygotowanym w dłoni, uświadomił sobie, że jego serce bije dziko, a oddech stał się szybki i nierówny.

Cholera. Jak to się mogło stać?

Jak ta dziewczyna, uczennica o połowę lat młodsza, mogła go dotknąć tak głęboko, gdy wierzył przez lata, że jest nietykalny? Był dorosłym mężczyzną, na miłość bogów, mistrzowskim szpiegiem! Nie potrzebował nikogo, ani Albusa, ani Minerwy. Przetrwał sam przez tyle lat, nigdy nie szukając rady czy wsparcia u nikogo! Ona była dla niego niczym!

Dlaczego więc jest ci tak bliska? Dlaczego widzisz siebie w jej oczach?

Mamrocząc przekleństwa pod nosem, Severus Snape przygotował herbatę.

Dobrze znany rytuał pomógł mu się uspokoić, i nie minęło dużo czasu, jak uspokoił oddech i dłonie. Gdy powrócił do biblioteki, żaden mięsień w jego twarzy nie zdradził jego wewnętrznego wzburzenia.

Hermiona oglądała atramentową czerń nocy za oknem gdy powrócił do pokoju, niosąc dzbanek parującej herbaty. Ponownie napełnił jej kubek i podał jej. Oboje postarali się, aby ich palce się nie dotknęły.

- Myślę, że już czas na Szkiele-Wzro - powiedział w końcu w ciszę, tylko po to, by nie stała się zbyt przytłaczająca.

Skinęła głową, wciąż się nie odzywając.

Przyniósł butelkę i nalał jej pełną szklankę ohydnie śmierdzącego płynu. Wypiła ją nie mrugając nawet okiem, ale mięśnie jej nogi wyraźnie drgały.

- Dziękuję - powiedziała, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty, aby zmyć okropny smak eliksiru. - Rozważałeś może kiedyś poprawę tego ohydnego smaku?

- Nigdy nie uważałem tego za konieczne. Nawet w tym piekle zwanym szkołą, Szkiele-Wzro nie jest używany aż tak często. Ale jeżeli planujesz zrobienie z niego regularnego suplementu diety, natychmiast zacznę prace nad osłodzeniem go. Powinien być miętowy, czy brzoskwiniowy?

Cieszył się z cienia szerokiego uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

- Truskawkowy – odpowiedziała. - Uwielbiam truskawki - i nagle pokój znów wydawał się być ciepły i przytulny.


	21. Walka

Oświadczenie: Nic nie należy do mnie, poza Jane, ale ona nie chce u mnie sprzątać, więc jaka z tego korzyść?

Walka

Kiedy sowa w końcu przyleciała, ona drzemała na kanapie, odrętwiała z bólu i wyczerpania. Ale stuk pazurów o szybę przerwał cienką materię jej snów i gwałtownie wstała, jęcząc, gdy ból przeszył jej ciało jak prąd.

Severus już wstał aby otworzyć okno, ale gdy usłyszał stłumiony jęk bólu, obrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią ostro.

- W porządku - wyszeptała, ale jej rozgorączkowane oczy i blada skóra mówiły co innego. - Wpuść ją. Muszę wiedzieć co się stało.

Widział napięcie w jej małej postaci, strach przed tym, czego zaraz się dowie, i potrzebę bycia pewną. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że – cokolwiek się stało z tymi rodzinami – to nie była jej wina. Że zrobiła wszystko, co było możliwe, i że zadręczanie się nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że takie banały – zazwyczaj wypowiadane przez zmartwionego Albusa – nigdy mu nie pomagały, tak więc milczał.

List, który był przywiązany do nóżki sowy, składał się tylko z dwóch krótkich zdań:

Wrócili. Jestem w moim biurze.

Podał mały skrawek pergaminu Hermionie i podszedł do kominka. W chwili, gdy płomienie stały się zielone, pojawiła się w nich upiorna głowa Albusa Dumbledore'a, rozglądająca się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Hermiony.

- Tutaj jesteś moja droga - przywitał ją, jednak bez swojej zwykłej jowialności w głosie. - Mniemam, że masz się dobrze?

- Całkiem dobrze, dziękuję dyrektorze - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Jakie są wieści od drużyny ratunkowej?

Severus znał ją wystarczająco dobrze, by rozpoznać napięcie w jej smukłej postaci, panikę, która kipiała tuż pod powierzchnią, ale dla Albusa jej twarz była całkowicie spokojna. Staruszek zawsze zbyt mocno polegał na swoich zdolnościach legilimencji, a ona prawdopodobnie nawet teraz była zajęta projekcją iluzji spokoju na sam przód swoich myśli.

Okłam ją, proszę! Ona nie potrzebuje teraz prawdy, myślał gorączkowo Severus, ale najwidoczniej legendarna wrażliwość dyrektora nie obejmowała dziewczynek szpiegów.

- Dwie rodziny udało im się ostrzec i ewakuować przed atakami. Niestety przybyli za późno, by uratować rodzinę Hollinsów. Gdy dotarli do ich domu, Mroczny Znak już się nad nim unosił. Byli torturowani, a potem zostali spaleni żywcem - powiedział jej zmęczonym głosem. - Dzieci były już martwe, gdy je znaleźli, matka i ojciec żyli jeszcze tylko godzinę. Tak mi przykro, że nie mogę przynieść ci lepszych wieści, moja droga...

- Nie... w porządku dyrektorze – odpowiedziała. - Jestem pewna, że wszyscy bardzo się starali.

Widział jak blednie, jak zwija się w swoim umyśle w ciasną kulkę. Ale Albus nie widział jej oczu, i nie wiedział, jak to jest, gdy się słyszy takie nowiny. Oszukała go wystarczająco dobrze. I w jakiś sposób, zauważył z podziwem, nawet udało jej się lekko uśmiechnąć.

Nie! To nie jest w porządku Albusie! Pomyślał rozwścieczony, gdy obserwował wyraz niezmiernej ulgi na twarzy dyrektora. Cały czas okłamujesz tego bachora Pottera – dlaczego, choć raz, nie możesz rozszerzyć swojej nadopiekuńczości na tych, którzy na prawdę jej potrzebują? Tylko mocne trzymanie swoich uczuć w szachu, powstrzymało jego gniewne powarkiwanie.

Zamiast tego, przejął rozmowę z Albusem pozwalając jej schować się w sobie. Po tym, jak życzył dyrektorowi dobrej nocy i zakończył kominkowe połączenie, obrócił się i znalazł ją zakopaną głęboko w poduszki, z kocem podciągniętym pod brodę.

- Myślę, że pójdę już spać - powiedziała głosem tak zimnym jak wtedy, gdy rozmawiali po raz pierwszy w biurze dyrektora.

Próbował wymyślić coś, co przełamałoby jej lodową skorupę, coś co mogłoby jej pomóc, ale jej oczy powiedziały mu, że sobie tego teraz nie życzy. Życzył jej po prostu dobrej nocy i powiedział, że zostawi swoje drzwi otwarte, więc wystarczy, aby go zawołała. Potem poszedł na górę.

Spotkali się na śniadaniu następnego ranka. Hermiona leżała nie zmrużywszy oka aż do świtu, z pulsującym bólem w nodze i myślami o ludziach, którzy zginęli, gdyż nie była wystarczająco szybka. Dzieci.

Podczas zebrań widziała wystarczająco dużo koszmarnych przedstawień, aby wiedzieć, przez co przeszły przed swoją śmiercią. Coś było w dzieciach – być może ich niewinność, może ich głęboki i niekontrolowany strach – co zawsze podniecało Śmierciożerców. Najlepiej lub najgorzej, zależnie od perspektywy, obchodzili się z najmłodszymi.

W myślach przelatywały jej obrazy połamanych kończyn, poszarpanych i okaleczonych ciał, których rany były jak szeroko otwarte usta, oraz twarzy, powykręcanych przerażeniem i cierpieniem.

A ona ich zawiodła...

I, nie ważne co by zrobiła, nigdy nie zdoła ochronić, tych którzy tego potrzebują. Nie myślała wystarczająco szybko, była zbyt wolna i bezradna przeciwko organizacji tak genialnej i bezwzględnej, że wciąż ją to zdumiewało, choć była jej częścią od kilku miesięcy.

Było ich tak wielu, nowi członkowie dołączali do niej w każdym tygodniu, a ona była sama. Nawet Severus, choć był genialny, nie mógł jej tam pomóc.

Pamiętała jak jęczała w fałszywej żądzy pod ciałem Lucjusza, jak skręcała się pod uderzeniem klątw i mrocznych zaklęć pochodzących z niezliczonych różdżek, podczas, gdy w swoim umyśle, obserwowała czarne postacie zbliżające się w ciszy do pogrążonego w śnie domu, planujące atak, którego nie mogła powstrzymać.

Gdyby Hermiona mogła płakać po tym wszystkim co widziała, i czego doświadczyła, zrobiłaby to teraz, w ciemności biblioteki. Ale nie mogła płakać.

Zamiast tego, wpatrywała się godzinami w noc, jej suche oczy paliły jak ogień, którego nie ugaszą żadne łzy.

Gdzieś w okolicach świtu zauważyła, ze ból w nodze jakby zelżał. Gdy wyszeptała krótkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne, w świetle, które wyszło z jej dłoni potwierdziła, że jej noga jest już w porządku. Co prawda wciąż była posiniaczona i udekorowana raczej pokaźną paletą kolorów, ale zdecydowanie posiadała kość.

Westchnęła z ulgą, zwiesiła nogi z kanapy i ignorując ból, który przeszywał ją przy każdym kroku, weszła na piętro do swojego pokoju. Musiała wziąć prysznic.

Z kolei Severus spał raczej dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że po raz pierwszy od jakichś dwudziestu lat, zostawił otwarte drzwi do sypialni, do tego bez zaklęć strzegących i zaklęcia wyciszającego. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co taki spokojny sen może oznaczać. Nie mógł powstrzymać ironicznego uśmieszku, gdy jego żołądek głośno zaburczał z głodu, w oczekiwaniu na śniadanie.

Zaiste stajesz się słaby, Severusie!

Uśmieszek jednak zniknął, gdy zobaczył, że kanapa, na której spała Hermiona, jest pusta. Prędkimi krokami pospieszył na piętro, gdzie przyłożył ucho do solidnych drewnianych drzwi od jej pokoju. Widocznie się odprężył, gdy usłyszał szum płynącej wody.

Poprzedniej nocy nie była w stanie wziąć prysznica, a domyślał się, że obmycie się po tych zebraniach stało się dla niej swoistym rytuałem, jakimś sposobem zmycia z siebie sprośności, bólu i okrucieństwa. Był dla niej czymś więcej, niż tylko umyciem ciała, był...

Stałeś się całkiem niezłym psychologiem.

- Śniadanie za pół godziny! - krzyknął i wydawało mu się, że słyszał, jak mu odpowiada.

Przygotowując posiłek rozważał stan jej umysłu. Jak sobie z nią dzisiaj poradzić? Będzie zdołowana i nie przestanie się obwiniać o wszystko co się stało. Chcąc odrzucić wszystko co osiągnęła aby ratować życie „biednych dzieci". Nie rozumiejąc, ze jej praca jest warta dużo więcej niż przeżycie tej jednej rodziny.

Nauczył się nie nadawać twarzy tym niezliczonym ciałom, nie rozwodzić się nad ich cierpieniem, ale zamiast tego skoncentrować się na pracy, którą trzeba wykonać. Litość z reguły nikomu nie pomagała. Stawało się później tylko zdołowanym i nieefektywnym.

Dużo bardziej preferował ten tok myślenia od ciągłego współczucia Albusa lub też przygaszonej ciszy Remusa. Troska przynosiła tylko kłopoty. Wiedział jednak, że jego uczniowie nie zgodziliby się z nim w tym miejscu.

Tak samo jak Hermiona. Obserwował ją podczas śniadania, jej zmęczone, czerwone oczy, jej usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię, jej drgające mięśnie szczęki. Mówiła mało, a jadała jeszcze mniej. Dość oczywiste było, że się karała. Czyż nie powiedziała mu, że nie zamierza przestać się troszczyć? Ale to było niedorzeczne!

Na miłość bogów, dla jej dobra nawet spróbował zastosować podejście Albusa, namawiając ją na rozmowę, oferując kubek gorącej czekolady! Ale nie dała się tym skusić. On w sumie też nigdy nie rozumiał jak zbawienie może leżeć w kubku gorącego płynu.

Naprawdę bardzo się starał, ale kiedy wstała po śniadaniu i podążyła w stronę wyjścia, jego cierpliwość w końcu go zawiodła. Z pewną ulgą przybrał znowu rolę Snape'a, jadowitego Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Oh, na miłość boską, przestań się nad sobą użalać! Jesteś dzisiaj prawie tak samo beznadziejna jak Chłopiec-Który-Jęczy –warknął w jej stronę. Gwałtownie obróciła głowę w jego stronę, gapiąc się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

No, przynajmniej teraz zwróciła na niego uwagę. Uśmiechnął się z ironią, wskazał dłonią krzesło i kontynuował swoją przemowę, tylko minimalnie łagodząc ton głosu – Nie byłaś w stanie ich powstrzymać. Wokół ciebie zawsze będzie obecna śmierć, ból i cierpienie. Skrucha, wyrzuty względem własnej osoby oraz żal osłabiają cię, pozbawiają cię energii. Jednak jeżeli poprawnie skanalizujesz swoje emocje, mogą się stać siłą, która będzie cię napędzać do działania. Czymś, co da ci moc, siłę i determinację.

Podczas gdy mówił, opadła z powrotem na krzesło, nie zdejmując spojrzenia z jego twarzy. Gdy teraz spojrzał w jej oczy, oczekiwał, że zobaczy opór, gniew lub ból. Powinien był się domyśleć, że nie ujrzy normalnej reakcji.

Zamiast wspomnianych emocji, na jej twarzy powoli uwidaczniało się zrozumienie i fascynacja. – To dlatego – wyszeptała, podczas gdy jej wyniszczony wyraz twarzy rozjaśniła szczypta zainteresowania.

– Proszę?

O czym ona znowu mówiła?

– To dlatego zawsze byłeś wściekły, czyż nie? – zapytała z satysfakcją w głosie. Doskonale znał ten ton, gdyż nim właśnie udzielała w klasie perfekcyjnych odpowiedzi na najtrudniejsze pytania, – Używałeś wściekłości, aby cię napędzała. To dlatego zawsze wydawałeś się być taki wkurzony! Zawsze zastanawiałam się jak ktoś tak opanowany jak ty może w taki sposób naskakiwać na uczniów. Jednak jeżeli chciałeś się zezłościć...

Hermiono, dla własnego dobra jesteś po prostu zbyt bystra! Severusa bardzo kusiło, aby właśnie w tej chwili naskoczyć na nią za tą diagnozę jego osoby, ale czy mógł ją winić za stosowanie jego własnych teorii? Nie był pewien czy podoba mu się jej „odpowiedź" na to trudne pytanie jakim był Severus Snape, ale przynajmniej znów było w niej trochę życia.

– Gniew może być potężnym narzędziem. Ale nie musi nim akurat być gniew. – niechętnie wszedł w rolę nauczyciela – Dumbledore wierzy, że to miłość jest najpotężniejszym uczuciem, po prawdzie nie ma dnia, w którym nie wpajał by tej wiedzy swojemu cudownemu chłopcu. Tylko ty sama wiesz, co jest elementem, który cię napędza. Musisz go przekształcić w siłę, nie pozwalając by stała się twoją słabością. Nic nie zmienisz, będąc na siebie wściekłą. Jeżeli będziesz wściekła na tych, którzy na prawdę są odpowiedzialni ze śmierć tych ludzi - możesz zmienić świat.

Powoli skinęła głową, jakby próbując rozgryźć teoretyczny problem.

– Czyli właśnie mi powiedziałeś, że nie muszę przestać się troszczyć – powiedziała, próbując stworzyć spójną wypowiedź z myśli kłębiących się w jej umyśle – Muszę po prostu zmienić to bierne uczucie w aktywną siłę.

–Można to tak ująć. Nigdy tak nie pomyślał. Był raczej zdumiony tym wnioskiem, ale z pewnością by jej tego nie powiedział.

Zapadła cisza, gdy Hermiona znowu skinęła głową. Wyobraził sobie jak, w podobny do niego sposób, zapisuje sobie tą informację w swojej głowie, przeznaczając część umysłu aby nad nią popracowała. Ale ona jeszcze z nim nie skończyła.

– Dlaczego w twoim wypadku jest to gniew? – zapytała cicho, wiedząc, że właśnie przekroczyła granicę, ale i tak musiała o to zapytać.

Uniósł tylko znacząco brew, a ona opuściła głowę, akceptując jego milczenie i jednocześnie bezgłośnie przepraszając.

– Myślę, że dzisiaj jest już czas aby rozpocząć bardziej... wybiegającą w przyszłość część naszej umowy – powiedział w końcu. Miał nadzieję, że był to dobry pomysł do realizacji w tej chwili, jednak czekał zbyt długo jak na własne upodobania.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Mam na myśli nasze lekcje Hermiono.

– Nie mówimy tutaj o oklumencji, prawda – zapytała zimnym i ostrożnym głosem, zdradzającym jej brak zaufania.

Westchnął, zniecierpliwiony jej upartością.

– Nie, nie mówimy – odpowiedział – jesteś tak samo zaawansowana w oklumencji jak ja. Nie mógłbym cię już niczego nauczyć, nawet jeżelibym chciał. Nie potrzebujesz również szkolenia dotyczącego bardziej pospolitych aspektów eliksirów, uroków czy transmutacji. To czego musisz się nauczyć, to rzeczy, których nie można znaleźć w żadnej książce czy rozkładzie zajęć.

– Co masz na myśli? Czego chcesz abym się nauczyła?

Dobrze, pomyślał, to zaczynamy. Miał nadzieję, że zrozumie tego niezbędność.

– Sztuki manipulacji – odpowiedział – Jak kontrolować innych, w taki sposób, aby się o tym nie dowiedzieli. Jak uczynić ich zależnymi od siebie. Jak uzyskać wiedzę na ich temat i jak jej użyć. Jak walczyć wszystkimi dostępnymi środkami.

– Ale ja już to wiem – zaprotestowała. Uśmiechnął się na jej obrażony ton. Fakt, że pozwalała opaść swojej masce obojętności w jego obecności, świadczył o tym, jak daleko razem zaszli. Dumbledore napotkał by na jego miejscu tylko na chłodne rozbawienie, ale w rozmowie z nim wydawała się prawie dąsać.

– Co jak co, ale sprawiłam, że Lucjusz Malfoy zrobił co chciałam, czyż nie?

– Mówimy tutaj o finezji Hermiono – odpowiedział sucho i potem nagle powiedział – Czy wiedziałaś, że matka Avery'ego jest szlamą?

– Nie. Nie wiedziałam o tym... Czy Czarny Pan...

– Wie o tym? Oczywiście, że nie. Avery przeniósł ją w ukrycie z chwilą powstania Śmierciożerców. Ukrywa się już teraz od dobrych kilkudziesięciu lat. Jestem jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedzą gdzie.

– Jak się dowiedziałeś?

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, zostałem przyjęty do ich kręgu jako równy im. W ten sposób zyskałem dostęp do informacji, których ty nigdy nie uzyskasz. Ufali mi. Byłem ich przyjacielem. Niewiele można utrzymać w tajemnicy przed przyjacielem, szczególnie przed tak dobrym słuchaczem, jak twój uniżony sługa. Zbierałem ich brudne sekreciki kawałek po kawałku i zbudowałem z nich potężną górę. Mało jest rzeczy o których nie wiem. Lub przynajmniej nie było.

– Więc chcesz abym nauczyła się tego, co wiesz o Śmierciożercach?

– Między innymi – potwierdził – Ale nie jest to najważniejsza rzecz, jakiej musisz się nauczyć. Moim największym zadaniem jest pomóc Ci w staniu się tym, kim już jesteś.

Przewróciła tylko oczami – Oh, proszę – jęknęła – Nie odstawiaj mi tutaj jakiejś gadki Yody!

Dzięki Minewrze i jej niekończącym się opisom mugolskich filmów mógł właściwie skojarzyć ten komentarz, i obdarzył ją szerokim uśmiechem. Ale tylko na chwilę.

– Masz niesamowite umiejętności Hermiono – powiedział cicho – i jesteś szpiegiem. Jednak w pewien pokręcony sposób wciąż starasz się być „normalną". Chcesz wmieszać się w tłum uczniów tej szkoły. To jest niemożliwe. Jesteś jak płonąca pochodnia, podczas gdy oni są co najwyżej drżącymi płomykami świec. Musisz to zaakceptować. Tak samo jak musisz przestać szukać ich towarzystwa, czy zrozumienia.

Przestał mówić, chcąc by dobrze zrozumiała jego słowa. Jej brązowe oczy milcząco wpatrywały się w jego twarz. Było to okrutne wobec niej. Wiedział jak bardzo starała się od samego początku. Już od pierwszych dni swojego pierwszego roku szkolnego starała się dopasować, zawrzeć przyjaźnie, być normalną pod każdym względem. Ale to nie działało już od początku. Obserwował jej kolejne niepowodzenia, obserwował gdy znalazła schronienie w roli nieszkodliwego mola książkowego.

– Nie jesteś jedną z nich Hermiono – kontynuował, mówiąc jej to samo, co przed laty powtarzał sobie, niekończącą się litanię, która sprawiała, że ból ustępował, – Poza tymi pokojami nie ma nikogo, komu mogłabyś zaufać. Cały świat jest twoim wrogiem i nie możesz sobie pozwolić by ktokolwiek znalazł na ciebie haka.

Już wystarczy, powiedział mu jego wewnętrzny głos, albo znowu się załamie. Teraz, pozwól jej się wyżyć!

Nagle zaczął krytycznie przyglądać się jej ciału, co sprawiło, że poczuła się niekomfortowo.

– Powinno wystarczyć – powiedział, wstając prędko – Chodź ze mną Hermiono.

Sama przyjrzała się sobie w zakłopotaniu, ale nie zauważyła niczego szczególnego poza ubraniami, które dzisiaj założyła - szerokie bawełniane spodnie i ciemnoczerwoną koszulkę. Co do cholery zamierzał, zastanawiała się, ale wiedziała, że nie był w nastroju do odpowiadania na pytania.

Więc poszła za nim, na zewnątrz jego komnat i klasy, ciesząc się, że miała trochę czasu dla siebie. Na prawdę był mistrzem manipulacji. Ciemna chmura przygnębienia zniknęła, zastąpiona przez kłębowisko emocji których nawet nie potrafiła odpowiednio nazwać.

Łopocząc czarnymi szatami, Severus przeprowadził ją przez lochy naprzeciwko starych drzwi. Często zastanawiała się dokąd prowadzą, gdy natrafiła na nie błąkając się po szkole. Zawsze były zamknięte i opierały się jej każdemu zaklęciu. Gdy Severus przyłożył swoje dłonie do gałki drzwi, a wzrok skoncentrował na małym otworze w drewnie, wiedział już dlaczego.

Wypełniło ją podniecenia. Kiedy ostatnio otwierał drzwi w ten sposób, wprowadził ją do cudownego świata książek i bezpieczeństwa. Co pokaże jej tym razem?

Jednak ku jej lekkiemu rozczarowaniu za otwartymi drzwiami zaczynała się raczej bezpłciowe kręte schody. Świetnie, dokładnie to czego teraz potrzebuję, wymamrotała pod nosem, Schody!

Severus obrócił się w jej stronę, jakby słysząc co powiedziała i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Odkryłem to miejsce krótko po tym, jak zostałem profesorem eliksirów – wyjaśniał jedwabistym głosem, w którym nie słyszało się nawet cienia zmęczenia, jednocześnie wspinając się po jakichś tysiącu schodków, – Musiało być używane przed laty jako miejsce spotkań jakiegoś klubu, jednak gdy urządziłem je trochę inaczej, idealnie spełniało moje wymagania. W szczególności schody. Są rewelacyjnym przygotowaniem.

Dotarli do końca schodów i stanęli ponownie przed ciężkimi drewnianymi drzwiami. Znów się uśmiechnął. – Zdejmij buty, proszę.

Klęknęła posłusznie obok niego, rozwiązując sznurowadła i kładąc swoje buty obok jego czarnych i wypolerowanych.

Wtedy otworzył drzwi i gestem zaprosił ją do środka.

Rozglądając się w zdumieniu weszła do dużego pokoju o wystroju tak innym od normalnego stylu Hogwartu, że aż musiała sprawdzić widok za oknem, aby upewnić się, że wciąż jest w zamku. Nadal w nim byli i wnioskując z pozycji gór i jeziora, gdzieś we wschodnich wieżach.

– To jest sala do ćwiczeń – wyszeptała zaskoczona, oglądając lustrzane ściany, podłogę wyłożoną matami i zamknięte szafki stojące obok luster. – Co będziemy robić? Pojedynkować się?

–I dlatego tak przyjemnie jest ciebie nauczać Hermiono – powiedział sarkastycznie – masz tendencję do samodzielnego wyciągania właściwych wniosków.

Znów zarumieniła się, jednak mógł prawie że zobaczyć jak poruszają się trybiki w jej głowie.

– Ale powiedziałeś, że nie będziemy pracować nad zaklęciami czy transmutacją – zaprotestowała.

– I nie będziemy – zgodził się – Wiedza z książek nie pomoże ci w trudnej sytuacji. Nie potrzebujesz oficjalnej etykiety pojedynków, potrzebujesz nieczystych zagrywek.

Patrząc jej w oczy rozluźnił ciało i uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie.

– Na przykład byłabyś całkowicie bezradna, gdyby napastnik zrobił... tak.

Mówiąc to, mocno zamachnął się pięścią w stronę jej twarzy, chcąc wyhamować cios dokładnie przed jej wystraszonymi oczyma.

Nie był jednak przygotowany na perfekcyjnie wykonany blok, który używając siły jego uderzenia obrócił go w lewo, odsłaniając jego prawą stronę. Oraz na małą pięść, która nagle spoczywała na jego gardle, na grdyce, będąc dokładnym.

– Walka siłowa? – zapytała, jakby ich rozmowa nigdy nie została przerwana i jakby to nie ona prawie zmiażdżyła tchawicę swojego profesora, – Ale myślałam, że nauczysz mnie jakichś zaklęć i uroków!

Opuściła ręce i odsunęła się od niego. Przez chwilę po prostu tam stał, rozcierając gardło i patrząc się na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem.

– Nigdy nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać – powiedział w końcu – Gdzie do cholery się tego nauczyłaś?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Od mojej ciotki. Była mistrzynią sztuk walki. Uczyła mnie kiedy byłam młodsza i podczas letnich wakacji. Niezbyt wiele potrafię, ale wykształciłam kilka... odruchów.

Prychnął. – Bardzo dobrze. To powinno nam ułatwić kilka rzeczy.

– Zapewne oszalałbyś, ucząc mnie podstaw w tym wieku – zgodziła się z nim – Ale dlaczego to ma znaczenie?

– Ponieważ zaskoczenie jest najlepszą bronią szpiega – odpowiedział – „Prawdziwi" czarodzieje prawie zawsze uważają tylko swoją magię za broń. Dobre kopnięcie lub cios w odpowiednim momencie może zmienić wynik każdej walki. Możesz się również odnieść do tych technik, gdy twoja magia jest słaba, nie chcesz lub nie możesz jej użyć. Nie potrafię policzyć jak często przez te lata ratowało mi to życie .

Przez chwilę wyobraziła sobie Severusa Snape'a i jego czarne szaty wirujące wokół niego podczas pojedynku we wschodnich sztukach walki, podobnego do tego, który widziała w filmach. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmieszku. Jednak to wyobrażenie nie było na tyle silne by wybić ją z rytmu.

– Co do tego masz pewnie rację – zgodziła się po namyśle – Raz uderzyłam... Dracona, na trzecim roku. Wydawał się być kompletnie rozbity. Naprawdę zszokowany. Nie tak, jakby oberwał zaklęciem, czy klątwą, raczej jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego użyłam siły fizycznej. Potem uciekł – zakończyła, uśmiechając się szeroko, przypominając sobie ten moment.

– Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział – powiedział Severus. Kąciki jego ust drgały w uśmieszku, gdy wyobraził sobie spanikowany wyraz twarzy Dracona. – A teraz pokaż mi ile nauczyła cię ta twoja ciotka!

Znała tylko ograniczoną liczbę bloków, ciosów i kopnięć, ale opanowała je całkiem dobrze. A jej odruchy – jak udowodniła wcześniej – były doskonałe. Ogółem biorąc, trening jaki zawdzięczała swojej niesławnej ciotce dał jej dobre podstawy do tego wszystkiego, czego chciał ją nauczyć.

Jedynie jej kondycja była mniej niż zadowalająca. Czy było to spowodowane wydarzeniami ostatniej nocy, czy brakiem regularnych ćwiczeń, po pół godzinnym treningu zauważył, że jej serce bije jak szalone, w rytm kopnięć i ciosów.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach walki była wyraźnie wyczerpana, siła jej ciosów słabła, jednak wciąż milczała, poza sporadycznym jękiem.

Kiedy jego oczy na chwilę przestały przyglądać się mięśniom jej ramion i brzucha, po których można było przewidzieć następny ruch przeciwnika, zauważył łzy płynące po jej twarzy.

Normalnie przerwał by trening już dawno temu, dając jej czas na złapanie oddechu i uspokojenie swojego ciała, ale to nie był normalny trening. Jej załamanie było dokładnie tym, na co liczył. Musiała to z siebie wyrzucić do cholery!

Walka była szansą na pozbycie się wszystkiego co było pod ścisłą kontrolą, ściśnięte i zduszone w środku, była szansą na uwolnienie emocji. Jednak choć jej ciało było mokre od potu i każda komórka jej ciała krzyczała ze zmęczenia, miała nad sobą kontrolę. Wyraz jej twarzy nie pokazywał nic więcej poza napięciem i zmęczeniem.

Zwiększył tempo. – No dalej Hermiono, pozbądź się tego – pomyślał, kierując niskie kopnięcie w stronę jej biodra, które zablokowała z większą siłą, niż była potrzebna – Wyzwól się.

– Jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego? – wykrzyczała nagle, wyprowadzając cios, który sparaliżowałby jego lewe ramię, gdyby nie skierował go na swoją prawą stronę – Dlaczego poświęcam się chodząc tam, chociaż nawet nie potrafiłam ocalić życia tym dzieciom? Co jest ze mną kurwa nie tak?

Mógłby jej odpowiedzieć, że to nie tak, że z nią jest wszystko w porządku, że nie mogła przecież ocalić wszystkich, że mimo wszystko udało jej się uratować pozostałe dwie rodziny.

Ale milczał. Ona już o tym wiedziała. Znała je w teorii, ale to nie powstrzyma poczucia winy, wstydu i gniewu przed zniszczeniem jej życia. Musiała się tego pozbyć.

Więc namówił ja do tego, testując jej siłę brutalnymi ciosami i kopnięciami, zmusił by przestała się tak ściśle kontrolować.

Jej ciosy i kopnięcia stały się bardziej nierówne i straciły swój wdzięczny rytm. Biła na oślep, nie zwracając uwagi, czy jej ciosy osiągały cel. Mógł ją teraz łatwo trafić. Zamiast tego, pozwolił jej kontynuować, blokując jej uderzenia, gdy było to konieczne.

– Dlaczego oni wszyscy umierają? – wykrzyczała w końcu załamanym głosem, który ścisnął jego serce, wyraźnie zapominając, że nie jest sama, i że on może ją usłyszeć – Oni wszyscy odchodzą, a ja nie mogę tego powstrzymać! Oczy tych dzieci są wypalone w moich snach... Kurwa mać!

Zawyła, a jej ciosy stały się teraz tylko ślepą zgadywanką.

Ostrożnie i delikatnie złapał jej nadgarstki i przytrzymał je, przyciągając ją do siebie. Teraz zanosiła się płaczem, w końcu pozwalając sobie na słabość żałoby i, po chwili wahania, Severus otoczył ją ramionami. Opadła w jego objęcia.

Od tłumaczki: Bardzo przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Niestety studia medyczne mają swoje prawa. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, nie zrezygnowałam z tłumaczenia. Zmieniłam również formę zapisu dialogu, zgodnie z Waszymi sugestiami. Wcześniej zapisywałam ją tak, jak autorka. Dajcie znać, co sądzicie o tym rozdziale, czy widzicie jeszcze cos do poprawienia.

Wielkie podziękowania dla Mysiszczurek za bardzo szybkie sprawdzenie i poprawienie tekstu.


	22. Przyjaciele i Sprzymierzeńcy

Przyjaciele i Sprzymierzeńcy

– Mamy popołudniu podwójne zajęcia ze Snapem! Nie wiem, czy to przeżyję. Szkoda, że już mi się skończyły Bombonierki Lesera – wyjęczał Ron, wpatrując się żałośnie w swój lunch.

– Zastanawiam się co takiego zrobiliśmy, że zasłużyliśmy sobie na Snape'a – zgodził się przygnębiony Harry.

_Prawdopodobnie uratowaliście gromadkę dzieci z pożaru,_ zamyśliła się Hermiona, ale głośno mruknęła przyznając im rację, jednocześnie koncentrując się na talerzu leżącym przed nią.

Odkąd zaczęli razem z Severusem regularne treningi jej apetyt - o którym, po pierwszym miesiącu zebrań myślała, że jest bezpowrotnie stracony - powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Jeżeli jej mięśnie i siła dalej będą tak rosnąć, będzie musiała transmutować rozmiar wszystkich swoich szkolnych szat na większy.

Po swoim załamaniu była tak zawstydzona, że przez następne dwa wieczory nie śmiała spojrzeć Severusowi w oczy. On jednak ignorował jej zachowanie, jakby zapominając o tym, co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia. W zamian narzucał jej ćwiczenie za ćwiczeniem, aż była cała spocona i obolała od wysiłku.

Trenowali godzinami każdego wieczora od tamtej sobotniej nocy. Pod koniec, kiedy Hermiona po cichu przeklinała swojego sadystycznego mentora, on bombardował ją pytaniami dotyczącymi mocnych i słabych stron każdego ze Śmierciożerców, którego znała.

– Dołohow – wołał do niej, gdy biegała po schodach, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, przypominając sobie ,do cholery, o oddychaniu.

– Duży mężczyzna. Zbyt duży – dyszała – nie jest zbyt szybki czy ruchliwy. I niepewny wobec kobiet. Nie lubi ich krzywdzić.

– Bellatrix.

– Lekkomyślna. Ponieważ jest szalona, i dlatego, że wydaje się być to cechą rodzinną Blacków. Uwielbia sprawiać ból i niezbyt przeszkadza jej bycie karaną. Naprawdę Severusie, dlaczego muszę tak biegać w górę i w dół? To niedorzeczne...

–Malfoy?

Wtedy stanęła i podniosła głowę by spojrzeć Severusowi w oczy. Nie znalazła w nich nic, żadnej litości czy gniewu i to dało jej siłę by odpowiedzieć.

– Jego żądza – wyszeptała głosem bezosobowym i zimnym. – I ja.

– Hermiono? Hermiono, śpisz?

Wtedy podniosła głowę i uświadomiła sobie, że siedziała bez ruchu przy stole Gryfonów przez dobre pięć minut, rozpamiętując wydarzenia ostatniego wieczora.

– Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała pospiesznie na zaniepokojone spojrzenie Rona. – Zamyśliłam się.

Harry posłał jej zmartwione spojrzenie. Od czasu ich długiej rozmowy przy kominku, był wobec niej bardzo opiekuńczy, obserwując ją, prawdopodobnie szukając śladów smutku, czy stresu. Było to słodkie z jego strony, ale utrudniał jej pracę przypatrując się każdemu jej ruchowi.

Wtem nagle poczuła drugą parę oczu, wypalającą dziurę w jej plecach intensywnością spojrzenia. Poruszając się bardzo powoli, delikatnie odwróciła się w stronę stołu nauczycieli. Siedział tam, patrząc się na nią wzrokiem, który każdy nazwałby zimnym i bez wyrazu, ale ona znała go już na tyle dobrze, by rozpoznać promieniującą z niego troskę.

Severus Snape, który dla większości ludzi miał tyle samo uczuć co kamień, w najmniejszym razie nie był zimny. Był po prostu niewiarygodnie subtelny w tym co odczuwał. Wiedziała że, choć nigdy o tym nie wspominał, obserwował ją odkąd rozpoczęła się ich współpraca, szukając oznak cierpienia. I choć nie lubiła jak jej się przypatrywano w ten sposób, chciała by wiedział, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

Więc posłała mu srogi grymas. Oczywiście, nie mogła się uśmiechnąć, ale wiedziała, że zrozumie i musiała powstrzymać uśmiech, gdy sekundę po tym jak ich oczy się spotkały, na jego twarzy pojawił się identyczny grymas, po czym odwrócił się w stronę McGonagall, całkowicie ignorując stół Gryffindoru.

– Wiesz że wyglądasz teraz zupełnie tak samo jak Snape? – zapytał ją Ron, na co uśmiechnęła się do niego ironicznie, przez co Harry prychnął ze śmiechu.

– Nie strasz Hermiono – zajęczał Ron. Wychyliła się, aby uderzyć go na niby, ale tępy ból w ramieniu przypomniał jej, że ostatnimi czasy robiła to aż za często. Musiała powstrzymać jęk, jednocześnie wykorzystując wcześniejszy ruch, aby podnieść się z krzesła.

– Chodźcie – upomniała ich. – Spóźnienie się na eliksiry nie sprawi, że będą łatwiejsze do przetrwania.

– Więc Hermiono – zapytał ją Harry, gdy powoli schodzili w stronę lochów. – Wiesz już, gdzie w tym roku będziesz spędzać Boże Narodzenie? Przyjedziesz do nas do Nory?

Bogowie, Święta! Małe szczęśliwe dzieci biegające wokół choinki, zbyt dużo jedzenia i bezużyteczne prezenty!

– Jeszcze o tym nie myślałam... Pewnie odwiedzę moich rodziców – odpowiedziała. Słuchała ich podekscytowanej paplaniny podczas drogi do lochów, gdy jednocześnie przerażające obrazy kłębiły się w jej umyśle.

_Molly Weasley dotykająca i przytulająca ją przez cały czas, podczas gdy ona ledwie znosiła dotyk Snape'a. Dzielenie pokoju z Ginny, bez chwili prywatności. Bycie zmuszaną do brania udziału we wspólnych grach, z przerażeniem wyobrażając sobie moment, kiedy jej rękaw się podwinie i odkryje Mroczny Znak..._

Ale pomysł pobytu w starym domu jej rodziców również ją przerażał. To miejsce było całkowicie opustoszałe. Rodzice zabrali wszystko ze sobą do kryjówki. Poza tym nie dało się wystarczająco dobrze ochronić tego miejsca zaklęciami ochronnymi. Pozostanie w Hogwarcie również nie wchodziło w grę - Ron i Harry nigdy by nie zrozumieli, dlaczego woli zostać w samotnym zamku, niż przebywać pośród radosnego gwaru w ich domu.

Ogółem była bardzo zadowolona, gdy Snape wszedł do klasy i zakończył temat w swój własny wyjątkowy sposób, mianowicie uciszając wszystkich spojrzeniem swoich czarnych oczu.

Choć nikt, poza Nevillem, nie czuł się już przerażony jego osobą, szacunek dla ich mrocznego mistrza eliksirów był w nich przez lata głęboko zakorzeniony. Dlatego na jego lekcjach nie było szeptania, czy obijania się, jak miało to miejsce na zaklęciach, czy historii magii.

– Na tych i następnych zajęciach będziecie przygotowywać prosty eliksir wykrywający – powiedział, wskazując różdżką na tablicę, na której powoli pojawiały się instrukcje. – Eliksir ten pomoże wam określić składniki każdego danego eliksiru. Jest dość prosty w przygotowaniu, jednak niezmiernie trudno się go stosuje. Czy ktoś może powiedzieć dlaczego?

Hermiona odruchowo podniosła rękę, jednak Snape zignorował ją, przyglądając się uczniom, jakby nikt nie zareagował na jego pytanie. Była to ich stara gra, która nie byłaby kompletna bez jej perfekcyjnej odpowiedzi oraz jakiejś formy zniewagi z jego strony. Jak zwykle w końcu zauważył jej rękę i skinął głową z udawaną irytacją.

– Proszę panno Granger, skoro nikt w tej klasie nie posiada więcej rozumu niż gumochłon. Niech nam pani jednak oszczędzi przydługich cytatów z podręcznika, panno Granger. Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że spędza pani z nim każdy wieczór.

Uczniowie parsknęli śmiechem i nie byli to tylko Ślizgoni. Nawet Parvati i Lavender spojrzały na nią z ironią. Mogła wyczuć gniew Rona i Harry'ego, siedzących za nią, i musiała powstrzymać nasuwający się uśmiech. Sprzeczki z nikim innym nie były tak udane, jak z Severusem.

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała, odpowiadając swoim najsłodszym uśmiechem na jego srogi grymas, po czym zagłębiła się w tak rozwlekłej odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, jaką tylko mogła wymyślić.

_Masz to, o co się prosiłeś,_ zdawały się mówić mu jej oczy, i aż musiał się odwrócić, aby powstrzymać się przed ironicznym uśmiechem.

Klasa, wymęczona obszernym monologiem Hermiony o niebezpieczeństwach i zaletach eliksiru wykrywającego, bez zbędnej zwłoki zabrała się do pracy. Tylko Harry cały czas spoglądał gniewnie na kogoś, kogo nie mogła do końca określić.

– O co chodzi? – wyszeptała w jego stronę. – Lepiej skoncentruj się na tym eliksirze. Jest bardzo zaawansowany!

– To tylko ten Justin Finch-Fletchley – odpowiedział szeptem Harry. – Cały czas mnie obserwuje. Aż mnie ciarki przechodzą! Nie mogę się skoncentrować.

Wiedząc dokładnie jak Harry reaguje na zamieszanie wokół swojej osoby, Hermiona spojrzała tam gdzie on i westchnęła w irytacji. Zobaczyła Justina przypatrującego się im kątem oka, starając się jednocześnie być niezauważonym, co mu absolutnie nie wyszło.

– Wiesz może dlaczego?

Harry tylko potrząsnął głową. – Możesz sobie wybrać dowolny powód – skomentował gorzko. – Choć w ostatnich miesiącach grożono mi śmiercią rzadziej niż jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

_Ron miał rację,_ pomyślała Hermiona, gdy przypatrywała się, jak jej przyjaciel wraca do pracy nad eliksirem. Harry rzeczywiście był sfrustrowany i przerażony. Gdy zauważyła jak bardzo spięte są jego ramiona, zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy wybuchnie i zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego. Miała gorącą nadzieję, że niezbyt szybko.

Hermiona spędziła resztę lekcji przygotowując eliksir i obserwując Justina, starając się, by nikt tego nie zauważył. Tylko Severus posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, co kolejny raz uświadomiło jej, jak dokładnie się jej przygląda.

_Co też Justin tam robił, do cholery? Notatki__?_

W ubiegłym roku prawdopodobnie wzruszyłaby ramionami i zignorowała to, ale jej świat bardzo się zmienił od tamtego czasu, i to co kiedyś uważałaby za nic nieznaczący drobiazg, teraz musiała rozważyć, jako potencjalne zagrożenie. Ale... Justin? Nigdy nie wydawał się być specjalnie bystry czy inteligentny, a obraz Puchona ślubującego wierność Voldemortowi wydał jej się po prostu śmieszny.

_Nie przetrwałby nawet minuty przed Czarnym Panem._

Kiedy wyszli z klasy eliksirów i kierowali się w stronę swojego pokoju wspólnego nadal myślała o dziwnym zachowaniu Justina. Miała dzisiaj nadzieję porozmawiać z Draconem, ale teraz, kiedy Ron i Harry znów byli jej "najlepszymi przyjaciółmi", nie opuszczali jej nawet na chwilę. Będzie musiała wysłać mu list sowią pocztą tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe...

– Spójrzcie no tylko – wycedził za nimi chłodny głos – Koszmarne Trio znowu jest razem.

Okręcili się i zobaczyli Dracona Malfoya stojącego samotnie w korytarzu, tak jak to miał ostatnio w zwyczaju. Grupa Ślizgonów za jego plecami uśmiechała się ironicznie i zachęcała go do dalszego działania.

– A miałam nadzieję, że skorzystałeś z okazji, Potter, i pozbyłeś się w końcu tej szlamy. Ale twój gust jest jednak tak samo okropny, jak kiedyś.

– Spieprzaj Malfoy – odpowiedział ze znużeniem Ron. Byli teraz zbyt przyzwyczajeni do zaczepek Malfoya by się nimi przejmować, zresztą i tak po piątym roku wydawało się, że były już mniej wredne. Nawet Harry nie reagował już na jego kpiny. Dlatego też chłopcy byli bardzo zdziwieni gdy Hermiona, zazwyczaj głos rozsądku, jeżeli sprawy dotyczyły Dracona, nagle poczerwieniała ze wściekłości i ruszyła na niego z wyciągniętą różdżką.

Przyparła go do ściany w mniej niż sekundę, jej różdżka wpijała się boleśniew jego gardło, podczas gdy jego oczy rozszerzyły się w prawie komicznym wyrazie szoku i strachu.

– Pokażę ci, do czego jest zdolna szlama, Malfoy – wysyczała, a gdy jej ciało zasłoniło widok zarówno Ślizgonom jak i Gryfonom, jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech – Na przykład do wymyślenia zaklęcia, które zapewni nam bezpieczeństwo. Piątkowy wieczór w komnatach Snape'a, Draco. O dwudziestej.

– Nareszcie – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Już zaczynałem tęsknić za domem – i znów krzycząc – Złaź ze mnie ty brudna szlamo! Nie waż się mnie tknąć, bo...

– Bo co? – zapytała szyderczo. –Moja różdżka jest na twoim gardle, Malfoy. Nie sądzę, żebyś był w pozycji do ...

– Co się tutaj dzieje?

Uczniowie wokół Dracona i Hermiony zareagowali charakterystycznie na dźwięk tego jedwabistego głosu. Zesztywnieli, ich twarze wykrzywione był najróżniejszymi uczuciami, od poczucia winy do przerażenia, a kilka osób próbowało się niepostrzeżenie ulotnić. Przybył Snape.

Nie planowali tego, ale jego obecność była bardziej pożądana, niż któregokolwiek innego nauczyciela. Hermiona i Draco uśmiechnęli się do siebie przez moment, po czym obrócili się w stronę czarno odzianego, rozwścieczonego mistrza eliksirów w pełnym trybie "Snape'a drania".

– Panno Granger– wysyczał i niektórzy Gryfoni nieświadomie wykonali unik przed lodowatym jadem w jego głosie – Proszę puścić pana Malfoya. W tej chwili!

Posłuchała go, zwalniając swoje ruchy do momentu, aż wydawały się niechętne. Draco natychmiast się od niej odsunął, jakby się jej bał.

– To była wina Malfoya, Profesorze – powiedział nerwowo Ron – On ją sprowokował!

Z tyłu swojego umysłu Hermiona przewróciła oczami w irytacji. Jakby to kiedykolwiek przeszkodziło Snape'owi w ukaraniu nas szlabanem!

Zwiększając odległość między sobą a Malfoyem minęła Snape'a, posyłając mu krótkie, nic nie znaczące spojrzenie.

_Jednak tym razem szlaban w piątkowy wieczór byłby przydatny . _

Zobaczyła jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się przez sekundę w zaskoczeniu, którego przyczyny nie mogła określić. Potem obrócił się do Dracona.

– Szlaban dla waszej dwójki – warknął – W piątkowy wieczór w moim gabinecie. Rozejść się, wszyscy. To nie jest cyrk. A ty, Granger, pójdziesz ze mną.

Harry i Ron popatrzyli na nią ze współczuciem, a ona odpowiedziała im słabym uśmiechem, jakby grając odważną. Choć zastanawiała się, dlaczego Snape chciał by mu towarzyszyła. Przecież i tak się spotykają dzisiaj wieczorem, prawda?

Czy to był przypadek, że wyznaczył akurat piątek na szlaban?

– Właściwie całkiem nieźle się składa Severusie - powiedziała Hermiona, jak tylko dotarli do jego biura i zamknęli za sobą drzwi – Powiedziałam Draconowi, że rzucimy zaklęcie Obliviate w piątek, więc możemy po prostu...

– Zrób to jeszcze raz – zażądał z podekscytowaniem w głosie, którego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszała.

– Co? – zapytała bezradnie.

– Popatrz mi w oczy i skoncentruj się na jednej myśli. Chcę wiedzieć... być może znowu uda mi się ją odczytać.

– Co znaczy, znowu?

Ignorując jej pytanie, kiwnął na nią głową, by zaczęła. Westchnęła, wiedząc, że nie ma się co z nim sprzeczać, gdy jest w takim nastroju.

_Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że możesz czytać w moim umyśle?_, pomyślała zamiast tego, patrząc na niego, wysyłając jednocześnie to pytanie na sam przód swojego umysłu, gdzie zwykle trzymała kilka niegroźnych, domowych obrazków, by zadowolić wścibskie oczy każdego z Legilimentów znajdujących się w jej pobliżu.

Tym razem jego zaskoczenie było mniej zauważalne. Nie ustrzegło jej to przed podskoczeniem, gdy nagle jego oczy przestały być bezdennymi czarnymi studniami, które zdążyła poznać. Wydawało się jakby płonące złote litery pojawiły się w małej przestrzeni pomiędzy jego źrenicami a barierami umysłu.

_Na to wygląda Hermiono, i robię to bez większego wysiłku._

– To jest niemożliwe – wyszeptała, wciąż wpatrując się w jego oczy i płonącą w nich wiadomość. – Nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś takim!

– Ja również – ten jeden raz głos Severusa stracił ten jedwabisty ton i był ochrypły z podekscytowania – Oklumenci są raczej dość skrytymi osobami. Być może nikt do tej pory nie próbował wysyłać wiadomości.

– Zastanawiam się – zaczęła Hermiona, ale szybko przestała używać ust. Zamiast tego wysłała do swoją myśl w jego, nie przekazując jej do swojego umysłu, ale do jego, co, jak się okazało, było równie łatwe.

_To jest doskonałe! Pozwoli nam na swobodną rozmowę, niezależnie od tego, kto jest w pobliżu!_

_Bardzo wygodne_, pomyślał w odpowiedzi, mogła wyczuć jak jego satysfakcja otula ją, jak mruczenie dużego kota. Uczucie to przeszło przez nią i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko niego się znajduje. Mogła poczuć jego zapach i dostrzec fakturę jego ubrań i włosów, które ostatnimi czasy wcale nie były tłuste. Jego usta były...

_Może powinniśmy spróbować jak to działa w pewnym oddaleniu_, zaproponowała, mając nadzieję, że jej bariery umysłowe działają nawet podczas tego typu komunikacji, gdyż jej umysł był aktualnie zajęty tworzeniem dość niestosownych zdań, czego niestety nie mogła powstrzymać.

Co jest kurwa z tobą nie tak, Granger? – warknęła do siebie przed powrotem do aktualnego zadania. Jednak dziwna intymność jego myśli w jej umyśle, zupełnie nie brutalna, przyprawiała ją o przyjemne dreszcze i musiała zebrać całą kontrole nad sobą, by nie odwrócić się na pięcie i nie wybiec z klasy.

Spędzili razem wieczór w Pokoju Wspólnym. Ron i Harry współczuli Hermionie, która wymyśliła raczej makabryczną historię o wściekłości Snape'a.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on wciąż faworyzuje fretkę - powiedział gniewnie Ron.

– Faworyzowałby każdego, tylko nie Hermionę – wymruczał Harry ponuro.

– Ale musicie przyznać, że tym razem to ja go zaatakowałam – powiedziała Hermiona, nie mogąc się powstrzymać – I cóż to było za wspaniałe uczucie!

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i rozmowa szybko zeszła na wesołe wspominanie kłótni z Draconem w ostatnich latach.

Jednak myśli Hermiony powróciły do jej Bożego Narodzenia. Dziwne sny nie dawały jej spać. Pojawiające się wszędzie świątecznie dekoracje wcale nie poprawiały jej nastroju.

Kiedy dotarli do klasy eliksirów na kolejną podwójną lekcję była już w raczej złym humorze i musiała się mocno powstrzymywać przed rzuceniem kilku wrednych komentarzy w stronę Rona i Harry'ego.

Snape wszedł do klasy i po prostu wskazał na tablicę, po czym zajął miejsce za swoim biurkiem. Ich oczy się spotkały. Popatrzyła się na niego szyderczo.

_Dzień dobry,_ pomyślała, a on odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. Było to jedno z najdziwniejszych uczuć, jakich dane jej było doświadczyć. Jakby ciepłe złote słońce właśnie wschodziło w jej umyśle. Musiała odwrócić wzrok, aby ukryć swoje emocje. Musiała coś zrobić z tymi dziwnymi efektami ubocznymi ich umysłowych pogawędek, i to szybko!

Nowa umiejętność pozwalała im na prowadzenie rozmowy podczas gdy inni uczniowie pracowali.

_Zastanawiałem się, jakie masz plany na Boże Narodzenie,_ pomyślał w jej stronę i sprawdził kociołek Neville'a ze swoją firmową drwiną.

_Wymawiasz to słowo, jakby było jakimś wirusem._

_A nie jest?_

Posłała mu prychnięcie śmiechu i zobaczyła jak nisko nachyla się nad eliksirem Malfoya by ukryć chichot.

Rozmowa została przerwana na minutę, gdy krytykował Ślizgonów za ospałą pracę, po czym znów spojrzał jej w oczy.

_Święta, Hermiono?_

_Westchnęła z irytacją. Bogowie, dlaczego wszyscy się nagle mnie o to pytają?,_ wysłała w jego stronę, a on odpowiedział jej wielkim srebrnym znakiem zapytania.

Zamiast słów, przesłała mu wspomnienie zaproszenia Harry'ego i Rona do Nory, razem z małą paczuszką jej obaw w tym temacie. Miała cichą nadzieję, że będzie miał jakiś pomysł, jak uniknąć którejś z tych nieprzyjemnych opcji.

Przez długi czas był cicho, nie patrząc w jej oczy, podczas gdy ona udawała, że koncentruje się nad jednym z tych dużo za prostych eliksirów.

W końcu znów na nią spojrzał i zatonęła w jego czarnych oczach_. Wiesz, moglibyśmy wykorzystać ten czas na treningi._

Hermiona poczuła, jakby jej serce przestało na moment bić. Jeden, jedyny raz zapomniała o wszystkich pozorach i spojrzała na niego otwarcie.

_Czy masz na myśli..._

Spojrzał na nią srodze, ale w jego myślach kryła się odrobina niepewności_. Pewnie by ci się nie spodobało. Nie jestem dobry w te przytulno-sentymentalne klocki..._

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do czarnej onieśmielającej postaci, majaczącej nad uczniami jak jakaś mroczna kreatura nocy i posłała mu myśl ciepłą, jak uścisk.

_Tak, Severusie. Bardzo chciałabym spędzić z tobą Boże Narodzenie!_

Od tłumaczki:

Kolejny rozdział, tym razem szybciej dzięki przerwie przedświątecznej i temu, że zaliczyłam dwa duże i trudne kolokwia . Wielkie podziękowania dla mojej bety za ekspresową pracę.

Wszystkim czytelnikom chciałabym życzyć Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.


	23. Wesołych Świąt

Od tłumaczki:

Bardzo wszystkich przepraszam za ten koszmarnie długi zastój. Zaczęłam nową pracę i jednocześnie studiuję, i dopiero niedawno zaczęłam sobie wszystko układać. Postaram się, żeby więcej takie przestoje się nie zdarzały. Dziękuję wszystkim za cierpliwość i słowa zachęty. Pozdrowienia dla mojej bety, dzięki niej możecie przeczytać to opowiadanie dzień po skończeniu tłumaczenia!

Miłego czytania

Wesołych Świąt

Pięć minut przed dwudziestą Draco zapukał do gabinetu profesora eliksirów i chwilę później został wpuszczony.

Snape powitał go krótkim skinieniem głowy i, tak jak wtedy, gdy odwiedzał Hermionę, poprowadził go przez mroczne i ascetyczne kwatery do magicznego gobelinu.

Tym razem miał okazję przyjrzeć się swojemu otoczeniu i widok ten wywołał na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Wśród Ślizgonów krążyło wiele pogłosek dotyczących Opiekuna ich domu. Niektóre z nich dostarczały szczegółowych informacji o jego wampirzej naturze, według innych - zjadał uczniów na kolację.

Nikt nie był zdziwiony, gdy jego przynależność do Śmierciożerców wyszła na jaw, zaskoczyła ich tylko ta część dotycząca szpiegowania.

Te fałszywe pokoje doskonale pasowały do jego ponurej postaci. Jednak piękne i wytworne komnaty do których właśnie wkroczyli również nie zdziwiły Dracona.

Pomimo ich szacunku, lub nawet podziwu, większość Ślizgonów wiedziała, że ich lekceważący profesor ma oblicze, którego nie ujawnia przed członkami innych Domów. Nie rozpieszczał ich, ale kiedykolwiek jakiś Ślizgon miał problem, do którego rozwiązania nie wystarczyli przyjaciele, szukał pomocy profesora, czasem z własnej woli, czasem namówiony do tego przez innych.

Nigdy nie rozmawiało się o tym, co miało miejsce w jego biurze, ale w jakiś sposób udawało się rozwikłać każdy problem i uczeń zawsze wychodził pocieszony.

– Hermiona została wezwana i nie wiem, kiedy wróci – powiedział mu Snape i wskazał Draconowi miejsce do siedzenia wgłębi biblioteki.

– Jest na zebraniu, prawda Panie Profesorze? — zapytał Draco, siadając powoli na kanapie.

– Istotnie – odpowiedział po prostu Snape, ignorując zaniepokojenie w jego głosie – Ale podczas gdy czekamy na nią, nie będziemy marnować czasu. Co powiedziała ci o zaklęciu, które chcemy rzucić?

– Niezbyt wiele – wzruszył ramionami Draco – Nie mieliśmy zbytnio czasu na dłuższą rozmowę. Tylko tyle, że uchroni mnie i ją przed odkryciem prawdy, na wypadek mojego ewentualnego przesłuchania.

– To pewnie to podsumowuje, ale i tak bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienie byłoby pomocne – zaczął Draco. Czy jego Opiekun Domu właśnie się szeroko uśmiechnął się?

– Masz ochotę na herbatę, Draco?

Draco nie miał, tak szczerze to wolałby kawę, ale raczej nie byłby to najlepszy sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. I tak musiał przetrwać do momentu powrotu Hermiony. Skinął głową w podziękowaniu i wziął kubek.

Popijając gorący płyn, robił co mógł by nie marszczyć nosa w słynnym Malfoyowskim grymasie zniesmaczenia – herbata smakowała okropnie. Jednak Snape nie wydawał się być oszukanym i uśmiechnął się ironicznie i mrocznie, w ten sam sposób, jak gdy rozdawał szlabany. Więc ten człowiek naprawdę miał poczucie humoru? Jeżeli tak, było ono mocno pokręcone.

Podchodząc do biurka zawalonego pergaminami, zwojami i książkami, Snape ostrożnie wziął z niego kartkę papieru i podał ją Draconowi.

Przeglądając stronę zapełnioną precyzyjnym pismem Hermiony, Draco aż wybałuszył oczy w zdumieniu nad czystą złożonością zaklęcia, które będą starali się rzucić.

Snape odpowiedział na jego pytający wzrok kolejnym krótkim skinieniem głowy, podobnym do wcześniejszego powitania.

– Nie będzie to łatwe – powiedział – Ale Hermiona i ja przetestowaliśmy każdy etap. Możesz być pewien, że twojemu umysłowi nie stanie się żadna krzywda.

– Nie w tym rzecz – wyjaśnił pospiesznie Draco – Byłem po prostu... zaskoczony, jak bardzo jest to skomplikowane. Nigdy nie spotkałem zaklęcia łączącego w sobie aż tyle różnych elementów.

Snape skinął głową. – Ja również.

Jego zaskoczenie było pewnie dokładnie odzwierciedlone na jego twarzy, gdyż Snape poczęstował go kolejnym ze swoich irytujących uśmieszków, po czym kontynuował.

– Choć prawdopodobnie nikt, oprócz ciebie, mnie i Hermiony, nie będzie wiedział, że to ona wymyśliła to zaklęcie. Ona opracowała, zaplanowała i eksperymentowała z wielką uwagą, aby rozwinąć sposób, w który mogłaby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Oczekuję, że zaklęcie to zostanie zastosowane na większości członków Zakonu od chwili, w której zaprezentuje je Dumbledore'owi.

– To Hermiona to zrobiła? – zapytał Draco z podziwem w głosie – Znaczy, wiedziałem, że jest genialna, ale to... Dlaczego chcesz zatrzymać w tajemnicy jej autorstwo?

– Spójrz, jak ty na to zareagowałeś – odpowiedział prosto Snape – A ty całkiem dobrze wiesz, do czego zdolna jest Hermiona. Czy chcesz by cały Zakon nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, co sprawiło, że zaprojektowała takie zaklęcie? Lub dlaczego aż tak dobrze zna Czarną Magię by sobie z tym poradzić?

– Czarna Magia?

Nagle Draco stał się nerwowy.

Snape znów westchnął, ściskając grzbiet nosa. – Omówmy to, dobrze? – zaproponował, a Draco skinął głową na zgodę.

Szczegółowe informacje na temat zaklęcia nie usunęły jego zdenerwowania. Jego pierwsze wrażenie było słuszne – był to niezwykle złożony czar.

Zaczną od jakiegoś starego rytuału, który Hermiona znalazła w jakimś starożytnym podręczniku.

– Kiedyś było to zaklęcie leczące – wyjaśnił Snape. – Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zgadzasz się by jakaś liczba osób miała swobodny dostęp do twojego umysłu i mogła dokonywać zmian w twoim mózgu.

– Wprowadzać zmiany w moim mózgu – zapytał Draco, na próżno starając nie dać po sobie poznać narastającej paniki.

– Tak –potwierdził Snape, i posłał mu długie, badawcze spojrzenie – Rytuał został wynaleziony na potrzeby najwcześniejszych form terapii psychologicznej w świecie czarodziejów. Użyjemy go aby wybrać konkretne obszary w twoim mózgu i połączyć je z Obliviate w mechanizmie spustowym. Oczywiście moglibyśmy to zrobić również bez twojego zaproszenia, ale byłoby to bardzo bolesne dla obu stron i dużo bardziej niebezpieczne.

Jasne. Draco wziął głęboki, drżący wdech. Więc wprowadzą zmiany w jego mózgu. W pewien sposób wiedział o tym od początku, ale gdy jego ponury Profesor zaczął mu to dokładnie objaśniać, wcale nie uspokoiło to tego ściskającego uczucia w żołądku.

– W następnym etapie czekają na ciebie dwa eliksiry, które musisz zażyć – kontynuował Snape, śledząc palcem formułę zapisaną na pergaminie – Uwarzyłem i przetestowałem je własnoręcznie. Są oparte na mugolskiej farmakologii. Ogólnie, pierwszy z nich wyszukuje wszelkich śladów "niebezpiecznej wiedzy" w twoim umyśle, czyli twoich relacji z Hermioną, wiadomości o Zakonie i o mnie, twoich stosunków z Dumbledorem oraz prawdziwych uczuć co do twojej rodziny i Czarnego Pana. Eliksir znajduje taką wiedzę i oznacza ją, a raczej jej pozycję w twoim umyśle. Kolejny zrobi to samo ze wszystkimi elementami, które składały się na twoją "wcześniejszą osobowość", lub jak określiła to Hermiona podczas naszych badań - "Dracona-drania".

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby przypominając sobie prywatny dowcip. Draconowi trudno było sobie wyobrazić tego mrocznego mężczyznę pracującego razem z Hermioną, a co dopiero żartującego i przekomarzającego się z nią. Ale w tym momencie, naprawdę było mu to obojętne. Bardziej zajmowała go sprawa oznaczania rzeczy i zmian w jego mózgu. Musiał oprzeć się chęci utulenia swojej biednej głowy w dłoniach.

– Potem – kontynuował Snape – rozpoczniemy pracę.

Draco przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Ten mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby to wszystko sprawiało mu wyraźną przyjemność.

– Pracę...? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Odszukamy całą niebezpieczną wiedzę i powiążemy ją do naszego zaklęcia Obliviate. Jeżeli zostanie uruchomione wtedy nikt, ani ty, ani nikt inny, nawet sam Czarny Pan, nie będzie w stanie uzyskać dostępu do tych obszarów twojego umysłu. Zaprzestaną one wszelkiej aktywności i poprzez to jakby przestaną istnieć. Wtedy, dzięki drugiemu eliksirowi, zbudujemy dla ciebie drugą osobowość, zestaw cech, przekonań i opinii tak ortodoksyjnych jak Czarny Pan sobie życzy. Powiążemy również tą osobowość z zaklęciem Obliviate, więc gdy zostanie ono uruchomiane, za każdym razem ta osobowość stanie się tobą i będzie kierować twoim zachowaniem. Rozumiesz jak dotąd?

– Tak mi się wydaje - skinął głową Draco – więc ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zastąpicie moją osobowość maską, której nawet Czarny Pan nie będzie w stanie przejrzeć. Jednocześnie zapomnę o wszystkim, co mogło by być niebezpieczne dla mnie, Ciebie, Hermiony i Zakonu, tak? Ale w jaki sposób to zaklęcie będzie uruchamiane i jak.. – to była ta podstępna część, o którą martwił się najbardziej – Jak odzyskam moje wspomnienia, gdy będzie już po wszystkim?

–T o jest najgenialniejsza część tego projektu – odpowiedział zadowolony Snape, który nagle skojarzył się Draconowi z olbrzymim mruczącym kociskiem, obserwującym swoją zdobycz – Hermiona wymyśliła całkowicie nowe wykorzystanie Obliviate. Zazwyczaj jest ono aplikowane bezpośrednio wtedy, kiedy istnieje taka potrzeba. Ale w ten sposób nie byłoby ono dla nas, oczywiście, zbyt przydatne. Zamiast tego, znalazła sposób na połączenie zaklęcia ze słowami-kluczami, specjalnymi okolicznościami i poziomem stresu.

Zrobił pauzę, ale Draco tylko na niego spojrzał, prosząc o dalsze wyjaśnienie.

– To oznacza, Draco, że Ślizgon może oskarżyć Cię o bycie "przyjacielem szlam" na środku Wielkiej Sali, lub profesor McGonagall może żądać, byś powiedział jej "wszystko" i nic się nie stanie. Możesz być bardzo zdenerwowany lub przerażony i nic się nie stanie. Możesz spacerować po korytarzach posiadłości twojego ojca, lub nawet kwatery głównej Czarnego Pana, i nic się nie stanie. Jednak jeżeli znajdziesz się w bardzo stresującej sytuacji, w obecności Śmierciożerców lub Lorda Voldemorta i zostaniesz oskarżony o bycie przyjacielem szlam, lub zażądają od ciebie, byś powiedział im wszystko co wiesz, zaklęcie Obliviate natychmiast się aktywuje, zostawiając ci osobowość działającą perfekcyjnie w takiej sytuacji. Osobowość ta pozostanie, dopóki jedna z osób, której powierzysz taką moc, odwróci Obliviate. Zrozumiałeś?

Powoli, z wyschniętymi ustami i chaosem myśli, podziwu i zakłopotania, Draco skinął głową. Nie miał pojęcia, że coś takiego można w ogóle zrobić. W głosie Snape'a i jego języku ciała zobaczył, że on również nie wierzył w taką możliwość, w każdym razie do czasu, aż Hermiona mu ją pokazała.

Podjęła się takiego wysiłku, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, tyle wysiłku aby móc znów się z nim znów kontaktować...

– Kim będą te „osoby" z powierzoną mocą? – zapytał w końcu, nie chcąc wypowiadać swoich myśli i uczuć przy Snape'ie.

– Hermiona, oczywiście – odpowiedział Snape – Rekomendowałbym również Dyrektora. Jest pewne zaklęcie, które razem z rytuałem wiążącym, powierzy taką moc jakiejkolwiek osobie, którą wybierzesz. Wybierz przynajmniej dwie osoby. Jeżeli wszystkie osoby z kluczem zginą, nie będziesz w stanie wrócić do swojej starej osobowości.

– Czy... Czy zgodziłby się Pan być jedną z tych osób, panie profesorze? – zapytał Draco z wahaniem.

– Oczywiście i z przyjemnością, Draco –odpowiedział Snape z niezgłębionym wyrazem twarzy. Wtem, spojrzał w stronę dużego zegara. Już za piętnaście dziewiąta, a Hermiona jeszcze nie wróciła.

Draco poczuł jak wraca do niego stare uczucie zdenerwowania, duszący niepokój, który atakował go za każdym razem, gdy była wzywana, a on o tym wiedział.

– Czy Pan się o nią nie martwi, panie profesorze? – zapytał cicho, chcąc spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy, szukając tam pociechy.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział Snape energicznie i chłodno, głosem jak bezuczuciowy jedwab, jednak mały przebłysk w jego oczach go zdradził – Hermiona jest w stanie całkiem nieźle poradzić sobie sama. Jest w końcu szpiegiem.

– Myślał pan inaczej, gdy się pan o tym dowiedział. Myślał pan, że nie ma tam żadnej szansy i że nie przeżyje zbyt długo – wypowiedział swoje obawy Draco.

Wzrok Snape'a przeszył go, zrywając jego wszystkie maski, aż leżał przed nim tylko jego nagi niepokój i zdenerwowanie. Dotychczas tylko Hermiona tak na niego patrzyła i tylko ona nigdy go nie osądziła. Zdawało się, że jego mroczny mistrz eliksirów i jego jedyna przyjaciółka mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż kiedykolwiek mu się wydawało.

– Wystarczy, że powiem – Snape w końcu przerwał ciszę – że w międzyczasie... dowiedziałem się jednej lub dwóch rzeczy o Hermionie. Będzie bezpieczna, Draco. Zaufaj mi.

I ku swojemu zdumieniu, Draco tak właśnie zrobił.

Było już pół godziny po dziewiątej, gdy Hermiona nareszcie wróciła. Snape proponował Draconowi kanapki, lub raczej wpychał je w niego, tłumacząc, że będzie potrzebował "wszystkich swoich sił".

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedziała, ściągając płaszcz i odsyłając go skinieniem różdżki do swojego pokoju – Ale spotkałam Hagrida, gdy wracałam do zamku i musiałam udać, że to właśnie jego szukałam.

Spojrzała na nich przepraszająco, ale Draco wyczuł, że chodziło o coś więcej niż tylko jej spóźnienie.

Miał rację. Snape podszedł do niej, sztywny i zły.

–Dalej próbujesz być miła, gdy wszystko cię boli? Jesteś niepoprawna, Hermiono – zrugał ją. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać...

– Żeby nie troszczyć się tak o innych, wiem, Severusie – Hermiona skończyła zdanie za niego. – Ale naprawdę nie jest aż tak źle.

Draco starał się dociec o co Snape'owi może chodzić. Hermiona, jak dla niego, wyglądała świetnie. Twarz zaczerwieniona od mroźnego wiatru na zewnątrz, oczy błyszczące i wesołe. Najwyraźniej, podczas zebrań nie spotyka jej żadna krzywda.

Ale Snape patrzył na nią z oczekiwaniem, jakby czekając, aż coś zrobi.

– Zrzuć to – rozkazał jej, gdy stało się jasne, że sama tego nie zrobi, i ku zaskoczeniu Dracona, twarz i ciało Hermiony zaczęły się marszczyć. Ruszyła ramionami do tyłu, jakby zrzucając drugą skórę.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wyrwało mu się westchnienie, gdy zobaczył Hermionę, która teraz przed nim stała. Jej oczy były zmęczone i zaczerwienione od łez, jej dolna warga zaczynała puchnąć wokół paskudnego rozcięcia. Wyglądała jakby ktoś ją właśnie mocno pobił. Wzdłuż jej lewego policzka biegło rozcięcie, które nawet teraz mocno krwawiło, zlepiając jej włosy i barwiąc lewą część twarzy na czerwono.

– Zaklęcie makijażowe – powiedziała Draconowi, jakby nie zauważając ran, które zniekształcały jej twarz. – Czasami zapominam je zdjąć.

– Poszłaś do Hagrida z tym? –zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Machnęła lekko dłonią, chcąc jakby rozwiać jego szok. –To wygląda gorzej niż jest w rzeczywistości, Draco. To tylko zadrapanie.

– Które jednak należy wyleczyć – wciął się jedwabisty głos Severusa. Bezgłośnie wyciągnął wskazujący palec i kiwnął na nią w zapraszającym geście. Hermiona bez słowa podniosła głowę, by mógł łatwiej dosięgnąć jej obrażeń.

Szybkimi lecz ostrożnymi ruchami dłoni i różdżki Severus oczyścił i zamknął je.

Gdy skończyli, Draco oczekiwał, że odejdą od siebie, więc obrócił się w stronę kanapy, chcąc zaoferować Hermionie herbatę. Oni jednak się nie poruszyli.

Draco obserwował w zdumieniu jak wpatrują się sobie w oczy, jakby nurkując w sobie. Była to dziwnie intymna chwila. Głowa Hermiony była zwrócona do góry, jej wargi były lekko rozchylone, a jedna ręka spoczywała na ramieniu Severusa. Starszy mężczyzna patrzyła na nią czarnymi, błyszczącymi oczyma, z twarzą bez wyrazu, jeżeli nie liczyć drobnego mięśnia w okolicy jego ust, który drgał nieregularnie, jakby w odpowiedzi na jakąś dziwną myśl.

Wyglądali raczej jak para kochanków zatrzymana na chwilę przed pocałunkiem niż jak para szpiegów. Draco poczuł się jak intruz. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, ten pomysł wcale nie wydał mu się odrażający. Ale Snape nigdy by... ona jest jego uczennicą, pomyślał.

Jego zdumienie jedynie wzrosło, gdy bez żadnego poprzedzającego ruchu, czy dźwięku, Severus nagle skinął głową i zakończył kontakt wzrokowy.

– Napij się herbaty i weź swój prysznic – powiedział jej i ruszył w stronę kominka – Zdam raport Dyrektorowi.

– Dziękuję Severusie –powiedziała, a czarna postać zniknęła w ogniu.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą i w końcu odwróciła się w stronę Dracona. Na jego twarzy musiało być widoczne jego zaskoczenie, gdyż tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła, usiadła na kanapie i poklepała miejsce obok siebie.

Nalała sobie trochę herbaty, oparła się wygodniej i zwróciła w jego stronę głowę. Jej oczy były zmęczone, jednak wciąż pełne ciepła.

– Dobrze, że w końcu możesz tu być – powiedziała, – Jak się dogadywałeś z Severusem?

Wydawało się to dziwne, że mówiła tak zwyczajnie o człowieku, którego szczerze nienawidziła nie tak dawno temu. Szczególnie, gdy dodać do tego ten dziwny pokaz dotknięć i spojrzeń, którego właśnie był świadkiem.

– Dość dobrze – odpowiedział obserwując swoje dłonie. – Wydaje się, że ty również dobrze się z nim dogadujesz.

Zmarszczyła brwi, niepewna ukrytego znaczenia jego słów. Gdy spojrzał w jej oczy, doznała olśnienia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, po prostu się zaśmiała, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– A, to – zachichotała. – Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak to musi wyglądać dla osoby z zewnątrz. To nie to co myślisz, Draco!

– Nie zrozum mnie źle – wtrącił pospiesznie, – nie mam nic przeciwko Hermiono, naprawdę nie.

– Znaleźliśmy sposób, aby komunikować się poprzez legilimencję – kontynuowała, ignorując na jego protest. – Jest to znacznie szybsze i dużo bardziej efektywne niż nawet myślodsiewnia. Wysłałam mu istotne informacje zebrane dzisiaj, a on teraz przekaże je Dyrektorowi.

– Oh. Więc wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział Draco, milknąc. Ale nie wszystko jest w porządku, pomyślał. W jego odczuciu, było między nimi coś więcej niż tylko to długie, zatrzymane spojrzenie, które wymienili. Sposób w jaki Snape zachowywał się wokół niej i jak ją dotykał. Nigdy nie widział Mistrza Eliksirów tak ludzkiego, tak rozluźnionego.

A Hermiona... Nie łatwo było zdobyć jej zaufanie i nie lubiła być dotykana. Jak dotąd tego się o niej dowiedział. Ale sposób w jaki oddawała się jego dłoniom, w jaki podniosła ku niemu swoją twarz...

– Zostawię cię teraz na chwilę Draco – powiedziała nagle Hermiona. – Muszę wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Zjedz coś. Potrzebujesz...

– Wszystkich swoich sił. Wiem Hermiono – wyszczerzył się Draco. – Snape już wmusił we mnie jakiś wagon kanapek.

– Dobrze. Ja niedługo wrócę.

Zgodnie z tym co powiedziała, była z powrotem w niecałe 20 minut. Ledwie usiadła, gdy dziwny gobelin w rogu pokoju rozbłysł światłem, po czym wyłonił się z niego Snape.

– To połączenie Fiuu działa tylko w jedną stronę – odpowiedziała Hermiona, widząc pytający wzrok Dracona – Więc Severus musiał wrócić na około.

– Dyrektor przesyła pozdrowienia – poinformował ich Snape, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Hermiony.

– Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić dzisiaj? Nie jesteś zbyt zmęczona? – zapytał ją.

– Nie, jest w porządku. Dam sobie radę - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

To mnie mógłby się zapytać, czy jestem gotowy, pomyślał zazdrośnie Draco, w końcu to moim umysłem będą się bawić.

Jakby słysząc jego myśli, Hermiona obróciła się w jego stronę.

– Jak się czujesz Draco? – zapytała delikatnie. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz przez to przejść? Wiesz, że nie musisz, prawda?

Przez chwilę chciał się wycofać. Od zawsze nienawidził być manipulowanym, lub gdy jego najbardziej prywatne myśli były widoczne dla innych. Pomyślał wtedy o całej pracy, którą oni wykonali, dla niego, żeby zapewnić jemu i Hermionie bezpieczeństwo. Jego dusze wypełniła determinacja.

– Bierzmy się do pracy – powiedział.

Pierwsza część zaklęcia wydała się dziwnie bezpłciowa, po tym całym nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Hermiona i Snape obchodzili go w koło, trzymając w dłoniach świece, jak jakaś dawne zgromadzenie Wikkanów oraz zadając mu pytania, na które musiał odpowiadać, zgodnie z rytuałem, "Niech tak się stanie".

Eliksiry były tym, co naprawdę go przerażało. Ledwie przełknął pierwszy z nich, gdy ostry kłujący ból zaatakował jego głowę. Krzyknął i upadł na kolana, tuląc głowę w dłoniach.

Chłodne palce wyrwały go z pustki, gdzie zdawało mu się, że istniał tylko on i ból. Hermiona kucnęła przed nim, głaszcząc go po włosach i szepcząc kojące słowa.

– Zaraz się to skończy – powiedziała. – A drugi eliksir nie jest aż tak zły. Nie walcz z tym.

– Skąd niby o tym wiesz – wykrztusił, gdyż ból wciąż rozdzierał jego ciało, jak jakiś barbarzyński kosiarz.

– Bo go wzięłam, głuptasie – odpowiedziała czule. – I jeszcze żyję, czyż nie?

– Podaj mi więc drugi eliksir – wychrypiał. – Niech mam to już za sobą.

Wypił szybko kolejną miksturę, nie pozwalając sobie na myślenie o bólu, który za chwilę będzie dwa razy mocniejszy. Tak się jednak nie stało. Ból ledwie wzrósł, a po minucie poczuł, że znów może oddychać.

– Bogowie – poskarżył się. – Hermiono, mogłaś mnie ostrzec!

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, jednak widział, że myślami była miliony mil dalej. Wtedy Snape wziął ją za łokieć i poprowadził z dala od kanapy, w stronę okna. Zostawił ją tam stojącą cicho, złoty cień pośród ciemności nocy.

– Musi się przygotować – powiedział Severus, gdy wrócił do Dracona. Ściszył głos aż do szeptu. – To będzie trudne.

– Ale... to nie ty to zrobisz? – wyjąkał Draco. – Znaczy, mam na myśli... jesteś starszy i bardziej doświadczony, czyż nie?

– Hermiona mistrzowsko opanowała sztukę legilimencji, tak jak i ja. Czasem zastanawiam się, czy nie jest ode mnie lepsza. Dodatkowo, zna Ciebie dużo lepiej niż ja. Dlatego to ona będzie wykonywać większość pracy, a ja będę jej asystował – wyjaśnił Snape.

Draco po prostu się na niego gapił. To był Snape, na miłość bogów! Człowiek, który miał się za lepszego od wszystkich. Który zachowywał się arogancko nawet przed Czarnym Panem! A teraz traktował Hermionę jak równą sobie, co więcej, wierzył, że lepiej poradzi sobie z trudnym zadaniem, niż on sam?

Jakoś nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć, czy martwić obecną sytuacją.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy. Draco rozmyślał nad dziwnymi wydarzeniami dzisiejszej nocy, Snape natomiast był zagubiony we własnych myślach.

Wtem Draco poczuł jak jakaś dłoń dotyka jego podbródka i podnosi jego głowę. Spojrzał i zobaczył Hermionę.

– Jesteś gotowy? – wyszeptała, a on skinął głową, gdyż nie ufał swojemu głosowi.

Zauważył, że wyglądała inaczej, na starszą, silniejszą. Potężną. Promieniowała z niej moc, tak jak światło z latarni rozświetlającej ciemność nocy. To była jego ostatnia myśl, zanim ona zanurzyła się w jego umyśle.

Mógł wyczuć ją w swoim umyśle, testującą, dotykającą. Jej myśli były jak ciepłe dłonie, które trzymały go w kojących objęciach. Pozwolił sobie w nie opaść, oddać się tym dłoniom i poczuł jak staje się coraz mniej świadomy. W pewnym momencie zanotował w swoim umyśle inną, obcą postać, jej dotyk był chłodniejszy, o naukowej precyzji. Nie sprawiał mu jednak bólu i wciąż czuł kojące ciepło, którym była Hermiona.

Nagle, choć nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło, było po wszystkim.

Poczuł jakby coś uwolniło jego twarz i zatoczył się do tyłu. Silne ręce złapały go i pomogły mu usiąść w fotelu. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Severusa, stojącego przed nim i przyglądającemu mu się krytycznie ciemnymi oczyma. Za nim zobaczył Hermionę, która upadła na kolana. Na jej twarzy było wypisane ogromne zmęczenie.

– Wszystko ze mną dobrze – chciał powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko mało zrozumiały pomruk.

Snape podał mu bez słowa kubek, teraz już zimnej, herbaty. Wypił ją duszkiem, nie przejmując się jej gorzkim smakiem.

– Hermiono? – wyszeptał. Snape odpowiedział, nie spuszczając go z oczu.

– Ma się dobrze – zapewnił go – Jak ty się czujesz?

– Dobrze. Tylko... lekko boli mnie głowa. Udało się?

– Zobaczymy? – odpowiedział Snape enigmatycznie i odwrócił się, aby pomóc Hermionie wstać. Przywarła do niego na sekundę, gdy ugięły się pod nią nogi. Znalazła jednak na tyle siły, by stanąć samodzielnie. Snape podprowadził ją do kanapy, na którą opadła z westchnieniem ulgi.

– Draco, Severus i ja jesteśmy teraz strażnikami twojej pamięci – powiedziała w końcu, posyłając mu zmęczony uśmiech – Myślę, że poszło całkiem dobrze, ale aby być pewnym musimy przetestować zaklęcie. Może chciałbyś to zrobić kiedy indziej? Musisz być zmęczony.

Ja mogę być zmęczony, pomyślał Draco, przyglądając się jej twarzy, Ale ty wyglądasz jak sama śmierć.

– Zróbmy to dzisiaj – odpowiedział – jeżeli jesteś w stanie.

– Będzie tylko siedziała i piła herbatę – wciął się Snape – Ja zajmę się pracą. Myślę jednak, że wszyscy potrzebujemy przerwy.

Powiedziawszy to, wyszedł z pokoju, prawdopodobnie aby przygotować więcej tego niesławnego napoju, który nazywał herbatą.

Jego myśli wciąż wirowały, a głowa bolała jak cholera. Draco nie czuł potrzeby rozmowy. Jedno spojrzenie w stronę Hermiony upewniło go, że podziela ona jego odczucie. Siedzieli więc w milczeniu, opierając głowy na podgłówkach, z zamkniętymi oczyma.

Obudził się, gdy włożono mu w dłonie kubek gorącej herbaty. Z przyjemnością zanotował płynący ku niemu zapach kawy. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył Snape'a szczerzącego się w bardzo nie-Snape'owym uśmiechu. Stwierdził, że bez trudu może go odwzajemnić, Ten mężczyzna, dość dosłownie, był w jego głowie. Nie było sensu udawać cokolwiek w jego obecności.

– Ustawiliśmy dość sporą liczbę słów-kluczy, które aktywują zaklęcie, jeżeli będą połączone z odpowiednią atmosferą i poziomem stresu – wyjaśniła Hermiona ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Jej głos był ochrypły, a jej artykulacja mniej precyzyjna niż zwykle.

– Jest tylko jedna rzecz, która bezpośrednio i natychmiast aktywuje zaklęcie Obliviate. To próba dostania się do twojego umysłu przez legilimencję, Veritaserum lub rzucenie Imperiusa. Żeby sprawdzić, czy zaklęcie zadziała poprawnie, Severus zrobi dokładnie to, o czym mówiłam przed chwilą. Nie walcz z nim, to nie powinno boleć.

Draco był zbyt zmęczony by się kłócić, więc po prostu odwrócił głowę i nagle jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Snape'a. Ciemność jego oczu zdawała się pochłaniać go i poczuł jak w nią spada...

Hermiona czuła się okropnie, bolało ją całe ciało i jedyne czego teraz pragnęła to pozwolenie udania się na spoczynek, ale podekscytowanie pobudzało ją na tyle, by była przytomna. Tak ciężko nad tym pracowali! Co jeżeli popełniła błąd?

– Wygląda perfekcyjnie – wyszeptał Severus, z oczami wciąż utkwionymi w Draconie – Dobra robota Hermiono.

Wzięła głęboki oddech pełen ulgi.

– Zobaczymy ja zareaguje, gdy go wypuścisz – odpowiedziała. Snape skinął głową, zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i odsunął się od nieprzytomnego ciała Dracona.

Było to rozsądne posunięcie, gdyż sekundę po tym, jak oszołomienie opuściło Dracona, podskoczył i rzucił się na miejsce, w którym chwilę wcześniej stał Severus.

– Gdzie jestem? –krzyknął. Przybrał pozycję obronną, jego ciało promieniowało gniewem, a twarz była maską zimnej furii.

– Nie wiem, jak się tu znalazłem, ale wypuścicie mnie natychmiast– wysyczał, z oczyma zimnymi jak lodowe sople – Jeżeli mnie nie wypuścicie, gorzko tego pożałujecie.

Zachowanie Dracona tak bardzo upodobniło go do jego ojca, że Hermiona musiała powstrzymać dreszcz strachu.

Severus, zauważywszy jej dyskomfort przesunął się w stronę kanapy i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, dodając otuchy.

– Wszystko jest w porządku, Draco – próbował uspokoić agresywnego chłopaka – Przyszedłeś tutaj, bo potrzebowałeś specjalnego eliksiru, nie pamiętasz?

– Nie potrzebuję niczego od zdrajcy krwi, takiego jak ty, Snape – odciął się Draco, a obrzydzenie odmalowało się na jego twarzy, wykręcając ją w obrzydliwą maskę. – Co ta szlamowata suka tutaj robi? – jego lodowaty wzrok spoczął na Hermionie, która skuliła się jeszcze bardziej na kanapie.

– Znalazła cię, jak leżałeś nieprzytomny na środku korytarza wejściowego, na miłość bogów – zagrzmiał nagle Severus, wchodząc w pełne nauczycielskie zachowanie – Nie dziwi cię, idioto, że nie pamiętasz ostatnich kilku godzin?

Coś w postawie Dracona zmieniło się, z trybu pełnej gotowości do walki przeszedł do ukrytej chytrości. Hermiona nie wiedziała, które zachowanie było gorsze.

– Dobrze – odciął się – Daj mi więc ten eliksir. Ale ostrzegam cię: jeżeli to jest jakaś sztuczka, mój ojciec...

– Nie jestem na tyle szalony by narażać się Czarnemu Panu, czy twojemu ojcu w obecnej sytuacji – wtrącił się chłodno Snape – Pozwól, że sprawdzę twój stan, zanim podam miksturę.

Podszedł do chłopca, gwałtownym gestem odchylił jego głowę ku górze i po raz kolejny zagłębił się w oczach Dracona.

Sznur słów popłynął z jego ust. Były one niezrozumiałe dla każdego poza Hermioną, Draconem i Severusem. Dobrali specjalną kombinację dźwięków i słów, tak aby nie można było nigdy natknąć się na nią przypadkiem.

W chwili gdy umilkł, szczupła postać Dracona zaczęła wić się i drżeć. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, jednak niewidzące i szkliste. Jedynie dzięki podtrzymywaniu przez Snape'a, wciąż stał.

Wtem jego twarz zaczęła drgać i powoli, ponownie otworzył oczy. Jego twarz znów miała zupełnie odmienny wyraz i Hermiona zdumiała się, jak bardzo różniły się te dwie osoby zamieszkujące jedno ciało.

Snape bezgłośnie podprowadził Dracona w stronę fotela. Jego policzki były żywoczerwone, podbarwione fioletowym rumieńcem. Nie śmiał spojrzeć im w oczy.

– Bogowie, tak i przykro, Profesorze, Hermiono – wyszeptał w końcu – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zachowałem się w taki sposób!

– Nie przepraszaj. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, choć w środku wciąż czuła bolesny chłód. – Zachowałeś się dokładnie tak, jak zakładałam.


	24. Słodko gorzka jemioła część I

Słodko gorzka jemioła część I

Wokół Hogwartu zrobiło się biało, co oznaczało, że Święta Bożego Narodzenia nieuchronnie się zbliżają.

Hermiona musiała przyznać, że ledwie się kontrolowała. Całe to śpiewanie, dekorowanie i kręcenie się w oczekiwaniu nie współgrały z jej obecnym stanem umysłu. Jednego popołudnia rozerwała zaklęciem kolędującego gnoma na tysiąc małych kawałeczków. Zorientowała się dopiero po fakcie. Wyskoczył na nią zza zbroi i zadziałała instynktownie. Na szczęście była wtedy sama. Było jej jednak trochę głupio wobec tego biedactwa.

Ron i Harry mówili tylko o świętach, jak świetnie będą je spędzać, jak cudownie i przytulnie będzie siedzieć wokół choinki razem ze wszystkimi bliższymi i dalszymi członkami rodziny Weasleyów.

Szczęśliwie, tłumaczyli sobie brak entuzjazmu Hermiony jej problemami z rodzicami i nie naciskali zbytnio, by włączyła się w rozmowę.

Ogólny hałas i zamieszanie w Pokoju Wspólnym osiągnęły poziom, którego Hermiona nie mogła wytrzymać, więc spędzała coraz więcej czasu w kwaterach Snape'a lub w swoim własnym pokoju, ucząc się, czytając lub walcząc.

Dlatego też, dwa wieczory przed końcem semestru Severus spotkał ją w sali ćwiczeń. Była cała spocona i miała zadyszkę, ale od bardzo dawna nie czuła się tak zrelaksowana.

– Nienawidzę Bożego Narodzenia – powiedziała mu, nie wypadając z rytmu zadawanych ciosów.

– Witaj w klubie – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Już uczniowie zachowują się wystarczająco źle – kontynuowała, przechodząc do przysiadów. –Ale profesorowie... Dumbledore jest tak podekscytowany, jakby spodziewał się wiecznego słońca i lodów dla wszystkich!

– A kto chciałby jeść lody w taką pogodę – uśmiechnął się szeroko Severus, podchodząc do okna i przyglądając się ciemnym chmurom, z których prószył śnieg, pokrywając zamkowe błonia.

Mruknęła, zgadzając się z nim, i skoncentrowała się na wysokich kopnięciach. Gdy skończyła pełną serię swoich ćwiczeń, poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność. Obróciła się dostatecznie szybko, by zablokować i chwycić jego pięść.

Opuścił dłonie, i gdy ona uśmiechała się do niego szeroko, włożył jej coś do rąk.

– To, Hermiono, jest nóż –powiedział, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

– Naprawdę – odparowała kpiąco. – A myślałam, że gumowa kaczuszka.

– Noże – kontynuował, ignorując jej dowcip – są jedną z najbardziej śmiertelnych broni, jakie istnieją, pod warunkiem, że umie się ich używać. Możesz je zawsze wziąć ze sobą, ukryć w dłoniach lub pod ubraniem i ,co za tym idzie, mogą dać ci niezbędną przewagę w podbramkowej sytuacji.

– Dodatkowo są prawie niemożliwe do zablokowania, nawet za pomocą miecza – dodała Hermiona. – W każdym razie tak mi powiedziała moja ciotka.

– Mądra ciotka.

– Więc chcesz bym się nauczyła walczyć nożami? –zapytała, niepewna, czy ten pomysł się jej podoba.

– Zalecałbym to. Szczególnie, że jest to rzecz, w której jestem najlepszy – posłał jej uśmiech.

– Oh, nie mów mi, że jest coś w czym nie jesteś doskonały – drażniła się z nim. – Przeżyłabym szok roku!

– Bachor – odciął się, po czym przeszedł na bok pokoju i zdjął szaty. Ubrany tylko w koszulę i czarne lniane spodnie, wrócił na środek i ustawił się w pozycji atakującej. Powtarzała każdy jego ruch, nie zauważając, że cała aż promieniuje z podekscytowania.

Noże – bardziej niebezpieczne, ale z pewnością dające więcej zabawy.

Wielkie choinki ustawiono ostatniego poranka semestru, niestety podczas śniadania. Hermiona westchnęła i spuściła głowę, chcąc ukryć swoje wkurzenie. Tyle zachodu, tylko po to, by stworzyć z tuzin dodatkowych potencjalnych kryjówek dla wroga.

Na chwilę spojrzała w stronę Severusa, który siedział za stołem nauczycieli ze srogim grymasem na twarzy. Jakby czując jej wzrok na sobie, spojrzał jej w oczy i przesłał pojedyncze słowo.

_Bzdura!_

Hermiona zakrztusiła się ze śmiechu sokiem dyniowym. Ron i Harry musieli klepać ją po plecach, i robili to, według niej, raczej zbyt gorliwie. Poprzedniej nocy odbyło się kolejne zebranie i jej plecy wciąż były obolałe.

Wyczuła troskę Severusa i przesłała mu krótkie _Wszystko w porządku, nie martw się._

Uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie, _Stała czujność_ rozbrzmiały jego myśli w jej głowie warknięciem tak bardzo przypominającym Szalonookiego Moody'ego, że znów zaczęła śmiać się i kaszleć.

Gdy wyszła z Wielkiej Sali zauważyła Dracona i krótkim, ledwie dostrzegalnym ruchem zwróciła głowę w lewo. Zrozumiał. Opuściła Gryfonów i poszła "na poszukiwania książki, którą zostawiła gdzieś w Wielkiej Sali", on już na nią czekał w ich ulubionym schowku.

Przytulił ją tak mocno, że ledwie mogła oddychać, ale to się nie liczyło. Ze wszystkich dobrych rzeczy, które jej się przytrafiły w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, ta była chyba najlepsza. Odzyskała Dracona, jedyną bliską jej osobę.

Nie był już jednak jej jedynym przyjacielem, a od kiedy rzucili zaklęcie, rozwinął nawet sposób komunikacji z Severusem. Choć był on dość niepewny i nerwowy, opierał się głównie, jak kiedyś jej powiedział, na tym, że "Severus był dla niej najwyraźniej dobry".

– Bogowie, nie chcę, żebyś tam jechał – wyszeptała, przerażona perspektywą zimnej i niewybaczającej posiadłości Malfoyów oraz postacią niebezpiecznego szaleńca, który ją zamieszkiwał. – Bądź ostrożny, dobrze?

– Oczywiście, że będę – odpowiedział, ale jego uścisk przybrał na sile. – Jestem jego jedynym dziedzicem, pamiętasz?

Krajało jej się serce, gdy usłyszała gorycz w jego głosie.

– Postaraj się spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją matką i niczym nie ryzykuj! Jeżeli coś by Ci się stało, Draco...

– Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił ją. –Czy w zamian, ty zadbasz o siebie?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Obiecuję. Jeżeli nie, Severus mnie do tego zmusi.

Po obiedzie pożegnała się z Ronem i Harrym, mówiąc im, że rozpocznie podróż siecią Fiuu z kominka w biurze McGonagall.

– Dość trudno jest się dostać do domu, w którym ukrywają się moi rodzice – wyjaśniła, przytulając ich szybko. – Pracownik Ministerstwa będzie mi towarzyszył. No, uważajcie na siebie i nie róbcie nic głupiego.

– To samo się tyczy ciebie, Miono – odpowiedział Ron – Jakbyś miała wszystkiego dość, pamiętaj, że w Norze zawsze będziesz mile widziana.

– Dziękuję wam chłopaki. Wesołych i udanych Świąt!

Pomachała im, stojąc w drzwiach wejściowych, po czym wróciła do swojego pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. Spakowała rzeczy, które wydawały jej się potrzebne i zaniosła swój kufer do biura McGonagall. Profesor nie było, ale zostawiła otwarte drzwi, tak jak uzgodniły poprzedniej nocy.

Hermiona nie wiedziała co opiekunka jej domu myślała o miejscu, w którym spędzi święta. Pamiętała jednak dobrze swoje zaskoczenie, gdy dowiedziała się o długiej i serdecznej przyjaźni, jaka łączyła McGonagall i Severusa. Nauczyła się wtedy, by nigdy więcej nie oceniać jej zbyt surowo.

W biurze zmniejszyła kufer i naciągnęła na siebie pelerynkę-niewidkę, którą dostała od Severusa. Dokładnie pięć po drugiej drzwi biura otworzyły się i do środka weszła profesor McGonagall.

– Ach, panno Granger – powiedziała wyraźnym, troskliwym głosem. – Przykro mi, że musiała Pani czekać.

– Nic nie szkodzi, pani profesor – odpowiedziała równie wyraźnie Hermiona, prześlizgując się pod ramieniem McGonagall, którym przytrzymywała szeroko otwarte drzwi.

– Wesołych świąt, Hermiono –wyszeptała nauczycielka, poczekała jeszcze sekundę i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Dziwnie się czuła przechodząc przez magiczny gobelin, wiedząc, ze teraz to miejsce będzie jej domem przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Dziwnie, jednak w miły, kojący serce sposób.

_Znów się rozklejasz, Hermiono_, uśmiechnęła się do siebie ironicznie. _Ale właściwie, czemu nie. Przecież w końcu są święta._

Rozpakowała się, wróciła do biblioteki i wybrała sobie książkę. Severus i tak będzie dopiero wieczorem. Musiał nadzorować wyjazd uczniów Hogwart Ekspresem, a potem spędzić trochę czasu z kolegami z pracy.

Jane dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa podczas obiadu. Zabawiała ją opowieściami z czasów dzieciństwa Severusa. Niektóre z nich były niesamowicie zabawne i Hermiona ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że chichocze jak nastolatka, czego przyrzekła sobie nigdy nie robić.

Zgodnie ze słowami Jane, pokój Severusa był miejscem co najmniej tylu wybuchów, ile miało miejsce w pokoju bliźniaków w Norze. O ile nie większej ilości. Z pewnością wypomni mu ile to kociołków stopił, gdy następnym razem będzie narzekał na Neville'a.

Zauważyła, że Jane unika mówienia o rodzicach Severusa, jednak zdecydowała, że samo wspomnienie ludzi, którzy wyrzucili skrzatkę z jej domu zrujnuje nastrój wieczoru.

W zamian, zapoznała ją ze szczegółowym opisem swojej pracy na rzecz skrzatów domowych. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, wydawało się jej to śmieszne. Jakże była naiwna! Ale Jane widziała to inaczej.

– To był dobry pomysł, kochanie – powiedziała stanowczo. – Miałaś w głowie słuszne cele. Ale to nie mogło zadziałać. Świat trzeba zmieniać tutaj – wskazała palcem na swoje czoło. – Dopóki skrzaty domowe nie będą świadome swoich praw, nic się nie zmieni w sposobie w jaki są traktowane. Och, gdyby tylko udało nam się zjednoczyć, bylibyśmy siłą, z którą musieliby się liczyć – zakręciła z rozmarzeniem swoim sznurem pereł.

W końcu, Jane pozbyła się resztek ich posiłku pstryknięciem palców i wyszła, udając się na jakieś spotkanie komitetu, czy coś takiego.

Hermiona wróciła do książki, ale dziwne, ciepłe uczucie w jej żołądku nie dawało się jej skoncentrować. Dopiero gdy rozbłysnął magiczny gobelin i przeszła przez niego wysoka czarna postać Severusa, rozpoznała to trzepoczące uczucie w żołądku.

Ona właściwie nie mogła doczekać się świąt.

Kolejne dni mijały bez żadnych większych katastrof, urazów, czy kryzysów. W pewien sposób można by je nazwać spokojnymi.

Hermiona i Severus wypracowali szybko stateczny rytm dnia. Oni - lub przynajmniej Severus, który okazał się być nocnym markiem, o co zawsze go podejrzewała - spali do późna, spotykali się na śniadaniu, trenowali przez kilka godzin, pracowali popołudniami nad własnymi projektami i spotykali się znów na kolację i wieczorny trening.

Często siedzieli wspólnie w bibliotece, on przy swoim biurku, ona w swoim osobistym fotelu. Ona czytała, on oceniał wypracowania lub pisał szkice artykułów. Pomruki komentarzy czy krytyki - oboje byli przyzwyczajeni do rozmów z czytanym tekstem, gdy ten ich denerwował lub dziwił - często prowadziły do długich dyskusji na najdziwniejsze tematy. Czasami Severus zaganiał ją do swojego laboratorium by dowieść słuszności swojej teorii, czasem ona brała książkę z jego biblioteki i czytała mu na głos, ignorując jego wcinające się, rozwlekłe komentarze.

O tak, pokazał jej swoje laboratorium i była nim zachwycona. Słońce oświetlało je przez większą część dnia, na długich rzędach drewnianych półek stał każdy składnik eliksiru, jaki znała, a nawet więcej. Pokój wydawał się jej przyjazny, lecz zdyscyplinowany. Pachniał jak dom.

Przyglądała mu się, gdy przygotowywał eliksiry, podziwiając mistrzowskie ruchy jego długich i smukłych palców oraz koncentrację, którą emanował podczas pracy. Czasem mu asystowała, ale wystarczało jej, że siedziała obok, śledząc każdy jego ruch i zapamiętując wykłady, które nieświadomie wygłaszał.

Jej Mroczny Znak nie zabolał jej od końca semestru. Synowie i córki wrócił do swoich rodziców-Śmierciożerców i wydawało się, że nawet Czarny Pan nie chce, by przeszkadzano mu w święta.

Był to cudowny czas dla Hermiony, z pewnością najlepszy od kiedy zdecydowała się zostać szpiegiem. Mogłaby tak spędzić swoje życie, odkrywając, rozmawiając, wymieniając myśli. Poczuła lekką gorycz, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że znalazła to wszystko tylko dzięki temu, że poświęciła życie, które mogła mieć. Ale to było mało istotne uczucie i łatwo o nim zapomniała podczas tych złotych dni.

Święta ,jak zwykle, nadeszły zbyt wcześnie.

– Nienawidzę prezentów gwiazdkowych – powiedział Snape chłodno. – Wszyscy zdążyli to już sobie uświadomić i nie oczekują ich ode mnie.

– Jak widać, nie powstrzymuje ich to przed przesyłaniem ich Tobie – skomentowała Hermiona, która wysłała swoje prezenty rano sową, a teraz przyglądała się dużemu stosowi prezentów przy choince z mieszanką zdumienia i irytacji.

To był kompromis, wyjaśnił jej Severus, między nim a Jane, który miał miejsce lata temu. Ona nalegała na drzewko, prawdziwe i duże, a on nalegał, by mu nie przeszkadzało. Zgodzili się więc wspólnie na jodłę, udekorowaną na ciemnoczerwono i czarno.

Była to najdziwniejsza choinka, jaką widziała. Gdy jednak zeszła na dół w wieczór wigilijny i zobaczyła dwie postacie odziane na czarno, jedna górująca nad drugą, które dekorowały drzewko, przekomarzając się przy tym cały czas, wydało się jej całkiem odpowiednie.

– Tej choinki można się przestraszyć – powiedziała, obchodząc ją i ostrożnie przyglądając się zawieszonym ozdobom.

– Tak, dość dobrze tutaj pasuje – zgodził się, uśmiechając się szeroko na jej wybuch śmiechu.

Choć Severus poddał się w kwestii choinek i dekoracji, był jednak zdeterminowany by ignorować znaczenie tego dnia tak bardzo, tak tylko było to możliwe. Bezpośrednio po śniadaniu zagonił ją więc na trening.

Choć Severus wyleczył jej wszystkie siniaki i kostkę, którą naciągnęła, gdy wrócili do jego komnat, miała wrażenie, że za chwilę padnie. Nadal nie mogła się z nim równać, jednak była coraz lepsza. Po błysku w jego oczach wiedziała, że wspólne treningi również jemu zaczęły sprawiać przyjemność.

Postanowiła wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel. Gdy zanurzyła się w pianie, zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo przyzwyczaiła się do tych pokoi i ich mieszkańców.

Wydawało się jej, że będzie tęskniła za swoją rodziną – podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia ich dom był wypełniony kuzynostwem, dziadkami, ciotkami i wujkami – ale tutaj było jej lepiej. Nie była spokrewniona z tą dwójką na dole, ale wiedzieli o niej więcej, niż jej rodzice przez te wszystkie lata.

Gdy mydliła i spłukiwała swoje ciało, zauważyła efekty treningów. Mięśnie na rękach i nogach stały się widoczne, a skóra nabrała zdrowego blasku. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, pomyślała, może niedługo znów będę mogła patrzeć na siebie w lustrze.

Nucąc sobie, wysuszyła włosy i ciało. Po chwili niepewności przed swoją dużą szafą, wybrała szaty na dzisiejszy wieczór. Nie tak głęboko wycięte, jak te, które wkładała dla Lucjusza, lecz takie o prostym, skromnym kroju, w złotej i jasnobrązowej tonacji. Rozpuściła włosy, pozwalając im luźno opaść na plecy. Zastanawiała się, czy nałożyć makijaż, jednak stwierdziła, że byłaby to przesada. Severus pewnie będzie miał na sobie codzienne szaty i uśmiechnie się ironicznie na jej widok.

Ale nie miał na sobie swoich codziennych szat. Właściwie porzucił je na rzecz eleganckiej szaty w odcieniu głębokiego burgundu, w którym było mu bardzo do twarzy. Jednak uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Mnie zmusiła Jane – przywitał ją – A ty jakie masz usprawiedliwienie?

– Czysty, cholerny sentymentalizm – odpowiedziała bezwstydnie i uśmiechnęła się do niego swoim najbardziej łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

– Jesteś jeszcze młoda i nieobeznana ze ścieżkami tego świata – westchnął zrezygnowany. Nagle skłonił się głęboko.

– W takim wypadku – powiedział, prostując się i podając jej ramię. – Czy mógłbym zaprowadzić Cię do twojego miejsca?

– Gdzie jest Jane? – zapytała, zauważywszy nieobecność małej skrzatki.

– Po tym jak przygotowała kolację, uciekła do swojej siostrzenicy – odpowiedział. – Wie, że skutecznie tłumię jej świąteczny nastrój.

Konspiracyjnie ściszył głos – Słyszałem, jak śpiewała podczas gotowania. To było straszne.

Świąteczny obiad był przepyszny. Wydawało się, że Jane przygotowała wystarczająco jedzenia dla dziesięciorga ludzi. Pudding Bożonarodzeniowy był wyśmienity.

– Kolejny kompromis – wymamrotał Severus, wskazując na pudding, jakby był żywym i raczej niebezpiecznym przedmiotem – Wybrałem pudding zamiast bożonarodzeniowych strzelających cukierków.

– Mądry wybór – stwierdziła i nałożyła sobie drugi kawałek puddingu.

Po posiłku, gdy jej żołądek i kończyny odczuwały miłe rozleniwienie, usadowiła się na kanapie przed choinką. Wydawało się jej, że Severus powróci do zwykłego planu dnia i miała gorącą nadzieję, że zapomni o dzisiejszym wieczornym treningu. Czuła się zbyt najedzona, by się ruszyć.

Ku jej zdziwieniu usiadł koło niej i cicho, ze zmarszczonym czołem, przyglądał się choince. Przez jedną surrealistyczną chwilę wydawało się jej, że zacznie śpiewać.

– Jutro rano jest organizowane Bożonarodzeniowe śniadanie dla wszystkich, którzy zostali w Hogwarcie na święta – powiedział zamiast tego. – Albus co roku mnie do tego namawia, i byłoby podejrzane, gdybym nie wziął w tym udziału.

– Jasne – wzruszyła ramionami. – Jednak tam powinieneś się spodziewać strzelających cukierków.

– Jestem na nie skazany – odpowiedział mrocznie, na co zachichotała.

– Więc, skoro nie będzie mnie tutaj jutro rano – przerwał po chwili przyjacielską ciszę. – Może by tak otworzyć prezenty już dzisiaj wieczorem?

– To wbrew tradycji – zaprotestowała. – Ale... no dobrze, czemu nie.

Zwróciła się w stronę swojego stosu prezentów i ostrożnie odpakowywała każdy z nich. Harry kupił jej zestaw eleganckich, kolorowych pergaminów i delikatne gęsie pióro ze szkła. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Ron podarował jej nawet ładny naszyjnik.

– Zastanawiam się, co też miał na myśli – wymamrotała. –Zazwyczaj dostaję od niego jakieś okropieństwa. Pewnie tym razem poprosił Ginny o pomoc.

Dostała również prezenty od innych szkolnych przyjaciół i reszty rodziny Weasleyów. Jane dała jej książkę na temat "psychologicznych podstaw niewolnictwa". Zarówno Dumbledore i Zgredek sprezentowali jej parę wełnianych skarpet. Zastanawiała się, czy razem je kupowali.

Prezentem od Dracona była stara, bogato ilustrowana książka, zatytułowana "Od Wieków Średnich do dzisiaj. Studium zmian i tradycji."

Gdy skończyła rozpakowywanie, obserwowała z rozbawieniem, jak Severus dzieli swój stos prezentów na dwie części: jedną raczej dużą i drugą - malutką.

– Te są od kolegów z pracy i osób, których nie lubię – odpowiedział na jej niewypowiedziane pytanie, wskazując na większy stos.

Przyjrzał się krytycznie małemu, okrągłemu prezentowi i odłożył go na bok z westchnieniem.

– Albus znów dał mi cytrynowe dropsy, jak co roku – westchnął – Na osłodzenie mojego temperamentu, jak to zręcznie ujmuje.

Prezentem Minerwy była książka. Na okładce widoczna była cienista figura, pod którą wielkimi czerwonymi literami zapisano tytuł: Bohater tragiczny: Mroczny, Ponury, Uwodzicielski. Krytyczny towarzysz przez Wieki.

– Och, jakże mam wspaniałych przyjaciół – wymruczał pod nosem.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, jednak Severus tylko pokiwał głową.

Następnie zajął się dużym, raczej obszernym pakunkiem i z niepokojem go rozpakował. W środku ukazała się ryza papieru, kilka przyborów do rysowania i książka zatytułowana "Rysowanie. Kurs dla początkujących."

– To od Jane – wyjaśnił jej Severus – Zawsze daje mi coś, w czym jestem beznadziejny. Mówi, że to dobre dla mojego charakteru.

– Zdaje się, że masz dryg do otrzymywania edukacyjnych prezentów – skomentowała, sięgając za siebie. – Boję się, że mój rażąco odbiega od tego trendu.

Podała mu pudełko opakowane w czerwony papier. Przez chwilę jego dłonie spoczywały na nim bez ruchu.

– Najpierw otwórz swój – powiedział w końcu i podał jej pudełko, które leżało trochę na uboczu od jego prezentów.

– Wydawało mi się, że nienawidzisz dawać prezentów – zaprotestowała.

– Nie rób mi wymówek za zrobienie jednego wyjątku, bo więcej się to nie powtórzy. W każdym razie, i tak bym ci to dał, Boże Narodzenie, czy nie. Teraz wydawało się być tak samo dobrym czasem, jak kiedy indziej.

Jej dłonie lekko drżały, gdy otwierała pudełko. Nie spodziewała się prezentu od niego.

Jednak gdy zobaczyła jego zawartość, aż zabrakło jej tchu.

– Są cudowne, Severusie! – wyszeptała, wyjmując ostrożnie jeden z dwóch smukłych noży, aby przyjrzeć mu się bliżej w świetle kominka. – Z czego są zrobione?

– Ze specjalnego rodzaju Perspexu – odpowiedział – Są ostre jak stal i niewidoczne dla wykrywaczy metalu. Futerały są zrobione ze smoczej skóry i mają wszyte zaklęcia maskujące. Zintegrowane z nimi świstokliki przeniosą je w wybrane przez Ciebie miejsce, do twoich dłoni czy do tych pokoi.

Uśmiechając się z zachwytem, przejechała palcami po brzegu sztyletu i wypróbowała ostrze. Czuła się jeszcze radośniejsza.

– Jest doskonale wyważony i lekki jak piórko!

– Mam nadzieję – odpowiedział po prostu. – Zasługujesz tylko na to, co najlepsze.

Gdyby powiedział to ktoś z jej Domu, lub nawet Dumbledore, uściskała by go serdecznie. Ale na coś w myśli o uściskaniu Severusa sprawiło, że poczuła się dziwnie i nerwowo...

– Bardzo Ci dziękuję – wyszeptała zamiast tego i delikatnie dotknęła jego dłoni. – Teraz otwórz mój!

Powoli odwijał papier. Hermiona ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że wstrzymuje oddech w oczekiwaniu. Nie była pewna, czy kupować mu prezent. Bała się, że przekroczy jakąś niepisaną granicę, i że on zlekceważy ten gest. Jednak teraz zastanawiała się, czy nie będzie rozczarowany. Te noże były takie... piękne! Jej prezent ledwie mógł się z nimi równać.

Ostrożnie otworzył pudełko i wyjął z niego dzbanek do herbaty. Był tak czarny, że wydawało się, że pochłania światło. Dopiero gdy podniosło się go do światła, na jego powierzchni rozbłyskały setki maleńkich onyksów.

– Jest z Indii – powiedziała nerwowo, gdy Severus milczał. – Zaklęcia ochronne podtrzymują herbatę ciepłą i świeżą, jak również wzmacniają jej właściwości. Wiem, że to nie dużo, ale...

– Jest bardzo ładny, Hermiono. Przeszkodził jej głosem, w którym wyraźnie pobrzmiewało zadowolenie. – Przestań przepraszać za swój prezent. To Ci nie przystoi.

– Och – powiedziała, nie wiedząc, co myśleć o jego odpowiedzi. – Dobrze.

Popatrzył jej w oczy i przesłał jej krótką wiadomość, szept myśli, który czuła w umyśle jak delikatną letnią bryzę. _Dziękuję._

– Chyba pójdę go teraz wypróbować – obwieścił nagle i wziął dzbanek ze sobą do kuchni. Sposób w jaki tulił go w dłoniach, jak jakąś cenną rzecz, sprawił, że aż ścisnęło się jej serce.

Był to prawdopodobnie pierwszy "prawdziwy" prezent gwiazdkowy który dostał od wielu lat. I dostał go właśnie od niej.

– Ale jak dokładnie? – zażądała nagle zdenerwowana Hermiona.

Severus podniósł głowę znad raczej zabawnej książki, którą dostał od Minerwy. Po odpakowaniu prezentów, spędzili długie godziny na przekartkowywaniu książek, które zostały dodane do ich kolekcji. Severus był już teraz przyzwyczajony do jej nagłych, głośnych komentarzy.

– Co dokładnie jak? – zapytał.

Nie tracąc tempa, Hermiona zmieniła kłótnię z książką na dyskusję z Severusem.

– Tutaj jest napisane, że kultura czarodziejska i mugolska oddziaływały na siebie ściśle w czasach średniowiecza, "wpływając na siebie na prawie każdym poziomie" – zacytowała fragment z książki, którą dostała od Dracona – Jednak nie jest napisane, jak dokładnie te wpływy wyglądały.

Severus myślał przez chwilę, zaciskając usta, po czym odłożył swoją książkę na bok i podszedł do jednej z półek.

– Mam tu gdzieś książkę, która powinna to zilustrować – wymruczał. – To rzecz o historii sztuki... Ach, tutaj jest.

Wziął ciężką, ilustrowaną księgą i podszedł z nią do Hermiony. Siedząc obok niej na kanapie, otworzył wolumin i zaczął go kartkować.

Hermiona milczała.

Po raz pierwszy siedzieli tak blisko siebie i Severus myślał, że się odsunie, chcąc odzyskać swoją osobistą przestrzeń. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego, nachyliła się nad książką, przyglądając się dokładnie ilustracjom z fascynacją w oczach.

– Kupiłem ją lata temu, gdy zacząłem się zastanawiać nad gobelinami i rzeźbami w Hogwarcie – wyjaśnił. – Byłem ciekaw skąd budowniczowie Hogwartu czerpali swoje pomysły architektoniczne. Jednak jeżeli przyjrzysz się im bliżej, znajdziesz tutaj coś o wiele większego. Na wiele sposobów świat czarodziejski stworzył swój ideał piękna podczas wieków średnich i nigdy go nie unowocześnił.

– Takie miałam wrażenie, gdy weszłam w mury Hogwartu – przytaknęła podekscytowana. – Wszystko wydawało się być takie... średniowieczne, jak stare katedry, czy zamki. Ale jak działał ten międzykulturowy przepływ idei? Czy czarodzieje i mugole kontaktowali się ze sobą częściej, niż ma to miejsce dzisiaj?

– Właściwie stare katedry są dobrym przykładem – odpowiedział Severus i zagłębił się w długich objaśnieniach.

Jego palce przesuwały się zarówno po stronach jego jak i jej książki, wskazując reliefy, gobeliny czy znak masonów, a jej oczy śledziły jego delikatne ruchy.

Tak jak miało to miejsce we wszystkich ich dyskusjach, jej pytania obnażały każdą słabość jego ogólnych teorii, co skutkowało jeszcze dłuższymi wyjaśnieniami z jego strony.

Dotarł do opowieści o Gawenie i Zielonym Rycerzu, gdy ciche ziewnięcie uzmysłowiło mu, że opowiada już prawie pół godziny.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, zdziwiony faktem, jak dużo czasu upłynęło. – Zmęczyłem Cię. Powinnaś już spać, lub rozmawiać o czymś ciekawszym.

– Wcale nie – odpowiedziała sennie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, który był efektem stanu pomiędzy snem a jawą, w którym właśnie się znajdowała. – To fascynujące. I kocham Cię słuchać. Zawsze tak było – jej głos zamarł, senność zamgliła jej słowa. – To twój głos, wiesz? Kocham Twój głos... Jak aksamit i stal...

Spojrzał na nią, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić z jej komentarzem. Jednak patrząc na jej przymknięte oczy, wpatrzone w ilustrację i biorąc pod uwagę jej zmęczenie, nie wiedział, czy nawet pamiętała, to co przed chwilą powiedziała. Kontynuował więc rozmowę. Jego smukły palec wskazujący prześlizgiwał się po przedmiotach i symbolach na kolejnych stronach, aż nagle Severus poczuł lekki ciężar na swoim lewym ramieniu.

Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że w końcu zasnęła z głową na jego ramieniu, obejmując go dłońmi.

Ostrożnie, aby jej nie obudzić, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł w górą po krętych schodach do jej pokoju.

Położył ją na jej łóżku, ciesząc się zaufaniem i wewnętrznym spokojem, który musiała czuć, by zasnąć w jego obecności. W pewien sposób, ciężar jej głowy na jego ramieniu był jednym z najlepszych gwiazdkowych prezentów, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał.

Powoli zdjął jej buty i okrył kocem jej zrelaksowaną postać, po czym wyprostował się.

Przez chwilę po prostu tam stał i przyglądał się Hermionie, jak leżała w swoim łóżku z wyrazem absolutnego spokoju na twarzy. Jej usta były lekko otwarte, i gdyby nachylił się bliżej, mógłby usłyszeć delikatne, ledwo słyszalne pochrapywanie.

Jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, tak pełen radości i ciepła, że zszokowałby wszystkich, którzy go znali. Severus obrócił się i wyszedł z sypialni.


	25. Słodko gorzka jemioła część II

Od tłumaczki: Zaktualizowałam poprzednie rozdziały o poprawione wersje, za co wielkie podziękowania należą się mojej becie – Mysiszczurek. Dziewczyno, jesteś Wielka .

Jeżeli mielibyście jeszcze jakieś uwagi co do tekstu, proszę, dajcie znać,

Ostrzeżenie dla czytających: Ten rozdział zawiera dużo przemocy, krwi i ogólnie jest dość mroczny. Jeżeli ktoś jest wrażliwy, uprasza się o nie czytanie.

Słodko gorzka jemioła część II

Gdy wrócił z zebrania nauczycieli, ubolewając nad straconym czasem, jej już nie było. Powoli podszedł do jej fotela. Tam zazwyczaj zostawiała wiadomości dla niego.

Na siedzeniu leżał żółtawy pergamin. Nie było na nim nic poza jednym słowem, zapisanym precyzyjnym pismem.

"Lucjusz".

Stłumił przekleństwo. Liczyli na to, że Śmierciożercy zechcą mieć spokojne święta. Jednak nie wzięli pod uwagę jak spokojne, rodzinne święta mogą odbić się na Lucjuszu.

Severus nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, w jakim musiał być nastroju, by spotkać się z Hermioną. Jego arogancka, wyrachowana żona Narcyza, która nienawidziła go i ignorowała od kiedy stracili swoją pozycję społeczną, gdy został skazany za bycie Śmierciożercą. Jego syn, który choć się starał, to jednak brakowało mu tego specyficznego entuzjazmu, który jest potrzebny Śmierciożercy tak samo, jak dobry płaszcz.

Nagle przeszył go strach. Ogarnęła go panika na myśl o tym, że mógłby ją stracić. Co jeśli Lucjusz wpadnie w szał? Co jeśli...

Weź się w garść!

Zaciskając zęby, zwolnił oddech i wyrzucił panikę ze swojego organizmu. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o konsekwencjach tego ataku. Ładnie by wyglądało, gdyby zapomniał swojej podstawowej lekcji, wykładu, który wmuszał w Hermionę raz za razem przez ostatnie kilka tygodni.

Nie troszczyć się o innych. Nie tak, by kolidowało to z twoim zadaniem. Rób swoje i nie myśl o niczym innym. Jeżeli nic nie możesz zrobić, przestań się martwić. Zamiast tego - rozważ dostępne działania.

Nigdy nie było mu trudno uwierzyć w tą mantrę. Trzymanie wszystkich na dystans, zniechęcanie ich swoim kąśliwym sarkazmem i arogancją nie było zbyt trudne.

Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Hermiona nie chciała przyjąć tej lekcji. Aż do teraz. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej, jak samej myśli o jej śmierci, by zacząć...

Żałosne. Przestań się mazgaić i weź się do pracy.

Zabrał się więc do roboty, jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać wspomnienia bardzo podobnego popołudnia sprzed prawie dwóch miesięcy. Wtedy również martwił się o Hermionę, choć wcale tego nie chciał.

Jednak tym razem nie będzie sięgał po poezję.

Ustawił zabezpieczenia w swoich komnatach, by powiadomiły go , gdy Hermiona się pojawi w jego biurze, i wszedł na drugie piętro do swojego laboratorium. Zaczął siekać, ucierać i warzyć eliksiry, jakby od tego zależały losy świata.

Mijały godziny. Zauważył, że się ściemnia, zapalił więc lampy. Nie chciał zrobić przerwy, czy rozproszyć się. Tak jakby fakt, że pracował, w jakiś sposób chronił ją przed krzywdą.

Poruszył go alarm wejściowy. Podniósł głowę i zauważył, że podczas gdy pracował, na zewnątrz zapadły ciemności. Schodząc po krętej klace schodowej, zauważył jej lśniącą postać przechodzącą przez gobelin.

Wyglądała strasznie, porozrywane ubrania i włosy w nieładzie. Jednak to jej oczy najbardziej go przeraziły. Olbrzymie i czarne, jak głębokie tunele. Ten wyraz zwierzęcego strachu widział w nich tylko raz, podczas jej pierwszej halucynacji. Płonęły na tle jej bladej skóry, tak białej, że była prawie przezroczysta.

– Kurwa – wyszeptał. Przeciął odległość między nimi i chciał poprowadzić ją w stronę kanapy. Cofnęła się przed jego dotykiem.

– Nie mogłam wejść po schodach wieży Gryffindoru – wyjaśniła, jednak jej głos był tylko histerycznym jąkaniem. – Próbowałam, ale zbyt mocno boli. Wiec przyszłam tutaj. Potrzebuję tylko prysznica i mojego łóżka, i ból minie. Przepraszam, jeżeli Ci przeszkodziłam, nie będę...

– Dobrze zrobiłaś, że tu przyszłaś –przerwał jej, zastanawiając się, czemu czuje, że musi się usprawiedliwiać w ten sposób. – Co się stało?

– Nic – wyszeptała, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Delikatnie, dotknął jej podbródka i podniósł jej głowę w górę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Z jej gardła wyrwał się pisk, w jej spojrzeniu dojrzał chaotyczny taniec szaleństwa.

Wyrwała się niezdarnie – Nic. Zupełnie nic... –jej głos cichł, aż przypominał szelest suchego liścia.

– Nie okłamuj mnie, Hermiono – upomniał ją łagodnie. – Czy jesteś ranna? Krwawisz skądś?

Skinęła opuszczoną głową. Jego serce ścisnęło się z bólu na ten widok.

– Czy Lucjusz cię skrzywdził?

Kolejne skinięcie, tak delikatne, że ledwie je zauważył.

Westchnął – Zaniosę cię na górę i przyjrzymy się temu – powiedział, kładąc jedną rękę na jej ramieniu, drugą sięgając pod jej nogi.

– Nie!

Jej krzyk przeszył jego uszy. Panicznie chciała uniknąć jego dotyku, wyrwała się i upadła na kolana.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie rób mi krzywdy! Proszę, będę grzeczna!

Ogarnęło go przerażenie. Znów go opuściła, była zamknięta w swoim prywatnym piekle, do którego nie było wejścia. Co, na miłość bogów, zrobił jej ten sukinsyn Lucjusz?

Kucnął obok niej, starając się spojrzeć jej w oczy, by ją uspokoić. Ona jednak nie chciała na niego spojrzeć. Jej ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej paniczne. W ten sposób doprowadzi się do ataku. Cały czas bladła, a jej gesty stawały się niezdarne, jak u pijaka. Traciła krew, nie mieli czasu na ataki paniki.

– Hermiono Granger – wysyczał. Furia, związana z tym co jej zrobiono, zmieniła ton jego głosu, był lodowaty. – Spojrzysz na mnie w tej chwili. Podnieś głowę, do cholery! Spójrz na mnie!

Powoli opuściła dłonie, którymi zasłaniała twarz. Powoli jej głowa uniosła się z kłębka, w który się zwinęła, żeby się przed nim schować.

– Nie jestem Lucjuszem Malfoyem, Hermiono! – jej wystraszona mała twarz poruszyła go, jednak wymawiał słowa z uwagą i precyzją. Musiała to zrozumieć.

– Spójrz na mnie! Kim jestem?

Przyglądała się mu, starając się go rozpoznać. Podniosła drżącą dłoń w stronę jego twarzy, ale zanim go dotknęła, cofnęła ją gwałtownie, jakby się oparzyła.

– S...Severus?

– Tak. Jestem Severus Snape – powiedział, szukając jej wzroku i przesyłając spokój przez ich połączenie. – Nie skrzywdzę cię, Hermiono. Opatrzę twoje rany. Możesz pozwolić, bym cię dotknął.

– Nie...nie – zaprotestowała słabo – Nie powinieneś mnie dotykać. Jestem brudna! Bogowie, jestem taka brudna. Nigdy już nie będę czysta. Nie wiesz co on mi zrobił, co ja robiłam...

Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz, zamknęła oczy walcząc ze wspomnieniami.

– Hermiono, w tej chwili przestań! – rozkazał surowo. – Wykonałaś swoje zadanie. Ja postąpiłbym tak samo. A teraz zaniosę cię na górę, podczas gdy ty powiesz mi dokładnie, gdzie jesteś ranna.

– Ja nie mogę…

– Hermiono, ufasz mi?

Wiedział, że to pytanie było ryzykowne. Jeżeli nie ufała mu całkowicie, po tym pytaniu wycofa się jeszcze dalej wgłąb siebie. Jednak teraz był już bardzo zaniepokojony. Widział, jak przód jej spódnicy robi się coraz bardziej czerwony od krwi, do tego jej zachowanie świadczyło o szoku, jakiego doświadczyła.

– Czy mi ufasz?

– Tak...tak.

Ogarnęła go ulga – Więc pozwolisz, bym się tobą zaopiekował, Hermiono. Zaniosę cię teraz na górę. Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Gdy jej dotknął, całą zesztywniała, jednak nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, by go powstrzymać, więc wziął ją w ramiona.

– Hermiono, powiedz mi co się stało. Przykro mi, kochanie, wiem, ze to jest trudne, ale muszę wiedzieć co on ci zrobił.

Zazwyczaj rozpieszczanie nie było jedną z jego metod, a pomysł nazwania kogoś swoim "kochaniem" rozwścieczył by go jeszcze miesiąc temu. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć odwagi, z jaką się mu przeciwstawiła jakąś wieczność temu w biurze Albusa. Nie mógł zapomnieć bólu w jej oczach, gdy ją zdradził. Jej błyszczących złotych oczu, gdy podnosiła swoje noże, by lepiej je zobaczyć w blasku kominka. Teraz te oczy wypełniała pustka.

Niósł ja w górę krętych schodów, czując jak jej usta poruszają się wobec jego lnianej koszuli, jednak słyszał tylko fragmenty.

– ...tak się wstydzę...

– Nie masz czego się przede mną wstydzić. Robiłem znacznie gorsze rzeczy. Nikomu o tym nie powiem. Proszę.

– Zaprowadził mnie do jakiejś chaty – zaczęła posłusznie, zauważył jak ciężko pracowała, żeby utrzymać kontrolę nad emocjami, które ja atakowały. – Zgwałcił mnie raz. Drugi. A potem...

Teraz już płakała, szlochała bezgłośnie w jego czarne szaty, starając się by jej głos nie odzwierciedlał bólu, jednak wyczuwał go aż do szpiku kości.

– A potem wyjął nóż i on...on...

Wiedział co Lucjusz lubił robić z nożami. Widział to. Święta musiały go doprowadzić do kresu wytrzymałości, więc wyżył się na niej. Jego uścisk wokół jej małej postaci zacieśnił się, gdy wezbrała w nim gorąca furia.

– Hermiono, Lucjusz nie skrzywdzi cię tutaj – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Nikt cię już teraz nie skrzywdzi. Nie pozwolę na to. Obiecuję. Wierzysz mi?

– Powiedział, że mnie oznaczył – wyszlochała mu w ramię. – Powiedział, że teraz należę do niego. Jestem jego osobistą kurwą. Powiedział, że jak będę niegrzeczna, to mnie znajdzie i przyjdzie.

– On kłamie, Hermiono. On kłamie.

Bogowie, jak bardzo chciał, żeby ten sukinsyn był teraz tutaj. Wypatroszył by go bez chwili zastanowienia. Zabiłby go za to, co zrobił jego...

– Jeżeli tu przyjdzie, Hermiono, zabiję go. Przysięgam, że go zabiję. Wierzysz mi?

Opadła ciężko i bezwładnie w jego ramionach, jak martwe ciało. Strach zamienił się w dziki szał. – Mów do mnie, Hermiono! Nie zasypiaj. Wierzysz mi?

Odpowiedź, ledwie słyszalna. Niezdarne poruszenie ciała w ramionach – Tak...

– To dobrze. Mów do mnie kochanie. Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy to zrobił? Jak wróciłaś?

Dotarł już do drzwi do jej pokoju. Otworzył je na oścież zaklęciem wypowiedzianym pod nosem, przemierzył pokój i z wielką ostrożnością położył ją na łóżku. Popędził do szafki, w której trzymała eliksiry i bandaże, otworzył ją gwałtownie.

– Hermiono, jak długo? Mów do mnie!

Płótno zaszeleściło, gdy poruszyła się na łóżku. Jej twarz była teraz bielsza niż len.

– Dwadzieścia minut... półgodziny... straciłam przytomność... Gdy się ocknęłam, jego nie było...

Wybrał eliksir uzupełniający krew. Coś przeciwbólowego. Jednak nie odważył się dać jej eliksiru nasennego lub czegoś co całkowicie uśmierzyłoby ból. Musiała czuć, co dzieje się z jej ciałem, by zaalarmować go w razie potrzeby.

Czuł jak ciemności ogarniają jego duszę. Gwałtowne, wściekłe myśli... jednak odsunął je na bok. Później. Teraz był jej potrzebny. Nie mógł jej zawieść, walcząc teraz z demonami swojej przeszłości. Ocali ją.

– Już go nie ma, Hermiono. Już go nie ma. Wypij to. To ci pomoże.

Była zbyt słaba, by podnieść głowę, pomógł jej i posłusznie wypiła eliksir.

– Ale on wciąż tu jest – zaprotestowała słabo. – Wciąż czuję, jego dłonie raniące mnie, jego palce palące moją skórę – nagle gwałtownie odrzuciła głowę w tył, wyjąc z bólu. – Jego dłonie są wszędzie! Bogowie, jak to boli!

Tracił ją. Eliksiry działały zbyt wolno. Jeżeli teraz mu się wymknie, nie będzie już dla niej powrotu. Musiała wytrzymać, jeszcze te kilka minut dopóki jej nie wyleczy.

– Hermiono – brak reakcji. – HERMIONO! Cholera, dziewczyno, odpowiadaj!

Jej ciało przeszył dreszcz. Użył różdżki, by przeciąć jej płaszcz i szkolny uniform, ukazując bieliznę przesiąkniętą krwią.

– Hermiono!

Przeprowadził zaklęcie diagnostyczne na jej brzuchu, wiedząc już czego się spodziewać. Potwierdzenie hipotezy sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się słabo.

– Panno Granger! Składniki maści na oparzenia! Przestań się guzdrać, odpowiadaj w tej chwili!

Jego ostry nauczycielski ton obudził ją z oszołomienia. Jak zawsze posłuszna nauczycielowi, Hermiona zaczęła bełkotać nazwy składników, które mogłaby recytować w snach.

– Podłożem maści jest aloes i wosk pszczeli – wyjęczała.

– Dobrze. Szybciej panno Granger, nie mam całej nocy – warknął, rzucając jednocześnie zaklęcia leczące, modląc się rozpaczliwie, by nie było za późno. Miała wzdęty brzuch od wewnętrznego krwotoku. Pościel była przesiąknięta krwistym płynem.

– Zmiażdżone liście lodowego kwiatu... wyciąg z alg... eukaliptus...

Pięć minut zajęło mu opatrywanie krwawej sieczki porozrywanych tkanek i żył, którą spowodował nóż Lucjusza. Cały czas słuchał słabego głosu Hermiony, recytującej przepis na maść dużo dokładniej, niż którykolwiek z jej rówieśników w stanie najlepszego zdrowia. Chciał płakać, wyć z bólu i frustracji, jednak jego głos był głośny i pod kontrolą. Jego dłonie pracowały z niezachwianą sprawnością mistrza eliksirów, podczas gdy desperacja podsuwała mu czarne myśli.

Po jakimś kwadransie, zaklęcia dały mu potwierdzenie tego, na co tak bardzo liczył. Będzie żyć. Eliksiry zaczynały działać. Jej twarz nabierała koloru. Powoli w jej oczach widać było coraz większe poczucie rzeczywistości.

Severus przypomniał sobie o oddychaniu. Jego nozdrza wypełnił odrzucający odór krwi, potu i bólu. Podszedł do okna i otworzył je. Zimne powietrze powoli oczyściło jego głowę z ostatnich strzępów paniki. Machnięciem różdżki umył ją oraz oczyścił łóżko ze śladów jej bliskiego odejścia.

Powoli, czując się nagle jak zmęczony życiem starzec, podszedł do kominka i rozpalił ogień. Następnie przeszedł w stronę fotela przy jej łóżku i usiadł w nim wygodnie. Uczucie ulgi było tak wielkie, że czuł się jak galareta.

Będzie żyć.

Ogarnęła go słabość. Utulił swoją zmęczoną głowę w dłoniach. Mieli szczęście, ale niebezpieczeństwo nie było jeszcze całkiem zażegnane. Szukając w sobie tych głębokich pokładów siły, która wprawiała go w ruch przez tyle lat szpiegowania, znów wstał i krytycznie przyjrzał się jej twarzy.

– Hermiono.

Zamknęła oczy, gdy przestał się do niej odzywać. Teraz znów je otworzyła, bardzo powoli. Widział jak walczy z olbrzymim ciężarem powiek, jak kuszący był sen. Jednak pokonała niebezpieczne głębiny, dzielna i uparta, jak zawsze.

– Hermiono, słyszysz mnie? Czy wiesz gdzie jesteś?

Przestraszyła się, ale widział, jak walczy z szokiem, który szerzył się w jej organizmie, jak kanałuje ból, by odzyskać choć trochę kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Jej oczy rozjaśniły się i zobaczył w nich błysk rozpoznania.

– Severus - wyszeptała, tak samo jak całą wieczność wcześniej, od której minęło dwadzieścia minut.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Teraz przychodziło mu to łatwo, choć nie uśmiechał się zbyt często w swoim życiu.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał powoli.

– Ja... jest mi tak zimno... i czuję się brudna.

– Straciłaś dużo krwi. Zimno powinno ustąpić w ciągu kliku minut. Zrelaksuj się i oddychaj głęboko.

To jednak nie chłód był jej najdokuczliwszym zmartwieniem.

– ... prysznic... – wychrypiała.

Pomimo całkowitego wyczerpania, zaczęła na siłę siadać na łóżku. Dopiero cichy jęk wydobywający się z jej zaciśniętych zębów, poruszył zaskoczonego Severusa.

– Nie możesz się ruszać. – powiedział, delikatnie pomagając jej ułożyć się na poduszkach. – Opatrzyłem twoje rany, ale nie zagoiły się jeszcze. Każdy ruch może ja ponownie otworzyć.

Jego słowa prawdopodobnie przypomniały jej, co się wydarzyło, gdyż spięła się i próbowała zwinąć w kłębek.

– Ostrożnie Hermiono – próbował ją powstrzymać. – Nie ruszaj się.

Jednak wyciągnęła dłonie, trzęsące się z braku sił, i pocierała nimi skórę, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, w rozpaczliwej próbie oczyszczenia się ze wspomnień. Gdy ją leczył, rzucił na nią zaklęcia czyszczące, jednak to najwidoczniej było zbyt mało. Musiała pozbyć się jego dotyku, brudu, który na nią sprowadził.

Przypomniał sobie te noce, kiedy skrobał swoją skórę pod prysznicem, aż była żywoczerwona, próbując pozbyć się ich rąk, bólu, twarzy, które błagały o litość...

– ...prysznic...

Nie wiedział, czy to dobry pomysł. Dotyk kolejnej pary rąk nie byłby dla niej kojący, ale był tylko to wymyślił.

Wyczarował miskę z ciepłą wodą oraz gąbkę, po czym uklęknął przed jej łóżkiem.

– Odpręż się, Hermiono – powiedział do niej. – Pomogę Ci pozbyć się jego dotyku.

Syknęła gdy gąbka dotknęła jej ciała. Spojrzała na niego z widoczną paniką w oczach.

W jednej chwili opuścił wszystkie bariery swojego umysłu, upewniając się, że jego intencje, a szczególnie chęć niesienia pomocy, były dla niej łatwo dostępne. Przez ich połączenie przesyłał jej kojące myśli czystości, ciepła i spokoju, cały czas trzymając gąbkę w jednym miejscu.

W końcu uspokoiła się i ponownie zaskoczyła go ogromem zaufania, jakim go obdarzyła.

Mył ją powolnymi ruchami, pamiętając, by omijać obszary, które mogły ją przestraszyć, przypomnieć jej o jego dłoniach. Gdy lewitował ją w górę, by umyć jej plecy, jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

– ... jak źle...

– Bardzo – odpowiedział, wiedząc dobrze, że nie należy jej okłamywać. – Prawie Cię zabił. Kilka minut dłużej i byłoby za późno.

Zadrżała i zamknęła oczy, chowając się przed światem. Widział, jak się wycofuje, i ledwie usłyszał jej zmęczony szept.

– ...litość...

– Nie mów tak Hermiono. Cieszę się, że zdążyłaś wrócić.

Gdy skończył ją myć, zaczęła się trząść, więc szybko osuszył jej ciało zaklęciem. Machnięciem różdżki odział ją w czystą piżamę. Wahał się przez chwilę, jednak zdecydował się na kontynuację projektu "czysta Hermiona". Przywołując szczotkę z łazienki, ostrożnie oparł jej głowę o poduszki i zaczął czesać jej loki.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czesał kobiecych włosów. Każde pociągnięcie szczotki przez te niebiańsko jedwabiste loki, które już od jakiegoś czasu nie były skłębione, przynosiło spokój. Widział jak Hermiona zamknęła oczy i jak z jej twarzy powoli znikały zmarszczki bólu.

– Moja mama tak robiła, gdy byłam mała – wyszeptała cichnącym głosem.

Po chwili cichego zastanowienia, zdecydował się na prosty warkocz. Był dość krzywy, ale do zaakceptowania jak na pierwszy raz. Ostrożnie poprawił poduszki i otulił ją kocem. Myślał, że zasnęła, ale kiedy wstał z krzesła, zamrugała powiekami i otworzyła oczy.

– Dziękuję Severusie.

– Proszę Hermiono. Spróbuj teraz zasnąć. Nie zostawię cię samej.

Westchnęła. Poczekał aż znów zamknęła oczy i lekko rozchyliła wargi we śnie, po czym podszedł do jej biurka. Musiał zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, zanim odpocznie.

Dracon musiał wiedzieć, gdzie udaje się jego ojciec. Teraz pewnie szalał z niepokoju. Severus przywołał pergamin i pióra i szybko napisał notatkę pismem dorastającego, niezbyt porządnego ucznia.

"Drogi Draconie,

Lwica, którą mi wysłałeś jest cudowna! Ucierpiała trochę podczas podróży, ale teraz, gdy ją trochę wyczesałem, nic jej nie będzie. Będzie u mnie bezpieczna.

Wesołych i udanych Świąt! Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie,

Pozdrawiam,

Elrond."

Jego sowa zajęła się listem. Gdy zamykał okno, usłyszał za sobą szelest pościeli. Obrócił się, ale Hermiona wciąż spała. Jednak nie był to spokojny sen. Dłonie kurczowo trzymające pościel, mocno zaciśnięte szczęki, ciało wygięte w konwulsjach - Hermiona była obrazem cichej agonii.

Jego starzy przyjaciele - koszmary - powrócili kolejny raz. I patrząc na nią, nie mieli zamiaru szybko odejść.

Automatycznie znalazł się przy jej boku i wziął jej zimną, bezwładną dłoń, pamiętając jak uspokajała ją jego obecność.

Może wspomnienia były zbyt silne, lub może była zbyt daleko, by można było do niej dotrzeć dotknięciem dłoni, niespokojne ruchy nie ustały.

Zmarszczył brwi. Musiał zatrzymać jakoś drgawki. W przeciwnym razie ledwo zagojone rany znów się otworzą. Nie chciał jej budzić. Potrzebowała snu.

Tak więc, w ciszy północy można było ujrzeć, jak Mistrz Eliksirów z Hogwartu zdejmuje swoje buty i wierzchnie szaty przy łóżku uczennicy. Ostrożnie podniósł ją z poduszek i usiadł za nią.

Ta pozycja, z nim tulącym ją do swojej piersi, była tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że nawet Albus zakrztusił by się swoim cytrynowym dropsem.

Ale jej drgawki ustały. Koszmary ustąpiły. Nie budząc się, wtuliła się głębiej w dotyk i pocieszenie ciepłego ciała, o które się opierała.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech, zmęczony i wyczerpany, nawet we śnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej. W piersi czuł dziwne, rosnące ciepło, gdy obserwował śpiącą Hermionę Granger.

Wydawało mu się, że będzie się czuł nieswojo w tak bliskiej odległości, że będzie brzydził się bezpośredniego kontaktu. Nie lubił być dotykanym i każdy, kto kiedyś naruszył jego osobistą przestrzeń, gorzko tego pożałował.

Ale tym razem było inaczej. To była Hermiona.

Spojrzał na jej pełną spokoju twarz i nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Tylko twarda dyscyplina szpiega powstrzymała reakcję fizyczną.

W jakiś sposób, podczas tych tygodni rozmów, badań i walki stała się dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko istotnym elementem gry, nawet więcej niż partnerem czy przyjacielem.

Stała się centrum jego życia.

Nie wiedział jak to się stało. Jak Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko z masą niesfornych włosów i w dodatku dwadzieścia lat młodsza od niego wślizgnęła się do jego umysłu i serca, i została tam na dobre.

Wiedział tylko, że gdy kiedyś przysiągł ją chronić by zapewnić przewagę Zakonowi, nie myślał, że nada to nowy kierunek jego życiu. Że będzie ochraniał mały cud, który teraz spał w jego ramionach, nie bacząc na niebezpieczeństwa. Nawet poświęcając swoje życie, gdy będzie taka potrzeba.

Nie myśląc nad tym, jego dłonie zaczęły gładzić jej włosy, pozwalając lokom przeplatać się między długimi, smukłymi palcami. I tak, z Hermioną opartą na jego piersi, przytulając ją do siebie, zasnął Severus Snape.


	26. Blizny

Blizny

Droga Hermiono,

Bardzo Ci dziękuję za prezenty, są świetne! Uwielbiam ten mini-fałszoskop. Cały czas noszę go na szyi. Już się przydał, bo Fred i George chcieli się do nas podkraść, a to wtedy zaczęło gwizdać tak głośno, że prawie dostali zawału. Co prawda nie słyszałem zbyt dobrze jeszcze przez jakieś pół godziny, ale poza tym małym minusem, fałszoskop bardzo mi się podoba.

Jak mam być szczery, zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu dałaś Ronowi te książki o psychologii. Mnie się wydają dość nudne, ale Ron kazał Ci za nie podziękować i teraz całymi dniami się w nich zaczytuje, więc to chyba był dobry wybór. Czy o czymś nie wiem?

Teraz o najdziwniejszej rzeczy, która miała miejsce wczoraj. Nie uwierzysz mi Hermiono! Zgadnij, kto do mnie napisał? Justin Finch-Fletchley! Opowiedział mi dokładnie wszystko o tym jak nudno spędził Święta, a potem zapytał się mnie, czy nie chciałbym się z nim spotkać jakoś w czasie ferii. Zaproponował mugolski Londyn!

Nie denerwuj się czytając to, bo nawet jeżeli bym ci nie obiecał nie robić niczego niebezpiecznego, za nic nie spotkałbym się z Justinem. Prawie zasnąłem czytając jego list! Więc odpisałem mu tak krótko, jak to było możliwe, że nie, nie będziemy mieć na to czasu.

Czy to nie jest mega dziwne? Fred zasugerował, że Justin się we mnie zakochał, za co dostał ode mnie miotłą. A teraz Ron robi do mnie maślane oczka za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzi i rozpowiada, jak to złamałem biednemu Justinowi serce. Naprawdę, już czas wrócić do Hogwartu! (No ale będę musiał spotkać się tam z Justinem, ble!)

W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że miło spędziłaś Boże Narodzenie i że nie było żadnych problemów. Pozdrów ode mnie swoich rodziców (oczywiście, jeżeli myślisz, że by tego chcieli) i nie martw się za bardzo. Do zobaczenia za tydzień!

Ściskam,

Harry

0o0o0o

Hermiona spała, w ciszy zimowego poranka, gdy światło zmieniało się z zimnego w złoty blask, i w cieple emanującym z piersi Severusa, w którą była wtulona policzkiem.

Jak to często miało miejsce, śniła w kolorze czerwonym. Jednak tym razem nie była to agresywna czerwień świeżo przelanej krwi, czy lekko ciemniejszy odcień, który kojarzyła z paniką i przemocą, a ciepły, ciemny szkarłat dobrego wina, który opatulał ją dokładnie w rozkosznych objęciach.

Jednak nie bała się tego lekkiego jak piórko dotyku i nie czuła potrzeby ucieczki. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, sen przynosił Hermionie ulgę, zamiast podsycać jej ból. Nie spieszyła się z pobudką, ciesząc się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które w jakiś sposób ogarnęło ją w nocy i teraz ogrzewało jej całe ciało jak ciepły koc.

Powoli, z rozkoszną niezdarnością, powróciła świadomość. Nie chciała się budzić, ani ruszać, ani myśleć. Zamiast tego rozkosznie się przeciągnęła, zastanawiając się przez chwilę nad bólem zmęczonych mięśni, podczas gdy każdą komórką ciała czerpała przyjemność z poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Dopóki nie otworzyła oczu i nie spojrzała w inne, czarne oczy, które przypatrywały się jej z ciekawością.

W mgnieniu oka, automatycznie, wyskoczyła z łóżka i znalazła się w drugim końcu pokoju, z nożem w jednej ręce i różdżką w drugiej.

Bogowie. Severus. Spał w moim łóżku. Byłam w jego ramionach! Co się wczoraj stało?

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia ostatniej nocy, ale w jej umyśle był tylko chaos, strzępy bólu, strachu i krwi, jakieś krzyki i desperacja, a potem... dotyk ciepłych dłoni, szeroka pierś, w którą się wtuliła, palce, które przeczesywały jej włosy...

Zesztywniała na to wspomnienie. Coś wczoraj poszło bardzo źle. Coś spowodowało, że przekroczył niewidzialne granice, które między nimi zbudowała, że pogwałcił jej prywatną przestrzeń, którą utrzymała pomimo tego, że stali się sobie tak bliscy. I choć nie znała powodu, wcale się jej nie podobał.

Nagle, zaufanie, którym go obdarzyła, wydało jej się zagrożeniem. Wiedząc o tym, że jest w pobliżu, zacisnęła palce mocniej na różdżce. Co się z nią działo, na miłość bogów?

Severus z zadowoleniem zauważył, że najwidoczniej wczoraj powiązała funkcję świstokliku noży ze swoim umysłem. Nie ruszał się, czekając aż zorientuje się w otoczeniu. Ale sekundy stały się minutami, a ona wciąż stała z podejrzliwie zwężonymi oczyma i nożem wycelowanym w niego.

– To ja, Hermiono – podpowiedział jej w końcu Severus, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ona się nie uspokoi. – Jesteś bezpieczna.

Jeżeli było to możliwe, jej ciało napięło się jeszcze bardziej. Powietrze było aż ciężkie od braku zaufania.

– Wiem, że to ty. To chyba oczywiste – odpowiedziała głosem przenikniętym furią. – Nie wiem, co do cholery, robisz w moim łóżku!

Severus westchnął. Nie pamiętała. Lub nie chciała pamiętać. To będzie trudne.

– Przepraszam – odpowiedział cicho. – Wiem, jak musi to być dla ciebie irytujące. Ale wczoraj w nocy byłaś tak niespokojna, zdesperowana i spanikowana. Z powodu twoich ran nie mogłem pozwolić byś przekręcała się z boku na bok we śnie. Moja obecność zdawała się cię uspokajać, więc ...

Zarumieniła się na myśl, że jego obecność przynosiła jej spokój, że odpoczywała lepiej w jego ramionach, niż sama. Wtedy dotarła do niej reszta jego wypowiedzi i stała się blada jak ściana.

– Co się wczoraj stało? Co ci powiedziałam? – powiedziała głosem nabrzmiałym od gniewu i strachu.

– Nie pamiętasz? – odpowiedział.

Jej twarz przeszył ból. Ścisnęła nóż tak mocno, że aż pobielały jej kłykcie.

– Odpowiedz mi – wyszeptała prawie warcząc. – Co się stało?

Nagle wydawało się, jakby ostatnie dwa miesiące w ogóle nie miały miejsca. Jakby znów była w czasie odwyku, nie troszcząca się o nic więcej jak o bariery i dystans między nimi, skupiona na utrzymaniu swoich sekretów w tajemnicy.

W jej oczach nie było zaufania, ani żadnego śladu ich poprzedniej bliskości. Próbował połączyć się z jej umysłem by przesłać jej kojące myśli spokoju i przyjaźni, tak jak to robił w nocy. Jednak rozbił się o stalową ścianę. Jej myśli i ciało były dla niego niedostępne. Wycofała się do swojego własnego świata. Choć nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego w furii zaciska wargi i dystansuje swoją postać, wiedział że musi z nią o tym porozmawiać, jeżeli nie chce jej teraz stracić.

– Około południa spotkałaś się gdzieś z Lucjuszem. Było już późno gdy wróciłaś. Zgwałcił cię i pociął cię w środku nożem – zaczął opowiadać jej wczorajsze wydarzenia spokojnym i neutralnym tonem.

Wiedział, jak to będzie dla niej bolesne i jak nienawidziła okazywać przy nim słabości, więc starał się unikać jej wzroku i kontynuował powoli i spokojnie, by wszystko do niej dotarło.

– Na początku mnie nie poznałaś, ale udało mi się ciebie przekonać, że potrzebujesz pomocy. Zaniosłem cię na górę do twojego łóżka. Byłaś we wstrząsie i przez chwilę myślałem, że nie przeżyjesz. Kazałem ci recytować przepisy na eliksiry, żebyś nie zasnęła. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło, napisałem list do Dracona, żeby się nie martwił. W tym czasie zasnęłaś i śniłaś dość przykry koszmar. Najlepszym sposobem na uspokojenie cię było trzymanie cię we śnie. Również zasnąłem jakoś w ciągu nocy i obudziłem się dosłownie chwilę przed tobą.

Nawet gdy skończył mówić, wpatrywał się w półkę z książkami, w bezpiecznej odległości od niej. Słyszał jak oddycha, szybko i ze strachem, jakby chciała powstrzymać jakiś atak paniki. Prawie bezgłośny szloch wyrwał się z jej mocno zaciśniętych ust. Wiedział, że teraz już pamiętała i próbowała poradzić sobie z bólem i wydarzeniami wczorajszego dnia.

Dał jej czas. Spojrzał na nią dopiero gdy znów się odezwała. Zobaczył załzawioną twarz, tak zagubioną i pełną bólu, że chciał natychmiast wziąć ją w ramiona i mocno przytulić. Dumnie uniesiony podbródek, oczy lśniące furią.

– Umyłeś mnie –wyszeptała oskarżycielskim tonem, którego nie mógł zinterpretować. – I uczesałeś mi włosy.

Ostrożnie skinął głową. Wtedy wydawało się to najlepszym wyjściem, ale może teraz poczuła się zbrukana.

– Tak bardzo potrzebowałaś być czysta, Hermiono. Nawet próbowałaś wziąć prysznic, choć wciąż nie mogłaś się ruszyć z powodu utraty krwi. Tylko w ten sposób mogłem ci pomóc. Wiem ile znaczy dla ciebie umycie się po tym wszystkim.

A więc wiedział o tym, czyż nie? Wykrzyczał do niej głos w jej umyśle. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Był najgenialniejszym mężczyzną jakiego znała, a ona dała mu wystarczająco dużo czasu na studiowanie jej nawyków, przekonań i potrzeb. Pewnie teraz wiedział o niej prawie wszystko.

Desperacja zaćmiła jej umysł. W ustach czuła gorzki smak paniki. Teraz wszystko sobie przypomniała. Jak ją obejmował, jak prosił, by mu zaufała, jak się nią opiekował, i jak ona odprężyła się pod wpływem jego dotyku, pozwoliła mu całkowicie przejąć kontrolę. Jak oddała w jego ręce nie tylko swoje życie, ale również to co się z nią stało, choć wstyd wypalił w jej duszy pustą jamę.

Co ona zrobiła!

To wszystko nie miało prawa się zdarzyć! Nie chciała się do niego aż tak zbliżyć! Jak mogła utrzymać swoje sekrety w tajemnicy, skoro na nim polegała? Jak miała być na baczności, skoro ją tak osłabiał? Kiedy sprawił, że znalazła w nim oparcie, że całkowicie mu zaufała?

Jak mogła dopuścić, by trwało to tak długo? Przecież wiedziała, że ryzykuje nie tylko swoją przyszłość, ale również jego szczęście! Dlaczego nie powstrzymała go na długo za nim zbyt mocno się zbliżył?

Gdyż nawet teraz, sekundę po tym jak zdała sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa w którym się znajduje, chciała tylko wtulić się w jego ramiona, podzielić się z nim swoim bólem i czuć jego ciepło.

Kurwa mać, stałam się przez niego słaba! Powinnam wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy!

– Ale obiecałeś, że tego nie zrobisz! – wyszeptała.

– Czego nie zrobię? - Zdumienie przyćmiło jego umysł. Czy obiecał, że nie będzie jej dotykał? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć takiej rozmowy. Wyrzut w jej głosie i wyrazie jej twarzy przyprawił go o zdenerwowanie, tak jakby popełnił jakąś niewybaczalną zbrodnie i nawet tego nie zauważył.

– Że nie będziesz chuchał nade mną. Że nie zbliżysz się i nie będziesz się o mnie troszczył w ten sposób.

Westchnął zirytowany, w końcu opuszczając łóżko i próbując do niej podejść. Wciąż miał na sobie wczorajsze szaty, wygniecione od spania. Normalnie uśmiechnęła by się na ten widok Mistrza Eliksirów w tak nietypowym dla niego stroju. Teraz jej różdżka śledziła jego ruchy, w cichym ostrzeżeniu by się nie zbliżał.

– Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko dotyczy mojego wczorajszego zachowania? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie. – Chodzi o to, że się zatroszczyłem o ciebie? Że się o ciebie martwiłem i że potraktowałem cię jak istotę ludzką, a nie jak rzecz?

Przecież nie mogła mówić poważnie! Nie litował się nad nią! Zrobił wszystko co było w jego mocy by ją uratować, bo nie mógłby bez niej żyć. W pewnym sensie była to najbardziej instynktowna i samolubna rzecz którą zrobił od wielu lat. Ale jakoś wątpił, że spodobałby się jej ten tok myślenia.

– Lepiej byłoby gdybyś traktował mnie jak rzecz, Severusie – odpowiedziała gorzko. – Lepiej niż traktowanie w ten sposób, lepiej niż litowanie się nade mną.

– Na miłość bogów, kobieto, tu nie chodzi o litość! – zagrzmiał w końcu, gdyż skończyła się jego cierpliwość. – Tu chodzi o dawanie ci tego, czego potrzebujesz i pilnowanie, byś się nie załamała!

– Niczego od ciebie nie potrzebuję!

– Nie bądź śmieszna! Wiem lepiej.

– Nieprawda! – krzyknęła. – Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest, cały ten ból i przemoc, wstyd i strach! I to twoja wina!

Zbladł słysząc te słowa. Nie wiedziała czy to na skutek szoku, czy ze wzbierającej wściekłości, ale nakręciła się zbyt mocno, by ją to teraz obchodziło.

– Mówisz mi, że to moja wina? – zapytał niebezpiecznie niskim i jedwabistym głosem. – Malfoy cię gwałci i tnie na kawałki, a ty obwiniasz mnie?

Teraz znów płakała, ale wydawało się, że tego nie widzi.

– Wszystko było w porządku zanim się zjawiłeś! – krzyczała, nie przejmując się, że jej głos się łamie i brzmi histerycznie. – Wykonywałam swoją pracę, i nic mnie nie bolało! Zaakceptowałam to jako cel mojego życia! Byłam zrobiona ze skały i stali, a moje prawdziwe ja było ukryte tak daleko, że nawet noże Lucjusza nie mogły go tknąć! Już nic nie czułam!

Przypomniał ją sobie tamtego wstydliwego dnia w bibliotece, gdy po raz drugi zagłębił się w jej umysł. Wyglądała jak królowa z lodu i diamentów, jak martwa rzecz, zbyt piękna i twarda, by być żywą. W tej postaci nikt nie mógł jej tknąć. Przypomniał sobie jej oczy, jak głębokie tunele, w których nie było życia, człowieczeństwa, strachu. Nie było bólu.

– Nie możesz mówić poważnie! – wyszeptał... – Prawie wtedy zginęłaś! Ledwie starczyło ci sił, i nawet nikt tego nie zauważył. Nie mów mi, że wtedy czułaś się lepiej, niż gdy ktoś się o ciebie troszczył, bo nie uwierzę w to!

– Tak było lepiej – wciąż krzyczała, a w jej oczach lśnił gniew i desperacja. – Zaakceptowałam to, poddałam się. A wtedy pojawiłeś się ty i zwróciłeś mi to wszystko, co sprawia, że warto żyć, i troszczyłeś się i ... rozumiałeś mnie – gdy mówiła jej głos stał się szeptem i tylko dzięki wyćwiczonemu słuchowi mógł ją zrozumieć, gdy odwróciła się do niego tyłem i wpatrywała się w kominek.

– A teraz znów mam rzeczy dla których warto żyć. Teraz jest radość i szacunek dla samej siebie i ... nadzieja. Coś co Lucjusz może zniszczyć. Coś co nie powinno należeć do kurwy Śmierciożerców.

I nagle, w oślepiającym błysku bólu i smutku, zrozumiał.

– Zasługujesz na to wszystko, Hermiono – wyszeptał. – Nie musisz siebie karać za to co zrobiłaś. Nie jesteś rzeczą!

– Nie masz pojęcia czym jestem, Snape!

Sposób w jaki wymówił jego nazwisko bolał bardziej niż jakakolwiek obelga, którą obrzucała go w czasie tej kłótni. Cofnął się, nawet tego nie zauważając.

– Musimy o tym porozmawiać Hermiono – powiedział, starając się brzmieć, jakby panował nad sytuację. Jednak przypomniało to bardziej rozpaczliwe błagania z tamtej nocy w biurze Albusa. – Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść! Musimy to przedyskutować!

– Mogę zrobić co mi się podoba – odpowiedziała chłodno. Widział jak maski, których już dawno nie używała w jego obecności, wślizgują się na miejsce. – Zgodziliśmy się na to rozpoczynając ten partnerski układ. Pójdę teraz do mojego pokoju. Nie wiem czy wrócę. Proszę byś usunął połączenie Fiuu, gdy przez nie przejdę. Możesz również cofnąć mój dostęp do twoich komnat. Miłego dnia.

Severus wiedział, że dokładnie to jej obiecał, i po części chciał jej usłuchać, pozwolić jej odejść i nigdy już nie nadużywać jej zaufania. Jednak wiedział również, że jeżeli pozwoli jej teraz odejść, Hermiona na zawsze utraci jakąś część siebie. Już nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu zbliżyć się do siebie.

A on nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie mógł pozwolić, by skończyła jak on. Zamknął więc drzwi machnięciem różdżki i poszedł w lewą stronę, aż stanął pomiędzy nią a kominkiem spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

– Co robisz? – wysyczała śledząc różdżką jego każdy ruch.

– Nie pozwolę ci zniknąć w taki sposób Hermiono – odpowiedział spokojnie. Stał się nagle tak opanowany, jakby nigdy na siebie nie wrzeszczeli. – Cokolwiek chcesz zrobić później, najpierw musimy to przedyskutować.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! – krzyknęła. – Mieliśmy umowę! Żadnych rozmów, jeżeli nie będę tego chciała, żadnego chuchania i żadnej litości! Chcę wyjść w tej chwili i nigdy więcej z tobą nie rozmawiać!

– Ale musisz Hermiono. Jeżeli chcesz to przeżyć jako zdrowa osoba, a nie zgorzkniały cień kiedyś żyjącego człowieka, musisz przestać odczuwać winę i wstyd.

– A co jeżeli nie obchodzi mnie w jakim stanie przeżyję?

– Wtedy ta decyzja przestanie należeć do ciebie.

– Więc tak według ciebie wygląda sprawiedliwe partnerstwo? Poradzę sobie bez tego, wielkie dzięki.

Ten komentarz zabolał go, na co liczyła, jednak on wciąż się nie odsunął.

– Nie można być partnerem kamienia, czy przyjacielem zwłok – powiedział jej tym samym tonem. – A tym się właśnie stajesz, Hermiono. Tym właśnie byłem przez wiele lat. Martwym dla świata. Chcę żebyś spojrzała ponad swoje blizny i zobaczyła swoje życie Hermiono!

Roześmiała się, śmiechem tak starym i zgorzkniałym, że aż zabolało go serce.

– Co ty wiesz o bliznach – wyszeptała.

– Tyle co ty – odpowiedział równie cicho i podejmując decyzję, rozerwał koszulę. Cofnęła się z różdżką wzniesioną w drżącej dłoni, on jednak nie podszedł w jej stronę. Zamiast tego powoli zrzucił lnianą koszulę.

– Nie tylko Ciebie skrzywdzili –wyszeptał i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

Nie usłyszał płaczu, czy westchnięcia, tylko nieznacznie głośniejszy wdech. Wiedział, co zobaczyła - powierzchnię całkowicie pokrytą krzyżującymi się bliznami. Niektóre z nich były białe i ledwie widoczne przez upływ czasu, inne, wciąż czerwone i bolące, nawet po tylu latach gojenia.

Nie odwrócił się w jej stronę, jednak czuł jak jej oczy prześlizgują się po jego plecach, przyglądając się białym liniom, które wyżłobiły w jego skórze ścieżki i uliczki.

– U mnie zaczęło się to wcześnie – powiedział cicho, wciąż od niej odwrócony, głosem, który był tak samo stary i zgorzkniały jak jej. – Od kiedy pamiętam, mój ojciec bił mnie i moją matką. Oficjalnie by pokazać swój autorytet, ale teraz już dobrze wiesz, dlaczego ludzie biją dzieci.

– W Hogwarcie nie było dużo lepiej, słynni Huncwoci wybrali mnie na swoją ulubioną zabawkę. Wspomnienie, które widział twój przyjaciel Harry w mojej myślodsiewni, przedstawia mnie wiszącego do góry nogami w powietrzu, pokazującego całej szkole moje piękne gatki. Przez lata robili mi dużo gorsze rzeczy.

Gdy mówił poczuł za sobą szelest ubrań i wiedział, że powoli idzie w jego stronę. Mógł wyobrazić sobie jej twarz. Oczy szerokie z przerażenia, gdy przypomniała sobie, co do niego wykrzykiwała, błagające by skończył swoją opowieść, ale zignorował to. To było zbyt ważne.

– Gdy zostałem już przeciągnięty na stronę Czarnego Pana, żyłem tylko dzięki wściekłości, mojej arogancji i rozpaczliwej wierze we własną inteligencję. Tylko mój umysł nadawał mi wartość, tylko mój geniusz mógł usprawiedliwić moje istnienie. To właśnie tą dumę wykorzystał Czarny Pan by mnie do siebie zwabić. Tą wściekłość na wszystkich, którzy mnie skrzywdzili. Kilka tygodni temu pytałaś mnie, dlaczego moim sposobem jest gniew, a ja ci nie odpowiedziałem. Pozwól, że zrobię to teraz: Tylko gniew i arogancja miały wystarczającą moc by podtrzymać mnie przy życiu z każdym nowym dniem, pomimo ich nienawiści, bólu, który mi sprawiali. Czarny Pan wziął mój gniew i skołował mnie tak, że już nie widziałem co jest dobre a co złe. Mogłem tylko podsycać moją nienawiść.

Jego głos był już ochrypły. Chciał uciec od tych wspomnień, schować się przed samym sobą. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał jej to przekazać.

– Ale nie powstrzymał bólu. Zwielokrotnił go, gdy nie byłem mu natychmiastowo posłuszny. Gdy nie słuchałem, traktował mnie jak rzecz. Głęboko w środku wiedziałem, że tym właśnie jestem. Trzymałem się go kurczowo, bo tylko on sprawiał, że to uczucie ginęło. Tylko on mógł mnie ocalić przed samym sobą. I gdy mnie karał, lub gdy później Albus wysyłał mnie tam z powrotem jako szpiega, nie protestowałem. Gdyż w jakiś sposób wiedziałem, tak jak ty teraz, że zasługuję na wszystko, co mogą mi zrobić, że nie byłem godny życia bez bólu.

– I odmówiłem sobie wszystkiego, co uważałem za zbyt dobre dla mnie. Stałem się zgorzkniały, surowy i skamieniały. Stałem się Severusem Snapem - sukinsynem i ponurym Mistrzem Eliksirów. I tak było do bardzo niedawna, aż ktoś uwolnił mnie z mrocznego więzienia mojego umysłu, wyrzucając mnie z miejsca mojego upokorzenia.

Cisza. Między nimi był ocean ciszy, tak bezmiernej, że przez chwilę bał się, że już dawno jej nie było, że zostawiła go paplającego o swojej przeszłości, że opuściła go, tak jak wielu przed nią. Wtedy usłyszał jej oddech, szybki i płytki, oraz poczuł jej zapach. Stała zaraz za nim. Głosem czystym i spokojnym upewnił się, że zrozumiała tą lekcję.

– Więc Hermiono, po tym wszystkim co wiesz o mnie, czy myślisz, że jestem bezwartościowy? Czy uważasz, że jestem plugastwem i że zasługuję na to wszystko co zrobił mi świat? Powiedz, czy wierzysz, że to wszystko zmieniło mnie w rzecz?

Jej głos był zszokowany gdy odpowiadała rozpaczliwie zaprzeczając jego pytaniom. – Nie... Ja nigdy bym nie pomyślała...

Nagle obrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał z wyrazem straszliwego gniewu w jej szerokie oczy i załzawioną twarz.

– Dlaczego więc śmiesz sądzić tak o sobie? Nigdy nie zrobiłaś nic złego, czy innego niż ja. Wybrałaś tą drogę by ocalić ludzi, których kochasz. Jak więc możesz być czymś gorszym niż ja, skoro nie popełniłaś nawet połowy moich zbrodni?

– Ale ja...

– Ale ty co? Chcesz zrobić z tego konkurs? Kto popełnił najstraszliwszą rzecz w swoim życiu? Może powinienem opowiedzieć ci nieco więcej o tej cudownej przygodzie, jaką było moje życie? Chcesz wiedzieć jak to jest, gdy się zabija dziecko zbyt małe, by mogło wołać o pomoc? Co chcesz mi udowodnić Hermiono?

Widział jak szuka słów, którymi mogła by się oskarżyć, i jak nic nie znajduje. Zabrał je od niej, wszystkie wymówki i wyrzuty, które przypominała sobie w czasie bezsennych nocy, wszystkie te straszliwe obrazy, które widziała po zamknięciu oczu. Bo on robił gorsze rzeczy. A ona wciąż go szanowała.

– Jest mi tak strasznie wstyd – wyszeptała w końcu. Widział w jej oczach, że w końcu dotarła do źródła i chce się tym z nim podzielić. – Gdy patrzę w ich oczy, mojej rodziny, moich przyjaciół, nawet Dumbledore'a, jest mi tak bardzo wstyd. Wiem co uważają za złe i dobre, i wiem jakie jest ich życie. I nie pasuję tam. Widziałam rzeczy, robiłam takie rzeczy, które sprawiłyby, że uciekli by przerażeni. Jak mogę znów spotkać się z moimi rodzicami, jak mogę spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciołom, gdy wiem co pomyśleliby o prawdziwej mnie? Gdy wiem, ze należę do świata, którym oni pogardzają? Odrzuciłam wszystko, w co kiedyś wierzyłam i teraz nie mam niczego, czym mogłabym zapełnić tą pustkę. Niczego poza wstydem.

Wiedział, co miała na myśli. Przez ich połączone spojrzenia przesłał jej wiedzę i zrozumienie. Ona nigdy nie wybrała drogi arogancji. Próbowała się przystosować, przygasiła swoje światło, pozwoliła im by traktowali jej inteligencję jak dziwactwo, a jej głód wiedzy jak raczej zabawną cechę charakteru. Jeżeli wcześniej mnie nie akceptowali, pytały go jej oczy, jednocześnie bojąc się odpowiedzi, Jak mogę mieć nadzieję, że teraz będę mogła do nich należeć?

– Wiesz, że nie ma rozwiązania, prawda? – zapytał ją czule. Odpowiedziała lekkim skinieniem głowy. – Ci, którzy górują nad innymi, zawsze będą samotni. Ludzi nigdy nie akceptują tego, co jest inne. Oboje nauczyliśmy się tego w ciężki sposób. Jeżeli nie możesz być dumna z tego, kim jesteś, nigdy nie przestaniesz się tak czuć. Ale jeżeli nie potrafisz pokonać wstydu – kontynuował, biorąc głęboki oddech i patrząc jej w oczy.

– Wtedy czuj się zawstydzona przed swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi, jeżeli musisz. Wstydź się przed swoimi sprawiedliwymi małymi przyjaciółmi, którzy tylko dlatego pozostali niewinni, bo są zbyt głupi by dostrzec co się dzieje dookoła nich. Nie mogę cię powstrzymać przed uważaniem się za niższą i bardziej plugawą od tych idiotów. Ale nigdy nie uważaj się za taką w mojej obecności, słyszysz mnie? Nie przeżyłaś nic, czego ja bym nie przeżył wcześniej. Nie widziałaś nic, czego ja nie robiłem. Jeżeli ja mogę żyć z tym co zrobiłem, ty też możesz przetrwać, to co ci zrobiono. Słyszysz mnie?

Ucichł. Wiedział co jej proponował, ale wiedział również o co ją prosił. Zaakceptowanie tego, kim była i zaprzestanie ukrywania się przed tym musiało być najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek miała zrobić. Jemu zajęło to więcej niż trzydzieści lat.

Jednak wciąż, z całego serca miał nadzieję, że Hermiona znajdzie w sobie siłę aby to zrobić. Teraz, gdy wszystko już zostało powiedziane, pozwoli jej odejść, jeżeli będzie tego chciała. Nie wiedział jednak co wtedy zrobi, znów sam w swoich komnatach, bez wspólnych rozmów, treningów i docinków.

Tak bardzo zagłębił się w przerażający scenariusz Hermiony odchodzącej od niego na zawsze, że zauważył jak blisko niego była dopiero gdy delikatnie dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej. Tak samo gęsto pokrytej bliznami jak jego plecy.

Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia, gdy prawym palcem wskazującym zaczęła kreślić szlak wyznaczony na jego skórze przez ledwie widoczną białą linię.

Zrozumiał ten gest, jednak ona nie spojrzała mu w oczy.

Przyjęła to co miał jej do zaoferowania.

Gdy powoli podniósł ramiona, by dać jej dość czasu, by mogła się wycofać przed niechcianym dotykiem, wtuliła się w niego, zamknęła oczy i otoczyła rękoma jego pas tak mocno, jak on otulił jej ramiona.

Gdyby nie byli zbyt wyczerpani by się nad tym zastanowić, oboje pewnie zdumieli by się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jakie czerpali z tych objęć, uczucie bliskości i spokoju, które istniało tylko w kręgu ich ramion. Uczucie domu.

Gdzieś tam, świat był miejscem pełnym niebezpieczeństw i bólu, ale tutaj byli tylko oni - dwójka szpiegów, oboje przestraszeni, oboje zbyt inteligentni dla własnego dobra. Oboje doświadczający najgłębszego zaufania, jakie kiedykolwiek czuli.

– Tak więc – usłyszała w swoim uchu głęboki głos Severusa. – Myślę, że już czas na śniadanie.

0o0o0o0o0o


	27. Potajemne Puchonowanie

**Potajemne Puchonowanie**

Przez kolejne dni żadne z nich nie czuło potrzeby rozmowy o tym co się stało. Wrócili do poświątecznego rytmu dnia jakby tamten wieczór i poranek nigdy nie miały miejsca.

Jednak Severus dostrzegał zmiany w ich relacji. Były tak subtelne, że aż niezauważalne dla obcej osoby, a jednak zmieniły one zarówno Hermionę jak i jego samego. Bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego co wcześniej doświadczył.

Jakby w pewien sposób przestał istnieć dla Hermiony, w każdym razie jako oddzielna ludzka istota. Wcześniej tolerowała jego obecność, jednak nadal półświadomie śledziła każdy jego ruch, wyliczała odległość między nimi w pokoju i nigdy się całkowicie nie odprężyła. Teraz uśmiechała się na jego widok i na powrót zanurzała się w swoim świecie myśli i słów.

Mógł niemiło skomentować najnowszą pracę domową dodaną do olbrzymiego stosu piętrzącego się na jego biurku, przejść przez pokój lub nawet otrzeć się o jej fotel, nie wywołując żadnej reakcji z jej strony. Czasem przygotowywała dla nich herbatę, czasem to on dolewał jej gorącego napoju do kubka. Wszystko to odbywało się bez słów. W niektóre wieczory spoglądał znad książki i widział jak spała, zwinięta na swoim ulubionym fotelu, z zapomnianą książką leżącą na kolanie. Brał ją wtedy w ramiona i zanosił do jej pokoju, a ona nawet nie poruszyła się we śnie, zupełnie tak, jakby nie dotykała jej inny człowiek, lecz jakaś część jej ciała, która była akurat przytomna.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu widział Hermionę całkowicie odprężoną. Była wtedy zupełnie inną osobą. Znów, zmiany były bardzo subtelne, jednak zdziwił się, że spotkał osobę o jeszcze bardziej mrocznym i gorzkim poczuciu humoru niż on sam. Jednak dopiero gdy omawiali teoretyczny problem, gdy żywo gestykulowała, a jej oczy błyszczały z podniecenia, zrozumiał, że ona nigdy wcześniej nie była sobą, ani z przyjaciółmi, ani podczas zajęć, nawet nie w jego obecności przez te ostatnie miesiące.

Jakby ta ciągła potrzeba dopasowania się, zadowalania innych zniknęła, zostawiając osobę tak upartą i sarkastyczną, jak on sam. Osobę bezwstydnie genialną i, czasem, szokująco arogancką.

Cieszyło go to niezmiernie, gdy widział jak rozluźnia się jej twarz, jak w jej oczach zaczyna na nowo płonąć ogień. Wiedział, że odczuwała to samo.

Nie poruszali tematu Lucjusza Malfoya. Jedyną oznaką, że Hermiona przepracowuje te wspomnienia były jej treningi i ich podwojona intensywność. Teraz ćwiczyli na sali godzinami, aż nawet Severus dyszał ze zmęczenia.

Dwudziestego ósmego grudnia Hermiona pierwszy raz zraniła go do krwi. Zszokowana obserwowała jak czerwona kreska na jego klatce piersiowej gwałtownie się powiększa. Severus powstrzymał ją zanim zaczęła go przepraszać.

– W byciu czarownicą jest tyle wspaniałych rzeczy, Hermiono – powiedział jej, jednocześnie lecząc ranę z wypracowaną łatwością, – Na przykład fakt, że możesz trenować nie zachowując zasad bezpieczeństwa. Prawie wszystko potrafię uleczyć, a ty potrzebujesz doświadczyć prawdziwych urazów - zarówno zadawania ich innym, jaki i otrzymywania ich. Sam teoretyczny trening nie wystarczy, gdy będziesz walczyć z kimś na śmierć i życie.

– Jeżeli teraz ma nastąpić przemowa pod tytułem "Nie troszcz się o innych", to się powstrzymaj Severusie, słyszałam ją już wystarczająco wiele razy – odpowiedziała zapalczywie Hermiona. – Zabijałam i sama otarłam się o śmierć już wiele razy.

– Wiem. Ale czy zabijałaś instynktownie? Tak szybko, że nawet nie musiałaś o tym myśleć? Czy może wahałaś się, pytając siebie, czy może istnieje inny sposób, jednocześnie dając swojej ofierze szansę na ucieczkę?

Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszała to pytanie. Nóż wypadł jej z dłoni. – Czym chcesz bym się stała, Severusie? – wyszeptała.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie, wiedząc, że zostanie zrozumianym. –Skuteczną – odpowiedział.

Nie wycofała się, chowając się za maską normalności, tak jak kiedyś. Uniosła podbródek, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i z uśmiechem skinęła głową.

Choć Hermiona zdawała sobie radzić ze wspomnieniami z tamtej nocy na swój cichy sposób, Severus odkrył, że to on nie może się od nich uwolnić. Już nigdy nie chciał jej widzieć w takim stanie, zakrwawionej, półprzytomnej i pełnej bólu. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić, aby powstrzymać Lucjusza, by ten znów jej nie wezwał i nie skrzywdził.

Jednak czekał do Sylwestra, mając nadzieję, że to ona zacznie ten temat. Wieczór minął, a ona nadal ignorowała jego wskazówki i unikała jego prób skierowania rozmowy na cokolwiek związanego ze szpiegowaniem, pozornie koncentrując się tylko na ich wspólnej kolacji.

– Musimy go powstrzymać. Nie możesz tak tego dalej ciągnąć – zauważył podczas deseru.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, przyzwyczajona już do gwałtownych zmian tematu. – Mam nawet plan. Ale potrzebuję trochę czasu, by go przygotować. Powiedziawszy to, ponownie skupiła się, z wielką uwagą i koncentracją, na swoich wyśmienitych czekoladowych lodach.

– A co jeżeli nie mamy już czasu? – zapytał Severus, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ona mówi o tym z takim spokojem.

Westchnęła i odłożyła łyżeczkę obok miski.

– W tej chwili jest mu bardzo przykro – wyjaśniła. – Zawsze tak się tak czuje, gdy przekroczy granice. Widzisz, na tyle, na ile Lucjusz Malfoy jest zdolny, on naprawdę mnie kocha. I boi się mnie stracić, więc gdy się zapomina i robi coś tak głupiego jak... to, będzie odczuwał skruchę. Wysłał mi biżuterię, to dobry znak, oznacza, że nie będzie niczego próbował przez najbliższe kilka tygodni. Zanim znów skłoni się w stronę swoich bardziej niebezpiecznych żądzy, rozwiążę ten problem. Obiecuję, Severusie.

W chwili, gdy spojrzał jej w oczy i skinął głową, zastanowiły go trzy rzeczy. Po pierwsze fakt, że mówiła o brutalnych atakach Lucjusza, jakby to była jakaś przykra rutyna, coś co znała na pamięć, choć jednocześnie szczerze nienawidziła. Zastanawiał się ile klejnotów, przeprosin od oprawcy, było schowanych w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej.

Po drugie to, że nic mu nie powiedziała o swoim planie. Wyraźnie nie chciała go o nim informować, co normalnie by wystarczyło by wzbudzić jego podejrzenia.

Po trzecie, to była Hermiona, której niecały tydzień temu przysiągł swoje zaufanie. Choć ,co dziwne, nie czuł potrzeby zapytania jej lub nawet przetestowania planu, o którym mówiła. Jeżeli Hermiona była pewna, że się powiedzie, on też był o tym przekonany.

Tak więc zamiast zachowywać się tak podejrzliwie jak zwykle, przechylił głowę na bok, a na jego twarzy pojawił się srogi grymas. – Mnie nigdy nikt nie sprezentował żadnych klejnotów – poskarżył się, udając marudne dziecko.

Uśmiechnęła się na to szeroko. – Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że niezbyt by pasowały do twoich szat. Jednak jeżeli chcesz, mogę Ci pożyczyć któryś z moich rubinów i będziesz je mógł przetestować podczas następnych zajęć z Eliksirów.

Zachichotała wyobrażając sobie Severusa z olbrzymim rubinowym naszyjnikiem i czerwonymi wstążkami we włosach, stojącego przed siedmioroczniakami. Wspomniany Mistrz Eliksirów nagle wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę we władczym geście.

– Na salę ćwiczeń, bezczelna kobieto – rozkazał. – Ukażę cię za to odpowiednio. Przez całe następne zajęcia będę musiał powstrzymywać uśmiech. Ta zniewaga noży wymaga!

Będąc mu posłuszną z udawaną poddańczą kurtuazją Hermiona udała się na kolejne dwie godziny kopania, zadawania ciosów oraz cięć nożem.

0o0o0o

Wiedziała, że tam będzie oraz, że będzie się jej spodziewał zanim jeszcze minie gargulca, jednak gdy weszła do jego biura i zobaczyła go siedzącego przy biurku, z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach i szaleńczo migoczącymi oczyma, nie mogła powstrzymać nerwowego ściskania w żołądku.

Może było to spowodowane jego reputacją prawie wszechwiedzącego, nieomal wszechmogącego czarodzieja, albo po prostu jego sędziwym wiekiem, bynajmniej za każdym razem gdy Hermiona widziała się z Dumbledorem, bała się, że nie starczy jej odwagi.

Od tego planu zależało więcej niż tylko powstrzymanie Lucjusza Malfoya, a nie była pewna jak Dyrektor zareaguje na jej propozycję. Pomimo jego reputacji ekscentryka i przyjacielsko-dziwacznego zachowania, był nie tylko bardzo potężnym czarodziejem lecz również genialnym dowódcą i politykiem. Ludzie tacy jak Albus Dumbledore nie lubili oddawać władzy czy kontroli. Pożądali jej.

Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, iż jej argumenty będą na tyle mocne, oraz że Dumbledore rzeczywiście ufa Severusowi tak bardzo, jak o tym mówi. Po cichu liczyła również na to, że Dyrektor zaczął już odczuwać dolegliwości swojego wieku i czasem pragnął chwili odpoczynku.

– Dyrektorze – przywitała go uśmiechem. – Cieszę się, że znalazł Pan dla mnie czas.

– Oh, panno Granger, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Prawie miesiąc upłynął od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania, gdy Severus przejął od niej składanie raportów. Po wyrazie jego twarzy widziała, że był pozytywnie zaskoczony zmianami, które w niej zaszły.

Prawie mogła się przejrzeć w jego oczach jak w lustrze: silniejsze, bardziej umięśnione ciało, które straciło coś z tamtej sztywności, twarz, która kiedyś była zimna jak lód, teraz wyrażała odprężenie i pewność siebie, skóra znów błyszczała zdrowym blaskiem, a oczy nie były zaczerwienione i zmęczone lecz znów pełne energii.

Niezmiernie irytował ją fakt, że Dumbledore wiedział, kto spowodował w niej te zmiany. Chciała w jakiś sposób zachować w tajemnicy swoją przyjaźń z Severusem, tak samo jak to, co miało miejsce podczas zebrań. Za każdym razem gdy myślała o wspólnie spędzonym czasie, czuła zaborczość, tak silną, że za każdym razem ją to dziwiło. On był jej. To spokojne małe sanktuarium było ich, i nigdy nikt nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć.

Poczuła jak jego wzrok zanurza się w jej umyśle. Było to tak delikatne, że gdyby sama nie była mistrzynią oklumencji, nie zauważyłaby tego. Ostrożnie skierowała jego szukający umysł w stronę niegroźnych wspomnień, o rzeczach zupełnie nieistotnych. W duszy uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Dyrektor był już prawdopodobnie tak przyzwyczajony do tej formy szpiegowania, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy jakże daremne to było w jej przypadku. Kim jednak była by pozbawiać mężczyznę jego złudzeń.

– Dobrze wyglądasz, moja droga – powiedział Dumbledore, jakby dopiero co podsłuchał jej myśli. Jednak Hermiona, wiedziała, że nie widział nic ważnego, ani powiązanego z Severusem. Nie nabierała się już na jego sztuczki, jak subtelne by nie były. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i podeszła do jednego z foteli stojących przy rozpalonym kominku.

– Czy mogę usiąść Dyrektorze? Wydaje mi się, że to będzie raczej długa rozmowa.

– Oczywiście moje dziecko, wybacz mi moje roztargnienie – zareagował natychmiast Dumbledore, przywołał jeszcze jeden kubek herbaty i dołączył do niej.

Po cichu sączyła herbatę i przyglądała się starszemu mężczyźnie. Zazwyczaj to on wpatrywał się w innych, oczekując zwierzeń, jednak nie był przyzwyczajony do stosowania jego własnych metod przeciwko niemu. To on pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

– Co panią tutaj sprowadza dzisiejszego wieczora, panno Granger? –zapytał uśmiechając się życzliwie, by złagodzić ton pytania. – Oczywiście zawsze jest tu pani mile widziana i jestem gotowy zaproponować pani wszelką pomoc, jaką mogę...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i odstawiła kubek.

– Czy to dobrze, że przechodzi pan ze mną od razu do sedna, Dyrektorze? – zapytała lekko, zbywając pytanie na chwilę, podczas gdy on zdawał się poważnie nad nim zastanawiać.

– To bez znaczenia. Przyszłam by złożyć panu propozycję, Profesorze. W tej grze jest gracz, który już zbyt długo nie otrzymał zadania, a wydaje mi się że będziemy potrzebować jego umiejętności zanim skończy się zima...

Wyjaśnienia zajęły jej niedużo czasu. Dyrektor właściwie sam dostrzegał wady i zalety jej propozycji. Z małego uśmieszku, błąkającego się na jego twarzy wnioskowała, że zalety zdawały się przeważać.

– Czy ów gracz wie o zmianie swojej roli, panno Granger? – zapytał w końcu. Potrząsnęła głową z rozbawionym uśmiechem, pozwalając mu wierzyć, że współtworzą ten żart.

– Zna go pan, Dyrektorze – odpowiedziała, widząc błysk satysfakcji w jego oczach. Nie było potrzeby, by uświadamiać go jak bardzo ta wiedza jest ograniczona. – On nigdy nie zaakceptowałby tego stanowiska, gdybym wcześniej się go o to zapytała. Nie uważa siebie za wartościowego. Ale wiem, że taki jest. Musimy powiązać go z naszą sprawą w tej wojnie. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zmarnowanie jego talentów.

_Wiem, jak pragniesz jakiegokolwiek zajęcia, Severusie, _pomyślała. _A to będzie dla Ciebie idealne!_

Rozmowa trwała jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Hermiona podrzucała wskazówki i zręcznie odbijała pytana zadawane jej przez Dyrektora z najmniej spodziewanych stron. Oboje cały czas uśmiechali się i sączyli herbatę, jakby była to jakaś grzecznościowa dyskusja o Jane Austen, a nie spotkanie strategiczne generała armii i jego mistrzowskiego szpiega.

Potem Hermiona wymówiła się pracą domową, którą musiała jeszcze skończyć. Dumbledore odprawił ją jednym ze swoich genialnych uśmiechów. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy minęła gargulca pilnującego wejścia. Prawdopodobnie donosił Dumbledore'owi o wszystkim co robili jego goście przed wejściem do jego gabinetu. Nieźle poszło. Jeżeli miała szczęście, Severus będzie czekał na nią wściekły, chcąc wiedzieć, czy to ona jest autorką tego pomysłu.

Jednak jeszcze nie poszła w stronę lochów. Zamiast tego, owinęła się ciaśniej peleryną-niewidką, którą miała zarzuconą na ramionach, i przeszła przez hol wejściowy i poprzez drzwi. Teraz musiała tylko włamać się do Hogwartu.

0o0o0o

Gdy Hermiona dotarła do celu, nad błoniami Hogwartu zapadł już zmierzch. Okrążyła zewnętrzny mur i znalazła się się dokładnie naprzeciwko olbrzymiego okna, umieszczonego wysoko w grubym, kamiennym murze. Wiedziała, że należy do pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu, tak samo jak wiedziała, jak do niego dotrzeć korytarzami szkolnymi. Bycie Prefekt Naczelną miało jednak jakieś zalety.

Rozważała wejście do pokoju wspólnego zwykłą drogą. Wiedziała jednak, że około dwudziestu Puchonów zdecydowało się zostać na święta i nawet w porze obiadowej natknięcie się na kogoś siedzącego przy kominku było całkiem wysokie. Nie było mowy, by nie zauważyli jak obraz odchyla się, a nikt przez niego nie przechodzi.

Dlatego też zdecydowała się wejść oknem, dziękując Bogom, za to, że Puchoni nie mieszkali w wieży, jak Gryfoni. Mocniej owinęła się płaszczem, spinając go, by się nie zsunął, i rzuciła czar unoszący na swoje stopy. Gdy była wystarczająco wysoko, stanęła na parapecie i zajrzała przez szybę do środka. W pokoju wspólnym były trzy osoby, dwóch chłopców skupionych na partyjce szachów, i jeden czytający w kącie.

Ostrożnie, cały czas obserwując ich kątem oka, włożyła lewą dłoń do kieszeni i wyjęła z niej długi srebrny włos z brody Dumbledore'a, który zwędziła z jego biurka. Będąc w rękawiczkach, jednym palcem przytknęła włos do framugi okna, jednocześnie kierując różdżkę prawą ręką w stronę swojego gardła.

– Vox mutatis – wyszeptała. Potem, głośno wypowiedziała jedno słowo. – Otwórz się – powiedziała głosem Dyrektora. Kraty bezszelestnie się rozsunęły, otwierając okno.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie była do końca pewna, czy to zadziała, jednak w "Historii Hogwartu" wyczytała wiele przydatnych rzeczy. O wiele więcej, niż Harry i Ron byliby w stanie dowiedzieć się dzięki mapie Huncwotów. Jedną z nich było to, że Dyrektor Hogwartu mógł wejść do każdego pomieszczenia w zamku dzięki mocy swojego głosu i skóry. Miała nadzieję, że włos wystarczy. Jak się okazało, zabezpieczenia Hogwartu nie były tak doskonałe, jak wszyscy uważali. Powie o tym Severusowi, najpierw jednak musiała wykonać swoje zadanie.

Kolejnym zaklęciem kazała powiewowi wiatru wlecieć przez otwarte okno. Odwracając tym uwagę zaskoczonych Puchonów, weszła do pokoju wspólnego. Gdy jeden z nich podszedł do okna by je zamknąć, ona była już na szczycie schodów chłopięcego dormitorium.

Drzwi do sypialni siedmioroczniaków były lekko uchylone, co Hermiona zawdzięczała beztrosce chłopców. Powoli je otworzyła. Ujrzała raczej niechlujny pokój, w którym nie było nikogo poza starą grubą ropuchą.

Przeszukując zawartość szafek nocnych zlokalizowała swój cel w niecałą minutę, łóżko i stolik Justina Finch-Fletchley'a.

Harry mógł sobie myśleć, że Justin szuka przyjaciół, lub że zakochał się w Harrym, jednak Hermiona już dawno przestała wierzyć w niewinne intencje. Justin obserwowała Harry'ego dość intensywnie. Robił też notatki. Ktoś, kto chce się zaprzyjaźnić, nie robi notatek. Notatki robi osoba która chce coś zapamiętać lub o czymś donieść.

A Justin napisał do Harry'ego. Harry i Ron mogli to przegapić, jednak Hermiona uświadomiła sobie co planuje Justin w chwili gdy dostała list od przyjaciela. Justin chciał się spotkać z Potterem w mugolskim Londynie, z dala od Weasleyów, aurorów i kogokolwiek, kto mógłby go pilnować.

Pytanie brzmiało dlaczego.

Justin nie dołączył do Śmierciożerców z własnej woli – wiedziała by o drugim szpiegu w Hogwarcie. Jednak dla kogoś szpiegował, i jeżeli poprawnie zinterpretowała przesunięcia w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, tym kimś był McNair lub Houseman. Oboje byli ostatnio bardziej chwalenie przez Czarnego Pana i im obojgu została udzielona więcej niż jedna prywatna audiencja.

Jednak potrzebowała na to dowodu i chciała się dowiedzieć dlaczego Justin zdradzał swoich rówieśników. Bezgłośnie uśpiła ropuchę zaklęciem, przez które nie będzie można jej namierzyć, ustawiła zaklęcie ochronne na schody dormitorium, które ostrzeże ją z chwilą, gdy ktoś wejdzie na schody, i zamknęła drzwi delikatnym pchnięciem stopy, nie chcąc niczego dotykać by nie zostawić swojego magicznego podpisu na żadnej z rzeczy w tym pokoju.

Potem podeszła do łóżka i szafki nocnej Justina. Na chwilę przestała się ruszać, dokładnie zapamiętując ogólne położenie wszystkich rzeczy.

Zebrał ze sobą bardzo niewiele rzeczy na święta – fakt, nad którym przez chwilę się zastanowiła. Gdziekolwiek i z kimkolwiek spędzał te kilka tygodni, czuł, że jego rzeczy będą bezpieczniejsze w murach Hogwartu niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Ogromna ilość ubrań, książek i prywatnych bibelotów tylko potwierdzały jej podejrzenia. Nie spakował się jak osoba, która jedzie do domu. Zostawił tu wszystko co było dla niego ważne.

Wyjmując specjalne rękawiczki, zapobiegające wyciekaniu śladów jej własnej magii ze skóry, i sięgała po górę piżamy złożonej porządnie na łóżku, uśmiechnęła się na myśl o jej przyjaciołach. Co by powiedzieli, widząc ją teraz? Ron stwierdził by, że to nie możliwe, żeby tak łamała przepisy szkolne, a Harry wybałuszył by oczy ze zdziwienia.

Oboje znali jej zdolności wydobycia każdej informacji z biblioteki, czy też zorganizowania ich planów nauki w skomplikowane, kolorowe systemy. Ale przeszukiwanie osobistych rzeczy, uniknięcie kilku magicznych pułapek, które zastawił, by strzec swojej prywatności, prawdopodobnie z pomocą kogoś, dla kogo pracował – to było dla nich czymś absurdalnie różnym od normalnej roli Hermiony w ich zgranym trio.

Jednak Hermiona wiedziała, że te zadania nie różniły się zbyt wiele od siebie. Pamiętanie szczegółów i rozumienie, jak łączą się z całością – to to naprawdę się liczyło, nieważne czy szpiegowałeś, planowałeś bitwę, czy pisałeś skomplikowany esej. Wyćwiczyła się w zapamiętywaniu każdej wskazówki, każdej informacji z tekstu. Teraz po prostu kierowała całą uwagę swojego doskonale wytrenowanego umysłu na rzeczy Justina.

Nie znalazła ani śladu po ogromnych ilościach notatek, które napisał przez ostatnie kilka tygodni szkoły, natknęła się jednak na kilkanaście rolek pergaminu z oderwanymi rogami oraz zeszyty, z których ktoś wyrwał po kilka kartek.

Wiele walizek i przegródek kufra, w których Justin przechowywał swoje bardziej osobiste rzeczy, było zakodowanych na jego osobisty magiczny podpis, pozwalając otworzyć je tylko osobie o dokładnie takim samym podpisie, a w związku z tym, że Justin nie miał brata bliźniaka, taka osoba nie istniała. Jednak jej wcześniejsze przeszukanie jego ubrań opłaciło się. Justin zostawił parę swoich rękawiczek, wystarczyło że Hermiona wywinęła je na drugą stronę i założyła na swoje własne rękawiczki. Zawierały wystarczającą ilość zapachu i magii Justina by oszukać zabezpieczenia i otworzyć walizki.

Nie znalazła niedawno pisanych listów od rodziców. Dziwne. Odkąd pamiętała, Justin otrzymywał paczkę lub list od nich przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Był jedynakiem bardzo kochanym przez matkę. Jednak ostatni list był sprzed trzech miesięcy. Gdy przeszukiwała jego korespondencję, wpadła na to, co takiego mogło się stać.

Jednak nie znalazła na to dowodu. Pół godziny zajęło jej przejrzenie jego rzeczy i ułożenie ich dokładnie w ten sposób, w jaki je znalazła. Sprawdziła jego kufer i szafkę pod kątem ukrytych szuflad lub schowków, jednak żadnych nie znalazła.

Przeszukała ściany wokół jego łóżka, wezgłowie, a nawet podniosła materac kolejnym bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem. Również niczego nie znalazła.

Może ukrył coś w Pokoju Wspólnym, jednak wydało jej się to mało prawdopodobne. Jeżeli Puchoni byli choć trochę podobni do Gryfonów, żadne tajemnice nie były przed nimi bezpieczne. Nie dało się również niczego ukryć tak dobrze, by nie znalazła tego banda wścibskich nastolatków.

No to gdzie? Może jednak zabrał ten dowód ze sobą?

Olśniło ją, gdy odeszła kilka kroków od łóżka, by obejrzeć je całe raz jeszcze, i spojrzała na kolumienki podtrzymujące baldachim. Masywne, drewniane kolumny. Przynajmniej wydawały się być masywne, gdyż ta po prawej stronie okazała się być wydrążona, co odkryła po kilku sekundach opukiwania i porównywania odgłosu.

Nie zauważyła otwarcia, jednak gdy przesunęła dłonią w rękawiczce po wypolerowanym drewnie, pojawiło się w nim pęknięcie, nie szersze niż włos. Posłużyła się jednym ze swoich noży, które teraz miała zawsze przy sobie, bezpiecznie ukryte w pochwach przypiętych na udach, by poszerzyć to pęknięcie. Uważała by nie zadrapać drewna.

_Co tam schowałeś Justinie,_ pomyślała rzucając serię zaklęć odkrywających, _Co sprawiło, że zdradziłeś swój świat?_

Gdy łamała kolejne klątwy i zaklęcia zabezpieczające, wzbierał w niej gniew. Gniew na zagrożenie, w którym ich stawiał, gniew na chłopca, który obrał łatwą drogę po trupach innych, jednak gdy w końcu włożyła dłoń do otworu i wyjęła z niego dwie fotografie ukryte w środku, całe to wzburzenie momentalnie znikło.

Jego matka, otoczona przez dwóch zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców, z zielonymi dzikimi oczami, dysząca ciężko panicznym oddechem i przeraźliwym strachem wyrytym w każdym rysie jej twarzy, napędzanym wiedzą tego co ją czeka.

Jego ojciec, z podbitym okiem, rękoma związanym z tyłu, jednak wciąż walczącym przeciwko mężczyznom, którzy go trzymali. W jego oczach nie było nic poza troską, miłością do rodziny i rozpaczą.

Pod obiema fotografiami widniała wiadomość pisana wielkimi literami: "Rób to, co każemy, Justin, a może przeżyją."

Hermiona znała to pismo. Severus nauczył ją rozpoznawać odręczne pismo każdego Śmierciożercy. To należało do Macnaira. Miał rodziców Justina.

0o0o

Severus nie był pewien dlaczego Albus zaprosił go na popołudniową herbatkę, jednak chętnie się na nią udał. Był to najwyższy czas by przedstawić aktywowane Obliviate Hermiony oraz kilka innych pomysłów na które wpadli podczas przerwy świątecznej. Nieoficjalne spotkanie przy herbacie i ciasteczkach było idealną okazją by je zaprezentować Dyrektorowi.

Był więc raczej zaskoczony gdy zamiast nieformalnej atmosfery jakiej się spodziewał, zastał Dyrektora sztywno siedzącego za swoim biurkiem.

– Albusie – przywitał go lekkim skinieniem głowy.

– Severusie! Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Proszę usiądź, mój chłopcze.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. To "mój chłopcze" nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. W jego doświadczeniu, zaraz po tym wyrażeniu, następowała lawina niechcianych dobrych rad, lub, co gorsze, poważne pytania odnośnie stanu jego psychiki. Oczywiście Dyrektor nigdy nie nazwałby tego w ten sposób, woląc raczej rozmawiać o "przyjaźniach" i tym, że muszą trzymać się razem w tych trudnych czasach. Jednak w przeszłości te wszystkie wielkie zdania można było streścić do jednego podstawowego pytania: "Czy jeszcze to wytrzymasz, mój chłopcze?"

Usiadł na krześle nie uśmiechając się. Jego twarz stała się kamienną maską bez wyrazu. Cokolwiek będzie chciał zdziałać Albus, będzie miał pod górkę. Severus już dawno przestał ułatwiać Dyrektorowi takie rozmowy.

– Pewnie już zgadłeś Severusie, że poprosiłem Cię tu dzisiaj w konkretnym celu – rozpoczął Albus po chwili męczącej ciszy.

Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, jednak w Severusie obudziła się ciekawość. Normalnie Albus nie rozpoczynał takiej rozmowy w ten sposób, raczej kręcił się na około tematu, pytając o jego eksperymenty, zajęcia z uczniami lub jak spędzał wakacje. Nie miał w zwyczaju od razu przechodzić do sedna, chyba, że chodziło o sprawy pilne lub wielkiej wagi. Zbyt wielką przyjemność sprawiała mu rola ekscentrycznego starego czarodzieja.

– Rzecz w tym, – kontynuował po chwili Albus – że spędziłem te święta myśląc o Zakonie i jego reorganizacji.

_I tu nadchodzi kawałek "już dłużej nie jesteś nam potrzebny", _pomyślał Severus zaskoczony swoim zgorzknieniem. Cieszył się, że nie jest już szpiegiem, a praca z Hermioną dawała mu wiele satysfakcji, jednak dopiero teraz, siedząc w tym gabinecie i przyglądając się swojemu staremu mentorowi, uświadomił sobie jak bardzo brakuje mu w życiu celu, szansy na lepsze wykorzystanie swoich umiejętności niż tylko pośrednia ochrona stanu Hermiony.

_Jesteś Śmierciożercą Severusie. Wciąż nosisz ich znak. Nie oczekuj, że zostaniesz zaakceptowany jako jeden z nich. Nie oczekuj, że ocenią cię tylko po tym kim jesteś_, powiedział sobie stanowczo.

– Szczególnie rozmyślałem o twojej... zmianie roli w szeregach Zakonu i pytałem się siebie, co by z tobą zrobić, teraz gdy już dłużej nie jesteś szpiegiem – kontynuował Dyrektor, nieświadomy wewnętrznej bitwy toczącej się w umyśle Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział w końcu Severus, głosem całkowicie pozbawionym smutku i goryczy.

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem pełnym intrygi.

– Proszę?

– Rozumiem, że nie mogę już odgrywać centralnej roli w interesach Zakonu – wyjaśnił Snape. _Proszę Albusie, znów to robię_, pomyślał, _Ułatwiam Ci twoją pracę._ – Tracąc swoją przydatność jako szpieg, stałem się niepotrzebnym ciężarem dla Zakonu. Nie będę w stanie wykonywać zewnętrznych misji, a moje wpływy są bardzo ograniczone. Jeżeli chcesz bym odszedł z wewnętrznego kręgu Zakonu, zrobię to.

Albus uśmiechnął się słysząc to, a Severus poczuł jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość. _Mógł przynajmniej udać, że jest mu przykro,_ pomyślał.

– Nie, mój chłopcze – powiedział Albus, pochylając się zza swojego biurka i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Severusa. – Myślę, że źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Po konsultacjach z kilkoma członkami Zakonu i dokładnych przemyśleniach, zdecydowałem, że zostaniesz naszym nowym Mistrzem Szpiegów.

Od tłumaczki:

Przepraszam za długą zwłokę, wakacyjne praktyki, praca oraz zmiana miejsca zamieszkania niestety pożerają trochę czasu. Ogromne podziękowania dla mojej bety, która poprawiła ten rozdział w niecałe 3 godziny i to dzięki niej możecie tak szybko się nim cieszyć.


	28. Zasianie ziarna

**Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam wszystkich za długą zwłokę, ostatnio mam trochę komplikacji w świecie realnym, które pochłaniają mój cały czas. Mysiszczurek błyskawicznie poprawiła ten rozdział, dzięki czemu możecie się nim tak szybko cieszyć.**

**Życzę miłego czytania**

**Zasianie ziarna**

– To był twój pomysł! Nie zaprzeczaj Hermiono!

Tak jak przewidziała, Severus czekał na nią w swojej bibliotece. Chodził wzburzony naprzeciw kominka, a w jego oczach błyszczała furia. Była przygotowana na tą konfrontację, nie przewidziała jednak smutku, który ogarnął ją w dormitorium Justina.

Nie chciała zaczynać tej rozmowy. Chciała tylko szybko powiedzieć, czego dowiedziała się o Justinie i może jeszcze wypłakać się na kanapie. Nie był to jednak dobry moment. Severus musiał myśleć trzeźwo, by prawidłowo ocenić informacje, które mu przekaże. A tTeraz właśnie wręcz kipiał był wściekłygniewem. Zdecydowanie nie był to moment na delikatne tematy, już o tym wiedziała.

Upchnęła więc swój smutek w najbardziej odległy zakątek swojego umysłu i zastanowiła się nad tym co dzisiaj rozpoczęła i gdzie może ją to zaprowadzić.

– Co masz na myśli Severusie? – odpowiedziała na jego pełen emocji wyrzut z lekko ironicznym uśmieszkiem, po czym opadła na kanapę.

– O raczej interesującej ofercie, lub może powinienem ją nazwać ją rozkazem, który którą Albus oświadczył mi dzisiejszegoym popołudniaem – warknął. – I nie udawaj ignorantki, to ty podsunęłaś staruszkowi ten pomysł, czyż nie?

– Albus Ci się oświadczył? – pisnęła niewinnie, ignorując jego zarzuty. – No, Severusie, jestem zszokowana!

Jednak tym razem Severus nie zwrócił uwagi na jej przyjacielską zaczepkę. Widziała, że jest niesamowicie wkurzony.

– Dość tego! Nie potrzebuję takiego zachowania, Hermiono. Dlaczego nie dałaś mi szansy zastanowienia się, czy tego chcę? Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym wcześniej?

– Ponieważ w mgnieniu oka odrzuciłbyś ten pomysł, Severusie – odpowiedziała, momentalnie poważniejąc. – Wiesz, że tak, prawda? Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić siebie na tak zaufanym stanowisku, mającym taką moc i władzę w Zakonie. Nadal myślisz, że postrzegają cię jak srogiego Śmierciożercę, tolerowanego tylko ze wzglktórego tolerowali między sobą tylko ze względu na jego przydatność.

Nasrożył się teraz, wyglądając zupełnie tak jak postaćŚmierciożerca, którąego przed chwilą opisała. – Nie wychodź mi tu z psychologiczną gadką – ostrzegł ją.

– To nie psychologiczna gadka, tylko proste obserwacje, Severusie. Nigdy nie zgłosiłbyś się na to stanowisko. I, co gorsze, zabroniłbyś mi wspominać o tym dDyrektorowi. A w ten sposób, po prostu, powiedziałam mu o moim pomyśle. Decyzja należała tylko do niego, i jestem pewna, że nie podjął jej bez konsultacji. Najwyraźniej chcą byś to ty był ich Mistrzem Szpiegów. I nie mów mi, że tego nie chcesz, Severusie! Nawet teraz widzę chciwy błysk w twoich oczach!

Prychnął w odpowiedzi na jej ostatnie zdanie, jednak jego postawa trochę się rozluźniła i w końcu usiadł.

– Myślałem, że Albus wyrzuci mnie z Zakonu – przyznał po chwili ciszy. – Zaakceptowałem jego decyzję, zanim jeszcze przeszedł do sedna. Zaproponowałem nawet, że sam odejdę. – Zznów prychnął, tym razem z lekkim smutkiem.

– No, to pokazuje jak o sobie myśliszco wiesz, czyż nie? – odpowiedziała zadowolona z siebie Hermiona, po czym pochyliła się do przodu, tak jak Albus kilka godzin temu, i dotknęła jego ręki. W jakiś sposób jej gest był najbardziej normalną i uspokajającą rzeczą na świecie. Poczuł jak ulatuje z niego cały żal.

– Nie poradzili by sobie bez cCiebie – powiedziała po prostu, patrząc na niego ciepłym i czułym wzrokiem. – Nikt nie jest tak dobry jak ty, Severusie. No, – dodała po chwili. ,– wWłaściwie, nikt też nie jest tak zły jak ty. Nawet Moody nie może się z tobą równać, gdy jesteś w jednym z paskudniejszych nastrojów.

– Och, dziękuję bardzo – w końcu w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę humoru. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Wybaczył jej. – I w jakiż to niby sposób wpasowuje się to w twój plan, Hermiono?

– MTo mogę ci powiedzieć jedynie wtedy, gdy przyjmiesz stanowisko – drażniła się z nim. –W przeciwnym razie będzie to tajemnica największej wagi i byłabym zmuszona cię zabić.

Westchnął pokonany, nie mógł jednak ukryć rozbawionego uśmiechu drgającego nania wargach. – Poddaję się twojej impertynencji, kobieto – powiedział jej. – I tak, przyjmuję tąę pracę.

Szeroki uśmiech ulgi rozjaśnił jej twarz. Severus dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście była niepewna jego decyzji.

– To nie jest tylko część planu. Tylkoo logiczne posunięcie. Wolę być pewna osoby, która kieruje dalej rzeczami o których się dowiem. Na przykład tymi z, o których dowiedziałam się dzisiejszego wieczoru – ton jej głosu zmienił się, stając się bardziej mroczny i dużo starszy. Severus, siedząc w swoim krześle, pochylił się do przodu i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Nie jest to informacja przeznaczona dla wszystkich członków Zakonu.

_Pokaż mi, _pomyślał, na co ona otworzyła przed nim swój umysł.

Czuła jego bezgłośną pochwałę dla jej metod i pomysłowości, jego lekką irytację na łatwość z jaką pokonała zabezpieczenia. Gdy dotarli do wspomnienia o pustej kolumience i jej tajemnicy, poczuła jak Severus syczy z gniewu.

_Kto? -_ zapytał, na co odpowiedziała mu obrazem McNaira, dopasowując w umyśle jego postać do jednej z zakapturzonych osób trzymających matkę Justina. Byli identycznego wzrostu i postury.

– Zgadzam się – powiedział mrocznie, kończąc połączenie. – Nie możesz tego pokazać dDyrektorowi. Co planujesz z tym zrobić?

Oparła plecy o kanapę, zamykając oczy z wyczerpania i kładąc głowę na oparciu.

– To głupie pytanie Severusie – westchnęła. – Załatwię to w ten sam sposób, jak ty byś to zrobił.

– Tak myślałem – odpowiedział Severus, wstając ze swojego miejsca i stającnął za nią. Hermiona zauważyła dumę w jego głosie, i trochę poprawiło jej to humor.

– Kto podłoży informację?

Jęknęła z przyjemności i ulgi, gdy jego smukłe dłonie zaczęły ugniatać jej zesztywniałe, bolące mięśnie. – Draco – odpowiedziała. – Jeżeli będzie chciał.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Czas zdawał się biec szybciej i zanim Hermiona się zorientowała, nastało niedzielne popołudnie i korytarze oraz dormitoria Hogwartu na powrót zapełniłyczęły zaludniać się uczniami.

Godzina, na którą umówiła się wcześniej z profesor McGonagall zdawała się być coraz bliżej. Hermiona stała w bibliotece, ze zmniejszonym kufrem w kieszeni spodni. Nie była w stanie opuścić tego miejsca.

Nie chciała go opuszczać.

Każda komórka jej ciała protestowała. Nie chciała porzucać jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca, jakie nareszcie znalazła. Pomimo mroku, który ogarniał świat, te tygodnie były najszczęśliwszym czasem jaki pamiętała od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Na samą myśl o powrocie do grona uczniów, ich problemów, o zatłoczonej Wielkiej Sali w czasie posiłków oraz bezwartościowych lekcji, których mogłaby sama nauczać, robiło jej się niedobrze.

Robiło jej się zimno wokół serca. Twarz Severusa odbijała te same uczucia.

On również nie chciał jej opuszczać.

Jeden krok wystarczył do pokonania odległości między nimi. Jeden krok i znalazła się w jego ramionach, w uścisku tak mocnym, że nie było w nim miejsca na żal, czy smutek.

– Będziemy się spotykali każdego wieczora oraz podczas posiłków i zajęć – wyszeptał jej do ucha głosem nieco bardziej szorstkim niż zwykle.

Skinęła głową. – Wiem, tylko... – zaczęła, a on gestem zachęcił ją by mówiła dalej. – Tylko po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczułam się jak... w domu – wyszeptała.

Nie mówili nic przez długi czas, tak samo jak rano w jej sypialni. Potem Hermiona odsunęła się, i wyślizgnęła z jego ramion.

– Do zobaczenia na obiedzie – powiedziała, przesyłając mu w myślachmi delikatny uśmiech.

Severus obserwował w ciszy jak odchodzi, zaskoczony uczuciem pustki w komnatach.

Hermiona ukryła się pod pelerynką-niewidką i przemierzała korytarze Hogwartu, wspinając się w górę, aż dotarła przed drzwi biura profesor McGonagall. Czekała tam około pięciu minut, po czym weszła zaraz za nauczycielką transmutacjiProfesor.

Jednak tym razem nie wyszła drzwiami wyjściowymi, lecz udała się do prywatnego pokoju, jaki sprezentowała jej opiekunka Gryffindorunauczycielka transmutacji kilka miesięcy. Miała cichą nadzieję, że Draco otrzymał jej wiadomość.

Najwyraźniej tak było. Podskoczył z kanapy, gdy wślizgnęła się do pokoju. Znał ją jednak na tyle dobrze, by jej nie przytulać, a nawet nie dotykać, bez wyraźnego przyzwolenia. Dopiero gdy podeszłą do niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, szczerze ją uścisnął.

– Draco – odetchnęła z ulgą, ciesząc się z jego powrotu do Hogwartu, z dala od szalonego ojca i snobistycznej matki. – Jak spędziłeś Boże Narodzenie?

– Okropnie – odpowiedział Draco sucho. – Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. No, może poza tym, kiedy matka krzyczała, wrzeszczała i rzucała różnymi rzeczami. Nigdy nie widziałem jej tak nieopanowanej. Nawet groziła mu aurorami. Wtedy zniknął wypadł z impetem na trzy godziny by spotkać się z tobą.

– Oh – wyszeptała Hermiona, bezwiednie wróciła do wspomnień z tamtej nocy. To dlatego wydawał się nie być sobą. Gdyby Lucjusz nie był tak szalonym potworem, może nawet by mu współczuła.

– Szalenie się zamartwiałem o ciebie – przyznał Draco, wypuszczając ją z uścisku, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się jej twarzy i posturze. – Dopiero gdy otrzymałem list od Snape'a, trochę się uspokoiłem. Gdy ojciec wrócił, miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby... Naprawdę myślałem, że cię zabił tamtej nocy.

– Prawie mu się to udało – przyznała cicho. Raz jeszcze mocno ją przytulił.

– Jak się masz, moja droga? – szeptem spytał jąwyszeptał do jej ucha Draco. – Co on cCi zrobił?

Gdy Hermiona spojrzała na jego twarz, wiedziała, że Lucjusz, choć raz, powstrzymał się przed przechwałkami przed swoim synem. Bardzo kusiło ją, by dalej pozostał nieświadomy mrocznych sekretów swojego ojca, jednak potrzebowała go, by jej plan zadziałał. Opowiedziała mu.

Powiedziała mu wszystko, opuszczając to, co zaszło między nią a Severusem następnego ranka. Gdy skończyła, zobaczyła w oczach Draca łzy tłumionego gniewu.

– Musimy go powstrzymać – wyszeptał. – Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić!

– Cieszę się, że widzisz to w ten sposób – powiedziała, ciesząc się że chce pomóc. – Mam plan. Będzie mnie chronił przed jego wredniejszymi nastrojami, jednocześnie nie budząc w nim gniewu. PBędę jednak potrzebuję jednakowała twojej pomocy by zadziałał. Będziesz musiał dla mnie grać lojalnego syna Śmierciożercy.

Prychnął. – Jeżeli ty potrafisz przeżyć spotkania z Czarnym Panem, to chyba powinno mi sie udać odgrywanie Malfoya - aroganckiego chuja, nie uważasz? Co mam zrobić?

Nagle uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, z rozbawionymi iskierkami w oczach. – Nasz nowy Mistrz Szpiegów pragnie cCię zrekrutować.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Spotkała się z Harym i Ronem w Pokoju Wspólnym, gdzie czekali na nią grając w szachy czarodziejów.

Obaj oje wyglądali na zaskoczonych zmianą jej wyglądu i dopiero wtedy Hermiona uświadomiła sobie jak dobrze wpłynęły na nią treningi i regularne wysypianie się. Przypominając sobie o potrzebie zakupu nowych szat, gdyż te zbyt wyraźnie opinały jej umięśnioną sylwetkę, wytłumaczyła przyjaciołom tą zmianę wieloma przyjemnymi spacerami, na jakie chodziła razem z rodzicami.

– Widzisz? – skomentował Ron. – Zawsze powtarzałem, że przydałoby ci się inne zajęcie niż tylko nauka. Spędzanie całego swojego czasu w książkach nie jest normalne, Hermiono!

– Jedyna rzecz, która nie jest normalna w tym pokoju, to twój absolutny brak zainteresowania własnymi ocenami, Ronaldzie Weasley – odcięła się, przyjmując lekko władczy ton, który wszyscy kojarzyli z jej obsesją na punkcie prac domowych.

Ron uniósł ręce w górę, poddając sięudając pokonanego. – Bez obrazy, Miona – powiedział jej z uśmiechem. Prychnęła zirytowana, więc zwrócił sie do Harry'ego.

– Matko, jak mamy przetrwać lato, skoro jej już odbija? – wyszeptał, jednak było to doskonale zrozumiałe dla wytrenowanego słuchu Hermiony.

Odwróciła się w stronę kominka i zapatrzyła się w wesoło tańczące płomienie. Czuła dziwny niepokój w ciele, jednak dopiero gdy dotknęła swojego ramienia, zauważyła na powrót spięte mięśnie grzbietu. Zniknęło odprężenie ostatniego tygodnia, tak samo jak jej dobry humor.

Ponury nastrój otoczył ją jak ciężki koc, tłumiąc jej myśli i kryjąc jej uczucia. _I znów tu jestem_, pomyślała, walcząc z nagłym smutkiem, ._Witaj z powrotem w swoim świecie,__ Hermiono._

Aż do obiadu zabawiali się opowieściami ze Świąt. Ron i Harry opowiadali jej o bitwach na śnieżki i głośnych rodzinnych obiadach klanu Weasleyów, a Hermiona wymyślała opowiadania o długich rozmowach przy kominku, gotowaniu ze swoją matką i o całej reszcie rzeczy, która Mugole robią podczas ferii. Nie było jej trudno udawać szczęśliwą gdy przypominała sobie ostatni tydzień, a jej przyjaciele odetchnęli z ulgą, wyczuwając jak bardzo była zadowolona.

_SOni są __bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi_, pomyślała, gdy zauważyła jak bardzo musieli się o nią martwić podczas Świąt. _Gdyby tylko nie byli tak strasznie gryfońscy!_

– Chodźmy na obiad – zaproponowała, na co Ron podziękował jej spojrzeniem. – Umieram z głodu! To pewnie dzięki tym wiejskim spacerom.

– Racja, chodźmy – zgodził się Ron, co nikogo nie zaskoczyło, po czym,i razem z Ginny i Nevillem, wyszli z Pokoju Wspólnego.

Hałas w Wielkiej Sali prawie obezwładnił Hermionę, tak przyzwyczajoną do ciszy i bezpieczeństwa w kwaterach Severusa. Wzdrygała się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś krzyknął lub dotknął jej przez przypadek, a ręka, w której zazwyczaj trzymała różdżkę, strasznie ją swędziała.

_Nic się nie dzieje_, powtarzała sobie raz za razem. _Uspokój się, nauczyciele nad nami czuwają, naprawdę nic się nie dzieje. _

Niestety już dawno przestała wierzyć w takie zapewnienia, nie pomagały one również na jej narastający ból głowy.

Zaczęli jeść. Pięć minut później drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem i wszedł przez nie Severus z niesamowicie niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

– A temu co się stało? – zapytała Hermiona innych, jednocześnie przesyłając w myślach Mistrzowi Eliksirów uśmiech i ciepłe powitanie.

– To musi być ten nowy projekt Zakonu, nad którym teraz pracuje. Nie wiemy co to jest, ale mama z tatą sporo o tym rozmawiali podczas Świąt – stwierdziłzaoferował Ron, gwałtownie opuszczając wzrok, gdy Severus posłał w ich kierunku srogi grymas, jakby słyszał o czym mówią.

Tylko Hermiona usłyszała w swojej głowie echo jego ironicznego uśmieszku. _Dzień dobry, moja droga_, pomyślał. _Jak ci się żyje z powrotem wśród głąbów?_

_Już doprowadzają mnie do szału_, przyznała, podczas gdy on zajął swoje miejsce za Stołem Nauczycieli, nałożył sobie obiad i nasrożył się na wszystkich w swoim najbliższym otoczeniu.

Przez chwilę na jego wargach gościł sardoniczny uśmiech. _Może powinienem trochę zwiększyć ich ilość pracy domowej, żeby nie mieli czasu ci przeszkadzać?_ zapytał. _Zrobiłbym to z przyjemnością. _

_Bogowie, nie!_ zaprotestowała w cichym przerażeniu. _Będą chcieli, żebym więcej im pomagała, a jeżeli czytałeś choć jeden z ich esejów o Eliksirach, wiesz jaki to straszny los!_

_Nigdy nie czytam niczego, co oddaje mi Potter_, przesłał jej Snape. _Piszę na nim jakieś poniżające uwagi i stawiam jedną złą ocenę za drugą. _

Zagapiła się na niego z tak jawnym niedowierzaniem, że aż Ron zauważył jej spojrzenie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, pukając ją lekko w ramię, na co Hermiona się wzdrygnęła. Zapomniała z jaką łatwością Ron i Harry obdzielali innych dotykiem i uściskami. Będzie jej trudno kontrolować odruchy i jeszcze trudniej nie pokazywać jak bardzo teraz nie znosiła fizycznej bliskości.

– Właśnie sobie przypomniałam o wypracowaniu, które Snape zadał nam na ferie – odpowiedziała pospiesznie. – Mam napisane tylko dwanaście cali, a myślę, że powinniśmy mieć przynajmniej...

– Na bogów, Hermiono, daj nam choć trochę odpocząć! – jęknął Ron i zajął się jedzeniem.

_Nie mówiłeś tego serio_, Hermiona podniosła szklankę z sokiem dyniowym, by ukryć spojrzenie które posłała w stronę Stołu nauczycieli.

_Nie,_ myśl była zabarwiona rozczarowaniem. _Oczywiście, że czytam każde z nich. Niestety. Ale wyobraź sobie, jakie by to było cudowne..._

Jego przewróceniewywrócone oczamiy i drwina, którą posłał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru sprawiły, że się uśmiechnęła. Szybko przeniosła swoją uwagę na tłuczone ziemniaki.

_Draco jest chętny i gotowy_, powiedziała mu, jednocześnie jedząc i rozmawiając ze swoimi gryfońskimi przyjaciółmi. _Plan wprowadzimy w życie jutro rano. Widzimy się wieczorem?_

_Oczywiście_, odpowiedział wstając gwałtownie od stołu, lekko kiwnął głową w stronę innych nauczycieli i posłał ostatni grymas w jej kierunku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

W tym zawodzie jest to powszechnie znana prawda, że głupi, znany nam szpieg jest zawsze lepszy od tego, którego nie znamy. Dlatego też Justin, który wcześniej nie stanowił dla nich realnego zagrożenia, stał się teraz skarbem. Bo któż wątpił by w informacje uzyskane przez własnego szpiega, szczególnie jeżeli te informacje wydawały się być niezwykle wygodne i interesujące.

Draco zauważył Justina w chwili, gdy razem z Teodorem Nottem weszli na korytarz. Dopilnował, by, gdy go mijali, podczas ich rozmowy padły takie słowa jak "Hermiona Granger" i "mój ojciec". Widział, jak oczy Justina rozszerzają się z zainteresowaniem i po cichu zgodził się z oceną Hermiony.

Chłopak był cholernym szpiegiem. Tym lepiej dla nich. Karmił Teodora historiami o pozycji jego ojca w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, mijając zatłoczone korytarze, cały czas idąc w stronę miejsca, w którym umówił się z Hermioną.

Ojciec Teodora również był Śmierciożercą, choć nie tak potężnym jako ojciec Dracona. Zanim świat MalfoyaDraca zawalił sie się tak brutalnie po tamtej nocy w Ministerstwie, byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Lub przynajmniej tym, co można było nazwać przyjaźnią pomiędzy Śmierciożercami. Draco nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może być coś lepszego od knucia i planowania oraz uważania się za lepszego od całej reszty uczniów, dopóki Hermiona nie pokazała mu, co tak naprawdę oznaczała prawdziwa przyjaźń.

Już od dawna żył z dala swoich śŚlizgońskich przyjaciół, wybierając ciszę zamiast wcześniejszych przechwałek i pozerstwa. Jednak podczas Świąt spędzonych razem z rodzicami na powrót przybrał nawyki dziedzica rodu czystej krwi. Odgrywanie młodego Śmierciożercy przychodziło mu dużo łatwiej, niż powinno.

Jednak w końcu mógł zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko zdawać raporty z listów od ojca. Razem z instrukcjami odnośnie dzisiejszego zadania, Hermiona wręczyła mu zaproszenie na kolację na sobotni wieczór, gdzie miał porozmawiać ze Snape'em o swojej dalszej chęci "trzymania pieczy nad Ślizgonami".

Nareszcie! Teraz, gdy Snape stał się nowym Mistrzem Szpiegów, Draco będzie się czuł mniej niezręcznie przekazując mu informacje, niż gdyby miał rozmawiać z tym wiecznie uśmiechniętym Dumbledore'em, któremu nie ufał tak bardzo, jak każdy dobry Ślizgon.

Przecinając wschodnie skrzydło i schodząc kilka stopni niżej, dotarli do korytarza, który wcześniej uzgodnili z Hermioną. Opierała się o ścianę, zaraz na wprost nich.

Choć wiedział, że to tylko gra, Draco musiał powstrzymać dreszcz, gdy ją zobaczył. Wyglądała gorzej niż podczas tych tygodni po odwyku. Jej twarz była bardzo blada, jej włosy bardziej skłębione niż kiedykolwiek, cała była zgarbiona ze zmęczenia. Wyprostowała się znużona, dokładnie wtedy, gdy Draco usłyszał, jak ucichły za nimi kroki Justina.

– Draco. Nott – przywitała ich, z idealną mieszanką arogancji i poddaństwa w głosie. – Co tutaj robicie?

– To nie twoja sprawa, szlamo – odparował Draco zimno i zobaczył jak kuli się na dźwięk jego słów. – Chyba nie myślisz, że skoro mój ojciec trzyma cię jako swoją dziwkę, to będziemy cię uważać za równą nam. Wynoś się stąd!

Gdy to mówił, jej twarz pobladła jeszcze bardziej. Gdy Nott roześmiał się upokarzającym śmiechem, odeszła od nich, nieco zbyt szybko, by całkowicie ukryć swoje rozżalenie.

– Widziałeś jak wyglądała? – zapytał Draco Notta, który z lubością skinął głową. – To przez mojego ojca. Nie mówi mi tyle, ile bym chciał – parsknął złośliwym chichotem. – Ale z tego co słyszałem, prawie ją zabił podczas jednej z ich gierek w czasie Świąt. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby miała niedługo zginąć – żadna z panienek ojca nie wytrzymała tak długo. Musi być z niej świetna suka, z tej małej plugawej szlamy.

Ruszyli dalej, rozmawiając teraz o gorących Ślizgonkach, które chcieli by kiedyś zaprosić na nockę do łazienki Prefektów. Dopiero gdy zniknęli za rogiem, Draco zaryzykował spojrzenie w tył. Stał tam Finch-Fletchley, całkowicie widoczny na pustym korytarzu, z zeszytem w jednej ręce i wyrazem czystego, nieudawanego szoku na twarzy.

Wydawało się, że ich szczur chwycił przynętę.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	29. Mistrz Sekretów

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Mistrz Sekretów**

Nadeszło sobotnie popołudnie. Harry i Ron koniecznie chcieli przejść się do Hogsmeade. Hermiona, choć niezbyt chętna, towarzyszyła im, mając po cichu nadzieję, że nie spóźni się na wieczorną kolację w komnatach Severusa.

Zaprosił nie tylko Dracona, ale również McGonagall, którą poprosił o pomoc w związku z nowymi obowiązkami mistrza szpiegów. Wiedział doskonale, jak czasochłonna będzie to praca, nie mówiąc o jego nauczycielskich obowiązkach i sesjach treningowych z Hermioną.

– Odwiedźmy starą jaskinię Syriusza – zaproponował nagle Harry, budząc Hermionę z jej rozmyślań nad bardziej efektywnymi zaklęciami podsłuchującymi, które można by rozmieścić w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów.

– No nie wiem, Harry – zmarszczyła brwi, starając się ukryć to, jak bardzo nie podobał jej się ten pomysł. – To niebezpieczne od tak opuszczać wioskę, i nadal jest bardzo zimno.

– Daj spokój, Hermiono – wyjęczał Ron. – Daj facetowi żyć! W Hogsmeade wcale nie jest niebezpiecznie – co niby może nas tu spotkać?

Hermiona miała już przygotowany zgryźliwy komentarz, jednak widząc pełną nadziei twarz Harry'ego, zachowała go dla siebie. _I tak tam pójdą_, pomyślała zrezygnowana. _Nie ma sensu się o to kłócić._

Nieoczekiwanie wszystko wydawało się być normalne. Obszar wokół jaskini był całkowicie opustoszały, jednak mimo to, zanim weszła za chłopcami do jaskini, ustawiła na około kilka zaklęć ochronnych.

W jaskini spędzili ponad godzinę. Gdy Harry wyczarował ognisko, które ogrzewało ich skostniałe z zimna dłonie i stopy, Hermiona pozwoliła sobie pomarzyć, że może, choć ten jeden raz, nic złego się nie stanie wokół Chłopca–Który–Przeżył.

Jednak jak zwykle, nadzieje okazały się daremne.

Wracali do wioski, gdy Hermiona wyczuła coś swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami. Jakiś ruch po ich prawej stronie. Coś śledziło ich przez zarośla, poruszając się w tym samym tempie co oni. Nie było to zwierzę. A więc człowiek, jednak żaden czarodziej lub mugol spacerujący po lesie nie mógł być tak cichy.

Kimkolwiek był, bardzo się starał by go nie zauważono, co udało mu się w przypadku Rona i Harry'ego. Nie spostrzegli ani ich ogona, ani nagłego podenerwowania Hermiony, co przyjęła z ulgą. Jeżeli coś tajemniczego spotykało chłopców, reagowali na to coś tylko jedną, spontaniczną reakcją: robiąc dużo hałasu, ruszali zbadać sprawę.

Nie potrzebowała tego teraz. Nie, jeżeli osoba, która kryła się w zaroślach, była tym, o kim myślała. Niezauważalnie została nieco z tyłu Harry'ego i Rona, przesuwając się lekko w lewo i w ten sposób stając pomiędzy swoimi przyjaciółmi a obcym.

– Jest mi okropnie zimno, a wam nie? – zapytała ich niskim głosem, który nie był słyszalny z daleka. – Może przyspieszmy trochę do Trzech Mioteł?

– Jasne – zgodził się Ron, nie przejmując się takimi rzeczami jak cisza. – A nie przyzwyczaiłaś się do zimna podczas tych wszystkich wiejskich spacerów w czasie Świąt?

– Tam, gdzie ukrywają się moi rodzice jest dużo cieplej – improwizowała. – Nawet śnieg tam nie padał!

– Szczęściara – skomentował Harry. – W Norze tak nas zasypało, że nie mogliśmy wychodzić z domu przez trzy dni. Mama Rona prawie oszalała!

Gdy przyspieszyli kroku, popychani delikatnie przez Hermionę, to samo zrobił ich prześladowca po lewej stronie.

W ciszy swojego umysłu Hermiona rzucała przekleństwa, od których Harry'emu i Ronowi poczerwieniałyby uszy ze wstydu. Byli zbyt wolni! W tym tempie będą potrzebowali jeszcze z dobrych dziesięciu minut by dotrzeć do Hogsmeade, a po drodze było więcej niż jedno dobre miejsce na zorganizowanie zasadzki.

Nigdy im się nie uda z tą prędkością.

Podjąwszy decyzję, Hermiona powoli wyjęła różdżkę z rękawa, gdzie teraz ją nosiła. Czuła się okropnie, ale był to jedyny sposób na uniknięcie dużo większego zła. – Persuado – wymówiła bezgłośnie, ukrywając zaklęcie w symulowanym napadzie kaszlu.

Gdy urok perswazji zaczął działać na jej przyjaciół, klasnęła w dłonie, jakby nagle wpadł jej do głowy świetny pomysł.

– Wiecie co? Ścigajmy się do _Mioteł_. Zwycięzca dostanie od pozostałych piwo kremowe.

Zazwyczaj podobny pomysł spotkałby się z niczym innym, jak zniechęconymi jękami chłopaków. Jednak teraz gorliwie kiwali głowami i zanim zdążyła na powrót schować różdżkę, pruli w stronę Hogwartu w nagłym przypływie energii.

Prawie im się udało. Można już było dostrzec domy Hogsmeade, gdy z krzaków po lewej stronie wystrzeliła klątwa. Hermiona, która zadbałaby być w odpowiedniej odległości za chłopakami, nie mogła zrobić nic, poza stanięciem na jej drodze.

Klątwa uderzyła ją centralnie w plecy, zamieniając je w pogorzelisko spalonej skóry. _Świetnie,_ pomyślała wkurzona, _a mogłam spać tylko na plecach!_

Na szczęście, chłopaki za bardzo przejęli się wyścigiem, by zauważyć jak Hermiona potyka się i upada. Mając różdżkę w ukryciu, rzuciła na nich kolejne Persuado, które, miała nadzieję, pokieruje ich do _Trzech Mioteł_ zanim zauważą jej nieobecność. Potem, upadła w śnieg, modląc się, by napastnik uznał ją za nieprzytomną.

W chwili gdy usłyszała jak jego pospieszne kroki mijają ją po lewej stronie, podskoczyła w górę i w zarośla, uważając by być tak cicho, jak to możliwe.

MacNair prawie dogonił chłopaków, gdy wycelowała różdżkę dokładnie w jego plecy. _Nie mogę go zabić ani poważnie zranić, __przecież niby jestem po jego stronie_, pomyślała i wycelowała w jego stopy.

– Immobilus – wysyczała, a on potknął się o swoje nagle bezwładne nogi. – Rzuć różdżkę i poddaj się, MacNair!

Warknął jak zwierzę, gdy obrócił się by spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie możemy ci ufać, szlamo – splunął z obrzydzeniem.

– Różdżka – rozkazała, a on bez zastanowienia wykonał polecenia. Widział, do czego była zdolna.

Wyczarowała liny by go związać, po czym przysunęła się, by się upewnić, czy węzły są dobrze zaciśnięte.

– Och, daj spokój MacNair – drażniła się z nim. – Nie mów mi, że wypełniasz dzisiaj rozkazy naszego Pana. Zasadzać się na Pottera na własną rękę i jeszcze ryzykować jego śmierć. Ta paląca klątwa była dość niebezpieczna.

– A jednak jesteś po jego stronie!

– Służę tylko Czarnemu Panu! – wykrzyczała, używając swoich umiejętności legilimencji by głęboko zakodować to w jego umyśle. – I zobaczę martwego Pottera u jego stóp, ale tylko wtedy gdy rozkaz wyda sam Lord Voldemort!

Przyglądając mu się, prychnęła z irytacją, nawet nie próbując ukryć, co sądzi o jego inteligencji, a raczej jej braku.

– Teraz pójdę za nimi, żeby się upewnić, czy niczego nie zauważyli. Nie próbuj więcej takich głupich sztuczek MacNair.

Oddaliła się od niego i prawie dotarła do końca polanki, gdy nagle usłyszała triumfalny krzyk MacNaira.

– Crucio – krzyknął. W jednej chwili zalał ją ból, padła na ziemię, jak drgająca, konwulsyjna masa.

Szorstka dłoń wykręciła jej różdżkę z uścisku. Gdy spojrzała w górę zobaczyła MacNaira z paskudnym uśmiechem na twarzy, który chował swoją zdobycz do kieszeni. Miał jeszcze jedną różdżkę, wycelowaną w nią i powodującą kolejne spazmy bólu przepływające przez jej kości i ciało.

_Ukrył drugą różdżkę_, pomyślała, gdy ból pochłonął ją całkowicie. _Severus ostrzegał cię, że to wyjątkowo ostrożny typ! Głupia, głupia, głupia!_

Gdy agonia ogarnęła każdą komórkę jej ciała, a oddychanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze, całkowicie rozluźniła ciało, wywróciła oczy i przestała ruszać dłońmi, które do tej pory były kurczowo wczepione w ziemię.

Mocno ugryzła się w policzek, gdy poczuła na języku ciepłą krew, lekko rozchyliła usta, tylko tyle, by pozwolić jej wyciec i spłynąć czerwoną strużką w dół twarzy. Powoli przestawała wić się i drgać, co wymagało od niej niesamowitej siły woli, gdyż jedyne czego chciała to wyć z bólu. MacNair w końcu zauważył jej stan i gwałtownie przerwał klątwę, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

W swoim udawanym stanie utraty przytomności, Hermiona wyglądała dokładnie jak osoba, którą potraktowano zbyt dużą dawką Cruciatusa, z prawdopodobnie śmiertelnym skutkiem.

_Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć swojemu Panu, że zabiłeś jego cenną szlamę, czyż nie MacNair?_, pomyślała. MacNair opuścił różdżkę i przyklękł przy niej, by sprawdzić jej obrażenia. _Dobry chłopiec. A teraz się pobawimy._

Nagle wyskoczyła w górę, czuła każdy mięsień, ból, jaki czuła, osiągnął nowy szczyt, ale zanim ugięły się pod nią nogi, siedziała już na jego klatce piersiowej, z nożem przystawionym do jego gardła i jego dodatkową różdżką w lewej ręce.

– Oni są moi – wysyczała. Na widok czystej furii w jej oczach aż odsunął się przed jej dotykiem.

Podejrzewała, że wyglądała teraz naprawdę przerażająco, z twarzą umazaną krwią i ostrzem noża, błyszczącym w słońcu, gdy pochylała się nad nim, niczym kot nad swoją zdobyczą. Zupełnie nie jak skromna szlama, którą znał z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, lecz raczej jak pogańska bogini, okrutna i bezlitosna.

– Nikt, poza Czarnym Panem, ich nie zabije. I to ja ich dla niego upoluję. Znowu mi przeszkodzisz, MacNair, a będziesz błagał, by to Dementorzy się tobą zajęli!

Skinął głową w cichym, panicznym geście oznaczającym zrozumienie. Spetryfikowała go machnięciem jego własnej różdżki, później kładąc ją poza zasięgiem MacNaira, zachowując tą dodatkową. Jednakże dopiero gdy odzyskała własną, wyczarowała liny i poddała się bólowi, który wstrząsał jej ciałem.

Przez długi czas po prostu leżała nieruchomo, skulona w śniegu, wpychając powietrze w płonące płuca. Gdy stwierdziła, że znów może oddychać i poruszać się, wstała i osuszyła się za pomocą zaklęcia.

– Dobrej nocy MacNair – wymruczała, odczarowując go, po czym aportowała się przed wejście do _Trzech Mioteł._

Dziewczyna, która weszła do pubu nie miała nic wspólnego z niebezpieczną wojowniczką, która pokonała śmierciożercę niecałe dwadzieścia minut wcześniej. Dobrze zastosowane zaklęcie makijażowe zaczerwieniło jej policzki, jednocześnie ukrywając wszelkie ślady walki, a wesoły uśmiech przyciągnął w jej kierunku wiele pochlebnych spojrzeń.

– Przepraszam chłopaki – uśmiechnęła się, gdy dotarła do stolika Harry'ego i Rona. – Rozwiązał mi się but i zostałam trochę w tyle. A potem spotkałam profesor McGonagall przed sklepem _Zonka_. Za kilka minut muszę być z powrotem w Hogwarcie, jestem jej potrzebna w bardzo ważnym eksperymencie!

Oboje wyglądali na dość niezadowolonych z faktu, iż ich kolejne wspólne popołudnie tak szybko dobiegło końca. Jednak, gdy zapytała kto wygrał wyścig i kupiła Ronowi, który zrobił dobry użytek ze swoich dłuższych kończyn, kremowe piwo w nagrodę, trochę poprawił im się humor i nie mieli już nic przeciwko.

_Oni naprawdę _są_ dobrymi przyjaciółmi_, pomyślała idąc w stronę Hogwartu. Teraz już nie ukrywała, że kuleje. _Gdyby tylko wszystko nie bolało mnie jak jasna cholera._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gdy w końcu dotarła do kwatery Severusa, w czym przeszkadzały jej poparzone plecy i bolące ciało, była już, jak zwykle, spóźniona.

Profesor McGonagall i Draco przybyli już dawno temu i, jak się zdawało, skończyli oficjalną część wieczoru bez niej. Zajmowali kilka kanap najbliższych kominka i spojrzeli z oczekiwaniem w jej stronę, gdy przechodziła przez gobelin.

– Severus jest w kuchni – powiedział Draco. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, słysząc z jaką dumą wymawia imię nauczyciela. Najwyraźniej Severus postanowił w końcu zaliczyć chłopaka do kategorii „kolegów".

– Czy to zaklęcie makijażowe, czy tak się cieszysz na nasz widok, Hermiono? – zapytał, wyraźnie nie dając się zwieść jej zdrowemu wyglądowi.

– Zaklęcie – przyznała, dokładnie w chwili, gdy drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i wszedł Severus niosący tacę z talerzami i sztućcami. Skończyła zaklęcie wzruszeniem ramionami. Krótkie westchnięcie McGonagall, którego profesor nie umiała powstrzymać, powiedziało jej wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć o swoim stanie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Severus, szybko odkładając tacę i podchodząc do niej.

– Ja, Harry i Ron mieliśmy małe spotkanko z MacNairem niedaleko od Hogsmeade – wyjaśniła na głos dla dobra gości. McGonagall nie wiedziała o ich rozmowach wewnątrz umysłu i nie była pewna, czy Severus chce jej o tym powiedzieć.

– Na szczęście, oni nie zauważyliby napastnika, nawet jeżeli ten wyskoczyłby przed nich i zaczął skakać pajacyki – kontynuowała, dopiero teraz zauważając jak bardzo była zmęczona i poirytowana. – Trochę czasu zajęło mi pozbycie się naszego przyjaciela MacNaira i przekonanie ich, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

– Co się stało z pani twarzą, panno Granger? – zapytała zaniepokojona profesor McGonagall. – Jest cała w zaschniętej krwi! Jak...

– Oh, nie przesadzaj Minerwo – opryskliwie przerwał jej Severus. – To tylko zadrapania. Jej plecy są prawdziwym problemem. Odwróć się Hermiono. Potraktowano je jakimiś klątwami?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, mile dotknięta faktem, że znał ją na tyle dobrze, by oceniać stan jej zdrowia po postawie i ruchach. Zrobiła jak jej kazano i usłyszała jeszcze jedno westchnięcie ze strony swojej nauczycielki, tym razem bardziej uzasadnione.

– Nieostrożna – wymruczał pod nosem Severus, krytycznie przyglądając się jej obrażeniom. – Dlaczego się nie osłoniłaś?

– Klątwa była wycelowana w Harry'ego – wyjaśniła. – Mogłam tylko stanąć na jej drodze i przyjąć ją na siebie.

Gdy on czyścił i leczył jej obrażenia za pomocą magii, Hermiona przesłała mu swoje wspomnienie o ataku i swojej reakcji.

_Dobra robota_, usłyszała w umyśle echo jego aprobaty. _Dość elegancko wykonane, poza tą drugą różdżką. Kiedyś zrobimy z ciebie ślizgona._

_Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie_, odparowała z uśmiechem, po czym zakończyła kontakt wzrokowy.

– Dziwne było to, że napastnik dokładnie wiedział dokąd idziemy – zastanowiła się głośno.

– Co w tym dziwnego? – zapytał Draco. – W ten weekend było wyjście do Hogsmeade. Cała szkoła tam była, nawet nauczyciele!

– Tak, ale w tej jaskini nie byliśmy od ponad roku. Justin nie mógł wcześniej powiedzieć MacNairowi gdzie będziemy. To oznacza, że albo komunikują się ze sobą za pomocą jakiegoś przedmiotu, albo Justin spotkał się z nim i dodał informację o tym, gdzie się udajemy jako mały bonus. Zastanawiam się czy...

Wtedy dobiegł ich hałas otwieranych drzwi kuchennych. Nadszedł czas kolacji. Severus powiększył stolik, przy którym jadali z Hermioną, i nakrył go piękną porcelaną oraz srebrnymi sztućcami.

Jane przywitała się z Hermioną z szerokim uśmiechem. Dracona obdarzyła ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem historyjek o Malfoyach, które opowiadał Zgredek, uścisnęła dłoń McGonagall i doradziła Severusowi, by „trzymał w ryzach swój temperament, przynajmniej tego wieczoru". Po czym, zostawiwszy gości lekko oszołomionych, aportowała się, aby resztę wieczoru nauczać inne skrzaty domowe.

Delektując się wyborną kuchnią Jane, Severus i Minerwa zaczęli sobie tradycyjnie dogryzać. Nauczycielka przeczytała kolejną mugolską książkę, która „doskonale pasowała do Severusa", tym razem były to „Wichrowe Wzgórza". Recytowała z pamięci długie i dramatyczne fragmenty powieści, na co Severus odwdzięczał jej się równie obszernymi cytatami z Odysei i Iliady, które, jak mówił, dobitnie dowodziły iż osoby o imieniu „Minerwa" w ogóle nie znają się na ludziach.

Na początku Draco był zszokowany, widząc nauczycieli dwóch tak zaciekle rywalizujących domów, w niezwykle przyjacielskich stosunkach. Jednak gdy przełamał pierwszy strach przebywania pomiędzy dwiema najbardziej przekomarzającymi się osobami na świecie, nawet włączył się do rozmowy, dorzucając kilka suchych uwag na obronę swojego mistrza eliksirów.

Gdy Minerwa oskarżyła go o pomoc opiekunowi swojego domu, Severus uniósł głowę nieco wyżej i poinformował ją, że sam jest się w stanie obronić i absolutnie nie potrzebuje do tego wstawiennictwa innych osób.

– Kto broni prawdy, może jedynie zyskać na honorze – zacytował zuchwale Draco jedno z bardziej tandetnych powiedzonek Godryka Gryffindora, na co nawet Minerwa nie mogła powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu.

Hermiona jednak nie brała udziału w tej przyjacielskiej pogawędce. Obserwowała innych i koncentrując się na jedzeniu, bezgłośnie rozważała, raz za razem, wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia.

Aż podniosła wzrok i spojrzała prosto w oczy Severusa.

_Martwisz się_, przesłał jej w myślach. Jego dobry humor natychmiast zniknął. _Dlaczego?_

_Być może źle oceniłam zagrożenie, jakie stanowi Justin_, przyznała cicho. _Zamek jest zbyt plotkarskim miejscem, by całkowicie kontrolować przepływ informacji, a takie coś jak dzisiaj, nie może już nigdy więcej mieć miejsca. Wyobraź sobie co by było, gdyby Harry i Ron byli sami!_

_Przekonam Albusa, by zaplanował kolejne zebranie ze zmorą twojej egzystencji i jego pomagierem, _zaproponował._ Być może ja razem z dyrektorem będziemy w stanie wryć im do głowy konsekwencje ich bezmyślności._

_To jednak nie rozwiąże problemu Justina_, zaprotestowała, nie tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, jak Snape zachowa się wobec chłopaków na takim spotkaniu.

_Musimy więc znaleźć bardziej bezpieczny sposób na kontrolowanie go lub usunąć zagrożenie, jakie stanowi_, odpowiedział Severus, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na kieliszku wina. _Jakieś pomysły?_

_Możemy zwerbować go do Zakonu, ale nie sądzę, żeby to była rozsądna opcja_, odpowiedziała powoli Hermiona, wyraźnie ukazując w myślach swoje niezadowolenie z takiego obrotu spraw.

Pozostali ucichli. Draco zorientował się co robią i starał się im nie przeszkadzać, a McGonagall obserwowała ich z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Zastanawiam się, co powinniśmy zrobić z Justinem? – Severus na głos przedstawił pozostałym temat rozmowy. – Jak myślisz Minerwo?

– Myślę, że nigdy nie sądziłam, iż legilimencję można stosować w ten sposób. To raczej niezwykłe – odpowiedziała McGonagall, zaskakując innych.

Severus westchnął. – Czasem zastanawiam się, czy komukolwiek udało się utrzymać coś w tajemnicy przed tobą – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– Nie na długo – odparowała, i tym razem nawet Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Wracając do Justina – naprowadziła rozmowę na wcześniejszy temat. Ku jej zdziwieniu to Draco pierwszy się wypowiedział.

– Wydaje mi się, że mamy trzy możliwe rozwiązania, jeżeli nie chcemy, by sytuacja podobna do dzisiejszej się powtórzyła. Po pierwsze, możemy usunąć Justina ze szkoły, lub uwolnić jego rodziców, tym samym kończąc jego pracę jako szpiega. Po drugie, możemy przekonać go by pracował na naszą korzyść jako kolejny podwójny agent – tu posłał uśmiech w stronę Severusa i Hermiony, którzy uważnie go słuchali.

– I po trzecie – kontynuował – możemy znaleźć efektywny i bezpieczny sposób kontrolowania które informacje i po jakim czasie przekazuje MacNairowi. Myślałem o czymś w rodzaju zaklęcia Obliviate, które na mnie rzuciliście. Może udałoby się je zmienić, w taki sposób, by powstrzymywało Justina przed przekazywaniem zbyt ważnych lub zbyt świeżych wiadomości.

– Pierwsza możliwość powinna być naszą ostatnią – podjęła McGonagall. – Chciałabym, by możliwości, które prezentuje Justin były dla nas jak najdłużej dostępne. Powinniśmy jednak znaleźć sposób by ochronić jego rodziców, na wypadek gdyby MacNair stwierdził, że Justin nie jest mu już potrzebny. Proponowałabym zlokalizowanie ich i przeniesienie w bezpieczne miejsce.

– Dobrze, że o tym powiedziałaś – zgodził się Snape. – Myślę, że możemy wykluczyć drugą opcję. Z tego co wiem od was obojga – głową wskazał Hermionę i Dracona. – I z moich lekcji z nim, wiem, że chłopak jest okropnym szpiegiem. Nie jest nawet w stanie poprawnie służyć jednemu panu. Jeżeli odkryjemy się przed nim, natychmiast nas zdradzi.

– Jednak twój pomysł z Obliviate – kontynuował, uśmiechając się do Dracona, – jest wart rozważenia. Moglibyśmy umieścić w jego umyśle nakaz, by raportował mi o wszystkim przez sowią pocztę, lub w jakiś inny sposób, zanim pójdzie z tym do MacNaira. Da nam to czas do rozważenia tych informacji i szybkiej reakcji, jeżeli takowa będzie potrzebna.

– Ale czy to nie jest ryzykowne? – zapytała McGonagall. – Jeżeli MacNair zorientuje się, że ktoś majstrował w umyśle Justina lub zdecyduje się przyprowadzić chłopaka do Voldemorta, chłopak nie ma szans!

– To prawda – zgodził się Severus. – Chroniąc w ten sposób Pottera, zwiększamy ryzyko śmierci dla Justina.

– To oznacza zabawę z niewinnym życiem, Severusie – powiedziała ostrzegawczo McGonagall, której wyraźnie nie podobał się kierunek w którym zmierzała ta dyskusja.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko. – Oszczędzę nam filozoficznej dyskusji o naturze niewinności – odpowiedział. – Jednak twój punkt widzenia jest istotny.

Nagle zwrócił się do Hermiony, która bezgłośnie śledziła dyskusję, z mrocznymi i zamyślonymi oczami.

– Co o tym myślisz Hermiono? – zapytał Severus. – W końcu to ty go odkryłaś i w jakiś sposób czyni cię to za niego odpowiedzialną. Oszczędź go, lub użyj, ryzykując tym samym jego życie.

Draco, gdy usłyszał słowa Severusa, poczuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Wiedział, że Hermiona czuła się odpowiedzialna za wszystkich wokół siebie. Nie podobało mu się, że dodatkowo obciąża się ją jeszcze tą decyzją.

Hermiona jednak zachowała spokój i gdy w końcu odpowiedziała na pytanie Severusa, zrobiła to z chłodnym profesjonalizmem szpiega, a nie z emocjonalnym podejściem gryfona.

– Myślę, że musimy podjąć to ryzyko – powiedziała cicho. Gdy McGonagall pochyliła się do przodu w fotelu by zaprotestować, Hermiona uniosła dłoń w uciszającym geście.

– Wiem co mówię, pani profesor. I wiem, że oznacza to śmierć zarówno dla Justina jak i jego rodziców. Ale wojna nie jest sprawiedliwa i niewinni ludzie giną każdego dnia. Kim jestem by decydować, kogo z nich ocalić – Justina, czy osoby, które można by ochronić dzięki tym dodatkowym informacjom? Justin znalazł się w przerażającej, lecz stabilnej sytuacji. Nie poprosił jednak ani nauczyciela ani innego ucznia o pomoc.

Westchnęła ze znużenia. – Możemy wygrać tą wojnę tylko jeżeli będziemy widzieć całość sytuacji, tego nauczyłam się obserwując profesora Dumbledore'a. Mówiąc szczerze: na dłuższą metę Harry jest dla nas dużo ważniejszy, niż życie Justina.

Spowiła ich cisza. Zniknęła radość i dowcip, którzy wszyscy przed chwilą czuli. Spojrzeli w stronę Severusa.

– Zgadzam się z Hermioną – powiedział z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, po przerwie, która zdawał sie być zbyt długa. – Tak więc zdecydowaliśmy. Rodzice Justina będą chronieni najlepiej, jak to będzie możliwe, a Justin będzie dalej szpiegował dla MacNaira, ale pod moją kontrolą.

Hermiona, ze ściągniętą twarzą i oczami błyszczącymi w ogniu jak dwa diamenty, powoli skinęła głową.

– To ja będę odpowiedzialna za jego śmierć – wyszeptała. Brzmiało to dla nich jak modlitwa.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią starymi, nieprzeniknionymi oczami, zapominając o wszelkim sprzeciwie. – Naprawdę dojrzałaś, moja droga – powiedziała w końcu. – Nie wiem, czy się smucić, czy być dumną.

– Bądź wdzięczna – odpowiedział Severus, gdy Hermiona nie zareagowała, wciąć pogrążona w myślach. – Gdyż nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez niej w tej wojnie.

0o0o0o0o0


	30. Odkryta I

**Odkryta I**

Remus Lupin powinien się spoliczkować. Wpatrując się w raczej dużą, ale z pewnością pustą, buteleczkę, zastanawiał się, jak to się mogło stać.

Przeklął własną beztroskę. Stał się stanowczo zbyt nieostrożny w zażywaniu wywaru tojadowego. Musiał wypić go dzisiaj, gdyż jutro była pełnia, a już nic mu nie zostało.

_To właśnie się dzieje, gdy stajesz się zbyt wygodny, Remusie_, powiedział sobie wkurzony. _Stała czujność!_

Pozostawał jeden problem.

Severus był już u Albusa. Dyskutowali o jakichś sprawach przed rozpoczęciem zebrania Zakonu. Sprawach, które zdawały się dotyczyć Ronalda Weasleya i Harry'ego Pottera oraz ich raczej niebezpiecznego zwyczaju znikania w nocy z pokoju wspólnego.

Remus mocno rozmyślał opuszczając swoje kwatery. Severus prosił go, by już nie wchodził do jego pokojów bez zezwolenia. Jednak wiedział, że Snape na pewno nie będzie u siebie, a bardzo nie chciał przeszkadzać jemu i dyrektorowi, szczególnie w sprawie tak zawstydzającej i potencjalnie niebezpiecznej, jak on zapominający o swoim eliksirze.

Wiedział, gdzie dokładnie w swoim laboratorium nauczyciel eliksirów trzyma duże zapasy wywaru tojadowego i nauczył się już samodzielnie kończyć proces warzenia tej raczej niestabilnej mieszaniny. Nie musiał więc nikomu przeszkadzać.

Jednak, wciąż czuł się podenerwowany i winny, gdy przykładał dłonie do ciemnego gobelinu. Nie był tu od ponad trzech miesięcy. Severus będzie wściekły, jeżeli zastanie go w swoich pokojach.

Gdy wszedł do biblioteki Snape'a przez ukryte drzwi, zobaczył olbrzymi pokój, pogrążony w ciemnościach, poza migoczącym blaskiem rozpalonego kominka. Zaczął iść w stronę schodów, gdy usłyszał, słuchem wyostrzonym przez zbliżającą się pełnię, dźwięk, który sprawił, że się zatrzymał.

Ktoś oddychał przy kominku. Dźwięk dochodził z dużej i wygodnej sofy, na której często siadał, gdy razem z Severusem dyskutowali o wynikach ich eksperymentów.

– Severus? – zawołał cicho. Na sofie nic się nie poruszyło, tylko ten oddech, płytki i krótki. Jakoś skojarzył mu się z chorobą. Ostrożnie podszedł bliżej.

– Severusie, przepraszam, ja nie chciałem przeszkadzać, tylko potrzebuję mojego eliksiru. Myślałem, że jesteś u Albusa... O mój boże!

Ostry zapach krwi aż uderzył go w nozdrza. Ktoś musiał być mocno rannym, by tak śmierdzieć.

Zapominając o swoich przeprosinach, Remus podbiegł do kanapy, z sercem kołaczącym boleśnie w piersiach. Czy w końcu udało im się dopaść zdrajcę? Przynajmniej jeszcze żył – wciąż słyszał jak oddycha.

– Lumos – wyszeptał cicho i nagle cały pokój rozbłysnął bladym światłem. Ledwie mógł powstrzymać krzyk, gdy zobaczył, kto leżał na kanapie.

Hermiona Granger, pobita i posiniaczona, cień tej energetycznej i władczej dziewczyny, którą niegdyś była. I wszędzie była krew. Przesiąkała przez jej podarty szkolny mundurek, sklejała jej potargane włosy, zabarwiając jej twarz i szyję na czerwono.

Jej lewa noga była wygięta pod dziwnym kątem, a twarz, z tego co mógł dostrzec pod zaschniętą krwistą skorupą, była opuchnięta od mocnego pobicia. Ktoś nie tyle ją skrzywdził, co bardzo mocno starał się ją zniszczyć.

– Panno Granger – zawołał ją zdyszanym szeptem, jednak nie zareagowała.

Co powinien zrobić? Zapewne nie powinien jej ruszać z miejsca, jednak kominek Severusa nie był podłączony do sieci Fiuu, a dziewczyna wymagała niezwłocznej pomocy medycznej. Poza tym nie może jej zostawić samej tutaj, gdzie wyrządzono jej tyle zła.

Po chwili zawahania, wziął ją delikatnie na ręce. Usłyszał cichy jęk, zarówno bólu jak i strachu. Był to dźwięk, którego nigdy nie wiązał z osobą Hermiony Granger i przeklął Severusa, za to do czego ją doprowadził.

Jak mogło do tego dojść? Ich relacja stała się chłodna i zdystansowana w ostatnich kilku miesiącach, jednak Remus zawsze szanował swojego kolegę, choć nie podzielał jego opinii odnośnie metod nauczania.

Ale żeby skrzywdzić ucznia? _Nie_, poprawił się, patrząc na omdlałe ciało, które niósł przez korytarze Hogwartu, _nie tylko ją skrzywdził. Torturował ją. Zniszczył jej ciało i, prawdopodobnie, umysł._

Czy Snape oszalał? Może to był oszust, tak jak Moody trzy lata temu? Czy może koniec szpiegostwa wyzwolił coś w Severusie, jakieś mroczniejsze pragnienie, które do tej pory zaspokajał w inny sposób?

Jego umysł miotał się pomiędzy zatroskaniem o stan uczennicy w jego ramionach a wściekłą furią, jaką czuł wobec swojego kolegi. Pospieszył do klasy eliksirów i użył tamtejszego połączenia Fiuu by przenieść siebie i Hermionę do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Pani Pomfrey, zaalarmowana ich przybyciem, krzyknęła zszokowana tym, co zobaczyła.

– Co się stało? – wyszeptała, gdy Remus ostrożnie kładł dziewczynę na nieskazitelnie białym łóżku. – Kto jej to zrobił?

– Snape – odpowiedział zimno Remus, i usłyszał w odpowiedzi kolejne westchnięcie. – Dorwę go za to, Poppy. Nie wpuszczaj do niej teraz nikogo poza mną i Dumbledorem, dobrze?

Pani Pomfrey tylko skinęła głową, a Remus popędził dalej, nawet nie czekając aż kobieta rozpocznie swoją pracę. Musiał dopaść Snape'a zanim ten odkryje, że jego ofiara zniknęła. Wilkołak dobrze wiedział, jak niebezpiecznym czarodziejem był Snape, dlatego chciał złapać go z zaskoczenia.

Odległość pomiędzy skrzydłem szpitalnym a gabinetem dyrektora nigdy nie wydawała mu się dłuższa, choć pokonanie jej i warknięcie hasła w stronę kamiennego gargulca zajęło mu mniej niż trzy minuty.

Jego wszystkie myśli były skoncentrowane na krwawiącej i jęczącej z bólu Hermionie Granger, oraz na mężczyźnie, który jej to zrobił. Dlatego też wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora trzaskając drzwiami, nawet nie próbując pukać.

Jego spojrzenie natychmiast skupiło się na Snape'ie, który stał obok kominka w swojej zwykłej, zastraszającej postawie, wyraźnie besztając Harry'ego i Rona. Oni, tak samo jak Dumbledore, aż podskoczyli, gdy drzwi uderzyły o ścianę, ale Remus ich nie widział. Całym sobą był skoncentrowany na Snape'ie, wzbierała w nim wściekła furia.

– Ty skurwysynu – krzyknął. – Coś ty jej zrobił?

– Ależ Remusie, – Albus starał się go uspokoić zagubionym głosem. – Jestem pewien, że nie ma powodu dla takiego tonu!

– Ależ jest, dyrektorze – warknął Remus, powoli zbliżając się do mistrza eliksirów. – Okazuje się bowiem, że nasz cenny szpieg jest jednak perwersyjnym potworem!

Prawie dotarł do Snape'a, który wstał ze swojego krzesła i przypatrywał się mu z wyrazem zimnej drwiny na twarzy.

– To pełnia musi się zbliżać, Albusie – skomentował kpiąco. – Nie rozumiem ani słowa, z tego co mówi.

– Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię, więc wsadź sobie tą arogancję, Snape! Jednym ruchem Remus złapał Snape'a za gardło, i przyparł do ściany. Severus starał się uwolnić, jednak został zaskoczony i nie miał zbyt wielu szans przeciwko wilkołaczej sile.

– Jak mogłeś to zrobić, Snape? – w oczach Remusa zaszkliły się łzy rozczarowania i niedowierzania.

– Co zrobić, Lupin ? – warknął Snape. – Na chwilę opanuj swój gryfoński idiotyzm i mów z sensem. I puść mnie w tej chwili!

– Ona jest twoją uczennicą, na miłość bogów! – krzyknął Remus, ignorując słowa Snape'a. – A ty ją zniszczyłeś! Jak mogłeś to zrobić jakiejkolwiek ludzkiej istocie? Torturowałeś ją!

Twarz mistrza eliksirów wyrażała zrozumienie i horror. Zacisnął dłonie wokół rąk Remusa.

– Mówisz o Hermionie? – zażądał wyjaśnień.

Oczy Harry'ego i Rona rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszeli to pytanie, jednak żaden z mężczyzn ich nie zauważył. Dumbledore w końcu wstał, przytrzymując się krawędzi biurka. W jego oczach nie był nic prócz troski i zaskoczenia.

– Hermiona? Nie waż się więcej tak do niej mówić. Gdy z tobą skończę, będziesz prosił, byś nigdy mnie nie spotkał. Widzisz Albusie? – Remus odwrócił się trochę w stronę dyrektora, na jego twarzy malowała się dzika furia. – On wie, o czym mówię! Nawet przyznaje się, że się nad nią znęcał!

– Co z nią zrobiłeś, głupcze? – Severus zażądał odpowiedzi, ledwie powstrzymując krzyk.

– Co ja _jej _zrobiłem? – Remus nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

– Poszedłem dzisiaj do ciebie, bo zabrakło mi wywaru tojadowego – warknął, zaciskając dłonie na gardle Snape'a. – Gdy wszedłem do twojej biblioteki zobaczyłem Hermionę Granger leżącą na twojej kanapie, posiniaczoną i zalaną krwią, z pokiereszowaną nogą! Oczywiście zaniosłem ją do pani Pomfrey. Stan w jakim się znajduje! Nigdy nie dawałem wiary plotkom, ale naprawdę jesteś potworem, Snape!

– Ty cholerny głupcze! Ruchem tak szybkim, że Remus nawet go nie dostrzegł, Snape użył bezróżdżkowej magii, ciskając wilkołaka w tył, na przeciwległą ścianę, gdzie ten się zatrzymał i potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się zawrotów głowy.

Snape doszedł już do drzwi gabinetu. – Muszę ją jak najszybciej zanieść do moich kwater. Zajmij się tym, Albusie – poprosił, a raczej rozkazał Dumbledore'owi, po czym wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Słyszeli jak zbiega po schodach, potem nastała cisza.

Harry, Ron i Remus patrzyli za nim, niedowierzający i zszokowani.

– Nie możesz pozwolić mu tak po prostu odejść, dyrektorze – powiedział rozgorączkowany Remus. – On ją skrzywdzi! Twoim obowiązkiem jest ochrona panny Granger!

– Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że Snape w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdził Hermionę? – zapytał Harry trzęsącym się głosem. Ron wpatrywał się we wciąż otwarte drzwi, jakby jeszcze widział oddalającą się sylwetkę Snape'a.

– Nie tylko skrzywdził – odpowiedział ponuro Remus, zbyt zdenerwowany, by zwracać uwagę na to, że rozmawia z uczniem. – Raczej pobił ją i pozwolił jej wykrwawić się na śmierć!

Znów zwrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a, z rozgniewanym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu sobie tu stoisz, Albusie! Jeżeli ty niczego nie zrobisz, to ja się z nim porachuję!

Skierował się w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał go zmęczony głos Dumbledore'a.

– Przyrzekam ci, że pannie Granger nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Severusa. Wolałbym porozmawiać o tym tutaj, w moim gabinecie. Ani Severus, ani panna Granger nie potrzebują nas teraz!

– Nie widziałeś jej , Albusie – zaprotestował gniewnie Remus, z ręką na klamce. – Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że ślepo ufasz Snape'owi! Zawsze słuchałem twoich poleceń, ale powiem ci jedną rzecz, dyrektorze: dopóki to wszystko się nie wyjaśni i Hermiona nie wytłumaczy mi tego osobiście, nie spuszczę jej z oka nawet na sekundę.

Powiedziawszy to, Remus wybiegł z gabinetu, podążając za Snapem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry i Ron pospieszyli za nim. Dumbledore udał się za nimi, jego twarz była zmartwiona i pokryta bruzdami zmęczenia.

Więc w końcu się wydało.

Gdy dogonili Snape'a, ten wychodził ze skrzydła szpitalnego, tuląc do piersi bezwładne ciało Hermiony. Wyglądała już lepiej, pielęgniarka musiała ją umyć i naprawić jej szaty. Jednak na widok nienaturalnie wykręconej nogi robiło się Remusowi niedobrze, sądząc po zduszonych głosach z tyłu, Harry i Ron podzielali to odczucie.

– Zdążyłem, Albusie – Snape poinformował dyrektora, całkowicie ignorując wściekłego nauczyciela i uczniów, którzy za nimi podążali. – Rzuciłem na nią zaklęcie usypiające, które powinno wystarczyć do czasu powrotu do moich kwater. Na szczęście Poppy dopiero zaczynała ją myć, gdy się zjawiłem. Zabrałem Hermionę i rzuciłem Obliviate na Pomfrey. Nikomu o tym nie powie. Mieliśmy dużo szczęścia.

– Zabrałeś ją ze skrzydła szpitalnego w takim stanie? – Remus nie mógł uwierzyć uszom, ani oczom, gdy zobaczył wyraz ulgi na twarzy Dumbledore'a. – Ależ ona była...

– Torturowana pasuje tu dość dobrze – odciął się sucho Snape. – Torturowana przez najlepszych. Albusie, nie mam na to czasu! Muszę ją jak najszybciej zanieść do moich kwater. Jeżeli obudzi się w innym miejscu...

– Boisz się, że opowie komuś, co jej zrobiłeś? – warknął Remus, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co działo się wokół niego. I to był człowiek, któremu wielokrotnie powierzał swoje życie!

Snape po prostu westchnął zirytowany i ruszył ponownie ciemnym korytarzem w stronę lochów.

To Dumbledore zwrócił się do nich, z twarzą zmęczoną i starą, jeszcze raz próbując wyjaśnić sytuację.

– Severus w żadnym razie jej nie skrzywdził, mogę o tym zapewnić waszą trójkę. Hermiona znajduje się ostatnio... w trudnej sytuacji i Snape pomaga jej przez nią przejść. Wolałbym porozmawiać o tym w moim gabinecie, jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko.

– Ależ mamy coś przeciwko – odpowiedział Harry gniewnie. – Hermiona nigdy nie poszła by ze swoimi problemami do Snape'a! Nienawidzi tego tłustowłosego dupka, tak samo jak my!

– Cokolwiek powiesz, Albusie, nie zostawimy jej – odciął się Remus, któremu nie starczyło już cierpliwości, po czym podążył szybkim tempem za oddalającym się Snapem.

Tylko obecność Dumbledore'a i jego zaufanie, jakim darzył Snape'a, powstrzymało go przed przejęciem Hermiony i zniknięciem z jej omdlałym ciałem. Ponure twarze Harry'ego i Rona, którzy dotrzymywali mu kroku, i rzucali mordercze spojrzenia w stronę pleców ich nauczyciela, świadczyły, że czują dokładnie to samo.

Dogonili Snape'a przed drzwiami do jego biura. Odwrócił się do nich i gniew raz jeszcze zapłonął w jego oczach.

– Wykluczone ! To nawet nie był rozkaz, raczej stwierdzenie, i kiedyś Remus posłuchałby go bez wahania. Ale teraz nie chodziło o niego.

– Nie zostawię jej sam na sam z tobą, Snape – wysyczał, jego furia dorównywała wściekłości jego starego szkolnego wroga.

Ponownie Snape zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, ignorując całkowicie trzy gniewne postacie stojące obok niego.

– To nie jest możliwe, Albusie. Gdy się obudzi i ich zobaczy, całkowicie oszaleje. Nie będę ryzykował jej dobrego samopoczucia dla głupoty tych imbecyli!

– Ona oszaleje ze strachu, gdy cię zobaczy, cholerny draniu! – krzyknął Ron, po raz kolejny zwracając się błagalnie do dyrektora. – Profesorze, jak może pan pozwalać by jej dotykał? On ją skrzywdził!

– Niestety, – wyjaśnił Dumbledore Severusowi, – nie wierzą w nic, co do nich mówię. Aby więc powstrzymać dalsze rozruchy, będziemy musieli pozwolić im zostać z nią, aż Hermiona się obudzi i sama im wszystko wyjaśni.

– Rzuć więc na nich Obliviate – zażądał zimno Snape. Na chwilę Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, wspominając tamtą noc w jego gabinecie, gdy to Hermiona domagała się tego samego dla Snape'a. Jakże byli do siebie podobni!

– Obawiam się, że to rozwiązanie nie jest dopuszczalne, mój drogi – odpowiedział cicho, ale z tą samą ostatecznością, jak wtedy. – Pójdziemy razem z wami.

Snape omiótł spojrzeniem Remusa, Harry'ego i Rona, oceniając ich i nawet nie próbując ukryć swojej niechęci.

– Chodźcie więc – powiedział zrzędliwie. – Nie mamy czasu do stracenia!

Nie miał czasu przyglądać się ciekawskim spojrzeniom Harry'ego i Rona na jego nieprzyjazne i ascetyczne komnaty, nie zauważył również ich zszokowanych twarzy po przejściu przez tajne przejście.

– Gdzie leżała? – zapytał Remusa, krytycznie przyglądając się pokojowi.

– Chyba sam wiesz najlepiej – odparł Remus gorzko. – Gdzie się jej... pozbyłeś?

– Gdzie? – w głosie Snape'a nie było już gniewu, raczej troska i pośpiech.

– Tam – Remus wskazał na kanapę, na której ją znalazł. – Przy kominku.

Severus skinął głową i ostrożnie, wręcz delikatnie, ułożył ją na kanapie. Z wyćwiczoną łatwością wyjął jej różdżkę z kieszeni płaszcza, po czym sięgnął i podciągnął w górę jej spódniczkę.

Harry krzyknął i chciał go powstrzymać, jednak zauważył, że przytrzymuje go profesor Dumbledore, tak samo jak Rona, który najwyraźniej próbował tego samego. Zdesperowanym wzrokiem spojrzał w oczy Remusowi i zobaczył w nich te same uczucia: gniew, niemoc i niedowierzanie.

Remus patrzył z coraz większym zdumieniem, jak dłonie Snape'a przesuwają się po udach Hermiony. Chciał złapać go i powstrzymać te krzywdzące dłonie, pomimo ostrzegawczego spojrzenia Dumbledore'a, gdy nagle, pod zadzierzgniętą do góry spódnicą, ujrzeli dwie czarne pochwy, jedną na jej lewym i drugą na prawym udzie, przywiązane mocnymi skórzanymi paskami. Snape wydobył z nich dwa sztylety, które zalśniły w blasku kominka, po czym odchylił poły swojego płaszcza, ukazując podobne pochwy w jego wnętrzu. Tam włożył i zabezpieczył sztylety Hermiony.

Potem ostrożnie oczyścił ubranie Hermiony i okrył ją miękkim kocem. Przysunął sobie krzesło do kominka, w miejsce, gdzie jego twarz była oświetlana przez płomienie, i skąd mógł dobrze widzieć twarz Hermiony.

W końcu odwrócił się i podszedł do nich.

– Usiądźcie gdzieś, jeśli musicie – zaprosił ich bez entuzjazmu. – Będzie spała przez jakiś czas. Dopóki nie będzie przytomna, nie mamy tu nic do roboty. Usiądźcie jednak tak, żeby nie mogła was od razu zobaczyć. Sytuacja będzie niebezpieczna jeżeli obudzi się i zobaczy coś, czego nie oczekiwała.

– Przecież nigdy nie stanowiliśmy dla niej zagrożenia – zaprotestował gniewnie Remus.

Snape uśmiechnął się. Harry i Ron, którzy nigdy nie widzieli by ich mistrz eliksirów tak się uśmiechał, byli zszokowani tym, jak bardzo zmieniło to jego wygląd. Nagle wydał się młodszy, łagodniejszy, i w jakiś dziwny, niewytłumaczalny sposób, atrakcyjny. Oboje zadrżeli na samą myśl.

– Nie to miałem na myśli – odpowiedział sucho. – Chodziło mi o sytuację zagrażającą wam. Trafcie na rozeźloną Hermionę, a może skręcić kark gołymi rękoma.

– To śmieszne – syknął Harry. – Hermiona nawet jest w stanie tego zrobić. Przecież nie skrzywdziłaby muchy. Poza tym zawsze była tragiczna w sportach. Nie miała by szans przeciwko Remusowi!

Ponownie twarz Snape'a rozświetlił uśmiech, by po chwili zniknąć bez śladu.

– Zdziwiłbyś się – odpowiedział po prostu, i po raz kolejny wskazał na kilka krzeseł z tyłu kanapy.

Powoli i z pewnym wahaniem posłuchali go, choć żaden z nich nie chciał usiąść i kontynuować tej grzecznościowej rozmowy, jednak nie bardzo wiedzieli, co innego mogliby zrobić.

Remus był zagubiony. Gdy znalazł Hermionę, umazaną we własnej krwi, wszystko było dla niego oczywiste. Teraz jednak zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie popełnił straszliwej pomyłki w ocenie tej sytuacji.

Działo się tutaj coś bardzo dziwnego, czego zupełnie nie pojmował, i zdał sobie sprawę, że brakuje mu kluczowych elementów tej układanki.

– Nie powinniśmy wyleczyć jej obrażeń, czy coś? – przerwał jego rozmyślania Ron, nieswojo wpatrując się w tył głowy Hermiony.

Snape potrząsnął głową.

– To zbyt niebezpieczne – wyjaśnił. – Nie wiem jakich zaklęć użyli. Czasami przygotowują jakieś paskudne niespodzianki, by upewnić się, że nie poprosi nikogo o pomoc. Ponadto, jeżeli obrażenia wymagałby natychmiastowego leczenia, wezwałaby mnie. Skoro po prostu poszła spać, sen jest dokładnie tym, czego teraz potrzebuje.

– Zdaje się, że wyrobiliście sobie tutaj miłą rutynę – skomentował gorzko Harry. – Jak często się jej przydarzało? I kim są "oni"?

Snape machnął ręką, oddalając pytania. – Nie mam na to czasu, Albusie. Powinienem być przy niej, gdy sie obudzi. Czyń honory, dobrze? W końcu to ty nalegałeś, by im powiedzieć.

Prychając z niesmakiem, Snape odszedł od małej grupy i usadowił się na krześle, które wcześniej ustawił przy kominku. Wziął z półki książkę, cienki tom oprawiony w czerwoną skórę, i otworzył na założonej stronie. Chwilę później zdawało się, że zapomniał o ich obecności.

Remus zastanawiał się, czy Snape celowo ich prowokował, czy po prostu nie mieli dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Tylko raz widział go tak skupionego na jednym zadaniu. Było to cztery lata temu, gdy obserwował jak ten przygotowuje wywar tojadowy, jeden z najtrudniejszych eliksirów do uwarzenia. Było coś w sposobie w jaki troszczył się o Hermionę Granger, jakaś intensywność i skupienie, które zdumiewały Remusa.

– Wyjaśnij – zażądał odpowiedzi od Dumbledore'a, jednak mniej natarczywie niż do tej pory.

Historia, którą opowiedział im Albus była absurdalna i całkowicie niewiarygodna, poza jednym faktem, którego właśnie byli świadkami. Według dyrektora, Hermiona spotkała się z nim cztery miesiące temu, informując o swoim wstąpieniu do wewnętrznego kręgu śmierciożerców. W chwili obecnej była najbardziej wartościowym informatorem Zakonu i ulubienicą Voldemorta. Snape, jak powiedział im zmęczonym głosem Albus, trenował ją w sztuce szpiegowania i pomagał z „efektami ubocznymi" jej pracy.

Ron i Harry słuchali z szeroko otwartymi oczami i lekko rozdziawionymi ustami dzikiej opowieści o „Hermionie podwójnej agentce". Remus wątpił, by wyglądał choć trochę bardziej inteligentnie niż chłopcy.

Zawsze uważał Hermionę za rozważną dziewczynę, oczywiście bardzo bystrą, jednak w pewien sposób bardziej normalną niż Harry i Ron, raczej mocno stąpającą po ziemi i zdecydowanie bardziej ostrożną niż chłopaki. To po prostu nie miało sensu.

– Ale dlaczego miałaby to robić? – zapytał raczej zdesperowany Harry, próbujący zrozumieć Hermionę tak inną od tej, którą do tej pory znał. – I dlaczego nie powiedziałaby nam o tym?

– Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo – powiedział gniewnie Ron. – Snape tego dowodzi. Nigdy nie zaufałaby temu draniowi!

Reprymenda Dumbledore'a ucichła na jego wargach, gdy usłyszeli stłumione westchnienie dochodzące z kanapy. Hermiona budziła się. Spokojnie i bez najmniejszego pośpiechu Snape zamknął książkę i czekał.

Sekundę później otworzyła oczy i jęknęła.

– Bogowie! Robię się na to za stara – poskarżyła się, próbując usiąść.

Nagle usłyszała za sobą hałas. To Ron wstał i podbiegł do kanapy, z rękoma wyciągniętymi w jej stronę, z ulgą wołając jej imię. Gniewne krzyki Snape'a zostały zagłuszone przez dziki wrzask furii i strachu, gdy Hermiona w pół obrocie, na oślep, instynktownie wycelowała w gardło Rona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	31. Odkryta II

**Odkryta II**

_Dobrze, że Snape usunął sztylety_, pomyślał później Remus, gdy chaos został opanowany. Inaczej Ron byłby martwy sekundę po tym, jak dotknął Hermiony. Reagując instynktownie, zaatakowała z efektywną brutalnością, która zszokowała go bardziej niż jej wcześniejsze obrażenia.

Jej przeciągły krzyk zmieszał się z wrzaskami Rona i głosami Remusa, Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a, którzy pospieszyli z pomocą chłopakowi.

Choć Hermiona nie była w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, a Ron był od niej dużo większy i silniejszy, jednak nie potrafił się przed nią obronić. Hermiona rozszarpywała, gryzła i drapała, wbiła łokieć w jego twarz, uderzała pięściami i próbowała wydłubać mu oczy palcami, cały czas przytrzymując się go drugą ręką. Ron nie miał żadnych szans. Starał się tylko ochronić swoją twarz, jednocześnie raz za razem wykrzykując jej imię.

Zanim pozostali zdołali przyjść mu z pomocą, Snape gwałtownie ich odepchnął i powoli podszedł do walczącej pary.

– Trzymaj ich od niej z daleka Albusie – rozkazał Snape, z pobielałymi od furii wargami. Dumbledore usłuchał go bez wahania, chwytając Remusa i Harry'ego za ramiona i odciągając ich w tył.

Całkowicie ignorując wyjącego Rona, Snape ostrożnie ustawił się za Hermioną, cały czas uważając, by jej nie dotknąć.

– Hermiono – krzyknął w jej prawe ucho. – To ja, Severus. Chwycę cię teraz za ręce, Hermiono. Nie ma się czego bać, wszystko będzie dobrze! Chwycę za nie teraz!

Nagle jego ręce wystrzeliły do przodu i złapały nadgarstki Hermiony. Cały czas wołał ją po imieniu i identyfikował się. Walka się skończyła. Oddech dziewczyny zamienił się w szloch i opadła w tył, opierając się o Snape'a, gdyż nie mogła ustać na własnych nogach. Powoli zsunęli się w dół, aż w połowie siedzieli a w połowie leżeli na podłodze. Snape szeptał jej coś do ucha, cały czas trzymając ją w mocnym uścisku.

– Już w porządku, Hermiono. Rozluźnij się. Jestem tu, nie musisz z niczym walczyć. Jesteś w moich komnatach. Jesteś bezpieczna. Zamknij oczy i wsłuchaj się w mój głos! Wszystko jest w porządku!

W końcu uspokoiła się, jej głowa opadła na jego klatkę piersiową, zamknęła oczy. Snape powoli odsunął swoją rękę od jej drżącego ciała i gestem zagonił grupę z powrotem na fotele.

Otępiali z szoku Harry i Remus dosłownie opadli na siedzenia, podczas gdy Dumbledore prowadził zakrwawionego Rona, czkającego histerycznie, na krzesło, by przyjrzeć się jego ranom. Robota Hermiony była godna podziwu – nie było nawet centymetra skóry, z której nie płynęłaby krew lub inne płyny. Wyszeptane zaklęcie usunęło większość śladów walki.

Wszyscy zachowywali ciszę, nie chcąc raz jeszcze alarmować Hermiony swoją obecnością. Zrozumieli, w końcu, co Snape miał na myśli, nazywając ją „niebezpieczną".

Wtedy zobaczyli jak ponownie otwiera oczy, szukając Snape'a. Widocznie odprężyła się, gdy zobaczyła jego twarz, wpatrzoną w nią, dokładnie nad swoją głową.

– Co się stało? – zapytała cicho, zmieszanym i złamanym głosem małego dziecka.

– To może chwilę poczekać, Hermiono. Najpierw twoje obrażenia – odpowiedział Snape głosem jedwabistym i delikatnym, jak ciepły uścisk. – Pozwól, że pomogę ci się położyć.

Wziął ją w ramiona i ostrożnie, raz jeszcze, umieścił ją na kanapie. Gestem dłoni przysunął do niej swoje krzesło i usiadł, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

Delikatność i troska widoczna w jego czarnych, błyszczących oczach ogromnie przeraziła Remusa. Nigdy nie widział, by Snape troszczył się tak bardzo o jakąkolwiek inną istotę.

– Przepraszam, że zareagowałam przesadnie – wyszeptała przerażona. – Wydaje mi się, że ktoś się do mnie podkradł. Czy zrobiłam ci krzywdę, Severusie?

– Nie martw się – powtórzył cierpliwie. – To może zaczekać. Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa ani pośpiechu.

Nagle ton jego głosu znów się zmienił.

– No pięknie – powiedział, jakby... właśnie się z nią przekomarzał, uświadomił sobie zaskoczony Remus. – Widzę, że udało ci się zniszczyć kolejny komplet szat... znowu!

– Pozwij mnie! – zaśmiała się.

Był to zniszczony śmiech, ochrypły i szorstki, ale krył w sobie prawdziwe rozbawienie. Remus po raz kolejny zobaczył swoje własne zagubienie odzwierciedlone na twarzach chłopców. Twarz Dumbledore'a, w przeciwności do nich, zastygła w nieprzeniknioną maskę bólu i żalu.

– Co z twoją nogą? – zapytał Snape, ponownie podciągając w górę jej spódnicę. Próbowała mu pomóc, ale powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki.

– Czy to nie oczywiste – odparowała sucho. – Wynalazł nową klątwę. Cóż za niespodzianka! I zgadnij, kto musiał ją przetestować?

– Urocze, muszę przyznać – skomentował Severus, równie suchym tonem. – Klątwa tnąca połączona z parzącą i biczującą, czyż nie? Z każdym miesiącem jest coraz bardziej kreatywny. Rzucono na nią jeszcze jakieś klątwy?

– Żadnych, które bym zauważyła – odpowiedziała neutralnie Hermiona. – Zemdlałam jednak parę razy i kto wie, co mi zrobił, gdy nie patrzyłam. To jeden z jego paskudniejszych zwyczajów.

– Lepiej rzucę na to zaklęcie diagnozujące. Poczekaj chwilę.

Rozmawiali ze sobą przez cały czas, gdy Severus badał i leczył jej nogę. Dzika mieszanka żartów i istotnych informacji przelatywała pomiędzy nimi w kodzie, który pokazywał ich zażyłość jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniejsze dziwne zachowanie Snape'a.

Remus obserwował z groteskową fascynacją, jak pracowali razem, ramię w ramię, a raczej słowo w słowo, zupełnie jakby byli doświadczonym zespołem badaczy. Jak długo to trwało? Leczenie, rozmowy, dlaczego nikt nic nie zauważył? Co, do cholery, podsunęło Hermionie pomysł, by przyjść do Snape'a? Każdy inny członek Zakonu z przyjemnością by jej pomógł!

_Ale nikt inny nie wiedziałby czego potrzebuje, tak dobrze jak Snape_, uświadomił sobie Remus, słuchając ich przekomarzania się. _On tam był. Prawdopodobnie wycierpiał to samo. Był jednak wtedy całkiem sam._

W między czasie Snape rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące, wyleczył zadrapania i mniej poważne rany, które pokrywały jej ręce i nogi, oraz zaleczył pękniętą wargę.

– Jakieś krwotoki wewnętrzne? – zapytał ją. W tonie jego głosu nie słychać już było poprzedniego rozbawienia, był całkowicie neutralny.

– Nie – odpowiedziała zmęczona. – Nie było dzisiaj pieprzenia szlam. Wydaje się, że nasz plan zadziałał. Poza tym, mieli inne... zabawki. Ostatnie słowo było wypowiedziane szeptem, ale to pierwsza część wypowiedzi Hermiony sprawiła, że Remus spojrzał na Dumbledore'a w szoku. Stary czarodziej wzdrygnął się na słowa dziewczyny, jak od uderzenia batem.

_On wie o tym wszystkim_, wyszeptał mały głosik w głowie Remusa, _Wie o tym__ i pozwala, by trwało to dalej._ Następna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie. Ile jeszcze członków Zakonu zdaje sobie z tego sprawę?

Nie wiedział, czy chce znać odpowiedź.

Kątem oka spojrzał na Rona i Harry'ego. Oboje doskonale rozumieli słowa Hermiony, widział to po wyrazie ich twarzy. Twarz Rona była chorobliwie blada, w oczach Harry'ego Remus dostrzegł łzy.

_Nie powinni się o tym dowiedzieć w taki sposób_, pomyślał gniewnie.

_Ale Snape starał się ich w jakiś sposób chronić_, uświadomił sobie nagle, czując ucisk w żołądku, z powodu narastającego poczucia winy. _To ja nalegałem, by ich tu przyprowadzić. Jakim cholernym głupcem jestem!_

– Opowiedz mi o tym – jedwabisty głos Snape'a zakończył jego rozmyślania.

Jednak zamiast raportu, którego oczekiwali, pomiędzy dwiema osobami przy kominku nie padło żadne słowo. Severus pochylił się do przodu w swoim krześle i patrzył jej w oczy, jakby przesyłając tajemne wiadomości. Wtem gwałtownie skinął głową i odchylił się, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy.

– Zatem nic ważnego – stwierdził, jakby kończąc bezgłośną rozmowę.

– Wiesz, że gdyby to było coś istotnego, niezwłocznie bym cię o tym powiadomiła – odpowiedziała, na co on ponownie skinął głową i bez słowa zaczął leczyć jej nogę. Powróciła cisza.

– Co się przed chwilą stało, Severusie? – zapytała w końcu wyczerpanym głosem. – Wyobraziłam to sobie, czy ktoś był w tym pokoju, kto... mnie atakował?

– Oni nadal tu są, Hermiono – odpowiedział powoli. Remus zauważył, jak jej małe ciało odruchowo się napręża. – Jednak nie zaatakowali cię. Weasley, Potter i Remus dowiedzieli się o wszystkim. Są tutaj, gdyż martwili się o ciebie. Dumbledore też tu jest.

– D...dlaczego? – zapytała cichym, lekko drżącym głosem. Severus uspokajająco dotknął jej dłoni i krótko opowiedział o wydarzeniach tej nocy. Przez chwilę w ogóle nie zareagowała na to, co powiedział. Potem powoli skinęła głową i, z jękiem, usiadła na kanapie. Nie odwróciła głowy, by na nich spojrzeć.

– Pomóż mi wstać, Severusie – poprosiła cicho.

– Powinnaś teraz odpoczywać...

– Proszę.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, otoczył ją ramieniem. Cały czas zachowując tą czułą delikatność, pomógł jej wstać. Syknęła, gdy jej lewa stopa dotknęła podłogi, lecz w końcu udało jej się stać bez wspierania się na Snape'ie. Potem, powoli, odwróciła się.

Spojrzała na Snape'a, który ledwie zauważalnie skinął głową, następnie razem, nerwowo, skierowali się w stronę grupy mężczyzn, których zobaczyła po raz pierwszy. Nie spojrzała im w oczy.

– Wezmę teraz prysznic i się przebiorę – powiedziała cicho. – Potem możemy porozmawiać.

– Hermiono – zaczął zasmucony Harry, ona jednak potrząsnęła głową i obróciła się w stronę schodów.

– Muszę wziąć prysznic – wyszeptała ponownie i powoli zaczęła wchodzić schodami na następne piętro. Severus przyglądał jej się z uwagą.

Nie ważąc się wypowiedzieć ani słowa Ron, Harry i Remus opadli na swoje fotele.

Gdy Hermiona weszła na piętro, Severus wrócił do nich, stając jak mroczny cień za krzesłem Dumbledore'a.

– Zamówię teraz jedzenie i przygotuję herbatę – wyjaśnił zmęczonym głosem. – Hermionie zajmie to trochę czasu. Nie musiał dodawać tego, co i tak wszyscy usłyszeli między wierszami: Tyle ile zazwyczaj.

– Czy nie powinniśmy przynieść jej jakichś ubrań na zmianę? – zapytał Ron, chcąc zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby wyrwać go z tego koszmaru.

– Ma ubrania w swoim pokoju na górze – zaoponował Snape.

– **Jej** pokoju? – zapytał ostro Ron.

Snape westchnął niewzruszony i zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. – Skoro ta rozmowa wydaje się być nieunikniona, może powinieneś przyprowadzić pozostałych? Mają prawo być przy tym obecni.

Dumbledore skinął głową, spojrzał pytająco w stronę Remusa, i gdy młody mężczyzna wydał mu się na tyle opanowany, by nie zaatakować Snape'a, kiedy będą sami, podążył za Severusem w stronę gobelinu, który pełnił rolę magicznych drzwi.

Ponownie Snape położył dłoń na miękkim materiale i wyszeptał coś niezrozumiałego. Dumbledore przeszedł przez oświetlone przejście i zniknął. Snape szybkim krokiem przeciął pokój i wyszedł drzwiami, których wcześniej nie zauważyli.

Zostali sami, spowici ciężką ciszą.

– Więc to prawda – powiedział po chwili Harry głosem wyzutym z emocji jak jałowy krajobraz. – Ona jest śmierciożercą.

– Jest szpiegiem – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Remus. – To coś zupełnie innego!

– Sposób w jaki mówiła! – Harry zdawał się nie słyszeć uwagi Remusa. – Jakby to było dla niej całkowicie normalne!

– Czasami dowcip jest jedynym sposobem, by przejść przez takie doświadczenia, jak te – próbował tłumaczyć Remus. Ten sam cynizm, jaki widział przez lata u Snape'a, zaobserwował u Hermiony. Brakowało jej jednak tego chłodnego zgorzknienia, co, jak mu się zdawało, zawdzięczała Snape'owi. – Ma szczęście, że ma Snape'a.

– Szczęście – odparował gniewnie Ron. – Torturują ją, gwałcą, używają jak zabawki, a on to popiera! Widzieliście, jak ją dotykał? Jakby był, kurwa, panem jej ciała!

Zanim Remus zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, trzasnęły drzwi i pojawił się Snape, za którym dreptał skrzat domowy. Oboje nieśli tace. Jednak tej nocy widok Snape'a wykonującego domowe obowiązki nie był dla nich zabawny. Na małym stoliku obok krzeseł bezgłośnie rozłożyli talerze z kanapkami, kamionkowe kubki i dzbanek z parującą herbatą.

– Dziękuję, Jane. Poproszę o wywar – powiedział Snape, po czym domowy skrzat zniknął z trzaskiem, by po zaledwie minucie powrócić z dużą butelką.

– Twój wywar tojadowy – powiedział Snape Remusowi, wręczając mu butelkę. – Nie żebyśmy zapomnieli o początkowym powodzie tego miłego zebrania.

Remus drgnął, ponowie ogarnął go wstyd i wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, jak zachował się w całej tej sytuacji. Snape jednak całkowicie zignorował jego reakcję i powoli zasiadł w fotelu.

– Hermiona zejdzie na dół za kilka minut – wyjaśnił, nalewając herbaty do dwóch kubków, dodając trzy czubate łyżeczki cukru do jednego i biorąc drugi z nich w smukłe dłonie.

– Zanim jednak wróci, jest kilka rzeczy, które muszę wyjaśnić. Zakładam, że macie pewne... zastrzeżenia dotyczące mnie i mojej pracy z Hermioną – uśmiechnął sie kpiąco, po czym momentalnie spoważniał. – Jestem skłonny je przedyskutować. Jednak nie teraz i nie w jej obecności. Lepiej pamiętajcie przez co przeszła w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Chociaż są rzeczy, których nie wiecie o Hermionie, pamiętajcie, że jesteście jej przyjaciółmi i sprzymierzeńcami. Ona potrzebuje waszego wsparcia, a nie osądu.

– Kim ty jesteś, by tak o niej mówić? – zapytał wkurzony Ron.

– Osobą, która pomoże jej się pozbierać, jeżeli zmiażdżycie ją swoim poczuciem moralności – odciął się, jednak natychmiast znów się uspokoił, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki Hermiony na schodach. Ponownie zapadła cisza.

Pojawiła się Hermiona, ubrana w brązową bluzkę z długim rękawem i lniane spodnie. Jej twarz była ściągnięta i wymęczona, postura sztywna i naprężona. Oczami wodziła od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego.

Snape bezgłośnie wskazał jej miejsce w fotelu z wysokim oparciem i ułożył koc na jej kolanach. Posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech i skuliła się na siedzeniu, biorąc z rąk swojego profesora parujący kubek.

– Korzenna herbata – wyszeptała, wdychając jej charakterystyczny zapach. – Dziękuję Severusie.

– Od kiedy to nazywasz go Severusem – zażądał odpowiedzi wściekły Ron, jednak zamilkł, gdy Remus ostrzegawczo położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Ronie, Harry. Remusie. Mogę sobie wyobrazić jak musi to być dla was trudne i szokujące – zaczęła z wahaniem Hermiona, w końcu patrząc każdemu z nich w oczy. – Jednak proszę, nie myślcie, że utrzymywałam to w tajemnicy, gdyż wam nie ufam. Severus sam dowiedział się o wszystkim przypadkowo. Nigdy nie chciałam was skrzywdzić!

Remus patrząc na nią, bardzo jej współczuł. Poza zmieszaniem i żalem, widział dziewczynę, nie, młodą kobietę, błagającą swoich przyjaciół o przebaczenie. Jednak w oczach Rona widziała coś zupełnie innego, więc gwałtownie zwróciła się do Harry'ego, który miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy.

– Nic nie powiedziałam... gdyż i tak dźwigałam już zbyt wiele, Harry. I, w pewien sposób, wstydziłam się tego, co robiłam. Chciałam, żebyście traktowali mnie jak dawniej, jak starą Hermionę, a nie jak śmierciożerczynię, która...

Przerwało jej głośne pukanie. Snape szybko podszedł do lustra zawieszonego obok magicznego gobelinu.

– To Albus i inni – poinformował ich i ponownie odprawił dziwny rytuał.

– Jacy inni? – zapytał Remus, jednak zanim Snape zdążył odpowiedzieć, gobelin rozbłysnął i pospiesznie przeszły przez niego trzy osoby. Zobaczyli Dumbledore'a, znajomą postać Minerwy McGonagall i trzecią osobę...

– Co on tutaj robi? – krzyknął Ron, wskazując oskarżycielsko w stronę Dracona Malfoya, który jako ostatni wszedł do komnat Snape'a.

Po raz kolejny Remus poczuł, jak dzisiejsze wydarzenia pochłaniają go niczym ogromna fala. Jak mogli trzymać całą sprawę w absolutnej tajemnicy, a potem poinformować o tym syna Lucjusza Malfoya? Czy oni kompletnie oszaleli?

Minerwa krytycznie przyjrzała się grupie siedzącej wokół stołu, uśmiechnęła się, witając Snape'a i lekko dotknęła dłoni Hermiony. Następnie usiadła na kanapie.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że już wróciłaś, moja droga – stwierdziła swoim precyzyjnym i rześkim głosem.

– Dziękuję, pani profesor – odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem.

Następnie młoda kobieta zwróciła się w kierunku Dracona, który nadal stał sztywno na środku pokoju.

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco – wyszeptała. – I tak by się dowiedzieli.

Po jego postawie było widać, że się odprężył. Z jego twarzy zniknął zwykły, arogancki grymas. Zastąpił go otwarty i ciepły wyraz twarzy. Przywitawszy się ze Snapem olśniewająco pięknym i ciepłym uśmiechem, podszedł do niej i krytycznie zlustrował ją całą, od stóp do głowy.

– Jak się czujesz, kochana? – zapytał zatroskany Draco. Hermiona uniosła ku niemu głowę z oszałamiająco białym uśmiechem. Pochylił się ku niej i delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło.

– Okropnie – odpowiedziała lekko. – Jestem w rozsypce.

– A więc nic nowego – zażartował Draco, wybierając sobie fotel, w którym zwinął się w pozycję podobną do Hermiony.

– Herbata korzenna? – zapytał. – Bogowie, nienawidzę jej, Severusie. Dlaczego nie możecie pijać kawy, albo jakiegokolwiek innego przyzwoitego napoju? Dostałem dzisiaj list od ojca – kontynuował, nie biorąc oddechu. – Powiedział mi...

Zatrzymało go ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Snape'a i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru uświadomił sobie, że sytuacja była zupełnie inna niż zazwyczaj.

– A więc to prawda Hermiono? – Ron przełamał gorzko ciszę, z takim rozczarowaniem w głosie, że Remusa aż zabolało. – Najlepsza przyjaciółka fretki i Snape'a, właściwie mieszkasz w jego pokojach. Pewnie już teraz jesteś honorowym członkiem Slytherinu. Nic dziwnego, że przestałaś spędzać czas ze mną i z Harrym.

Oczy Hermiony pociemniały z rozpaczy. – To nie jest takie proste Ron – prosiła go. – Miałam solidne powody, by tak postąpić, i, jak już mówiłam, Severus dowiedział się o tym przez przypadek. Draco wiedział, ponieważ potrzebowałam go, by dostać się do Lucjusza Malfoya, i...

– Czego chciałaś od Lucjusza Malfoya? – Ron znów krzyczał. Hermiona skuliła się w swoim fotelu, bardzo zbladła, a jej dłonie zaczęły się lekko trząść.

– Uwiodła go – odpowiedział chłodno Snape. – Po to, by dostać się do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, gdzie zdradziła moją pozycję jako szpiega, aby pozyskać zaufanie Voldemorta. Lepiej przestań zachowywać się jak jakaś marudząca, rozhisteryzowana nastolatka, panie Weasley. To nie jest jakaś młodzieżowa tragedia, to jest życie. Ludzie wokół ciebie walczą i umierają każdego dnia, a Hermiona robi co może, by zminimalizować straty.

Ron raz za razem otwierał usta, ale z jego drżących warg nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Harry odwrócił się i ukrył twarz w cieniu. Dopiero teraz Remus zauważył, że od powrotu Hermiony, chłopak nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Mogę to zaakceptować, Hermiono – Ron jednak odzyskał zdolność mówienia, choć jego ton był ochrypły, jak u starca. – Nie rozumiem, jak możesz to robić, ale jakoś mogę to zaakceptować. Jednak to wciąż nie tłumaczy... tego – gestem dłoni objął Hermionę, zwiniętą wygodnie w fotelu Snape'a, siedzącą w jego bibliotece jak we własnym domu.

– Wszyscy byśmy Ci pomogli – Harry i ja, Remus, profesor McGonagall... Ale wybrałaś Snape'a! Nienawidzimy go! Zawsze go nienawidziliśmy! A ty żyjesz z nim, mówisz do niego Severus i korzystasz z jego prysznica. To jest perwersja Hermiono!

– Ale ja potrzebowałam pomocy, Ron – krzyknęła Hermiona, desperacko pragnąc, by ją zrozumiał. – Prawie zginęłam, a Severus był jedynym, który mógł mi pomóc! Dał mi siłę, której potrzebowałam i... i stał się moim przyjacielem – ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała szeptem.

– Twoim przyjacielem – prychnął pogardliwie Ron, pokazując co myśli o tej przyjaźni. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, jakby ją spoliczkował. – Widziałem, jak cię dotyka, Hermiono. On nie jest twoim przyjacielem, ten stary, obrzydliwy śmierciożerca! Jest taki napalony, założę się, że się podnieca, za każdym razem, gdy cię dotyka! Pewnie chce się z tobą pieprzyć tak samo mocno jak śmierciożercy!

Hermiona zaczęła się trząść.

– Przestań – Draco krzyknął gniewnie by uciszyć Rona. – Nie wiesz co Severus dla niej zrobił? Nie widzisz w jakim teraz jest stanie?

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co dla niej zrobił – odkrzyknął Ron z twarzą czerwoną od furii. – Widzę tylko dwóch obleśnych ślizgonów i ślizgońską zdzirę!

Kubek wyślizgnął się z dłoni Hermiony. Uderzył o podłogę, herbata rozlała się, zabarwiając na ciemno jasny, wełniany dywan. Nie padło już ani jedno słowo. Obserwowali jak jej ciało rzuca się, drży konwulsyjnie, wije się i nagle opada, przewracając jednocześnie fotel. Uderzyłaby głową w róg stolika, jednak Snape był szybszy. Wyrzucił rękę w przód i złapał jej głowę, delikatnie podtrzymując podstawę jej czaszki. Ponownie wziął ją w ramiona i położył obok siebie na dywanie, tak, że górna połowa jej ciała opierała się o jego klatkę piersiową.

– Znasz zasady Hermiono – pospieszył ją delikatnie. – Oddychaj. Skąd promieniuje?

Z jej gardła wydobywały się dźwięki podobne do skomlenia rannego zwierzęcia. Próbowała odwrócić głowę w jego kierunku, jednak nie udało się jej. Straciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

– Przepraszam – wydyszała, nawet w bólu zawstydzona tym, czego byli świadkami. – Ja tylko...

– Hermiono! – warknął Snape, wściekłość promieniowała z niego jak olbrzymia nawałnica. – Nie marnuj oddechu i skoncentruj się, do cholery! Gdzie zaczęły się skurcze?

Próbowała coś powiedzieć, jednak nie miała siły ani powietrza, gdyż jej ciało wiło sie i drżało w perwersyjnej ironii obrazu seksualnej żądzy. Powoli podniosła prawą dłoń i wskazała na swój brzuch, cały czas dysząc i jęcząc.

– Już w porządku – powiedział Snape uspokajająco. – Rozumiem. Jesteś przygotowana?

Skinienie było dostrzegalne tylko dlatego, że wszyscy go oczekiwali, inaczej zginęło by w gwałtowności i sile drgawek.

– Skoncentruj się – powiedział raz jeszcze, po czym, nie podnosząc głowy w ich stronę, przemówił. – Zanim którykolwiek z was znów będzie chciał się wtrącać, wiedzcie, że to, co zaraz zrobię, jest jedynym skutecznym sposobem na późne efekty Cruciatusa. Nauczyłem się tego w ciężki sposób.

_Cruciatus?_ pomyślał Remus, kolejny raz zszokowany tym, czego przypadkowo dowiedzieli się dzisiejszej nocy. Zanim mógł zadać pytanie lub choć zrozumieć słowa Severusa, ten podniósł rękę i z całą siłą wbił pięść w ciało Hermiony.

Krzyknęła, krótko i przeraźliwie, gdyż nie miała już tchu, jednak w jej krzyku słychać było cały ból i rozpacz tego świata. Remus musiał odwrócić wzrok, Harry i Ron płakali.

Na twarzach Dracona, Albusa i Minerwy zobaczył tylko zrezygnowanie i głęboki, stary i stwardniały żal.

Remus nie słyszał, co Severus szeptał Hermionie do ucha, jednak zdawało sie ją to uspokajać i powoli, tak bardzo powoli, drgawki zaczęły ustępować. Po czasie, który zdawał się im wiecznością, wszystko ustało.

– Już drugi raz przysporzyliście jej ból nie stosując się do moich zaleceń – powiedział gorzko Snape. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie dowodzić swojej głupoty po raz trzeci tej nocy.

– To było spowodowane Cruciatusem? – zapytał Harry drżącym głosem.

– To jego późne efekty – wyjaśnił Snape, nawet przez moment nie spuszczając wzroku z Hermiony. – To one sprawiają, że klątwa jest tak paskudna. Ataki stają się coraz silniejsze i zdarzają się coraz częściej, aż ofiara będzie w stanie nieustającego bólu.

Draco nagle wzdrygnął się i odwrócił głowę. – Słyszałem jak mój ojciec krzyczy w ten sposób – wyszeptał pobladły. – Więcej niż raz.

Hermiona poruszyła głową, jej powieki zadrżały i otworzyła oczy.

– Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę moja droga. Nie musisz się spieszyć.

– Tak zrobię – obiecała głosem wiekowej staruszki. – Po prostu nie spodziewałam się tego, Severusie. Przepraszam.

– Kiedy zaczęli rzucać klątwę, Hermiono? – zapytał Snape marszcząc brwi.

Spojrzała na stary zegar stojący obok jego biurka.

– Jakieś cztery godziny temu – odpowiedziała ochryple.

– Więc jeszcze za wcześnie na taką reakcję – myślał na głos. Na jego twarzy widoczne było głębokie zaniepokojenie. – Jak długo tym razem?

– Czterdzieści do pięćdziesięciu minut – wychrypiała. – Czarny Pan ukarał Lucjusza za zbyt entuzjastyczne... wykorzystanie mojej osoby i zabronił mu posuwać się tak daleko. Gdy wyszedł, Wewnętrzny Krąg zdecydował, że trzeba mi „przypomnieć" o mojej pozycji. Robili to po kolei.

Minerwa krzyknęła zszokowana. Rozszerzone źrenice Remusa świadczyły, że czuje to samo.

– Ależ to niemożliwe – wykrzyknęła nauczycielka transmutacji. – Nikt nie mógł tego przeżyć! Klątwa, która doprowadziła Longbottomów do szaleństwa trwała tylko pół godziny! Ona nie mogła...

– Wytrzymałość na działanie klątwy można wytrenować, tak samo jak wszystko inne – przerwał jej Snape. – To, co zabiłoby cię za pierwszym razem, nie jest już tak niebezpieczne po pewnym czasie ciągłego kontaktu z Cruciatusem. Człowiek się uodparnia. Dotyczy to wszystkich śmierciożerców. Niestety, przez niefortunne pochodzenie Hermiony... – uśmiechnął się do niej, a do jego głosu wróciło trochę życia. – Czasem opłaca się być czystej krwi, Hermiono.

– Ja... postaram się o tym pamiętać – odpowiedziała powoli. Remus z niedowierzaniem stwierdził, że znów żartowała. – Następnym razem pójdzie mi lepiej... Proszę, pomóż mi wstać...

– Nie – odpowiedział Snape, zdecydowanym tonem, kończącym wszelką dyskusję. – To zaszło już za daleko. Potrzebujesz snu i odpoczynku. Wszystko inne może zaczekać do jutra. Czy nie mam racji, dyrektorze? – zapytał, patrząc zdecydowanie w stronę Dumbledore'a.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się starszy czarodziej. – Proszę odpocząć, panno Granger. Odpowiem na pytania pani przyjaciół.

Rozumiejąc aluzję, Remus wstał i poprowadził grupę do magicznych drzwi, gdzie cicho wymruczeli słowa pożegnania i zniknęli. Ostatnią rzecz, jaką zobaczyli, zanim blask przeniósł ich do ascetycznych pokoi Snape'a, były dwie postacie wtulające się w fotel. Hermiona odpoczywała w ramionach Snape'a, który z największą troską gładził ją po włosach.

Nie odwrócił głowy, by spojrzeć jak odchodzą.

Cieszyli się, że tego nie zrobił.


	32. Zrozumieć wskazówki

**Zrozumieć wskazówki**

Po tym jak ich nieproszeni goście nareszcie opuścili jego kwatery, Severus nie poruszył się, ani nic nie powiedział przez długi czas. Hermiona również tego nie zrobiła. Po prostu leżeli, ona wygodnie wtulona w jego powoli unoszącą się klatkę piersiową, a on oparty plecami o róg kanapy. Czekali, aż ucichną szaleńczo wirujące myśli, kłębiące się w ich głowach.

Przed nieprzyjemną, choć raczej krótką, konfrontacją z rówieśnikami Hermiony, Severus martwił się, jak dziewczyna zareaguje na to wszystko. W czasie jej raportu miał szansę bezgłośnie, w prywatnym świecie ich umysłów, poinformować ją o niechcianych gościach oraz ostrzec o dodatkowych słuchaczach.

W pewnym sensie było za późno. Powiedziała już dużo więcej, niż chciał, by gryfońscy idioci wiedzieli. Jednak zawsze, kiedy wracała z zebrań, przygotowywała się do nich lub nie panowała nad wewnętrznymi uczuciami, zamykała swój umysł, chroniła go za stalowymi ścianami oklumencji.

Nie było po niej widać żadnej reakcji na te wiadomości, jednak na moment krajobraz wewnątrz jej umysłu stał się zimny jak lód i zgorzkniale twardy, mentalny odpowiednik tego, co nazywał maską Królowej Lodu.

_Wiedziałaś, że w końcu odkryją prawdę,_ powiedział jej bezgłośnie i poczuł w swoim umyśle skinienie jej głowy. _Powinnaś skorzystać z tej szansy, by naprawić stosunki pomiędzy wami. Jeżeli tego nie zaakceptują, zawsze możemy rzucić na nich Obliviate._

Wysłał jej wredny uśmieszek, by pokazać jej, jak wielką przyjemność sprawiłoby mu rzucenie tego zaklęcia na Harry'ego cholernego Pottera. Odpowiedziała bezgłośnym śmiechem.

_Najpierw muszę wziąć prysznic._ Zdecydowała w końcu. _Severusie, nie chcę, żeby wiedzieli o naszej rozmowie w umysłach, więc będziesz musiał powtórzyć im to wyjaśnienie._

Tak wiec odegrał z nią kolejne przedstawienie, mając cichą nadzieję, że szok choć raz zamknie usta piekielnemu Weasleyowi. Próbował nawet grzecznie z nimi rozmawiać, na miłość bogów. Jednak ten bałwan musiał wszystko zniszczyć.

Nawet w dość spektakularny sposób.

A teraz leżała w jego ramionach, obolała i całkowicie wyczerpana. Bez wątpienia słowa tego imbecyla raz po raz dźwięczały w jej głowie.

Severus nigdy nie uważał się za spokojnego mężczyznę, jednak furia, którą poczuł zaskoczyła nawet jego. Ronald Weasley właśnie dołączył do jego listy trzech najbardziej znienawidzonych osób, zajmując miejsce zaraz za Lucjuszem Malfoyem oraz Czarnym Panem.

– Poszło całkiem nieźle – Hermiona przerwała ciszę zmęczonym głosem. – Zastanawiam się, czemu nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej?

– To musiało się stać, prędzej czy później – przypomniał jej Severus, całkiem dumny z faktu, iż był w stanie utrzymać na wodzy oskarżenia rzucane przez jej gryfońskich przyjaciół. – Bez tego nie moglibyśmy zrealizować twojego planu. Być może zmotywuje to Pottera, by korzystał ze swojego mózgu i trzymał się z dala od najgorszego niebezpieczeństwa. – Westchnął.  
– Choć muszę przyznać, że pan Weasley jest dokładnie tak beznadziejnym idiotą, za jakiego zawsze go uważałem.

Wewnętrznie jęknął, gdy poczuł, jak Hermiona sztywnieje w jego ramionach. _Naprawdę musiałeś jej o tym przypomnieć Severusie. Tylko sobie pogratulować._

– Tak mi przykro, Severusie – powiedziała Hermiona, głosem łamiącym się z bólu i zmęczenia. – Zachowanie Rona było niedopuszczalne. Ja broniłam ich cały czas, a przy pierwszej możliwej okazji okazało się, że od początku miałeś rację. Mogłabym go uderzyć za tę.. bzdurę! Nie wziąłeś tego do siebie, prawda?

– Wziąć poważnie opinię pana Weasleya? Wolałbym doznać rozległego uszkodzenia mózgu, Hermiono – odpowiedział sucho Severus, jednak pamiętał, jak słowa bydlaka przedarły się przez jego bariery i uderzyły w to miejsce, gdzie bolało najmocniej.

– Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś nie przejmowała się tak bardzo uczuciami innych ludzi? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że marnujesz choć jedną myśl na taką bzdurę, gdy powinnaś teraz odpoczywać i spać!

– Tak, wiem – odpowiedziała cicho. – I normalnie zgodziłabym się z tobą. Ale to jest zupełnie inna sytuacja.

– Mogłabyś oświecić mnie dlaczego? – zapytał z przesadnym westchnieniem. Ich brak zgody co do, jak to nazywał, pierwszego przykazania szpiega, często prowadził do zażartych dyskusji, a raz czy dwa wybuchła gwałtowna kłótnia.

– Ponieważ dotyczy ciebie – odpowiedziała po prostu. Zdziwienie zgasiło wszystkie jego argumenty.

– Nie jesteś jakimiś „ludźmi". Widzisz… – wyjaśniła, z głową wciąż ufnie spoczywającą na jego piersi. – Gdy siedziałam tutaj dzisiejszej nocy, otoczona wszystkimi osobami, na których najbardziej mi zależy w Hogwarcie, uświadomiłam sobie, że to nie Ron, czy Harry, czy Dumbledore liczą się dla mnie najbardziej. Tylko ty. Nie zniosłabym, gdyby nasze „kontakty" sprawiały ci ból!

Pół roku temu wyśmiałby jej słowa, miesiąc temu puściłby je mimo uszu. Teraz jednak ostrożnie opuścił głowę i delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło.

– To nie ty mnie skrzywdziłaś, czy też nasze „kontakty", jak je nazywasz – odpowiedział poważnie, wiedząc, że natychmiast wykryłaby kłamstwo lub eufemizm. – To Voldemort i uprzedzenia naszego społeczeństwa. Ty i tak już ze wszystkich sił działasz przeciwko temu. Nie martw się więc o mnie.

Ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza, którą cieszą się ludzie wiedzący o sobie wszystko.

– Czy myślisz, że kiedykolwiek będziemy wolni? – zapytała Hermiona z taką tęsknotą w głosie, że Severusa aż ścisnęło z bólu. – Bez wojny szalejącej wokół nas, bez tych wszystkich tajemnic i nieustającego strachu? Myślisz, że kiedyś będziemy mogli być sobą i odrzucić wszystkie maski, role i pozory?

– Nie wiem, Hermiono – odpowiedział ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, przypominającym lekki podmuch. – Nie wiem.

Remus spodziewał się potoku słów z ust Rona w chwili gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi gabinetu Severusa. Jednak najwyraźniej stan w jakim była Hermiona uciszył nawet jego i nie powiedział nic dopóki nie doszli do schodów wyjściowych z lochów.

W tym miejscu Draco, który szedł obok McGonagall, nagle zwolnił kroku i zwrócił się do Albusa.

– Będzie pewnie lepiej, jeżeli już sobie pójdę, dyrektorze – powiedział, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę gryfonów. – Dzisiejszej nocy nie powinno być więcej... zakłóceń.

Albus skinął krótko głową, uśmiechając się ciepło, gdy żegnał się z ślizgonem.

– Dobranoc pani profesor, panie profesorze – pożegnał się Draco. Nagle z jego twarzy zniknęły wszelkie ślady uczuć. Stała się na powrót zimną, drwiącą maską, jaką Remus utożsamiał z Malfoyem. – Potter, Weasley.

Obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do lochów.

_Jak mogłem aż tak niedoceniać tego chłopaka?_ zapytał sam siebie Remus, wpatrując się w szczupłą postać znikającą w mroku.

Jak wszyscy nauczyciele, zwracał szczególną uwagę na nowych możliwych kandydatów do Zakonu, lub takich, którzy mogli pomóc im w walce. Organizował tajne spotkania z gryfonami, krukonami i puchonami.

_Jednak nigdy nawet nie spojrzałem w stronę ślizgonów!_

Po raz kolejny, w niemym szoku, uświadomił sobie geniusz Hermiony.

Podczas gdy oni byli zaślepieni starą nienawiścią, ona stworzyła przymierze z wcieleniem przykładnego ślizgona, który okazał się być bardziej lojalny dla swojej gryfońskiej przyjaciółki niż jakikolwiek puchon.

Wydawało się teraz, że to właśnie ta dwójka uczniów stanowi główne źródło informacji Zakonu w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, pozwalając mu odzyskać pozycję wobec śmierciożerców i, wciąż niezbyt chętnego do współpracy, Ministerstwa. Remus zaczął się zastanawiać kiedy dokładnie jego świat stał się tak niedorzecznie nieprzewidywalny.

Słyszał jak Ron coś szepce. Nie mógł zrozumieć słów, jednak ton jego głosu był bardzo wyraźny – wypowiadał jakiś agresywny komentarz na temat Malfoya. Jednak Harry, wciąż milcząc, potrząsnął tylko głową. Ron opuścił ramiona w uczuciu porażki, gdy odmówiono mu nawet tej małej zemsty.

Bezgłośnie Remus, Minerwa, Harry i Ron weszli za Dumbledorem z powrotem do jego gabinetu, gdzie zaczął się koszmar tej nocy.

Dumbledore podał wszystkim gorącą czekoladę, którą zdawał się uważać za jakiś magiczny środek leczący wszelkie kłopoty, jednak Remus zauważył, że nikt nawet nie dotknął kubka. Wszyscy zdawali się być pogrążeni we własnych myślach.

– Od jak dawna to trwa, Albusie? – zapytał w końcu.

– Hermiona jest naszym szpiegiem od pięciu miesięcy. Ten... układ, którego byliście dzisiaj świadkami, powstał z czystej konieczności na początku listopada i od tamtej pory sprawdza się doskonale.

Ron prychnął. – Rzeczywiście, piękny mi układ – powiedział gorzko.

Nastąpiła eksplozja, której Remus spodziewał się od chwili, w której Ron wyrzucił z siebie pierwsze przekleństwo. I to z nawiązką.

– Panie Weasley – zimny, pogardliwy głos Minerwy przeciął biuro, aż wszyscy, nawet dyrektor, instynktownie uchylili się. – Zawsze byłam niezmiernie dumna z mojego domu oraz uczniów siódmego roku, aż do dzisiejszej nocy. Ale pan – jej głos wibrował teraz gniewem, a Remus bardzo starał się stać niewidzialnym. Przecież też był gryfonem. – Ośmieszył mnie dzisiaj! Nie tylko mnie, ale również swój dom i pozycję prefekta! Nigdy nie spotkałam się z tak niedojrzałym, _idiotycznym_ zachowaniem ze strony mężczyzny w pana wieku. Fakt, że zawiódł pan w tak haniebny sposób przyjaciela, czyni całą sytuację jeszcze bardziej niedopuszczalną!

Ron otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować. Jednak oczy nauczycielki zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, więc jedyne co z siebie wydobył to cichy, zduszony dźwięk, jakby jego krtań nagle samoistnie się zapadła.

– Nie panie Weasley, dzisiejszej nocy nie chcę już słyszeć ani słowa na ten temat! Gdyby ta sytuacja nie odstawała tak drastycznie od szkolnego regulaminu, pański dom nie znalazłby się na szczycie tabeli domów do końca tego roku! Jestem panem bardzo głęboko rozczarowana!

Mówiąc to wstała i skierowała się do drzwi gabinetu. – Dzisiejszej nocy patroluję korytarze, dyrektorze – ogłosiła rześkim i chłodnym tonem. – Jeżeli znajdę choć jednego gryfona poza dormitorium, gorzko _tego_ pożałuje!

Mocne zamknięcie drzwi rozbrzmiało, pośród ciszy i szoku, jak grzmot.

– Minerwa darzy sympatią pannę Granger i jest wobec niej dość opiekuńcza – wyjaśnił Albus z uśmiechem, dość zmęczonym i wskazującym na jego lata.

_Dlaczego im nie powiesz, że ma absolutną rację?_ zastanowił się Remus nad słowami dyrektora, lecz nagle zrozumiał. _Jesteś na to zbyt dobrym politykiem, czyż nie? Bardziej zależy ci na tym, by sami pogodzili się z nowymi informacjami, niż chcesz skrytykować ich zachowanie._

– Teraz, jak obiecałem, możecie zadać mi każde pytanie. Chcę was jednak ostrzec, że przez to czego dzisiaj się dowiedzieliście, muszę rzucić na was pewne zaklęcie, które w wewnętrznym kręgu nazywamy „Niepamiętajoniczym". Wszyscy członkowie, którzy mają dostęp do istotnych informacji zostali potraktowani tym aktywowanym Obliviate i mogę was zapewnić o jego bezpieczeństwie.

_Chronisz pannę Granger na swój własny sposób, czyż nie, Albusie__?_, pomyślał Remus, patrząc jak obaj chłopcy kiwają głową na zgodę.

– Cudownie – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore, stając się na powrót rozbawionym starszym dżentelmenem, jakby wszystkie problemy tej nocy zostały rozwiązane. – Wasze pytania, słucham!

Choć Remus aż tryskał pytaniami dosłownie chwilę temu, teraz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ani jednego z nich. Tak właściwie to nie chciał. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, a co dopiero rozpatrywać jako rzeczywistość.

_Zadawanie pytania oznaczałoby, że zaakceptowałem ten cały bajzel_, pomyślał wkurzony. _Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, by to zrobić!_

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – krzyknął nagle, w ostatnim desperackim akcie, chcąc ochronić się przed nieuniknionym. – W sensie, Hermiona? Ona wciąż jest dzieckiem! Świetnie się uczy, to prawda, ale nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że może być zdolna do czegoś takiego! Ron, może, czy ty, Harry, ale to zupełnie nie pasuje do Hermiony, by postępować tak lekkomyślnie!

– Nie, to nie prawda.

Ku ich zdziwieniu, to Harry nie zgodził się z Remusem. Jego głos był zamyślony i starszy, niż wilkołak kiedykolwiek słyszał. Nie odezwał się odkąd wyszli z kwater Severusa. Nie był też specjalnie rozmowny w obecności Hermiony.

Teraz jednak Remus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Uświadomił sobie, że Harry był zajęty innymi rzeczami.

Podczas gdy inni próbowali dojść do siebie po tym czego doświadczyli, Harry najwyraźniej zajął się myśleniem. I dorósł.

Jego twarz była pokryta zmarszczkami udręki, których nie zauważył wcześniej, a może ukrył je tak, że nikt ich wcześniej nie dostrzegł. Jego oczy były ciemno zielone, koloru mchu, który Remus widział tylko raz – w dniu, w który Harry szukał go, by nauczyć się zaklęcia Patronus. Były to oczy, które pogodziły się z nieuniknionym, czego Remus nie był w stanie zrobić kilka chwil temu, oczy, które zobaczyły świat w nowym świetle. Oczy dużo starsze niż wiek ich właściciela.

– Teraz, gdy o tym myślę – kontynuował Harry, swoim nowym zamyślonym głosem. – To jest bardzo logiczne. Przede wszystkim Hermiona zawsze _była_ najbardziej radykalna z nas, jednak robiła to w tak sekretny i dyskretny sposób, że nikt o tym nie wiedział. Ja i Ron zawsze robiliśmy dużo hałasu i zamieszania, ale to właśnie Hermiona wymyślała nieoczekiwane zwroty akcji, triki i rozwiązania.

Albus wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a Remus raczej zgadzał się z jego sceptycyzmem. Z tego co pamiętał o eskapadach Złotego Trio, to Harry zawsze prowadził ich w najbardziej niebezpieczne miejsca i akcje.

– O czym ty mówisz, brachu? – zapytał wkurzony Ron. – Hermiona była całkowicie nieszkodliwa! Ja nigdy...

– Pomyśl przez chwilę, Ron! Przypomnij sobie ostatnie sześć lat! Gdy tylko Hermiona przełamała swój strach przed łamaniem zasad, była najbardziej zawzięta z naszej trójki! Kto na pierwszym roku rozwiązał zagadkę Snape'a, gdy ja nawet nie zrozumiałem wierszyka, i skłamał nauczycielom o tym, jak spotkaliśmy trolla? Kto na drugim roku wpadł na pomysł, aby przebrać się za ślizgonów, żeby wejść do ich pokoju wspólnego? Kto uwarzył eliksir i nawet ukradł składniki z prywatnych zapasów Snape'a? Hermiona!

Posłał krótki, przepraszający uśmiech w stronę nierozumiejących nauczycieli. – Pewnie nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieliście, ale teraz pewnie jest to przedawnione, prawda? To Hermiona odkryła naturę potwora i sposób w jaki poruszał się po szkole. Pomyślała nawet o lusterku dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

– A na trzecim roku, Hermiona bez skrupułów postawiła się Trelawney. Odkryła, że Remus jest wilkołakiem, zanim ktokolwiek z nas się dowiedział, i trzymała to w tajemnicy! Uderzyła Malfoya w twarz i udało jej się zachować w sekrecie zmieniacz czasu przez cały rok! Nawet nie podejrzewaliśmy, by coś przed nami ukrywała. Wymyśliła plan uwolnienia Syriusza i Hardodzioba i wykonała podwójnie nielegalną akcję bez sekundy zastanowienia.

Widział, jak inni obserwują go zdumieni. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uświadomili sobie, ile rzeczy dzieje się za ich plecami, ale teraz o to nie dbał, musiał mówić dalej. Gdy wspominał dawne czasy te wszystkie skrawki informacji zdawały się pasować do siebie. Zastanowił się czemu nigdy tego nie przewidział, dlaczego wciąż wierzył, że Hermiona była normalną, choć genialną dziewczyną.

– Czwarty rok? Ani przez chwilę nie wahała się złamać zasad, by mi pomóc. Udało jej się utrzymać związek z Krumem i naszą przyjaźń w tym samym czasie, chociaż współzawodniczyliśmy ze sobą. Pamiętasz co odkryła o Ricie Skeeter? – odwrócił się w stronę Rona, który gapił się na niego oniemiały.

– Że była niezarejestrowanym animagiem? Skeeter mogła zmienić się w żuka i tak wchodziła do naszych pokoi. Hermiona złapała ją i trzymała w słoiku przez kilka tygodni. Potem szantażowała ją, by nigdy nie opublikowała artykułu bez jej zgody – wyjaśnił swoim nauczycielom. Nawet Albus siedział z rozdziawionymi ustami, wpatrując się w chłopca, choć raz zapomniawszy o swojej aurze wszechwiedzącego. Remus jednakowoż czuł jak rozbija się o niego monstrualna fala. Było to uczucie do którego zdawał się przyzwyczajać podczas dzisiejszej nocy.

– Szantaż, którego użyła by opublikować artykuł w Żonglerze, co było naszym jedynym zwycięstwem wobec Ministerstwa tamtego roku. To ona ostrzegła mnie przed problemami Syriusza ze spoważnieniem, o prawdziwych intencjach Umbridge, o moich problemach z „Ludźmi" - tylko ona szczerze powiedziała mi prawdę o tym, co się dzieje wokół mnie. Wynalazła zaklęcia i klątwy zabezpieczające na potrzeby Armii Dumbledore'a, nie wspominając, że to od początku był jej pomysł. Fałszywy galeon, który mogłem zmieniać tak, że każdy widział nową datę treningu na swojej własnej monecie? Oparła to na Mrocznym Znaku. Nie miała problemu z kopiowaniem i używaniem najmroczniejszej magii do własnych celów. Nie miała tez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia prowadząc Umbridge do Zakazanego Lasu, wiedząc cały czas, że był tam Graup, oraz że podejście dyrektorki sprawi, że stanie się ona najbardziej znienawidzonym wrogiem magicznych stworzeń.

– Tworzyła zaklęcia i klątwy na piątym roku? – zapytał Remus słabym głosem, na co Harry i Ron automatycznie kiwnęli głowami, wyraźnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jaką szokującą informacją było to dla nauczyciela. Choć z drugiej strony przebywanie z Hermioną przez siedem lat prawdopodobnie zaburzyło ich pojęcie o normalnym procesie uczenia i umiejętnościach ucznia.

– A pamiętasz szósty rok? Użyła Stworka, by doprowadził Bellatrix i jej męża w naszą pułapkę, jednocześnie ryzykując swoim życiem. Hermiona, która walczyła o prawa skrzatów domowych przez ponad dwa lata, namówiła jednego z nich do oszukania swojej właścicielki. Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy Bellatrix go zabiła. Najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźniła się z Draconem, nawet nie wzbudzając naszych podejrzeń. Z tego co nam powiedziałeś, dyrektorze, musiała zaplanować to szpiegostwo na długo wcześniej, aby znaleźć właściwe dojścia i nauczyć się rzeczy, które pozwoliły jej przeżyć. A _my_ myśleliśmy, że odbywa praktykę u profesor McGonagall.

W pokoju ponownie zapadła cisza. Harry spuścił głowę, bezgłośnie godząc się z faktami.

Remus desperacko starał się sobie przypomnieć co wiedział i w co wierzył przez ostatnie sześć lat. Tak, było tam coś o Hermionie rozwiązującej zagadkę Severusa, jednak był wtedy zbyt zajęty Ciemnym Panem w głowie Quirella, by myśleć o uczennicy pierwszego roku, która przechytrzyła logiczną układankę mistrza eliksirów.

Drugi i trzeci rok – tak, sama dowiedziała się o bazyliszku i o jego ukrytej naturze, jednak zawsze przypisywał to książkom, temu, że Hermiona była dobrą badaczką i gorliwą czytelniczką. Znaczenie jej odkryć, i w jego przypadku jej cisza, nigdy w pełni nie dotarły do jego umysłu. A szantaż? Fałszywe galeony? Zaklęcia i klątwy? Ofiara Stworka? Co działo się za jego plecami? A sądząc z zaskoczonej miny dyrektora, również bez jego wiedzy?

– Hermiona dokonała tego wszystkiego? – zapytał, gdy odnalazł swój głos. – Z waszych relacji wynikało, że ona cały czas się uczy!

– Tak właśnie myśleliśmy, w ten sposób ją postrzegaliśmy – odpowiedział cicho Harry. – Jednak teraz zastanawiam się czego jeszcze nie dostrzegliśmy... czego jeszcze nie odważyła się nam powiedzieć.

– O to mi właśnie chodzi! – wciął się Ron, którego gniew najwyraźniej przebił się przez szok wywołany monologiem Harry'ego. – Jesteśmy jej przyjaciółmi! Swoim przyjaciołom mówi się o wszystkim! Nie zataja się przed nimi niczego, ani się ich nie okłamuje! Jaką ona jest niby przyjaciółką, ufając temu dupkowi i fretce bardziej niż nam?

– Jeżeli nie obdarzyła nas zaufaniem w tym temacie, Ron – warknął Harry, mówiąc nagle lodowatym głosem. – Musieliśmy jej dać do tego powód. Jak często ją lekceważyliśmy? Śmialiśmy się z niej, gdyż za dużo się uczyła? Jak często prosiła nas byśmy otworzyli oczy na to, co się dzieje wokół nas? – jego głos zamarł, aż był tak cichy jak szelest suchych liści. – Jak często ignorowaliśmy jej ostrzeżenia? Zastanawiam się, ile przez nas wycierpiała.

– Nic by jej nie było, gdyby była z nami szczera! Nie czuję się winny, bo to Hermiona stała się podstępną ślizgonką! – krzyknął Ron. Przez chwilę Remus był przerażony wyrazem twarzy Harry'ego.

Jednak zamiast reakcji, której obaj nauczyciele oczekiwali, czyli hałaśliwej kłótni gryfonów, Harry odwrócił się w stronę dyrektora, całkowicie ignorując przyjaciela.

– Kiedy będzie możliwe, by rzucić na nas to zaklęcie, dyrektorze? – zapytał spokojnie. – Nie chcę w żadnym stopniu ryzykować bezpieczeństwa Hermiony.

– Dobrze powiedziane, mój chłopcze – Albus uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko jak życzliwy dziadziuś. Ron prychnął gniewnie w swoim kącie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi w nadąsanym geście. – Może jutro rano, przed śniadaniem? Poproszę Moody'ego by asystował mi w tej procedurze. Severus nie wydaje się być w tym momencie mądrym wyborem – dodał, spoglądając w stronę Rona.

Harry kiwnął głową na zgodę. – Jego obecność mogłaby stanowić utrudnienie – odpowiedział sucho.

– Nie pozwolę by ten tłusty dupek mnie tknął – zaprotestował Ron. Jego głos brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno w ciszy dyrektorskiego gabinetu. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak po prostu pogodziłeś się z tym, co Snape z nią robi. Musiał ją jakoś omamić, albo ją szantażuje, albo...

– Ron! – tym razem to Remus przerwał tyradę chłopaka. – Radzę ci byś przestał i pomyślał zanim znów się odezwiesz, albo będę zmuszony powtórzyć przemowę Minerwy. Jesteś dorosły i twoje zachowanie powinno temu odpowiadać!

– Pewnie – krzyczał Ron, czerwony na twarzy, której kolor ostro kontrastował z jaśniejszymi włosami. – Udawajcie, że wszystko jest w porządku i pozwólcie Hermionie bawić się w ślizgonkę! Nie zaakceptuję tego i nie będę zachowywał się normalnie, podczas gdy ona mieszka z tym starym i napalonym śmierciożercą!

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować Ron wybiegł z gabinetu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Harry westchnął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie do starszych mężczyzn. – Lepiej za nim pójdę i upewnię się, że nie pobiegł do lochów – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że przez noc trochę ochłonie. Dyrektorze, Remusie...

– Dobrej nocy, Harry – zawołał za nim Dumbledore. – I nie martw się, wszystko się ułoży.

Jednak Harry Potter nie miał dobrej nocy. Świt zastał młodego mężczyznę siedzącego na parapecie okna pokoju wspólnego, obserwującego wschód słońca starymi oczami, jakby cały świat zmienił się w ciągu tej jednej nocy i nigdy już nie miał być taki sam.

I być może tak się właśnie stało.


	33. Nowe spojrzenie

**Nowe spojrzenie**

– Malfoy – warknął za jego plecami lodowaty głos. Dracon zatrzymał się, strach ścisnął jego ciało w żelaznym uchwycie.

Od chwili, w której przeszedł przez gobelin i zobaczył małe zebranko gryfonów czekających na niego wiedział, że wszystko się zmieni. Czuł się dobrze „będąc sobą" w obecności Hermiony, choć wciąż starał sie dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę oznaczało to „bycie sobą". Zaczął się nawet odprężać w obecności Severusa i profesor McGonagall.

Jednak przy wilkołaku, jego osobistej życiowej zmorze, Potterze, i jego kumplu? Nie było takiej opcji.

Zdawało się, że Potter udowodni mu to ponownie, pośród tłumu, dokładnie tak jak zrobił to Weasley wczorajszej nocy. Gdy próbował odejść, udając że nic się nie stało, lodowaty głos powtórzył jego nazwisko.

– Malfoy – zawołał ponownie Potter, jego gniew aż wsączał się w ściany wokół niego. – Nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz!

To nie miało miejsca! Potter nie mógł być tak tępy! Kłócić się z nim na temat wczorajszej nocy, w holu wejściowym, podczas śniadania, no proszę!

_Bogowie, pomóżcie mi, niech ktoś go powstrzyma!_ Modlił się desperacko, gdy powoli odwracał się z firmowym grymasem Malfoyów przyklejonym do twarzy. Jednak nie było nikogo, kto mógł by zapobiec katastrofie, ani McGonagall, ani Lupina, ani nawet dyrektora.

Jedynie grupa bardzo ciekawskich krukonów i kilku ślizgonów, którzy zatrzymali się w swojej drodze do lochów, by się poprzyglądać.

Kurwa.

– Potter – wycedził Draco w odpowiedzi, rozpaczliwie szukając sposobu na uniknięcie tego, co miało nastąpić. – Czego chcesz?

– Przestań się na mnie gapić – zażądał wściekły Potter. Szczęka Dracona ze zdziwienia prawie gruchnęła o podłogę. Co to do cholery miało znaczyć? – Można by pomyśleć, że ty i twoi kumple śmierciożercy nigdy wcześniej nie widzieliście gryfona! – kontynuował Potter. W jego oczach Draco dostrzegł jakąś dziwną iskrę przebiegłości, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział. – Przez ostatnie piętnaście minut gapisz się na mnie jak brodawkowaty Baron w lusterko! Zakochałeś się, Malfoy?

Powiedziawszy to, Potter odwrócił się i zniknął gdzieś na schodach, zostawiając Dracona stojącego jak słup soli. Choć dla innych wyglądał prawdopodobnie jak wściekły ślizgon, który właśnie został pokonany przez gryfona.

Jednak jedyną wściekłą rzeczą wewnątrz Dracona były trybiki w jego mózgu, które kręciły się szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, próbując zrozumieć zachowanie Pottera. Jego wypowiedź nie dotyczyła Hermiony, a jego oskarżenia były całkowicie niedorzeczne. Właściwie Draco upewnił się, by przy śniadaniu omijać wzrokiem stół gryfonów, nie chcąc sprowokować kolejnego wybuchu ze strony łasicy.

Potter chciał mu coś powiedzieć, uświadomił sobie nagle, to wszystko zostało ustawione, by przekazać mu informację... brodawkowaty Baron... przez piętnaście minut!

W mgnieniu oka jego maska zimnej obojętności wróciła na miejsce i uśmiechnął się z wyższością do ciekawskich uczniów zebranych wokół. – Zawsze mówiłem, że on w końcu zwariuje, czyż nie? – popatrzył szyderczo i zobaczył jak niektórzy z nich kiwają głowami.

– Idźcie beze mnie, mam wspaniały pomysł na nową klątwę – wyjaśnił ślizgonom, którzy czekali na niego. – Muszę tylko pójść do biblioteki i sprawdzić kilka rzeczy.

Powoli, jakby wiódł zupełnie beztroskie życie, wszedł schodami na drugie piętro. Jednak w chwili gdy znalazł się sam, podwoił tempo i skręcił w lewo, potem znów w prawo, w lewo, przebiegając kręte korytarze, na wpół-ukryte drzwi i gobeliny, aż upewnił się, że nikt go nie śledzi.

Dopiero wówczas udał się pod posąg Brodawkowatego Barona, który ostatnio zyskał dodatek w postaci gryfona opierającego się nonszalancko o cokół.

– Potter – powitał chłopaka, tym razem ze słyszalną w głosie ciekawością. – Co tak właściwie miały znaczyć te bzdury spod znaku płaszcza i szpady?

Potter po prostu wzruszył ramionami. – Przepraszam, jeżeli przesadziłem – odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. – Jestem zielony w tym całych subtelnościach.

Tym razem Draco nie mógł powstrzymać zdziwionego spojrzenia. To był Potter, na miłość bogów! Rozmawiający z nim przyjaźnie i żartujący na własny temat! Czy świat chylił się ku upadkowi?

– Dlaczego chciałeś się tu ze mną spotkać? – zapytał po chwili ciężkiej ciszy. – Domyślam się, że ma to związek z Hermioną i wczorajszym wieczorem?

– W pewien sposób, tak – odpowiedział Potter, wyraz jego twarzy stał się nagle napięty i nerwowy. Wyglądał jakby nie spał zbyt długo ostatniej nocy. – Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że informacje o tobie i Hermionie są bezpieczne, zarówno z mojej strony jak i Rona. Dzisiaj rano rzucono na nas to zaklęcie Obliviate Zakonu, poprosiłem by informacje o tobie również zostały dołączone. Podejrzewam, że dyrektor dołączył do tego _Fideliusa._ Myślę, że to może cię trochę uspokoić.

– Czy wyglądam jakby trzeba mnie było uspokajać, Potter? – odciął się Draco. W jego głowie panował chaos. Dlaczego Potter to robił? To musi być jakaś zasadzka, plan, który obmyślił razem ze swoim kumplem, by zemścić się na Draconie... Jego ślizgoński umysł zaczął kalkulować i analizować każdy możliwy skutek tego spotkania, jednak zdębiał słysząc następne zdanie Pottera.

– Myślałem również, że wyglądasz dokładnie jak szkolący się śmierciożerca, oczywiście bardzo się pomyliłem – odpowiedział cicho Potter.

– Co pokazuje tylko, że moje umiejętności aktorskie są na najwyższym poziomie – odpowiedział po chwili Draco. Mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał przekleństwo padające z ust gryfona i wymruczane – Czy wszyscy w tym cholernym zamku kogoś, kurde, grają? Jednak nie był tego pewien.

Powinien być chyba wdzięczny za akceptację, którą najwyraźniej Potter mu okazywał, oraz za chęć ponownego przemyślenia spraw. Prawdopodobnie, nawet tego nie mógł się spodziewać po łasicy.

Jednak wciąż był wściekły na samą myśl o zeszłej nocy, jej obolałym i drgającym ciele. Nigdy w jego życiu nic nie znaczyło dla niego tyle co Hermiona i jej dziwny, wzbierający na sile układ z Severusem, a Weasley zaatakował oboje z prawie ślizgońską brutalnością. A Potter tylko się temu przysłuchiwał.

– Gdzie twój ochroniarz, Potter? Biega po okolicy i obraża kobiety? – zapytał ostro, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak Potter wzdrygnął się słysząc jego słowa.

– Nie rozmawia ze mną – westchnął w końcu w odpowiedzi. – Najwyraźniej zdecydował, że wszyscy jesteście źli i skoro ja nie zgadzam się z jego światopoglądem, zaliczył mnie do obozu wrogów. Jeżeli Ron zachowuje się w ten sposób, nic nie można na to poradzić.

– Zaskakujące! Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem – wycedził Draco, opierając się plecami o ścianę i zakładając ramiona na piersi. – To wszystko co chciałeś mi powiedzieć, Potter?

Potter znów westchnął. – Draco... – wyszeptał, jakby w cichym wołaniu o pomoc. Gdy ślizgon nie zareagował, ani nawet nie rozluźnił postawy ciała, kontynuował tonem tak zmęczonym i pełnym żalu, że Draco nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego rozszerzenia się źrenic.

– Draco, stan w jakim znajdowała się wczoraj... cały ten ból... czy to często się zdarza? Czy... czy Ron i ja kiedyś spowodowaliśmy coś takiego?

W jego słowach był strach i delikatny, tlący się płomyk nadziei, na to, że ślizgon go rozgrzeszy. Draco uśmiechnął się w duszy ironicznie. Potter powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

– Wasze idiotyczne wybryki prawie ją zabiły i to nie jeden raz – odpowiedział Draco bez cienia współczucia. Jednak jeżeli Potter oczekiwał jakichś delikatnych aluzji, nie przychodziłby do niego. – Na przykład ta noc, którą spędziliście na boisku Quidditcha. Odwiedziłem ją pod jakimś pretekstem następnego dnia, i choć przez całe zajęcia nie dała nic po sobie poznać, ledwie mogła się poruszać nie krzycząc przy tym z bólu. Śmierciożercy, szczególnie mój ojciec, robili jej takie rzeczy...

Oczy Pottera zamgliły się i coś, może wyraz całkowitej porażki i samotności na jego twarzy, kazały Draconowi przestać. Hermiona nie podziękowałaby mu za to. A przecież byli z Potterem po tej samej stronie. Jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało.

– To była jej decyzja, Potter – powiedział szorstko, na co Harry podniósł głowę w bezgłośnym zdumieniu. – Błagałem ją, by powiedziała wam o skutkach waszych wybryków, ale ona chciała, żebyście o tym nie wiedzieli. Nie dla waszego dobra, ale głównie dla własnego. Nie powie ci tego i za milion lat, ale ona straszliwie się wstydzi tego, co zrobiła. Widziałem ją po powrocie ze spotkań z moim ojcem i zawsze wtedy wyglądała jak martwa, kamienna rzecz. Przy was mogła zapomnieć o części tego, kim się stała i myślę, że było to dla niej dużo ważniejsze niż uniknięcie bólu.

Potter wciąż nie wydawał się być przekonany, i wbrew własnym przekonaniom, Draco zauważył, że właśnie pociesza tego beznadziejnego idiotę z Gryffindoru.

– Oszukała nawet Snape'a – powiedział mu, jakoś łagodniejszym tonem głosu. – Gdybym nie wydał całej sprawy, wierząc, że ona potrzebuje pomocy medycznej, pewnie nigdy by się o tym nie dowiedział. Nawet wtedy, zwodziła go przez prawie trzy miesiące. Mężczyznę, który mógł preparować cienie nożem! I co więcej ślizgona! Więc nie obwiniaj się, że niczego nie zauważyłeś, Potter. Jesteś w końcu gryfonem, a to oznacza, że jesteś z definicji ślepy.

No. Pociecha owinięta w wyznanie, ukryta w obeldze. Przynajmniej w tym dotrzymał ślizgońskich standardów odpowiedzi, gdyż jej zawartość drastycznie do niego nie pasowała.

To co nie dotrzymywało jego standardów, a raczej było zupełnie wbrew nim, to była reakcja Pottera. Każdy ślizgon uśmiechnął by się ironicznie, i wycedził swoje podziękowania zawinięte w tak wiele obelg, w ilu Dracon ukrył swoje pocieszenie.

Potter natomiast, jak przystało na głupiego gryfona, podszedł do niego cicho, chwycił dłoń ślizgona, zbyt szybko, by Draco mógł się wycofać w bezpieczne miejsce, i mocno ją uścisnął.

– Byłeś dla niej przyjacielem, gdy ja nie dostrzegałem jej potrzeb, Draco – wyszeptał tym sentymentalnym tonem, który normalnie wywoływał u Dracona nagłe nudności, wymioty lub drwinę. – Chcę ci za to podziękować. Przepraszam również, że myślałem, że jesteś śmierciożercą. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że nie możemy osądzać ludzi po ich rodzicach.

– Co chcesz powiedzieć, Potter? – zapytał Draco, którego umysłem znów zawładnęła nieufność.

– Cieszę się, że jesteś po naszej stronie, Draco – odpowiedział Harry, mówiąc z tak głębokim przekonaniem, że nie zostawiało już miejsca na nieszczerość. – Cieszę się, że jesteś po stronie Hermiony. Wierzę, że zadbasz o jej bezpieczeństwo.

– A ta cała „przemiana w ślizgonkę", nie przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał Draco z ledwie ukrywanym zdziwieniem.

Potter po prostu wzruszył ramionami. – Wszyscy łączymy w sobie więcej niż jedną cechę osobowości – odpowiedział. – Przyznam, że Ron jest gryfonem do szpiku kości, co jest jednocześnie jego największą siłą i słabością. Jednak nie znam innego gryfona, który nie miałby cech jakiegoś innego domu. Krukoni byli wściekli już od drugiego roku, że Hermiona nie dołączyła do ich grupy, a przez te lata poznałem ją na tyle, by dostrzec jej bardziej ślizgońskie cechy. Poza tym, – znów wzruszył ramionami, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmieszek. – Tiara Przydziału prawie przydzieliła mnie do Slytherinu. Wiedziałeś o tym? Jestem w Gryffindorze tylko dlatego, że o to poprosiłem.

Draco gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zawsze się zastanawiał co Hermiona lubiła w Potterze, oczywiście poza faktem, że był Cholernym Chłopcem Który Przeżył, jednak w czasie tego spotkania zobaczył kawałek prawdziwego Pottera i dało mu to materiał do przemyśleń na przynajmniej kilka godzin. Być może pomylił się w swojej ocenie tak bardzo jak Potter.

Jednak nie była to rzecz, którą mówi się gryfonowi. Nigdy. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się szyderczo z wyższością, widząc, że Potter nie dał się na to nabrać.

– Dzięki niebiosom, że jesteś tak przekonujący, Potter – powiedział, a gryfon zgodził się z nim z całego serca.

Gdy Severus przekonał ją, by poszła odpocząć i naciskał, by zanieść ją na piętro, Hermiona oczekiwała, że nie będzie mogła zmrużyć oczu przez całą noc. Jednak zasnęła w chwili, gdy jej głowa dotknęła poduszki.

Przypuszczała, że kakao, które przygotował dla niej Severus zawierało więcej niż mleko i czekoladę, jednak musiała przyznać, że noc bez snów bardzo jej się przydała.

– Pospiesz się ze śniadaniem – powiedział Severus, gdy zeszła do biblioteki następnego ranka. – Mam zamiar zabrać cię stąd przynajmniej na jeden dzień.

– Zabrać stąd – powtórzyła, siadając przy stole, ignorując ból obolałych i sztywnych kończyn. – Ale nie mamy czasu, żeby tak po prostu wyjechać, jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia...

– W swoim geniuszu – uśmiechnął się do niej z wyższością. – Wymyśliłem sposób w jaki możemy połączyć wyjazd z tego zaplutego zamku i wykonanie bardzo istotnej części naszej pracy. Byłaś kiedyś w Tintagel zimą?

Nie była, i jak się okazało, ominęło ją bardzo dużo.

Same niespodzianki podczas przygotowań sprawiły, że wycieczka była udana. Severus zaproponował by zastosowali kompleksowe, trzywarstwowe zaklęcie makijażowe, niemożliwe do przejrzenia nawet przez najsilniejszych czarodziejów i czarownice. Dodatkowo ubrali sie jak mugole.

Jednak gdy zobaczyła jego przebranie, nie mogła się powstrzymać i parsknęła śmiechem. Ciemnozłote włosy Severusa były krótkie i lekko kręcone, miał czekoladowo brązowe oczy i był ubrany w burgundowy golf i spodnie w kolorze ziemi. Hermiona postanowiła pójść w coś, co jej mugolscy sąsiedzi nazywali stylem gotyckim: czarne włosy, oczy tak brązowe, że wydawały się być czarne, czarna długa spódnica i top. Dzięki temu miała swobodę ruchów i dużo wygodnych schowków dla swoich noży.

Jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu oboje całkowicie zmienili kolorystykę, choć oboje wyciszyli swoje cechy, by były niewyróżniająco normalne. Severus wyglądał trochę jak jej wujek Luke, natomiast ona mogła uchodzić za niesławną córkę Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Uroczo – to było wszystko, co powiedział Severus, gdy dokładnie się jej przyjrzał. Jednak gdy wziął ją pod rękę i poprowadził w stronę magicznego gobelinu, w jego uśmiechu kryła się duża dawka dumy.

Spacer do hogwarckiej anty-aportacyjnej granicy był spokojny, prawdopodobnie dzięki pelerynce–niewidce, pod którą się ukryli.

– To jest naprawdę genialne – wyszeptała do Severusa, gdy przeszli obok grupy pierwszoroczniaków. – Nienawidziłam, gdy Harry jej używał. Wydawała mi się zbyt dużą zachętą dla ich niebezpiecznych nocnych eskapad, jednak gdy się wie, co się robi...

Jej głos zamarł i Severus wiedział, że znów myśli o swoich przyjaciołach, zastanawiając się jak poszła rozmowa w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

– Dzisiaj rano skontaktowałem się z Albusem – powiedział jej gdy opuścili zamkowe błonia i weszli do lasu. – Pan Potter wydawał się być wczoraj bardzo rozsądny. Wygłosił nawet mały wykład o twoich raczej interesujących dawnych... dokonaniach – uśmiechnął się sucho. – I pomyśleć, że to zawsze jego obwiniałem o zniknięcie mojej skórki boomslanga. Nie wiedziałby czego szukać.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. – Przepraszam, Severusie – wyszeptała. – Ale potrzebowaliśmy tego eliksiru wielosokowego, w każdym razie tak mi się wtedy wydawało.

– Właściwie, jestem całkiem dumny z tego, że udało ci się uwarzyć eliksir wielosokowy na drugim roku – powiedział, wycinając ścieżkę pośród krzaków. – Musiałaś mieć inspirującego nauczyciela.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – Tak było – zgodziła się cicho.

– A jak zareagował Ron? – zapytała, gdy dotarli do punktu aportacji.

Severus spojrzał jej w oczy i potrząsnął głową.

– Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć, moja droga – powiedział jej i aportował się z nią.

Tintagel był... spektakularny. Delikatnie mówiąc. Gdy widziała go po raz pierwszy, była w drugiej klasie szkoły podstawowej, i choć wtedy nawet nie marzyła o zostaniu czarownicą, czy uczeniu się w Hogwarcie, gdy zobaczyła surowe klify, sposób w jaki kamień, trawa i woda połączyły się w jeden żyjący i oddychający organizm, była pewna, że na świecie musi istnieć takie coś jak magia.

Gdy zobaczyła zagłębienie, które ludzie nazywali „jaskinią Merlina", ukryte niedaleko kamienistej plaży, gdzie, fala po fali, błękitna woda rozbijała się o szarobrązowy brzeg, uwierzyła w o wszystko.

Na chwilę.

Potem jednak spotkała hałaśliwą grupę holenderskich turystów i weszła do okolicznych sklepów, gdzie znalazła magiczne miecze, różdżki Merlina i czarodziejskie kule w ilościach hurtowych. Jej logiczny umysł ruszył do akcji, mówiąc jej, by zapomniała o romantyzmie i uznała całą sprawę za nic więcej, jak tylko olbrzymią, ekonomiczną pułapkę na turystów.

Jednak nie przyjrzała się dostatecznie dobrze, a raczej, dostatecznie głęboko.

Gdyż Tintagel, od zawsze, był podzielony na górę i dół.

Mugole wierzyli, że Tintagel to legendarny Kamelot, siedziba króla Artura i jego rycerzy okrągłego stołu. Jednak nie widzieli nic więcej jak dom pomniejszego Pana ze skłonnością do przesady i urzędnika z talentem do podrabiania historycznych dokumentów.

Góra należała do ludzi, mugoli, ślepych, którzy wierzyli, że mogą znaleźć magię w jednym z tanich przecenionych kryształków, sprzedawanych w wiosce. Podziemie to była zupełnie inna historia.

Jaskinie pod tymi zielonymi, chropawymi skałami skrywały Tintagel jakiego żaden mugol nie mógł zobaczyć... nawet dziś było to miejsce pełne cudów i tajemnic.

Merlin rzeczywiście żył tutaj przez wiele lat, jednak nie w tej maleńkiej jaskini, która jest mu przypisywana. Merlin nie był jakimś ascetycznym pustelnikiem, bez żartów. Rezydował w komnacie z kamienia, złota i klejnotów, budując imperium pośród stworzeń głębi.

Teraz jego komnata została zmieniona w muzeum, odwiedzane przez czarodziejów z całego świata. Na wiele sposobów byli oni prawie tak tragiczni jak mugolscy turyści, choć przynajmniej starali się nie wyróżniać zachowaniem i strojem będąc na górze. Tintagel był codziennie odwiedzany przez hordy na wpół oszalałych ludzi, tak więc nawet jaskrawie ubrany czarodziej z łatwością wtapiał się w tłum.

W przeciwieństwie do większości czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy korzystali z bezpiecznych punktów aportacji, zapewnianych przez lokalne magiczne biura podróży, Hermiona i Severus użyli niewielkiego skupiska drzew i krzewów, pół mili od Tintagelu, aby wylądować.

– Co planujesz zrobić? – zapytał Hermiona, gdy wędrowali do celu przez zieloną, pełną kamieni łąkę.

– Chcę tylko powtórzyć niektóre z twoich testów i zapoznać się osobiście z terenem. Gdy przedstawisz swój plan śmierciożercom, żaden ze znanych członków Zakonu nie będzie mógł pojawić się w tym miejscu. Czarny Pan będzie je obserwował dzień i noc. Jeżeli chcę zaplanować atak, muszę znać każdą skałę i każdy kamyk.

Spojrzał ku niebu i uśmiechnął się. Jego lekko opalona postać złagodniała w blasku zimowego słońca. – Oraz oboje rozpaczliwie potrzebujemy dnia na świeżym powietrzu. Kolejna lekcja, której nauczyłem się w ciężki sposób: Raz na jakiś czas musisz uciec od wszystkiego, aby przypomnieć sobie co tak naprawdę ochraniasz i że jest to tego warte.

W jakiś sposób Hermiona wiedziała, iż przygotował tę lekcję specjalnie dla niej, że przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie była ona częścią jego szpiegowskiej rutyny, jednak była mu za to wdzięczna.

– Nie potrzebuję do tego Tintagelu – odpowiedziała cicho, kierując spojrzenie w stronę wzgórz wyłaniających się na horyzoncie. – Wystarczy mi do tego wieczór w twoich komnatach, Severusie.

Słysząc te słowa, spojrzał na nią, a w jego spojrzeniu był nowy odcień, którego nie potrafiła zinterpretować. Odwróciła się, udając, że koncentruje się na podziwianiu widoków. Już dawno nie czuła się tak niepewnie w jego obecności. _Ron_, pomyślała smutno. _Nie masz pojęcia co mi zrobiłeś!_

Nagle poczuła jak obejmuje ją ramionami i spojrzała w górę, na jego uśmiechającą się twarz.

– Spójrz – powiedział, wskazując na coś w oddali. – Jest tam.

Gdy spojrzała w kierunku, który wskazał, poczuła bijące od niego ciepło i zobaczyła Tintagel lśniący w promieniach srebrno-białego światła, wiedziała, że będzie dobrze. Jakoś.

Hermiona nigdy nie obawiała się wejścia do Wielkiej Sali tak bardzo jak w tą sobotę. Nawet tron Czarnego Pana wydawał się jej być nęcącą alternatywą w chwili gdy podążyła w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Potrzebowała całej swojej dyscypliny by nie obrócić się na pięcie i nie zniknąć w mrocznych czeluściach lochów, gdzie czuła się bezpiecznie.

Czas, który spędzili z dala od Hogwartu, prowadząc badania, robiąc mapę terenu, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się ze starych historii, dał jej siłę, jednak nie na tyle, by przez to przejść. Dlaczego nie mogła po prostu poczekać na swoich przyjaciół w jakimś ciemnym kącie i rzucić na nich Obliviate?

Jednak wciąż szła naprzód, choć drżała na samo wspomnienie spotkania z Ronem, jego bolesne oskarżenia ponownie rozbrzmiały jej w uszach.

Severus zapewnił ją, że Albus dodał zaklęcie _Fidelius_ do tego, które zaimplantowano w mózgach jej przyjaciół dzisiejszego ranka. O jej szpiegowaniu mogli rozmawiać tylko z osobą, która wiedziała o tym wcześniej.

Jednak zaklęcia i wyjaśnienia nigdy nie mogły powstrzymać Rona przed podążaniem raz obraną ścieżką, jak głupia lub rażąco zła by nie była. Gdy Ron raz ocenił sytuację, właściwie niemożliwe było, by zmienił zdanie. Wymagało to smoka, jak na czwartym roku, lub zmartwychwstałego Parszywka, aby przyznał się do błędu, a i tak był w tym do kitu.

Jednak gdy dotarła do stołu gryfonów i nie dostrzegła Rona pośród chłopców i dziewcząt pochylonych nad swoimi talerzami, nie mogła powstrzymać delikatnego westchnienia ulgi. Brak publicznej konfrontacji z nim. Zostawiało to jedynie Harry'ego.

Wspomniany młody człowiek zauważył jej szukające spojrzenie i najwyraźniej prawidłowo je zinterpretował.

– Poszedł zjeść do kuchni – powiedział jej cicho i klepnął puste miejsce obok niego na ławce.

Hermiona bez słów skinęła głową i ochoczo usiadła, starając się kontrolować odruchy, które krzyczały by natychmiast od niego uciekała, że jest niepewnym czynnikiem, który powinna trzymać na dystans.

_To jest mój przyjaciel_, powiedziała im stanowczo i nałożyła sobie trochę gulaszu, _Jeżeli on może siedzieć obok mnie, po tym czego się dowiedział ostatniej nocy, ja również mogę znieść jego obecność._

Harry obserwował cicho jak zaczęła jeść, on ledwie tknął jedzenie.

– To zaklęcie, którego używa Zakon, zostało zaprojektowane przez ciebie, prawda? – zapytał w końcu, a ona prawie zadławiła się gulaszem. Pospiesznie spojrzała w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, skąd, ze srogim grymasem na twarzy, obserwował ją Severus.

_Wszystko w porządku_, przesłała w jego stronę, _po prostu mnie zaskoczył. Właściwie idzie całkiem nieźle._

– Skąd to wiesz? – zapytała, odwracając się do Harry'ego. Jej głos był tak samo ściśnięty i zmęczony, jak to puste uczucie w jej piersiach. – Czy Dumbledore ci powiedział?

Harry uśmiechnął się słysząc to, i nagle zauważyła jak dojrzalej i poważniej dzisiaj wyglądał.

– Znam cię od siedmiu lat, Hermiono – powiedział jej z lekką reprymendą w głosie, jednak przez jego słowa przebijało rozbawienie. – Uczyliśmy się razem i nie raz widziałem jak tworzysz nowe zaklęcie. Nie uważasz, że już powinienem nauczyć się rozpoznawać twoje odręczne pismo? Nie napisałaś wszystkiego sama, szczególnie ta część o eliksirach wydała mi się inna... Snape, jak się domyślam?

Bezgłośnie, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, Hermiona skinęła głową. – Czy Ron...? – wyszeptała, jednak Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi.

– Ron widzi tylko to, co chce zobaczyć – odpowiedział cichym głosem. – Ja też taki byłem, aż do niedawna.

Gdy spojrzała w jego oczy, czerwone i podkrążone ze zmęczenia, w których przebijało coś, czego nie mogła nazwać, Hermiona uświadomiła sobie jakie musiało to być dla niego okropne, siedzieć w kwaterach Severusa i być informowanym przez ludzi spoza ich trójki o tym, czym się stała. Co robiła i co jej robiono.

Jak straszna musiała być świadomość, że Złote Trio rozpadło się i że miało to miejsce już dawno temu. Wiedza o tym, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka okłamała go. Wiele razy. Że zamiast jemu, zaufała jego wrogom.

– Tak mi przykro, Harry – wyszeptała, i tym razem, jej wargi naprawdę drżały. – Nie chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się o tym w taki sposób. Nie wiem, myślę, że czekałam na dobry moment, ale powinnam była ci powiedzieć...

– Ja również przepraszam, Hermiono – przerwał jej Harry, delikatnie dotykając jej ramienia, po czym odwrócił się od niej i zapatrzył w swój gulasz. – Wczorajszej nocy dużo myślałem i w końcu uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo się pogubiłem. Jak bardzo ignorowałem moje obowiązki, bawiąc się jak dzieciak. I kiedy zrozumiałem, że narzuciłem tobie pozycję, której powinienem był się podjąć...

– Nie, Harry, nigdy tak nie mów! – tym razem to ona mu przerwała, ton jej głosu świadczył o powadze jej słów. – Cokolwiek możesz myśleć, nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie. Miałam swoje powody, o których nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć, ale nie podjęłam się tego, by wypełnić twoje obowiązki, od których uciekałeś. To nie jest twoja wina. A jeżeli nawet przysporzyłeś mi cierpień, to tylko dlatego, że byłam zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by w pełni was poinformować.

Przestała mówić gdy Ginny przeszła obok, uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym skoncentrowała się raz jeszcze na swoim gulaszu. Wystygł już, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. I tak jedzenie jej w tej chwili nie interesowało.

– Cieszę się, że to powiedziałaś – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy. – Ta myśl doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Nie będę od ciebie żądał, żebyś powiedziała mi wszystko. Ale...

Zatrzymał się, a Hermiona poczuła bolesną gulę w gardle. Nastąpiło, „wielkie ale". Czy powie jej, że nie jest w stanie przyjaźnić się ze śmierciożercą?

– Był taki czas, Hermiono – wyszeptał ostrożnie, by nikt inny nie mógł go usłyszeć. – Kiedy mówiliśmy sobie o różnych rzeczach. Nie o wszystkim, co uświadomiłem sobie wczoraj. Nigdy nie mówiłaś nam o wszystkim, a my nie zrozumielibyśmy tego, nawet jeżelibyś próbowała. Jednak pomagaliśmy sobie wzajemnie, gdy jedno z nas gubiło drogę. Ostrzegaliśmy się, wspieraliśmy, a gdy myśleliśmy, że nie możemy już iść dalej, zwracaliśmy się do siebie po siłę do dalszej wędrówki.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Wyraźnie ciężko mu było o tym mówić, i Hermiona podejrzewała, że spędził większą część ostatniej nocy przygotowując tę przemowę, jednak pominęła tę mało istotną myśl w mgnieniu oka.

– Nie proszę o całkowitą szczerość – kontynuował proszącym tonem. – Rozumiem też, że są rzeczy wiadome Snape'owi, których ja nigdy nie zrozumiem. Potrzebujesz go, tak jak i Dracona, i nigdy nie będę próbował odsunąć ich od ciebie. Wszystko o co chcę cię prosić, to czy my... możemy zacząć od nowa?

Porzucając wszelkie pozory jedzenia, obrócił się do niej i ostrożnie wziął jej dłoń. – Chciałbym cię poznać, Hermiono Granger – powiedział delikatnie, a jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w jej twarz. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będziemy przyjaciółmi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	34. Gorący Knot

**Gorący Knot**

– Zdecydowałem się wstąpić do Zakonu, Hermiono – powiedział Harry następnego popołudnia, gdy siedzieli razem w jej pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. – Już czas, bym coś zrobił, a w ten sposób przynajmniej będę wiedział co się dzieje.

Oboje bardzo chcieli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu. Hermiona z ulgą, że Harry tak łatwo ją zaakceptował, a Harry z chęci lepszego poznania „nowej" Hermiony.

Jako że w ich rozmowach raczej dominowały tematy określane jako „poufne", oraz że Hermiona niezbyt chciała spotkać Rona, więc wybrali jej pokój zamiast Wielkiej Sali, czy pokoju wspólnego, i poprosili Zgredka o herbatę.

Dostali bogaty wybór najróżniejszych herbatników, ciastek i deserów wszelkich smaków i kolorów, który teraz pracowicie starali się uszczuplić.

– Wydaje się to być dobrym pomysłem – odpowiedziała Hermiona, sącząc swoją herbatę. – Musisz być jednak pewien _dlaczego _to robisz. Jak już ci mówiłam, moja decyzja nie była związana z tobą, więc poczucie winy nie powinno wpędzać cię w coś, czego tak naprawdę nie chcesz.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry uśmiechnął się i ostrożnie dolał jej herbaty.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że to się wydarzy – powiedział w końcu zamyślonym głosem, którym się teraz posługiwał. – Był taki czas, po czwartym roku, kiedy nie mogłem się tego doczekać. Jednak potem, w czasie piątego roku, jakoś się pogubiłem, a śmierć Syriusza była kroplą przelewającą czarę. Jeżeli w końcu zdecydowałem się nie marnować więcej własnego czasu, powinnaś się z tego cieszyć, a nie kwestionować moje przesłanki.

Siedząc obok niego na wprost kominka, objęła dłońmi filiżankę z herbatą i odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

– Dobrze, że znów cię mam, Harry – powiedziała mu cicho. – Brakowało mi ciebie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

Zanim mógł jej odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli ciche postukiwanie w szybę. Hermiona szybko wstała i podeszła do okna, gdzie na parapecie czekała na nią brązowa sowa. Wpuściła ją i zdjęła z jej nóżki list.

Przeczytała go szybko, po czym z irytacją potrząsnęła głową.

– Cholera – wyszeptała, niosąc list w stronę kominka i wręczając go Harry'emu. – Musiało się stać coś złego.

„Panno Granger," było napisane precyzyjnym pismem Snape'a. „Proszę natychmiast zgłosić się do gabinetu Dyrektora, w pilnej sprawie która wymaga omówienia. S. Snape."

– Dla mnie brzmi to całkiem normalnie – zaprotestował Harry. – Pewnie jakieś szpiegowskie sprawy.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Nazwał mnie „panną Granger" i użył słowa klucza „pilne". Skrót jego imienia świadczy o tym, że muszę być ostrożna. Jednak „proszę" – oznacza, że nie jest najgorzej, gdyż wtedy użył by bardziej rozkazującego tonu – wyjaśniła oniemiałemu Harry'emu.

– Pozwól, że przyjrzę się zagięciom – podniosła pergamin pod światło płomieni i dokładnie przyglądała się czemuś, co dla Harry'ego wyglądało jak najzwyklejszy list.

Pochylił się, by również mu się przyjrzeć, ale musiał zrobić unik, gdy Hermiona warknęła gniewnie. – To Knot, ten bezmózgi cymbał! Dowiedział się o mojej pozycji śmierciożercy i przyszedł mnie aresztować.

– Ale przecież Dumbledore nie pozwoli mu... – krzyknął zszokowany Harry.

– Dumbledore jest bezradny w takiej sytuacji – przerwała mu Hermiona zmęczonym głosem, jednak nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, kojarzący się Harry'emu z pewnym kąśliwym Mistrzem Eliksirów. – Nie martw się, Harry, spodziewałam się tego. Biedny Knot, nawet nie będzie wiedział, co go uderzyło.

Wstała i ponownie podała list Harry'emu.

– Spal to – rozkazała, wygładzając szaty i spódniczkę, oraz rzucając zaklęcie czeszące na swoje włosy. Potem zauważyła, że Harry nie poruszył się, wgapiając się cały czas w list w swojej dłoni, próbując znaleźć nazwisko Knota w doskonale niewinnej wiadomości.

Widząc jego zmieszanie, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pogroziła mu palcem. – Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś przeczytał _Historię Hogwartu_ – powiedziała. – I nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Spal ten list.

Gdy przechodziła przez wejście zasłaniane przez obraz, usłyszała jego sfrustrowany głos.

– Co do cholery ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego ta książka – rzucił pytanie w świat, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z lubością. Może w końcu znalazła coś, co zmusi go do przeczytania tej pozycji.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

W gabinecie Dumbledore'a czekało na Hermionę osiem osób: dyrektor we własnej osobie, profesor McGonagall, Lupin i Snape. Oraz Knot razem z trzema aurorami, siedzącymi za nim, skupionymi na niej i tylko na niej od momentu w którym weszła.

Widząc Ministra i aurorów zbladła, zupełnie jak uczennica, która zamiast lekkiej reprymendy, na którą była przygotowana, spotkała się ze wściekłym nauczycielem. Nie okazała jednak wahania, czy strachu, kiwając głową na przywitanie każdemu z nauczycieli. Zajęło jej to chwilę dłużej z Severusem, i Remus, który obserwował ją z zaniepokojeniem, pomyślał, że pewnie szukała w jego oczach pocieszenia.

To, czego nie mógł dojrzeć, to bezgłośna rozmowa pomiędzy dwójką szpiegów, która była powodem jej zwłoki.

_Czy potrzebujesz pomocy_, zapytał ją spokojnie czarnymi oczyma.

_Jak na razie wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Coś konkretnego?_

_Nie. Tylko codzienne utrapienia_.

_Podaj anty-Obliviate aurorom, proszę_.

Prawie niezauważalnie kiwnął głową, a ona podeszła do jedynego wolnego krzesła, pomiędzy Remusem a McGonagall.

_Pewnie myślą, że potrzebuję ochrony_, pomyślała i usłyszała odległe prychnięcie, echo ironicznego i sarkastycznego śmiechu Severusa.

– Panna Granger, jak mniemam – zapytał Knot chełpliwym głosem.

Hermiona tylko skromnie skinęła głową, co bardziej niż zaskoczyło Remusa. Nigdy nie widział jej tak zawstydzonej i bojaźliwej, nawet w obecności oficjeli.

Knot również wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a aurorzy zmarszczyli czoła w zakłopotaniu. Z pewnością spodziewali się kogoś zupełnie innego od tej przyjacielskiej, przygaszonej uczennicy. Hermiona nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto odważył by się wyjść poza pokój wspólny po godzinie policyjnej, a co dopiero być śmierciożercą!

Jednak Knot zdawał się wierzyć bardziej swojemu źródłu informacji niż własnym oczom, gdyż odchrząknął i rozpoczął wyraźnie ćwiczoną przemowę.

– Zanim zaczniemy, panno Granger, proszę przekazać swoją różdżkę panu Jonesowi – zażądał, wskazując głową na aurora po jego lewej stronie.

Remus słyszał jak Minerwa ostro wciągnęła powietrze, i widział jak oczy Albusa ciemnieją w gniewie. Nigdy żadna czarownica czy czarodziej nie byli proszeni o oddanie swojej różdżki bez oficjalnego aresztowania czy przeczytania zarzutów. Żądanie tego w gabinecie dyrektora było oczywistą zniewagą, i Remus oczekiwał, że Hermiona zacznie teraz przytaczać niesamowicie długi cytat z jakiegoś prawniczego lub historycznego woluminu.

Zamiast tego, nie mówiąc nic, usłuchała rozkazu, a nawet lekko dygnęła przed ministrem.

Tym razem wyraźnie słyszał westchnienie Minerwy, a nawet krztuszący dźwięk ze strony Severusa. Jednak gdy obrócił się w stronę mistrza eliksirów, nie zobaczył na jego twarzy o neutralnym wyrazie nic niezwykłego, poza lekką zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami.

– Panno Hermiono Jane Granger – kontynuował Knot głosem jeszcze bardziej nadętym niż wcześniej. – Została pani oskarżona przez wiarygodne źródło o dołączenie do popleczników Lorda Voldemorta, tak zwanych śmierciożerców, i wejście do ich Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

I choć Remus myślał, że jest to niemożliwe, Hermiona słysząc to zbladła jeszcze bardziej, a jej dolna warga zaczęła się trząść od ledwie skrywanych emocji. Wyglądała żałośnie, w żadnym wypadku nie mogła być zagrożeniem.

– Śmierciożerca? – pisnęła, brzmiąc prawie jak skrzat domowy. – Kto mógł powiedzieć takie rzeczy? Nigdy nie miałam nic wspólnego ze śmierciożercami!

– Widzisz, Korneliuszu – wciął się, tak jak wcześniej, Dumbledore. – Panna Granger wywodzi się z rodziny mugoli, a do tego jest najlepszą uczennicą i przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera! Nigdy nie stanęła by po tej samej stronie co Voldemort! Twoje źródło musi się mylić!

– Obawiam się, że potrzebuję dowodu, Dumbledore – zagrzmiał Knot. – Lepszego dowodu niż słowo podejrzanej śmierciożerczyni!

Skinął w stronę jednego z aurorów i mężczyzna złapał lewe ramię Hermiony, rozpiął jej bluzkę i próbował podciągnąć rękaw do góry.

Hermiona piszczała jak przerażona mysz, starając się uniknąć rąk aurora, Minerwa wstała i protestowała swoim rześkim i rozkazującym tonem głosu, jednak było już za późno. Ręce aurora już zdążyły ujawnić sekret Hermiony.

Mroczny Znak zniekształcał jej przedramię jak obrzydliwy tatuaż.

W chwili, gdy ukazał się ich oczom, aurorzy wyciągnęli różdżki i skierowali je w stronę nadal drżącej uczennicy. Knot wycofał się na swoje krzesło.

– Korneliuszu, proszę – upomniał go Albus, podnosząc uspokajająco dłoń. – Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione. Panna Granger może i nosi Mroczny Znak, jest jednak naszym szpiegiem.

– Dlaczego więc nigdy nie otrzymałem od niej raportu? – zapytał Knot , gniewnym i zimnym tonem. – Czy masz na myśli, że szpieguje na rzecz twojego cennego Zakonu Feniksa? Czy spodziewasz się, że uwierzę w tą bzdurną historyjkę? Dziewczyna pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, a ty pozwalasz jej szpiegować na swoją rzecz? Czy chcesz obrazić moją inteligencję?

Remus mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał wyszeptane: „niemożliwe" po swojej lewej stronie, gdzie siedział Severus, jednak był zbyt skoncentrowany na scenie, która rozgrywała się przed nim, by spojrzeć w oczy swojemu koledze.

– Nie, nie pozwolę, by kolejny łajdak prześlizgnął mi się przez palce, Dumbledore. Dziewczyna zostanie aresztowana i umieszczona pod wzmocnioną strażą w Azkabanie, do momentu w którym ustalimy termin jej przesłuchania i...

– To niemożliwe, Korneliuszu! – przerwał mu gniewnie Albus. – Jest uczennicą Hogwartu i przez to najpierw podlega mojej jurysdykcji! Nie możesz jej stąd zabrać w taki sposób!

– Och, ależ mogę, Dumbledore – nie zgodził się z nim Knot, a wyraz triumfu zniekształcił jego twarz okropnym grymasem. – Panna Granger jest pełnoletnia i całkowicie zdolna do podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji. Dlatego będzie traktowana tak, jak każdy inny dorosły, a to oznacza Azkaban!

Hermiona chrząknęła i nagle, oczy wszystkich znów skierowały się na nią.

– Czy mogę przynajmniej wypowiedzieć się w tym temacie, zanim mój los zostanie przesądzony? – zapytała głosem przestraszonej uczennicy.

– Tylko się streszczaj – rozkazał Knot, twarzą i postawą świadcząc o tym, za jaką miernotę ją uważał.

– Dobrze – skinęła głową, a Remusowi zdało się, jakby jej cała postać w tej właśnie chwili zmieniła kolor. Nagle wydawała się być wyższa, a jej oczy niebezpiecznie lśniły. Jej twarz nabrała barw, nie pozostał na niej ani ślad strachu czy nerwowości. Wstała, a jej obecność momentalnie wypełniła cały pokój, jakby jej autorytet był największy spośród zebranych.

– Jeżeli mam się streszczać, niech tak będzie, Knot: Nie będziesz mi dłużej zawracał głowy.

Knot zaśmiał się, jednak w jej głosie słychać było taką pewność siebie, taki majestat, że jego śmiech załamał się i zamarł na jego ustach. Nikt inny się nie roześmiał. Wszyscy byli zajęci obserwowaniem dziewczyny, która stała się królową.

Najwyraźniej Knot zauważył, że jego publiczność zwróciła się w stronę innego aktora, gdyż zdecydował się na inne podejście.

– Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać, dziewczynko – zakpił z niej pobłażliwie.

– Nie mam prawa? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, jej wzrok stał się ciemny i bezdenny. Był to najbardziej przerażający uśmiech, jaki Remus kiedykolwiek widział. Nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego Knot przyprowadził ze sobą trzech aurorów i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tylu wystarczy przeciwko niej.

– Zanim zrobisz coś głupiego, Knot, ostrzegę cię, że nie przyszłam tutaj nieprzygotowana. Od jakiegoś czasu przypuszczałam, że postąpisz w ten sposób, i dlatego przygotowałam trzy małe paczuszki, zdeponowane u różnych notariuszy , które czekają dokładnie na ruch, który chcesz teraz wykonać, a mianowicie, aresztowanie mnie.

– Nie mamy czasu na twoje gierki, dziewczynko – odpowiedział, starając się bardzo wyglądać na nieporuszonego. – Zostaniesz natychmiast przetransportowana do Azkabanu. Wszystko inne może zostać przedyskutowane podczas twojego przesłuchania!

Jednak Hermiona odegrała nieporuszenie lepiej, niż ministrowi mogło się to kiedykolwiek zamarzyć.

– Ale, ale, nie spiesz się, Knot, nie chcesz wiedzieć, jakie prezenty dla ciebie przygotowałam? – znów się uśmiechnęła i uniosła dłoń, aby na palcach odliczyć do trzech.

– Pierwsza – powiedziała, dotykając swojego prawego palca wskazującego, jakby to było jakieś podstawowe ćwiczenie. – Zawiera małą kolekcję zdjęć i dokumentów udowadniających twój długoletni związek z panną Cyntią Redgroove, zamieszkałą na ulicy Pokątnej. Z tych zdjęć jestem całkiem dumna. Udało mi się uchwycić was w... rozmaitych pozycjach. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że ta przesyłka jest adresowana do twojej żony, Knot.

Knot zaczął się gwałtownie trząść i zrobił się czerwony jak pomidor.

– To jest impertynencja – warknął. – Oczekuję, że położysz kres tym głupstwom, Albusie. Jest twoją uczennicą i powinieneś ją lepiej kontrolować!

– Niestety Korneliuszu – odpowiedział Dumbledore, rozkładając ręce w bezradnym geście. – Panna Granger jest pełnoletnia i całkowicie zdolna do podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji, jak elokwentnie podkreśliłeś kilka minut temu. Obawiam się, że moje ręce są związane.

Opuścił głowę w stronę Hermiony w grzecznościowym geście uznania, a ona odwzajemniła jego ruch ze spokojną elegancją.

– Druga – kontynuowała, jakby nie zauważyła reakcji Knota. – Zawiera listy zaadresowane do wszystkich członków Wizengamota, których treść udowadnia twoje zaangażowanie w olbrzymie przekręty dotyczące treningowego programu aurorów. Dowiedziałam się, że od lat manipulujesz testami, nie dopuszczając uczniów i protegowanych Dumbledore'a, wstawiając na ich miejsce swoich faworytów, nawet jeżeli są dużo mniej kompetentni. Mam zagłębić się w szczegóły, Knot? Oboje doskonale wiemy, że udowodnienie tej afery wystarczy, byś stracił posadę Ministra Magii. A ja znalazłam więcej niż wystarczającą ilość dowodów.

Temperatura w gabinecie gwałtownie spadła. Trójka aurorów, którzy niepostrzeżenie przyglądali się Hermionie aż do ostatniego zdania, teraz wpatrywali się w Knota, z wyraźnym brakiem zaufania wypisanym na twarzach.

– To bzdury – krzyknął Knot, jednak Remus usłyszał jak jeden z aurorów szepce coś o plotkach, które słyszał od „kumpla z zespołu edukacyjnego".

– Jeżeli to by nie wystarczyło – wszyscy moi nauczyciele powiedzą ci, że jestem bardzo ostrożną i skrupulatną osobą, Knot – przesyłka numer trzy jest zaadresowana do pana Lucjusza Malfoya – wdech ministra zabrzmiał jak wybuch w absolutnej ciszy panującej w gabinecie. – Który jest moim bliskim przyjacielem. List ten informuje go o twojej decyzji, by podjąć nierozważne i zdecydowane akcje przeciwko rodzinie Malfoyów, oraz, że dowiedziałeś się o kilku jego sekretnych domach i posiadłościach. Zawiera on również informacje dotyczące twojego planu dnia, życia prywatnego, oraz twoich dzieci.

Remusa przeszył strach. Nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego, prawda? Tydzień temu nawet nie zastanowiłby się nad tą myślą, jednak po odkryciach sprzed trzech dni był teraz boleśnie świadomy tego, jak właściwie mało wiedział o Hermionie Granger. Ale skazywać rodzinę Knota na śmierć w taki sposób? Mówili tutaj o niewinnych dzieciach!

Wnioskując z przeróżnych emocji widocznych na twarzy Knota, prawdopodobnie zadawał sobie to samo pytanie. Niestety, wszystko co wiedział o Hermionie to jej pozycja jako przyjaciółki Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, który otwarcie wyrażał swoją nienawiść wobec Ministra. Oraz to, że była śmierciożercą Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Obie informacje nie były raczej pocieszające, o czym wyraźnie świadczył wyraz twarzy ministra.

– A więc, panie ministrze – kontynuowała Hermiona, głosem pełnym słodyczy, jakby wcale nie wyraziła nie jednej, ale aż trzech poważnych gróźb dotyczących życia i kariery wspomnianego ministra. – Jak oceniasz moje przygotowania? Czy obiecałam zbyt wiele?

Knot otworzył usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Uśmiech wciąż lśnił na jej twarzy, obnażając delikatnie zęby, w subtelnie grożącym geście. Hermiona cierpliwie czekała na jego odpowiedź, jakby jej wiat był całkowicie beztroski i pozbawiony problemów.

Może uczyniła to jej cierpliwość, która z pewnością mocno nadszarpnęła nerwy Remusa. Nawet Snape'owi nie udało się nigdy zredukować osoby tak pewnej siebie jak Knot do jąkającego się idioty, w mniej niż dziesięć minut.

Z jakiegoś powodu Knot zapadł się w sobie niczym nadmiernie nadmuchany balon.

– Pani... przygotowania były... doskonałe, panno Granger – przyznał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ministerstwo wycofa wszelkie zarzuty dotyczące pani... pozycji, a ja osobiście dopilnuję aby wszelkie informacje jej dotyczące zostały w przyszłości zignorowane. Mam nadzieję, że to panią zadawala!

– Oczywiście, że tak, panie ministrze – odpowiedziała Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i iskierkami w oczach, dokładnie takimi samymi, jakie były znakiem firmowym dyrektora. Knot najwyraźniej zauważył jej grę i syknął z oburzeniem.

– Teraz potrzebuję jedynie mojej różdżki, dziękuję bardzo panie Jones, i zostawię was waszym sprawom – skinęła głową w stronę każdego z nauczycieli, miała czelność dygnąć w stronę Knota i przeszła do drzwi wyjściowych gabinetu.

– Och, panie ministrze – nagle stanęła, z ręką na klamce, – nie przychodziłabym do pana z tą prośbą, ale skoro mieliśmy to szczęście by się tu spotkać...

Tym razem odgłos krztuszenia się pochodził od samego ministra, który poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. Otworzył usta, prawdopodobnie by znów majaczyć i wygłosić tyradę, na co Hermiona natychmiast porzuciła wszelkie pozory.

Tym razem jej głos był zimniejszy niż lód i tak twardy, że mógł by ciąć szkło. – Zalegalizujesz całkowicie działalność Zakonu Feniksa, przyznasz takie same prawa jego członkom, jakie mają aurorzy, oraz potwierdzisz ich prawo do założenia nowej kwatery głównej w Hogwarcie. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny powinny ci wystarczyć do uchwalenia tych decyzji. Jeżeli dowiem się, że brakuje ci entuzjazmu w wypełnianiu tych punktów, skoncentruję się na dostarczeniu wspomnianych wcześniej przesyłek.

Gdy nie nastąpiła żadna reakcja, zajęła swoje wcześniejsze miejsce na przeciwko krzesła Knota i pochyliła się do przodu, prawdopodobnie by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Proszę nie mylić tego z prośbą, Ministrze – powiedziała cicho, tonem niezostawiającym cienia wątpliwości. – Jest to rozkaz, który wykonasz, jeżeli chcesz aby twoja kariera, życie i rodzina pozostały nietknięte.

– Nie zrobię tego! Zdawało się, że Knot w końcu ożył i jakaś maleńka aktywna część jego mózgu uświadomiła mu, kim jest osoba siedząca przed nim.

– Możesz mi grozić czymkolwiek chcesz, nie zalegalizuję tej bandy stróżów! Moim obowiązkiem jako Ministra Magii jest...

– Byłabym zadowolona, wiedząc, że twoja odmowa wynika z twojego honoru, czy jakiegokolwiek poczucia obowiązku – ucięła Hermiona, jedwabistym głosem, który momentalnie stał się ostry jak stal. – Jednak znam prawdę, Ministrze. W rzeczywistości jesteś najbardziej żałosnym mięczakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Interesuje cię jedynie twój publiczny wizerunek. Nie zasłużyłeś na szacunek ani na litość, Knot. Z pewnością nie otrzymasz ich ode mnie.

– Nie będę szantażowany przez jakąś dziewczynkę, która nawet nie urodziła się w naszym społeczeństwie! – krzyczał Knot. W innej sytuacji Remus roześmiałby się widząc przerażone twarze aurorów, którzy zareagowali tak nie na słowa, ale na osobę do której były skierowane. Najwyraźniej uświadomili sobie błąd Ministra wcześniej niż on.

Jednak on też to zrobi i to bardzo niedługo.

Niespiesznie Hermiona podążyła w jego stronę. Jej ruchy przypominały im wielkiego kota, w każdej chwili gotowego do skoku. Powoli, zmysłowo, przeciągnęła wskazującym palcem po oparciu fotela, aż jej dłoń, delikatnie niczym motyl, spoczęła na ramieniu zdenerwowanego mężczyzny.

– Och, rozumiem. Nie wierzysz, że jestem do tego zdolna? Myślisz, że blefuję, Ministrze? Przykro mi, że cię rozczaruję. To wszystko prawda, właściwie zrobiłam dużo więcej, niż ci się zdaje, Knot. Byłam w twoim domu, jednej nocy, gdy spałeś, w twojej osobistej sypialni.

Po jej wypowiedzi znów nastała zszokowana cisza.

– Dobrze pamiętam tamten pokój – kontynuowała rozmarzona, z dłonią wciąż opartą o ramię Knota, choć on starał się jej uciec. – Ściany są jasnoniebieskie, a twoje łóżko jest bogato zdobione. Granatowe baldachimy i wspaniałe drewniane rzeźbienia. Zapewne twoja żona to tak urządziła? Po twojej stronie łóżka stoi mały kuferek z różanego drzewa, gdzie trzymasz kolekcję artykułów z gazet o własnej osobie. Nie układasz ich chronologicznie, Ministrze, nie mogłam tego nie zauważyć, lecz według „przyjemności" ich treści. Czy nadal uważasz, że blefuję?

Twarz Knota straciła wszelki kolor, i choć wcześniej wyglądał idiotycznie, teraz przypominał Śmierć. Rzucił spojrzenie w kierunku aurorów, jednak ich wzrok skoncentrowany był na Hermionie, a na ich twarzach widniał dziwny wyraz fascynacji.

– To niemożliwe! – zaprotestował słabo Knot, choć zabrzmiało to bardziej jak beznadziejna prośba. – Nikt nie może wejść do tego domu, zauważy go przynajmniej z tuzin aurorów! Ja...

– Jestem śmierciożerczynią w Wewnętrznym Kręgu od prawie roku, Knot – Hermiona znów mu przerwała. Jej głos był niebezpiecznie delikatny, jak mruczenie olbrzymiego kota, gotowego do ataku. – Ja, szlama, zostałam wyniesiona do najwyższej pozycji pośród śmierciożerców. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jest cokolwiek, czego nie mogłabym zrobić?

Przerażona twarz, która spoglądała na nią tak jak mysz na kota, wyrażała dostatecznie jasno, że Knot wierzy w jej umiejętności dokonania czegokolwiek i wszystkiego. Hermiona, uśmiechając się słodko, doprowadziła sprawę do końca.

– Chcesz przez to ryzykować życiem swoich dzieci? – zapytała przyjaźnie, dotykając jego ramienia macierzyńskim gestem i śmiejąc się delikatnie, gdy mężczyzna gwałtownie się uchylił.

– Nie. Nie wydaje mi się, Ministrze. Przecież, mimo wszystko, nie jesteś złym człowiekiem – odpowiedziała na swoje pytanie, mówiąc wciąż tym okropnie przyjacielskim tonem. – Sugeruję abyś ty i twoi ludzie już lepiej sobie poszli, przecież czeka was jeszcze masa papierkowej roboty dzisiejszego popołudnia, czyż nie? Oczekuję, że skontaktuje się pan z profesorem Dumbledorem wraz z nastaniem ranka?

Knot otwierał i zamykał usta, gdy Hermiona wyciągnęła go z fotela i podprowadziła do wyjścia, tak jak uparte dziecko, jednak z jego szeroko otwartych warg nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, udało mu się jedynie chwiejnie i niepewnie skinąć głową.

W pokoju panowała cisza. Hermiona wróciła do grupy zebranej wokół biurka, zajęła krzesło zwolnione przez Ministra i spokojnie wyczarowała sobie filiżankę herbaty. Wypiła łyk gorącego napoju i westchnęła zadowolona, ignorując nauczycieli, którzy gapili się na nią bezgłośnie.

Remus stwierdził, że nie może oderwać od niej oczu, sparaliżowany mieszaniną szoku i zafascynowania. A więc to była prawdziwa Hermiona, szpieg, śmierciożerczyni. Ta, która zdobyła zaufanie i podziw Snape'a. Ta, która odniosła sukces w misji, która nie udała się nikomu innemu oprócz Severusa Snape'a.

Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedział co zrobić - wielbić ją za jej geniusz, czy uciekać z krzykiem jak najdalej stąd, gdyż była bardziej przerażająca, niż Severus w swoich najlepszych latach.

Wtem cichy śmiech wyrwał ich z osłupienia i gdy Remus obrócił się, zobaczył, że wargi mistrza eliksirów delikatnie drgają.

– To było raczej dramatyczne, Hermiono – powiedział, z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Mam nadzieję – odpowiedziała uprzejmie i nagle znów była zwykłą dziewczyną, która weszła do tego pokoju niecałą godzinę temu. Jej ramiona lekko opadły, jej plecy nie były już tak sztywnie proste, a jej twarz zdawała się odzyskać młodzieńczą delikatność. Tak jakby ktoś nagle przesłonił słońce zasłoną, czuć wtedy rozczarowanie ale jednocześnie i wielką ulgę.

– Na Knota zawsze działa dramat – kontynuowała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami w tył, aby nieco je rozluźnić. – Tak jak wszystkie słabe osoby. Czy podałeś im eliksir anty-obliviate?

– Wlałem im do herbaty – skinął głową. – Tak a propo, to było wredne posunięcie.

– Ale skuteczne – wzruszyła ramionami. – I tak zmarnowaliśmy na niego zbyt wiele czasu.

– Dlaczego podaliście im eliksir anty-obliviate? – zapytał Remus. Jego umysł pracował na szaleńczych obrotach, jednak nie mógł znaleźć związku między tym co się stało a tym nowym tematem. Nawet Dumbledore wyglądał na zagubionego.

Snape prychnął. – Gryfoni, wszyscy z was. Zobaczył jak Hermiona uśmiecha się szeroko i zauważył, że nieświadomie swoim zdaniem przyporządkował ją do innego domu.

– W tym pokoju dzisiaj było trzech aurorów i wszyscy trzej słyszeli, jak Hermiona zarzuca Ministrowi mieszanie się do ich spraw. Chociaż nie może tego udowodnić, rozniesie się to po siedzibie aurorów w ciągu kilku dni i już żaden z nich nigdy nie zaufa Knotowi. Dlatego też Knot rzuci na nich zaklęcie pamięci w chwili gdy opuszczą Hogwart. Wlałem im eliksir do herbaty, aby pamiętali oskarżenia _i_ fakt, że Minister próbował manipulować ich umysłami. Myślę, że możemy się spodziewać cichego kontaktu ze strony kwatery głównej aurorów w ciągu kilku następnych dni.

– Ślizgoni – skomentował Remus, z więcej niż cieniem podziwu widocznym na twarzy. – Skąd jednak wiedzieliście, że powinniście im podać ten eliksir?

– Mamy sposoby... porozumiewania się – odpowiedział Snape wymijająco i, spoglądając w stronę Hermiony, dodał bezgłośnie, _To da im do myślenia_.

_Czy nie daliśmy im już wystarczająco dużo do myślenia_, odpowiedziała i znów się do niego uśmiechnęła.

_Czy sądzisz, że to był MacNair?_ ,kontynuował ich cichą rozmowę, dodając przesyłkę własnych spekulacji.

_To był MacNair_, odpowiedziała._ Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak często patrzyłam mu w oczy? List był anonimowy, ale potrafię bezbłędnie rozpoznać jego pismo._

_Musimy więc usunąć go z drogi__, tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe,_ zdecydował, a ona przesłała mu swoją zgodę i przerwała kontakt wzrokowy.

– Dobre posunięcie odnośnie sprawy Zakonu – powiedział na głos Snape, a Remus pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie uważa pan mojego pomysłu za brak szacunku, dyrektorze – powiedziała Hermiona zmartwionym tonem zwracając się w stronę dyrektora. – Nie mieliśmy czasu wcześniej tego przedyskutować, stwierdziłam jednak, że najlepiej będzie osiągnąć jak najwięcej w tej sytuacji.

– To genialny pomysł i do tego genialnie wykonany – odpowiedział dyrektor, uśmiechając się, choć wciąż brakowało mu czegoś z jego codziennej życzliwości. Najwyraźniej wszystko to wyprowadziło go bardziej z równowagi, niż chciał po sobie pokazać. – Jednak zastanawiam się, czy te blefy nie były zbyt ryzykowne?

– Ależ te pakunki naprawdę istnieją – odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. – Wykorzystałam część moich letnich wakacji, aby je przygotować. Są jeszcze podobne pakunki czekające na... inne osoby i okazje.

Coś w jej oczach przekonało dyrektora i innych zgromadzonych, że tak właściwie to nie chcą pytać o te pozostałe paczki i ich zawartość. Wszyscy w pokoju nagle poczuli się bardzo wdzięczni, że są po stronie Hermiony.

– Mój haczyk na Ritę Skeeter, na przykład, okazał się wystarczający – kontynuowała zamyślonym głosem. – Nie było jednak trudno dowiedzieć się tego, czego chciałam o innych. Zupełnie nie – potrząsnęła głową z zatroskaną dezaprobatą. – To szokujące, jak niedbali potrafią być ludzie jeżeli chodzi o ich tajemnice!

Nikt jakoś nie chciał kontynuować tego wątku rozmowy. Tylko Severus zaśmiał się z uznaniem, a Remus poczuł, że z pewnością _on_ nie był niedbały wobec swoich tajemnic. Och nie, nie ich mistrz szpiegów!

W końcu, dyrektor odchrząknął. – Podziwiam sposób, w jaki pokierowała pani sytuacją, panno Granger – jego głos brzmiał lekko mniej pewnie, niż Remus był przyzwyczajony. – Jednak czy wejście do jego domu dla efektu nie było trochę zbyt niebezpieczne?

– Bogowie, nie jestem głupia, dyrektorze – odpowiedziała Hermiona ze szczerym szokiem w głosie. – Nigdy nie weszłabym do strzeżonego domu z tak błahego powodu.

Znów Snape zaśmiał się w ten swój irytujący sposób i spojrzał na Hermionę w prawie zakochany sposób.

– To skąd wiesz o tych rzeczach? – zapytała niecierpliwie Minerwa. Tak jak Remus, nie lubiła czegoś nie rozumieć. – Musiałaś trafić w sedno, inaczej nie byłby tak przerażony.

– Percy Weasley powiedział mi o jego sposobie układania artykułów – wyjaśniła spokojnie Hermiona. – Nazwał to genialnym podejściem do katalogowania, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam.

– A styl, w jakim była urządzona jego sypialnia? – zapytał Remus słabym głosem, nie będąc pewnym, czy chce znać odpowiedź.

Powoli, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. To był chytry, przebiegły uśmieszek i nagle wilkołak przypomniał sobie swoich starych przyjaciół, którzy już dawno odeszli, w ich dniach chwały, pełnych kawałów.

– Przeczytałam artykuł w _Twojej Czarownicy_ – odpowiedziała niewinnie. – Ja mimo wszystko _jestem_ dziewczyną, wiesz?


	35. Nowe ścieżki

**Nowe ścieżki**

Dni zamieniały się w tygodnie, a Severus zadomawiał się jako nowy mistrz szpiegów Zakonu. Nigdy nie brał udziału w zebraniach Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ani nie dowiedział się więcej o źródłach Albusa poza okazjonalnymi szeptami i plotkami. Teraz, gdy otrzymywał już każdą informację i miał pełen dostęp do sieci kontaktów Zakonu, szczerze zastanawiał się, jak mogli przetrwać aż tak długo.

Albus może i był najpotężniejszym i najgenialniejszym czarodziejem tego i poprzedniego stulecia, jednak jego umiejętności organizacyjne praktycznie nie istniały. Z kolei pomysł dyrektora na prawidłową dokumentację był zbyt blisko powiązany z jego doskonałą pamięcią. Zapisywanie informacji, jak się mu zdawało, nie dotyczyło jego osoby.

Spędzali tak więc długie godziny w jego nowo przystosowanym biurze. Severus zadawał pytania, a Albus odpowiadał na nie w swój wyjątkowy, wymijający sposób. Projektował mapy, diagramy i protokoły alarmowe, próbował zaprowadzić porządek w chaosie korespondencji Dumbledore'a i przekopywał się przez sterty dokumentów zapełniające nieskończoną ilość kufrów.

Czekało go dużo pracy i nie dotyczyła ona wyłącznie szpiegowania i zarządzania informacjami. Większość uwagi członków Zakonu była zwrócona na praktyczny aspekt ich pracy: zbieranie informacji, zdobywanie nowych sprzymierzeńców, śledzenie aktywności śmierciożerców i utrzymywanie ministerstwa z dala od wszystkiego. Być może potrzebowali mistrza eliksirów, by nauczył ich, że "Zbierz tyle, ile ci się uda i mocno zamieszaj" nie jest dobrą metodą na organizację ruchu oporu. Wyłowienie rzeczy ważnych spośród nieistotnych, łączenie faktów, aby odkryć wzory i przedstawienie tego w takiej formie, żeby inni mogli wykorzystać to w swojej pracy – wszystkie te kroki, tak podstawowe w badaniach naukowych, w jakichkolwiek badaniach, większości nigdy nie wydały się potrzebne.

Nawet jeżeli niektórzy z nich zdawali sobie sprawę z krótkowzroczności ich metod, brakowało im czasu lub chęci, by to zmienić. W tym stanie rzeczy nikt nie protestował, gdy Snape zobaczył to co osiągnęli i czego nie dokonali w ostatnich miesiącach, wybuchł i zabrał się do pracy.

Spotkania Zakonu musiały zostać zrestrukturyzowane, trzeba było ustalić bardziej wydajne metody komunikacji i choć nowa kwatera zakonu w Hogwarcie ułatwiała wiele rzeczy, dochodziły dodatkowe obciążenia, jak wystrój, zaplanowanie i wprowadzenie akceptowalnego systemu zabezpieczeń, bezpieczeństwa oraz haseł.

W niektóre dni tak długo siedział pochylony nad dokumentami, że aż bolały go ramiona. Czuł jakby brakowało mu czasu nawet na oddychanie. Nawet jego czas spędzany z Hermioną skrócił sie jedynie do treningów walki i spotkań strategicznych, gdyż próbowała uczyć, bardziej niż chętnego, Harry'ego Pottera podstawowej wiedzy o polityce, pracy Zakonu i sztuce podstępu. I tak nie mógł nawet poprosić jej o pomoc, gdyż jej prawdziwa rola nie była znana nawet pośród członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu Zakonu, a nie mógł wyjaśnić jej obecności w kwaterze głównej podczas gdy nawet Harry Potter czekał na oficjalne wprowadzenie.

Hermiona.

Teraz wolał nie myśleć o niej zbyt często. Na zewnątrz nic się pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniło. Jednak obelgi rzucone na nich pod wpływem chwili przez Ronalda Weasleya zniszczyły coś zbyt delikatnego, by można było to nazwać.

Być może była to niewinność.

Wcześniej nigdy nie kwestionował ich bliskiego kontaktu, zarówno cielesnego jak i połączenia ich umysłów. Po pierwsze była dziewczyną, która potrzebowała pomocy, ofiarą niewypowiedzianego okrucieństwa. Gdy stała się jego wspólnikiem, uznał jej genialny umysł i sprawne ciało. Była dla niego tak bezpłciowa jak Albus czy Minerwa.

Potem, stali się przyjaciółmi. Rodziną. Osobami tak bliskimi, że nie było sensu w szukaniu pasującej definicji. Czymś co przekraczała jakąkolwiek intymność, którą kiedykolwiek dzielił z inną osobą, nawet w krótszych czy dłuższych związkach z kobietami na przestrzeni tych lat.

Każdego dnia odkrywał o niej coś nowego, i, w zamian, również o sobie. Wracały do niego uczucia i myśli, o których myślał, że dawno już zginęły. Uczucia, które budziła w nim Hermiona. Troska. Czułość. Potrzeba ochraniania. Miłość.

I zamiast pozostać w bezpiecznej odległości, rzucił się w to głową naprzód.

Nigdy nawet nie myślał o ich swobodnych dotykach, objęciach czy o tym, jak dzieli wspólną kanapę podczas cichych wieczorów. Czułości, którymi zawsze gardził, w jej towarzystwie z łatwością spływały z jego ust. Jak jego pokoje wydawały się opustoszałe i zimne, gdy jej tam nie było.

Jak harmonijnie ruszały się ich ciała we wspólnej walce, jak w pełnym gracji tańcu pomiędzy równymi partnerami.

Jednak teraz, jakby słowa Weasleya uaktywniły jakaś ukrytą część jego mózgu, przypominał sobie dotyk jej włosów, gdy je czesał i zaplatał, lub jak je gładził, gdy była zdenerwowana. Przypominał sobie słodki zapach jej oddechu i czysty zapach jej potu, który omiatał go w czasie wspólnej walki. Jej dobrze zbudowane ciało, tak blisko niego, że aż mógł poczuć bijące od niego ciepło.

Jej jedwabista skórę, gdy jego dłonie podążały w górę jej ud, by usunąć sztylety. Jej olśniewający uśmiech, nieoczekiwany i obezwładniający, który w jednej chwili zmieniał ją w piękność.

Był aż nadto świadomy jej obecności w drugim pokoju, gdy leżał w ciemności czekając na sen, który da mu kilka godzin spokoju. Bliskość jej ciała, gdy walczyli, rozmawiali oraz własnych fizycznych reakcji na jej osobę.

Przeklinał własną słabość.

To było złe, tak złe, że nawet nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób.

Nie dlatego, że była dwa razy młodsza od niego, czy że była jego uczennicą - te myśli nawet nie pojawiły się w jego głowie, gdy próbował wygnać ją ze swojego umysłu. Nie była dzieckiem, ani uczennicą, wydawała się mu starsza i bardziej dojrzała niż wiele kobiet w jego wieku kiedykolwiek mogłoby być.

Jednak ona została skrzywdzona tak bardzo, tak często, że męskie pożądanie musiało być dla niej niczym więcej jak zagrożeniem.

Pamiętał jak na początku ich współpracy unikała jakiegokolwiek dotyku. Własne ciało było dla niej czymś obcym, narzędziem, którym mogła się posłużyć do uzyskania przewagi. Wiele miesięcy zajęło im osiągnięcie tego poziomu zaufania, aby poczuła się przy nim swobodnie, by mogła wierzyć, że jego dotyk nie jest dwuznaczny. Nawet myślenie o niej w ten... sposób... wydawało mu się zdradą.

Znienawidziłaby go, gdyby się dowiedziała, że jest kolejnym - jak Weasley zwięźle to określił? - starym napalonym śmierciożercą, pożądającym jej ciała, podczas gdy ona starała się nie oszaleć.

A nawet jeżeli ta jej część nie została nieodwracalnie zniszczona, kim był, by wierzyć, że mógłby być atrakcyjnym dla tak pięknej młodej kobiety jak ona, kobiety, która... Nie. Nie pozwalał sobie na takie myśli. Nawet pod osłoną nocy, ukryty przed wszystkimi we własnej sypialni.

Zakopał więc się pod tonami pergaminów, zajmując swój umysł i ciało, dopóki ledwie miał siły by wczołgać się do łóżka. Koncentrował wszystkie swoje myśli na utrzymaniu w ryzach swoich uczuć do niej, schowaniu tych zakazanych obrazów za ciężkimi metalowymi osłonami i zmuszając swoje zbłąkane oczy, by nie patrzyły na jej ciało.

Cicho modlił się, by nie zauważyła różnicy.

Luty rozpoczął się ulewnymi deszczami i śnieżnymi zawiejami, zamieniając ziemię w błoto. Sufit Wielkiej Sali zasnuł się burzową szarością.

Hermiona nic nie zauważyła. Nie przyłączyła się również do westchnień i skarg tych, którzy czuli się uwięzieni w zamku, z niczym więcej jak pracą domową i z coraz mniejszymi oczekiwaniami co do przyszłości w tych szarych i ponurych poświątecznych dniach.

Była bowiem bardziej zapracowana niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Gdy po północy wczołgiwała się do łóżka, zasypiając tak szybko jak jej głowa dotknęła poduszki, często zastanawiała się skąd czerpała energię, wystarczająco siły i motywacji, by przejść przez te dni, które zdawały się nie mieć końca.

Po pierwsze, był Harry. Mocno obstawał przy swojej decyzji przystąpienia do Zakonu, co zostało entuzjastycznie przyjęte zarówno przez Dumbledore'a jak i McGonagall. Jednak początkowe zadowolenie z tego, że wreszcie postępuje właściwie, ulotniło się bardzo szybko, po pierwszej swobodnej rozmowie z Dumbledorem, po której czuł się zagubiony i sfrustrowany. Jego wiedza o taktyce, polityce i ogólnej strukturze magicznego społeczeństwa, co sobie uświadomił, była praktycznie nieistniejąca.

Co wiedział o zasadach działania Wizengamotu czy Konstytucji? O prawach aurorów czy Niewymownych? Nawet czarodziejska etykieta i rodowody wielkich klanów czystej krwi były dla niego wielką niewiadomą. Nareszcie zrozumiał dlaczego Hermiona spędziła ostatnie sześć lat swojego życia na intensywnej nauce, próbując zrozumieć ten wspaniały nowy świat w który zostali wrzuceni.

To właśnie do niej zwrócił się o pomoc.

Zapewniła mu materiały do czytania, lekcje historii i etykiety i opowiedziała mu wszystko o Zakonie - no, może nie wszystko, jeżeli miała być szczera, ale zdecydowanie wszystko o czym musiał wiedzieć. Jednak to proste rzeczy doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Jak go nauczyć że, na przykład, nie może czytać swoich nowo zdobytych książek tam, gdzie inni mogą go zobaczyć? Jak mu wyjaśnić, że ta aura nowej determinacji, z którą się obnosił, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł? Że nie powinien okazywać zbyt dużo czułości i troski wobec niej, gdy inni na nich patrzą?

Obserwowała i studiowała ludzkie interakcje odkąd mogła sięgnąć pamięcią, i dopiero teraz, gdy widziała jak Harry walczy by utrzymać publicznie akceptowalne pozory, uświadomiła sobie jak łatwo przychodzi jej granie, jak udawanie i kłamstwo stało się jej drugą naturą. Odgrywała role na długo za nim stała się "Hermioną szpiegiem", i zdała sobie sprawę, że prawie niemożliwe jest dla niej nauczenie czegoś, co robiła automatycznie.

– Nie chcemy tylko ukryć czegoś przed osobami, które mogą szpiegować, ale jednocześnie chcemy sprawiać konkretne wrażenie – wyjaśniła po raz kolejny, siedząc z Harrym w swoim pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. – Twoje publiczne oddalenie się od Rona jest dobre, jednak nie chcemy byś wyglądał na zbyt pewnego siebie czy zadowolonego. Niepewność i nerwowość, to słowa klucze. Powiem Voldemortowi, że zbliżyłam się do ciebie i że umniejszam twoje szanse na zwycięstwo. Musisz odzwierciedlać moje słowa, inaczej to nie zadziała. Rozmyślaj, bądź wycofany, skub paznokcie, unikaj patrzenia innym w oczy...

– Staram się – zaprotestował Harry. Z jego twarzy odczytywała emocje jak z otwartej księgi. – Jednak nie przychodzi mi to naturalnie, w chwili, gdy nie jestem na tym w pełni skoncentrowany, maska opada. Nie wiem jak...

Nie mogła powstrzymać sfrustrowanego westchnięcia. – A ja nie wiem, jak mam cię uczyć – przyznała cicho. – Nigdy nikt mnie tego nie uczył i nie wiem kto wiedziałby jak... poza... To _mogłoby być_ rozwiązanie...

Nagle jej oczy rozbłysły a na policzki wstąpił rumieniec. Pospiesznie napisała krótką wiadomość na jakimś obszarpanym pergaminie i wysłała ją sową, którą kupiła latem.

– Chodźmy – powiedziała. – Spotkamy się z nim w lochach. Nie możemy kazać mu zbyt długo czekać.

Po drodze nie odpowiedziała na żadne z jego pytań. Szli bezpiecznie ukryci pod pelerynką-niewidką Harry'ego, którą teraz zawsze miał przy sobie. Harry miał dziwne uczucie w żołądku i przerażające przeczucie, że tą tajemniczą osobą okaże się być Snape. Jednak kiedy w końcu zdjęli pelerynkę i skręcili za róg, przywitała ich burza platynowych blond włosów i arystokratyczna postawa, wygładzone przez maskę arogancji.

– Granger. Potter. Dwa kociaki zabłąkały do gniazda węża – przywitał się z nimi chłodno. – Uważajcie, bo możecie nie trafić do wyjścia.

– Malfoy – syknęła agresywnie Hermiona, mijając chłopaka.

Całkowicie zagubiony, jednak na tyle mądry by bez protestu naśladować jej zachowanie, Harry podążył za nią, nawet nie patrząc w stronę Malfoya. Mógł teraz dostrzec, że Hermiona rzuca jakieś zaklęcie pod osłoną swoich szat. Kolejny raz skręcili w jakiś korytarz, słysząc za sobą jedynie stuk obcasów Malfoya i jego ciche komentarze o "szlamach i idiotach z blizną, którzy szukają sobie miejsca na igraszki".

Dopiero gdy dotarli do starych drewnianych drzwi, które wydawały się być dziwnie nie na miejscu w gotyckim przepychu lochów, odwróciła się w stronę ślizgona.

– Czysto – ogłosiła i szybko go przytuliła. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, Draco.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął do Harry'ego jednym ze swoich firmowych grymasów. Gdy brakowało mu normalnej pogardy i nienawiści, Harry ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wygląda on zaskakująco fajnie.

Na szczęście oderwał się od tych niepokojących myśli gdy Hermiona odwróciła się do starych drzwi i położyła na nich swoje ręce. Szepcząc coś niezrozumiałego, opuściła dłoń na gałkę i przekręciła ją. Drzwi otworzyły się nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku.

– Wejdźcie – powiedziała do czekających chłopców, zapraszając ich do środka gestem ręki.

– Gdzie jesteśmy Hermiono? – zapytał Harry z rosnącą frustracją. Podczas gdy stara Hermiona była często aż nazbyt chętna do dzielenie się wszelkimi związanymi i niezwiązanymi informacjami, nowa jej postać zdawała się lubować w tajemnicach i dramatyzmie.

_Bez wątpienia przez towarzystwo, w którym się obraca_, pomyślał Harry, przywołując w pamięci obraz powiewających szat Snape'a oraz skłonność Dracona do przesadnie kwiecistych gestów.

Odpowiedziała jedynie uśmiechem i krótkim "Zobaczycie", po czym zaczęła szybko wspinać się na kręte schody, które okazały się być dużo dłuższe i bardziej męczące niż Harry się spodziewał.

Jednak gdy w końcu znalazł się na ich szczycie, to co zobaczył pozwoliło mu zapomnieć o całym zmęczeniu.

– Sala gimnastyczne – wyrzucił z siebie pomiędzy przyspieszonymi oddechami, nieświadomie naśladując zdziwienie Hermiony, gdy weszła tu po raz pierwszy.

– W rzeczy samej – odpowiedziała znów się uśmiechając. – Jest prywatna i należy do Severusa. Nie dotykajcie więc niczego i trzymajcie się z dala od szafek. Jest tam kilka nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek.

Decydując się na chwilę zignorować pytanie na co do cholery _Snape_ potrzebował prywatnej sali ćwiczeń, Harry wziął głęboki oddech by powtórzyć pytanie, jednak Draco go uprzedził.

– Imponujące – skomentował z nonszalancją w głosie, brzmiąc jak osoba która z pewnością posiadała prywatną salę ćwiczeń od chwili narodzin. – Jednak czemu tu jesteśmy? Co to za problem, o którym wspominałaś w liście?

Hermiona po prostu wskazała na Harry'ego.

– Jego twarz – odpowiedziała sucho. – Nie potrafię go nauczyć, by przestał się zdradzać.

Harry widział, jak kusi Dracona by przyznać, że twarz Harry'ego rzeczywiście jest problemem i to już od wielu lat, jednak powstrzymał się. – Co dokładnie masz na myśli – zapytał zamiast tego neutralnie.

– To – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Przyjrzyj się, dobrze? – potem odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Postaraj się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy Harry. Postaraj się w ogóle nie okazać żadnej reakcji, dobrze?

Skinął głową, niepewien dokąd to go zaprowadzi i raczej mało zadowolony z tego, jak dokładnie przyglądał mu się Draco Malfoy, niezwykły arystokratyczny bałwan.

– Powiedz mi Harry – kontynuowała Hermiona swobodnie. – Jak długo wymykasz się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty by zabawiać się sam ze sobą?

Harry po prostu nie mógł temu zapobiec. Gwałtownie opadła mu szczęka, a z ust wydobył się bulgoczący dźwięk. Źrenice rozszerzyły się, a jego policzki pokrył rumieniec. Zobaczył jak Draco Malfoy z frustracją uderza się dłonią w czoło.

– Myślę, że rozumiem – wycedził blondyn wyraźnie rozbawionym głosem. – Gryfoni.

Jeżeli Harry oczekiwał, że Hermiona zaprotestuje to grubo się mylił. Uniosła jedną brew w górę i ponuro skinęła głową. – W rzeczy samej – powtórzyła. – Nie mamy szans skomplikować naszych planów, jeżeli on będzie się tak zachowywał.

– Czego z nim próbowałaś – zapytał Draco, okrążając Harry'ego, jakby był koniem wystawionym na sprzedaż.

– Wszystkiego, co mogłam wymyślić – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Nie żeby było tego wiele, pamiętaj. Nigdy nie byłam tego uczona tak jak ty, i wszystko co wiem o udawania ewoluowało u mnie przez te lata w naturalny sposób...

– Czy to okrężna prośba, bym nauczył go dyscypliny czarodziejów czystej krwi? – zapytał Draco, a rozbawienie w jego głosie brzmiało tak, jakby zaraz miało wybuchnąć w szczery śmiech.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Zmień go w Malfoya, jeżeli potrafisz – rzuciła mu wyzwanie.

– Przepraszam bardzo! – Harry nareszcie na powrót zlokalizował swój język. – Czy możecie przestać o mnie rozmawiać, jakbym nie istniał? Co, jeżeli nie chcę tej wspaniałej "dyscypliny czarodziejów czystej krwi"?

– Chciałeś się uczyć, Harry – odpowiedziała Hermiona, a jej uśmiech rozwiał się jak mgła nad Wielkim Jeziorem. – Ukrywanie swoich uczuć i myśli to jedna z najbardziej podstawowych lekcji, jakie mogę ci zaoferować. Uroki i zaklęcia mogą ochronić twój umysł przed atakiem, jednak jeżeli twoi wrogowie wyczytają potrzebne im odpowiedzi w twoich oczach, nigdy nie przeżyjesz. To przetrwania właśnie musisz się nauczyć. Dzieci czystej krwi, jak Draco, uczą się dokładnie tego od ich pierwszych świadomych chwil. Ich kontrola musi być perfekcyjna, dyscyplina nieskazitelna, a zachowanie przystające do najwyższych standardów. Szczególnie jeżeli twoim ojcem jest taki skurwysyn jak Lucjusz Malfoy.

Nie obróciła się w stronę Dracona, ani nie posłała mu przepraszającego spojrzenia za obrażenie jego ojca, i ku jego zdziwieniu, Harry ujrzał, że Draco ponuro kiwa głową.

Przez chwilę mózg Harry'ego zdawał się przegrzewać, gdy próbował zrozumieć zmiany w swojej obecnej sytuacji. Niecałe dwa tygodnie temu był lekko podłamanym uczniakiem z talentem do psot i dokładną wiedzą o tym, kim są jego wrogowie: Voldemort i jego śmierciożercy oraz ślizgoni. Teraz dowiedział się, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka należy do pierwszej kategorii, i był zmuszony przebywać w pokoju z osobą z drugiej grupy, mając nadzieję, że nauczy się od niej sztuki podstępu.

Na jedną sekundę chciał znów być starym Harrym, tym który protestował, krzyczał i ogólnie był aż nadto sprawiedliwy. Potem spojrzał w oczy Dracona i choć twarz ślizgona była jak zawsze chłodną maską, w jego oczach widział niepewność, która była tuż pod powierzchnią i odpowiadała jego własnej. Skinął głową zgadzając się.

– Nie oczekujcie jednak że od teraz będę pogardzał gryfonami – ostrzegł ich i zobaczył identyczny uśmiech na twarzach Hermiony i Dracona.

– To pragnienie rozwija się naturalnie wraz z czasem – odpowiedział Draco, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kątem oka dostrzegł jak Hermiona kiwa głową.

– Dobrze więc – ogłosiła nagle. – Poproszę Severusa by zwolnił dla was to miejsce. Możecie tu przebywać tylko popołudniami. Nie lubi jak ludzie wchodzą mu w drogę, o czym oboje doskonale wiecie.

Uściskała ich oboje, jednego po drugim, i znów Harry zastanowił się nad czystym absurdem tej sytuacji. Stali tu, dwójka zaciekłych wrogów jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa, połączonych przez kobietę, którą oboje kochali. Chcących by to się udało, nawet jeżeli miało to być tylko dla niej.

Prawie dotarła do drzwi prowadzących do krętych schodów, gdy Harry zdecydował się jej odpłacić choć trochę za zamieszanie tego dnia.

– Zanim wyjdziesz, powiedz mi Hermiono – zawołał ją, a ona odwróciła się do nich. – Kiedy przestałaś nosić te staniki z push-upem, które wypychałaś papierem toaletowym?

Miał nadzieję na jakąś reakcję, jakiekolwiek drgnięcie mięśni twarzy, które ją zdradzi i ulży jego frustracji. Choć Draco wybuchnął nagłym, niepohamowanym śmiechem, jej twarz pozostała gładka i nieprzenikniona. Nie drgnął żaden mięsień. Nawet nie mrugnęła.

Dopiero gdy pokazał im doskonałą samokontrolę, uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową z uznaniem.

– Dobrze, Harry – odpowiedziała, patrząc rozbawiona na Dracona, który wciąż się śmiał. – Całkiem dobrze. Jednak nie na tyle, by mnie podejść. Mam nadzieję, że tego też dowiesz się od Dracona.

Po tym wyszła z prywatnej sali

wiczeń Snape'a, zostawiając w niej gryfona i ślizgona, którzy patrzyli na siebie, jakby drugi był chory na jakąś bardzo zaraźliwą chorobę.

Jednak zapoznanie Harry'ego z jego ślizgońską stroną nie było jej jedynym problemem. Prace domowe nie były dla niej problemem, szczególnie po tym jak kilka tygodni temu Severus i profesor McGonagall kazali przestać jej pisać wypracowania na swoje zajęcia, mówiąc jej, że i tak jej wiedza wykracza stanowczo ponad poziom klasy i lepiej by skoncentrowała się na ważniejszych rzeczach. Jednak sama obecność na zajęciach zabierała czas, którego tak rozpaczliwie jej brakowało.

Im mocniejsza była jej pozycja u Voldemorta i w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, tym większe było prawdopodobieństwo na to, że zostanie wezwana. Jej Mroczny Znak płonął teraz częściej niż raz w tygodniu, i choć jej mała sztuczka chroniła ją przed bardziej niebezpiecznymi aspektami znajomości z Lucjuszem, pozostawał MacNair, który zdradził jej tożsamość Ministerstwu, kosztem możliwego wydania wszystkich członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, oraz Justin, który był na jego łasce i widocznie przez to cierpiał.

Ona i Severus jeszcze nie zdecydowali, co z tym zrobić, choć w głębi duszy Hermiona wiedziała, że było tylko jedno możliwe rozwiązanie tego problemu. Jednak nadal z tym walczyła, gdyż sama myśl o zaplanowaniu i przeprowadzeniu morderstwa, nawet śmierciożercy tak odrażającego jak MacNair, wywoływała u niej dreszcze.

O tym właśnie myślała, siedząc w bibliotece Severusa i pijąc herbatę, gdy nadszedł list od Dubledore'a, informujący ją o tym, że ona i Harry zostaną dzisiejszego wieczora wprowadzeni do Zakonu.

Nagle zaczęła się denerwować. Oczywiście, że wiedziała jak się zachować, razem z Severusem opracowali strategię już tydzień temu, jednak ci mężczyźni i kobiety nie znajdowali się w Wewnętrznym Kręgu za nic. Wszyscy z nich posiadali wyjątkowe cechy, i choć wiedziała że Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus i Remus są po jej stronie, wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak.

Oboje zdecydowali przeciwko ujawnianiu jej prawdziwej roli, choćby dlatego, by powstrzymać oburzony wybuch Molly Weasley. Miała nadzieję utrzymać to tak długo, jak tylko możliwe. Jednak wymagało to ostrożnej gry nie tylko od niej, ale i od innych. Szczególnie od Severusa, choć spodziewała się, że ich sprzeczki będą go niezmiernie cieszyły. Nie zapomniała jego pełnej pasji gry podczas udawanego otrucia.

Zbierając do swojej zużytej szkolnej torby rzeczy których potrzebowała, zafiukała z powrotem do swojego pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, dokładnie w chwili gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zapewne był to Harry. Gdy otworzyła połączenie z Pokojem Wspólnym, zobaczyła go zdenerwowanego jednak opanowanego. Lekcje z Draconem wyraźnie dawały efekty.

Machnęła dłonią by wszedł do środka i cicho zamknęła drzwi zanim go przytuliła. Zapytał Rona, czy razem z nimi chce dołączyć do Zakonu, jednak nie usłyszał niczego więcej poza gniewnym warknięciem i gorzkim komentarzem o jego "nowych przyjaciołach", po czym ten odwrócił się do niego plecami i odszedł. Hermiona wiedziała jak bardzo zachowanie Rona raniła Harry'ego, jednak za każdym razem gdy to ona do niego podchodziła, reagował jeszcze gorzej.

Być może należało mu pozwolić, by trochę ochłonął. W końcu zajęło mu kilka tygodni, by dostrzec, jak idiotyczny był jego gniew podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Miała nadzieje, że Ron w końcu ochłonie, a jeżeli nie, nic nie można było na to poradzić.

Dokładnie za kwadrans szósta opuścili jej pokój i zaczęli schodzić po wielkich schodach, by spotkać się z Dumbledorem u ich stóp, tak jak zaplanowali. Przywitał się z nimi uprzejmie. W jego oczach błyszczały, jak zawsze, wesołe iskierki. Jednak jego zachowanie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że był zaniepokojony, być może nawet zmartwiony. Należało wziąć pod uwagę nie tylko tajną tożsamość Hermiony ale również zachowanie Harry'ego wobec pozostałych członków Zakonu.

Był on, mimo wszystko, wybawcą, i nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby wykazał się ignorancją czy brakiem dojrzałości. Hermiona po prostu miała nadzieję, że był dobrze przygotowany i że jej plan skutecznie odwróci uwagę od Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Podążali za Dumbledorem do wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie skręcili w lewo, w rzadko używany korytarz. Po wielu nagłych skrętach stanęli przed kolejnym brudnym starym gobelinem, bardzo podobnym do tego, który wisiał u wejścia do kwater Severusa.

– W tym tempie bardzo szybko się do nich przyzwyczaję – wyszeptał Harry do Hermiony, i zobaczył jak uśmiecha się do niego w odpowiedzi. Na chwilę odszukała jego dłoń i mocno ją ścisnęła, ukrywając ją w fałdach szkolnych szat. On również odpowiedział uściskiem, mając nadzieję, że choć trochę ją tym uspokoi. Czuł się zadziwiająco spokojny i dobrze przygotowany, i choć bardzo mu to dokuczało, wiedział, że zawdzięcza to Draconowi.

– Gotowi, moi drodzy? – zapytał Dumbledore i gdy oboje skinęli głową, położył dłonie na gobelinie i wymruczał – Nie wybiorę hasła związanego ze słodyczami.

Gdy gobelin zaczął świecić złotym światłem, odwrócił się do Harry'ego i Hermiony i uśmiechnął się. – Severus zarządza systemem ochronnym. Takie właśnie hasło ustawił dla mnie, choć zupełnie nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

Nie kryjąc rozbawienia, oboje weszli za dyrektorem w złotą poświatę.

Harry, widząc pokój do którego weszli, aż wstrzymał oddech. Był olbrzymi, z wysokim, zaczarowanym sufitem, oraz kolorowymi dywanami na wypolerowanej kamiennej podłodze. Wydawał sie być podzielony na część wypoczynkową, gdzie kanapy i fotele stały w małych grupach, a wzdłuż ścian biegły półki zapełnione książkami, oraz drugą część, która miała bardziej oficjalną, poważną atmosferę. W tej części pokoju stał owalny stół, z ustawionymi wokół niego ponad czterdziestoma krzesłami. Harry zauważył kilka par drzwi, wiodących do innych pokojów, oraz kolekcję gobelinów, podobnych do tego, przez który właśnie weszli.

Odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony i zobaczył na jej twarzy przesadny wyraz zaskoczenia i rozkoszy, prawdopodobnie z powodu ilości książek tu zgromadzonych. Miała jednak pełne prawo być pod wrażeniem, myślał, gdyż w porównaniu do zatłoczonej kuchni na Grimmauld Place, w tym pokoju czuć było władzę i autorytet, zachęcający osoby w nim przebywające do planowania i rozmowy.

Nie mógł również nie zauważyć, że było to miejsce dużo lepiej zorganizowane.

– Witajcie w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa! – Dumbledore przerwał potok jego myśli. Harry spojrzał na twarz starego czarodzieja i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu – duma z tego miejsca, jaką promieniał Dumbledore, była aż nadto wyraźne.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że to duży krok wprzód, w porównaniu z naszą starą siedzibą – kontynuowała Dumbledore, dotykając ramienia Harry'ego i kierując jego spojrzenie w stronę trzech olbrzymich kominków, które znajdowały się jeden obok drugiego, na jednym z końców pokoju. – Te trzy kominki łączą się z różnymi obszarami sieci Fiuu. Wszystkie są zabezpieczone w specjalny sposób, opracowany przez Severusa. Nie wiem dokładnie, jak to działa, ale zapewnia, że tylko członkowie Zakonu mogą przez nie wchodzić lub wychodzić. Jeden łączy się z wewnętrzną siecią Fiuu Hogwartu, drugi prowadzi do naszych bezpiecznych domów, a ostatni jest połączony do ogólnej sieci czarodziejów.

Wskazał na drzwi, które Harry zauważył wcześniej, i na wiszące gobeliny. – Te drzwi prowadzą do kilku różnych gabinetów, jeden jest mój, a w innym rezyduje nasz drogi mistrz szpiegów. Magiczne gobeliny są połączone z prywatnymi pokojami kilku członków Zakonu, włączając w to kwatery Severusa, mój gabinet dyrektora i Norę. Sufit jest zaczarowany tak, by pokazywał mapę Wielkiej Brytanii wraz z zaznaczonymi na niej bezpiecznymi domami, posiadłościami znanych nam śmierciożerców oraz ostatnich obszarów ich działań. Nauczę cię dziś zaklęć, byś mógł przybliżać i oddalać dowolny jej obszar.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać cichych okrzyków zachwytu, gdy przyglądał się olbrzymiej mapie rozpościerającej się nad jego głową. Wszystko wydawało się być takie... praktyczne, tak dobrze zarządzone i zorganizowane. Zupełnie inne od tego, jak wyobrażał sobie Zakon, gdy był na piątym roku. Wyglądało to tak, jakby gdzieś po drodze grupa inteligentów przekształciła się w profesjonalną organizację.

Hermiona również wszystkiemu się przyglądała, jednak nadmiar emocji widocznych na jej twarzy, powiedział Harry'emu, że była to tylko gra. Gdy pochyliła się do niego, by szepnąć mu do ucha, suche rozbawienie w jej głosie potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. – Podobają ci się zmiany, które wprowadził Severus? – zapytała go.

– Są genialne – odpowiedział z zapartym tchem, na chwilę zapominając, że właśnie skomplementował swojego znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Spotkanie miało się zacząć dopiero wpół do siódmej, więc Hermiona i Harry spędzili ten czas na poznawaniu swojego "drugiego domu", jak określił go Dumbledore. Witając członków, którzy jeden po drugim wchodzili do pokoju, Harry znalazł się w środku zażartej dyskusji pomiędzy Remusem Lupinem i Szalonookim Moodym. Był zdziwiony z jaką łatwością się dopasował, jak zaakceptowali go bez pytania. Miał tylko nadzieję, że reszta wieczoru minie równie gładko, jak te pierwsze minuty.

Hermiona jednak ledwie spojrzała w stronę mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy przechodzili przez kominki, drzwi biur i świecące gobeliny. Jej oczy skierowane były wyłącznie na książki, a jej ręce prawie widocznie drgały, chcąc sięgnąć po niektóre starsze woluminy.

Harry wiedział, że planuje nie ujawniać swojej roli jako szpiega. Rozumiał również, że stara się grać Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko najlepiej jak potrafi, jednak irytowało go że zdawała się ignorować wszystkich wokół. Odłączył się od grupy i podszedł do niej, chcąc odciągnąć ją od książek, gdy nagle coś w atmosferze pokoju uległo zmianie.

– Panno Granger – warknął zimny głos i obje obrócili się, by spojrzeć we wściekłe oczy Mistrza Eliksirów. Najwyraźniej właśnie wyszedł z jednych z drzwi prowadzących do gabinetów. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak inni przyglądają im się z narastającą uwagą. – Proszę powstrzymać się przed dotykaniem wszystkiego co widzisz. Niektóre z tych książek są zbyt cenne, by mogły być zbrukane dotykiem lepkich rączek nastolatki.

_Wygląda __jakby jej nienawidził_, pomyślał zszokowany Harry, jednak gdy się obrócił, by zobaczyć jak odpowie na to Hermiona. Na jej twarzy dojrzał ten sam wyraz, udało jej się jednak zmienić go w dziecięcy upór. _W co gra ta dwójka?_

Na twarzach członków Zakonu widział zaskoczenie i irytację. Tylko Remus i McGonagall ledwie mogli ukryć swoje rozbawienie. Ci, którzy przyglądali się Harry'emu od kiedy weszli do Kwatery, teraz zwrócili swoją uwagę na sprzeczkę pomiędzy Hermioną Granger i ich mistrzem szpiegów.

_Wzmacniają jej pozycję jako niegroźnej Wiem-To-Wszystko_, uświadomił sobie, _jednocześnie odwracając ogólną uwagę ode mnie._

– Niestety moje wpływy nie wystarczyły, by utrzymać waszą dwójkę z dala od Kwatery Głównej – kontynuował Snape, cały czas patrząc w oczy Hermionie. – Będę więc musiał znosić waszą obecność. Jeżeli jednak zdenerwujesz mnie swoim podejściem Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko, lub choćby tkniesz dokumenty nieprzeznaczone dla małych dziewczynek, osobiście cię stąd wyrzucę, czy to jasne?

Ich oczy spotkały się, a wargi Hermiony zaczęły drżeć.

_Jak się czujesz, moja droga_, zapytały ją ciepło jego zimne, drwiące oczy. Gdy produkowała zawstydzony rumieniec na policzkach, przesłała mu w odpowiedzi uśmiech.

_Całkiem dobrze Severusie. Może trochę podekscytowana. Jednak wnioskując z oniemiałych twarzy ludzi wokół nas, szykuje się bardzo dobra zabawa._

– Doskonale jasne, proszę pana – wyszeptała, a on ostro skinął głową.

_Mam taką nadzieję_, odpowiedział i skończył ich kontakt wzrokowy, podchodząc szybkimi krokami do swojego miejsca za stołem, dokładnie naprzeciwko Dyrektora, który już tam siedział.

Tak jak ich poinstruowano, Hermiona i Harry pozostali stojąc, dopóki pozostali nie zajęli swoich miejsc i Dumbledore nie zaczął spotkania.

– Mam zaszczyt przedstawić dzisiaj dwójkę kandydatów do Wewnętrznego Kręgu – ogłosił, gdy wszyscy usiedli. – Wszyscy dobrze ich znacie, więc nie będę przedłużał formalności. Kto zgadza się, aby przyznać pełne członkostwo pannie Granger?

Większość rąk podniosła się w górę bez wahania. Jedynie Szalonooki Moody i Molly Weasley nie spieszyli się zbytnio. Stary auror dość głośno wygłaszał swoje opinie, że "bitwa to nie jest miejsce dla małych dziewczynek", a pani Weasley najchętniej zabroniłaby udziału w spotkaniach wszystkim poniżej trzydziestki.

Oboje jednak w końcu zgodzili się i tylko ręka Snape'a pozostała nieporuszona na blacie stołu. Jego wzrok zdawał się pluć jadem w jej kierunku.

– Tak więc Hermiona Granger została zaakceptowana w szeregi Wewnętrznego Kręgu – ogłosił Dumbledore, a w jego oczach zamigotały przyjazne iskierki. – Proszę zajmij miejsce, moja droga.

Hermiona skinęła głową i ,przyciskając swoją szkolną torbę do piersi, okrążyła stół, by zająć wolne krzesło.

Kto zgadza się, aby przyznać pełne członkostwo Harry'emu Potterowi? – kontynuował Dumbledore, i tym razem nawet Snape uniósł dłoń bez chwili wahania. Harry został przyjęty i zasiadł obok Hermiony, ciesząc się, że udało mu się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie przed Zakonem.

Potem, bez zbędnych formalności, rozpoczęło się spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Dumbledore powiedział im wcześniej, że każdy członek Zakonu chętnie odpowie im na ich pytania, po tym jak zakończy się główna część spotkania, więc Harry po prostu odchylił się w tył i słuchał, ciesząc się, że jego pytania mogą zaczekać. Był jednak przyjemnie zdziwiony tym, jak wiele nauczyła go Hermiona przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Powiązania, które wcześniej były dla niego niewidoczne, teraz stawały się całkiem jasne, a nawet udało mu się skomentować kilka punktów dyskusji. Widział niechętny szacunek na twarzy Moody'ego, gdy zauważył, że ruch Knota przeciwko magicznym stworzeniom może być wykorzystany w celu nawiązania bliższych kontaktów z Gringottem, a dodatkowym punktem w tych rozmowach mogą być wciąż nierozstrzygnięte porachunki pomiędzy Ludo Bagmanem a goblinami.

Zaskakująco, Snape zachowywał niespotkany wcześniej stopień grzeczności wobec Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, ignorując go przez większość czasu, jednak odpowiadając na jego pytania bez zwykłej pogardy w głosie, do której oboje byli przyzwyczajeni. Zamiast tego, całe jego lekceważenie spadło na Hermionę.

Podczas spotkania Zakonu ledwie podnosiła głowę zza grubego notesu, w którym pisała bez chwili przerwy, bez wątpienia tworząc dokładną transkrypcję spotkania. Zarumieniła się, gdy Snape popatrzył na nią szyderczo i powiedział, że każdy kawałek papieru dotyczący Zakonu będzie musiał pozostać w Kwaterze Głównej, oraz że i tak używają Automatycznego Pióra, jednak ona wciąż notowała, jakby chcąc się schować przed jego srogimi minami i ciekawskimi spojrzeniami pozostałych członków Zakonu.

Harry widział zaskoczenie na wielu twarzach, gdy spotkanie trwało, a ona nie zadała ani jednego pytania, czy nie wtrąciła żadnego komentarza. Większość, może szczególnie Remus Lupin, oczekiwała więcej po "najinteligentniejszej czarownicy swojego wieku". Wydawało im się, co Harry widział w ich oczach, jakby ta reputacja nie była zasłużenie zdobyta. W porównaniu do Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, Hermiona Granger umniejeszała się do mało interesującej uczennicy. Bez wątpienia było to właśnie to wrażenie, które chciała osiągnąć, pomyślał Harry cicho.

– Jakie są wieści od mistrzowskiego szpiega? – zapytała w końcu Tonks, na co większość członków Zakonu nachyliła się z zainteresowaniem.

Severus uśmiechnął się mrocznie. – Francuski Zakon Joanny d'Arc odmówił współpracy z Voldemortem, dzięki naszej wcześniejszej interwencji – ogłosił, i nagle salę posiedzeń wypełniły gwizdy i okrzyki radości.

Gdy wszyscy znów zamilkli, Dumbledore, który z pewnością dostrzegł zakłopotany wyraz twarzy Hermiony i Harry'ego, nachylił się, by wyjaśnić sytuację.

– Zakon Joanny d'Arc to grupa konserwatywnych czarodziejów czystej krwi mieszkających w Paryżu. Są potężni, nie tylko ze względu na ich wysoko postawionych członków, ale również ze względu na szacunek, jakim dąży ich większość francuskich czarodziejów. Voldemort już od jakiegoś czasu planował się z nimi skontaktować z propozycją zawarcia sojuszu. Dzięki naszemu mistrzowskiemu szpiegowi odkryliśmy te plany na tyle wcześnie, by wysłać Madame Maxime i delegację znamienitych francuskich czarodziejów. Udało im się przekonać Zakon o niedorzeczności tego paktu. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy w porę uzyskana informacja przez naszego mistrzowskiego szpiega zapobiegła katastrofie.

– Kim jest ten mistrzowski szpieg? – zapytał Harry, którego wątpliwości nie zostały w pełni rozwiane. – Dlaczego nie składa raportów osobiście?

– Ponieważ nie mamy pojęcia kim on jest, Potter – odpowiedział Moody, a gniewny grymas na jego twarzy wyrażał dostatecznie jasno, co myśli na ten temat. – Tylko Dumbledore i Snape znają jego tożsamość, i stanowczo odmawiają udzielenia nam pełnych informacji, choć właśnie to należałoby zrobić.

Jedyne co my, mierni śmiertelnicy, wiemy na ten temat, to to, że spotkał się on z Albusem jakieś sześć miesięcy temu, oferując mu informacje pochodzące z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Od tamtej pory stał się dla nas nieocenionym źródłem informacji – kontynuował Bill. – Nie pamiętam ilu już zasadzek udało nam się uniknąć dzięki jego ostrzeżeniom.

– Kimkolwiek jest, musi być cholernie genialny – powiedziała Tonks z podziwem w głosie.

Gdy Harry doznał oświecenia, aż odchyli się ciężko na krześle. Ten mistrzowski szpieg, o którym mówili, to Hermiona! Razem z Dumbledorem wyjaśnili mu jak ważna jest jej praca, jednak nigdy nie spodziewał się, że była podstawowym źródłem informacji Zakonu!

Obrócił się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, jednak zanim to zrobił, Hermiona po raz pierwszy się odezwała, głosem cichszym i bardziej dziecinnym, niż zwykle słyszał z jej ust.

– Ale czy to nie jest niesamowicie niebezpieczne? – zapytała, trzęsąc się lekko na samą myśl.

_Ona jest naprawdę genialną aktorką_, pomyślał Harry, patrząc na jej lekko pobladłą twarz, pełną współczucia dla tego biednego, nieznanego mężczyzny, który ryzykował dla nich życiem.

– Gdybym mógł tutaj odejmować punkty, zrobiłbym to za głupotę tego pytania, panno Granger – warknął Snape. – Oczywiście, że jest to niebezpieczne. Co myślałaś, że on popija sobie herbatkę z Czarnym Panem?

– Jest to najbardziej niebezpieczna rzecz, jaką możesz sobie wyobrazić, Hermiono, i żadnemu z nas tutaj zapewne by się to nie udało – odpowiedział Artur Weasley.

Remus, który siedział po lewej stronie Weasleyów gapił się na nią zszokowany z szeroko otwartymi oczami na jej wyrachowaną zuchwałość. Harry miał bardzo podobne odczucia. Siedziała tam, zadając spokojnie pytania na własny temat, zupełnie jakby to jej nie dotyczyło.

– Po tym jak Severus został wykryty – kontynuował Artur. – Baliśmy się, że zostaliśmy odcięci od naszego ostatniego źródła informacji. Nie sądziliśmy, ze nowy szpieg wytrwa tak długo. Nikomu wcześniej to się nie udało. Jednak Severus zapewnił nas, że nasz nieznany szpieg jest najbardziej utalentowanym przedstawicielem tego zawodu, jakiego spotkał, być może nawet zdolniejszym od Severusa, więc mogliśmy mieć tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się tam, gdzie wszyscy inni zawiedli.

– Jemu lub jej – zauważyła Tonks. – Nie znamy płci, Arturze.

– Och, ale kobieta z pewnością nie mogłaby zrobić takiej rzeczy – zaprotestowała zszokowana Hermiona, na co Remus aż się zakrztusił.

– Mam już dość twojej głupoty na dzisiaj, panno Granger – wysyczał Snape. – Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i rób, to co umiesz najlepiej: notuj i bądź cicho!

Ponownie Hermiona zarumieniła się i spuściła głowę, jednak Harry mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł rozbawienie w ciemnych głębinach oczu mistrza eliksirów.

Nie wiedział, co bardziej go konsternowało – ta dwójka oszukująca z łatwością cały szacowny Zakon Feniksa, czy fakt, że wyraźnie świetnie się przy tym bawili.


	36. Nienawiść i strach

**Nienawiść i strach**

– Potter całkiem ładnie się rozwija – skomentował Severus następnego ranka, rzucając w jej kierunku klątwę.

Hermiona była tak zaskoczona nieoczekiwanym komplementem, że ledwie zdążyła zrobić unik przed jego tnącym nożem, o sekundę zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę z jego taktyki.

– To nie fair – zaprotestowała, rzucając się na jedną stronę i bombardując go szybką serią Drętwot. – Wkurzanie mnie w taki sposób!

Jego szeroki uśmiech, odsłaniający kły, większości mógł wydawać się niebezpieczny i agresywny, jednak Hermiona widziała że w jego oczach lśni podekscytowanie walką i wiedziała, że jej twarz prawdopodobnie odzwierciedla te uczucia.

– Na wojnie wszystko jest dozwolone – uśmiechnął się, blokując jej Drętwoty kulą zielonego światła, jednocześnie rzucając na nią klątwę.

Nareszcie zaczęli łączyć magiczny pojedynek z fizyczną walką w coś, co Severus nazwał "Magicznymi Sztukami Walki". Czytała o tym jedynie w niektórych mniej znanych tekstów Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w szkolnej bibliotece. W dzisiejszych czasach jedynie kilku czarodziejów posiadało ten talent, jednak Hermiona odkryła, że niezmiernie jej się podoba ten zaawansowany poziom pojedynku.

Aby go przetrwać należało się wykazać doskonałym refleksem, szeroką znajomością uroków, klątw i innych zaklęć, które wykonywano za pomocą różdżki oraz bez niej, oraz dobrą tężyzną w bardziej cielesnych aspektach walki. Dzięki jej ciotce, własnej nauce oraz treningom z Severusem, była na tyle zaawansowana by stanowić problem nawet dla ich mistrza szpiegów.

Ostatnim razem prawie go pokonała. To był jedyny powód, dla którego teraz używał podstępu zamiast bezpośredniej walki, pomyślała z zadowoleniem.

– To dzięki pomocy Dracona – podjęła rozmowę, po tym jak wykonała wysokie kopnięcie wycelowane w jego głowę. – Nie wiem, jak oni to robią, ale przynosi to efekty. Zaczęli nawet odgrywać całkiem imponujące kłótnie.

Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko i znów skinął głową. Słyszał już o nich. Minerwa powiedziała mu o jednej z nich, która miała miejsce przed klasą Zaklęć i prawie przyprawiła biednego profesora Flitwicka o zawał serca. Według niego, chłopcy prawie się pozabijali. Według nich była to świetna zabawa.

– Co z McNairem? – zapytał, obniżając nóż i wykonując cięcie na wysokości jej lewego uda. Jednak tym razem była przygotowana i wykopem prawie pozbawiła go broni.

– O nie, drugi raz to ci się nie uda – wydyszała i skontrowała uderzenie skośnym cięciem, które zniszczyło jego kolejną koszulę.

– Tak samo jak przekładanie tego pytania w nieskończoność – ostrzegł ją, wycelowując ostatnie kopnięcie w jej brzuch i podnosząc swój nóż w rytualnym geście.

– Na dzisiaj wystarczy – powiedział, na co ona powtórzyła jego gest. – Dobrze ci dzisiaj poszło.

– Och, komplemenciarz z ciebie – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i schowała swój przezroczysty nóż do pochwy. – Mógłbyś przyznać, że tym razem prawie cię miałam.

– Gdyby miało to miejsce, z pewnością bym tak powiedział. Brakowało ci kilometra!

Nie zaszczyciła go odpowiedzią, zamiast tego odrzuciła głowę w tył z udawaną przekorą. Jej włosy, ledwie spięte gumką, wyślizgnęły się z koka i spłynęły jej na ramiona. Musiał odwrócić twarz, by ukryć swoją reakcję.

– Jednak masz rację co do McNaira – powiedziała, gdy Snape, zwrócony do niej tyłem, koncentrował się na oczyszczeniu swojej broni. – Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

– Co masz na myśli? – jego głos był wyzuty z wszelkich emocji. Miał nadzieję, że przypisze to skupieniu i zmęczeniu po dobrej walce.

– Jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie. Pozbycie się go. Jest zbyt niebezpieczny, by go złapać, czy przekazać Ministerstwu. Jednak jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, jak najlepiej to zrobić.

– Musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby wykorzystać jego śmierć na twoją korzyść wobec śmierciożerców. Być może, jeżeli pokażemy go jako nielojalnego...

– Jeżeli pozwolimy im znaleźć ciało, nie mogę być zabójcą – ostrzegła go, wycierając szyję i twarz ręcznikiem. – Voldemort będzie w stanie wykryć mój magiczny podpis.

– Nie planowałem, abyś ty to zrobiła – ten temat pomógł mu przestać myśleć o jej twarzy, włosach i ciele. Mógł znów się do niej odwrócić, spojrzeć w oczy i otworzyć ich tajemne połączenie.

_Pora abym wrócił do akcji. Zacząłem już czuć się staro, a nie chcemy przecież, żebym zardzewiał._

_Nie chcę nawet ci mówić, jak bardzo jest to nieprawdopodobne, _odpowiedziała cicho. _Kolacja wieczorem?_

Potrząsnął głową. Widok rozczarowania na jej twarzy aż ścisnął mu serce. _Albus i Moody. To będzie długi wieczór._

– Zastanawiam się, jak udaje ci się uczyć bez zaśnięcia w trakcie zajęć – skomentowała na głos, uśmiechając się do niego, by pokazać, że nie jest jej przykro.

– Ach – odpowiedział. – To jeden z większych cudów egzystencji.

To popołudnie spędzała na jednym z licznych podwórzy, siedząc razem z Harrym pod starą wierzbą. Przez pewien czas dyskutowali o sprawach Zakonu, jednak ich rozmowa szybko zeszła na bardziej ogólne tematy.

– To dziwne, czyż nie? Że ten rok będzie naszym ostatnim w Hogwarcie? – zapytał Harry, odchylając głowę i spoglądając w słoneczne niebo.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – To będzie ulga – odpowiedziała cicho. – Już od dawna nie czuję się jak uczennica, a szkoła stała się dla mnie utrapieniem, które nie pozwala mi się zająć ważniejszymi rzeczami – uśmiechnęła się, a jej twarz rozluźniła się w delikatnych promieniach słońca. – Będę bardzo zaskoczona, jeżeli nie zostaniemy w Hogwarcie. Ochrona jest tutaj najlepsza, i teraz przeniosła się kwatera główna Zakonu...

– Prawda – przyznał Harry. – Ale to już nie będzie to samo.

Westchnął. – Nawet teraz już tak nie jest. Ron jest ciągle na nas wściekły, cały wolny czas poświęcamy na Zakon, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio miałem wolny dzień.

– Boże Narodzenie – odpowiedziała Hermiona po chwili.

– Tak, Boże Narodzenie – zgodził się Harry, po czym zwrócił się w jej stronę i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. – Naprawdę odwiedziłaś swoich rodziców w święta? Myślałem, że ukrywają się gdzieś w Ameryce.

Hermiona skinęła głową i sama westchnęła. – Byłam z Severusem – przyznała cicho. – Treningi, rozmowy, planowanie. Dobrze się stało, gdyż w tym czasie prawie zginęłam. Tego dnia uratował mi życie.

– Dobrze, że go masz – skomentował Harry i zauważył, jak rozluźniła ramiona. To była minimalna zmiana, ledwie dostrzegalna, jednak wiedział, że wciąż czuje się niepewnie mówiąc z nim o swojej relacji z Severusem.

– Nie wiem, co zrobić z Ronem – przyznała po chwili. – Bardzo się denerwuję, gdy jestem w jego obecności. Nie wiem, jak się z nim pogodzić.

Głośny śmiech Harry'ego zaskoczył ją. – Przez te wszystkie lata przyjaźni z Ronem, – powiedział. – Nigdy nie udało mi się z nim pogodzić. To on zawsze musiał najpierw zrobić pierwszy krok.

Zachichotał. – Myślę, że furia Weasley'a może być pokonana tylko przez Weasley'a.

Nagle Hermiona jęknęła i próbowała schować się za Harry'm.

– O wilku mowa – wyszeptała, a on obrócił się i zobaczył Lunę, Neville'a i Ginny maszerujących w ich stronę, razem z bardzo niechętnym Ronem.

– Chcesz odejść? Sam sobie z nimi poradzę – zasugerował szeptem Harry. Przez chwilę ta oferta wydała się Hermionie bardzo kusząca. Jednak potrząsnęła głową, podniosła się i usiadła sztywno wyprostowana.

– To jest dziecinne – odpowiedziała. – Będzie musiał zacząć ze mną rozmawiać wcześniej czy później!

Unosząc dumnie podbródek, przywitała grupę ciepłym uśmiechem. – Ginny, Luna – zatrzymała dziewczyny. – Minęło trochę czasu! Dobrze was znów widzieć.

– Nie, tylko z nami nie rozmawiałaś jakiś czas – odpowiedziała Ginny, krótko i na temat, jak zwykle. – Neville, Luna i ja zdecydowaliśmy, że mamy już dość waszej głupiej kłótni. Jakikolwiek był powód tego, że wasza trójka przestała rozmawiać, macie się pogodzić. Teraz.

Harry musiał ukryć szeroki uśmiech. Co też Draco powiedział wczoraj o gryfonach? _Subtelni jak atakujący hipogryf._ Nie wierzył, że nadejdzie taki dzień, jednak musiał zgodzić się ze ślizgonem.

– To nie jest takie proste, Ginny – ostrzegł ją, jednak wpatrywał się w Rona, bezgłośnie przekazując mu, że ta wiadomość dotyczyła tylko jego. – Między nami a Ronem wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy i nie sądzę, że jest to właściwe miejsce i czas by o tym dyskutować...

– Och, myślę że to jest bardzo proste – nie zgodził się gwałtownie Ron. Jego twarz poczerwieniała z gniewu, jak prawie zawsze gdy się teraz spotykali. –Zdecydowaliście się zmienić drużynę i porzucić przyjaciół. Nie sądzę, żeby wydarzyło się coś więcej.

– Chodźmy do pokoju Hermiony – zaoferował Harry, próbując zapobiec wybuchowi na otwartej przestrzeni, pośród osób, które nawet nie mogły zacząć rozumieć sytuacji. – Ta rozmowa dotyczy tylko nas, Ron.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – wcięła się Ginny i, zarówno Luna jak i Neville, pokiwali głowami. – Jesteśmy w to bardzo zaangażowani, Harry. Wasza dwójka już prawie nie spędza czasu w pokoju wspólnym. Zawsze chowacie się w pokoju Hermiony, czy gdzie tam chodzicie. Luna i ja nie spotykamy was nawet na zajęciach, więc praktycznie nie mamy szansy by z wami porozmawiać. Tęsknimy za wami! I choć Ron jest zbyt wielkim palantem, by to przyznać, on też za wami tęskni.

– Wcale nie – krzyknął Ron, którego twarz stawała się z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej czerwona. – Oni mają dużo ciekawsze zajęcia niż spędzanie ze mną czasu!

Neville westchnął, ściągając w niezadowoleniu swoją szeroką, przyjazną twarz. – Nie rozumiem waszej trójki – powiedział cicho. – Od pierwszego roku zawsze byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nic nie mogło was rozdzielić. Razem walczyliście, razem spędzaliście czas i dzieliliście się wszystkim. Dlaczego teraz to się zmieniło? Chyba że... Nagle jego twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż Ron. – Chyba, że między waszą dwójką dzieje się coś, a Ron jest zazdrosny...

– Och nie, nie pomiędzy nią i Harry'm – zaprzeczył gorzko Ron. – Ona złapała znacznie większą rybkę niż Chłopiec Który Przeżył, czyż nie, Hermiono? Mężczyznę o znacznym majątku i pozycji...

– Ron, proszę – odezwała się po raz pierwszy Hermiona. – Wiesz dobrze, że chodzi tu o coś więcej niż tylko o nas! Nie mamy prawa koncentrować się na własnych pragnieniach, gdy dookoła toczy się wojna! To nie jest czas na...

– Jak zgrabnie to ujęłaś – przerwał jej, z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem i nienawiścią. – Ty ze swoim małym ślizgońskim niebem! Nie mów mi, że nie podoba ci się, jak płaszczą się przed tobą! Obrzydzasz mnie, Hermiono! Ja nigdy...

– Dość tego! – zagrzmiała nagle Hermiona. Wyraźnie zbladła, jednak jej głos był tak pełen władzy i mocy, że Ron momentalnie zamilkł. Reszta patrzyła na nią zdumiona, nawet Harry, który nigdy nie słyszał od niej tego tonu. Neville podświadomie odsunął się od niej i prawie potknął o Lunę, która wyciągnęła rękę i przytrzymała go bez słowa.

Harry niepewnie położył kojącą dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony, jednak strząsnęła ją. Jej wargi były aż białe od furii, którą czuła. Choć oboje wiedzieli, że Ron nie może rozmawiać o jej tajemnicach, zabrnął zdecydowanie za blisko tego tematu. Niewątpliwie zaraz posypią się pytania.

– Rozumiem twoje rozczarowanie i szok, Ron – kontynuowała, gdy cisza wokół nich stała się zbyt natarczywa. – Jest jednak granica twojego zachowania, które będę tolerować, i właśnie ją osiągnąłeś. Jeżeli chcesz być niczym więcej jak egoistycznym, infantylnym idiotą, proszę bardzo! Nie będę się starała abyś wydoroślał i zaakceptował swoje obowiązki. Natychmiast jednak przestaniesz zachowywać się w ten sposób! Nie masz prawa ryzykować planów i podjętych miesiące wcześniej działań, tylko dlatego, że nie jesteś w stanie pokonać swoich uprzedzeń i choć raz użyć swojego mózgu! Dorośnij, kurwa mać!

Jej głos był chłodny gdy zaczęła swoją przemowę, po drodze osiągnął temperaturę lodowca, jak kąsający bicz lodu i gniewu, co sprawiło, że inni odsunęli się od niej. Nigdy nie widzieli Hermiony tak wściekłej. Moc wirowała wokół niej, gdy kierowała do Rona słowa jak niszczące pociski.

Wydawało się, że jej się udało. Pobladły Ron otworzył usta raz, drugi, a jego źrenice były komicznie rozszerzone, jednak z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nagle, odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił podwórze z opuszczonymi ramionami, jakby dźwigał na nich zbyt wielki ciężar.

– To było niepotrzebne, Hermiono – powiedziała z wyrzutem Ginny, gdy już otrząsnęła się z szoku.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, Ginny – odpowiedziała Hermiona głosem jak czysty aksamit i z twarzą wygładzoną jak maska. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo było to potrzebne.

– Niech ktoś lepiej za nim pójdzie – ogłosiła spokojnie Luna. – Ronald potrafi być czasami bardzo głupi.

Ginny posłała jej spojrzenie dorównujące głosowi Hermiony. – Ja za nim pójdę – powiedziała. – To nie jest koniec tej rozmowy. Mam wiele pytań, które wymagają odpowiedzi.

– Obawiałam się, że to powie – westchnęła Hermiona, gdy Ginny podążyła za bratem i opuściła podwórze. – I muszę przyznać, ze moje zainteresowanie zaklęciami Obliviate rośnie z godziny na godzinę.

Harry ponownie położył uspokajającą dłoń na jej ramieniu, i tym razem cicho skinęła głową. Jej oczy zdawały sie błagać o wybaczenie, i na moment, zwiększył nacisk ręki, by przekazać jej, że było w porządku.

Na podwórzu zapanowała cisza. Hermiona i Harry czekali na powrót Ginny. Luna rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w coś, co tylko ona mogła dostrzec, a Neville wyglądał jakby chciał zniknąć z powierzchni Ziemi.

Ginny wróciła zbyt szybko, jednak zamiast zdeterminowanego wyrazu twarzy, jakiego oczekiwali, zobaczyli w jej oczach rosnącą panikę.

– Ron zmierza w stronę Zakazanego Lasu – wydyszała. – Prawie dotarł już do granicy zaklęć ochronnych. Próbowałam z nim porozmawiać, ale on po prostu mnie zignorował! Tam jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, a już niedługo zapadnie zmrok!

– Powinniśmy zawołać nauczyciela – zaproponowała Hermiona, jednak z jej oczu Harry wyczytał, że chodzi o członka Zakonu.

– Nie ma czasu – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Gdy już znajdziemy nauczyciela, Ron zniknie, i miną wieki zanim go znajdziemy. Lepiej chodźmy za nim!

Harry warknął z frustracji.

– Świetnie – mruknął. – Naprawdę świetnie. Ron wycina jeden ze swoich idiotycznych numerów, a my jesteśmy tutaj sami.

– Wcześniej nie miałeś żadnych problemów z działaniem na własną rękę! Jeżeli udało nam się w Departamencie Tajemnic, to powinno nam się udać wyśledzić Rona w Lesie – przypomniał Neville, na co Harry znów jęknął.

– Nie przypominaj mi, jak głupi wtedy byłem, Neville. To naprawdę nie jest odpowiedni czas.

– Musimy coś zrobić – zdecydowała Hermiona. – On wciąż jest twoim przyjacielem, Harry.

Miesiąc temu Harry spojrzał by na nią z irytacją za wskazanie tak oczywistej rzeczy. To kolejna rzecz, która przypomniała mu jak bardzo się zmienił, że teraz pojmował jej tok myślenia. Jakikolwiek problem istniał między nimi, Ron wciąż był oficjalnie uznawany za numer Trzy Złotego Trio. Jakiż byłby lepszy sposób na skrzywdzenie Chłopca Który Przeżył i związanie go bardziej z jego ostatnią przyjaciółką, Hermioną, niż zabicie Rona? Ścigał go każdy śmierciożerca.

– Tak, masz rację – wymamrotał, podczas gdy w środku wzrastało w nim przerażenie i żelazną pięścią ścisnęło go za gardło.

– Proponuję byśmy sie rozdzielili – kontynuowała, jednak brzmiało to raczej jak rozkaz niż propozycja. – Wasza czwórka pójdzie poszukać nauczyciela, a ja pójdę za Ronem. Pospieszcie się!

Miesiąc temu jej propozycja wkurzyła by go. Teraz po prostu kiwnął głową, podskoczył i gestem zachęcił innych by za nim poszli.

– Oszalałaś? –– zapytała Ginny. – Wszyscy jesteśmy członkami Armii Dumbledore'a! Harry jest od ciebie dużo lepszy w obronie przed czarną magią! Nie pójdziesz tam sama, podczas gdy my będziemy szukać nauczyciela! Nie ma mowy!

– Ona ma rację – zgodził się Neville, i, tak jak zrobił tyle lat temu, w noc, w którą walczyli o kamień filozoficzny, stanął Hermionie na drodze. – Nie pozwolę ci iść samej!

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby poważnie rozważała użycie kolejnego Petrificus Totalus, ale po chwili wahania, Harry zgodził się z innymi.

– Mają rację – powiedział. – Sami możemy to zrobić szybciej i lepiej. To nie jest warte zachodu. Po jej wyrazie twarzy wiedział, że zrozumiała. Zatrzymywanie reszty doprowadzi do jeszcze większej ilości pytań. Wybierając tą drugą opcję, będą mieli spore szanse na błyskawiczne sprowadzenie Rona do Hogwartu i ograniczenie wyjaśnień do minimum. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli.

– To zły pomysł, Harry – nie zgodziła się Hermiona. – Proszę, nie ryzykuj! Uważam, że nie powinieneś...

Jednak Ginny znów im przerwała. – Nie wiem, co zrobicie – wykrzyczała gniewnie. – Ja idę po mojego brata! Dyskutujcie sobie o strategii ile chcecie, ja idę za nim!

Obróciła się i wybiegła z podwórza. Po chwili wahania Luna i Neville podążyli za nią.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie usłyszał z ust Hermiony bardzo szokujące słowo, gdy spoglądała za nimi niezdecydowana.

– Przypuszczam, że to zbyt dużo, prosić cię, byś tu został? – zapytała zmęczonym głosem.

Harry spojrzał jej szczerze i uczciwie w twarz. – Zostanę, jeżeli tak mi rozkażesz, odpowiedział cicho. – Ale to również moi przyjaciele, i _jestem_ całkiem niezły w pojedynkowaniu się. Nadmierna troska nie pomoże, wiesz?

0o0

Dogonili Ginny, Neville'a i Lunę, gdy trójka dotarła na skraj Zakazanego Lasu i, wyraźnie zdenerwowani, przygotowywali się do wejścia.

– Ginny, w którą stronę poszedł? – zapytała Hermiona, jakby nigdy nie zamierzała zostawić ich za sobą.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała zmartwiona rudowłosa. – Chyba w tą. Ale nie jestem pewna...

Hermiona gestem wskazała Harry'emu by szedł pierwszy. Zrobiła to tak szybo, że inni tego nie zauważyli. Następnie podążyła za nim.

– Ludzie, bądźcie tak cicho, jak tylko potraficie – doradził im szeptem Harry. – I żadnej niepotrzebnej magii.

– Użyję tylko zaklęcia lokującego – wyszeptała Hermiona. Wiedział, że jej ślad magiczny nie zwróci uwagi wroga - jeżeli czekali na nich jacyś śmierciożercy. Znali jej magiczny podpis i zapewne pomyślą, że przyłączyła się do polowania.

Zauważył, że Hermiona użyła bardziej skomplikowanej wersji zaklęcia "Wskaż mi", którego nauczył się na potrzeby Trzeciego Zadania turnieju. Zapamiętał, aby później zapytać się jej o to. Większość jego umysłu była teraz skupiona na słuchaniu, wąchaniu i przyglądaniu się jak najdokładniej otaczającej ich splątanej gęstwinie.

Piętnaście nerwowych minut później znaleźli Rona siedzącego na pniu drzewa pośrodku małej polanki, ponurego i marudzącego.

– Ron, ty dupku – krzyknęła gniewnie Ginny i wybiegła zza Harry'ego i Hermiony w stronę zaskoczonego brata, aby przyłożyć mu kuksańca w ramię. – Jak możesz opuszczać strzeżony teren? Naraziłeś nas wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo!

– Nigdy nie prosiłem, żebyście za mną leźli – warknął, otrzymując kolejnego kuksańca w odpowiedzi.

– Powinniśmy wracać – Harry przerwał ten siostrzany wybuch uczuć. – Niedługo się ściemni. I Ron – dodał, ściszając niebezpiecznie głos. – Jeżeli jeszcze raz wywiniesz taki numer, pożałujesz tego, wierz mi.

– Ja tylko chciałem...

– Cicho – przerwała im nagle Hermiona, i coś w jej głosie kazało im się do niej obrócić. Widok jaki ujrzeli, sprawił, że Ginny i Neville westchnęli zdumieni.

Zamiast dziewczyny, której się spodziewali, zobaczyli wojowniczkę stojącą za nimi. Różdżka w jednej dłoni, pozycja ciała niska i groźna, jej głowa wyciągnięta w górę, jakby starała się coś wyczuć w powietrzu. Hermiona była całkowicie skupiona.

– Schowajcie się za mnie – wyszeptała. – Postarajcie się mieć drzewa za plecami. Ktoś nadchodzi.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała Ginny. – Nie jesteś wcale lepsza od Harry'ego w pojedynkach! I skąd wiesz, że ktoś jest w pobliżu?

– Chciałaś się w to wplątać – wysyczała Hermiona, jej uszy i oczy były skupione na czymś, co tylko ona dostrzegała. – Teraz jesteś w samym centrum wydarzeń i będziesz wykonywać moje rozkazy, tak jak Harry. Natychmiast!

W jej głosie było słychać ton przesycony autorytetem, którego nie byli w stanie dokładnie umieścić, jednak powstrzymali się od dalszych protestów. Tak cicho, jak to możliwe, zgromadzili się za nią, choć Ron potrzebował ostrego szarpnięcia ze strony Harry'ego, aby to zrobić.

– Nic nie słyszę... – zaczął Ron ponuro, jednak nagle ucichł, gdy na polankę wbiegło pięć ciemnych kształtów.

Śmierciożercy.

Dorośli.

Pięcioro.

O kurwa.

Stanęli jednocześnie, doskonale zgrani, nie w ten dziwny sposób, w jaki zazwyczaj udawało się to Harry'emu, i skierowali różdżki w ich stronę.

– Spójrzcie tylko – jeden z nich szydził. – Maleńki Harry Potter chowa się za dziewczyną. Ale ona ci nie pomoże, mały Harry. Właściwie, jest ostatnio osobą, w której pobliżu powinieneś być w tej chwili.

Prawdopodobnie miał nadzieję, że Harry zareaguje na to zagubieniem i głupotą, chcąc przez to zwiększyć swoje szanse. Jednak chłopak podniósł dłoń, uciszając szmery rosnące pośród jego przyjaciół i popatrzył na śmierciożercę z czystą nienawiścią. Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się za maską. Otworzył usta, by kontynuować, gdy na polance zawrzało.

Wszystko stało się w mgnieniu oka, zbyt szybko, by mogli to dokładnie zobaczyć, a co dopiero zareagować.

Zanim śmierciożercy zdołali się poruszyć, zanim Harry i Ron zdążyli wyciągnąć różdżki, w dotychczas pustej prawej dłoni Hermiony zalśniło ostrze. Bez słowa, bez drgnięcia najmniejszego mięśnia opadła na zaskoczonego śmierciożercę z mocą wielkiego kota i przeszła przez niego.

Jego ciało nie zdążyło opaść na ziemię, a ona już obracała się w stronę kolejnej odzianej na czarno postaci i przecinała jej gardło ruchem tak precyzyjnym, że aż wstrzymali oddech.

Pozostała trójka napastników zdawała się dojść do siebie. Widok uczennicy, i ich domniemanego szpiega, zabijającej dwójkę ich kamratów z beztroską skutecznością zszokował nawet tych mężczyzn. Teraz w końcu się otrząsnęli i podnieśli różdżki by rzucić zabijającą klątwę.

– Ava... – zaczął jeden z nich, na co Hermiona machnęła nadgarstkiem w ich stronę, zupełnie jakby coś rzucała.

Śmierciożercy eksplodowali w kuli ognia.

Zginęli w niecałą minutę, a ona przez cały ten czas celowała w nich różdżką. Gdy płomienie zgasły, kopnęła jednego z nich butem i z satysfakcją stwierdziła brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

– Zostańcie z tyłu – rozkazała przyjaciołom, nawet nie patrząc w ich kierunku. – Nie wiemy, czy w pobliżu nie ma ich więcej.

Na polance panowała cisza gdy Hermiona rzucała błyskawiczną serię kilku zaklęć tropiących i ujawniających.

Potem na środku polanki położyła dwa migoczące klejnoty. Harry rozpoznał w nich sygnał alarmowy i jednocześnie cel aportacji, które zostały im wręczony w dniu przyjęcia do Zakonu. Każdy z członków Zakonu próbujący ich znaleźć aportował się automatycznie w miejsce, gdzie znajdował się klejnot. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, by ich teraz użyć.

– Na razie wszystko w porządku – kontynuowała, i coś w jej głosie przekonało Harry'ego, że mówiła do niego. – Wyjaśnij im wszystko, Harry. Ja się zajmę tym bałaganem.

– Ale Hermiono – zaprotestował słabo. Przez te lata widział już tyle okrucieństwa, ale sposób w jaki jego przyjaciółka, bez cienia wahania, zamordowała tych mężczyzn, głęboko nim wstrząsnął. – Nie musieliśmy ich wszystkich zabijać! Mogliśmy ich tylko ogłuszyć...

– Ryzykując ich ucieczkę i spalenie mojej przykrywki? Hermiona zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie śmierciożerców, ale teraz spojrzała mu w oczy, jej były chłodne i spokojne jak lodowce. – Nie sądzę. To oznacza pięć osób mniej po stronie Voldemorta. Żadna większa strata, Harry.

– Ale...

– Czy ktoś może nam wyjaśnić co się dzieje? – zażądała gniewnie Ginny zza pleców Harry'ego.

Obracając się w stronę przyjaciół, Harry dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie w jakim byli stanie. Wyraźnie przerażeni, choć Ginny walczyła z tym uczuciem, jak zawsze, narastającym gniewem. Neville jednak wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, a Luna straciła coś ze swojej zwykłej błogości i szerokimi otwartymi oczami przyglądała się pięciu trupom leżącym przed nimi.

Ron jednak gapił się na Hermionę jakby właśnie spełnił się jego największy koszmar.

– Ona jest śmierciożerczynią, to się właśnie dzieje – syknął zjadliwie. Hermiona nawet nie spojrzała, zajęta zwłokami zaśmiecającymi ziemię.

– To nie prawda, Ron. Zważając na to, że żyjesz tylko dla tego, że nas ocaliła, trochę szacunku by ci nie zaszkodziło! Jest szpiegiem – wyjaśnił innym, odwracając się od Rona, który zwęził z wściekłości oczy. – Robi to już od pół roku. Oboje jesteśmy członkami Zakonu. Hermiona skontaktowała się już z Dumbledorem. Nie martwcie się, pomoc przybędzie za chwilę.

– Ale dlaczego ona ich zabiła – zapytał Neville, jego dolna warga drgała w lekkim szoku. – I jak?

– Nie wiem – wzruszył bezradnie ramionami Harry, spojrzał znów na Hermionę, która, wciąż nienaturalnie spokojna, okrążała polankę.

– Ma wiele ukrytych talentów – powiedział przyjaciołom, lecz tylko Luna skinęła głową, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Ron cały czas obserwował Hermionę. Jego oczy płonęły gniewem, a twarz wykrzywił obrzydliwy grymas nienawiści.

Po zaledwie dwóch minutach na miejsce aportowali się McGonagall, Snape i Remus Lupin. Ten ostatni, zszokowany, wziął mocny wdech, co zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego na przybycie nauczycieli. Hermiona spokojnie schowała różdżkę, którą wyciągnęła słysząc ich przybycie, i zwróciła się do Snape'a i McGonagall.

– Nikt nie uciekł – powiedziała bez emocji w głosie.

– Dobra robota, Hermiono – skomentowała pochwalająco McGonagall to, co zobaczyła. – Jacyś ranni?

– Nie. Harry z przerażeniem zauważył, że jej głos był bezbarwny, jak jakiejś maszyny. Przypominał mu dziwny film, który Dudley uwielbiał, coś o robocie-zabójcy, przysłanym z przyszłości, by zabić kobietę i jej nienarodzone dziecko. Wzdrygnął się i wbił dłonie głębiej w kieszenie, chcąc pozbyć się tych mrocznych myśli.

Nagle, poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. To był Remus, starający odsunąć jego i innych od zwłok, jednak Harry oparł się tej lekkiej perswazji. Snape podszedł do Hermiony i spojrzał na nią swoimi ciemnymi płonącymi oczami.

_Co oni robią?_ Zastanawiał się, gdy cisza między jego przyjaciółką a Mistrzem Szpiegów przedłużała się. _Rozumiem, że się martwi, ale to nie w jego zwyczaju, tak się gapić!_

Nagle Snape zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i lekko skinął głową.

– Dobra robota, powiedział, jakby w odpowiedzi na jakiś raport, a Harry znów nie wiedział o co chodzi. – Popatrzmy na ich twarze.

Hermiona skinęła głową i delikatnie odsunęła się na obok, dając mu dostęp do swojej zdobyczy.

Odsuwając maski i kaptury, Snape przypatrywał się zwłokom. Harry starał się wyciągnąć szyję, by zobaczyć coś więcej, jednak nie zdołał dojrzeć twarzy.

– Ktoś z Wewnętrznego Kręgu? – zapytał beznamiętnie Snape.

– Atricus – odpowiedziała Hermiona tym samym tonem. – Był członkiem od trzech miesięcy. Wprowadzony przez McNaira.

Zapadła cisza. Harry zauważył, że Snape nie przeszukał śmierciożerców. Aż uniósł brwi ze zdumienia, gdyż nigdy nie widział, by drobiazgowy mistrz eliksirów ufał w rezultaty czyjejś pracy. Jego założenie o dokładności pracy Hermiony, powiedziało Harry'emu więcej o ich związku niż dłoń Severusa spoczywająca na ramieniu Hermiony przez niecałą sekundę.

McGonagall dołączyła po chwili do Snape'a, wpatrując się w ciała martwych wrogów.

Było coś dziwnego w ich przebywaniu obok zwłok, jakiś wyraz twarzy, którego Harry nie mógł pojąć. Dopiero, gdy Remus podszedł i krzyknął zszokowany, znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, by podejść do ciał. Pomiędzy nieznanymi mężczyznami, umazanymi krwią, lub ze spaloną skórą, zobaczył znajomą twarz.

Teodor Nott, jego ciało było nietknięte, poza cienką czerwoną kreską, szpecącą gardło niczym czerwona wstążka. Hermiona zabiła jednego z ich kolegów.

– Ależ to... – krzyknął zszokowany Harry, błyskawicznie uciszony ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem i lekkim potrząśnięciem głowy Snape'a. Inni nie muszą wiedzieć, kto poprowadził ku nim śmierciożerców. Już nigdy nie poczuliby się bezpiecznie w Hogwarcie.

Tak jak Harry właśnie utracił poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wpatrywał się w martwą twarz chłopaka, z którym dzisiejszego ranka miał zajęcia. Jego oczy paliły, a żołądek wypełniała pustka. Jak mógł ich zdradzić? Nie był od nich starszy, a jednak chciał ich zabić.

Tak jak zabiła go Hermiona, bez chwili wahania.

– Czy ma znak? – zapytał, czując jak zaciska mu się gardło, jakby zaraz miał się udusić.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Przestali oznaczać ślizgonów chodzących do szkoły – odpowiedziała, wciąż tym przerażająco spokojnym i chłodnym tonem głosu. – Stało się to zbyt ryzykowne, gdy odkryto zdradę Severusa. Spodziewali się, że regularnie będzie kontrolował ich przedramiona, co zresztą czynił.

– Przykro mi, że musiałaś to zrobić, Hermiono – powiedział Remus i podszedł do niej bliżej, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. – To musi być straszne uczucie.

W chwili, gdy jego dłoń dotknęła jej ciała, Hermiona spięła się i szybko odsunęła.

– Był śmierciożercą – odpowiedziała, wciąż beznamiętnie, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało i sprawiało, że jego życie nie miało znaczenia. – To moja praca.

Remus otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, w jego oczach widać było zaskoczenie i szok. Wyglądał zupełnie jak Harry, po byciu świadkiem jej okrucieństwa. Jednak zanim ich nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią mógł pozbierać myśli i odpowiedzieć, Hermiona odsunęła się od nich, pozostawiając dwójkę gryfonów w zakłopotanej ciszy.

– Powinniśmy natychmiast ruszać – poinformował ich Snape. – Nie mamy pojęcia, czy dodatkowe posiłki mają niedługo przybyć, a z pewnością nie chcemy się z nimi spotkać.

Aportowali się na skraj zaklęć ochronnych Hogwartu, Remus i McGonagall zabrali ze sobą Ginny i Lunę, po czym udali się w stronę zamku, za nimi unosiły się martwe ciała ich kolegi i jego kumpli-śmierciożerców. Harry zauważył, że Hermiona i Snape pozostali z tyłu. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, również zwolnił, aż osoby na przedzie straciły go z oczu. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku swojej przyjaciółki i jej mentora.

Nie powiedział o tym Remusowi ani żadnemu z przyjaciół, ale jej efektywne okrucieństwo głęboko go zszokowało. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co przeżyła przez te ostatnie kilka miesięcy, nie wierzył, że była zdolna do czegoś takiego. Fakt, że zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni z opiekuńczej osoby, którą kiedyś była, niepokoił go jednak to, że nie żałowała morderstwa martwiło go jeszcze bardziej.

Jednak gdy dotarł do kępy drzew, ukrywając się częściowo pod starym płaszczem, mógł jedynie powstrzymać zszokowane westchnienie na widok Hermiony, chłodnej, opanowanej Hermiony, wtulającej się w Mistrza Eliksirów i płaczącej w jego szaty.

– Tak mi przykro, tak mi przykro, Severusie – wyszeptała, przylgnąwszy do niego całą swoją siłą. – Nie wiedziałam, że to był on! Przysięgam, inaczej nie...

– Nie mogłaś tego wiedzieć. Przestań się ranić, Hermiono – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape, jednak ton jego głosu był ochrypły, a gdy Harry przyjrzał się dokładniej, dostrzegł, że jego twarz przybrała niezdrowy, szary odcień.

Nott był w jego domu, uświadomił sobie nagle Harry. Był pod jego opieką, a przejście Teodora do śmierciożerców zapewne uważał za swoją osobistą porażkę.

– Widziałeś jak na mnie patrzyli? – znów doszedł do niego głos Hermiony, w którym słyszał tak głęboki ból, że aż zadrżał. – Jakbym była potworem. Nawet Remus nie potrafił spojrzeć mi w oczy.

Harry wiedział, co miała na myśli, i Snape chyba też, sądząc po tym jak na chwilę jego ramiona otuliły ją jeszcze mocniej. Nie było nic, co Harry mógł powiedzieć, by ją pocieszyć, gdyż on też, w pierwszej chwili zaskoczenia, miał ją za potwora . Harry widział to w oczach innych i przez chwilę poczuł to również we własnym sercu.

Snape milczał przez chwilę, jednak gdy przemówił, ton jego głosu zszokował Harry'ego bardziej, niż ciasny uścisk, który dzielili. Jeżeli nie oszalał całkowicie, jego ponury mistrz eliksirów brzmiał... kokieteryjnie.

– Z pewnością jesteś najpiękniejszym i najmądrzejszym potworem jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem, Hermiono. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś zdecydowała się schować pod moim łóżkiem – wymruczał, a dziewczyna roześmiała się z ulgą, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

Znów nastała cisza i Harry właśnie zbierał się, aby się oddalić tak cicho jak to możliwe, gdy odezwał się Snape.

– Rzucić na niego Obliviate? – zapytał tonem tak lekkim i nieprzejętym, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu, Harry zauważył jak Hermiona potrząsa głową, opierając ją o ciemne szaty Snape'a.

– To tylko Harry – odpowiedziała. – Ma prawo wiedzieć.

Zwróciła się w stronę drzewa, za którym Harry wciąż dochodził do siebie po nagłym szoku. – Możesz już wyjść Harry. Przedstawienie skończone.

– Ja.. ja bardzo przepraszam – wyjąkał Harry, wychodząc niezgrabnie ze swojej kryjówki. – Byłem po prostu zaniepokojony.

Niezręcznie podszedł do pary, która wciąż się obejmowała. – Byłaś wtedy taka dziwna, Hermiono... – kontynuował. – Nie miałem zamiaru szpiegować!

Powinien się ugryźć w język w chwili, gdy ostatnie słowo opuściło jego usta, jednak ku jego zdumieniu, kąciki ust Severusa uniosły się lekko do góry. – Co też by ci nie wyszło. Słyszeliśmy się od chwili, gdy znalazłeś się w pobliżu. Oddychałeś tak głośno, że mógłbym rzucić w ciebie klątwę z zamkniętymi oczyma.

Harry kompletnie go zignorował. – Czy wszystko w porządku, Hermiono? – zapytał, nie dając się sprowokować.

Hermiona powoli skinęła głową i z wahaniem odsunęła się od Snape'a.

– Emocje nie są czymś, na co mogę sobie pozwolić w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, Harry – wyjaśniła delikatnie. – Teraz, gdy wszyscy są bezpieczni, możemy opłakiwać Teodora.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz w oczy Severusa i tym razem to jej dłoń spoczęła pocieszająca na jego ramieniu. Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, jednak jego oczy były jak bezdenne studnie, a twarz była blada jak marmur, gdy cicho odszedł od nich, kierując się w stronę zamku.

– To trudne dla niego – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy mężczyzna opuścił polankę. – Każdego ślizgona, który wybiera mrok, odczuwa jako porażkę. Obwinia siebie za każdego, którego stracił przez te lata. Cieszę się, że nie jestem obarczona taką odpowiedzialnością.

– To dlatego na zajęciach preferuje ślizgonów, a dręczy gryfonów? – zapytał powoli Harry, myśląc, że może w końcu zaczyna rozumieć zagadkę jaką jest Severus Snape.

– Nie – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko w kierunku, w którym zniknął Snape. – To dlatego, że nienawidzi gryfonów i uważa ślizgonów za nadrzędne istoty. Jest w tym względzie tak uprzedzony, jak tylko można być.

Zamiast wkurzenia, które Harry spodziewał się w tym zdaniu, w jej głosie słychać było jedynie rozbawienie i dziwną czułość, a jej oczy uśmiechały się do czegoś, co tylko ona mogła dostrzec. Niezmiernie zaskoczyło go to, że cała aż rozkwita na wspomnienie opiekuna Slytherinu, tłustowłosego dupka, głównego drania w zamku.

– Co takiego w nim widzisz, Hermiono? Dlaczego jest dla ciebie taki ważny? Obserwowałem cię przez ponad dwa tygodnie i nie jest to jedynie relacja zrodzona z konieczności. To jest coś dużo większego. Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ on mnie zna, Harry – odpowiedziała zmartwionym głosem, proszącym o zrozumienie. – To nie jest zarzut wobec ciebie, czy Rona, czy innych nauczycieli, ale Severus zna mnie w sposób, w jaki ty nawet nie mógłbyś zacząć sobie uświadamiać.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, i widząc urazę w jego oczach, zaczęła pospiesznie wyjaśniać. – Ja... Gdy zobaczyłeś co dzisiaj zrobiłam, byłeś zszokowany. Obrzydzony. Nie mam ci tego za złe, Harry, rok temu sama bym tak pomyślała: Jakim prawem ona może oceniać i kończyć życie ludzkie? Jak ona może być tak nieludzko okrutna? Czym ona się stała? Gdybyś nie był tak zszokowany, by nie móc się ruszyć, czy myśleć, zarzuciłbyś mi to w tamtej chwili. Lub odwróciłbyś się ode mnie przerażony, tak jak Ron i Remus.

Kolejny głęboki wdech, tym razem brzmiący bardziej jak szloch. – Widziałam wasze twarze, Harry. Wiem, co myśleliście. Ty... ty nie rozumiesz, że byłam za ciebie odpowiedzialna, i za innych. Że jako główny szpieg Zakonu jestem odpowiedzialna za każde życie, które zniszczą śmierciożercy. Że muszę robić okropne rzeczy, byśmy w tej wojnie mieli przewagę.

Zaśmiała się gorzko. – Dlaczego miałbyś rozumieć? Nawet ty, który więcej niż raz konfrontowałeś się z Voldemortem, nigdy nie widziałeś jego prawdziwej mocy, nigdy nie byłeś świadkiem jego pełnego okrucieństwa. Nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy się mówi i robi rzeczy, po których czujesz się tak brudny... tak obrzydzony własną osobą. Wiem, że mnie szanujesz, i że zrobiłbyś wszystko, by to zrozumieć, ale wiem też, że nigdy ci się to nie uda. Nawet małe fragmenty tego, kim się stałam odrzucają cię - jak możesz sobie poradzić z tym co robię z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, każdego tygodnia?

Ucichła, podnosząc szeroko otwarte, mroczne oczy i patrząc mu prosto w twarz. Nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć w nie, Harry odwrócił się w stronę jednego z ogromnych, bezlistnych drzew, które ich otaczały. Wiedział, że miała rację. Nawet teraz pamiętał to puste uczucie w piersi, to uczucie obrzydzenia, choć wiedział, że nie miał do niego podstaw, tę myśl: _Stała się potworem._

Nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy i przyznał to, więc odwrócił się od niej.

– Severus rozumie – kontynuowała w końcu Hermiona, głosem słabym, prawie że łamiącym się. – Był tam, robił te same rzeczy, a wciąż jest osobą, którą szanuję i podziwiam. Zstąpił na dno piekieł i powrócił. Jest moją siłą, Harry. Jedyną osobą, która wciąż mi przypomina dlaczego to robię, że jest to niezbędne. Jest moją jedyną nadzieją, jedynym światłem w ciemności. Moją ostatnią deską ratunku.

Coś w jej słowach sprawiło, że odwrócił się do niej i gdy w końcu spojrzał na jej twarz, wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. W jej oczach było coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, cicha determinacja i płonąca tęsknota, która jednocześnie go przerażała i rozrywała jego duszę.

– Ty go kochasz – wyszeptał, czując się, jakby właśnie ktoś oblał go wiadrem lodowatej wody.

Hermiona zachwiała się w tył, jakby uderzył ją w twarz, prawie tracąc grunt spod nóg i przewracając się na twardą ziemię.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz... – wyjąkała, i na chwilę, jej perfekcyjna maska uchyliła się i ukazała twarz tak przerażoną, tak pełną paniki, że aż chciał cofnąć wypowiedziane słowa. Ale już zbyt długo siebie okłamywali.

– Kochasz Snape'a, Hermiono. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek kochałaś drugą osobę. Widzę to w twoich oczach.

– Nie, Harry! – krzyknęła i teraz jej głos się załamał. – Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, to niedorzeczne! Snape jest moim mentorem, niczym więcej...

Przez chwilę była tą dawną Hermioną, małą dziewczynką, która schowała się w łazience, gdyż czuła się samotna na tym świecie, dziewczynką, która wołała do niego o pomoc, gdy zaatakował ją górski troll.

Jeden krok wystarczył do pokonania odległości między nimi i objęcia jej ramionami. – Już dobrze, Hermiono – wyszeptał, trzymając ją blisko siebie. – Nie musisz się usprawiedliwiać. Nie musisz nic mówić. Mogę to zaakceptować... Mogę to całkowicie zaakceptować. Cicho, nie płacz.

Gdyby za drzewami był ukryty jeszcze jeden obserwator, zobaczyłby onieśmielającego mistrzowskiego szpiega Zakonu, wtulającego się już drugi raz tego dnia w mężczyznę, i wypłakującego swoje oczy. Zobaczyłby zielone oczy, pełne determinacji i obawy, obserwujące linię drzew, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. W jego ramionach nie spotka jej żadna krzywda.

xXx


	37. Rozwiązywanie problemu

**Rozwiązywanie problemu**

Czekała na wezwanie za pomocą Znaku od chwili, gdy wtedy na polance zwłoki upadły na zimną ziemię. Jednak Voldemortowi reakcja na zniknięcie jego śmierciożerców zajęła prawie trzy godziny.

Hermiona wysłała list do Lucjusza tak szybko, jak tylko dotarła do swojego bezpiecznego pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, upewniając się, że nikt nie zarzuci jej milczenia. Wiedziała również, iż Lucjusz prawdopodobnie spędzi popołudnie w pokoju tronowym, czekając na wieści i dyskutując plany z Czarnym Panem. Istniała więc nikła szansa, że list dotrze do niego o czasie.

Przy odrobinie szczęścia, śmierć Teodora nie pójdzie na marne, choć przysłuży się zupełnie innej sprawie niż chłopak by sobie życzył.

Gdy piekący ból poinformował ją, że jest potrzebna, nakreśliła różdżką skomplikowany wzór na swojej kopii obrazu "Kirke" Johna Waterhouse'a, przesyłając Severusowi wiadomość o tym, że wychodzi. Chwyciła swoją pelerynę-niewidkę, zafiukała do swoich prywatnych kwater obok biura McGonagall i opuściła teren Hogwartu w niecałe dziesięć minut.

Jej spacer przez mroki zamku Voldemorta wypełniła ćwiczeniami oklumencji. Po raz kolejny przeszła przez sekwencję zdarzeń, które ułożyli dzisiejszego wieczora i stwierdziła, że są wystarczające by przekonać nawet paranoicznego Czarnego Pana.

Podczas gdy Harry, Ron i reszta wyszli z zamku frontowymi drzwiami, ona ruszyła przez błonia, do miejsca, w którym mieściło się tajemne przejście. Dotarła do głównego wejścia w chwili, gdy przelatywały przez nie zwłoki i wpadła w histeryczny szał. W chwili, gdy inni uczniowie otrząsnęli się na tyle, by móc zadać pytania o to, co sie właściwie stało, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville i Ginny byli już bezpieczni w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Mogli dołączyć do pozostałych w czasie kolacji, ich wspomnienia były juz chronione w każdy możliwy sposób.

Teraz mogła się martwić tylko własnymi wspomnieniami, oraz ich ochroną przed jego mrocznym uściskiem.

Upadła na kolana w chwili, gdy weszła do sali tronowej, i na wpół czołgając się, na wpół pełznąc, pokonała długą drogę do stóp swojego Mistrza.

– Przynoszę wieści, mój panie – obwieściła, gdy stało się jasne, że on nie przemówi, ani nie ukarze jej natychmiast. – Dzisiaj czworo śmierciożerców i Teodor Nott junior zaatakowali Pottera i jego przyjaciół w Zakazanym Lesie, poza terenem strzeżonym. Zostali pokonani w ostatniej chwili, gdy na ratunek uczniom przybył Remus Lupin. Zabił ich wszystkich, rzucając spalającą klątwę na trzech z nich i atakując pozostałą dwójkę za pomocą noża.

– Nie wiedziałam o tym wcześniej, gdyż Potter potajemnie opuścił zamek wraz z Weasley'em, chcąc zakończyć kłótnię pomiędzy nimi. Przyjrzałam się jednak dobrze zwłokom, udając, że odchodzę od zmysłów ze zmartwienia. Potter potem wszystko mi opowiedział.

– Dlaczego nie poinformowałaś mnie natychmiast, szlamo? – zapytał jedwabistym tonem wężopodobny głos. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać dreszczu przebiegającego wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Nie żeby właściwie chciała to zrobić, zawsze opłacało się pokazać Czarnemu Panu, jak bardzo się go obawia. Lubił podziw i żywił się strachem.

– Wewnętrzny Krąg w swojej mądrości nie uznał za stosowne udzielić mi pozwolenia na samowolną aportację, mój panie – odpowiedziała głosem drżącym ze zmartwienia i szacunku. – Przybyłam jak tylko mnie wezwałeś. Wysłałam list do pana Malfoya, informujący go szczegółowo o zaistniałej sytuacji. To moja wina, że nie dotarł punktualnie, mój panie.

– Czy to prawda, Lucjuszu? – zapytał Voldemort, przenosząc swój lodowato-dociekliwy wzrok z jej ciała. – Czy szlama cię o czymś informowała?

– Spędziłem cały wieczór w twoim pobliżu, mój panie – odpowiedział Malfoy, podchodząc do nich płynnym ruchem. – Jak dobrze wiesz, żadna sowa nie może tu dotrzeć, więc nie mógłbym otrzymać od niej listu, nawet jeżeli takowy wysłała.

Nadal rozciągnięta na posadzce, Hermiona poczuła się ponuro usatysfakcjonowana. Głupia odpowiedź, w więcej niż jednej kwestii. Pouczanie Czarnego Pana o rzeczach oczywistych, przyznanie się do błędu i kwestionowanie innego sługi, który z całą pewnością spisał się lepiej niż on - Czarny Pan nie znosił żadnej z tych rzeczy i nienawidził, gdy Malfoy stawał się zbyt zarozumiały. Jeżeli nie myliła się całkowicie, oznaczało to Cruciatusa.

Voldemort nie zaszczycił Lucjusza odpowiedzią, zamiast tego odwrócił się i kazał podejść innemu członkowi kręgu.

– Idź do pokojów Lucjusza i sprawdź, czy nie czeka tam sowa lub list. Pospiesz się – rozkazał zamaskowanemu mężczyźnie w pelerynie. W grupie rozniósł się lekki szept. Wysłanie kogoś innego do kwater Lucjusza było otwartą deklaracją braku zaufania.

Jednak gdy Czarny Pan znów przemówił, sala natychmiast ucichła.

– Spójrz na mnie – jego głos pieścił ją jak wąż owijający się wokół jej każdej kończyny, docierający do serca, by je ścisnąć, aż zatrzyma swój bieg.

Usłuchała. Nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Gdy jej brązowe oczy spojrzały w czerwone oczy potwora, poczuła jak jakaś cześć jego wślizguje się w jej umysł i przepełza przez jej myśli i wspomnienia.

Dała mu to, czego chciał. Zdawał się być usatysfakcjonowany. Gdy śmierciożerca, którego posłał po list, wrócił z pergaminem w ręku, uśmiechnął się do niej. Jego przyjemność sprawiła, że zrobiło jej się niedobrze i nagle poczuła silną potrzebę obmycia się z jego uśmiechu, szorowania swojego ciała ostrą szczotką tak długo, by usunąć z siebie wszelkie ślady węża.

– Hermiono – wyszeptał, a ona zadrżała. – Droga, słodka Hermiono. Dzisiejszego wieczoru dałaś mi powód do dumy.

Wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, a ona podpełzła, chwyciła ją i z pietyzmem ucałowała jego obślizgłą skórę.

– Popatrzcie na to, przyjaciele – ogłosił, a jego głos niósł się po olbrzymiej komnacie. – Nawet szlama potrafi się lepiej spisać niż wy, moi niesławni śmierciożercy. To będzie miało swoje konsekwencje.

Uśmiechnął się do Hermiony, która wciąż trzymała jego dłoń, jak koło ratunkowe. – Udzielamy ci, Hermiono Granger, prawa do pojawiania się w naszej obecności gdy uznasz to za stosowne. Udzielamy ci prawa do samowolnego aportowania się do naszej fortecy. Udzielamy ci prawa do osobistej kwatery w naszej fortecy i przesyłania do nas wiadomości bezpośrednio, nie poprzez innych członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Udzielamy ci również prawa do noszenia maski podczas zebrań Kręgu.

Hermiona drżała, gdy jego mroczna, skażona magia omywała ją, pozostawiając na niej możliwości i wiedzę, którą jej podarował,

– Dziękuję ci, mój panie – wyszeptała załamanym głosem. – Wiem, że dotąd niesłyszano o tak wielkim zaszczycie i moją jedyną nadzieją jest udowodnienie, że jestem go godna! – Zawahała się, jej oczy szybko spojrzały na twarz Voldemorta, po czym pospiesznie skierowały się ku ziemi. – Czy mogę być na tyle śmiała, mój panie, aby błagać cię o jeszcze jeden szczodry dar dzisiejszej nocy, tak pełnej radości?

Słyszała wściekłe syki za swoimi plecami, czuła pełne nienawiści spojrzenia na swoim grzbiecie. Wewnętrzny Krąg nie był zadowolony z jej szybkiego awansu w hierarchii. Zapłaci za to, ale później. Nie dzisiaj, gdyż dzisiejszej nocy była zwierzątkiem Czarnego Panai nikt nie odważyłby się jej skrzywdzić. Czas by rozegrać karty na swoją korzyść.

– W rzeczy samej, śmiała prośba, moja szlamo – odpowiedział zaciekawiony i jednocześnie rozbawiony Voldemort. – Jakie jest twoje życzenie?

– Mam nadzieję na zaszczyt prywatnej rozmowy z tobą, mój panie.

Tydzień temu za takie posunięcie zostałaby ukarana niewyobrażalnym bólem, teraz, przez chwilę, była pewna, że zaraz poczuje Cruciatusa, miażdżącego jej ciało. Jednak jej strategia zdawała się opłacić. Zamiast ją ukarać, Czarny Pan zachichotał z uciechy.

– Przyznaję – zgodził się, i odwrócił do pozostałych śmierciożerców. – Wynoście się stąd! Mała szlama chce wyszeptać swoje sekreciki wprost do mego ucha.

Gdy stuk obcasów o zimną kamienną posadzkę ucichł. Hermiona zadrżała, na samą myśl o tym, jak przyjdzie jej za to zapłacić. Będzie mieć szczęście jeżeli przeżyje szał Czystokrwistych.

– Jesteśmy sami, zwierzątko – zwrócił się do niej Czarny Pan, jego obślizły, oleisty głos zmieniał każde słowo w przekleństwo. – Co takiego chcesz mi powiedzieć, co nie powinno dotrzeć do uszu moich najwierniejszych sług?

– Ja... – zaczęła, jakby nie będąc pewna jak ubrać w słowa, to co chciała przekazać. – Obawiam się, że nie wszyscy z nich są tobie całkowicie wierni, mój panie...

Siła jego umysłu uderzyła ją jak burza. Zgięła się i drżała pod jego wolą jak źdźbło trawy, skupiając całą swoją moc na obrazach, które dla niego stworzyła, starając się nie obnażyć sekretów, których nie mógł dostrzec. Sprawiła by jej oczy zaszkliły się a jej umysł wydawał się być zamglony, słaby i dziewczęcy, nie lśniący jak polerowana stal dyscypliny, którą go ujarzmiła.

Po dłuższym czasie atak się skończył i Voldemort powrócił do jaskini swojego umysłu. Wiedziała, że jej uwierzył, przynajmniej częściowo, inaczej już byłaby martwa. Jednak chciał aby kontynuowała, opowiedziała historię swoimi słowami i wyciągnęła własne wnioski. Okazał to lekkim opuszczeniem głowy, na co ona znów spuściła wzrok i zaczęła mówić, trzęsąc się ze strachu i wyczerpania.

– Dzisiejszego popołudnia znalazłam tajemne przejście, mój panie – powiedziała, koloryzując słowa pośpiechem i chęcią zadowolenia. – Kończyło sie w pokoju nauczycielskim, miałam więc możliwość podsłuchania krótkiej rozmowy pomiędzy zdrajcą-Snapem i McGonagall. Rozmawiali o nieudanym ataku i Snape powiedział... – zawahała się, zmieniając pośpiech w zaniepokojenie. – Powiedział...

– Możesz być ze mną szczera, moje dziecko. Jest tylko kilka rzeczy, które mogłyby mnie zaskoczyć. Nie zostaniesz ukarana za przekazanie informacji.

– Powiedział, że ich współpraca z nowym informatorem działa doskonale, i że Lupin nigdy by nie zdążył na czas, gdyby nie informacje z wewnątrz...

– Rozumiem – ton Voldemorta był zimniejszy niż śnieg i lód. – Masz dla mnie coś więcej, prawda?

– Kilka tygodni temu umieściłam zaklęcie podsłuchujące na korytarzu obok kwater Snape'a, mój panie. Nikt go nie odwiedzał, ale ostatnio częściej opuszcza zamek. Nie śmiałam go śledzić bez twojego rozkazu, mój panie, ale widziałam już kilka razy, jak udaje się w stronę Hogsmeade...

– Uważasz więc, że tam spotyka się ze swoim... informatorem, mała szlamo?

Skinęła głową, sztywniejąc ze zmartwienia i wahania. To był krytyczny moment, chwila w którą albo ukarze ją za przekroczenie granicy lub wyniesie ją na wyżyny powierzając jej misję, zadanie, które wzbudzi strach nawet wśród śmierciożerców Wewnętrznego Kręgu...

– Co zatem zamierzasz z tym zrobić, Hermiono?

– Chciałabym śledzić zdrajcę aż do Hogsmeade, mój panie – wyszeptała. – Dowiedzieć się, kto cię zdradził i podać ci jego imię, na chwałę naszego królestwa i potępienie naszych wrogów.

Zapanowała cisza, długa i lodowata, prawie już się poddała, gdy coś dotknęło jej głowy. Chłód, który przebijał przez jej włosy do skóry, świadczył o tym, że była to jego dłoń, gadzi szpon Czarnego Pana, spoczywający na niej jak ręka dumnego ojca.

– Powinnaś zatem wypełnić swoje pragnienia, moje dziecko. Idź i znajdź tego spośród nas, który nie jest nas wart. Niech będę z ciebie dumny.

Zadrżała.

Dopiero godzinę później, gdy opuściła salę tronową w zaskakująco nienaruszonym stanie, gdyż Czarny Pan otwarcie okazał jej swoją satysfakcję, pozwoliła sobie na lekkie rozluźnienie. Jednak nie na długo i nie całkowicie. Nie będzie bezpieczna, aż znajdzie się w kwaterach Severusa. Tej nocy nie skończyła jeszcze pracy.

Hermiona miała na celu jeszcze jedną zwierzynę, spotkała się z nim w pokoju do aportacji. Byli sami.

– MacNair – wymruczała. – To chyba nie przypadek, że się tu spotykamy.

Rzeczywiście, spotkanie nie było przypadkowe, dokładnie wyliczyła swoje wyjście, aby go tu zastać. Jednak MacNair nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

– Granger – odpowiedział. – Stałaś się ulubienicą Czarnego Pana, jak widzę.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Niektórzy awansują, inni upadają – skomentowała, a następnie spojrzała mu w oczy i powoli, zmysłowo przeciągnęła językiem po wargach. – Wiesz, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z rzeczywistą wartością, MacNair. Muszę przyznać, ze byłam... pod wrażeniem... twojej pomysłowości w ostatnich tygodniach.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – odpowiedział z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie? – znów wzruszyła ramionami. – Jestem zaskoczona. Ten puchoński chłopak, którego szantażowałeś, atak na Pottera, Knot, a teraz twój bliski przyjaciel Atricus pracuje razem z Nottem juniorem... wślizgnąłeś się do zamku jak prawdziwy ślizgon, MacNair. Jestem... zaintrygowana.

– I co z tego – powiedział, obronnie krzyżując ramiona na piersi, jednak jego oczy wpatrywały się w jej ciało i twarz. Przysunęła się ku niemu, by wyraźnie widział jej piersi i powoli przesunęła palec w dół, wzdłuż swojego brzucha i bioder.

– Lucjusz stał się leniwy i dekadencki – powiedziała, zniżając głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. – Może szukam nowego partnera. Kogoś z większym... wigorem i determinacją. Kogoś, kto potrafi... zaspokoić wszystkie moje potrzeby...

Ściągnęła wargi i wydęła je, w połowie się od niego odwracając i bawiąc się swoimi włosami. Głupiec nawet nie zauważył, jak go manipuluje. – Ale jeżeli nie jesteś zainteresowany...

– Może jestem – odpowiedział, trochę zbyt szybko, głosem ochrypłym z pożądania i ekscytacji.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ustami niczym ciemna, wilgotna jaskinia, otwierającymi się ponętnie powoli.

– Lubię śmiałych mężczyzn, MacNair. Silnych. Mężczyzn, którzy nie wahają się wziąć tego, co chcą.

Podeszła krok bliżej niego i zobaczyła cieniutką warstewką potu, zbierającego się na jego czole.

– Spotkaj się ze mną jutro w nocy, w miejscu naszej ostatniej... cielesnej konfrontacji – znów oblizała wargi i spojrzała w dół, na jego krocze.

– A Lucjusz...

– Boisz się wziąć tego, co chcesz, MacNair? – zapytała i podeszła jeszcze bliżej, aż ich biodra się zetknęły. – A może mnie nie chcesz?

Przełknął ślinę, nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć, jednak ona nie potrzebowała jego słów.

– Jutro – wyszeptała. – O dziewiątej. Będę na ciebie czekać, MacNair. Nie zawiedź mnie...

Po tych słowach, aportowała się z powrotem do Hogwartu, zostawiając MacNaira rozdartego pomiędzy pożądaniem i strachem.

Przyjdzie. Była tego pewna.

– To było przerażające - powiedział Harry Draconowi następnego popołudnia, podczas jednej z ich regularnych lekcji. – W jednej chwili była po prostu Hermioną, w następnej wyglądała jak profesjonalny zabójca. Zarżnęła ich Draco. Jakby byli mięsem. Kurwa...

Książka, którą niósł na głowie krążąc po pokoju, w końcu poddała się w swojej walce z grawitacją i spadła na ziemię.

Harry poczuł wielką pokusę posłania jej dobrego kopniaka, jednak gdy zobaczył kpiącą minę Dracona z uniesioną jedną brwią, oczekującego wybuchu, pohamował się i bez słowa podniósł książkę.

– Pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem mojego ojca w takim stanie – powiedział Draco lekko zgorzkniałym głosem. Zawsze tak brzmiał, gdy mówił o swoich rodzicach. – Miałem siedem lat. Tego popołudnia byliśmy na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, miał się z kimś spotkać. Doszliśmy do opuszczonej uliczki, gdy nagle obrócił się z różdżką w ręce i rzucił klątwę zabijającą na kobietę, która szła za nami. Zginęła na miejscu.

Draco zadrżał wpatrując się w przestrzeń. – Był wobec tego tak obojętny. Wydawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować, a gdy zacząłem płakać, bardzo się na mnie rozgniewał. Do dzisiaj się zastanawiam dlaczego go tak podziwiałem i adorowałem. Teraz, patrząc wstecz, wydaje mi się jasne, jaki z niego bezduszny bydlak.

– Tak już chyba jest z rodzicami – odpowiedział Harry, odwracając głowę zbyt szybko i łapiąc książkę w locie. Przynajmniej teraz nie dotknęła ziemi. – Ja też nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić by moi rodzice byli inni niż perfekcyjni. To był dość duży szok, gdy się dowiedziałem, że było zupełnie inaczej. W każdym razie z moim ojcem.

Wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie Hermiona nie była całkowicie bezduszna, przynajmniej nie wtedy gdy inni sobie poszli.

Zaczął opowiadać Draconowi wszystko o scenie, która rozegrała się potem, a której był świadkiem. Włączył w tą opowieść również to, co miało miejsce później, gdy Snape udał się w stronę zamku.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego zaufał i powierzył Draconowi te informacje. Nie powiedziałby o tym Ronowi, nawet wtedy gdy byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ani nikomu innemu w Hogwarcie. Pewnie głównie dlatego, że jest ślizgonem, zdecydował Harry, i jako taki rozumie opiekuna swojego domu lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. I dlatego, że był przyjacielem Hermiony.

Nie miało to nic wspólnego z więzią, która wytworzyła się pomiędzy nimi w ostatnich tygodniach, ani z faktem, że szukał jego opinii i przemyśleń na różne tematy, częściej niż jakiejkolwiek innej osoby, może poza Hermioną. Nie przyjaźnił się ze ślizgonem.

– Severus i Hermiona... To mnie nie dziwi – odpowiedział Draco po chwili ciszy. – Nie bardzo. Kilka razy widziałem, jak zachowują się wobec siebie na prywatności i zawsze była w tym taka...

– Czułość – dodał na wpół zamyślony Harry. – I intymność. I troska.

Przypomniał sobie jak Hermiona kazała mu iść i dołączyć do pozostałych, podczas gdy ona odwróciła się w innym kierunku. Gdy zapytał ją o to co planuje, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Zapytać Severusa – odpowiedziała.

Nie było to jednak konieczne. Gdy Harry dołączył do pozostałych, Neville, Luna i Ginny byli zbici w małą przerażoną grupkę, podczas gdy profesorowie pilnowali zwłok i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Pojawił się Snape, prezentując im proste, a jednocześnie całkowicie wiarygodne wyjaśnienie, nie wspominające słowem o Hermionie, Zakonie czy klejnotach aportujących.

Oni _śledzili_ Rona (Hermiona była zupełnie gdzie indziej), i w jakiś sposób - nie byli pewni jak - znalazł ich Remus i udał się za nimi, alarmując pozostałych nauczycieli. Zabił śmierciożerców i czekał na skraju polanki na przybycie innych profesorów.

Prosto i przejrzyście. Wystarczająco prosto, jak powiedział Snape, by się trzymali tej wersji. Każdemu z nich kazał powtórzyć tę historię, dodając miłym głosem, że jeżeli nie będą wystarczająco dokładni, to wyrwie ich języki i użyje jako składników eliksiru. Harry widział, jak Neville przybrał trupi kolor, a nawet on sam przez moment uwierzył mistrzowi szpiegów.

Potem weszli przez główne wejście. Hermiona wybiegła ku nim, prawie przewracając się w swoim pędzie, aby go objąć. Płakała, mamrotała, uspokajała się, po czym znów zaczynała płakać. Snape skarcił ją za okazywanie tak infantylnego zachowania. Próbowała się pozbierać, jednak nie udało jej się, na co mistrz eliksirów wyraził kilka bardzo krzywdzących uwag, jak to książki nie są w stanie nauczyć rzeczy istotnych w życiu.

Harry wiedział, że kiedyś byłby wściekły lub zirytowany, ale nie teraz. Nie po tym jak widział ich razem w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Teraz wiedział, że Snape odgrywa przedstawienie aby ją ochronić, wyrafinowaną opowieść o obrzydzeniu i nienawiści, którą snuł wokół niej, by oszczędzić jej jak najwięcej cierpienia.

Każde nienawistne słowo, każdy gest, który wykonywał, były dowodem na to, jak bardzo się o nią troszczył. Okazywał to w jedyny sposób, w jaki mógł, przed tak wielką widownią. Był to imponujący spektakl i Harry stwierdził, że uspokaja go fakt, ile siły Snape wkładał w jej poniżenie.

Neville, Luna i Ginny po prostu tam stali, z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwowali całkowicie odmienioną Hermionę i nie mogli tego zrozumieć. Tylko wspomnienie aksamitnych słów Snape'a powstrzymywało ich pytania, Harry mógł to wyczytać z ich twarzy.

Biuro Dumbledore'a, zaklęcie Fidelius, aktywowane Obliviate i pospieszne włączenie trójki do Zewnętrznego Kręgu Zakonu. Wyniesienie ich na nieprawdopodobne wyżyny zmusiło ich do milczenia.

Proste i genialne zarazem. Nigdy by o tym nie pomyślał.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy w końcu nie oszaleje od tego ciągłego przebywania ze ślizgonami. Jego mózg zdawał się być zawiłym węzłem znaczeń, ukrytych znaczeń i znaczeń ukrytych w ukrytych znaczeniach. Jak można było rozważać jednocześnie tyle perspektyw i kątów, i nie zwariować? Cieszył się, że był gryfonem.

– Tak, myślę, że to dobre określenie – zgodził się Draco, nie zdając sobie sprawy z kierunku, w jaki udały sie myśli Harry'ego. – Pomiędzy nimi zawsze była taka czułość, że zastanawiałem się... Najpierw myślałem, że będzie mi to przeszkadzać, ale w pewien sposób, to jest logiczne, prawda?

– Masz na myśli, dwa najgenialniejsze umysły Hogwartu razem? – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Muszę przyznać, że dwa miesiące temu zwymiotowałbym na samą myśl. Nawet teraz trudno w to uwierzyć.

– Szczególnie, gdy przypomnisz sobie, jak traktuje ją na zajęciach.

– To nic w porównaniu do tego, jak traktuje ją na spotkaniach Zakonu – odpowiedział Harry, śmiejąc się na samo wspomnienie. – Pani Weasley już trzy razy dała mu kazanie, na temat doprowadzenia "biednej dziewczynki" do łez.

Draco zaśmiał się, – Wyobraź sobie Hermionę płaczącą z powodu czegoś takiego. W tym względzie jest zupełnie jak ślizgon. – W jego głosie brzmiała duma, a Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, że słysząc te słowa nie czuje ukłucia gniewu, które pojawiłoby się tydzień temu. – Trzeba naprawdę dużo, aby nas złamać. Ci, którzy nie uczą się tego w szkole, szybko nadrabiają to później. Wszyscy twardnieją. Jak mój ojciec.

– Wiesz, naprawdę czuję się lepiej, gdy tak ciągle przyrównujesz Hermionę do swojego ojca – poskarżył się Harry. – Już wcześniej byłem przerażony. Co jeżeli to wszystko zmieni ją w... nie wiem.

– Bzdura – odpowiedział Draco pewnym głosem. – Nigdy nie stanie się czymś takim, jak mój ojciec. Jest między nimi ogromna różnica!

– Jaka? – zapytał Harry, bardzo się starając, by nie brzmiało to zbyt błagalnie.

– Gdy się otrząsnęła, zaczęła płakać – odpowiedział po prostu Draco. – Mój ojciec tylko schował swoją różdżkę i powiedział mi, że szumowiny szpiegujące czarodziejów nie mają prawa żyć – wzruszył ramionami Draco. – Potem uśmiechnął się i zaprosił mnie na ogromne lody.

– Musi być przerażającym mężczyzną.

– Rzeczywiście.

– Jak Hermiona... poznała go bliżej?

Draco zmarszczył czoło odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego. W oczach gryfona widział wahanie walczące z pragnieniem wiedzy.

– Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał Draco, nie będąc pewnym, czy chce mu to opowiedzieć, ale Harry po chwili skinął głową, na co ślizgon westchnął.

- Przyjaźniliśmy się od kilku miesięcy. Spotykaliśmy się w Pokoju Życzeń i głównie rozmawialiśmy. Wcześniej tego miesiąca zdecydowałem się informować Dumbledore'a o listach od mojego ojca. Pewnego poranka Hermiona wysłała mi pilną wiadomość, prosząc o jak najszybsze spotkanie. Gdy byliśmy bezpieczni, wyjaśniła mi, że _musi_ poznać mojego ojca.

– Zapytałem ją dlaczego. I jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie, odpowiedziała "Aby zostać śmierciożerczynią, oczywiście".

Draco prychnął. – Możesz sobie wyobrazić moją reakcję. To był głośny, przeciągnięty śmiech przechodzący w krzyk. W każdym razie, przekonała mnie. Wiesz jaka jest Hermiona, gdy bardzo czegoś chce.

Harry mógł tylko skinąć głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Powiedziała mi, co powinienem napisać w liście do ojca - że zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać, i ogólnie stała się bardziej przyjacielska wobec ślizgonów, że spotkałem ją w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, czytającą książki o zakazanych klątwach, że stała się mniej zainteresowana lekcjami i że czasami spogląda na Dumbledore'a z nienawiścią w oczach. Mój ojciec kazał mi przekazywać sobie wszelkie informacje o Złotym Trio, szczególnie o tobie, już od początku. Gdy zacząłem mu przekazywać te rzeczy, był zainteresowany. Jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Pomimo swojego wyglądu, mój ojciec jest bardzo ostrożnym mężczyzną.

– Potem był ten bal wiosenny w posiadłości śmierciożercy, którego prawdziwa tożsamość nie została jeszcze odkryta i dlatego umknął sprawiedliwości. Miałem w nim uczestniczyć, jak co roku, a Hermiona ogłosiła, że będzie mi towarzyszyć.

Draco znów prychnął. – I tak też zrobiła. W porównaniu do tego, jej przemiana na balu bożonarodzeniowym na czwartym roku była niczym. Była najlepiej wyglądającą kobietą na balu, szlamą, i zachowywała się, jakby to miejsce należało do niej. Ludzie byli zszokowani. Byli zdegustowani. Mój ojciec był zafascynowany.

Westchnął, strzepując niewidzialne drobinki kurzu ze swoich szkolnych szat. – Zniknęli w pewnym pokoju i nie wychodzili z niego przez kilka godzin. Gdy wróciła, była widocznie posiniaczona, ale zdawało się, że uzyskała to, co chciała. Miesiąc później została przedstawiona Czarnemu Panu. Koniec historii.

Cisza między nimi trwała, Draco czekał na reakcję Harry'ego, podczas gdy jego umysł wciąż bawił się obrazami z ostatniej wiosny, natomiast Potter walczył z czymś, czego nie umiał ująć w słowa. Zajmowało go to od tygodnia i wciąż nie był pewien, jak ślizgon na to zareaguje. Ostrożne planowanie będzie niezbędne by go przekonać... Oh, do cholery, nie był gryfonem na darmo. Wskocz do lodowatej wody, szybko wyda ci się ciepła.

– Chcę byś był w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, Draco – powiedział po prostu, i doczekał się bezcennego wyrazu twarzy ze strony drugiego chłopaka. Draco wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego, tak totalnie ogłupiałego, że wykrztusił tylko zduszone – Co? Harry ledwie mógł powstrzymać uśmiech.

Uśmiech jednak mógł zostać odebrany jako łaska, teraz już o tym wiedział. – Chcę abyś dołączył do Zakonu – powtórzył. – Przekazujesz cenne informacje od ponad roku. Remus, profesor Dumbledore i Snape wesprą cię. Wiem, że Hermiona ucieszy się, gdy tam się znajdziesz. Ja będę zadowolony.

W kilka sekund, które zajęło Harry'emu wypowiedzenie tych słów, twarz Dracona zamarła zupełnie, jakby ktoś nagle zasłonił wszystkie okna w pokoju, odcinając światło i ciepło.

– To nie wyjdzie, Potter – odpowiedział lekko ślizgon, i tylko dlatego, że Harry uczył się odczytywać jego uczucia od tygodnia, zauważył gorycz w jego głosie. – Nigdy mnie nie zaakceptują. Jestem ślizgonem, synem śmierciożercy, wzorem dla każdego ucznia nienawidzącego szlam. Nawet jeżeli mógłbyś użyć swojego wpływu, bym dostał się do Zakonu, nigdy nie zaufają mi na tyle, by czuć się przy mnie pewnie. Będą wierzyli, że staram się - jakby to ujął Weasley? - _wślizgnąć i zdobyć cenne informacje_.

Harry zdecydował się zignorować fakt, że pomyślałby dokładnie to samo o Draconie niecały miesiąc temu. _Jak długą drogę pokonałem w tak krótkim czasie_, uświadomił sobie nagle. Jakby przez te wszystkie lata był na wpół ślepy, widząc tylko to co oczywiste i ignorując to, co było niczym więcej jak cienką powłoką, pod którą chaotycznie kłębiły się motywy, intencje i związki.

To Hermiona sprawiła, że ponownie przemyślał swój punkt widzenia, gdy dowiedział sie o tym wszystkim i o jej szczególnej relacji ze Snapem, która z dnia na dzień zdawał się być coraz bardziej tajemnicza. Ale to Draco służył mu pomocą podczas tej przemiany. Teraz on mógł mu pomóc.

– Snape'owi na początku też nie ufali. I nie chcę wiedzieć, jak zareagują, gdy odkryją tożsamość naszego ukochanego mistrzowskiego szpiega – znów wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to nie jest ważne. Sednem jest to, że chcę byś był w Zakonie – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie na darmo jestem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, wiesz?

Przytulając się do szorstkiej kory drzewa, Hermiona usłyszała ciche pyknięcie aportacji, jednak nie poruszyła się ani o cal. Utrzymała swoją pozycję, oczy spuszczone, jedna noga podniesiona i oparta o drzewo, ukazująca nagą skórę i spódniczkę jej szkolnego mundurka. Zaplotła włosy w warkocz i nałożyła jedynie delikatny makijaż.

Wiedziała, jak wygląda: niewinnie, lekko bezradnie i bardzo młodo. Nie chciała przypominać MacNairowi o dzikiej łowczyni, którą ostatnio spotkał w tym miejscu.

– MacNair – zawołała po chwili, jakby nie zauważając natychmiast jego przybycia. Jej głos lekko drżał, jakby było jej zimno, lub bała się ciemności. – Bałam się, że nie przyjdziesz!

Zdominowała go wczoraj, w komnacie do aportacji. Jednak mężczyźni tacy jak on nie lubili gdy to kobieta przejmowała na stałe kontrolę. Musiał dzisiejszego wieczoru wydawać się delikatną i kruchą, pozostawiając mu całą inicjatywę.

Chciał biernej kobiety, i taką właśnie będzie, tylko na ten wieczór, pozostawiając całą pracę ciemnej postaci skrytej w mroku.

– Oczywiście, że przyszedłem, słodziutka – odpowiedział, podchodząc do niej. Hermiona musiała powstrzymać rozbawione prychnięcie. Rzeczywiście "słodziutka". Brzmiał jak jakiś mugol na swojej pierwszej randce.

Poczuła ramię owijające się wokół swojej talii, przyciągające ją do niego i powstrzymała natychmiastowy dreszcz, wywołany przez ten gest. Była już do tego zbyt przyzwyczajona, by jej to przeszkadzało.

– Gdzie chcesz ze mną pójść? Coś zaplanowałaś? – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Odwróciła się do niego tak, że prawie stykali się twarzami. Jej ciepły, słodki oddech łaskotał jego usta i nos. – Znam jaskinię nieopodal – wyszeptała. – Myślę, że tam... nikt nam nie przeszkodzi.

– Brzmi świetnie – zgodził się, a jego dłoń, która spoczywała na jej udzie, przesunęła się powoli niżej. Na chwilę wtuliła się w jego rękę, a potem się odsunęła.

– Ktoś może mnie zobaczyć – wyszeptała przepraszająco, sprawiając by jej głos brzmiał, jakby nie mogła złapać tchu, pokazując mu, że chciała czuć jego dłonie na swoim ciele. – Nie możemy ryzykować, jest zbyt blisko zamku.

– Prowadź więc – zgodził się, zdejmując dłonie z jej tyłka, jednak trzymając się bardzo blisko niej. Jeżeli szybko nie przestanie jej dotykać, Severus będzie musiał wprowadzić w życie plan B.

Pozwoliła MacNairowi mówić gdy szli. Głównie chwalił się swoimi planami wywabienia Pottera z zamku i zyskaniem uznania Czarnego Pana. Słuchała uważnie, wyłapując każdy przydatny skrawek informacji i komentując jego odwagę pełnymi uznania okrzykami i podziwiającymi westchnieniami. Głupota tego mężczyzny pełnej krwi zdumiewała nawet ją.

Dotarli prawie do jaskini, gdzie dawno temu ukrywał się Syriusz, gdy nagle z lewej strony wystrzelił z ciemności promień zimnego białego światła i uderzył ją z dużą siłą w plecy.

Krzyknęła z bólu i upadła, pociągając za sobą MacNaira, i przez to uszkadzając jego ramię, w którym trzymał różdżkę. Zaczął się plan B. Oczywiście światło jedynie lekko ogrzało jej plecy, ona jednak potoczyła się po ziemi, jakby wijąc się w ogromnym bólu, i zdawało się, że MacNair to kupił.

Przynajmniej ma jakieś śmierciożerskie odruchy, pomyślała, gdy uwolnił pospiesznie swoje ramię i odsunął się od niej, przygotowując się do walki. Nie były one jednak na tyle dobre, by zauważył, że pozbyła się jego drugiej różdżki. Lubiła mieć równe szanse.

– Kto tam jest? – krzyknął nerwowo MacNair. Jego głos był szorstki i na granicy załamania. Pewnie myślała, że Malfoy ich znalazł i teraz czeka w krzakach z klątwą zabijającą na ustach.

Jednak postacią, która wyszła z mroku w blask księżyca nie był srebrzystowłosy przywódca klanu Malfoy'ów.

Czarne włosy obramowywały twarz mroczną i ponurą, z wąskimi wargami, złamanym nosem i czarnymi, płonącymi oczyma. Ten mrok odzwierciedlał również powiewający płaszcz, który wyglądał tak, jakby całe ciało było otoczone diabelską aurą złego światła.

Nawet Hermiona, która od początku wiedziała o jego obecności, poczuła jak serce trzepoce jej w piersi, jak mały schwytany ptaszek. Tylko Severus mógł zagrać tak melodramatyczne wejście, nie wyglądając przy tym idiotycznie. W rzeczywistości wyglądał całkiem inaczej i dziewczyna musiała ostro nakazać sobie koncentrację na czekającym ją zadaniu.

– MacNair – wymruczał Severus, zupełnie tak samo jak ona wczorajszej nocy w pokoju aportacyjnym, na co serce Hermiony wykonało wesołego fikołka. – Cóż za przyjemna niespodzianka. Jak widzę, nie zmieniłeś swoich przyzwyczajeń. Dzisiejszej nocy znów gwałcisz uczennice?

– Snape – syknął MacNair. Część jego strachu zmieniła się w nienawiść do mężczyzny, który zdradził ich wszystkich. Jednak nie całkowicie, gdyż wiedział, że Severus jest poważnym przeciwnikiem i miał się na baczności. – Nadal trzymasz się w cieniu i szpiegujesz ludzi? Wydaje się, że ty również nie bardzo zmieniłeś swoje przyzwyczajenia.

Zdawało się, że stał całkowicie bez ruchu, jednak lekkie drgnięcie lewej ręki zdradziło go: wypuścił różdżkę z uchwytu na ramieniu wprost do swojej dłoni i był teraz gotowy do ataku z zaskoczenia.

Jednak Severus nie dał mu tej możliwości.

Machnięciem różdżki posłał niebieskie światło w stronę MacNaira, który zablokował je pospiesznie stworzoną tarczą. Walka się rozpoczęła.

Po kilku sekundach i pierwszych ruchach, dla wszystkich na polanie było jasne, że MacNair nie miał szans w starciu z Severusem. Wobec miotanych z szybkością błyskawicy klątw i uroków mistrza eliksirów, MacNair wydawał się powolny i niezdarny. Gdy Severus rzucał coraz to inne zaklęcia, jego przeciwnik był wierny Crucio i klątwie zabijającej, co zmuszało Snape'a raczej do skoków i uników niż do używania tarcz. Nie żeby miał z tym jakiś problem.

Jednak Severus powstrzymywał się. Zamiast śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej mieszanki klątw, którą każdy śmierciożerca mógłby wyrecytować we śnie, koncentrował się na zaklęciach ogłuszających i rozbrajających, atakując MacNaira ze wszystkich stron, jednocześnie deprymując go i dając fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

– Co, Snape, znasz tylko zaklęcia dla pierwszoroczniaków? Czyżby twój nowy pan trzymał cię na krótkiej smyczy? – śmierciożerca kpił, a Hermiona po raz kolejny została zaskoczona jego głupotą. Któż drażnił by panterę bawiącą się swoją zdobyczą?

– On nie jest moim nowym panem, MacNair – odpowiedział Snape z mrocznym rozbawieniem w głosie. – Potajemnie służę mu już od osiemnastu lat, i żaden z was, "bohaterów", nigdy tego nie zauważył.

– NIE! – krzyknął MacNair. Szał przesłonił mu ostatnią część mózgu, która ostrzegała przed nadmierną pewnością siebie, po czym ruszył na Snape'a.

Spotkał się z pięścią. Uderzenie odebrało mu dech. Gdy starał się zrozumieć co się właściwie stało, Severus znalazł się za nim i wymierzył kopniaka w jego ramię, co posłało go na ziemię.

Ruchem tak zarozumiałym, że Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu, Severus otrzepał swoje szaty.

– Petrificus Totalus – powiedział leniwie. Ciało powalonego śmierciożercy zesztywniało. – No doprawdy, Hermiono – kontynuował, jednocześnie podnosząc MacNaira i oczyszczając jego szaty i twarz machnięciem różdżki. – Mogę tylko zakwestionować twój dobór towarzystwa.

Hermiona udała nadąsaną minę. Cała sytuacja ogromnie ją bawiła. – Cóż innego mogę robić, gdy chowasz się przede mną w krzakach, Severusie – odpowiedziała. Ujrzała zszokowaną twarz MacNaira, twarz mężczyzny który nagle, lecz zbyt późno, zrozumiał, że został całkowicie oszukany. I że prawdopodobnie szybko spotka swój koniec.

– Skoro tak to ujmujesz, mogę to zrozumieć – powiedział Severus. – Może powinniśmy więc zacząć od nowa. Może bardziej przyjaźnie. Jesteś gotowa?

Hermiona skinęła głową i wycofała się w cień, w którym wcześniej schował się Severus.

– Dobry widok? – zapytał mistrz szpiegów, a ona odkrzyknęła swoją aprobatę.

– Zatem, MacNair, jesteś tu aby pomóc nam w jednej małej sprawie. Nie zajmie to długo, zapewniam cię. Imperio – syknął, a ciało MacNaira rozluźniło się, jak marionetka wisząca na sznurkach.

Cofnął się o kilka kroków, aż skrył się w cieniu. Potem podszedł do przodu z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, Snape – powiedział.

– Czego chcesz? – aksamitny głos mistrza eliksirów był całkowicie wyzuty z emocji i MacNair musiał zmrużyć oczy, by w ciemnościach dostrzec zarys jego twarzy. Nie żeby mógł cokolwiek wywnioskować z jej wyrazu.

– Mam informacje, które mogą być cenne dla twoich popleczników – powiedział pospiesznie MacNair, wyraźnie chcąc zadowolić rozmówcę. – Mogę je zaoferować razem z własną osobą. Znam plany i posunięcia Czarnego Pana. Tylko zabierz mnie od śmierciożerców! Pozwól mi pracować dla Dumbledore'a!

– To wszystko? – chłodne pytanie przecięło nocną ciszę.

– Są inni tacy jak ja, inni, którzy chcę przejść na drugą stronę – wymamrotał MacNair, blady jak ściana ze strachu. – Mogę podać ci ich nazwiska, dużo nazwisk, tylko...

– To nie wystarczy, MacNair – przerwał mu Snape. – Znam cię. Jesteś słaby. Zdradzisz ponownie, tym razem nas. Jest tylko jeden szpieg w służbie Dumbledore'a, i jestem nim ja. _Avada Kedavra_.

Zielone światło wypełniło powietrze. Martwe ciało MacNaira uderzyło o ziemię. Szybko Snape podszedł do zwłok i dokładnie je przeszukał, zabierając jego różdżkę i zwiniętą rolkę pergaminu. Potem ostrożnie przyjrzał się polanie, dotknął czoła, jakby salutując ofierze i aportował się.

Mniej niż pięć minut zajęło Hermionie połączenie obrazu śmierci MacNaira z innymi poszlakami, które spreparowali wcześniej z Severusem. Gdy skończyła, miała perfekcyjne wspomnienie o tym, jak śledziła go od wyjścia z zamku, przez Hogsmeade i las, aż do momentu spotkania i zabicia MacNaira. Rzecz godną zaprezentowania mistrzowi oklumencji.

Potem otrzepała spódnicę i magicznie ją osuszyła. Podeszła do MacNaira i za pomocą zaklęcia, które znalazła w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, usunęła wszelkie ślady swojego zapachu i dotyku z jego ciała i ubrania. Dopiero gdy była całkowicie pewna, że nic z Hermiony Granger nie zostało na zwłokach, chwyciła je i aportowała się.

Miała prezent dla Czarnego Pana i Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Coś dzięki czemu miała nadzieję, że pośród śmierciożerców wyższych rangą zapanuje chaos.

Coś co znacząco zwiększy jej wpływy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	38. Zaufanie i Zdrada

**Zaufanie i Zdrada**

Następnego ranka siedziała pochylona nad wypracowaniem z Zaklęć, kiedy nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

Spała w kwaterach Severusa, ale wcześnie rano wróciła do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. W weekendy uczniowie najczęściej przychodzili do Prefekt Naczelnej ze swoimi problemami i choć już dawno nie czuła się uczennicą, nie mówiąc o roli prefekt, musiała to odgrywać idealnie, aby oddalić podejrzenia od siebie i Zakonu.

Podejrzenia... W myślach wróciła do wydarzeń ostatniej nocy, automatycznie sprawdzając ewentualne przecieki w zaklęciach zabezpieczających i podsłuchujących. Jeżeli ktoś niespecjalnie jej przyjazny był przed jej drzwiami, chciała o tym wiedzieć zanim je otworzy.

Wczorajszej nocy raczej zaskoczyła strażników Voldemorta, gdy przebiegła obok nich z ciałem MacNaira unoszącym się za nią. Nie miała na sobie zwyczajowego czarnego płaszcza ani niedawno przyznanej maski, jej policzki były zarumienione z szoku i pośpiechu, by jak najszybciej poinformować swojego pana.

Po okazaniu zwłok i swoich wspomnień jako dowodu, jej podejrzenia potwierdziły się. Gdy Czarny Pan skończył swoje badanie, w zgromadzeniu śmierciożerców zapanowała cisza. Kiedy rozpętał się jego szał, był on straszliwy.

Ostała się raczej w nienaruszonym stanie, jednak spojrzenia innych śmierciożerców nie obiecywały jej niczego dobrego. Jednak wieczór ten był udany. Voldemort teraz uważał ją za jedyną zaufaną osobę pośród swoich popleczników. Sama odkryła spisek i miała odwagę aby go o nim poinformować. Jako jedyna była mu lojalna.

W pewien sposób, było to okropnie zabawne. Na następne dwa dni większość Wewnętrznego Kręgu stała się bezużyteczna, gdyż Voldemort pokazywał im, w jak niewielkim stopniu go zadowalają, a Hermiona była zmuszona się temu przypatrywać.

Decydując, że jednak nie chce pamiętać tej części swojego wieczoru, szybko wstała i podeszła do drzwi łączących jej pokój z pokojem wspólnym Gryffindoru. Gdy je otworzyła, ujrzała nerwową twarz Ginny. Pokój wspólny był poza tym pusty.

– Cześć – powiedziała ruda. – Ja... to jest... ja chciałam zapytać, czy chciałabyś spędzić ze mną trochę czasu w Hogsmeade... dzisiaj jest sobotnie wyjście do wioski, i wiesz, pomyślałam, że może potrzebujesz oderwać się na trochę...

Tak, potrzebowała trochę wolnego. W zasadzie Hermiona nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz była w Hogsmeade, ale przecież było tyle do zrobienia. Do późnej nocy omawiali z Severusem strategię, tylko na chwilę przerwała im McGonagall, miała zająć się Justinem i jego rodzicami. Dzisiaj umówili się na kolejne spotkanie. Snape chciał jeszcze raz porozmawiać z nią o swoich planach wobec Zakonu, a Draco przedyskutować sposoby na umieszczenie fałszywych informacji w listach do swojego ojca, no i było jeszcze tyle pracy domowej...

Jednak na twarzy Ginny widniał dziwny wyraz, mieszanka zdenerwowania i determinacji.

– Dlaczego chcesz, abym z tobą poszła? – zapytała. Już dawno temu nauczyła się, że jedynym sposobem na uzyskanie informacji od Weasley'ówny było zapytanie wprost. – Twój brat nawet nie jest w stanie przebywać ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Ginny zarumieniła się. – Jest takim idiotą – powiedziała cicho. – Słuchaj Hermiono, gdybyśmy wiedzieli o co się pokłóciliście, nigdy byśmy nie skonfrontowali was w ten sposób. Zrozumiałam, jak byliśmy głupi. Dumbledore i Snape wszystko nam wyjaśnili, i po tym nie mogę uwierzyć, że Ron nadal traktuje cię w ten sposób!

– Zapewne jak większość osób – odpowiedziała Hermiona, nie ukrywając jak bardzo była zmęczona. – Neville praktycznie mdleje za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzi. Remus Lupin już nie prosi mnie do odpowiedzi na zajęciach, a Luna przestała się odzywać w mojej obecności. Gapi się na mnie, jak bym była jakimś chrapakiem krętorogim. Ale kto mógłby ich winić? Nie jestem osobą, za którą mnie uważali. W pewien sposób, to ja ich zdradziłam.

– Bzdura – odpowiedziała spokojnie Ginny. – Ale wiem, że czasem możesz to tak odczuwać.

– Niby skąd? – Hermiona pochyliła się z nagłym zainteresowaniem. Myślała, że jest to jeden z tych gestów Weasleyów, przyjacielski sposób obejścia własnych uprzedzeń, który z góry był skazany na niepowodzenie. Zapomniała jednak, że Ginny, w pewien sposób, bardzo różniła się od swoich braci, a nawet matki.

– Bo czułam się tak samo – odpowiedziała ruda, cała spięta. – Wtedy jak Riddle mnie obezwładnił. Wiedziałam, że nie miałam wyboru i inni też to wiedzieli. Teoretycznie. Jednak wciąż chodzili wokół mnie na paluszkach przez całe lato, kontrolując mój każdy ruch i doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa. Marzyłam o kimś, kto by nie udawał, że nic się nie zmieniło. Tak jak ty, gdy wróciliśmy do szkoły – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Ilość twoich pytań była czasem przytłaczająca, ale przynajmniej mogłam porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie wybuchał płaczem kiedykolwiek o tym wspomniałam. Więc, czy chciałabyś pójść ze mną do Hogsmeade?

Hermiona otworzyła usta, zamknęła je i rozważyła to, co właśnie usłyszała. Zawsze wiedziała, że Ginny była mądrzejsza od swoich braci, ale to było całkiem imponujące.

Skinęła głową. Powoli.

– Tak Ginny – odpowiedziała. – Pójdę z przyjemnością. Poczekaj chwilkę, wezmę tylko swój płaszcz.

– Pójdę po swój – uśmiechnęła się szeroko ruda. – Będę za minutę!

Hermiona zostawiła otwarte drzwi, odwróciła się do szafy i wyjęła ciepły płaszcz. To będzie świetny dzień, zdecydowała, i będę się świetnie bawić.

Szybko dotknęła różdżką obrazu Waterhouse'a, aby dać znać Severusowi, że wyszła i kiedy wróci. Pracowali nad lepszymi środkami komunikacji, jednak ostatnimi tygodniami mieli mało czasu na cokolwiek innego poza szpiegowaniem i walką. Miał teraz inne rzeczy wymagające uwagi niż spędzanie wieczoru na kanapie, czytając i dyskutując.

Oczywiście, rozumiała to, myślała zapinając płaszcz i szukając rękawiczek, ale strasznie za nim tęskniła. Z każdą godziną bez Severusa miała mu więcej rzeczy do opowiedzenia i tematów do przedyskutowania.

Z kolei każda godzina spędzona razem sprawiała, że czuła się zadowolona i pełna.

Przez sekundę poczuła powiew zimnego powietrza i odwróciła się z różdżką w dłoni, sprawdzając drzwi i zaklęcia podsłuchujące, jednak wszystko było w porządku, więc wróciła do szukania rękawiczek.

Być może mogła by być sobą będąc z nim, zastanawiała się. Mogła być tak szybka i inteligentna jak chciała, nie musząc obawiać się poirytowanych reakcji. Mogła być słaba, a on złapał by ją zanim by upadła. Lub przeciwnie, mogła być silna i zimna i bezlitosna, nie musząc się martwić, czy ją zrozumie, czy zachowa się jak idiotyczny samiec, który musi czuć się panem.

Grał w życiu tak wiele ról, był tyloma rzeczami, że w jego obecności maski i udawanie były nieistotne. Nie miała innego wyboru, musiała mu powiedzieć, co naprawdę myślała. Nie miała szansy schować się za małymi kłamstwami i manipulacjami. To sprawiło, że poczuła się szczęśliwsza, niż kiedykolwiek mogła sobie wyobrazić.

Jednocześnie, śmiertelnie ją to przerażało. Gdyż, jak szalone by to nie było, jej kłamstwa sprawiały, że ten związek był w ogóle możliwy. Stanowiły jedyną podstawę całkowitego zaufania które było między nimi. Nie mógł się nigdy dowiedzieć, inaczej byłby to koniec.

Wiedziała jak prosto mogło się to zakończyć. Tylko jej kłamstwa chroniły ich partnerski układ, zaledwie cienka stalowa bariera, którą ustanowiła między nimi, tak subtelna, że dotychczas jej nie zauważył. Jednak coraz ciężej było jej strzec swoich tajemnic, a za każdym razem gdy patrzył na nią, za każdym razem gdy mówił do niej tym niesamowitym aksamitnym głosem pełnym ciepła, było jeszcze trudniej.

Już tyle razy ją kusiło aby się poddać i opowiedzieć mu dlaczego naprawdę została szpiegiem. Jego dawne pytanie "dlaczego", które zadał tyle miesięcy temu, każdego dnia prześladowało ją w jej umyśle. Narastała w niej potrzeba odpowiedzi.

Jednak nie mogła tego zrobić, gdyż teraz znała go już zbyt dobrze. Nie mógłby żyć znając prawdę. Śmiertelnie by go to zraniło, i to co powstało pomiędzy nimi, ta dziwna, wspaniała rzecz, którą nazywali przyjaźnią, przestała by istnieć.

Być może, pomyślała w chwili smutnego oświecenia, tak było lepiej. Lepiej nie spotykać się tak często, lepiej trzymać go na dystans, potrzebny by jej oszustwo uszło na sucho. Ta myśl bolała, jednak jej przeciwieństwo sprawiało niewyobrażalny ból. A Hermiona Granger zawsze była osobą, która dotrzymywała swoich postanowień.

Nałożyła czerwono-złoty szalik Gryffindoru, wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Giny czekała na nią w pokoju wspólnym i naprawdę się uśmiechnęła, gdy ją zobaczyła. Może skupianie całego umysłu i uwagi na Severusie nie jest dobrą rzeczą, pomyślała Hermiona, gdy wyszły z wieży Gryffindoru, rozmawiając wesoło przez cały czas. Spędzanie czasu z ludźmi w moim wieku jest zdecydowanie bezpieczniejsze.

_Dlatego, że nie rozumieją cię tak dobrze jak Severus,_ wyszeptał jakiś głos w jej umyśle, jednak bezlitośnie go zignorowała. Dzisiaj będzie się dobrze bawić.

Gdy dziewczęta dotarły do głównego wejścia śmiały się wesoło. Gdy wyszły na zewnątrz i poczuły świeże wiosenne powietrze, Hermiona była pewna, że to jest dokładnie to, czego potrzebowała. Z wyglądu Ginny wywnioskowała, że ruda myśli podobnie.

Żadna z nich nie spojrzała w górę, na okno pokoju Hermiony, więc żadna z nich nie dostrzegła cienia przyglądającego im się zza zasłony. Przyglądał im się, aż zniknęły idąc w kierunku Hogsmeade, potem odszedł od okna z ponurym, mrocznym uśmiechem.

Po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu Severus siedział w swoim biurze przy klasie eliksirów. Naprawdę miał lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia, myślał powoli sącząc herbatę. Czekało go jeszcze sporo pracy zanim Kwatera Główna choć trochę zacznie przypominać miejsce, jakie sobie wymarzył.

Za każdym razem gdy miał dość, mówił Albusowi, że to nie było jego, Severusa, zadanie, lecz Dyrektora i że już nie ruszy palcem aby doprowadzić to siedlisko chaosu do porządku. Jednak Albus, jak nieznośnym mężczyzną by nie był, po prostu błyskał oczami, uśmiechał się i oferował cytrynowego dropsa, a Severus wracał do pracy, zanim zdążył zdać sobie sprawę z tego co robi.

Cieszył się, że przenieśli Kwaterę Główną do Hogwartu. Grimmauld Place byłoby zupełnie nie do wytrzymania.

W ten sposób, jego życie prywatne, które posiadał od niedawna, bardzo ucierpiało.

Remus wciąż nie wzniósł się ponad własną głupotę i zachowywał się wobec niego jakby był jakimś niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem, co było po prostu śmieszne, zważywszy w co sam się przemieniał każdej pełni.

Od ponad tygodnia nie wypił herbaty z Minerwą, no i, oczywiście, mógłby spędzić trochę czasu z Hermioną. Jednak ostatnio starał się skracać czas, jaki spędzali razem, bojąc się tego, co nadmierny kontakt mógł z nim zrobić.

Choć wewnętrzna dyscyplina nie pozwoliłaby mu przyznać się do tego, tęsknił za nią bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej za istotą ludzką. Jej nieobecność bolała go fizycznie i już wielokrotnie kusiło go, by porzucić te ascetyczne ćwiczenia i przygotować dla nich wczesną kolację w jego komnatach.

Opiekun Slytherinu tradycyjnie był w swoim biurze w sobotnie popołudnia przez godzinę lub dwie, czekając na tych, którzy szukali ostatniej deski ratunku. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Severus robił tak przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. I nie zamierzał zrywać z tradycją, tylko dlatego, że miał inne rzeczy do zrobienia.

Z tego też powodu nie zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś otwiera drzwi klasy z raczej większą siłą niż było to niezbędne. Wszyscy ślizgoni szybko uczyli się kontrolować gniew, jednak czasem człowiek po prostu nie dawał sobie już rady. Sam był doskonale obeznany z tym uczuciem.

Jednak delikatne ciekawość, wobec gościa, zmieniła się w potężną irytację, gdy ten ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi wejściowe do jego gabinetu.

– Wejść – powiedział, nie chcąc oceniać, zanim nie dowie się kto za nimi stoi. Jednak, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i uderzyły o ścianę, nie stał za nimi uczeń Slytherinu.

Był to Ronald Weasley.

– To wszystko twoja wina, ty dupku! – krzyczał gryfon, z twarzą ciemnoczerwoną z gniewu, co raczej żałośnie kontrastowało z jego rudymi włosami. Pod połami swojego płaszcza trzymał ukryty jakiś przedmiot. Severus wyjął różdżkę z kabury. Chłopak był wystarczająco głupi by zaatakować nauczyciela, a teraz wydawał się nie panować nad swoją furią.

Severus nie miał by nic przeciwko, by nauczyć czegoś tego bałwana. To on skrzywdził Hermionę.

– Panie Weasley, choć przyzwyczaiłem się już do bycia źródłem pana nieszczęść, mógłby mnie pan oświecić co do powodu tego wybuchu? – zapytał leniwie, wiedząc dobrze, że nic tak nie prowokuje gryfonów jak arogancja i emocjonalny chłód.

– Dowiedziałem się, dlaczego została szpiegiem, ty skurwysynu – ryknął Ron, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej. – I to twoja wina!

– Doprawdy – odpowiedział jedwabiście Severus. – Jeżeli chcesz abym uwierzył, że Hermiona powierzyła tobie taką informację, muszę cię rozczarować. Myślę, że aktualnie nie powiedziałaby ci o pracy domowej zadanej na następny tydzień.

– Troszczę się o nią bardziej niż ty kiedykolwiek byłbyś w stanie, Snape – warknął. – Już niedługo przekona się, kto naprawdę jest jej przyjacielem. Ty doprowadziłeś ją do szaleństwa!

– Tak, no dobrze – uśmiechnął się ironicznie Snape. – Jeżeli to wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć, to muszę przyznać, że już od jakiegoś czasu nie jest zabawne. Wyjdź, albo będziesz szorował kociołki do końca roku szkolnego.

Nagle, Weasley uśmiechnął się. Było to tak niespodziewane, że Severus zachwiał się, a ironia znikła z jego twarzy. W pewien dziwny sposób, bachor nagle wydał mu się starszy, bardziej wyrachowany. Było to przynajmniej niepokojące.

– Myślę, że nie chcesz, abym wychodził, Snape – powiedział. – Nie chciałbyś przegapić tego, co tu mam – przerysowanym gestem odrzucił płaszcz, który niósł w ramionach.

Severus pobladł jak ściana. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, już był po drugiej stronie biurka. – Skąd to masz? – krzyknął, jednak z jego ust wydobył się szept.

– Z jej pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej – odpowiedział Weasley, z obłąkanym uśmiechem wciąż przyklejonym do twarzy. – Włamałem się tam, gdy wyszła do Hogsmeade. Ukryła to dobrze, ale ja jestem najmłodszym z szóstki synów, Snape.

Snape gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, wciąż wpatrzony w to, co wcześniej przykrywał płaszcz Weasleya.

Myślodsiewnia.

– To nie może być jej – zaprotestował, odczuwając ulgę, że ton jego głosu na powrót brzmiał solidnie i jedwabiście, co trenował przez tyle lat. – Nigdy nie pozostawiłaby dowodu w tak źle zabezpieczonym miejscu. Jestem okropnym kłamcą, Weasley. Wyjdź stąd natychmiast. Lepiej odnieś myślodsiewnią komukolwiek ją ukradłeś, zanim wyrzucę cię z tej szkoły!

– O nie, dupku, nie będziesz mi groził! – odpowiedział Ron uśmiechając się obłąkańczo. I ona należy do _niej. _Mogła ją schować tylko w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, nie mogła ryzykować tego, że ją znajdziesz! Chyba nie ufała ci aż tak bardzo jak się wydawało, co?

Nagle uśmiech znikł, zastąpiła go nienawiść tak gwałtowna, że wypaliła wszystkie inne emocje z twarzy Weasleya. – Należy do niej. I byłem w niej, Snape. Wiem już wszystko, każdy strzęp prawdy, który przed tobą ukryła. Ty draniu!

Coś w jego oczach przekonało Snape'a, że chłopak nie kłamał. Nie mógłby. Lekki dotyk legilimencji pozbawił go resztki złudzeń. Wszystko to było prawdą. Severusa ogarnął szał, odbierając mu całą kontrolę i rozwagę.

– Głupcze! – zagrzmiał. – Jak nawet mogłeś pomyśleć o naruszeniu jej zaufania w ten sposób? Ona nigdy ci tego nie wybaczy, tak samo jak ja!

– Niczego nie naruszyłem! – krzyknął Weasley. – To ty dotykasz ją w ten sposób i zachowujesz się, jakby należała do ciebie! Jeżeli próbuję pomóc przyjacielowi, nie ma w tym nic złego! A ja jej pomogę! Teraz, gdy wiem już co doprowadziło ją do szaleństwa, będzie prosto uświadomić jej jakim tłustowłosym dupkiem jesteś naprawdę!

– Nie wiem, co myślisz, że widziałeś, ale w tej chwili oddasz mi myślodsiewnię, a ja zawołam tu dyrektora! Mam nadzieję, że się pospieszy, gdyż może nie zostać z ciebie wystarczająco dużo, aby cię wydalić ze szkoły!

– Bolało, gdy się dowiedziałeś, że cię okłamała, nie? – zapytał Weasley, znów z szaleńczym uśmiechem na ustach. – Będzie bolało jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczysz, co przed tobą zataiła!

– W tej chwili oddasz mi myślodsiewnię – rozkazał Severus, ledwie opanowanym wrzaskiem. Podszedł do Weasleya.

– Złap ją, jeśli potrafisz! – mówiąc to, Ronald Weasley z całą siłą rzucił w niego kamienną misą.

Snape'owi ledwie udało mu się ją złapać. Nie pomyślał jednak o zawartości misy, i choć tulił myślodsiewnię do piersi, nie mógł powstrzymać ruchu srebrzystego płynu.

Uderzył go prosto w twarz. W chwili gdy poczuł mokry chłód, opadł przez mgły w przeszłość.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył, zanim pochłonęły go wspomnienia, była twarz Ronalda Weasleya, wykrzywiona w grymasie nienawiści i rozbawienia.

Gdy mgła wokół niego się przejaśniła, znalazł się w ciemnym korytarzu wejściowym Hogwartu.

Severus chciał się wycofać, opuścić wspomnienie w chwili gdy jego stopy dotknęły chłodnego, gładkiego kamienia, jednak coś kazało mu zostać.

_Wyjdę stąd_, krzyknął głos w jego umyśle, _nie zdradzę jej w ten sposób, nie po raz kolejny._

Było to żałosne, ale właśnie został przechytrzony przez tego idiotę Weasleya. Srebrzysty płyn rozlał się na jego twarzy, uniemożliwiając mu cofnięcie się, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku myślodsiewni. Jego kontakt ze wspomnieniami Hermiony nie mógł zostać przerwany, dopóki się nie skończą. Jednym słowem utknął.

Obrócił się na cichy odgłos kroków. To ona, przemykała się przez korytarze na parterze Hogwartu, prawdopodobnie zasiedziała się w bibliotece.

Hermiona. Jednak nie ta, którą poznał. Ta Hermiona była młodsza, na jej piersi błyszczała odznaka prefekt, a nie Prefekt Naczelnej. Czyli jest to jej piąty lub szósty rok. Jej włosy były krótsze, postawa mniej kontrolowana, mniej dostojna, przypominająca normalną uczennicę. Dopiero teraz, gdy zobaczył jej młodszą postać, Severus uświadomił sobie jak bardzo się zmieniła podczas ostatniego roku.

Jednak największa zmiana zaszła w wyrazie jej twarzy. Zniknęły zmarszczki zamyślenia i troski, które delikatnie wyostrzały jej rysy i postarzały ją. W jej oczach brak było blasku wiedzy i sarkazmu, światła gorzkiego rozbawienia z przewidywalności tego świata. Ta dziewczyna jeszcze nie wiedziała, co wprawia świat w ruch. Nie spojrzała jeszcze w oczy diabłu. Nie flirtowała z ciemnością i nie pokonała jej.

Była zwyczajną uczennicą, choć może mądrzejszą od pozostałych. Jednak nie był to ten wyszlifowany diament, który pokochał.

Przeklinając w myślach, Severus nagle uświadomił sobie, że stoi zamyślony po środku holu wejściowego, obserwując Hermionę z niemą fascynacją, zamiast próbować się stąd wydostać.

Ponownie spróbował pokonać niewidzialną barierę, która go tutaj więziła. Jego próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, gdy zobaczył jak Hermiona ze wspomnienia nagle pochyla się, aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się czemuś na gładko wypolerowanej płycie piaskowca.

Automatycznie Severus stanął za nią.

To była krew. Tylko kilka kropel, jednak nie było wątpliwości co do charakteru cieczy. Wyraz twarzy Hermiony stał się nagle napięty i nerwowy, wywnioskował, że ona również domyśliła się co to za plama.

Dopiero gdy ruszyła przed siebie, uświadomił sobie, że było tego więcej niż kilka kropel. Tworzyły ślad, którym zdecydowała się podążyć.

– Nie bądź głupia, dziewczyno – wysyczał, wiedząc dobrze, że i tak go nie usłyszy, – Ten zamek nie jest bezpieczny nocą. Niczego się nie nauczyłaś przez te lata?

Zamyślony wyraz jej twarzy, gdy ponownie spojrzała w górę, oczy spoglądające w górę schodów i na ślad krwi, powiedziały mu, że myśli dokładnie o tym samym. Jednak to były pewnie bezpieczniejsze czasy, lub też Hermiona nie nauczyła się jeszcze o nieskończonych niebezpieczeństwach, które czekały na nią nawet w Hogwarcie.

Zamiast obrócić się na pięcie i poinformować o swoim znalezisku nauczyciela, Hermiona podążyła za śladem.

Severus już nie starał uwolnić się ze wspomnienia, lecz podążył za nią.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry skulił się w swoim ulubionym fotelu przed ogromnym kominkiem, ciesząc się spokojem w dzień wyjścia do Hogsmeade, gdy nagle otworzył się otwór wejściowy za portretem. Zobaczył Rona, z twarzą wpatrzoną w ziemię oraz niezgrabnymi i nerwowymi ruchami.

Harry westchnął cicho i chciał odwrócić się w stronę ognia, gdy intuicja podpowiedziała mu, że coś nie gra. Harry nie był w stanie określić, czy wynikało to z wiedzy o języku ciała, którą Draco wmuszał w niego przez ostatni tydzień, czy jego własna znajomość humorów i zachowań Rona. Zdecydował jednak, że słuchanie wewnętrznego głosu zazwyczaj mu się opłacało, usiadł więc prosto, dokładniej przyglądając się chłopakowi.

Jego były przyjaciel zdawał się nie zauważyć, że był obecnie przedmiotem skrupulatnej obserwacji. Krążył po pokoju wspólnym, mamrotał pod nosem, a ramiona drgały mu w dziwny sposób, którego Harry nie mógł określić

Harry zaczął się martwić. Z jakiegoś powodu Ron był wyraźnie bardziej pobudzony niż gdy normalnie przeżywał emocjonalny chaos.

– Ron? – zapytał, wstając z fotela i powoli podchodząc do niego. Był gotów wycofać się w chwili, gdy Ron go zauważy, jednak gryfon wciąż chodził po pokoju, zwrócony do Harry'ego plecami. Jego ramiona nadal szaleńczo drgały.

– Ron, co się z tobą dzieje? Coś się stało w twojej rodzinie? Ron?

Powoli Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu Rona. W chwili gdy rudy poczuł dotknięcie obrócił się gwałtownie. Harry zachwiał się, zszokowany nagłym ruchem i tym co zobaczył.

Twarz Rona była mokra od łez, oczy czerwone i spuchnięte, jednak kąciki ust były uniesione ku górze, tworząc szaleńczą karykaturę normalnego uśmiechu jego przyjaciela. Przypominał Harry'emu szaleńca, jednego z tych wariatów, którzy często występowali jako złoczyńcy w komiksach czytanych przez jego kuzyna.

– Ron... – wyszeptał. – Co się stało?

Dopiero teraz chłopak go rozpoznał.

– Harry – krzyknął, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, aż jego twarz wyglądała, jakby miała w każdej chwili pęknąć na pół. – Nie musisz się martwić, stary, rozwiązałem wszystko! Już niedługo ona do nas wróci, a ten drań już nigdy jej nie tknie!

– Uspokój się Ron – powiedział Harry, starając się sobie przypomnieć, jak Hermiona uspokajała go po niektórych z jego wizji. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Tak – krzyczał szczęśliwy Ron, łapiąc Harry'ego mocno za ramiona. – Tak, dokładnie! Wszystko będzie dobrze. On właśnie teraz płaci za to wszystko, ten tłustowłosy ślizgon!

Harry zamarł. – O czym ty mówisz, Ron – zapytał powoli, starając się opanować chmurę paniki, która zdawała się go otaczać. – Co zrobiłeś?

– Domyśliłem się wszystkiego! – – krzyknął Ron. – Użyłem twojej pelerynki-niewidki gdy Ginny stała w jej drzwiach, i zdobyłem jej myślodsiewnię, widzisz, i dowiedziałem się z niej wszystkiego, czego chciałem. On już nigdy jej nie tknie, ten stary śmierciożerca!

Lodowatymi palcami Harry zdjął ze swoich ramion dłonie Rona. Teraz to on trzymał przyjaciela, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Ron – powiedział chłodnym tonem, nie okazując wszechogarniającego strachu, który czuł. – Coś ty kurwa zrobił?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Szli schodami w dół, młoda prefekt i jej nauczyciel, w dół do lochów, a ślad krwi był coraz wyraźniejszy, kropelki krwi stawały się coraz większymi plamami w miarę jak kamień stawał się coraz bardziej wilgotny i oślizgły, a pochodni wzdłuż ścian ubywało.

Słysząc jej urywany i nierówny oddech, Severus uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona, jego nieustraszona Hermiona, była przerażona. Nie, ta twarz nie należała do jego Hermiony, były to rysy młodszej, bardziej niewinnej dziewczyny, przypominającą teraźniejszą kobietę w ten sam sposób, w jaki drzewo wiosną jest podobne do swojego dojrzałego odpowiednika, dostojnie pokrytego liśćmi.

A tak przy okazji, kiedy zaczął ją nazywać "swoją Hermioną"?

Po jakimś czasie, który zdawał się Severusowi wiecznością, Hermiona w końcu się zatrzymała. Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nie zauważył drogi, którą przeszli, ani nie rozpoznał drzwi, przed którymi stanęła. Dopiero gdy dziewczyna ostrożnie je otworzyła i weszła do cichego, ciemnego pokoju, uświadomił sobie, gdzie się znajdowali.

Uderzyło go to jak kubeł lodowatej wody.

– Nie – wyszeptał. Ogarnęła go panika i stanął jak słup soli.

Nie bez przyczyny był najmłodszym Mistrzem Eliksirów i profesorem Hogwartu w tym stuleciu. Miał godny pozazdroszczenia umysł, zdolny do zanalizowania każdej wskazówki i zagadki. W chwili, gdy rozpoznał klasę Eliksirów, wszystko ułożyło się w całość.

– Nie, proszę, niech to będzie pomyłka! To nie może być prawda! Zawróć, Hermiono, natychmiast zawróć!

Jej gorąca determinacja w ochronie prawdziwego powodu rozpoczęcia szpiegowania, zdradzenie Voldemortowi jego tajemnicy, jej otwarta wrogość wobec niego. Jej zdenerwowanie w jego obecności podczas tych pierwszych, okropnych, tygodni odwyku. Fałszywe obrazy tworzące jej mentalne mury i ten jeden, zamglony obrazek który zobaczył tylko na sekundę przed tym jak wyrzuciła go ze swojego umysłu.

_Sylwetka mężczyzny, pełznącego w ciemności po podłodze, z przerażoną twarzą, trupio blady z powodu utraty krwi, głos drżący ze strachu..._

Widział teraz dokładnie to samo, w środku nocy, w prawie opuszczonej klasie Eliksirów. To był on, leżący na podłodze własnej klasy, zbyt słaby aby pokonać krótki dystans do drzwi swojego biura, całkowicie bezradny, półprzytomny i oszalały ze strachu.

– Kto tam jest? – usłyszał swój zachrypnięty krzyk osoby spodziewającej się śmierci. – Kto...

Pamiętał tamtą noc. Czarny Pan prawie go zabił. Następnego ranka nie wiedział jak znalazł się w swoich komnatach. Nie pamiętał nic oprócz mglistego snu o białej twarzy i delikatnych dłoniach, wycierających krew z jego twarzy...

Pomylił ją ze snem i nigdy już o tym nie myślał.

Teraz to nieistotne wspomnienie zmieniło się w klęskę dziewczyny o połowę młodszej od niego. Gdyby tylko przeczołgał się jeszcze te kilka metrów, gdyby tylko zniknął, gdy ona się pojawiła, drzwi jego biura byłby zamknięta na jej ciekawskie dociekanie...

– Odwróć się i zapomnij o tym wszystkim! – znów błagał, głosem łamiącym się z szoku i bólu, choć dobrze wiedział, że ona go nie usłyszy. – Zignoruj mnie, radziłem sobie już wcześniej! Opuść to miejsce!

Tak się nie stało, Hermiona nie zawróciła, lecz przysiadła przy upadłej postaci, a jej włosy rozpostarły się nad nimi niczym jedwabna zasłona.

– Nie!

Nie wyszła, lecz obróciła milczącą postać na plecy, ukazując trupio bladą twarz i czarne włosy zmatowione własną krwią.

– O mój boże, profesorze, co się panu stało?

Uniosła głowę, szerokimi, przerażonym oczami dokładnie przyjrzała się otaczającej ich ciemności. Znał ją teraz na tyle dobrze, że dokładnie wiedział o czym myślała. Został ranny i był bezradny, musiał się dostać do swoich komnat, gdzie nikt nie będzie w stanie go dopaść. Potrzebował jej pomocy.

– Bogowie, Hermiono, jak często powtarzałem ci, abyś nie troszczyła się tak bardzo o innych? – krzyknął łamiącym głosem. – Jak często ostrzegałem cię, że czyni cię to słabą?

Pamiętał jednak to jej dziwne, smutne spojrzenie, gdy o tym mówił, jak kiedyś zapytała się go, czy miał na myśli, by zamieniać troskę w siłę do działania zamiast bierne zamartwianie się. Ironia tego sprawiła, że krzyczał z bólu i frustracji.

To nie było dla niej nic nowego. Już się tego nauczyła. Tutaj, w mroku lochów, u boku powalonego profesora.

– Profesorze, czy pan mnie słyszy? – młoda Hermiona niepewnie dotknęła jego twarzy, na co odpowiedział dzikim przerażonym ciosem w jej twarz, który rzucił nią w tył. Krzyknęła z bólu.

– Au... to bolało profesorze!

Jednak nigdy nie poddała się z powodu bólu, nie teraz i nie tysiąc razy później, gdy ryzykowała życiem, aby go chronić.

Ostrożnie podpełzła do niego, unikając jego siekących rąk, i po chwili bezradnego wpatrywania się w niego, delikatnie odgarnęła mu włosy z twarzy. Był to dotyk uczennicy, nieśmiały i trochę niezgrabny.

Była świadoma tego, że właśnie łamie niezliczoną ilość przepisów, gdyż on był nauczycielem, którego nie wolno jej było dotknąć. Był jednak również mężczyzną potrzebującym ukojenia i ciepła. Policzki paliły Snape'a ze wstydu, gdy zobaczył jak jego ja ze wspomnienia chciwie wtula się w jej dłoń.

Leżąca postać jęknęła z bólu gdy jej dłoń przesunęła się nad krwawiącą raną na jego policzku. Delikatnie pogładziła go kciukiem w przepraszającym geście.

– Już w porządku, profesorze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pomogę panu. Profesor Dumbledore powinien...

– Nie! – jego młodsze ja krzyknęło w bólu, z oczami nagle białymi od narastającej paniki. – Nie Dumbledore... proszę... nie potrzebuję...

– Ależ potrzebuje pan pomocy profesorze! Jest pan poważnie ranny, a ja nie znam się na tym wystarczająco dobrze, żeby...

– Proszę...

W jej głosie słychać było bezradność, wyraźnie widoczną na jej twarzy. Nie była na to przygotowana i nie nauczyła się jeszcze myśleć spokojnie i chłodno w obliczu chaosu. Była to cecha, którą rozwinęła jego Hermiona, i dopiero po tym jak przeszła przez piekło i z powrotem. Dla niego.

– Co pan chce, abym zrobiła, profesorze? Nie mogę pana zostawić tak na podłodze...

– Moje... komnaty...

– Och, oczywiście. Ostrożnie, przesunę pana...

Odrętwiały, patrzył jak unosi jego ciało w powietrze i łamie hasło do drzwi jego gabinetu jednym ze swoich genialnych zaklęć.

Poszedł za nią do jego fałszywych komnat i, bez najmniejszej satysfakcji, usłyszał jej zaskoczony okrzyk. Oczywiście, że nie okazała żadnej reakcji na ten pokój, gdy go jej pokazywał. Już tu była. Zaskoczyły ją dopiero jego prawdziwe komnaty.

Zajęła miejsce głębiej w mrokach jego serca, niż kiedykolwiek sobie to wyobrażał.

– Profesorze, – zawołała delikatnym głosem, kładąc go na kanapie i rozświetlając pokój machnięciem różdżki. – Profesorze Snape, jak mogę panu pomóc? Czy są jakieś eliksiry, które musi pan wziąć?

Powoli podniósł drgające ramię i drżącym palcem wskazał małą szafeczkę nad nagim paleniskiem. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do niej i szeroko ją otworzyła. W środku było pełno małych fiolek.

Oddychała ciężko i Severus widział, że była na krawędzi paniki.

– To szaleństwo – szeptała do siebie, gdy drżącymi dłońmi wybierała fiolkę za fiolką. – Co ja tutaj robię? Powinnam wezwać nauczyciela, albo pani Pomfrey, na miłość bogów!

Severus gorąco popierał ten pomysł, ona jednak już odwróciła się do jego krwawiącego, drgającego ciała, z pokaźną kolekcją fiolek w ramionach.

Uklęknęła przy nim i krytycznie oceniła swoje zbiory. Zaledwie lekkie rozszerzenie źrenic powiedziało Severusowi, że rozpoznała to, co miała na kolanach. Bezgłośnie podała mu eliksir uzupełniający krew i jeden na kurcze oraz eliksir uspokajający w ilości wystarczającej dla słonia. Zawahała się dopiero przy ostatniej fiolce.

– To bardzo mocny eliksir, profesorze – wyszeptała, a jej dłonie drżały. – Czy jest pan pewien, że musi go zażyć?

Niewidoczny, choć u jej boku, Severus nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia. Więc od zawsze posiadała talent do niedopowiedzeń. Określenie "bardzo mocny" zupełnie nie pasowało do eliksiru leczącego. "Wydobrzej lub umrzyj" był dużo bardziej pasującą definicją. Uczył o nim na szóstym roku, dodając swoim najbardziej pamiętnym głosem, aby stosować go tylko w najgorszych sytuacjach i tylko raz w ciągu roku. W przeciwnym razie konsekwencje mogły być fatalne w najdosłowniejszym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Nie dodał oczywiście tego, że sam stosował go regularnie.

– Profesorze? – jego ja ze wspomnienia nie odpowiedziało, więc, jak zawsze uparta gryfonka, spróbowała jeszcze raz. – Czy naprawdę musi an to zażyć?

Drżące skinie głowy było jedyną odpowiedzią jaką uzyskała. Westchnęła, gładząc palcami smukłą fiolkę. Potem z jedynie delikatnym wahaniem, odkorkowała ją i podała mu.

– Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to była dobra decyzja – wyszeptała do siebie. – Zabicie własnego nauczyciela nie wygląda dobrze w CV.

Severus znów prychnął, jednak jego rozbawienie przerwała Hermiona, która zaczęła delikatnie rozcinać jego szaty.

– Co do cholery...– zaprotestował. Przerwał mu jej syk. Dotknęła jego prawej nogi, jej dłoń pokryła się krwią.

Za pomocą różdżki rozcięła nogawkę spodni. Jej ruchy były szybkie i efektywne, pomimo jej widocznie narastającego przerażenia. Czyli tak wyglądała ratunkowa Granger, dziewczyna którą podążała za swoimi przyjaciółmi z jednej idiotycznej sytuacji do następnej, wiedząc w pełni, jak były niebezpieczne.

W przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół, którzy zostali obdarzeni nieskończoną ilością ignorancji, Hermiona zawsze wiedziała co robi. Również teraz. Była tym wszystkim bezradnie przytłoczona, widział to w wyrazie jej twarzy, w jej postawie, w tych wszystkich małych gestach, które tak dobrze znał. A jednak chciała się z tym zmierzyć.

– Dobrze – wyszeptała, uwalniając jego nogę z czarnej tkaniny i odsłaniając głęboką, mocno krwawiącą ranę. – Pani Pomfrey pokazywała mi, jak to się robi, prawda? Och, nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem na tyle głupia, by to zrobić! To jest noga profesora Snape'a, na miłość bogów... Nie myśl o tym Hermiono. Wyobraź sobie, że to test...

Severusowi trudno było sobie wyobrazić sprawdzian w podobnych okolicznościach, ale ten pomysł zdawał się działać.

– Teraz wyleczę pana nogę, profesorze – ogłosiła, jej głos ledwie zdradzał niepewność, którą czuła. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie bolało, ale jestem w tym raczej początkująca... Jest pan pewien, że nie mam kogoś sprowadzić?

Drgnął, ona jednak zinterpretowała to na swoją korzyść.

Pomimo strachu, wykonała zaklęcia doskonale, jak zwykle. Następnie oczyściła jego ranę, twarz oraz dłonie, a nawet rzuciła ogólne zaklęcie diagnozujące na resztę jego ciała, nie będąc na tyle odważną, by dalej go rozbierać. Severus ucieszył się, że tego nie zrobiła.

Gdy skończyła oceniać wyniki zaklęcia, w wyrazie jej twarzy nastąpiła zmiana. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że panika ustąpiła miejsca wszechogarniającej furii, wściekłości tak gwałtownej, że rzadko widywał ją w stanie tak silnego wzburzenia.

– Bogowie! Co do cholery myślał sobie Dumbledore, pozwalając ci to robić bez żadnego wsparcia? Mogłeś dzisiaj zginąć!

Severus chciał zaprotestować. To nie była najgorszy stan, w jakim się kiedyś znajdował, i wcześniej świetnie radził sobie sam. Jednak ta odpowiedź z pewnością by mu się nie spodobała. Sposób w jaki pociemniał wyraz jej twarzy, powiedział mu, że jej myśli biegły wokół tego samego tematu, zastanawiając się, jak często był tak ciężko ranny, jak często musiał wczołgiwać się do swoich komnat pod osłoną nocy.

– To nie jest życie, profesorze – wyszeptała. – Nie wierzę, że to panu robią! Czy oni nie mają sumienia? Zrobiłeś już tak wiele, a oni tak ci się odpłacają?

To było nieuniknione, że wysnuje taki wniosek, pomyślał zrezygnowany. Zachowywała się w podobny sposób jak on, gdy dowiedział się, że jest szpiegiem. Widział jak wyparcie, gniew i troska przemykają po jej twarzy gdy patrzyła na jego drgające ciało, krwawiący kawał mięsa niezdatny do niczego, cień człowieka.

Milczała aż zasnął, a gdy zaczął się trząść w czasie koszmarnych snów, położyła mu na czole swoją białą chłodną dłoń, aby go uspokoić. Ponownie nieświadomie wtulił się w jej dotyk, skomląc cicho. To wystarczyło.

Zaczęła płakać, po cichu i nie poruszając się, jedynym śladem były dwie mokre ścieżki na jej twarzy. Oczywiście, był to szok, wynik przytłaczającego doświadczenia, jednak Severus znał ją na tyle dobrze, aby domyślić się, że w rzeczywistości jest to oznaka dużo groźniejszego stanu jej umysłu.

Hermiona podjęła decyzję i to była jedyna oznaka żalu na jaką kiedykolwiek sobie pozwoli.

– Zadbam o pana bezpieczeństwo, profesorze – wyszeptała w ciemność, tonem żelaznej konsekwencji. – Zatrzymam to bez względu na koszty. Nie pozwolę by spotkała pana jakakolwiek krzywda.

Jej brązowe oczy wypalały szlak w ciemności nocy, gdy obserwowała go, jak rzuca się przeżywając swoje koszmary. W mrocznych odmętach nocy był świadkiem śmierci jej niewinności i narodzin nowego, straszliwej determinacji.

Po tym wspomnieniu były następne, wspomnienia w których obserwowała go, podsłuchiwała rozmowy członków Zakonu, wślizgiwała się do biblioteki, aby uczyć się po nocach i wyszukiwała mroczne miejsca na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Jednak to właśnie ten obraz był z nim przez cały ten czas.

Wspomnienie jej młodej, niewinnej twarzy, które wkrótce zmieni się w kamienną maskę królowej lodu. Upór i desperacja w jej oczach, gdy wpatrywała się w ciemność jego nagich komnat, były jak lilia pośród pustyni czarnego piasku.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, profesor Severusa Snape'a zapłakał. Płakał nad zmarnowaną przyszłością dziewczyny i nad swoją duszą, gdyż po raz kolejny zniszczył to co kochał.

0o0o0o0


	39. Miłość to nie miłość

**Miłość to nie miłość...**

xXx

_Nie ma miejsca we wspólnej dwojga serc przestrzeni_

_Dla barier, przeszkód. Miłość to nie miłość_

_Jeśli zmienny świat naśladując, sama się odmieni_

_Lub zgodzi się nie istnieć, gdy ktoś ją przekreśli._

_O nie: to znak, wzniesiony wiecznie nad bałwany,_

_bez drżenia w twarz patrzący sztormom i cyklonom -_

_Gwiazda zbłąkanych łodzi, nieoszacowanej_

_wartości, choćby pułap jej zmierzył astronom._

_Miłość to nie igraszka Czasu: niech kwitnące_

_Róże wdzięków podcina sierpem zdrajca blady -_

_Miłości nie odmienią chwile, dni, miesiące_

_Ona trwa - i trwać będzie po sam skraj zagłady._

_Jeśli się mylę, wszystko inne też mnie łudzi:_

_Że piszę to; że kochał choć raz któryś z ludzi._

Szekspir, Sonet 116, tłumaczenie ńczak.

xXx

Hermiona uśmiechała się, wchodząc do Hogwartu. Jej policzki były zaróżowione z zimna. Pomachała do Ginny, która zmierzała w stronę boiska Quidditcha, aby potrenować przed zmrokiem. Choć raz zdawała się być beztroską uczennicą.

Harry czekał na nią na podwórzu obok nieczynnej fontanny. Gdy zobaczył jak nadchodzi, poczuł narastający strach i zmartwienie. Nie wiedział, jak zareaguje na to co miał jej do przekazania.

Cholera, sam nie był pewien jak czuł się z tym, co Ron mu opowiedział po wielokrotnym podpuszczaniu i kilku dobrze postawionych groźbach.

Zdawało się, że jego były najlepszy przyjaciel zdecydował się działać. Rezultatem tego było MAYHEM. _Co ma miejsce zazwyczaj, gdy gryfoni przestają myśleć i zaczynają działać_, wyszeptał głos z tyłu jego głowy, i nie sposób było udawać, że nie brzmi on jak Draco.

Choć Ron z pewnością wykazał do tej pory jakieś ukryte ślizgońskie cechy włamując się do pokoju Hermiony, rozbrajając jej zaklęcia ochronne za pomocą jakiegoś wynalazku bliźniaków, wchodząc w jej myślodsiewnię i konfrontując Snape'a w paskudny sposób z jej zawartością.

Dwa życia i jeden pokój zanurzone w totalnym chaosie. Całkiem imponujący wynik jak na jedno popołudnie.

_Zastanawiam się, czemu trzymała tam myślodsiewnię_, myślał Harry obserwując, jak jego przyjaciółka podchodzi do niego wesołym krokiem. _I dlaczego zaklęcia ochronne nie były odporne na Rona i jego magiczny wynalazek. Myślałem, że pomagała zabezpieczyć Kwaterę Główną! Czy nie powinna znać jakichś lepszych zaklęć?_

Wiedział jednak, że obwinianie Hermiony za zaistniałą sytuację było niesprawiedliwe. To ona będzie przez to cierpieć najbardziej ze wszystkich, może wyłączając Snape'a. Już za moment będzie jej musiał powiedzieć o wszystkim.

Gdy zobaczyła jego zmartwioną twarz, jej uśmiech ulotnił się momentalnie. W mgnieniu oka stała się na powrót czujnym szpiegiem.

– Co się stało, Harry – zapytała, jednocześnie przyglądając się otoczeniu wytrenowanym okiem. – Atak? Czy może Dumbledore...

– Lepiej chodź ze mną Hermiono – przerwał jej tonem poważniejszym niż słyszała od niego od dłuższego czasu. – Nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o tym tutaj, na otwartej przestrzeni.

Skinęła głową, akceptując to jako niezbędne środki ostrożności, lecz jego słowa w żadnym stopniu nie zmniejszyły jej nieufności.

– Nikt nie jest ranny, nie musisz się martwić – powiedział jej, gdy natychmiast ruszyła w stronę wejścia. _Choć to nie do końca prawda. Nie chcę wiedzieć jak Snape czuje się w tej chwili._

Skierował ją w stronę pokojów Gryffindoru, ciesząc się z każdej minuty opóźnienia, a jednocześnie chcąc już zrzucić ten ciężar z serca. Poszła w stronę swojego pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, jednak potrząsnął głową i poprowadził ją do portretu prowadzącego do pokoju wspólnego.

– Pójdziemy tędy i zgarniemy Rona – powiedział jej i zobaczył jak wyostrzają się jej rysy. Nie rozmawiała z Ronem od czasu katastrofy w Zakazanym Lesie, więc jeżeli był w to zamieszany, zdawała się mówić jej napięta postawa, nie wróży to nic dobrego.

Miała rację.

Przeszli przez otwór wejściowy do Pokoju Wspólnego, który na szczęście był prawie całkowicie pusty. Tylko małe grupki pierwszo- i drugorocznych siedziały pod oknami. Harry zobaczył rude włosy Rona na oparciu ich niegdyś ulubionej kanapy.

Ich trójka spędzała na niej całe popołudnia, rozmawiając, ucząc się i planując jedną z wielu przygód, każdy zadowolony z dobrze sobie znanej roli. Uczucie straty uderzyło Harry'ego z oślepiającą siłą. Automatycznie chwycił się za klatkę piersiową, jakby chcąc poczuć krew, która musiała wytrysnąć z tak głębokiej rany.

Trio rozpadło się, a członkowie tej nierozerwalnej więzi, jedynej kotwicy, która niezliczoną ilość razy ratowała go przed załamaniem się, jego przyjaciele, stali się dla niego kimś zupełnie obcym. Jedna zeszła w świat tak inny i odległy, że Harry, pomimo starań, nie mógł go zrozumieć, drugi gwałtownie oddalał się od wszystkiego w co kiedyś wierzyli i co było dla nich ważne.

Nie wiedział, jak ich powstrzymać, jak być blisko obojga z nich, jednocześnie nie dzieląc się na pół.

– Ron – zawołał bez cienia ciepła w głosie. – Pokój Hermiony.

Rudzielec gwałtownie odwrócił się i po chwili wahania podskoczył z kanapy i podszedł do nich.

Ron był agresywny, gdy Harry go zostawił i to właśnie to uczucie wyrażało jego ciało i napędzało go, gdy podszedł do drzwi pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. Jednak gdy podszedł bliżej Hermiony cały jego gniew i siła ulotniły się. Gdy zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię, wyrażał jedynie smutek i beznadziejną rozpacz. Harry również czuł ją od chwili gdy usłyszał o jego zdradzie.

Widząc swoje uczucia odzwierciedlone w oczach przyjaciela, Harry poczuł się trochę lepiej. Być może była jeszcze dla nich nadzieja.

Bezgłośnie poprosił Hermionę o otwarcie drzwi i wejścia jako pierwszą, chwycił Rona za łokieć i wszedł za nią.

Widok uderzył go jak wiadro lodowatej wody.

Harry był przygotowany na poradzenie sobie z tą sytuacją jak najspokojniej. Planował posadzić Hermionę w fotelu, zaparzyć herbatę, jeżeli będzie to możliwe, i potem wyjaśnić jej wszystko, ograniczając ból do minimum.

Nie był jednak przygotowany na stan jej pokoju.

Nie mógł powstrzymać zszokowanego westchnienia, jednak zanim ten odgłos mógł zaalarmować młodszych uczniów, Hermiona obróciła się, zamknęła drzwi za nimi i zablokowała je jednym płynnym ruchem.

Nie zatrzymała się. Bez wahania obracała się wokół własnej osi aż zacisnęła dłoń wokół gardła Rona. Zaatakowała go bez ostrzeżenia, tak jak w święta Bożego Narodzenia, gdy dotknął ją gdy była nieprzytomna. Jednak teraz nie była ranna ani spanikowana.

Była wściekła.

– Co zrobiłeś z moim pokojem i dlaczego? – wysyczała, uderzając bez oporu ciałem Rona o drzwi, które zamknęła zaledwie sekundę wcześniej. Nic w wyrazie jej twarzy nie zdradzało, jak musiała się czuć w tej chwili.

Powoli Harry przyjrzał się dokładniej otoczeniu. Powywracane fotele z porozrywaną tapicerką i odłamanymi nogami. Jej łóżko stanowiło obecnie kłębowisko piór i strzępów tkaniny. Dywan i gobeliny były zrzucone razem na kupę, odsłaniając zimne kamienne ściany i podłogę. Jej książki leżały otwarte na podłodze z wygiętymi grzbietami, jak zwierzęta zbyt słabe, by skryć się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Popiół z kominka pokrywał wszystko niczym szary film, dając wrażenie martwej warstwy kurzu.

Jak było widać, Ron nie zawracał sobie głowy dyskrecją. Chciał poznać jej sekret i wydarł go z brutalnie z tego pokoju, kalając wszystko co zbudowała dla siebie, niszcząc wszystko co sprawiało, że czuła się tu jak w domu.

Harry'emu chciało się płakać.

Odwrócił się słysząc charczący dźwięk, wydobywający się z źródła tej destrukcji i jednocześnie jej ofiary. Ron wciąż nie wymówił ani słowa, jednak jego twarz gwałtownie zmieniała kolor z czerwonego na niebieski, a Hermiona raczej nie zamierzała rozluźnić swojego duszącego uścisku.

Harry stwierdził, ze nie obchodzi go, co się stanie z Ronem, nie tutaj i teraz, w tym kiedyś pięknym pokoju, który padł ofiarą jego okrutnej zazdrości. Podszedł jednak do nich i powoli, ostrożnie położył dłoń na żelaznej ręce Hermiony.

Nic nie powiedział, wiedząc, że żadne słowa nie będą w stanie jej teraz uspokoić. Po chwili poczuł jak jej ręka rozluźnia się, rozwiera i w końcu całkowicie otwiera ucisk.

Ron opadł na ziemię, ciężko wciągając powietrze.

– Przepraszam Hermiono – powiedział Harry, boleśnie uświadamiając sobie jak pusto brzmią te słowa. – Nie wiedziałem jak wyglądał pokój. Chciałem zaprowadzić nas w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy porozmawiać.

Nie dała po sobie poznać czy usłyszała lub zrozumiała jego słowa. Jej ciche chłodne oczy zerkały na porozrzucane książki i na leżącego Rona, który trzymał się za gardło i wdychał powietrze krótkimi urywanymi łykami.

– Co się stało – zapytała ponownie, jednak brzmiało to bardziej jak rozkaz dla Harry'ego, tak twardy i niewzruszony, że nie mógł się mu oprzeć.

Pozostał jednak cicho, podszedł do jednego z foteli, postawił go i naprawił skinieniem różdżki. To samo zrobił z drugim fotelem i gestem zaprosił Hermionę.

– Usiądź proszę – powiedział cicho. – Obawiam się, że to będzie długa rozmowa, więc lepiej, żebyś usiadła.

Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała odmówić, ale potem coś mignęło w jej oczach i powoli skinęła głową. Podeszła do jednego z foteli, całkowicie ignorując Rona, który wciąż leżał na ziemi niczym porzucona marionetka, i usiadła całkowicie spokojnie, co zmyliłoby Harry'ego jakiś miesiąc temu.

– Zakładam, ze nie ma to nic wspólnego z Voldemortem – powiedziała, a Harry skinął głową zgadzając się.

– Podczas gdy ty rozmawiałaś z Ginny dzisiejszego popołudnia, Ron wykorzystał okazję i zakradł się do twojego pokoju ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką – wyjaśnił Harry. Zobaczył jak twarz Hermiony momentalnie pociemniała i ściągnęła brwi, niczym nadciągająca burza. – Nie wiedziałem o tym, tak samo jak Ginny – dodał pospiesznie. – Ron widział jak puka do drzwi i postanowił spróbować.

Znów spojrzała na Rona, a Harry prawie że poczuł lodowaty chłód, jakim miotało jej spojrzenie.

– Dlaczego – to było jedyne słowo jakie wypowiedziała, brzmiące znów bardziej jak rozkaz niż pytanie.

– Szukał czegoś, co mogłoby wytłumaczyć twoją decyzję i zachowanie – odpowiedział powoli Harry, obawiając się tego co nastąpi. – Obawiam się, że znalazł to, czego szukał.

Chwilę temu Hermiona siedziała spokojnie w fotelu, w następnej była po drugiej stronie pokoju z różdżką wycelowaną w ścianę pokoju wysoko nad jej głową. Machnięcie i szary kamień zniknął, odsłaniając niszę, którą zakrywał. Bardzo pustą niszę.

Hermiona zamarła. Jej ramiona opadły a palce nagle straciły siłę, wypuszczając różdżkę. Spadła na ziemię ze stłumionym trzaskiem, jednak nie odwróciła wzroku od właśnie odkrytej pustki.

– Nie – wyszeptała. Jej głos brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno w ciszy, która ich otoczyła. – Nie.

Potem, zanim Harry mógł zareagować, zanim nawet wstał z krzesła, dopadła Rona, trzymając nagle błyszczące noże w dłoni, gotowa uderzyć z całą swoją siłą.

– Hermiono – krzyknął Harry z lekką paniką w głosie, jednocześnie dziękując, że pokój był wyciszony. – Pomyśl zanim zrobisz coś głupiego!

Podniosła jednak swoje noże jeszcze wyżej, skupiona na bladej i przerażonej twarzy Rona.

– Hermiono!

Może dotarł do niej ton głosu Harry'ego, a może trochę ochłonęła, gdyż zobaczył, że delikatnie przekręca głowę w bok, nie tracąc z oczu jęczącego Rona, a wyrażając chęć rozmowy. Harry westchnął z ulgą.

– Jest kłamliwym, złodziejskim i zdradzieckim draniem, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona głosem dziwnie neutralnym i bez życia. – Daj mi powód, aby go nie zabić.

Powoli, wiedząc, że teraz go słucha, poczuł ustępującą panikę, podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej ręce. Wiedział, że nie może się z nią równać, że z łatwością może rzucić go na drugą stronę pokoju, jednak jego różdżka pozostała w uchwycie a druga ręka zwisała luźno wzdłuż ciała.

– Bo nie jesteś zabójcą, Hermiono – powiedział delikatnie, po czym dodał bardziej gorzkim tonem. – I cholernie trudno byłoby ukryć ciało przed panią Weasley.

Z delikatnym, ledwie zauważalnym drgnięciem jej mięśnie rozluźniły się. Było to coś, co przypominało Harry'emu bardziej zwierzę niż człowieka, coś co po raz kolejny pokazało mu, jak bardzo Hermiona się zmieniła. Głównie jednak świadczyło o tym, że minął najgroźniejszy okres.

Ron przeżyje ten dzień, choć całkiem szczerze, Harry nie był pewien czy na to zasługiwał.

Wstała szybko i odeszła od ciała Rona. Jej noże zniknęły w ten sam tajemniczy sposób w jaki się pojawiły. Objęła się ramionami jakby chcąc się osłonić przed zimnem i nagle wydawało się, że jest dużo, dużo młodsza.

Podszedł do niej wyciągając rękę, choć nie był pewien jak ją pocieszyć, ona jednak odsunęła się od jego dotyku, więc pozwolił swojej ręce opaść bezwładnie w dół. Głębokie oddechy przepłynęły przez niego jak fale, zabierając ze sobą całe napięcie.

Najgorsze było za nim. Może teraz uda im się usiąść i porozmawiać.

Jednak Hermiona nie miała na to ochoty, nie chciała się nawet ruszyć ze swojego miejsca pod pustą niszą.

– Co zrobił z myślodsiewnią? – zapytała w końcu, a Harry'emu po raz kolejny głos uwiązł w gardle.

Z deszczu pod rynnę.

Nie było prostego sposobu by o tym powiedzieć, uświadomił sobie, zaciskając pięści w bezsilnym gniewie. _Niech więc lepiej będzie to krótkie._

– Dał to Snape'owi i zmusił do obejrzenia jej zawartości – odpowiedział, po czym pospiesznie stanął pomiędzy nią a Ronem na wypadek nowego ataku.

Jednak oczekiwana reakcja nie nadeszła.

Przez długą chwilę Hermiona stała całkowicie bez ruchu, nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień, nie poruszyła się żadna kończyna. Potem zaczęła się lekko trząść, niczym liść na wietrze. Harry otworzył usta, chcąc zapytać co się stało, gdy nagle upadła do tyłu opierając się o kolumnę łóżka i osunęła się na ziemię. Ugięły się pod nią kolana.

– Nie – wyszeptała znów, tym razem jakby jakaś nienazwana siła nagle ją opuściła, zostawiając ją kruchą i ochrypłą. – Nie Severusowi.

Podciągnęła nogi aż dotykały jej piersi i oparła głowę na kolanach.

– Tak mi przykro Hermiono... – zaczął ponownie Harry, ale nie zareagowała. Jej rozpacz uciszyła wszelkie przeprosiny i wyjaśnienia jakie mógł wymyślić.

Przez długi czas siedziała w tej pozycji, tylko jej łopatki delikatnie się poruszały. Wystarczająco długo, aby Ron doszedł do siebie i niezgrabnie wstał. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Harry spojrzał się na niego i położył palec na ustach.

Nawet Ron zdawał się rozumieć, że nie byłoby zbyt mądrze przerywać to przez co teraz przechodziła Hermiona.

– Wiedziałam, że w końcu się dowie – wyszeptała w końcu, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy z kolan. – Ja tylko... chciałam mu sama o tym powiedzieć.

– O tym, że zostałaś szpiegiem by go uratować? Dlatego że widziałaś go rannego tamtej nocy? – ośmielił się zapytać Harry, choć z tonu jego głosu jasno wynikało, że nie musi na to odpowiadać.

Skinęła głową. – W uproszczeniu można tak powiedzieć – zgodziła się, choć w jej oczach widać było, że jest jeszcze coś, jakiś fragment prawdy czy poważniejszy powód, który nawet teraz starała się ukryć za oczywistościami.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mu tego wcześniej? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie przekracza jakiejś niewidzialnej granicy.

Powoli Hermiona podnosiła głowę i prostowała się, aż w pełni oparła się o kolumienkę. Jej oczy były suche, jednak czerwone, jakby od mocnego pocierania. W wyrazie jej twarzy widać było jakieś obezwładniające zmęczenie. Harry zauważył, że jej wargi były krwistoczerwone, jakby mocno je zagryzała.

– Severus jest dumnym człowiekiem – powiedziała głosem, który brzmiał jak skrzypienie suchych gałęzi. – Człowiekiem, który czyni siebie odpowiedzialnym za wszystko to co możliwe i niemożliwe. Wiedziałam, że nigdy by mi nie wybaczył zachowanie, które nazwałby "czystym gryfońskim idiotyzmem" i wiedziałam, że nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie za bycie przyczyną mojego bólu i cierpienia. Nawet teraz, po tylu miesiącach współpracy boję się, że mi nie przebaczy. Co pewnie dokładnie pokrywa się z zamiarem jaki miał Ron wręczając mu myślodsiewnię.

Spojrzała ostro na Rona, jednak brakowało temu mocy, tej płonącej intensywności, do której Harry był tak przyzwyczajony. To również uświadomiło mu jak bardzo była zszokowana i przerażona. Jebany Ron.

Zamiast płonąć ze wstydu za to co zrobił, lub chociaż opuścić przed nią wzrok, Ron wyprostował się i, po raz pierwszy od wejścia do tego pokoju, przemówił.

– Może nie uświadamiasz sobie tego teraz po tym wszystkim co ci się stało, Hermiono – powiedział głosem bardziej poważnym i uczciwym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – Ale zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Jestem twoim przyjacielem, Hermiono, i czasem, gdy nie wiemy co robimy, nasi przyjaciele muszą zdecydować za nas co...

– Pieprz się, Ron! – warknęła Hermiona. Czy spowodowała to czysta furia wypisana na jej twarzy, czy wulgarność, która była do niej niepodobna, Ron gwałtownie zamilkł.

– Nie wierzę, że mi to zrobiłeś! – kontynuowała, wstając z kucek tak nagle, że Harry instynktownie się cofnął. – Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co ryzykowałeś przez swoją głupotę? Nie wiem, jak to naprawić, nie mogę... – Hermiona drżała... – Muszę natychmiast do niego iść, może uda mi się go przekonać, że...

Przeszła przez pokój i gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi, gdy Ron na wpół krzyknął na wpół wyszeptał za nią.

– Kocham cię, Hermiono!

Zamarła. Przez wieczność odwracała się w jego stronę, wieczność aby spojrzeć w jego twarz i te olbrzymie proszące oczy skupione na niej.

– Co? – wysyczała.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał. – Już od miesięcy chciałem ci to powiedzieć! Kupiłem ci ten naszyjnik na Gwiazdkę i myślałem, że zrozumiesz tą wskazówkę. Kurwa, nawet kupiłem dla ciebie pierścionek i nosiłem go przy sobie od tygodni! Nie potrzebujesz tego starego tłustowłosego dupka Hermiono! Masz mnie i Harry'ego i gryfonów!

Ze stłumionym westchnieniem Hermiona opadła na fotel i wpatrywała się w białe ściany pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej z całkowicie osłupiałym wyrazem twarzy.

– Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, Ron – zapytała głosem wyzutym z wszelkich emocji. – Że zrobiłeś to wszystko: terroryzowałeś mnie, kłóciłeś się z Harry'm i całym Zakonem, włamałeś się do mojego pokoju, by ukraść moją myślodsiewnię i pokazać jej zawartość Severusowi - że zrobiłeś to wszystko, żeby mnie odzyskać?

Ron pokiwał mężnie głową, uśmiechając się lekko, jakby na powrót obudziła się w nim nadzieja. Nareszcie zrozumiała.

– Ponieważ cię kocham – powtórzył.

Wstała ze wściekłym sykiem i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju. Jej ciało było napięte, przypominała panterę zamkniętą w klatce.

– Czy naprawdę myślisz, Ron, że to wszystko tłumaczy? Myślisz, że masz prawo kontrolować moje decyzje, czy naruszać moją prywatność tylko dlatego, że coś do mnie czujesz? Czy w ten sposób chcesz mi okazać swoją miłość, poprzez skrzywdzenie mnie w każdy możliwy sposób?

Lekki uśmiech zniknął, jakby nigdy się nie pojawił. – Ale to... Ja chciałem tylko... – zaczął, ale ona obróciła się i spojrzała na niego płonącymi oczyma, zanim mógł powiedzieć to co zamierzał.

– Nie ma "tylko" dla tego co zrobiłeś, Ron – powiedziała cicho i zdawało się, jakby jej słowa zaciemniły pokój. – Nigdy nie staraj się tego usprawiedliwić. W moim przekonaniu, przez to... – wskazała pokój dookoła niej, a jej słowa aż kapały obrzydzeniem. – straciłeś resztki mojej sympatii i zaufania. Całkiem szczerze, straciłam cały szacunek, jaki kiedykolwiek dla ciebie miałam. Dzisiejszego wieczoru skrzywdziłeś nie tylko mnie, ale również kogoś bardzo mi drogiego. Masz szczęście, że był tu Harry i że nie jestem jeszcze ślizgońską dziwką, za jaką mnie uważasz, gdyż inaczej już leżałbyś martwy u mych stóp. Nigdy więcej ze mną nie rozmawiaj, bo mogę zmienić zdanie.

Odwróciła się, chcąc wyjść z pokoju, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności Harry'ego. Jednak Weasley'owie nigdy ni przyjmowali łatwo dobrych rad, i choć Harry'emu trudno było uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek, nawet Ron w jednym ze swoich humorów może być tak głupi, bezczelny głos rudzielca temu zaprzeczył.

– Ale to tylko Snape – wymamrotał, chcąc bardziej zachować swoją godność niż się kłócić. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

Jej uderzenie odrzuciło jego głowę brutalnie w tył. Nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku bólu. W przeciwieństwie do trzeciego roku, gdy chwyciła się za bolącą dłoń po uderzeniu Dracona, tym razem zdawała się w ogóle tego nie poczuć.

Podeszła jeszcze bliżej, aż jej nos prawie dotknął nosa dyszącego Rona i najbardziej zabójczym tonem, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek od niej słyszał, wyszeptała – Nie waż się używać jego imienia! Nie nadużywaj mojej cierpliwości!

– Ale Hermiono...

– Ty, Weasley, nie jesteś nawet wart zlizywania brudu z podeszw jego butów – warknęła z szaleńczą furią w głosie. – Obraź go jeszcze raz, a wyrwę Ci serce i nakarmię nim Puszka.

Bez słowa opuściła w pośpiechu pokój, a jej szaty powiewały za nią niczym skrzydła kruka.

Gdy do niego dotarła, siedział w ciemności rozświetlonej jedynie migoczącymi płomieniami kominka. Obok niego leżała butelka whisky, w połowie pusta.

Rzadko w swoim życiu uciekał w picie, jednak to była właśnie ta okazja, gdy alkohol był pożądanym środkiem powstrzymującym drżenie dłoni i serca.

Po obejrzeniu wszystkich wspomnień z myślodsiewni, rozgrywały się jeszcze godzinami w jego umyśle.

Gdy się wynurzył Weasley'a już dawno nie było, jednak Snape i tak by go nie widział. Był całkowicie skupiony na jednym, aby zanieść myślodsiewnię w bezpieczne miejsce, do swoich kwater, gdzie razem z nią mógłby schować się przed całym światem.

Chciał wczołgać się do jakiejś czarnej dziury, razem z mrocznymi stworami, do których należał, i już nigdy więcej nie powrócić.

To było kłamstwo, to wszystko było kłamstwem.

Skradzione życie, oparte na niesprawiedliwości i poświęconej niewinności. Myślał o tym, jak o darze losu, danym człowiekowi, który stracił całą nadzieję. Jednak znając tego koszty, stało się brzemieniem zbyt ciężkim do udźwignięcia.

Nie miał do tego prawa. Nie chciał tego.

W tej mglistej umysłowej plątaninie nawracała tylko jedna myśl: Będzie musiał się z nią spotkać, i to wkrótce. Dowie się o tym, i jeżeli choć część tego w co wierzył była prawdą, będzie starała się go odszukać, aby to wyjaśnić.

Nie chciał jej widzieć. Bał się wstydu, który spopieli jego serce, ale jeszcze bardziej bał się gniewu, okropnej agresji, która w nim narastała. Naskoczy na nią, gdy będzie chciała z nim porozmawiać, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, i przez to będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Wiedział, że w końcu przyjdzie, i choć jego instynkt ostrzegał go, by to zrobić, nie mógł zmusić się do podejścia do gobelinu i cofnięcia jej praw dostępu do jego kwater. Oznaczałoby to wyrzucenie jej ze swojego życia na zawsze, a tego nie potrafił zrobić, nawet teraz.

Nie podniósł głowy, gdy weszła, lecz jej zapach natychmiast go otoczył. Nie musiał jej widzieć, by wiedzieć jak wygląda, piękna jak zawsze, zagubiona i zdenerwowana, jak zwykle, gdy chodziło o sprawy emocjonalne. Jej podbródek zapewne był uniesiony z dumą.

– Severus – zawołała, jednak nie podniósł głowy z dłoni, na których była oparta.

– Severus. Porozmawiaj ze mną, proszę – słyszał w jej głosie ból i niepokój.

– Nie – odmówił, lekko mamrocząc z powodu wycieńczenia i whisky. – Odejdź.

Cofnęła się, jakby odpowiedź ją zabolała, i przez chwilę myślał, że odwróci się i ucieknie. Nie był pewien, czy to by mu przyniosło ulgę, jednak zmieniła zdanie i powoli podeszła do niego.

– Harry powiedział mi co się stało – powiedziała cicho.

– Och – odpowiedział gorzko. – Więc wie już cała wieża Gryffindoru. Czy Zakon również poinformowałaś?

– Severus, proszę.

– Odejdź.

Usłyszał jej westchnienie. Czuł się rozdarty między dwoma pragnieniami. Z jednej strony chciał na nią naskoczyć, użyć całego gniewu i bólu jakie czuł przeciwko niej, zranić ją tak bardzo jak zraniły go wspomnienia z myślodsiewni. Z drugiej strony, nie chciał niczego bardziej niż schować się przed nią i już nigdy nie oglądać jej twarzy. Była żyjącym przykładem jego winy, ostatecznym dowodem tego, że nigdy nie uwolni się od swojej mrocznej przeszłości.

Była powodem dla którego przeżył te ostatnie kilka miesięcy, a nawet zaczął przypominać normalną ludzką istotę. Była najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka mu się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła, jego zbawieniem, jego światłem.

W tej chwili głęboko jej nienawidził.

– Starannie ukryłam te wspomnienia, Severusie – kontynuowała, gdy stało się jasne, że on się nie odezwie. – Nie chciałam by ktokolwiek je oglądał! I przysięgam, że planowałam ci powiedzieć! Nigdy nie trafił się właściwy moment...

– Nie mogłaś ukryć ich tak starannie, skoro ten idiota Weasley je znalazł. A może sama mu je pokazałaś, chciałaś, żeby się wydały, ale byłaś zbyt tchórzliwa by zrobić to sama?

– Nie bądź taki, Severusie – błagała. Wiedział jak teraz wyglądała - wielkie proszące oczy, silna szczęka trzęsąca się od powstrzymywanego płaczu.

– Jaki – odciął się. – Nie ufający ci, bo odkryłem, że mnie oszukałaś po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy? Będący raczej podejrzliwym, bo temu idiocie Weasley'owi udało się włamać do pokoju mistrzowskiego szpiega i ukraść jego najmocniej strzeżony sekret?

– Wiesz, że atakujące aktywne zaklęcia ochronne nie działają w pokojach uczniów – odpowiedziała spokojnie, choć słyszał ból w jej głosie. – Wszystko inne zwracałoby uwagę. Nauczyciele i starci uczniowie cały czas wchodzą i wychodzą z mojego pokoju, nie mogłam ryzykować, że ktokolwiek zauważy tak silne zaklęcia...

– Dlaczego więc nie trzymałaś tego tutaj, w swoim pokoju?

Nie odezwała się. Miał nadzieję, że podda się i wyjdzie, oszczędzając im obojgu bólu, który nastąpiłby po tym pytaniu. Ona jednak nigdy nie wybierała łatwej drogi.

– Znasz na to odpowiedź, Severusie – odpowiedziała cicho po długim czasie, głosem nadal mocnym, jednak z lekkim drżeniem, które tylko on mógł wychwycić.

– Tak– wysyczał. – Chciałaś to przede mną zataić. Wolałaś mnie okłamywać, manipulować mną, jakbyśmy nie byli... jakbym ja nic...

Był żałosny, wiedział o tym. Powołując się na coś, czego nigdy nie obiecywała, przyzywając przyjaźń, która rozwinęła się niezgodnie z jej wolę lecz przeciwko niej. Nie potrafił pozbyć się urazy, tego wszechogarniającego bólu, który mu sprawiła.

Ostatnimi miesiącami uwierzył w tyle rzeczy. Całe jego życie zdawało się kręcić wokół niej. Teraz okazało się, że nie jest kobietą, którą był pewien, że dobrze zna. Jednak jeżeli była dla niego obca, jak mógł mieć choćby nadzieję na dojście do siebie? Jak mógł ją kochać, skoro nawet jej nie znał.

– To nie prawda – zaprotestowała coraz bardziej drżącym głosem. – Naprawdę chciałam ci o tym powiedzieć, ale wiem jakim mężczyzną jesteś, Severusie! Znam cię zbyt dobrze, by mieć nadzieję, że zaakceptowałbyś ratunek czy uwolnienie! Kiedyś mi powiedziałeś, że odmawiam sobie przyjemności życia, gdyż nie uważałam abym była ich warta, ale to samo dotyczy ciebie! Myślałbyś, że nie zasługujesz na to nowe życie, i znienawidziłbyś siebie i mnie za to co zrobiłam! Tak jak teraz mnie nienawidzisz...

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś – wyszeptał. – Coś sobie kurwa myślała, że będę chciał twojej ofiary? Dlaczego po prostu nie zostawiłaś mnie w spokoju? Radziłem już sobie z tym wielokrotnie wcześniej, dlaczego musiałaś wpychać nos w nieswoje sprawy i mieszać się w coś, czego nie mogłaś zrozumieć?

– Ty też nie potrafiłeś stać z boku – zauważyła cicho. – Gdy dowiedziałeś sie o mnie. Ty również poczułeś się zobligowany do działania.

– Jestem twoim nauczycielem! – – krzyknął głosem łamiącym się z napięcia. – Byłem i jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny! Jestem od ciebie dwadzieścia lat starszy, a ty jesteś tylko dziewczynką poświęcającą swoje życie dla tłustowłosego starego człowieka...

– Przestań mówić o ofiarach, Severusie – przerwała mu. Na jej twarzy widać było starość i zmęczenie. – Nie zrobiłam tego tylko dla ciebie. Zrobiłam to dla całego Zakonu, a ty byłeś przynętą, której potrzebowałam.

– Ale dlaczego? – krzyknął Severus. – Radziłem sobie sam! Dlaczego musiałaś się wtrącić?

– Wiedziałam, że długo nie pociągniesz, w chwili, gdy zobaczyłam cię leżącego na tej zimnej podłodze – odpowiedziała, wciąż nie podnosząc głosu. – Moje badania tylko to potwierdziły i ja...

– Badania? – na wpół krzyknął, na wpół zapłakał, wyskakując z fotela w jej kierunku. Był świadomy, że głos zaraz mu się załamie, że zachowuje się jak rozhisteryzowany nastolatek, ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Nie wobec katastrofy, która właśnie miała nastąpić. – Robiłaś sobie kurwa na mnie badania?

– Nie tylko na tobie – odpowiedziała spokojnie, jakby zadał pytanie w czasie lekcji. Jej twarz stanowiła nieprzeniknioną maskę. – Studiowałam zaklęcie Cruciatus, jego efekty uboczne, historię szpiegostwa oraz średnią długość życia śmierciożerców. Dowiedziałam się wszystkiego, czego mogłam o eliksirach, które zażywałeś i porównałam twoje zachowanie z badaniami psychologicznymi nad ofiarami przewlekłych tortur. Wszystkie moje wyniki wskazywały na twoją nieuchronną śmierć. Nie mogłam tego zaakceptować.

– Ale dlaczego ty, Hermiono? Dlaczego musiałaś się poświęcić w ten ogłupiająco genialny sposób? Dlaczego nie przekazałaś tych informacji Albusowi i nie pozwoliłaś mu działać? Dlaczego...

– Nie byłam pewna, czy Dumbledore zareaguje w sposób, w jaki bym chciała, i wiedziałam dobrze, że Zakon nie ma drugiej osoby z umiejętnościami podobnymi do twoich. Kilka tygodni sama ćwiczyłam i stwierdziłam, że posiadam odpowiednie zdolności. To była jedyna logiczna decyzja, potem...

– To nie miało nic wspólnego z logiką – zaprotestował. W głowie pulsował mu ból. – Zupełnie nic!

– Wręcz przeciwnie – zaprzeczyła, jakby to była dyskusja naukowa. – Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co wiedziałam, było jasne, ze jest to jedyny sposób. Wtedy wiedziałam, w jaki sposób myślałeś. Wiedziałam, że nie dostrzeżesz powodu. Znalazłam więc sposób, aby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, nawet wbrew twojej woli. Okazało się, że moje dane były słuszne. Udało mi się przetrwać, a ty ułożyłeś sobie nowe życie, tak jak pokazały moje badania.

– Nie wierzę – wyszeptał Snape, opadając na fotel i dotykając czoła dłonią, chcąc sprawdzić, czy to się dzieje na jawie, czy są to halucynacje wywołane gorączką. – Badałaś mnie jak jebanego szczura!

– Jak potencjalną słabość – nie zgodziła się naukowo chłodnym głosem. – Jak kogoś, kto mógł zaprzepaścić całą pracę Zakonu, gdyż był zbyt uparty, aby przyznać się do osłabienia i zbyt uparty by poprosić o pomoc. Jednym słowem, jak głupca.

Jakaś jego część krzyczała z bólu słysząc te słowa. Nie był więc dla niej niczym więcej jak liczbą w jej obliczeniach? Nawet nie kimś kogo mogła by żałować lub uważać za wartego życia? Chciał znów w nią uderzyć, w jego sarkastycznych ustach tworzyły się już słowa i zdania, które mogły by zgnieść ją na pył. Powstrzymał się jednak i całą siłą jaką posiadał oddalił chmurę gniewu ze swojego umysłu. Zamiast tego pomyślał.

To po prostu nie miało sensu. Pamiętał jej zachowanie w tym wspomnieniu, pamiętał jej przysięgę. Pamiętał każdą sekundę spędzoną razem z nią, jej troskę o innych, jej uczciwość i troskę.

Wspomnienie z jej myślodsiewni i jej wyjaśnienie po prostu do siebie nie pasowały, zupełnie jak obrazy w jej umyśle i koszmary dawno temu.

Nadal coś przed nim ukrywała.

– O nie, nie zrobisz sobie tego, Hermiono – powiedział, a nagła kontrola w jego głosie zszokowała ją tak bardzo, że nie zdołała tego ukryć. – Nie schowasz się za maską Królowej Lodu, aby zachować swoją tajemnicę. Znam cię już zbyt dobrze by na to pozwolić.

Zaczęła protestować, jej twarz zbladła w migoczącym świetle ognia, ale on nie przestawał, nie chciał dać jej czasu na pozbieranie się. – Było tysiące rzeczy, które mogłaś zrobić, zaczynając od poinformowania dyrektora. Z mojej reakcji z pewności wywnioskowałaś, że on nie wie o moich obrażeniach. Upewniłby się, że lepiej wypoczywam, że jestem otoczony lepszą opieką. Zamiast tego wybrałaś całkowicie nielogiczne poświęcenie się dla mnie. Nie mów mi, że zrobiłaś to dla większego dobra czarodziejskiego świata, Hermiono! To było coś osobistego.

Rzeczywiście znał ją zbyt dobrze, uświadomił sobie. Tak samo jak przejrzał jej pozorny spokój, tak teraz widział w jej oczach rosnącą panikę. Miał tylko kilka sekund zanim wymyśli nowe wyjaśnienie, kilka chwil zanim znów się przed nim zamknie. Jedyną szansę aby dowiedzieć się prawdy.

– Proszę, Hermiono – wyszeptał głosem jak jedwabista pieszczota. – Powiedz mi prawdę. Jeżeli nasza przyjaźń kiedykolwiek znaczyła dla ciebie coś więcej niż tylko wygodny układ, jeżeli kiedykolwiek uważałaś mnie za coś więcej niż tylko swojego pionka, musisz mi powiedzieć. Potrzebuję prawdy.

Odwróciła głowę, jakby jej spojrzenie mogło ją zdradzić, gdyby nadal patrzyła mu w oczy. Zauważył, że lekko dyszała, jak pochwycone zwierzę, jednak nadal od niego nie uciekła, choć jej mięśnie były napięte i przygotowane do potężnego skoku. Cały czas nie była pewna co zrobić.

– Muszę wiedzieć, jeżeli mam kontynuować to życie, które mi ofiarowałaś – wyszeptał. – Dlaczego poświęciłaś siebie... dla mnie?

Przez chwilę wydawała się wahać, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Otworzył usta, by mówić dalej, gdy podjęła decyzję.

– Dlatego – wyszeptała, podchodząc do niego dwoma szybkimi krokami i przyciskając swoje usta do jego warg.


	40. Słodkie szaleństwo

_Przez chwilę wydawała się wahać, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Otworzył usta, by mówić dalej, gdy podjęła decyzję._

– _Dlatego – wyszeptała, podchodząc do niego dwoma szybkimi krokami i przyciskając swoje usta do jego warg._

_xXx_

**41 Słodkie szaleństwo**

Z pewnością nie był to najbardziej elegancki z pocałunków, ale coś w rozpaczliwym sposobie w jaki przycisnęła swoje usta do jego wzruszyło go bardziej niż cokolwiek wcześniej.

Był tak zaskoczony, że osłupiał niezdolny do zareagowania, aż poczuł jej język ocierający się o jego wargi. Chwycił ją za ramiona i oderwał od swoich ust.

– Co robisz – krzyknął, wstrząśnięty tym co właśnie się stało. – To szaleństwo!

– Nieprawda – nie zgodziła się. Jej czekoladowe oczy napełniły się łzami, gdy nie chciała ustąpić. – To miłość.

– Nie możesz mnie kochać! To niemożliwe! – krzyczał ochrypłym głosem. Mimowolnie dotknął palcami ust, aby sprawdzić, czy to naprawdę miało miejsce.

– Dlaczego nie? Uważasz, że nie jestem do tego zdolna? – zapytała, lecz uniosła drżącą dłoń, gdy chciał jej odpowiedzieć. – Nie, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Potem możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić i kontynuować użalanie się nad sobą.

– Nie chcę słyszeć od ciebie ani słowa! – krzyknął. – Ani jednego słowa! To zaszło stanowczo za daleko! Na miłość bogów, opanuj się!

– Miłość nie jest czymś, co można opanować, Severusie – zaprotestowała łagodnie. Nadal wpatrywała się w niego z mieszanką strachu i czułości w oczach. – Chciałeś prawdy. Chciałam to przed tobą ukryć, ale znasz mnie już zbyt dobrze – westchnęła. – Może to dobrze, że już wiesz.

– Wiem co? – warknął. – Że twoje rozumowanie jest jeszcze bardziej szalone niż wcześniej sądziłem? Że zakochałaś się w marnej ruinie człowieka, zbyt słabego by wczołgać się do łóżka? Że poświęciłaś swoje życie dla miłości? Jesteś na to zbyt inteligentna, Hermiono – gdy to mówił, jego słowa zmieniły się w rozpaczliwą prośbę. Nie chciał o tym wiedzieć. Nie chciał widzieć tego uczucia w jej oczach! To było zbyt wiele!

– Nie – zaprzeczyła delikatnie. – Dobrze, że wiesz, że w zamku jest jedna osoba, która nie uważa ciebie jedynie za pionka w tej wojnie. Kogoś, kto widzi w tobie więcej i robił to przez ten cały czas. Kogoś, kto kocha cię za to kim naprawdę jesteś, kto przejrzał wszystkie twoje maski i pozory.

– Jesteś szalona, Hermiono! Pomyliłaś litość z miłością! Nie wierzę, że dlatego odrzuciłaś swoje życie!

– Nie odrzuciłam mojego życia i dobrze znam różnicę między miłością a litością – odpowiedziała, teraz również krzycząc. – Jesteś tak przyzwyczajony do postrzegania siebie jak potwora, że nawet nie umiesz sobie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek mógł się w tobie zakochać!

– Jestem.. Byłem twoim nauczycielem – zaprotestował. Jakiś głos w jego umyśle krzyczał, że ta rozmowa w ogóle nie powinna mieć miejsca. Tak samo jak nie powinien wypić trzech szklanek Ognistej Whisky. Jednak od chwili gdy Weasley wtargnął do jego gabinetu stracił nad sobą kontrolę, a zdawało się, że poczucie realności również go opuszcza. Nadal czuł na sobie jej rozpalone usta. – Mógłbym być twoim ojcem! Nie mam nic, czego mogłabyś chcieć...

– Sama o tym zdecyduję, wielkie dzięki – odgryzła się. Jej policzki były czerwone z gniewu. – Nie jestem jedną z tych hormonalnych nastolatek marzących o romansie ze swoim nauczycielem. Nigdy nie byłam! I z pewnością nie mam kompleksu Florence Nightingale! Choć możesz w to nie wierzyć, długo i poważnie rozmyślałam nad moją decyzją!

– Gdybyś tak dobrze to przemyślała, nie pozwoliłabyś, by gryfoński sentymentalizm wziął górę – warknął, wiedząc jednocześnie jak bardzo był niesprawiedliwy. Cierpiał, tak bardzo cierpiał, a pragnienie pocałowania jej, które się w nim rozbudziło, wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy. – Trzymałaś to wszystko w tajemnicy, a ja myślałem, że sobie ufamy! Tak to zaplanowałaś? Utrzymywać to w tajemnicy, aż będę zbyt blisko ciebie, aby logicznie zareagować? Co niby mam teraz według ciebie zrobić? Upaść na kolana i ogłosić, że będę cię kochał do końca świata?

– Pieprz się Snape – krzyknęła i wiedział, że uderzył tam, gdzie bolało ją najmocniej. Jednak zawsze był w tym dobry, jego język był potężną bronią. – Nigdy nie spodziewałam się ostatnich miesięcy i starałam się trzymać od ciebie z daleka tak długo jak to było możliwe! Nie chciałam abyś się o tym kiedykolwiek dowiedział, i z pewnością nie oczekiwałam, że staniemy się przyjaciółmi!

– Po prostu – ucichła, biorąc drżący wdech. Gdy ponownie zaczęła mówić z jej głosu ulotnił się cały gniew, pozostała jedynie szczerość i ból. – Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Jesteś odważny, genialny, przebiegły i, w sposób jakiego nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, zabójczo przystojny. Wiedziałam, że umierałeś tamtej pierwszej nocy. Gdy poznałam cię lepiej, chciałam... po prostu chciałam, żebyś żył. Chciałam wiedzieć, że istniejesz na tym świecie i znów cieszysz się życiem. Nie miało znaczenia co się ze mną stanie. Nadal uważam, że zasłużyłeś na to niezliczoną ilość razy. Nie żałuję niczego.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jej oczy wypełnione łzami zostawiały palące ślady na jego twarzy. Chciał się przed nią schować. Co powinien zrobić? Bogowie, co mógłby zrobić?

Gdy oglądał wspomnienia w jej myślodsiewni myślał, że czuła wobec niego to samo co wobec źle traktowanego domowego skrzata lub bezdomnego zwierzaka. Ta myśl go przerażała.

Ale to było dużo gorsze.

Po cichu zakochała się w nim, widziała go w momencie największej słabości i to jej otworzyło oczy na jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Lub na to, kim chciała aby był.

Odważny? Atrakcyjny? Dobry człowiek? To wszystko było całkowitą bzdurą! Był porywczym, znienawidzonym draniem, i tylko jej ofiara zmieniła go w tą osobę jaką był dzisiaj.

Ofiara której nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej złożyć. Lepiej aby stary tłustowłosy dupek padł martwy u stóp Voldemorta, niż ta połowiczna egzystencja którą siebie obarczyła.

Najgorszą myślą było to, że robiła to wszystko dla niego. Cały ból i upokorzenie, tortury, szaleństwo i gwałt. Wszystko dla niego. Aby mógł się cieszyć tą resztką życia, jaka mu została.

Jakiś bóg musiał rzeczywiście mieć pokręcone poczucie humoru. Chciało mu się śmiać.

Ona jednak nadal na niego patrzyła, z oczami rozjaśnionymi nadzieją i tęsknotą, jakby było cokolwiek, co mógłby jej dać, cokolwiek, co odwróciłoby tą katastrofę którą spowodował.

Nie chciał niczego więcej jak wyłupać jej te piękne brązowe oczy, wygnać ją z jego kwater i zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Chciał cofnąć czas aż do tamtej nocy w klasie eliksirów i zapobiec temu wszystkiemu.

Wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Mógł tylko oszczędzić jej dalszych cierpień. Nigdy nie będzie mężczyzną na jakiego ona zasługuje. Lepiej zakończyć to szybko i ostro i otworzyć jej oczy na rzeczywistość.

– Nie sądzą abyśmy powinni kontynuować tą dyskusję – powiedział chłodno. Pobladła. – Jak już powiedziałem, to szaleństwo. Może powinniśmy przestać tak ściśle ze sobą współpracować. Poproszę Albusa aby...

– Nie – przerwała mu. – Nie, nie rób nam tego, Severusie. Proszę. Zrozumiem jeżeli mnie nie chcesz. Pewnie sam pomysł musi ci się wydawać śmieszny, teraz to widzę. Nie musisz nic wyjaśniać, po prostu już nigdy nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Ale proszę Severusie – teraz szeptała, a jej słowa były desperacką prośbą. – Proszę nie odpychaj mnie w ten sposób. Wiem, że nigdy nie mógłbyś pokochać kogoś takiego jak ja, ale nie udawaj że między nami niczego nie było, nie odrzucaj naszej przyjaźni...

Gdy mówiła, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Zobaczył zaróżowione z gniewu policzki, wargi ciemnoczerwone, od sposobu w jaki zagryzała je, gdy była zdenerwowana, i wielkie brązowe oczy. Na jej twarzy były ślady łez.

Jak mogła myśleć, że on jej nie chce? Jak mogła nie wiedzieć kim się dla niego stała?

Była taka piękna.

Nie myśląc o tym, nawet nie wiedząc co robi, podszedł do niej i wziął ją w ramiona. Ich usta jeszcze raz się spotkały. Odpowiedziała żarliwie, dorównując mu w pożądaniu.

Severus skończył pocałunek po czasie jaki wydał mu się wiecznością. Oboje oddychali ciężko gdy ujął ją za tył głowy i delikatnie obrócił swoją twarz w ten sposób, że teraz jego usta prawie dotykały jej ucha.

– Ale ja cię kocham, Hermiono – wyszeptał, zapominając o całej logice i strategii. Poczuł jak sztywnieje w zaskoczeniu. – I jak mógłbym nie? Nie wiesz jak cudowna jesteś? Jak niesamowicie piękna? Już od tygodni doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa, myślę tylko o tobie!

Zadrżała i bezwiednie odwróciła głowę aż ich usta znów się spotkały. – Severusie – wyszeptała pomiędzy pocałunkami, łapiąc ręką jego włosy i przyciągając go do siebie. – Severusie!

Nawet przez chwilę nie odsuwając się od niej, Severus wziął ją w ramiona i zaniósł na kanapę obok kominka, transmutując ją w łóżko. Położył na niej dziewczynę, nie spuszczając oczu z jej twarzy.

– Możesz to w każdej chwili zatrzymać – wyszeptał. W odpowiedzi sięgnęła w jego stronę i przyciągnęła bliżej. Jego dłonie wędrowały po jej twarzy i szyi, podczas gdy ich pocałunek się pogłębiał, języki spotkały się i tańczyły ze sobą. Jęknął, gdy poczuł jak jego ciało odpowiada na jej obecność.

Nagle zesztywniała i skończyła pocałunek mocno wciągając powietrze. Momentalnie odsunął się od niej, dając jej przestrzeń, której potrzebowała. Usiadł, chcąc wstać z łóżka, jednak chwyciła go dłonią za rękaw i pociągnęła w dół.

– Nie, nie idź – wyszeptała. – Proszę. Severusie, ja...

Pochylił się nad nią i spojrzał jej w oczy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł jak zbladła, jej ciało drżało, jakby z zimna. Przeklął się za to, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej.

Już od miesięcy tolerowała jego dotyk. Od czasu świąt Bożego Narodzenia nie widział jej tak niepewnej i kruchej. Wiedział jak musiała odczuwać jego pożądanie, o jakich obrazach jej przypominało. O jakim bólu.

– Rozumiem – powiedział delikatnie. – Nigdy nie zrobimy niczego, na co nie będziesz mieć ochoty.

– Nie – wyszeptała. – Nie, nie rozumiesz... Severusie... Boję się.

– Dlaczego? – wiedział, lub myślał, że wie, jednak to ona musiała mu to powiedzieć.

– Ja... Ja... nie wiem, czy potrafię to robić w... normalny sposób – odwróciła od niego twarz, jednak ręką nadal trzymała jego rękaw, a jej palce lekko muskały jego skórę. – Nie wiem czy jest we mnie coś więcej poza bólem, strachem i okrucieństwem. Gdy przed chwilą mnie pocałowałeś, gdy poczułam twoje ciało obok mnie, przypomniałam sobie jego ręce dotykające mnie. Czuję się taka splamiona...

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że tak to odczułaś – odpowiedział powoli, starając się zrozumieć ile musiała stracić, do czego musiała być zmuszana. Chciał ją przytulić i sprawić by zapomniała o bólu, ale wiedział że nie była teraz w stanie znieść jego dotyku. – Każde wspomnienie radości i przyjemności musi być pogrzebane pod tym co Malfoy i inni ci zrobili. Pewnie już nie pamiętasz jak to jest kochać się w normalny sposób z ukochaną osobą. Ale uwierz mi, te wspomnienia powrócą, a my nie musimy się nigdzie spieszyć.

Znów zadrżała, i ku jego całkowitemu zdumieniu, dostrzegł rumieniec na jej policzkach.

– Nie, Severusie, nie to próbuję powiedzieć – powiedziała, rozpaczliwie chcąc aby ją zrozumiał. – Miałam na myśli to, że ja nigdy... nigdy nie robiłam tego w normalny sposób. I nie wiem czy potrafię, być może nie jestem w stanie... być może nadaję się tylko do tego, co robił mu Lucjusz...

Był zszokowany. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie miałaś żadnego doświadczenia zanim uwiodłaś Malfoya? Ale to jest niemożliwe.

– Znaczy, przeczytałam jedną czy dwie książki i zorganizowałam sobie kilka mugolskich filmów i pisemek – odpowiedziała cichym głosem. – Wiktor pocałował mnie, raz. Ale to było wszystko, i nie było to zbyt imponujące.

Snape poczuł jak wszechogarniający chłód ogrania jego ciało, gdy odwrócił głowę, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować.

Kolejna rzecz, jaką jej odebrał, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Czystość pierwszego dotyku, przyjemność całkowitego połączenia się z drugą osobą po raz pierwszy. Poczuł się głęboko zawstydzony.

– Ale wiedziałaś co się stanie – powiedział mechanicznym głosem. – Dlaczego nie wzięłaś sobie kochanka? Żeby wiedzieć jak to jest, zanim do niego poszłaś?

– Nie było nikogo – odpowiedziała powoli. – Tylko Draco wiedział o tym, co zamierzałam, a on jest dla mnie jak brat, tak samo jak Harry i Ron. Mogłam sobie kogoś znaleźć, oczywiście, ale... – Spojrzała na niego ciemnymi i bezdennymi oczami. – Chciałam tylko ciebie – powiedziała. – Każdy inny mężczyzna byłby dla mnie taki sam jak Malfoy – wzruszyła ramionami. – I tak nie miałabym na to czasu.

Serce ścisnęło mu się na myśl o Hermionie siedzącej w Pokoju Wspólnym i rozmyślającą nad wzięciem kochanka, dochodzącą do wniosku że praca na tarczami oklumencji była ważniejsza. Wchodzącą prosto w łapy Lucjusza Malfoya, bez dokładnej wiedzy o tym, czego mogła się spodziewać, znajdująca w nim jedynie ból, nienawiść i wstyd.

–Jesteś więc dziewicą – wyszeptał zszokowany tym odkryciem.

Prychnęła w odpowiedzi. – Z ledwością – odpowiedziała. – W zasadzie nie jestem w stanie podać jakiejkolwiek części mojego ciała zasługującej na to określenie.

– Ja mogę – powiedział. – Twój umysł i twoja dusza, Hermiono. Nigdy nie doświadczyłaś prawdziwej pasji, jedynie jej pokręconego i perwersyjnego cienia. Nigdy nie czułaś dotyku który sprawiałby ci przyjemność.

– Nie wiem, czy będę potrafiła – wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem. – Może ja też jestem perwersyjna...

– Potrafisz kochać, Hermiono – odpowiedział jej stanowczo i uśmiechnął się widząc jej zaskoczenie. – Uwierz mi, dość prosto jest ciebie kochać. Wcale nie jesteś perwersyjna. Jeżeli okaże się że po tym co ci zrobiono, seks nie sprawia ci przyjemności, nie będzie to miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.

Powoli, z nadzieją, nie będąc pewną czy może ufać jego słowom, spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Mógłbyś to zaakceptować? – zapytała szeptem.

Westchnął i powoli objął ją ramionami aż jej głowa spoczęła na jego piersi, a ciała wtuliły się w siebie.

– Hermiono – powiedział delikatnie, wymawiając jej imię jak pieszczotę, od której zadrżała z emocji. – Mógłbym spędzić całe moje życie po prostu trzymając cię w ramionach, jak teraz, i czułbym się najszczęśliwszym z ludzi. To ciebie pragnę i kocham cię za to kim jesteś. Zaakceptuję wszystko aby tylko móc być z tobą.

Poczuł jak znów drży wtuliła twarz w miękki len jego koszuli. Powoli sięgnęła dłonią do jego twarzy. Nie poruszył się gdy poznawała jego skórę, dotykała włosów i nosa, aż w końcu przytuliła jego policzek, delikatnie głaszcząc kciukiem jego dolną wargę.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała, a z jej głosu wywnioskował że płacze. – Kocham cię.

– Śpij najdroższa – powiedział jej. – Dzisiejszej nocy będziesz bezpieczna.

Więc zasnęła, ukojona jego ciepłem i delikatnym naciskiem jego ramion owiniętych wokół jej ciała.

Obudziła się gwałtownie i przez chwilę ogarnęła ją panika gdy poczuła ciepłe, wyraźnie męskie ciało tak blisko siebie. Jednak prawie natychmiast powróciły wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczoru i zmusiła się do pozostania w ciszy i bezruchu.

– To jest Severus – powtarzała sobie raz za razem. – To jest Severus Snape, mężczyzna którego kochasz i nic ci się nie stanie. Nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził.

Powoli wszechogarniająca panika i potrzeba ucieczki ustąpiły. Duże okna przepuszczały światło księżyca, które oświetlało jego twarz zimno białym światłem. We śnie wyglądał na młodszego, zrelaksowanego i spokojnego. Rzadko go takiego widywała.

Nawet teraz, będąc wtulona w jego objęcia, trudno jej było uwierzyć w to, co zdarzyło się zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Czy naprawdę powiedział jej, że ją kocha? Czy naprawdę się pocałowali? Delikatnie dotknęła swoich warg i jeszcze raz przeżyła tamtą chwilę, gdy wziął ją w ramiona i ich usta się spotkały, gdy zaniósł ją do łóżka. Postanowiła nie myśleć o reakcji którą u niej wywołał kilka chwil później.

Nic nie zakłóci tej chwili. Nawet jej wątpliwości co do tego, czy dobrze się stało że w końcu powiedziała mu o wszystkim. Stało się, a jego reakcja przerosła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Uświadomiła sobie, że to dziwne, że on od tak dawna czul do niej to samo, że miał te same tajemnice i że tak samo cierpiał, a ona nawet tego nie zauważyła. Jednak usunęła te wspomnienia tak daleko ze swojej świadomości, wygnała je do najmroczniejszej jej części, aby upewnić się, że nigdy się nie przejęzyczy, że nigdy nie spojrzy na niego zbyt długo z dziwnym wyrazem czułości w oczach, który natychmiast by ją wydał.

Już dawno temu pogodziła się z myślą, że nigdy nie uwolni tych myśli z klatki. Jedynie umysłowy chaos ostatnich dni, przerażenie spowodowane jego utratą i ujawnienie wszystkiego, spowodowało, że teraz te myśli zaprzątały jej całą uwagę.

Zachichotała w środku. W pewien sposób zawdzięcza to Ronowi. Powiedzenie mu tego będzie prawdopodobnie najłatwiejszym sposobem na zabicie go.

Ron był kolejną rzeczą o której zdecydowała się nie myśleć, nie dzisiejszej nocy, nie w ramionach Severusa. Wokół nich działo się tyle rzeczy, że czasem trudno było nadążyć za wszystkim. Nie była wystarczająco ostrożna wobec Rona. Zapomniała, że choć uczuciowo był tak głupi jak gumochłon, Ron był zdolny do nagłych przebłysków wielkości, geniuszu i bezwzględności.

Będzie musiała się z nim policzyć. Ale nie dzisiejszej nocy.

Jednak nadal jakiś głos w jej głowie szeptał, że o czymś zapomniała. Oczywiście, Harry! Musi być teraz strasznie zaniepokojony! Musiała mu powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Powoli wyślizgnęła się z łóżka, raczej dumna z siebie, że jej ciche ruchy nie obudziły Severusa. Przywołała różdżkę z miejsca, gdzie położyła ją wcześniej, otworzyła okno i wezwała jedną ze szkolnych sów.

Chwytając kawałek nieużywanego pergaminu naskrobała wiadomość.

_Wszystko w porządku _– napisała szybko. _– Możesz przestać się martwić. Idź spać Harry. I spróbuj nie zabić Rona._

Zapieczętowała list i przywiązała go do nogi brązowej sowy, która bezgłośnie pojawiła się na parapecie. Wszelkie dalsze wyjaśnienia będą musiały poczekać, zdecydowała.

Odesłała sowę i zamknęła szybko okno, gdyż noce wciąż były chłodne, a następnie podeszła do kanapy. Ogień prawie zgasł, więc lewitowała kilka polan na dogasające węgle. To powinno im zapewnić ciepło do rana.

Ponownie się obróciła i spojrzała na niego. Wciąż miał na sobie swoją koszulę i spodnie, zauważyła, a ona nadal była ubrana w spódnicę, bluzkę i zewnętrzną szatę. Po chwili wahania zrzuciła płaszcz i spódnicę, zdjęła skarpetki i rozpięła pierwsze dwa guziki bluzki. W ten sposób będzie jej wygodniej, a Severus i tak widział już znacznie więcej jej ciała.

Zastanawiała się jak zareaguje, gdy się obudzi. Wiedziała jak nienawidził tracić kontroli. Odsuwał się wtedy od wszystkich, nawet od niej, chcąc samemu poradzić sobie z emocjami.

Co jeżeli będzie żałował tego co powiedział i zrobił? Co jeżeli nie będzie chciał jej znać, gdy uświadomi sobie co się stało? Poczuła chłód na samą myśl i chciała być bliżej niego. Po cichu okryła ich oboje kocem i wtuliła się w jego ramiona.

Zdecydowała nagle, że nie pozwoli mu się wycofać. Walczyła z nim na każdym kroku ich wspólnej drogi, od tej pierwszej nocy w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, przez koszmarny czas odwyku aż do pierwszej propozycji współpracy i powoli rosnącego zaufania.

Tym razem nie będzie walczyła z tym co los może przynieść jej i Severusowi Snape'owi. Przyjmie wszystko, będzie się trzymać każdej wspólnej chwili, bez względu na koszty.

Wiedziała, że to będzie bolało. Był trudnym człowiekiem. Jej pozycję również ciężko było określić. Nie chciała myśleć o tym co powiedzą Harry i Draco, o tym jak zareaguje Zakon, gdy dowiedzą się, jak wygląda sytuacja między ich Mistrzem Szpiegów a mistrzowskim szpiegiem. Nie żeby wiedzieli że jest szpiegiem. Ale to nie był problem na dziś.

Wzięła jego dłoń i powoli splotła swoje palce z jego.

To należało do niej. Jej szczęście, jak małe i krótkie mogłoby być. Nie pozwoli, aby ktokolwiek to jej odebrał.

Wymamrotał coś cicho przez sen, a ona poczuła jak się uśmiecha. Więc to tak jest, gdy się śpi razem. Śpi w ramionach swojej miłości.

Była całkiem pewna, że mogłaby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Obudził się czując mocno przyciśnięte do siebie ciepłe ciało. Włosy pachnące blaskiem słońca i kwiatami połaskotały go w nos. Powoli otworzył oczy, nie chcąc wierzyć w to co czuł.

A więc była tu, wtulona w jego objęcia, z nogami wokół niego i twarzą spoczywającą na jego klatce piersiowej. Spała spokojnie.

Znów zamknął oczy, gdy napłynęła do niego fala emocji. Chciał jednocześnie płakać i śmiać się. Nie zrobił nic, tylko sięgnął swoją lewą ręką z jej talii i delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy, by móc zobaczyć jej twarz.

Hermiona. Jego Hermiona.

Wezbrała w nim fala czułości i był przytłoczony intensywnością tego uczucia. Gdyby ostatnie tygodnie nie przekonały go o jego uczuciach, w tej jednej chwili dowiedziałby się wszystkiego co musiał wiedzieć. W swoich ramionach trzymał kobietę którą kochał, a ona ufała mu na tyle, by pozwolić się dotykać we śnie.

Musiał zrobić coś by ją obudzić, lub może wyczuła jego ruchy, gdyż nagle otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na niego, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz paniki.

Przez jedną straszną sekundę bał się, że nie będzie pamiętać wczorajszej nocy, tak jak w tamten świąteczny poranek, i że wszystko się skończy.

Jednak potem rozluźniła się i ziewnęła, przeciągając się wzdłuż jego ciała jak kot.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział, zniżając głowę, nie będąc pewien czy może ją pocałować. Ona zdecydowała za niego i ich usta znów się spotkały. Było to tak samo cudowne jak zeszłej nocy.

– Muszę wyglądać okropnie – wyszeptała mu w usta, a on się roześmiał.

– Nigdy, Hermiono – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. Znów coś ścisnęło go w gardle, gdy westchnęła z zadowoleniem słysząc swoje imię z jego ust.

– Bałam się, że to był tylko sen – powiedziała wciąż zaspanym głosem.

– Ja też – przyznał cicho.

Na chwilę zamilkli, ale dla Severusa była to cisza inna od jakiejkolwiek wcześniej doświadczył, głębsza, cieplejsza, niosąca spokój.

– Dobrze się czuję śpiąc w twoich ramionach – powiedziała mu po chwili, patrząc na jego twarz wzrokiem osoby której po długim czasie pozwolono obserwować miłość swojego życia tak długo jak chciała.

Zachichotał cicho. – Nie chcę wiedzieć jak rzeczone ramiona będą się czuły, gdy spróbuję nimi poruszyć, ale dziękuję za komplement. Ja również nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio spałem tak dobrze.

Na chwilę zamknęła oczy, jakby nagle ogarnięta jakimś uczuciem. Gdy znów je otworzyła, na jej rzęsach lśniły łzy.

– Nie masz pojęcia jak dobrze słyszeć twój śmiech – wyszeptała. – Wczoraj myślałam, że straciłam cię na zawsze.

Przypomniał sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia. Uświadomił sobie, że ból i cierpienie nadal są obecne, schowane na granicy świadomości. Wrócą, ale są niczym w porównaniu do kobiety u jego boku.

– Było blisko – odpowiedział, po czym nagle uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Jednak udało ci się mnie pokonać co do zalet pogłębienia naszej znajomości.

– Dobrze powiedziane – zaśmiała się. – Cieszę się, że byłam tak przekonująca.

Gdy się jej przyglądał, jego uśmiech znikł. – Istnieją jednak pewne problemy – kontynuował. Chciała się od niego odsunąć, jednak delikatnie ją przytrzymał, dając jej szansę na ucieczkę, jednocześnie sygnalizując, że chce by została tam gdzie jest.

– Wiem – wyszeptała po chwili. – Właściwie więcej niż jestem w stanie policzyć.

– Nie aż tak wiele – nie zgodził się. – Większość osób nigdy sie o tym nie dowie, tak jak nie wiedzą, że jesteś szpiegiem. Zakon nie ma prawa ingerować w nasze prywatne życie, i jestem pewien, że Draco i Potter zaakceptują to po chwilowym marudzeniu.

– To wydaje się takie łatwe, gdy o tym mówisz – powiedziała zaskoczona i spojrzała na niego. – Co więc _jest_ twoim problemem?

– Jestem twoim nauczycielem – odpowiedział cicho i poczuł jak prycha ze śmiechu w jego pierś.

– No doprawdy, Severusie, to śmieszne! – zaprotestowała. – Nie możesz mówić poważnie!

– Niestety, tak.

Zesztywniała i tym razem odsunęła się od niego.

– Nie wierzę ci – powiedziała. – Już od miesięcy mieszkamy razem i walczymy razem! To nie mogło nagle się stać problemem, gdy pocałowaliśmy się raz czy dwa!

Westchnął. – Myślałem już nad tym od dłuższego czasu, Hermiono. Właściwie od chwili gdy zauważyłem co do ciebie czuję. Sprawdziłem nawet szkolny regulamin. O ile nic nie zabrania przyjacielskich kontaktów, jak bliskie by nie były, pomiędzy nauczycielem a uczniem, "romantyczny związek" prowadzi do wyrzucenia rzeczonego nauczyciela oraz, pod pewnymi warunkami, również ucznia. Nie mogę stawiać Albusa w sytuacji gdzie będzie musiał wybierać pomiędzy Zakonem a szkołą.

Odwróciła się od niego i spuściła głowę. – Rozumiem – powiedziała cicho. – Znów Albus Dumbledore.

Przez sekundę kusiło go by jeszcze trochę podkręcić napięcie, tylko żeby zobaczyć jak ona zareaguje, jednak wiedział jak była teraz wrażliwa, a nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził.

– Dlatego też zdecydowałem – kontynuował, obserwując jej sztywne plecy kochającym wzrokiem. – Dziś wieczorem zrezygnować z mojej posady nauczyciela Hogwartu.

Obróciła się zaskoczona. – Powiedz to jeszcze raz – wyszeptała. – Powiedz, że wybrałeś mnie ponad nauczanie.

– To była najłatwiejsza decyzja w moim życiu – odpowiedział jej. Nagle został zaatakowany przez masę kręconych brązowych włosów i miękkiego ciała, które całkowicie go zakryło.

Pocałowała go długo i mocno, a on stwierdził, że bardzo mu się to podoba. Zastanawiał się, kiedy jej biegły umysł nadąży za tym co się stało.

Pocałunek nagle się skończył. Teraz zrozumiała.

– Jesteś bardzo, bardzo niegrzecznym mężczyzną – wyszeptała mu do ucha i nagle usiadła na nim okrakiem. Severus stwierdził, że to podoba mu się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – stwierdził niewinnie, na co odpowiedziała oburzonym warknięciem.

– Ta decyzja oczywiście nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że chcesz mieć więcej czasu dla Zakonu, Severusie? Dumbledore nigdy nie pozwoliłby ci zrezygnować, nie w środku roku szkolnego, ale w ten sposób nie będzie mógł cię powstrzymać, prawda?

– Ta myśl nigdy nie nawiedziła mojego umysłu – zaprotestował, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Tak jak się obawiałam – skomentowała prześmiewczo-smutnym głosem. – Grzesznik bez cienia skruchy. Dość szokujące, doprawdy.

Obrócił się szybko i owinął swoje ramiona wokół niej, ignorując lekki ból protestujących mięśni. Cieszył się, że pozwalała mu się trzymać w ten sposób, że ufała mu na tyle aby być tak blisko niego.

– W jednym aspekcie byłem całkiem poważny, Hermiono – powiedział jej uczciwie i zobaczył jak przymyka oczy z zadowolenia, którego źródła nie mógł określić. – Oddam wszystko aby móc być z tobą. Moje życie należy całkowicie do ciebie. Kocham cię.

– Bogowie – jęknęła. – Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co przez te miesiące działo się ze mną na dźwięk twojego głosu?

Uśmiechnął się niegrzecznie. – Opowiedz mi o tym – zaproponował swoim najgłębszym, najbardziej aksamitnym tonem. Znów jęknęła.

Przez cały dzień się dotykali, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że to nie był sen, że ta druga osoba ciągle tu była, i ciągle chciała się przytulić lub pocałować gdy nadarzyła się okazja.

A pojawiała się często w tą wiosenną niedzielę.

Jane weszła do dużego pokoju jakoś około południa, i choć transmutowali łóżko z powrotem w kanapę, jeden rzut jej błyskotliwego szarego oka wystarczył by domyśliła się wszystkiego. Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz.

– Nareszcie – ogłosiła z głęboką satysfakcją. – Przygotuję na dzisiaj coś specjalnego, zdaje się, że mamy okazję do świętowania!

Hermiona znów się zarumieniła, robiła to cały ranek, a Severus stwierdził że dzięki temu wygląda wyjątkowo atrakcyjnie. To był kolejny powód do pocałowania jej, zdecydował spontanicznie, na co zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie wierzę, że to robię – wymamrotała zawstydzona spłonionymi policzkami. – To takie głupie.

– Widzisz – drażnił się z nią bezlitośnie. – Mówiłem ci, że jesteś dziewicą.

Zamiast odpowiadać, pokazała mu język.

Nie chciał wychodzić na spotkanie z Albusem i Minerwą, szczególnie że drugą opcją było spędzenie cichego wieczoru z Hermioną. Jednak im szybciej to załatwi, tym lepiej.

Powoli szedł korytarzami Hogwartu starając się nie myśleć o Hermionie, a skupić na obecnej sytuacji.

Oczywiście skutek był mizerny. Cały czas czuł się jakby był w jakiejś bańce szczęścia i cudowności. Cały czas wspominał wydarzenia ostatniej nocy i lekko surrealistyczny, choć wspaniały, dzień. Choć te obrazy tańczyły mu w umyśle i wypełniały chaotyczną mieszaniną różnych emocji, cały czas nie wiedział co myśleć o tym co się wydarzyło. Było tego zbyt dużo i zdarzyło się zbyt niedawno aby mógł całkowicie to zrozumieć.

Przed Hermioną nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego, nigdy nie zrobił kroku zanim nie przemyślał go dokładnie, nie podjął decyzji zanim podwójnie nie sprawdził wszystkich alternatyw.

Teraz czuł się jakby chodził w śnie. Każdy krok wydawał mu się logiczny, każda decyzja całkowicie naturalna. To co robił było słuszne, wiedział to bez cienia wątpliwości. Ta wiedza była dla niego całkowicie nowa.

_Gdybym mógł odtworzyć to uczucie za pomocą eliksiru, mógłbym manipulować ludźmi zdecydowanie łatwiej i bardziej elegancko niż za pomocą Imperiusa. Nawet byliby szczęśliwi z tego powodu, _pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym przypomniał sobie Hermionę śpiącą w jego ramionach i całkowicie porzucił pomysł eliksiru.

Dobrze, że po drodze do gabinetu dyrektora nie spotkał żadnego ucznia. Uśmiechał się tak mocno, że jego głowa mogłaby się przepołowić w każdej chwili.

Dopiero gdy znalazł się przed ostatnim zakrętem, wciąż niewidoczny dla gargulca, skoncentrował się na tyle, że jego twarz przybrała codzienną maskę kamiennej neutralności.

Czekali już na niego, gdy wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

– Severusie, mój drogi – przywitał go ciepło Albus, choć ułożenie ramion zdradzało jego lekką nerwowość. – Cóż za pilna sprawa sprowadza cię tutaj w ten niedzielny wieczór? Coś związanego z następnym spotkaniem Zakonu?

– Nie, Albusie – odpowiedział Snape spokojnie. – Nie jestem tutaj jako mistrz szpiegów, lecz jako hogwarcki nauczyciel.

Dumbledore lekko się odprężył. – W czym rzecz, Severusie? Kolejna skarga na Gryffindor?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie! – skomentowała Minerwa spod okna. – Przyzwyczaiłam się już do spokoju.

Nie mówiąc słowa, Severus wyjął rolkę pergaminu ze swoich szat i podał ją Albusowi, który złamał pieczęć i szybko przeskanował tekst.

Zbladł, wypuścił pergamin z rąk i pozwolił mu opaść na biurko.

– Co to znaczy, Severusie? – zapytał, ignorując gesty Minerwy wskazujące by podał jej pergamin.

– Myślę, że znaczenie jest całkiem jasne, dyrektorze – odpowiedział Severus głosem bez wyrazu. – W zasadzie nie mogło by być jaśniejsze.

– Ale... nie możesz być co do tego poważny, mój chłopcze – zaprotestował Albus, pomachując pergaminem. Minerwa wyraźnie straciła cierpliwość, gdyż podniosła różdżkę i przywołała pergamin. Przeczytała go szybko i spojrzała znad niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem w oczach.

– Rezygnacja? – zapytała. – Nie wiedziałam, że planujesz nas opuścić, Severusie?

– Nie planowałem – odpowiedział sztywno. – Coś mi... wypadło.

– Ale cóż mogło to spowodować? – zapytał Albus, bezmyślnie przywołując pergamin z powrotem i znów zaczynając nim machać. – Byłeś z nami przez wiele lat, a teraz po tym jak twoja... pozycja wobec Voldemorta uległa zmianie w zeszłym roku, byłem pewien że ucieszysz się mogąc spędzać więcej czasu na nauczaniu i prowadzeniu badań naukowych?

– Z pewnością... ucieszyłem się, dyrektorze – powiedział Severus, nadając słowom Albusa lekko sarkastyczny wydźwięk, chcąc pokazać jak bardzo ten opis nie pasuje do jego osoby. – Jednak w obecnej sytuacji nie jest już możliwe abym pozostał nauczycielem w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście będę kontynuował moją pracę dla Zakonu i dalej będę tu rezydował, jeżeli jest to możliwe, jednak moja dalsza aktywność w tej szkole zakończy się. Jest mi bardzo przykro, że stawiam cię w tak problematycznej sytuacji personalnej, jednak jestem w stanie wskazać kilka bardzo wykwalifikowanych osób na zastępstwo, gotowych do podjęcia pracy nawet w środku roku szkolnego.

Jednak to wyjaśnienie tylko bardziej skonsternowało dyrektora. – Nie możesz tak po prostu przestać uczyć Severusie! Potrzebuję cię w tej szkole! My...

– Bardzo mi przykro Albusie – przerwał mu spokojnie lecz stanowczo Severus. To nie jest decyzja otwarta do dyskusji.

– Ale dlaczego mój drogi chłopcze? Dlaczego tak nagle? Dlaczego nie możemy o tym pomyśleć wspólnie przez tydzień lub dwa i potem zdecydować razem?

– Mam powody osobiste, które nie pozwalają na taką zwłokę.

Dobra. Teraz znów zostanie zapytany i będzie musiał odpowiedzieć. Severus przygotowywał się na wieści które zamierzał ogłosić. Nie mógłby utrzymać tego długo w tajemnicy przed Albusem czy Minerwą, oboje z Hermioną byli tego pewni. Cieszył się, że to on będzie im to objaśniał, że Hermiona nie będzie musiała siedzieć na tej inkwizycji, wciąż jednak wzdrygał się na samą myśl. To było całkowicie wbrew jego naturze.

_W każdym razie lepiej niż zamienianie się w spaniela,_ pomyślał.

Albus westchnął. Próbował spojrzeć w oczy Minewrze, jednak jej wzrok był całkowicie skupiony na Severusie. Nadal patrzyła na niego w ten nieodgadniony sposób.

– Oczywiście muszę zaakceptować twoją rezygnację – powiedział w końcu Albus, gdy stało się jasne, że nikt inny nie przerwie ciszy. – Jednak znamy się już tyle lat i chciałbym myśleć, że ufamy sobie na tyle, abyś przynajmniej wyjaśnił swoją decyzję.

Severus wziął głęboki oddech. Emocjonalny szantaż, oczywiście. U Albusa w grę zawsze wchodziło albo to albo wywód na temat większego dobra ludzkości. Dobrze, że i tak planował mu o tym powiedzieć.

– Jeżeli musi pan wiedzieć, dyrektorze – odpowiedział formalnie. – Mam zamiar wejść w związek z uczennicą, co jest surowo zabronione przez szkolny regulamin.

_Chciałeś to masz_, pomyślał i musiał ukryć całkiem nieodpowiednio szeroki uśmiech, gdy dyrektor zbladł słysząc jego słowa.

Albus ciężko opadł na swój fotel. – Powtórz to – zażądał, gapiąc się na mistrza eliksirów jakby ten całkiem oszalał.

Severus zamknął oczy. To było poniżające! Bardzo go kusiło by po prostu wyjść z warknięciem i chytrym uśmieszkiem. Jednak to nie ułatwiłoby sprawy. _Pomyśl o Hermionie czekającej w twoich komnatach_, powiedział sobie.

– Powiedziałem, że jestem seksualnie zaangażowany w związek z uczennicą – powtórzył tak cierpliwie jak mógł. – Myślę, że słyszałeś to za pierwszym razem.

Severus czekał na eksplozję z prawej strony, która z pewnością miała nadejść. Wiedział jak Minerwa była opiekuńcza, szczególnie w stosunku do swoich uczennic.

Ona jednak jedynie prychnęła z zadowoleniem patrząc na nadal zszokowanego dyrektora.

– On próbuje ci powiedzieć, że zakochał się w Hermionie Granger, Albusie – wyjaśniła sucho. – Nareszcie. Już prawie straciłam nadzieję.

Jeżeli Albus był wcześniej blady, teraz jego twarz przybrała raczej nieprzyjemny odcień różu. – Panna Granger... i ty... Severusie? – wyszeptał, a Severus przytaknął.

– To prawda – powiedział, oszczędzając sobie wymownego spojrzenia w stronę Minerwy. – Choć ominąłbym słowo „nareszcie".

Albus wziął głęboki, lekko świszczący, wdech, wyczarował sobie kubek gorącej czekolady i wyjął z szuflady garść mugolskich słodyczy, natychmiast wsadzając sobie przynajmniej pięć z nich do ust. Przynajmniej tego wieczoru Severus znalazł odpowiedź na jedno ze swoich długo wyczekiwanych pytań: Albus rzeczywiście wierzył w lecznicze właściwości cukru. Fascynujące.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że mnie zaskoczyłeś, Severusie – odpowiedział w końcu Albus. – Naprawdę się tego nie spodziewałem.

– Co raz na zawsze powinno położyć kres tym plotkom o twojej wszechwiedzy, Albusie – skomentowała Minerwa. – Było to rażąco oczywiste dla każdego, kto umiał patrzeć.

Ignorując prowokację, Albus skoncentrował wzrok na Severusie, błękitne morza jego tęczówek były bardzo zaniepokojone i bardzo poważne.

– Czy jesteś tego pewien Severusie? – zapytał. – Mówimy tu o bardzo młodej kobiecie, która została dotkliwie skrzywdzona. Nie jesteś nieskomplikowanym mężczyzną, i choć hipokryzją byłoby poruszanie tu różnicy wieku i faktu, że dziesięć minut temu była jeszcze twoją uczennicą, powinieneś dobrze się namyślić zanim rozpoczniesz ten związek.

Minerwa, siedząc pod oknem, znów prychnęła. – Szczerze wątpię, aby obecnie kierował się logiką, Albusie. Już od tygodni jest beznadziejnie zadurzony.

– Dziękuję za obronę mojej godności w ten wyrafinowany sposób – jęknął Severus, po czym potarł dłonią czoło. – Było to aż tak oczywiste?

– Dla mnie tak, ale przecież dobrze cię znam, mój drogi – odpowiedziała. Po chwili wahania położyła mu dłoń na kolanie. – Bardzo się cieszę z twojego powodu.

– Dziękuję Minerwo – odpowiedział i poczuł jak rozluźnia się jakiś węzeł w jego piersi. Aż do tej chwili nie wiedział ile jej zdanie dla niego znaczy.

– Czy naprawdę jesteś tego pewien Severusie? – zapytał ponownie Albus. – Czy jesteś pewien, że postępujesz słusznie?

Severus westchnął, na moment zamknął oczy, i uszczypnął się w podstawę nosa. To był pytanie, które sam sobie zadawał przez cały ten czas.

– Będę z panem absolutnie szery, dyrektorze – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nie sądzę abym miał zbyt duży wybór. Hermiona zdecydowała, że ze mną będzie, a obecnie zbyt dobrze włada nożami aby się z nią nie zgadzać – uśmiechnął się zmęczony gdy zobaczył, że Albus chce zaprotestować. – Nie, naprawdę Albusie. Nie mam wyboru. Ona jest najwspanialszą rzeczą jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przydarzyła. Próbowałem uniknąć takiego rozwoju wydarzeń tak długo jak było to możliwe, ale teraz nie mógłbym być bez niej nawet jeżeli bym tego chciał.

Spojrzał na dyrektora i wciąż widząc zwątpienie w oczach starszego mężczyzny, zdecydował się kontynuować. Akurat tego dnia dość łatwo mówiło mu się o swoich uczuciach.

– Ona mnie dopełnia, Albusie, sprawia że czuję się szczęśliwy w sposób, jakiego wcześniej nie znałem. Jeżeli mógłbym odwdzięczyć się jej choć cząstką tego samego uczucia, jestem gotowy poświęcić znacznie więcej niż moją posadę nauczyciela.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza, i część Severusa cieszyła się z tego. Wydawało się, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, rzeczywiście udało mu się sprawić, aby dyrektorowi zabrakło słów.

Potem usłyszeli westchnienie Minerwy z jej miejsca pod oknem.

– To było takie romantyczne – pociągnęła nosem, a jej oczy błyszczały dziwnie w blasku świec. – Dlaczego nigdy nie pomyślałam, że taki jesteś Severusie, sama mogłabym cię schwytać już lata temu?

A/N: Tytuł tego rozdziału jest zapożyczony z "Jane Eyre", ze sceny w której Jane spotyka ślepego pana Rochestera.

_W każdym razie lepiej niż zamienianie się w spaniela_ – Szekspir, "Sen nocy letniej". Jedna z bohaterek podąża za swoją miłością do lasu i ogłasza że będzie jego spanielem, czyli że podąży za nim wiernie gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł i że nie podda się, nawet jeżeli ten kopnie ją jak psa (Nie jest to dokładny cytat).


	41. Lojalności

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Lojalności**

Był poniedziałek. Hermiona siedziała na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią, pozwalając by strumień słów Remusa przepływał obok niej bez większego zainteresowania. Czasami podnosiła rękę i mówiła: "Protego" albo "Gałązka jesionu ścięta w noc pełni" i otrzymywała punkty za swoją odpowiedź, okraszając to olśniewającym uśmiechem, ale nie słuchała tak naprawdę.

Nauczyła się wszystkich zaklęć tarczy na swoim piątym roku przygotowując się do Armii Dumbledore'a oraz SUM-ów, a gdy raz już coś pojęła było jej to bardzo trudno zapomnieć.

Zamiast więc koncentrować się nad teoriami na temat nakładających się, wielowarstwowych tarcz, myślała o wczorajszym dniu, a konkretniej, o wczorajszej nocy.

Severus nie poprosił jej by spała w jego pokoju, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc zmuszać jej do czegoś na co nie była gotowa. Jednak gdy wstał z fotela i ogłosił, że idzie się położyć, podążyła za nim na górę.

– Poczekaj na mnie – powiedziała mu z lekko nerwowym uśmiechem, po czym zniknęła w swoim pokoju.

Gdy weszła do jego sypialni ubrana w swoją codzienną piżamę, trochę nieśmiała, gdyż czuła się przeraźliwie młodo w tym ubraniu, właśnie wychodził z łazienki nie mając na sobie nic poza szerokimi czarnymi bawełnianymi spodniami. Zabrakło jej tchu.

Nie musiała wyczarowywać sobie lustra by wiedzieć, że znów mocno się rumieni. Jasna cholera, naprawdę musi przestać tak robić, i to szybko.

Spojrzał, zobaczył ją wpatrującą się w niego i ku jej niezmiernej satysfakcji, jego policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

_Mam cię_, pomyślała, jednak była zbyt zajęta sytuacją, ich bliskością i przyjemnym mrowieniem w całym ciele, aby wypowiedzieć to na głos.

– Zawsze tak śpię – powiedział, chcąc się usprawiedliwić. – Jeżeli ci to przeszkadza, mogę założyć koszulę...

– Byłabym bardzo rozczarowana gdybyś to zrobił – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko wyzywająco. Uśmiechnął się do niej, napięcie między nimi opadło pozostawiając jedynie spokój i ciepło.

Powoli, cały czas wpatrzona w niego, podeszła bliżej aż mogła wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć jego piersi. Otulił ją ramionami i przyciągnął ją bliżej, bardzo czule i z szacunkiem. Wiedziała, że w każdej chwili mogła się odsunąć i była mu wdzięczna za tą oznakę troski.

Odchyliła głowę ku górze i gdy ich oczy się spotkały, otworzyła wszystkie bariery w swoim umyśle, pozwalając by poczuł jej uczucia i myśli, jej szczęście i miłość.

Zadrżał lekko, objął ją mocniej w talii i odpowiedział strumieniem emocji o takiej mocy, tak potężnych, że jej dłonie same wślizgnęły się w jego włosy i przyciągnęły jego głowę bliżej niej. Pocałowała go. Upłynęło jeszcze dużo czasu zanim zasnęli.

– Hermiono – wyszeptał siedzący koło niej Harry. Wróciła ze swoich wspomnień akurat by zauważyć, że Remus zarządził ćwiczenia praktyczne.

Idąc za Harrym przeszła z ławki na środek klasy, gdzie już tworzyły się pary.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry rzucając w jej kierunku Drętwotę, którą z łatwością zablokowała zaklęciem tarczy. Zbyt późno zauważyła, że jest ono dużo bardziej skomplikowane od tych, o których przez całą lekcję mówił Remus. Jednak na szczęście była Hermioną, Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko, która, jak wszyscy wiedzieli, spędzała wakacje na zapamiętywaniu podręczników, więc to małe omsknięcie właściwie nie miało znaczenia.

– Tak – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, rzucając zaklęcie, które Harry odbił własną tarczą. – Mam tylko sporo do przemyślenia.

– Mogę to sobie wyobrazić – skinął głową i przysunął się bliżej, chcąc jakby przedyskutować strategię. Widziała, że Remus przypatruje się im przez chwilę, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko i skupia swoją uwagę na Padmie i Lavender.

Oddychając głęboko, starała się uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce. Dobra, to teraz. Będzie im musiała dzisiaj powiedzieć.

Harry był zdenerwowany. To oczywiście, mogło być brane za poprawę po czystej panice jaką czuł, gdy Hermiona wybiegła ze swojego pokoju i zniknęła bogowie wiedzą gdzie na cały dzień.

Kiedy przeminął pierwszy szok i upewnił się, że atak serca w jego wieku jest wysoce nieprawdopodobny, wyrzucił Rona z pokoju Hermiony, nie zawracając sobie głowy uprzejmościami i ignorując jego oczywistą potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś.

Powiedział mu krótko, aby poczekał w Pokoju Wspólnym, po czym zajął się pokojem Hermiony. Zajęło mu to prawie godzinę, ale gdy skończył, po raz pierwszy podziękował ciotce Petunii za wymuszone doświadczenie w sprzątaniu, pokój choć częściowo przypominał o dawnej wygodzie i pięknie. Harry wiedział, że nie potrafi przywrócić go do pierwotnego stanu, jednak nie chciał aby Hermiona wróciła do chaosu który spowodował Ron.

Gdy wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego był świadkiem jak Ron po raz kolejny tego dnia obrywa w twarz, tym razem od rozwścieczonej Ginny Weasley.

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś! – piszczała, gdy Harry pospiesznie sprawdzał pokój, szukając niepożądanych osób. Na szczęście byli tu jedynie we trójkę.

– Jak mogłeś tak zdradzić jej zaufanie, ty mamroczący idioto! I jak mogłeś mnie tak wykorzystać! Teraz pewnie myśli, że ci w tym pomagałam!

– Wie, że nie miałaś z tym nic wspólnego, Ginny – odpowiedział Harry zamiast Rona, który trzymał się za twarz i mruczał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. – Proszę, uważaj na to co mówisz - nie wiesz, kto jeszcze może tego słuchać.

– Racja – odpowiedziała Ginny, wciąż czerwona z gniewu. – Myślę że nadszedł czas na miły, długi wspólny spacer, Ron!

Nie oglądając się na Harry'ego, wyciągnęła swojego brata z wieży Gryffindoru. Harry nie czuł potrzeby aby za nimi podążyć.

Jej list, który otrzymał później w nocy, zastał go obudzonego w Pokoju Wspólnym. Nerwowo przemierzał pomieszczenie i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien poinformować Remusa, Dumbledore'a czy kogoś innego. Uspokoił się trochę, ale nie na tyle aby zasnąć. Draco, który był jedyną osobą, z którą mógłby o tym porozmawiać, był bezpiecznie ukryty w ślizgońskim dormitorium. Harry nie miał odwagi aby tam wysyłać do niego wiadomość. On _był_ przecież gryfonem, a gryfoni nie pisali do ślizgonów dlatego, że nie mogli spać.

Gdy nie zjawiła się rano na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, znów zaczął się martwić, jednak jej obecność i rozkojarzenie na Obronie przed Czarną Magią całkowicie go uspokoiły. Nie wydawała się być nieszczęśliwa, wyczerpana czy w jakiś sposób smutna. Właściwie mógł zauważyć małe uśmieszki kryjące się w kącikach jej ust i pojawiające w chwilach gdy nie koncentrowała się wystarczająco na otoczeniu.

Wyraźnie wszystko poszło więc dobrze. Jednak gorąco pragnął wyjaśnień i widział, ze sposobu w jaki Draco spoglądał na nich od czasu do czasu, że chłopak również zauważył coś dziwnego.

Ćwiczenie zaklęcia osłaniającego dawało im możliwość rozmowy, ale nauczył się już na tyle dużo, aby wiedzieć, że nie są tu bezpieczni. Każdy mógł ich podsłuchać, w klasie mogły być zaklęcia podsłuchujące, a niecały tydzień temu Draco zaskoczył go informacją, że więcej niż jeden ślizgon umie czytać z ruchu warg. Właściwie stało się to wśród nich popularnym hobby.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał i tak, otrzymując w odpowiedzi uśmiech i skinienie głową. Podszedł do niej bliżej, ale to zdało się spotęgować jej zdenerwowanie.

– Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Tobie i Draconowi – ogłosiła nagle, jakby to była najważniejsza wiadomość na świecie.

– Czy ma to związek z ostatnim idiotycznym wybrykiem Rona? – zapytał Harry, nie chcąc brzmieć zbyt ciekawsko. Nie powiedziała mu nic o konfrontacji ze Snapem i nie wróciła do swojego pokoju aż do poniedziałkowego poranku. Wiedział, gdyż często sprawdzał jej pokój.

– W pewien sposób – odpowiedziała wymijająco. – Nie mogę teraz o tym mówić. Spotkaj się ze mną i Draconem na sali ćwiczeń przed obiadem. Powiem mu aby tam był.

Reszta lekcji minęła praktycznie bez większych wydarzeń. Ronowi udało się powalić Neville'a Drętwotą, na co chłopak, gdy ktoś go odczarował, odpowiedział zaklęciem łaskoczącym.

Wróżbiarstwo ciągnęło się niemiłosiernie i choć Firenzo był dużo lepszym nauczycielem niż Trelawney, Harry musiał się pilnować by nie zacząć przeklinać we frustracji. Ani Draco ani Hermiona nie chodzili na te zajęcia, więc chłopak sam szedł po lochach po tym jak dzwonek nareszcie zakończył przydługi wywód na temat Wenus i jej wpływu na Marsa.

Szybko podał hasło, które otrzymał od Snape'a ("subtelność") i wbiegł po schodach. Gdy dotarł do drzwi i zdjął buty dyszał ciężko, jednak wiedział, że Hermiona będzie potrzebowała kilku minut aby dojść tu ze Starożytnej Numerologii, a chciał mieć okazję aby poinformować Dracona o tym co się zdarzyło w weekend.

– Co się do cholery dzieje? – zapytał Draco w chwili gdy Harry otworzył drzwi. – Myślę, że Hermiona oszalała! Raz uśmiecha się jak idiotka i wpatruje się w przestrzeń, by za chwilę jąkać się i prawie zemdleć. Co się stało w ostatni weekend w legowisku gryfonów?

Oszczędzając wymówek i przydługich wyjaśnień, Harry opowiedział Draconowi wszystko, wiedząc, że ślizgon i tak zrozumie intencje i motywacje. Miał tylko nadzieję że chłopak ogólnie nie przesadzi w obrażaniu gryfonów. Dzisiaj nie miał nastroju na obronę swojego domu.

Zamiast wybuchu gniewu, którego się spodziewał, Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko w chwili gdy chłopak skończył mówić.

– Więc nie wróciła przez cały weekend? – zapytał ponownie, a gdy Harry skinął głową, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Myślę, że wiem co oznaczają te uśmieszki i nieobecny wzrok.

Harry aż zmarszczył czoło z wysiłku podążania tokiem myślowym ślizgona. Gdy to do niego doszło, aż rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia, pomimo obietnicy, że zawsze zachowa neutralny wyraz twarzy.

– Myślisz, że to się w końcu stało? – zapytał, na wpół zmartwiony, na wpół ucieszony.

Draco tylko prychnął. – Twój drogi Weasley wytrącił ją i jego z równowagi, wrzucając ich w emocjonalny chaos, potem ona biegnie do niego rozpaczliwie pragnąc mu to wyjaśnić. Na ponad dzień znikają z powierzchni ziemi, a gdy wracają, ona wygląda jak dziewica po swoim pierwszym pocałunku, a on jak nowo narodzony człowiek. Spotkałem go dzisiaj rano, w drodze na zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią, i w ogóle mnie nie zauważył.

Rozmawiali o tym odkąd Harry odkrył co Hermiona czuje wobec Snape'a. Obojgu wydawało się to nieuniknione, i choć Harry czuł lekkie nudności na myśl o Hermionie _całującej_ Snape'a, nie było mu trudno zaakceptować ich wspólną miłość.

W końcu widział zachowanie Snape'a wobec niej, jego czułość i troskę, którą jej okazywał oraz słyszał co ona o nim mówiła. Nie wspominając, że obecnie zachowywała się dużo bardziej jak Snape niż jak gryfonka, którą kiedyś była.

– Dlaczego więc jest zdenerwowana? – zapytał Harry i uświadomił sobie odpowiedź z chwilą gdy zamknął usta. – Przez nas – dodał z namysłem.

– Przypuszczam, że głównie z twojego powodu – uśmiechnął się szeroko Draco. – Być może myśli, że stare uprzedzenia mogą się odrodzić, lub że ty też możesz roznieść jej pokój na strzępy, bo odkryjesz nagle, że ją kochasz?

– Och, wypchaj się Draco – odpowiedział zdenerwowany Harry. – Nie jest to miłe, gdy jedno z twoich przyjaciół zdradza twojego drugiego przyjaciela!

– Szczególnie przy waszej gryfońskiej ufności – zgodził się lekko przytłumiony Draco. Harry zdziwił się, że w tym komentarzu nie było żadnej ukrytej obrazy. – My ślizgoni nigdy w pełni sobie nie ufamy, ale dla was to musi być jak uderzenie w twarz.

– Ktoś mówi tu coś o biciu? – dobiegł ich głos Hermiony spod wejścia. Oboje obrócili głowy w jej stronę.

– Właśnie opowiadałem Draconowi jak wypolerowałaś twarz Rona – odpowiedział Harry po minimalnym zawahaniu. Zdecydowanie stawał się w tym lepszy. – Jakże wspaniały to był widok! Nawet lepszy niż wtedy gdy walnęłaś Dracona na trzecim roku! Wiesz co? – jego twarz nagle posmutniała. – Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem jedynym z twoich przyjaciół, którego nie uderzyłaś. Mam nadzieję, że nic tam nie planujesz!

– Bardzo śmieszne – odpowiedziała Hermiona i podeszła do nich, podczas gdy wzburzony Draco wyjaśniał, jakim traumatycznym wydarzeniem był dla niego tamten cios.

– Myślę, że dobrze ci zrobił – zaprzeczyła drocząc się Hermiona, ale obaj widzieli, że nie wkłada w to serca.

– Nie jesteśmy tutaj aby rozmawiać o rzeczach, które robią mi dobrze, prawda? – powiedział Draco wyniośle. – Jeżeli tak, to mam gdzieś tu listę...

Udał, że przeszukuje kieszenie, ale Hermiona już podchwyciła wskazówkę.

– Racja – powiedziała, chodząc nerwowo po pokoju. – Wiecie, że jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i że nigdy nie ukrywałam przed wami niczego, jeżeli tylko mogłam... Muszę powiedzieć, że to nie było planowane i że gdybym wiedziała wcześniej, to...

Draco i Harry wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia.

– Tak? Nie do końca wiem, o czym mówisz, Hermiono – zapytał słodko Harry, na co odpowiedziała sfrustrowanym jękiem.

– To co chciałam wam powiedzieć – kontynuowała. – To to, że ja... i Severus...No, pokłóciliśmy się w sobotę i potem... Bogowie, naprawdę nie wiem jak to powiedzieć...

– Pozwól więc, że zrobię to za ciebie, skoro to takie trudne – zaoferował gładko Draco. – Kochasz Severusa od zawsze, a on w sobotę, w końcu, uświadomił sobie, że czuje do ciebie to samo. Bardzo się pokłóciliście, pocałowaliście się, a potem nie mogliście utrzymać przy sobie rąk do końca weekendu. Długo wam to zajęło.

Hermiona była tak zaskoczona, że nie mogli się powstrzymać i dumnie uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Opadła na podłogę bez swojej naturalnej elegancji.

– Było to aż tak oczywiste? – zapytała cicho. Ku uciesze Harry'ego na jej policzkach rozkwitał dorodny rumieniec. Nie widział jak się rumieni od czwartego roku.

– Nie aż tak – odpowiedział łaskawie Draco, wciąż szczerząc się szeroko. – Ale jestem księciem SLytherinu, a Harry ciężko pracuje aby zostać moim asystentem, prawda Harry?

Harry zaczął z powagą kiwać głową, ale gdy zauważył osłupienie na twarzy Hermiony, nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem.

Draco tylko westchnął. – Nigdy nie zrobimy z niego ślizgona – skomentował ze smutkiem, na co Harry roześmiał się jeszcze mocniej.

Hermiona tylko patrzyła na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że już od ponad roku nie widział jej tak zagubionej.

Potem kąciki jej ust uniosły się w górę a oczy pociemniały z rozbawienia. – Stworzyłam potwora – skomentowała kpiąco.

– Nie, to mój potwór – zaprotestował wyniośle Draco, a Harry wziął głęboki oddech aby znów się uspokoić.

– Pochlebia mi, że o mnie walczycie – powiedział. – Jednak myślę, że warto podkreślić, że jestem całkowicie własnym potworem.

– Och, ależ to właśnie piękno ślizgońskiego życia – drażnił się z nim Draco. – Sprawiamy, abyś robił co chcemy, cały czas pozwalając ci wierzyć, że to był całkowicie twój pomysł!

– A wiesz jaki jest gryfoński styl życia, Draco? – zapytał z groźbą w głosie Harry. – Jeżeli czujemy, że ktoś coś kręci, po prostu idziemy mu nakopać.

Draco spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Hermionę, a ona wzruszyła ramionami. – Zawsze działało. Nawet z Voldemortem – skomentowała spokojnie.

– No, zazwyczaj – przyznał Harry.

– Naprawdę czekam, aby zobaczyć, jak nakopiecie Zakonowi, gdy nie posłuchają się woli Chłopca-Który-Przeżył – powiedział Draco.

– Zakonowi? – zapytała Hermiona unosząc brew, aby podkreślić swoje pytanie.

– Wiesz, że wyglądasz koszmarnie podobnie do Snape'a, gdy tak robisz – powiedział miło Harry, po czym roześmiał się, gdy dodała do tego srogi grymas.

– Chcę, aby Draco był w Zakonie – odpowiedział po chwili, gdy brew nie opadła. – Pracuje po naszej stronie już od ponad roku i naprawdę sądzę, że powinniśmy skończyć z tą anty-ślizgońską atmosferą.

Draco prychnął – No naprawdę, i ty to mówisz.

– Byłbym ostrożny Draco, bo mógłbym przypomnieć kilka _twoich_ uprzedzeń – ostrzegł go Harry, cały czas obserwując Hermionę, która zagryzała wargi, jak zawsze gdy głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiała.

– Trudne – powiedziała w końcu. – To będzie trudne do osiągnięcia.

– Nie brzmisz na zadowoloną – powiedział Harry. – Myślałem, że też chcesz aby Draco wstąpił do Zakonu.

– Oczywiście, że chcę go w Zakonie. Nie chcę jednak spowodować całkowitego sprzeciwu członków, gdy źle to rozegramy – odpowiedziała niecierpliwie Hermiona. – Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak daleko w przeszłość sięga wrogość pomiędzy Weasley'ami a Malfoy'ami? Z tego co wiem całe pokolenia rudych i blondynów spędzały swój czas w Hogwarcie na bezlitosnym prześladowaniu się nawzajem. Moody nadal uważa, że jego wcześniejsze odejście na emeryturę było spowodowane jakimiś zagrywkami Lucjusza. A nasze oficjalne stanowisko wobec Dracona było wypowiadane zbyt często i zbyt głośno aby tak po prostu o nim zapomnieć. Nie możemy się zachowywać jakby te wszystkie problemy nagle przestały istnieć.

– Ale oni są po stronie dobra – zaprotestował Harry i zobaczył jak Draco przewraca oczami. – Oni muszą chcieć przezwyciężyć uprzedzenia! Powinni się cieszyć z tego, że Draco chce do nas dołączyć!

– Tak, oni są ci "dobrzy", Harry – odpowiedziała powoli Hermiona. – Dlatego nie torturujemy czarodziejów czystej krwi na zebraniach. Jednak nie myl bycia dobrym z byciem bez wad. Uprzedzenia nie są dobre czy złe, są ludzkie. Pytanie brzmi, czy się nimi kierujemy.

Machnęła różdżką i na dwie sekundy ukazał się w powietrzu zegarek. – Lepiej wracajmy albo spóźnimy się na następne zajęcia – zaproponowała i elegancko wstała z podłogi.

– Tak mamo – odpowiedział Draco, po czym dodał udawanie poważnym tonem – Wiesz, jeżeli to śmierciożercy sprawili, że posiadasz tak ogromną wiedzę jak na swój wiek, to naprawdę członkostwo powinno być obowiązkowe.

– – Och, wypchaj się – powiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego czekając na jego reakcję. Jednak Harry wydawał się być zamyślony i nieobecny i pozostał taki aż do chwili gdy popołudniu udali się na różne zajęcia.

Dla Remusa zebrania nauczycielskie były straszliwą rzeczą, wymyśloną przez bogów do torturowania biednych nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią.

Jak zwykle poniedziałkowe popołudnie ciągnęło się niczym herbatka z całą masą starszych krewnych. Prawie zasypiał, gdy Albus nareszcie dotarł do ostatniego tematu dzisiejszego spotkania.

– Teraz, zanim wszyscy wrócimy do pracy – powiedział i uwaga słuchających gwałtownie wzrosła, napędzana wizją dobiegającego końca ich cierpień. – Chciałbym wygłosić jeszcze jedno oświadczenie. Obawiam się, że jest ono bardzo poważne i że nikomu z nas się nie spodoba.

Zrobił przerwę, a Remus zauważył, że teraz wszystkie oczy są skupione na dyrektorze. Podczas zebrań nauczycielskich nigdy nie było żadnych poważnych oświadczeń. W każdym razie nie przez ten czas gdy Remus uczył w Hogwarcie.

– Jest moim smutnym obowiązkiem poinformowanie was o tym, że Severus złożył wczorajszego wieczoru rezygnację z pozycji nauczyciela eliksirów. Toczą się już rozmowy w sprawie zastępstwa, jednak nieprzewidziane wydarzenia nie pozwolą mu na nauczanie dłuższe niż do końca tego tygodnia.

Albus mógł planować dłuższą przemowę, jednak wszelkie słowa utonęłyby w hałasie jaki nastał, gdy do wszystkich doszła treść jego ogłoszenia. Hagrid wył w proteście, profesor Sprout piskliwie domagała się wyjaśnień, a Flitwick z całej siły trzymał się krawędzi stołu, gdyż w szoku przewrócił swój stos książek i teraz nie mógł odzyskać równowagi.

Tylko Minerwa McGonagall była całkowicie cicho, przyglądając się ogólnemu zamieszaniu z małym dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Natomiast Severus Snape, sprawca tego całego zamieszania, siedział zrelaksowany i wygodnie oparty w swoim fotelu, z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy i rękami założonymi przed sobą.

Remus już nigdy nie stwierdzi, że zebrania nauczycielskie są nudne. Stwierdził, że z rosnącym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swoim kolego, całkowicie zagubiony co do tego jak ma interpretować jego decyzję. Czy słyszał cokolwiek, co mogłoby to wyjaśniać? Może coś podczas spotkania Zakonu? Czy Severus musi się ukrywać? Ale atak na jego życie, otrucie, miało miejsce kilka miesięcy temu, i od tamtej pory nie było śladu innych gróźb! A może?

Jednak Severus nie wydawał się Remusowi zdenerwowany, nie był też zły czy zmartwiony. W rzeczywistości, zauważył wilkołak po dyskretnym pociągnięciu nosem, Severus wydawał się być bardziej zadowolony niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W jego spokoju było coś szczęśliwego, coś niezmiernie usatysfakcjonowanego w jego zapachu, czego Remus nie mógł do końca nazwać.

To do siebie nie pasowało.

– Ale dlaczego – krzyknął Remus. – Dlaczego teraz, kiedy możesz nareszcie uczyć tego, czego chcesz?

Nauczyciele, słysząc, że zostało zadane męczące ich pytanie, ucichli.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Severus nie zaszyci ich odpowiedzią, jednak potem rozłożył dłonie, pochylił się lekko w przód i uniósł brew.

– Moje powody są osobiste – odpowiedział tonem, który Remus nazywał jego ostatecznym. Zazwyczaj dyskusja byłaby uznana za zakończoną, jednak nagląca ciekawość kazała Remusowi kontynuować.

– Ale jakie możesz mieć powody?

Powoli Severus omiótł wzrokiem zaskoczone twarze zebranych wokół stołu. Mały rozbawiony uśmiech uniósł kąciki jego ust ku górze i nagle Remus stał się całkowicie pewny, że dzisiaj niczego się od niego nie dowiedzą.

– Osobiste – odpowiedział, a Remus dostrzegł jak Minerwa stara się ukryć chichot zasłaniając usta dłonią.

Stwarzając ogólne zamieszanie i poirytowanie, wstał i powiedział kilka słów o tym jak będzie za nimi tęsknił oraz że z pewnością znajdzie czas w ciągu kolejnych kliku dni aby porozmawiać z większością z nich i osobiście się pożegnać. Byłaby to ładna przemowa gdyby nie uśmiech, który nie schodził z jego twarzy. Oczywiście chichotanie Minerwy również nie pomagało.

Gdy Albus ogłosił koniec zebrania, Severus wstał i szybko opuścił pokój nauczycielski. Remus, machając pozostałym nauczycielom, pospiesznie podążył za nim.

– Severusie – zawołał za nim. – Mógłbym zamienić z tobą słowo...

– Nie tutaj – odpowiedział Severus nie zwalniając kroku. – Nigdy nie spotkałem tak hałaśliwych osób jak tamte. Zapraszam cię do mojej kwatery, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko...

– Oczywiście – zgodził się Remus. Szli w ciszy w dół do lochów, przez klasę eliksirów aż do pokojów Severusa. Głos utkwił mu w gardle gdy przechodził przez gobelin, nie czekał jakoś specjalnie na tą rozmowę. Z wyglądu Severusa nie dało się wywnioskować o czym myślał. Mógł nadal być na niego wściekły, a jeżeli tak, Remus mógł tylko przyznać mu rację.

Po cichu Remus przyjrzał się bibliotece wokół niego, przypominając sobie ostatni gdy raz gdy tu był y późniejsze wydarzenia tamtej nocy.

Severus nie popędzał go. Tak jak wcześniej, w czasie ich każdego spotkania badawczego, zniknął w kuchni, bez wątpienia przygotowując kolejny dzbanek swojej ukochanej korzennej herbaty.

Siadając na kanapie, Remus jeszcze raz przyjrzał się pokojowi. Coś się zmieniło, ale nie potrafił określić co.

Gdy wcześniej atmosfera tego miejsca przywodziła na myśl Severusa i tylko Severusa, teraz w powietrzu i wystroju wydawała się być wyczuwalna obecność jeszcze kogoś, delikatniejszy dotyk kolorów i ciepła.

Nie mógł tego rozgryźć, ale gdy zagapił się na drugie biurko ustawione obok starego biurka Severusa, uświadomił sobie że musi chodzić o Hermionę.

– Severusie – powiedział, gdy drugi mężczyzna wrócił do biblioteki z czarnym szemrzącym dzbankiem herbaty w ręce. – Co do twojej rezygnacji...

– Powody osobiste, Remusie – przerwał mu Severus, wciąż dziwnie się uśmiechając. – Choć muszę przyznać, że możliwość pracy na pełen etat na rzecz Zakonu była sporym czynnikiem w tej decyzji.

– Och – odpowiedział Remus, wyczuwając, że stało za tym dużo więcej. Jednak znał Severusa na tyle dobrze, aby nie liczyć na dalsze wyjaśnienia. – Dobrze. Choć naprawdę mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi o tym powiesz.

Severus zaśmiał się, usiadł w swoim fotelu i skrzyżował nogi.

– Powiedz mi Remusie, czy to przesłuchanie było jedynym powodem dla którego chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział pospiesznie, pocierając nerwowo dłonie. – Właściwie dotyczy to... sytuacji mającej tu miejsce w styczniu – przerwał i zrobił głęboki wdech, nie patrząc Severusowi w oczy. – Chciałem przeprosić. Bardzo źle poradziłem sobie z tą sytuacją. Źle cię oceniłem, naraziłem Hermionę, przestałem ufać dyrektorowi i wciągnąłem Harry'ego i Rona w scenę, której nie powinni byli być świadkami. Byłem niesamowicie głupi.

– Huncwot mnie przeprasza – odpowiedział Snape powoli jedwabistym głosem. – Black pewnie się w grobie przewraca – zachichotał ponownie, po czym momentalnie spoważniał. – Zapomnij o tym. Choć muszę podkreślić pewną... impulsywność z twojej strony, twoje zachowanie było usprawiedliwione i postąpiłeś tak jak nauczyciel, a właściwie każda istota ludzka z poczuciem odpowiedzialności, powinna była zrobić.

– Cieszę się, że tak mówisz, Severusie – powiedział Remus, czując niewypowiedzianą ulgą, jednak wciąż nie chcąc zarzucić tematu. – Jednak to byłoby zbyt łatwe. Powinienem wziąć pod uwagę twoją dawną pozycję szpiega. Powinienem przynajmniej poinformować dyrektora przed przeniesieniem Hermiony do skrzydła szpitalnego. Mogłem ją zdemaskować!

– Nie bacząc na okoliczności – nie zgodził się Severus. – Twoim podstawowym obowiązkiem są dzieci. Z tego co wiedziałeś, mogłem oszaleć, być szantażowanym lub być pod wpływem Imperiusa. Choć wolałbym aby Potter i Weasley nie byli w to zamieszani, twoja reakcja była słuszna. Poza tym, to moje zaniedbanie umożliwiło ci wstęp do moich kwater. Jeżeli ktokolwiek jest winny, jestem nim ja.

– Ale powinienem... – Remus ponownie próbował wyjaśnić.

– Och, bzdura – wciął się Severus. – Jeżeli chcesz odpłacić swoją nieistniejącą winę, lepiej pomóż mi w tych badaniach! Już od dłuższego czasu nie studiowałem naszych notatek, ale kilka dni temu wpadłem na pomysł jak rozwiązać problem odporności wobec eliksiru...

Machnięciem dłoni oczyścił stolik i przywołał masę książek i pergaminów, skutecznie uciszając protesty Remusa pracą.

Siedzieli w tym prze ponad godzinę, gdy w komnacie rozbrzmiała seria krótkich puknięć w drzwi.

– Hermiona – powiedział Severus Remusowi, nawet nie wstając znad notatek gdy gobelin rozbłysł na złoto.

Zgodnie z jego słowami chwilę później szczupła sylwetka Hermiony Granger przeszła przez światło.

– Miło cię widzieć, Remusie – przywitała go uprzejmie, odsyłając swoją torbę na fotel machnięcie dłoni w której nie trzymała różdżki. – Dzisiejsza lekcja była świetna.

Remus nie mógł się do niej nie uśmiechnąć. – Nie żebyś jej potrzebowała, Hermiono – droczył się z nią. – Widziałem jak przez połowę zajęć prowadziłaś ożywioną konwersację z Harry'm.

To zwróciło uwagę Snape'a i podniósł głos, choć jego oczy wciąż były skupione na pismach. To zwróciło uwagę Snape'a i podniósł głos, choć jego oczy wciąż były skupione na pismach.

– Zdecydował – powiedział spokojnie, a Hermiona skinęła głową.

– Nareszcie – zgodziła się.

– Kiedy?

– W piątek.

Snape teraz powoli podniósł głowę. – Powinniśmy więc zacząć planować – powiedział obojętnie, Hermiona ponownie kiwnęła głową zgadzając się, a Remus na próżno próbował domyślić się tematu rozmowy.

– Czekolady? – zapytała Hermiona tym samym obojętnym tonem.

– Gryfoni – odpowiedział prosto Severus, zwracając oczy ku niebiosom. – Zawsze stwierdzają oczywistość.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Tak też myślałam. Czy masz ochotę na babeczkę, Remusie? Jedyny smak, który jestem pewna że mamy to czekoladowy, gdyż Severus, jako prawdziwie uprzedzony ślizgon, nie toleruje żadnego innego.

– Czekoladowy brzmi dobrze – zgodził się Remus, wciąż próbując opanować lekkie zdezorientowanie z powodu szybkości wymiany ich prywatnego kodu. – Dziękuję Hermiono.

– Nie ma za co, i tak nie ja je robiłam – odpowiedziała i zniknęła w kuchni.

– O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? – zapytał Remus słabo, a Severus, który już zdążył zakopać się w notatkach, spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Co? Och, to.

Ponownie jego wzrok skupił się na pergaminie, gdy podjął wyjaśnianie szybkim, lekko znudzonym tonem. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, że Draco Malfoy i Potter pracują razem.

Remus skinął głową, potwierdzając, że faktycznie to wiedział, jednak Severus skanował strony przed sobą, więc nie dostrzegł tego gestu.

– Już od jakiegoś czasu spodziewaliśmy się, że zażąda włączenia Dracona w szeregi Zakonu, a z tego co Draco powiedział mi dzisiejszego popołudnia, wydaje się, że w końcu podjął tą decyzję. Planuje wprowadzenie Dracona za cztery dni.

– W piątek – dodał Remus, dla którego cały dialog nareszcie nabrał sensu. – Przecież Zakon nigdy go nie zaakceptuje!

– Dlatego musimy zacząć planować dzisiejszej nocy – powiedział niecierpliwie Severus, dokładnie w chwili, gdy trzasnęły kuchenne drzwi i pojawiła się Hermiona.

– Jane powiedziała mi, że ostatnio jesz zbyt mało, Severusie – powiedziała surowo, upuszczając talerz z czekoladowymi babeczkami w generalnej okolicy mistrza szpiegów, który złapał go nawet nie patrząc w tym kierunku.

Remus ucieszył się, że Hermiona podała mu jego talerz w normalny sposób, zanim usiadła na kanapie i skoncentrowała się na własnej babeczce.

– Chce abym dopilnowała abyś jadł przynajmniej dwa posiłki dziennie.

– Ta domowa elfa wpędzi mnie do grobu – wymamrotał Severus, w końcu spoglądając znad swoich notatek i patrząc jej w oczy.

– Nie – odpowiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ten zaszczyt zarezerwowałam całkowicie dla siebie.

– Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – powiedział. – Ty też nie zjadłaś obiadu.

Hermiona nawet nie spytał skąd wiedział, skoro również był nieobecny w Wielkiej Sali.

– Ja jestem młoda – podkreśliła. – Mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Ty jednak...

Nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, na której widać było kończącą się cierpliwość, Severus rzucił w nią czekoladową babeczką, którą złapała jedną ręką.

Remus poczuł potrzebę uszczypnięcia się. Ta dziwna mieszanka geniuszu i starego małżeństwa naprawdę przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Gdy się im przyglądał czuł się dziwnie nie na miejscu, i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się co do prawdziwej postaci ich związku. Jeżeli była to tylko przyjaźń, to była ona najbardziej intymną jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

W porównaniu do tego nawet Huncwoci byli ze sobą luźno związani. Wydawało się jakby ta dwójka nie był do końca osobnymi istotami, jakby między nimi był jakiś rodzaj ciągłego połączenia, które sprawiało, że rozumieli się i reagowali na drugą osobę prawie instynktownie.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała zadowolona Hermiona, kładąc babeczkę na swoim talerzu. – Teraz nie muszę wstawać aby przynieść sobie nową.

– Od początku miałem taki zamiar – odpowiedział Snape.

– Och tak – droczyła się, wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do fotela, który był obudowany małym murkiem z książek. – Zapomniałam, że wy ślizgoni zawsze planujecie dziesięć ruchów w przód. Czy będzie wam przeszkadzała, jeżeli będę tu pracować? – zapytała obu mężczyzn, trzymając już otwartą torbę na kolanach.

– Dlatego ty jesteś gryfonką – dociął jej Severus. – My _ślizgoni_ nigdy o niczym nie zapominamy. Tylko ścisz to swoje komentowanie. Remus musi się skupić.

Zajęło Remusowi chwilę, aby zorientować się, że druga część była odpowiedzią na pytanie Hermiony.

– Dobrze, pomówmy o etyce pracy – skomentowała udawanie obrażonym tonem, otwierając grubą księgę. – Szczególnie uwielbiam sposób w jaki obrażasz gryfonów bardzo głośno i płynnie za każdym razem gdy oceniasz ich wypracowania.

– Gdybyś to ty je oceniała, również nie mogłabyś robić tego w ciszy – odciął się.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, aby się kłócić, po czym je zamknęła. – Pewnie masz co do tego racje – przyznała swobodnie. – Jednak i tak nie mówię aż tak dużo gdy pracuję.

Severus tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo, na co odpowiedziała identycznym uśmieszkiem i pochyliła się nad książką i rolką pergaminu.

Czas szybko mijał nad notatkami, które zrobili w czasie badań w zeszłym roku. Godzina kolacji nadeszła i minęła, lecz Remus stracił poczucie czasu. Raz na jakiś czas słyszał jak Hermiona mruczy coś pod nosem, jednak słowa były zbyt ciche aby mógł je zrozumieć.

Stwierdził, że znów ma ogromną przyjemność pracy z Severusem. Zapomniał jak diabelnie genialny był ten mężczyzna. Jego umysł przeskakiwał między jednym faktem a drugim, intuicyjnie dochodząc do wniosków, które Remusowi zajęłyby długie godziny.

Jego "pomysł" potrzebował trochę pracy, z pewnością, jednak razem z mniej znanym zaklęciem, które Remus odkrył kilka lat temu w starożytnej księdze czarów mogło to zadziałać...

– Och, zastanawiam się, kto tak napompował twoje ego – krzyknął nagle wściekły głos z jego lewej strony i Remus, całkowicie skupiony na swoich notatkach, wzdrygnął się gwałtownie..

Severus podniósł głowę z nad dziennika, który pisał, znów ironicznie się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową w stronę Hermiony.

– Widzisz, o tym właśnie mówiłem – skomentował i skinieniem pustej dłoni przesłał poduszkę w stronę Hermiony, która uderzyła ją centralnie w twarz.

Nawet nie spojrzała w górę. Ruch nadgarstka i już ciężki tom spadał z półki prosto a Severusa, który z łatwością go zablokował. Pół sekundy później kolejna poduszka uderzyła dumnie uśmiechającego się mistrza eliksirów z donośnym plaskiem.

– Mam cię – powiedziała bardzo z siebie zadowolona Hermiona.

Remus znów musiał się uszczypnąć.

Cztery dni ostrożnego planowania i nieprzespanych nocy później, Hermiona i Severus zajęli swoje miejsca za stołem Zakonu. On rzucał na nią nienawistne spojrzenia, ona kuliła się przed nim ze strachu. Im bliżej siebie byli, tym mieli więcej uciechy z tej gry w nienawiść. Widziała jak McGonagall maskuje śmiech kaszlem.

Remus, któremu Severus powiedział o ich "związku" dzień wcześniej wciąż miał widoczne trudności z tym konceptem, jednak starał się jak umiał aby ukryć przed nimi swoje zagubienie i dyskomfort. Jako że większość osób przy stole była swego czasu gryfonami i dlatego nie byli zbyt wyczuleni na delikatne sprawy języka ciała, nikt zdawał się nie zauważyć sposobu w jaki patrzy najpierw na nią a później na Severusa.

Jednak te subtelne zmiany nie zmniejszały napięcia, które narosło w tym pomieszczeniu, oddziałując nawet na tych, którzy nie znali jego przyczyny. Wiele zależało od wyniku dzisiejszego wieczoru, dużo więcej niż tylko członkostwo Dracona w Zakonie.

Dzisiejsza noc pokaże im jak bardzo Wewnętrzny Krąg jest chętny do porzucenia tradycji i długoletnich przekonań, lub raczej uprzedzeń, poprawiła się Hermiona. Jeżeli nie zaakceptują Dracona w Zakonie, również nie zgodzą się łatwo na jej plan.

Jeżeli nie spodoba im się nagłe odkrycie "prawdziwej tożsamości" Dracona i jego roli podwójnego agenta, Hermiona nie chciała nawet myśleć jak zareagują na wieść o jej szpiegostwie.

Nie wspominając o tym, że ten krok mógł kosztować Dumbledore'a utratę zaufania i autorytetu.

Hermiona, Draco i Harry spędzili kilka godzin powtarzając prośbę Harry'ego o przyjęcie Dracona, aż jej przyjaciel był absolutnie pewny, że wszystko się uda. Draco jednak pozostał sceptyczny, a Hermiona nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić.

Dumbledore, Remus i McGonagall będą po ich stronie, naturalnie, tak jak Severus.

Jednak jeżeli reszta Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Artur i Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, i przede wszystkim Moody nie zgodzą się, nie będzie wprowadzenia. Hermiona nie wierzyła, że lata braku zaufania nie tylko wobec Dracona ale jego całej rodziny, dadzą się przekreślić tylko jedną przemową, nawet jeżeli wygłosi ją sam Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

Jednak jakkolwiek mieliby zareagować, Severus i Hermiona byli gotowi. Draco zostanie dzisiaj przyjęty, czy to z wolnej woli Zakonu, czy z powodu małej rzeczy, która przygotowali, nie miało to dla niej znaczenia.

Wyglądając dla wszystkich niczym lekko znudzona uczennica, rozpuściła koński ogon i zza kurtyny włosów kolejny raz spojrzała na Severusa.

_Draco czeka w biurze Albusa, _pomyślał do niej Severus, _W tej chwili dyrektor pewnie torturuje go gorącą czekoladą i mugolskimi słodyczami. Przysięgam, że stał się od nich jeszcze bardziej uzależniony odkąd powiedziałem mu o nas._

Hermiona przesłała mu uśmiech, przypominając sobie jak cztery noce temu, gdy Remus wyszedł, dzielili się ogólną frustracją wobec świata. Opowiedziała mu o reakcji Harry'ego i Dracona, która przypominała tą Minerwy McGonagall, a on skrzywił się w irytacji.

– Niezła z nas para szpiegów – powiedział zdegustowany ich brakiem subtelności.

– Lubię sposób w jaki mówisz "my" – odpowiedziała jedynie, na co szczerze się roześmiał, co spowodowało jej kolejny rumieniec.

_Lubię sposób w jaki myślisz "my"_, powiedziała mu teraz i ku własnemu zdziwieniu, udało jej się przesłać mu dokładny umysłowy obraz rumieńca: czerwoną mgłę zawstydzenia i ciepło, przez co musiał zakaszleć aby ukryć nieodpowiedni odgłos.

_No naprawdę_, czuła jak jego rozbawienie omywa jej myśli. _Hermiono!_ _Nie przed Zakonem!_

Zarumieniła sie ponownie, ciesząc się z zasłony włosów, która zakrywała jej twarz. Naprawdę musiała coś z tym zrobić. Być może terapia desensytyzująca wobec Severusa. Mogli by wziąć razem kąpiel, a on czytałby jej godzinami Byrona... Rumieniec się pogłębił.

_Skup się!_ Powiedziała sobie, poczym spojrzawszy na Severusa, razem zagrzmieli myślą: _STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!_

Dumbledore dotarł jako ostatni. Wskazał aby wszyscy usiedli i gdy zajęli swoje miejsca, a hałas się uciszył, tylko on i Harry nadal stali.

– Witam wszystkich na zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu – ogłosił wesoło Dumbledore, na co członkowie wymienili powitania. – Mamy dzisiaj kilka spraw do omówienia, jednak zanim otworzę zebranie, padła propozycja nowego członkostwa, którą musimy przedyskutować.

To ogłoszenie spotkało się z zaskoczeniem na twarzach zebranych. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że Harry i Hermiona do nich dołączą, choć z lekkim zdziwieniem przyjęto brak Rona. Nikt jednak nie słyszał o kimś kto wkrótce miał zostać członkiem, a spekulacje co do jego tożsamości były wyraźnie widoczne.

Hermiona zaskoczona zmarszczyła czoło o posłała pytające spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego, podczas gdy wyraz twarzy Severusa jak zwykle pozostał neutralny.

– Kim on jest? – zapytał Moody, i jakby było to zaproszeniem, Dumbledore odwrócił się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi swojego biura.

– Możesz wejść – zawołał i drzwi powoli się otworzyły.

Gdzieś koło niej Hermiona usłyszała westchnięcie, jednak była skupiona na Draconie i swoim własnym wyrazie niedowierzania, zaskoczenia i rosnącej paniki.

Draco wyglądał na zdecydowanego jednak wyraźnie zdenerwowanego gdy szedł powoli przez pokój i zatrzymał się w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, w którym stali Harry i Hermiona gdy byli przyjmowani.

_Teraz Harry_, pomyślała gorączkowo, _Gdy nadal są w szoku!_

Jakby ją słyszał, lub może był wyczulony na atmosferę i w ostatnich tygodniach poprawiło mu się wyczucie, Harry wziął głęboki oddech i stanął zanim szok zmieni się w szał.

– Zgodnie z prawem przyznanym pełnym członkom Wewnętrznego Kręgu – ogłosił. – Proszę o przyjęcie w nasze szeregi Dracona Malfoya.


	42. Kolacja i plan

**Kolacja i plan**

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Potem Hermiona wyczuła ruch przy stole i jeden z członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu nareszcie odzyskał głos.

– _Draco Malfoy?_ – zapytała Tonks. W jej głosie było tak wielkie niedowierzanie, taki brak zrozumienia, że chłopak aż się skulił ze wstydu. Hermiona wiedziała, że ta reakcja była obliczona, że Draco będzie starał grać pokornego i skruszonego, jednak dalej było jej go żal. Cóż za upokorzenie! Być ocenianym i osądzanym przez tych ludzi niczym bydło. Wiedziała, jak źle Malfoy'owie reagowali na upokorzenie.

Harry skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Jeżeli zauważył reakcję Dracona, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

– Tak, Draco Malfoy – odpowiedział, brzmiąc bardzo profesjonalnie i dojrzale. – Który od ponad roku jest cennym informatorem Zakonu, a przez te pięć miesięcy stał się jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Ostatnia część była oczywiście kłamstwem, nie mogli jednak przedstawić znajomości Hermiony z Draconem, więc postanowili pogłębić więź pomiędzy nim, a Harry'm. Jednak po ich spojrzeniach wiedzieli, że nikomu to nie zaimponowało.

– Informator? – znów powtórzyła Tonks, jakby w tej chwili formułowanie samodzielnych zdań przekraczało jej możliwości.

Tym razem to Dumbledore jej przytaknął. – Odkąd Lucjusz Malfoy został aresztowany podczas wypadku w Ministerstwie ponad dwa lata temu, Draco mówił mi o każdym liście, który jego ojciec do niego napisał. Udało nam się nawet umieścić w listach Dracona jedną, czy dwie fałszywe wskazówki.

– Dlaczego o tym nie wiedzieliśmy? – warknął Moody, a jego paranoiczne magiczne oko miotało się między Harry'm, Draconem, a Dumbledorem. – Wydaje się, że obecnie istnieje reguła o niedoinformowywaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu. A może jest bardziej wewnętrzny krąg, o którym nie wiem?

Nawet Dumbledore, dobroduszny, migoczący Dumbledore, wzdrygnął się na tak otwarty brak zaufania. Jednak to Severus odpowiedział, głosem śliskim i lekko przedrzeźniającym, niczym oliwa.

– Regułą Zakonu nigdy nie było ujawnianie wszystkich szpiegów i informatorów każdemu członkowi – powiedział. – Ja byłem wyjątkiem. Nie byłeś o tym informowany nie z powodu jakiegoś tajnego spisku, Moody, lecz ze względu na bezpieczeństwo każdego kto ryzykuje swoim życiem, aby dostarczyć nam istotne fakty. Tylko zaklęcie Obliviate, które wynaleźliśmy kilka miesięcy temu, jest w stanie powstrzymać was przed nieumyślnym zdradzeniem takich informatorów jak Draco. Należy również uszanować osobiste życzenia naszych szpiegów.

– Więc Malfoy nie chciał, abyśmy się dowiedzieli? Zastanawiam się, dlaczego? – odciął się Moody, nie chcąc odpuścić tej kwestii. – Może łatwiej jest oszukać własnego Opiekuna Domu i chłopca w swoim wieku?

– Czy insynuujesz, że łatwo mnie oszukać, Moody? – wymruczał Snape, a temperatura w pokoju spadła o kilka stopni.

– Mówię tylko, że Malfoy'owi nie można ufać – odparował Moody, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie wpłynął na niebezpieczne wody.

– Draco był skłonny zaryzykować nie tylko przynależność do swojej rodziny, ale również swoje życie – zaprotestował Harry. – Jest chroniony przez to samo zaklęcie pamięci, które zabezpiecza nas. Jest tak samo oddany tej walce jak ja. I pomógł mi bardziej niż jesteście w stanie to sobie wyobrazić.

– Ale zawsze się nienawidziliście! – zaprotestowała Molly Weasley.

– Ludzie się zmieniają – odpowiedział prosto Harry, a Hermiona zobaczyła jak pani Weasley widocznie oklapła, bez wątpienia przypominając sobie swojego syna, który kilka tygodni temu zerwał wszelkie kontakty ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

– Jednak zawsze z dobrego powodu – powiedział Artur Weasley powoli i z namysłem, jednak z wyczuwalnym zdenerwowaniem w głosie. Hermiona pamiętała jak on i Lucjusz zaczęli kłótnię na środku Flourish i Blotts. Lucjusz Malfoy był jednym z niewielu, którzy potrafili wyprowadzić pana Weasley'a z równowagi.

Zazwyczaj pan Weasley był wcieleniem przyjaźni. Był również jednym z najbardziej wpływowych członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Podobnie jak Shacklebolt, czy Moody, a nawet Dumbledore, nie mówił wiele i nie spieszył się z oceną. Jednak gdy przemawiał i wydawał opinię, wszyscy pochylali się by ją usłyszeć.

Artur Weasley _nienawidził _Malfoy'ów.

– Chciałbym poznać powody, dla których Draco postanowił zmienić strony – kontynuował pan Weasley, a gdy Harry otwierał usta, aby odpowiedzieć, powstrzymał go podniesieniem ręki. – Nie, Harry. Myślę, że Draco powinien mówić za siebie.

Hermiona wewnętrznie się napięła. Oczywiście, spodziewali się tego. Nie byłoby przyjęcia do Zakonu bez osobistej wypowiedzi Dracona. Jednak był wściekły, ale nie pokazywał tego, bo było bardzo ważne, aby brzmiał całkowicie autentycznie. Wewnętrzny Krąg był zbyt dobry w wyłapywaniu niuansów, żeby prześlizgnął się jakikolwiek ślad arogancji.

– Po pierwsze, chciałbym wam podziękować za możliwość wypowiedzenia się – zaczął Draco. Choć Moody prychnął z niedowierzaniem, Hermiona zauważyła, że dobre maniery pozytywnie wpływają na Weasley'ów.

– Rozumiem jak ciężko jest uwierzyć w tak "nagłą" przemianę Malfoy'a – kontynuował. – Musicie jednak wziąć pod uwagę okoliczności w jakich się znalazłem po walce w Ministerstwie. Gdy mój ojciec został złapany, a Harry i profesor Dumbledore pokonali, znowu Voldemorta, wszystko w co dotychczas wierzyłem było zrujnowane.

_Jest dobry,_ pomyślała Hermiona. _Nawet to lekkie drgnięcie na ostatnim słowie. Perfekcyjnie zagrane. _Jednak właściwie, Draco opowiadał historię swego życia. Zdecydowali głównie trzymać się prawdy, i choć on nigdy nie okazałby takich uczuć publicznie, one tam były, kontrolowane, lecz nadal silne.

– Nigdy nie kwestionowałem poczynań mojego ojca, czy ścieżki którą dla mnie wybrał. Od kołyski byłem uczony, że to Harry Potter jest powodem wszystkich naszych nieszczęść. Jednak nikt nam nie pomógł, gdy mój ojciec stał się więźniem. Dom Slytherinu w większości odwrócił się ode mnie, zacząłem podejrzewać, że profesor Snape, jeden z niewielu, który się mną przejmował, nie był tak lojalny wobec Voldemorta jak zawsze sądziłem.

Draco oczywiście nie podejrzewał takiej rzeczy, dopóki Hermiona mu nie powiedziała, jednak sposoby ślizgonów były dla większości niewykrywalne, więc nie wątpiliby w tak małą wskazówkę.

– Potem mój ojciec uciekł i potajemnie zaczął pisać do mnie listy. On... – Draco zatrzymał się i przesunął dłonią po włosach w nerwowym geście. _Jest naprawdę dobry,_ pomyślała dumnie Hermiona. – On zachowywał się jakby nic się nie zmieniło, podczas gdy ja byłem traktowany jak coś niewartego uwagi. To dało mi do myślenia. Zacząłem obserwować Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół, Dumbledore'a i tych nauczycieli, których podejrzewałem o członkostwo w Zakonie. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, może moja przyszłość nie była aż tak przesądzona, jak zawsze wierzyłem, może nadal miałem wybór pomiędzy tym co dobre, a tym, co łatwe. Gdy mój ojciec rozkazał mi dowiedzieć się więcej o zaklęciach chroniących Hogwart, zdecydowałem, że nie chcę, aby ta szkoła wpadła w ręce Voldemorta. Poszedłem więc do Dumbledore'a.

Kiedy Draco skończył, Hermiona skrycie przyjrzała się i oceniła wszystkich siedzących przy stole. Tonks zdawała się wahać, twarz Shacklebolta była jak zwykle nie do odczytania. Moody nadal wyglądał jakby najchętniej wyrzucił Dracona Malfoya z pokoju, a Artur Weasley był bardzo poważny.

– Dobrze powiedziane – stwierdził. – Jednak mogło to być również dobrze przećwiczone. Co może nas upewnić w tym, że to ty nie chcesz szpiegować nas, chcąc tym samym wzmocnić swoją pozycję u Voldemorta? Twój ojciec mógłby tego od ciebie zażądać, prawda?

– Dokładnie! Ten chłopak sie do niczego nie nadaje! – warknął Moody ze swojego miejsca za stołem, a Draco gwałtownie się zarumienił. Hermiona wiedziała, że ta reakcja była prawdziwa. Chłopak zawsze był nerwowy w pobliżu starego aurora, mimo że tak naprawdę to nie on zamienił go we fretkę na czwartym roku. – Jaki ojciec, taki syn.

– Ależ Moody, to dość ostre słowa!

– Jednak czy nie ma co do tego racji?

– Tak, skąd możemy wiedzieć...

– Założę się że tylko udaje, a w odpowiednim czasie...

– Voldemort zawsze chciał mieć szpiega w naszym Kręgu!

– Proszę, przyjaciele – Dumbledore nareszcie przerwał ten potok pytań i protestów. – Jako jeden z członków, Harry **ma** prawo prosić o jego przyjęcie. Chciałbym również dodać, że zarówno ja jak i Severus popieramy tą propozycję. Nie widzicie, że jego pragnienie pracy dla nas jest szczere?

– Jest ślizgonem – odpowiedział Shacklebolt nieufnie. Cierpiał z powodu arogancji Lucjusza Malfoya tak długo, jak długo był aurorem. – Nikt nie kłamie lepiej niż ślizgoni. Niektórzy z nich potrafią kłamać nawet pod wpływem Veritaserum.

– Jak możesz go osądzać po jego domu, czy po jego ojcu? – zażądał Harry, z lekką nutką gniewu w jego podniesionym głosie. – Jeżeli nie wzniesiemy się ponad to, możemy równie dobrze iść i nienawidzić czarodziejów czystej krwi. Tym właśnie są takie słowa: uprzedzeniami!

To zdanie spowodowało jednak kolejną lawinę krzyków i żądań. Hermiona słyszała jak Moody krzyczy coś o praniu mózgów, Molly piszczała o tym, jak to dzieci nie powinny krytykować starszych, a nawet Tonks wydawała się być rozdrażniona sugestią, że jej opinia była oparta na uprzedzeniach. Harry pokonany opuścił ramiona, gdy uświadomił sobie, że w ten sposób zniszczył więcej niż osiągnął.

Pośród tego chaosu, Hermiona i Severus wymienili jedno krótkie, lecz znaczące spojrzenie.

_Oni tego nie kupują, Severusie_, pomyślała do niego i poczuła jego westchnienie.

_Zdaje się, że masz rację,_ zgodził się._ Obawiam się, że nadszedł czas na plan B._

Hermiona posłała mu nonszalanckie wzruszenie ramionami. _Będzie zabawnie, _powiedziała mu, po czym nagle wyskoczyła z krzesła.

– Nie wierzę w to, Harry! – zapiszczała tak głośno, że nawet Molly Weasley z zaskoczenia przestała krzyczeć. – Ta oślizgła fretka? On się nigdy nie zmieni, nie ma nawet tyle mózgu, żeby móc pojąć ten koncept! On jest naszym wrogiem! Powinniśmy go zabić, tak jak mówił Ron, a nie zapraszać go do Zakonu! Rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie Imperius, czy co? Jest niczym więcej jak czystokrwistą szumowiną! Zasługuje na to, aby przez resztę życia gnić w więzieniu! Nie ma tu miejsca dla takich jak oni!

Po jej wybuchu nastała zszokowana cisza. Tylko Draco spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem w oczach, nawet nie próbując się bronić. Harry był wyraźnie osłupiały ze zdziwienia. Spodziewał się oporu, ale zdecydowanie nie z jej strony.

– Ależ, widzisz, Hermiono – powiedział po chwili Artur Weasley. – W ten sposób nie mówi się o innych czarodziejach. Nawet jeżeli Draco nie był dla ciebie miły przez te ostatnie lata, nadal istnieje szansa, że się zmienił...

– Zmienił?! – krzyknęła Hermiona łamiącym się głosem. – Malfoy i zmiana? Mają zło we krwi! On i jego rodzina są beznadziejni! Już lata temu powinno się ich pozbyć! Jednak zamiast to zrobić i umieścić całą rodzinę w Azkabanie, udzielacie jednemu z nich członkostwa! Już Knot robi lepszą robotę niż wy!

– Nie mów do nas tym tonem, panienko – odcięła się Molly po raz pierwszy spuszczając z oczu Dracona. – Jeżeli Zakon zdecyduje o przyznaniu mu członkostwa, ma do tego pełne prawo. Nikt w tym pokoju nie będzie osądzany na podstawie tego kim byli jego rodzice!

– Oceniam go tylko po nim samym! – Hermiona nadal krzyczała, a po wyrazie jej twarzy można było sądzić, że nie zamierza przestać. – Cholerny niedoszły śmierciożerca! Zawsze kwestionowałam pana decyzje, co do tego komu pan ufa, dyrektorze, ale Malfoy jest jeszcze gorszym wyborem niż ten oślizgły śmierciożerca, którego zrobiłeś mistrzem szpiegów!

– Wystarczy – warknięcie Moody'ego przetoczyło się po nich niczym grzmot. – Obawiam się, że będę się musiał zgodzić z Severusem, dziewczynko. Jeżeli nie potrafisz się zachować odpowiednio do swojego wieku i obowiązków, nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca. Draco Malfoy zostanie członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a jeżeli to ci się nie podoba, możesz w tej chwili wyjść!

Harry pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Moody ogłosił właśnie swoje poparcie dla Dracona? I nie tylko on, gdyż słyszał pomruki innych, zgadzających się z nim, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Weasley'owie.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała Hermiona z policzkami mokrymi od łez. – Jesteście wszyscy przeciwko mnie. Ale powiem wam i tak: wasz wybór jest głupi! Pożałujecie dnia w którym pozwoliliście Malfoy'owi zostać członkiem Zakonu!

Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć, pobiegła do jednego z gobelinów i przeszła przez niego, wymawiając hasło łamiącym się głosem.

Od tej pory była to jedynie formalność. Chcąc skończyć tą wstydliwą sytuację tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, kierując na Dracona, który nadal stał na środku pokoju, blady i lekko trzęsący się, przepraszające spojrzenia, Zakon zgodził się przyznać Draconowi Malfoy'owi status pełnego członka Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Następnie zakończono zebranie, nie poruszając już żadnego z kolejnych punktów agendy.

– Panie Potter, panie Malfoy. Pozwólcie za mną do mojego biura, proszę. – Snape zaprosił ich, podczas gdy inni członkowie szybko uciekali przez kominki, a Dumbledore zniknął w swoim pokoju, wcześniej jednak serdecznie pogratulował Draconowi.

– Musimy dostosować zaklęcia ochronne do twojej nowej pozycji.

Milczeli aż Snape zamknął i zabezpieczył drzwi za nimi, po czym podszedł do swojego krzesła.

– To – powiedział Draco z podziwem w głosie, w chwili gdy Snape usiadł. – Był najlepszy przypadek masowej manipulacji jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nigdy już nawet nie odważę się użyć słowa "subtelność".

– Czyli że to wszystko było udawane? – zapytał Harry, wciąż oszołomiony widokiem histerycznej Hermiony.

– Oczywiście, Potter – odpowiedział Snape zza swojego biurka, wskazując im dwa fotele stojące naprzeciw niego. – Nie było cienia szansy, aby przekonać ich do prawdomówności Dracona, co dokładnie pokazała początkowa dyskusja. Jeszcze kilka minut i otwarcie by się temu sprzeciwili, a to zaprzepaściłoby szanse wprowadzenia Dracona. Jedyną szansą na zachwianie opinii publicznej w takiej sytuacji jest zaprezentowanie im ataku tak niezgodnego z czyimś charakterem, że wybiorą drugą stronę, nie ważne co myśleli jeszcze przed sekundą.

Zaśmiał się cierpko, lecz w jego słowach nie było rozbawienia. _Musi być trudno widzieć ludzi w ten sposób_, pomyślał Harry. _Znać ich każdą słabość._

– Zdrowy rozsądek zabronił im zgodzić się z Hermioną. Są przecież, mimo wszystko, tymi dobrymi – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo Snape, podczas gdy jego różdżka kreśliła skomplikowane wzory nad głową Dracona, wiążąc go z magicznymi zabezpieczeniami. – Choć prawdopodobnie Molly i Moody myśleli w podobny sposób, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznali publicznie. Wybuch Hermiony zmusił ich do obrania drugiej strony. Potem wystarczyło użyć jedynie delikatnej perswazji, żeby sprawić by zgodzili się na członkostwo Dracona.

– Zaplanowaliście to? – zapytał Harry, nie wierząc w to co słyszy. – Ty i Hermiona przez cały czas wiedzieliście, że w ten sposób zmanipulujecie Zakon?

– Przez połowę spotkań ja i Hermiona manipulujemy Zakonem – odpowiedział Snape, teraz wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Jest to ostatnimi czasy nasza główna rozrywka. Nie zauważyłeś tego?

Uśmiechnął się mrocznie widząc oniemiały wyraz na twarzy Harry'ego.

– Teraz, kiedy Draco jest oficjalnym członkiem – kontynuował. – Możemy nareszcie zacząć pracować uczciwie. Na dzisiejszy wieczór jest zaplanowane małe spotkanie konspiracyjne. Pozwólcie za mną, do mojej kwatery – spojrzał na Harry'ego i jego wargi lekko drgnęły. – Hermiona kazała mi powiedzieć, że ty również jesteś mile widziany – powiedział.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry, cały czas próbując pojąć ogrom tego, co właśnie się stało. – Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że naprawdę jesteś straszny?

– Oczywiście.

Znaleźli Hermioną skuloną w fotelu, spała. Snape podszedł do niej po cichu i dotknął jej policzka. W jednej chwili obudziła się i poderwała na równe nogi, jednak Snape z łatwością złapał pięść wymierzoną w jego twarz, a zanim do końca podniosła kolano, zdążyła go poznać.

– Czyli poszło dobrze – uśmiechnęła się, tak żywa jakby nigdy nie spała, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że przed chwilą go zaatakowała.

– Naturalnie – odpowiedział Snape, całując ją w dłoń, po czym opuszczając ją.

Draco i Harry wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, potem odwrócili się do Hermiony, która do nich podeszła. Przytuliła ich obu i pogratulowała Draconowi członkostwa. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko słysząc więcej niż jedną pochwałę swoich aktorskich zdolności.

– Kolacja powinna być gotowa o ósmej – ogłosiła. – Powiedziałeś im już Severusie czego to będzie dotyczyło?

– Już się natłumaczyłem durnym wyrostkom przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, dziękuję bardzo – odpowiedział z dużą dozą arogancji w głosie. Harry poczuł jak się automatycznie prostuje, jakby czekając na kopniaka. To brzmiało dużo bardziej jak Snape, którego znał przez tak wiele lat.

Hermiona tylko prychnęła. – Palant – odpowiedziała. – Jeżeli nie masz nic wartościowego do dodania, wynoś się do kuchni!

– Na twoim miejscu bym uważał – ostrzegł ją, jednak tym razem Harry był pewien, że niebezpieczne brzmienie jego głosu było tylko dla zabawy. Jednak i tak przeszły go ciarki. – Przypadkiem wiem, że nie masz teraz przy sobie swoich noży.

– A _ja_ wiem przypadkiem, że Jane czeka na ciebie z niecierpliwością. Możesz być ode mnie lepszy, ale z pewnością nie możesz się z nią równać, gdy pomyśli, że zepsułeś jej kolację.

Hardy wyraz twarzy mistrza eliksirów natychmiast zniknął, i kłaniając się lekko, zniknął w kuchni.

Draco zachichotał, podczas gdy Harry wciąż gapił się to na kuchenne drzwi, to na Hermione z nieskrywanym zdumieniem.

– To _jaki_ jest temat tego spotkania? – zapytał ślizgon i powrócił na kanapę.

– Chcemy zmienić kierunek akcji – odpowiedziała. – Czas abyśmy przestali tylko reagować na plany Voldemorta. Teraz, gdy jesteś członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a Harry ma mocną pozycję, mamy wszystkich, których potrzebujemy do zmiany kilku światopoglądów – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – Nie wspominając o tym, że mamy zapewnioną bezpieczną większość.

– Biedny Moody – zauważył Harry, smutno potrząsając głową. – Pamiętacie jak dzisiaj mówił o spiskach? Wydaje się być skazany na to, żeby zawsze na koniec mieć rację.

– Więc chodzi tu o zaplanowanie przyszłości Zakonu? – zapytał Draco, z mimowolnym podziwem.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko Zakonu, ale i Voldemorta – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Oczywiście, głównym powodem jest kolacja z okazji twojego przyjęcia. Ugotowałyśmy coś fantastycznego!

– Nie mów, że cokolwiek doprawiałaś – powiedział błagalnym głosem Severus, zamykając drzwi do kuchni i podchodząc do nich.

– Nie – odpowiedziała miło Hermiona. – Została zdegradowana do krojenia i obierania, podczas gdy Jane wszystkim zarządzała. Nie powiedziała ci?

– Specjalnie to przede mną zataiła, aby rozstroić moje już i tak styrane nerwy. Czyli nie dotykałaś soli?

– Nie – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

– Bogom niech będą dzięki – wydyszał Draco, chwytając się za pierś w dramatycznym geście.

Hermiona prychnęła. Widząc zagubioną minę Harry'ego, odchyliła się w fotelu i wyjaśniła z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy. – Pamiętasz wełniane czapeczki, które robiłam na drutach na piątym roku? – zapytała, a on niepewnie kiwnął głową. – Gotuję jeszcze gorzej.

– Na to jak gotujesz, Hermiono, nie ma odpowiedniego przymiotnika – wciął się Snape i usiadł obok niej. – To jest poniżej wszelkiego pojęcia.

Draco i Hermiona roześmiali się, a Harry stwierdził, że nie trudno jest mu się dołączyć.

0o0

Remus i Minerwa pierwsi przybyli na kolacje. Szczere gratulacje Minerwy, co do tego jak wykiwali tych wszystkich upartych starych gryfonów, sprawiły, że Hermionie łatwo było ignorować dziwne spojrzenia Remusa.

Chętnie zaakceptował ich związek, przynajmniej tak powiedział jej Severus po ich rozmowie, jednak zdawało się, że nie był w stanie tak łatwo zaakceptować jej umiejętności. Był oczywiście zawsze uprzejmy i przyjacielski, ale w dość dziwny sposób. Nawet teraz, gdy częstowała herbatę i kawę, dziwnie wzruszona tym, że Severus, skończony tradycjonalista, przedstawił ją jako panią domu, czuła na swoich plecach spojrzenie Remusa, pytające, zmartwione, zastanawiające się.

Na szczęście, w pokoju było na tyle dużo dziwnych sytuacji, które odwróciły jego uwagę od niej. Jedną z najbardziej zauważalnych była harmonijna i przyjacielska atmosfera pomiędzy Harry'm i Draconem.

Gdy Draco rzucił pierwszą hardą i obraźliwą uwagę wobec Gryffindoru, Remus zwęził oczy oczekując wybuchu gniewu ze strony Harry'ego. Jednak zdziwił się bardzo, odpowiedź chłopaka była równie wyniosła i arogancka, co ślizgona. Gdy potem zaczęli się przekomarzać i sobie dogryzać, jego brwi sięgnęły linii włosów, a kiedy Hermiona podeszła do nich i drocząc się, uderzyła ich głowami o siebie, na co jednocześnie książę Slytherinu i lew Gryffindoru zareagowali krzykami protestu, dziewczyna widziała, jak potrząsa głową z rezygnacją i niedowierzaniem.

Miała nadzieję, że w końcu przyzwyczai się do zachowania chłopaków. Dodatkowe zajęcia z Obrony, których będzie im udzielał, powinny mu w tym pomóc. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nie żeby Remus wiedział o tych lekcjach, ale teraz była to tylko kwestia dni.

W końcu uświadomił sobie, że Draco i Harry nie pozabijają się jeśli spuści ich z oka, więc Remus zwrócił swoją uwagę i urok w stronę Minerwy, z którą wkrótce był głęboko pogrążony w dyskusji na temat Quidditcha.

Gdy potrzeby ich gości zdawały się być zaspokojone, Hermiona pozwoliła sobie rozejrzeć się po pokoju szukając Severusa.

Jej oczy, przyzwyczajone już do wpatrywania się w niego, znalazły go w cieniu, na wpół ukrytego przez wijące się schody. Podchodząc do niego, oparła się o ścianę na lewo od niego, wystarczająco blisko by poczuć jego ciepło i wyjątkowy, ziemisty zapach.

Uśmiechnął się, ale nie przestał patrzeć na ludzi zgromadzonych w jego bibliotece.

– Zdenerwowana? – zapytał, jednak nie szeptem, gdyż ten był często bardziej słyszalny niż cichy głos, lecz zmiękczył artykulację, aż zostały jedynie cienie niosące słowa.

– Nie obawiam się ich reakcji – odpowiedziała tym samym cichym głosem. – Remus jest nadal niepewny, jak powinien to wszystko przyjąć, ale jest już za daleko aby się wygadać. Zgodzi się z nami.

– Oczywiście, że tak – zgodził się Severus. – Po prostu jego Huncwocki sposób postrzegania świata właśnie rozpada się na kawałki. Gryfoni są naturalnie przeciwni szpiegowaniu. A widzieć małą dziewczynkę… – dźgnęła go niewinnie, jednocześnie wiedząc, że było to prawdopodobnie idealne wyobrażenie Remusa o niej jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu.

– Widzieć małą dziewczynkę zwodzącą samego Czarnego Pana – kontynuował Severus z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Ślizgona stającego się drugim najważniejszym członkiem Zakonu i syna Jamesa Pottera bratającego się z wrogiem – spojrzał na Harry'ego i Dracona siedzących cicho przed kominkiem.

– To wszystko razem to pewnie zbyt dużo. Szczególnie dlatego, że przeciętna objętość mózgu gryfona jest stosunkowo niska...

Znów go dźgnęła, tym razem trochę mocniej, a on uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Skąd więc to napięcie? – zapytał ponownie, a ona poczuła jak rozkwita w niej miłe ciepło. Dla szpiega było to raczej żałosne, że ktoś tak łatwo potrafi go przejrzeć, ona jednak cieszyła się z tego niezmiernie.

Zwróciła się ku niemu i spojrzała mu w oczy.

_To tak jakbyśmy wrzucili kamień do jeziora,_ pomyślała do niego_, Wody były spokojne aż do teraz, jednak wszystko się zmieni, a kto wie jak duże staną się te kręgi zanim znów uda nam się je zatrzymać._

Przez chwilę chciała, żeby zaprzeczył znaczeniu tej nocy, jednak wyczuła w umyśle jego zgodę. Nie pocieszył jej nawet, umniejszając rzeczy, które mogły się wydarzyć, nie Severus, i wiedziała, że za to go kocha.

_Rozumiem_, odpowiedział, _Tej nocy ruszy wszystko, i nie ważne jaki będzie wynik, nasz świat zmieni się na zawsze przez nasze plany. To olbrzymia odpowiedzialność. _

Czuła jak otula ją ramionami i zapewnia bezpieczeństwo, zamknęła oczy ciesząc się wspólną chwilą. _Jednak nie dźwigasz jej sama_, kontynuował,_ spoczywa ona na ramionach nas dwojga i cokolwiek z tego wyniknie, uniesiemy to razem._

_Robiłam straszne rzeczy, Severusie_, wyszeptała do jego umysłu, _Zanim ta wojna się skończy, czekają mnie jeszcze okropniejsze czyny. Będę musiała wyjść z ukrycia. Jak oni wtedy na mnie spojrzą? _W umyśle wskazała na Dracona i Harry'ego, wciąż siedzących przy kominku, oraz na Remusa i McGonagall, którzy razem cicho się śmiali._ Co zobaczę w ich oczach, gdy to się skończy? Kurwa, zaproponuję im dzisiaj bitwę? Co zobaczę, gdy ten wieczór dobiegnie końca?_

_To nie są obcy, __którzy się od ciebie odwrócą,_ powiedział jej delikatnie, _Każdy z nich widział wystarczająco dowodów twoich umiejętności i prac,y __aby zrozumieć kim jesteś i co robisz, __mogli się od ciebie odwrócić jak Weasley. A jednak zostali z tobą. Choć ogólnie uważam, że gryfoni są zdolni do każdego idiotyzmu,_ uśmiechnął się do niej, _Zawsze pamiętaj, że już wcześniej byli wobec ciebie lojalni._

Zamilkł, a gdy znów na niego spojrzała, uśmiechał się zdecydowanie fanatycznie gdy przerzucił się na słowa. – Nie wspominając o tym, że zawsze możemy na nich rzucić Obliviate, jeśli zareagują nie po naszej myśli.

Zaśmiała się, ubawiona obrazem Severusa łapiącego Dumbledore'a za długą brodę i ryczącego "Obliviate" w jego kierunku.

– Masz rację – zgodziła się, kładąc na chwilę głowę na jego ramieniu. Poczuła delikatny dotyk na swoich włosach, lekką pieszczotę szyi po czym dłoń znikła, lecz ciepłe uczucie pozostało.

– Wróćmy do nich – zaproponował w końcu. – Dyrektor powinien się zjawić lada moment.

Jak na zawołanie, gobelin łączący komnaty Snape'a z kwaterą główną zaświecił na chwilę i zapikał trzy razy, sygnalizując że ktoś próbuje przejść bez prawidłowego hasła.

0o0

Z przybyciem Dumbledore'a wieczór stał się bardziej oficjalny. Jane pojawiła się kilka minut później podając obiad. Wszyscy ograniczyli się do lekkiej konwersacji, skupiając się na pałaszowaniu doskonałych potraw.

Tylko Draco na początku rzucał nerwowe spojrzenia na swój talerz, zbyt świadomy miażdżącego wzroku Jane. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie wypadło najlepiej, jako że należał do rodziny słynnej ze złego traktowania skrzatów domowych. Nie do końca ufał w bezpieczeństwo serwowanych przez nią potraw.

Jednak, kiedy Hermiona rzuciła krótki czar wykrywający, uśmiechając się cały czas szeroko z rozbawienia, i oczywiście, nic nie znajdując, on również z niezmierną przyjemnością zajął się jedzeniem.

Uczucie ulgi było tak wielkie, że aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Pomimo spokoju, który projektował przez cały dzień, był cholernie zdenerwowany. Pomyśleć że był teraz członkiem Zakonu Feniksa! Jego ojciec z miejsca by go zabił! Choć Draco poważnie miał nadzieję, że Malfoy senior nigdy nie dowie się o zmianie stron swojego dziedzica, dobrze było w końcu zająć jakieś stanowisko.

Gdy kolacja się skończyła i napełniono koljeny raz kieliszki winem, przygotowali się do omawiania interesów.

– Teraz, gdy frywolna część tego wieczoru nareszcie się skończyła – powiedział Severus z typowo nauczycielskim grymasem, powodując chichot i szerokie uśmiech u zgromadzonych przy stole. – Mam nadzieję, że możemy przejść do poważniejszych rzeczy. Czeka mnie jeszcze praca.

– Kim byśmy byli, gdybyśmy nie usłuchali naszego najłaskawszego z gospodarzy – odpowiedziała kpiąco profesor McGonagall, na co Snape wyszczerzył się, powodując jeszcze głośniejszy chichot.

– Dyrektorze – powiedziała Hermiona, oferując mu szansę poprowadzenia spotkania, on jednak potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

– To był twój pomysł, moja droga. Dlatego sprawiedliwie będzie, abyś to ty go zaprezentowała.

Westchnęła, skinęła głową i za machnięciem jej różdżki w pokoju pojawił się magiczny projektor i biały ekran, podobny do tego często używanego w czasie zajęć. Jej styl prezentacji różnił się znacznie od sposobu w jaki opowiedziała Draconowi o swoim pomyśle kilka tygodni temu, gdy Obliviate w końcu chroniło jego umysł przed wtargnięciem.

Pamiętał jak trudno go było przekonać, gdy zaczęła od marzenia Voldemorta o zabiciu Harry'ego i mocy, którą mógł się posłużyć w czasie starożytnych nocy. Siedzieli tutaj, w bibliotece Severusa, lecz wtedy nie ważył się jeszcze nazywać go po imieniu, choć zaoferował mu to kilka nocy wcześniej.

Wiedział sporo o mocy przyrody. Każdy nawet luźno powiązany z Voldemortem, znał na pamięć to jak Czarny Pan potrafi czerpać z tych mocy, używać ich niczym prawie niewyczerpanego źródła dla własnej magicznej potęgi. Dlatego był w stanie popełniać czyny, o których żaden inny czarodziej, nawet Dumbledore, nie mógł nawet marzyć.

Fakt miejsca, w którym moc natury nie będzie działać, nawet nie w starożytną noc, w którą właśnie powinna być najsilniejsza, zaskoczył go. Choć pomysł z beznadziejnie sentymentalnym rytuałem pomiędzy głupimi gryfonami był dość prosty do zaakceptowania.

Gdy powiedziała mu, że tym miejscem jest właśnie Tintagel - co właśnie teraz udowadniała grupie siedzącej za stołem, wspomagając się rozmaitymi wykresami, wynikami testów i materiałem doświadczalnym, od których Draconowi już po minucie zaczęło kręcić się w głowie - chciało mu się śmiać.

Dokładnie tak samo jak teraz, kiedy na ten fakt zareagowano pełnymi niedowierzania pytaniami i protestem. Dumbledore wiedział oczywiście o tym planie, a Snape razem z Hermioną udali się do Tintagelu, aby powtórzyć jej wstępne badania. Jednak Lupin i McGonagall wydawali się być oniemiali. Nawet Harry'emu, który nie posiadał specjalnej wiedzy w tej dziedzinie magii, trudno było uwierzyć, ze nikt wcześniej tego nie zauważył.

Potrzeba było wspólnych wysiłków Severusa i Hermiony, żeby uciszyć ich wątpliwości i przekonać ich o prawdziwości wyników. Draco milczał, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do bycia częścią takiej rady, i po raz pierwszy szczęśliwy, że mógł zostawić scenę dla innych. Dumbledore po prostu siedział, obserwując ludzi przy stole, migoczącym i dziwnie pełnym nadziei wzrokiem.

Jednak nawet po tym, jak zaakceptowanie prawdopodobieństwa tego faktu wkradło się do ich umysłów, nadal mieli pytania. Wiele pytań, teraz Draco zrozumiał dlaczego Severus i Hermiona zdecydowali się najpierw przeprowadzić to mniejsze zebranie przed zaprezentowaniem ich planu Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi.

Każda z osób w tym pokoju, uświadomił sobie z lekką nutką podziwu, gdy Severus omawiał strategię, Lupin martwił się, czy nieobecność mocy przyrody nie będzie kolidować z silniejszymi zaklęciami obronnymi, a McGonagall zastanawiała się jak mogli by transmutować formacje skalne w kryjówki dla członków Zakonu, każda z osób w tym pokoju była na swój sposób genialna.

Nawet Harry miał coś do wniesienia, zarówno o mocy Czarnego Pana, jak i o naturze ich magicznego połączenia. Przez chwilę Draco poczuł się odstawiony na boczny tor. Jednak wtedy Hermiona wzięła go za rękę i uśmiechnęła się, a Lupin zapytał go o to, co stare rody czystej krwi sądzą o Tintagelu.

– Co jeżeli Voldemort również sprawdzi tam moc przyrody? – zapytała w końcu McGonagall, gdy zdawało się że znaleziono już odpowiedź na wszystkie inne pytania. Jej oczy lśniły z fascynacją i, co Draco uświadomił sobie z zaskoczeniem, również nadzieją. – Czy nie zauważy, że coś jest nie tak i nie przeniesie akcji w inne miejsce?

– Jest wysoce nieprawdopodobne, aby sprawdzał tam moc przyrody – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Jednak jeżeli to zrobi, mamy przygotowane dla niego coś specjalnego. Severus i ja – skinęła głową w stronę mistrza szpiegów. – Wynaleźliśmy zaklęcie maskujące i zmieniające magiczne sygnały. Jest oparte na zaklęciu opłaszczającym, które dodaje elementy do magicznego podpisu danej osoby. Udało nam się schować to zaklęcie w katalizatorze, najłatwiej w kamieniu szlachetnym. Gdy Zakon zakończy swoje przygotowania, umieścimy takie klejnoty wokół całej wyspy. Zmienią one wyniki każdych testów na moc przyrody. Pracowaliśmy nad tym razem z Jane, aby się upewnić, że działają one również na magię skrzatów domowych.

Uśmiechnęła się. – Gdy Jane ma jeden z naszych klejnotów w kieszeni, we wszystkich magicznych testach jest niczym nimfa z dala od swojej brzozy.

Draco zauważył jak wargi Severusa drgają z zadowoleniem. On sam był zbyt ostrożny, żeby okazywać swoje rozbawienie. Ta skrzatka miała nieprzyjemny temperament.

Zdziwił się, gdy spojrzał na stary zegar Severusa i stwierdził, że dyskutują już ponad godzinę. Wydawało mu się, że ledwie kilka minut. Jednak w końcu zapadła cisza, plan został zaakceptowany i dobrze przemyślany.

Nadszedł czas, aby porozmawiać o innych rzeczach wymagających dyskusji, jak poinformować o tym Zakon i jak zapewnić, że wygrają konfrontację przeciw hordzie śmierciożerców.

Nawet sama myśl przerażała Dracona.

– Jeżeli Zakon zdecyduje się wyruszyć na bitwę – zaczął Severus głosem głębokim i poważnym, momentalnie zmieniając atmosferę w pokoju. – Nie możemy działać jak dotychczas. Już udoskonaliłem naszą sieć szpiegów i informatorów, poszerzając ją tak, że każdy znany nam sympatyk otrzymuje regularne obserwacje i w więcej niż jednym biurze Ministerstwa jest podsłuch. Wszyscy też pracujemy nad tym, aby nowa kwatera główna była bardziej wydajna niż Grimmauld Place.

– To jednak nie wystarczy – zamilkł, jednak Dumbledore skinął głową, by kontynuował, co ponuro uczynił.

– Dobrym pomysłem był podział Zakonu na mniejszy Wewnętrzny Krąg, zajęty pracą strategiczno-taktyczną, oraz posiadającym wszelkie informacje, i większy Wewnętrzny Krąg, który będzie gotowy do walki i pracy na każde nasze zawołanie, musimy być lepiej przygotowani. Potrzebujemy regularnych treningów walki dla Zewnętrznego i Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wybrani ludzie z niższych szeregów muszą zostać wtajemniczeni w nasz plan i poddani zaklęciu Obliviate. Wszyscy, którzy będą bezpośrednio zaangażowani w pierwsze etapy walki, muszą przejść rygorystyczny trening grupowy.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc "trening grupowy"? – zapytał Harry, ale to Hermiona odpowiedziała.

– Pamiętasz jak uczyliśmy się na Obronie,w jaki sposób osłaniać się nawzajem? – zapytała, a on kiwnął głową. – To to samo, tylko dużo bardziej skomplikowane. Każdy musi znać umiejętności drugiej osoby, sposób w jaki reaguje i słabości, które ma. Członkowie zespołu muszą instynktownie reagować na rozkazy ich dowódcy, werbalne i niewerbalne. Jeżeli dowódca krzyczy "biec", drużyna musi biec, bez wahania, bez zastanowienia. Jeżeli krzyczy padnij, muszą to wykonać. Jeżeli każe zabijać, muszą to zrobić.

Harry skinął głową, czując jak robi mu się niedobrze. Od dłuższego czasu wiedział, że czeka go zabijanie w ostatnim starciu z Voldemortem. Jednak słyszeć to wypowiedziane tak obojętnym głosem, to było coś zupełnie innego.

– Powinniśmy również częściej się spotykać – dodała profesor McGonagall. – Raz na tydzień wystarczało wcześniej, jednak teraz musimy reagować szybciej, być bardziej czujnymi.

Snape skinął głową. – Proponowałbym codzienne krótkie zebrania wieczorami, tylko dla tych, którzy mogą uczestniczyć i mają coś do ogłoszenia. Możemy ograniczyć takie spotkania do pół godziny i nadal zrobić więcej niż podczas długich cotygodniowych sesji.

– Musimy też dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o możliwościach śmierciożerców – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. – Mogę zaoferować liczby i osobowości, oraz ogólną wiedzę o tym, jak zachowują się podczas walki, jednak Voldemort jest zbyt wielkim paranoikiem, aby w pełni informować swój wewnętrzny krąg. Tintagel nie jest miejscem na dużą bitwę. Powinniśmy znać każdą różdżkę, każdą szatę i każdego wroga na tej wyspie, lub losy bitwy mogą przeważyć się na naszą niekorzyść. Musimy również opracować dokładny plan działania i ćwiczyć go tak długo, aż będziemy w stanie powtórzyć każdy krok we śnie.

Lupin odchrząknął, unikając oczu zebranych.

– Początkowy plan zakładał że to Harry, Hermiona _i_ Ron wezmą udział w tym rytuale – zaczął z wahaniem w głosie. Draco zobaczył jak w jednej chwili twarz Severusa stała się absolutnie neutralna, podczas gdy Harry zbladł słysząc imię swojego dawnego przyjaciela. _Musimy popracować nad kontrolą koloru jego skóry_, pomyślał Draco._ To po prostu się nie sprawdza._

– Czy nie powinniśmy znów spróbować porozmawiać z Ronem ? – kontynuował Lupin, świadom zmiany atmosfery, jednak nie chcący zarzucić tematu. – Będzie odgrywał ważną rolę, a tam będziemy potrzebować każdej pomocy.

Zawahał się. – Wiem, że to nie jest fair wobec ciebie, Hermiono – spróbował. – Jednak czy nie mogłabyś z nim porozmawiać? Tak długo byliście przyjaciółmi...

Zdecydowane potrząśnięcie głowy Hermiony zatrzymało go.

– Rozmowa pomiędzy mną a Ronem prawdopodobnie skończy się jego zwłokami leżącymi u moich stóp – odpowiedziała lekko, jednak jej zimne, stalowe spojrzenie, przekonało wszystkich co do powagi jej słów. – Jest impulsywny, uparty i uprzedzony. Byłby zagrożeniem dla każdego, kto z nim pracuje, a mnie bardzo kusi, aby w tej chwili stać się dla niego zagrożeniem. Nie mów mi więc o Ronaldzie Weasley'u, chyba że chcesz usłyszeć rynsztokowy język i zobaczyć martwego gryfona, na co z pewnością sobie zasłużył.

Mała grupa siedząca wokół stołu zdziwiła się mocno. Lupin, McGonagall, a nawet Dumbledore wpatrywali się w Hermionę zszokowanym wzrokiem. _Nie powiedzieli im, _uświadomił sobie nagle Draco,_ Tylko Harry i ja wiemy co łasica im zrobiła. Nawet teraz nie chcą o tym mówić. _

Było dziwne jak jej słowa przypominały odegrany wcześniej tego dnia wybuch. _Mniej niż cztery godziny temu mówiła to samo o mnie_, pomyślał Draco. Jednak wtedy, podczas zebrania Zakonu to był wybuch rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, histeryczna reakcja nastolatki. Teraz to było stwierdzenie dojrzałej kobiety. Zabójcy. Choć w jej stronę skierowane były szukające i niedowierzające spojrzenia, nie opuściła głowy ani determinacja widoczna na jej twarzy nie drgnęła nawet na sekundę.

– Hermiono – powiedział w końcu Lupin. – Ja... ja muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony! Wiem, że Ron zachował się niedopuszczalnie, jednak jak mogłaś w ogóle pomyśleć o...

Draco widział, jak Hermiona i Severus szybko wymieniają się spojrzeniami, jednak to Harry podjął decyzję.

– W ostatni weekend – powiedział, spoglądając na tamtą dwójkę, jednak nie mogąc nic odczytać z ich twarzy. – W ostatni weekend Ron włamał się do pokoju Hermiony i ukradł jej myślodsiewnię. Obejrzał jej wspomnienia i przechwalał się tym przy mnie.

Draco słyszał jak McGonagall ze świstem wciąga powietrze, jednak cały czas spoglądał na Severusa, który wpatrywał się w stół. _Nie mów im co zobaczył, i że pokazał to Severusowi_, chciał powiedzieć Harry'emu, jednak nie musiała się martwić.

– Wynikająca z tego konfrontacja pomiędzy nim a Hermioną była... nieprzyjemna. Jestem szczerze zaskoczony, że nie zbiła go wtedy na kwaśne jabłko – kontynuował Harry. – Obecnie dla mnie, Ron jest stracony. Zdewastował jej pokój, okradł ją, ryzykował ujawnienie jej przykrywki, a na końcu dalej niczego nie rozumiał. Wierzy, że chodzi tutaj o rywalizację pomiędzy domami i przyjaźnie. Nie jest gotowy na bitwę.

Draco zwrócił się w stronę dyrektora, którego ciekawski wzrok starał się spenetrować twarze Hermiony i Snape, jednak zdawało się, że nic nie znalazł. Potem jego wzrok spoczął na Harry'm, jednak nawet zawsze oczywisty gryfon, nie wydał niczego.

_Dobrze go nauczyłem_, pomyślał Draco i na chwilę poczuł próżną satysfakcję zanim znów ogarnęła go powaga sytuacji.

– Rozumiem – powiedział w końcu Dumbledore, skupiony całkowicie na Harry'm, Hermionie i Severusie. _Prawdopodobnie chce się dowiedzieć, __co było w tej myślodsiewni, __i czy było to powodem rezygnacji mistrza eliksirów._

– W tych okolicznościach, muszę się zgodzić z panną Granger. Jeżeli Ronald przyjdzie do nas i okaże chęć pomocy, nie odeślemy go. Jednak do tej walki nie zaangażujemy nikogo, kto nie jest na nią gotów.

Draco prawie prychnął drwiąco, przypominając sobie jak Harry został w to wrzucony praktycznie od pierwszego roku, lub jak on był trenowany na śmierciożercę zanim dowiedział się o ich istnieniu, jednak powstrzymał się. Nadal nie czuł się do końca swobodnie wokół tych... gryfonów, i choć wiedział, że Severus czy Hermiona, a nawet Harry docenili by jedną, czy dwie cyniczne uwagi z jego strony, nie był tego pewien co do Lupina i Dumbledore'a.

Wszyscy przytaknęli, i nawet Lupin nie mógł znaleźć słów tłumaczących zachowanie Weasley'a. _Dobrze dla niego, inaczej mogło być nieprzyjemnie._

Choć wkrótce zmienili temat rozmowy i zarówno McGonagall jak i Lupin opowiadali historie z czasów nauczania Snape'a, a Draco dorzucił jedną czy dwie anegdotki, które zawsze dotyczyły gryfońskiej niekompetencji,to miła i przyjazna atmosfera już nie wróciła.

Gdy Jane podawała ostatnie kieliszki wina, i wodę dla Severusa i Hermiony, wrócili do planu działania, decydując, że przedstawią swój plan na następnym zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

– Pozwólcie, że wzniosę toast zanim skończymy to spotkanie – powiedziała w końcu profesor McGonagall, po czym wstała i uniosła kieliszek z szacunkiem w stronę Hermiony. – Za naszą lwicę! Niech jej polowanie będzie zwycięskie!

Draco widział jak Hermiona uśmiecha się zadowolona i z dziwnym wyrazem ulgi, gdy inni również podnieśli swoje kieliszki i dołączyli do toastu.

Jednak to dyrektor, którego migocząca iskierka w oku świadczyła, że zaakceptował, to co może ich czekać w przyszłości, uniósł swój kieliszek i skłonił głowę przed Severusem i Hermioną.

– Za naszego mistrza szpiegów i jego mistrzowskiego szpiega! – powiedział donośnym głosem. – Niech żyją długo i w spokoju, i niech będą razem we wszystkim co ześle im los!

0o0o

Od tłumaczki: chciałam podziękować za betowanie tego rozdziału


	43. Ujawnienie

**Ujawnienie**

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat słońce wstało w poniedziałkowy poranek bez Severusa. Obudził się natychmiast, kiedy przestał czuć ciepłe ciało Hermiony przy swoim boku, czujny jak zawsze. Jednak, gdy wróciła do niego, pocałowała go delikatnie w czoło i powiedziała by wracał spać, posłuchał bez wahania.

Obudził się po raz drugi przez zapach gorącej czarnej herbaty i delikatne trzaśnięcie drzwi. Była ósma rano.

To było dziwne uczucie, powoli siadać na łóżku, sięgać po poranną herbatę będąc otoczonym kocami i poduszkami, gdy za mniej niż godzinę zaczną się zajęcia. Bez niego.

Spędził weekend na oczyszczaniu biura i klasy ze swoich rzeczy osobistych. Zdziwił się, ile ich zgromadził przez te lata, i jednocześnie cieszył się, że posiadał prywatne laboratorium. Inaczej ta praca byłaby praktycznie niemożliwa do wykonania.

Jego zastępstwo, młoda kobieta nazwiskiem Kathryn Rosen pojawiła się w sobotnie popołudnie i zajmował się nią przez ostatnie dwa dni. To on oczywiście polecił ją Albusowi. Spotkał ją kilka lat temu na konferencji i udało mu się utrzymać z nią niezbyt częstą korespondencję. Była genialna w eliksirach, jednak jej zdolnościom brakowało pewnej intuicji. Udało im się ją przekonać do tej pozycji tylko dlatego, że właśnie zrezygnowała z dobrze płatnej pracy w koncernie produkującym eliksiry lecznicze. Nadal jednak zastanawiał się jak tak przyjacielska, lekko nerwowa kobieta poradzi sobie z prowadzeniem zajęć.

Westchnął i powoli sączył herbatę. To już nie był jego obowiązek. Zniszczył swoje fałszywe kwatery, po czym nakazał skrzatom domowym gruntownie je wysprzątać i przedekorować. Usunął również zaklęty gobelin i zaoferował go Hermionie do jej pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej.

Była oczywiście, zachwycona. Gobelin pozwalał jej usłyszeć, gdy ktoś pukał do drzwi pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. Mogła być z nim cały czas, używając swojego starego pokoju tylko jako przedpokoju do jego kwatery, a jednocześnie nadal być dostępna dla osób, które chciały z nią porozmawiać.

Sposób w jaki rozglądała się po tym pokoju, gdy wieszali gobelin i zmieniali jego ustawienia, z napięciem i nutą obrzydzenia, potwierdził że chciała spędzać tu jak najmniej czasu.

Jego pożegnanie ze ślizgonami bolało najbardziej.

Część jego domu już dawno była dla niego stracona, zawsze to wiedział, a ujawnienie jego statusu podwójnego agenta sprawiło, że oddalili się jeszcze bardziej. Opłakiwał ich, tak jak Teodora Notta. Gdy wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego we wtorkowy wieczór i powiadomił ich o swojej rezygnacji, powiedzieli niewiele i szybko się wycofali.

Jednak reakcja pozostałych zaskoczyła go. Uśmiech ślizgona zazwyczaj znaczył więcej niż deklaracja miłości ze strony gryfona, wyłączając Hermionę oczywiście, nie oczekiwał więc zbyt dużo.

Kiedy im powiedział, trzy drugoroczne rozpłakały się.

Ku jego zdumieniu, starsi uczniowie nie wyśmiewali się z nich, i nie kazali im "przestać się mazać jak jakiś gryfon", lecz starali się je pocieszyć jak umieli, po czym zwrócili się ku niemu ze zmartwionymi i smutnymi oczami. Zadawali mu wiele pytań, jednak nie te, których się spodziewał, dotyczące nauczyciela, który teraz będzie Opiekunem ich domu, ani ich przyszłej pozycji w Hogwarcie. Pytali o jego przyszłość i powody jego decyzji.

Jeden uczeń szóstego roku, którego kilka lat temu uwolnił od agresywnych rodziców, był na tyle śmiały, aby wystąpić i cichym głosem powiedzieć, że "cały dom będzie za nim tęsknił".

Nie wiedział jak zareagować na taki upust emocji, od jego na co dzień obojętnego domu. Jednak _dał_ każdemu z nich przywilej przesyłania mu listów sowią pocztą, na temat problemów zarówno szkolnych jak i osobistych. Obiecał również "mieć ich na oku".

Gdy wrócił do swoich kwater miał miękkie nogi. Opowiedział Hermionie o wydarzeniach tego wieczoru z takim niedowierzaniem w głosie, że aż się zaśmiała. Był to jednak raczej łzawy płacz. Spojrzała na niego z taką dumą, dumna, że potrafił tak zainspirować swoich uczniów i przywiązać ich do siebie tak mocno. Jego nogi nagle stały się miękkie z zupełnie innego powodu.

Kilka dni później przyszedł dla niego prezent, uchwyt na różdżkę z polerowanej kości słoniowej, inkrustowany srebrem. Nie towarzyszył mu żaden list, ani nawet bilecik, jednak Draco powiedział mu później, że ślizgoni gorączkowo debatowali o prezencie dla niego. To, na co się w końcu zdecydowali było doskonałe: proste, kosztowne i wyrafinowane.

Severus nie mógł się nie zgodzić, kiedy teraz spoglądał na to małe dzieło sztuki stojące na jego stoliku nocnym. To Hermiona tam je postawiła, mówiąc mu że może być dumny, a nie smutny. Jednak gdy spojrzał jej w oczy, zobaczył poczucie winy, które czuła zabierając go z tego domu, wiedząc jak bardzo go potrzebowali.

Gdy wrócił myślami do teraźniejszości, jego herbata była już zimna. _Masz za dużo pracy, __aby się tym zajmować!_ Powiedział sobie surowo, po czym szybko wstał, wziął prysznic i założył swoje codzienne czarne spodnie i białą koszulę. Czarną pelerynę zostawił w szafie.

To należało do przeszłości, jeżeli chciał. Nie musi już onieśmielać uczniów. Zszedł na dół i wszedł do kuchni, porzucając myśl o śniadaniu na rzecz zaparzenia kolejnego dzbanka herbaty.

To kolejna rzecz, która należała do przeszłości, śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, pośród chaosu uczniów i nauczycieli. Nie żeby za tym tęsknił, jednak inne rzeczy...

Zły na siebie, otrząsnął się i skoncentrował na pracy. Przygotowywał listę członków Zewnętrznego Kręgu, którzy będą przydatni w czasie bitwy, i którym powinno się zaoferować uczestnictwo w dodatkowych spotkaniach strategicznych oraz treningach walki. Kwatera Główna Zakonu posiadała salę ćwiczeń, na której mieli praktykować pojedynki a także kolejne etapy ich planu. Potrzebowali jednak więcej osób, niż znajdowało się w Wewnętrznym Kręgu i musieli oni zostać wyselekcjonowani pod względem swoich umiejętności do walki. Raczej wątpił w to, że Molly Weasley czy Dedalus Diggle będą dużą pomocą w fizycznej walce przeciw śmierciożercom.

Choć Fred i George Weasley mogli się przydać. Pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym dopisał ich nazwiska do listy razem z dodatkowym komentarzem. Być może mogli by również pomóc w przygotowaniach. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętał ich kawały sprzed lat, prawdopodobnie wiedzieli więcej o opłaszczaniu i zmyłkach niż ich nauczyciele.

Będą również musieli niedługo zacząć rozmowy z kwaterą główną aurorów. Tak jak Hermiona przewidziała, po ich konfrontacji z Knotem, aurorzy _rzeczywiście_ skontaktowali się z nimi tydzień później. Na początku byli niepewni i lekko paranoiczni, jednak ta relacja poprawiała się, szczególnie po tym jak Tonks ujawniła swoje członkostwo w Zakonie.

Severus oczywiście ofuknął ją za tą głupotę, ona jednak go zignorowała, mówiąc mu że wszyscy jej koledzy z zespołu zareagowali z zainteresowaniem i akceptacją. Severus był pewien, że już niedługo w ich szeregi wstąpią kolejni aurorzy.

Poranek i przedpołudnie minęło mu szybko na pracy, zrobił przerwę jedynie po to żeby ogrzać się zupą, którą Jane zostawiła dla niego na kuchence. Hermiona wróciła z zajęć wcześniej, niż się spodziewał.

– Słyszałam same dobre rzeczy o twoim zastępstwie – przywitała się z nim radośnie. – Gryfoni już jej nienawidzą, a krukoni pozytywnie wypowiadali się o jej umiejętnościach. Puchoni cieszą się, że nie jest tak "przerażająca" jak ty, choć wszyscy są zgodni co do tego, że nie robi nawet w połowie takiego wrażenia, jak poprzedni mistrz eliksirów.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy podszedł do niej z uśmiechem na ustach, biorąc ją w ramiona i uciszając w swój unikalny sposób.

– Czy jestem dla ciebie mniej interesujący, panno Granger, od kiedy nie jestem już twoim nauczycielem? –zapytał.

– Och, zdecydowanie – odpowiedziała poważnie. – Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli sporo poćwiczyć, zanim to będzie równie... satysfakcjonujące. – uniosła głowę w prowokacyjnym geście, na co on udał głęboko zranionego. Puste uczucie w jego żołądku, ta niepewność którą czuł odnośnie swojej decyzji, natychmiast zniknęła.

Spędzili godzinę na sali ćwiczeń, która odkąd Harry i Dracon stali się członkami Zakonu, była tylko do ich wyłącznej dyspozycji. Następnie wrócili do jego kwater, aby wziąć prysznic i się przebrać.

Podczas ćwiczeń ich rozmowa stała się poważniejsza, i choć Hermiona raz czy dwa starała się zmienić temat, Severus powrócił do tego, gdy przygotowywali się do zjedzenia wczesnego obiadu.

– Co jeżeli nie zaakceptują planu pochodzącego z anonimowego źródła? – zapytał ponownie.

– Dlaczego mieliby to zrobić? Zawsze możemy udawać, że to ty, albo Dumbledore go wymyśliliście.

– Nie bądź głupia, Hermiono, to do ciebie nie pasuje – odpowiedział poważnie. – Ktoś musi podsunąć ten plan Voldemortowi w wiarygodny sposób. Bez twojego udziału, a raczej mistrzowskiego szpiega, cały pomysł jest bezwartościowy.

– Nienawidzę tego tytułu – przyznała cicho. – Dlaczego zawsze muszą wymyślać coś wielkiego i dramatycznego? Sam "szpieg" brzmi wystarczająco okropnie!

– Hermiono.

– Tak, wiem – westchnęła. – Choć czas jest daleki od idealnego. Wszyscy będą pamiętać mój mały wybuch z ostatniego tygodnia, choć każdego listownie przeprosiłam. Gdybyśmy tylko mogli poczekać kilka tygodni na wprowadzenie planu.

– Nie możemy – odpowiedział po prostu. – Do Halloween zostało zaledwie siedem miesięcy, a Zakon potrzebuje czasu, aby się dostosować, zmienić, trenować. Nie możemy ich tym zarzucić kilka tygodni wcześniej. Teraz są cywilami. W TIntagel będziemy potrzebować wojowników.

– A jeżeli ujawnilibyśmy tylko część planu? Te części, które dotyczą mnie dodalibyśmy później...

– Nie możesz wiecznie ukrywać tego, kim naprawdę jesteś, Hermiono – ostrzegł ją, jednak jego głos był ciepły i czuły. – Wszystko, co wymyślisz jedynie przedłuży oszustwo. Im dłużej będziemy czekać, im bardziej przyzwyczają się do "niegroźnej Hermiony", tym trudniej im będzie cię zaakceptować.

– Wiem – zgodziła się zmęczonym głosem. – I przyjdzie czas, w którym będą musieli się ujawnić. Ale nie teraz, Severusie. Jeszcze nie. Tyle się teraz dzieje. Zostało mi już mało siły. A Zakon nie zareaguje pozytywnie na te wieści. Tak długo, jak będę mogła uniknąć konfrontacji, będę milczeć. Ciebie również o to proszę.

– Wiesz, że nigdy nie podjąłbym tej decyzji za ciebie – odpowiedział delikatnie dotykając jej policzka. – Powinnaś się jednak przygotować. Gdy Albus i Potter poinformują ich o planie, będą żądać odpowiedzi. Nie wierzę, że zaakceptują ryzykowny plan pochodzący z nieznanego źródła. Moody jest niezadowolony, odkąd po raz pierwszy padła wzmianka o mistrzowskim szpiegu, i istnieje możliwość, że będzie chciał wykorzystać tą szansę do zdemaskowania ciebie.

– Jeżeli prawda o mnie będzie potrzebna, aby ich przekonać, ujawnię się – odpowiedziała, przytulając się do jego dłoni, z oczami na wpół przymkniętymi ze zmęczenia. – Jednak tylko wtedy. Mam tylko nadzieję...

Przerwał im skrzeczący dźwięk. Razem odwrócili głowy i podeszli do rzędu magicznych gobelinów, jeden prowadził do kwatery głównej Zakonu, drugi do bezpiecznego domu w Londynie, trzeci do pokoju Hermiony w wieży Gryffindoru. To ostatni gobelin rozbłysł na złoto i był źródłem tego okropnego dźwięku.

– Sowa – powiedziała Hermiona, przykładając dłonie do materiału i wpatrując się w niego. – Zajmę się tym. "O Różo, tyś chora!" – wypowiedziała, Severus zachichotał, i przeszła przez gobelin.

Jednak kiedy wróciła chwilę później, była już w zupełnie innym nastroju.

– Dziś w nocy będzie zebranie – powiedziała mu, ściskając w pięści list niczym robaka, którego nie chciała uwolnić. – I... Lucjusz napisał, że chce się ze mną wcześniej spotkać.

Siedzący w swoim ulubionym fotelu Severus zamarł. Hermiona po prostu stała bez ruchu na środku pokoju, wpatrzona w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Rozumiem – powiedział w końcu, nagle suchymi ustami i ochrypłym głosem. – Kiedy musisz wyjść?

– Niedługo – zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym podeszła do kominka i nalała whisky do kryształowej szklanki.

– Nie powinnaś – zaczął, jednak przerwała mu cieniem uśmiechu.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała. – To dla ciebie.

Przeszła przez pokój, aż stanęła po jego lewej stronie i podała mu szklankę, cały czas ściskając list.

Wziął whisky, jednak zamiast podnosić ją do ust, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej ramienia, starając się przekazać jej zaufanie i siłę, choć wcale ich nie czuł.

– Wiedzieliśmy, że to się stanie – powiedział cicho i poczuł jak nerwowo kiwa głową.

Popatrzył na nią i spojrzał jej w oczy, jednak po raz pierwszy od tygodni jej umysł był ukryty ze stalowymi ścianami. Zdziwienie musiał być widoczne na jego twarzy, gdyż usiadła na przeciwko i popatrzyła na niego smutnym wzrokiem.

– Przepraszam, Severusie – powiedziała. – Nie chcę, żebyś widział co tam jest w tej chwili. Uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej dla nas obojga.

Tym razem to on nerwowo skinął głową, przeklinając się za słabość, którą czuł, za nagłą ciężkość swojego ciała i za wyczerpanie, które otaczało go niczym chmura.

Oni _wiedzieli_, że to się stanie. Jednak oboje zdecydowali się to ignorować, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób zostaną oszczędzeni. Ich miłość przez ten ostatni tydzień była niczym sen, jak balon bezpieczeństwa i szczęścia. Wiedział, że w końcu pęknie. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak bardzo będzie bolało, gdy rzeczywistość, niczym ostra igła, zniszczy ich sen. Jak bardzo nagi i bezradny będzie się czuł.

Lucjusz Malfoy wezwał ją, i niczym posłuszna niewolnica, którą była, pójdzie do niego, pozwoli mu wykorzystać się i molestować. Wezbrał w nim gniew, jednak na jej twarz zobaczył jedynie cichą rezygnację i narastające zaniepokojenie. To dało mu siłę aby pogrzebać swoją wściekłość pod warstwami spokoju.

– W porządku, kochanie – powiedział jej i nawet udało mu się lekko uśmiechnąć. – Nie martw się o mnie. Będę czekał na ciebie aż wrócisz i nic się nie zmieni. Tylko uważaj na siebie.

Widział, że mu nie uwierzyła, nie do końca, pomimo to skinęła głową.

– Kocham cię, Severusie – wyszeptała. Jednak, gdy wstawała żeby pójść na górę, nie dotknęła go. Kiedy wróciła kilka minut później z czarnym płaszczem śmierciożerczyni powiewającym za nią i z peleryną-niewidką w gotowości, nie odezwała się ani słowem, posłała mu jedynie długie i zagadkowe spojrzenie, zanim opuściła komnatę przechodząc przez gobelin.

Dopóki jej sylwetka nie zniknęła, miał neutralny wyraz twarzy i zrelaksowaną posturę. Potem odpuścił. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas nienawiści i bólu, chwycił kryształową szklankę i cisnął ją w kominek, gdzie eksplodowała na tysiąc ostrych kawałeczków.

– Pieprz się, Lucjuszu Malfoy'u – krzyknął w ciszę. – Pieprz się do samego piekła!

0o0

Dochodziła północ, gdy wróciła. On leżał na swoim łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w ciemność.

Słyszał jak otwierają się drzwi do jej pokoju, potem plusk prysznica. Dużo czasu zajęło jej oczyszczenia się i kilkukrotnie kusiło go, aby pójść do niej i zobaczyć jak się ma, jednak powstrzymał się. Potrzebowała czasu.

Kiedy w końcu zapukała i otworzyła jego drzwi, była w piżamie, z włosami zaplecionymi w warkocz. Patrzyła na niego wielkimi, zmęczonymi oczami. Widział zarys siniaka na jej lewym policzku, reszta wydawała się być w porządku.

Zauważył, że cały czas stała w wejściu, jakby nie będąc pewną co zrobić. Lekko poklepał materac po swojej lewej stronie, a ona podeszła do niego, cały czas milcząc. Widząc jak wspina się na łóżko, również usiadł na przeciwko niej, tak że ich twarze prawie się stykały.

– Jak się czujesz, kochanie? – wyszeptał w końcu głosem aksamitnym i czułym. Zamknęła oczy w nagłym przypływie emocji.

–Zmęczona – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Zmęczona i smutna. Zabili dzisiaj trzy kobiety.

– Pokażesz mi? –zapytał. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i przyjrzała się dokładnie jego twarzy.

– Nie było nic istotnego aby... – zaczęła, ale on potrząsnął głową.

– Nie – wyszeptał, dotykając dłońmi jej policzków i czując wilgoć pod palcami. – Nie staraj się mnie chronić. Zniosę to. Nie staraj się tego ukryć. Nie wstydź się.

Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, cały czas pieszcząc dłońmi jej twarz, czuł jak powoli stalowe bariery jej umysłu opadają. Wpuściła go z wahaniem, a on czekał na samym przedzie jej mózgu, czekając aż będzie gotowa.

Gdy skończyli, w jego oczach wezbrały jej niewypłakane łzy.

– Kocham cię – powiedział jej stanowczo i zobaczył jak drży w odpowiedzi. – Cokolwiek się stanie, jesteś dla mnie piękna. Jesteś najczystszym stworzeniem jakie znam.

Powoli, bez nagłych ruchów, położył się na łóżku i wyciągnął ramię, tak że zakrywało poduszkę po jego lewej stronie. Równie powoli zrobiła to samo, z napiętym ciałem i szeroko otwartymi oczami, aż jej głowa dotknęła jego ręki.

Nie poruszył się, tylko wpatrywał się w ciemność, tak jak przez długie godziny gdy jej nie było. Po długim czasie poczuł jak się rozluźnia. Powoli jej ciało przesunęło się bliżej i przekręciła głowę tak, że jej policzek leżał teraz na jego bicepsie. Cały czas czekał, milcząc bez ruchu, aż po pół godzinie cichego oddychania, przytuliła się do niego rozluźniając się, gdy jej ciało przypomniało sobie ich bliskość, podczas kiedy wspomnienia o Lucjuszu Malfoy'u zniknęły w ciemnych jaskiniach jej umysłu.

Dopiero wtedy poruszył ręką tak, aby ją objąć, podczas gdy drugą otulił ich magicznie kocem.

– Uda nam się – wyszeptał w ciemność, czując jej ciepło wobec swego ciała. – Nigdy nie będzie łatwo. Ale uda nam się.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

– Mamy plan – ogłosił Dumbledore w następny piątkowy wieczór.

– Dobrze to słyszeć – odpowiedział Bill, który dwie noce wcześniej wrócił z podróży służbowej dla Gringotta, i teraz znów zajął swoje miejsce w obradach. Pozostali nie potrafili powstrzymać chichotu, jednak powaga widoczna w głosie i postawie ich przywódcy szybko wszystkich uciszyła.

– Jaki rodzaj planu? – zapytał w końcu Remus, gdy stało się jasne, że Dumbledore nie zamierza kontynuować. Wiedział, oczywiście, co miało nastąpić, jednak to właśnie on często przełamywał lody w trudnych sytuacjach, lub zadawał pierwsze pytanie, więc wydało by się dziwne gdyby teraz tego nie zrobił.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Dumbledore'a, który siedział na początku stołu, naprzeciwko Snape'a.

Jednak to Harry odpowiedział.

– Plan pozbycia się Voldemorta raz na zawsze – powiedział głosem brzmiącym chłodną determinacją i autorytetem. – Opierający się na przejęciu prowadzenia w tej walce i zabicia go w jak najbezpieczniejszy dla nas sposób.

Widział zaskoczenie w oczach członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Ci którzy od początku wiedzieli, co miał powiedzieć, grali doskonale. Szczególnie Hermiona, która przed rozpoczęciem spotkania jeszcze raz przeprosiła wszystkich członków Zakonu, popatrzyła na niego całkowicie zagubiona.

Harry wiedział jak się martwiła o ten wieczór. Przez ostatnie kilka dni dużo czasu spędził razem z Dumbledorem, Snapem i Hermioną. Widział jak jadła bez apetytu, a cienie pod jej oczami zdradzały kłopoty ze snem.

Teraz kiedy udawała bezbronną uczennicę, nic z tych rzeczy oczywiście nie było zauważalne. On jednak wiedział.

To ona zaproponowała, aby objął prowadzenie. Właściwe będzie, żeby to Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył ogłosił plan zakończenia wojny, powiedziała mu, a widząc wzrok wszystkich skupiony na nim, wiedział że miała rację. Jednak wciąż czuł się dziwnie skupiając na sobie uwagę tych wszystkich osób, i odczuł dużą ulgę, gdy odezwał się dyrektor, tak jak uzgodnili na jednym z ich wcześniejszych spotkań.

Krótko przedstawił im mocne i słabe strony Voldemorta, główna z nich siedziała przy tym stole. Potem przeszedł do objaśniania ich planu, krok po kroku, posiłkując się magicznym sufitem do pokazania terenu Tintagelu a następnie wyników różnych testów i wykresów. Zaprezentował nawet jeden z tych zaklętych klejnotów, które wymyślili Snape z Hermioną, aby ukryć magiczny podpis, i zaoferował go każdemu, kto chciałby go przetestować.

Harry zauważył, że dyrektor dołączył każdy przydatny komentarz i uwagę, które padły podczas wspólnej kolacji w zeszłym tygodniu, jak również kilka szczegółów, których wcześniej nie znał. W każdym razie, całość brzmiała imponująco, bezpiecznie i profesjonalnie. Nawet jeżeli wcześniej by o tym nie wiedział, teraz byłby przekonany.

Zdawało się, że wielu członków Zakonu myśli podobnie, wiele głów kiwało zgodnie przy stole. W końcu ktoś przerwał ciszę.

– Kto to wymyślił? – zapytała Tonks z podziwem w głosie. – Kto do cholery miał taki pomysł? Dlaczego nie słyszeliśmy o nim wcześniej?

Zamiast odpowiadać, Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a. To zdawało się wystarczyć Moody'emu.

– To mistrzowski szpieg, prawda? – zapytał, na co ucichły wszystkie głosy w pokoju.

– Tak – Dumbledore skinął głową. – Pomysł pochodzi od naszego mistrzowskiego szpiega, jednak mogę cię zapewnić, że zarówno ja jak i Severus sprawdziliśmy cały plan i możemy potwierdzić jego każdy szczegół. Rytuał wiążący naprawdę istnieje, obaj byliśmy w Tintagelu, aby przetestować obecną tam magię. Nasz szpieg osiągnął już poziom zaufania potrzebny do tego,żeby przedstawić pomysł Voldemortowi nie budząc żadnych wątpliwości, a Harry jak i panna Granger zgodzili się wziąć w tym udział. Plan jest niezawodny.

– To czy plan się powiedzie zależy od osób, które biorą w nim udział – Harry usłyszał jak Billy mruczy pod nosem.

– Dlatego zaczniemy od zaraz planowanie i trenowanie, jeżeli Zakon zgodzi się z tym pomysłem – odpowiedział gładko Snape. – Nie pozostawimy nic losowi, czy łutowi szczęścia. Jeżeli podczas planowania znajdziemy błąd w naszych obliczeniach, natychmiast się wycofamy.

_Proszę bardzo_, pomyślał zadowolony Harry. Sam nie był w stanie wymyślić choć jednego pytania, czy niejasności, które przemawiałyby przeciwko temu pomysłowi. Kwestia mistrzowskiego szpiega została podniesiona i załatwiona, a jeżeli coś poszłoby nie tak, zawsze mogli się wycofać. Teraz kiwną główkami, zaakceptują plan, i będzie można zacząć pracować.

Jednak nie docenił pomysłowości Zakonu. To Molly Weasley, z właściwym sobie krytycyzmem, rozpoczęła krzyżowy ogień.

– Ten plan jest absolutnie nie do zaakceptowania – powiedziała zdecydowanie. – Oznaczałoby to użycie dzieci jako przynęty, a ja na to nie pozwolę! Harry zbyt często ryzykował życiem! Nie będę uczestniczyć w czymś co naraża jego i Hermionę!

– Jesteśmy dorośli, pani Weasley – przypomniał jej delikatnie Harry. _Nie wspominając, że siedzimy przed tobą a ty mówisz o nas__ w trzeciej osobie._ – I tak jesteśmy narażeni. Voldemort chce mnie dopaść, a Hermiona jest mugolką. Jeżeli zdecydowaliśmy się zaryzykować, powinna nam pani pozwolić na podjęcie własnej decyzji.

– Gdy ukończymy Hogwart – dodała Hermiona głosem grzecznej uczennicy. – Przestaniemy być bezpieczni.

– Skąd wiemy, że ten szpieg nie planuje ich tam zwabić, a potem porwać? To już kiedyś miało miejsce, podczas turnieju, i nie pozwolę, aby Harry po raz kolejny znalazł się w takim niebezpieczeństwie!

Turniej. Harry nagle poczuł zimno, przypominając sobie pociągnięcie w okolicach pępka. Przez chwilę znów słyszał lodowaty, syczący głos wołający "Zabij tego drugiego!", jednak zaraz poczuł jak Hermiona dotyka jego ramienia i to uczucie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

– Ta sytuacja jest inna – odpowiedział mocnym głosem. – Będziemy przygotowani i będziemy dokładnie wiedzieli, co zrobić. Dotrzemy tam jako pierwsi. Nic czym będziemy się posługiwać, nie będzie choćby dotknięte przez śmierciożerców. Możemy nawet przygotować awaryjne świstokliki, aby uciec gdy coś pójdzie nie tak.

– Pokazałeś nam klejnot opłaszczający – odezwał się Moody, mniej lub bardziej ignorując słowa Harry'ego. _To tyle jeżeli chodzi o autorytet Chłopca-Który-Przeżył,_ pomyślał z rezygnacją. – Skąd macie pewność, że ten szpieg nie opłaszczył wcześniej magii Tintagelu? Potem przybędzie Voldemort, wezwie swoją pełną moc i pozabija nas wszystkich zanim zdążymy go zauważyć.

– A nawet jeżeli wie o braku mocy przyrody – dodała Tonks, tym razem tak paranoiczna jak Moody. – Jeżeli dowie się o planowanej zasadzce, z łatwością będzie mógł zamienić to miejsce w śmiertelną pułapkę. Albo po prostu wysłać tam bombę z Drętwotą i powalić nas wszystkich.

– Drodzy przyjaciele, po raz kolejny zapewniam was, że nasz szpieg jest godny najwyższego zaufania! Nigdy nie zdradziłby nas Voldemortowi! Mogę tylko powtórzyć...

Podczas gdy Dumbledore starał się uciszyć rosnące w pokoju napięcie, Harry zszokowany rozejrzał wokół stołu. Jak szybko zmieniła się atmosfera! Pięć minut temu był absolutnie pewien sukcesu! Teraz coraz więcej głosów dołączało do nieufnego chóru, nie dopuszczając do głosu profesor McGonagall, dyrektora czy nawet Remusa.

Nareszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego Hermiona była tak zdenerwowana. Obrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył jej spokojne, neutralne oczy wpatrzone w ich mistrza szpiegów, który siedział odchylony na krześle, całkowicie ignorując chaos wokół niego. Gdy ją obserwował, zobaczył jak jej ramiona opadają w geście porażki a oczy mrużą się ze zgryzoty.

Uświadomił sobie, że oboje porzucili nadzieje na jakikolwiek sukces dzisiejszej nocy.

Nawet Dumbledore, wieczny optymista, zdawał się ugiąć w obliczu rozgrywającej się przed nim nawałnicy.

– Jako wasz przyjaciel – zaczął raz jeszcze, z taką mocą w głosie, że nawet gorąca kłótnia pomiędzy panią Weasley a Remusem ucichła. – Oraz jako ten, który poprowadził Zakon nie tylko podczas pierwszego powstania Voldemorta, ale również przeciwko Grindewaldowi, tak wiele lat temu, jako starzec z olbrzymim doświadczeniem i wielkimi nadziejami na przyszłość, pytam się was raz jeszcze: Czy zaakceptujecie ten plan? Macie moje słowo, że jest bezpieczny, daję moje słowo, że każda wtajemniczona w niego osoba jest godna zaufania. Przysięgam na moją magię i moją duszę, że nie jest to intryga mająca na celu zdradzenie nas, oraz że nic z tych rzeczy nie jest wiadome Voldemortowi.

Ucichł, biorąc wdech i przyglądając się zebranym swoimi starymi, mądrymi oczami.

– Przyjaciele, czy akceptujecie ten plan?

– Nie.

Słowo przecięło ciszę jak diament tnący szkło, zimny, twardy i nie zostawiający miejsca na pytania czy interpretacje. Moody je wypowiedział, jednak gdy Harry rozejrzał się, zobaczył je na zbyt wielu twarzach członków Zakonu, aby je zignorować.

– Nie chcę tego mówić, Dumbledore – kontynuował Moody głosem głębokim i szorstkim. – Jednak jest to zbyt wielkie ryzyko, aby akceptować je na słowo nieznajomego. Ty i Snape możecie go znać i być przekonanymi, jednak zanim zaryzykuję nasze życia i wynik tej wojny na jego słowie, chcę spotkać tego mistrzowskiego szpiega. Chcę spojrzeć mu w oczy i przepytać go przy pomocy Veritaserum.

– Mogę cię zapewnić, że zarówno ja jak i Severus całkowicie ufamy mistrzowskiemu szpiegowi – powiedział Dumbledore, chcąc obrócić stolik, jednak Harry widział w jego oczach, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie pomoże. Było już za późno. Kości zostały rzucone. – Poszlibyśmy za nim w ogień, jak również i wy, gdybyście go znali.

– Ale nie znamy – odpowiedział Moody. – O to właśnie chyba wszystko się rozbija, czyż nie? Dlaczego utajniliście jego tożsamość? Wszyscy tutaj wiedzieliśmy, że Severus jest szpiegiem i przez lata nic nie wyciekło. Dlaczego teraz nam nie ufacie? A może jest w nim coś, o czym nie chcecie abyśmy się dowiedzieli? Może jest to osoba której lojalność moglibyśmy zakwestionować?

– On zrobił więcej dla naszej sprawy niż każdy inny członek tego Wewnętrznego Kręgu, może poza Potterem – Snape odezwał się po raz pierwszy od czasu rozpoczęcia tej dyskusji. Jego głos był spokojny i aksamitny, prawie hipnotyzujący. Harry nie wiedział, czy była to legilimencja, czy może po prostu dobra retoryka, ale czuł, że chciał wierzyć we wszystko, co ten głos mu powie. – Jedyną rzeczą jaką zażądał w zamian było zachowanie jego prywatności. Czy to zbyt wygórowane żądania od kogoś, kto każdego dnia ryzykuje dla nas swoim życiem? Czy nie możemy przystać na tą jedyną prośbę? A może słowo Dumbledore'a wam nie wystarcza?

– Gdyby chodziło tu tylko o mnie, nie byłoby tej rozmowy – wymamrotał Moody. – Poszedłbym za tobą i Dumbledorem ślepo w ogień i lód. Jednak tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie, czy o nas. To może być równie dobrze nasza ostatnia szansa w tej wojnie, a - wybacz mi Albusie - nasz szacowny przywódca mylił się w przeszłości. Wymienię tylko kilka nazwisk: Quirrel. Lockhart. Barty Crouch Junior.

– Ma rację – Artur Weasley zgodził się z wahaniem. Grymas na jego twarzy świadczył o tym, jak trudno mu było krytykować swoich przyjaciół w ten sposób, jednak jednocześnie świadczył o powadze jego słów. – Ta decyzja jest zbyt ważna, aby nie podjąć każdego możliwego środka ostrożności. Będziemy ryzykować wszystkim, co zrobiliśmy do tej pory.

– Nie licząc dwóch niewinnych młodych istot – wtrąciła się pani Weasley.

– Przykro mi, Albusie – odezwał się Kingsley Shacklebolt, znany z tego, że długo się namyślał zanim wyrażał swoje zdanie. Jeżeli również zdecyduje przeciwko nim, nie będą mieli żadnego sposobu aby przeważyć szalę na swoją stronę. Żadnego poza jednym. – Myślę jednak, że wszyscy się zgadzamy. Jeżeli osobiście nie poznamy tego mistrzowskiego szpiega, nie będziemy nawet rozważać waszego planu.

Gorączkowo Harry próbował coś wymyślić, coś co spowoduje, że cofną swoje żądania, jakiś fortel, który odwróciłby ich uwagę od mistrzowskiego szpiega, jednak zanim z chaosu jego umysłu wyłoniła się choć jedna składna myśl, poczuł obok siebie ruch powietrza.

Hermiona wstała z krzesła. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, patrząc na twarz Severusa i Albusa, a następnie Dracona po drugiej stronie stołu. Czuł jej zdenerwowanie, jednak gdy przemówiła jej głos był stanowczy i spokojny.

– To ja – powiedziała i cały pokój zamilkł. – To ja jestem mistrzowskim szpiegiem.

Od autorki: hasło do pokoju Hermiony "O Różo, tyś chora!" jest cytatem z wiersza Williama Blake'a "Chora róża" i nawiązuje do zbezczeszczenia jej pokoju przez Rona.

Chciałam również podziękować za betowanie tego rozdziału .


	44. Dziewczynka, która była Szpiegiem

**Dziewczynka, która była Szpiegiem**

_Hermiona wstała z krzesła. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, patrząc na twarz Severusa i Albusa, a następnie Dracona po drugiej stronie stołu. Czuł jej zdenerwowanie, jednak gdy przemówiła jej głos był stanowczy i spokojny. _

– _To ja – powiedziała i cały pokój zamilkł._ _– To ja jestem mistrzowskim szpiegiem._

0o0

Przez chwilę grupa zebrana przy stole pozostawała w całkowitym bezruchu, i Harry zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy Dumbledore lub Snape nie rzucili _Petrificus Totalus_ na cały Wewnętrzny Krąg. Moody jednak chrząknął gniewnie i cały czar prysł.

– No naprawdę, dziewczynko – wymamrotał głębokim barytonem. – To nie jest zabawne. Zupełnie nie śmieszne. Jeżeli myślisz, że to jest czas na żarty, lepiej wracaj do swojego pokoju i pobaw się lalkami. Mówimy tu o wojnie.

Harry nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji od Hermiony spodziewał się Moody, jednak z pewnością nie lekko kpiarskiego skinienia głową w stronę Dumbledore'a. – Dyrektorze – powiedziała krótko, lecz nie tylko Harry zauważył, że jej głos stał się głębszy, brzmiał pewniej i bardziej bogato niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Jednak nie tylko jej głos się zmienił. Zdawała się stać odrobinę prościej niż wcześniej, zniknęły nerwowe ruchy uczennicy i niewinne brązowe oczy, zawsze szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia, czy zainteresowania. W mgnieniu oka stała się dorosłą kobietą z wdziękiem kocicy.

Dumbledore westchnął, i tak jak Hermiona przed chwilą, zmienił się, jednak tym razem na gorsze. Wyglądał teraz na wyczerpanego i zmęczonego życiem starca.

– Ona mówi prawdę, Alastorze – powiedział. – Hermiona Granger jest i była naszym mistrzowskim szpiegiem przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy.

– Ale... to jest niemożliwe – pisnęła nagle przerażona pani Weasley. –Hermiona jest zaledwie dziewczynką! Nie mogłaby...

– Jest kimś dużo więcej niż dziewczynką, Molly – nie zgodził się Dumbledore zmęczonym głosem. – Jest najsprytniejszym i najbardziej zdolnym szpiegiem jakiego kiedykolwiek mieliśmy. Jej wiedza o Wewnętrznym Kręgu i samym Voldemorcie znacząco wykracza nawet poza wiadomości moje i Severusa. Przez ostatnie miesiące doprowadziła do wielu naszych zwycięstw. Nie moglibyśmy sobie bez niej poradzić, tak samo jak i wy – przyjrzał się krytycznie każdej osobie w pokoju. – I to więcej niż jeden raz. Zasługuje na waszą wdzięczność.

– Jest mugolką, młodą dziewczyną i najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera – Tonks prawie krzyknęła, jej włosy stały się białe, a twarz przypominała buzię maleńkiego dziecka. – Nawet jeżeliby zastanowili się nad jej przyjęciem, nie przeżyłaby pierwszego tygodnia! To niemożliwe!

– Dowody stoją przed tobą, Nimfadoro – odpowiedział Dumbledore. Fakt że Tonks nawet nie skomentowała użycia swojego imienia, dobitnie wyrażało jak bardzo była wzburzona i zszokowana.

– Proszę im pokazać, panno Granger – westchnął Dumbledore po chwili ciszy. – Obawiam się, że tylko w ten sposób nam uwierzą.

Było oczywiste w sposobie, w jaki się poruszała, że w ogóle jej się to nie podobało, jednak gdy podwinęła rękaw i uniosła ramię z wijącym się czarnym wężem, jej twarz była bez wyrazu. Harry słyszał wokół siebie westchnienia, zszokowane szepty i przerażone dyszenie, jednak starał się koncentrować wyłącznie na Hermionie, chcąc przesłać jej siłę, pokazać jej że reakcje tych wszystkich ludzi nie miały znaczenia. Wiedział, że po drugiej stronie stołu Draco robił dokładnie to samo.

Jednak ona nie patrzyła na nich. Podczas gdy jej ramię było wyciągnięte nieruchomo w stronę środka stołu, ona spoglądała ponad ich głowami, wpatrując się w coś, co tylko ona mogła dostrzec.

– Rozumiem wasze zaskoczenie – powiedziała powoli, tym swoim nowym, pewnym głosem. – Rozumiem również wasze niedowierzanie. Ja _jestem_ dość niespodziewaną osobą do tej roli. Jednak jest to prawdą. Znak na moim ramieniu to potwierdza, tak samo jak słowo profesora Dumbledore'a. Zapewniam was, że ukrywał moją tożsamość wyłącznie z powodu mojej prośby. Proszę przyjmijcie moje przeprosiny z powodu tej niejawności.

Opuściła ramię, lecz nie zakryła wijącego się węża.

– A więc to _ty_ – powiedział w końcu Shacklebolt po długiej chwili ciszy, wygłaszając opinię widoczną na wielu twarzach. Czarny Znak nie pozwalał im zignorować prawdy. – Nasz mistrzowski szpieg. Osiemnastoletnia mugolska dziewczyna z siódmego roku Hogwartu. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera i gryfonka.

Z tonu jego głosu wynikało, że najtrudniej było mu uwierzyć w to ostatnie. Harry zdumiał się, że nawet w takich chwilach ci ludzie potrafili myśleć stereotypami hogwarckich Domów.

– Tak. – odpowiedź była czysta, kontrolowana i bez emocji.

– Jesteś śmierciożerczynią. – powiedział Kingsley wciąż z mieszanką zaskoczenia i niedowierzania.

– Z Wewnętrznego Kręgu – potwierdziła.

– Ostrzegłaś nas przed zasadzką sześć tygodni temu. Podałaś nam informacje o atakach. Uwięziłaś MacNaira i powiedziałaś nam, że Voldemort chce zawrzeć układ z Zakonem Joanny D'Arc.

– Tak.

– Dumbledore przez cały czas wiedział, że to byłaś ty.

– Poinformowałam go z chwilą, w której zostałam naznaczona.

Shacklebolt skinął głową przyjmując jej odpowiedzi. Wszyscy milczeli. Nadal całkowicie osłupiali członkowie Zakonu zdawali się w tym momencie chętnie pozostawić przesłuchanie w rękach aurora. Jednak Shacklebolt przestał być zainteresowanym dalszym zadawaniem pytań. Zamiast tego zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

– Pozwalasz zatem dziewczynie, dziecku, narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, aby zwiększyć nasze szanse – powiedział, a Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak wkurzonego. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że lubisz manipulować ludźmi, ale to zaszło za daleko!

– Hermiona jest samodzielną osobą i potrafi podejmować własne decyzje – zaprotestował Harry, po raz kolejny zdenerwowany sposobem, w jaki auror znów zignorował jego przyjaciółkę. – Nikt nią nie manipulował!

– Właściwie można powiedzieć, że było zupełnie odwrotnie – dodał Dumbledore z lekkim uśmiechem rozświetlającym jego twarz. – To ja tańczę jak ona mi zagra już od ładnych kilku miesięcy. – posłał Hermionie spojrzenie pełne dumy i miłości.

– Więc wiedziałeś o tym – zwrócił się do Harry'ego Moody, a chłopak poczuł na sobie pełną moc magicznego oka. – Kto jeszcze?

– Ja wiedziałam – powiedziała profesor McGonagall głosem rześkim i czystym niczym zimowy poranek. – Wiem, że Hermiona dokonała nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy. Niedocenienie jej może być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobicie w życiu.

– Ja też wiedziałem – dodał Remus. – Dowiedziałem się razem z Ronem i Harrym i choć na początku byłem zszokowany tak samo jak wy teraz, od tamtej widziałem już wiele i nigdy nie odważyłbym się kwestionować jej umiejętności.

– Ale ona jest tylko małą dziewczynką – odezwała się znów Molly Weasley, z oczami pełnymi łez przytulając się bezradnie do męża. Ten objął ją ramieniem, jednak jego wzrok był skoncentrowany na Hermionie, która nadal spokojnie stała, jakby nic co się działo w tym pokoju nie mogło jej nawet dotknąć.

– Ja również o tym wiedziałem – dodał cicho Draco. – To ona przekonała mnie, abym poszedł do Dumbledore'a z listami mojego od mojego ojca.

– A ty, Severusie? – zapytał nagle Artur Weasley, zwracając się w stronę mistrza szpiegów. – Czy ty również wiedziałeś, kto przejął po tobie szpiegowanie na rzecz Zakonu?

– Tak – odpowiedział Snape głosem spokojnym i zrelaksowanym, z oczami skierowanymi na Hermioną. – Wiem już od kilku miesięcy.

– Dlaczego jej nie powstrzymałeś? –zażądała pani Weasley. – Wiesz jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne!

– Powód był prosty, Molly – powiedział Snape i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jest zbyt genialna, żeby ktokolwiek mógł ją powstrzymać. Również jest już lepszym szpiegiem niż ja kiedykolwiek byłem.

To proste stwierdzenie, wypowiedziane bezdyskusyjnym tonem pogrążyło pokój na powrót w ciszy.

– Jak to zrobiłaś? – zapytała w końcu Tonks z nowym tonem w głosie. Harry mógł wyczuć ciekawość, podziw i lekki strach. – Jak ich przekonałaś o swojej lojalności? Jesteś mugolką i przyjaciółką Harry'ego!

– Cierpliwość, ciężka praca i dobry talent aktorski – odpowiedziała Hermiona i, jakby uznając jakąś część dyskusji za skończoną, usiadła na swoim miejscu. – Nie jest trudno przekonać kogoś o tak rozdmuchanym ego jak Voldemort, że w końcu uświadomiło się sobie jego naturalną i oczywistą wyższość.

Westchnęła. – Słuchajcie, przepraszam, że trzymałam to przed wami w tajemnicy. – Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak bardzo była spokojna w porównaniu z tamtą nocą, dawno temu, gdy on, Ron i Remus odkryli prawdę. – Przewidziałam te komplikacje i wiedziałam, że to nikomu nie pomoże. Moje informacje nie są warte pensa więcej dlatego, że to ja je zebrałam. Tak samo jak zaklęcia użyte do ochrony waszych umysłów, czy system zabezpieczeń, który pomagałam zaprojektować.

– Te zaklęcia są twoje? – zapytała Tonks z wyraźnym podziwem w głosie. – Ale myślałam, że to ty je opracowałeś Severusie!

– Hermiona i ja całkiem dobrze współpracujemy – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. – Razem zaprojektowaliśmy system zabezpieczeń i mapę na suficie. Jednak Obliviate z mechanizmem spustowym to prawie wyłącznie jej projekt. Pomogłem jej ledwie trochę z eliksirami.

– Czy chcesz nam powiedzieć, że ta dziewczyna jest legilimentką, Severusie? – zapytał ostro Shacklebolt.

– Doskonale opracowała sztukę umysłu. Wystarczająco dobrze, aby oszukać Czarnego Pana. Nie jest zwyczajną "dziewczyną". Lepiej o tym pamiętaj – ostra nuta wkradła się w głos mistrza szpiegów. – Dokonała...

– Severusie – powiedziała cicho Hermiona i ku całkowitemu zaskoczeniu pozostałych, Snape natychmiast umilkł. Nawet Dumbledore wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego, ale to Tonks w końcu połączyła kropki.

– Chwileczkę – powiedziała powoli z lekko niebezpiecznym brzmieniem w głosie. – Traktowałeś ją jak idiotkę od kiedy wstąpiła do Zakonu. Zaledwie w zeszłym tygodniu dość emocjonalnie sprzeciwiała się włączeniu Malfoya do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. A teraz mówisz nam że jest genialna i słuchasz się jej? Co się tutaj dzieje?

– Severus i Hermiona zrobili to tylko po to, aby utrzymać jej przykrywkę – odpowiedział szybko Dumbledore.

– Nie – nie zgodził się szorstko Moody. – Oszukaliście nas, po prostu. Pozwoliłeś swojemu małemu posłusznemu szpiegowi wkraść się do naszego Kręgu i nabijać się z nas wszystkich. Zaledwie w zeszłym tygodniu użyłeś jej po to, żeby uzyskać członkostwo dla Malfoya, choć wszystko temu przeczyło. Manipulowałeś nami za jej pomocą!

Snape nasrożył się, i przez chwilę Harry myślał, że wybuchnie z gniewną tyradą na temat wszystko-wiedzących członków Zakonu, którzy odciągają go od ważnej pracy, jednak widocznie zebrał się w sobie.

– Nie bądź głupi, Alastorze – powiedział cierpliwie, lecz z nutką gniewu. – Jesteśmy Zakonem Feniksa, nie dajemy się łatwo zmanipulować. Tak, odegraliśmy przedstawienie, ale tylko po to aby ją chronić. Gdy Potter zdecydował się wstąpić do Zakonu wyglądało by to podejrzanie, gdyby żadne z jego przyjaciół mu w tym nie towarzyszyło. Zdecydowała się nie ujawniać że jest szpiegiem, dzięki waszemu dzisiejszemu zachowaniu, doskonale rozumiem dlaczego. Jej praca jest ważna i niebezpieczna, a najmniejszą rzeczą jaką mogliśmy z Albusem zrobić, to było uhonorowanie jej życzenie i zachowywanie się odpowiednio.

– A co z ostatnim tygodniem? – zapytał znów Moody bardziej gniewnym głosem.

– Zanim Draco poszedł do dyrektora – odpowiedział szybko Harry. – Zanim został moim przyjacielem, był przyjacielem Hermiony. Rozmawiali razem i pracowali od końca naszego piątego roku. Pomógł jej zostać szpiegiem i od tego czasu ją wspierał. Jednak nie mogliśmy wam tego powiedzieć, nie ujawniając jednocześnie, że ona jest naszym mistrzowskim szpiegiem. Przepraszam.

Kątem oka Harry zauważył, że Draco mu przytakuje. Lepiej, że to Harry przyznał się do tego małego przekrętu, niż miałby to zrobić ich mistrz szpiegów, czy dyrektor. Być może nawet uda im się w ten sposób odwrócić od nich uwagę.

Jednak znów Harry nie docenił upartości członków Zakonu.

– Ale dlaczego mielibyśmy nie wiedzieć? – zapytała Tonks. – Ochrona nie może być powodem, wiedziałaś że zapewnia je spustowe Obliviate! Dlaczego nam nie zaufałaś?

_Przynajmniej rozmawia z Hermioną, a nie o niej, jakby była rzeczą,_ pomyślał mrocznie Harry, posyłając gniewne spojrzenia w stronę Moody'ego i Shacklebolta.

Po jego lewej stronie Hermiona poruszyła się na krześle, a Harry zastanawiał się jak odpowie. Przez ostatnie kilka minut była zaskakująco bierna, pozwalając Snape'owi, Dumbledorowi, a nawet Harry'emu tłumaczyć jej zachowanie. Prawdopodobnie było to najmądrzejsze wyjście. Wystarczająco trudno było teoretycznie zaakceptować, że ta niewinna dziewczynka nagle zmieniła się w najbardziej bezwzględną i niebezpieczną osobę w pokoju, nie musiała dodatkowo przejmować prowadzenia w rozmowie.

Jednak nie mogła uniknąć tego pytania. Było to takie pytanie, które mogło obrócić wszystko na jej stronę, lub przeciwko niej.

– To nie była kwestia zaufania, Tonks – odpowiedziała wreszcie cicho. – Nigdy nie obawiałam się waszej zdrady. Ale nie powiedziałam nawet Harry'emu, czy Ronowi! Tylko Draco wiedział o tym, bo potrzebowałam jego kontaktów, i Dumbledore, któremu składałam raporty! Nigdy nie chciałam, aby ta informacja się rozprzestrzeniła.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Shacklebolt. – Jeżeli zrobiłaś to, co twierdzisz, jeżeli twoje intencje były szlachetne, powinnaś chcieć nam o tym powiedzieć. Wiele rzeczy byłoby prostszych.

– Popatrzcie na siebie – powiedziała nagle, pozornie bez związku. – Zobaczcie wasze miny. Co widzicie?

Idąc za jej radą, Hary zobaczył, że większość członków Zakonu ją zignorowało. Ich oczy wpatrzone były w Hermionę.

– Szok – odpowiedziała za nich po chwili. – Irytację. Rosnące obrzydzenie. Izolację.

Ucichła i westchnęła. – Wielu z was uważam za członków mojej rodziny. Od kiedy udałam się do Hogwartu, świat mugoli stał się mi obcy. Moi rodzice nie znają mnie nawet w połowie tak dobrze jak pani Weasley, moi wujkowie nie widzieli mnie w połowie tak często jak Remus, czy profesor McGonagall, a moi kuzyni i przyjaciele z dzieciństwa są dla mnie obcymi ludźmi w porównaniu z Harry'm, czy Draconem. Wy – zrobiła pauzę i popatrzyła wokół stołu, spoglądając w każdą twarz, w każde podejrzliwe i zdezorientowane oczy.

Gdy jej oczy spoczęły na Harrym, uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyglądając na niesamowicie zmęczoną i smutną. – Wy jesteście wszystkim, co mam. Moją rodziną. Moimi przyjaciółmi. Stałam się tym kim jestem teraz, aby chronić nasz świat, świat magii, którego mam zaszczyt być częścią. Jednak wszyscy, którzy się o tym dowiedzieli reagowali zaskoczeniem i obrzydzeniem

– Severus nienawidził mnie za to na początku. Harry najpierw traktował mnie jak kogoś obcego. Ron odwrócił się ode mnie – kontynuowała patrząc na państwa Weasley i skinęła głową, gdy lekko zbledli. – Tak. To był powód, dla którego przestał z nami rozmawiać. Nazwał mnie "ślizgońską dziwką" i traktował mnie jakbym zdradziła naszą przyjaźń.

Kosmyk włosów wysunął się z jej warkocza. Poprawiła go drżącą dłonią. Gdy przyglądał się jej twarzy i słuchał jej idealnej przemowy, zastanawiał się ile z tego jest prawdziwe, a ile stanowi perfekcyjnie wyliczona gra.

Jednak być może taki podział nie był już stosowny w przypadku Hermiony. Nie ważne, czy ból w jej głosie, cierpienie widoczne w oczach było prawdziwe, czy udawane, wiedział że wcześniej czuła to wszystko. Wiedział, że jej słowa były prawdziwe. Czy miało jakieś znaczenie, to że teraz uwydatniała je w roli, którą grała tak naturalnie?

– Ciężko jest robić te rzeczy – kontynuowała, gdy nikt się nie odezwał. – Wszyscy wiecie wystarczająco o Voldemorcie i jego poplecznikach, aby uświadomić sobie, co oznacza być pośród nich mugolem. Co oznacza bycie śmierciożercą. Jeszcze trudniej jest o tym mówić. To mnie zawstydza.

Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się odezwała, opuściła głowę i unikała ich spojrzeń. – Nie jestem dumna z tego, co robię, z tego czym się stałam. Potrzebuję całej swojej odwagi, aby tam iść, całej mojej siły, żeby to przetrwać. Czy to źle, że chciałam to trzymać tak daleko od mojego życia jak to tylko było możliwe? Gdy wracałam do Hogwartu i zdawałam raport, mogłam wrócić do bycia Hermioną, lekko zbyt gorliwą uczennicą i najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego. Nie chciałam być mistrzowskim szpiegiem, który ryzykuje życiem co drugi dzień, czy ślizgonem w gryfońskiej skórze.

– Chciałam abyście zostali moimi przyjaciółmi – mówiła teraz bardzo cicho i Harry musiał wysilić się, żeby ją słyszeć. – Abyście rozmawiali ze mną nie zastanawiając się, co robiłam ostatniej nocy. Czy to było zbyt wiele? Czy to była manipulacja, że chciałam być inną osobą w waszym towarzystwie? Przepraszam, jeżeli uważacie, że tak było.

Znów ucichła na chwilę, a gdy kontynuowała, było jasne, że to będą dziś jej ostatnie słowa.

– Jednak wtedy była to jedyna rzecz jaką mogłam zrobić jeżeli chciałam przetrwać.

Skończyła mówić i zaczęła nerwowo przygryzać wargę w oczekiwaniu. Podświadomie Harry złapał jej dłoń i zaczął ją delikatnie gładzić kciukiem. Nikt się nie odezwał. Zdawało się jakby nikt nie miał odwagi nawet zaczerpnąć tchu.

W końcu znów podniosła głowę, a jej brązowe oczy płonęły, kiedy spojrzała na zszokowaną twarz Tonks.

– Czy ta odpowiedź cię satysfakcjonuje, Tonks? – zapytała cicho.

Powoli, z twarzą pobladłą i ściągniętą, kobieta skinęła głową. Tak samo jak pani Weasley, Bill, Artur i Remus.

W końcu Dumbledore przerwał ciszę.

– Dobrze więc – ogłosił, a jasność w jego głosie ostro kontrastowała z ponurymi twarzami pozostałych. – Wierzę, że wszyscy uznajemy pannę Granger za wiarygodne źródło. Ponownie podkreślam, że jej plan był dokładnie sprawdzony przez Severusa i przeze mnie, nie znaleźliśmy w nim żadnych uchybień. Nie powinno być już teraz żadnych problemów, jak rozumiem. Tak więc przejdźmy...

– Nie tak szybko Albusie – warknął Moody. Harry zobaczył jak Tonks, Shacklebolt i Weasleyowie gwałtownie obrócili głowy z irytacją, jakby Moody wypowiedział jakieś wyjątkowo wulgarne przekleństwo. – Jest sporo rzeczy, które mi tutaj nie pasują. Zanim zaakceptują tego tak zwanego mistrzowskiego szpiega i jej plan, potrzebuję więcej informacji.

– Jakich informacji? – zapytał lekko podenerwowany Dumbledore.

– O twojej małej dziewczynce-szpiegu. Skąd możesz być pewny, że nie jest pod wpływem Imperiusa, a może rzeczywiście zmieniła strony? Jej umiejętność przetrwania pomiędzy śmierciożercami jest delikatnie mówiąc podejrzana. Kto wie, może czerpie z tej roli więcej przyjemności, niż przyznaje?

– Te podejrzenia naprawdę posuwają się za daleko, Moody – przerwał mu oburzony Artur Weasley. – Zgadzałem się z tobą, gdy nie znaliśmy tożsamości szpiega, jednak Hermiona była właściwe częścią naszej rodziny przez ostatnie siedem lat! Poza tym, że jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego oraz mugolką, znamy ją zbyt dobrze, aby dać wiarę takim oszczerstwom wobec niej!

– Dobrze ją znacie, tak? – wymamrotał Moody, a twarz wykrzywił w swoją wersji kpiącego uśmiechu. – I dlatego daliście się jej oszukiwać przez ostatni miesiąc? Widzieliście jak udaje dziesięciolatkę, widzieliście jak histeryzuje i kryje się po kątach przed Severusem, i wierzyliście w to tak samo jak teraz.

Pani Weasley otworzyła usta, aby głośno zaprotestować, jednak uświadomiła sobie, że Moody mówił jedynie prawdę, po czym zamknęła je zadumana i zagubiona.

– Do tej pory byliśmy zbyt ufni – kontynuował Moody. – Od teraz żądam wyczerpujących odpowiedzi na moje pytania lub na nic nie wyrażę mojej zgody.

– Jakie więc są twoje pytania? – zapytała Hermiona neutralnym głosem.

Odwracając się do niej Moody warknął, co przestraszyłoby Harry'ego, gdyby to do niego zwracał się auror. Hermiona jednak nawet nie mrugnęła.

– Po pierwsze – zaczął. – Chcę wiedzieć co dokładnie zrobiłaś, że zostałaś śmierciożerczynią. I chcę wiedzieć _dlaczego_ to zrobiłaś.

_Nie_, pomyślał Harry. _Nie to. Nie zmuszajcie jej do odpowiedzi na te pytania._ Popatrzył w oczy Dracona i zobaczył w nich tą samą obawę. Mając dobre przeczucie starego oskarżyciela, Moody wybrał te rzeczy, o której najtrudniej będzie jej mówić. Jednak Hermiona nie dała się podejść.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Wolałabym nie rozmawiać o tych rzeczach dzisiejszej nocy – powiedziała jasno.

– Jesteś nam winna odpowiedzi na te pytania – nalegał Moody, odchylając się w swoim krześle i kierując na nią swoje magiczne oko. – Chcę je znać zanim podejmę decyzję co do tego twojego planu.

– Dlaczego jestem wam winna odpowiedź? – zapytała. – Odpowiedziałam dzisiaj na więcej niż jedno pytanie, jestem skłonna złożyć przysięgę czarodziejów, że jestem i zawsze byłam lojalna wobec tej rady, ale nie żądajcie ode mnie więcej!

– To nie jest reakcja lojalnego członka Kręgu – drwił z niej, a napięcie w pokoju widocznie wzrosło. Kątem oka Harry zauważył jak Snape powoli wyprostowuje się w krześle, wiedział, że ich mistrz szpiegów przygotowuje się na atak, magiczny lub słowny. Jeżeli Harry dobrze interpretował jego grzmiący wyraz twarzy, nie pozwoli na zbyt długie przeciąganie tego przesłuchania.

– Czy myślisz, że znów możesz zrobić z nas głupców Albusie? – zapytał znów Moody, odwracając się od Hermiony jakby nie była godna jego uwagi. – Stawiasz losy naszego świata na szalony pomysł małej dziewczynki, która...

– Ja. Nie. Jestem. Małą dziewczynką – głos przeciął jego słowa niczym nóż przechodzący przez masło. – Gdybym była tobą, Moody, byłabym ostrożna w moich sądach. Nigdy nie wiesz, czy skutek nie będzie zupełnie odwrotny.

Harry musiał powstrzymać silną chęć uniku przed nagłym wybuchem mocy po swojej lewej stronie. Wydawało się, że Hermiona w końcu zmęczyła się Moodym. Zniknęła bierna, lekko smutna dziewczynka. Jej miejsce zajęła władcza kobieta z głosem domagającym się uwagi i posłuszeństwa. Harry zobaczył, jak Tonks patrzy ze zdumieniem, a Shacklebolt wyprostowuje się dokładnie tak samo, jak Snape kilka sekund wcześniej.

Jednak cokolwiek nagle wypełniło pokój i kazało im zachować najwyższą ostrożność, Moody zdawał się tego nie czuć.

– Co, czy to była groźba, _mała dziewczynko?_, – zakpił, ignorując wyciągniętą dłoń Dumbledore'a próbującego uciszyć wszystkich. – Czym mogłabyś mi zagrozić, mały gryfonku? Jak chcesz mnie powstrzymać?

Nagle, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, a pani Weasley westchnęła zszokowana. Oczy Hermiony pociemniały, aż były prawie tak czarne i przeszywające jak Snape'a, odchyliła się w tył i oparła głowę na krześle w dziwnie zmysłowym geście.

– No, na to pytanie odpowiem z przyjemnością – odpowiedziała, nie, wymruczała, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

– Sądzę że nie interesujesz się bardziej konwencjonalnymi metodami, które są w arsenale każdego śmierciożercy, prawda Moody? Nie, tak właśnie myślałam – uśmiechnęła się znowu. Zapadła taka cisza, że słychać było opadający kurz. – Myślisz, że jesteś zabezpieczony przed zaklęciami i klątwami, prawda? Myślisz, że jesteś niezwyciężony i ponad taką dziewczynkę jak ja?

Gwałtownie pochyliła się w przód. Więcej niż jeden członek Zakonu odskoczył w tył zaskoczony nagłym ruchem. Nadal Moody uśmiechał się pobłażliwie, a Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i pomyślał, że Szalonooki zaraz popełni najgorszy błąd w swoim życiu.

– Jednak nikt nie jest całkowicie bezpieczny, Moody – stwierdziła Hermiona, odzwierciedlając jego uśmiech. – Szczególnie nie były pracownik Ministerstwa, który nie zawsze przestrzegał protokołów i procedur tak szczegółowo jak powinien. Wszyscy są narażeni.

Teraz również Moody pochylił się do przodu. Jego uśmiech znikł.

– O czym ty mówisz? – warknął. – Nigdy nie zrobiłem niczego, do czego nie chciałbym się przyznać w świetle dnia! Moja kariera była wzorowa! Nie będę słuchał krytyki z ust śmierciożerczyni!

Ponownie Harry usłyszał westchnienie z końca stołu. Nie przejął się nim. Uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że aż bolała go twarz. _O chłopie, duży błąd,_ pomyślał z niemałą satysfakcją. _Nie będzie wiedział, __co go uderzyło._

– Wzorowa kariera, tak – zamruczała Hermiona przeciągając palcem wskazującym po krawędzi swojego krzesła. Zdawało się jakby wcale nie słyszała zniewagi, raczej jakby cała rozmowa niezmiernie ją nudziła.

– A co z akcją na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu sześć lat temu? Nie wiesz o czym mówię? – uśmiechnęła się widząc zaniepokojoną zmarszczkę, która na moment pojawiła się na jego twarzy. – A może nie chciałbyś o tym dzisiaj mówić? Nie ważne, opowiem za ciebie. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to ty katalogowałeś skonfiskowane przedmioty zawierające czarną magię. Czy twoje jedno oko, drugie straciłeś kilka miesięcy wcześniej, nie zobaczyło nagle małego pudełeczka, które zawierało pewien magiczny atrybut, z którego stałeś się sławny? Czy nie...

– Nie będę dłużej słuchać tych bzdur! – zagrzmiał nagle Moody, jego magiczne oko miotało się jak oszalałe i był bardziej zdenerwowany niż Harry kiedykolwiek go pamiętał. – Odmawiam przyjęcia tego planu i żądam natychmiastowego wyrzucenia jej z Wewnętrznego Kręgu!

– Niegrzecznie jest przerywać kobiecie, nie wiesz tego Moody? – zapytała uprzejmie Hermiona. – A może powinnam cię nazywać _Szalonooki_? – uśmiechnęła się ponownie.

– Na czym to stanęłam? – kontynuowała. – Dojrzałeś pudełeczko, które zawierało magiczne oko, i choć wiedziałeś, że było to wbrew wszystkim prawom jakie kiedykolwiek poznałeś, nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, aby go nie wypróbować, czyż nie? Gdy już dowiedziałeś się o jego właściwościach, tak prosto było schować je do kieszeni i po prostu nie wspominać o nim w raporcie. Tak łatwo... a kilka tygodni później, kiedy nikt już nie pamiętał o tej akcji, założyłeś je i utrzymywałeś, że dostałeś je od nienazwanego nigdy przyjaciela, prawda? Rzecz prosta do zrobienia, bez zbędnego ryzyka. Tak więc przez ostatnie sześć lat spacerowałeś po korytarzach Ministerstwa z nielegalnym obiektem magicznym w oczodole, rzeczą stworzoną za pomocą najmroczniejszych znanych zaklęć.

– Byłeś takim niegrzecznym chłopcem – wycedziła z widocznym zadowoleniem w głosie, obserwując jak twarz Moody'ego czerwienieje z gniewu i rosnącej paniki. Inni, włączając w to Harry'ego, patrzyli to na nią, to na aurora, z fascynacją i niedowierzaniem.

– Jedyną rzeczą jakiej nie wziąłeś pod uwagę – kontynuowała, a ton jej głosu znacząco się oziębił. – Był fakt, że właściciel tego małego nielegalnego sklepiku, w którym miała miejsce akcja, będzie w stanie rozpoznać swój najcenniejszy towar. Spotkałam się z nim, wiesz? Choć Wizengamot nie da wiary czarnorynkowemu handlarzowi, _istnieją_ zaklęcia, które łączą daną rzecz z jej twórcą, a on wykonał to oko.

Zamilkła i uśmiechnęła się, na jej twarzy pojawił się uprzejmy wyraz kogoś pytającego o pogodę. – Z tego co mi wiadomo, emerytury aurorów mogą zostać obniżone nawet po latach spędzonych na emeryturze, jeżeli zostaną wykryte poważne wykroczenia prawne, lub proceduralne. Nie chcielibyśmy tego, Moody, prawda? Najsłynniejszy auror ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat, ukazany światu jako żałosny złodziejaszek, którym tak naprawdę jest?

Choć Harry sądził, że nie jest to możliwe Moody poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, a jego głos stał się ledwie powstrzymywanym wrzaskiem. – Skąd o tym wiesz? – warknął, zdradzając się i nawet tego nie widząc.

Hermiona tylko uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, cały czas patrząc mu prosto w twarz. – Jestem szpiegiem, Moody. Moim zadaniem jest wiedzieć o takich rzeczach.

Czy był to jej bezczelny ton, a może szeroki uśmiech, ostatni komentarz przelał czarę Moody'ego. Gdy auror osiągał odpowiedni stopień szału, postępował automatycznie i bez zastanowienia.

– Dlaczego, ty mała... pindo, pokażę ci, że nie zadziera się z... – jednym płynnym ruchem Moody wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wycelował w miejsce, w którym siedziała Hermiona.

Jednak nie był wystarczająco szybki. Zanim jego różdżka była na poziomie jej siedzenia, Hermiona stała się wirem ruchu. W jakiś sposób nagle nie siedziała już obok Harry'ego, lecz znalazła się na stole i w olbrzymim skoku przykucnęła na polerowanym drewnie po stronie Moody'ego, niczym olbrzymi kot, przyciskając aurora do krzesła, z nożem przyłożonym do jego gardła.

– Wezmę to sobie, dziękuję – powiedziała uśmiechając się przyjaźnie i szybko wyjęła różdżkę Moody'ego z jego nieruchomych palców. Jej oddech nawet nie przyspieszył.

– Na brodę Merlina – Harry usłyszał czyjś szept. Mógł przysiąc, że był to Shacklebolt. – Nigdy nie widziałem, aby ktoś tak szybko się poruszał.

– Jestem rozczarowana, Moody. Myślałam, że przegrywasz w lepszym stylu. Teraz będziesz dobrym małym paranoikiem, czy powinnam przytrzymać ten nóż na twoim gardle jeszcze przez chwilę? – zapytała uprzejmie Hermiona. Harry zauważył poruszającą się grdykę Moody'ego, ale z ust aurora nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Był niczym jeleń w nocy na autostradzie, i Harry musiał ukryć uśmiech. Najwidoczniej stała czujność nie przyniosła mu nic dobrego.

– Myślę, że Alastor zrozumiał już swoją lekcję, panno Granger – Dumbledore odpowiedział na pytanie tonem równie uprzejmy co Hermiona. – Proszę go wypuścić.

– Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedziała i nóż zniknął z jej dłoni. Zeskoczyła ze stołu praktycznie bezszelestnie i wróciła na swoje miejsce okrężną drogą. Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu oglądali się za nią, gdy przechodziła. Nikt jednak nie odezwał się słowem dopóki nie usiadła. Harry zauważył, że jej fryzura nadal była nienaganna. Wyglądała jakby siedziała obok niego przez całe spotkanie, nie jakby sprowokowała i wygrała walkę z najsłynniejszym żyjącym byłym aurorem.

– Czy są jeszcze jakieś pytania dotyczące moich umiejętności lub przekonań? – zapytała spokojnie. Brzmiała na prawdziwie zainteresowaną.

Właśnie w tym momencie, gdy obserwował jak w mgnieniu oka weszła w rolę spokojnej profesjonalistki, Harry uświadomił sobie, że kontrolowała sytuację od chwili, w której Moody ją zaatakował, że wybrała starego aurora, gdyż najłatwiej było go sprowokować do wyciągnięcia różdżki. Że cała ta konfrontacja była demonstracją dla Zakonu, aby przekonać ich o jej umiejętnościach.

Wyraźnie odniosła sukces.

Gdyż tą nagłą akcją uzyskała dużo więcej niż jakimkolwiek wyjaśnianiem. Zakon nareszcie uświadomił sobie, że nie była dziewczynką, która podsłuchała tajemnicę w pokoju nauczycielskim. Była mistrzowskim szpiegiem. Teraz, kiedy zobaczyli, co oznacza ten termin, teraz, gdy zrozumieli do czego była zdolna, zamarli wstrząśnięci na swoich krzesłach.

– Dobrze więc – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do nich. – Jeżeli wszystko jest już jasne, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy poddać pod głosowanie mój plan. Zapewniam was, że opracowywałam go równie dokładnie jak pochodzenie magicznej gałki ocznej Moody'ego. Dyrektorze?

Właśnie w ten sposób członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu milcząc zgodzili się na plan ich mistrzowskiego szpiega, skończyli spotkanie i opuścili Kwaterę Główną cały czas wpatrując się w młodą dziewczynę, która siedziała cicho na swoim krześle, wyglądała nieskazitelnie, uśmiechała się do nich wszystkich i uprzejmie kiwała im głową na pożegnanie.

Gdy Harry widział jak obserwują ją niczym myszy węża, poczuł wielki smutek. Dzisiejszej nocy, Hermiona Granger, nerwowa Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko i gorliwa twórczyni notatek umarła. Nigdy już nie wróci do tych pokoi, jej miejsce było teraz zajęte przez tajemniczą kobietę znaną jako mistrzowski szpieg.

Nareszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego Hermiona tak uparcie strzegła swojej tajemnicy. Zawsze czuł się źle odnośnie sposobu w jaki ludzie się mu przyglądali, jakby widzieli tylko bliznę na jego czole, nic więcej.

Jednak przynajmniej patrzyli mu w twarz. Jedyną rzeczą pozostałą z Hermiony była jej ręka z wypaloną czarną czaszką i wężem i mała biała dłoń, która z podejrzaną łatwością posługiwała się nożami.

Po dzisiejszej nocy nie zostanie z niej zbyt wiele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	45. Tempus Fugit

**46 Tempus Fugit**

Teraz, gdy Zakon znał plan, datę i miejsce, kilka rzeczy się zmieniło.

Spotkali się ponownie w niedzielne popołudnie, dwa dni później, chcąc przedyskutować najlepszy sposób przygotowań. Wszyscy nerwowo przyglądali się Hermionie. Była cicho, wcześniej przedyskutowała wszystkie swoje propozycje z Severusem i Harry'm. Kiedy się odezwała, mówiła niskim spokojnym głosem dojrzałej profesjonalistki. Patrzyła innym prosto w oczy, nie dając im szansy na unikanie jej, jednak dla wszystkich było jasne, że była głęboko wycofana.

To Moody podkreślił wagę dodatkowego treningu walki, szczególnie dla tych, którzy nie czuli się w tym dobrze. Zaoferował nawet, że może poprowadzić trening, z pomocą Remusa, który chętnie na to przystał.

Dodatkowe spotkania również zostały łatwo zaakceptowane. Każdy kto miał czas, lub chciał coś zgłosić, mógł to zrobić każdego wieczora o ósmej. Pani Weasley zaproponowała jedno dłuższe obowiązkowe spotkanie w sobotę popołudniu, które umożliwi zebranie informacji i doinformowanie osób, które nie dały rady spotykać się codziennie. Uzgodniono również, że wybrani członkowie Zewnętrznego Kręgu, będą brać udział w zebraniach, oraz że Zakon wprowadzi więcej osób do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, gdy Severus wymienił Freda i George'a Weasley'ów, jako swoich pierwszych kandydatów, i choć Bill i Artur wydawali się być całkiem zadowoleni, ich matka/żona była zdecydowanie przeciwna. Potter jednak mocno i głośno poparł ich przyjęcie. Nie wiadomo, czy to z powodu szoku, że Snape i Harry Potter się w czymś zgadzają, czy może to jego argumenty w końcu przekonały Zakon, w każdym razie zostali przyjęci.

Pojawiły się inne nazwiska, które już od wielu lat należała do Zewnętrznego Kręgu. Byli to między innymi profesorowie Flitwick i Vector, oraz uzdrowicielka Hannah Jones. Remus Lupin zaproponował, że uczniowie, którzy już należeli do Zewnętrznego Kręgu, jak Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood, powinni przynajmniej uczestniczyć w treningach walki.

W końcu byli już zagrożeni, choćby przez informacje, które posiadali, a skoro te treningi i tak będą się odbywać, nie było powodu, przez który nie mieliby się nauczyć poprawnej walki.

Ten pomysł również nie spodobał się Molly Weasley i nie przestała go krytykować, dopóki Tonks nie powiedziała jej, że te dzieci i tak dorosną, nie ważne, co zrobi. Wszystko, co chcą zrobić, to pomóc im dożyć wieku dorosłego. Po tych słowach pani Weasley jakoś przestała się odzywać.

Jednym słowem, to spotkanie było sukcesem dla Severusa. Przez trzy godziny zdążył namówić Zakon do wszystkich ulepszeń i zmian, które uważał za najbardziej niezbędne. Szczegóły, oczywiście, wymagały jeszcze dalszych ustaleń, jednak w czasie tego jednego popołudnia, Zakon zmienił się z biernego zebrania politycznego w wojenną radę. Każda decyzja, która została dzisiaj uchwalona, nie tylko zwiększy ich szanse na przeżycie, ale również przyczyni się do końca tego długoletniego konfliktu.

Choć Severus był bardziej niż zadowolony z wyniku dzisiejszej nocy, nie mógł zapomnieć w jaki sposób i jakim kosztem został on osiągnięty. Gdy tylko miał wolną chwilę, spoglądał na Hermionę, dumną, silną Hermionę, która w piątkową noc odegrała przedstawienie swojego życia i zgasiła ich wszystkich, aby rozpaść się całkowicie w drgającą masę, kiedy byli już w jego bezpiecznych kwaterach.

Potter i Draco zapukali do ich gobelinu kilka minut później, pytając się, czy mogą wejść. Severus wpuścił ich uprzejmie, mając nadzieję że obecność przyjaciół, którzy ją akceptowali, może jej przynieść ulgę. Choć pozbierała się, a nawet uśmiechnęła się do nich, nie poprawiło to jej nastroju.

Gdy przypomniał sobie, jak się na nią gapili, kiedy wychodzili z pokoju, gdy widział ponownie ten wyraz nienawiści na twarzy Moody'ego, kiedy nazywał ją śmierciożercą, zrozumiał dlaczego tak długo walczyła o swoją anonimowość, którą teraz bezpowrotnie straciła.

Podczas ich długiego drugiego zebrania Wewnętrznego Kręgu, jego cierpliwość nie raz była wystawiana na próbę. Po prostu ją ignorowali, odwrócili od niej swoje oczy i serca. Gdy odnosili się do informacji, które zebrała, patrzyli na Severusa, nie na ich mistrzowskiego szpiega, a kiedy Severus prosił o jej komentarz, czy potwierdzenie, opuszczali głowy i z wielką uwagą studiowali polerowaną powierzchnię stołu.

Wydawało się, że się z tym pogodziła. Gdy on już dawno by eksplodował, syczał i warczał na nich, oraz wyszedł w dramatyczny sposób, ona tylko patrzyła na nich ze smutnym zrozumieniem w oczach. Wywołując w Severusie gorące pragnienie rzucenia na nich najpaskudniejszej znanej klątwy, na każdego z nich z osobna, gdyż skrzywdzili jego Hermionę.

Nie mógł jednak postąpić wbrew jej życzeniom. Kiedy zapytał się jej dlaczego, do cholery, pozwala im się tak traktować, uśmiechnęła się tylko i powiedziała, że oni "potrzebują czasu".

Gdy obserwował jak ledwie przełyka swoją niedzielną kolację i odpowiada monosylabicznymi bzdurami na jego komentarze, uznał, że miała rację. Potrzebowali czasu. Jednak dotyczyło to również jej. Poinformował ją więc w poniedziałkowy poranek, że opuści swoje bezwartościowe zajęcia i spotka się z nim równo o pierwszej popołudniu, ponieważ potrzebuje spędzić trochę czasu z nim.

Zmiecie ten zrezygnowany uśmiech z jej twarzy i sprawi, że znów będzie się śmiała, nieważne jak bardzo chce sobie cierpieć w milczeniu.

0o0

Gdy walczyli, popołudniowe słońce wpadało przez olbrzymie okna sali ćwiczeń, zmieniając włosy i ciało Hermiony w złoto.

Obserwowało się ją z największą przyjemnością. Tymi dniami mogli spędzać razem jedynie niewielką ilość czasu, dlatego rzadko miał okazję widzieć Hermionę tak wolną od zmartwień i tej nerwowej energii, która niosła ją przez cały dzień. Jednak gdy walczyła, tak jak inne kobiety tańczyły czy cieszyły się z wyjścia na miasto, zdawała się zapominać o wszystkim.

Dłużej niż zwykle zajęło mu doprowadzenie jej do tego stanu. Nawet, gdy skończyli rozgrzewkę i zaczęli serię łatwych kopnięć i bloków, na jej czole widniała zmartwiona zmarszczka. Dopiero ledwo uniknięty kopniak w jej nos, zmusił ją do porzucenia trosk tego świata poza salą. Kiedy skoncentrowała się wyłącznie na swoim ciele, napięcie i zmęczenie wypływały z niej z każdym ruchem.

Gdy tańczyła z nim, na jej twarzy było widać wszystkie emocje, uśmiechała się lekko czując dreszcz przyjemności, noże lśniły, a ciała poruszały się z niewyobrażalną prędkością.

Severusowi coraz trudniej było z nią walczyć, częściowo z powodu jej tak szybkich postępów w sztuce walki, że z łatwością mogła pokonać każdego innego członka Zakonu, a nawet stanowić wyzwanie dla niektórych z najlepszych wojowników z jakimi walczył.

Jednak to nie jej umiejętności zagroziły mu więcej, niż jeden raz tego popołudnia i zmusiły do głębokiego skupienia na zawiłych krokach magii i ostrza, jakie wykonywała Hermiona. To jej czyste piękno, jej radość, która zdawała się emanować z niej i odbierała mu zarówno oddech, jak i jasność myślenia, za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzył.

Jak nazwała go Minerwa? Zadurzony? Nigdy nie przyznał by się do tego otwarcie, jednak tutaj, w tym pokoju prawdy i umiejętności, przyznał, że jest to najbardziej pasujące określenie.

Tego złotego popołudnia wygrała z nim po raz pierwszy w życiu. Gdy trzymała nóż na jego gardle, przyciśnięta całym ciałem do jego pleców, stanęła na palcach i pochyliła się do przodu. Czuł jak jej oddech łaskocze delikatną skórę jego ucha. Potem delikatnie dotknęła ustami jego szyi i zlizała jego pot.

Jęknął. – Torturowanie więźniów jest zabronione, Hermiono – wyszeptał, a jej śmiech na jego skórze sprawił, że ponownie jęknął.

– Naprawdę? – szepnęła, a on poczuł dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – Zatem obawiam się, że będę cię musiała uwolnić, Severusie.

Ponownie polizała go po szyi i cofnęła ostrze. Gdy się od niego odsunęła, jakby świat nagle stracił część swoich barw. Zamknął oczy i oddychał głęboko, chcąc odzyskać przynajmniej część swojej kontroli, po czym odwrócił się do niej.

Podeszła do okien, wysokich aż do sufitu, i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł, które umieścili tu Draco i Potter. Wpatrywała się w linię horyzontu, nieświadomie zdjęła gumkę i rozczesywała włosy palcami.

Severus stwierdził, że nie może przestać na nią patrzyć. Jej mokra skóra lśniła w popołudniowym świetle, a jej włosy utkały aureolę wokół jej głowy. Aż zabolało go serce.

– _Płynęła łodzią, co jak tron błyszczący_

_Sunąc po wodzie jarzyła się blaskiem._

_Kasztel ze złota, żagle purpurowe_

_Tak przesiąknięte pachnidłem, że wiatry_

_Z wielką miłością na nie powiewały._

_W ogóle z wiekiem nie więdnie. Jej powab_

_Jest nieskończony, nigdy się nie znudzi._

_Podczas gdy inne kobiety z łatwością_

_Głód żądz mężczyzny zaspokoić mogą,_

_Ona gdy karmi, głód ich tylko wzmaga_.

– zacytował obserwując ją czarnymi płonącymi oczami.

Puściła włosy i obróciła się do niego rozbawiona.

– _Krzesło w którym siedziała, jako lśniący tron_

_Łuną płonęło na marmurze, gdzie zwierciadło –_

_Wsparte słupami rzeźbionymi w kiście winnych gron_

_Z których złocisty wyglądał Kupido_

– zacytowała w odpowiedzi_. _

– _W świetle kominka, pod szczotką jej włosy_

_Rozsypywały się w iskrzące punkty _

_Jarzyły w słowach, potem milkły zagniewane. _

_Myślę - jesteśmy w szczurzym zaułku _

_Gdzie zmarli ludzie pogubili kości._

– Severusie, nigdy nie sądziłam, że postawisz Szekspira ponad T.S. Eliota!

Na jego twarzy pojawił się udawany grymas, następnie podszedł do niej i wziął ją w ramiona, – Zobacz, w co mnie zmieniłaś, ty okropna kobieto – poskarżył się, – W beznadziejnego romantyka, bez obeznania we współczesnej poezji. Za chwilę zacznę wycinać twoje imię na pniach wszystkich drzew w Hogwarcie.

– Zakazuję ci tego – odcięła się, – Lubię te drzewa bardziej niż moje imię!

Przytuliła się do niego opierając policzek na jego piersi i zamknęła oczy. Minuty mijały, a on stał i trzymał ją, patrząc na jej opuszczoną głowę, znów rozluźnione ramiona. Potem powąchała powietrze, uroczo marszcząc nosek, i wykrzywiła usta.

– Myślę, że potrzebujesz prysznica – ogłosiła sucho. – I to pilnie.

Oboje chętnie poszli za jej sugestią. Gdy dołączyła do niego w bibliotece, chcąc usadowić się na swojej ulubionej kanapie, wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził do kuchni.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała. – Jane chce się z nami widzieć?

Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się. – Jane dzisiaj nie ma – odpowiedział. – Jednak i tak tylko by mi przeszkadzała.

– Co więc planujesz ? – zapytała z ciekawością w oczach wymieszaną z odrobiną niepewności.

– Dzisiejszej nocy zdecydowałem wyjawić ci jedną z wielu zalet jaka staje się twoim udziałem, gdy jesteś kochana przez mistrza eliksirów – powiedział jej poważnym głosem.

– Co – zapytała rozbawiona. – Schowałeś tu eliksir miłosny, a może buteleczkę Felix Felicis?

– Nawet lepiej – odpowiedział, nadymając pierś i przyjmując pompatyczną sylwetkę Knota. – Dzisiaj, Hermiono, mam zamiar ugotować ci kolację.

Jej perlisty śmiech rozświetlił kuchnię niczym słońce, jednak gdy podszedł do garnków i patelni i wybrał ciężki rondel, wyglądała na szczerze zaskoczoną. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wziął ją za rękę i podprowadził do krzesła przy oknie.

– Masz ochotę na herbatę, czy sok? – zapytał.

– Mówisz poważnie, Severusie? – zapytała z lekko zdumionym spojrzeniem, kiedy otworzył szafkę i zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość. – Znaczy, nigdy nie wiedziałam, że umiesz gotować!

– Jest wiele rzeczy, których o mnie nie jeszcze nie wiesz, panno Granger – odparł rozbawiony. – Natomiast mistrzowie eliksirów są najlepszymi kucharzami na świecie. Z zasady. Herbata, czy sok?

– Sok, tak myślę – odpowiedziała lekko zdezorientowana. – Ja... Ale czy mamy na to czas? Spotkanie Zakonu zaczyna się za mniej niż dwie godziny!

– Jestem również bardzo wydajnym kucharzem – odpowiedział wyniośle. – A poza tym, ci okropni idioci mogą na nas poczekać kilka minut. Swoją głupotą zmarnowali już wystarczająco dużo naszego czasu.

– To nie prawda, Severusie – nie zgodziła się, nagle smutniejąc. – Mogę to zrozumieć. Po prostu potrzebują czasu. Zszokowałam ich naprawdę mocno.

– Nie potrzebują czasu, tylko dobrej chłosty – odpowiedział tonem znoszącym wszelką dyskusję, następnie podszedł do paleniska i nalał złocistego płynu z garnuszka do kubka. – Proszę – powiedział, podając jej kubek. – Gorący sok jabłkowy z cynamonem. Proste. lecz genialne.

Na chwilę dotknął jej policzka. Czuła pieszczota wygładziła jej rysy i rozluźniła ciało. Severus nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to jak chętnie jej ciało reagowało na jego dotyk, jak wiele zdawało się to dla niej znaczyć. Teraz jednak nie było czasu na czułość, czy poważne rozmowy. Teraz był czas docinek, sarkazmu i suchego poniżającego dowcipu, które stworzą kręgosłup wystarczająco mocny, aby przetrwał dzisiejsze spotkanie Zakonu.

– Poza tym, w zeszłym tygodniu nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy zachowywali się, jakby mieli rodzynki zamiast mózgów. Czy opowiadałem ci jak Zakon zareagował w czasie pierwszej wojny, gdy dowiedzieli się że Remus jest wilkołakiem?

W czasie, kiedy przygotowywał ich wczesną kolację, opowiadał długą historię zachowania Zakonu wobec Remusa. Zdecydował się na szafranowe risotto z frutti di mare, ze względu na to że było szybkie w przygotowaniu. Wiedział też, jak bardzo Hermiona lubi krewetki i kraby, raczej mało brytyjski gust, który rzadko musiał być zadowalany przez posiłki serwowane w Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się kiedy opowiadał bardzo szczegółowo o Minerwie, która była wtedy dość młoda, i odległa od swojej obecnej starszej i nieskazitelnej persony. Mówił o tym jak piszczała, raczej mało dostojnie, za każdym razem gdy przechodził koło niej Remus, oraz jak puchon, który dopiero co ukończył Hogwart i nigdy nie był orłem w obronie przed czarną magią, zaczął nosić czosnek w kieszeniach, za każdym razem gdy udawał się na spotkanie Zakonu.

Gdy opowiadał jak to Remus zaczął nosić dzwonki na szyi, aby nie powodować już więcej nerwowych załamań, został nagrodzony jej pierwszym wybuchem śmiechu. Przeszedł do innych historii opisujących małe idiotyzmy i hipokryzję Zakonu przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy jego danie było gotowe do podania, ostatnie ślady smutku i zgorzkniałości zniknęły z jej twarzy.

Kolacja była wyśmienita, o czym poinformował ją Severus bez najmniejszych śladów skromności, z czym Hermiona zgodziła się rozbawiona.

Gdy jedli, Severus rozpoczął z nią gorącą dyskusję na temat wyższości azjatyckiego ryżu nad włoskim. Oboje na wyścigi wymyślali najbardziej niedorzeczne z argumentów. Severus nigdy nie znał nikogo, kto tak bardzo kochałby udawane kłótnie, jak Hermiona.

Kiedy na koniec rzucił jej wyzwanie gry w zgadywanie anagramów, beztroska radość na jej twarzy prawie przypominała tą, którą czuła podczas popołudniowego pojedynku.

Nieświadomie Severus grał rolę, którą Hermiona dobrze znała z lat spędzonych z Harrym i Ronem. Gdy tylko zaczęła się na czymś zbyt obsesyjnie skupiać, drażnili się z nią, zachowywali jak idioci, lub robili szczenięce oczka, aż jej wszystkie zmartwienia zostały spłukane w powodzi śmiechu i przyjaźni.

Oczywiście sposób Severusa na oderwanie jej od zmartwień, znacznie się różnił od tego, który mieli Harry i Ron. Tam gdzie chłopcy zachowywali się idiotycznie, on był mądry. Kiedy oni byli głupkami, on był sarkastyczny. A gdy oni wdawali się w dzikie spekulacje - nierzadko o samym Severusie, ale tego nie zamierzała mu mówić - on zasypywał ją wspomnieniami płynącymi z ponad dwudziestu lat przebywania z ludźmi o których mówił.

Jednak uczucie bycia pod czyjąś opieką, bycia centrum czyjejś uwagi i powodem, dla którego ktoś był gotów się śmiać z samego siebie, było to samo. Z Severusem było ono nawet silniejsze, gdyż on zazwyczaj się nie wygłupiał.

Gdy słuchała go, śmiała się i dopełniała jego komplementy własnej osoby swoimi pochwałami, uświadomiła sobie ile czasu minęło odkąd ktoś inny niż Severus zachowywał się tak wobec niej. To bolało, ale tylko przez chwilę. Potem znów się rozluźniła, skoncentrowała na wyśmienitym jedzeniu przygotowanym dla niej przez Severusa i poczuła bąbelki szczęścia w gardle, zupełnie jakby piła najlepszego szampana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tego wczesnego poniedziałkowego wieczoru, Harry przybył jako pierwszy do Kwatery Głównej i usiadł na jednej z kanap, kładąc podręcznik do zaawansowanych zaklęć na kolanach. Zaczął się uczyć zawsze i wszędzie, gdy miał do tego okazję, i nawet żartobliwe komentarze innych gryfonów, gdy znajdowali go przy śniadaniu z nosem w książce, nie przeszkadzały mu tak jak kiedyś.

Razem z Draconem zaplanowali dzisiaj spotkanie w części wypoczynkowej, tak jak zwykle, gdy oboje mieli trochę czasu przed zebraniem. To co Draco nazywał ich "lekcjami", natomiast Harry "sesjami tortur" oczywiście nadal odbywało się w prywatnej sali ćwiczeń Snape'a, bo żaden z chłopców nie chciał, aby inni członkowie Zakonu mieli wgląd w to, co miało tam miejsce.

Widok Chłopca-Który-Przeżył potykającego się o przeszkody, gdy próbował utrzymać równowagę z książką na głowie, czy recytującego członków dwudziestu największych i najstarszych czarodziejskich rodów, kiedy Draco jęczał i marudził nad jego gryfońską naiwnością, z pewnością podkopał by jego autorytet, Harry był tego pewien.

Jednak inne rzeczy, którymi się zajmowali, rozmowy o szkole i innych uczniach, analizowanie mechanizmów obronnych Hogwartu, czy planowanie ich następnej publicznej kłótni, były dokładnie tym, co Zakon powinien widzieć. A przynajmniej tak mówili Draco i Hermiona. Powiedzieli, że to pokaże innym, że mu zależy, że ciężko pracuje, i że potrafi postępować strategicznie.

Harry myślał, że raczej przesadzają. Inni członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, którzy przybyli wcześniej, zdawali się ledwie ich zauważać. Jednak, gdy rozejrzał się podczas dyskusji o artykule z Proroka Codziennego, zobaczył na sobie czujny wzrok Moody'ego, a gdy odwracał się od półki z książkami, zobaczył jak Tonks i Shacklebolt przyglądają mu się z dziwnie oceniającym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry najpierw się zirytował, jednak później nerwowość zadomowiła się u niego na dobre. Sam aż zdziwił się tym uczuciem, przecież, to że inni mu się przyglądali stanowiło większą część jego życia w magicznym świecie. Dopiero podczas jednej z prywatnych sesji z Draconem zrozumiał dlaczego czuł się tak niepewnie i niezgrabnie za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś z Zakonu patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

– Oczywiście, że cię obserwują – odpowiedział Draco, gdy Harry opisał mu te dziwne spojrzenia. – Jesteś jedynym, który może pokonać Voldemorta. W każdej bitwie, w jakiej możemy walczyć, ty będziesz jej kluczowym elementem, prawdopodobnie nawet przywódcą. Zastanawiają się, czy będziesz na to gotowy, czy może jesteś po prostu bliznogłowym, który raz miał szczęście.

Harry oczywiście odparował bliznogłowego "fretką", jednak była to raczej mało entuzjastyczna, automatyczna reakcja. Przywódca? Jak do cholery miałby niby przewodzić? I kto niby miał się zgodzić pójść na bitwę pod jego przywództwem? Sam pomysł był żałosny.

Draco musiał dojrzeć w jego oczach rosnącą panikę, bo przewracał oczami za każdym razem, gdy Harry zachowywał się "szczególnie gryfońsko".

– Nie zachowuj się jakby to było coś wielkiego – powiedział. – Przecież przewodziłeś już swoją własną małą grupką imbecyli, od kiedy rozpocząłeś naukę w tej szkole.

– Nie są imbecylami – zaprotestował Harry.

– Nie – zgodził się Draco z udawanym namysłem. – Po pierwsze jest Hermiona, potem twój łasic, który raczej zalicza się jako naturalna katastrofa, no i Lovegood, która nie jest imbecylką lecz po prostu wariatką. Jednak poprowadziłeś ich do Departamentu Tajemnic i wygrałeś ze śmierciożercami z Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

– Mówisz o tym, gdy moją jedną złą decyzją wysłałem moich wszystkich przyjaciół do szpitala i zabiłem mojego ojca chrzestnego, Draco – odpowiedział zmęczony Harry, nie chcąc myśleć o piątym roku, jednak zdawało się że ślizgon jeszcze nie skończył.

– Dokładnie – odpowiedział poważnie.

– Co?

– O to chodzi w przywództwie, Potter. Podejmowanie decyzji, wydawanie poleceń, których ludzie posłuchają. Czasami są dobre, czasami złe. Jednak ktoś musi je podjąć, i ten ktoś musi posiadać zarówno wiedzę jak i umiejętności, oraz siłę, aby unieść ciężar odpowiedzialności swoich decyzji.

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, Draco – odpowiedział Harry. Czuł się taki zmęczony. Nawet samo wspomnienie, o tym jak poprowadził swoich przyjaciół w bitwę, którą wtedy mogli tylko przegrać, przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Myśl o tym, że miałby być zmuszony do tego ponownie, do poprowadzenia ludzi których kochał, ludzi którzy nauczyli go wszystkiego, co znał w serce bitwy, sprawiała, że miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i cicho zapłakać.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówię? – zapytał Draco, i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Harry na niego spojrzał. Zobaczył, że twarz jego przyjaciela nagle się zmieniła, jej wyraz stał chłodniejszy i wynioślejszy niż widział od dłuższego czasu. – Mówisz do dziedzica Malfoyów Potter, mężczyzny, którego ojciec jest prawą ręką Voldemorta! Byłem tresowany do przejęcia po nim tej roli zanim ty zacząłeś chodzić. Musiałem zachowywać się odpowiednio do mojej pozycji zanim ty nauczyłeś się czytać. I poznałem konsekwencje porażki na długo przed tym zanim ty opuściłeś tą swoją nędzną szafkę!

Gdzieś po drodze jego słowa zmieniły się w lód, a jego szare oczy stały się ciemne, jakby za jego źrenicami szalała śnieżna nawałnica. Harry mógł się tylko gapić. Już od miesięcy nie widział takiego Dracona, bezczelnego, zimnego księcia Slytherinu w każdym calu.

Jednak inaczej niż wcześniej, kiedy Harry widział tą minę na twarzy Dracona, teraz wiedział, czym ona była, niezniszczalną maską chroniącą przed zranieniem, strachem i bólem.

Opuścił głowę zawstydzony.

– Przepraszam, Draco – powiedział. – Nie pomyślałem. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej.

Usłyszał westchnienie i poczuł jak Draco do niego podchodzi.

– Gryfoni – usłyszał zrezygnowany głos przyjaciela. – Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś nigdy nie przepraszał? Ile czasu może zająć pojęcie tak prostej rzeczy?

Choć słowa nie zdradzały niczego więcej poza frustracją, dłoń którą położył na jego ramieniu świadczyła o tym, że chłopak mu wybaczył.

Harry uśmiechnął się przypominając to sobie, z głową cały czas opuszczoną nad książką.

– Nie szczerz się tak, Potter, to ci nie przystoi – usłyszał głos chłopaka spod rzędu gobelinów.

– Znów się na mnie gapisz, Draco? – dociął mu lekko Harry. – Zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę nie masz innego hobby.

– Masz na myśli coś poza torturowaniem gryfonów i wkurzaniem członków Zakonu? Jak mógłbym bez tego żyć? – zapytał Draco, podchodząc do niego i opadając z tłumionym westchnieniem na kanapę.

Harry'ego bardzo cieszyło, to że Draco przestał zachowywać wobec niego swoją sztywną postawę i doskonałe maniery. Pierwszy członek Zakonu który tu wejdzie, oczywiście, zobaczy go siedzącego doskonale prosto, jednak jak długo byli sami, ślizgon zachowywał się prawie jak normalna osoba w jego wieku. Prawie.

– No, nie zgrywaj niegrzecznego chłopca, Draco – odpowiedział słodko Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Przechodziłem sobie przez pokój, gdy ty wczoraj rozmawiałeś z panią Weasley i nie mogłem nie słyszeć tego, co ci powiedziała...

Draco jęknął i chwycił poduszkę, przyciskając ją mocno do piersi, szukając schronienia.

– Powiedziała mi, że jestem stanowczo za chudy – zwierzył się Harry'emu szeptem, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, jak u małego dziecka bojącego się burzy. – Powiedziała, że postara się, żebym więcej jadł!

Harry zachichotał. – Jak nie będziesz o siebie dbał, to wkrótce rodzina Weasley'ów cię adoptuje – skomentował radośnie, powodując u Dracona jęk i uderzanie głową w poduszkę.

– Hańba! – zawył.

– Ostrożnie, Draco – zaprotestował Harry, uśmiechając się teraz sardonicznie. – Bo ludzie mogą zacząć myśleć, że gdzieś tam w środku jesteś naprawdę miłą osobą, może nawet kimś wartym Gryffindoru.

To sprawiło, że chłopak obrócił się i uderzył głową o krawędź kanapy. Wrażenie jednak zostało częściowo zniszczone, gdy ślizgon wyprostował się i natychmiast obiema rękoma wygładził włosy i niewidoczne zagniecenia na swoich szatach. Harry parsknął śmiechem. Draco był niesamowicie próżny.

– To było nieuniknione – odpowiedział Draco pokonanym głosem. – Z ledwością jestem w stanie utrzymać przy was moją godność. Teraz, gdy nie jestem najświeższym skandalem w Zakonie, ludzie po prostu zapomną o moich niebezpiecznych i złych korzeniach, i zaczną mnie traktować jak jednego z twoich debilnych przyjaciół. – wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, teraz mają kogoś innego, kto jest dla nich zły i niebezpieczny – Harry zgodził się cicho, cały dowcip wyparował z jego głosu.

Draco skinął głową z poważną miną i otworzył usta, jakby chcąc się zgodzić. Nagle Harry zobaczył, że coś w nim się zmienia, jego ramiona prostują się, a źrenice zwężają prawie niezauważalnie.

– Co sądzisz o najnowszych wiadomościach z Gringotta? – zapytał. Nawet się nie odwracając, Harry wiedział że kolejny członek Zakonu wszedł do pokoju.

0o0o

Rozmawiali na lekkie polityczne tematy, pozornie koncentrując się na sobie, podczas gdy kątem oka szukali Hermiony i Snape'a. Choć pokój wypełnił się zdumiewającą ilością ludzi, biorąc pod uwagę, że był poniedziałkowy wieczór i że większość z nich spędziła tu znaczną część swojego weekendu, mistrza szpiegów i mistrzowskiego szpiega nie było pośród nich.

Było już po ósmej, gdy atmosfera w pokoju zmieniła się na ledwie ukrywaną nerwowość z chwilą, w której gobelin prowadzący do komnat Snape'a rozjarzył się na złoto. Najpierw przeszedł przez niego Snape, a zaraz za nim Hermiona.

Efekt był natychmiastowy.

Rozmowy nie ustały, ani nawet nie zmieniły tonu, po prostu, choć kobiety i mężczyźni Wewnętrznego Kręgu mówili do ciebie, było jasne, że nie słuchali się wzajemnie. Pomimo konwersacji, cała ich uwaga skupiona była na Hermionie.

Gdy oboje weszli, jej twarz była rozluźniona, a na jej wargach gościł lekki uśmiech. Teraz, kiedy Harry i Draco jej się przyglądali, widzieli jak jej ramiona się prostują, postawa usztywnia, a oczy tracą cały wyraz.

Harry pomyślał, że cokolwiek Snape zrobił, żeby ją zrelaksować, nie wystarczyło to do oparcia się zbiorowej krytyce Zakonu. Widział jak wycofuje się do swojego bezpiecznego miejsca wewnątrz, widział jak znów nakłada maski.

Nagle Snape zwrócił się w jej stronę i nachylając się lekko, wyszeptał jej coś do ucha. Harry wysilił słuch i myślał, że słyszał coś o wilkołakach i dzwonkach, jednak był pewien, że się pomylił, gdy Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Touché – usłyszał jej odpowiedź wypowiedzianą głębokim, rozluźnionym głosem jego przyjaciółki, a nie kruchym tonem staruszki, jak to miało miejsce w ostatnich dniach.

Draco, jakby słysząc jego myśli, nachylił się do Harry'ego.

– To nieprawdopodobne, jak dobrze ją zna – wyszeptał. – Osiągnięcie tego zajęłoby mi godziny.

Harry kiwnął głową. – Mnie również – przyznał. – Jednak ja nigdy nie byłem szczególnie dobry w mówieniu właściwych rzeczy we właściwym czasie.

Draco zachichotał. – Pierwsza prawda jaka dzisiaj padła. Choć muszę przyznać, że...

Jego oczy pociemniały. Jego niedokończone zdanie poddało się ciszy. Harry nawet tego nie zauważył, był skupiony na tej samej rzeczy, która rozproszyła ślizgona.

Szalonooki Moody szedł w stronę Hermiony. Biorąc pod uwagę jak skończyło się to ostatnio, nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.

– Panno Granger – zaczął były auror, a Harry zauważył, jak Hermiona przygotowywała się na atak. Wiedział, że spodziewała się zemsty ze strony Moody'ego, sama mu to zresztą powiedziała. Teraz jednak nie był na to właściwy czas, nie teraz, gdy po raz pierwszy od wielu dni była zrelaksowana. Harry cicho modlił się, aby ta konfrontacja nie prowadziła do kolejnej nieprzyjemnej sceny pomiędzy nią, a Zakonem.

Jednak cokolwiek Hermiona myślała, czegokolwiek się obawiała, gdy odwróciła się w stronę starego aurora jej twarz wyrażała jedynie spokojne oczekiwanie.

– Panie Moody – odpowiedziała na powitanie, skłaniając lekko głowę w geście szacunku.

Gwałtownym, niezręcznym ruchem Moody wyciągnął prawą rękę. Harry widział jak Hermiona zastygła spodziewając się ataku.

Jednak on nigdy nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego, Moody wyciągnął do niej dłoń, a Hermiona, po chwili wahania, chwyciła ją.

– Wyrazy szacunku – warknął Moody swoim normalnym głosem, brzmiąc trochę bardziej szorstko niż zwykle, choć zmiana ta była ledwie słyszalna. Pomachał ręką Hermiony kilka razy w górę i w dół, puścił ją i pochylił się w przód, dokładnie przyglądając się jej twarzy.

– Choć niczego tak nie nienawidzę jak szpiegowania i potajemnego skradania się, poznam wojownika, kiedy na niego spojrzę. A ty, młoda kobieto, jesteś wojownikiem. Twoje umiejętności wymagają szacunku. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Cieszę się, że strzeżesz naszych tyłków.

Powiedziawszy to obrócił się i poszedł na swoje miejsce, nie dając nikomu szansy reakcji na to, co powiedział.

Harry patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę, po raz pierwszy w życiu marzył gorąco o obecności Colina Creevey'a. Mina Hermiony aż prosiła się o aparat.

Wyglądała na tak zdziwioną, tak całkowicie zaskoczoną, że Harry parsknął śmiechem z rozbawienia. Spojrzała na niego szybko, nadal mocno zdziwiona. – Stała czujność – wyszeptał. Jej wkurzone zwężenie powiek rozbawiło go jeszcze bardziej.

Jednak łokieć Dracona uciszył go dość efektywnie, przypominając mu jednocześnie, że nie byli sami. Powoli Harry rozejrzał się. Snape, chłopak nie mógł tego nie zauważyć, wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego i dumnego, jak wtedy, gdy na jego zajęciach ślizgon poprawnie uwarzył wyjątkowo trudny eliksir.

Jednak reszta Zakonu była jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona niż Hermiona, a więcej niż kilka osób zdawało się wstydzić.

_Co jest w sumie słuszne_, pomyślał ponuro Harry. _To Moody został przez nią zaatakowany, a jednak tylko on ma wystarczająco odwagi, __by ją zaakceptować. Powinni się wstydzić_.

Posłał gniewne spojrzenie w stronę Shacklebolta, który odwrócił wzrok._ Pomyśleć, że tak mi imponowali, gdy pierwszy raz ich spotkałem. Bycie dorosłym rzeczywiście traci swój urok, gdy już się nim jest_.

Choć dla Harry'ego było jasne, że więcej niż kilku z nich zaczyna kwestionować swoje zachowanie wobec Hermiony po tym, co zrobił Moody, nikt nie powtórzył jego gestu. Jedynie Bill i Tonks posłało przepraszające uśmiechy w stronę Hermiony, na które odpowiedziała delikatnym skinieniem głowy i uśmiechem.

Pani Weasley wyglądała jednak na jeszcze bardziej poirytowaną niż wcześniej, prawdopodobnie nie rozumiejąc jak taki mężczyzna jak Moody, mógł w ten sposób przeprosić dziewczynkę. _Z jej strony będzie pewnie więcej problemów_, pomyślał Harry._ Pewnie nie zaakceptuje żadnego z nas w pełni, __dopóki nie skończymy trzydziestki_.

Cały czas myślał i martwił się o panią Weasley, gdy profesor Dumbledore otworzył spotkanie, uprzejmie witając wszystkich, którzy znaleźli czas aby uczestniczyć. Naturalnie, miało ono być krótkie. Spotkali się dopiero wczoraj, a że większość członków miała dzienną pracę, która wymagała ich czasu i uwagi, niezbyt dużo mogło być zrobione. Nadal jednak były rzeczy do ogłoszenia.

Dumbledore przedstawił potencjalnych kandydatów do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, na których wszyscy chętnie się zgodzili. Remus wziął na siebie zadanie porozmawiania z Ginny, Luną i Nevillem. Choć ostatnie z nich stało się trupioblade na samą wzmiankę o dodatkowym treningu Obrony, wszyscy wręcz nie mogli doczekać się przyjęcia.

To jednak Snape najlepiej wykorzystał swój poranek, i po raz pierwszy Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Hermiona naprawdę była jedynym powodem, dla którego zrezygnował z nauczania. Będąc jedynym, który nieustannie, dzień i noc, koncentrował się na pracy Zakonu, wykorzystał, to co zostało z weekendu i poniedziałkowego poranka nie tylko, aby uaktualnić ich mapy i diagramy taktyczne, ale również rozpisać tak skomplikowane równanie, że Harry'emu i większości innych osób zajęło kilka minut, żeby choć ogólnie je zrozumieć.

Z tego, co Harry mógł powiedzieć, Snape zebrał każdy skrawek informacji, które mieli o atakach śmierciożerców, włączając w to ich liczbę, użytą broń, miejsce i liczbę mugoli, czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin i innych, którzy zostali ranni, okaleczeni, doprowadzeni do szaleństwa czy zabici.

Nawet sama myśl o przebiciu się przez taką ilość informacji przyprawiała chłopaka o lekkie zawroty głowy.

Następnie skompresował to wszystko w długi ciąg liczb i run zgodnie z zasadami jakichś numerologicznych twierdzeń stworzonych przez XIX wiecznego czarodzieja - albo przynajmniej tak się Harry'emu zdawało, gdyż jego myślenie stało się lekko mgliste w tym momencie - który dodał do runy stosowanej do tworzenia wzorów i jaśniejszego widzenia, oraz do numerologicznego logarytmu. Powstałe równanie miało im powiedzieć więcej o wzorcu ataków Voldemorta.

Albo coś w tym stylu.

Harry spostrzegł, że Draco, który siedział na przeciwko niego, zupełnie wygłuszył słowa Snape'a. Dla reszty Zakonu prawdopodobnie wyglądał na uważnego i wysoce zainteresowanego, jednak miał ten odległy blask w oczach, który powiedział Harry'emu, że wcale nie słuchał.

Niewielu radziło sobie lepiej. Tonks miała zaszklone oczy, a pan Weasley wyglądał na lekko oszołomionego. Profesor McGonagall wydawała się być trochę poirytowana próżnym uśmieszkiem Snape'a, wiedzącym, że nikt nie był w stanie za nim nadążyć. Dumbledore wyglądał na tak spokojnego i szczęśliwego jak zawsze, jednak Harry widział ile cytrynowych dropsów dyrektor pochłonął w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut. Z taka ilością cukru we krwi prawdopodobnie nie można było wyglądać inaczej.

Hermiona, siedząca po jego lewej stronie koncentrowała się nad pergaminem pełnym liczb i run, na którym gorączkowo dopisywała notatki. Harry miał poważne podejrzenia, że rozumiała każde słowo.

– Tak więc – podsumował Snape lekko znudzonym tonem. Harry zobaczył jak kilka osób wokół stołu się prostuje. Gorąco oczekiwali, tego że ich mistrz szpiegów skończył już ze szczegółami i teraz przedstawi im działające rozwiązanie. – Jeżeli dobrze zinterpretowałem istniejące dane, możemy założyć, że formuła Grimshawa musi zostać pomnożona przez trzeci logarytm Norrala pod wpływem kruka. To powinno dać nam wzorzec ataków...

– Obawiam się, że nie do końca masz rację, Severusie – przerwała mu spokojnie Hermiona, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad pergaminu, który studiowała.

Wśród członków Zakonu zapadła nerwowa atmosfera. Harry widział, jak wielu z nich kręci się niespokojnie na krzesłach. To tak zazwyczaj nie działało. Zazwyczaj Snape kończył swój raport, wszyscy gratulowali mu jego pracy, choć nie rozumieli z niej zbyt wiele, i wszystko było idealnie.

Nikt nie krytykował Snape'a. On nie znosił tego zbyt dobrze. Jednak Hermiona zdała się zignorować ten stary wzorzec zachowania.

– Zrobiłeś błąd, gdy połączyłeś runy ze swoim skondensowanym równaniem wypadkowym, widzisz? Musisz zacząć od runy Longariusa i dopiero wtedy możesz dodać liczby.

_Co?_ _O czym ona do cholery mówi?_ Harry zapytał sam siebie. Na jego spojrzenie, Draco odpowiedział mu lekkim potrząśnięciem głowy. Ślizgon najwyraźniej również nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co Hermiona chciała powiedzieć, a on _uczył się_ starożytnych run przez ostatnie trzy lata.

Snape zatrzymał się, spojrzał na swój pergamin i studiował go przez chwilę.

Harry widział jak Tonks siedząca na drugim końcu stołu przełyka nerwowo ślinę. Snape ją uczył, i tak samo jak Harry, wiedziała jak się zachowywał, gdy ktoś go skrytykował. Prawdopodobnie zaraz na jego twarzy pojawi się ironiczny arogancki grymas...

Jednak znów zostali zaskoczeni.

– Masz rację – odpowiedział po prostu Snape, wymazując coś ze swojego równania, po czym dodał: – Co byś proponowała jako najbardziej prawdopodobne koordynaty wypadkowe? Nie jestem pewien, czy powinniśmy najpierw użyć Longariusa, czy Heymanna.

– Myślę, że Heymanna – odpowiedziała Hermiona po chwili, nie zauważając, że teraz wszyscy się jej przyglądają. Od początku tej dyskusji, ani ona, ani Snape nie spojrzeli znad swoich notatek. – Nie jestem jednak pewna co do efektu, jaki będzie miał na to logarytm Norrala. Być może powinieneś dodać runę ograniczającą, tak dla pewności, chyba że to zaburzy końcowy wynik?

Snape wzruszył ramionami – Twoje szacunki są pewnie lepsze od moich. Co o tym myślisz, Albusie?

Spojrzał znad notatek i zobaczył rząd oszołomionych twarzy. Nawet dyrektor był zaskoczony.

– Co? – zapytał Snape z szybko rosnącą irytacją w głosie. – Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego, co sie stało, że tak na mnie patrzycie?

– Ona powiedziała ci, że się pomyliłeś, Severusie – zauważył słabo dyrektor.

– Tak – odpowiedział niecierpliwie Snape. – I miała całkowitą rację. Jej wiedza o starożytnych runach w końcu przewyższa moją. Co więc sprawiło, że wyglądasz jak żaba, Albusie?

– Tylko to, że kiedy powiedziałam ci na moim siódmym roku, że nie potrafię przeczytać twoich instrukcji, zagroziłeś, że skurczysz mój język i użyjesz go zamiast abisyńskich fig. Ja tylko powiedziałam, że nie mogę _przeczytać_ twojego pisma – wtrąciła się Tonks, nie wiedząc, czy być rozbawioną, czy zszokowaną. – Nigdy też wcześniej nie widziałam, abyś przyznawał się do błędu, przynajmniej bez długich, głośnych kłótni.

– Naprawdę powiedziałeś, że skurczysz jej język? Muszę to zapamiętać, przyda się następnym razem, kiedy będziesz się zachowywał jak palant – skomentowała Hermiona z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach. Zupełnie zignorowała krztuszenie się Remusa, który siedział po jej lewej. – Wiesz, naprawdę jesteś przerażającym nauczycielem.

– Informuję cię, że budzący podziw jest znacznie lepszym określeniem – odpowiedział pozornie oburzony Severus. – Wiele pracy poświęciłem na tą osobowość.

– A ja zawsze myślałam, że przychodzi ci to naturalnie – skomentowała niewinnie Hermiona. Wszyscy znów zamarli. Severus Snape nie lubił, gdy ktoś się z niego śmiał. Zupełnie nikt. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Robiła to tylko profesor McGonagall czasami, ale ona znała go, od kiedy był dzieckiem.

On jednak tylko spojrzał groźnie, niezbyt się do tego przykładając, na Hermionę, i bardziej poważnie na resztę Zakonu.

– Bardzo śmieszne – powiedział. – Czy teraz, gdy wszyscy się pośmialiśmy i zadeptaliśmy moje ego na śmierć, możemy, proszę kontynuować? Jaką runę proponowałaś?

– Runę ograniczającą 3.4 – odpowiedziała Hermiona, jakby nic niezwykłego nie miało miejsca.

Dla niej rzeczywiście nic się nie wydarzyło, uświadomił sobie Harry, gdy przypomniał sobie jak przez te ostatnie tygodnie Snape i ona zachowywali się wobec siebie. Po prostu, do jakiegoś stopnia, przestali udawać w obecności Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył zaskoczenie na twarzach osób siedzących wokół stołu. Jeżeli to wystarczyło, aby ich wystraszyć, pomyślał ostrożnie, jak zareagują na wiadomość, że ich mistrzowski szpieg i mistrz szpiegów dzielą komnaty - i z tego, co Harry również wiedział - również łóżko?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

– Harry – zaczął zdenerwowany Ron, przygryzając lekko wargę. – Dużo myślałem przez te ostatnie tygodnie i ja...

Westchnął, odchrząknął i zaczął od początku. – Spędziłem ostatnie tygodnie myśląc nad moim zachowaniem i w końcu uświadomiłem sobie... to jest... gdy spojrzeć obiektywnie na to co zrobiłem, muszę powiedzieć, że to było złe... Tylko, że ja czułem się taki samotny, wasza dwójka spędzała czas na zebraniach Zakonu, nawet Ginny i Neville byli na mnie źli... Nie zapomnij, że to powiedziałem.

Wziął głęboki oddech. – Chyba byłem tak... zaskoczony. Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie przyszłość dla naszej trójki, jak już pokonamy Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. I w tej przyszłości ty nadal żyłeś i byłeś szczęśliwy, a ja i Hermiona byliśmy... znaczy, ja zawsze sądziłem, że znam ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie, lepiej niż ty z tymi swoimi humorami i tajemnicami, przepraszam, wiesz co miałem na myśli. A potem okazało się, że gdy ja byłem zajęty planowaniem przyszłości dla "nas" – zaśmiał się gorzko wymawiając to słowo. – Przez ten cały czas ona oddalała się ode mnie coraz bardziej.

– Myślę, że po prostu czułem się jak skończony głupek i chciałem jakoś pozbyć się tego uczucia.

Nagle przerwał swoją przemowę, i patrząc z obrzydzeniem na swoją czerwoną twarz w lustrze wymamrotał – Och, przestań marudzić, ty cymbale! Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będą się nad tobą litować. Trzymaj się faktów.

Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i wyprostował się. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie oczekuję, że ty, czy ona mi przebaczycie. Chcę tylko mieć szansę wziąć udział w tej walce. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle na coś się przydam w Zakonie, czy wasze plany nadal mnie dotyczą, ale jeżeli tak, to jestem skłonny zrobić wszystko, żeby pokonać Sam-Wiesz-... Voldemorta.

Wzdrygnął się.

– Chcę również żebyś wiedział, że przepraszam. Nie Snape'a, czy tą fretkę... Dracona Malfoya – poprawił się czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. – Ale Hermionę... i ciebie, bo w pewien sposób zdradziłem również twoją przyjaźń. W przyszłości postaram się być lepszym przyjacielem, kimś kto znów zasłuży na twoje zaufanie.

Skończył, skinął głową, jakby zadowolony z tego, co osiągnął i z kolejnym głębokim wdechem obrócił się do drugiego lustra po swojej lewej stronie. Jedną ręką przygładził włosy, drugą poprawił szkolne szaty, po czym zdecydował się wytrzeć spocone dłonie w tył swojego płaszcza.

– Hermiono. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że przepraszam... – zaczął ćwiczyć swoją drugą przemowę.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Od autorki: Cytat, który przytacza Snape obserwując jak Hermiona zaplata włosy, pochodzi z aktu drugiego "Antoniusza i Kleopatry" Szekspira. Hermiona odpowiada cytatem pochodzącym z "Ziemi jałowej" T.S. Eliota (skąd Severus zaczerpnął hasło do swoich komnat) , II :"Gra w szachy", gdzie Eliot nawiązuje do Szekspira.

Wycinanie imienia Hermiona na pniach jest nawiązaniem do sztuki Szekspira "Jak wam się podoba", w której zakochany mężczyzna robi to i zostaje skrytykowany z powodu zniszczenia drzew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Od tłumaczki: dziękuję za poprawienie rozdziału Mairae. Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za recenzje, bardzo motywują mnie do dalszej pracy. Jeżeli macie chwilę czasu, nie wahajcie się skomentować kolejnych rozdziałów .


	46. Piękność szpeci

**Piękność szpeci**

– Wykluczone – ton głosu Hermiony nie pozwalał na dalszą dyskusję, ale Harry i tak spróbował.

– Rozumiem, jak musisz się czuć, Hermiono. Znaczy, sam byłem gotowy przekląć Rona aż do poprzedniego tygodnia, gdy podszedł do mnie wczoraj w nocy. Wydawał się być skruszony, a naprawdę moglibyśmy go tu wykorzystać!

– Nie.

Harry jęknął. Po prostu było na to za wcześnie. Teraz, gdy o tym myślał, wczoraj było bardzo późno, kiedy Ron do niego podszedł ze swoją małą przemową, mówiąc jak jest mu przykro, i że chciałby być częścią tego, co aktualnie się dzieje.

– Hermiono... – spróbował raz jeszcze przebić się ze swoimi argumentami przez chmurę zmęczenia, która zdawała się unosić nad jego głową.

Jakby z nikąd w jego dłoni pojawił się kubek. Spojrzał na lewo i zobaczył Jane, domową skrzatkę Snape'a budzącą jednocześnie podziw i strach.

– Lepiej porządnie się obudź, zanim zaczniesz się z nią spierać – poradziła mu sucho. – Jest teraz tak samo uparta jak Severus.

Pomimo sytuacji, Harry nie zdołał całkowicie ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, kiedy Snape naburmuszył się i wstał sprzed biurka, przy którym coś pisał, prawdopodobnie kolejne absurdalnie skomplikowane równanie.

Harry westchnął zirytowany. Naprawdę, jak ludzie mogą myśleć tak wcześnie rano? To było po prostu nie fair!

– Cisza, kobieto – rozkazał mistrz szpiegów. – Nie będę obrażany przed śniadaniem.

– Ty nigdy nie jesz śniadań, stary nietoperzu – odpowiedziała Jane, podchodząc do niego i wręczając mu kolejną filiżankę herbaty, w niesamowicie zadowolony z siebie sposób. – Ale teraz, gdy o tym wspominasz, naprawdę powinieneś to robić.

– Wracając do poprzedniego tematu – powiedział Snape. Harry z rozbawieniem zobaczył, że jego były mistrz eliksirów wydawał się być raczej niepewny pod krytycznym spojrzeniem Jane. – Pan Weasley uważa więc, że może po prostu wtoczyć się z powrotem w łaski, dzięki płaczliwemu spojrzeniu i przeprosinom.

Gdyby Harry nie znał od pewnego czasu Dracona, byłby zirytowany ewidentnym rozbawieniem Snape'a. Obecnie mógł aż nazbyt dobrze zinterpretować drgający kącik ust jako głęboko ślizgońskie uczucie: radość z gryfońskiej głupoty i nieskończonego braku subtelności.

– Cokolwiek sobie myśli – odpowiedziała chłodno Hermiona. – To nie zadziała. Stracił cały mój szacunek i zaufanie, jakie kiedykolwiek dla niego miałam.

– Nie mówię, aby zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił – spróbował raz jeszcze Harry, kiedy mocna czarna herbata obudziła jego zdolność logicznego myślenia. – Ani żeby mu wybaczyć. On chce dołączyć do Zakonu i zacząć z nami trenować. Jeżeli mu na to pozwolimy, zyskamy na tym.

– Zyskamy? – powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc brew wystarczająco by wyrazić swoje niedowierzanie. – Przez ostatnie dwa lata Ron powodował jedynie kłopoty.

– To nieprawda, Hermiono – zaprotestował Harry. – To ja spowodowałem wiele z tych kłopotów. I choć w retrospekcji wiem, że podążanie za każdym moim idiotyzmem nie było najlepszym pomysłem, on chciał tylko być dobrym przyjacielem. Nie możesz go za to winić.

Hermiona westchnęła i potarła skronie opuszkami palców.

– Wiem – przyznała. – To było nie fair. Jednak mój argument jest nadal ważny. Praca z nim, dopuszczenie go do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, będzie niezbędnie łączyło się z zaufaniem mu. Nawet jeżeli wasza dwójka jest do tego skłonna, ja nie potrafię tego zrobić.

– Nie sądzę aby nastał taki dzień, w którym _zaufam_ panu Weasleyowi – odpowiedział Snape, wyraźnie obrażony samym pomysłem. – Pytanie, które powinniśmy zadać, dotyczy raczej jego przydatności. Czy lepiej zostawić go jego własnemu myśleniu i odciąć od wszystkich informacji, czy może użyć go w sposób który ułatwi naszą pracę?

– Niby w jaki sposób Ron miałby nam się przydać? –zapytała Hermiona, po raz pierwszy pokazując swoją złość i frustrację.

– Hermiono, to jest nie fair – zaczął Harry, ale Snape z łatwością mu przerwał.

– Jeżeli zrealizujemy twój plan, Hermiono – powiedział zaskakująco delikatnym głosem. – Ty i Potter będziecie sami musieli przetrwać pierwszy atak śmierciożerców. Ty będziesz zajęta Czarnym Panem, co zostawia Pottera samego naprzeciwko przynajmniej Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Każda osoba stojąca obok niego w takiej chwili, jak niekompetentna i niedojrzała by nie była, zwiększy szanse Pottera na przeżycie. A jedyną osobą, która legalnie może zająć to miejsce jest Ronald Weasley. Czy naprawdę chcesz pominąć tą dodatkową ochronę?

Harry otworzył usta chcąc zaprotestować, że nie potrzebuje dodatkowej ochrony, kiedy nagle je zamknął, gdy nareszcie zrozumiał rozumowanie Snape'a. Tylko dzięki treningowi Dracona jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. Naprawdę, jak genialny był ten facet? I jak dobrze znał Hermionę?

Kiedy przyglądał się jak przez jej twarz przelatują odbicia miliona myśli, Harry uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie zaakceptowała by Rona z powodu związanego z jej osobą. Z łatwością pominęłaby szansę dodatkowej ochrony, jeżeli trzymałoby to Rona z dala od niej. Jednak nigdy nie naraziłaby żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół, tylko dlatego, że nie chciała z kimś pracować. Snape zmusił ją do akceptacji nieuniknionego w najbardziej znośny, logiczny sposób.

I użył do tego jedynie prawdy.

W końcu, kiedy jej twarz najpierw pociemniała z gniewu,, a następnie rozluźniła się z rezygnacją, Hermiona skinęła głową, pokazując że akceptuje słuszność argumentu Snape'a.

– I tak nie miałam w tym nic do powiedzenia – powiedziała cicho, otulając kubek dłońmi. – Przypuszczam, że Ron będzie rozmawiał z dyrektorem, a on i cały Wewnętrzny Krąg bardzo chętnie przyjmą go z powrotem.

Marząc, aby było to takie proste, Harry potrząsnął głową. – Ron tego nie zrobi – odpowiedział. – Powiedział mi, że nie postąpi wbrew naszej woli. Obiecał mi, że uszanuje nasze decyzje.

Drgnął lekko, nie będą pewien jak to wyrazić, jednak nie znalazł zadowalającego sposobu. – Obawiam się, że chce cię przeprosić podczas śniadania.

Ręce Hermiony zacisnęły się na jej krześle. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, to Jane skinęła głową w zrozumieniu.

– To wyjaśnia, dlaczego wprosiłeś się tu wpół do siódmej rano. Byłoby źle pozwolić pannie Upartej pójść tam bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia.

Harry zarumienił się, nie chcąc przyznać, że spędził poprzednią noc wspominając prawie śmiertelne, ostatnie spotkanie Rona z Hermioną. Oczywiście, nie chciał, aby Ronowi stała się krzywda. Jednak był już teraz na tyle ślizgonem, że wolał krzywdę Rona w odosobnionym miejscu, niż otwarty konflikt w Wielkiej Sali podczas gwaru śniadania.

Jane, jakby czytając mu w myślach, uśmiechnęła się nagle szeroko, podeszła do niego i stanęła na palcach, by poklepać go po policzku. – Dobra myśl, chłopcze – powiedziała protekcjonalnie. – Robisz postępy.

Następnie podeszła do kuchennych drzwi i ogłosiła, że musi kończyć pogaduszki, gdyż ma dużo pracy. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią z trzaskiem. Nawet Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu widząc całkowite zagubienie na twarzy Harry'ego.

Jednak szybko otrzeźwiała, gdy Harry się do niej odwrócił. – Decyzja należy do ciebie, Hermiono. Zawinił wobec ciebie i profesora Snape'a dużo bardziej niż wobec mnie. Powinnaś jednak wiedzieć, że chciałbym dać Ronowi tą szansę. Również uważam, że może być dla nas... przydatny.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i spojrzał na swojego dawnego nauczyciela wypowiadając ostatnie słowo. Mistrz eliksirów skinął głową, bezgłośnie się z nim zgadzając.

Jednak Hermiona zdawała się nie widzieć tej interakcji pomiędzy Snapem i Harry'm. Wpatrywała się w swój kubek z żałosnym wyrazem twarzy, którego Harry nie mógł pojąć, nawet wtedy, gdy wziął pod uwagę zachowanie Rona.

– Dlaczego się martwisz? – zapytał w końcu, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie odezwie się pierwsza. – Rozumiem, że jesteś zła, czy rozczarowana, ale wyglądasz jakbyś właściwe _obawiała się_ Rona, i nie mogę tego pojąć.

Nadal cisza. Snape poprawił się na krześle, dolał sobie herbaty i przemówił.

– To nie pana Weasley się obawia – powiedział. Choć wyraźnie rozmawiał z Harrym, jego czarne oczy wpatrzone były tylko w Hermionę, która napięła się słysząc te słowa. Snape poczekał, dając jej szansę powstrzymania go, lub przejęcia rozmowy, jednak w jej twarzy poruszyły się jedynie mięśnie zaciskające jej szczękę.

– Ona obawia się siebie samej – kontynuował w końcu ciepłym i kojącym głosem. – W tej chwili jest jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych osób w Hogwarcie, być może najbardziej niebezpieczną w całym magicznym świecie. Może zabijać na więcej sposobów, niż jesteś to sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Natomiast pan Weasley ma tą specjalną zdolność denerwowania jej bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny. U Hermiony gniew oznacza utratę kontroli.

Harry zbladł, gdy jego umysł połączył kropki. – Boisz się, że możesz mu coś zrobić – wyszeptał. – Dlatego trzymałaś się z dala od niego. Nie dlatego, że nigdy więcej nie chciałaś go widzieć, ale dlatego, że bałaś się utraty kontroli, kiedy go spotkasz.

Hermiona powoli i z wahaniem skinęła głową. – Było blisko, gdy znalazł moją myślodsiewnię – przyznała głosem tak napiętym, jak jej ciało. – Gdyby ciebie tam nie było, mogłabym go po prostu zabić. I nie wiem... jeżeli będę go widywać każdego dnia na spotkaniach Zakonu, jeżeli będziemy razem ćwiczyć... nie jestem pewna, czy powstrzyma się przed powiedzeniem czegoś głupiego. Nie jestem pewna jak ja wtedy zareaguję.

– Pomogę ci ukryć ciało – zaoferował się Snape, wcielenie dobroci i życzliwości.

Harry posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie, potem przypomniał sobie na kogo patrzył spode łba i szybko schylił głowę w uniku. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, jedyną odpowiedzią profesora był sardoniczny uśmiech i kpiąco uniesiona brew. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, że Hermiona zmiękczyła Snape'a.

0o0

Po kilku minutach zapewnień ze strony Harry'ego, że Hermiona nigdy nie mogłaby zabić Rona, dziewczyna odparła, że ma taką nadzieję, a Snape, zupełnie nieadekwatnie, uśmiechał się ironicznie. Spotkanie skończyło się wraz z narastającą potrzebą śniadania. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby zarówno Hermiona jak i Harry byli nieobecni w Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania - plotki o ich "związku" i kłótnia z Ronem nie poprawiały sytuacji.

Przeszli więc do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej i udali się stamtąd na parter.

– Być może moglibyśmy o tym porozmawiać w czasie przerwy na lunch? – zapytał Harry.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, jednak zdawała się być tylko w połowie świadoma tego, co działo się wokół niej. – Nie, dzięki Harry – odpowiedziała. – Naprawdę muszę się pouczyć. Do owutemów zostało jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy, wiesz?

Przez chwilę Harry był całkowicie zagubiony. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy łatwość z jaką Hermiona wślizgiwała się w rolę panny Wiem-To-Wszystko i Prefekt Naczelnej raz na jakiś czas zaskakiwała go. W jednej chwili dyskutowała o strategii, droczyła się z Draconem, czy wyjaśniała Harry'emu struktury Wewnętrznego Kręgu śmierciożerców, w następnej trajkotała o ocenach z transmutacji, wypracowaniu na eliksiry, czy pracach domowych Harry'ego i o tym, że naprawdę musi się przyłożyć, jeżeli chce zostać aurorem.

Choć Harry wiedział na pewno, że od miesięcy nie oddała żadnej pracy z Obrony przed Czarną Magią, czy transmutacji, wręczając nauczycielom tylko puste, opieczętowane zwoje, nadal wiedziała więcej na temat kolejnej lekcji niż on, co było przerażające. A _zaczął_ ciężko pracować nad swoimi szkolnymi zadaniami.

Przeszli przez Wielką Salę do stołu Gryffindoru, cały czas rozmawiając o rzeczach, które zdawały się Harry'emu całkowicie nieistotne, choć wiedział, że jeszcze pół roku temu, były dla niego sensem życia.

Na początku trudno mu było tak udawać, rozmawiać na nieznaczące tematy, podczas gdy z tyłu jego umysłu kłębiło się tysiące ważniejszych spraw do omówienia z Hermioną, i zawsze było na to zbyt mało czasu.

Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie, jak Hermiona przez miesiące musiała słuchać jego i Rona paplaniny, nawet raz nie wytykając im jacy byli dziecinni i niedojrzali, jak oszukiwała ich z konieczności, tak jak Harry oszukiwał teraz większość gryfonów, poczuł się zawstydzony i zażenowany.

Teraz, po kilku tygodniach ćwiczeń, okazało się, że nie jest to tak trudne jak mu się wydawało. Właściwie nie było zbyt dużej różnicy pomiędzy tym,co robił teraz, a tym, co robił od początku swojej nauki w Hogwarcie. Jak wtedy, kiedy na drugim roku słyszał głos bazyliszka, cały czas udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, czy na trzecim, gdy bał się okrutnego mordercy Blacka, który chciał go dopaść, albo na czwartym, kiedy wszyscy wierzyli, że zrobi wszystko dla chwili uwagi i sławy, a on chciał wręcz umrzeć ze strachu.

Nie wspominając o piątym, albo szóstym roku, gdy opinia publiczna wahała się między ogłoszeniem go szaleńcem lub zbawicielem, natomiast on biegał w kółko na oślep, nie wiedząc, co zrobić ze swoim gniewem i żalem.

Teraz jak o tym myślał, ta dziwna gra w chowanego, w którą teraz wszyscy grali, była właściwie lepsza. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, tajemnice, które miał, nie były tylko jego. Nie sprawiały, że czuł się samotny. Dzielił się nimi z przyjaciółmi, takimi jak Hermiona i Draco, oraz z podobnie myślącymi wojownikami. To co robił, miało sens. Było czymś ważnym, a nie hormonalnymi wybrykami nastolatka. Było to niezbędne, w przeciwieństwie do błędnej tajemniczości chłopca, który nigdy nie nauczył się ufać dorosłym.

Rozmawianie o jednej rzeczy, sugerując jednocześnie coś zupełnie innego, okazało się być całkiem niezłą zabawą. Jak kpiny i obraźliwe uwagi, którymi obecnie obrzucali się z Draconem. Dla osób, którzy nie wiedzieli o ich lekcjach, czyli całej szkole oprócz Hermiony, wyglądali jakby nienawidzili się z wielką pasją. Dla Dracona, Hermiony i jego samego, te uwagi były dobrze znanymi docinkami i wewnętrznymi żartami, i więcej niż raz dostrzegł rozbawioną iskierkę w oczach Hermiony, czy Dracona, gdy rzucił szczególnie dobrze sformułowany dowcip.

Harry przerwał myślenie nad radościami subtelności, kiedy poczuł jak Hermiona po jego lewej stronie sztywnieje, i spojrzał na przerażoną twarz Rona, stojącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu, gdzie siedzieli.

– Dzień dobry Harry... Hermiono – zaczął wyraźnie zdenerwowany Ron, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. – Macie coś przeciwko temu, abym się dosiadł...

Ciało Hermiony zaczęło wibrować w gniewie niczym struny skrzypiec. Pospiesznie Harry połknął tosta i poderwał się z ławki, ciesząc się, że wybrali miejsca na samym końcu stołu. Przeszedł na drugą stronę, mając w umyśle obraz Hermiony naskakującej na Rona z nożem gotowym do zadania ciosu.

– Innym razem, Ron – powiedział, chwytając rudzielca za łokieć i prowadząc go z dala od Hermiony, która wpatrywała się w niego jakby był czymś oślizgłym, co właśnie wypełzło z kanału ściekowego.. – Jest coś, o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać...

Przeszli na drugi koniec długiego stołu. Harry zignorował pierwszoroczniaków, którzy wręcz uciekali mu z drogi, gdy do nich podszedł. Dawno temu pogodził się ze swoim statusem celebryty i podziwem, jaki budził w tych dzieciakach. Przynajmniej zapewniało mu to miejsce siedzące gdzie by się nie pojawił, a jeżeli dodatkowo patrzył się tak surowo, jak w tej chwili, nikt nie odważy się podejść zbyt blisko.

Ron był uradowany słysząc, że chcą, aby dołączył do Wewnętrznego Kręgu i będą z nim ćwiczyć. Harry ostrzegł go, że Hermiona nadal jest na niego niewyobrażalnie wściekła i żeby trzymał się od niej z daleka. To trochę go otrzeźwiło, ale nie na tyle, na ile Harry by chciał.

Jednak szczęście Rona umarło gdzieś między faktem, że Snape jest mistrzem szpiegów Zakonu, i że chłopak musi go szanować, jeżeli chce zostać członkiem, że o związku Hermiony i Snape'a nie wolno nigdy rozmawiać, oraz że Draco również włączył się w tą działalność, i że jest uważany za przyjaciela zarówno przez Harry'ego jak i Hermionę.

– Ty przyjaźnisz się z fretką? – zapytał wyraźnie zdegustowany Ron. Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba, co natychmiast uciszyło rudzielca. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział u niego tak srogiego wyrazu twarzy, jednak ominął dwa miesiące treningów z Draconem i relatywnie bliski kontakt ze Snapem i ślizgońską stroną Hermiony. To uczyło człowieka wielu rzeczy.

Skończyli rozmawiać na długo zanim Ron skończył śniadanie. Harry wstał i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali z uczuciem wielkiej ulgi. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale tak _trudno_ rozmawiało się z Ronem. Trzeba mu było _wszystko_ tłumaczyć, nawet najprostsze wnioski. Harry nareszcie zrozumiał jak przez te lata musiała się czuć Hermiona, kiedy dosłownie musiała literować wszystko swoim przyjaciołom.

Jednak gdy zamknął za sobą olbrzymie drzwi i zaczął wchodzić po schodach, stało się jasne, że dzisiejszego poranka nie spędzi w spokoju. W korytarzu stał wpatrzony w schody i wyraźnie czekający na niego, sam Justin Finch-Fletchley.

– Justin – przywitał się Harry, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na widok chłopaka, który w święta Bożego Narodzenia chciał go zwabić do mugolskiego Londynu. – Nie wiedziałem, że wróciłeś!

W odpowiedzi Justin otworzył usta, wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale, następnie zamknął je, a na jego nienaturalnie bladej twarzy pojawiły się czerwone plamy.

Harry czekał na jakąś reakcję, jednak gdy chłopak tylko otwierał i zamykał usta z rosnącą niepewnością, poczuł ukłucie żalu.

– Czy dyrektor wie, że tutaj jesteś? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że tak proste pytanie wyrwie Justina z osłupienia. Najwyraźniej podziałało.

– Tak –odpowiedział puchon, po kilku chwilach blednięcia i czerwienienia się na różnych częściach twarzy. – Ja... dopiero tego ranka wróciłem od moich rodziców. Rzucił na mnie kilka zaklęć i teraz jestem członkiem... – jego głos ucichł, pozostawiając zdanie niedokończone. Najwyraźniej Dumbledore pomyślał o włączeniu zaklęcia Fidelius w te, które rzucał na Justina. Sposób w jaki chłopak prawie że wykrzyczał nazwę Zakonu na szkolnym korytarzu, potwierdziło rozważność tej decyzji.

Harry zdecydował się zignorować fakt, że okazałby dokładnie taki sam brak elementarnej dyskrecji jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu.

– Wiem – odpowiedział, chcąc przekazać chłopakowi, że rozumie zarówno informację, którą puchon chciał przekazać, jak i bariery, które go ograniczały. – Lepiej nie rozmawiajmy o tym tutaj.

Justin pospiesznie pokiwał głową. W jego oczach lśniło dziwne połączenie desperacji i determinacji, którego Harry nie potrafił do końca określić.

– Czy dołączysz z powrotem do swojej klasy? – zapytał Harry, gdy stało się jasne, że Justin znów zaniemówił.

Puchon skinął głową. – Będę musiał ciężko pracować, żeby wszystko nadrobić – powiedział lekko zrezygnowanym tonem, a Harry przypomniał sobie, że on faktycznie nigdy nie był najzdolniejszy w swojej klasie. – Jednak cieszę się, że jestem z powrotem, teraz, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo już minęło – zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym, jak powinien wyrazić swoją następną myśl. – Czy wiesz dlaczego ja... – chciał kontynuować, jednak jego głos ucichł w połowie zdania.

Harry kiwnął głową. – Twoi rodzice mają się dobrze? – zapytał.

Był zszokowany, kiedy Hermiona i Draco opowiedzieli mu o intrydze MacNaira, który kontrolował Justina. Ulżyło mu, kiedy jego rodzice zostali uwolnieni, a puchon dołączył do nich, zaraz po tym, jak Snape i Hermiona... pozbyli się MacNaira. Harry nadal nie był do końca pewien jak przebiegła ta ostatnia część, jednak wiedział już wystarczająco, by woleć nie wiedzieć niektórych rzeczy.

– Tak tak, mają się świetnie – odpowiedział Justin. Harry nie był już w stanie wymyślić innych pytań, które mógłby zadać na szkolnym korytarzu, zapadła więc niezręczna cisza.

– Harry, ja... – Justin przerwał rosnące napięcie, właśnie w chwili, w której Harry pogodził się z bezproduktywnym staniem na środku korytarza do końca dnia. – Ja... ja chciałem przeprosić.

Nie spodziewając się tego, Harry gwałtownie podniósł głowę i spojrzał puchonowi w oczy, z wyrazem całkowitego zaskoczenia. – Za co? – zapytał.

– Za... śledzenie ciebie – odpowiedział Justin, kuląc się żałośnie. Czerwone kropki wyraźnie wygrały bitwę kolorów, i teraz gwałtownie rozprzestrzeniały się na jego twarzy. – Ciebie i twoich przyjaciół. I... za napisanie tego listu i próbę narażenia ciebie na niebezpieczeństwo. To było głupie i samolubne. Zrozumiem, jeżeli już nigdy nie będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać, ale chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro z powodu tego wszystkiego.

Przez chwilę litość i irytacja walczyły w Harry'm. Wiedział z doświadczenia jakim okropnym uczuciem była głupota i poczucie winy. Presja pod jaką żył Justin przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy była prawdopodobnie większa, niż Harry chciał sobie wyobrażać. Ale naprawdę, ile ten puchon miał lat? Kiedy przyszło mu wybierać między bezpieczeństwem swoich rodziców, a tym, co słuszne, wybrał swoją rodzinę, i kto mógłby go za to winić? Jednak jak mógł nawet przepraszać za decyzję, którą podjął? Czy oczekiwał, że Harry go rozgrzeszy i powie, aby od teraz był już grzecznym chłopcem?

Przez chwilę bardzo kusiło Harry'ego, aby powiedzieć Justinowi, że dobrze wiedział jak ten się czuł. Sam czuł się dużo gorzej, kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny zginął z powodu głupich błędów, które popełnił, albo wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka stała się szpiegiem, a on nawet tego nie zauważył. Wiedział też, że te uczucia nigdy już go nie opuszczą. Jednak wtedy przyjrzał się dobrze twarzy Justina i zdecydował, że nie byłoby fair obarczać tą mową chłopca. Był przecież jeszcze dzieckiem.

_Jest w tym samym wieku co ty, Hermiona, __czy Draco_, wyszeptał głos w jego głowie, jednak Harry niechętnie zaprzeczył. Potrzeba było więcej, aby stać się dorosłym niż odpowiedni wiek, a Justinowi zdecydowanie tego brakowało.

Prawdopodobnie źle interpretując gest Harry'ego, Justin poczerwieniał całkowicie, bladość poddała się przeważającej sile wroga. _Chwała zwycięskim plamom_, pomyślał Harry przez chwilę, po czym natychmiast spoważniał.

– Wybaczam ci, Justin – powiedział, głosem wyrażającym spokój i kontrolę, tak jak uczył go Draco. – Musiałeś być w okropnej pozycji, i nikt nie będzie cię winił za chęć chronienia własnej rodziny.

– Ale ja powinienem... – nie zgodził się słabo Justin. Uniknięcie irytacji w tonie głosu i wyrazie twarzy wymagało całej samokontroli Harry'ego. _Tak, prawdopodobnie powinieneś_, pomyślał,_ Ale po co teraz o tym mówić?_

– Popełniałem dużo gorsze błędy – odpowiedział w zamian. Chociaż to było całkowitą prawdą. – Teraz jestem lepiej przygotowany na takie sytuacje niż ty. Nikt nie będzie cię obwiniał, a jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem, masz teraz szansę zemścić się na tych, którzy wobec ciebie zawinili.

Justin rozluźnił się, gdy zrozumiał, że Harry naprawdę mu wybacza. Otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale nagle cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy, nadając mu trupioblady wygląd.

_Zwycięska partia czerwonych plam została wewnętrznie rozbita i popełniła zbiorowe samobójstwo_, pomyślał Harry, po czym zapytał się na głos – Co się stało, Justin?

Odpowiedź na jego pytanie pojawiła się chwilę później, wraz z Hermioną po jego lewej stronie. Teraz był już przyzwyczajony do jej bezgłośnego sposobu poruszania się. Obecnie był zafascynowany dziwnymi rzeczami, jakie działy się z ustami Justina, który starał się zareagować na obecność dziewczyny.

– Justin – Hermiona przywitała puchona ciepłym, przyjacielskim tonem. – Cieszę się, że wróciłeś i masz się dobrze. Jak czują się twoi rodzice?

Strach, rosnąca panika i nerwowe ruchy ust Justina były jedyną odpowiedzią jaką uzyskała. Harry zastanawiał się, czym to mogło zostać spowodowane, aż nagle przypomniał sobie coś, co Draco mu powiedział, jak on i Hermiona używali chłopaka do podsuwania informacji Voldemortowi.

– Justin – powiedział powoli. – Profesor Dumbledore _powiedział_ ci o Hermionie, prawda?

Po swojej lewej stronie usłyszał lekkie westchnienie i zirytowane mamrotanie, zbyt ciche, aby chłopak je zauważył. I tak był teraz zbyt zszokowany. Powoli puchonowi udało się skinąć głową.

– Wiesz więc, że nie ma się co martwić w jej obecności – kontynuował Harry, jednak Justin nie był chyba tego zbyt pewny, gdyż nawet się nie poruszył.

– Justin? Czy wszystko w porządku? – chłopakowi udało się oderwać śmiertelnie przerażony wzrok od Hermiony. Na wpół obrócił się do Harry'ego i popatrzył na niego błagalnie.

– Tak... – odpowiedział po chwili. – Tak, w porządku, ale Harry, ty wiesz, że Hermiona... z panem Malfoyem... – znów jego głos ucichł, jednak tym razem Harry niecałkiem mógł utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy.

– Nie powinniśmy tutaj o tym rozmawiać – powtórzył. – Myślałem, że dyrektor to _wytłumaczył_.

– Tak... ale... Malfoy!

Po raz kolejny tego dnia twarz Justina straciła wszelkie kolory, stając się tak biała, że Harry nie sądził, aby było to możliwe na ludzkiej skórze. Z tyłu ktoś nadchodził. Obrócił się, nie chcąc aby jeszcze ktoś był świadkiem tej niesamowicie zawstydzającej i niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Ku jego uldze, to tylko Draco, z zagniewaną miną szedł w ich stronę.

– Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał stając po prawej stronie Harry'ego. – Mały spisek, o którym powinienem wiedzieć? – Dostrzegł stojącego przed nimi trzęsącego się puchona: – Justin. Nie wiedziałem, że wróciłeś!

Jakby te ostatnie słowa przełamały resztki odwagi Justina, chłopak odwrócił się i uciekł wzdłuż korytarza, jakby goniło go stado wilkołaków.

Pozostała trójka patrzyła za nim z różnym wyrazem twarzy, od całkowitej konsternacji do rozbawienia.

– Podoba mi się ta reakcja – skomentował po chwili Draco chełpliwym głosem. – Kiedy będę władcą świata, wytrenuję wszystkich, żeby reagowali dokładnie w ten sposób, gdziekolwiek będę przechodził.

Hermiona prychnęła. – Marz sobie dalej, Malfoy – powiedziała, a w jej głosie była wystarczająca ilość jadu, aby Draco i Harry powrócili do swoich ról.

– Nawet nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić moich marzeń, szlamo – uśmiechnął się chytrze Draco, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego z obrzydzeniem w oczach. – Dopadnę cię, bliznogłowy.

Harry dumnie uniósł podbródek i spojrzał chłodno. – Chciałbyś, Malfoy – odpowiedział, potwierdzając przy okazji kolejną ustawioną kłótnię po Obronie. Draco spojrzał na niego spode łba i odszedł. Jego szaty powiewały za nim w wyjątkowo Snape'owy sposób.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy być rozbawioną, czy zirytowaną, kiedy z Harrym szli do klasy Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Reakcja Justina była typowa. Jej wszyscy dawni przyjaciele, oprócz Ginny, odkąd się dowiedzieli, chodzili wokół niej na paluszkach. Nie czekała jakoś specjalnie na ich przyłączenie się do Zakonu, ani na uczestniczenie w zaplanowanych treningach pojedynków. Wszystko, co powie, albo zrobi będzie bacznie obserwowane, a naprawdę nie chciała widzieć bezmyślnie zdziwionych spojrzeń za każdym razem, kiedy zrobiła coś, czego nie oczekiwali.

Jednak z drugiej strony, fakt, że Justin już nie odważy się z nią porozmawiać nie była wielką stratą, za to wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy uciekał był bezcenny. _Muszę tylko trzymać Dracona w pobliżu,_ zdecydowała, _Zdaje się, __że razem jesteśmy dość przytłaczający._ Przez jej umysł przemknęła myśl o tym, jakby zareagowali inni uczniowi, gdyby zobaczyli jak obecnie zachowuje się wobec Severusa. Dotarli jednak już pod drzwi klasy, więc skupiła się znów na swoim otoczeniu.

Przyszli trochę wcześniej przed zajęciami, większość uczniów nie wstała jeszcze od śniadania. Remus spojrzał na nich znad biurka, uśmiechnął się szeroko, a następnie wrócił do oceniania stosu prac.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i zajęła miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, gdzie zazwyczaj siedziała z Harry'm.

– Myślałam, że zemdleje, kiedy zobaczył fretkę – wyszeptała do niego, a on się uśmiechnął.

– Było blisko – odpowiedział. – Masz trochę czasu dzisiaj wieczorem? Ja i Lav chcieliśmy ci opowiedzieć o wynikach naszych badań zanim zacznie się spotkanie powtórkowe.

Hermiona czuła jak w jej środku narasta ciepłe uczucie zadowolenia. Harry stał się taki dobry w tą grę! Miesiąc temu jąkałby się, zarumienił i całkowicie zniszczył efekt tego zdania, rozglądając się nerwowo, jakby chcąc się ukryć. Teraz wszystkim dookoła wydawało się, jakby nie powiedział nic niezwykłego, kiedy w rzeczywistości właśnie ją poinformował, że on i Draco chcą coś z nią przedyskutować przed spotkaniem Zakonu.

Wymyślili grupę powtórkową, aby usprawiedliwić ich częstą nieobecność wieczorami w Pokoju Wspólnym. Informacja o tym, kto do niej należał, różniła się zależnie od osoby, z którą rozmawiali. Jednak skoro trzecim, i jedynym innym, członkiem tej grupy był Dracon, każde imię, którego Harry mógł użyć, odnosiło się do niego.

– Bardzo bym chciała – odpowiedziała przepraszającym tonem. – Jednak i tak mam zbyt mało czasu. Podczas zajęć muszę popracować nad moim zadaniem domowym, a w czasie lunchu będę się skupiać nad ćwiczeniami z Obrony, które obecnie opracowuję. Dzisiejszego popołudnia mam również zaplanowane godziny przyjęć Prefekt Naczelnej, a potem muszę się zająć moim specjalnym zadaniem. Nie wiem jeszcze, czy uda mi się przyjść na spotkanie grupy powtórkowej. Mam przeczucie, że uczeń z jakimś problemem może potrzebować mojej pomocy.

Westchnęła. To była prawda, _uwielbiała_ spędzać czas z Harry'm i Draconem, jednak ostatnio jej plan dnia był przepełniony. Na głowie miała nie tylko szpiegowanie i pracę na rzecz Zakonu, ale również musiała podtrzymać swoją przykrywkę najlepszej uczennicy oraz Prefekt Naczelnej. Obecnie większość dnia miała, jak dla niej, stanowczo zbyt mało godzin.

– W porządku – powiedział Harry, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Możemy to zrobić kiedy indziej.

Był oszołomiony i trudno mu było uwierzyć w to ile zadań mogła wykonać w ciągu jednego tylko dnia. "Specjalne zadanie" oraz "uczniowie z problemami" oznaczały pracę na rzecz Zakonu i spotkania śmierciożerców. Choć nigdy dokładnie nie wytłumaczyła, co wtedy robili, "ćwiczenia z Obrony" spędzała razem ze Snapem

_Zastanawiam się jak to było, kiedy dzień_ miał_ wystarczająco dużo godzin_, zastanowiła się po cichu, _Kiedy wolny czas oznaczał więcej niż kilka minut wykradzionych__ z pomiędzy zadań, które trzeba było wykonać. Zastanawiam się jak to jest, móc spędzić cały weekend z przyjaciółmi, __albo... innymi osobami_.

Przypomniała sobie popołudnie z Severusem, kiedy gotował i zabawiał ją opowieściami. Pomyślała również o kilku wieczorach, które udało im się spędzić wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie, przytulając się na kanapie i rozmawiając, lub wykradając się do lasu i spacerując w przebraniach. _Prawdopodobnie cudownie_, pomyślała z tęsknotą, zaraz jednak odgoniła tą małą fantazję i wyjęła ze swojej torby atrament, pióro i pergamin. Należało zacząć pracę nad esejem z eliksirów, zadanym przez nową nauczycielką.

Podczas gdy jej koledzy z klasy powoli wypełniali salę i witali się z Remusem, ona rozwinęła pergamin, i udając że przez chwilę się zastanawia, rzuciła na niego zaklęcie niewerbalne. Odkręciła buteleczkę z atramentem, zanurzyła pióro i zaczęła pisać tytuł tego, co miało się stać kolejnym, szalenie długim, wypracowaniem: "Wpływ brytyjskiej demokracji na moce lecznicze Athelasa, jego klasyfikacja i ogólne zastosowanie w eliksirach XX wieku ".

Robiąc chwilę przerwy, odłożyła pióro na bok, wyglądając jakby sprawdzała poprawność swojego dzieła. Jednak zamiast słów, które napisała, na nagłówku pergaminu widniało: "...", skinęła głową z satysfakcją.

Opracowała to zaklęcie na szóstym roku, i nazwała je zaklęciem lorem-ipsum. Oficjalnie miało ono powstrzymać jej leniwych kolegów przed kopiowaniem jej pracy domowej, jednak prawdziwym powodem była konieczność ukrycia jej bardziej sekretnych planów. Nie mogła ryzykować, że ktoś w zatłoczonym Pokoju Wspólnym przez przypadek je przeczyta, lub że jej przyjaciele staną się wobec niej nieufni, kiedy nie będzie im chciała pokazać swoich zapisków.

Oczywiście, mogła posłużyć się specjalnie kodowanym językiem, jednak mogło to zostać łatwo złamane zaklęciami deszyfrującymi, podczas gdy ten urok był wysoce złożoną iluzją, która dostosowywała się do ilości słów, jakie zapisała. W ten sposób, gryfoni stali się do tego dość przyzwyczajeni, i choć marudzili, że ukrywanie notatek przez Hermionę było "nie fair", nikt specjalnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który bezgłośnie wymówił – Eliksiry? – skinęła głową, nie kryjąc frustracji. Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– To twoja wina – powiedział jej, uśmiechając się z wyższością. – Dlaczego musiałaś zgłosić się na ochotnika do tego socjo-alchemicznego projektu?

– Myślałam, że mogłoby to być wyzwaniem – jęknęła w odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że Harry zrozumie jej tok myślenia. Wybieranie najtrudniejszych zadań było dokładnie tym, co zrobiłaby stara Hermiona, a szczerze, faktycznie uważała tą dziedzinę eliksirów za bardzo ciekawą. Nie żeby miała obecnie czas poszerzyć swoje zainteresowania w zadowalającym ją stopniu.

– W taki razie, baw się dobrze ze swoim wyzwaniem – powiedział jej zadowolony Harry. Następnie skupił się na środku klasy, gdzie Remus wstał by ponownie przywitać wszystkich.

Słuchając wprowadzenia nauczyciela do kolejnego rozdziału o mrocznych magicznych stworzeniach - tym razem dużo bardziej skomplikowanych i niebezpiecznych niż boginy, czy zwodniki, które poznali na trzecim roku - opracowała swoje wypracowanie, najpierw w myślach, a następnie przelała je na papier. Praca szybko posuwała się do przodu.

Zebrała już potrzebne informacje i źródła zeszłej nocy w bibliotece Severusa, sprawdzając dokładnie podręczniki i upewniając się, że wybiera tylko te, które są dostępne w szkolnej bibliotece. Pozostało jej tylko zebranie wszystkiego w coś na kształt logicznej argumentacji i dodanie własnych teorii.

Raz na jakiś czas czuła na sobie wzrok Harry'ego. Zarówno on jak i Draco byli nadal zdumieni jej umiejętnością pełnej koncentracji na jednej rzeczy i jednoczesnego rejestrowania wszystkiego, co działo się wokół niej. Choć uwaga jaką teraz poświęcała Remusowi była marginalna w najlepszym wypadku, nadal śledziła każde słowo i wiedziała, że jej umysł starannie nagra ten wykład, dla późniejszego użytku.

Dlatego nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, czy rozproszoną, kiedy usłyszała jak Remus wywołuje jej imię. Po prostu uniosła głowę i odłożyła pióro, zupełnie jak sumienna uczennica, zajęta zapisywaniem każdego słowa nauczyciela.

– Tropki są magicznymi stworzeniami, rozmiarem i wyglądem przypominające uskrzydlone krety – odpowiedziała, a jej umysł automatycznie odszukiwał informacje, których wymagało pytanie Remusa, oraz układał je w logiczne zdania. – Ich zdolność "tropienia" magii przez narządy zlokalizowane w jamie nosowej przyciąga je do obiektów i osób noszących mroczną energię. Nie można ich uznać za mroczne stworzenia jako takie, jednak wąchacze żerują na energii tego typu, przez co naukowcy od lat spekulują co do ich dalekiego pokrewieństwa z dementorami.

Pokręciła głową dookoła i zobaczyła swoich kolegów pospiesznie zapisujących jej słowa, tak jak zwykle, kiedy odpowiadała na jakieś pytanie - powszechnie wiadomo było, że jej odpowiedź będzie trochę lepsza niż ta z podręcznika.

– Doskonale, panno Granger – ogłosił zadowolony Remus, jednak coś w jego oczach, wyraz ostrzejszy niż zwykle, sprawił, że stała się wysoce uważna. – Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Jako że te stworzenia nie są ani niebezpieczne ani mroczne w swojej naturze, zaczniemy od nich jutro. W domu chcę żebyście wszyscy przeczytali strony od 74 do 80 w waszych podręcznikach oraz napisali wypracowanie na półtora cala pergaminu o tym, jak można wykorzystać Tropki, oraz kiedy mogą być niebezpieczne. To wszystko na dzisiaj.

Powoli zbierając i wkładając swoje rzeczy do torby, Hermiona odtwarzała w umyśle ostatnie trzy minuty lekcji. Remus chciał jej coś powiedzieć, wiedziała to z jego wyrazu twarzy. Jednak dopiero, kiedy przeanalizowała swoją odpowiedź na jego pytanie, zrozumiała o co mu chodziło. _ Ich zdolność "__tropienia__" magii przez narządy zlokalizowane w jamie nosowej przyciąga je do obiektów i osób noszących mroczną energię._ Wyszeptał jej głos w głowie. Mroczna energia, na przykład taka jak w Mrocznym Znaku, oszpecającym jej lewe przedramię.

Hermiona przeklęła w myślach, jednak na zewnątrz wyglądała jak lekko nadgorliwa dziewczynka, niemogąca doczekać się następnej lekcji. Skinęła w stronę Remusa, stając się na chwilę całkowicie poważną, chcąc pokazać mu że zrozumiała, a następnie wyszła z klasy jako jedna z ostatnich.

Dopiero kiedy wyszła zza rogu korytarza i zobaczyła Harry'ego i Dracona stojących na przeciwko siebie, niczym dwaj bohaterowie starych westernów w samo południe, przypomniała sobie o zaplanowanej przez nich kłótni. Przez chwilę bardzo ją kusiło, aby się obrócić na pięcie i udać, że niczego nie zauważyła. Jednak jeżeli ona ich nie powstrzyma, będą musieli to ciągnąć aż do przyjścia jakiegoś nauczyciela. Widząc, że Remus nie miał zamiaru opuścić swojej sali, mogło to zabrać trochę czasu.

– Potter – uśmiechnął się ironicznie Draco, wykrzywiając twarz w okropnym grymasie. – Znów zgrywasz bohatera? Gdzie są twoi przyjaciele? Chowają się pod łóżkiem, bo boją się, że oszalałeś?

Hermiona wyciszyła ich obelgi i drwiny, nie mając w tej chwili na nie nastroju. Upewniła się, że na jej twarzy widniał odpowiedni wyraz obrzydzenia i nienawiści, kiedy skierowała oczy na Malfoya, jednak w środku zastanawiała się nad obraniem najlepszego kierunku działania. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Tropek się do niej zbliżył, inaczej jej koledzy z klasy dowiedzą się stanowczo zbyt dużo o dodatkowych zajęciach ich Prefekt Naczelnej. Nie było mowy aby uniknęła kontaktu z nimi podczas lekcji Obrony, co pozostawiało tylko jedną opcję.

Będzie musiała złapać wirusa, coś dość poważnego, żeby uniemożliwiło jej pójście na zajęcia, jednak nie na tyle, aby musiała zostawać w skrzydle szpitalnym. Widziała jak kilka nieszkodliwych i parę nie aż tak szkodliwych zaklęć przelatuje tuż przed nią i rosnącą widownią. Jej różdżka spoczywała w mocno zaciśniętej dłoni, na wypadek jakby któreś z nich miało uderzyć w niewinnego ucznia, podczas gdy w umyśle przeglądała listę magicznych chorób, którą przygotowała miesiące temu na sytuację taką jak ta.

Skupiając się na jednej, która była dość prosta do podrobienia - musiała przecież oszukać samą panią Pomfrey -skinęła głową wewnątrz swojego umysłu, i zbliżyła się, aby zakończyć ten coraz niebezpieczniejszy pojedynek pomiędzy dwójką jej przyjaciół. Mieli już dzisiaj dość zabawy.

– Harry – pisnęła, rozszerzając źrenice i podwyższając ton głosu, tak aby brzmiał lekko histerycznie. – To niebezpieczne! Natychmiast przestańcie!

– On obraził moich rodziców, Hermiono – krzyknął Harry. – Nie pozwolę temu praktykantowi śmierciożerców mówić takich rzeczy o mojej rodzinie.

Hermiona westchnęła w bezpiecznej strefie swojego umysłu. Czyli Harry dzisiaj wybrał opcję melodramatyczną. Z pewnością jest w stanie przebić Harry'ego Pottera w tej dziedzinie.

Rzucając się w jego kierunku, tak że w połowie zderzyła się z jego ramieniem, złapała Harry'ego za rękaw i szybko zamrugała, przez co jej oczy wydawały się mokre i załzawione.

– Harry – powiedziała głośno. – On nie jest tego wart. Proszę Harry – pozwoliła sobie na lekkie załkanie i obniżyła głos, jakby chcąc podzielić się jakąś bardzo ważną informacją. – Pamiętaj o owutemach! Możesz mieć wielkie kłopoty!

Na sekundę gniewna maska Harry'ego zsunęła się i zobaczyła, jak szaleńczo drgają mu wargi. _Widzisz, tak to się robi_, pomyślała i usłyszała wkurzony pomruk ze strony Dracona. Dla reszty osób prawdopodobnie brzmiało to jak reakcja na wtrącającą się szlamę, jednak Hermiona wiedziała, że chłopak widział potknięcie Harry'ego.

W ostatnich tygodniach stało się to przedmiotem rywalizacji pomiędzy nią, a Draconem - on trenował Harry'ego, aby nie reagował na żadne zewnętrzne wydarzenia, a Hermiona starała się złamać opanowanie przyjaciela. Tym razem wygrała i cała ich trójka wiedziała, że będzie z tego powodu bezlitośnie dręczyć zarówno Dracona, jak i Harry'ego.

Należało już zakończyć to przedstawienie. – Proszę, Harry – powtórzyła. – Nie czuję się najlepiej. Czy możemy... czy możemy już iść?

Po chwili udawanego zawahania, Harry skinął głową, rozpoznając jej sygnał zakończenia całej sprawy.

– Dobrze, Hermiono – zgodził się niechętnie. – Zostawmy fretkę samemu sobie.

Powiedział to, opuścił różdżkę i ostatni raz spojrzał groźnie na swojego udawanego wroga, który rzucił mu spojrzenie skoncentrowanej złośliwości sześciu lat w Slytherinie. Następnie Hermiona chwyciła dłoń Harry'ego i wyprowadziła go z tłumu ludzi, trzymając go mocno, aż zostali sami.

– Jeżeli nie zobaczymy się dzisiaj – powiedziała, przytulając go na do widzenia i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Nie martw się, jeżeli nie będzie mnie jutro na zajęciach. Zdecydowałam, że dzisiaj popołudniu złapię wirusa. Pozdrowienia dla Lav.

Puściła mu oczko, pomachała na pożegnanie i zostawiła stojącego po środku korytarza, śpiesząc zająć się swoimi sprawami. Zachorowanie wymagało w końcu sporo pracy.

0o0o0o0o

Od autorki: Temat wypracowania z eliksirów Hermiony jest oczywiście nawiązaniem do "Władcy Pierścieni". Athelas jest rośliną, którą Aragorn, późniejszy król, używa do leczenia. Według tej historii, w wiekach średnich i później wierzono, że ludzie królewskiego pochodzenia mają specjalne lecznicze moce. Tolkien wymyślił Athelas aby pomóc zdolnościom króla. Wprowadzenie demokracji w Wielkiej Brytanii musiało, oczywiście, obalić wiarę w szczególne moce króla czy królowej, a przez to wpłynąć na tą roślinę.

Zaklęcie lorem-ipsum, którego używa Hermiona, jest zapożyczone z techniki opracowanej w średniowieczu, która ułatwiała rozplanowanie tekstu. Zamiast prawdziwego tekstu, z sensowną treścią, stosuje się łaciński bełkot złożony w akapity. Pomaga to drukarzom skupić się na rozkładzie tekstu, zamiast rozpraszać się jego treścią. Technika ta jest stosowana również współcześnie. Po więcej informacji odsyłam do artykułu na Wikipedii.


	47. Mój umysł w Twoim umyśle

**Mój umysł w Twoim umyśle**

Tak jak to przewidziała, Hermiona nie mogła tego wieczora uczestniczyć w spotkaniu Zakonu. W ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy częstość wezwań Voldemorta wzrosła z nieregularnych zebrań, na których głównie torturowali i dręczyli nową szlamę w swoich szeregach, do brania udziału w prawie wszystkich spotkaniach Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Oznaczało to, że wychodziła teraz od trzech do czterech razy w tygodniu, za każdym razem wracając lekko niezdatna do użytku, oraz nabuzowana adrenaliną, ale spotkania same w sobie były dużo mniej poniżające. Oczywiście, była karana - nie spodziewała się niczego innego, kiedy czuła piekący ból Mrocznego Znaku - jednak obecnie nie było to nic gorszego od tego, co musiał znosić każdy członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Teraz największym zagrożeniem nie był Voldemort, lecz inni śmierciożercy, zazdrośni i agresywni wobec niej. Raz za razem organizowali zasadzki przed i po spotkaniach, chcąc pokazać "właściwe dla niej miejsce". Jednak Hermiona była obecnie na tyle potężna wśród śmierciożerców, że miała własnych popleczników, dwóch czy trzech świeżo zwerbowanych członków, którzy z radością wbili by jej nóż w plecy, aby wspiąć się wyżej w hierarchii. Można było nimi łatwo manipulować, żeby poinformowali Czarnego Pana o postępowaniu podwładnych względem jego ulubionej szlamy.

Nie trzeba mówić, że On nie był zadowolony, tak samo jak Wewnętrzny Krąg, kiedy poczuli na sobie jego reakcję.

Nawet Lucjusz Malfoy był teraz ostrożny wobec niej. Oczywiście, nadal ją wzywał, a ona przybywała na jego wezwanie. Był przede wszystkim prawą ręką Voldemorta, więc nawet nie marzyła o tym, aby mu się przeciwstawić, dopóki zależała od jego dobrej woli. Zdawało się jednak, że Voldemort określił niewidzialne granice odnośnie tego, jak daleko może się z nią posunąć, granice, których nawet Lucjusz nie odważył się przekroczyć.

Bił ją i znajdował inne sposoby, aby ją krzywdzić, jednak nigdy w stopniu, który byłby dla niej groźny. Co było dziwne, teraz najgorsze w spotkaniach były rzeczy, które była zmuszona robić, nie to co inni robili jej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Hermionie udało się wyobrazić jak można żyć w ten sposób, spędzać dnie zapominając o tym, co się robiło w nocy i snuć sieć iluzji wokół tych ukrytych okropności, aż zaczynało się wierzyć w wielkość i sprawiedliwość sprawy.

Nadal jednak każda komórka jej ciała tęskniła do dnia, w którym to wszystko się skończy. Każdą chwilę wykorzystywała do pracy na ten dzień i na ich zwycięstwo.

Kiedy tej nocy wróciła do ich komnat, Severus nadal nie spał. Spojrzał na nią, zauważając jej przyjście i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, mówiąc jej tym samym jak bardzo się cieszy, że wróciła cała. Następnie na powrót skoncentrował się na książce, którą czytał, wiedząc dobrze, że po spotkaniu musiała wziąć prysznic i się przebrać.

Kiedy wróciła do biblioteki, znalazła tam dzbanek świeżo zaparzonej herbaty oraz tuzin czekających na nią babeczek. Nadal były ciepłe. Najwyraźniej Jane również nie spała i zdecydowała się przygotować dla nich północną przekąskę. Nie żeby Hermiona miała narzekać na te małe luksusy, którymi skrzatka ich obdarowywała od czasu do czasu.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Severus, a ona podeszła do niego z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Oh, okropnie – zażartowała. – Czuję jak mnie łamie w kościach. Musiałam coś złapać. Wybiorę się do skrzydła szpitalnego jutro z samego rana, jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

Nie spiesząc się, dotknęła tyłu jego głowy, ciesząc się uczuciem jego jedwabistych włosów prześlizgujących się pomiędzy jej palcami. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie i powoli. Wtulił się w ten pocałunek, po czym przerwał go po kilku sekundach.

– Nie powinnaś tego robić – powiedział poważnie. – Mogę się od ciebie zarazić i kto wtedy ugotuje ci ciepły rosołek?

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie będę zmuszona jeść czegoś takiego – odpowiedziała.

W odpowiedzi na twarzy Severusa pojawił się bardzo złośliwy grymas. – Może nie ciepły rosołek – wycedził. – Jednak wnioskując ze stanu, w którym się obecnie znajdujesz, będziesz potrzebowała zażyć dużą ilość eliksirów. A kto jak nie długoletni mistrz eliksirów, będzie mógł je tobie podać?

Udając zaskoczenie, Hermiona celowo opuściła szczękę. –Myślałam, że zrobi to nasza nowa mistrzyni eliksirów – jęknęła. – Ma dużo milszy charakter i jestem pewna, że _jej_ eliksiry mają truskawkowy smak.

– Ona okryje hańbą naszą profesję – wymamrotał Snape. – Ważenie smacznych eliksirów. Przypominam sobie, że w przysiędze, którą składamy, było coś o wymaganej wredności, zarówno w zachowaniu jak i w smaku.

Hermiona westchnęła. – Wierzę, że świat byłby lepszym miejscem bez mistrzów eliksirów.

Teraz przyszedł czas na udawane zaskoczenie Severusa, który złapał się za pierś z melodramatycznym wyrazem twarzy. – Zraniłaś mnie mocno, moja pani – wykrzyknął tragicznie.

Ponownie opuściła głowę i delikatnie pocałowała go w czoło.

– Ach, ale dla mnie jesteś i zawsze będziesz moim mistrzem szpiegów – wyszeptała, a jej oddech lekko łaskotał go w brwi. Zachichotała, kiedy zamknął oczy w czystej rozkoszy.

– Myślę, że lubię, kiedy jesteś chora – wyszeptał, a jego głos był jak pieszczota, biegnąca w dół jej pleców. – Wtedy mogę sobie z tobą dużo łatwiej poradzić.

– Dużo, dużo łatwiej – zgodziła się, opierając swoje czoło o jego i zamykając oczy, w pełni ciesząc się tą rzadką chwilą spokoju.

Nie trwała długo. Jeden z gobelinów rozjarzył się na złoto. Usłyszeli pukanie, świadczące o tym, że ktoś chciał wejść. Severus przytulił jej policzek, kciukiem gładząc podstawę jej czaszki, następnie wstał i podszedł do rzędu gobelinów. Sposób w jaki szedł, wyraźnie pokazywał jego niechęć do przerwania tej chwili. Westchnęła, wróciła na kanapę i nalała sobie filiżankę herbaty.

Severus otworzył magiczne drzwi i chwilę później, w złotym blasku przejścia, wkroczył dyrektor.

– Severus, mam informacje, o które prosiłeś – zaczął Dumbledore, nagle przerwał, widząc ją siedzącą spokojnie przy kominku w bibliotece.

– Dobry wieczór, panno Granger – powiedział, a ona skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się na powitanie. – Wierzę, że ma się pani dobrze? Brakowało nam pani podczas spotkania.

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję dyrektorze. Choć muszę pana poinformować, że złapię jutro niebezpiecznego wirusa, dzięki planowi zajęć Remusa – odpowiedziała.

– Ach tak, Tropki – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty dyrektor. – Remus już mi o nich opowiadał. Rozumiem, że masz w zanadrzu przygotowaną odpowiednią chorobę, i że pozostaniesz w tych kwaterach przez kilka następnych dni?

Skinęła głową. – Pracowaliśmy na zajęciach nad eliksirem, w którym wykorzystuje się pióra, wiec pomyślałam, że Krucza Ospa będzie odpowiednia – powiedziała mu. Krucza Ospa była bardzo nieprzyjemna, ale w ogóle nie groźna. Była to choroba magiczna, spowodowana reakcją alergiczną na elementarną magię zawartą w niektórych kruczych piórach. Na ciele chorego pojawiały się kępki czarnych piór, którym towarzyszyła gorączka i silne bóle głowy. Głos również zmieniał się w raczej paskudny skrzek. Zejście objawów zajmowało zazwyczaj trzy do pięciu dni. Nawet pani Pomfrey nie miałaby serca zmusić prefekt naczelnej do chodzenia na zajęcia z czarnymi piórami wyrastającymi z twarzy.

– Genialne moja droga – powiedział jej dyrektor, uśmiechając się życzliwie.

– Dziękuję profesorze – powiedziała, a następnie spojrzała krótko na Severusa.

– Czy mam zostawić was samych? – zapytała. To pytanie było dyktowane jedynie grzecznością, gdyż i tak Severus poinformuje ją później dokładnie o temacie rozmowy. Choć wszyscy w tym pokoju o tym wiedzieli, Dumbledore był nadal przywódcą Zakonu, a Severus jego mistrzem szpiegów, obie pozycje wymagały odpowiedniego szacunku.

– Och nie moja droga, to nie będzie konieczne. Chciałem tylko przekazać te pliki i zadać jedno pytanie, które dotyczy ciebie w takim samym stopniu, jak Severusa, może nawet w większym.

Serce Hermiony zamarło. Wiedziała, o co chodziło.

– Czy życzy pan sobie herbaty, dyrektorze? – zapytała, przypominając sobie o manierach.

– W każdą inną noc, moja droga – odmówił uśmiechając się. – Dzisiaj jednak czekam na późne połączenie z sieci Fiuu, którego bardzo nie chciałbym przegapić.

Oddelegowując jej grzeczność, jako pani domu, Severus nie przejmował się okazywaniem niezadowolenia z sytuacji.

– Jak przypuszczam, chodzi o chłopaka Weasley'ów, Albusie? – zapytał i został nagrodzony skinieniem głowy w odpowiedzi.

– To znaczy, że z wami rozmawiał. Tyle sam mi powiedział – powiedział Dumbledore, a Hermiona zamieniła krótkie, rozbawione spojrzenie z Severusem. Dyrektor oczywiście dokładnie wiedział z kim Ron rozmawiał, jeszcze zanim tu przyszedł. W jego naturze po prostu nie leżało nie wiedzieć czegoś, a umysł tak prosty i niechroniony jak Rona był właściwie odpowiednikiem umysłowego wyjca. Trzeba było bardzo się starać, aby nie usłyszeć jego myśli.

– Spotkał się dzisiaj ze mną i poprosił o wprowadzenie do Zakonu. Zakładając, że wasza dwójka i Harry zgodzicie się na to, nie widzę większych przeszkód. Pozostaje jedynie pytanie, jak daleko możemy dopuścić pana Weasley'a.

Hermiona powoli skinęła głową, pokazując, że zrozumiała niezadane pytanie, jednak nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, aby na nie odpowiedzieć. Część niej chciała mu powiedzieć, że jego członkostwo powinno zostać ograniczone jedynie do sesji treningowych i cotygodniowych spotkań, jednak jej większa część wiedziała lepiej.

– Panno Granger? – zapytał delikatnie Dumbledore, prawdopodobnie zakładając jej wewnętrzny konflikt, ale nie będąc w stanie go wyczytać. Jeżeli Ron był wyjcem, ona była kufrem, zamkniętym na olbrzymią kłódkę, nie dającą po sobie poznać swojej zawartości.

Czuła na sobie wzrok Severusa i to jego cicha zachęta sprawiła, że podjęła decyzję.

– Myślę, że to Zakon powinien podjąć tą decyzję, dyrektorze – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Moja relacja z Ronem może być... w tej chwili trudna, jednak nie ma ona nic wspólnego z pracą, którą wykonujemy. Powinien zostać zaproponowany i zaprezentowany Zakonowi tak jak wszyscy inni.

Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła lekkie skinięcie głową Severusa, zgadzającego się z jej decyzją.

– Cieszę się, że tak mówisz, moja droga – powiedział dyrektor czując ulgę. – Oczywiście uszanowałbym twoje życzenia, jednak pan Weasley będzie cennym dodatkiem do naszej grupy. Być może z czasem dojdziecie...

Spojrzała na niego raz, tylko jeden raz, ale to wystarczyło, żeby go uciszyć. Tym jednym spojrzeniem wyrysowała linię i wyzwała go, by ją przekroczył. _Nie wtrącaj się_, mówiła mu, a Dumbledore nie był uważany za najmądrzejszego czarodzieja swoich czasów bezpodstawnie. Umiał rozpoznać zagrożenie, kiedy je zobaczył. Nagle przypomniał sobie co powiedziała mu Minerwa w jego biurze tyle miesięcy temu.

_Zastanawiam się, __czy__ za kilka lat, nawet ty __będziesz w stanie jej dorównać._

– Myślę, że to już wszystko – powiedział lekko słabym głosem. – Lepiej już pójdę, bo w końcu przegapię to połączenie.

Skinął głową w stronę Hermiony. Jej oczy nie zdradzały żadnych emocji, kiedy odwzajemniała ten gest. Potem zwrócił się do Severusa i podał mu dokumenty, które nadal miał w ręce.

– Dobrej nocy, Severusie – powiedział, na co ten uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Słodkich słów, Albusie – życzył mu mistrz szpiegów. Na jego twarzy widniał wyraz rozbawienia wymieszanego z subtelnym ostrzeżeniem, którego dyrektor tak naprawdę nie potrzebował. _Jeżeli przekroczysz jej granice,_ wyczytał,_ będziesz miał również ze mną do czynienia_.

Kiedy dyrektor przekraczał gobelin i siadał za swoim biurkiem, stwierdził, że gorąco życzy sobie, aby nigdy nie musiał przekraczać żadnych granic ustanowionych przez pannę Granger, czy Severusa.

Ich wrogowie naprawdę zasługiwali na współczucie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o

Kiedy Dracon szedł chłodnymi cichymi lochami, nasłuchując każdego dźwięku, i raz po raz oglądając się za siebie, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie pierwsze oznaki szaleństwa, które zdarzało się w jego rodzinie.

Wiedział, że przekroczył granice, że powinien siedzieć bezpiecznie w swoim dormitorium, udając, że jest dobrym małym ślizgonkiem, szczególnie po wieściach, które przyniósł dzisiejszej nocy Dumbledore'owi.

Wykradanie się z Pokoju Wspólnego i spacerowanie nocą po lochach, w drodze do prywatnej sali ćwiczeń najbardziej znienawidzonego zdrajcy numer trzy na osobistej czarnej liście Voldemorta, było prawdopodobnie najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mógł teraz zrobić, ale nic nie potrafił na to poradzić.

Nie mógł spać, nie mógł się zrelaksować i z całą pewnością nie mógł tej nocy udawać, nie po przeczytaniu listu, który otrzymał kilka godzin wcześniej. Listu, który teraz leżał niewinnie na biurku dyrektora. Listu, który w ten lub inny sposób zaważy o jego przyszłości.

Oglądając się jeszcze raz za siebie i widząc korytarz tak pusty, jak tylko mógł być, Draco pod swoim płaszczem rzucił serię czarów wykrywających oraz uroki bliskości. Kiedy był już zadowolony z wyników, przycisnął dłoń do starych drewnianych drzwi.

Dopiero, kiedy przeszedł przez próg, zatrzasnął drzwi i zamknął zasuwę, odprężył się. Uderzył głową o szorstkie drewno z zamkniętymi oczami i głęboko odetchnął.

Bogowie, był w całkowitej rozsypce. Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Poważnie rozważał zawołanie Hermiony, albo spędzenie nocy w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, jednak nawet myśl o wyjaśnianiu wszystkiego innej ludzkiej istocie była w tej chwili zbyt przytłaczająca.

Dokładnie tego potrzebował. Miejsca, do którego nikt inny nie ma wstępu, gdzie był bezpieczny przed wścibskim wzrokiem, mógł opuścić swoje maski i znów je odbudować, aby były solidne i mocne. Zdolne przetrzymać to, co przyniesie kolejny dzień.

Powoli zaczął wspinaczkę po wysokich schodach, w myślach przeklinając tego, kto zaprojektował tą głupią krętą klatkę schodową, i decydując się nie ułatwiać sobie wędrówki odrobiną magii. Gniew go napędzał, i kiedy w końcu dotarł do drzwi sali ćwiczeń dyszał ciężko, rzucając pod nosem przekleństwami.

Zdejmując buty, bez zwyczajnej mu troski jaką okazywał wobec wszystkich elementów swojego zewnętrznego wyglądu, walnął w drzwi i wdarł się do pokoju. Zamarł po niecałym kroku.

Sala ćwiczeń nie była pusta. Nie spodziewał się towarzystwa.

Na matach tatami siedział młody, raczej znajomo wyglądający, czarnowłosy czarodziej z różdżką pewnie wycelowaną w jego pierś.

Draconowi chwilę zabrało odzyskanie głosu, jednak jego maski potrzebowały zaledwie sekundy, żeby być znów na miejscu.

– Potter. Czy nie powinieneś być w swoim przytulnym dormitorium o tej porze nocy? – zapytał głosem dużo zimniejszym niż zazwyczaj.

Każda inna osoba wzdrygnęłaby się słysząc taki ton, lub odpowiedziała mu pytaniem równie szorstkim. To z kolei sprowokowałoby Dracona do przejścia z lekko agresywnego stanu do pełnego ataku.

Jednak można zaufać Harry'emu Potterowi, co do tego, że zrobi jedyną dziwną i niespodziewaną rzecz, która całkowicie zbije ślizgona z pantałyku.

– Tak, wiem, że powinienem tam być – przyznał się bez wahania gryfon, zdając się nie zauważyć tonu Dracona. – Martwię się jednak o jutro.

To całkowicie zaskoczyło ślizgona. Oczekiwał irytacji, a nie pełnego zaufania.

– Jutro? – zapytał. Wyraźnie brakowało mu słów.

Harry skinął głową, cały czas nie zauważając, że z Draconem jest coś nie tak. – Jutro. Wtedy Ron i inni zostaną wprowadzeni do Wewnętrznego Kręgu – wyjaśnił.

Przez chwilę Draco po prostu się na niego gapił. Całkowicie o tym zapomniał, choć zaprzątało to ich głowy od ładnych kilku dni.

– Oh. To jutro – powtórzył słabo i porzucając wszelką godność, opadł ciężko na maty.

– Draco? – Zmartwiona twarz Harry'ego pojawiła się w jego polu widzenia. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy, nawet komiczny wygląd Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru raczkującego ku niemu niczym niemowlę, nie mógł go rozbawić. – Czy coś się stało?

– Nie. Wszystko w porządku – Draco automatycznie odbił pytanie. – Mówisz mi, że martwisz się tak bardzo, że nie możesz spać?

Nawet w kiepskim świetle pochodni, Draco zobaczył, że Harry zarumienił się ze wstydu. _Musimy jak najszybciej zacząć kontrolę nad krążeniem krwi_, zanotował podświadomie, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź Harry'ego.

– Wiem, że to głupie – powiedział gryfon. – Najpierw jednak miałem koszmar, o tym jak Ron oskarżył Hermionę i Snape'a o spanie ze sobą, po czym ogłosił publicznie całą zawartość myślodsiewni. Potem przyśniło mi się jak Snape zabija Rona, co zmieniło się w straszny sen o Hermionie zabijającej Rona. Następnie przyśniło mi się jak razem chowali jego ciało. Później już nie mogłem zasnąć.

– Pracowita noc – skomentował sucho Draco i zobaczył jak zmęczony Harry kiwa głową.

– Nie masz pojęcia – zgodził się.

– Co więc jest twoim największym zmartwieniem: to że Weasley skrzywdzi Hermionę, czy to, że Hermiona zabije Weasley'a?

Harry westchnął. – To nie tylko to. Przez ostatni tydzień zastanawiałem się jak zareaguje Zakon, kiedy dowiedzą się o niej i o Snape'ie. Ten związek, jak szalenie by to nie brzmiało, jest jedyną czystą rzeczą jaką ma. Boję się tego, co może się stać, kiedy ktoś im to odbierze.

– Ja również nie chciałbym tego widzieć – zgodził się cicho Draco. – Pamiętasz jaka była w październiku i listopadzie, jakby chciała odgryźć ci głowę jak tylko krzywo na nią spojrzałeś? Każdego dnia spodziewałem się wieści o jej śmierci. Teraz, pomimo wszystkiego przez co przeszła, wygląda na bardziej zadowoloną, niż kiedykolwiek ją widziałem. Tak samo Severus.

– Wydają się być ze sobą tacy szczęśliwi – wyszeptał Harry. – A jednak zastanawiam się jak mogą być tak radośni pośród tego wszystkiego? Jak radzą sobie z całym tym szaleństwem i tajemnicami? – zaśmiał się w suchy, kpiący sposób. – Kurwa, nawet nie rozumiem jak ona może żyć ze Snapem. Wiem, że się kochają, ale i tak trudno w to uwierzyć.

Draco się uśmiechnął. – Jego umysł rzeczywiście był moją biblioteką – powiedział, a z jego tonu jasno wynikało, że był to cytat. – Kiedykolwiek był dla mnie otwarty, wkraczałam w rozkosz.

– Co? – zapytał Harry.

– To mi powiedziała, kiedy kilka tygodni temu zadałem jej to samo pytanie. Wydaje mi się, że to cytat z jakiejś mugolskiej książki.

Harry prychnął. – Jeżeli mówimy o przenośniach, nie trudno mi uwierzyć, że Hermiona sama ją wymyśliła.

Siedzieli w przyjemnej ciszy, jaka może panować tylko pomiędzy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Draco czuł się zaskoczony tym, jak łatwo teraz przebywało mu się z Harry'm, jak naturalnie rozmawiali i dzielili się przemyśleniami, kiedy niecałe cztery miesiące temu nie przetrwali by pięciu minut razem w jednym pomieszczeniu.

– A jakie ty masz dzisiaj usprawiedliwienie na bycie tutaj? – zapytał w końcu Harry. – Zły dzień ze ślizgonami?

Draco wiedział, że Harry podaje mu wyjaśnienie, którego potrzebuje, praktycznie na srebrnej tacy. Musi tylko kiwnąć głową i wymruczeć coś niezrozumiałego, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak kiedy otworzył usta, aby się zgodzić, ku swojemu niezmiernemu zdziwieniu, stwierdził że właściwie chce powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę, podzielić się tragedią, w jaką właśnie tej nocy zmieniło się jego życie.

Dlatego zamiast zabawić go jakąś historyjką o idiotyzmach Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Harry'ego wzrokiem, który ujawniał o wiele więcej uczuć niż zazwyczaj.

– Hermiona mnie zrujnuje – powiedział. – Siedzę tutaj z gryfonem w nieoznaczalnym pokoju w środku nocy i zamiast planować najlepszy sposób na pozbycie się ciebie, kusi mnie, by porozmawiać o moich problemach.

– Palant – odpowiedział przyjaźnie Harry. Draco zachichotał w odpowiedzi. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu poczuł jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion wielki ciężar. Nadal obawiał się przyszłości, jednak nie było to już tak całkowicie przytłaczające uczucie.

– Dziś w nocy dostałem list od ojca – zaczął wyjaśniać i delikatnie palcami potarł skronie. – Zdecydował, że nadszedł już czas.

– Czas na co? – zapytał Harry, jednak ze skrywanego napięcia w jego głosie, Draco mógł powiedzieć, że właściwie miał dość dobre pojęcie o tym, co miało nastąpić.

– Na mnie, abym nareszcie mógł się przysłużyć naszej sprawie. Czekał z moim wprowadzeniem, ponieważ nie chciał ryzykować mojego ujawnienia, jednak z chwilą ukończenia szkoły i powrotu do domu, zaprowadzi mnie do nory Voldemorta, gdzie zostanę naznaczony i wytresowany niczym pies.

W swoim głosie słyszał zgorzknienie i twardość. Te same uczucia widział odzwierciedlone na twarzy Harry'ego.

– Kurwa – tylko tyle odpowiedział jego przyjaciel. – Nie można tego jakoś obejść?

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Czekał na ten moment od chwili moich narodzin – powiedział głosem ściszonym do szeptu. – Nie ma mowy, żeby mnie z tego zwolnił. To pozostawia mi dwa wyjścia.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał, a głośne wypowiedzenie tych słów sprawi, że staną się w końcu rzeczywistością.

– Mogę przyjąć Mroczny Znak i postarać się dożyć do Halloween, albo muszę odciąć się od mojej rodziny i zadeklarować moje poparcie dla waszej strony konfliktu.

Przełknął głośno. – Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale bycie dziedzicem rodu Malfoy'ów było dla mnie najważniejsze od kiedy pamiętam. Jeżeli odmówię podążania drogą, którą wybrał dla mnie mój ojciec, wydziedziczą mnie. Wtedy będę niczym.

Przez chwilę chciał płakać i wyć z powodu tej niesprawiedliwości. Przypomniał sobie jednak, kto siedzi na przeciwko niego - chłopak, który stracił oboje rodziców, zanim zdążył ich poznać z powodu jakiejś przepowiedni, tej samej przepowiedni, która zmusiła go do ciągłej walki z najstraszliwszym czarodziejem jakiego znał świat. Poczuł wstyd.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał, a ze zwyczajnej mu dumy i arogancji nic nie zostało. – Wiem, że to żałosne. Jednak zerwanie kontaktów jest jedyną rzeczą, jaką mogę zrobić, a nawet sama myśl o tym jest dla mnie bolesna.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, a kiedy Draco spojrzał pytająco na twarz Harry'ego, zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel jest głęboko pogrążony w myślach.

– Być może nie – odpowiedział w końcu gryfon.

– Co?

– Być może nie będziesz się musiał odcinać, przynajmniej nie przed Halloween – odpowiedział Harry, całkowicie skoncentrowany na planie, który tworzył się w jego umyśle.

– To bzdura, Harry – powiedział ostro Draco, nie chcąc poddać się nadziei, która radośnie bulgotała mu w gardle. – Zarówno mój ojciec jak i Voldemort chcą mnie naznaczyć, i nigdy nie zaakceptują mojego sprzeciwu!

– Nie sprzeciwu – odpowiedział Harry i nagle na jego twarzy pojawiła się ekscytacja. – Ale być może lepszą alternatywę, sposób w jaki będziesz dla nich bardziej przydatny, dużo bardziej przydatny niż kolejny z rzędu śmierciożerca!

– Niby jak? – odpowiedział sceptycznie Draco.

– Jako... asystent profesora. Będziesz mógł zostać w Hogwarcie, kiedy my wszyscy oficjalnie go opuścimy – zaoferował Harry po chwili namysłu. – Jest to wiarygodne wytłumaczenie twojego pozostania w zamku. Możesz również powiedzieć, że jako były ślizgon będziesz ściśle obserwowany. Nie będą mogli ryzykować nadania ci Mrocznego Znaku. Jestem pewien, że kiedy Hermiona ukończy szkołę, będą potrzebowali kolejnego szpiega w zamku. Być może nawet ucieszą się, że sam wpadłeś na taki pomysł.

– Jak niby przekonam kogokolwiek, że nauczyciel z Hogwartu chce mnie przyjąć na swojego praktykanta? Wszyscy znają poglądy mojego ojca, a w ostatnich latach stało się jasne jak są lojalni wobec Dumbedore'a...

– To nie dotyczy nowej mistrzyni eliksirów – nie zgodził się Harry. – Jak na razie jest neutralna, a oficjalnie nie wie, że jesteś przyszłym śmierciożercą. Jesteś świetny z eliksirów, a jeżeli Dumbledore z nią porozmawia...

– Potter – Draco przerwał wywód przyjaciela zdesperowanym głosem. – Jestem pewien, że będę tego żałował, ale muszę przyznać, że jesteś genialny. To może się udać.

Kiedy zalała go fala ulgi i nadziei, objął kolana rękoma i powtarzał szeptem: – To może się udać!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

– Czy Hermiona też nie powinna tu być? – zapytał Ron zajmując miejsce, wyraźnie martwiąc się, że jego przyjaciółka nadal go unika.

Było sobotnie popołudnie, kiedy Ron, Fred, George, uzdrowicielka Hestia Jones, profesorowie Flitwick i Vector zostali przedstawieni Zakonowi. Było kilka trudnych chwil, zwłaszcza, kiedy Draco wszedł do pokoju, na co bliźniacy Weasley wyciągnęli różdżki, a profesor Flitwick zapiszczał komicznie. Pomijając te wydarzenia, wszystko poszło dobrze i teraz Zakon był zdominowany przez długi rząd rudych głów, siedzących naprzeciwko Harry'ego, wokół powiększonego stołu.

Pytanie Rona było pierwszą rzeczą, którą powiedział, poza podziękowaniem za przyjęcie. Zadał je chwilę po oficjalnym rozpoczęciu zebrania przez Dumbledore'a. Jak prawie wszystko, co Ron mówił w tych dniach, charakteryzowało się całkowitym brakiem wyczucia czasu.

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Snape posłał w kierunku Rona tak zabójcze spojrzenie, że ten zdawał się skurczyć pod wpływem palącego żaru. Odwrócił się, napotykając nie mniej trujący wzrok Dracona Malfoya i schylił głowę.

To dyrektor w końcu odpowiedział na jego pytanie. – Tak, powinna być na tym zebraniu – zgodził się spokojnie. – Została jednak wezwana.

– Wezwana? – powiedział Fred lub George, Harry nigdy nie był pewien co do tożsamości bliźniaków. – Przez kogo?

– Gdzie? – dodał drugi bliźniak, i nawet nie patrząc na siebie dokończyli razem. – I dlaczego?

Tym razem mordercze spojrzenie Snape'a objęło całe potomstwo Weasley'ów, włączając w to Billa, który zrobił gest, chcąc jakby ogłosić swoją całkowitą niewinność.

– Minęło zaledwie pięć minut spotkania – zaczął chłodno Snape, a pogarda wręcz kapała z każdego jego słowa. – A już zdążyliście zaprezentować obszerne dowody waszej niedojrzałości. Czy możemy choć udać, że przeszliśmy już przez wszystkie młodzieńcze wygłupy, co pozwoli wam wykorzystać wasze mózgi w sposób zaplanowany przez stwórcę?

– Ale my właśnie tak je wykorzystujemy – zaprotestował jeden z nich.

– To jest dokładnie...

– Rzecz...

– Do której zostaliśmy stworzeni:

– Rozśmieszać i rozbawiać naszych...

– Kolegów czarodziejów.

– A teraz, o co chodzi z Hermioną?

To była jedna z rzeczy, którą Harry najbardziej podziwiał u bliźniaków - mogli się wygłupiać, całkowicie zmienić temat i doprowadzić wszystkich wokół do szaleństwa, nie zapominając przy tym o pierwotnym temacie rozmowy.

Jednak tym razem wolałby, żeby Snape'owi udało się odwrócić ich uwagę.

To Dumbledore odpowiedział na to pytanie, prawdopodobnie wiedząc, że Snape nie zareaguje miło na bliźniaków Weasley. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni Harry zauważył, że kiedy Hermiona jest nieobecna w zamku, ich mistrz szpiegów trochę łatwiej się irytuje. Nie na zauważalnym poziomie, jednak stało się to oczywiste, kiedy Harry połączył fakty.

Kiedy nie było Hermiony, Snape reagował trochę szybciej, jego odpowiedzi były trochę wredniejsze, a humor trochę gorszy. Choć Harry widział więcej dobroci wyrażonej przez Snape'a w ostatnich kilku miesiącach, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, była ona wyraźnie zarezerwowana wyłącznie dla Hermiony. Razem z nią opuszczały go wszelkie ludzkie uprzejmości

– Macie świadomość, że w Zakonie są tylko dwie oficjalne funkcje - przewodniczącego, którą zajmuję ja, oraz mistrza szpiegów, którą objął Severus Snape – rozpoczął swoje krótkie wprowadzenie w strukturę Wewnętrznego Kręgu. – W tej chwili rozważamy stworzenie trzeciego stanowiska, koordynatora pomiędzy Wewnętrznym, a Zewnętrznym Kręgiem, jednak poza tym, każdy w Zakonie jest na równi z innymi, ma prawo do tej samej wiedzy i musi być elastyczny co do swoich zadań. Istnieją jednak pewne obszary, na których dani członkowie się koncentrują.

– Wasz ojciec – wskazał na Artura Weasley'a. – Jest naszymi oczami i uszami w Ministerstwie, tak jak Tonks pośród aurorów. Dracon informuje nas o poglądach i planach bardziej... konserwatywnych czarodziejów czystej krwi. – Opis ten wywołał chichot ze strony Artura Weasley'a i uniesioną brew ze strony Dracona.

– Remus Lupin jest naszym pośrednikiem z wilkołakami, tak jak Hagrid, który należy do Zewnętrznego Kręgu, dba o komunikację z olbrzymami. A panna Granger – Dumbledore zawahał się na chwilę, nie wiedząc jak to ująć. Przypomniał sobie, że rozmawia z gryfonami, wybrał więc bezpośrednie podejście do tematu. – Panna Granger jest naszym szpiegiem w Wewnętrznym Kręgu śmierciożerców.

Po swojej prawej stronie usłyszał pisk i obrócił głowę akurat w momencie, w którym profesor Flitwick prawie by spadł z krzesła, gdyby nie przytrzymała go pewna ręka profesor McGonagall.

– Panna Granger? – zapytał maleńki nauczyciel, wyraźnie nie wierząc w to co usłyszał. – Szpiegiem?

Po swojej lewej stronie Harry dostrzegł, jak Snape z obrzydzeniem przewraca oczami. – Tak, szpiegiem, w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, już od ponad sześciu miesięcy. Tak, mamy na to dowód, nie, nie powstrzymamy jej, i na pewno jest kompetentna w tym co robi. To jak sądzę, powinno odpowiedzieć na każde wasze pytanie.

Nie czekał, aby dać komukolwiek szansę zaprotestowania, lecz kontynuował głosem nie znoszącym czegoś takiego, jak inna opinia. Mogę was zapewnić, że nie będziemy o tym dłużej dyskutować. Mamy do zrobienia dużo ważniejsze rzeczy niż zaspokojenie waszego zapotrzebowania na sensację.

To uciszyło Flitwicka równie skutecznie co Vector, która już otwierała usta, żeby wyrazić swoje niedowierzanie. Zamknęła je głośno.

Jednak bliźniacy Weasley nie byli znani ze swojej subtelności, czy przestrzegania zasad, i choć Snape patrzył na nich z rosnącym pragnieniem zadawania cierpienia, torturowania i mordowania w oczach, spojrzeli na Dumbedore'a, jakby ten niespodziewanie ofiarował im nową zabawkę.

– Hermiona – zaczął jeden z nich.

– Jest szpiegiem...

– Wśród śmierciożerców? – zapytali, a Dumbledore skinął głową, wyraźnie spodziewając się jakiegoś wybuchu, pamiętając reakcję ich młodszego brata, kiedy dowiedział się o całej tej sprawie.

Nie znał on jednak bliźniaków Weasley tak dobrze jak Harry, który uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc ich wyraz twarzy. Jeżeli się nie mylił, Hermiona znajdzie się w krzyżowym ogniu pytań z chwilą w której wróci. Jednak nie będą one dotyczyły tego jak to zrobiła, ani dlaczego.

Harry spodziewał się raczej pytań bardziej praktycznych, jakie zaklęcia opłaszczające są według niej najlepsze, jak Voldemort zabezpieczył swoją kwaterę przed zaklęciami podsłuchującymi i jakich gadżetów ona, jako prawdziwy szpieg, potrzebuje. Prawdopodobnie wymyślą całą nową linię produktów i zmuszą ją do przetestowania ich.

Najwidoczniej Dumbledore nie znał zbyt dobrze zawiłych i lekko przerażających dróg, którymi krążyły myśli bliźniaków, dlatego ich szerokie uśmiechy wyrażające całkowite szczęście zupełnie go zaskoczyły.

– Zajebiście! – ogłosili radośnie bracia, co na razie zakończyło temat.

0o0o0

Nie był to ostatni raz tego wieczoru, kiedy praca Hermiony miała zająć członków Zakonu.

Prawie skończyli wieczorne zebranie, które było wydajne, choć upstrzone dużą ilością sarkastycznych spojrzeń i komentarzy Snape'a w stronę Rona. Gryfon kulił się za każdym razem, kiedy wzrok jego dawnego nauczyciela wędrował w jego stronę. Nagle jeden z gobelinów zalśnił na złoto. Wybiegła z niego Hermiona, potykając się i prawie upadając z pośpiechu.

– Severusie! – krzyknęła, a on natychmiast znalazł się przy jej boku, podtrzymując ją i odchylając głowę w górę, tak jak robił to często przez te ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

Harry wiedział teraz jak rozpaczliwie Hermiona potrzebowała siły Snape'a po zebraniach, jednak nadal uważał ich zachowanie za lekko dziwne. Choć Snape ją podtrzymywał i patrzył jej głęboko w oczy, jego dotyk nie niósł pociechy, a twarz była tak samo neutralna i bezuczuciowa jak Hermiony.

Wydawali się... unieruchomieni, zamrożeni w chwili bezruchu. Harry szczerze wątpił, czy taka pozycja może pocieszyć nawet Hermionę.

Nagleczar prysł i ich mistrz szpiegów zabrał się do pracy.

– Bezpieczny dom numer cztery zostanie zaatakowany za kilka minut – warknął. Hermiona opadła na fotel z zamkniętymi ze zmęczenia oczami i oparła głowę na zagłówku. Zanim zrozumieli rzuconą informację, on był już przy kominku i łączył się z kryjówką.

Zazwyczaj byłby to zabawny widok, Snape na kolanach, z głową w zielonych płomieniach, słyszalne ciche echo okrzyków w stronę Mundungusa Fletchera, jednak Harry był za bardzo zagubiony, aby cieszyć się tą chwilą. Nawet bliźniacy Weasley patrzyli to na Snape'a, to na Hermionę z wyrazem całkowitego zaskoczenia.

– Mundungus – Harry słyszał krzyki Snape'a. – Wiem, że tam jesteś, więc w tej chwili rusz swoją żałosną dupę do kominka, albo będzie cię to kosztowało twoje nędzne życie!

Podczas gdy Snape rozmawiał z Dunem w szorstki sposób, jaki najlepiej działał na tego złodziejaszka, wydając mu krótkie komendy pozbierania swoich rzeczy i użycia alarmowego świstoklika do Grimmauld Place, Hermiona zdawała się nie wiedzieć co się wokół niej dzieje. Większość członków Zakonu podskoczyła na jej wejście i wieści, które wykrzyczał Snape. Teraz nerwowo przemierzali pokój, gorączkowo przypatrując się zaklętej mapie na suficie, jakby w ten sposób mogli dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, lub po prostu wpatrując się w widoczną część Snape'a.

– Musisz się natychmiast wynosić! Zostaw za sobą wszystko, co nie wygląda zbyt nowo, lub podejrzanie i pospiesz się. Śmierciożercy pojawią się tu za kilka minut!

Połączenie sieci Fiuu z kwaterą główną działało tylko w jedną stronę, więc Dung nie mógł po prostu do nich przejść. Jednak Grimmauld Place, obecnie kryjówka numer jeden po przeniesieniu kwatery głównej do Hogwartu, nadal była chroniona przez potężne zaklęcia zabezpieczające, oraz miała dwukierunkowe połączenie sieci Fiuu powiązane z członkami Zakonu. Przestrzegając procedur bezpieczeństwa, które wprowadził Snape, kiedy tylko został mistrzem szpiegów, Dung przejdzie tam i postara się nie wychylać, aż wszystkie potencjalne zaklęcia namierzające, lub inne niebezpieczeństwa, które mógł mieć na sobie, zostaną dezaktywowane.

– Nie obchodzą mnie twoje skradzione rzeczy Mundungus! – znów można było słyszeć Snape'a. – Uaktywnij tylko zaklęcie abditum i wynoś się stamtąd, albo zasłużysz sobie na każdego Cruciatusa, jakiego na ciebie rzucą. Natychmiast!

Harry widział jak pani Weasley podskoczyła słysząc ostatni rozkaz, który był głośny nawet dla nich. Krzyk zdawał się mieć pożądany efekt, ponieważ sekundę później Snape wyciągnął głowę z paleniska, wziął kolejną garść proszku i znów zanurzył się w płomienie.

Lekko oszołomiony Harry obserwował jak Snape popędza Dunga w niecałkiem cenzuralny sposób, następnie sprawdza inne kryjówki i nakazuje osobom tam przebywającym ciszę aż do odwołania, po czym znów sprawdza kryjówkę czwartą, aby upewnić się że Dun rzeczywiście ją opuścił. Zaklęcie abditum, przypomniał sobie, było kolejnym genialnym wynalazkiem, obmyślonym przez Snape'a i Hermionę.

Rzucenie zaklęcia pozostawiało otoczenie w stanie zaniedbania i porzucenia, zamieniając każdy niezamieszkany dom w ruinę pokrytą grubą warstwą kurzu. Kiedy śmierciożercy dotrą do kryjówki zastaną jedynie starą rozwaloną ruderę, która będzie wyglądać na niezamieszkaną od dobrych kilku lat.

Harry na początku był zirytowany, kiedy dowiedział się ile rzeczy Snape zmienił i ulepszył odkąd objął stanowisko mistrza szpiegów. Istnienie protokołów regulujących bezpieczeństwo i postępowanie w sytuacjach alarmowych wydawało mu się być całkiem naturalne. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby zrozumieć, że w ich pracy najważniejszym zabezpieczeniem była dyskrecja. Jednak jak większość czarodziejów, Dumbledore po prostu nie bawił się w dyskrecję. Nigdy nie był w niej dobry, choć był w stanie zadziwić rozmówcę posiadaną na ten temat wiedzą.

Być może nauczenie ich dyskrecji i przebiegłości, oraz zmiana Zakonu w profesjonalną organizację wymagało szpiega. Osoby, która automatycznie zakrywała za sobą wszelkie ślady i sprawdzała wszystkie wyjścia w chwili wejścia do pomieszczenia. Niezależnie od powodów, Harry cieszył się, że to właśnie Snape zajmuje się tymi rzeczami. Oczywiście razem z Hermioną.

Po mniej niż pięciu minutach, od kiedy Hermiona wpadła przez gobelin, kryjówka czwarta była opuszczona, jej mieszkaniec bezpieczny, a sieć Fiuu odłączona. Snape działał tak szybko i wydajnie, że dopiero kiedy skończył, wszyscy członkowie Zakonu w końcu zrozumieli, co się stało. Teraz, tak nagle jak zabrał się do pracy, całe napięcie opuściło jego ciało i podszedł do Hermiony.

– Filiżankę herbaty? – zapytał delikatnie, a ona skinęła głową nie otwierając oczu.

– Udało mu się?– zapytała.

– Tak. Choć narzekał, że musi zostawić swoje rzeczy. Dom wygląda na całkowicie opuszczony. Chcesz teraz podać mi szczegóły, czy możemy z tym poczekać?

– Myślę, że teraz. Być może przeoczyłam coś istotnego.

Ponownie Hermiona otworzyła oczy i skoncentrowała wzrok na Snape'ie. Zapadła cisza, jakby oboje opuścili ciała i rozmawiali na poziomie, na który nikt inny nie mógł dotrzeć.

Połączenie zostało zerwane tak gwałtownie jak wcześniej. Snape podszedł do kominka, gdzie nalał herbatę do filiżanki, posłodził dwiema łyżeczkami cukru i podał wdzięcznej Hermionie.

– Tysiąc razy mu powtarzałem, żeby nie używał sów – skomentował gniewnie.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedziała spokojnie, sącząc napój z wyraźną przyjemnością. – Jednak tobie przychodzi to naturalnie.

– Czy ktoś mógłby wyjaśnić, o co chodziło w tym wszystkim? – zapytał Bill Weasley z ledwie skrywaną irytacją.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Nawet Dumbledore wydawał się być poważnie zmieszany tymi niezrozumiałymi wydarzeniami. Teraz, kiedy ktoś przerwał ciszę, Harry usłyszał kilka głosów powtarzających żądanie Billa.

– Hermiona zdała mi raport, a ja zareagowałem na podane przez nią informacje – odpowiedział Snape, wyraźnie niechętny wyjaśniania ich dziwnej interakcji.

– Nie zauważyłem żadnego raportu – zaprotestował, a Hermiona i Snape znów spojrzeli na siebie w ten dziwnie cichy sposób.

– Tak będzie lepiej – powiedziała w końcu, jakby kończąc kłótnię. – Nie zaakceptują niczego innego.

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytał Snape, uważnie przyglądając się jej twarzy.

Zmęczona skinęła głową. – Czyń honory, dobrze? Potrzebuję chwili ciszy i kolejnej filiżanki herbaty.

– O czym, na miłość bogów mówicie? – cierpliwość Tonks wyraźnie się wyczerpała. – Jesteście telepatami, czy jak?

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko. Natomiast Hermiona odwróciła się od nich, ignorując cały Zakon, jakby była zupełnie sama w pokoju. – Zgrabnie powiedziane, droga Tonks – odpowiedział. Gdyby Harry nie był całkowicie zagubiony, prychnąłby na ślizgońską umiejętność obracania każdej sytuacji w teatralnie melodramatyczną scenę.

– Krótko po tym jak zaczęliśmy pracować razem z Hermioną, przez przypadek odkryliśmy, że dwóch mistrzów legilimencji może przesyłać i odbierać myśli, obrazy, a nawet całe sekwencje wspomnień. Trzeba się do tego przyzwyczaić, jednak z odrobiną treningu staje się to najbardziej wydajną metodą dzielenia się informacjami, z jaką kiedykolwiek się spotkałem.

Harry nagle zaczął żałować, że na piątym roku przestał uczyć się oklumencji.

– To znaczy że możecie rozmawiać ze swoimi umysłami? – zapytał, nie kryjąc podziwu, a Snape skinął głową.

– Potrzebujemy do tego kontaktu wzrokowego, lub fizycznego – dodał spokojnie. – Poza tym, do tej pory, nie odkryliśmy innych ograniczeń tej metody.

Sądząc po wyrazach twarzy połowy członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, aż ich skręcało, żeby zapytać, skomentować, czy omówić to nowe odkrycie. Jak zwykle, bliźniacy byli najszybsi, a Harry'emu nie było trudno przewidzieć ich reakcję.

– Czyli możecie rozmawiać ze sobą niezauważeni? – zapytał jeden z nich. Snape skinął głową, wyraźnie chcąc skończyć temat.

– Nawet jeżeli jesteście po dwóch stronach pokoju? I nikt nie zauważy? – kolejne skinięcie, z pogłębiającym się gniewnym spojrzeniem.

– To jest zajebiste! – dodał drugi, i ponownie w doskonałej harmonii wypowiedzieli pytanie, na które Harry tylko czekał: – Możecie nas nauczyć?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Od autorki: Cytat, którego używa Hermiona do wyjaśnienia Draconowi swojego związku z Severusem, pochodzi z "Villette" Charlotte Bronte. W tym opowiadaniu główna bohaterka zakochuje się w porywczym, irytującym i bardzo sarkastycznym profesorze. Myślę, że dość pasujące.

Od tłumaczki: tytuł rozdziału jest nawiązaniem do Star Treka, a konkretniej do rytuału łączenia umysłów rasy Wulkanów.


	48. Szpetność upiększa

Od tłumaczki: Bardzo was przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Niestety nie mam szczęścia do bety, kolejna osoba nie odzywa się do mnie od miesiąca. Wiem, że niesprawdzone rozdziały są gorsze jakościowo, na pewno pod względem interpunkcji, jak i pewnie nie do końca poprawnych konstrukcji zdaniowych. Przepraszam za to. Jeżeli jest osoba chętna do poprawy tych rozdziałów, prosze o kontakt. Od teraz rozdziały będę wrzucać zaraz po ich przetłumaczeniu, nie czekając na betę. Chyba, że zadecydujecie inaczej. Miłego czytania.

0o0

**Szpetność upiększa**

– Draco – wykrzyknął huczny głos, na co chłopak nerwowo drgnął.

– Tutaj jest,...

– Nasz osobisty reformowany ślizgon...

– Tuż obok naszego osobistego zbawcy świata!

– Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego zostali członkami – wyszeptał Draco do Harry'ego przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

– Nie są tacy źle, jeżeli odpuścisz swoją godność, i zaakceptujesz ich jak naturalną katastrofę – powiedział przyjacielowi, którego zbolały wyraz twarzy powiedział mu, jak marne było to pocieszenie.

Bliźniacy Weasley otaczali swoją zdobycz i teraz zbliżali się do nich, kiedy Draco nagle podskoczył z kanapy w stronę dużego owalnego stołu, pociągając Harry'ego za sobą.

– Severus – zawołał, lekko zdesperowany. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, i w umyśle przewrócił oczami. _Z deszczu pod_... pomyślał.

– Tak – zapytał mniej niż zadowolony mistrz szpiegów, który dopiero co opuścił swoje biuro. – O co chodzi Draco?

– Mmm, Harry i ja mamy taką... sprawę o której chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać – gorączkowo improwizował Draco, spoglądając za siebie.

Snape zobaczył Weasley'ów, Harry'ego i Dracona. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwilę widział, jak z rozbawienia drżą mu wargi.

– Dobrze – zgodził się chętnie. – Chodźcie do mojego biura. Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut do rozpoczęcia zebrania.

Nadal ciągnąc ze sobą Harry'ego niczym kukiełkę, Draco praktycznie wbiegł do biura Snape'a i odetchnął z ulgą kiedy ich dawny nauczyciel zamknął za nimi drzwi.

– Rzeczywiście chcecie ze mną o czymś porozmawiać – zapytał Snape, drżenie jego warg było teraz wyraźnie widoczne. – Czy był to mało subtelny sposób na pozbycie się rudzielców?

Draco jakby dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo się nie pilnował, natychmiast się wyprostował i przybrał pozę znudzonego arystokraty. Tym razem Harry czuł jak drżą jego własne wargi.

– Właściwie to jest jedna dość istotna kwestia – ogłosił ślizgon. – Harry i ja omawialiśmy plan Hermiony, i myślę, że znaleźliśmy rozwiązanie dla jednego słabego punktu.

Snape natychmiast skupił na nich całą swoją uwagę. Harry musiał się powstrzymać przed unikaniem tak intensywnego czarnego spojrzenia.

– Jakiej słabości – powiedział Snape.

Harry nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie więcej niż nieartykułowany bulgot , na szczęście ślizgon u jego boku był odporny na aurę Snape'a.

– Z tego co wiem, Hermiona chciała przedstawić plan Voldemortowi z chwilą gdy będzie wystarczająco wysoko w hierarchii śmierciożerców? – zapytał Draco Snape'a, a ten niecierpliwie przytaknął.

– Harry i ja zastanawialiśmy się, czy to nie wzbudzi podejrzeń - dlaczego nie zaproponowała tego wcześniej i dlaczego wybrała właśnie Tintagel, a nie jakieś miejsce, które leży bliżej Weasley'ów, czy Hogwartu? Jednak jeżeli jej plan będzie odpowiedzią na coś, jeżeli zaproponuje go w odpowiedzi na coś, czego Voldemort się dowie...

To było takie typowe dla Dracona. Stali tutaj, w biurze mistrza szpiegów, z coraz bardziej poirytowanym i niecierpliwym Snapem, krążącym wokół nich, niczym niewidzialna chmura, a Draco gra sobie melodramatyczną diwę. Zazwyczaj Harry pozwalał mu na opowiedzenie historii w jego własnym tempie, teraz jednak był aż nazbyt świadomy Zakonu po drugiej stronie pokoju i zebrania, które zaraz miało się zacząć, więc mu przerwał.

– Przepowiednia – powiedział cicho Harry, a Draco jęknął, niczym aktor zepchnięty ze sceny. – Pomyśleliśmy, że jeżeli można by zmienić przepowiednię aby głosiła, że jedynym sposobem na zabicie mnie, jest zrobienie tego w jedną ze starożytnych nocy w jednym ze starożytnych miejsc, a Hermiona podałaby tak spreparowaną przepowiednię Voldemortowi, jej plan byłby jedynie rozwiązaniem na problem Czarnego Pana. Nikt by tego nie kwestionował.

Coś się zmieniło w spojrzeniu Snape'a, jednak Harry za nic nie był w stanie określić co.

– Jakim cudem Hermiona miałaby wyprowadzić cię w taką noc z zamku, jeżeli wiedziałbyś, że jest to dla ciebie niebezpieczne, Potter?

Harry zagapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Pytanie było tylko pytaniem! Nie ukrytą groźbą wysyczaną wszechwiedzącym tonem, jak Snape'owe "Czy ty wiesz co robisz?", kiedy nie wyszedł mu kolejny eliksir. Tym razem wyglądało na to, że Snape jest rzeczywiście zainteresowany odpowiedzią.

– Gdyby Hermiona przekonała mnie i pokazała mi swoje wspomnienie w myślodsiewni, czy jakoś inaczej – powiedział po chwili namysłu. – Czy nie mogłaby zmienić go tak, albo wyciąć jego część, żebym nie dowiedział się o niebezpieczeństwie?

Ponownie Snape popatrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Dopiero bolesny ucisk w piersi uświadomił Harry'emu, że cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. W ciągu tych kilku krótkich miesięcy od Nowego Roku, miał dużo lepsze zdanie o Snape'ie. Nagle zrozumiał, że _chciał_ aby ten mężczyzna go szanował, być może nawet go polubił, tak samo jak teraz chciał, żeby Draco miał o nim dobrą opinię.

_Pomyśleć, że niecałe pół roku temu nazywałem go "tłustowłosym dupkiem"!_

Snape w końcu skinął głową. – Wasz pomysł ma sens – zgodził się, a Harry poczuł jak duma rozpiera mu pierś. To był największy komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszał od Snape'a.

Snape obserwował ich przez chwilę. Jego nieodgadniony wzrok spoczął najpierw na Draconie, a potem, wyraźnie dłużej, na Harry'm.

– Dobrze – ogłosił. – Przygotujcie szczegółowy plan akcji i zmieniony tekst przepowiedni. Zaprezentujecie go pod koniec tygodnia na zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

– Co, my? – zapytał Harry rozdarty pomiędzy rozpierającą dumą, a przerażeniem na samą myśl objaśniania tego grupie ludzi dużo starszych od niego.

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Tak, oczywiście – potwierdził. – Przecież to był wasz pomysł, prawda?

Przez sekundę popatrzył na Harry'ego, po czym zwrócił się do Dracona. – Czy są jakieś wieści odnośnie twojego stażu? – zapytał a Draco uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze – powiedział swojemu dawnemu opiekunowi domu. – Zachowuję się wobec niej wzorowo i już dwa razy poprosiłem o dodatkowe informacje. Wspomniałem moją dodatkową naukę na własną rękę i była tym bardzo zainteresowana. Z tego co wiem, Dumbledore planuje z nią porozmawiać w ciągu dwóch tygodni.

Snape skinął głową. – Bardzo dobrze. Powinniśmy...

Przerwał mu skrzek ptaka. Dwoma szybkimi krokami Snape znalazł się przy oknie i otwierał je na oścież. Mniej niż sekundę zajęło mu odebranie wiadomości, przeczytanie jej i wyjście z pokoju, z szatami powiewającymi za nim. Zostawił drzwi otwarte, wyraźnie sygnalizując im, że powinni wyjść z jego biura, jednak nawet na nich nie spojrzał.

Większość członków Zakonu już przybyła i teraz z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się mistrzowi szpiegów, jak kroczy, nie, biegnie w stronę kominka nad którym było zawieszone lustro z bogato rzeźbioną ramą. Dopiero kiedy Snape dotknął odpowiednich kwiatów i jagód, dekorujących ramę, i wyszeptał zaklęcie, którego Harry nie zdołał usłyszeć, chłopak uświadomił sobie, że w rzeczywistości był to kolejny środek komunikacji.

– Robin – powiedział ostro. – Co się stało?

Powoli Harry podszedł do Snape'a i lustra, dostrzegając katem oka, że pozostali członkowie Zakonu robią to samo. Wyciągnął się, aby rozpoznać to, co było w środku lustra, jednak nawet kiedy stał na palcach, widział tylko mglistą sylwetkę, której nie dało się zidentyfikować.

– Mistrzu – odpowiedział szorstki głos z lustra. – Obawiam się, że złe wieści. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Mały John odszedł do domu.

– Mały John – zapytał Snape, a jego głos nagle stał się tak zimy i pełen uczuć jak lodowiec, przypominając Harry'emu o czymś, czego nie mógł do końca określić. – Gdzie?

– Nottingham. Nie wiem więcej. To Freya go znalazła i skontaktowała się ze mną, tylko po to aby powiedzieć, że odszedł i że ma jego walizkę. Są teraz w Walhalli. Ukrywają się, aż wydobędzie to, czego potrzebuje. Przykro mi Mistrzu.

– Dobrze się spisałeś Robin – odpowiedział Snape całkowicie nieporuszonym głosem. – Poinformuj złodziei i Północnych Bogów. Skontaktuj się ze mną, kiedy dowiesz się więcej.

Cień w lustrze skinął głową. Snape ponownie szybko i precyzyjnie dotknął kwiatów i jagód w odpowiedniej kolejności. Nie poruszył się kiedy połączenie zostało zerwane. Gapił się po prostu w lustro, jakby miało mu wyjawić swoje tajemnice. Lewą rękę oparł na krawędzi kominka a prawą na doskonale wyrzeźbionym różanym pąku.

– Severusie – zapytał w końcu Dumbledore, kiedy stało się jasne, że ich mistrz szpiegów nie odwróci się sam. – Czego dotyczyła wiadomość?

Teraz Snape się odwrócił i Harry musiał zmusić się, aby nie cofnąć się na ten widok. Zdawało sie, jakby z twarzy Snape'a uleciało całe życie, pozostał jedynie lekko ironiczny uśmiech.

– Jeden z moich szpiegów został znaleziony martwy dzisiaj popołudni, Albusie – odpowiedział arogancko cedząc słowa tonem, do którego Harry tak się przyzwyczaił podczas wielu lat lekcji eliksirów. – Inny szpieg zdołał zabezpieczyć jego ciało razem z zakodowanymi notatkami i dostarczył go bezpiecznie do kryjówki siódmej. To wszystko co wiem.

– Szpieg? – zapytał Harry, a strach ścisnął mu gardło. Remus był tutaj, a Hermionę widział już dzisiejszego popołudnia. Jednak Tonks jeszcze sie nie pojawiła, a wiedział, że szpiegowała dla nich wśród aurorów. – Jaki szpieg? Znamy go?

– Nie, Potter – odpowiedział Snape. Grymas na jego twarzy nasilił się, kiedy podszedł do swojego miejsca przy stole i usiadł. Tylko on to zrobił. Pozostała część Zakonu skupiła się w małych grupkach pośród salonu, ostrożnie przyglądając się Snape'owi. – Jest wiele osób zaangażowanych w tą wojnę, o których nigdy się nie dowiecie. Mały John był jednym z nich, a teraz kiedy zginął, jego tożsamość jest jeszcze mniej istotna niż wcześniej. Czy możemy już zacząć spotkanie? Czeka mnie jeszcze dzisiaj dużo pracy.

Harry i Remus, którzy stali po jego lewej stronie, wymienili długie wątpiące spojrzenie. Choć obecnie trudno było aby Snape zrobił coś źle, w opinii Remusa, wyraźnie uważał on jego brak reakcji za dziwny, tak samo jak Harry.

– Przykro mi, Severusie – powiedział w końcu Remus, powoli zbliżając się do Snape z jedną ręką wyciągniętą w geście pocieszenia. – Musisz być zrozpaczony tą stratą. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak się czujesz...

– Jak zwykle przeceniasz swoją wyobraźnię, Remusie – warknął Snape tak ostro, że Remus automatycznie cofnął się i uniósł dłoń ku twarzy, jakby chcąc się zasłonić.

– Nie ma powodu aby rozpaczać. Nie ma też powodu aby marnować czas, czy możemy więc zacząć, proszę?

Jednak Remus, jako dobry gryfon, nie poddawał się. Harry widział jak Draco z irytacji wywraca oczami. Jeżeli Snape chce być zostawiony w spokoju - Harry mógł wyraźnie wyczytać z twarzy przyjaciela - to trzeba tak zrobić. Lepiej tak, niż zostać zmieszanym z błotem.

– Severusie, wiem, że jesteś na siebie zły, ale uwierz mi, to nie jest twoja wina. Nic nie mogłeś zrobić...

– Czułbym się nieporównywalnie lepiej, gdybyś trzymał te swoje żałosne psychologiczne próby dla siebie, _Lupin_ – wysyczał Snape, a gdzieś po drodze jego słowa zamieniły się w groźbę. – Nie masz pojęcia co mógłbym zrobić, gdybym tylko chciał...

To było to, pomyślał Harry,znał ten ton. Teraz Snape był wkurwiony. Oficjalnie.

Zazwyczaj oznaczało to lekcję eliksirów w piekle, a wnioskując z wyrazu twarzy członków Zakonu wokół niego, Wewnętrzny Krąg nie różnił się pod tym względem od szóstorocznych. Remus zamilkł, jednak teraz Flitwick i Dumbledore dawali z siebie wszystko, aby go pocieszyć. Harry mógł im powiedzieć, żeby nie zawracali sobie głowy. Nawet Draco chylił się i bezgłośnie ważył eliksir, kiedy ich nauczyciel był w takim humorze.

Kiedy temperatura w pokoju opadała do poziomu chłodni, Harry wycofał się w stronę ściany na której wisiały gobeliny. W ten sposób jako jedyny zauważył, że jeden z nich zaczyna świecić na złoto i że do pokoju wchodzi Hermiona.

Posyłając mu krótki uśmiech, przyjrzała się swoimi brązowymi oczami obecnej scenie i jej wzrok natychmiast pociemniał.

– Co się stało? – zapytała Harry'ego, kiedy Snape posłał w kierunku Flitwicka obraźliwą uwagę, a ten odskoczył niczym oparzony.

– Otrzymaliśmy wiadomość, że jeden z waszych szpiegów został zabity dzisiejszego popołudnia. Kiedy Remus chciał z nim porozmawiać, ten wszedł w swoją rolę kompletnego dupka.

– Który szpieg – zapytała Hermiona głosem tak zimnym i bezuczuciowym jak Snape zaledwie kilka minut temu, kiedy to on zadawał to pytanie. Nagle Harry uświadomił sobie, skąd ton Snape'a wydał mu się znajomy. Ten sam chłód kalał twarz i głos Hermiony wtedy na polanie, po tym jak zabiła Theodore'a Notta.

– Mały John – odpowiedział.

– Jeden ze złodziei – pomyślała głośno Hermiona. – W tym tygodniu byli rozmieszczeni wokół ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. To Robin składał raport?

– Tak, choć ciało zostało znalezione przez kogoś o imieniu Freya.

–Dziwne. Co Północni Bogowie tam robili ? Czy powiedział coś jeszcze?

– Tylko tyle, że zabrała Małego Johna do Walhalli. Hermiono, co oznacza ten szyfr?

Jednak Hermiona nie była w nastroju na odpowiadanie na jego pytania. Koncentrowała się na Snape'ie, który teraz kończył z Flitwickiem i zabierał się za McGonagall.

– Co powiedział mu Remus?

– Tylko tyle, że musi być zrozpaczony i że to nie jego wina, tak myślę.

Cos stwardniało w wyrazie twarzy Hermiony.

– Jak głupio z jego strony, że to powiedział – wysyczała.

– Dlaczego? On tylko chciał pomóc.

Spojrzała krótko na Harry'ego, wyraźnie mówiąc mu jak niewiele myśli o tym argumencie.

– Severus osobiście zrekrutował Małego Johna. Oczywiście, że to jego wina, że zginął, przynajmniej w dłuższej perspektywie.

Harry gapił się na nią zszokowany, nie wiedząc, czy jego zdumienie było spowodowane jej dziwnym komentarzem, czy tym, że po raz pierwszy w życiu miał ochotę stanąć w obronie Snape'a. Zanim jednak mógł zdać sobie sprawę z tej szczególnej reakcji, głos rozstrzygnął jego pytanie.

– Szepczecie po kątach niczym jacyś pierwszoroczni – szydził Snape siedząc na swoim miejscu za owalnym stołem. – Wydawało mi się, że przysięgałeś dojrzałość wchodząc do tego kręgu, Potter. Zawsze uważałem, że ci jej brakuje.

– No, no, Severusie, nie ma powodu zachowywać się jak obrażony czterolatek tylko dlatego, że nie rozczulam się nad tobą – wycedziła Hermiona w odpowiedzi, wystarczająco głośno aby wszyscy słyszeli. Wszyscy zamarli.

Poza Moodym i może Dumbledorem, każdemu członkowi Wewnętrznego Kręgu oberwało się od Snape'a. Wszyscy znali tylko jedna skuteczną technikę przeżycia, kiedy wybuchała jego niszcząca elokwencja: schować się, przeczekać bezgłośnie burzę i szukać schronienia tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Każda próba postawienia się Snape'owi, kiedy ten był wkurwiony, równała się całkowitej porażce, albo czemuś znacznie gorszemu. Teraz, kiedy nastrój Snape'a obniżył się do poziomu nieznanego nawet jego starszym kolegom, Hermiona zdecydowała się na frontalny atak.

Będą mieli szczęście, jeżeli to przeżyje.

– Ach, Hermiono – wymruczał Snape głosem, który Harry słyszał tylko raz, na trzecim roku, kiedy Snape miał różdżkę na gardle Syriusza. – Nie mów mi, że masz coś do dodania, przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego, że marnujesz mój cenny czas!

Wszyscy drgnęli. Wiedzieli jak ważny Snape stał się dla Hermiony w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Harry'ego bardzo kusiło, żeby przekląć swojego mistrza eliksirów za jego niegodziwość. "Poniżej pasa" nawet się do tego nie porównywało.

Jednak Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła, dzikim uśmiechem, który odsłonił jej kły w bardzo groźny sposób.

– Nie śmiałabym ciebie zaskakiwać, Severusie – wymruczała, a Harry był pewny, że nigdy nie słyszał u niej tego tonu, nawet wtedy kiedy groziła, że zabije Rona. – Wszyscy wiemy jak źle reagujesz, kiedy ktoś poddaje w wątpliwość twoje wszechogarniające uprzedzenia!

–Drogie dzieci – zaczął prosząco dyrektor, jednak natychmiast dwie dłonie jednocześnie wzniosły się w geście domagającym się ciszy. Harry byłby zaskoczony i rozbawiony tym nowym wyrazem ich podobieństwa, gdyby nie był zbyt zszokowany agresją z jaką Hermiona i Severus rozrywali się na strzępy.

– Nie jesteś nawet wystarczająco duża, aby zrozumieć różnicę pomiędzy uprzedzeniami a faktami, Hermiono – kontynuował Snape, jakby nikt im nie przerwał. – Nie powinnaś wrócić do swoich zabawek i zostawić prawdziwe problemy lepszym od siebie?

– Nie widzę tu nikogo lepszego, tylko kogoś kto pogrąża się w rozpaczy, zbyt popieprzonego aby przyznać, że nie jest idealny – odparowała.

– Nie przypuszczam, że szlama zrozumie ideę honoru czarodziejów! – Snape warknął, a pozostali drgnęli.

– Wycofujemy się na dobrze znany grunt, co Severusie? – zakpiła Hermiona, głosem tnącym niczym nóż. – Tęsknisz ze swoimi starymi kumplami? Być może wcale nie jest ci tak przykro, że dopadli twojego szpiega, co?

– Panno Granger – zszokowany głos profesor McGonagall rozbrzmiał w pokoju. – Na miłość bogów, co w panią wstąpiło?

– To zaledwie odzywa się jej gryfoński idiotyzm, Minerwo – wysyczał Snape. – I tak byłem zdziwiony jak długo udało ci się utrzymać te pozory inteligencji, dziewczynko. Prawie się nabrałem!

Nagle Harry poczuł litość dla Snape'a. Jeżeli przez te lata nauczył się choć jednej rzeczy o Hermionie, to tego, że nigdy, przenigdy nie należy obrażać jej inteligencji. Wszystko inne potrafiła puścić płazem, jednak jeżeli choć zasugerowało się jakieś braki, miało sie dużo szczęścia, jeżeli uszło się z życiem. Dla Harry'ego Snape właśnie popełnił poważny błąd w swoich kalkulacjach.

Hermiona podążyła w jego stronę z wdziękiem dużego wściekłego kota, a zebrani członkowie Zakonu wstrzymali oddech. Ron i Draco, którzy oboje otrzymali od niej wściekły cios, jęknęli ze współczuciem. Zamiast uderzyć swojego mistrza szpiegów w twarz, Hermiona zatrzymała się dokładnie przed nim, podniosła głowę w górę i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie z uniesioną brwią.

– Lepiej? – zapytała. Kiedy skinął głową, jej agresja opadła z niej, niczym zrzucony płaszcz. – Nie ma za co – powiedziała Snape'owi, a on, ku całkowitemu zaskoczeniu Zakonu, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zadowolony, bez słowa, gorąco ucałował jej dłoń.

– Zacznijmy więc – zaproponowała, rozglądając się przypomniała sobie o pozostałych członkach Zakonu rozproszonych po całym pokoju. – No? Na co się gapicie? Mamy spotkanie do przeprowadzenia.

Po jej słowach, Albus jakby wybudził się z oszołomienia i znów przybrał swoją radosną personę. Podczas kiedy krzątał się przygotowując dla wszystkich herbatę i gorącą czekoladę, pozostali w ciszy zajęli swoje miejsca.

– Wytłumaczysz mi co sie tak właściwie teraz stało? – zapytał Harry swoją przyjaciółkę, kiedy ta usiadła na krześle obok niego. – Tylko raz czy dwa widziałem cię tak agresywną, i zawsze miałaś do tego lepszy powód niż wkurzony Snape.

– On bardzo chciał się wkurzyć – odpowiedziała. – Jako że nie chciałam się przyglądać, jak przez następne dwie godziny będzie sobie na was strzępił język, aż doprowadzi się do furii, której potrzebował, zdecydowałam się zrobić to sama. W ten sposób jest dużo szybciej.

– Dlaczego musiał się wkurzyć?

Hermiona zwróciła się do niego. Uśmiech który gościł na jej wargach był jednocześnie ironiczny, kpiący i lekko smutny.

– Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co go napędza? – wyszeptała. Spotkałeś Voldemorta. Jest tylko kilka rzeczy, które jest w stanie przeciwstawić się czystemu terrorowi Czarnego Pana. Prawdziwy gniew jest jedną z nich.

Całkowicie zaskoczony, Harry gapił się na nią, lecz na jej twarzy widział tylko szczerość z małą domieszką smutku. – Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że on jest... kim jest, dlatego że potrzebuje gniewu aby dalej walczyć?

– Dlaczego cenisz sobie bardziej sprawiedliwość niż rozwagę, Harry? – wyszeptała Hermiona, uśmiechając się lekko. – Dlaczego Dumbledore tak lubi słodycze, jasne kolory i wszystko co choć trochę upiększa świat? Dlaczego Remus jest dla każdego miły, choć wie, że potem będzie cierpiał? Każdy z nas ma swój sposób radzenia sobie z tym wszystkim.

– Tak, znaczy, wiedziałem to – wymamrotał Harry, czując się niesamowicie głupio. – Tylko zawsze myślałem, że Snape zachowuje się w taki sposób, ponieważ jest dupkiem.

– Och, a to zupełnie inny powód – zgodziła się radośnie Hermiona. – Jest najwredniejszym dupkiem z nich wszystkich. Czyż nie jest to piękny widok? – westchnęła zadowolona, a Harry skupił się mocno na swoich butach, nie wiedząc czy być zszokowanym, czy rozbawionym.

W dziwny i raczej pokręcony, ślizgoński sposób, uświadomił sobie nagle, Hermiona i Snape byli razem raczej słodcy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sala ćwiczeń Zakonu znajdowała się piętro wyżej nad Kwaterą Główną. Był to olbrzymi, słoneczny pokój, pięć razy większy od tej, z której korzystali Draco i Harry. Tak samo jak do Kwatery Głównej, można się było tam dostać tylko przez kilka gobelinów, aby mieć pewność, że osoby które z nimi ćwiczyły, jak kilkoro siódmo i szóstorocznych uczniów Hogwartu czy kilku wybranych członków Zewnętrznego Kręgu, nie będą miały dostępu do Kwatery i informacji tam zawartych.

Naprzeciwko gobelinu przez który właśnie przeszli Draco, Harry i Hermiona, znajdowała się duża platforma pojedynkowa, która różniła się od tej, którą Harry kiedyś widział i korzystał na drugim roku, była dużo większa i szersza. W lewym rogu pokoju stało kilka stołów pokrytych przeróżnymi mapami, diagramami i innymi rzeczami, które Harry nie do końca potrafił nazwać. Po prawej stronie jasnoczerwone linie na podłodze odgradzały dużą strefę.

Hermiona już im wytłumaczyła, że oznaczały one wysoki poziom zaklęć ochronnych, które osłaniały inne osoby przebywające w pomieszczeniu przed wszystkim co mogło zostać rzucone wewnątrz tej strefy, oprócz oczywiście zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Wypowiedziała to słowo tak lekko i spokojnie, że Harry uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że Niewybaczalne będą często stosowane w czasie ich treningu.

Kiedy podeszli bliżej, zostali przywitani przez Remusa, Moody'ego, Dumbledore'a i Snape'a, stojących ramię w ramię niczym komitet powitalny. Harry pomyślał, że właśnie stoi naprzeciw czterech z pięciu najniebezpieczniejszych obecnie żyjących osób w Hogwarcie, z piątą, Hermioną, stojącą u jego boku. Ta myśl przyprawiła go o dreszcze, a jednocześnie przyniosła mu ulgę, wiedząc, że ta piątka jest po jego stronie, że będzie walczył razem z nimi.

To było dużo lepsze od grupy z którą natarł na Ministerstwo na piątym roku. Dużo lepsze.

Jeden ze drugim, członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu przybywali do sali ćwiczeń, a krótko po nich, inny z gobelinów rozbłysnął i przeszli przez niego uczniowie Hogwartu należący do Zewnętrznego Kręgu. Harry zauważył, że Ron stał pośród nich i wzruszył ramionami. Jeżeli jego dawny druh czuł się lepiej z Nevillem i Ginny niż z Draconem i Hermioną, niech tak będzie. Nie trzeba dodatkowo komplikować sobie spraw.

– Dobrze – ogłosił szorstko Moody, kiedy wszyscy byli obecni. – To jest nasz pokój ćwiczeń, w którym przygotujemy was do wojny. Tu będziecie się pocić i przeklinać i krwawić, aż Remus, Severus i ja zdecydujemy że jesteście gotowi do walki. Tutaj będziecie...

Harry usłyszał jak Tonks, stojąca po jego lewej stronie, jęczy. – Proszę, Moody – zawołała. – Nie wygłaszaj nam tu całej mowy do przyszłych aurorów! Trzymaj się ważnych rzeczy!

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Moody tylko uśmiechnął się diabelsko, a Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że kilku uczniów zbladło. Neville głośno przełknął ślinę, a Ginny mocniej chwyciła różdżkę. Jednak zdawało się, ze nie tylko uczniowie są zdenerwowani. Wielu członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu walczyło i przeżyło pierwszą wojnę, jednak minęły lata od kiedy brali udział w prawdziwym pojedynku. Harry musiał powstrzymać uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył jak Molly Weasley poprawia warkocz, który miał trzymać jej włosy w ryzach, a pan Weasley wciąga brzuch.

– Och, zobaczymy co to są te ważne rzeczy, Tonks – warknął Moody, a Tonks zachichotała rozbawiona. Jej było łatwo, pomyślał Harry, w końcu ukończyła szkolenie na aurora. On jednak nie wiedział nic o pojedynkowaniu poza lekcją Czarnej Magii i tym jednym, żałosnym doświadczeniu, na drugim roku.

– Zanim zaczniemy – przejął pałeczkę Remus, a Harry poczuł ulgę słysząc ten ochrypły lecz otwarty i przyjacielski głos wilkołaka, zamiast warczenia Moody'ego. – Pozwólcie, że opowiem wam o tym pomieszczeniu.

Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który jasno mówił, jak jest dumny z tej sali ćwiczeń. Harry'emu nie trudno było uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi.

– Ustawiliśmy tu tarcze – zaczął Remus. – Oraz zaklęcia ochronne, tak więc żaden ślad rzuconego tu zaklęcia nie wydostanie się na zewnątrz. Dodatkowo, Severus wynalazł zaklęcie, które wymaże wszelkie ślady rzucania mrocznych zaklęć z waszych różdżek. Oznacza to, że możecie ćwiczyć tutaj dowolne zaklęcie, włączając w to Niewybaczalne.

Harry słyszał jak Tonks i Shacklebolt gorączkowo szepczą. Dla aurora takie zaklęcie było druzgoczące, i po raz kolejny Harry ucieszył się, że Snape jest po ich stronie.

– Jak widzicie – podzieliliśmy pokój na trzy główne strefy. Platformy pojedynkowej oczywiście nie muszę wyjaśniać. _Poświęcimy_ czas na doskonalenie naszych umiejętności pojedynkowych, jednak dla innych rodzajów treningów walki, zaprojektowaliśmy to – wskazał na obszar wyznaczony przez czerwone linie.

– Żadne rzucone tu zaklęcie nie opuści tej strefy. Można też odtworzyć tutaj dowolny teren, również pole bitwy w Tintagelu.

Tym razem to uczniowie zaczęli szeptać pomiędzy sobą, jako że dopiero teraz dowiedzieli się o bitwie w Tintagelu.

– Lewa strona pokoju poświęcona jest strategii. Osoby, które są zainteresowane planowaniem naszej taktyki, lub które czują się pewne, że na potrzebują dalszego treningu, spędzą czas tam, omawiając nasze opcje i najlepsze procedury. Czy są jakieś pytania?

Odczekawszy chwilę, Remus skinął głową i ogłosił, że stworzą trzy oddzielne grupy. Ci, którzy chcą się pojedynkować i ćwiczyć na własną rękę, mają do swojej dyspozycji platformę. Osoby, które chciały się skupić na treningu fizycznym, miały pójść z Moodym, a ci zainteresowani bardziej podstawowymi ćwiczeniami, mieli udać się za nim.

Bez większego zaskoczenia, uczniowie natychmiast skupili się wokół Remusa, wyraźnie ciesząc się, że jeszcze nie będą mieć do czynienia z wyczerpująco-krwistym Moodym.

Była chwila irytacji, kiedy Hermiona wystąpiła z szeregu i bez chwili wahania skierowała się w stronę grupy strategów, gdzie została przywitana uśmiechami i skinieniem głowy przez Dumbledore'a, Snape'a, Tonks i Shacklebolta.

– Co ona robi tam, z dorosłymi? – wyszeptał Neville do Ginny, która przewróciła oczami.

– Nie pamiętasz, co zrobiła w lesie, Neville? – wyszeptała, a chłopak znów głośno przełknął. – Widząc to, nie sądzę, że potrzebuje tych "podstawowych ćwiczeń", nad którymi my będziemy pracować, nie uważasz?

Draco znów zirytował tłum, kiedy uśmiechnął się szeroko do Harry'ego i odszedł do grupy zaawansowanych czarodziejów, skupionych wokół platformy. Bill, Fred i George, którzy również dołączyli do tej grupy, wydawali się gotowi go odesłać, ale McGonagall podeszła do niego, przywitała skinieniem głowy i zaprosiła do wspólnego uczestnictwa w pierwszym grupowym pojedynku.

Harry mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć, kiedy zobaczył jak jasnowłosy ślizgon i stanowcza gryfonka stają ramię w ramię, powodując niedowierzające spojrzenia ze strony Weasley'ów na ich dawną opiekun domu.

– Och, on jest zbyt dobry, żeby z nami ćwiczyć, tak? – wymruczał Ron po jego prawej stronie, a Harry obrócił się i westchnął. To zaraz stanie się bardzo irytujące.

– Tak, Ron, jest lepszy – odpowiedział po prostu. Tym razem to jego grupa spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Jest ślizgonem, na miłość bogów, synem Lucjusza Malfoya. Od lat ćwiczył czarną i agresywną magię. Prawdopodobnie zrównałby z ziemią każdego z nas.

– Czyli używa czarnej magii, tak? – zapytał Ron z triumfem w głosie. – Wiedziałem!

– Tak samo jak Hermiona, czy Snape – odpowiedział Harry. – Tak samo jak Remus, prawdę mówiąc. Jeżeli nie podoba ci się, z kim się przyjaźnię, Ron, możesz już wyjść!

Fakt, że przyjaźni się ze ślizgonem wywołał kolejną serię podejrzliwych spojrzeń i szeptów, jednak Harry po prostu ich zignorował i poszedł za Remusem na prawą stronę pokoju.

Ćwiczenia były dokładnie takie, jak Remus je opisał: podstawowe. Dla Harry'ego i innych, którzy tworzyli Gwardię Dumbledore'a przez prawie dwa lata, atakowanie i blokowanie, odbijanie i stawianie tarcz stało się praktycznie drugą naturą. Remus był miło zaskoczony ich umiejętnościami. Zaskoczony na tyle, że postanowił przeskoczyć dużą część treningu po pół godzinie rzucania zaklęć, które nie wykazało u nich żadnych braków.

Nawet Ginny i Luna, które były o rok młodsze od pozostałych, z łatwością nadążały, aż ich nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią zarządził przerwę. Wycierając pot z czoła, Harry schował różdżkę i podniósł głowę aby się rozejrzeć.

Grupa która wybrała trening fizyczny, ku niezmiernej satysfakcji Harry'ego, wyglądała dużo gorzej niż uczniowie wokół niego. Większość z nich pociła się i dyszała, kiedy Moody raz za razem przeganiał ich po terenie, zmuszając do uników, rzucania się na ziemie i wyskoków do układu, który tylko jemu był znany. Hestia Jones nadążała z łatwością, jednak czerwona twarz pani Weasley i jej przyspieszony oddech pokazywały aż nazbyt dobrze, co myśli o tych ćwiczeniach.

Grupa pojedynkowa na środku pokoju była nadal zajęta. Zdawało się, że rozpoczęli pojedynki partnerskie z profesor McGonagall i Draconem na przeciwko bliźniaków Weasley. Prawie niemożliwe wydawało się nadążyć za tą dwójką z ich niespotykaną umiejętnością przewidzenia ruchów partnera, jednak Harry'emu wydawało się, że opiekunka jego domu i jego przyjaciel radzą sobie doskonale.

Na drugim końcu pokoju, Hermiona i Snape pochylali się nisko nad dużym pergaminem, przyglądając się uważnie jakiemuś szczegółowi, którego Harry nie mógł dojrzeć. Widział jednak wyraz szczerego szacunku i zainteresowania na twarzach zgromadzonych, słuchających ich wyjaśnień. Na ten widok jego żołądek wypełnił się ciepłym uczuciem szczęścia.

Być może nie będzie tak źle, kiedy Zakon się dowie. Przyzwyczaili się uważać ją i Snape'a za zespół, a cała reszta nie była ich sprawą. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku sapiącej i dyszącej pani Weasley, i jego pewność siebie natychmiast wyparowała.

Lepiej nie ryzykować.

Remus klasnął w ręce i Harry na powrót skupił się na grupie wokół niego.

– Wszystkim poszło dzisiaj bardzo dobrze – ogłosił ich nauczyciel. Harry zauważył, że z większości twarzy bije duma, odzwierciedlając jego własne uczucia. – Na tyle dobrze, że na następnym spotkaniu spróbujemy bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć atakujących. Na dzisiaj wystarczy – uciszył ich rozczarowane protesty uniesieniem ręki. – Macie trzydzieści minut na dostanie się do dormitoriów zanim rozpocznie się cisza nocna. Sugeruję, abyście nie ryzykowali złamania tej zasady – uśmiechnął się. – Bądź co bądź, jest tu dość sporo nauczycieli.

Jakby nagle przypomnieli sobie o wszystkich osobach wokół nich, uczniowie pospiesznie się pożegnali i wyszli z chronionej strefy. Harry podążył za swoimi przyjaciółmi w stronę gobelinów, ale jego wieczór się jeszcze nie skończył.

– Ron, Harry – zawołał za nimi Remus. – Czy moglibyście zostać jeszcze przez chwilę?

Harry widział ekscytację na twarzy Rona, radość z tego, że jemu pozwolono zostać, podczas gdy inni uczniowie zostali odesłani. Fakt, że Draco Malfoy zszedł z platformy i dołączył do nich, jakby nigdy nic, tylko lekko zmniejszył jego entuzjazm.

Harry jednak zaczął się czuć coraz bardziej nieswojo. Cokolwiek planowali, nie mogło to być dobre. Uczucie to tylko wzmocniło się, kiedy jeden ze drugim członkowie Zakonu kończyli trening i opuszczali pomieszczenie przez różne gobeliny, aż został tylko on, Draco, Ron, Hermiona, Remus, Moody, Snape i Dumbledore.

To z pewnością nie będzie nic dobrego. Harry czuł to w kościach.

Gestem nakazując Ronowi i Harry aby poszli za nim, Remus przeszedł z nimi do innej części chronionej strefy. Harry nie widział niczego, co mogłoby mu podpowiedzieć powód z jakiego się tu znaleźli, nic poza trzema dużymi pudełkami stojącymi przy oknie.

Spróbował wymienić spojrzenia z Hermioną, jednak ona nadal była pogrążona w dyskusji ze Snapem, Dumbledorem i Moodym, który dołączył do grupy przy strategicznym stole, kiedy jego podopieczni już sobie poszli.

Odwracając się do Remusa, Harry zobaczył, że jego nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią wyraźnie szuka właściwych słów. Och nie, pomyślał Harry, zdecydowanie mu się to nie spodoba.

– Remusie, dlaczego chciałeś abyśmy zostali? – zapytał cicho, jednocześnie obawiając się odpowiedzi.

Remus westchnął i odgarnął włosy z czoła niecierpliwym gestem.

– Zgodnie z planem nad którym pracujemy – zaczął wyjaśniać. – Nasze siły zostaną podzielone na trzy grupy. Jedna schowa się w jaskiniach pod Tintagelem, druga skryje się w transmutowanych kamieniach lub pod pelerynami niewidkami. Natomiast trzecia grupa, najmniejsza z nich wszystkich – zaciął się, wyraźnie nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć.

– Trzecia grupa będzie narażona na całą moc pierwszego ataku i będzie miała do czynienia z Voldemortem. W tej grupie będziesz ty, Harry, i Ron oraz Hermiona. Będziecie musieli przetrwać do momentu w którym Zakon będzie mógł dołączyć do bitwy, do tej chwili będziecie zdani tylko na siebie.

Znów zrobił przerwę, jednak kiedy ani Harry ani Ron nie odezwali się, kontynuował. – Żeby tego dokonać, będziecie musieli używać Niewybaczalnych, szczególnie klątwy zabijającej. Z tego co wiemy, _Avada Kedavra_, jest jedynym zaklęciem, które może zaszkodzić Voldemortowi. Dlatego jesteście tutaj. Aby nauczyć się rzucać klątwę zabijającą, aż będziecie pewni, że sobie z nią poradzicie.

_Wiedziałem, że to znienawidzę_.

Harry przełknął ślinę i starał się wyprostować. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł, w ogóle, nie kiedy trzecie Niewybaczalne zaklęcie zawsze kojarzyło mu się z krzykami jego matki i czerwoną blizną, przez którą stał się sławny.

Jak mogą oczekiwać, że rzuci to zaklęcie? Jak mógłby nienawidzić kogoś tak mocno, by chcieć go zabić? Aby wycelować swoją różdżkę w kogoś i strzelić w niego zielonym śmiertelnym światłem? Jeżeli uda mu się rzucić klątwę, jeżeli użyje jej celowo, czy w pewien sposób nie stanie się jednym z nich, jedną z osób, których zawsze nienawidził?

_A jeżeli to jedyny sposób żeby zabić Voldemorta? _Zapytał głos w jego umyśle._ Jeżeli to jedyny sposób na zakończenie tej wojny?_

Wzrokiem szukał Hermiony i znalazł ją stojącą pośród mężczyzn wokół strategicznego stołu, jednak nie słuchającą ich rozmowy. Cała była skoncentrowana na Harrym, w jej oczach wyczytał, że wiedziała o jego wątpliwościach. Wiedziała i zaakceptuje jego decyzję, jakąkolwiek podejmie.

_Co zrobiłaś aby skończyć tą wojnę?_ Zapytał ją bezgłośnie, całkowicie ignorując gorące protesty Rona po swojej lewej stronie. _Ile niewinności poświęciłaś? Ilu skrzywdziłaś, ilu zabiłaś aby mnie chronić?_

A potem:_ Jestem jedynym, który może zabić Voldemorta. Jeżeli będę zbyt aby to zrobić, zbyt delikatny by zabić mężczyznę, który zniszczył większość mojego życia, wszystkie ich wysiłki, wszystkie poświęcenia pójdą na marne._

Nadal nie słuchając Rona czy Remusa, wyciągnął różdżkę i skoncentrował wzrok na małej myszce, która jego nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią wyjął z jednego z pudełek. Czuł gładkie polerowane drewno w dłoni. Czuł jego pocieszający chłód i lekko zacisnął palce wokół rękojeści.

W swoim umyśle słyszał krzyki swojej matki, widział Hermionę atakującą Rona w ślepej panice, czuł własną desperację i strach, czuł smak krwi w ustach, kiedy przegryzł wargę podczas tych kilku serii Cruciatusa, które przeżył.

Powoli uniósł różdżkę i wycelował w mysz. Wszystko wokół niego ucichło.

Jednak nie wiedział jak to zrobić. Nie udało mu się nawet proste Crucio na piątym roku, jak teraz mógł na poważnie myśleć o rzuceniu klątwy zabijającej?

– Nienawiść stanowi tylko część zaklęcia, Harry – wyszeptał nagle głos w pobliżu jego ucha. Draco. Poważny Draco, który nauczył go tak wiele o świecie czarodziejów i nim samym. – Drugą częścią zaklęcia jest silna chęć zobaczenia jego skutku. Jednak żadna z części zaklęcia, i to jest ten trik w nich, nie muszą dotyczyć tej konkretnej ofiary. Weź swoją nienawiść do Voldemorta i swoją chęć zakończenia tej wojny. Połącz je i nie powinieneś mieć problemu z rzuceniem zaklęcia.

Harry nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, aby dać do zrozumienia, że rozumie, jednak jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki, aż cała jego uwaga była skupiona na przerażonej myszy, przytrzymywanej w miejscu zaklęciami.

On. Chce. Zakończyć. Tą. Wojnę.

– Avada Kedavra – usłyszał szept, nie, syk, i zanim uświadomił sobie, że ten zimny, lodowaty syk to jego głos, zielone światło uderzyło w mysz.

Natychmiast padła martwa.

W pokoju zapadła całkowita cisza. Harry stał z różdżką nadal wycelowaną w martwą mysz. Na jego twarzy widniała chłodna maska determinacji. Po chwili, w której czas zdawał się stanąć w miejscu, Remus przerwał zaklęcie podchodząc do małych zwłok i usuwając je za pomocą różdżki.

– To było świetne, jak na pierwszy raz, Harry – odpowiedział lekko ochrypłym i niepewnym głosem, oraz uśmiechem, który nie całkiem sięgał jego oczu. – Poćwicz jeszcze trochę, a ja pomogę Ronowi. Draco, pomożesz Harry'emu?

Draco skinął głową. – Nie sądziłem, że masz to w sobie, gryfonie – wyszeptał Harry'emu w ucho, kiedy minęli ich Remus i Ron.

– Ja również – wyszeptał Harry. Zabił drugą mysz, którą Draco wyjął z pudełka. Trzecią. Czwartą i piątą.

Po ósmej czuł się zarówno chory jak i brudny, był jednak pewien, że będzie w stanie poprawnie rzucić zaklęcie, niezależnie od sytuacji.

Zrobił to.

Ron jednak był zupełnie innym przypadkiem.

– Naprawdę musisz tego chcieć, Ron – objaśniał Remus cierpliwie po raz dziesiąty. – To nie słowa nadają moc klątwie ale chęć, która stoi za nimi. Jeżeli nie czujesz wystarczającej nienawiści i woli, żeby zabić, nigdy nie będziesz w stanie tego zrobić.

– Ale jak mam nienawidzić mysz do tego stopnia, żeby ją zabić? – zapytał nieszczęśliwie Ron. – Znaczy, jest całkiem słodka, nie?

– Nie musisz nienawidzić dokładnie tej osoby, która stoi przed tobą, choć z Voldemortem jako twoim jedynym celem to nie powinien być problem – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Remus. – Musisz skanałować te uczucia w klątwę, niezależnie od ich pochodzenia.

Po raz kolejny Ron podniósł rękę i wycelował różdżkę w mysz. Jego ramię trzęsło się z napięcia, które ogarnęło całe ciało, a twarz aż poczerwieniała ze skupienia.

– Avada Kedavra – krzyknął, ale nic się nie stało.

– Avada Kedavra!

Harry skinął na Dracona, że nie chce już kolejnej myszy i stanął obok Rona, który krzyczał i celował na próżno.

– Avada Kedavra!

– Avada Kedavra!

Mysz piszczała rozpaczliwie. Ron opuścił różdżkę. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał podążyć w jej ślady.

– Może jestem głupi albo zbyt słaby, czy coś, ale po prostu nie nienawidzę nikogo na tyle, aby chcieć jego śmierci! – powiedział w końcu skarżąc się żałośnie. – Nawet nie Voldemorta! Znaczy, moi rodzice zawsze uczyli mnie, że nienawiść to zła rzecz i że nic nie może usprawiedliwić zabójstwa! Nie jest tak prosto przeciwstawić się wpojonym zasadom!

– Musisz – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jeżeli chcesz nam pomóc.

– Chcę wam pomóc! Ale jak mam zmienić to kim jestem? Jak mam zacząć tak nienawidzić?

– Bardzo dziwne, Weasley – wycedził Draco z boku. Harry rozpoznał ten ton jako typową ironię ślizgonów i uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciel próbuje sprowokować Rona. Nic nie mogło bardziej rozjuszyć Weasley'a bardziej niż dawka ślizgońskiej arogancji. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że Ron nie weźmie sobie za cel węża, jako łatwiejszego do zabicia niż słodziutka mała myszka.

– Z tego jak się na mnie gapisz i innych, którzy nie podzielają twojego tępego podejścia do rzeczywistości, sądziłem że nienawiść jest twoim naturalnym uczuciem. Pewnie czujesz ją, kiedy jest totalnie nieprzydatna?

Wstrzymując oddech Harry czekał na nadchodzącą eksplozję. Katem oka dostrzegł jak Snape i Hermiona wchodzą w chronioną strefę i poczuł ulgę. Jeżeli Ron zdecyduje się zaatakować Dracona, zostanie rozbrojony szybciej, niż wypowie klątwę.

Jednak po raz pierwszy w życiu Ronald Weasley zrobił coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Zamiast zwrócić się przeciwko Draconowi, chłopak opuścił różdżkę i spokojnie spojrzał ślizgonowi w twarz.

– Wiem, co próbujesz zrobić, Malfoy powiedział cicho. –Przykro mi, że cię rozczaruję. To co czuję wobec ciebie czy innych dupków z twojego domu nie jest nienawiścią. To gniew, i ostatnio, zazdrość – zarumienił się gwałtownie, ale nie przestał mówić. – Ale to nie jest nienawiść. Ja szczerze nie wiem, jak mam ją czuć, przynajmniej nie na tyle silnie, aby ta przeklęta klątwa zadziałała.

– Naprawdę chcesz się nauczyć nienawiści? – zapytała cicho Hermiona z miejsca w którym stała. Odezwała się do niego po raz pierwszy od tego incydentu z jej myślodsiewnią. Drgnął lekko, potem odwrócił się w jej stronę i powoli skinął głową.

– Nie chcę was zawieść. Harry potrzebuje mnie u swego boku, i jeżeli mogę pomóc zakończyć tą bitwę, jestem skłonny zrobić wszystko, co będzie konieczne.

Hermiona westchnęła i powoli podeszła do nich. Harry zauważył błysk w oczach Snape'a, mówiący mu, że mistrz szpiegów wiedział dokładnie co planowała i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

– Mogę ci pomóc Ron – powiedziała mu. – Ale musisz być całkowicie pewien, że tego chcesz. To będzie cię kosztowało część twojej niewinności.

Ron otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować, że już od dawna nie jest niewinny, dziękuję bardzo, ale coś w oczach Hermiony musiało mu powiedzieć, jak była poważna. Zamknął więc usta i zaczął długo i intensywnie myśleć.

– Tak – zgodził się w końcu. – Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyście wszyscy na mnie czekali, a błąkanie się dookoła i liczenie na to, że zostanę źle potraktowany czy coś, też nie jest dobrą alternatywą.

– Hermiono – zaczął Snape, ona jednak potrząsnęła głową i posłała mu spojrzenie, które natychmiast go uciszyło.

– Dobrze więc –powiedziała Ronowi. – Jeżeli jesteś pewien...

Skinął głową, a ona podeszła do niego jeszcze bliżej, objęła dłońmi jego twarz i pochyliła jego głowę w dół, tak, że patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

– Odpręż się – wyszeptała. – To będzie bardzo bolało.

Potem, ewidentnie dla wszystkich, którzy kiedyś widzieli legilimenta przy pracy, zanurzyła się w jego umysł.

Po mniej niż minucie od rozpoczęcia kontaktu, Ron poszarzał na twarzy, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Jego ciało zaczęło drgać.

Hermiona utrzymała kontakt przez ponad dziesięć minut, a Ron przez ten cały czas wydawał się być na granicy zapaści. Harry zastanawiał się, co może trwać tak strasznie długo, ale uświadomił sobie że Hermiona robi coś dokładnie przeciwnego do tego, jak zazwyczaj komunikuje się ze Snapem. Zamiast kompresować wspomnienia w jak najmniejszy i najbardziej skondensowany ciąg informacji, spowalniała je, sprawiając że Ron łatwiej sobie z nimi radził.

Jednak i tak nie radził sobie z nimi zbyt dobrze.

Potem Hermiona go puściła.

Przez chwilę ciało Rona chwiało się, kiedy chłopak wracał do rzeczywistości. Jego twarz przybrała zielony kolor, a uszy jarzyły się obsceniczną czerwienią.

Harry podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc go podtrzymać, jednak Ron uciekł od niego, gwałtownie rzucając się w przeciwnym kierunku na ziemię. Odgłos jego silnych wymiotów wypełnił pokój. Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły.

Z wyrazem twarzy zbyt spokojnym by był on prawdziwym, Hermiona stworzyła mokry kompres i położyła go na szyi Rona.

– Postaraj się oddychać spokojnie i głęboko – powiedziała mu i usunęła wymiociny machnięciem różdżki. – To uczucie zaraz minie.

Wcale na to nie wyglądało. Na ciele Rona pojawiały się drżenia, aż jego całe ciało, nadal klęczące na podłodze, zaczęło się gwałtownie trząść. Nadal wymiotował. Harry'emu zajęło chwilę prawidłowe zinterpretowanie drżenia ramion Rona. Jego kolega płakał, aż wymiotowanie zmieniło się w suche, rozdzierające łkanie.

– Bogowie, Hermiono, nie przedobrzyłaś trochę? – zapytał Draco, podchodząc ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. – Ile tygodni w niego wlałaś?

Hermiona tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno i poprawiła kompres na karku Rona.

– Pokazałam mu tylko fragmenty mojej inicjacji – odpowiedziała Draconowi, a Harry spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– To przez wspomnienia z jednego wieczoru wygląda tak jak teraz? – zapytał, wskazując na drgające ciało Rona.

Hermiona skinęła głową. – To była raczej ciężka noc – przyznała. – Ale jeżeli dało mu to to, czego potrzebował...

W końcu konwulsje Rona i straszne odgłosy ustąpiły.

Kiedy spojrzał na nią, Harry zobaczył nowy wyraz w jego oczach.

– Przepraszam Hermiono – wyszeptał ochryple rudzielec. – Ja nigdy nie wiedziałem... Nigdy bym... Bogowie, tak mi przykro.

Harry wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, ale Hermiona powstrzymała go ostrym "Nie dotykaj go!", w tej samej chwili, w której Ron gwałtownie cofnął się od ręki Harry'ego.

– Minie trochę czasu zanim znów będzie w stanie znieść dotyk na swoim ciele – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. Potem popatrzyła na Rona przyjaźniej niż przez ostatnie tygodnie.

– Chcesz wziąć prysznic albo trochę odpocząć?

Ron zawahał się i potrząsnął głową. – Spróbujmy klątwy – wyszeptał. – Teraz powinno być łatwo.

Hermiona skinęła głową. – Tak też myślałam.

– Ron – powiedział Harry, nie całkiem rozumiejąc co się stało z jego przyjacielem. – Nie sądzisz, że lepiej by było odpocząć?

– Nie – odpowiedział Ron, cały czas tym okropnym, martwym głosem. – Klątwa.

Zabił mysz za pierwszym razem. Jego zielone światło było silniejsze i dużo intensywniejsze od tego, które rzucał Harry. Jednak choć zdawało się, że z łatwością opanował klątwę, nie przestawał. Przez pół godziny zabijał myszy i pająki, bezgłośnie, bez odwracania oczu, aż znów nie zaczął się trząść, tym razem ze zmęczenia.

W końcu Hermiona znów do niego podeszła.

– Wystarczy – powiedziała mu. – Potrafisz to zrobić. Teraz odpocznij, umyj się i coś zjedz.

Powoli odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Zdawało się Harry'emu, jakby pytał ją, jak ma znów robić te zwykłe codzienne rzeczy po tym, co właśnie zobaczył.

– Życie biegnie dalej, Ron – powiedziała mu delikatnie. Powoli uniosła dłoń i położyła mu na ramieniu. Drgnął, lecz nie zebrała ręki. Po sekundzie czy dwóch jego mięśnie się rozluźniły.

– Za dzień czy dwa będzie lepiej.

– Trudno w to uwierzyć – odpowiedział ochryple. – Nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek mógł zapomnieć...

– Nigdy nie zapomnisz –przerwała mu. – Ale nauczysz się z tym żyć, tak jak ja.

Nagle uśmiechnęła się smutno. – To co widziałeś, Ron, miało miejsce rok temu. Od tamtej pory spotkały mnie dużo gorsze rzeczy, a nadal żyję.

Przez chwilę Ron wyglądał, jakby chciał się z nią pokłócić. Jednak potem uświadomił sobie z kim rozmawia i ponownie Harry zauważył w jego oczach dziwne uczucie, mieszankę podziwu, strachu i admiracji. Przytaknął jej i opuścił głowę.

– Zaprowadzę go do naszego dormitorium – zaoferował Harry, na co Hermiona się uśmiechnęła.

– Zaopiekuj się nim dobrze – powiedziała cicho. – Będzie mu bardzo ciężko.

Do końca tygodnia Harry i pozostali chłopcy w dormitorium siódmego roku byli budzeni przez krzyki Rona, któremu śnił się jeden koszmar za drugim. Było gorzej niż z Harrym na piątym roku, gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy Ron powiedział mu o Ginny, opętanej przez Voldemorta. Po trzeciej nocy Harry kazał Ronowi pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego po eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

– Hermiona przyniosła mi trochę, pierwszej nocy po tym jak mi... – odpowiedział Ron unikając jego wzroku.

– Dlaczego go nie zażyłeś? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry, ale jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział.

– Było aż tak źle? – zapytał Harry po chwili, natychmiast przeklinając się za tak głupie pytanie.

Ron spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się gorzko. Harry nigdy nie widział u niego tak cynicznego i martwego wyrazu twarzy. Wyglądał jak zupełnie inna osoba.

– Gorzej – odpowiedział ochryple. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– Nie, jasne, rozumiem – zgodził się cicho Harry. – Tylko... jeżeli będziesz chciał z kimś porozmawiać...

Widział jak uśmiech Rona nabiera trochę życia. – Jasne – powiedział. – Ale nie sądzą, że kiedykolwiek to zrobię.

Harry czekał, ale Ron się nie odzywał, jego twarz pochyliła się na bok, jakby słuchał niewidzialnego szeptu.

Po kolejnej nocy krzyków, Harry nauczył go zaklęcia wyciszającego, którego sam używał przez piąty i część szóstego roku.

0

0o0

0

**Od autorki:** Tytuł tego rozdziału oraz 46 nawiązuje do trzech wiedźm z "Makbeta" Szekspira.

Robin i Mały John są zapożyczeni, oczywiście, z Robin Hooda i jego wesołej bandy złodziejaszków, podczas gdy Freya jest germańską boginią. Szyfr szpiegów zostanie wyjaśniony w którymś z późniejszych rozdziałów.


	49. Na wschód od Kansas

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Na wschód od Kansas**

– Hermiono? – głos Severusa rozbrzmiał w ich komnatach.

– Tu na górze – zawołała. Chwilę później słyszała jak wchodzi po schodach. Westchnęła, na moment zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę o brzeg wanny.

Przez ostatnie dni Severus był w dziwnym nastroju. Dokładnie od kiedy zabito jego szpiega, a ona niedługo potem "uleczyła" Rona.

Nie była pewna, które z tych dwóch wydarzeń spowodowało to raczej chłodne i poirytowane zachowanie. Choć powiedziała mu dokładnie jak niewiele jej wspomnień widział Ron - nie była na tyle głupia, aby pokazać mu części dotyczące bezpośrednio jej, tylko jakieś przypadkowe sesje torturowania mugoli oraz krótką serię Cruciatusa. Severus nadal nie zaakceptował w pełni jej decyzji.

Czy było to związane ze wspomnieniem, jak sam napadł jej umysł, czy może prosta zazdrość, że podzieliła się czymś tak intymnym jak umysłowy kontakt, z rudzielcem, wspominał o tym ciągle przez ostatnie dni. Przestał dopiero wówczas kiedy gniewnie zapytała, czy przestał ufać jej osądowi.

To go uciszyło, jednak nie zmieniło tego dziwnego napięcia, które teraz zdawało się być obecne w jego każdym ruchu.

Otworzyła oczy kiedy usłyszała, że przechodzi przez otwarte drzwi do jej łazienki.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – przywitała go. – Jak ci minął dzień?

Uśmiechnął się, ale w wymuszony sposób. Nie mogła też nie zauważyć, że siadając na brzegu wanny, wybrał miejsce obok jej głowy, żeby nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy.

– Koszmarnie nudno – wycedził. – Miałem spotkanie z kilkoma aurorami, a później udałem się do Walhalli.

– Jak Freya? – zapytała znów zamykając oczy, kiedy poczuła jak jego palce dotykają jej czoła, delikatnie masując napięte mięśnie karku.

– Jak zwykle, efektywna – odpowiedział Severus z uśmiechem ukrytym w słowach. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Poznała kiedyś Freyę. Obie oczywiście były w przebraniach i wymieniły się kodami alarmowymi, dzięki którym mogły się rozpoznać, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Natychmiast polubiła tą kobietę.

– Co ty dzisiaj robiłaś?

Hermiona zachichotała. – Naprawdę jesteś zainteresowany moimi lekcjami zaklęć i numerologii? – zapytała. – Może masz ochotę wysłuchać nudnych szczegółów mojego spotkania z Harrym i Draconem? Pracowaliśmy nad planem pogarszającego się nastroju Harry'ego, włączając w to emocjonalny wybuch przez gabinetem dyrektora w przyszły wtorek. Najbardziej interesujące były plany Dracona na zdobycie względów nowej nauczycielki eliksirów. Ze sposobu w jaki o tym opowiada, nie będę zdziwiona jeżeli nie tylko przyjmie go na praktykę ale również zakocha się w nim i mu się oświadczy.

– To może sprawić, że niektórzy zaczną się zastanawiać, czy to stanowisko nie jest tak samo przeklęte jak nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią – skomentował Snape, a rozbawienie ociepliło jego głos. – Zacznij pracę i zakochaj się w uczniu. Niezbyt kusząca perspektywa.

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Hermiona wyciągnęła się i uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

– Powinnam zatem wyjść z wanny i ukryć się w swoich bezpiecznych ubraniach, skoro myślisz, że jestem tak mało kusząca – nadąsała się.

Jednak nie podjął ich normalnego przekomarzania się. Zamiast tego wstał i wyszedł z łazienki, jakby oczekując, że za nim pójdzie.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak. Miała przeczucie, że burza, która wisiała nad ich głowami od kilku dni, wybuchnie dzisiejszego popołudnia.

Umyła i wypłukała włosy szybkimi, precyzyjnymi ruchami. Wstała, a piana i woda spływały w dół jej ciała niczym małe rzeczki, w których nurcie tańczyły grudki lodu i śniegu.

Ruchem ręki osuszyła ciało i włosy, owinęła się jednak puchatym ręcznikiem, ciesząc się jego delikatnym ciepłem i świeżym zapachem.

Severus rzeczywiście czekała na nią w "jej pokoju", choć przez ostatnie tygodnie nie spędzała tu dużo czasu. Jej ubrania, książki i szkolne zeszyty, przynajmniej te których nie używała w bibliotece podczas ostatniej nauki, były w jego pokoju, dokładnie poukładane na półkach, biurku i w jej dużej szafce. Większą część dnia spędzała na dole, natomiast noce w pokoju Severusa, śpiąc obok niego, z jego ramionami otulającymi jej ciało.

Nie mogła powiedzieć, że tęskniła za mieszkaniem sama.

Jednak w tej chwili Severus siedział w jej fotelu przy kominku. Nie wyglądał jakby w najbliższej przyszłości miał ją przytulić. Miał mocniej zaciśnięte usta, przez co wyglądał na chłodniejszego, mniej dostępnego niż była przyzwyczajona.

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy przechodziła obok niego, kierując się do swojej dużej szafy. Oboje już dawno nauczyli się akceptować swoje humory, więc jeżeli dzisiaj nie mógł znieść jej czułości, nie będzie wprawiać go w zakłopotanie.

– Tak przy okazji, Draco i Harry zapytali mnie dlaczego nigdy się nie pojedynkuję – powiedziała mu, otwierając szafę i krytycznie przyglądając się jej zawartości. Obca osoba, która by do niej zajrzała, z pewnością stwierdziłaby że ubrania należą do przynajmniej trzech różnych kobiet, i wcale nie pomyliłby się tak bardzo.

Szkolne szaty i mundurki wisiały schludnie obok dżinsów, swetrów i bluzek w jasnych kolorach niebieskiego i różowego oraz białego. Dawały obraz uczennicy z mugolskiej rodziny, która niezbyt interesowała się modą, ani też nie była specjalnie bogata, jednak trochę dbała o swój wygląd.

Ta część zdecydowanie nie pasowała do spódnic, spodni i bluzek wiszących po środku, utrzymanych w ciepłej, naturalnej tonacji brązów, czerwieni i złota. Wyglądały dojrzale i elegancko, jednak profesjonalnie, a kobieta, która je nosiła, dobrze wiedziała czego chce. Te ubrania zakładała tylko w ich prywatnych pokojach, lub czasami na zebrania Wewnętrznego Kręgu Zakonu.

– Co im odpowiedziałaś?

Zmarszczyła czoło i podeszła do prawej części szafy, gdzie były jej ubrania "do pracy". Fakt, że minęło tyle czasu aż zadał pytanie świadczył o tym, że albo jej nie słuchał, albo nie był zbyt zainteresowany rozmową.

– Uśmiechnęłam się i odpowiedziałam, że jesteś pod tym względem bardzo zazdrosny.

Pochyliła się i otworzyła prawą szufladę z bielizną. Wyjęła ciemnoczerwoną jedwabną halkę i stanik. Czekając na reakcję na jej słowa, skinieniem nadgarstka odesłała ręcznik do łazienki i zaczęła się ubierać.

– Zostałaś wezwana? – zapytał neutralnie. Czuła jego spojrzenie na staniku, który trzymała w dłoni. Stała obok kuszących nisko wyciętych sukienek, krótkich spódniczek i przejrzystych bluzek.

– Jeszcze nie. Ale to tylko kwestia godzin. – odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego, jednak nie uśmiechnęła się. To była kolejna z rzeczy, która sprawiała że jej związek z Severusem był tak dziwny: prawił jej komplementy i flirtował jak każdy mężczyzna, ale nigdy, nigdy, kiedy miała na sobie kuszącą ledwie-co-zakrywającą bieliznę, tak jak teraz.

Koronki, falbanki i podwiązki oznaczały pracę. Ciasne spódniczki mini i bluzki z głębokim dekoltem nosiła jak maskę, kostium, który podkreślał jej rolę. Należały do świata śmierciożerców. Bawełniane majtki, delikatne staniki, bluzki i spodnie, to była prawdziwa Hermiona, Hermiona którą dotykał.

– Spódnica czy sukienka? – zapytała tak samo neutralnym tonem jak on.

– Spódnica, razem z czerwoną bluzką – odpowiedział, a ona skinęła głową. Dokładnie tak jakby wybrała sama.

Była bardzo zdenerwowana i całkowicie niepewna kiedy ubrała się tak po raz pierwszy w jego obecności. Bała się, że do niej podejdzie, a ona będzie musiała się od niego odsunąć. Rozumiał jednak że to był tylko uniform, który nie miał być atrakcyjny dla niego, ale zgodny z zasadami ubioru, który śmierciożercy oczekiwali od kobiety.

Trzymał dystans. Dawał jej neutralną atmosferę, której potrzebowała. Nadal była mu za to głęboko wdzięczna.

– Lucjusz wspominał, że dziś w nocy będzie zebranie – kontynuowała, wchodząc w spódnicę i podciągając ją w górę nóg i bioder. – Ostrzegali mnie, że nie będą tolerować uczennic.

– Rozumiem, że nie będziesz obecna na codziennym zebraniu idiotów?

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło zapinając bluzkę. "Zebranie idiotów" było jednym z uroczych określeń, jakimi przez ostatnie miesiące Severus nazywał zebrania Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Jednak dzisiaj w jego głosie brakowało rozbawienia, które zazwyczaj towarzyszyło tym ksywkom. Brzmiał szorstko, zgorzkniale i agresywnie. Zastanawiała się co było przyczyną tego mrocznego humoru.

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała. – Chyba że zostanę bardzo późno wezwana.

– Dobrze ci – odpowiedział tym samy szorstkim tonem, i usiadł na jej łóżku. – Przynajmniej jedno z nas nie zmarnuje dzisiaj czasu.

Zmartwiła się jeszcze bardziej i odwróciła się do niego, stając twarzą w twarz. – Te spotkania nie są stratą czasu, Severusie, i wiesz o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny – wyrzuciła mu lekko. – Co się z tobą dzieje?

Nasrożył się, a jego twarz wykręciła się w okropnym grymasie. – Być może jestem zmęczony radzeniem sobie z idiotami każdego dnia. Być może mam dość ludzi, którzy pakują się w kłopoty, ponieważ stale ignorują moje rady. Być może...

Przewróciła oczami. Znowu to samo. Zaraz wygłosi swoją przemowę o zbytecznej legilimencji, albo jej całkowicie nielogicznym informowaniu o wszystkim Pottera, albo o niesamowitej zdolności Tonks do ignorowania wszystkiego, co nie wisiało jej bezpośrednio przed nosem. Następnie posypią się kąśliwe uwagi odnośnie szpiegów, takich jak Mały John, którzy nie potrafią trzymać się wyznaczonego zadania, i muszą dać się przez to zabić. Mogą również dotyczyć członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, którzy posiadają tak mało samokontroli, że aż przykro na nich patrzeć.

Naprawdę przez ostanie dni słyszała to wystarczająco często.

– Severusie Snape – powiedziała władczo. – Możesz albo ze mną porozmawiać, jakbym była w posiadaniu mózgu i powiedzieć mi co jest problemem, albo możesz dalej zachowywać się jak mój dawny mistrz eliksirów, który był ironicznym, poniżającym dupkiem. Jeżeli wybierasz drugą opcję, proszę nie rób tego w moim pokoju. Idź i torturuj jakichś członków Zakonu!

Przez chwilę myślała, że naprawdę wyjdzie. Wstał z łóżka i szedł w stronę drzwi, nadal z wkurzoną miną, którą znała tak dobrze. Nagle jego ramiona opadły i zatrzymał się, straciwszy całą energię jaką miał.

– Zastanawiam się, czemu w ogóle tracisz na mnie czas – powiedział powoli i ponuro. Choć niewielu pojęłoby co ma na myśli, ona zrozumiała jego słowa, to była cicha prośba. Podeszła do niego, chwyciła go delikatnie za rękę i zaprowadziła do łóżka.

– Prawdopodobnie oszalałam – odpowiedziała lekko, lecz nie puściła jego dłoni. – Albo być może lubię starszych mężczyzn z poczuciem humoru tak ostrym, że można nim ciąć szkło. Czy chodzi o Małego Johna, Severusie?

Przez długi czas był cicho. Jedynie z ułożenia jego brwi wywnioskowała, że mocno rozmyśla, starając się jak najdokładniej odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. Było ono wyraźnie trudne, sądząc z czasu, jaki zajęło mu znalezienie satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

– Nie tylko –odpowiedział w końcu, marszcząc czoło. – Mały John tylko nadał twarz czemuś, co już od jakiegoś czasu pochłania moją uwagę. Nie jestem pewien co to jest. Nie całkowicie.

Nagle poczuła się rozdarta pomiędzy przytłaczającą chęcią wycałowania tych wszystkich smutnych zmarszczek, a powiedzeniem mu kilku ostrych słów odnośnie lubowania się w użalaniu się nad sobą. Jednak teraz nie potrzebował żadnej z tych rzeczy.

– To coś dotyczy ciebie czy ludzi wokół ciebie? – zapytała w zamian.

Przez długi czas milczał, tak długo, że zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle jej odpowie. Przynajmniej pozwolił jej usadzić się na łóżku i położyć obok niej.

– Mnie i innych – zawahał się. – Być może nikogo. Nie potrafię tego sprecyzować, to raczej ogólnikowa irytacja.

– Która w pełni rozkwita, kiedy ktoś, za którego czujesz się odpowiedzialny, robi coś ryzykownego czy głupiego – dodała, nie bawiąc się w wyjaśnienia, że jej zachowanie wobec Rona nie znajdowało się w żadnej z tych kategorii. On sam to wiedział.

– Nic dziwnego, że teraz jest to stałe – zgodził się zrzędliwie. – Nie minie dzień aby ktoś wokół mnie nie zrobił z siebie idioty.

– Fakt, który dostatecznie jasno powinien pokazać ci bezsensowność twojego zachowania –powiedziała Hermiona delikatnie i położyła dłoń na jego plecach. Zauważając, jak ma napięte mięśnie, obróciła się lekko, aż jej druga ręka sięgała jego ramion, i zaczęła je lekko masować. – Ludzie zachowują się w sposób w jaki chcą, niezależnie co ty o tym myślisz. Będą podejmować decyzje niezależnie od twojej zgody i nic nie możesz zrobić, aby to zmienić.

– Zastanawiam się po co im mistrz szpiegów – warknął. – Jaki jest sens w opracowywaniu procedur i protokołów, świstoklików i zaklęć ochronnych, kiedy ludzie decydują od tak śledzić kogoś na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, co prawie pozbawia ich głowy?

– Więc chodzi o Małego Johna.

– Tak samo jak o Baldura, który natknął się na spotkanko śmierciożerców i prawie roztrzaskali mu czaszkę, jak i o Dracona, który marudzi jak bardzo chciałby szpiegować swojego ojca, albo o tych żałosnych gryfonów, którzy z nami trenują, szczerze wierząc, że przetrwają w tej bitwie dłużej niż kilka sekund... – zamilkł gwałtownie, prawdopodobnie uświadamiając sobie jak głośno krzyczy.

Czekała cierpliwie, aż coś powie, on jednak wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było warte dalszej rozmowy. Mogła uwierzyć językowi jego ciała, grającego nieprawdziwe uczucia tak doskonale jak zwykle, jednak znała go już zbyt dobrze.

– Nie tak dawno temu, ktoś mi powiedział, że to jest wojna i że ofiary są nieuniknione, niezależnie od tego jak ciężko będziemy walczyć – powiedziała cicho.

– Jest różnica w decydowaniu czy ryzyko jest warte podjęcia w odniesieniu do własnego życia, a do życia innych – odpowiedział wciąż szorstkim głosem. – Ryzyko wykrycia mojej osoby nigdy nie było dla mnie problemem. Jednak poświęcanie innych dla większego dobra - może Albus potrafi to osiągnąć z uśmiechem dobrego dziadka i smutną iskierką w oku - to nigdy nie było moje zadanie.

Hermiona westchnęła. Jeżeli tak otwarcie krytykował Albusa, musiał się czuć naprawdę okropnie. Biorąc pod uwagę jak często w tych dniach przechodzili przez różne wersje tej rozmowy, jej uważne słuchanie niezbyt mu pomagało. Być może nadszedł czas na zmianę taktyki.

Rzuciła mu ciekawski półuśmiech, którego nawet nie zauważył, zbyt pogrążony w swoich zmartwieniach. Wewnętrznie skinęła głową. Zdecydowanie nadszedł czas na wyrwanie go z tego stanu.

– To zdumiewające jak bardzo jesteś podobny do Harry'ego, Severusie – wycedziła, wiedząc, że jeżeli cokolwiek na tym świecie może go odciągnąć od jego myśli, to będzie właśnie taki komentarz.

Oczywiście, miała rację.

Uniósł głowę w niemym oburzeniu. Dopiero za kolejnym podejściem udało mu się sformułować gniewny protest.

– Nieprawda – wykrzyknął, a ona nie mogła nie zachichotać. – Nie mogę pojąć jakim cudem tak umysłowo sprawna osoba, jak ty, mogła dojść do tak błędnego wniosku, ale uznam za wystarczające, jeżeli w tej chwili przestaniesz mnie obrażać!

Jej chichot zmienił się w głośny śmiech.

– Przynajmniej jesteś bardziej elokwentny niż on – skomentowała.

– Przeczytanie listy rzeczy w których jestem "bardziej"niż Potter zajęłoby dłużej niż kilka godzin, zapewniam cię!

– Jednak nie odnośnie twojego całkowicie irracjonalnego poczucia odpowiedzialności.

– Potter nie jest żadną miarą odpowiedzialny.

– Nie mówiłam o jego działaniach. Wasze podobieństwo leży w królestwie uczuć, Severusie. Tak jak ty, on czuje się za każdą osobę w jego otoczeniu, która zostanie zraniona, zabita lub w inny sposób skrzywdzona przez Czarnego Pana. Jakby to on decydował o czyimś życiu. Jakbyśmy poszli do Departamentu Tajemnic ponieważ on nam kazał.

– A nie zrobił tego? – warknął sarkastycznie, cały czas odmawiając uświadomienia sobie drugiego dna ich rozmowy i wniosków stąd płynących.

– Nie. Chciał iść sam – odpowiedziała niecierpliwie. – Ale to bez znaczenia! Nawet jeżeli poszlibyśmy zanim, ponieważ on tak chciał, to nadal byłaby nasza decyzja! Tak samo jak moja decyzja o zostaniu szpiegiem, decyzja Rona i Harry'ego do stawienia czoła Czarnemu Panu oraz decyzja Małego Johna odnośnie podążenia za podejrzanym na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

– Ludzie nie pozbywają się mózgów tylko dlatego, że posłuchali czyichś rozkazów. Nie jesteś Czarnym Panem, który zmusza śmierciożerców do walki. Każdy związany z Zakonem ma wybór, Severusie. Choć Harry przez ostatnie lata myślał inaczej, ludzie nie walczą przeciwko Voldemortowi i nie umierają z powodu Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Mają swoje własne powody. Zazwyczaj była jedna rzecz, którą mogłam zrobić, aby Harry zaczął to rozumieć.

– Co robiłaś? – zapytał Severus patrząc jej w oczy, jednak dalej udając, że ta rozmowa w ogóle go nie dotyczy.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Mówiłam mu, że jeżeli była to czyjaś wina, to z całą pewnością moja. Przecież to ja dowiedziałam się o bazyliszku na drugim roku, używałam Zmieniacza Czasu na trzecim i pomogłam mu przejść wystarczająco szybko labirynt na czwartym. Nie mówiąc o tym, że założenie Gwardii Dumbledore'a było moim pomysłem, albo że to ja użyłam Stworka jako przynęty. Och, teraz jak o tym pomyślę, czy to nie ja spowodowałam, że Albus zaoferował ci pozycję mistrza szpiegów? Wygląda na to, że to znowu moja wina!

Powoli Severus uśmiechnął się, a ona uśmiechnęła się szerzej w odpowiedzi.

– A jak odpowiadał na to pan Potter? – zapytał.

– Mówił, że byłam straszną sofistką i że po prostu nie dało się ze mną rozmawiać logicznie –odpowiedziała radośnie. – Przynajmniej się śmiał.

Severus zachichotał słysząc to, udowadniając tym mimowolnie i nieodwołalnie swoje podobieństwo do Harry'ego Pottera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nie wierzę, że on naprawdę lubi to całe płaszczenie się,_ pomyślała Hermiona opadając na kolana i czołgając się w stronę Voldemorta. Wezwanie faktycznie przyszło później niż oczekiwała. Kiedy przyszedł czas na jej osobiste spotkanie z Czarnym Panem i jego prawą ręką, była prawie północ. _Ja bym była śmiertelnie znudzona!_

Kiedy się do niego zbliżyła i z namaszczeniem ucałowała wyciągniętą ku niej dłoń, szybko skupiła umysł na ortodoksyjnym wzorze wymaganym od śmierciożercy.

– Mój Panie – wyszeptała głosem z którego bił podziw pomieszany ze strachem.

Dopiero kiedy cofnął dłoń, klepiąc ją szczodrze po głowie, obróciła się lekko i przywitała Lucjusza Malfoya kolejnym pokłonem ku ziemi.

– Mistrzu Malfoy'u –powiedziała z szacunkiem.

– Co to za krew na twojej twarz, zwierzątko? – zapytał nagle Czarny Pan. – Czy jesteś ranna?

– To nic mój panie – odpowiedziała pospiesznie, a jej dłoń skierowała się ku rozciętej wardze, jakby chcąc ją ukryć.

– Kto to zrobił? – wysyczał Voldemort, a ona gwałtownie zadrżała słysząc jego gniew. Wiedziała, że w tej chwili nie jest skierowany przeciw niej, jednak zawsze opłacało się okazywać strach w jego obecności. Milczała.

– Czy spotkałaś moje inne sługi idąc tutaj? – skinęła lekko głową i usłyszała kolejny gniewny syk.

Czarny Pan nie lubił kiedy Wewnętrzny Krąg torturował ją bez jego polecenia, wyraził to dostatecznie jasno. Oczywiście jej rozcięta warga nie była dziełem śmierciożerców, dostatecznie szybko nauczyli się zadawać jej ból tak, aby nie było to widoczne. Jednak _spotkała_ ich idąc tutaj, a że jej rany powstały po wbiegnięciu w ścianę, no cóż, odpowiedziała tylko na jego pytanie i nie będzie przecież poprawiać swojego mistrza.

Wewnętrznie się uśmiechnęła.

– Zajmę się tą sprawą – ogłosił Czarny Pan. Zobaczyła jak Lucjusz ponuro kiwa głową. On również nie lubił, kiedy ktoś ją krzywdził - wolał to robić osobiście.

_Mam dziwnych aniołów stróżów_, pomyślała.

– Twoja troska mnie onieśmiela, mój panie – wyszeptała i zobaczyła jak jego twarz wykrzywia grymas, który na innej twarzy mógłby być wzięty za uśmiech.

– Jakie wieści z zamku przynosisz, zwierzątko? – zapytał teraz oślizgłym głosem. Wiedząc, że oficjalna część powitania została już zakończona, Hermiona uniosła tułów, jednak nadal klęcząc przed jego tronem. Teraz przejdą do interesów.

– Potter z każdym dniem jest coraz bardziej wściekły, mój panie – zaczęła, a na jej twarzy pojawiły się szczwany, kpiący uśmiech. – Dumbledore zakazał mu opuszczania zamku, a ja ciągle przypominam mu jak małe ma szanse przeciwko tobie, mój panie. Obecnie przez cały czas albo obawia się ciebie, albo wścieka się na dyrektora.

– Tak jak powinien, prawda Lucjuszu? – zapytał Czarny Pan, a każde jego słowo ociekało satysfakcją niczym żrącym śluzem.

– Dokładnie, mój panie – zgodził się cicho Lucjusz, wpatrując się w nią.

– Pracowałam również nad pogodzeniem się z tym idiotą Weasley'em – kontynuowała Hermiona, a ton jej głosu stał się lodowaty z obrzydzenia, kiedy wypchnęła swój gniew na Rona na sam przód swego umysłu. Wiedziała, że Voldemort czytał w niej, przerzucał wszystkie wspomnienia z ostatnich dni, podczas gdy mówiła. To nie była już oznaka jego nieufności. Robił to wobec każdego ze swoich sług z nonszalancją osoby miażdżącej owada. Szacunek wobec innych czarodziejów był rzeczą, o której Voldemort nigdy nie słyszał.

– Ronald jest nadal najbardziej lekkomyślnym z gryfońskiego plugastwa. Kiedy na powrót zyska zaufanie Pottera, ten będzie spędzał jeszcze mniej czasu na żałosnych próbach przygotowania się na potyczkę z tobą, mój panie.

– Dobrze, dobrze, moja mała Hermiono. Co ze zdrajcą?

– Z tego co mogłam się dowiedzieć, mój panie, on nadal mieszka w zamku, jednak nie był widziany przez żadnego z uczniów, a przynajmniej tych z Gryffindoru, Ravenclawu czy Hufflepuffu.

Wiedziała, że lepiej nie pytać czy ślizgoni mieli coś do powiedzenia na temat miejsca pobytu Severusa. Każde pytanie z jej strony spowoduje szybką i ciężką karę, na którą nie miała jakoś szczególnej ochoty.

– Potter jednak powiedział mi, że spotkał Snape'a w biurze Dumbledore'a jednego popołudnia, kiedy poszedł poskarżyć się na swój areszt w zamku – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, dając jasno do zrozumienia co myśli o głupocie Harry'ego. – Nienawiść Pottera wobec zdrajcy podwoiła się, a ja podsycam ją każdego dnia. Jak wiesz mój panie, prawie zostałam złapana podczas próby otrucia go, więc staram się nie podchodzić do niego bezpośrednio, jednak nieufność Pottera rozszerzyła się już teraz na większość rodziny Weasley'ów. choć wiemy jakimi głupcami są ci plugawi miłośnicy mugoli, są bardzo poważani wśród członków Zakonu. Bardzo niedługo wybuchnie konflikt pomiędzy zdrajcą a Potterem i jego poplecznikami, co odizoluje Snape'a.

– Kolejna oznaka głupoty Dumbledore'a – wycedził Lucjusz, a na jego chłodnej przystojnej twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek, przypominający ten Hermiony. – Samo słuchanie tych przeklętych żebraków.

– Podążają za nim tylko głupcy – zgodziła się, a jej wzrok natychmiast skierował się na Voldemorta, jakby bojąc się gniewu Czarnego Pana za swoją wyrywność. – Każdy, kto ma oczy, musi widzieć wielkość twoich rządów, mój panie.

– Mówiłaś o Zakonie, zwierzątko – powiedział Czarny Pan, ignorując jej komentarz i wybierając informacje. Jej mistrz nie był głupcem, choć duma zaślepiała go na wiele sposobów.

– Czy przyznano ci już członkostwo pośród nich?

Zanim nawet pomyślała o odpowiedniej reakcji, jej ciało już opadło w dół, z czołem przyciśniętym do zimnej kamiennej posadzki sali tronowej, bezgłośne przyznanie się do porażki. To był czysty odruch, i przez chwilę, zmartwiła się że przez mniej niż rok śmierciożercy zmienili ją w tak tchórzliwe przerażone coś.

Następnie podziękowała swojemu ciału za tak szybką reakcję. Czarny Pan zauważał takie rzeczy. Odruchowy strach i szacunek zaoszczędzą jej więcej bólu niż jakiekolwiek elokwentne zdanie.

– Nie, mój panie – wyszeptała. Z twarzą blisko podłogi mogła prawie że posmakować oślizgłej atmosfery tej podziemnej komnaty, wilgotnego, lekko zatęchłego powietrza i zimnej, lekko rybiej wilgoci czarnego marmuru posadzki.

– Starałam się, mój panie. Rozmawiałam o tym z Potterem, raz za razem. Domagał się od Dumbledore'a naszego przyjęcia już trzy razy i planuje znów go odwiedzić w przyszłym tygodniu. Jednak szczwany dupek jest nieugięty.

Nigdy nie nazywała dyrektora głupkiem czy niedołężnym idiotą, tak jak wielu innych śmierciożerców. Wiedziała lepiej, tak samo jak Voldemort. Niedocenienie wroga mogło być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką się w życiu zrobiło. Tej lekcji nauczył ją sam Lucjusz. Mówiła o Dumbledorze, Snape'ie i większości innych członków Zakonu z szacunkiem pomieszanym z nienawiścią.

– Wydaje się, że nie dopuści nas do Zakonu dopóki nie ukończymy szkoły. Powiedziałam Potterowi, że jest to kolejny sposób w który Dumbledore nim manipuluje, a ten głupiec w to uwierzył. Nie mam możliwości wejścia do Zakonu bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Moody jest nadal cholernym paranoikiem.

Powstrzymała się przed paplaniem, co mogło pokazać brak dyscypliny. Czarny Pan nienawidził takich cech, i zazwyczaj wyrażał aż nadto wyraźnie, co o nich sądzi. Jednak teraz nawet dyscyplina nie ocali jej przed karą, która należy się jej za porażkę.

– Jestem rozczarowany, szlamo – ogłosił leniwie Voldemort, a Hermiona przygotowała się na bolesny atak. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, nic nie poczuła. – Może jednak przywykłem tak wiele od ciebie oczekiwać. – kontynuował, a ona nie mogła uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu.

Nie karał jej? Jeżeli kiedykolwiek potrzebowała by dowodu na to, jak bardzo podniosła się jej ranga od czasu inicjacji, miała go właśnie przed sobą. Pozwolił jej dokończyć raport, nie krzywdząc jej. Nie ukarał jej porażki.

– Twoja szczodrość nie zna granic, mój panie – odetchnęła ostrożnie, okazując otwarcie ulgę i zaskoczenie. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona z uczuciem ucałowała jego dłoń.

– Poczekaj aż zobaczysz niespodziankę, którą przygotowałem dzisiaj dla moich lojalnych sług, dziewczynko – odpowiedział, wymieniając znaczące spojrzenie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. – Wierzę, że będzie to niezapomniana noc.

Spojrzała na niego dużymi, miłującymi oczami, a jej usta były nieco otwarte, jakby z podziwu. Zobaczyła, że się uśmiecha. Ten mroczny, podekscytowany uśmiech nagle przyprawił ją o mdłości.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, mój panie – wyszeptała, a on uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Nie będziesz musiała, zwierzątko – wymruczał i skinął na Lucjusza, który odszedł od tronu kłaniając się i szybko opuścił komnatę. Echo jego kroków niosło się w ciemności wokół nich.

– Powstań Hermiono – rozkazał Czarny Pan, dokładnie w chwili, w której otworzyły się drzwi i wkroczyli przez nie pozostali członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wstała powoli, z ustami nadal przyciśniętymi do jego dłoni i spojrzała na niego, jakby czekając na dalsze instrukcje.

Tylko ona zobaczyła, jak uśmiech nagle znika z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez coś jeszcze chłodniejszego i mroczniejszego.

– I pamiętaj, szlamo –wysyczał. – Byłem dzisiaj bardzo łaskawy, jednak jeżeli twoja praca nie będzie mnie dłużej satysfakcjonować, możesz stać się następną rozrywką, którą przygotuję dla moich żołnierzy. Teraz, obróć się i zobacz, co ci przyprowadziłem.

Pokornie skinęła głową. Puściła jego dłoń z niechęcią, jakby odebrano jej coś bardzo cennego, z którym nie mogła się rozstać, i obróciła się.

Ledwie mogła powstrzymać krzyk, kiedy zobaczyła co Lucjusz Malfoy lewitował do pomieszczenia.

_Dobrzy bogowie, nie, nie zmuszajcie mnie do tego_, modliła się. Jednak kiedy wkroczyła w krąg śmierciożerców, z maską przypiętą do twarzy, tak samo zimną i bez wyrazu jak wszystkich, nie wahała się. Nawet wtedy, kiedy nadeszła jej kolej na wyciągnięcie różdżki.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o 000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o0

Severus pracował w głównym pokoju Kwatery Głównej, uaktualniając mapy i diagramy taktyczne, kiedy gobelin prowadzący do jego prywatnych kwater zalśnił na złoto.

Szybko skończył zaklęcia i podszedł do magicznych drzwi w chwili, w której pojawiła się Hermiona. Cieszył się, że wróciła. Wyszła na kolejne zebranie śmierciożerców poprzedniej nocy, prawie dwadzieścia godzin temu.

Poza zwykłym, krótkim zebraniem Wewnętrznego Kręgu, spędzili poprzedni wieczór sami ze sobą. Kiedy nadeszło wezwanie, widział zmartwienie wyryte w każdej komórce jej ciała, gdy brała swoje szaty i maskę, a następnie opuściła jego komnaty.

Voldemort stawał się coraz bardziej obsesyjny w swoich zebraniach. Liczba jego ofiar, zarówno mugoli jak i szlam, rosła szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To prawda, że karano ją rzadziej i mniej dotkliwie niż wtedy, kiedy zaczęła swoją karierę wśród śmierciożerców, jednak rzeczy które zmuszona była robić i oglądać nadal od czasu do czasu doprowadzały ją na skraj wytrzymałości.

Przyglądał jej się zaniepokojonymi oczami, kiedy wygładzała swoje szaty. Wydawała się być nietknięta, żadnych widocznych urazów, jednak coś było nie w porządku, czuł to w kościach.

Próbował przywitać się z nią w ich milczącym języku umysłów, jednak napotkał jedynie szarą ścianę lśniącej stali. Jej umysł nadal był dla niego zamknięty, co oznaczało, że coś martwiło ją zbyt bardzo by opuścić osłony.

– Nie poinformowałaś mnie, że wróciłaś – powiedział cicho, pokonując dystans między nimi dwoma długimi krokami. Nie było to oskarżenie, lecz jedynie proste i ciche stwierdzenie faktu.

– Nie – zgodziła się. – Nie było żadnych ważnych informacji, nie potrzebowałam też pomocy, więc wzięłam prysznic i trochę odpoczęłam.

Nie musiał jej mówić, że się o nią zamartwiał, i że poczułby ulgę na wieść o jej powrocie. Wiedziała o tym. Jeżeli go nie poinformowała, miała ku temu dobry powód.

– Źle? – zapytał zamiast tego, a w odpowiedzi zobaczył lekkie drżenie jej ramion. Widział, że nic nie zjadła, ani nie spała. Wyglądała na bladą i zmęczoną, jakby czegoś jej brakowało. Jej umysł zdawał się być zwrócony do środka, jakby pożerając się od środka. Severus prawie że wyczuwał poczucie winy.

Powoli uniósł dłonie ku jej twarzy i objął ją czule, kierując ją ku górze, aż spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Opowiedz mi – powiedział delikatnie. Nie był to rozkaz, mogła się od niego w każdej chwili odsunąć, jednak ona wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Jej skóra była bardzo zimna.

– Miała na imię Dorotka – zaczęła po chwili Hermiona ochrypłym głosem, pełnym niewylanych łez. – Mała mugolska dziewczynka, ledwie pięcioletnia, schwytana razem ze swoim ojcem. Bała się, oczywiście. Kto by się nie bał, otoczony przez postacie bez twarzy ubrane w czarne płaszcze. Jednak w jej oczach widać było ufność, głęboką wiarę w to, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Cały czas trzymała ojca za rękę.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, a jej prawa ręka, jakby nieświadomie, sięgnęła w jego stronę i spoczęła na piersi, gdzie mogła wyczuć bicie jego serca. Tak jakby chciała się upewnić, że on nadal żyje.

– Potem zabili go na jej oczach. Wiesz co robią z ciałami – powiedziała to neutralnym głosem. Jej oczy były suche, jednak słyszał jej wewnętrzny ból, czuł jak pulsował w jej żyłach. – Nie zapłakała. Nie krzyknęła. Trzymała tylko dłoń swojego ojca, aż już nie miała się czego trzymać.

Zaczęła ciężko oddychać, nieme łkanie, które smagnęło nim niczym uderzenie bicza. – Nadal miała w oczach to niewiarygodne zaufanie. Wierzyła, że na końcu wszystko będzie w porządku. Jakoś. Takie piękne oczy. Brązowe jak czekolada i pełne życia.

Umilkła. Wiedział, co maiło stać się później z taką pewnością, jakby mu o tym powiedziała. Zabrał jedną dłoń z jej twarzy i obejmując jej ramiona, przyciągnął ją do siebie, chcąc dać jej ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

– Lucjusz je wyłupił. Wyłupił jej oczy. Wtedy zaczęła krzyczeć. Była przerażona, całkiem sama w ciemnościach, a wszędzie dookoła czaił się ból, którego nie mogła dostrzec na czas. Była takim pięknym dzieckiem.

Hermiona zadrżała. Drgawki nasilały się, aż przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej, otaczając ją obiema rękami, przyciskając jej ciało do swojego, tak aby mogła poczuć jego życie, rzeczywistość wokół siebie, żeby zmusić ją do otrząśnięcia się z koszmaru, który właśnie przeżywała.

– Co zrobiłaś? – zapytał cicho, dobrze znając odpowiedź.

– Zabiłam ją – wyszeptała, w litościwy mrok jego szat, ciche przyznanie do winy, które słyszał tylko on. – Kiedy nadeszła moja kolej, krzyknęłam na nią i uderzyłam ją w twarz. Mocno. Na tyle mocno, aby skręcić jej kark. Zginęła, czując ból, który ja jej zadałam.

Pochylił głowę i zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie oczy, jakby czekające na osądzenie. Powoli skłonił się lekko i pocałował ją w czoło, powoli i czule, co wystarczyło za słowa.

– Postąpiłaś właściwie – powiedział jej. – Ja zrobiłbym to samo.

– Miała na imię Dorotka – wyszeptała Hermiona w jego szaty. – Była mniejsza niż Jane, a ja skręciłam jej kark. Zabiłam ją, Severusie!

– Zasługiwała na szybką śmierć. To była jedyna rzecz, jaką mogłaś jej dać. Spokój. Koniec jej cierpień.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała. – Jednak to nie sprawia, że ból odchodzi.

– Nie – zgodził się.

Przez długi czas trwali w ciszy. Jej ciało wtulone w jego, czerpiące ciepło i życie, podczas gdy jego dłonie masowały kojące kółka na jej plecach.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała w końcu. Kiedy spojrzał jej w oczy, poczuł że stalowa ściana, która ich oddzielała, zniknęła.

_Dlaczego zawsze wiesz, czego potrzebuję, Severusie,_ zapytała bezgłośnie. Przesłał jej ciepły uśmiech, który owinął się wokół jej serca i duszy. Ponownie zadrżała, tym razem ze szczęścia.

_Ponieważ jestem częścią ciebie, Hermiono,_ odpowiedział w myślach i ponownie, z szacunkiem pochylił się aby pocałować jej jedwabiście gładkie czoło.

Wtedy oboje z nich usłyszeli westchnienie, i automatycznie, obrócili się trzymając w dłoniach noże i różdżki. Byli od siebie na tyle daleko, że mogli się swobodnie poruszać, jednak na tyle blisko, aby w razie potrzeby osłonić drugą osobę. Zobaczyli zszokowane twarze Remusa, Tonks, Artura i Molly.

_Kurwa._ Severus nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy ta myśl powstała w jego umyśle, czy Hermiony.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Od autorki:** Tytuł rozdziału odnosi się do książki Johna Steinbecka "Na wschód od Edenu" oraz "Czarodzieja z Oz" Franka Bauma, w którym mała dziewczynka, Dorotka, zostaje przeniesiona do świata magii.


	50. Miłość patrząca na bałwany

Od tłumaczki:

Dotarliśmy już do 50. Rozdziału. Dziękuję Wam wszystkim za cudowne komentarze, recenzje i PM.

Dziękuję również rybka2119 za betowanie rozdziału .

Życzę wszystkim wesołych świąt i zapraszam do czytania

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Miłość patrząca na bałwany**

Harry czekał z niecierpliwością na ten wieczór. Z odrobiną szczęścia, rozwiną swój pomysł i w końcu podejmą decyzję. Razem z Draconem spędzili popołudnie w Kwaterze Głównej, wymyślając tekst, który zawierałby pierwszych kilka zdań i zmieniając go do własnych celów.

On i Draco wyszli po obiedzie z Wielkiej Sali, posyłając sobie nienawistne spojrzenia i kpiące docinki aż byli pewni, że są sami. Jednak kiedy przeszli do pokoju spotkań Zakonu nie napotkali początku zebrania Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Harry'emu przypominało to raczej wariatkowo.

Grupa członków Zakonu zebrała się razem, niczym rój wściekłych pszczół, z panią Weasley i Tonks na czele. Rozmawiali podniesionymi głosami, przekrzykując się wzajemnie, a pani Weasley wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

Bezgłośnie Draco i Harry przeszli na drugą stronę pokoju chcąc zobaczyć kto był powodem tego wybuchu gniewu.

Po drugiej stronie tłumu stali Snape i Hermiona. Od ich kolegów dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka kroków, jednak ich izolacja była tak jasna jakby ktoś namalował linię. Na środku, pomiędzy dwiema grupami, stał dyrektor, który wyraźnie starał się przemówić do rozsądku pani Weasley.

Nadal bez słowa, Draco dotknął ramienia Harry'ego i skierował jego uwagę z powrotem na Snape'a i Hermionę. Potterowi zajęło mniej niż sekundę zrozumienie tego, co dostrzegł ślizgon. Zmarszczył czoło. Coś było nie w porządku w sposobie, w jaki stała Hermiona. Zdawała się drżeć i była blada jak ściana.

Snape stanął przed nią zasłaniając ją w połowie, jakby ochraniając ją przed czymś, co normalnie uznałaby za błahostkę. Ze swojego dogodnego punktu Harry widział, jak Hermiona mocno trzyma dłoń mistrza szpiegów, niczym tonąca kobieta uczepiona swojej ostatniej deski ratunku.

Coś z nią było zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Cokolwiek było tego powodem, nadszedł czas na odwrócenie uwagi tłumu.

– Co się stało? – zapytał głośno, co spowodowało, że pani Weasley przerwała swoją tyradę w pół zdania, tylko po to aby obrócić się i skierować ku niemu równie piskliwe i rozemocjonowane słowa.

– Co się stało? – powtórzyła głośno, aż promieniując gniewem. – To się stało, że właśnie zaskoczyliśmy Hermionę i naszego drogiego mistrza szpiegów w bardzo dziwnej sytuacji! Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić moje zaskoczenie, kiedy weszłam tutaj i zobaczyłam jak ta dwójka się obejmuje, a on całuje ją w sposób w jaki żaden nauczyciel nie powinien całować uczennicy?

– On już nie jest jej nauczycielem – tylko tyle udało się powiedzieć Harry'emu. Była to raczej kiepska wymówka. Draco prychnął, a umysł Harry'ego pracował na zwiększonych obrotach.

Co mogło sprawić, że Hermiona i Snape dali się złapać na czymś takim? Przecież zawsze byli tacy ostrożni? Jak mogli nie zauważyć przybycia pani Weasley?

– A co to ma do rzeczy? – Pani Weasley syknęła i zwróciła swoją uwagę na powrót ku swojej ofierze, najwyraźniej uznając Harry'ego za niewartego tej dyskusji.

Ponownie na nich spojrzał i zauważył, że Hermiona przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej do ciała mistrza szpiegów, jakby szukając przed czymś ucieczki, a pani Weasley przyglądała się im niczym wąż małym myszkom.

Coś musiało ją poważnie wytrącić z równowagi, zdecydował Harry, coś tak dojmującego, że rozpaczliwie potrzebowała pocieszenia. Kiedy Snape koncentrował się na Hermionie, zdawał się zapominać o otaczającym go świecie, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy robili, jak nazwała to Tonks, "to umysłowe coś".

Hermiona wyglądała jakby bardzo potrzebowała czasu, aby się pozbierać i uspokoić, odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi uczuciami. Choć grymas na twarzy Snape'a jasno świadczył o tym, co myślał o takich żałosnych konfrontacjach, jeszcze jej nie zakończył. Albo w tej chwili nie był w stanie przywołać swojego autorytetu mistrza szpiegów, albo obawiał się, że to nie wystarczy.

Jakikolwiek był powód tego konfliktu, który właśnie gwałtownie wymykał się spod kontroli, ktoś musiał przejąć emocje temu towarzyszące i skierować je w bezpieczniejsze kanały.

Najwyraźniej Draco doszedł do tego samego wniosku.

– Może byśmy usiedli? – zaproponował z wahaniem, choć jego głos mówił im, jak głupio wyglądali, stłoczeni razem niczym stado owiec.

– Doskonały pomysł panie Malfoy – zgodził się pospiesznie Dumbledore, ciesząc się, że ktoś przybył mu na ratunek. – Zajmijmy nasze miejsca i ochłońmy nieco. Jestem pewien, że możemy wyjaśnić to małe nieporozumienie w sposób, który przystoi powaznym czarodziejom...

– A czy jemu przystoi całować dziewczynę o połowę od niego młodszą? – zapytała ostro pani Weasley, jednak po chwili ugięła się i podążyła za resztą do stołu. Hermiona i Snape szli ostatni. Kiedy przechodziła obok Harry'ego, nadal blada i lekko drżąca, wyszeptała "dziękuję" w chłopaka, który bez słowa wziął ją pod rękę i zaprowadził do jej krzesła obok swojego miejsca. Draco poszedł za Snapem, siadając jak zwykle po jego lewej stronie.

Lekko przesadnym machnięciem różdżki Dumbledore postawił przed każdym filiżankę z gorącym kakao. Harry przewrócił oczami z irytacją. Naprawdę, czy dyrektor myśli, że słodycze rozwiązują każdy problem?

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Severus również przewraca oczami, wcale nie próbując tego ukryć. Machnięciem swojej różdżki zamienił swoją i Hermiony filiżankę na dwa duże kubki wypełnione korzenną herbatą, którą oboje tak lubili.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę i zobaczył jak mocno obejmuje kubek, niczym koło ratunkowe, jednak nie spojrzała na osobę, która go jej podała. Najwidoczniej wróciły jej ślizgońskie instynkty, i przestrzegły przed okazywaniem bliższych relacji ze Snapem.

Jednak cokolwiek teraz by zrobiła, nie powstrzymałoby to pani Weasley. Harry był świadkiem zbyt wielu rodzinnych kłótni w Norze aby uwierzyć w to choć przez chwilę.

– Teraz Molly – zaczął Dumbledore tonem, który najwyraźniej miał być kojący. – Pomówmy o tym spokojnie.

_Przestań się miotać jak rozhisteryzowany gryfon,_ przetłumaczył sobie Harry w ciszy swojego umysłu. Zobaczył rozbawioną iskierkę w oczach Dracona, przez co wywnioskował, że jego przyjaciel również czyta między wierszami.

– Oczywiście nie wiem, co widziałaś – _Co oznacza, że nie może poprzeć jej interpretacji._ – Jednak jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że tę sytuację można w prosty sposób wyjaśnić. Być może to, co widziałaś, było połączeniem umysłów pomiędzy Severusem a panną Granger? Wyglądają wtedy nadzwyczaj poufale, co z pewnością wszyscy zauważyli ostatnio.

_I nikt nie uważał tego za powód do wywołania małej wojny. _

Harry był wpatrzony w Dumbledore'a. Zawsze podejrzewał, że dyrektor jest bardziej subtelny niż na to wskazuje. Dzięki tej myśli zauważył lekkie uniesienie jednej z brwi starszego mężczyzny. Obrócił lekko głowę, powoli, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, jednak na tyle szybko, żeby dostrzec podobnie uniesioną brew na twarzy mistrza szpiegów.

– Rzeczywiście, na to właśnie ta trójka... się natknęła – zgodził się Snape. W jego głosie słychać było odpowiednią ilość ironii i protekcjonalizmu aby Tonks, i przy odrobinie szczęścia pani Weasley, poczuły się głupio, jednak nie na tyle aby pobudzić je do ataku.

– Hermiona właśnie wróciła z zebrania śmierciożerców, na którym zdobyła kilka przydatnych informacji. Wydaje się, że nasza strategia izolowania Pottera zdaje się działać w oczach Czarnego Pana. Zachęcał ją do...

W ten prosty i elegancki sposób Snape odwrócił uwagę członków Zakonu od kompromitującej sytuacji, na której zostali przyłapani, dając im w zamian coś, czemu żaden z nich nie mógł się oprzeć- szczegółowe informacje dotyczące przebiegu zebrania śmierciożerców.

Zazwyczaj zarówno Snape jak i Hermiona byli bardzo lakoniczni w tym względzie, ograniczając się jedynie do suchych faktów i wniosków. Wiedzieli, jak wszystkich ciekawiły zebrania mrocznego Wewnętrznego Kręgu, tak podobnego do ich własnej organizacji. Teraz Snape rozdawał tą wiedzę za darmo. Oczywiście nie na tyle dobrowolnie, aby wzbudzić podejrzenia, ale to wystarczyło by skierować ich myśli na bezpieczniejsze tory.

W każdym razie większość umysłów.

– To wyjaśnienie mi nie wystarcza – głos pani Weasley przerwał opis rozmowy pomiędzy Hermioną a Voldemortem. – Widziałam ich umysłowe połączenie. To nie było to. To był pocałunek, jasno i wyraźnie.

Snape zamknął usta z wyrazem całkowitej irytacji i potraktował ją swoim firmowym spojrzeniem spode łba. To również nie pomogło.

Harry powinien mu o tym powiedzieć.

– Wydało mi się dziwne, kiedy dowiedziałam się, jak blisko ta dwójka ze sobą pracuje – kontynuowała pani Weasley, kierując swoje słowa ku lewej stronie stołu, ignorując Harry'ego, Dracona, Hermionę i Snape, uważając ich za niegodnych wyjaśnienia. – Byłam zaniepokojona widząc ich poufały sposób rozmowy i dokuczania sobie, jednak milczałam, ponieważ wiedziałam, że Severus jest honorowym mężczyzną – pani Weasley przerwała, aby rzucić spojrzenie na tegoż honorowego mężczyznę, który w tej chwili wyglądał, jakby właśnie teraz bardzo chciał zmniejszyć jej język i zastosować go jako składnik eliksiru. – To jednak posuwa się za daleko! Najpierw ten dziwny sposób w jaki czytają w swoich umysłach a teraz widzę jak się całują i obejmują!

– Nie uważam, aby ten temat był wart dyskutowania na naradzie wojennej – Snape warknął lodowatym głosem. – Mamy ważniejsze problemy niż wyimaginowany...

– Ta_ sprawa_ miała miejsce na samym środku pokoju spotkań „narady wojennej"– nie zgodziła się pani Weasley, a jej słowa były teraz tak ostre i besztające, jakby rozmawiała z bliźniakami. _O nie, mamy szczęście, że nie ma tu Rona i bliźniaków, inaczej mielibyśmy wojnę z Weasley'ami. _– Choć raz nie pozwolę aby _sprawy_ takie jak ta, przechodziły mi tuż koło nas, gdyż niektórzy ludzie uważają że są zbyt ważni, aby je zauważyć!

Pomimo treningu, Harry poczuł jak oczy otwierają mu się szerzej z zaskoczenia. Spodziewał się kłótni, tak, gniewu ze strony pani Weasley, jednak nie pełnego ataku wymierzonego przeciwko Dumbledore'owi, Snape'owi i wszystkim, którzy teraz nie chcieli dyskutować o jej podejrzeniach. Nie było możliwości aby McGonagall czy Lupin wyrazili swoją opinię, nie będąc oskarżonym o "brak troski" w obliczu tego co działo się na ich oczach. Będą to musieli wyjaśnić teraz, albo w Zakonie powstanie rozłam.

Po swojej lewej stronie Harry poczuł szamocącą się magiczną energię. Kiedy obrócił się, aby znaleźć źródło tego dziwnego zjawiska, zobaczył jak ręce Hermiony zaczynają drżeć, a jej twarz staje się szara z wyczerpania i narastającego bólu. Podczas gdy pani Weasley zaczęła kolejną tyradę o tym, co widziała, brzmiąc nieprzyjemnie głośno w panującej ciszy, Hermiona powoli zamknęła oczy i przełknęła ślinę raz, drugi. Wyglądała jak ktoś, kto rozpaczliwie próbuje odzyskać kontrolę, wiedząc jednocześnie, że nie ma na to szans.

Zdawało się, że Snape również zauważył oznaki jej rosnącego niepokoju, gdyż przerwał pani Weasley w połowie zdania.

– Powinnaś już wyjść Hermiono – powiedział spokojnie. Hermiona natychmiast go posłuchała, nie mówiąc ani słowa, z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, wstała i odeszła od stołu.

– Jak to, wyjść? – zaprotestowała wzburzona pani Weasley. – Jeszcze tu nie skończyliśmy! Ona nie może tak po prostu wyjść! Kim ty niby jesteś, żeby jej rozkazywać?

– Człowiekiem, który wie, czego ona teraz potrzebuje – odpowiedział Snape, nie siląc się nawet na szyderstwo. Obejmując jej ramiona jedną ręką, zaprowadził drżącą Hermionę do drzwi swojego biura.

Pani Weasley, która nareszcie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, gapiła się za nimi przez chwilę, jednak kiedy drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, oznaczającym aktywację zaklęć wyciszających, wstała i z determinacją podeszła w tamtą stronę.

Nie wahając się ani sekundy, Harry zaszedł jej drogę.

– Nie powinna im pani teraz przeszkadzać, pani Weasley – powiedział, starając się utrzymać ton pełen szacunku. Zawsze pozwól im zachować twarz, uczył go Draco. Nigdy nie upokarzaj, gdyż ta druga osoba zrobi wszystko, aby się na tobie odegrać.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc przeszkadzać, Harry? – zaprotestowała pani Weasley. – Co oni tam niby robią, w czym mogłabym przeszkodzić? Kiedy ją teraz odprowadzał, wyglądała naprawdę okropnie!

– Z całym szacunkiem, pani Weasley – powiedział Harry stanowczo, chwytając ją za ramiona i prowadząc z powrotem na jej miejsce. – To absolutnie nie jest pani sprawa.

Pani Weasley była tak zszokowana jego słowami, że pozwoliła się usadzić, gapiąc się na niego głupkowato. Większość członków Zakonu odzwierciedlała jej uczucia.

– Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytała Tonks. – Czy wiesz o czymś, czego my nie wiemy, Harry?

– Zapewniam was, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z interesami Zakonu i że nie macie prawa się do tego mieszać – odpowiedział Harry tym samym stanowczym tonem, którym rozmawiał z panią Weasley. Następnie stanął pomiędzy drzwiami do gabinetu a resztą Zakonu.

Jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał najść Snape'a i Hermionę, można było wyczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy, będzie musiał najpierw zmierzyć się z nim.

– Myślę, że Harry ma całkowitą rację – zgodził się cicho Remus. Wiele głów obróciło się ku niemu zaskoczonych. – Hermiona jest pełnoletnia, a Severus nie jest już jej nauczycielem. Czy się obejmują i całują, czy nie, to nie jest nasza sprawa. Nie mamy prawa ich oceniać.

– Możesz mówić co chcesz, ale to nie jest zdrowe! – zaprotestowała pani Weasley. – On jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku, zajmującym poważne stanowisko, a ona jest jeszcze dziewczynką! Kilka miesięcy temu się nienawidzili! To po prostu nie jest... normalne!

– Normalne? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. – Być może powinna pani wziąć pod uwagę okoliczności, zanim się pani odezwie, pani Weasley –powiedział tonem zimniejszym, niż kiedykolwiek od niego słyszała. – Z kim z tutaj obecnych chce pani rozmawiać o normalności? Z Remusem? – wskazał na starszego mężczyznę, który nadal siedział na swoim miejscu przy oknie. – Który został pogryziony przez wilkołaka zanim był w stanie wymówić to słowo? Z Moodym, który został uwięziony w swoim kufrze na dziewięć miesięcy? Z Draconem, który był trenowany by zostać śmierciożercą zanim potrafił chodzić, a teraz zdradza całą swoją rodzinę, aby nam pomóc? – zamilkł, wpatrzony w panią Weasley, która skurczyła się w swoim krześle, jakby w tej chwili bardzo chciała znaleźć się gdzieś indziej. – Czy ze mną, gdzie moi rodzice zostali zamordowani zanim ich poznałem, i od jedenastego roku życia przeżyłem coroczne starcia z Voldemortem?

Otworzyła usta aby coś powiedzieć, jednak posłał jej miażdżące spojrzenie. Był teraz tak wściekły, że nie dbał już o szacunek.

– Zastanawiam się skąd pani czerpie swoją ideę normalności, pani Weasley! Ich dwójka robiła i widziała rzeczy, których pani nawet nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jeżeli mogą sobie pomóc przez to przejść będąc razem mają moje błogosławieństwo! Cholera, mają je nawet jeżeli zdecydują się pobrać!

– Nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, jak bardzo mnie tym uszczęśliwiłeś, Potter – powiedział suchy głos zza jego pleców. Obrócił się i stanął oko w oko z ironicznie uśmiechniętym Severusem Snapem. Choć jego słowa były kpiące, w jego twarzy dostrzegł coś, co wcześniej widział tylko raz, kiedy prezentowali mu z Draconem pomysł na przepowiednię. Być może była to lekka nuta uznania, skąpy szacunek, tam gdzie wcześniej gościła prześmiewczość.

– Hermiona odpoczywa w moim gabinecie i odradzam przeszkadzanie jej. Nie czuje się dobrze – poinformował ich krótko, kierując słowa w szczególności do pani Weasley.

– Kolejny atak? – zapytał Remus cicho ze swojego miejsca pod oknem. Snape skinął głową i zajął swoje miejsce na szczycie stołu.

– Chciałaś coś przedyskutować, Molly. Wydaje mi się, że teraz jest na to odpowiedni czas. Nie chcielibyśmy obarczać tym Hermiony.

Jednak uwagę pani Weasley odwróciło pytanie Remusa. – Ataki? – zapytała z irytacją w głosie. – Jakie ataki?

– Rodzaj ataków spowodowany przez zaklęcie Cruciatus. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. – Wierzę, że odwiedziłaś Franka i Alicję Longbottom po tym, jak ich torturowano?

Molly dość wyraźnie zbladła, tak samo jak reszta Zakonu.

– Hermiona cierpi na to? – wyszeptał Artur Weasley, zaciskając mocno dłonie wokół oparcia swojego krzesła.

– Tak jak wszyscy śmierciożercy – Snape chłodno zbagatelizował ich szok. – Myśleliście, że czym Hermiona zajmuje się na tych zebraniach? Podaje herbatę?

Wyraz na twarzy pani Weasley potwierdzał, że rzeczywiście wyobrażała sobie coś w tym stylu. Jednak to uświadomienie nie uciszyło jej na długo. Kiedy przywódczyni rodu Weasley'ów chwyciła trop, nie sposób było ją zawrócić.

– To nadal nie wyjaśnia twojej obecnej... pozycji – zaprotestowała głośno. – Jaki był twój cel w obejmowaniu Hermiony w ten sposób?

– Moim celem było pocieszenie jej i dodanie sił, Molly – odpowiedział Snape, nie kryjąc jak bardzo niedorzeczna wydawała mu się ta rozmowa.

– Nigdy nie widziałam żebyś przytulał innego szpiega, albo Harry'ego kiedy ten miał jeden ze swoich koszmarnych snów – odburknęła chytrze pani Weasley, zwężając oczy. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać zimnego dreszczu na samą myśl o przytulającym go Snape'ie. Zauważył, że mistrz szpiegów również.

Snape westchnął. Kiedy spojrzał w zimne oczy pani Weasley, wyglądał na dużo bardziej zmęczonego i doświadczonego życiem.

– Prawdopodobnie powinienem cię poinformować, że spotkanie z którego wróciła Hermiona było dużo bardziej stresujące, niż te, na których zazwyczaj bywa – powiedział głosem wyzutym z wszelkich uczuć. – Dzisiejszej nocy w jej ramionach zginęła czteroletnia mugolska dziewczynka, która była świadkiem śmierci swojego ojca i sama była torturowana przez śmierciożerców. Hermiona własnymi rękoma zakończyła jej cierpienia udając, że źle oceniła siłę dziewczynki. Została za to surowo ukarana. Jak możesz sobie wyobrazić, to wydarzenie... zestresowało ją.

Harry odwrócił się, chowając twarz. Nie chciał, aby inni członkowie Zakonu widzieli horror w jego oczach. Hermiona nigdy nie chciała mu opowiedzieć co się działo podczas tych zebrań. Do czego była zmuszana, kiedy grała swoją rolę.

Teraz wiedział i rozumiał dlaczego tak uparcie milczała. Bezwiednie poszukał wzrokiem Dracona. Na jego twarzy zobaczył odbicie swoich uczuć, jednak bardziej gorzkich i mroczniejszych. Jakie to uczucie, dorastać obok człowieka który był zdolny do takich czynów, który, jeżeli dobrze interpretował gorzkie komentarze Dracona na temat ojca, nawet czerpał z nich przyjemność? Jakie to uczucie mieć romans z takim mężczyzną, być zmuszaną spełniać każde jego żądanie?

Przez chwilę, chciał tylko pobiec do biura Snape'a i mocno objąć Hermionę, ochronić ją przed światem zła, w który wkroczyła, oraz siebie, przed obrazami, które teraz napływały do jego umysłu.

Jednak pani Weasley drążyła dalej, i choć Harry chciał krzyknąć, aby skończyła to beznadziejne przepytywanie, nic nie powiedział. Wiedział jak łatwo pani Weasley eksplodowała znajdując się w takim stanie emocjonalnym, a taka konfrontacja nie była im teraz potrzebna. Nie przestanie dopóki nie otrzyma swojej odpowiedzi. Być może lepiej, żeby Snape zajął się tym teraz, kiedy Hermiona jest nieobecna.

– Czy pomiędzy tobą a Hermioną jest coś więcej niż przyjaźń ? – zapytała blada, lecz zdeterminowana pani Weasley.

Po raz pierwszy Snape zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym co powiedzieć. – Nie widzę jak to pytanie może dotyczyć Zakonu – odpowiedział w końcu.

– Uwierz mi, dotyczy... Czy ty i Hermiona jesteście kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi? – powtórzyła zdecydowanie ostrzejszym głosem.

– Tak, jesteśmy – odpowiedź była czysta i bez cienia wahania, jednak nie pochodziła od Snape'a. Kiedy się obrócili, zobaczyli Hermionę stojącą w drzwiach z błyszczącymi oczami i dumnie uniesioną głową, choć nie mogła do końca ukryć tego, że musiała się podtrzymywać framugi.

– Powinnaś odpoczywać – powiedział do niej Snape, całkowicie ignorując zszokowane milczenie, jakie spowodowała jej odpowiedź pośród członków Zakonu.

– Wiem. Ty również.

Zapadła cisza. Draco podszedł do niej i zaoferował jej swoje ramię. Chętnie się na nim oparła. Poprowadził ją do jej krzesła, kładąc na chwilę dłoń na jej ramieniu, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce.

W końcu pani Weasley znalazła język w gębie. – Co masz przez to na myśli, moja droga – zapytała, wyraźnie starając się mówić przyjaznym i współczującym tonem. – Czy pomiędzy wami jest coś... romantycznego?

Posłała ostre spojrzenie w stronę Snape'a, wyraźnie wątpiąc aby ich mistrz szpiegów był zdolny do jakichkolwiek przejawów romantyzmu.

Ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony zdawał się odzwierciedlać jej myśli. – Zdefiniuj "coś romantycznego" – odpowiedziała, na co pani Weasley gwałtownie się zarumieniła.

– Ja... – wyjąkała. – To znaczy...

Przez chwilę Harry na poważnie myślał, że rozpocznie swoją pogadankę o buziaczkach i trzymaniu się za rączki, którą wygłaszała każdemu ze swoich dzieci, a nawet jemu samemu kilka lat temu, jednak odpowiedź Snape'a ją powstrzymała.

– Jeżeli musisz wiedzieć – powiedział prosto, głosem delikatniejszym i bardziej jedwabistym, niż Harry kiedykolwiek od niego słyszał. – Hermiona jest miłością mojego życia. Jest moją duszą.

W ustach kogokolwiek innego brzmiałoby to jak niesamowity kicz. Jednak gdy powiedział to Snape, była to sama prawda. Bezwarunkowość i szczerość jego słów odebrała Harry'emu dech. Przyglądał się jak Hermiona i Snape wymienili jedno, długie i nieodgadnione spojrzenie, a następnie jednocześnie, w doskonałej harmonii, odwrócili się i spojrzeli na panią Weasley.

Choć było to zaledwie spojrzenie, milczące i subtelne, była to najczulsza rzecz, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Wnioskując z wyrazów twarzy Dracona i Remusa, myśleli tak samo.

– Gratulacje – Harry przerwał ciszę, ciesząc się, że jego słowa brzmią ciepło i silnie. – Cieszę się waszym szczęściem.

– Dziękuję, Harry – uśmiechnęła się do niego Hermiona. Coś w jej spojrzeniu powiedziało mu, ile te słowa dla niej znaczyły, choć wiedziała, że Potter od dawna akceptuje ich związek. Snape jedynie skinął głową w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, jednak Harry zobaczył błysk szacunku w jego oczach.

– Ale Hermiono, moja droga... – wyjąkała pani Weasley, wyraźnie nie chcąc przyjąć tego do wiadomości. – Jesteś pewna? Znaczy... Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młoda, i niedoświadczona, i wrażliwa...

Uśmiech Hermiony zniknął, a w jej oczach pojawiło się coś niebezpiecznego, ostrzeżenie "nie-idź-tam", które Harry przez lata szybko nauczył się rozpoznawać.

– Niech mi pani nie mówi o doświadczeniu, pani Weasley – powiedziała w sposób definitywnie kończący ten temat.

Jednak pani Weasley najwyraźniej nie zdała sobie sprawy ze zmiany atmosfery.

– Jesteś ledwie pełnoletnia, moja droga – kontynuowała, nie zauważając mrożącego krew w żyłach spojrzenia Snape'a. – Kiedy osiągamy pewien etap w życiu, doświadczamy... uczuć i pragnień które są dla nas nowe i czasami źle je interpretujemy, myląc miłość z...

– Czy mówisz, że nie potrafię odróżnić miłości od seksu? – roześmiała się Hermiona. Był to krótki, zimny szczek, który sprawił, że pani Weasley wzdrygnęła się. Następnie głos dziewczyny momentalnie stał się lodowaty. – Być może powinna pani porozmawiać na ten temat z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, pani Weasley. Powiedziałby ci jak bardzo jestem... doświadczona. Och... zapomniałam... nie dożyłabyś momentu zadania pytania.

Powiedziawszy to Hermiona wstała i powoli podeszła do magicznego gobelinu, prowadzącego do pokoi Snape'a. Położyła dłonie na tkaninie, wyszeptała coś i chwilę później już jej nie było.

– To była najgłupsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałaś, Molly – skomentowała profesor McGonagall po chwili natężonej ciszy. – Powiedzieć jej, że jest niedoświadczona... no naprawdę!

– Ale przecież jest! – zaprotestowała gorąco pani Weasley, co raz rzucając okiem na Snape'a, bojąc się jego reakcji. – Ma tylko osiemnaście lat, a Severus jest od niej dwadzieścia lat starszy! Z tego co mówili mi Ron i Harry, nigdy wcześniej nie miała chłopaka, a teraz jest w związku z dawnym śmierciożercą i szpiegiem. Nie mówię, że twoje intencje nie są szlachetne, Severusie, ale ona jest taka bezbronna! On mógłby ją niechcący skrzywdzić.

– Ona z pewnością nie jest bezbronna, pani Weasley – zauważył sucho Harry. – Ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowałem ją znienacka przytulić, prawie rozpruła mi gardło. Przeżyła rzeczy o których pani się nawet nie śniło. Traktowanie jej w ten sposób, jest przynajmniej obraźliwe!

– Ależ Harry, tylko dlatego że jest szpiegiem i że nauczyła się bardzo dużo przez ostatnie lata, nie oznacza, że jest biegła w sztuce miłości...

Draco tylko prychnął. Nadal czuł się lekko niepewnie pośród Zakonu, jednak najwyraźniej jego rozbawienie wzięło górę. – Hermiona z pewnością jest na tyle biegła, aby uwieść mojego ojca – skomentował tym samym suchym tonem co Harry. – A mogę powiedzieć, że on _jest_ doświadczony.

– Twój... ojciec... co... – tym razem pani Weasley całkowicie pobladła i wydawało się, że zaniemówiła. Nareszcie. Niestety, ani pan Weasley, ani Tonks nie podzielali jej stanu nagłego szoku.

– Lepiej wytłumacz nam ten komentarz, Draco – powiedział Artur Weasley, z mocno zmarszczonym czołem. – Obawiam się, że źle cię zrozumiałem.

– Dobrze go pan zrozumiał – wciął się Harry, nie chcąc aby to na Dracona spadł gniew, który wywoła ta mała informacja. – Jak myślicie, jak się dostała do Wewnętrznego Kręgu Voldemorta? Wysyłając list?

– Ale... jak?

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc pokazywać jak bardzo sam był zszokowany, kiedy się dowiedział. – Jest piękną, inteligentną i bardzo zawziętą młodą kobietą – odpowiedział nonszalancko. – Wydaje mi się to być oczywiste.

– Ale jak może znieść śmierciożercę dotykającego jej ciało? – zapytała Tonks, wyraźnie obrzydzona samą myślą.

– Przekładając potrzeby innych nad swoje własne – odpowiedział Harry chłodno. Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa.

– Jeżeli myślisz, że to są jej powody... – Harry stwierdził, że głos pani Weasley brzmiał koszmarnie gdy próbowała być sarkastyczna.

– Co? – syknął Harry, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

Głos pani Weasley choć raz nie był agresywny lecz raczej głęboko zamyślony. Odpowiedzią na jego pytanie ponownie rozpętała chaos w grupie siedzącej przy stole.

– Być może jest bardziej po mrocznej stronie niż nam się wydawało – powiedziała cicho.

Lód ściął krew w żyłach Harry'ego. Był pewien, że niedługo ustąpi miejsca innym odczuciom, jednak teraz odczuwał jedynie niedowierzanie i rozczarowanie.

– Nie wierzę, że pani to powiedziała, pani Weasley – wyszeptał.

– Harry, mój drogi, wiem, że bardzo ją lubisz i nie przeczę, że _była_ dobrą przyjaciółką, jednak czy naprawdę uważasz, że powinieneś być w takim bliskim kontakcie z kimś, kto... z Lucjuszem Malfoyem... – powiedziała pani Weasley z obrzydzeniem na twarzy. Nikt jej nie poparł, lecz widział takie same obawy w oczach wielu zebranych. Harry poczuł wzbierającą furię, kiedy uświadomił sobie z jaką łatwością się od niej odwracają, jak określają jej czyny mianem nikczemnych, woląc ignorować _dlaczego_ je popełniła. Po raz pierwszy Harry zrozumiał zgorzkniałość i pogardę Snape'a. Już otwierał usta, aby krzyknąć, jednak ktoś był od niego szybszy.

W jednej sekundzie Snape siedział wygodnie oparty na swoim krześle, a w następnej stał wyprostowany z płonącymi oczami i trzaskami magicznej aury, w mgnieniu oka dominując wśród zebranych.

– Dość tego! – wrzasnął, a każdy kawałek szkła w pokoju zmienił się w srebrzysty pył.

Natychmiast zapanowała martwa cisza. Nawet Dumbledore się uchylił, chcąc uniknąć nagłego wybuchu woli i magii.

– Zawsze wątpiłem w inteligencję tej rady – kontynuował Snape, i choć jego głos wrócił do aksamitnego barytonu oraz nic w jego postawie i wyrazie twarzy nie sugerowało utraty perfekcyjnej kontroli, czuli pulsowanie magii za każdym jego słowem. Magii, która chciała być wyzwolona, aby wymuszać, karać i niszczyć. Harry zadrżał.

– Wiedziałem, że preferujecie swoją gryfońską prawość zamiast rzeczy, które muszą być zrobione. Wiedziałem, że wolicie raczej nie uznać prawdy, niż przyznać, że nie jesteście tak czyści i niewinni, jak wam się wydaje. Jednak to posuwa się za daleko!

Kolejne uderzenie magii podkreśliło jego słowa. Harry zauważył, że palce pani Weasley były kurczowo zaciśnięte wokół oparcia krzesła. Była wyraźnie przerażona. Dobrze. Należało jej się.

– Hermiona wyświadczyła tej Radzie bezcenną przysługę. Coś czego żaden z was, tchórzliwych prawych obywateli, nie byłby w stanie dokonać. Jednak tak obawiacie się tego, kim się stała, że wolicie pozwolić jej umrzeć niż ją wspierać. Okazaliście jej brak zaufania, kwestionowaliście jej lojalność, kompetencję oraz inteligencję. Tolerowała to wszystko. Jednak nie pozwolę wam kwestionować tego, jak żyje.

– Hermiona jest najcenniejszą rzeczą w moim życiu i zabiję dla niej bez chwili wahania. Powinniście pamiętać, wszyscy, że choć nie jestem już dłużej szpiegiem, znam sposoby na zniszczenie was i waszych rodzin, o jakich wam się nawet nie śniło.

To nie była groźba, uświadomił sobie Harry, przyglądając się jak czarna postać jego mistrza eliksirów wpatruję się w każdą osobę w pokoju swoim przenikliwym, lodowatym spojrzeniem. To było stwierdzenie faktu.

– Hermiona stanowczo zbyt długo pozwalała na wasze zachowanie – powiedział Snape, głosem niczym śmiertelna pieszczota, biegnąca wzdłuż ich kręgosłupów. – To skończy się dzisiejszej nocy. Nie będzie kwestionowania jej umiejętności, jej życia, czy jej motywacji. Nie pozwolę na to. Jeżeli będziecie na tyle głupi, aby się jej narazić, powinniście przynajmniej pomyśleć dwa razy nad narażaniem się mnie, gdyż mogę na was czekać w każdym zaułku. Jeżeli ją skrzywdzicie, upewnię się, że mój cień będzie ostatnim, jaki zobaczycie w swoim życiu.

Omiatając ich po raz ostatni spojrzeniem, jakby chcąc upewnić się, czy jego słowa osiągnęły pożądany efekt - a tak się stało, gdyż wszyscy siedzieli sparaliżowani szokiem – powoli otrzepał szaty i podszedł do gobelinów by nie oglądając się za siebie, podążyć za Hermioną.

Przez długie minuty dochodzili do siebie i nawet Harry miał problem z pamiętaniem o tym, że oddychanie jest dość kluczowe do przeżycia ludzkiego organizmu.

– To było takie straszne... – wyszeptała Tonks po zdawałoby się, niekończącej się ciszy. Harry widział, że większość członków mogłaby się pod tym podpisać obiema rękami.

– No cóż – powiedział w końcu Draco, przełamując napięcie krzywym uśmiechem. – Zawsze nam powtarzał, że potrafi powstrzymać śmierć.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Od tłumaczki: Tytuł jest nawiązaniem do sonetu 116 Szekspira (tutaj w tłumaczeniu Barańczaka).


	51. Prosto w twarz sztormom i cyklonom

**Prosto w twarz sztormom i cyklonom**

Świt zastał ich na wpół leżących na kanapie przed kominkiem. Hermiona zasnęła kilka godzin temu, z twarzą tak głęboko wciśniętą w materiał jego koszuli, że zastanawiał się, jak w ogóle mogła oddychać. Jednak zdawało się, że potrzebowała fizycznego kontaktu dużo bardziej niż tlenu, więc jedynie delikatnie gładził jej włosy.

Nie rozmawiała z nim o spotkaniu Zakonu. Nie zapytała o to, co zaszło w pokoju po tym, jak zostawiła Wewnętrzny Krąg na jego łasce - chociaż był pewien, że mogła wyczuć, jak jego magia strzelała i tańczyła wokół niego niczym rozszalałe zwierzę.

To _przypadkowy_ magiczny wybuch sprawił, że wczorajszego wieczoru szkło roztrzaskało się w drobny mak. Co prawda z łatwością udało mu się zatuszować to potknięcie, ale sam fakt, że jego dyscyplina zawiodła, co nie zdarzyło mu się od ponad dekady, dowodził, jak bardzo był wściekły. Lepiej żeby przez kilka dni unikał Zakonu.

Takie też było sedno notki do dyrektora, przyprawionej kilkoma uszczypliwymi komentarzami dotyczącymi umiejętności Albusa w kwestiach kontroli nad jego radą bezmyślnych Gryfonów, i kilkoma pełnymi zadumy uwagami odnośnie do tego, że niestety, potrzebowali Wewnętrznego Kręgu zbyt bardzo, aby usunąć go z powierzchni ziemi, cóż za szkoda doprawdy.

_Dobrze, że te konfrontacje zdarzają się zawsze w piątki lub soboty_, pomyślał sobie, lewitując kolejną kłodę do kominka. Oczywiście Voldemort, tak jak wszyscy inni, wiedział dobrze, że nie może zbyt często wzywać Hermiony w czasie zajęć bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Sama myśl, że Czarny Pan musi planować swoje zebrania według planu zajęć Hogwartu był kolejną raczej zabawną ciekawostką, która powstrzymywała go przed opuszczeniem swoich kwater i zabiciem Molly Weasley.

Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne nie wydawały mu się tak kuszące od czasu, kiedy na świecie zjawiła się Hermiona.

Po kolejnej godzinie rozpamiętywania, knucia i stosowania swojej rozległej wiedzy w zakresie trucizn w celu wyobrażenia sobie śmierci pani Weasley, Hermiona poruszyła się w jego ramionach. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że panika, która niegdyś ogarniała ją chwilę po obudzeniu, kiedy odzyskiwała świadomość i orientowała się, że znajduje się w bliskim kontakcie cielesnym z inną osobą, teraz już prawie się nie pojawiała. Jej pozostałością było jedynie lekkie napięcie mięśni, znikające zbyt szybko, by zauważyła to większość ludzi.

– Severus – ziewnęła. Poczuł, jak jego skostniały umysł topnieje, jakby nagle przyszła wspaniała wiosna.

Wyglądała uroczo. Zagięcia w materiale koszuli odbiły się na całej jej twarzy, a włosy były w dzikim nieładzie. Znów ziewnęła, niczym kociak lekko wystawiając różowy język, jakby chcąc spróbować powietrza.

– Spędziłeś całą noc na kanapie, czuwając przy mnie? – zapytała, a on wzruszył ramionami.

– Czy znasz lepszy sposób na spędzenie i tak bezsennej nocy? Dzień dobry, kochanie.

- Wiesz, Severusie – powiedziała zaspanym głosem, powoli siadając i próbując najpierw doprowadzić do porządku najpierw swoje włosy, a potem usunąć ślady pozostawione przez jego koszulę ze swojej twarz. – Całe to knucie zemsty i morderstwa wcale nie wyjdzie ci na zdrowie.

Nie dał po sobie poznać zaskoczenia. Nawet lekkim drgnięciem mięśni, które zdradzało najlepszych aktorów.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że planowałbym zemstę? – zapytał z idealną mieszanką irytacji, zaskoczenia i rozbawienia w głosie.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i machnięciem dłoni transmutowała ubrania, w których spał, a w szeroką burgundową spódnicę i czarny top. Czym znów go zaskoczyła. Kiedy czuła się niepewnie, wybierała na ogół czarne lub szare spodnie, które sprawiały, że wyglądała na dojrzalszą i bardziej profesjonalną. A nie ubrania w delikatniejszym, bardziej kobiecym stylu. Musiała się czuć dość bezpiecznie aby ubrać taką spódnicę.

– Ponieważ podsłuchiwałam spotkanie Zakonu po tym, jak wyszłam – odpowiedziała prosto, i tym razem już drgnął. – Zorientowałam się, że można utrzymać połączenie pomiędzy gobelinami, mniej więcej szerokości włosa i niezbyt długo oczywiście, jednak wystarczająco, aby w tym przypadku rzucić zaklęcie telewizyjne. Muszę powiedzieć, że odstawiłeś imponujące przedstawienie.

– Widziałaś i słyszałaś wszystko – powtórzył, czując jak ogarnia go gniew, dziesięciokrotnie silniejszy niż wcześniej. Jego ostatnim światełkiem w tunelu, w obliczu wydarzeń wczorajszego wieczoru, była świadomość tego, że Hermiona _nie_ dowiedziała się o tym, co Zakon, ludzie, którzy znali ją od wielu lat, byli skłonni o niej myśleć.

– Właściwie tak – potwierdziła, nadal wyglądając na niewytłumaczalnie odprężoną. – Oczywiście ominęły mnie magiczne efekty, które, sądząc po ich minach, musiały być również całkiem imponujące. Myślę, że wczorajszej nocy oficjalnie zmieniłeś status z "robiącego wrażenie" na "wzbudzającego śmiertelny strach". Tonks wyglądała, jakby miała zemdleć.

Westchnął, uciskając nasadę nosa z milczącą irytacją. Już otwierał usta, aby zapytać ją jak się czuje, kiedy wszystko jeszcze bardziej się skomplikowało.

– Kto wzbudza śmiertelny strach? – głos Jane doszedł ich zza otwartych drzwi do kuchni.

– Severus – odpowiedziała Hermiona i wstała, aby podejść do stołu. – Zachował się wczoraj jak prawdziwy bohater, grożąc całemu Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi śmiercią i wiecznym potępieniem.

–– Dlaczego miałaby to robić? – zapytała Jane, w chwili, w której bardziej niż obfite śniadanie pojawiło się na stole.

Severus wstał wzdychając i krążąc ramionami, żeby je rozluźnić. Przyglądał się jak dwie panie tego domu plotkują o nim, jakby był nieobecny, jednocześnie nalewając herbatę i sok dyniowy.

– Ponieważ Zakon zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno nie podoba mi się bycie śmierciożerczynią i służenie jako seks-zabawka Malfoy'a – odpowiedziała sucho Hermiona, nagle zmęczonym głosem. – Pani Weasley nie mogła się powstrzymać i podkreśliła, że w takim wypadku raczej nie jestem odpowiednią przyjaciółką dla Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Na sekundę Jane zatrzymała się, a przez jej twarz przebiegł wyraz dzikiej wściekłości. Snape wbił w nią zdziwione spojrzenie. Nie było tajemnicą, że Jane lubiła Hermionę i od razu zaakceptowała ją jako panią domu, jednak rzadko troszczyła się o innych ludzi poza Severusem na tyle, aby ich los ją poruszył. Nigdy też nie wyrażała swoich uczuć tak otwarcie.

– Ma moje błogosławieństwo – powiedziała tym samym suchym tonem co Hermiona. Jednak tam gdzie w głosie jego ukochanej brzmiało zmęczenie, tam ton skrzatki niósł w sobie mroczną determinację. – Przyniosę mu składniki, kiedy będzie ważył dla niej truciznę.

Hermiona ośmieliła się zachichotać. – Żadnych rozmów o truciznach w czasie śniadania, proszę – poskarżyła się. – Jestem aż nadto świadoma, ile z nich nie ma smaku i jest niewykrywalna.

– Och, ale nie dla domowego skrzata, moja droga – nie zgodziła się Jane, a następnie pomachała im i wróciła do kuchni. – My zauważamy wszystko. I nigdy nie zapominamy.

To brzmiało niemal jak groźba. Severus nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na samą myśl o tym, że Molly Weasley właśnie trafiła na listę "najbardziej znienawidzonych osób" u kilku niebezpiecznych czarodziejów i magicznych stworzeń. Zastanawiał się, jak mógłby ją o tym poinformować, nie będą jednocześnie zbyt gryfońsko oczywistym.

Poczekał, aż jego stara przyjaciółka zniknie w swoich pokojach za kuchnią i podszedł do nadal stojącej Hermiony, która wpatrywała się w przestrzeń.

– Jak naprawdę się czujesz? – zapytał cicho, kiedy wtuliła się w niego, a jego ramiona objęły ją niejako z własnej woli.

– Jestem zmęczona – odpowiedziała równie cicho.

– Miałeś rację, Severusie. Miałeś rację od samego początku. Tak się starałam przez ten cały czas, a oni i tak mnie potępili. Jestem inna, a oni prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrozumieją.

– To musi boleć.

Skinęła głową. – Boli, sam wiesz najlepiej. – Jej lewa dłoń zadrżała, niczym ptak próbujący po raz pierwszy wzbić się w powietrze. – Jednak nie to było dla mnie wczoraj najważniejsze. Miały miejsce inne rzeczy, lepsze niż ich zdrada i moje rozczarowanie.

– Co masz na myśli? – Jego dłonie zacisnęły się wokół jej talii, gdy szeptał jej pytanie do ucha ciepłym, kojącym głosem.

Uśmiechnęła się znowu i zamknęła oczy. Nie wiedział, czy chciała cieszyć się chwilę, czy zanurzyć się głębiej w swoje wspomnienia.

– Wczorajszej nocy, pośród tego całego gniewu i strachu, doświadczyłam tyle miłości – szepnęła. – Sposób w jaki mnie chroniłeś, to, jak Draco i Harry okazali nam swoje poparcie. Czyż nie byli wspaniali?

Westchnęła i obróciła się w jego ramionach, tak, że mogła spojrzeć w jego pełne pytań oczy.

– Od kiedy pamiętam, bałam się, że ludzie nie polubią prawdziwej mnie. To uczucie tylko pogorszyło się przez te lata w Hogwarcie. Nigdy nie byłam do końca pewna, czy Ron i Harry trzymają ze mną ze względu na to, że pomogę im w pracy domowej, czy może potrzebowali kogoś szybko myślącego, kto z kolei towarzyszyłby im w ich przygodach. Jednak teraz... wasza trójka wie o mnie wszystko. Wczorajszej nocy usłyszeli że zabiłam małą dziewczynkę, i, tak jak ty, wybaczyli mi. Starali się mnie na swój sposób ochronić, tak samo jak ty.

Znów się uśmiechnęła. – Czy to nie dziwne, że pośród tej całej nienawiści i wrogości, czułam się bardziej kochana niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

– Hermiony tu nie ma. Ma popołudniowe zajęcia – powiedział Snape Harry'emu, kiedy ten przestąpił przez magiczny gobelin do kwater mistrza szpiegów.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie był tego pewien, jednak potrzeba zrobienia tego chodziła za nim przez ostatnie dwa dni. A znał to uczucie na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, iż jedynym wyjściem jest poddanie się mu.

– Wiem, proszę pana. Wybrałem tę porę _ponieważ_ Hermiona jest na zajęciach.

To z pewnością zwróciło uwagę Snape'a. Harry znów przełknął ślinę. Teraz zapewne otrzyma ironiczny uśmieszek oraz uszczypliwy komentarz o Gryfonach marnujących czas, i zostanie odesłany z kwitkiem.

– Proszę usiąść, panie Potter. Czy ma pan ochotę na herbatę?

Jedynie szkolenie Dracona i Hermiony powstrzymało go przed głupkowatym gapieniem się lub po prostu obróceniem się na pięcie i ucieczką. Mylił się. Uprzejmy Snape najwyraźniej zdecydowanie straszniejszy niż wkurzony Snake.

– Tak, poproszę – odparł, przypomniawszy sobie, że oczekują od niego odpowiedzi, i gwałtownie usiadł. Cieszył się, że jego nogi nie ugięły sie pod nim i nie upadł na podłogę niczym żałosne kłębowisko kończyn.

Nie dając po sobie poznać, że zauważył zakłopotanie Harry'ego, Snape podszedł do dużego stołu, nalał filiżankę herbaty, po czym dodał do niej dwie łyżeczki cukru i odrobinkę mleka.

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. To że Snape zapamiętał dokładnie, jaką herbatę lubił pić Harry, nie było przerażające. To było absolutnie przerażające. Ucieczka z tego pokoju nagle wydała mu się jeszcze bardziej kuszącą opcją.

Snape podał mu filiżankę, lekko skinąwszy głową, na co Harry spróbował odpowiedzieć tym samym, na tyle dostojnie na ile go było stać. – Dziękuję panu.

– Więc, panie Potter – zaczął Snape po tym, jak usadowił się w fotelu naprzeciwko jego. – Jakim okolicznościom zawdzięczam zaszczyt goszczenia pana?

Harry szukał pogardy lub choćby cienia rozbawienia w jego spojrzeniu czy wyrazie twarzy, lecz nic nie znalazł. Cóż, nie nastawiał się zbytnio. Snape był w końcu doskonałym aktorem.

Kiedy już zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, aby stawić czoła Snape'owi, długo zastanawiał się, jak to zrobić. Ślizgon zacząłby wiele mil od swego rzeczywistego celu i powoli podążałby w pożądanym kierunku, cały czas badając grunt, zanim doszedł by do sedna.

Jednak on nie był Ślizgonem. Choć lekcje Dracona były dla niego bardzo pomocne w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, a właściwie niezbędne do uświadomienia sobie kilku rzeczy na temat Snape'a, Hermiony oraz jego samego, nie był to czas na próbowanie swoich sił w tańcu, który pojmował tylko częściowo. To był czas na bycie Gryfonem, z tego wszystkimi zaletami i wadami.

Zaczynamy... pomyślał, biorąc głęboki oddech.

– Przyszedłem, ponieważ myślę, że muszę z panem omówić kilka spraw. Uważam również, że powinniśmy to zrobić teraz, a nie czekać kolejnych kilka lat.

– Naprawdę – uniesiona brew, twarz absolutnie neutralna. Z tego co Harry wiedział, Snape zapewne teraz w swoim umyśle tarzał się ze śmiechu po podłodze, nabijając się z szalonego gryfona.

– Tak, proszę pana – wziął głęboki oddech, starając się zwalczyć narastającą panikę. – Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że przez większość czasu, który spędziłem w tej szkole, miałem pana za dupka, mściwego, okrutnego i niesprawiedliwego ślizgona. Nienawidziłem sposobu, w jaki traktował pan Syriusza, Remusa i każdego gryfona, jakiego pan napotkał.

Zrobił pauzę, dając Snape'owi szansę na wyrzucenie go ze swoich kwater... Ale jedyną odpowiedzią na jego uwagi było lekkie uniesienie kącików ust jego byłego nauczyciela. Nie można było nazwać tego uśmiechem, jednak nie był to też wyraz drwiny, co dało Harry'emu wystarczającą odwagę aby kontynuować.

– Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy dużo myślałem i uświadomiłem sobie, że ja również dość często byłem dupkiem. To, jak nie ufałem panu i poraziłem pana drętwotą na trzecim roku, czy to, że zajrzałem do pana myślodsiewni dwa lata później. Byłem tak samo uprzedzony jak pan, a fakt, że byłem dzieckiem, a pan dorosłym, niczego nie zmienia. Nie będę przepraszał za rzeczy, które powiedziałem i zrobiłem, nie oczekuję tego również od pana. Choć pan i tak nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że dla mnie te wydarzenia należą do przeszłości.

Znów zrobił pauzę, spoglądając na twarz Snape'a i próbując ocenić jego reakcję na tę małą przemowę.

Uniósł drugą brew. Oprócz tego nic się nie zmieniło.

– Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy. Zobaczyłem moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę złamaną w sposób, o jakim nawet nie śniłem, i widziałem ją też silniejszą niż mógłbym sobie wyobrazić. Zaprzyjaźniłem się ze Ślizgonem, a mój dawny gryfoński przyjaciel stał się moim wrogiem. Widziałem pana w akcji, pana _prawdziwe_ oblicze, a nie mojego mistrza eliksirów. Widziałem pana razem z Hermioną. Można powiedzieć, że moje dogmaty zmieniały się tak często, że jest cudem, iż nadal wiem gdzie jest góra a gdzie dół.

– Podsumowując, choć nadal uważam, że jest pan zdecydowanie za bardzo przerażający, szanuję pana. Szanuję pana umiejętności, inteligencję i miłość, którą obdarza pan Hermionę. Słowa, które wypowiadałem podczas tamtego zebrania Zakonu, były na poważnie.

Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A poza tym, skoro Hermiona pana wybrała, nie może pan być aż taki zły.

Przez chwilę myślał, że źle odczytał wskazówki z ostatnich tygodni, że Snape nie był ani chętny, ani gotowy na tę rozmowę. Jednak kiedy kąciki ust mężczyzny uniosły się trochę wyżej, co prawda nadal nie tworząc uśmiechu, ale już jego bardzo bliską imitację, Harry wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

– Ma pan rację, mówiąc, że nigdy nie przeproszę za moje zachowanie względem pana, panie Potter – powiedział Snape, głosem spokojnym i głębokim, w jakiś sposób okazującym uznanie, chociaż nie stracił jednocześnie nic ze swojego kpiarskiego tonu. – Muszę jednak przyznać, że myliłem się co do pana.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i zagapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Uśmiech w jednej chwili zmienił się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Myślałem, że jest pan nieodpowiedzialny, i choć kiedyś zachowywał się pan w ten sposób, w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy pokazał pan, że jest pan w stanie pokonać tą skazę charakteru. Pokazał pan, że chce się pan uczyć i ciężko pracować. Wykazał pan się również troską o swoich przyjaciół i przyszłość naszego świata, czego się po panu nie spodziewałem.

To powiedziawszy, Snape uśmiechnął się. Był to nikły uśmiech, jednak szczery. Harry nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu to zobaczy.

– Prawda jest taka, panie Potter, że choć nadal jest pan zbyt gryfoński jak na moje upodobania, szanuję pana. Pańskie oddanie wobec przyjaciół, wola walki i odwaga, która przywiodła pana tutaj.

Draco miał rację, pomyślał Harry z lekkim podziwem, Ten mężczyzna potrafił rozdzielać cienie skalpelem. I tańczyć ze słowami. Nie uszedł jego uwadze sposób, w jaki sposób jego dawny nauczyciel odzwierciedlił za jego małe wyznanie, jak oddał każde słowo, każdą pochwałę i krytykę. Odpowiedział na każdy jego krok, a uśmiechem –tak rzadkim u niego otwartym okazaniem uczuć - odpłacił Harry'emu za jego inicjatywę.

Byli teraz równi. Jeżeli w tej chwili wyjdzie, pozostaną na tym poziomie, balansując na kruchym status quo.

Jeżeli chce więcej, to znów on musi wykonać pierwszy krok.

– I co z tego dla nas wynika? – zapytał cicho, nie wiedząc, jak podsumować to co usłyszał. Był pewien że na subtelność Snape'a mógł odpowiedzieć jedynie czysto gryfońskim ekwiwalentem - całkowitą szczerością. – Kim dla siebie jesteśmy?

– Sojusznikami, tak uważam – odpowiedział Snape po chwili, próbując słowo w swoich ustach, zanim pozwolił mu spłynąć ze swoich warg. – Kolegami. Rodziną Hermiony.

Harry skinął głową, czując że nie osiągną lepszego zakończenia tego wieczoru. Jeżeli to właśnie Snape jest mu skłonny zaoferować, przyjmie to z radością.

– Myślę, że podobają mi się wszystkie trzy określenia – powiedział, wstając i pochylając lekko głowę w geście szacunku.

Snape, orientując się, że to już koniec rozmowy, również wstał i odpowiedział Potterowi tym samym, po czym odprowadził Harry'ego do gobelinu łączącego jego kwatery z kwaterą główną Zakonu i aktywował zaklęcie.

– Dobrej nocy, proszę pana – powiedział Harry i przygotował się do przejścia przez materiał.

– Dobrej nocy – powtórzył Snape. Zawahał się lekko a następnie krótko skinął głowę, jakby podejmował decyzję. – Panie Potter?

Harry, z jedną nogą przełożoną przez gobelin, obrócił się w jego stronę i zapytał: – Tak?

– Może pan uczynić mi zaszczyt mówienia mi Severus – poprosił oficjalnie jego mistrz szpiegów.

Harry uśmiechnął się. – Tak zrobię, proszę pana – odpowiedział. – A zaszczyt będzie po mojej stronie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

– Tym razem naprawdę przesadziłeś, Draco – ogłosiła Hermiona surowo, stojąc z rękoma założonymi na piersi.

– W czym przesadziłem? – zapytał Draco niewinnie, machając rzęsami i odchylając się, aby oprzeć plecy o okno, na którego parapecie siedział.

– Dzisiaj przed moimi drzwiami czekała na mnie delegacja pierwszorocznych Puchonów, domagająca się wyrzucenia cię ze szkoły, ponieważ jesteś, cytuję, "złym, diabelskim pomiotem, który chce ich dopaść"

– Ach, to – powiedział Draco, tak niewinnie, jakby wcale nie był odpowiedzialny za załamanie nerwowe hordy małych Puchoniątek. – Tak naprawdę to ich wina.

Wargi Hermiony drgnęły, jednak udało jej się utrzymać surową pozę. – Nie widzę w jaki sposób – odpowiedziała.

– Przez bycie tak beznadziejnie łatwowiernymi, oczywiście – odparł Draco, udając, że się dąsa. – To naprawdę powinno być przestępstwo ścigane z urzędu! A i tak terroryzowałem ich tylko po to, aby Harry mógł przybyć i ich uratować, jako dobry mały bohater.

– Och, dziękuję – odparował Harry stojąc w wejściu do sali ćwiczeń Snape'a, skąd podsłuchał początek ich udawanej konfrontacji. – Bardzo to doceniam. Jeżeli nie uratuję kogoś dwa razy na dzień, to aż mnie wszystko swędzi.

– Widzisz – oznajmił Draco, uśmiechając się szeroko z miną "a-nie-mówiłem". – To ja jestem tutaj prawdziwą ofiarą.

– Ależ naturalnie – wycedziła Hermiona. – Na pewno strasznie się przez to nacierpiałeś.

– Strasznie– Draco pokiwał gorliwie głową.

Harry zachichotał podchodząc do nich i krótko uściskał Hermionę. Od jej konfrontacji z Zakonem minęło pięć dni i dzisiejszej nocy znów miała uczestniczyć w zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Dobrze radziła sobie z tą sytuacją, lepiej niż się spodziewał. Nadal jednak odczuwał w sobie tę rozdzierającą potrzebę chronienia jej przed bezmyślnym okrucieństwem pani Weasley. Czasami miał wrażenie, że dopóki nie dowiedział się jak bardzo zagrożone każdego dnia jest życie Hermiony, nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak wiele ona dla niego znaczy.

– Jak się czujesz Hermiono? – zapytał, starając się nie podkreślać zbytnio swoich słów.

Uśmiechnęła się i odchyliła do tyłu, opierając się o ścianę tak, że kolano Dracona dotykało jej prawego ramienia, a jej lewa ręka ramienia Harry'ego.

– Chroniona – odpowiedziała po chwili, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem minie to jednego, to drugiego chłopca.

– Severus wygłosił improwizowaną pogadankę o truciznach, które przenoszą się drogą powietrzną, a następnie sprawdził wytrzymałość mojego zaklęcia Bąblogłowy. Naprawdę, czasami brakuje mu subtelności.

– Mam nadzieję, że Severus pamięta, że ja nie potrafię rzucić tego zaklęcia – wymamrotał Harry, na co Hermiona spojrzała na niego z czystym rozbawieniem w oczach.

– Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – wycedził zadowolony Dracon. – Przez ostatnie kilka dni rzadko kiedy używa innych słów niż "Severus". Myślę, że ćwiczy, w nadziei że wypadnie naturalnie.

Hermiona zachichotała, przypominając sobie jak sama ćwiczyła to samo imię podczas brania prysznica, tyle miesięcy temu. Bardzo zależało jej, aby nie ośmieszyć się jakimś przejęzyczeniem.

– Pamiętam, jak ty mówiłeś do niego po imieniu przy każdej możliwej okazji, kiedy już pozwolił ci tak się nazywać – przypomniała Draconowi. – Zamiast więc krytykować swojego ucznia za gruntowne przygotowywanie się do lekcji, lepiej mi powiedz jak się mają rzeczy z naszą droga mistrzynią eliksirów.

Draco nawet nie próbował ukryć chełpliwego uśmiechu.

– Poprosiła mnie wczoraj – ogłosił, wyraźnie ciesząc się tą chwilą.

– Draco, ty dupku – krzyknął Harry. – I nie powiedziałeś mi o tym od razu?

– Mówiłem ci już, że ten pomysł jest genialny, Harry – odparł Draco protekcjonalnie. – Więcej pochwał z mojej strony i sodówka uderzyłaby ci do głowy. Przecież moim obowiązkiem jest dopilnowanie, żebyś stąpał twardo po ziemi.

– Cieszę się, że to powiedziałaś, Draco – powiedziała Hermiona, a kiedy się uśmiechnęła, jej zęby zalśniły w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca. – Myślę, że teraz wszyscy będziemy lepiej spać.

Harry prychnął i dodał, dość wiarygodnie udając poniżający ton Dracona: – Jakbym kiedykolwiek nie mógł zasnąć przez tego królewicza – Hermiona przewróciła oczami, zbyt przyzwyczajona już do ich przekomarzanek, by się nimi przejmować.

– Co z fałszywą przepowiednią? – zapytała. – Jak idą prace?

– Omawiamy subtelniejsze szczegóły słów – odpowiedział Harry, natychmiast poważniejąc. – Kilku rzeczy nie jesteśmy pewni - może chciałabyś na to później rzucić okiem? Zostawiliśmy wszystko u Severusa na biurku – zignorował teatralne westchnięcie Dracona.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Wspomnienie kwatery głównej Zakonu przypomniało wszystkim o nadchodzącym spotkaniu. Radosna atmosfera zniknęła.

– Jak ma się Zakon? Radzą sobie? – zapytała po chwili Hermiona doskonale spokojnym głosem.

Harry opuścił głowę, chcąc aby to Draco odpowiedział na to pytanie. Choć jego opinia była cenna za względu na bliski kontakt z wieloma członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu, to analiza dynamiki grupy i jej motywów w wykonaniu Dracona zazwyczaj była lepsza niż jego.

– Grają na zwłokę – wycedził Draco, nie był to jednak ten prowokacyjny ton, którym zazwyczaj wkurzał Harry'ego. To było „cedzenie pełne namysłu", jak nazywał to Harry, sposób, w jaki mówił, kiedy był głęboko zamyślony i jednocześnie próbował komunikować się z innymi. – Gdyby ta konfrontacja miała inny przebieg, teraz głośno żądaliby twojego wykluczenia. Moody jest po twojej stronie, oczywiście, tak samo jak Dumbledore, McGonagall i Lupin. Shacklebolt jest ostrożny, a bliźniacy Weasley myślą, że to wszystko to jeden wielki żart i że jesteś najfajniejszą osobą na świecie – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Jak na razie Snape, Harry i Dumbledore otwarcie cię poparli. To czyni naszą stronę silniejsza i zdecydowanie dużo bardziej znacząca. Zakon z łatwością poradzi sobie bez domowej kwoki Weasley - i tak zastanawiam się, kto wyraził zgodę na jej członkostwo - nie da jednak rady bez swojego zbawcy, przywódcy i mistrza szpiegów. To, jak myślę, zapewnia ci bezpieczną pozycję.

– Jednak – wtrąciła z rozmysłem Hermiona. – Moje zachowanie może doprowadzić do rozłamu w Zakonie, który nigdy całkowicie się nie zagoi. Są teraz na krawędzi. Jeżeli zrobię coś, co zaburzy tę delikatną równowagę, będziemy istotnie osłabieni.

– To prawda – Draco skinął głową. – Chociaż niby nie mają silnej pozycji, Weasleyowie są i zawsze byli uosobieniem „rodziny po dobrej stronie mocy". Nawet jeżeli Wewnętrzny Krąg poradzi sobie bez nich, to konflikt spowoduje problemy z Zewnętrznym Kręgiem i zniszczenie publicznej reputacji Zakonu. Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz, kiedy nasza współpraca z aurorami tak dobrze się rozwija. Nie kiedy będziemy potrzebować ich wsparcia w Halloween.

Hermiona skinęła głową na zgodę.

– Jak więc powinnam się zachować? – zapytała Harry'ego, wiedząc, że zna on panią Weasley lepiej niż ona czy Draco.

– Nie ścieraj się z nią – odpowiedział Harry natychmiast. Myślał o tym już wcześniej. – W głębi serca pani Weasley jest teraz głęboko zawstydzona - zawsze jest. Tak jak Ron instynktownie wie, kiedy zachowała się jak idiotka. Jednak każde wytknięcie jej takiego zachowania doprowadzi do wybuchu jeszcze większego, niż ten, który mieliśmy szczęście oglądać – Draco uśmiechnął się ironicznie, ubawiony jego doborem słów. Harry mógł wyczytać "bardzo po ślizgońsku" w jego oczach.

– Myślę, że powinnaś się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Daj jej chwilę na zaakceptowanie rzeczywistości. Zrobi ruch, kiedy będzie na to gotowa. A jeżeli w międzyczasie dasz jej kolejne dowody swojego profesjonalizmu i umiejętności, nie naciskając przy tym zbytnio, możesz przyspieszyć ten proces. Nie sądzę, abyś mogła zrobić coś jeszcze.

– Kolejne dowody mojego profesjonalizmu, mówisz... – zapytała Hermiona, a w jej oczach zatańczyły dziwne ogniki. – To nie powinno być trudne.

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy wyobrażał sobie ową "demonstrację" Hermiony, sprawił że Harry pomyślał, że pierwszoroczni Puchoni nie pomylili się wcale aż tak bardzo. Słowo "diabelska" wcale nieźle opisywało jego minę.

– To może być jeszcze fajniejsze zebranie niż to, na którym Severus groził, że nas wszystkich pozabija – powiedział jasnowłosy Ślizgon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

– Czy dowiedzieliście się czegoś o zadaniu Małego Johna i powodach jego śmierci? – zapytał Remus, kiedy już omówili główne punkty zebrania.

Spotkanie jak na razie przebiegało spokojnie, głównie dzięki wielkim staraniom Remusa, profesor McGonagall i Dumbledore'a. Większość członków Zakonu nie śmiała zachować się niestosownie, kiedy ich groźny mistrz szpiegów nie spuszczał z nich czujnych oczu. Hermiona głównie milczała, od czasu do czasu tylko wtrącając swoją opinię lub komentarz. Pani Weasley ani razu na nią nie spojrzała, skupiając uwagę na gromadce swoich pociech, których równy rudowłosy rząd zasiadał za stołem.

– Dowiedzieliśmy się – odparł Dumbledore, posyłając uśmiech w stronę Severusa, który siedział na drugim końcu stołu pogrążony w raportach.

– Mały John śledził mężczyznę imieniem Clarence Dougall, amerykańskiego czarodzieja, który pojawił się w Wielkiej Brytanii dwa tygodnie temu. Dougall znany jest z handlu magiczną bronią oraz mechanizmami obronnymi, zarówno legalnymi jak i nielegalnymi. Zaopatrywał wilkołaki podczas zamieszek w Wisconsin w srebro-odporne pancerze oraz dostarczył sprzęt grupie goblinów, która kilka lat temu próbowała się włamać do Fortu Knox. Plotka głosi, że nie przybył do Anglii bez powodu. Kiedy Mały John zobaczył go na ulicy Pokątnej, uznał, że warto byłoby się temu lepiej przyjrzeć. Nadal nie jesteśmy pewni, co dokładnie miało miejsce przy ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, gdzie został znaleziony, jednak dzięki jego umysłowemu raportowi mamy kilka wskazówek.

– Raport umysłowy? – zapytała Hestia Jones. – I co niby znaczą te dziwne imiona? Mały John?

– Ach, to kolejny genialny pomysł Severusa – odpowiedział wesoło Dumbledore, na co mistrz szpiegów prychnął, wciąż jednak pochylony nad swoimi papierami. – Oczywiście, nie możemy wam powiedzieć zbyt wiele – coś w tonie głosu dyrektora kazało Harry'emu przypuszczać, że Albus sam nie znał szczegółów i po prostu nie chciał się do tego przyznać – ale tyle mogę wam bezpiecznie powiedzieć: Severus założył i wyszkolił różne grupy szpiegów, które składają się maksymalnie z dziesięciu osób. Każda grupa ma swój własny zestaw kodów, pseudonimów, miejsc oraz metod kontaktu, które związane są z jakimś mitem lub fikcyjną historią.

– Taką jak na przykład Robin Hood i jego wesoła kompania z lasu Sherwood – wtrąciła profesor McGonagall, wykazując się po raz kolejny znajomością mugolskiej literatury.

– Dokładnie – Albus z zadowoleniem skinął głową. – Jedną z rzeczy jakich Severus ich nauczył było składanie umysłowego raportu i zapisywanie go co dziesięć minut w magicznym urządzeniu wszczepionym w ramię. To magiczne urządzenie zostało usunięte z jego ciała i dzięki niemu wiemy, że Dougall spotkał się potajemnie z kimś, kto bardzo przypomina Audena Stronga.

– Niedobrze – wymruczał Moody znad swojego kubka kawy. – To bardzo niedobrze.

Dopiero teraz Snape podniósł głowę znad pergaminu który studiował. – To niedopowiedzenie miesiąca, Szalonooki – skomentował spokojnie. – Strong jest znanym poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana. Jeżeli skontaktował się z Dougallem, oznacza to, że w czasie następnej bitwy Voldemort zamierza polegać na czymś więcej niż tylko na ludzkiej sile. Jeżeli Dougall dotarł aż do Anglii, to znaczy, że jest bardzo zainteresowany tym zamówieniem. Nie możemy ryzykować, że śmierciożercy zastosują nieznaną nam broń. To może przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na ich stronę.

– Użyłem moich wpływów w ministerstwie, aby "przypadkowo" spotkać się z jego sekretarką, bardzo czarującą młodą kobietą – zaczął Bill, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i kiedy zaprosiłem ją na jedną czy dwie lampki wina, powiedziała mi wszystko o działalności swojego szefa na terenie Anglii. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy wypowiedziała znajome mi nazwisko...

– Zdaje się, że mój brat Aberforth zaprosił pana Dougalla na jeden ze swoich okrytych złą sławą balów, a ten chętnie przyjął zaproszenie, wiedząc, że mój drogi brat ma... słabość do pięknych kobiet – powiedział Dumbledore, a w jego oczach błysnęły wesołe iskierki.

– Natychmiast się z nim skontaktowałem, i choć na początku trochę się wahał, wreszcie hojnie podarował mi sześć zaproszeń - dla mnie oraz dowolnie wybranych kolegów lub uczniów, którzy chcieliby przyjść na ten bal. Bardzo chciałby poznać ciebie, Harry – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore.

Wtedy Snape przejął pałeczkę, a Harry próbował pogodzić się z perspektywą kolejnego balu. Nadal nie doszedł do siebie po doświadczeniach z Balu Bożonarodzeniowego na czwartym roku. I jakoś nie oczekiwał, że teraz będzie lepiej.

– Jako że pan Dougall ma aż nadmierne potrzeby przebywania z kobietami o określonej urodzie, potrzebujemy tylko członkini Zakonu, która będzie go bawić rozmową podczas balu i zbliży się do niego na tyle, aby sprawdzić jego prywatne notatki i plany spotkań.

– Kogoś takiego jak Mata Hari? – zapytał Harry, wprowadzając lekkie zakłopotanie pośród członków Zakonu nie wywodzących się z mugolskich rodzin.

– Kim jest Mata Harry? – zapytała Tonks, najwyraźniej myląc ją z jedną z kuzynek Harry'ego.

– Dobrze – westchnęła Hermiona, kiedy dyskusja o wojnach światowych, kobietach szpiegach w ogóle, oraz Macie Hari dobiegła końca. – Jeżeli będziemy pewni, że żaden śmierciożerca nie zjawi się na tym balu, myślę, że to ja powinnam podjąć się tego zadania.

Snape zwyczajnie skinął głową, ale u pozostałych członków zakonu jej wypowiedź wywołała tylko zwątpienie i zaskoczenie.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział w końcu Moody. – Powinniśmy zlecić to Tonks.

– Wiesz, że nie dysponujemy dużą ilością kobiet-szpiegów – zaprotestowała Hermiona. – Tonks nie utrzyma zmiany wizerunku dłużej niż pięć minut... przepraszam Tonks, nie bierz tego do siebie.

Tonks tylko puściła jej oko, wyraźnie ciesząc się, że sama nie musiała się do tego przyznawać.

– Pozostają nam profesor McGonagall lub pani Weasley – obie kobiety wyraźnie drgnęły na samą myśl. – Jestem najlepsza do tego zadania.

W pokoju zapadła nerwowa cisza. W końcu, zorientowawszy się, że nikt najwyraźniej nie chce wypowiedzieć tego na głos, Bill odchrząknął.

– Ty też nie bierz tego do siebie, Hermiono – zaczął, gorączkowo szukając pomocy pośród członków Zakonu – ale do tego zadania potrzebujemy kogoś z... z bardzo specyficznymi zdolnościami. Kogoś oszałamiająco pięknego, wyglądającego na głupiego i... – Harry zauważył, że wargi Snape'a dziko drgają, a Hermiona ma minę na wpół rozbawioną, na wpół wkurzoną. Wiedział, że Bill narobił sobie właśnie kłopoty wielkości Ameryki – ...bardzo uwodzicielskiego.

– Mogę być dokładnie taka, jak mówisz, Bill – odpowiedziała prosto Hermiona. Wciąż widząc jednak niedowierzanie w jego oczach, uśmiechnęła się ironicznie – Jeżeli mi nie wierzysz, to zapytaj Severusa.

Z drugiej strony pokoju dobiegł ich stłumiony dźwięk - to Molly Weasley prawie udławiła się swoją herbatą.

Jeżeli cisza wcześniej była nerwowa, to teraz stałwała się coraz bardziej krępująca. Harry, nie chcąc patrzeć nikomu w oczy, zainteresował się nagle swoimi źle wypolerowanymi butami. Nie był na tyle szalony, aby zaczynać tę dyskusję, a już z pewnością nie chciał być tym, który powie Hermionie, że opinie Severusa Snape'a o pięknie i uwodzeniu niekoniecznie zgadzały się z punktem widzenia reszty świata.

Ciszę przerwał dopiero jedwabisty głos mistrza szpiegów.

– Obawiam się, że w ciebie nie wierzą, Hermiono. Wielka szkoda.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Hermionę która założyła ramiona na piersi z udawaną przekorą.

– Ty jesteś mistrzem szpiegów, to twoja decyzja – podkreśliła na wpół rozbawiona, na wpół zirytowana. – A może tobie również brakuje wiary w moje umiejętności?

Posłał w jej stronę uśmiech tak sardoniczny, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widzieli. – Dobrzy bogowie, nie jestem szalony – wycedził. – Nie zleciłbym tego nikomu obdarzonego mniej... rozwiniętymi zdolnościami niż twoje.

Jego jawny, tym razem lubieżny uśmiech wzbudził kolejną falę zszokowanych szeptów. Jednak kiedy Hermiona odpowiedziała mu ironicznym uśmiechem i na dodatek uniosła brew, przez chwilę perfekcyjnie odwzorowując jego wyraz twarzy, wiara pozostałych w jej talent aktorski szybko wzrosła.

Potem, kiedy odwróciła się do członków Zakonu siedzących wokół stołu, z jej twarzy zniknęły wszelkie ślady rozbawienia.

– Dobrze. Potrzebujemy listy gości – powiedziała profesjonalnym tonem. – Muszę wiedzieć, jakiego on jest wzrostu i jaki typ kobiet preferuje: niesforne, głupie, przymilne czy uwodzicielskie. Musimy się upewnić, że żaden śmierciożerca nie zbliży się do tamtego miejsca. Potrzebne mi są również dokładne informacje o kolorystyce wystroju oraz szat lokajów. Muszę wiedzieć, jak on się normalnie ubiera i gdzie trzyma swoje osobiste rzeczy - w kieszeni spodni, w jakiejś wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty czy może w torbie. Profesorze Dumbledore, najlepiej będzie, jeżeli skontaktuje się pan ponownie ze swoim bratem co do tych szczegółów. Bill, z pewnością uda ci się znów przypadkowo spotkać jego sekretarkę? Zapytaj ją, czy jej szef ją podrywa, a ona z pewnością poda ci szczegółowy opis kobiet, które mu się podobają.

– Dlaczego musisz to wszystko wiedzieć? – zapytała zdumiona Tonks. Sama najwyraźniej nie włożyłaby tyle trudu w wykonanie tego zadania.

– Ponieważ, droga Tonks – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko – jeżeli chcesz uwieść mężczyznę, musisz to zrobić perfekcyjnie.


	52. Nie zapomnij o mnie

Od tłumaczki: Uwaga! Ten rozdział zasłużył na swój rating. Jest tu dużo krwi, bólu i przemocy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ol0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nie zapomnij o mnie**

Dni mijały Harry'emu na treningach, planowaniu i znajdowaniu czasu na naukę do nadchodzących owutemów. W całym tym szaleństwie jego życie jako członka Zakonu, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i przyjaciela dla mistrza szpiegów oraz ślizgońskiego księcia stało się dla niego rutyną.

Zakon przystał na milczącą akceptację związku Hermiony i Severusa - strasznie irytujące było to, jak trudno przychodziło mu naturalnie wypowiadać to imię. Fakt, że ich zachowanie wobec pozostałych członków zupełnie się nie zmieniło. Pani Weasley nadal przyglądała im się uważnie, niczym samotny jastrząb, choć udało jej się przynajmniej uprzejmie witać z Hermioną, nie wyrażając wprost swojej dezaprobaty.

Choć Harry martwił się o końcowy rezultat ich planu i nie raz śniły mu się koszmary, zastanawiał się również nad swoją przyszłością, temat który wcześniej starał się ignorować przez ponad rok. Nie był już tak pewny programu aurorskiego, jednak Quidditch również nie był opcją, nie po tym czego sie nauczył i czego był świadkiem.

Właściwie zbyt łatwo zapomniał jak niebezpieczne i kruche stało się ich życie. Jednak wydarzenia w czwartek przed balem Aberfortha Dumbledore'a przypomniały mu o tych dwóch faktach w sposób, jakiego nigdy nie zapomni.

Wieczór zaczął się tak jak zawsze. Kiedy wybiła ósma, Hermiona był nadał nieobecna, tak samo jak Hestia Jones, Flitwick i Ron. Severus poinformował ich, że została wezwana, więc nie ma sensu na nią czekać.

Dumbledore rozpoczął więc zebranie kilkoma słowami dotyczącymi rekrutacji członków Zewnętrznego Kręgu, a następnie Remus zaczął swój raport o rozwoju współpracy z wilkołakami.

Był w połowie objaśniania ich struktury klanowej, kiedy Severus nagle syknął z bólu i złapał się za lewą rękę. Przez chwilę Harry pomyślał, że to Mroczny Znak, jednak zobaczył, że to pierścień na lewej dłoni Severusa rozjarzył się ognistą czerwienią.

Severus zamarł na sekundę. – Hermiona – wyszeptał bezbarwnym głosem, po czym gwałtownie wstał z krzesła, przewracając je, i pobiegł do magicznych gobelinów. – Minerwa, za mną! Draco, torba ratunkowa z mojego pokoju! – krzyczał nie oglądając się za siebie. Draco, siedzący po lewej stronie Harry'ego, poderwał się do akcji.

Nie oglądał się za siebie, kiedy przechodził przez gobelin, wiedział jednak że większość podąży za nim. Minerwa opuściła pokój jako druga, z Dumbledorem i Remusem praktycznie depczącymi jej po piętach. Następnie szedł Draco, przyciskając kurczowo do piersi olbrzymią torbę z ciemnej skóry, niczym kotwicę trzymającą go rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który skinął głową i poszedł za nimi.

Znaleźli się w zakurzonym schowku w lochach, miejscu całkowicie nieznanym Harry'emu. Ślady stóp wiodły z pokoju na długi korytarz, który Harry ledwie pamiętał ze swoich eksploracji pod pelerynką-niewidką. Wtedy jednak korytarz zawsze kończył się ślepo, solidnym kamiennym murem. Teraz jednak w tej ścianie był otwór, przez który właśnie przechodził Remus.

Obejrzał się szybko za siebie i zobaczył Tonks i Billa Weasley'a wchodzącego do schowka. _Musimy wyglądać idiotycznie_, pomyślał, jednak wtedy znów zaczął się martwić i przyspieszył kroku, aby nie zgubić Dracona.

– Masz pomysł co się stało? – wyszeptał rzucając _Lumos_, aby oświetlić drogę. Widział, jak Draco potrząsa głową szybkim ruchem, wyrażając więcej strachu niż kiedykolwiek widział u ślizgona.

– To musi być naprawdę nagły wypadek, jeżeli zareagował w ten sposób. Wiem tylko, że od kilku tygodni pracowali nad pierścieniem, przez który mogli by się komunikować. Wydaje się, że zadziałał.

Droga przez wilgotny i ciemny podziemny tunel zdawała się trwać wieki, jednak kiedy wyszli na zbyt jasne światła wczesnego wieczora, Harry widział Severusa nadal biegnącego na skraj błoni Hogwartu, razem z McGonagall i Dumbledorem.

Nagle zatrzymał się i opadł na kolana przed starym sękatym drzewem.

Draco zaczął szaleńczo biec, choć raz zapominając o ślizgońskiej gracji, a Harry przyspieszył razem z nim. Dotarł do miejsca, w którym ich mistrz szpiegów osłupiał. Kiedy zobaczył co leżało na ziemi, zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Tonks prawie na niego wpadła.

Drgająca kupa skóry, krwi i podartych ubrań. Hermiona. Teraz wiedział, dlaczego Severus tak spokojnie zareagował na jej wygląd dawno temu, w noc kiedy odkrył ją Remus. To było dużo, dużo gorsze.

– Hermiono – powiedział Severus, sięgając ostrożnie i delikatnie odgarniając włosy z jej zakrwawionej twarzy. – Co się stało? Ścigają cię?

Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, że przecież ona nie może odpowiedzieć, że jest już bardziej martwa niż żywa, na litość bogów. Jednak pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku Severusa jej oczy otworzyły się powoli i boleśnie.

– Upozorowali to – wyjęczała, a krew spłynęła kącikiem ust. – Ci skurwiele odważyli się sfałszować wezwanie Czarnego Pana! Zniszczę każdego z nich...

– Hermiono, muszę wiedzieć co się stało – ton Severusa był naglący, był całkowicie skupiony na jej ciele, wijącym się z bólu. – Czy możesz mi powiedzieć?

Hermiona otworzyła usta, aby odpowiedzieć, jednak wydobyła się z nich jedynie krew. Dla zebranych wokół niej było jasne, że nie masz już siły. Nagle jej lewe ramię poderwało się w górę, złapała Severusa za szyję i pociągnęła go do siebie.

Choć nic nie zobaczyli, wydawało się że w jakiś sposób przepchnęła coś w stronę mistrza szpiegów. Odrzuciło go w tył, a ona zamknęła oczy z ostatnim cichym westchnieniem.

Przez chwilę Severus leżał nieruchomo, a na jego twarzy widać było jedynie szok i rozdzierający ból. Harry zrozumiał, że Hermiona ostatkiem sił wepchnęła w niego swoje wspomnienia, wspomnienia strachu i tortur, skondensowane w jedną okrutną sekundę.

Severus nagle otworzył oczy. Widniała w nich udręka i zagubienie, zwykła płonąca czerń została zastąpiona ziejącą pustką. Działał jednak tak samo szybko i wydajnie, jak zwykle.

– Minerwa – krzyknął, nie dbając o to, że przykucnęła zaraz obok niego. – Może mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu, zajmij się tym. Ja zajmę się przebitym płucem. Jej wątroba również może być pęknięta.

Wyciągnął dłoń, a Draco bez słowa podał mu jego torbę. Severus otworzył ją gwałtownie, po czym szybko i pewnie wybrał z niej eliksiry, jakby to było jedynie pokazowe doświadczenie w klasie. Harry spojrzał na własne dłonie i stwierdził, że mocno się trzęsą.

Profesor McGonagall klęknęła przy nieruchomej głowie Hermiony. Jej wargi poruszały się, kiedy szeptała zaklęcia, a różdżką wykonywała zawiłe i skomplikowane ruchy, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jednak prawie za każdym razem, kiedy był w skrzydle szpitalnym był nieprzytomny, więc jego doświadczenie z magiczną medycyną było ściśle ograniczone do bycia leczonym.

– Tylko ją ustabilizuj – rozkazał Severus, wlewając w jej wiotkie zakrwawione usta kolejny eliksir, jednocześnie masując jej gardło, aby połknęła płyn. – Musimy ją przenieść w bezpieczne miejsce tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Mówił spokojnym i opanowanym głosem, jednak Harry widział w jego oczach rosnącą furię. Harry nigdy nie widział mistrza szpiegów tak blisko wybuchu, jedynie jego doskonała kontrola sprawiała, że nadal leczył i zarządzał. Po raz pierwszy Harry zrozumiał to, co Severus mówił mu o dyscyplinie, wtedy na piątym roku podczas lekcji oklumencji. On sam by spanikował. Bogowie, nawet teraz czuł panikę. A on nie był zakochany w kobiecie umierającej na ich oczach.

– Czy została zgwałcona? Jakieś wewnętrzne krwotoki, którymi powinniśmy się zająć? – zapytała McGonagall, jedynie lekkie drgnięcie głosu zdradzało jej zdenerwowanie.

– Nie – odpowiedział Severus mechanicznym tonem. Takim samym jak Hermiony, uświadomił sobie Harry, kiedy zabiła tych śmierciożerców w Zakazanym Lesie i kiedy groziła Ronowi śmiercią. – Lucjusz nie był z nimi. Nadal szanują to, że ona jest jego własnością. Jednak poza tym zrobili prawie wszystko, co można zrobić z ludzkim ciałem – dodał prawie szeptem.

Harry czuł się całkowicie bezradny, przyglądając się jak dwójka jego nauczycieli walczy o życie jego najlepszej przyjaciółki.

– Rozejrzyjmy się dookoła – wyszeptał w końcu do Dracona, który wpatrywał się w ciało Hermiony płonącymi oczami. – Powinniśmy się upewnić, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, aby nie widzieli jej w takim stanie. Ktoś powinien zawiadomić resztę Zakonu o tym co się stało.

Draco drgnął, jakby wyrwany ze snu. Następnie niepewnie skinął głową. – Chodźmy – wyszeptał.

– Ja powiadomię pozostałych – zaoferowała Tonks, która stała obok Harry'ego. Jej oczy były pełne łez.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – przerwał im Severus, klęcząc przy Hermionie. – Jej stan jest stabilny. Weźmiemy ją tam bezpośrednio. Remusie, idź przed nami i odsyłaj do dormitorium każdego ucznia, którego spotkasz. Ja ją zaniosę.

Ton jego głosu nadal był mechaniczny i nie wyrażał żadnych emocji, jednak kiedy wziął ją w ramiona i przytulił do piersi, zrobił to bardzo ostrożnie i czule. Jęknęła lekko kiedy ją poruszył, jednak nie otworzyła oczu.

– Nie możesz zasnąć, Hermiono, słyszysz mnie? – wyszeptał, i choć Harry myślał, że to niemożliwe, ona odpowiedziała mu lekkim skinieniem głowy i drgnięciem powiek.

Severus szedł przez błonia długimi i pewnymi krokami aż do najbliższego zamkowego muru. Zdejmując jedną dłoń z ciała Hermiony, stuknął różdżką o szarą kamień i nagle w fundamentach Hogwartu pojawił się otwór, którym tutaj dotarli.

Severus nie obrócił się do nich, lecz pospieszył tajnym przejściem, otworzył drugie wyjście na końcu tunelu i znalazł się w zakurzonym schowku.

– Otwórz przejście – rozkazał Dumbledore'owi, na co ten szybko podszedł, szepcząc hasło i skupiając wzrok i dłonie na określonych punktach. Severus ruszył z chwilą w której gobelin rozjarzył się na złoto.

Przywitały ich zszokowane krzyki i westchnienia pozostałych członków Zakonu, oraz łóżko, transmutowane przez Molly Weasley, która nie bez kozery była matką siedmiorga. Kiedy zobaczyła Hermionę, łzy zaczęły je spływać po policzkach, jednak kiedy pytała o instrukcje, jej głos był opanowany.

– Wody – powiedział jej Severus, ostrożnie kładąc Hermionę na łóżku i natychmiast rzucając zaklęcie diagnozujące.

To co zobaczył, nie przyniosło mu ulgi. Harry słyszał również stłumione jęknięcie pani Weasley.

– Pozwól mi się zająć jej złamaną ręką, Severusie – zaoferowała. – Leczyłam złamania więcej razy niż pamiętam.

Ponownie zabrali się pospiesznie za ratowanie życia Hermiony, profesor McGonagall z zaciśniętymi ustami i zwężonymi oczami, Severus z opanowanymi i efektywnymi ruchami robota oraz pani Weasley, mamrocząca pod nosem "Przepraszam, przepraszam moja droga, tak mi przykro" raz za razem.

Draco stał u stóp łóżka, trzymając otwartą torbę, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Jego dłonie drżały, a twarz była blada jak ściana.

– Jest stabilna – ogłosił w końcu Severus, a w jego głosie słychać było łzy. – Potrzebuję więcej eliksirów z mojego gabinetu, aby zaradzić jej obrażeniom wewnętrznym. Zajmij się nią Minerwo.

Wypuszczając oddech, który nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał, Harry oparł się o ścianę i osunął w dół, kiedy jego nogi ugięły się pod nim. Przyglądał się jak Draco ostrożnie odkłada torbę na ziemię i dołącza do niego minutę później. Teraz, kiedy jego zadanie dobiegło końca, jego dłonie trzęsły się gwałtownie.

– Myślałem, że ona umrze – wyszeptał, a Harry, nie będąc w stanie otworzyć ust i wypowiedzieć tych słów, cicho skinął głową. – Nie sądziłem, że ktoś mógłby przeżyć utratę takiej ilości krwi.

– Dobrze się stało, że Severus wie tyle o leczeniu – szepnął Remus. Stał po ich lewej stronie, obok jednego z kominków, i wyglądał jakby trzymał pozycję stojącą jedynie siłą woli. – Nigdy nie sądziłem...

Nagle usłyszeli przerażający dźwięk, Harry'emu zabrało chwilę aby uświadomić sobie, że to oddech Hermiony. Zmienił się z płytkiego i ledwie słyszalnego na szorstkie, ataki krztuszenia, prawie nie do zniesienia w swojej bolesnej intensywności.

– Co się z nią dzieje? – zapytała bezradnie Tonks stojąc u jej boku. – Myślałam, że już jest bezpieczna!

Nieruchome kończyny Hermiony nagle ożyły, miotając się w kurczowych ruchach, jej całym ciałem wstrząsały silne drgawki, jakby uderzały ją niewidzialne pięści. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej w takim stanie, nie w noc, kiedy ją znaleźli, i modlił się, aby już nigdy nie musiał jej takiej oglądać.

Krztuszenie narastało, synchronizując się z rytmem jej konwulsji, aż Harry musiał wcisnąć swoje dłonie mocno w podłogę, aby nie zakryć sobie nimi uszu.

– Ona ma atak – krzyknęła McGonagall, starając się powstrzymać jej wijące się ręce i nogi. – Remusie, pomóż mi.

Razem starali się utrzymać jej ciało w miejscu, aby lekko zasklepione rany nie otworzyły się ponownie, jednak Hermiona odepchnęła ich z nieludzką siłą. Nagle jej plecy wygięły się w bardzo wysoki łuk, twarz straciła wszelki kolor i wydała ostatnie, płaczliwe westchnienie. Potem zamarła.

– Tracimy ją – krzyknęła McGonagall i tym razem w jej głosie słychać było prawdziwą panikę.

W jednej chwili Severus był w swoim gabinecie, zbierając eliksiry i bandaże, w następnej stał przy Hermionie, unosząc jej jedną powiekę i sprawdzając puls. Nawet z odległości kilku stóp Harry widział z przerażającą jasnością, że ona nie oddychała, jej skóra była biała jak marmur, a włosy przypominały kępkę wyschniętych, martwych gałązek.

– Ona odchodzi – powiedział i nagle eksplodował gniewem. – Hermiona! – krzyknął głosem ostrym jak nóż. – Odsuń się od niej Minerwo! Hermiona, kurwa twoja mać!

– Severusie, już nic nie możemy zrobić – wyszeptała profesor McGonagall, starając się do niego dotrzeć, jednak on strząsnął jej dłoń, nawet na nią nie patrząc, całym sobą skoncentrowanym na martwym ciele swojego mistrzowskiego szpiega. – Odejdź, powiedziałem!

Uderzył Hermionę w twarz, mocno. Tonks krzyknęła, a Remus podbiegł do niego, jednak jeden ruch dłoni Severusa posłał go w tył, uderzając nim o ścianę na drugim końcu pokoju.

Znów ją spoliczkował. – Weź się w garść, kobieto – krzyczał, nie, ryczał na nią, gniewem tak straszliwym niczym nagły sztorm. – To tylko zadrapanie! Jesteś takim tchórzem, żeby się teraz poddawać? Hermiono Granger, słuchaj mnie, kurwa twoja mać! – Kolejne uderzenie.

– Severusie, naprawdę nie sądzę... – powiedział Dumbledore, patrząc bezradnie jak jego mistrz szpiegów najwyraźniej oszalał z bólu.

– Cisza – krzyknął Severus, a w jego głosie była taka moc, że wszyscy ucichli. – To jest ta twoja gryfońska siła, Hermiono? To jest nic! Jesteś słaba, żałosna! Otwórz oczy, kurwa! Otwórz te jebane oczy, albo wyrwę ci je z czaszki!

W pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie ciężkim oddechem Severusa i stłumionym płaczem pani Weasley i Tonks.

Potem, kiedy Harry zaczął się już odwracać, wierząc w porażkę, zawrócił go zmęczony, ochrypły głos.

– Pieprz się, Severusie – wyszeptała Hermiona, otwierając oczy, pokazując tym samym niewyobrażalną siłę.

Severus uśmiechnął się, jego gniew rozpuścił się niczym śnieg w ogniu. – Wiedziałem, że się tylko ociągasz – powiedział do niej cicho, gładząc jej twarz kciukiem.

– Jesteś potworem – odpowiedziała ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Ja nigdy... – dalsze słowa zginęły w napadzie kaszlu, który wstrząsał jej ciałem jak wiatr liściem.

– Cicho – polecił jej. – Odpręż się i pozwól, że się tobą zajmę. Wyglądasz jakby ktoś cię nieźle spoliczkował.

– Dupek – wypowiedziała bezgłośnie, poczym znów zamknęła oczy, a on uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

– Śpij – wyszeptał. – Będę tutaj, kiedy się obudzisz, obiecuję. Kocham cię.

Nie spojrzał na nich, kiedy leczył ją po raz kolejny, z niewiadomych przyczyn zostawiając siniaki na jej twarzy i zadrapania na dłoniach. Podał jej szybko kilka eliksirów oraz maści. Ostrożnie umył jej dłonie, twarz i gardło, delikatnie odgarnął włosy z twarzy i transmutował jej podarte szaty w szerokie, wygodne spodnie oraz koszulę, a następnie przykrył ją kocem, który cicho podała mu Molly Weasley. Dopiero wtedy wstał od jej boku, rzucając wcześniej zaklęcie monitorujące.

– Severusie – rzekł w końcu Dumbledore, nie będąc pewnym co powiedzieć.

Intensywność spojrzenia jego czarnych, płonących oczu zszokowała ich wszystkich.

– Wiem co jest dla niej najlepsze, Albusie, i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma przed zrobieniem tego – ogłosił z dumnie uniesioną głową. – Nawet ty.

Kiedy nikt nie zaprotestował, westchnął i dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, jak bardzo był zmęczony. – Muszę usiąść – przyznał.

– Oczywiście – przyznał pospiesznie dyrektor. – Wróćmy wszyscy do stołu, chyba że wolisz zostać z panną Granger...

Severus potrząsnął głową. – Ona teraz potrzebuje snu – wyjaśnił ochryple. – Kiedy się obudzi, poczuje się lepiej.

– Aż trudno uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do siebie, po tym czego byliśmy świadkami – powiedziała Molly Weasley, kiedy podchodzili do stołu, Severus poruszający się niczym staruszek i Remus, rozcierający obolałe plecy.

– Było blisko – odpowiedział cicho Severus. Harry uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak zmęczonego. On również czuł się wyczerpany, jednak nigdy nie widział aby jego profesor eliksirów pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie swojej perfekcyjnej maski. – To był jednak tylko fizyczny atak. Bywało gorzej.

Lucjusz Malfoy nie był obecny, przypomniał sobie Harry. Co powiedział Severus? Że dalej respektują prawo Malfoya do jej ciała? Wzdrygnął się.

Remus usiadł ochoczo. Severus spojrzał na niego z lekko zawstydzonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Przepraszam Remusie – przeprosił. – Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy. Staję się trochę... impulsywny, kiedy ona jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a było mało czasu.

– Byłeś genialny – nie zgodził się Remus. – Nie rozumiałem co robisz, ani dlaczego. Widziałem tylko, że ją policzkujesz, więc zareagowałem. Byłem pewien, że ją straciliśmy.

– Wiem – odpowiedział Severus z mylącym spokojem w głosie. Jednak Harry zauważył, jak mocno chwycił krawędź stołu, kiedy dotarło do niego, jak bliska była śmierci. – Hermiona jest silniejsza niż to. Szybko stanie na dwóch nogach. Po prostu zaskoczyli ją.

– Czyli wiesz, co się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie Dumbledore.

– Tak. Pokazała mi – powiedział Severus i na sekundę zamknął oczy. Jego policzek zaczął drgać niczym w tiku. Wziął głęboki oddech i nagle znów siedział prosto. Harry był zdumiony tym, jak szybko odzyskał równowagę, w czasie jaki zabrał mu wdech i wydech. Zostawił za sobą wszelkie uczucia, przestał być tak blady i kiedy znów otworzył oczy, był mistrzem szpiegów, którego wszyscy znali, spokojnym, opanowanym i niedostępnym.

– To był spisek – zaczął, kiedy mówił jego głos odzyskiwał swój głęboki pewny siebie ton. – Spisek zaplanowany przeciwko niej przez jakichś członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Już od dawna byli zazdrośni o jej wpływy, i zdaje się, że jeden z nich stał się na tyle głupi, aby coś z tym zrobić.

– Ne wydaje mi się to głupie – nie zgodził się cicho Harry. – Wygląda to raczej na dość dokładną robotę z ich strony.

– Zawalili wszystko – odpowiedział neutralnie Severus. – Ponieważ przeżyła. Zaatakowali ją natychmiast, kiedy się pojawiła, rzucając zaklęcia anty-aportujące wokół polany, jednak nie mogli powstrzymać się przed małą sesją tortur przed zabiciem jej. Imbecyle. Zapewne planowali w końcu ją zabić i ukryć jej ciało. Jednak teraz kiedy uciekła – uśmiechnął się nagle, mrocznym i gorzkim uśmiechem, w którym nie było cienia rozbawienia. – Teraz są w poważnych kłopotach.

– Wiesz, że nie możemy ich zaatakować, Severusie – zaprotestował Remus, zaskoczony, że mistrz szpiegów w ogóle rozważał zemstę. – Nie możemy ryzykować zdradzenia jej pozycji.

– Och, ależ ja nie ruszę nawet palcem – odparował Severus, nadal brutalnie się uśmiechając. – Nie słyszeliście Hermiony, tam, zanim zemdlała? Będzie ścigać każdego z nich i zniszczy ich. Jeżeli się nie mylę, nie przeżyją następnego miesiąca.

Zachichotał widząc zszokowane miny pozostałych. – Ona również potrafi być dość impulsywna.

Nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować, Zakonowi zajęło chwilę dojście do siebie.

– Czyli nie działali z rozkazu Voldemorta? – zapytała w końcu profesor McGonagall.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedział Severus. – Hermiona szybko awansowała w ich hierarchii. Jest teraz bardzo blisko Czarnego Pana i choć chroni ją to na wiele sposobów, powoduje również nienawiść, zazdrość i strach. Ma władzę wobec tych mężczyzn czystej krwi i za to ją nienawidzą. Kiedy Czarny Pan dowie się o tym ataku, jego gniew będzie straszny. – uśmiechnął się znowu, wyraźnie ciesząc się na samą myśl.

– Jak udało jej się uciec? – zapytał cicho Draco.

– Ta część jej wspomnienia jest trochę niewyraźna – przyznał Severus, marszcząc czoło. –Z tego co zrozumiałem, pchnęła nożem dwóch mężczyzn, którzy ją trzymali, udało jej się doczołgać do krawędzi strzeżonego terenu i aportowała się.

– Pchnęła ich nożem? W jej stanie? – Tonks westchnęła zszokowana.

Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. – To było to lub śmierć – skomentował spokojnie. Jej lewe ramię i tak było w pełni funkcjonalne. Udało jej się nawet zabrać swoją różdżkę zanim uciekła.

– Jej lewe ramię było w pełni sprawne... – powtórzyła Tonks, najwyraźniej nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

Severus znów wzruszył ramionami. – Raz udało jej się dotrzeć do moich komnat z krwotokiem wewnętrznym, który zabił by słonia –powiedział. Harry był teraz pewien, że jego spokój był jedynie maską. W normalnych okolicznościach nigdy nie ujawniłby takiej informacji.

– Czy na pewno jest teraz bezpieczna? – zapytał nagle Dracon, jego głos był pilniejszy, wyższy i bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle. – Jesteś tego pewien?

– Będę ją obserwować dopóki się nie obudzi – odpowiedział cicho Severus. – Jeżeli nie będzie kolejnego ataku, powinna obudzić się za kilka godzin, czując się dobrze.

– Ja... – zaczęła pani Weasley, wyraźnie nie pewna jakich słów powinna użyć. Harry zamknął oczy, mając gorącą nadzieję, że wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy pomogły jej uświadomić sobie kilka rzeczy. Najwyraźniej tak było.

– Zająłeś się nią lepiej, niż potrafiłby ktokolwiek z nas – powiedziała cicho pani Weasley. – Wydaje się, że naprawdę wiesz, co jest dla niej najlepsze, Severusie. Przepraszam.

Mistrz szpiegów skinął tylko głową, będąc zbyt zmęczonym aby się odgrywać.

– Czy możemy poczekać, aż się obudzi? – zapytał Draco.

Dumbledore poczekał aż Severus skinie głową, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech.

– Doskonały pomysł, mój drogi chłopcze. Zdaje mi się, że sprawozdanie Remusa zostało dość gwałtownie przerwane. Jeżeli zechciałbyś je kontynuować...

Remus posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, jak dyrektor mógł nawet myśleć o strukturze klanowej wilkołaków w takiej chwili. Dumbledore odpowiedział mu długim spojrzeniem w stronę ich mistrza szpiegów i Remus zrozumiał.

Severus znów zamknął oczy, a dłonie zaciskał na kubku herbaty, który sobie stworzył, tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Nie był w stanie rozmawiać, jednak nie przyznałby się przed nimi do słabości. W ten sposób mógł po cichu odzyskać siły, podczas gdy oni udawali pogrążonych w dyskusji.

Po raz kolejny Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w czasach swojej młodości Dumbledore nie był ślizgonem.

Tak rozpoczęło się najdłuższe i najnudniejsze zebranie Zakonu, jakiego Harry był świadkiem. Kiedy Remus skończył raczej rozdmuchane i mało wnoszące sprawozdanie, Bill powtórzył długi wykład Charliego o oswajaniu smoków. Draco dodał szczegółowy opis zwyczajów czarodziejów czystej krwi w czasie Halloween, raz za razem spoglądając ukradkiem na Severusa.

Wszyscy odczuli ulgę widząc, jak zaróżawiają mu się policzki, a kiedy wycedził pierwszą zjadliwą uwagę na temat nieprzydatności informacji Dracona, wiedzieli że otrząsnął się z szoku.

O dziesiątej Severus zapytał o postępy związane z balem i informacje, jakie do tej pory zebrali o Dougallu.

– Czy jest coś co możemy zrobić... –powiedział, i gwałtownie zamilkł, pochylając głowę lekko w lewo. – Czy możesz chodzić? – zapytał, a większość Zakonu spojrzała na niego zakłopotana.

– Tak myślę – odpowiedział mu zmęczony głos Hermiony. Harry uświadomił sobie, że wyczulone ucho mistrza szpiegów usłyszało jak się budziła. Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak powoli siada na łóżku.

– Spróbuj – powiedział Severus i szybko wstał. – Jeżeli ci się uda, czeka tu na ciebie ciepła herbata.

– Doskonale – odpowiedziała i wstała, lecz zachwiała się lekko i wyciągnęła dłoń, aby się złapać. Severus chwycił ją w mgnieniu oka. Harry zastanawiał się cicho, jak mógł poruszać się tak szybko, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał mistrz szpiegów swoim głębokim głosem, a ona lekko prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

– Jakby ktoś mnie mocno spoliczkował – odpowiedziała, dłonią sięgając do jego policzka i przez chwilę lekko go dotykając. Harry widział, jak Severus prostuje się, jakby ktoś zdjął mu część ciężaru z ramion.

– Przepraszam za to – odpowiedział lekko. – Ale nie chciałaś mnie słuchać.

– Masz szczęście, że jestem słaba jak kociak, mój panie – warknęła, jednak z uśmiechem na ustach. Wtuliła się w niego, kiedy pomagał jej usiąść. – W przeciwnym razie odpłaciłabym ci pięknym za nadobne.

– Następnym razem, najdroższa – uśmiechnął się i nalał jej herbaty. Wzięła kubek w dłonie, jakby chcąc się od niego ogrzać, potem westchnęła i spojrzała na mężczyzn i kobiety zebranych wokół niej.

– Wyglądacie strasznie – powiedziała do nich. – Mniemam, że był to raczej interesujący pokaz.

– W szczególności ta część, kiedy prawie umarłaś – powiedział Draco i odruchowo sięgnął, aby dotknąć jej dłoni.

– Och, przestań marudzić – powiedziała ostro, jednak kiedy spojrzała na niego, w jej oczach była czułość. – To nic wielkiego. Byłam głupia, zapłaciłam za to, teraz znów jest dobrze. Nie ma się czym martwić.

Harry chciał jej powiedzieć, że wręcz przeciwnie, że oglądanie jak prawie wykrwawiła się na śmierć, było czymś poważnym. Jednak coś w jej spojrzeniu powiedziało mu, że ona nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Czy w pewnym sensie nie miała racji? Skoro nie są w stanie zmienić, tego co się stało, ani powstrzymać niebezpieczeństwa, które groziło jej każdego dnia, jaki był sens w rozwodzeniu się nad wydarzeniami tej nocy?

– Ilu uciekło? – zapytał Severus. Jego twarz miała neutralny wyraz, jednak Harry widział, że mistrz szpiegów jest całkowicie skoncentrowany na Hermionie.

– Sześciu, tak sądzę – odpowiedziała z westchnieniem. – Zabiłam dwóch zanim mnie złapali i pchnęłam nożem kolejną dwójkę, jak pewnie widziałeś we wspomnieniach, które ci przesłałam. – zamilkła na chwilę. – Przepraszam, za to – wyszeptała. – Wiem, że to musiało być straszne. Nie miałam innego pomysłu, jak ci to powiedzieć.

– Nie bądź niemądra – odpowiedział cicho. – Czy wiesz, kim oni byli? Widziałem tylko dwie twarze i nie znam tych mężczyzn. Moja wiedza jest już lekko nieaktualna.

– Tak – powiedziała i na chwilę obnażyła zęby w bezgłośnym warknięciu. – Wiem kim oni są. – wyglądała jeszcze groźniej niż Severus.

– Byli dość dokładni w swojej próbie – powiedział jej, a ona zachichotała, jakby śmiejąc się z sarkastycznego żartu.

– Jakieś długoterminowe obrażenia? – zapytała, a Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że potrafiła mówić o swoim ciele w tak kliniczny, nieludzki sposób.

– Nie znalazłem żadnych – odpowiedział Severus. Ponownie zapadła cisza. Hermiona dopijała herbatę.

– Moja droga – odezwał się w końcu dyrektor. – Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak bardzo jesteś zmęczona, jest już dość późno...

– Tak, dyrektorze – zgodziła się. – Ma pan absolutną rację. Powinnam już iść.

Było coś dziwnego w sposobie, jaki wypowiedziała te słowa. Harry szybko spojrzał na Severusa. Mistrz szpiegów miał zamknięte oczy, a mięsień w jego policzku znów drgał.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy to mądre, Hermiono – powiedział.

– To konieczne – nie zgodziła się.

– Jednak _jesteś_ zmęczona, a kiedyś będąc w tym stanie popełniałaś błędy. Czy nie sądzisz...

– Zdecydowałam – powiedziała ostro. Potem jej twarz złagodniała, podniosła się z krzesła, powstrzymując okrzyk bólu, i podeszła do miejsca, w którym siedział Severus.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, kładąc na chwilę dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Ale to musi być zrobione.

– Chwileczkę – przerwał Harry, kiedy nagle przeszły go ciarki zrozumienia. – Ty nie idziesz do swoich pokoi, prawda? Co planujesz?

Popatrzyła na niego z niechęcią i żalem za podniesienie tego tematu, i lekko potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie wyjdziesz stąd, zanim mi nie powiesz! – powiedział Harry. – Gdzie idziesz?

Westchnęła. – Do Voldemorta, Harry – odpowiedziała cicho. – Musi mnie zobaczyć dopóki poziomy mojej energii są niskie i dopóki siniaki na mojej twarzy się nie zagoiły. Muszę go dzisiaj zobaczyć, jeżeli chcę idealnie rozegrać moje karty.

– Idziesz do Voldemorta? – zapytał wyraźnie przerażony Remus. – Dzisiaj? Po tym, co właśnie przeżyłaś?

Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie wiesz co mówią o jeżdżeniu konno, Remusie? – zapytała. – Kiedy spadniesz, najlepiej od razu wsiąść na konia.

– Nie – Draco nagle wstał, nawet nie zauważając, że przy okazji przewrócił krzesło. – Nie mówimy tutaj o grze w karty, tylko o twoim życiu! Nie wrócisz tam, kiedy jesteś zbyt słaba aby się bronić - to szaleństwo!

– Ale właśnie o to chodzi – wyjaśniła spokojnie Hermiona. – Jeżeli będę wyglądać na tak osłabioną, aby wrobić go w chronienie mnie, wygrałam! Nie będę musiała sama zabijać tych sześciu mężczyzn - on zrobi to za mnie! Możesz sobie wyobrazić tego konsekwencje? Czarny Pan karzący Wewnętrzny Krąg za skrzywdzenie szlamy? Jego poplecznicy zaczną go kwestionować!

– Jednak, jeżeli wyczerpałaś już swój limit szczęścia, – zaprotestował Draco. – Zabije cię ktokolwiek, kto stanie na twojej drodze. Być może nie uda ci się nawet dotrzeć do Czarnego Pana!

– Muszę się z tym zgodzić, Hermiono – powiedział Remus, opanowanym, lecz lekko wzburzonym głosem. – Udanie się tam jest szaleństwem.

– Nie widzicie, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaka może się stać? – odpowiedziała gniewnie. – Będzie to wymagać tylko trochę więcej wysiłku z mojej strony i mogę wykorzystać ten atak, aby zabezpieczyć moją pozycję pośród nich na następne miesiące! Dokładnie tego potrzebujemy, abym zyskała potrzebne mi zaufanie i władzę! Teraz uwierzy we wszystko co mu powiem, a za oszczerstwa będzie uważał donosy innych śmierciożerców!

– Prawie Cię zabili! – Harry teraz krzyczał, jednak nie przejmował się tym. – Byłaś zaledwie cal od śmierci! A teraz mówisz nam, że to najlepsze co mogło się stać? To nienormalne, Hermiono! Jeszcze bardziej nienormalne jest ponowne narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo, ponieważ nadal masz jakieś siniaki do pokazania... siniaki... – jego głos załamał się i ucichł.

W jego umyśle ponownie rozgrywała się scena, w której Severus leczył Hermionę, jak mistrz szpiegów zajmował się wszystkim, nawet umył jej twarz, jednak z nieznanych powodów pozostawił najwidoczniejsze rany...

Obrócił się i spojrzał na Severusa. – Wiedziałeś, że ona tam wróci! Dlatego nie wyleczyłeś jej siniaków na twarzy i dłoniach! – oskarżył go, a Severus nie zrobił niczego, aby temu zaprzeczyć.

– Doskonała percepcja, Harry – powiedział cicho. – Szybko się uczysz.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Ponieważ sam bym dzisiaj tam wrócił – odpowiedział Severus.

– Jak mogłeś nawet o tym pomyśleć, prawie umarła na twoich rękach? – krzyknął Remus. – Jak możesz tak po prostu pozwolić jej tam iść? Jaki z ciebie mężczyzna, Severusie?

Dopiero teraz, kiedy Zakon zdawał się osaczać Severusa, Hermiona podniosła gniewnie głos.

– Nie ważcie się obwiniać o to Severusa! –krzyknęła, prostując się władczo, przygotowując się na długą połajankę. – To jest moja decyzja! Fakt, że on mnie wspiera, pokazuje tylko jak bardzo szanuje moje kompetencje, do cholery! Nie wierzę...

– Hermiono – przerwał jej spokojnie Severus. – Skoncentruj się na ważnych rzeczach.

– Koncentruję się – krzyknęła. – Ty jesteś ważna! Nie pozwolę im obarczać ciebie winą, kiedy już i tak jesteś u kresu wytrzymałości! Nie wolno ci...

Nagle zachwiała się i zamknęła oczy w nagłym spazmie bólu. Na ślepo próbowała chwycić się krawędzi krzesła lub czegokolwiek, co dałoby jej podparcie, jednak upadłaby, gdyby Severus natychmiast nie pojawił się u jej boku.

– O tym właśnie mówię – powiedział cicho, kierując jej ręce ku stołowi z polerowanego drewna. – Zostało ci już niewiele siły. Nie marnuj jej głupio. Nie otwieraj oczu jeszcze przez chwilę.

Mówiąc to, zostawił ją samą pośród nich, chwiejącą się lekko z wyczerpania i bólu. Jej jedyną podporą przed upadkiem była krawędź stołu, której trzymała się niczym rozbitek koła ratunkowego.

– Masz – zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, pojawił się za jej plecami i wcisnął w jej rękę fiolkę. Ostrożnie wyprostował Hermionę i pozwolił jej oprzeć się na swoich ramionach.

– Chcesz się na chwilę położyć?

– Nigdy bym już nie wstała – wyszeptała zmęczonym głosem. – Dziękuję. – odkorkowała eliksir i szybko go wypiła.

– Osiem godzin – powiedział jej. – Po tym czasie lepiej, żebyś leżała płasko na plecach. I tak będziesz się czuć okropnie.

– Czyli nic nowego – wychrypiała i powoli znów otworzyła oczy. Kiedy upewniła się, że pokój przestał wirować, spojrzała na niego przez długą chwilę. Jej brązowe oczy były ciemne i pozornie bez wyrazu.

Potem skinęła głową, a on odprowadził ją pod jeden z gobelinów. Tego połączonego z nieużywanym schowkiem, na dole w lochach. Harry rozpoznał go ze względu na wyjątkowo niechlujny wygląd.

Nadal poruszała się jak staruszka, jednak kiedy aktywowała gobelin, jej palce poruszały się prędko, a oczy patrzyły prosto przed siebie. Kiedy złoty blask narastał, obróciła się i wtuliła w ramiona Severusa. Na chwilę mocno ją przytulił. Jego twarz poszarzała z wyczerpania i strachu.

– Wróć do mnie – wyszeptał.

– Wrócę – obiecała głosem pewniejszym niż jej dłonie. Potem powoli odsunęła się od niego, niechętnie przerywając kontakt. Kiedy spojrzała na miejsce, w którym siedział, jej spojrzenie było bezwzględne i chłodne, jakby jej umysł już przygotowywał się do tego, co będzie musiała zrobić.

– Dobrego polowania – życzył jej Severus. – Skop ich ode mnie.

Skinęła głową i przeszła przez gobelin.

0o0o0o0o


	53. W zachwycie i strachu

Od tłumaczki: Bardzo przepraszam za tą długą przerwę. W tej sesji miałam egzamin z 3 lat studiów i stąd moja ponad dwumiesięczna nieobecność. Z dobrych wieści, mam nową betę: Maciejka bardzo Ci dziękuję za pomoc :). Kolejny rozdział jest już poprawiany. Miłego czytania :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

**W zachwycie i strachu**

_Nie mdlej, póki nawet nie wyszłaś ze szkoły!_ powiedziała sobie surowo Hermiona, idąc - a właściwie bardziej potykając się przez mroczne tunele skryte głęboko w czeluściach zamku. Severus lub inny członek Zakonu pewnie chętnie by jej towarzyszył do punktu aportacji, ale potrzebowała chwili samotności aby zaplanować strategię i skonstruować wiarygodny zestaw wspomnień.

Voldemort będzie bardzo zainteresowany, w istocie.

Pierwsza część była łatwa, a przynajmniej na pewno łatwiejsza niż poruszanie się po Hogwarcie z umysłem w połowie skoncentrowanym na czymś innym i ciałem ledwie żywym z wyczerpania. Jedynie bardzo silny pieprzowy eliksir, który podał jej Severus, sprawiał, że mogła myśleć i utrzymać swe ciało w pozycji pionowej. Zanim dotarła do pustego pnia, w którym trzymała swoją pelerynę-niewidkę, dodała już wiarygodny koniec do sekwencji swoich wspomnień.

Przekraczając granicę zaklęć ochronnych wzięła głęboki oddech i aportowała się.

Nie było jej trudno poruszać się po kwaterze głównej Voldemorta bez zwykłej sobie elegancji i gracji. Przechodzący śmierciożercy przyglądali się jej z irytacją, spowodowaną zarówno wyglądem jej włosów i twarzy, jak i jej, wydawałoby się, pijackim zachowaniem. Stojąc pod drzewem obejrzała się w wyczarowanym lusterku i dodała jeszcze kilka brzydkich siniaków oraz trochę błota dla lepszego efektu.

Im była bliżej komnaty tronowej Voldemorta, tym bardziej zatłoczone były korytarze. Tego wieczora nie odbywało się zebranie Wewnętrznego lub Zewnętrznego Kręgu, jednak coraz więcej śmierciożerców wolało mieszkać w mrocznej fortecy Voldemorta niż poza nią.

Przez ostatnie miesiące razem z Severusem pracowali nad zdemaskowaniem tak wielu z nich ilu mogli, nie ryzykując pozycji Hermiony. Myśleli o zabiciu ich, oczywiście, jednak o ile znajomość ich tożsamości mogli przypisać pamięci Severusa lub nieznanemu źródłu, ich dokładne miejsce przebywania było trudniejsze do ustalenia. Znajomość tych faktów na odległość śmierdziała szpiegiem w szeregach.

Kiedy nazwisko śmierciożercy było podawane do wiadomości bezpośrednio lub też poprzez gazety (Hermiona nie przestała wykorzystywać swojej znajomości z Ritą Skeeter), jego lub jej majątek był natychmiast konfiskowany, a wizerunek i dane osobowe publikowane w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Wygodne życie czarodzieja czystej krwi zmieniało się nagle w całodobowy pościg, gdzie dawny łowca stawał się narodową ofiarą.

Kiedy ostatni członkowie rodziny i przyjaciele przestawali cię wspierać - a w ostatnich czasach dochodziło do tego dosyć szybko - życie stawało się zdecydowanie mniej atrakcyjne. Mieszkanie w podziemnej fortecy z szalonym Panem zdawało się być w takich okolicznościach małą ceną za osiem godzin spokojnego snu.

Hermiona również miała tutaj swój pokój, tak jak każdy członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Korzystała jednak z niego tylko po to, aby przechować trochę ubrań i szat na zmianę lub ewentualnie odpocząć trochę, kiedy zebranie okazywało się zbyt wyczerpujące, by była w stanieod razu się aportować. Zazwyczaj jednak ograniczała swoje wizyty do absolutnego minimum.

Hermiona cieszyła się, że szkoła umożliwia jej legalne odpuszczenie sobie przebywania w tym obozie harcerskim przez większość dnia.

_Jestem pośród chłopców i zaraz ukradnę im ich ulubioną zabawkę_, pomyślała, czując na sobie spojrzenia śmierciożerców, niektóre otwarcie pożądliwe, inne poirytowane. Kilku przywitało ją skinieniem głowy lub nieznacznym ukłonem, zauważyła jednak, że nie okazywali jej już tyle szacunku co dwie noce temu. W ich oczach jej widoczne zmęczenie czyniło ją słabą, sprawiało, że stawała się łatwym łupem dla gniewu Voldemorta. Nie chcieli, aby widziano, że wspierają szlamę - na wypadek gdyby jej krótka kariera miała dzisiaj dobiec końca.

Powinni wszakże wiedzieć, że śmierciożercy mają doskonałą pamięć. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek wypadnie z łask Voldemorta, jej znani poplecznicy w przeciągu tygodnia stracą wszystkie wpływy.

Tej nocy tak się jednaknie stanie. Dzisiaj postawi, zagra i wygra. Po dzisiejszej nocy jej władza pośród śmierciożerców będzie nie do podważenia, a przy odrobinie szczęścia, w ich umysłach zasiane zostaną drobne wątpliwości: pytania o przyczynę, dla której Czarny Pan chroni szlamę przed śmierciożercami z jego kręgu.

Drobne wątpliwości mogą zwalić górę**.**

Dotarła do wielkich żelaznych drzwi sali tronowej, udekorowanych, a jakżeby inaczej, , motywami węży - jeżeli chodziło o wystrój wnętrz, to Voldemortowi z pewnością brakowało stylu - i otworzyła je na oścież. Ruch ten sprawił, że się zachwiała i kiedy poczuła, że nogi się pod nią uginają, poddała się temu i upadła na podłogę, niezgrabna kupa ubrań, kończyn i włosów.

Uwaga wszystkich zebranych natychmiast zwróciła się na nią.

Zazwyczaj pozostałaby w cieniu jeszcze przez chwilę, obserwując i zapamiętując nowych śmierciożerców, szukając nowo zawartych sojuszy lub tych właśnie zakończonych, przyglądając się hierarchii i podsłuchując rozmowy. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy scena należała do niej.

– Wybacz mi, mój panie – zawyła wystarczająco głośno, aby zakończyć wszystkie rozmowy, które jeszcze nie ucichł ąc dobrze, że ich pan nie lubi czekać, śmierciożercy szybko rozsunęli się, tworząc ścieżkę pomiędzy nią a tronem. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie jego czerwonych, złych oczu.

– Takie zakłócenie jest rzeczywiście trudne do wybaczenia, szlamo. O co chodzi?

_Jakbyś miał dzisiaj cokolwiek lepszego do roboty, _pomyślała gdzieś w oddalonym zakątku swojego umysłu. Jednocześnie uniosła głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy, i zaczęła drżeć.

–Wybacz mi moje tchórzostwo, mój panie. Przybyłam aby poddać się karze. Moje życie należy do ciebie, Panie, jeżeli chcesz mi je odebrać.

To była najbardziej ryzykowna część jej planu. Jeżeli jest w wystarczająco złym humorze, nie będzie zadawał pytań. Ukarze ją natychmiast - a ona nie była do końca pewna, czy przeżyje następną serię klątw.

Jednak jej szczęście najwyraźniej jeszcze się nie wyczerpało. Voldemort zmarszczył czoło, co wyglądało komicznie na jego twarzy kosmity, i wyciągnął długie białe ramię, przywołując ją do siebie.

– Chodź tutaj, Hermiono – rozkazał, a ona zaczęła się czołgać w jego stronę, boleśnie powoli. I jedynie część tego była grą. Miała rację, mówiąc Severusowi, że już nie będzie w stanie wstać. Teraz, kiedy jej ciało opadło na podłogę, nie chciało dalej współpracować. Ona jednak wykorzystała to, pozwalając, by walkę tę było widać na jej twarzy.

Widziała, jak Lucjusz, który stał jak zwykle obok Czarnego Pana, odwrócił od niej wzrok z obrzydzeniem. To oznaczało, że wyglądała koszmarnie. Bardzo dobrze.

– Wybacz mi, mój Panie, zawiodłam cię! Odbierz mi życie, a razem z nim moją winę! – pozwoliła sobie mamrotać, posuwając się wzdłuż dobrze widocznej ścieżki. Dołożyła do tego również lekkie drżenie warg. Voldemort nie reagował na maślane oczka, jednak prawdziwa desperacja i strach zawsze dobrze na niego działały.

_Musisz tylko wiedzieć, czego dany mężczyzna chce_.

Mamrocząc i pochlipując, zastanawiała się, kiedy będzie miał dość i zapyta ją wprost. Nienawidził przyznawać się do niewiedzy, jednak jej plan zadziała tylko wtedy, kiedy on od samego początku przejmie inicjatywę.

_Już niedługo_, pomyślała, i, jakby na potwierdzenie tego, usłyszała nad głową jego lodowaty głos.

– Nadwyrężasz moją cierpliwość, szlamo – wysyczał. – Popatrz mi w oczy i wytłumacz o czym mówisz.

Gwałtownie uniosła głowę w górę, jakby uderzona. Wśród śmierciożerców słychać było pomruki. Dodatkowe błoto i siniaki okazały się być dobrym pomysłem.

– Ależ... – wyjąkała z szeroko otwartymi, zdziwionymi oczami. – O mężczyzn, których wysłałeś aby mnie zabić, Bolstringa i Karseva i innych. Wybacz mi raz jeszcze rozczarowanie cię, mój panie!

Siła z jaką wszedł w jej umysł odrzuciła jej głowę w tył. Znów leżała na podłodze, a z jej nosa leciała krew z powodu wzrostu ciśnienia w czaszce. Był bezwzględny, kiedy brał w posiadanie jej umysł i wspomnienia. Nie bawił się w żadne delikatności.

Potem poczuła jak jego świadomość w niej nagle zastyga, zupełnie jak człowiek, który napotkał coś nieoczekiwanego. Kolejny raz ostrożnie i dokładnie zbadał wspomnienie, skontruowane przez nią mniej niż pół godziny temu. Czuła w sobie jego rosnącą wściekłość, która rozgrzewała jej skórę i krew, aż chciała krzyczeć z bólu.

Wpełzł z powrotem do swojego ciała. Kiedy znów spojrzała na niego, z drżącymi wargami, skuliła się ze strachu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała na jego twarzy takiej furii.

– Nie wysłałem tych mężczyzn. Postąpili wbrew mojej woli i rozkazom – wyszeptał. Nie potrzebował zaklęcia, jego głos i tak był doskonale słyszalny w całej sali.

Lekko pisnęła z ulgą i gwałtownie rozluźniła mięśnie twarzy. Dla osoby przyglądającej musiało to wyglądać tak, jakby w kilka sekund odmłodniała, stając się łagodną, bezbronną, bardzo małą uczennicą, która to postać tak dobrze oszukała Knota i wielu innych.

– Czyli nie jesteś mną rozczarowany, mój panie? – wyszeptała. – Nie chciałeś mnie ukarać śmiercią?

– Nie. Nie chciałem. – temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kilka stopni z powodu jego gniewu. Znów zapiszczała cicho, choć wiedziała że ta furia nie jest skierowana przeciwko niej. – Chodź tu, zwierzątko.

Niezdarnie wczołgała się po schodach prowadzących do tronu. Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na jej głowie.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny, Hermiono. Broniłaś się z zaciekłością prawdziwego śmierciożercy i choć spodziewałaś się, że dzisiaj umrzesz, wróciłaś aby być mi posłuszną. To jest prawdziwa odwaga i lojalność.

_On traktuje mnie jak dziecko_, uświadomiła sobie słysząc jego nienaturalnie ciepły, ojcowski ton. _Próbuje mnie pocieszyć, sprawić, abym poczuła się bezpiecznie. Zobaczmy czy możemy go namówić do posunięcia się jeszcze dalej._

Załkała głośno, jakby jego słowa do reszty pozbawiły ją samokontroli i przytuliła swoją głowę mocno do jego dłoni a ciało wtuliła w jego nogę, niczym mały psiak, którego ktoś skrzywdził.

I stała się rzecz niewyobrażalna.

Voldemort, Czarny Pan, nienawidzący szlam i pogromca tysięcy z nich, uniósł brzeg swego płaszcza i owinął wokół niej, tym gestem ogłaszając swoją ochronę.

Skuliła się, stała się tak mała jak dziecko, aż z jego szat wystawała jedynie jej głowa ze spoczywającą na niej dłonią. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła morze zszokowanych twarzy.

– Bolstring, Deanston, Mulhannon. Wystąpcie – rozkazał Voldemort, a jego głos stał się znów lodowaty, jednak Hermiona czuła jak gładzi ją po głowie. Całą swoją siłą woli wyobraziła sobie, że to Severus siedzi obok niej. Ta myśl dała jej wystarczająco dużo siły aby jeszcze mocniej wtulić się w jego nogę. Powoli opanowała drżenie kończyn, jakby jego obecność uspokoiła ją.

– Lucjuszu –powiedział. – Przyprowadź tu Karseva, Askarona i Mellinga. Przyprowadź ich teraz i uważaj, aby nie uciekli.

Lucjusz skłonił się bez słowa, choć w wyrazie jego twarzy widoczna była ogromna ciekawość, i odszedł od tronu.

– Moja myślodsiewnia, Darren – rozkazał Czarny Pan i kolejny mężczyzna spośród czekających w napięciu postaci zniknął z czujnie wyczekującego kręgu. Tłum rozstąpił się, przepuszczając Bolstringa a następnie Deanstona i Mulhannona. Hermiona znów zaczęła się trząść, jakby widok jej prześladowców niezmiernie ją przerażał.

Voldemort przyglądał się trójce mężczyzn bezlitosnym, chłodnym spojrzeniem, zapewne przeczesując ich umysły w poszukiwaniu motywów, dowodów zdrady czy słabości. Prawdopodobnie znajdzie ich wystarczającą ilość, pomyślała gniewnie Hermiona. Mężczyźni wystarczająco głupi aby przechwalać się i bawić przed zabójstwem. I byli również na tyle nieroztropni aby krytykować swojego pana we własnym towarzystwie.

Darren powrócił po mniej niż pięciu minutach, lecz dla zebranych w sali tronowej czas ten zdawał się wiecznością. Za nim myślodsiewnia. Dopiero kiedy postawił ją ostrożnie na piedestale przed tronem Voldemorta, Czarny Pan wyprostował się i przemówił:

– Dzisiejszego popołudnia moja wola i plany zostały pogwałcone w okrutny sposób. A co czyni to jeszcze gorszym, to tożsamość tych, którzy zawinili przeciwko mnie.

Cisza. Hermiona widziała jak Mulhannon zadrżał lekko, wyraźnie wiedząc do czego to prowadzi, lecz jednocześnie nie potrafiąc wymyślić bezpiecznej drogi ucieczki. Nic zadziwiającego, ponieważ teraz taka droga już _nie istniała_. Żaden z tych mężczyzn nie przeżyje tej nocy. Hermiona ze swojego miejsca przy kolanie Voldemorta, widziała po ich twarzach, że są tego świadomi.

Napawało ją to głęboką satysfakcją.

– Mulhannon. Bolstring. Deanston – Voldemort przerwał i nagle drzwi do sali tronowej otworzyły się. Za nimi stał Lucjusz Malfoy z pozostałymi trzema mężczyznami. Voldemort musiał wyczuć, że nadchodzą, pomyślała Hermiona, inaczej nie wypadłoby to tak perfekcyjnie. W każdym rzie z pewnością dało to pożądany efekt.

– Karsev. Askaron. Melling – znów przerwał i omiótł ich twarze swoim lodowatym spojrzeniem. Teraz jedynie Mulhannon nie trząsł się ze strachu. – Zażądałbym od was wyjaśnień, gdyby nie to że widziałem już wasze dusze i niszczące je słabości. Choć ja sam widziałem i oceniłem, wydaje mi się słuszne, abym pokazał moim prawdziwym poplecznikom waszą zdradę.

Mówiąc to uniósł różdżkę ku swojej skroni i wyciągnął długą, srebrzystą nić wspomnień, które złożył w myślodsiewni. Ponownie machnął różdżką i nad kamienną misą pojawiło się dziesięć mglistych postaci śmierciożerców, z szóstką sądzonych pośród nich. Czekali w milczeniu na małej polanie.

Nagle, z cichym pyknięciem,. pośród nich pojawiła się Hermiona, ubrana w szaty na zebranie śmierciożerców. Całkowicie oniemiała widząc otaczających ją mężczyzn

_Czyli tak wyglądam, kiedy jestem zaskoczona,_ pomyślała, przyglądając się jak jej postać zabija dwójkę mężczyzn, warcząc wściekle, by za chwilę dostać wredna klątwą w niechronione plecy. Potem Karsev wykopał jej różdżkę z dłoni. _Kolejny dobry powód aby już nigdy nie dać się zaskoczyć._

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się widząc silne uderzenie, które roztrzaskało jej kość policzkową. Z zewnątrz atak wyglądał znacznie gorzej niż go zapamiętała, szczególnie teraz, kiedy adrenalina i strach nie zmniejszały jej percepcji bólu. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy również z tego, że to ich systematyczne niszczenie jej ciała trwało tak długo. Minuty były dla niej sekundami, aż wreszcie znalazła sposób by uciec.

Nie mogła nie czuć dumy, obserwując jak wyciąga lewą, nieuszkodzoną rękę i posyła szybko dwie klątwy zabijające, wykańczając dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy krępowali jej ruchy. Poczołgała się do tyłu, wpatrzona w pozostałych napastników, których najwidoczniej na sekundę zamurowało. Zanim zdążyli ochłonąć i ją zaatakować, dotarła do krańca antyaportacyjnych zaklęć, lekkomyślnie umieszczonych blisko miejsca w którym ją dopadli, i uciekła.

Spodziewała się że wspomnienie się skończy, jednak najwyraźniej Voldemort zdecydował się pokazać swoim śmierciożercom jak udało jej się przetrwać tak nasilony atak. Być może w ten sposób chciał jej okazać swoje uznanie.

Nie żeby potrzebowała kolejnych pochwał po tym pokazie.

Na twarzach śmierciożerców widziała podziw, kiedy oglądali jak aportuje się na skraj błoni Hogwartu - oczywiście nie do swojego prawdziwego punktu aportacji, nie podałaby go potencjalnym wrogom - i wypija eliksir za eliksirem, wyciągając je z ukrytego schowka.

Podziw pomieszany ze strachem. Patrzyli jak beznamiętnie nastawia swoją złamaną rękę i leczy się, podczas gdy krew wypływa z jej ran i wsiąka w ziemię. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. Złożyła tą scenę ze starych wspomnień, wspomnień z mrocznych czasów, czasów kiedy jeszcze Severus jej nie pomagał. Surowa determinacja na jej młodszej twarzy przerażała nawet ją. Dopiero teraz widziała jak Severus złagodził jej umysł, jak zmienił ją na powrót ze zgorzkniałej i twardej wojowniczki w ludzką istotę. Nagle poczuła, że ogarnia ją miłość tak głęboka, że aż musiała schować twarz w połach płaszcza Voldemorta, w obawie że uczucie to będzie widoczne na jej twarzy pomimo grubych barier oklumencji.

Brakowało fragmentu, w którym traciła przytomność i leżała w bezładnej, zakrwawionej kupie u stóp drzewa dopóki się ponownie nie ocknęła - Voldemort najwyraźniej przyspieszył tę część, inaczej oglądaliby to godzinami - potem mogli już tylko zobaczyć jak oczyszcza się, kończy opatrywać swoje rany i aportowuje się do jego fortecy z widoczną na twarzy gotowością do akceptacji każdej kary, jaką mistrz jej wymierzy.

– Wszystko to – powiedział chłodno Voldemort, kiedy wspomnienie dobiegło końca. – Wszystko to po tym, jak wyraźnie zabroniłem wam krzywdzić Hermionę. Sprzeciwiliście się mi. Zasialiście niezgodę w tej grupie. Zaatakowaliście jednego z was, śmierciożercę, i to takiego, którego cenię sobie dużo bardziej od was.

Tym razem widziała reakcję nie tylko na twarzy szóstki skazanych. Choć każdy trzeźwo patrzący, mógł dostrzec sposób w jaki Voldemort ją faworyzował, jednak do tego momentu ich uprzedzenia powstrzymywały ich przed przyznaniem, że szlama stała się ich Królową. Jednak widzieli to teraz i wcale im się to nie podobało.

– W związku z tym – kontynuował Czarny Pan – zdecydowałem nie wymierzać wam kary osobiście. Zasialiście niezgodę, harmonia musi zostać przywrócona. Dlatego oddaję wasze życia w ręce Hermiony, która może zrobić z nimi co zechce.

Hermiona zastanawiała się czy Voldemort nie dostrzegł zaskoczenia, które wywołały jego słowa, czy też widział je lecz zignorował jego znaczenie. Jego postępowanie tej nocy przekraczało jej najśmielsze nadzieje. Ofiarował jej moc większą od tej, jaką miał Lucjusz. Dał jej władzę nad swoimi podwładnymi. Złożył w jej ręce życie czarodziejów czystej krwi.

Przez sekundę bardzo ją kusiło, aby przyjąć tę ofertę.

Jednak wtedy odezwały się jej polityczne instynkty. Potrząsnęła głową w geście poddaństwa, spoglądając na niego wzrokiem pełnym miłości i fanatyzmu.

– Twa łaskawośc mnie przytłacza, mój panie – wyszeptała. – Lecz zapomniałabym kim jestem, gdybym przyjęła ten prezent. Oni mogli mnie zranić, mój panie, jednak przede wszystkim sprzeciwili się twojej woli. Porównując to, ich wina wobec mnie jest niewielka.

Widziała, że spodobała mu się ta odpowiedź - choć zazwyczaj oczekiwał, aby jego poplecznicy z radością przyjmowali prezenty, które tak rzadko rozdawał. Ale tym razem musiała mu pokazać, że woda sodowa nie uderzy jej do głowy. Że on pozostanie jej panem, a ona jego sługą.

– A zatem śmierć – ogłosił leniwie. Grupa śmierciożerców jęknęła jednocześnie, jakby do samego końca nie wierzyli, że zabije ich szóstkę za skrzywdzenie szlamy.

– Crucio.

Hermiona przyglądała się, jak drżą i wiją się z bólu pod gradem różnorodnych klątw, bez cienia współczucia. Do tego właśnie prowadzi głupota w tym świecie mroku i cieni. Przeszła przez ogień i ból aby dotrzeć aż pod kolana Voldemorta i osiągnęła sukces. Jak mogła czuć litość wobec tych czarodziejów czystej krwi, którzy wymyślili tą grę okrucieństwa i strachu, tylko dlatego że grała w nią lepiej niż oni kiedykolwiek by potrafili?

Wszystko skończyło się zaskakująco szybko. Najwyraźniej gniew Voldemorta tym razem przeważył nad jego upodobaniem do zadawania bólu. Kiedy Hermiona spojrzała na zmaltretowane ciała u jej stóp, musiała przyznać, że się cieszy. Czuła ulgę, że zginęli, i satysfakcję z powziętej zemsty, jednak nikt nie zasługiwał na niekończące się tortury.

Nadal opierała się o kolana Voldemorta, a Czarny Pan nie zdjął swojej ręki z jej głowy podczas gdy karał jej napastników. Teraz spojrzał na nią z hojnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Teraz sprawiedliwości stało się zadość – powiedział. – Lepiej wracaj do szkoły. Musisz odpocząć. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby Potter zastanawiał się co ci się przydarzyło, prawda?

– Nie, mój panie – wyszeptała głosem jak zawsze posłusznej szlamy. – Dziękuję panie za twoją hojność.

– To nic – odpowiedział tonem przypominającym dobroć. – Teraz odejdź.

Puściła jego kolano i odczołgała się w tył, wstając powoli dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarła do wyjścia z sali tronowej. W żadnym wypadku nie mogła okazać arogancji czy dumy - czarodzieje czystej krwi zmiażdżą ją niczym horda rozszalałych furii.

Kiedy szła do punktu aportacji jej umysł ogarnęła mgła zmęczenia, ale to satysfakcja sprawiała, że jej kończyny były ociężałe. Prawie dotarła już do tego pilnie strzeżonego pomieszczenia, kiedy wyczuła za swoimi plecami czyjąś obecność. Wnioskując z odgłosu kroków i delikatnego zapachu perfum, nie była to po prostu „jakaś" obecność.

– Lucjuszu – przywitała go cicho, zwalniając kroku aby mógł ją dogonić. W rzeczywistości chciała jednak powiedzieć _Nie teraz!_

– Hermiono – odpowiedział grobowym głosem, chwytając ją za łokieć i powoli prowadząc. – Czy czujesz się na tyle dobrze aby aportować się samodzielnie?

Za swoimi tarczami oklumencji była szczerze zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się takiego pytania - raczej rozkazu podążenia za nim do jego pokoju lub w jeszcze gorsze miejsce.

– Tak, dziękuję ci – odpowiedziała cicho. – Powinnam dać radę.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, Hermiono – kontynuował po chwili przerwy. – Jeżeli coś takiego zdarzy się ponownie i będziesz potrzebować pomocy, możesz przyjść do mnie, cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Tym razem pozwoliła sobie na poddanie się impulsowi i uniosła głowę w zaskoczeniu, by napotkać jego spojrzenie. Przyjrzała się jego twarzy, badając emocje, które tam dostrzegła.

Zobaczyła obsesję, zmartwienie oraz uczucie, które sprawiło, że zadrżała i poczuła, że aż skręciło ją środku. Tak jak znała przeróżne dziwne humory Lucjusza, tak nigdy by nie pomyślała, że będzie odczuwał wobec niej czułość.

Ale wtedy pomyślała o Severusie, który niósł ją w ramionach tej nocy, i kiedy znów na niego spojrzała, w jej oczach widać było jedynie miłość i wdzięczność.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała. – Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła.

_Czyli jednak mam nad tobą jakąś kontrolę, Lucjuszu. Zobaczmy jak będziemy mogli to wykorzystać. _

Objęła go na chwilę, niepewna, jak sobie radzić z czułym Lucjuszem. Potem cofnęła się i, skinąwszy głową, weszła do pokoju aportacyjnego. Wpatrywali się sobie w oczy dopóki nie zniknęła z pyknięciem.

Jej aportacja i podróż do zamku minęła w triumfalnym uniesieniu, niosąc ją prosto i szybko pomimo ogromnego wyczerpania. Uczucie to osłabło dopiero wtedy, kiedy przeszła przez gobelin. Jednak tam będzie czekał na nią Severus i od teraz on będzie ją chronił. W końcu mogła przestać być silną.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Złapał ją kiedy potknęła się przechodząc przez gobelin. Ostrożnie wziął ją w ramiona, nie poddając się fali olbrzymiej ulgi, która niosła z sobą wyczerpanie i zmęczenie. Najpierw musiał zanieść ją w bezpieczne miejsce i upewnić się, że nie spotkało jej nic złego.

Przyglądał się badawczo jej twarzy i ciału, szukając oznak urazów. Jego uszy zarejestrowały słowa, które wyszeptała do niego zanim zamknęła oczy i, jak się zdawało, zasnęła, by zapamiętać je i zająć się tym później. Teraz jednak cała jego uwaga była skoncentrowana na jej ciepłym, oddychającym, żywym ciele, które trzymał w objęciach.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, nie mówiąc ani słowa, Severus przeszedł przez gobelin który łączył Kwaterę Główną z jego pokojami.

Nie zatrzymał się w bibliotece, nie zawracając sobie głowy zdjęciem płaszcza czy powiadomieniem Jane. Gdyby skrzatka zauważyła co się stało, już dawno byłaby w Kwaterze Głównej, domagając się odpowiedzi i natychmiastowej akcji. I prawdopodobnie nie pozwoliłaby Hermionie udać się do Voldemorta.

Kiedy dotarł do swojej sypialni, machnięciem różdżki rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające i przygotował koce. Potem zatrzymał się.

Pochylił się nad jej włosami i powoli wciągnął w nozdrza jej wyjątkowy zapach, w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie zmieniony przez ból, krew i niezliczone zaklęcia czyszczące.

Wróciła. Z powrotem w królestwie jego odpowiedzialności. Teraz nareszcie będzie mógł ją chronić.. I to właśnie zrobi.

– Severusie – rozległ się po chwili zmęczony głos Hermiony. – Możesz mnie już postawić. Nie musisz mnie nosić przez całą noc.

Skinął głową, zapominając, że dziewczyna nie dostrzeże tego w ciemnym pokoju. Ona jednak musiała wyczuć ten ruch, gdyż sięgnęła dłonią, by lekko dotknąć jego policzka, pogładzić go drżącymi palcami.

– Wróciłam – wyszeptała, jakby dokładnie wiedziała co czuje w tej chwili. I prawdopodobnie właśnie tak było.

– Dzisiejszej nocy jestem już bezpieczna, Severusie. Dotrzymałeś swojej obietnicy, a teraz ja dotrzymam swojej, odpoczywając i pozwalając, byś mnie wyleczył. – zachichotała i choć jej śmiech był ochrypły i zmęczony, wyczuwał pod tymi warstwami wyczerpania jej cudowny, ciepły głos. – Jednak żebym mogła to zrobić, musisz mnie położyć do łóżka, wiesz?

– Tak – odpowiedział, a ból, którzy pobrzmiewał w jego głosie nie był wcale mniejszy od jej bólu.. Nie poruszył się jednak, dopóki nie pociągnęła go delikatnie za rękaw, prosząc tym bezgłośnie, aby ją puścił. Dopiero wtedy położył ją do łóżka.

– Chcesz wziąć prysznic? –zapytał.

– Nie dam rady wystarczająco długo utrzymać się na nogach – odpowiedziała cicho, trzymając go za rękę. – Ale chciałabym być czysta... Severusie... czy umyłbyś mnie znowu, tak jak wtedy w święta Bożego Narodzenia?

Część jego umysłu wiedziała, co Hermiona robi. Skinął głową i przywołał gąbkę i miskę napełnioną ciepłą wodą. Poradziła sobie z szokiem całkiem szybko.. Choć mogło to brzmieć szaleńczo, powiedział Zakonowi prawdę, nazywając ten atak "jedynie fizycznym". Ból i strach już nie mogły jej zmiażdżyć. Będzie miała koszmary, jednak w jej umyśle ten wieczór stał się triumfem, dzikim polowaniem na jej napastników, które zakończyło się zwycięsko. Co prawda było to bolesne, jednak nagroda była tego warta.

Wiedziała, że to on poniósł największe koszty. On, który chciał ją chronić, a mimo to pozwolił jej wybrać niebezpieczeństwo. On, który ją kochał, a pozwolił jej wejść pomiędzy tych, którzy jej nienawidzili, kiedy on czekał na nią w mrocznych zakamarkach własnego umysłu.

Czuł, jak drżą mu ręce, kiedy powoli obmywał gąbką jej skórę. Zamknęła oczy w cichym zadowoleniu, pokazując mu swoje zaufanie i miłość i nie przytłaczając go jednocześnie.

Trzymał swoje emocje na wodzy przez cały wieczór. Musiał działać, pomimo wszystko. Teraz jednak czuł, jak te więzy opadają, i jedynie dzięki jej światłu, jej ciepłu, jego dłonie nie stały się zimne jak lód.

– Kocham cię, Severusie – wyszeptała. – Chcę zasnąć w twoich ramionach i się w nich obudzić. Dzisiejszej nocy chcę jedynie spokoju. Jedynie nas.

Wymruczanym cicho zaklęciem przebrał ich oboje w piżamy i wślizgnął się do łóżka obok niej, przytulając ją i czując, jak ona obejmuje go w pasie. Oparł swoją brodę o jej czoło i słuchał tych delikatnych dźwięków, które wydawała, kiedy zasypiała. W końcu pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek, wiedząc że była tutaj, była bezpieczna i była - choć na tę jedną noc – była jego.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Odwiedzili ją około południa następnego dnia. Draco czekał razem z innymi w Kwaterze Głównej do późnej nocy, próbując razem z Harrym pracować nad przepowiednią, a jednocześnie nasłuchując mruczącego dźwięku wydawanego przez gobeliny i wypatrując ich złotego blasku.

Jednak kiedy to się stało, Severus był przy magicznym wejściu zanim Draco zdążył cokolwiek dostrzec.

Kiedy przeszła przez gobelin, potykając się, ruszając się powoli jakby każdy krok był dla niej zbyt dużym wysiłkiem, Severus złapał ją w ramiona i spojrzał na jej twarz. Zdawała się być dziesiątki lat starszą i ledwie przypominała człowieka.

– Łóżko, teraz – powiedział jedynie, podczas gdy inni zebrali się wokół nich w niepewnym półkolu.

Draco zobaczył, że skinęła głową. Jej oczy były już zamknięte, a głowa lekko chwiała się na boki, jakby na wpół spała.

– Są martwi. Czarny Pan zabił całą szóstkę na moich oczach – wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

Zanim zdążyli zapytać ją o więcej czy choć życzyć jej dobrej nocy, Severus zabrał ją do swoich komnat, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Draco nie był pewien, czego się spodziewać, kiedy Severus poinformował ich listownie, że Hermiona obudziła się i może się z nimi zobaczyć. Być może zmęczonej Hermiony harującej nad jakąś pracą domową lub mistrzowskiego szpiega w doskonałej kondycji, knującego intrygi czy doskonalącego techniki walki, lecz z pewnością nie tego: bardzo śpiącej i bardzo wypoczętej Hermiony leżącej w łóżku niczym sześciolatka czekająca na bajkę na dobranoc.

Był to obraz trudny do pogodzenia z tą Hermioną, którą widzieli wczoraj, czy też z Hermioną codzienną, która zdawała się być wiecznie zajęta i balansująca na krawędzi.

– Jesteś dzisiaj taka inna – wypalił Draco, kiedy podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się aby ich przywitać. Nawet nie próbowała wyprostować się bardziej, niż pozwalały jej na to poduszki.

– To dlatego że mamy umowę – odpowiedziała Hermiona ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. – On nie interweniuje dopóki dobrze pracuję, niezależnie od tego, co o tym myśli. A ja, kiedy wracam, pozwalam się traktować jak małe, słabe jagniątko – prychnęła na wpół zirytowana, na wpół rozbawiona. – Trzęsie się nade mną od rana. Nie jestem w stanie policzyć, ile rzeczy zjadłam karmiona łyżką. Nie odważyłabym się kiwnąć palcem nawet jeżelibym mogła.

– Dobrze że tak mówisz, naprawdę nie chciałabym przywiązywać cię do łóżka – oznajmił rześki głos zza ich pleców.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać - podskoczył. Ta domowa skrzatka Severusa była absolutnie przerażająca, zawsze pojawiała się niespodziewanie, pełna dobrych rad i krytyki. Skrzat domowy powinien milczeć, być posłuszny i dość głupi. Ta cała... Jane nie była normalna!

– Jane – przywitał się uprzejmie Harry. On to miał łatwo - nie tylko skrzatka polubiła go od samego początku, wkradł się w jej łaski także dzięki tej sprawie ze Zgredkiem. Która była również przyczyną, dla której pogardzała Draconem.

– Panie Potter. Miło mi znów pana spotkać. Wierzę, że nasza mała bohaterka napędziła wam wczoraj niezłego stracha?

Harry skinął głową wyraźnie rozbawiony opisem Hermiony, która jedynie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i poprosiła o jeszcze jeden kubek herbaty.

– I dziedzic Malfoy'ów – przywitała Dracona nieszczególnie entuzjastycznym tonem.

Draco wyprostował się władczo i rzucił jej _spojrzenie_. Skopiował je od swojego ojca a udoskonalił naśladując Severusa. Sprawiało, że nawet pani Weasley się cofała. Niestety Jane zdawała się być na nie odporna.

– Nie, nawet tego nie próbuj – powiedziała, machając ręką, jakby był czymś niewartym uwagi. – Nacierpiałam się wystarczająco kiedy Severus dorastał. Srożący się nastolatkowie są obrazą natury, przysięgam.

– Och Jane, przestań – jęknęła Hermiona. – To nie jego wina, że został wychowany na uprzedzonego ślizgońskiego czarodzieja czystej krwi.

– Wielkie dzięki – skomentował sucho Draco. – Wiesz co powiedzieć, żebym poczuł się lepiej!

– Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała uprzejmie. – Teraz powiedzcie mi, czy pani Weasley znów marudzi?

– Wręcz przeciwnie – Draco zachichotał. – Teraz przestawiła się na przeprosiny i zamartwianie się. Najwyraźniej w końcu uświadomiła sobie, że nie należy cię oceniać po okładce, i że Snape _naprawdę_ wie, jak opanować to szaleństwo którym jesteś.

Zrobił profesjonalny unik, kiedy Hermiona rzuciła w niego poduszką - ale i tak mocno by chybiła. To świadczyło bardziej niż cokolwiek innego o tym, jak była słaba. Normalnie była ekspertem w rzucaniu w niego różnymi rzeczami. Wnioskując z zaniepokojonego spojrzenia, które rzucił jej Harry, on również musiał to zauważyć.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z wahaniem. – Nie chcę naciskać, ale nadal uważam że nierozsądnie było tam wracać wczorajszej nocy.

Hermiona westchnęła i pociągnęła łyk herbaty. – Kto lepiej zna Czarnego Pana, ty czy ja? – zapytała sucho.

Harry wyglądał jakby chciał się z nią spierać, jednak potem najwyraźniej zdecydował że bycie przywiązanym przez kogoś do nagrobka nie daje takiej wiedzy o jaką chodziło Hermionie.

– Ale nie byłaś bezpieczna!

– Bycie bezpieczną i bycie szpiegiem wyklucza się, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, narażając się na zdegustowane spojrzenie Jane. Jęknęła, kiedy skrzatka domowa gwałtownie wyciągnęła poduszkę spod jej pleców i zaczęła ją agresywnie ubijać.

Draco w duchu skinął głową. Ta domowa skrzatka była niebezpieczna, zawsze o tym wiedział. Ale przynajmniej podejście Hermiony podobało się jej tak samo jak jemu.

Obrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, by dać mu znać, że dość już zmartwień na dziś. Znał Hermionę od jakiegoś czasu i był pewien, że w tej kwestii i tak nie zmieni zdania.

– Wybierasz się na dzisiejsze spotkanie? – zapytał Harry, mało subtelnie próbując porzucić temat nawyków Voldemorta.

– Nie – odpowiedziała zadowolona. – Severus ogłosił, że nie wypuści mnie z łóżka aż do jutrzejszego ranka. Jego również nie będzie.

– A nie musisz przypadkiem przygotować się do balu? – zapytał Draco. Był lekko dotknięty tym, że nie będzie mógł im towarzyszyć. Oczywiście, byłoby to bardzo dziwne, gdyby Dumbledore przyprowadził ze sobą syna znanego śmierciożercy, szczególnie gdy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył również był zaproszony.

_Miał _swój udział w tej zabawie, krytycznie przyglądając się szatom wyjściowym Harry'ego i wybierając spośród nich, z mnóstwem ironicznych uśmieszków i snobistycznych komentarzy. Jeszcze lepiej się bawił ucząc Harry'ego tańczyć, ale, uwaga, tym razem _naprawdę_ tańczyć, bez tego koszmarnego gibania i potykania się, które zaprezentował na czwartym roku podczas balu Bożonarodzeniowego.

Niemniej jednak miał nadzieję, że dowie sie o ich planach wcześniej. Uwielbiał plany Hermiony i, jeżeli się nie mylił, ta noc rzeczywiście będzie godna zapamiętania.

– Większość rzeczy jest już zaplanowana – odpowiedziała spokojnie, a jej oczy błyszczały, jakby dokładnie wiedziała co chłopak ma na myśli. Pewnie wiedziała. – Potrzebuję tylko kilku szczegółów odnośnie upodobań Dougalla i palety kolorystycznej balu.

– Czy to nie będzie wymagało czasu? – jęknął Draco, wiedząc że brzmi dziecinnie, lecz się tym nie przejmując. Choć wydawała się być wypoczęta, widział zmarszczki wyczerpania wokół jej oczu i ust. Potrzebowała każdej radosnej chwili, jaką mogli jej dać.

– Uniformy i ubrania mogą być transmutowane jutro. Ja _jestem_ czarownicą, wiesz? – odpowiedziała z przekąsem, przypominając mu o tym, co kiedyś myślał o czarodziejach z mugolskich rodzin.

Zmarszczył nos z udawaną odrazą. – Powiedzmy… – osądził w końcu, za co dostał pięścią w ramię od Harry'ego.

– To i tak będzie pracowite popołudnie - my będziemy prezentować tekst przepowiedni, – skomentował Harry, a Hermiona nagle spojrzała na nich z zainteresowaniem.

– Skończyliście? – zapytała. – Jak sformułowaliście ostatnie zdanie?

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Chciałabyś wiedzieć – wycedził i wymienił rozbawione spojrzenie z Harry'm. – Obawiam się jednak że to podpada pod kategorię pracy, a, jak nam powiedziano, masz dzisiaj wyłącznie odpoczywać. Więc jeżeli nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, pójdziemy już do Severusa żeby omówić ważne sprawy, a ty zostaniesz w łóżeczku popijając herbatkę...

Jej rozwścieczona twarz była ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył, nim z szerokim uśmiechem zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Hermiona była bezpieczna, Harry uczył się elokwentnej towarzyskiej pogawędki, a jutro zaprezentują ich pierwszy własny projekt na zebraniu Zakonu.

Życie było dobre.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	54. Moc po dwakroć musi być wykuta

Od tłumaczki: ten rozdział jest niezbetowany z powodu wakacji bety :). Na pewno w przyszłości zostanie wrzucona poprawiona wersja, życzę miłego czytania. Kolejny rozdział pojawi się za tydzień.

0o0

**Moc po dwakroć musi być wykuta**

– Czy coś się stało z Hermioną? – zapytał Fred, kiedy razem z George'm, Ronem, Harry'm i Draconem siedzieli nonszalancko na kanapach w Kwaterze Głównej i czekali na rozpoczęcie sobotniego spotkania. No, nie wszyscy z nich, Draco siedział perfekcyjnie wyprostowany, a Harry starał się przynajmniej utrzymać swój kręgosłup w pionie.

Pytanie Freda natychmiast zwróciło jego uwagę.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zapytał, starając się, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać zaskoczenia czy zmartwienia. Rzucił okiem na Hermionę, która nie wyglądała na nienaturalnie spiętą czy wyczerpaną. Stała obok Szalonookiego Moody'ego, prawdopodobnie omawiając strategię czy jakiś aspekt treningu walki. Jeżeli cokolwiek się zmieniło od zeszło tygodniowego spotkania, to to że wyglądała na waleczniejszą, bardziej zdeterminowaną i pewną siebie.

– Matka – odpowiedział prosto George. – Znamienita pani Weasley rzuca w stronę Hermiony zaniepokojone spojrzenia i przepraszające w stronę Snape'a. Jeżeli byłaby tu gdzieś kuchnia, pewni ugotowałaby im trzydaniowy obiad.

Harry był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiej subtelności ze strony bliźniaków. Potem jednak obrócił się w stronę pani Weasley, która krążyła nerwowo wokół Hermiony, nie spuszczając jej z oczu, i stwierdził że musi przeformułować swoją myśl. "Subtelność" oznaczałaby zauważenie, że zachowanie Snape'a zmienia się z bardzo zadowolonego, gdyż zmusił ją do odpoczynku, w nadopiekuńczego, gdyż chciałby aby jeszcze trochę odpoczęła. Z kolei zauważenie pani Weasley było nieuniknione.

– _Czy_ coś się stało? – zapytał znowu Ron. Harry spojrzał na Dracona, który mrugnął okiem na zgodę. I tak się dowiedzą, jeżeli nie podczas zebrania Zakonu, to od swoich rodziców. Lepiej powiedzieć im teraz i powstrzymać przed zadawaniem pytań Hermionie.

– Hermiona w czwartek w nocy wpadła w zasadzkę zastawioną przez grupę zbuntowanych śmierciożerców – wyjaśnił, upewniając się że jego głos brzmi lekko i neutralnie. – Pobili ją prawie na śmierć, udało się jej jednak uciec, zabijając dwóch którzy ją trzymali. Severus i profesor McGonagall wyleczyli ją. Jednak niewiele brakowało.

Harry zauważył, że Ron drga nerwowo. Teraz robił tak za każdym razem kiedy Harry tak zwyczajnie wymawiał imię Severusa.

– Kiedy się ocknęła, wróciła do Voldemorta i wkręciła go w zabicie całej szóstki jej napastników.

Słysząc to, bliźniakom opadły szczęki.

– Dobry Merlinie – wykrzyknął Fred i obrócił się, gapiąc się na Hermionę. Jego zachowanie było aż nadto oczywiste, jednak Hermiona udawała, że tego nie zauważyła. Jej spojrzenie zdawało się zupełnie przypadkowo spocząć na Harry'm. Skinięcie głowy, którym dała mu znać, że akceptuje i popiera jego decyzję poinformowania Weasley'ów, wydawało się być skierowane do Moody'ego.

– Wygląda świetnie! Nie ma mowy, żeby w czwartek była bliska śmierci – zaprotestował George.

– Nikt nie zdrowieje tak szybko. Ona nawet nie wygląda na zestresowaną!

– Nadal stoi – wymruczał cicho Ron, który bardzo zbladł słysząc te nowiny. – No i ma Snape'a.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na swojego młodszego brata tak całkowicie zaskoczeni, że Draco nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego prychnięcia. Harry stwierdził, że ponownie musi przeformułować swoją myśl. Zdawało się, że był przynajmniej jeden Weasley, który nauczył się subtelności.

Niedługo potem Dumbledore ogłosił rozpoczęcie zebrania, co, ku uciesze Harry'ego, zakończyło pytania bliźniaków. Choć wiedział że są zapalonymi wojownikami i geniuszami magii, czasem zdawało mu się że traktują wszystko jak jedną wielką przygodę. On i Ron też tak kiedyś uważali, jednak skończyło się to bezpowrotnie wraz ze śmiercią Cedryka.

I teraz, kiedy Hermiona grała w swoją ryzykowną grę...

– Pozwólcie że rozpocznę zebranie Zakonu – zaczął Dumbledore, kiedy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca i uciszyli się. – Od przekazania wam szczerych pochwał od naszych instruktorów walki – skinął głową w stronę Moody'ego, Severusa i Remusa. – Są bardzo zadowoleni z tego jak szybko postępują nasze plany i przygotowania, i chcą wam pogratulować waszych umiejętności i pracowitości.

Harry'emu jakoś trudno było uwierzyć, że Severus komukolwiek składałby gratulacje z tego powodu. Kiedy spojrzał na ich mistrza szpiegów, na jego ustach dostrzegł kpiący uśmieszek. Severus musiał dostrzec na sobie wzrok Harry'ego, gdyż nagle spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Harry zmarszczył czoło. Coś się kryło za tym uśmiechem, był tego pewien...

Następne ogłoszenie Dumbledore'a dokładnie wyjaśniło mu dlaczego Snape szczerzył się niczym kot nad martwą zdobyczą.

– Aby zapewnić nam jeszcze większe bezpieczeństwo, Severus bezinteresownie zgodził się nauczyć zarówno Rona jak i Harry'ego podstaw oklumencji, niezbędnych do powstrzymania Voldemorta przed wejściem w ich umysł...

– Nie ma mowy! – przerwał mu Ron wyskakując z krzesła. Na jego twarzy widać było czystą panikę. Harry rozumiał go bez problemu. Nawet on czuł się nieswojo na samą myśl, a Severus utrzymywał z ostatnio nim dość poprawne stosunki. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Ronie, przez ostatnie miesiące był dla niego wredniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wobec Harry'ego, nawet w ich najgorszych czasach.

– Dlaczego mam się tego uczyć – zaprotestował głośno Ron. – Nie będę go szpiegował czy coś, a Snape będzie mnie tylko...

– Ron. Usiądź – powiedziała Hermiona głosem cichym i spokojnym, lecz stanowczym niczym stalowe ostrze. Usta Rona zamknęły się głośno i stała się rzecz niewyobrażalna: usiadł nie wypowiadając kolejnego słowa. Harry widział jak wyraz całkowitego zaskoczenia szerzy się na twarzach każdego z obecnych Weasley'ów oraz wielu nauczycieli. Nigdy nie widzieli, żeby Ron był tak posłuszny.

Jednak oni nigdy nie umieścili wspomnień z klątwy Cruciatus w jego umyśle.

– Oczywiście, że nie będziesz szpiegował czy miał jakikolwiek zbędny kontakt z Voldemortem – wyjaśniała cierpliwie Hermiona. Jednak w tonie jej głosu słychać było, że nie będzie tolerować gryfońskiej głupoty.

_Czy naprawdę właśnie pomyślałem "gryfońskiej głupoty"? Przynajmniej Draco tego nie słyszał._

– Jednak _będzie_ kilka sekund kiedy sami staniecie twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, beze mnie czy innych członków Zakonu odwracających od was jego uwagę. Jest mistrzem legilimencji i jeżeli znajdzie choć cień naszego planu w waszych umysłach, natychmiast się aportuje i wszystko pójdzie na marne. Nie możemy tego ryzykować. Oznacza to, że ty i Harry musicie nauczyć się przynajmniej podstawowych technik ochrony umysłu.

– Od tego mamy przecież to twoje zaklęcie! – zaprotestował Ron, zaskakując Harry'ego swoją zdolnością kłócenia się nawet w obliczu nadchodzącej klęski.

– Jeżeli to zaklęcie będzie aktywne podczas ostatecznego starcia, jego pierwsza próba wejścia do twojego umysłu sprawi, że zapomnisz o wszystkich tajnych informacjach – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Będziecie stali w Tintagelu nie wiedząc co tam robicie ani dlaczego. Będziecie całkowicie bezużyteczni. Z tego powodu ja nie jestem objęta tym zaklęciem. Będziecie musieli zagrać przed Voldemortem i przekonać go, że jesteście dwójką niewinnych uczniów, czekających na rytuał przyjaźni.

Przez chwilę wyglądało, jakby Ron chciał się z nią nie zgodzić, potem najwyraźniej zadecydował, że nie wygra z Hermioną. Nigdy.

– A dlaczego ty nas nie możesz uczyć? – zapytał głosem bardziej zdesperowanym niż upartym.

– Nie mam czasu – odpowiedziała z żalem Hermiona. – A nawet jeżeli miałabym wolne kilka godzin, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia jak tego nauczać. Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś się tego uczyć tak samo jak ja. To nie było przyjemne.

Harry chciał dodać, że uczenie się od Snape'a również nie było przyjemne, jednak potem przypomniał sobie coś o boginie przybierającym formę Voldemorta i torturującym Hermionę w celu wydobycia informacji, więc zamilkł. Poza tym nie chciał stracić dobrej opinii u Severusa tylko po to, aby wyjść na swoje w dyskusji.

Spojrzał na Severusa i zobaczył jak w jego oczach dumną satysfakcję. Bezwiednie przypomniał sobie straszliwe doświadczenie, jakim była jego pierwsza lekcja oklumencji, i kiedy obrócił się w stronę Hermiony, ta zachichotała, widząc prośbę w jego oczach.

– Ale mogłabym chyba uczestniczyć w pierwszych kliku lekcjach, prawda Severusie? – zapytała lekkim tonem. – W końcu dwoje oklumentów pracujących razem znacznie ułatwia nauczanie.

Harry spojrzał na Severusa i zobaczył na jego twarzy lekkie rozczarowanie, a może tylko mu się wydawało, jakby mały ptaszek odleciał sekundę przed tym zanim dopadł go kot.

– Świetny pomysł – powiedział z ulgą.

– Skoro już postanowiliśmy – Dumbledore przejął prowadzenie. – Podsumujmy wydarzenia tego tygodnia. Nimfadoro, mogłabyś zacząć?

Ponad godzinę zajęło złożenie raportu przez każdego członka Zakonu oraz uaktualnienie posiadanych informacji. Harry zauważył, że Dumbledore pospiesza wszystkich bardziej niż zwykle. Osobiście wolałby, aby każdy mówił jak najdłużej - każdy dodatkowy raport opóźniał chwilę w której będzie musiał wstać i zaprezentować swój projekt przed tymi genialnymi i/lub dużo starszymi ludźmi.

Jednak jak to zawsze bywa kiedy ktoś się denerwuje, czas zleciał nie wiadomo kiedy, i Dumbledore uprzejmym głosem zaanonsował jego i Dracona.

– Zapewne wszyscy pamiętacie pomysł, który pan Potter i pan Malfoy zaprezentowali nam kilka tygodni temu i na który przystaliśmy z zadowoleniem. Dzisiaj mam przyjemność ogłosić, że ich prace nad fałszywą przepowiednią dobiegły końca i są gotowi ją przedstawić. Panowie...

– Dobrze – powiedział Harry i wstał, spoglądając nerwowo na Dracona, który wyglądał niewzruszenie i jedynie uniósł brew. Oczywiście, on bywał na oficjalnych obiadkach odkąd skończył pięć lat. To spotkanie, jakby określił to jego ojciec, "głupców kochających mugoli", nie wpłynęła na niego tak silnie jak na Harry'ego.

– Wszyscy znacie oryginalną przepowiednię, jednak powtórzę ją, aby ułatwić porównanie – wziął głęboki oddech, czując się nieswojo i trochę przytłoczonym, jak zawsze, kiedy wspominano o przepowiedni. Nadal nie pogodził się całkowicie ze swoim statusem Wybrańca.

– Oto nadchodzi ten, który mam moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...

Umilkł i rozejrzał się po osobach zgromadzonych przy stole. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, a Severus spojrzał na niego w sposób, który u kogokolwiek innego możnaby uznać za zachęcający.

– Jak wiecie – kontynuował. – Voldemort zna pierwszą połowę przepowiedni. Dlatego nie zmieniliśmy jej. Jednak myślę, że znaleźliśmy sformułowanie, które zachęci go do uznania Halloween za swoją najlepszą szansę na pokonanie mnie, nie tracąc przy tym dwuznaczności charakterystycznej dla przepowiedni. Draco?

Draco skinął głową. Stali teraz na przeciwko siebie. Harry stwierdził że widok ślizgona na przeciwko siebie trochę go uspokoił.

– Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... – zaczął Harry, jednak tym razem Draco przejął pałeczkę i dokończył ich nową przepowiednię.

– I Czarny Pan straci swą moc – mówił powoli, a jego głos nadawał słowom dziwną powagę, jakby wypowiadał słowa prawdziwej przepowiedni. – Lecz odzyska ją niedługo... Moc po dwakroć musi być wykuta, w starożytną noc, w starożytnym miejscu, ten kto żyje upadnie, a ten który nigdy nie zginął zatriumfuje. I nikt później mu nie podoła, gdyż w ziemi leży jego moc. Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana...

Kiedy Draco skończył mówić i usiadł w swoim krześle, zapadła cisza. Harry przyglądał się jak Hermiona kiwa głową w zadumanym zadowoleniu, niewątpliwie powtarzając wszystko w swojej głowie, rozkładając każde zdanie, każde słowo, szukając ukrytego znaczenia, którego nie przewidzieli.

Pomimo swojego początkowego zdenerwowania Harry stwierdził, że był odprężony kiedy Draco recytował ich sfałszowany tekst. Poświęcili na to długie godziny i dogłębnie przedyskutowali z dyrektorem, Hermioną i Severusem. Rezultat był perfekcyjny.

– Brzmi dobrze – wymamrotał po chwili Moody, kiedy sam skończył analizować ich przepowiednię. Reszta członków Zakonu pokiwała głowami.

– Co się z tym stanie?

Na to pytanie odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Tekst tej przepowiedni zostanie przesłany zaufanemu... rzemieślnikowi, znanemu Severusowi. Powinien zapewnić nam zadowalającą fałszywą przepowiednię, której nawet Sybila nie będzie w stanie odróżnić od prawdziwej.

Harry usłyszał po swojej lewej stronie bardzo negatywny komentarz odnośnie umiejętności Sybili Trelawney, wypowiedziany aksamitnym tonem byłego mistrza eliksirów. Musiał ukryć uśmiech. Jeżeli było coś, co sprawiało Severusowi największą przyjemność w zakończeniu swojej nauczycielskiej kariery, to możliwość otwartego krytykowania i poniżania większości swoich dawnych kolegów.

Jedynie profesor McGonagall i Flitwick oraz Remus byli szczęśliwymi wyjątkami w zatrzęsieniu obraźliwych komentarzy.

– Jeżeli dotrzyma słowa – kontynuował Severus, a mroczny ton w jego głosie obiecywał niechybną zgubę rzemieślnika w przeciwnym wypadku. – Fałszywa przepowiednia będzie gotowa na letni bal Voldemorta.

– Letni bal? – zapytała sceptycznie Tonks. Tak samo jak Harry'emu, trudno jej było wyobrazić sobie śmierciożerców świętujących tą ciepłą i pełną życia porę roku.

– Bardzo tradycyjna uroczystość – odpowiedział Severus. – Podczas pierwszej jej części odbywa się bal maskowy, dając Wewnętrznemu i Zewnętrznemu Kręgowi szansę na zapoznanie się bez ujawniania własnych tożsamości. Druga część jest zarezerwowana jedynie dla członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu i składa się z pewnych... rytuałów.

Sposób w jaki wypowiedział ostatnie słowo dał im jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chcą wiedzieć nic więcej o naturze tych rytuałów. Nawet pani Weasley choć raz milczała.

– Planuję podarować przepowiednię Czarnemu Panu na samym początku balu – kontynuowała spokojnie Hermiona. – W ten sposób będzie miał całą noc na przemyślenie jej zanim zaproponuję moje rozwiązanie na powstały właśnie problem.

– Masz na myśli jak ktokolwiek będzie w stanie sprowadzić Harry'ego w starożytne miejsce w Halloween, Boże Narodzenie czy Beltaine, jeżeli Voldemort wie że tylko wtedy i tylko tam będzie mógł go pokonać? – zapytał Moody. – Mnie samemu trudno w to uwierzyć.

Harry prawie wstrzymał oddech. To była jedyna słabość ich planu. Rozważali opcję aby Hermiona udawała, że zmodyfikowała jego pamięć. Jednak prawdopodobieństwo że ktoś przy nim wspomni o przepowiedni przez następne kilka miesięcy była zbyt duża. Voldemort mógł stwierdzić, że opieranie całego planu na nikłej szansie, że nikt nie powie o tym Harry'emu, jest zbyt ryzykowne.

Musieli polegać na wierze Czarnego Pana w samego siebie i w umiejętności Hermiony do przekonania go, z pomocą czegoś co nazywała "głowologią", dodając z uśmiechem, że jest to "najpotężniejsza broń w arsenale czarownicy".

– Harry w przeszłości był głupi i uparty – dodał Severus aksamitnym głosem. Harry wzdrygnął się. Nie żeby trzeba mu było przypominać o jego dawnych wygłupach. Przynajmniej Severus użył czasu przeszłego. Delikatne pocieszenie było lepsze niż żadne.

– Taki też obraz Harry'ego utrzymywaliśmy przez ostatnie miesiące – zgodziła się Hermiona. – Ustawialiśmy impulsywne bójki, okresy dąsania się i wybuchów gniewu. Każde takie zachowanie dokładnie raportowałam, dodając niektóre elementy. Z tego co wie Czarny Pan, Harry Potter jest humorzastym nastolatkiem, czekającym tylko aż wyrwie się spod opieki dyrektora, oscylującym pomiędzy strachem przed śmiercią a marzeniem o byciu normalnym.

Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, który przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Nawet po tylu latach trudno mu było przyznać, że nie jest normalny. Jednak posiadanie nadzwyczajnych przyjaciół, takich jak Hermiona i Draco, z pewnością ułatwiało mu zaakceptowanie swojego losu.

– Czy naprawdę uważasz, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto oprze swój plan na humorzastym nastolatku? – zapytała pani Weasley. Sceptycyzm w jej głosie wyraźnie pokazywał, że jako matka nauczyła się nie ufać nastrojom młodocianych.

– Tak – odpowiedziała po prostu Hermiona, a Severus jej przytaknął. Kiedy to zdawało się nie zadowalać pani Weasley, westchnęła i przekręciła się w swoim krześle. – Ja znam Czarnego Pana – powiedziała cicho. – Oboje go znamy. – znów spojrzała tym nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem na Severusa, po czym odwróciła się do przywódczyni Weasley'ów aby kontynuować.

– Tak jak Harry, jest on uparty i gwałtowny. Jednak u Lorda Voldemorta jego gwałtowność stała się podstawą jego mocy. Nienawidzi czuć się poniżanym i bezradnym, dlatego otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic i zagroził szlamom – użyła tego słowa bez mrugnięcia okiem, jakby było ono normalną częścią codziennego słownika.

– Nienawidził swojego ojca i zabił go, zanim jeszcze opuścił szkołę. Nienawidził czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin i od zawsze ich prześladuje.

– Nigdy też nie słuchał doradców – Severus kontynuował jej wyjaśnienie nie wypadając z rytmu. – Nie uwierzy że Harry to robi, że zwierza się innym osobom niż pan Weasley i Hermiona, którzy, jak myśli, oboje popierają ten szalony plan.

– W każdym razie nie trudno mu będzie wyobrazić sobie Harry'ego spotykającego się z nami w Tintagelu, nie po wizerunku Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i jego strasznie ograniczonego życia w Hogwarcie, jaki mu przedstawiłam – Hermiona przejęła pałeczkę. – Oczywiście to zależy od sposobu w jaki zaoferuję mu tą informację.

– Czy naprawdę uważasz, że możesz nabrać Voldemorta na przystanie na twój plan? – zapytał Shacklebolt z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Nabrałam was wszystkich i przyjęliście Dracona, czyż nie? – odpowiedziała, co zakończyło dyskusję.

Po przedstawieniu fałszywej przepowiedni nastąpiła prezentacja planów praktyki walki. Zakończyła się ocena ich umiejętności oraz mocnych i słabych stron, i teraz Remus od dobrych dziesięciu minut szczegółowo omawiał rozkład na następne tygodnie.

Harry'emu wydawało się to mało interesujące, jednak cieszył się że może się zrelaksować i przez chwilę nie słuchać rozmów Zakonu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk jego imienia. Najwyraźniej dotarli do ostatniego - i dla niego najbardziej interesującego - tematu tego dnia. Balu który, jak mieli nadzieję, da Hermionie szansę sprawdzenia Dougalla.

– Poza mną i Harry'm, o którego obecność prosił Aberforth, zdecydowaliśmy się wziąć z nami Remusa i Minerwę. Severus oczywiście również będzie nam towarzyszył – powiedział Dumbledore. – Trzech nauczycieli towarzyszących mi nie będzie dla nikogo zaskoczeniem, a i Harry będzie przez cały czas bezpieczny.

Harry skrzywił się. Z tą całą ochroną i bezpieczeństwem, czuł się czasami jak Kamień Filozoficzny. Zobaczył lekko kpiący wyraz twarzy Dracona, siedzącego po drugiej stronie pokoju i sam posłał mu wredną minę. Draco był po prostu zazdrosny, że nie będzie mógł im towarzyszyć i przyglądać się jak Harry "pogrąża siebie i swój dom", jak to ładnie ujął wczoraj, kiedy ćwiczyli tańce. Nie żeby Harry planował z kimkolwiek tańczyć dzisiejszej nocy.

– Z tego co powiedział mi Severus, wnioskuję że on i panna Granger opracowali plan, który będzie wymagał krótkiej asysty ze strony Remusa i Harry'ego, ale niczego więcej, tak? – kontynuował Dumbledore, a Hermiona przytaknęła.

– Pozostało nam jedynie przedyskutowanie szczegółów gustu Dougalla i wystroju sali balowej – powiedziała.

– Z radością mogę ci przekazać bardzo szczegółowy opis wystroju, którym uraczył mnie mój brat – powiedział jej dyrektor uśmiechając się. – Aberforth udekoruje salę w tradycyjnych kolorach Dumbledore'ów, czyli ciemnobrązowym i złotym. Szaty obsługi będą w tej samej tonacji.

– Czy ma pan próbki? – zapytała Hermiona i przywołała fragmenty tkanin, które wyciągnął Dumbledore. Snape nawet nie podniósł głowy znad jednego ze swoich niesławnych raportów. Najwyraźniej planował pozostawić to całkowicie Hermionie.

Hermiona skinęła głową z namysłem, jakby próbki zdradzały jej skrzętnie skrywane sekrety.

– Większość osób w tym otoczeniu wybierze ciemniejsze, bardziej stonowane kolory. Czy w sali balowej pana brata są drewniane panele na ścianach, profesorze?

– Dębowe – odpowiedział rozmarzony Dumbledore. – Raczej czerwonawy dąb, z powodu wypadku z czasów naszej młodości...

– Doradzi pan swojemu bratu aby ubrał się w ciemniejsze kolory, a nasze towarzystwo nie wybierze nic jaśniejszego niż ciemna czerwień. To dotyczy również pana, dyrektorze – dodała Hermiona, patrząc srogo na Dumbledore'a.

– Oczywiście, moja droga – zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Czy jednak mogę zapytać dlaczego?

– Ponieważ ja będę ubrana w szkarłat, a powinnam być najbardziej zauważalną osobą w całej sali. Czy dowiedziałeś się o preferencje Dougalla, Bill?

Hermiona całkowicie przejęła spotkanie. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, kłótliwy Zakon zaakceptował jej przywództwo bez najmniejszego wahania. Być może to ton jej głosu, świadczący o tym że nie będzie tolerowała marnotrawienia czasu, a może sposób w jaki wyglądała, jakby nie spodziewała się, że ktoś mógłby się jej sprzeciwić. Co by to nie było, Bill składał jej raport jakby czytał pracę domową na zajęciach Minerwy.

– Zrobiłem jak zaproponowałaś i zapytałem jego sekretarki czy jej szef nie interesuje się takimi pięknymi kobietami jak ona. Odpowiedziała że nie, na miłość bogów, upewniła się że na pewno nie jest w jego typie przed przyjęciem tej pracy. Wydaje się, że jest skoncentrowany na wysokich blondynkach z... dużymi piersiami – skończył rumieniąc się gwałtownie. Molly Weasley posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie a Minerwa nagle zaczęła się bardzo interesować widokiem rozpościerającym się z wschodniego okna.

– Co dokładnie oznacza "dużymi" Bill? – zapytała Hermiona jakby rozmawiali o jabłkach i melonach. Bill poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

– Bogowie, nie wiem Hermiono, przecież nie mogłem jej poprosić, żeby je dla mnie narysowała, nie?

Hermiona westchnęła dokładnie jak Minerwa, kiedy wypracowanie nie było napisane zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami. – Jak duże więc były piersi jego sekretarki? Musi je lubić zdecydowanie większe, inaczej nie przeszkadzałby mu jej wzrost czy kolor włosów.

Kiedy Hermiona skończyła zdanie, włosy Billa zaczęły brzydko kontrastować z kolorem jego twarzy.

– Ehmmm... raczej średnie, tak myślę – starał się, spoglądając szybko na swoją matkę i Minerwę. Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Trochę więcej precyzji Bill – pospieszyła go Hermiona. Tym razem Remus był pewien, że dokładnie wiedziała przez co biedny chłopak przechodził. Severus, siedzący po jej lewej, uśmiechał się ironicznie, choć nadal był pochylony nad swoimi raportami. – Średnie to takie jak moje, Tonks czy Fleur? Duże jabłko czy mały grejfrut?

– Ehmm... myślę, że Tonks – odpowiedział słabo Bill i opadł na krzesło wyczerpany, kiedy Hermiona skinęła głową z akceptację.

– Puszysta czy chuda?

– Bogowie, Hermiono! – krzyknął Bill. – Jesteś gorsza niż Fleur, kiedy chce rozmawiać ze mną o modzie! Myślę że szczupła.

– Inteligentna czy głupia? Chce podbijać, czy woli być uwodzony? Woli kobiety gadatliwe czy raczej ciche? Ciekawskie czy obojętne?

Ponad dwadzieścia minut zajęło Hermionie wydobycie wszystkich informacji z Billa. Kiedy skończyła, biedak był spocony jak mysz.

– Czy weszłaś do jego pokoju hotelowego Tonks? – zapytała, a Tonks, wyraźnie czerpiąc z doświadczeń swojego kolegi, rozpoczęła tak szczegółową relację, na jaką tylko było ją stać.

Udało jej się wśliznąć do pokoju tylko na minutę, przebraną za jedną z pokojówek, jednak to wystarczyło aby zobaczyć mężczyznę i opisać jego szaty i ubiór, włączając w to dokładny wygląd i wzrost. Widziała również mały notes oprawiony w skórę i staromodny kalendarz leżące na stoliku przy drzwiach, oba na tyle małe, że zmieściłyby się w wewnętrzną kieszeń szat.

Kiedy skończyła swoją relację, Hermiona skinęła głową nie zadając więcej pytań. Tonks wyszczerzyła się do Billa w koleżeńskiej rywalizacji, na co on odpowiedział grymasem.

– Doskonale – uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich Hermiona. – Znam już wszystkie niezbędne szczegóły. To oznacza że potrzebujemy ciemnych szat dla Remusa, Tonks, Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a. Severus ubierze swoje klasyczne powiewające szaty. Potrzebujemy również liberii w rozmiarze Severusa, dyrektorze. Czy mógłby pan ją załatwić?

– Oczywiście, moja droga, ale co...

Jednak Hermiona już go nie słuchała, mrucząc pod nosem o wysokich obcasach i urokach makijażowych.

– On nie jest miłośnikiem czarodziejów czystej krwi, prawda? Z tego co wiem większość Amerykanów dość luźno traktuje tradycyjne szaty...

– Jego sekretarka nawet nie miała na sobie szat czarodziejskich, on również ich nie nosi, z tego co mówiła – dodał Bill.

– Doskonale! Kolejna rzecz, która mnie wyróżni – skinęła głową mówiąc do siebie, następnie spojrzała na zaskoczone twarze zgromadzonych osób. – Severus wprowadzi was w nasz plan. Spotkamy się w sali balowej, ale zachowujcie się jakbyście mnie nie znali. Życzę udanej nocy!

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł zadać jakieś pytanie, Hermiona wyszła.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Od autorki: "Głowologia: jest wynalazkiem genialnego Terry'ego Pratchetta. Babcia Weatherwax, jedna z czarownic, uważa ją za najważniejszą część bycia wiedźmą. Opiera się głównie na sprawianiu aby ludzie uwierzyli w to co się chce aby uwierzyli, i zobaczyli to co i tak chcieli zobaczyć.


	55. Idzie w Piękności

Od tłumaczki: rozdział nie betowany.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Idzie w Piękności**

I rzeczywiście, co to był za plan. Choć z ich strony nie wymagał zbyt wiele zachodu czy myślenia. Jedyne co Harry, profesor Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall i Remus musieli robić to uczestniczyć w balu, wykonywać to co kazał im Severus, rozmawiać z kimkolwiek mogli, testować sojusze i torować drogę Hermionie i Severusowi, aby w spokoju mogli zająć się swoją pracą.

Choć Harry musiał przyznać, że nie wiedział na czym dokładnie ta praca miała polegać.

– Co planujecie zrobić? – zapytał Snape'a gdy jako grupa wyszli z zamku i szli w dół błoni do granicy zaklęć ochronnych. – Chcecie go porwać czy coś takiego?

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Hermiona wyciągnie z niego jak najwięcej informacji – odpowiedział. – I, jeżeli będzie taka możliwość, zmieni lekko jego plany. Subtelna perswazja powinna wystarczyć.

– Legilimencja –poprawił Potter, pamiętając to uczucie, kiedy Snape wszedł w jego umysł.

– Nie tylko – powiedział Snape. – Hermiona jest mistrzynią w łączeniu sztuki umysłu z... nazwijmy to sztuką ciała. Znajdzie sposób aby dostać to czego chce.

– Proszę? – odparł Harry, nie rozumiejąc co Snape miał na myśli.

Severus tylko się uśmiechnął w wymuszony, ponury sposób. – Zobaczysz.

Aportowali się przed frontową bramą posiadłości Aberfortha Dumbledore'a. Wjazd udekorowany był wieloma rzędami pochodni, a służący w liberiach witali gości i prowadzili ich do środka. Po raz kolejny Harry był wdzięczny za te lata spędzone w Hogwarcie. Każdy mugol osłupiałby widząc ogrom i przepych tego miejsca, jednak w porównaniu do zamku, który nazywał domem, to miejsce nie było aż tak imponujące.

W chwili w której przekroczyli próg, Severus, który nadal szedł obok Harry'ego, uniósł dłonie i mrucząc zaklęcie, zbyt cicho by ten je usłyszał, zaczął stukać prawym palcem wskazującym w pierścień na lewej dłoni, w rytmie który dla chłopaka nie miał żadnego sensu.

Jednak najwyraźniej miał dla pierścienia, gdyż zmienił kolor i zamiast węża na czerwonym tle teraz zielony kamień pokazywał otwarte wrota.

– To znak dla Hermiony że już jesteśmy – powiedział cicho Severus, zauważając ciekawość Harry'ego.

_Że też do tego doszło,_ zadumał się na chwilę Harry, _Severus rozmawia ze mną w cywilizowany sposób i objaśnia mi rzeczy, choć nikt go do tego nie zmusił!_

– Komunikujecie się za pomocą pierścienia? –zapytał.

– Dwóch pierścieni. Ona ma drugi – odpowiedział Severus. – Opracowaliśmy system kolorów i symboli, który pozwala nam na przesłanie różnego rodzaju wiadomości – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Na wszystko inne mamy symbol szalejącego ognia, co oznacza "musimy porozmawiać".

– Genialne – powiedział Harry, nie mając obecnie trudności w skomplementowaniu swojego nauczyciela.

– Och, to głównie dzieło Hermiony –odpowiedział rozbawiony Severus. – Nie widzisz podobieństwa do waszych słynnych galeonów Gwardii Dumbledore'a?

Harry chciał odpowiedzieć, jednak dotarli już do sali balowej. W chwili w której opuścili bezpieczną anonimowość korytarzy, wyraz twarzy Snape'a zmienił się w jego zwyczajny ponury grymas. Harry pospiesznie przybrał minę świadczącą o nudzie, obrzydzeniu i nienawiści. Odsunęli się od siebie jak najdalej, jakby źle się czuli w swoim towarzystwie.

Grał w tą grę wiele razy w szkole razem z Draconem, jednak nie przypuszczał że z Severusem będzie to taka frajda.

Usłyszał swoje imię wywoływane przez jednego ze służących w liberii i zaledwie chwilę później został zaatakowany przez taki chaos zapachów i kolorów, że zaczął się zastanawiać czy profesor Trelawney nie śledziła ich aby teraz stratować go na śmierć.

Przybył gospodarz wieczoru, witając Harry'ego donośnym i lekko onieśmielającym głosem. Z chwilą w której chłopak na niego spojrzał, wiedział co profesor Dumbledore miał na myśli dawno temu, kiedy powiedział mu że lubi ubierać się z umiarem. W porównaniu z Aberforthem Dumbledorem nawet najgorszy strój dyrektora rozpływał się w nicości.

Zauważył że dyrektor a nawet profesor McGonagall zostali podobnie potraktowani, podczas gdy Remus i Severus, mniej lub bardziej ignorowani przez otaczających ich ludzi, stanęli w kącie i zaczęli cicho rozmawiać.

Nie wiedział ilu osobom został przedstawiony i ile desperackich prób konwersacji podjął, kiedy zamarł słysząc imię wywoływane przez służącego.

– Panna Marta Harritt – ogłosił służący. Harry zauważył jak Dumbledore, McGonagall i Remus również odwracają głowy w stronę wejścia. Jedynie Severus nie zawracał tym sobie głowy i znudzony patrzył na posąg pod ścianą.

Marta Harritt. Mata Hari. Hermiona miała naprawdę pokręcone poczucie humoru.

Jednak kiedy Marta Harritt pojawiła się, Harry był pewien że się pomylił. To nie mogła być Hermiona!

Była podobnego wzrostu, jednak miała blond włosy i oczy niebieskie jak morze Północne. Nie weszła do sali jak Hermiona, pewnie i szerokim krokiem, lecz raczej przepłynęła nad posadzką z polerowanego marmuru.

Jej piersi były dużo większe, a może podkreślał je dekolt jej cudownej czerwonej sukni lub haftowany brzeg obszyty czerwonymi perłami. Suknia była długa, jednak rozcięcie z boku odkrywało większość jej nóg, nie będąc przy tym wulgarnym. Harry stwierdził że mimowolnie śledzi delikatne falowanie tego rozcięcia, a kiedy się rozejrzał, zobaczył że Remus i Dumbledore robią to samo.

Coraz więcej głów obracało się za blondynką w oszałamiająco czerwonej sukni wchodzącej do sali balowej. Harry zobaczył starszego mężczyznę po swojej lewej stronie, gwiżdżącego z uznaniem.

– No tą dyńkę chętnie bym sobie pociupciał – wyszeptał ktoś obok jego ucha, i zanim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć, Aberforth Dumbledore spieszył w kierunku panny Harritt z szeroko otwartymi ramionami, jakby chcąc ją uściskać. Co z przyjemnością by zrobił, pomyślał gniewnie Harry.

Jednak zamiast uniknąć jego ramion i wydać się nieuprzejmą, kobieta dygnęła lekko, co nie tylko zmusiło Aberfortha do obniżenia rąk, ale i odsłoniło dużą część jej piersi wszystkim przyglądającym się. A teraz praktycznie wszyscy patrzyli tylko na nią. Harry widział jak mężczyzna po drugiej stronie sali chciwie oblizuje usta.

Aberforth przywitał ją bardziej niż serdecznie, cały czas zapytując jak kobieta której nigdy nie widział została zaproszona na jego bal. Odpowiedziała na jego głosy wysokim, lekko szczebiotliwym głosem, który brzmiał trochę naiwnie i miał lekko amerykański akcent.

To nie mogła być Hermiona!

Harry zawsze nienawidził szczebioczących kobiet. Zawsze wydawało mu się to głupie, jednak w przypadku panny Marty Harritt było to interesujące. W ten sposób wydawała się bardziej przyjacielska, dostępna i zastanawiał się czy Aberforth przedstawi go tej kobiecie.

Oczywiście, że tak.

Zajął jej uwagę tak długo jak tylko wypadało, po czym zaczął oprowadzać ją po sali, zaczynając oczywiście od największej gwiazdy wieczoru.

– O mój boże, to sławny Harry Potter – krzyknęła, jak tylko go zobaczyła. – Zawsze chciałam pana spotkać!

Harry prawie zakrztusił się drinkiem. To była Hermiona. Z bliska bardzo wyraźnie rozpoznawał jej twarz, jednak nadal musiał bardzo się starać, żeby się nie zarumienić, zająknąć, czy zrobić z siebie głupka.

– Miło mi panią poznać, panno Harritt – odparł w końcu, dumny z siebie że wypowiedział jej nazwisko naturalnie.

– Och, mój drogi, mów mi Marta – zaproponowała, oślepiając go olśniewającym uśmiechem ukazującym dwa rzędy białych zębów i mały różowy języczek.

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

– A to musi być słynny Albus Dumbledore – krzyknęła, odwracając się do dyrektora. Amerykański akcent sprawił, że jego imię zabrzmiało bardzo pociągająco. – Brat naszego wspaniałego gospodarza, jeżeli się nie mylę?

– Jest pani dobrze poinformowana – odpowiedział Dumbledore, schylając głowę. – Cieszę się, że mogę panią poznać. Czy jest pani Amerykanką?

– Tak, rzeczywiście jestem – spojrzała na niego z uwielbieniem spod gęstych rzęs, jakby właśnie powiedział najmądrzejszą rzecz na świecie. Dumbledore odchrząknął nerwowo.

– Och, zatem muszę przedstawić panią pani rodakowi – wtrącił Aberforth i chwycił ją pod ramię, nie chcąc zostawiać jej samej na zbyt długo. – Pan Dougall również jest z Ameryki, i jestem pewien, że z chęcią panią pozna.

– Jak mądrze pan to wymyślił, panie Dumbledore –krzyknęła Hermiona-Marta i wtuliła się w jego ramię w bardzo nieprzyzwoity sposób.

– Mów mi Aberforth, moja droga – usłyszał Harry i zobaczył jak dziewczyna chichocze zachwycona odpowiedzią. Następnie zasłonił ich tłum.

Czując, że ma trochę miękkie nogi, podszedł do Severusa i Remusa.

– Co to do cholery było – zapytał, zauważając, że Remus znów zaczyna się krztusić, co chyba teraz było jego naturalną reakcją na Hermionę.

– To – odpowiedział rozbawiony Severus, uśmiechając się jakby dokładnie wiedział, co teraz dzieje się w głowie Harry'ego. – To jest Hermiona, kiedy zdecyduje się na makijaż i wyłączenie myślenia.

– Bogowie – jęknął Harry i skoncentrował się na ścianie za nimi, starając się opanować swoje zawstydzenie. – Gapiłem się na jej cycki!

– Tak jak większość osób w tej sali – wyszeptał Remus, nie dodając że on również się do nich zaliczał i aktualnie potrzebował bardzo zimnego prysznica.

– To tylko początek – powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. – Jeszcze nie widzieliście jak tańczy.

Przez następną godzinę Hermiona jedynie migała im w tłumie, koncentrując cały swój urok na Dougallu. Odnosząc tym, jak się zdawało, oszałamiający sukces.

Raz po raz słyszeli jej wysoki, dziecinny śmiech. Harry poważnie zastanawiał się jak zwykły śmiech może być tak ponętny. Nadal czuł szybsze bicie serca na jej widok. _To jest Hermiona_, powtarzał sobie ciągle. Pomimo to zarumienił się, kiedy puściła do niego oko.

Remus wcale nie radził sobie lepiej. Podążał za Severusem wokół sali niczym zombie, rozdarty pomiędzy wstydem i jeszcze większym wstydem. Prostował się za każdym razem, kiedy Hermiona przechodziła obok nich.

– Połknął haczyk – powiedział im Severus jakieś pół godziny później. Pokazał im pierścień, na którym teraz widać było rybę złapaną na wędkę. Hermiona naprawdę miała pokręcone poczucie humoru, pomyślał znowu Harry. – Teraz tylko musi rozpalić go na tyle, aby nie mógł wytrzymać do końca balu – dodał Severus, szukając wzrokiem Marty Harritt i jej partnera. – Jeden taniec powinien wystarczyć.

– Czemu cały czas mówisz o tańcu? – zażądał wyjaśnień Harry, i tak jak kilka godzin wcześniej, Severus jedynie uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Zobaczysz – powtórzył. – Kiedy wyjdę z sali, pójdziecie za mną. Będę potrzebował waszej pomocy.

Zaczęły się tańce i Harry rzeczywiście zobaczył.

Hermiona jako jedna z pierwszych weszła na parkiet, z łatwością namawiając do tego swojego lekko otyłego partnera. Grano wolnego walca i bardzo szybko okazało się, że pan Dougall nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak go zatańczyć.

Jednak to nie miało znaczenia. Hermiona nadrabiała to z nawiązką.

Zdawała się stapiać z jego ciałem, ślizgając się i ocierając o niego, w ciągłym ruchu, lecz niezbyt daleko od niego. Nie było to obsceniczne czy wulgarne, jednak nie można było nie kojarzyć jej pełnych lekko otwartych ust z powolnym namiętnym pocałunkiem, czy jej nogi, wychylającej się zadziornie z rozcięcia sukni, z rozbierającą się kobietą. To nie był flirt, to była gra wstępna, i przynajmniej męska część widowni zdawała się gorąco pragnąć przejścia do następnego etapu.

To była najbardziej odurzająca rzecz, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział, a stał przecież wiele stóp od niej. _Dougall musi być obezwładniony_, pomyślał z roztargnieniem, podczas gdy Remus znów zaczął się krztusić.

– Gdzie ona się tego nauczyła? – wyszeptał do Severusa, na co ten uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Myślę że z jednej czy dwóch książek z biblioteki – odpowiedział. Harry impulsywnie odwrócił się i gapił ze zdumieniem na Snape'a. – W "Historii Hogwartu" są chyba ze dwa rozdziały na ten temat – powiedział mistrz szpiegów z kamienną twarzą, po czym skoncentrował się na tańczącej parze, obserwowanej teraz zazdrośnie przez wiele par oczu.

– Opuszczą parkiet za dziesięć sekund – powiedział Severus beznamiętnym głosem. Harry zastanawiał się co musiał czuć, widząc kobietę którą kochał tańczącą w taki sposób z innym mężczyzną. Jednak nawet jeżeli mu to przeszkadzało, w żaden sposób nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Pięć, cztery, trzy – liczył spokojnie. – Dwa, jeden.

Nawet się nie obejrzał, szedł prosto w stronę drzwi. Harry i Remus, którzy pospieszyli za nim, dostrzegli jak Dougall wziął Hermionę pod rękę i prowadził ją w przeciwnym kierunku.

Znów się zaśmiała i idąc odrzuciła głowę w tył. Gęste loki opadły na plecy odsłaniając delikatną skórę jej szyi. Dougall wyglądał na spragnionego. Kiedy dotarli do drzwi, Hermiona i jej ofiara zniknęli im z pola widzenia. W porównaniu do przepychu i gwaru sali balowej korytarz wydał im się dziwnie cichy.

– Za mną – powiedział Severus, skręcając w lewo i potem prędko w prawo. Szybko rozpinał maleńkie guziki swojej szaty, odsłaniając liberię, którą dzisiejszej nocy miał na sobie każdy ze służących.

– Weź to – powiedział Severus do Remusa, rzucając mu w ręce swoje czarne szaty. Następnie Severus stuknął szybko różdżką w swoje czoło i zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się nijaki służący o mysich włosach.

– Lepiej ukryj swoje włosy i bliznę – wymruczał Snape, na którego Harry gapił się ze zdziwieniem. Severus nie tylko zaczarował swoją twarz. Tak jak Hermiona, kiedy stała się Martą Harritt, jego postawa i aura, jaką roztaczał, przeszły istotną przemianę. Wcześniej stał wyprostowany, teraz lekko się garbił i miał bardzo nisko opuszczone ramiona. Jego nogi były trochę koślawe i nagle nabył dziwny tik: co sekundę nerwowo oblizywał usta. – Są zbyt oczywiste. Nie chcemy, żeby ktoś cię zauważył.

Machnięcie różdżki i Harry zauważył w lustrze wiszącym obok, że jego włosy stały się jasnobrązowe. Jego blizna zniknęła.

– To zaklęcie nie trwa długo, jednak to powinno nam wystarczyć – powiedział mu Severus. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego głos stracił aksamitny ton i precyzyjną artykulację. Brzmiał ordynarnie i chłopakowi trudno było sobie przypomnieć co Snape właśnie powiedział.

– Czy to magia? – zapytał Harry, kiedy Severus ruszył przodem, i po raz pierwszy odkąd Potter pamiętał, wcale nie wyglądał onieśmielająco. Jego chód również się zmienił.

– Nie – odpowiedział Remus, uśmiechając się lekko. – To aktorstwo, proste i genialne.

Korytarz, który wybrał Severus, poprowadził ich szerokim półkolem wokół sali balowej i po niecałych pięciu minutach dotarli do wejść na małe balkony.

Goście spacerowali po szerszym korytarzu. Severus kłaniał się im wszystkim, w przedziwnym ruchu który sprawiał, że szybko odwracali głowy.

– Tędy, szanowni panowie – powiedział głosem chcącym zadowalać. – Tędy, proszę!

Następnie otworzył szklane drzwi prowadzące na jeden z balkonów. Usłyszeli wyraźne męskie jęki dochodzące z bliskiej odległości.

– Tędy – wyszeptał Severus, a Remus i Harry podążyli za nim na balkon. Ten po lewej był wyraźnie zajęty. Księżyc świecił jasno i choć balkony były przedzielone kratownicami wokół których róże owijały swoje delikatne kwiaty, Harry wyraźnie widział swoich sąsiadów.

Hermiona i Dougall byli zajęci tym, co mogło być jedynie określone jako ostre obmacywanie.

– Och, misiu, jesteś fantastyczny – wyszeptała z pożądaniem w głosie, całując jego szyję.

– To ty jesteś cudowna, kochanie – jęknął Dougall, a jego dłoń zwiedzała jej pośladki. – To ty jesteś cudowna!

Hermiona nie odpowiedział, lecz wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Nagle rozrzuciła ramiona, dając mu lepszy dostęp do swoich piersi. Jej dłoń musnęła róże. Severus natychmiast sięgnął w tym samym kierunku. Cofnął rękę, w której teraz spoczywały notes i portfel Dougalla.

– Och, misiu – jęknęła Hermiona, stojąc na drugim balkonie. – Spójrz mi w oczy, kochany! Chcę widzieć twoje piękne oczy!

Nagle wszystko ucichło.

Severus podał notes i portfel Remusowi, który szybko je przejrzał i rzucił zaklęcie duplikujące na notes. Potem podszedł jeszcze bliżej krawędzi balkonu, aż liście i kwiaty ocierały się o jego twarz.

Chwilę później wśród róż pojawiła się dłoń Hermiony. Złapał ją szybko, zamknął oczy, a z jego twarzy zniknęły wszelkie emocje.

– Nie wierzę w to – wyszeptał z podziwem Remus. – Wszedł do umysłu Dougalla poprzez jej ciało! Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego! Musi być wybitną legilimentką!

Harry chciał temu zaprzeczyć. Jak Severus mógł wejść w umysł kogoś, kogo nawet nie widział? Oczywiście, jego wiedza o legilimencji była raczej skromna, ale to wydawało mu się całkowicie niemożliwe. _Mówisz o Severusie i Hermionie_, przypomniał sam sobie. Dla nich nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

Nagle Severus sięgnął po notes i portfel, które nadal trzymał Remus. Przekazał je Hermionie, która cofnęła dłoń, dokładnie wtedy kiedy Severus płynnie odsunął się od krawędzi. Na drugim balkonie znów słychać było pojękiwania i szepty.

Jednak tym razem Severus się odezwał.

– Przykro mi panowie, jeżeli ten wam się nie podoba – powiedział głośno, a jego ton dobitnie świadczył o tym co myśli o tak wybrednych gościach. – Pozwólcie, że pokażę wam następny, może przypadnie wam do gustu.

Robiąc dużo hałasu, szurając nogami i mrucząc pod nosem, otworzył szklane drzwi na korytarz.

Po lewej stronie znów zapadła cisza.

– Och, kochany, ja nie mogę tego zrobić tutaj – Harry usłyszał jak Hermiona marudzi. – Znajdziesz nam jakiś pokój? Jakieś miejsce z zamkiem? Wiesz, jestem dość głośna, kiedy tracę kontrolę...

Harry opuścił balkon dokładnie w chwili w której Dougall pospieszył w stronę sali balowej. Severus ostrożnie podążył za nim, biorąc swoje szaty od Remusa. Kiedy mijał balkon po swojej prawej stronie, upuścił na ziemię małą paczuszkę.

Chwilę później Hermiona weszła na korytarz, podniosła ją, jakby ta dopiero co jej wypadła i dogoniła ich.

– Szybko, chodźcie za mną – wyszeptała. – Severus zbiera pozostałych.

Idąc korytarzem niespiesznie otworzyła pakunek. Kiedy skręcili w lewo i znaleźli się sami, odwróciła się do Harry'ego, stuknęła go różdżką w czoło i strzepnęła zawartość paczki. Była to pelerynka-niewidka i chwilę później, Hermiona zniknęła.

– Do głównego wejścia – wyszeptała. – Musisz być blisko mnie, kiedy służący pozwolą na twoją aportację.

Szli więc w stronę wyjścia szybkim lecz pewnym krokiem. Jedynie lekki szelest sukni Hermiony świadczył o jej obecności. W holu wejściowym spotkali się z profesor McGonagall i Dumbledorem. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Severus, tak ponury i znudzony jakby spędził cały wieczór na unikaniu ludzi, a w szczególności Pottera.

– Taka szkoda, że już nas opuszczasz, najdroższy bracie – zawołał za nimi Aberforth. Dumbledore pomachał mu. Potem dotarli do punktu aportacji i z niepoliczalną liczbą pyknięć, zniknęli.

Pojawili się przed Trzema Miotłami. Madame Rosmerta zatrzymała ich, gdy szli do kominka, i zapytała jak bawili się na przyjęciu. Severus spojrzał na nią tak ironicznie, że zaskoczona odsunęła się od niego. Dumbledore chętnie poinformował ją w skrócie o balu: "Było fantastycznie, moja droga, po prostu fantastycznie, ale jestem już starszym panem i teraz naprawdę muszę się położyć!". Za pomocą sieci Fiuu dostali się do gabinetu dyrektora. Severus jako pierwszy wszedł do paleniska, był zasłonięty przez innych członków grupy, więc nikt nie zauważył za nim szarego cienia w zielonych płomieniach.

Całość poszła niewiarygodnie gładko, pomyślał Harry, nadal lekko oszołomiony, przechodząc przez magiczny gobelin łączący gabinet Dumbledore'a z Kwaterą Główną. Zauważył, że Hermiona zdejmuje pelerynę-niewidkę. Wyglądała tak samo kusząco w bardziej surowej atmosferze Kwatery jak w tamtej pełnej przepychu sali balowej.

Kiedy pochyliła się, aby zdjąć buty, musiał się odwrócić. – Bogowie, nienawidzę wysokich obcasów – jęknęła i opadła na kanapę.

– Ale kochanie, tak dobrze w nich wyglądasz – Severus drażnił ją lekko, na co ona posłała mu srogi grymas.

– Jak poszło? – dopiero, kiedy Harry usłyszał ten głos, uświadomił sobie że koło niego stoi Draco. Patrzył jednak nie na Hermionę tylko na Severusa. Jako jedyny w całym pokoju. Nawet profesor McGonagall gapiła się na dziewczynę.

Po chwili, kiedy było jasne, że nikt nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi, Remus chrząknął.

– Spójrz tylko na Hermionę, a się dowiesz –powiedział niepewnym głosem. – Było doskonale.

– Świetnie – powiedział Draco, jakby nie dostrzegając atmosfery. Usiadł i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Hermionę. – Lepiej ci w zielonym – skomentował spokojnie.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała, mówiąc znów swoim głosem. Harry zauważył, że kiedy mówiła z jej twarzy zniknął wyraz wrodzonej głupoty. – Jednak zielony nie pasował do kolorystyki balu.

– Szkoda – powiedział Draco. – No, przynajmniej jesteś blondynką. Nienawidziłem tych rudych włosów.

– Och, wielkie dzięki – wtrącił Severus z drugiej strony pokoju. – Ostatnim razem to ja wybrałem rudy.

– Dobrze, że dzisiejszej nocy pozwoliłeś _jej_ wybierać – powiedział Draco uśmiechając się i wskazując na Hermionę. – Macie jego terminarz?

Hermiona skinęła głową i westchnęła, jakby nagle złapał ją ból głowy. Zamknęła oczy ze zmęczenia.

– Jego portfel, notes i wszystkie wspomnienia ze spotkania z Audenem Strongiem – odpowiedział Severus w jej imieniu. – Zamieniliśmy je na palącą potrzebę opuszczenia Wielkiej Brytanii jutro z samego rana i ukrycie się w Meksyku na jakieś pół roku.

– Manipulowaliście jego umysłem? – zapytał Remus. Nie było jasne czy z zaskoczeniem czy z podziwem w głosie.

– Nie, Hermiona to zrobiła, kiedy ja usuwałem jego wspomnienia – odpowiedział uprzejmie Severus, podając Hermionie eliksir. – Dlatego teraz ją boli głowa, a ja czuję się świetnie.

– Samolubny drań – wymruczała, odkorkowując fiolkę i wypijając zawartość, nie otwierając oczu. – Jak obleśny był umysł Dougalla. Po prostu obrzydliwy. Bardzo mnie kusiło, aby namówić go do wzięcia umysłowej kąpieli.

– Wierzę, sądząc z tego jak on i większość mężczyzn na sali patrzyła na ciebie, że zrobiłby co tylko byś chciała, moja droga. – powiedział Dumbledore słabym głosem i usiadł na fotelu przy kominku. – Muszę wyznać, że nie do końca spodziewałem się wydarzeń dzisiejszego wieczoru.

– Ja również – zgodził się cicho Remus.

– Ale dlaczego? – zapytała Hermiona i znów otworzyła oczy. – Przecież byliście tutaj, kiedy to planowaliśmy.

Spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy, a ten poczuł jak zaczyna się rumienić, chyba po raz setny tego wieczora. Nagle Hermiona roześmiała się.

– Och, nie mówcie mi, że spodziewaliście się, że wpadnę tam jako ja, w słodkiej różowej sukieneczce i grzecznych, wygodnych pantofelkach? – zachichotała, a Harry, który spodziewał się dokładnie tego, dopóki nie stanęła przed nim w tej cudownej sukni, poczuł jak czerwienieją mu policzki.

– Mówiłem wam, że była najpiękniejszą kobietą na balu śmierciożerców – zauważył uprzejmie Draco. – A wierzcie mi, śmierciożercy wiedzą jak się ubierać.

– Faktycznie, wiemy – zgodziła się chętnie Hermiona, i znów roześmiała widząc wyraźny dyskomfort Harry'ego.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Od tłumaczki: Tytuł jest nawiązaniem do wiersza George'a Gordona Byrona "Idzie w Piękności" ("She walks in Beauty").


	56. Tańczyć z najlepszymi

**Tańczyć z najlepszymi**

W to czwartkowe popołudnie powietrze było spokojne, wypełnione słodkim aromatem kwiatów i wody, wyraźnie świadczące o nadchodzącym lecie. Był maj, wyjątkowo ciepły i słoneczny jak na północną Szkocję. Uczniowie spędzali swój czas wolny na dworze, spacerując wzdłuż jeziora lub odpoczywając w cieniu wielkich, stuletnich drzew Hogwartu.

Delikatna bryza powiewała wzdłuż jeziora, niosąc rozmowy i śmiech w górę, aż do otwartego okna wysokiej wieży, której nikomu nie udało się połączyć z zamieszkałą częścią zamku. Podążyła leniwie przez idealnie wyposażone laboratorium i rozwiała włosy młodej kobiety zwiniętej w kłębek w fotelu, stojącym w rogu pokoju.

Gdy Hermiona poczuła podmuch na twarzy, podniosła głowę i głęboko wciągnęła powietrze. Spojrzała na Severusa, pracującego ciężko nad jednym z jego eksperymentalnych eliksirów, i uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

Przeniesienie swojej pracy do laboratorium było dobrym pomysłem. W ten sposób mogła przejrzeć teksty o oklumencji, których planowała użyć w czasie lekcji Harry'ego i Rona, i jednocześnie raz za razem rzucać ukradkowe spojrzenia na Severusa.

W czarnych spodniach i białej koszuli wyglądał dużo bardziej ludzko. Choć nie potrzebowała kolejnych dowodów na to że jest człowiekiem, sposób w jaki zatracał się w pracy był po prostu uroczy.

Przez chwilę poważnie rozważała odwrócenie jego uwagi od pracy i sprowadzenie go niżej, do ich sypialni, potem jednak z żalem przypomniała sobie, że eliksiry, w przeciwieństwie do podręczników, źle reagują na porzucenie. Przymus zakończenia pracy przede wszystkim był głęboko zakorzeniony w osobowości każdego mistrza eliksirów i przewyższał wszystkie inne potrzeby.

Nie chciała żeby stał się niechlujny w pracy, jednak dziwnie było przyglądać się jak jest tak zaabsorbowany czymś co nie jest nią. _Pewnie zapomniał że tu jestem z chwilą w której rozpalił ogień pod kociołkiem_, pomyślała rozbawiona i przez chwilę zastanowiła się, czy to normalne nazywać takie zachowanie u mężczyzny słodkim.

Pewnie nie, stwierdziła, ale kogo to obchodzi?

– Z tobą wszystko wydaje się być takie proste – powiedział nagle, pokazując że się myliła.

– Co? – zapytała nieobecnym głosem, chyba zbyt skupiona na jego kształtnym tyle.

– Wszystko. Szpiegowanie. Przekonanie Voldemorta że nasze plany są najlepsze. Planowanie takich sytuacji jak tamten bal.

Prychnęła. – Czy to nie ty powiedziałeś mi, że nigdy w pełni nie informowałeś Dumbledore'a? Połowa z nich wierzyła że jesteś śmierciożercą aż do mojego piątego roku.

– Ale nigdy nie wiedzieli co robię – zaprotestował, nadal stojąc do niej tyłem, siekając i ucierając składniki. – Od Albusa otrzymywali jedynie wyselekcjonowane fragmenty informacji, bez żadnego odniesienia do mnie. Jednak wiedzą o twojej pracy więcej niż przez te wszystkie lata dowiedzieli się o mojej. A ty nadal stwarzasz wrażenie jakby to wcale nie było trudne.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza. – Po co mieliby się martwić? Harry denerwuje się za każdym razem, kiedy wie, że mam spotkanie, i ledwie jestem w stanie powstrzymać Dracona przed krążeniem wokół mnie. Dlaczego miałabym im mówić ile rzeczy może pójść źle w moim planie?

– Wtedy byliby bardziej ostrożni co do tego na jakie niebezpieczeństwo cię narażają.

W końcu odwrócił się do niej, najwyraźniej skończywszy aktywną część eliksiru. Z chwilą w której na nią spojrzał, wiedziała że nie jest to jedynie filozoficzna dyskusja. Martwił się, a to martwiło ją.

– Ale ja dokładnie tego chcę uniknąć – zaprotestowała. – Wyobraź sobie Zakon dyskutujący każdy mój ruch. Nigdy byśmy nic nie zrobili! Byliby tacy jak ty na początku!

Widziała jak oczy mu ciemnieją i zamyka się w sobie, wiedziała, że nie powinna tego przypominać. Jednak zamiast starać się przeprosić, przesłała mu falę swojej miłości i podziwu.

_Wiesz jak nasze partnerstwo jest dla mnie cenne_, wyszeptała w jego umyśle i zobaczyła, oraz wyczuła, jak się rozluźnia.

– Po co mówić im, że zaplanowanie operacji Dougalla zajęło nam całe trzy dni? – spróbowała znowu. – Spięliby się tylko i uniemożliwili nam gładkie rozegranie całej akcji. Jednak kiedy nic im nie powiedzieliśmy, byli zachwyceni i pozwolili nam działać. Wszyscy są zadowoleni.

– Tak długo jak nasze plany dają zadowalające rezultaty – zaoponował cicho. Zmarszczyła czoło, widząc do czego zmierza.

– Co masz na myśli, Severusie?

– Pokazujesz im, że potrafisz kontrolować Czarnego Pana, że potrafisz ograć go tak samo jak Zakon – odpowiedział, potem westchnął i chwycił się za podstawę nosa. – Wiem, że bardzo chcesz, aby nie wchodzili ci w paradę, i że ta iluzja w tym pomaga.

– Jednak fakty są takie, że Voldemort to niebezpieczny szaleniec, i pozostanie takim, niezależnie od tego jakie zdobędziesz wpływy. Żadna dobra wola, żadne osiągnięcie nie uratuje ci skóry, kiedy nagle postanowi się ciebie pozbyć, tak jak to robił z innymi przez tyle lat. Nawet jako członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu, nawet jako sam Lucjusz Malfoy, nigdy nie możesz być pewna co się stanie, kiedy jesteś z Voldemortem w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jako żeńska szlama i przyjaciółka Pottera, twoje życie wisi na włosku za każdym razem, kiedy znajdujesz się w jego obecności.

– Wiem o tym Severusie – powiedziała spokojnie. – Widziałam śmierciożerców zabijanych impulsywnie, pod wpływem chwili, tak samo jak ty.

– Wiem, że ty o tym wiesz – odpowiedział. – Ale oni nie mają o tym pojęcia. Ich wiedza o Czarnym Panie ogranicza się do: On jest zły. My staramy się go zabić. Jeżeli powiesz im, że kontrolujesz jego nastrój, uwierzą ci. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego starasz się stworzyć tą iluzję.

Prychnęła. – Nie staram się niczego stworzyć. Chcę jedynie pracować w spokoju.

Była zbyt dużą profesjonalistką aby nie spojrzeć mu w oczy, czy wyrazić poczucie winy w jakiś inny sposób. Jednak wiedziała, ze sposobu w jaki odwrócił się w stronę swojego eliksiru, że nie uznał jej odpowiedzi. Nie była zaskoczona. To nie byłby Severus, jeżeli uwierzyłby jej bazując jedynie na wyrazie jej twarzy.

– Poza tym – dodała, starając się sprowadzić rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze wody. – Nawet jeżeli powiedziałabym im o niebezpieczeństwie, czy o tym co muszę robić, aby wzmocnić moją pozycję, nie byliby w stanie sobie tego uświadomić. Spójrz jak Harry zareagował na balu. Teoretycznie, musiał wiedzieć jak dobrze potrafię grać. Nadal jednak zachowywał się tak, jakby nigdy nie oczekiwał, że mogę się stać kimś takim jak "Marta Harritt".

Severus zamruczał zgadzając się. – Och ludzki umysł, – zaintonował. – Jakaż to kapryśna rzecz.

Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie martw się o mnie, Severusie –powiedziała łagodnie. – Jestem kotem, wiesz. Mamy dziewięć żyć.

Skinął głową w zamyśleniu, jakby była to teoria warta rozważenia. Potem uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią czarnymi, płonącymi oczami tak intensywnie, że czuła dzikie bicie serca aż w gardle.

– Wiem, Hermiono. Tylko że, czasami, staram się wyobrazić sobie moje życie bez ciebie, życie które wiodłem rok temu, czy nawet dziesięć lat wcześniej – uśmiechnął się, jednak wyszedł z tego raczej grymas, bezradna próba rozluźnienia atmosfery.

– I stwierdzam, że pomimo całej mojej ślizgońskiej chytrości i bujnej wyobraźni, nie jestem w stanie nawet myśleć o tym życiu bez ciebie. Ono po prostu już nie istnieje. Wszystko co do mnie należy, co mnie określa, jest zakorzenione w tobie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Sobotni obiad mijał dość leniwie, a większość siedmioroczniaków była nieobecna. Slytherin, jak każdy dom Hogwartu, miał swój udział w znalezieniu kuchni i ułatwieniu skrzatom domowym przechowywania tak dużej ilości słodkich wypieków. W tak piękny i ciepły dzień jak ten, większość uczniów jadła na zewnątrz, starając się jak najbardziej wykorzystać krótkie szkockie lato.

Jednak dzisiaj Draco wybrał stół ślizgonów.

Wraz ze zniknięciem Teodora Notta - jego nagłe zniknięcie ze szkoły wyjaśniono śmiercią w rodzinie, jednak wszyscy których rodzice byli śmierciożercami oczywiście znali prawdę - przywództwo w Slytherinie, a przynajmniej jego części sympatyzującej z Voldemortem, znów należało do Dracona.

Plotki o jego oczekiwanym wstąpieniu w szeregi śmierciożerców, a także o jego stażu u nowej mistrzyni eliksirów dotarły już teraz do wszystkich. Widział jak podejście innych uczniów do niego zmienia się z typowo ślizgońską ostrożną powolnością.

Nie żeby obchodziły go opinie innych, mało subtelne oferty Pansy Parkinson, czy sposób w jaki Goyle i Crabbe na powrót podjęli swoje "obowiązki ochroniarzy". To raczej były szczegóły, to że znów był przez nich obserwowany, to że jego nieobecność w Pokoju Wspólnym była dostrzegana.

Jednak długa rozmowa z Severusem przekonała go że jego dom i tak szukał przywódcy pośród swoich uczniów. Lepiej żeby wybrali jego niż Parkinson czy Dewwooda z szóstego roku. Każdy ślizgon, który mu się zwierzył był jedną niepewnością, jednym niesprawdzonym źródłem w Hogwarcie mniej.

Zaczął więc znów spędzać więcej czasu w Pokoju Wspólnym i przy stole Slytherinu. Rezultat zaskoczył go. Z jednej strony cieszył się graniem w gierki, co było drugą naturą większości ślizgonów.

Hermiona była ekspertem we wszystkim związanym z władzą i intrygami, a nawet Harry'emu zaczęło to nieźle wychodzić, jednak używali tych umiejętności jedynie w zewnętrznych kontaktach.

Cieszył go ten otwarty, ciepły i pełen zaufania sposób komunikacji, tak samo jak cieszyli się ze sposobu w jaki Severus zarządzał Zakonem, jednak brakowało temu napięcia, do którego był przyzwyczajony od niemowlęctwa.

Taniec słów, ostrych niczym ostrze i elegancki jak kolibry w locie, ciągłe poszukiwanie ukrytych znaczeń i subtelnych gróźb, stale zmienna struktura władzy i płynna hierarchia ślizgonów pasowały do jego charakteru. Cieszył go powrót do tej groty węży, nawet jeżeli to była tylko gra.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, która sprawiała że obiady przy stole ślizgonów były znośne - mógł ze swojego miejsca z łatwością przyglądać się Harry'emu, Hermionie i ich przyjaciołom, a jego odwieczna rywalizacja z gryfonami dawała mu do tego idealną wymówkę.

Potrzebował jedynie jednego czy dwóch poniżających komentarzy raz na jakiś czas, które teraz właściwie automatycznie ześlizgiwały się z jego ust, a jego współmieszkańcy uważali dokładną obserwację przeciwnego stołu za całkowicie usprawiedliwioną.

W ten sposób mógł szukać potknięć w publicznym zachowaniu Harry'ego i później wskazywać mu je, a raczej nabijać się bezlitośnie z tych kliku błędów które obecnie zdarzało mu się popełniać. Czasami zastanawiał się jakby to było spędzać swój czas z ludźmi tak otwartymi i prostymi jak gryfoni. Miło, stwierdził, ale również przeraźliwie nudno.

– Kiedy zajmę moje stanowisko stażysty, oczywiście oczekuję że będę zapraszany na rady nauczycielskie – wycedził teraz, dostrzegając pełne podziwu spojrzenie Pansy i zmuszając się, aby nie przewrócić oczami z irytacją. No naprawdę. Ta dziewczyna była zbyt głupia by być ślizgonką. Szkoda, że brakowało jej cech, dzięki którym trafiłaby do innego domu.

Czasami brakowało mu Notta. _On_ przynajmniej wiedział jak grać w tą grę z fantazją. Dopóki nie spotkał na swojej drodze Hermiony. Ta myśl zazwyczaj go otrzeźwiała i usuwała z jego umysłu całą nostalgię.

– Spójrzcie tylko na Pottera – syknęła Pansy. Krytykowanie innych było jej ulubioną rozrywką i oczywiście większość jej uwag dotyczyła stołu gryfonów. – Znowu obgryza paznokcie. Ten chłopak jest po prostu obrzydliwy! I pomyśleć że obwołali go bohaterem!

– Bohater niewyrafinowanych – skomentował Draco patrząc przeciągle na Harry'ego, co wywołało śmiech wszystkich uczniów zebranych wokół ich stołu.

Był zdenerwowany, Draco wiedział to z ich spotkania poprzedniej nocy. Tego wieczoru razem z Weasleyem będą mieli pierwszą lekcję oklumencji. Choć obecnie Harry czuł się dużo bezpieczniej w otoczeniu Severusa, wspomnienia z ich lekcji na piątym roku z łatwością zmieniały go w kłębek nerwów.

Jednak projekcja tej nerwowości na zewnątrz i podkręcenie tego kilkoma nienawistnymi spojrzeniami w stronę pustego krzesła dyrektora, wyszła mu całkiem nieźle. Draco westchnął i potrząsnął głową, jakby gryfoński idiotyzm przyprawiał go o wielki ból. Nie będzie miał powodu aby jutro nabijać się z Harry'ego.

Chyba że... rozchmurzył się i dodał kolejny poniżający komentarz o gryfonach, akurat ten, który wymyślił Harry. Być może on i łasica zrobią z siebie dzisiaj idiotów, a Hermiona będzie na tyle miła aby mu o tym powiedzieć.

To da mu w końcu szansę na odegranie się za dokuczanie mu z powodu tej sprawy z panią Weasley, które trwało już dobre kilka tygodni. Czy to naprawdę była jego wina, że ta kobieta zdecydowała się wydziergać mu w prezencie urodzinowym wełniane okropieństwo z dużą literą D na piersiach?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

– Gotowy brachu? – zapytał Harry, kiedy stali przed gobelinem łączącym Kwaterę Główną z pokojami Severusa. Ron skinął głową, choć wyglądało to raczej na skinięcie które bardzo chciało być zaprzeczeniem.

Prawda, Hermiona _obiecała_ że weźmie udział przynajmniej w ich pierwszej lekcji, ale obecnie nigdy nie można byłoby być do końca pewnym gdzie będzie po zajęciach. Mogła omawiać strategię z Moodym i Dumbledorem, być na spotkaniu śmierciożerców, albo pracować nad jednym z jej i Severusa projektów.

Nie mówiąc już o całej masie innych rzeczy, o których nigdy nie słyszał, a podejrzewał że była w nie zaangażowana.

Jednak kiedy wykonał przed gobelinem gest odpowiedni do pukania do drzwi, materiał rozjarzył się na złoto i kilka chwil później po drugiej stronie pojawiła się Hermiona, uśmiechając się do nich zachęcająco.

– Severus będzie za chwilę – powiedziała. – Chcecie coś do picia?

– Ognistą Whisky? – zapytał Harry z nadzieją, a Hermiona roześmiała się.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedziała. – Do tego musicie myśleć tak szybko i jasno jak tylko potraficie. Radziłabym poczekać z Ognistą do końca lekcji.

Machnęła dłonią i na stoliku obok dwóch kanap pojawił się dzbanek herbaty, cztery filiżanki i mlecznik. Kiedy używała bezróżdżkowej magii wyglądało to tak zwyczajnie, pomyślał zirytowany Harry, podchodząc do kanapy i ciągnąc za sobą niechętnego Rona. Jednak kiedy on tego spróbował, nic się nie stało. Przez godziny. _Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata powinien umieć zrobić coś takiego,_ pomyślał kwaśno.

– Odpręż się Ron – powiedziała, podając rudemu filiżankę. – Oklumencja nie boli, zazwyczaj. Teraz, chcę żebyście przenieśli do myślodsiewni myśli, których nie chcecie abyśmy z Severusem zobaczyli – wskazała na biurko przy oknie na którym stała kamienna misa. – W ten sposób nie będziecie musieli się aż tak bardzo martwić tą lekcją.

– Chyba będę musiał opróżnić całą głowę – wymruczał Harry, oczekując że Ron się z nim zgodzi. Ten jednak gapił się na myślodsiewnię z przerażoną, bladą twarzą i opuszczonymi ramionami.

Oczywiście. To był pierwszy raz kiedy Ron wszedł do kwater Severusa odkąd dowiedział się o jego związku z Hermioną, a myślodsiewnia przypomniała mu o jeszcze gorszym wydarzeniu. Konfrontacja z własną głupotą i zdradą nigdy nie była łatwa, jednak biorąc pod uwagę że za kilka minut mieli otworzyć swoje głowy przed Hermioną i Severusem, musiała to być naprawdę przerażająca rzecz.

W obliczu całkowitej rozpaczy swojego przyjaciela, zmartwienia Harry'ego wydawały się dość małe, więc wstał i powoli podszedł do misy, znów ciągnąc za sobą Rona. Hermiona zademonstrowała im jak usunąć myśli, potem kiedy skończył, stworzyła barierę w srebrnym płynie, prawdopodobnie by zapobiec połączeniu się ich wspomnień.

Harry czuł się dziwnie lekko bez tych wszystkich obrazów. Zastanowił się jakby to było spędzać tak swoje dni, bez myśli o Cedryku czy Syriuszu oraz swoich własnych błędach, stwierdził jednak że nie było to warte rozważenia. W ten sposób zniknęłoby wiele z tych rzeczy, które go określały.

– Nadchodzi Severus –powiedziała Hermiona. Harry obrócił się szybko oczekując, że mistrz szpiegów zejdzie ze schodów, czy przejdzie przez drzwi. Jednak zamiast tego nie stało się nic, dopiero po chwili gobelin zalśnił na złoto.

Spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę, która jedynie uśmiechnęła się, całkowicie ignorując jego pytanie. Była w tym ostatnio bardzo dobra, stwierdził.

Severus wszedł do pokoju pewnym krokiem, a za nim powiewały jego szaty. Skinął w stronę Harry'ego i Rona i spojrzał krótko na Hermionę, jednak Potter zauważył że nie uśmiechnął się do niej ani jej nie dotknął. Ze sposobu w jaki zachowywali się wobec siebie, nikt nie mógłby powiedzieć że cokolwiek ich łączy.

Choć rozumiał że zmiana ich zachowania wynikała z obecności Rona i chęci uniknięcie prowokacji czy ujawnienia jakichś słabości, stwierdził że brakuje mu zwykłej spokojnej i dowcipnej atmosfery, którą Severus i Hermiona zdawali się obecnie roztaczać przez samo bycie razem w jednym pomieszczeniu.

– Najlepiej zacznijmy już lekcję – ogłosiła Hermiona. – I tak mamy mało czasu.

Harry skinął głową, akceptując jej decyzję, mimo to czując ukłucie rozczarowania. Nie będzie więc luźnych rozmów przy herbacie czy prezentacji najnowszego projektu Hermiony. Prosto do sedna, Harry'emu bardzo przypominało to przebieg treningów z Zewnętrznym Kręgiem.

– Oklumencja – powiedział Severus wszechwiedzącym tonem, który zazwyczaj stosował jako nauczyciel. – Jest sztuką umysłu tylko częściowo związaną z magią. Działa na wielu poziomach, od podstawowego nadawania struktury i organizowania myśli z pomocą medytacji, przez obronę umysłu przed potencjalnymi atakami, aż do świadomego budowania, przekształcania i modelowania umysłu.

Umilkł, spojrzał na Harry'ego jakby czekając na pytania i rzucił gniewne spojrzenia na Rona, który jak zwykle w jego obecności, uchylił się przed jego wzrokiem.

– Wy – kontynuował, kiedy nie padło żadne pytanie. – Oczywiście nigdy nie osiągnięcie takiego poziomu oklumencji, przynajmniej nie w ciągu tych kliku miesięcy przed Halloween. Naszym zadaniem będzie ufortyfikowanie waszego umysłu nie tylko w jak najefektywniejszy sposób w tym krótkim odstępie czasu, ale również tak aby był on w stanie oprzeć się nawet Czarnemu Panu.

Znów zamilkł, a Harry lekko skinął głową, pokazując że jak na razie wszystko rozumie. W zasadzie, pomyślał, dzięki temu małemu wykładowi dowiedział się więcej o oklumencji niż przez całe doświadczenie z piątego roku. Być może Severus _potrafił być_ przyzwoitym nauczycielem, jeżeli tego chciał.

Potem przypomniał sobie, że Hermiona osiągnęła mistrzowski poziom oklumencji posługując się tamtym nauczaniem Severusa, a raczej zawodnymi wspomnieniami Harry'ego z tego wydarzenia. Musiał przyznać że może on, również, stał się lepszym uczniem.

– Jako że "oczyszczanie umysłu" nie wypadło zbyt dobrze ostatnim razem – kontynuowała Hermiona, posyłając Severusowi i Harry'emu ironiczny uśmieszek. – Rozwinęliśmy inną formę ćwiczeń, które powinny wam pomóc. Proszę, zajmijcie wygodną pozycję.

Ron wydawał się być zaskoczony tym nagłym poleceniem, gdyż rozejrzał się wokół siebie z powątpiewaniem, jakby trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić jakąkolwiek "wygodną" pozycję w pobliżu mistrza szpiegów.

Po chwili wahania Harry zrzucił trampki i usiadł po turecku na kanapie, opierając plecy o dużą czerwoną jedwabną poduszkę.

– Gotowy – powiedział po kilku sekundach testowania swojej pozycji i będąc z niej zadowolonym. Chwilę później Ron mu zawtórował.

– Dobrze – kontynuowała radośnie Hermiona. – Chcę abyście teraz zamknęli oczy. Nie starajcie się unikać myśli, lecz raczej skupcie się na uświadomieniu sobie o czym myślicie. Postarajcie się znaleźć w swoich skojarzeniach struktury i wzory, i spróbujcie jak najlepiej zwizualizować swoje myśli. W skrócie: chcemy abyście zrozumieli _jak_ myślicie. To powinno dać wam lepszą podstawę do zatrzymania tego procesu.

Zewnętrznie Harry znów skinął głową, zamknął oczy, a jego twarz stała się uosobieniem spokoju. Wewnętrznie jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Zwizualizować swoje myśli? Nadać strukturę swoim skojarzeniom? O czym ona do cholery mówiła?

Bardzo się starał, naprawdę, jednak nawet uważanie na własny tok myślowy było dla niego zbyt trudne. Sposób w jaki to widział, wysiłek który wkładał w obserwację swoich myśli jedynie tworzył nowe, które należało zaobserwować, co powodowało powstanie kolejnych skojarzeń, które również domagały się obserwacji, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Naprawdę.

Udało mu się usiedzieć spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami przez czas który wydawał mu się wiecznością. Jednak kiedy znów je otworzył okazało się, że minęło zaledwie pięć minut. Hermiona siedziała na przeciwko niego i przyglądała mu się z rozbawieniem w oczach. Severus natomiast siedział po jego lewej i miażdżył wzrokiem Rona, który najwyraźniej poddał się trochę wcześniej.

– Przykro mi – przeprosił Harry, czując narastający rumieniec. Nienawidził faktu, że nie potrafił kontrolować koloru swojej twarzy, niezależnie od tego, co próbował na nim Draco. – Ja nie wiem _jak_ coś zwizualizować. Nigdy tego wcześniej nie próbowałem. Być może gdybyś dała mi jakiś przykład...

Hermiona westchnęła i odwróciła się do Severusa. Z ich twarzy zniknął jakikolwiek wyraz, charakterystyczny znak ich umysłowych rozmów. Po mniej niż minucie Severus skinął głową, a Hermiona znów skupiła się na swoich rówieśnikach.

– Myślimy, że poradzicie sobie lepiej jeżeli pokażę wam to od środka – powiedziała im. Pokaz tego bezgłośnego i niesamowicie szybkiego środka komunikacji na nowo rozbudził w Harrym ochotę poznania oklumencji.

– Jakiego środka? – zapytał Ron z wahaniem.

– Środka mojego umysłu – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Dajcie mi tylko chwilę na posprzątanie. Kiedy skończyła mówić, jej twarz znów rozluźniła się całkowicie, a jej oczy powoli się zamknęły, jakby samoistnie.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Severusa.

Wzruszył ramionami. – To najprostszy sposób pokazania wam jak działa wizualizacja.

– Dokładnie – zgodziła się Hermiona, otwierając oczy. – Harry, Ron, teraz wciągnę was do mojego umysłu. Jest to trochę podobne do wspólnej aportacji, więc przygotujcie się.

Kolejną rzeczą, której Hermiona nauczyła się od ślizgonów, pomyślał skołowany Harry kiedy jego świat stał się nagle szalonym wirem kolorów i struktur, była sztuka niedomówień. To było _okropne_. Nie mógł przestać wyobrażać sobie, jak wymiotuje w umyśle Hermiony. To byłoby najbardziej zawstydzające wyobrażenia w całym jego życiu.

Uczucie oślepiająco szybkiego ruchu, kierowanego przez niezależną od niego siłę było obezwładniające, choć jakoś jednocześnie miał świadomość spokojnego siedzenia obok Rona na kanapie.

Potem, nagle, stanął nieruchomo w półmroku. Powoli obrócił się, starając się określić swoje położenie ale widział jedynie bezkresną szarą płaszczyznę.

Z okrzykiem zaskoczenia Ron znalazł się obok niego, a chwilę później pojawiła się przed nimi Hermiona.

– Witajcie w moim umyśle – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Na tej szarej pustyni? – zapytał lekko sceptycznie Harry. – Naprawdę, nie tego się spodziewałem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Dlatego właśnie tu jesteście – odpowiedziała. To miejsce to nie tylko przedsionek do mojego umysłu, ale również pierwszy poziom jego obrony. Tak mniej więcej wygląda umysł oczyszczony z wszelkich myśli. Zazwyczaj na początku stan "bezmyślności" można osiągnąć jedynie na chwilę, jednak im więcej się ćwiczy, tym dłużej można go utrzymać. Taka nieokreślona płaszczyzna bardzo utrudnia orientację - nie możesz być nawet pewny góry i dołu. Jeżeli zaprezentujesz osobie która penetruje twój umysł taki przedsionek, znalezienie tego, czego szuka, zajmie jej trochę czasu.

Skinęła głową, jakby zadowolona z pierwszej części swojej demonstracji. Potem poruszyła kciukiem i palcem wskazującym w dziwnym geście, jakby chciała rozsunąć zasłony. Nagle szarość podzieliła się na pół, odsłaniając to co leżało pod - a może nad ?- jej gładką skórką.

– To my w Wielkiej Sali – krzyknął Ron, zaskoczony żywymi obrazami, które nagle ich otoczyły. – A tam jest nasza pierwsza lekcja zaklęć!

– To jest drugi poziom obrony –wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Gruba warstwa wspomnień, prawdziwych lub wymyślonych, które starają się przekazać obraz konkretnej postaci lub stan umysłu. W tej chwili jest ustawiona na rolę "grzecznej uczennicy".

Znów się uśmiechnęła. – Zestaw wspomnień może być dowolnie zmieniany, a jeżeli są dobrze skonstruowane i wymieszane, ten poziom oszuka większość legilimentów, szczególnie jeżeli nie oczekują, że jesteś wytrenowany. Nawet Severus się na to nabrał.

Twarde linie wokół jej ust postarzyły jej twarz na sekundę. Harry stwierdził, że to raczej nie te niewinne wspomnienia widział Severus, ale wiedział dobrze aby jej o to nie pytać.

– Chodźmy na trzeci poziom – kontynuowała, po tym jak obejrzeli taniec wspomnień z siedmiu lat wspólnie spędzonych w szkole. – Prawdopodobnie nie osiągniecie tego poziomu przed Halloween, jednak zobaczenie innych elementów fortyfikacji i tak może wam pomóc.

W szybkiej serii powolnego spadania, a raczej po tym co przekazywał Harry'emu jego zdecydowanie przytłoczony zmysł orientacji, Hermiona zaprezentowała im pięć kolejnych poziomów obrony, jeden wydawał się być złożony z ognia, następny z lodu, a trzeci zdawał się poruszać niczym mroczne cienie, które wydały się Harry'emu dziwnie groźne. Na poziomie czwartym i piątym napotkali olbrzymie stalowe drzwi, bez najmniejszej nawet szpary. Kiedy Hermiona rozsunęła je gestem dłoni, Harry dostrzegł że są dużo grubsze niż zewnętrzne mury Hogwartu.

– A to – Hermiona wskazała na to, co znajdowało się za stalowymi drzwiami. – Jest mój prawdziwy umysł, można powiedzieć że samo jego sedno.

Ostrożnie stawiając stopy, nadal nie całkowicie ufając temu dziwnemu miejscu, Harry przesunął się naprzód i westchnął z zaskoczenia. Nie był pewien, czego się spodziewać po umyśle legilimenta, ale z pewnością nie tego.

Nie labiryntu z trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Stali na wzgórzu, porośniętym tak jedwabistą i miękką trawą, że w dotyku przypominała futro. Przed nimi, aż po horyzont rozciągały się zielone krzewy, poskręcane i miejscami formowane, tworzące ścieżki, które powoli pulsowały delikatnym złotym światłem. Harry dostrzegał pomiędzy liśćmi białe i szare zarysy, które jak zgadywał były budynkami, oraz ruch, prawdopodobnie żywych stworzeń. Wolał nie myśleć jakich istot użyłaby Hermiona do ochrony swojego umysłu.

– Czyli tak wygląda twój umysł? – zapytał Ron z podziwem w głosie, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wyraźnie podobała się jej ta zamiana w nauczyciela, pomyślał Harry.

– Nie, w ten sposób _wyobrażam sobie_ mój umysł – poprawiła go. – Są to dwie różne rzeczy i jeden z najważniejszych punktów w sztuce umysłu. Twój umysł nigdy nie jest tym, czym myślisz że jest. Jednak w tym samym czasie jest absolutnie _wszystkim_ czym chcesz aby się stał.

– Czyli stworzyłaś swój umysł na kształt labiryntu? – zapytał Ron, nie wierząc że mogąc wybrać wszystko na świecie, Hermiona zdecydowała że to właśnie krzaki będą przedstawiać jej myśli.

– Zielony labirynt jest cholernie ciężki do pokonania – skomentował Harry, przypominając sobie własne doświadczenia. – Nie sądzę, żeby Hermiona umieściła tu rzeczy tak niewinne jak sklątki tylnowybuchowe.

Hermiona skinęła głową. – Labirynt jest częścią mojego systemu obronnego. Moje myśli, wspomnienia i wiedza zawarte są w tamtym, ledwie widocznym budynku. Przyjrzyjcie się.

Ponownie dzięki dziwnemu gestowi jej palców znów byli w ruchu, jednak tym razem tylko na chwilę. Kiedy Harry stanął pewnie na nogach, stwierdził że znajduje się przed dużą posiadłością, a raczej pałacem, mniejszym od Hogwartu, ozdobionym z gracją i elegancją, wyglądającym na bardzo kobiecy w wystawny sposób.

– Ekstra – wyszeptał Harry, nie znajdując innego słowa, które lepiej oddałoby jego wrażenia.

– Valencay, zamek we Francji – powiedziała Hermiona. – Lub raczej moja umysłowa reprodukcja. To pałac pamięci, który zbudowałam przez ostatni rok. Wejdźmy.

Podeszła do olbrzymich podwójnych drzwi i otworzyła je machnięciem palca wskazującego. Powoli, spoglądając z podziwem, Ron i Harry poszli za nią do sali wejściowej.

Była to biblioteka.

A raczej, była to _Biblioteka_, miejsce które jedynie prawdziwy miłośnik książek, jak Hermiona, mógł sobie wyobrazić. Miejsce niemożliwe do zbudowania, chyba że jako zamek w umyśle, gdzie nie obowiązywały prawa natury.

Pokój był olbrzymi, dużo większy niż cały budynek z zewnątrz, a Harry widział jeszcze wiele drzwi prowadzących z tego do innych pomieszczeń, prawdopodobnie równie ogromnych.

I wszędzie były książki. Miliony półek, od podłogi aż po szczyt wysokiego sufitu. Harry nie widział drabin czy galerii, które pomagały by ich dosięgnąć, ale domyślił się, że te rzeczy nie były tu potrzebne. Stosy książek różnych rozmiarów leżały na podłodze i wokół biurek, niektóre leżały otwarte na fotelach czy pulpitach. Musiało tu być z dziesięć razy tyle tomów co w bibliotece Hogwartu, a to był tylko jeden pokój!

– Jak widzicie, zdecydowałam się zwizualizować moje myśli, wspomnienia i fakty w formie książek – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Niezbyt to zaskakujące. Kilka wydarzeń i emocji jest przedstawiona w formie obrazów lub rzeźb – wskazała na dzieła sztuki rozmieszczone w całym pokoju, których Harry nawet nie zauważył przytłoczony ilością książek. – Ale to są wyjątki.

– Pałac ten składa się z różnych pomieszczeń. Każde z nich odnosi się do konkretnego obszaru wiedzy, części mojego życia lub wspomnień. W tym pokoju zgromadzona jest ogólna wiedza z której często korzystam i do której muszę mieć szybki dostęp. Im mniej wspomnienie musi być odtwarzane, im mniej informacja jest potrzebna, tym dalej stąd jest położona. Jest również piwnica, w której schowane są najniebezpieczniejsze rzeczy.

Poczekała chwilę, jakby oczekując pytań od swoich dwóch gości, którzy nadal stali pośrodku pokoju gapiąc się na tysiące, nie, miliony książek wokół nich.

– Stosy książek na podłodze reprezentują projekty nad którymi obecnie pracuję, a otwarte książki są rzeczami, z których właśnie korzystam, jak moje umiejętności oklumencji, które były niezbędne aby was tu sprowadzić. Podczas gdy książki pozostają takie same, przestrzeń wokół nich zmienia się zgodnie z zewnętrznymi okolicznościami. W ten sposób lubię mój umysł najbardziej, jednak kiedy jestem w roli niewinnej uczennicy...

Na chwilę świat wokół nich rozmazał się, aby zaraz się wyostrzyć, jednak tym razem zobaczyli różowe ściany i błękitny sufit. Harry spojrzał w dół na podłogę i zobaczył ilustracje, które przypominały mu te z filmu o Kopciuszku, który widział jako dziecko.

– A kiedy pracuję poza szkołą... – znów rzeczywistość rozmazała się, a budynek wokół nich zmienił się w zimną strukturę ze szkła i stali, w pomieszczeniu dominowały szarości i czerwienie. – Mój pałac umysłu adaptuje się do sytuacji. W różnych trybach niektóre pokoje znikają w podziemiach. Jedyną niezmienną rzeczą jest zawartość tego, głównego pomieszczenia. To i moja klapa w podłodze.

Hermiona wskazała na podłogę, która na powrót należała do francuskiego zamku. Zobaczyli przed sobą ledwie widoczny zarys klapy. – Moja ostatnia droga ucieczki, jeżeli jakiś atak kiedykolwiek miałby mnie pokonać.

Zamilkła na chwilę, a Harry, przyglądając się jej twarzy skąpanej w złotym świetle jej sztucznego nieba, zastanawiał się o czym myślała, czy zastanawiała się kiedy ten atak nadejdzie, i jak będzie w stanie go przetrwać.

– Teraz, jeżeli chcecie zorganizować swoje umysły w sposób niezbędny do waszego treningu legilimencji – kontynuowała, a wszelkie oznaki zamyślenia zastąpiła poza nauczyciela. – Pierwszą rzeczą jaką musicie zrobić to nauczyć się wizualizować własne myśli i sposób w jaki powstają. Pomocne może być wybranie miejsca w którym je umieścicie, tak jak ja wybrałam Valencay, lub wyobrażenie sobie ich jako serii obrazów. Przygotowałam dla was trochę materiałów teoretycznych i kiedy je przeczytacie, będziecie w stanie osiągnąć ten punkt w medytacji...

Harry wywrócił oczami, widząc szeroki uśmiech pojawiający się na twarzy Rona. _Cała jego wyobraźnia_, pomyślał. _Będę bardzo zdziwiony jeżeli jego umysł za jakiś czas nie będzie przypominał boiska do Quidditcha, a wspomnienia nie będą przerzucane przez kółka aby spaść i zgnić na ziemi._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Od autorki: Valencay to zamek we Francji. Należał do Charlesa Maurice'a de Talleyranda Perigorda, który był genialnym politykiem i dyplomatą przed, w czasie oraz po Rewolucji Francuskiej. Jednym z niewielu, którzy przetrwali tamten czas z nietkniętym ciałem i pozycją. Być może to nie przypadek, że Hermiona ze wszystkich zamków wybrała właśnie ten?

Pałac pamięci jest mnemotechniką rozwiniętą przez średniowiecznych mnichów. Polega właściwie na tym, co powiedziała Hermiona: Wyobrażasz sobie pokój wewnątrz własnego umysłu, w którym umieszczasz artefakty połączone z konkretnymi wspomnieniami i myślami. Jeżeli jesteś mistrzem w tej technice, pozwala ci to na dowolne ocenianie, przechowywanie i przerabianie myśli oraz wspomnień. Genialne w swej prostocie!


	57. La Belle Dame sans Merci

Od tłumaczki: uwaga rozdział niebetowany.

**La Belle Dame Sans Merci**

Polana, na którą aportował się Severus, znajdowała się pośrodku lasu tak wielkiego i głębokiego jak Zakazany Las Hogwartu. Używając zaklęcia wykrywającego stwierdził że w promieniu kilku mil, z jednym wyjątkiem, nie ma tu żadnej ludzkiej istoty. Przed nim, po drugiej stronie polany, stał dom.

Snape skrzywił się, przyglądając się jego konstrukcji i wyglądowi. Tak jak wiele organizacji, aurorzy zazwyczaj umieszczali swoje kryjówki pośrodku niczego, mając nadzieję że to zminimalizuje ryzyko przypadkowego odkrycia ich lokalizacji.

Oczywiście nikt nie przybyłby tu przez przypadek, jednak jeżeli jakikolwiek czarodziej postawiłby stopę na tej polanie, właściwie automatycznie zacząłby się interesować tą dziwną małą chatką otoczoną silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi i odstraszającymi mugoli.

Schowanie czegoś w lesie i modlenie się, aby nikt tego nie znalazł - Severus inaczej wyobrażał sobie niewidzialność.

Jednak na ten jeden poranek to musiało wystarczyć. W środku było jedynie trzech reprezentantów aurorów, których akta zostały mu wcześniej przekazane, a żadne z jego zaklęć i uroków nie wykryło pułapki czy naruszenia bezpieczeństwa.

Severus machnął różdżką, wysyłając wiadomość do Tonks i Albusa że droga do aportacji wolna, a następnie zdjął z siebie podwójne zaklęcie makijażowe.

Kiedy skończył, usłyszał podwójne pyknięcie aportacji Tonks i dyrektora. Teraz byli w komplecie.

– Cóż za miły mały domek – powiedział wesoło Albus. – Wymarzone miejsce na rozmowę z przyjaciółmi!

Tonks prychnęła. – Przyjaciółmi –powtórzyła sarkastycznie. – Wygląda na to, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałeś się z Johnem Malonem, Albusie.

– Nasz oficer łącznikowy nie wydaje się być twoim ulubionym aurorem, Tonks – skomentował Severus aksamitnym głosem. – Niekompetentny?

– Nie do końca, raczej bezczelny – odpowiedziała cicho. –Nie wiem jak to robi, ale potrafi wkurwić wszystkich w ciągu pierwszych trzech minut spotkania. To naprawdę jest talent.

– Szczęściarz –powiedział Albus. – Zawsze staram się spotykać jak najwięcej utalentowanych ludzi. Stają się bardzo interesującymi znajomymi – spojrzał na Tonks z szaleńczą radością w oczach.

_Cóż za strategia_, pomyślał Severus, mocno starając się nie okazać swojego rozbawienia. Z maksymalnym szaleństwem Albusa, włosami Tonks które zmieniały kolor z żarówiasto czerwonego na zielony oraz jego czarnymi powiewającymi szatami i pobłażliwym wyrazem twarzy musieli tworzyć raczej irytującą grupkę.

Wystarczająco irytującą aby dostać to czego chcieli i trzymać aurorów w gotowości.

– Czy jesteśmy gotowi? – zapytał Albus nadal tonem szalonego szczęściarza. Severus oczekiwał, że w każdej chwili może usłyszeć z jego ust piosenkę Szalonego Kapelusznika.

– Właściwie tak – odpowiedział uprzejmie. – Tonks?

Radośnie skinęła głową. Przez ostatnie dni raz za razem omawiali i powtarzali różne strategie, i teraz wyraźnie czekała na to, co mieli zrobić. – Chodźmy!

Severus posłał jej srogi grymas, na co ona uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko zupełnie niewzruszona. _Hermiona zrujnowała moją reputację_, pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym zastąpił grymas lodowatym uśmiechem. Szeroki uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Tonks i lekko zwolniła kroku. _Może jednak nie całkiem._

Obie grupy wiedziały o swojej obecności, Albus jednak grzecznie zapukał i poczekał aż otworzą się przed nim proste drzwi chatki. W wejściu stał mężczyzna, który od razu wzbudził niechęć Severusa. Szorstkie brązowe włosy nosił krótko ścięte, a niebieskie, wodniste oczy przynosiły mu na myśl Petera Pettigrew. Jego twarz była bardzo czerwona, a gruba szyja i muskularne ramiona sugerowały bliższy związek z małpami niż ze współczesnymi ludźmi.

Z zaskoczeniem Severus stwierdził, patrząc kątem oka na Tonks, której włosy gwałtownie zmieniały kolory, że najwyraźniej podzielała jego niechęć. Czyli musiał to być Malone.

Malone nie spieszył się z powitaniem ich. Przyglądał się powoli ciału Tonks, zawieszając wzrok na jej piersiach, zbyt długo aby było to przypadkowe. Następnie zwrócił się w stronę Severusa, wyraźnie ignorując wszystko poza jego lewym ramieniem, gdzie pod ubraniami widniał Mroczny Znak. Na końcu spojrzał na Albusa, jego jaskrawą szatę oraz długą brodę. Na chwilę na jego twarzy zagościł kpiący uśmiech.

Tonks miała rację, pomyślał Severus, również przyglądając się mężczyźnie krytycznym okiem. Wyraźnie przyjrzał się lekkiemu wybrzuszeniu nad paskiem jego spodni. Najwidoczniej pan Malone poświęcał dużo więcej czasu na ćwiczenie rąk niż innych części ciała.

Malone rzeczywiście był typem, który wkurzał wszystkich w ciągu kilku pierwszych minut. Jednak nie pracował nad swoim talentem, nie przekształcił go w sztukę, w przeciwieństwie do Severusa. Spojrzał w jego wodnisto-niebieskie, pełne gniewu oczy i uniósł kpiąco brew.

– _Auror_ Malone – zapytał, nadając swoim słowom sceptyczny wydźwięk, który pokazywał aż nazbyt dobrze to, że wątpi aby mężczyzna o takiej posturze kwalifikował się na aurora.

Twarz poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej i Malone opuścił podbródek, niczym wściekły byk szykujący się do ataku.

– Tak – raczej warknął niż wypowiedział, wyraźnie spodziewając się poniżającego komentarza. Zamiast tego Severus skinął głową i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Był mistrzem ironicznych uśmieszków, co często powtarzała mu Hermiona. Ten wyraz twarzy nie zawiódł go i tym razem.

Gdyby był sam, ta sytuacja szybko przeszłaby do pojedynku, kończąc negocjacje zanim te się jeszcze rozpoczęły. Jednak nie był sam, i Albus wkroczył dokładnie w momencie, w którym agresja Malone'a mogła przejść w czyn.

– Jestem zachwycony – ogłosił, po czym podszedł i złapał dłoń Malone'a, potrząsając nią radośnie w górę i w dół. – Lubię poznawać ludzi, którzy cenią sobie modę równie mocno co ja. Większość moich kolegów nie przejawia nawet cienia zainteresowania wyrafinowaną sztuką kolorów.

Obrócił się lekko do Severusa z pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem.

Malone, uświadamiając sobie z opóźnieniem, że staruszek najwyraźniej wziął jego uśmiech za komplement, został złapany pomiędzy dwa sprzeczna uczucia - gniew wobec Severusa i wstyd wobec Albusa. Zdawało się, że to dla niego zbyt wiele, i przez chwilę Severus myślał, że po prosu zamknie się w sobie i zrestartuje. Jednak dokładnie w chwili, w której zmieszanie Malone'a osiągnęło swój szczyt, Tonks wystąpiła naprzód.

– Malone – przywitała go uprzejmie. – Prowadź. Nie mamy na to całego ranka.

Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat Malone wykonał rozkaz od kogoś, kto nie był jego bezpośrednim przełożonym. Severus widział jego narastającą irytację, gdy wiódł ich przez wąski korytarz do dużego pokoju, które w pośpiechu umeblowano jak biuro. Z odrobiną szczęścia, zrozumienie tego co właśnie się stało zajmie mu jakąś połowę spotkania.

_Czasami naprawdę kocham Albusa, serio._

Ze zmieszaniem nadal widocznym na jego twarzy, Malone odsunął się, pokazując im pozostałe osoby w pokoju. Był tam siwy mężczyzna, z powitalnym uśmiechem, który rozbił jego twarz na setki zmarszczek - prawdopodobnie Mulberry, starszy auror z którym Severus korespondował przez sowią pocztę - oraz kobieta około czterdziestki, wyglądająca bardzo profesjonalnie w pasiastych szatach i kostiumie.

_Amanda Triple_, pomyślał Severus, podczas gdy jego umysł wirował szukając wszystkich powiązań i możliwości, które sugerowała mu jego obecność. _Osobista asystenka i sekretarka Rufusa Scrimgeoura. No proszę, wydajemy się być dość istotni._

Kiedy długi proces witania się i wymiany uprzejmości dobiegł końca, gospodarze poprowadzili ich do prostokątnego stołu z trzema krzesłami po każdej stronie. Mulberry zasiadł na środkowym krześle, plecami do okna, Triple usiadła na lewo od niego, co zostawiało miejsce najbliżej drzwi Malone'owi.

Ku wyraźnemu zaskoczeniu aurorów, Albus wybrał krzesło po prawej, na przeciwko Malone'a, zostawiając honorowe, środkowe, miejsce dla Tonks. W świecie Albusa to było dość sensowne - to Tonks będzie odpowiedzialna za dalsze kontakty pomiędzy aurorami i Zakonem. Druga grupa, wnioskując z ich zaskoczonych spojrzeń, najwyraźniej oczekiwała że to Albus, jako lider Zakonu i najstarszy - oraz najpotężniejszy - z nich, obejmie prowadzenie.

Kolejna rzecz, która wytrąciła ich z równowagi. Im więcej tym lepiej.

– Dobrze więc – Mulberry w końcu otworzył oficjalną część spotkania. – Zanim zaczniemy omawiać dokładniejsze aspekty naszej przyszłej współpracy, pozwólcie mi że jeszcze raz wyrażę moje zadowolenie z faktu, że to spotkanie w końcu doszło do skutku. Jestem pewien, że jesteście świadomi jaką wagę ma jedność w obliczu okropnego niebezpieczeństwa, jakie stanowi Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać oraz jego przeklęci poplecznicy, i ja...

Zawahał się, prawdopodobnie zauważając kpiący uśmieszek formujący się na ustach Severusa, który wyglądał teraz niczym leniwy, zadowolony kot. Spojrzenie Malone'a, nadal przykute do lewego przedramienia Severusa wystarczyło aby przekazać wiadomość. Severus stwierdził, że nawet lubi Malone'a, dopóki ten siedzi cicho - nie było lepszego sposobu na podkreślenie swojej racji niż głupota innych.

– I ja... – Mulberry spojrzał na Tonks, jednak przymilne spojrzenie jakim młoda aurorka obdarzała jego usta jedynie bardziej go konfundowała. Zwrócił się w końcu do Albusa, który skinął głową jak jeden starszy czarodziej do drugiego, i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– Całkiem ładnie, muszę powiedzieć. Nie mógłbym lepiej tego wyrazić. A teraz mówiąc o tych dokładniejszych aspektach...

I tak Albus przejął kontrolę. Trzeba było mu to oddać - kiedy raz zaczął mówić, praktycznie nie dało się go powstrzymać. Nie przerywał innym ani nie ignorował tego co mówili, raczej włączał ich wypowiedzi we własne struktury myśli i zdań, aż każdy dialog zdawał się być jego własnym monologiem, a inni rozmówcy stawali się jedynie odkrywcami olbrzymich jaskiń myśli Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Zazwyczaj nawet pochlebiała im ta rola.

Mieli wiele rzeczy do omówienia na tym pierwszym spotkaniu, które, jak mieli nadzieję, doprowadzi do dobrej współpracy pomiędzy Kwaterą Główną Aurorów a Zakonem. Wiele z tych tematów było bardzo drażliwych.

Aurorzy chcieli otrzymywać informacje o atakach i możliwych kryjówkach śmierciożerców dostarczane im przez Zakon, jednak_ przeszkadzało_ im, że na razie jedynie Tonks będzie akceptowana w roli oficera łącznikowego. Ucieszyli się z możliwości poznania działania Obliviate z mechanizmem spustowym, jednak pomysł że żaden auror który nie podda się temu zaklęciu, połączonym z zaklęciem Fidelius i rzuconym na niego przez dyrektora lub też samego Severusa, nie będzie miał wstępu do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu, był dla nich mało zachęcający.

Byli rozwścieczeni faktem, że długoterminowe plany Zakonu miały pozostać tajemnicą niezależnie od tego czy aurorzy poddali się zaklęciu Obliviate czy nie.

Jednak w rezultacie, wraz z wieloma zmianami koloru włosów Tonks, kilkoma _bardzo_ zagmatwanymi lecz wieszczącymi mroczną przyszłość komentarzami, oraz licznymi uszczypliwymi uwagami o tradycyjnej już nieudolności aurorów w dotrzymywaniu tajemnic i braku poszanowania procedur postępowania z poufnymi informacjami, razem z mało subtelnymi groźbami wyrażonymi przez mistrza szpiegów, spotkanie przebiegło dość gładko.

Pod koniec trzygodzinnych negocjacji, przedstawiciele Zakonu mieli w rękach wymarzone porozumienie, a aurorzy zostali niejako zmuszeni do jej zaakceptowania.

Po jednym spojrzeniu w stronę Amandy Triple Severus wiedział, że _nie była zadowolona_ z wyniku negocjacji. Zupełnie nie.

– Jeszcze jedno, zanim zakończymy to spotkanie – ogłosiła w końcu, a jej oczy zalśniły.

_Och prrrroszę, _pomyślał Severus, nie będąc pewnym czy bardziej irytował go jej całkowity brak subtelności, czy jej niezachwiana wiara w to, że potrafi zastawić na niego pułapkę.

– Tak, moja droga –powiedział Albus, racząc ją swoim szerokim uśmiechem. Przez chwilę jej twarz zadrżała i Severus wiedział, że waha się pomiędzy osobistą satysfakcją, jaką sprawi jej warknięcie na bardzo irytującego mężczyznę siedzącego przed nią, a niebezpieczeństwem wynikającym z wkurzenia jednego z najbardziej potężnych czarodziejów w tym, oraz ostatnim, stuleciu. Władza, jak zawsze w przypadku ministerialnych ignorantów, zwyciężyła.

– Dotyczy to pierwotnej przyczyny początków naszej współpracy – kontynuowała z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Wraz z legalizacją waszego Zakonu i dość... niejasnym zachowaniem ministra Knota w czasie tego wydarzenia, o czym donosiła dwójka naszych aurorów.

– Oczywiście, moja droga – uśmiech Albusa olśniewał niczym lampa halogenowa. Jej uśmiech przypominał wielką cytrynę.

– Choć nasi aurorzy szczegółowo opisali zachowanie ministra, nie byli w stanie podać nam jego przyczyny, poza mętnymi wzmiankami o... – spojrzała w swoje notatki i zmarszczyła brwi. – Młodej dziewczynie.

Zaskoczenie pojawiające się natychmiast na twarzach zarówno Albusa jak i Tonks było wręcz idealne - szczere i bezpośrednie, jednak lekko za duże aby mogło być prawdziwe. Podczas gdy Malone był zbyt tępy aby cokolwiek zauważyć, a Mulberry nadal starał się ogarnąć ten nowy dziwny kierunek rozmowy, Triple wyraźnie zauważyła że oni wiedzą o czym ona mówi i chcą jej to pokazać.

Jej uśmiech stał się niczym wagon pełen cytryn.

– Oczywiście nie chcemy wtrącać się w wasze wewnętrzne sprawy – ogniki w jej oczach świadczyły o tym, że wręcz przeciwnie, dokładnie tego chciała, i to bardzo. – Nie możemy przestać się zastanawiać nad tą dziwną... wybiórczą amnezją.

Skupiła dociekliwe spojrzenie na Albusie, jednak starszy czarodziej nadal grał zaskoczonego, tak samo jak Tonks, więc musiała zwrócić się do Snape'a.

Który uśmiechnął się do niej. Szeroko. – Naprawdę? – zapytał wyraźnie zainteresowany, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, tak że teraz widać było jego kły. – Dobrze – wymruczał, i chyba usłyszał coś bardzo podobnego do jęknięcia, dochodzącego od Mulberry'ego. – Jest nam bardzo _miło_ słyszeć, że przejmujecie się tak dziwnymi wypadkami pośród waszych ludzi.

Jej wzrok wyostrzył się słysząc jego słowa, i przestała się uśmiechać. – Zastanawialiśmy się nad _powodem_ tego zachowania – wyjaśniła, a w jej tonem możnaby prawie ciąć szkło.

Severus wzruszył ramionami, spojrzał szybko na Albusa, a następnie wstał, nagle górując nad siedzącymi aurorami. Jego czarne szaty nadawały mu wygląd dementora.

– Też bym się nad tym zastanawiał – zgodził się, i wzruszył ramionami.

– To prawdopodobnie braki w ich treningu – zasugerował lekko, z odrobiną kpiny tańczącej w tle. – To szokujące jak wiele osób w tych czasach ma pamięć dziurawą niczym sito.

Jak na zawołanie, Albus i Tonks również wstali, odeszli od stołu, skłonili się równocześnie. Razem opuścili chatkę idąc szybkim pewnym krokiem, i aportowali się zanim Amanda Triple otrząsnęła się ze swojej wściekłości.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Kiedy Severus w końcu wrócił do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu była już szósta. Po wizycie u aurorów odwiedził kilka bezpiecznych domów i dziupli swoich szpiegów, razem z wieloma przypadkowymi aportacjami, świstoklikami i podróżami siecią Fiuu, aby upewnić się, że nikt go nie namierzy. Choć ten dzień można było ogłosić sukcesem, cieszył się że mógł zrzucic swoje surowe szaty i wejść do gabinetu ubranym w spodnie i koszulę, które teraz nosił na codzień.

Na biurku czekał na niego dzbanek z herbatą, prawdopodobnie pozostawiony przez Jane.

Uśmiechnął się. To było charakterystyczne dla Jane, pamiętanie o tym, że dzisiejszej nocy nie spędzi w swoich pokojach. Zawsze taka była - szorstka na zewnątrz, pełna troski w środku.

Mogła nigdy nie powiedzieć do ciebie przyjaznego słowa, jednak kiedy była taka potrzeba walczyła o swoich bliskich niczym lwica.

Tak samo jak inna lwica, którą znał, Hermiona, zadumał się, i z tą myślą wrócił do bardziej palących spraw. Opuszczając swoje biuro przez drzwi ukryte zaklęciem dla wszystkich poza nim, Albusem i Hermioną, wszedł do swojej osobistej sowiarni, szukając paczki której oczekiwał.

Nie było przesyłki od Plangetta, fałszerza u którego zamówił fałszywą przepowiednię. Nie było również karteczki od Hermiony informującej go, że odebrała ją i wzięła ze sobą.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. To nie szło zgodnie z planem, który i tak zakładał, że przesyłka dotrze do nich poprzedniego wieczora. A jeżeli przepowiednia nie dotrze do nich szybko, będzie to oznaczało duże kłopoty.

I to raczej te poważne.

Severus zmarszczył czoło jeszcze bardziej, wyszedł z sowiarni i przeszedł z biura do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie był kominek z ogólnymi połączeniami poza Hogwart.

Dzisiaj miał miejsce letni bal Voldemorta, noc którą wybrali na przedstawienie fałszywej przepowiedni Czarnemu Panu. Choć Harry i Hermiona zagrali już jedną scenę ponad tydzień temu, gdzie ona namówiła go aby umieścił przepowiednię w myślodsiewni i pozwolił ją jej obejrzeć, nie mieli szansy odegrać dodatkowych elementów niezbędnych do stworzenia wiarygodnego ciągu wydarzeń.

Hermiona potrzebowała wspomnienia o przepowiedni w swoim umyśle, fałszywej przepowiedni, oraz prawdopodobnego wyjaśnienia przeniesienia jej do odpowiedniego kryształu, który miała zaprezentować Voldemortowi.

Normalnie, żadna z tych rzeczy nie stanowiłaby dla nich problemu. Legiliment na ich poziomie mógł z łatwością tworzyć czy zmieniać wspomnienia a nawet składać nowe z różnych elementów, tak jak montażysta tworzył film. Jednak z tym wspomnieniem ta technika była po prostu zbyt ryzykowna.

Choć Voldemort nie miał obecnie podstaw aby wątpić w lojalność Hermiony, w zdarzeniu takiej wagi podda surowej analizie każdą drobinę pamięci, nawet luźno powiązaną z tym wspomnieniem. Każde niedociągnięcie, najdrobniejszy nawet błąd będzie wiązał się z bardzo surowymi konsekwencjami.

Nie mogła więc po prostu stworzyć tego wspomnienia, nawet złożenie go z innych myśli, jak to robiła zazwyczaj, byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. A teraz zdawało się, że nie będą mieli tych kilku godzin na przygotowanie wiarygodnej sekwencji wydarzeń, godziny potrzebne do obejrzenia przepowiedni, przyjrzenia się kryształowi i zbudowaniu nowego.

Ciesząc się, że żaden z członków Zakonu nie przybył jeszcze na wieczorne zebranie, Severus rozpalił ogień machnięciem nadgarstka i wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu w płomienie.

Zjawienie się w pokoju, w którym w płomieniach lewitowała zniecierpliwiona głowa Severusa Snape'a, zajęło Plangettowi ponad minutę. Z nerwowego wykręcania rąk Severus wywnioskował więcej niż chciał wiedzieć.

–– Przepraszam, Severusie – powiedział Plangett. – Ale kryształ, którego użyłem do przechowania w nim przepowiedni roztrzaskał się i teraz powtarzam proces od początku. Nie wiem co się stało, ale potrzebuję jeszcze przynajmniej dwóch godzin aby to skończyć!

Severus musiał zamknąć oczy, czując wzbierającą w nim furię. _Nie byłoby mądrze zabijać go teraz_, doradził sobie, ucinając swój gniew bezlitosną siłą umysłu. _Jednak być może... później..._

Kiedy otworzył oczy, obietnica późniejszego spotkania nadal była w nich widoczna, gdyż Plangett głośno przełknął ślinę i cofnął się kilka kroków w głąb pokoju.

– Pozwól, że przedstawię sprawę jasno Plangett – powiedział Severus bardzo delikatnie i cicho, jednak jego aksamitny ton jedynie bardziej przeraził Plangetta. I słusznie.

– Jeżeli ta przepowiednia nie będzie gotowa na 7.30, kiedy znów się z tobą skontaktuję, upewnię się osobiście abyś już nigdy nie miał okazji mnie rozczarować. Wiesz jak ważny jest ten kryształ, i jeżeli zniweczysz moje plany swoją niekompetencją, ty, twoja żona i twoje dzieci dożyją chwili aby tego pożałować. Jednak niezbyt długo. Zrozumiałeś?

Gorączkowe machanie głową było jedyną odpowiedzią na to spokojne stwierdzenie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widział Severus przed cofnięciem się w płomienie był tył Plangetta, wybiegającego z pokoju szybciej niż ta konkretna część jego ciała miała okazję się poruszać przez ponad dekadę.

Jednak Severus nie czuł z tego powodu satysfakcji. Opanowanym krokiem wyszedł z kominka i ponownie znalazł się w swoim biurze. Szybko napisał liścik, który następnie przywiązał do nóżki sowy. Herbata na biurku pozostała nietknięta, podczas gdy on oddawał się niemożliwemu zadaniu: zapewnienia że ich plan, oraz Hermiona, przeżyją tą noc.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0

Z chwilą w której Harry znalazł się w Kwaterze Głównej wiedział że coś jest nie tak. Rzucając okiem na twarze Moody'ego, Rona i Tonks, domyślił się że oni również nie mają pojęcia co się stało, jednak przytłumiona atmosfera panująca w pomieszczeniu, poważny wyraz twarzy Dumbledore'a oraz otwarte drzwi gabinetu Severusa, za którymi widniał sam mistrz szpiegów siedzący za biurkiem i piszący coś jak oszalały, mówiły same za siebie.

Powoli podszedł do dyrektora. – Panie profesorze – zapytał cicho. – Co...

Przerwał mu złoty błysk gobelinu. Przeszedł przez niego Draco, przez sekundę zdezorientowany, jak każdy oprócz Hermiony i Snape'a, którym najwyraźniej ta metoda przemieszczania bardzo przypadła do gustu. Następnie zauważył Harry'ego stojącego obok dyrektora i szybko do nich podszedł.

– Jak to... – zaczął, jednak przerwał gwałtownie czując dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

– Draco – powiedział Severus, a jego dłoń spoczywała tam chwilę dłużej niż to było potrzebne. – Chodź ze mną, proszę. Jest coś o czym musimy porozmawiać.

Draco spojrzał na mistrza szpiegów i zbladł lekko widząc jego poważny wyraz twarzy, jednak skinął głową i udał się za Severusem do jego gabinetu nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej. Drzwi za nimi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

– Co się stało? – zapytał znów Harry, nagle oszalały z niepokoju. – Czy Dracon jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

– Nic z tych rzeczy, Harry – odpowiedział Dumbledore swoim życzliwym tonem, jednak po sposobie w jaki przyglądał się całemu pomieszczeniu, Harry domyślił się, że tak naprawdę nie skupiał się na tym co mówi. – Teraz jeżeli mi wybaczysz, jest coś ważnego co muszę...

I odszedł, dołączając do Severusa i Dracona w drugim pokoju. Tym razem zamknięcie drzwi miało wyraźnie tajemniczy wydźwięk.

Harry przejął już na tyle ślizgoński sposób bycia aby nie gapić się na wejście do gabinetu Snape'a. Jednak kiedy rozmawiał z innymi członkami Zakonu, witał Rona, pana i panią Weasley oraz bliźniaków gdy pojawili się Kwaterze Głównej, jego myśli były skupione na tych drzwiach, ciągle, i przez cały czas zastanawiał się co się tam działo.

W końcu, kiedy Harry po raz dwunasty zwalczył w sobie impuls aby tam podejść i po prostu wejść, drzwi się otworzyły i przeszedł przez nie Severus, nie patrząc na inne osoby w pomieszczeniu.

Zanim ktoś mógł do niego podejść i zapytać o tą dziwną zmianę sytuacji, otworzył połączenie w sieci Fiuu a jego głowa zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach. Po chwili dołączyła tam jego lewa ręka, którą zaraz cofnął, trzymając w niej sakiewkę z czarnego aksamitu.

W czasie kiedy on wygaszał płomienie i dokładnie przyglądał się zawartości sakiewki, stojąc tyłem do pozostałych, Dumbledore w niezwykłym pośpiechu starał się usadzić wszystkich wokół stołu.

Udając się na swoje miejsce, Harry starał się spojrzeć Draconowi w oczy, jednak jego bledszy niż zwykle ślizgoński przyjaciel, stojący z zaciśniętymi ustami, unikał jego wzroku.

Harry czuł nieprzyjemne skurcze w żołądku. Cokolwiek się działo, nie było to dobre.

Tym razem nie było powitań, jedynie Dumbledore usiadł na swoim miejscu, a Severus podszedł i stanął obok swojego krzesła po drugiej stronie stołu.

Ich mistrz szpiegów ostrożnie umieścił sakiewkę przed sobą na lśniącym drewnianym blacie.

– To – powiedział neutralnym tonem. – Jest sfałszowana przepowiednia.

Widząc zamieszanie pośród nich, skinął głową i kontynuował – Tak. Wiem. Nie jest to zgodne z planem. Ta rzecz powinna być aktualnie w posiadaniu Hermiony, która musi opuścić Hogwart w przeciągu następnych dziesięciu minut. Niestety nasz fałszerz nie dostarczył tego na czas. Teraz mamy problem z skonstruowaniem wiarygodnej sekwencji zdarzeń.

– Wyjaśnij – zażądał Moody szorstkim tonem, a Severus, nadal stojąc, znów skinął głową.

– Pierwotnie – powiedział. – Planowaliśmy, że Hermiona samodzielnie zapozna się z metodą składowania jaką posłużył się Plangett i wykorzysta ją do własnoręcznego stworzenia kryształu. Połączyłaby to ze wspomnieniem które już odegraliśmy, i w ten sposób będzie w stanie wytłumaczyć Voldemortowi jak zdobyła to wspomnienie i umieściła je w tej formie. Jednak wraz z tym co się stało, nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Dlatego też zmienimy historię. Zamiast budować kryształ samodzielnie, opowie Czarnemu Panu, że zrobił go _Draco._ W ten sposób musimy jedynie zagrać scenę przekazania kryształu.

Zamilkł na chwilę czekając na pytania, jednak żadne nie padło.

– To musi zostać wykonane teraz i być bezbłędne. Nie mamy czasu na drugie podejście.

– Hermiona zgodziła się na to? – zapytał Harry, wiedząc dobrze, jak dziewczyna nie lubiła spontanicznych zmian planu.

– Nie powiedziała nie –odpowiedział cicho, a coś w wyrazie jego twarzy ostrzegło Harry'ego aby nie pytać dalej.

Niestety inni nie zrozumieli tego przekazu.

– Nie rozumiem –powiedziała Molly Weasley. – Z pewnością omówiliście z nią ten plan i ustaliliście, że inny sposób nie istnieje?

– Hermiona przygotowuje się –powiedział Severus lodowatym tonem. – Przed tak ważnym wydarzeniem nie chce widzieć nikogo, a tym bardziej mnie. Przyjdzie tutaj, weźmie przepowiednię i wyjdzie, a nikt z nas się do niej nie odezwie.

– Ale dlaczego? – zapytała Tonks, najwyraźniej nie zauważając wielkiego znaku "Nie idź tam", który pojawił się w nagle pociemniałym spojrzeniu Snape'a.

– Ponieważ to nie jest teatr czy cyrk, Tonks –warknął. – To kwestia życia lub śmierci, i nie możemy ryzykować zburzenia jej skupienia choć na sekundę.

Molly Weasley potrząsnęła głową. – Widziałam jak pracujecie razem – ogłosiła zdecydowanie, a Harry chciał z irytacji walnąć głową w stół. Choć wydawało się, że ona jest w stanie zmienić swoje poglądy, sposób w jaki drążyła dalej, niezależnie od sytuacji, zdawał się być przyrodzony większości Weasley'om. – W mojej opinii ty zwiększasz jej skupienie. Dlaczego nie chcesz się z nią zobaczyć przed tak ważnym wydarzeniem? To dodałoby jej sił!

– Ona nie chce abym widział rzeczy, które robi aby się przygotować – odpowiedział uprzejmie. – Tak jest lepiej. Zobaczycie z chwilą w której tu wejdzie.

Wymienił spojrzenie z Draconem, a następnie popatrzył na drugi koniec pokoju. Ślizgon kiwnął cicho głową i podążył w kierunku wskazanym przez mistrza szpiegów nie oglądając się za siebie i trzymając sakiewkę z fałszywą przepowiednią w dłoni.

– Dlaczego to Malfoy daje jej kryształ? – zapytał Moody dalej nie do końca ufając ślizgonowi.

– Ponieważ jest jedyną osobą, od której może go bezpiecznie wziąć – wyjaśnił Severus. Jego ton sugerował tym, których uczył, że za chwilę straci cierpliwość. Jednak Moody nigdy nie był jego uczniem, więc pytająco uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego, domagając się wyjaśnienia.

Snape westchnął, lecz poddał się bez dalszej kłótni.

– Hermiona będzie musiała nagrać te obrazy, gdyż Czarny Pan z pewnością starannie przejrzy jej umysł w związku z wydarzeniem takiej wagi. Draco jest jedynym "lojalnym śmierciożercą" pośród nas, i poza tym, jedynym oprócz mnie, który potrafi się odpowiednio zachować.

Ostrym gestem dłoni powstrzymał Tonks przed zadawaniem kolejnych pytań. – Będzie tu w każdej chwili – powiedział im z nutką zdenerwowania w głosie. – Normalnie nie pozwoliłbym wam się przyglądać, ale nie mamy czasu się o to spierać, więc powiem tylko raz, abyście zachowali całkowitą ciszę. Nasz plan zależy od tego jednego niezakłóconego wspomnienia. Wzniosę magiczną barierę oddzielającą tą część pokoju. Nie będzie nas słyszeć ani widzieć, ale nie przeszkadzajcie im, cokolwiek się wydarzy.

Molly Weasley wyglądała jakby miała coś do dodania, jednak Ron, który najwyraźniej pojął już tą lekcję, podszedł do swojej matki, wziął ją pod rękę i zaczął szeptać jej coś do ucha, aż ta niechętnie skinęła głową.

Harry przestał przyglądać się członkom Zakonu słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Choć spodziewał się jej, chwilę zajęło mu zanim rozpoznał Hermionę, jedynie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Snape'a powstrzymało go przed wydaniem dźwięku zaskoczenia, który już czaił się w jego gardle.

Nigdy, w żadnej z ról które grała, nawet jako Martha Harritt, Hermiona nie wydawała mu się tak odmieniona, tak całkowicie inna we wszystkich aspektach od dziewczyny, którą znał. Poza samym Voldemortem, była to najbardziej przerażająca rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

– Draco – przywitała ślizgona stojącego przy kominku. Nawet jej głos uległ zmianie. Stał się dziwną mieszanką agresji i poddaństwa, mroczny i niebezpieczny jak jej oczy.

– Masz to? – zapytała niskim głosem, zmysłowym pomrukiem, który rozpalił w nim pożądanie. _To jest Hermiona_, powiedział sobie surowo, jednak kiedy podeszła, nie, przepłynęła w stronę Dracona, a jej poły jej płaszcza rozsunęły się, ukazując niemożliwie obcisłą sukienkę, która zdawała się ciasno opinać jej kobiece kształty, z dekoltem tak dużym, iż zdawało się że jej piersi zaraz z niego wypadną, nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który zaróżowił jego policzki. Nie. To nie była Hermiona.

– Oczywiście.

Harry szybko obrócił głowę w stronę Dracona, i wnioskując z ruchu wokół niego, nie tylko on to zrobił. W czasie tych kilku minut kiedy odszedł od stołu, głos Dracona zmienił się całkowicie, a kiedy Harry przyjrzał mu się, zauważył, że przemianie uległ cały chłopak.

Zamiast lekko aroganckiego lecz przyjaznego Dracona, którego znał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, zobaczył że Malfoy powrócił. Jednak teraz nie było w nim nic śmiesznego czy przesadzonego. Teraz kiedy nie czuł że musi coś sobie udowadniać, jego milcząca elegancja i aura władzy przewyższała nawet tą, którą roztaczał jego ojciec.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy przyjął pozę króla, Harry zauważył jak był wysoki i jak muskularne były jego nogi i tors. Lekko marszczył nos, jakby czuł zgniliznę. Choć gest ten wyglądał głupio w wykonaniu jego matki, idealnie do niego pasował, i był tak przekonujący, że Harry prawie powąchał swoje pachy szukając źródła nieprzyjemnego zapachu.

Był księciem czystej krwi i w dawnych czasach czcili by go niczym boga.

Teraz się uśmiechał, w mroczny pożądliwy sposób, który jedynie wzmacniał poczucie zagrożenia którym emanował, i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. I tak jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, Hermiona skłoniła się przed nim głęboko, wzięła jego dłoń i ucałowała duży sygnet na jego środkowym palcu.

Kierując spojrzenie ku górze, poprzez gęste rzęsy, przyglądała mu się chciwie, z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy, który obnażył jej zęby. Ona również przypominała Harry'emu księżniczkę, boginię mroku i tajemnych, zakazanych pragnień.

– Och Draco, nie każ mi czekać – błagała.

Draco zachichotał mrocznie. – Powiedz proszę, szlamo – zażądał, a ona wstała, lekko ocierając się o niego piersiami, wijąc się wokół jego ciała, aż jej wilgotne rubinowe wargi zatrzymały się przy jego uchu.

– Daj mi to – wymruczała mu do ucha zapraszająco niskim tonem. – Proszę. – Harry słysząc ostatnie słowo poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana, jednak Draco zdawał się nie zauważać zmysłowego ataku jej języka i warg na swoje ucho.

Ostrożnie wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyjął z niej kryształ w srebrnej sakiewce.

– Oto jest – powiedział, kierując kryształ w stronę płomieni kominka i obserwując taniec promyków po pokoju. – Upadek Pottera i jego kochających mugoli przyjaciół.

Hermiona roześmiała się z zadowoleniem. Dźwięk ten przypominał Harry'emu Bellatrix Lestrange, jednak tam gdzie w gardłowym śmiechu Lestrange brzmiało szaleństwo, u Hermiony była to moc i pożądanie.

– Twój ojciec będzie z ciebie dumny, Draco – wymruczała. – Tak samo jak nasz mistrz. Sowicie cię za to wynagrodzą.

– Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jak nagrodzą ciebie – wyszeptał Draco szelmowskim tonem, sunąc palcem wskazującym po jej dekolcie. – A czy ja nie zasłużyłem sobie na drobną zapłatę od ciebie?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi, mrocznym zwierzęcym uśmiechem, i wtuliła w jego dotyk, aż jego cała dłoń spoczywała na jej łonie.

– Jestem dziwką twojego ojca i zabawką Czarnego Pana, Draco – odpowiedziała z lekką nutą żalu w głosie. – Jeżeli chcesz mnie przelecieć, musisz ich zapytać o pozwolenie. Choć jeżeli wyrażą zgodę, wypełnię... ich wolę z największą przyjemnością – otarła się o niego biodrami w bardzo sugestywny sposób i szybko włożyła kryształ do kieszeni.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie dłużej przyglądać się kobiecie, która normalnie była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Patrzył po kolei na pozostałych członków Zakonu. Na wszystkich twarzach widział oznaki szoku, litości czy obrzydzenia, jedynie wyraz twarzy Snape'a był jak zawsze nieodgadniony.

_Dlaczego kazał im się temu przyglądać?_ Zastanawiał się Harry, głęboko wstrząśnięty sceną, którą Hermiona musiała odegrać przed wszystkimi. _Dlaczego nie pozwolił jej tego zrobić na osobności? To musi być dla niej potwornie upokarzające!_

Jednak czy bardziej upokarzające nie było zachowywanie się w ten sposób w obecności śmierciożerców, którzy bardzo chętnie przyjeliby jej zaproszenie, cały czas wypominając jej nieczystą krew?

_On chce nas czegoś nauczyć_, uświadomił sobie Harry._ Chce żebyśmy wszyscy zrozumieli do czego ona jest zdolna i przez co musi przechodzić dla naszego dobra, tak aby nikt nigdy już jej nie skrytykował._

Widział twarz Dumbledore'a, wyczerpaną i postarzałą, szeroko otwarte zszokowane oczy Molly Weasley oraz gniewny wyraz twarzy Tonks, bardziej wściekłej niż kiedykolwiek ją widział. Nawet Moody, którego zazwyczaj nic nie było w stanie poruszyć, odwrócił wzrok, a lekkie zaróżowienie jego policzków świadczyło o wstydzie jaki czuł.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Dracona.

– Przekaż naszemu mistrzowi moje skromne pozdrowienia – zawołał ślizgon za Hermioną, która podążała do drzwi z peleryną-niewidką już zarzuconą na połowę ciała.

Od jej gardłowego, obiecującego śmiechu, Harry'emu poczerwieniały policzki.

– Och, ależ dokładnie wiem, jak skromny jesteś, Draco – wyszeptała i wyszła z gracją.

Severus dał jej minutę na oddalenie się od pomieszczenia, po czym usunął magiczną barierę i podszedł do Dracona. Chłopak stał przodem do kominka, z pochyloną głową opartą na ramionach wczepionych w marmur.

Kiedy poczuł, że podchodzi do niego starszy mężczyzna, obrócił się, a na jego twarzy widniała maska wstydu i wyczerpania. Kilka miesięcy temu Harry znienawidziłby go za ten cały chory pokaz, jednak teraz czuł jedynie bolesne współczucie. Źle się czuł oglądając to, ale aktywnie w tym uczestniczyć?

– Dobrze się spisałeś – powiedział cicho mistrz szpiegów i położył dłoń na ramieniu młodego mężczyzny.

–Czyżby? – zapytał Draco i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Czuję się chory za każdym razem, kiedy muszę odstawić takie show.

– Wiem. – Ja też się tak czułem – odpowiedział Snape, ciepłym tonem pocieszenia. – Chcesz trochę odpocząć? Miną godziny zanim wróci, a wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego.

– Jak mogę odpoczywać, kiedy ona jest tam, poddaje się Czarnemu Panu i służy mojemu ojcu –zapytał Draco gorzkim tonem i z twarzą bladą z wyczerpania.

Na chwilę maska Snape'a opadła i Harry mógł zobaczyć prawdziwe uczucia mistrza szpiegów, zazwyczaj ukryte pod tyloma kamiennymi warstwami, że nikt o nich nie wiedział: na jego twarzy widniały obawa, troska i czyste przerażenie nad losem ukochanej osoby, aby sekundę później zniknąć, zastąpione przez chłodną wydajność.

– Wszyscy mamy swoje role do zagrania, Draco –powiedział lekko ochrypłym głosem. – Nikt nie może jej teraz pomóc. Przetrwa to, tak jak zawsze to robi.

Ton jego głosu sprawił, że Draco spojrzał na swojego mentora. I Harry dostrzegł w lekkim rozszerzeniu jego źrenic, że ten zrozumiał. Delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu starszego mężczyzny, tylko na chwilę. Potem skinął głową.

– Dziękuję Severusie –wyszeptał i pospiesznie opuścił pokój.

0o0o0o0o0

Od autorki: Piosenka Szalonego Kapelusznika jest oczywiście piosenką, którą rzeczony Kapelusznik lubił śpiewać w "Alicji w Krainie Czarów".

Od tłumaczki: Tytuł rozdziału jest tytułem wiersza : La Belle Dame sans Merci (fr. Piękna dama bez litości).


	58. Klejnot w koronie

Od tłumaczki: rozdział niebetowany.

**Klejnot w koronie**

Bal odbywał się w posiadłości Jamesona. Kiedy Hermiona pojawiła się w punkcie aportacji, tuląc przepowiednię w ramionach niczym małego zbawiciela, służący pokłonili się przed nią nisko, a jeden z nich bez słowa zaprowadził ją w stronę wejścia do dużego domu.

Z ich twarzy i zachowania jasno wynikało, że nie wiedzieli kim ona jest. Widzieli jedynie młodą, bogato ubraną kobietę, której twarz skrywała bogato zdobiona maska rzeźbiona w zawiłe wzory. Rzecz tak piękna i delikatna, że z ledwością przypominała pozostałe maski śmierciożerców, do których byli przyzwyczajeni.

Jednak nie tylko maska i przywileje z nią związane sprawiały, że skłonili się tak nisko i z szacunkiem spuścili wzrok. Sposób w jaki poruszała się dzisiejszej nocy, lekkie skłonienie głowy, gesty bladych, delikatnych dłoni świadczyły o jej władzy.

A nikt w obecności Czarnego Pana nie ważył się flirtować z władzą, której nie posiadał.

Nie podziękowała służącemu który machnięciem różdżki otworzył przed nią olbrzymie drzwi. Chłodno spojrzała na jego zgiętą w ukłonie postać i minęła go królewskim krokiem.

Tej nocy służący nie zasługiwali na jej uwagę, i choć mogli szeptać o niej bezpiecznie w pokojach służby, mogli wymieniać plotki o nowej królowej ciemności, która tak szybko uzyskała swoją pozycję, nigdy nie odważą się spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Przechodząc przez olbrzymią marmurową salę wejściową w stronę sali balowej, jeszcze bardziej stapiała się z osobowością, którą miała dzisiaj zagrać - Królową Lodu, potężną łowczynią ukrytych słabości. Jej oczy skryte za maską były spokojne a oddech równy.

Po godzinach przygotowań, które przeszła, nawet ona uwierzyła, że chce tu być, że to miejsce i ci ludzie to szczyt wszystkiego o czym marzyła.

Kiedy wkroczyła do sali balowej w jej sercu spoczywała ciemność, a w kącikach jej ust tańczyła duma.

Nie zatrzymała się na progu, gdyż to natychmiast zwróciłoby na nią uwagę, lecz niepostrzeżenie weszła dalej, niczym jeden z gości, który musiał coś załatwić na zewnątrz. Przystanęła przy grupie mężczyzn głęboko pogrążonych w rozmowie - wymieniających się historyjkami o polowaniach na mugoli - i powoli rozejrzała się po sali balowej.

Jedynie tyle mogła zrobić aby ukryć obrzydzenie narastające w jej umyśle i żołądku, spowodowane tym co widziała.

Większość tych mężczyzn - i kobiet, których w Zewnętrznym Kręgu było znacznie więcej - była idiotami, nieświadomymi zawiłego tańca władzy i kontroli, który toczył się przed nimi.

Nikt z nich nie miał na dłoniach zagłuszaczy magicznego podpisu, tak jak ona, jedynie kilkoro miało rękawiczki. Oznaczało to, że każdy w tym pokoju mógł nie tylko odkryć ich tożsamość za pomocą kilku dobrze rzuconych zaklęć - co i tak nie było konieczne, gdyż zaklęć makijażowych również nie zastosowali - lecz każdy czarodziej tu obecny mógł zebrać maleńkie cząstki ich esencji i potem wykorzystać je przeciwko nim.

Z drugiej strony była Hermiona, która pomimo maski, która przysługiwała jej z tytułu przynależności do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, miała na sobie nie jedno a kilka zaklęć makijażowych. Zmieniła kolor i wygląd włosów, kształt oczu oraz ust. Dodała nawet ukruszony ząb w lewym górnym kąciku. Delikatne piegi oprószyły jej szyję, dekolt oraz ramiona, a stopy wyglądały na mniejsze niż w rzeczywistości.

To wszystko były małe zmiany, nie dostrzegalne dla przeciętnego obserwatora. Jednak jeżeli dodać do tego jej arogancką posturę i królewskie zachowanie, nikt nie zgadłby, że nadal była uczennicą, a co dopiero samą Hermioną Granger.

Jednak jej wysiłki poszły na marne wśród tych kundli, pomyślała z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Choć nigdy nie można być zbyt pewnym - jeden bystry pośród tej bandy idiotów mógł przysporzyć całej masy kłopotów. Wewnętrzny Krąg dostrzeże jej starania, zaaprobuje, a ocena jej umiejętności wzrośnie o kilka kolejnych punktów.

Jej spojrzenie powoli przesuwało się po zaproszonych gościach, zapamiętując ich tożsamości czy wskazówki co do ich rodzin, oceniając ich majątki oraz władzę w grupie. Wielu z nich piło alkohol, najwyraźniej już od jakiegoś czasu, inni napychali się wyśmienitym jedzeniem, jakie zapewnił Jameson.

I naprawdę myśleli, że tego wieczoru chodzi o nich.

Mogła do pewnego stopnia szanować niektórych z potężniejszych śmierciożerców, pomimo ich okrucieństwa. Mogła się uczyć z ich chytrości i umiejętności. Jednak te masy, ci idioci, którzy uważali się za czystszą, lepszą część świata czarodziejów wzbudzali w niej jedynie obrzydzenie.

Stojąc w rogu, ignorowana ze względu na swój język ciała oraz maleńkie zaklęcie "wcale mnie nie widzisz", które rzuciła, - zbyt słabe aby nawet najpotężniejsi z obecnych tu czarodziejów je zauważyli - obserwowała powstawanie nowych i niszczenie starych sojuszy, ludzi cieszących się z własnego poczucia ważności oraz innych, płaszczących się przed tymi, którzy mogli zapewnić im dalszy sukces.

Obserwowała ujawnianie planów, zadawanie zdradzieckich pytań i udzielanie odpowiedzi szeptem, oraz plotki krążące po sali, martwiące jednych a cieszące drugich. _Co za prostacka sztuka_, pomyślała zmęczona ich brakiem subtelności. _Ale z nich kiepscy aktorzy! Nie zapłaciłabym za to ani knuta, jeżeli grali by to w prawdziwym teatrze._

– A co my tutaj mamy – wyszeptał nagle dystyngowany jedwabisty głos. Zrobiła Lucjuszowi przyjemność i udała zaskoczoną, choć zauważyła że idzie w jej stronę dobre dwie minuty temu. – Dąsasz się po kątach, Hermiono? Obserwujesz swoich braci, śmierciożerców?

– Och, ja tylko podziwiałam żyrandol – odpowiedziała niewinnym tonem i spojrzała w górę na monstrum ze sztucznych kryształów, magicznych świec i brokatowego szkła, które ich gospodarz zdecydował się zainstalować na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Lucjusz zachichotał z uznaniem, i ona również pozwoliła sobie na sekundę lekko się uśmiechnąć. Znała doskonały gust Lucjusza jeżeli chodziło o antyki. Oraz jego przekonanie, że żadna posiadłość nie mogła równać się z jego własną.

Dzisiejszej nocy, zauważyła patrząc z uwielbieniem na jego bogate szaty i lśniące włosy, był cywilizowanym Malfoyem. Jego zwierzęce instynkty, brutalność i szaleństwo były szczelnie zamknięte w środku.

Dzisiaj był uosobieniem manier czarodzieja czystej krwi, dlatego też będzie ją traktował uprzejmie, tak jak mężczyzna piękną kobietę, lekko protekcjonalnie, gdyż ona nigdy nie mogła mu dorównać. W końcu miała nieczystą krew.

Jednak zaoferował jej ramię, a ona chwyciła je z wdzięcznym ruchem głowy, który sprawił że jej ciężkie loki delikatnie muskały jej szyję.

– Już się zbieramy, moja droga – wyszeptał, a jego chłodne wargi pieściły jej delikatną skórę poniżej płatka ucha. Zadrżała, pozwalając mu myśleć, że to z przyjemności. – Czy mogę ci towarzyszyć?

Uśmiechali się i szeptali do siebie idąc powoli przez salę, niszcząc frakcje i partie stojące im na drodze. Lucjusz obrał drogę wiodącą przez sam środek pomieszczenia. Kiedy przechodzili, członkowie Zewnętrznego Kręgu milkli, nawet nie próbując ukryć, że się im przyglądają.

Zazwyczaj pomyślałaby z rozbawieniem o komentarzach Harry'ego czy Dracona na temat jej "wielkiego wejścia", jednak dzisiejszej nocy żadna z takich myśli nie pojawiła się w jej umyśle. Dzisiejszej nocy nie mogła pozwolić aby choć na chwilę jej myśli wymknęły się spod jej ciasnej wodzy. Stawka była zbyt wielka.

Pomieszczenie w którym odbywało się zebranie Wewnętrznego Kręgu utrzymane było w ciemnoczerwonej tonacji i udekorowane z dużo większym smakiem niż sala balowa. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Lucjusz osobiście nadzorował tu prace, a jedno spojrzenie na jego zadowoloną twarz potwierdziło jej przypuszczenia.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i ponownie uśmiechnęła się do Lucjusza, który puścił jej ramię i przesunął się na należną mu pozycję, tuż obok tronu.

Nagle z wysokiego sufitu rozległo się pyknięcie i wszyscy natychmiast opadli na kolana, tworząc w swoich mieniących się szatach idealny okrąg wokół tronu.

Panowała cisza, lecz Hermiona i inni wiedzieli, że ich Pan przybył - czuła to w kościach. Bolesny ucisk w klatce oraz cierpnięcie skóry świadczyły o obecności bardzo czarnej magii.

Nie wypowiedział ani słowa, ale wiedziała że przygląda się im z chciwą satysfakcją. Podziwia swoją wystrojoną kolekcję czarodziejskich lalek, gotowych poruszać się, mówić i zabijać na jego komendę.

– Witajcie, przyjaciele – powitał ich w końcu wysokim, zimnym głosem. Tak samo jak pozostali, Hermiona przywarła jeszcze mocniej do ziemi i przyczołgała się jeden czy dwa cale w przód.

Był to niemy sygnał, świadczący o tym, że ma do przekazania wieści, ważne wieści.

– Dzisiejszej nocy –zaczął, nie pokazując po sobie że dostrzegł jej gest. – Zebraliśmy się tu aby celebrować nasze zwycięstwa i rosnącą potęgę. Dzisiejszej nocy oddajemy część obyczajom i tradycjom które czynią nas czarodziejami, dzięki którym jesteśmy potężniejsi od innych istot, które pełzają po tej ziemi. Dzisiejszej nocy reprezentujecie potęgę Czarnego Pana przed tymi z moich popleczników, którzy nie są warci dołączenia do tego kręgu.

Hermiona zadrżała z podziwu i dumy. _On jest moim mistrzem, a ja jestem jego niewolnicą_, powtarzała cicho, zanurzając się coraz głębiej w osobowość Hermiony - śmierciożerczyni. _Zrobię to, co musi być zrobione._

Przysłuchiwała się z podziwem jego długiej, rozwlekłej mowie, podczas której nie pozwolił im wstać. Jej głowa była tak nisko, że prawie dotykała marmurowej posadzki. Czekając aż jej Pan ją dostrzeże, zachowując perfekcyjną pozę, zaprzęgła swoje zmysły do pracy, zbierając i oceniając informacje, magazynując rzeczy, które będzie musiała uważnie rozważyć w ukrytych lochach swojego umysłowego pałacu.

Zauważyła że Gordon, klęczący po jej lewej stronie, pachniał damskimi perfumami - zbyt kwiatowymi i tanimi aby używała go jego żona z wyższych sfer. Czyżby znalazł sobie nową kochankę? Wewnętrznie Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przypominając sobie jak zazdrosna była Angelique'a Gordon.

Zauważyła, że głos Voldemorta był lekko ochrypły i wyższy niż zazwyczaj, jego przemowa jeszcze bardziej pompatyczna niż normalnie, oraz że cuchnął krwią. Czyżby oddawał się własnej prywatnej sesji tortur przed rozpoczęciem balu? A być może nasiliły się problemy z jego ciałem, tą perwersyjną sztuczną skorupą dla umysłu potwora?

Klęcząc na podłodze, jej twarz skrywały włosy, nasłuchiwała, wąchała i czuła, będąc świadomą wszystkiego wokół siebie, niczym królik złapany na otwartej przestrzeni bez miejsca w którym mógłby się ukryć i tysiącem zwierząt wokół.

Wiedziała natychmiast kiedy Voldemort na nią spojrzał.

–Czy masz dla nas wieści Hermiono? – zapytał, a nutka ciepła wkradła się w jego głos. Pokiwała głową w górę i w dół, nadal nie podnosząc się ze swojej rozciągniętej pozycji.

– Przyniosłam ci prezent, mój panie – wyszeptała. – Prezent, który próbowałam zdobyć przez wiele miesięcy.

Umilkła i poczuła jak zmienia się atmosfera w pomieszczeniu, czuła mężczyzn przesuwających się w jej kierunku, oraz rosnącą irytację pośród tego kręgu najpotężniejszych i najbardziej bezlitosnych ludzi, którzy kiedykolwiek się zjednoczyli.

To co im dzisiaj zaoferuje, zmieni ich świat. Oni po prostu jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli.

– Przyniosłam ci przepowiednię dotyczącą Harry'ego Pottera, mój panie –powiedziała, i poczuła jak pokój zamiera w bezruchu.

Potem podniosła głowę i zobaczyła jak Voldemort się do niej uśmiecha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry przypomniał sobie, kiedy ostatnim razem był tutaj w środku nocy. Wtedy nie oczekiwał że w ciemnościach prywatnej sali ćwiczeń Severusa spotka się z Draconem, jednak teraz właśnie na to liczył.

Wiedział, że Draco nigdy nie wszedłby do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów będąc tak bezbronnym, z emocjami praktycznie wypisanymi na twarzy. Potter zanim tu przyszedł dokładnie przeszukał Kwaterę Główną.

Położył dłoń na ciemnych drewnianych drzwiach i wyszeptał hasło, potem zaczął wchodzić po schodach z milczącą determinacją.

Dotarł prawie na szczyt, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie jest spocony jak zazwyczaj. Nawet nie oddychał szybciej. _To muszą być efekty treningu_, stwierdził i przez chwilę poczuł dumę.

Potem przypomniał sobie wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy i powody dla których tu przyszedł. Duma i satysfakcja natychmiast zniknęły.

– Draco – zawołał cicho z chwilą w której otworzył drzwi, nie chcąc stać się ofiarą jakiejś klątwy.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, przyglądając się ich ulubionym miejscom i znalazł Dracona siedzącego na oknie, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod klatkę i objętymi ramionami. Poza ta zapewne miała być bezczelna, ale zgubiła się gdzieś w połowie drogi.

– Potter – wycedził Draco, zimnym głosem którego Harry nie słyszał już od wielu tygodni. – Czego chcesz?

–Zobaczyć jak się masz – odpowiedział Harry i podszedł do chłopaka, siadając po drugiej stronie okna.

– Wyśmienicie – odpowiedział ślizgon, nawet nie próbując zamaskować martwego tonu swojego głosu. – Po prostu wyśmienicie.

Westchnął i spojrzał na Harry'ego, siedzącego nieruchomo. – Czy Hermiona wróciła?

Harry potrząsnął głową, a jego wzrok powędrował na błonia Hogwartu, jakby szukając ich przyjaciółki. – Severus powiedział aby nie oczekiwać jej przed świtem. Te bale to raczej dość napuszone wydarzenia.

Draco skinął głową. – Wiem – powiedział. – Byłem na nich wiele razy.

W srebrzystym blasku księżyca Draco wyglądał na bardziej zdystansowanego, chłodniejszego i twardszego niż Harry kiedykolwiek go widział. Teraz nie było w nim nic zabawnego, nic kpiarskiego czy stawiającego opór.

Wyglądał poważnie, statecznie. Obojętnie.

W jego postawie i głosie nadal czuć było ten chłód, tą arogancję, którą posłużył się dzisiaj aby pomóc Hermionie. Tą aurę potęgi i kontroli, która odróżniała go od pospolitego otoczenia, która dawała mu władzę księcia.

Tylko że teraz nie wyglądał, jakby miał władzę. Raczej jakby był samotny.

– Słuchaj Draco, ja wiem – zaczął w końcu Harry po ciszy, która przeciągnęła się zbyt długo aby być wygodną. Przerwał mu ostry głos przepełniony napięciem.

– Nie Harry, nie rób tego – wysyczał Draco. – Nie wygłaszaj mi tutaj tej gryfońskiej mowy o wybieraniu właściwej a nie prostej drogi i o maskach, które wszyscy musimy nosić. Wiesz, że to co dzisiaj zrobiłem było potworne i obrzydliwe, nie zaprzeczaj. Po prostu... nie.

Myśli Harry'ego powędrowały kilka miesięcy wstecz, zanim Severus i Hermiona wyznali sobie miłość, kiedy ona zabiła czterech śmierciożerców z tak chłodną wydajnością, że aż go to zszokowało. Wtedy miał ją za potwora, i dopiero kiedy potem całkowicie załamała się w ramionach Severusa, uświadomił sobie swój błąd.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że teraz nie czuje nawet odrobiny tamtego szoku czy obrzydzenia, pomimo dużego podobieństwa sytuacji. Zamiast tego odczuwał... dumę.

Był pod wrażeniem tego, że Draco użył swoich umiejętności i determinacji wbrew własnym przekonaniom. Podziwiał to, co ślizgon był gotów zrobić dla swoich przyjaciół. Być może sam czuł się lekko odstawiony na boczny tor, gdyż nie był w stanie pomóc Hermionie, gdy ta tego potrzebowała.

Jednak te przemyślenia nie pomogą teraz Draconowi.

– Właściwie – odpowiedział lekko, czując jak Draco dziwi się słysząc jego suchy ton. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jestem trochę zazdrosny. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się wykorzystać tą pozę, zostaniesz Ministrem Magii w niecałe dziesięć lat.

– To nie jest śmieszne Harry – wycedził Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego twarz była blada i napięta, oświetlana przez nikły blask księżyca. – To nie jest powód do żartów!

– Więc myślisz, że nie możemy żartować z twojej osobowości śmierciożercy? – zapytał Harry, a z jego głosu zniknęła cała wesołość. – Że to co zrobiłeś było zbyt okropne aby nie traktować tego jedynie poważnie? Chociaż żartujemy z mojego wizerunku Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, choć został mi on nadany przez śmierć moich rodziców? Choć nawet Hermionie udaje się raz na jakiś czas żartować ze swojego szpiegostwa? Choć ona i Snape rzucają dowcipami o Wewnętrznym Kręgu Voldemorta? Co jest takiego strasznego w twoich działaniach, w porównaniu do tego wszystkiego?

– To jest coś innego –wyszeptał Draco. – Nie możesz porównywać tego co robi Hermiona czy ty, ze mną.

– Powiedz mi dlaczego – powiedział Harry przyjacielskim, zainteresowanym tonem, który skopiował od Dumbledore'a. Draco w irytacji wyrzucił ręce w górę, zeskoczył z siedzenia i zaczął przemierzać pokój. Każda komórka jego ciała była napięta do granic możliwości.

– Ponieważ jestem Malfoyem! – prawie wykrzyczał. – Uczyłem się czarnej magii, kiedy wasza dwójka ciężko pracowała nad abecadłem! Ta "poza", jak ją nazwałeś została we mnie wdrukowana zanim zacząłem myśleć! To cecha charakteru, a nie cholerna blizna czy fałszywa tożsamość! Na takiego szkolono mnie od dziecka!

Harry westchnął, znużony rozpaczą swojego przyjaciela i własnym zmęczeniem. Hermiona kiedyś nazwała ich straconym pokoleniem, pokoleniem wojny. Miała rację. Wszyscy byli zniszczeni, każde z nich, na tak wiele sposobów, że samo rozważanie tego było bolesne.

Neville, którego rodzice byli zamknięci w małym szpitalnym oddziale, który nie mógł dać im nic więcej oprócz błyszczących papierków po cukierkach. Ron, zagubiony w świecie zasad i uczuć, których nie rozumiał, ale za którymi ślepo podążał aż na kraniec przepaści.

Luna, która zaludniała swój świat wymyślonymi istotami aby wytłumaczyć nienawiść skierowaną przeciwko niej, to niezrozumiałe okrucieństwo jej rówieśników. Ginny, nadal wewnętrznie rozdarta przez tamte wydarzenia w Komnacie Tajemnic, lecz zbyt uparta aby się zatrzymać i wyleczyć rany, czy nawet zdać sobie z nich sprawę.

I Hermiona, ich genialny, szczwany, piękny szpieg, zraniona na tyle sposobów, których nawet nie próbował zrozumieć. On sam, nie mający nic poza blizną, czystym szczęściem idioty i wspomnieniami o bliskich, z celem zbyt odległym aby był osiągalnym, i czekającym na niego piedestałem, zbyt wysokim aby się na niego wspiąć.

Wszyscy byli popieprzeni, każdy na swój własny sposób. A Draco, ze swoim nieskazitelnym, dobrym wychowaniem, będąc wyniosłym czarodziejem czystej krwi z chytrością starca i duszą skrzywdzonego dziecka, był jednym z nich.

Był częścią tej rodziny inwalidów. Straszną rzeczą było to, że nawet o tym nie wiedział.

– Przerosłeś dziedzictwo swojego ojca, Draco – powiedział cicho Harry, starając się przekazać przez swoje słowa szczerość, którą czuł, potrzebę pokazania przyjacielowi że miał swoje miejsce na ziemi. – Jesteś kimś więcej niż to.

– A co jeżeli nie? – krzyczał Draco, zbyt wzburzony aby zauważyć smutek Harry'ego. – Od miesięcy pracowałem na pozycję w tej grupie, Harry, i czego ode mnie żądają? Żebym zagrał śmierciożercę! Żebym stał się wszystkim, od czego starałem się uwolnić! Widziałeś wyrazy ich twarzy kiedy stamtąd wychodziłem?

Wziął drżący oddech, dalej krocząc po pokoju, jakby od tego zależało dobro świata. Jego blade dłonie i twarz lśniły w blasku księżyca.

– Tak prosto było znów stać się tą osobą, tak kurewsko prosto! Chwila skupienia i wszystko wróciło, arogancja, okrucieństwo, złośliwość, wślizgnąłem się w to jak w drugą skórę! Wiesz co jest w tym najstraszniejsze? – jego głos stał się szeptem, jakby zabrakło mu sił aby mówić, jakby nagle ktoś wyciągnął całe powietrze z jego płuc.

– Przez chwilę podobało mi się to. Potęga, władza, czyste piękno bycia Malfoyem. Przez jedną chwilę nie chciałem przestawać. Klęczała przede mnę, kurwa, klęczała przede mną jakby była moją niewolnicą, a mnie się to podobało!

Opadł na kolana, nagle zapadając się w sobie i wpatrując się w ciemność, jakby szukając ukrytej prawdy.

– Jakim potworem jestem? – wyszeptał. – _Kim_ ja jestem?

Harry poczuł pustkę, przytłoczony nagłym wybuchem, nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć albo zrobić, aby ulżyć w bólu, którym emanował Draco. Hermiona wiedziałaby co zrobić, pomyślał nagle, chcąc jedynie uciec z tego pokoju.

Jednak nadal stał. Powoli podszedł do ślizgona siedzącego na środku pokoju.

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem, i Hermiony oraz Severusa – wyszeptał, czując się strasznie nie na miejscu. Przesunął dłoń z wahaniem w przód, dotykając ramienia Dracona, spodziewając się że ten zaraz się wycofa, ale tak się nie stało.

Draco wziął jedynie kolejny, straszny, drżący oddech i dalej milczał.

– Jesteś częścią tej szalonej, chaotycznej rodziny, która w jakiś sposób trzyma wszystko i wszystkich w kupie. Jesteś częścią tego, co pozwala mi przetrwać to wszystko, częścią tego, co motywuje Hermionę każdego dnia. Jednym z tych nieszczęśników którzy naprawdę musieli dokonać wyboru odnośnie własnego życia.

– Wiesz, zawsze myślałem o tym jak o utrzymywaniu równowagi– kontynuował zadumany, czując że Draco uspokaja się i uważnie słucha jego słów. – Pomiędzy naszymi pragnieniami, władzą jaką możemy zyskać, naszymi umiejętnościami i całą resztą rzeczy, przez które życie jest tak skomplikowane. Tym co uważamy za słuszne. Tym co kochamy. Tym czym chcemy aby ten świat stał się w przyszłości.

Westchnął. – Czasami trudno nam utrzymać się na linie pomiędzy potęgą a władzą – wyszeptał przypominając sobie Cruciatusa, którego rzucił na Bellatrix będąc na piątym roku. Jakoś był pewien, że jeżeli mógłby spróbować jeszcze raz, teraz wykonałby to idealnie. Cieszył się, że wtedy nie był w stanie, jednak... nadal... skrzywdzić kobietę, która zabiła Syriusza... cóż za pokusa.

– Czasami wiesz, dlaczego robisz to wszystko, i czerpiesz z tego nadzieję i siłę. Ale czasami... czasami zastanawiasz się czy to wszystko jest tego warte. Czy ten świat zasługuje na uratowanie. Czy ta osoba, którą czujemy w naszym wnętrzu, ta silna, potężna osoba, której nie obchodzą inni, nie ma przypadkiem racji.

– Widziałem to pytanie na twarzach Severusa i Hermiony – wyszeptał. – Sam również czułem takie pragnienie. Cholera, myślę że czasem nawet Dumbledore je odczuwa. Nie masz powodu do wstydu, Draco.

– Skąd wiesz, że jestem w tym taki jak ty, Harry? – zapytał ponurym głosem Draco, nadal na niego nie patrząc. – Skąd możesz być pewien że pewnego dnia nie utracę tej równowagi?

Harry uśmiechnął się. – Pamiętasz co mi odpowiedziałeś, kiedy dawno temu zadałem ci to samo pytanie odnośnie Hermiony? Że ona płakała, podczas gdy twój ojciec w takiej sytuacji wytarł swoją różdżkę i kupił ci lody?

– Tak, pamiętam.

– Gdybyś przestał utrzymywać równowagę, Draco, byłbyś teraz w ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym razem z przyszłymi śmierciożercami. Nie siedziałbyś samotnie w ciemnościach i walczył z samym sobą.

Zachichotał lekko. Przez ten nagły dźwięk Draco obrócił się ku niemu z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.

– Martwiłbyś się o zagniecenie w szacie czy o prostość swoich pleców – Harry znów zachichotał. – I z pewnością nie pozwoliłbyś aby pocieszał cię jakiś mierny gryfon.

Przez długi czas Draco patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i Harry zastanawiał się czy to wystarczyło, czy dał Draconowi odpowiedzi, których ten potrzebował.

Potem przestał marszczyć brwi i opuścił ramiona w zmęczonym odprężeniu. Harry wiedział, że dobrze postąpił przychodząc tutaj dzisiejszej nocy, że nie zaryzykował ich przyjaźni, lecz raczej uczynił ją silniejszą. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą i zadowoleniem, z tego co udało mu się zrobić.

A Draco odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aportowała się z powrotem na krańcu zaklęć chroniących Hogwart. Nagła ciemność i cisza były szokiem dla jej nadmiernie podekscytowanego umysłu.

Wiedziała że wkrótce będzie musiała powrócić do kwater Severusa, że większość członków Zakonu zapewne jeszcze nie śpi i czeka na nią w Kwaterze Głównej, potrzebowała jednak kilku minut, choćby po to aby oddzielić się od swojej osobowości śmierciożerczyni.

Oraz aby zastanowić się nad tym czego dokonała dzisiejszej nocy.

Voldemort udał się do swojego prywatnego apartamentu zaraz po jej prezentacji przepowiedni. Jego oczy były chytre, a język ciała bardziej gadzi niż widziała od kilku miesięcy.

Powróciła z Lucjuszem do sali balowej, czując na sobie wzrok Wewnętrznego Kręgu, i zaczęła szczegółowo zdawać mu relację z genialnego osiągnięcia jego syna.

Lucjusz był tak dumny, że nawet nie pomyślał o tym, aby zabrać ją gdzieś w ustronne miejsce, za co była niezmiernie wdzięczna.

Kiedy członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu powrócili do głównej sali, zabawa przygasła i jednocześnie stała się jeszcze głośniejsza. Większość osób z Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie chciała mieszać się z mniej ważnymi czy potężnymi czarodziejami. Zamiast tego zbijali się w grupki, rzucając gęsto zaklęcia anty-podsłuchujące.

Hermiona nie musiała czytać z ich ust aby wiedzieć o czym rozmawiali, i nie musiała wnikać w ich umysły, aby wiedzieć że każdy z nich ma nadzieję za kilka godzin przedstawić rozwiązanie problemu, który dał im Voldemort.

Jak wywabić Harry'ego Pottera w antyczną noc pomimo jego znajomości przepowiedni. Pomimo jego wiedzy o własnej słabości.

Jednak tylko ona miała rozwiązanie, która zadziała. I zamierzała zwlekać z nim tak długo jak to możliwe, aby powoli zbudować napięcie, aż jej pomysł przyniesie ulgę Voldemortowi, której musi teraz gorąco pożądać.

Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl, kontynuując pochwałę Dracona w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

Echo tego uśmiechu grało teraz na jej wargach, kiedy szła powoli w stronę jeziora, całkowicie ukryta pod pelerynką-niewidką.

_Stało się_, pomyślała czując zachwyt. Przypomniała sobie ile czasu czekała na tą noc, ile rzeczy wydarzyło się od kiedy po raz pierwszy pomyślała o tym szalonym, desperackim planie, jak bardzo zmienił się świat wokół niej i ona sama.

Przez ostatni rok nauczyła się jednej rzeczy, być może najważniejszej jaką kiedykolwiek pojęła, że potrzebuje swoich przyjaciół. Nie poradziłaby sobie bez nich, bez Dracona czy Harry'ego. I Severusa, cudownego daru, jaki ofiarował jej los wynagradzając jej cierpienia.

Choć zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, na chwilę napełniła się dumą, dumą z tego że zaszła tak daleko, że osiągnęła tak wiele, pomimo tylu trudności.

_Stało się,_ pomyślała znowu. _Pierwszy krok aby zakończyć to wszystko. _

Potem jej uśmiech ustąpił miejsca mroczniejszym myślom.

Czarny Pan był zachwycony jej pomysłem na tyle, że po raz kolejny otwarcie ją pochwalił w obecności Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Kiedy później tej nocy pokazał się Zewnętrznemu Kręgowi, przedstawił ją im jako swoją "tajną broń". Widziała jak potężnych mężczyzn wokół niej aż skręca z zazdrości.

Nawet zadowolenie Lucjusza z powodu osiągnięć syna zostało zastąpione przez gniew.

Dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej władza pośród śmierciożerców osiągnęła szczyt. Była tak wysoko, że Voldemort zaakceptował jej plan, tak wysoko że mogła rozkazywać większości z nich.

Jednak ze szczytu góry wiodła tylko jedna droga.

W dół.

Choć była pewna że na dłuższą metę Voldemort zaakceptuje jej plan - czuła to w kościach - wiedziała również że nie pozwoli jej zbyt długo górować nad swoimi ludźmi.

Niepewność, zazdrość i wściekłość mnożyły się pośród nich. Po jego szczodrej pochwale zaczęły się szerzyć plotki.

Ktoś podstawi jej nogę, lub zastawi na nią pułapkę, a może ktoś znajdzie w sobie dość odwagi aby wytknąć ich panu ile szkody może ona przynieść dla ich sprawy.

Być może Voldemort w końcu sam to sobie uświadomi.

I wtedy ona upadnie.

Szybko, mocno i nieodwołalnie.

Pozostawało jedynie pytanie czy rozbije się o ziemię, czy utopi a może uda jej się uratować, ten jeden, ostatni raz.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na jezioro, falujące niczym srebro w blasku księżyca.

Cokolwiek się z nią stanie, plan był tego wart. Odda swoje życie i więcej, aby nareszcie zakończyć tą wojnę. To było tego warte.

Jednak w swoim umyśle zobaczyła twarz Harry'ego i Dracona oraz oczy Severusa, ciemne od wątpliwości i rozpaczliwej miłości, i poczuła w piersi przenikliwe zimno.

Potem potrząsnęła zdecydowanie głową i odwróciła się od jeziora w stronę zamku.

Cokolwiek się stanie, było warto. Zrobi to, co musi być zrobione.

I na koniec podziękują jej za to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Od tłumaczki: bardzo dziękuję za wasze komentarze i recenzje, bardzo motywują do pracy . Dwa rozdziały w tydzień , ale nie przyzwyczajajcie się do tego tempa, następny rozdział powinien być w piątek.


	59. Tygrysico, błysku w gąszczu mroku

Od tłumaczki: rozdział poprawiony, dzięki pomocy Nika2107.

Tygrysico, błysku w gąszczu mroku

– Nasz plan został zaprezentowany Voldemortowi i zdaje się że nie jest mu on przeciwny – ogłosił Dumbledore następnego ranka, kiedy cotygodniowa grupa członków Wewnętrznego i Zewnętrznego Kręgu zebrała się, aby wziąć udział w kolejnej morderczej sesji treningowej.

Spojrzenia Harry'ego i Dracona powędrowały ku Hermionie, która siedziała w części strategicznej pomieszczenia, głęboko pogrążona w czytanej książce. Jakby chcąc przeciwważyć poprzednią noc, jej strój i zachowanie były właściwie definicją profesjonalizmu. Długie włosy związała w ciasny kok, a jej ciemnobrązowe spodnie i bluzka jedynie podkreślały brak makijażu czy biżuterii. Oraz brak uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

Wyglądała na zmęczoną i jej bladość można by przypisać wczorajszej długiej nocy, jednak sposób w jaki skupiała swoją uwagę jedynie na książce, choć Harry dobrze wiedział, że jest świadoma każdej zmiany w swoim otoczeniu, mógł być związany jedynie z podenerwowaniem.

A może po prostu nie chciała rozmawiać o wczorajszej nocy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, wiedząc że natychmiast to zauważy. Draco, stojący obok niego, również się z nią przywitał. Maski Dracona znów były mocno osadzone na swoim miejscu, i choć prawdopodobnie spodziewał się ataku z każdej strony, był wyprostowany i opanowany jak zawsze.

– To oznacza dla nas dwie rzeczy – kontynuował Dumbledore, wymieniając krótkie spojrzenie z Severusem. – Po pierwsze, żaden członek Zakonu nie może odwiedzać Tintagelu ani przyległych terenów, niezależnie od swoich powodów. Po drugie, musimy zintensyfikować nasze treningi. Musimy być gotowi na Halloween. Wszystko od tego zależy.

Harry słyszał sfrustrowane odgłosy swoich rówieśników, rozproszonych po pokoju, lecz mógłby przysiąc, że kilku starszych członków Zakonu również się do tego dołączyło. Rozbawiony, uśmiechnął się szybko do Dracona, choć sam nie cieszył się zbytnio z tego, że jeszcze więcej czasu będzie spędzał na bieganiu, padaniu na ziemię i unikaniu symulowanych zagrożeń.

Pomimo tego, co myślał jako mały chłopiec, pojedynkowanie wcale nie było zabawne. Była to jedynie ciężka, mordercza praca i do tego dość niebezpieczna, nawet pomimo zaklęć zabezpieczających zainstalowanych w całym pomieszczeniu.

Nie wspominając o zbliżających się owutemach, do których uczyli się jak szaleni. Egzaminy miały się odbyć za dwa tygodnie i nie miał pojęcia jak połączy ten nawał nauki z treningami, które miały się stać jeszcze bardziej intensywne.

Westchnął. Nie było sensu jęczeć i marudzić, miał zbyt dużo pracy aby tak marnować czas. Kiedy szedł w stronę platformy pojedynkowej, coś powiedziało mu, że jeszcze będzie wdzięczny za każdy skrawek wiedzy, którą sobie tu przyswoi, póki jeszcze może.

Pomimo złych przeczuć Dracona, trening poszedł dobrze. Weasley'owie rzucili w jego stronę kilka dziwnych spojrzeń, a Ron patrzył na niego z otwartym brakiem zaufania, jednak pozostali członkowie Zakonu traktowali go jakby nic się stało.

Co oznaczało przyjacielskie uśmiechy ze strony Remusa i McGonagall, szorstkie rozkazy Moody'ego i precyzyjne, aroganckie komentarze Severusa, wygłaszane kiedykolwiek rozproszyli się choć na sekundę.

Harry nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale w czasie tych sesji treningowych nienawidził Severusa prawie tak bardzo, jak w dawnych szkolnych czasach.

Nie drwił z nich, ani nie upokarzał ich tak jak wtedy, kiedy uczył ich Eliksirów. Nie był też mniej cierpliwy (każdy kto próbował nauczyć Rona oklumencji musiał mieć cierpliwość kamienia).

On po prostu widział wszystko. Każdy ruch różdżką niewykonany perfekcyjnie, każdą słabość w osłonach czy obronie i każdy brak równowagi w postawie.

Wydawało się, że wcale im się nie przygląda, skupiając się na dyskusji pomiędzy Dumbledorem i Hermioną. Jednak w chwili, w której Harry, Ron lub ktokolwiek inny popełnił choć najmniejszy błąd, był tam, kierował niegroźną klątwę dokładnie w słaby punkt, aby pokazać im zagrożenie i domagał się powtórzenia źle rzuconego zaklęcia lub poprawy tego, co akurat przyszło mu na myśl.

Raz pojawił się obok Harry'ego i popchnął go, raczej lekko. Harry, nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi, upadł na ziemię niczym krzesło z trzema nogami, natychmiast czerwieniąc się aż po cebulki włosów.

Nawet nie zauważył jak Severus nadchodził. Ani go nie usłyszał.

Najbardziej irytującą rzeczą w tym człowieku, który wymagał od nich perfekcji, który nakłaniał ich do niekończących się treningów, powtarzania raz po raz tych samych ruchów, które nigdy nie wychodziły idealnie, było to, że nigdy nie pokazał im choć odrobiny swoich pojedynkowych umiejętności.

Remus i Moody raz na jakiś czas pojedynkowali się w parze, lub prezentowali im nowe zaklęcia czy ruchy. Tonks, Shacklebolt, Flitwick czy McGonagall, będący na dużo wyższym poziomie, o którym Harry, Ron czy nawet Draco mogli sobie pomarzyć, rywalizowali z nimi na platformie pojedynkowej.

Ale nie Severus. On jedynie zakradał się, rzucał zaklęcie i z zadowoleniem mówił im, co zrobili źle.

Jedyną inną osobą z tak ścisłymi nie-pojedynkowymi zasadami była Hermiona. Nie mogli przekonać jej aby zmierzyła się z kimkolwiek z nich, choć bliźniacy, Harry oraz Draco wielokrotnie próbowali ją do tego namówić.

Ona przynajmniej nie komentowała tego co wyrabiali na platformie. Trzymała się stołu strategicznego i wydawała się całkowicie ignorować trening, choć Harry czasem czuł na sobie jej wzrok. Patrzył wtedy na nią i widział lekko zmarszczone czoło lub, rzadziej, jeszcze lżejszy uśmiech.

Zupełnie nie jak Severus, który oceniał ich umiejętności tak, że wszyscy to słyszeli.

Podczas gdy Remus prowadził ich normalną rozgrzewkę, spojrzenie Harry'ego krążyło po sali od ucznia do członka Zakonu, od jednego przyjaciela do drugiego.

Na twarzy Dracona widniała maska, jednak po drgającym raz po raz mięśniu żuchwy Harry domyślił się, jak jego przyjaciel naprawdę się czuje. Z drugiej strony twarz Rona była niczym otwarta księga, a jego spojrzenie kierowało się od Dracona przez Hermionę na Harry'ego i z powrotem.

Harry widział w jego oczach zmartwienie, pragnienie przebywania znów blisko nich, jednak te uczucia były zbrukane odrazą i gniewem. Harry wiedział, że choć Ron przez te tygodnie wykonał solidną pracę, jednak czekała go jeszcze długa droga.

Ginny, Neville i Luna trzymali się na uboczu. Pomiędzy nimi panowała napięta atmosfera, wymieniali zdenerwowane spojrzenia. Było jasne, że chcą wiedzieć co się dzieje, jednak Neville nie czuł się na siłach aby ich zapytać, Luna prawdopodobnie obwiniała za to jakieś niewidzialne stworzenia, a Ginny - co zaskoczyło Harry'ego - w ciągu ostatnich tygodni opanowywała swój temperament, prawdopodobnie uświadamiając sobie, że sprawy Wewnętrznego Kręgu są dla niej zbyt poważne.

Była tu jego "ministerialna ekipa" z dodatkiem ich dawnego najgorszego wroga. Jak bardzo to było odległe od Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

Harry mruknął schylając się w dół, aby dotknąć palców u stóp, potem wyprostował się z ulgą, kiedy Remus powiedział im, aby dobrali się w pary i zaczęli ćwiczyć zaklęcia osłaniające. Posyłając Ronowi przepraszające spojrzenie podszedł do Dracona, nie będąc pewnym czy Ślizgon był dzisiaj gotowy na niechętne spojrzenia pozostałych.

Ledwie zaczęli, kiedy obok nich zjawił się Severus, kręcąc z irytacją głową i ostro rozkazując Draconowi "poprawić pozycję". Harry widział, że chłopak nie wkłada w to serca, co nie było zaskakujące. Wątpił, aby jego przyjaciel zaznał w nocy snu.

Jednak pomimo niecodziennych okoliczności, Severus nie widział potrzeby lekkiego odpuszczenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się krytykować, poprawiać i uwłaczać im jeszcze bardziej, w ten trudny dla chłopaka dzień.

Po dwudziestu minutach ciągłych poprawek, nawet Harry czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie, zbyt wkurzony aby zastanawiać się dlaczego Severus pastwi się nad nimi akurat dzisiaj.

Pięć minut później, kiedy rozkazał Draconowi po raz trzeci rzucić to samo zaklęcie, ten wybuchł.

– Mam dość Severusie – wysyczał z twarzą pobladłą ze wściekłości. – Dlaczego nie pokażesz nam co sam potrafisz, zamiast krytykować każdy nasz ruch?

Ledwie Draco wypowiedział te słowa, zszokowany zamknął usta. W jego oczach widać było jedynie zaskoczenie, że dał się ponieść emocjom.

Severus jedynie uniósł brew, najwyraźniej nie chcąc zwracać na to uwagi i zaczął się w milczeniu odwracać. Jednak żaden z nich nie wziął pod uwagę bliźniaków Weasley.

– To prawda, mój jasnowłosy przyjacielu – krzyknął jeden z nich, z miejsca w którym pojedynkowali się z Shackleboltem i Tonks. To prawda!

– My również – zaczął drugi.

– ... zastanawialiśmy się...

– ... dlaczego nasz szanowny mistrz szpiegów...

– ...nie chce się zniżać do treningu.

Harry wziął oddech i czekał na nadchodzącą eksplozję. Severus nie lubił, kiedy go kwestionowano, szczególnie jeżeli dotyczyło to jego umiejętności. Harry rozejrzał się i stwierdził że większość osób, znajdujących się w pokoju była skupiona na nich.

Pięknie, pomyślał. Akurat w ten jeden dzień, w którym Draco nie potrzebuje dodatkowej uwagi.

Jednak zamiast ostrej, uszczypliwej odpowiedzi, mistrz szpiegów wydął z rozbawieniem wargi i oparł plecy o platformę pojedynkową.

– Dlaczego? – odpowiedział delikatnie, a jego jedwabisty głos wibrował w pomieszczeniu. – Być może z powodu poziomu waszych umiejętności, panowie Weasley.

– No pewnie – powiedział jeden z bliźniaków - Harry był całkiem pewien, że był to Fred, którego sarkazm był ciut bardziej przekonujący niż brata. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, że mamy tu zebraną mniej więcej połowę najlepszych żyjących wojowników.

– Racja Severusie – powiedziała Tonks, biorąc stronę bliźniaków zapewne z czystej ciekawości. – Jestem pewna, że Remus z przyjemnością będzie się z tobą pojedynkował.

Remus wyprostował się lekko, wydając się bardziej niż chętny, jednak na jego twarzy zagościło dziwne zdenerwowanie, którego źródła Harry nie mógł określić.

– Jasne – zgodził się. – Obawiam się jednak że to nie będzie interesujące ani dla was ani dla Severusa.

– Oho – gwizdnął drugi bliźniak, pewnie wyczuwając jakąś zawstydzającą historyjkę o Severusie. – A niby dlaczego tak sądzisz?

Severus uśmiechnął się szerzej, aż pokazał kły, przez co wyglądał przerażająco. Remus tylko się skrzywił.

– Severus jest mistrzem magicznych sztuk walki –przyznał. – I choć z pewnością poradzę sobie z magiczną częścią, inne... elementy sprawią, że będę zbyt nierównym przeciwnikiem.

– Magiczne sztuki walki? – zapytał Harry wbrew sobie. – Co to takiego?

– To bardzo stara forma pojedynków – odpowiedział Moody, a jego szorstki głos napełnił się dziwną ostrożnością. – Obecnie praktykuje ją jedynie kilka osób.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Ron, najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że pytanie Moody'ego było dużo bezpieczniejsze niż pytanie Snape'a.

Moody wzruszył ramionami. – Brak zdolności i oddania sztuce. Magiczne sztuki walki bardziej przypominają taniec niż normalny pojedynek. Łączą w sobie elementy fizyczne i magiczne i wymagają mistrzowskiego poziomu w obu tych aspektach. Dla wielu są również zbyt niebezpieczne. Tchórze.

Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował ku Severusowi, który wyglądał jakby świetnie się bawił. Ich zazwyczaj surowy i małomówny mistrz szpiegów miał z pewnością słabość do... dramatycznych wejść i zdawało się, że uwaga, jaką na sobie skupiał, wcale mu nie przeszkadzała.

– Szkoda – wycedził. – Wydaje się że jednak będę musiał pozostać biernym świadkiem.

– Mogę się postarać... – zaoferował Remus z mieszanką pragnienia i zdenerwowania na twarzy.

Rozbawienie Severusa zdawało się pogłębiać.

– Daj spokój Remusie – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Wiesz doskonale, że nie stanowisz dla mnie wyzwania.

– Niestety tak – uśmiechnął się szeroko Remus, z łatwością akceptując odmowę. – Ma rację. Uczyłem się tego trochę, ale bardziej od teoretycznej strony. Severus jest mistrzem. Byłoby to nudne dla niego i obraźliwe dla tańca.

– Ale ja chcę to zobaczyć – nalegał Harry z rozbudzoną ciekawością. Połączenie fizyczności i magii? Czy było to coś podobnego do pojedynku między Dumbledorem i Voldemortem, wtedy na piątym roku, kiedy Dumbledore tchnął życie w rzeźby z fontanny?

Jeżeli tak, on musiał to zobaczyć.

– Naprawdę nie ma nikogo z kim mógłbyś się pojedynkować? Szalonooki?

Moody potrząsnął głową i uniósł drewnianą nogę kilka cali nad podłogę – Nie jestem na tyle szybki – mruknął. – Ale nawet zanim straciłem nogę nie byłem w tym dobry. Nie tak jak Severus.

– Obawiam się, że naprawdę nie ma nikogo – wycedził Severus, potrząsając z żalem głową. Wziął oddech i nagle Harry wiedział, że Snape zaplanował to wszystko, a oni po prostu wpadli w zastawioną przez niego pułapkę. – Chyba, że Hermiona uniży się i zaakceptuje moją skromną prośbę, oczywiście w celach czysto szkoleniowych?

Fascynacja Haarry'ego wzrosła o kolejny stopień, kiedy odwrócił się w stronę strategicznego stołu, gdzie Hermiona z irytacją spojrzała znad swojej książki.

O to w tym wszystkim chodziło? Kolejny etap kampanii "przestańcie kwestionować Hermionę"? Jednak jeżeli Severus zainscenizował to wszystko, aby nakłonić Hermionę do walki, musiała być w tym naprawdę dobra, inaczej całe to oczekiwanie spełzłoby na niczym.

Teraz Harry był zdeterminowany, aby zobaczyć magiczne sztuki walki w tym pomieszczeniu.

Nagle, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich, Hermiona głośno zamknęła książkę i wstała, marszcząc czoło.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Severusie – odmówiła.

– Hermiona? – zawołał Fred, a z tonu jego głosu wyraźnie wynikało że uważa to za żart Severusa. – Ona nigdy nie była dobra w pojedynkowaniu. Nawet na piątym roku, kiedy założyliśmy Gwardię Dumbledore'a.

– Powinieneś się już nauczyć, aby nigdy nie oceniać jej zbyt nisko – ostrzegł go Severus z nutką rozbawienia w oczach.

– O co chodzi, panno Granger? – zapytał, obracając się w jej stronę. – Boisz się?

Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie swój pojedynek na drugim roku przeciwko Draconowi. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc błysk w oczach Hermiony, co oznaczało, że wyzwanie zostało przyjęte i zaakceptowane.

– Chciałbyś – powtórzyła dawną odpowiedź Harry'ego. Chłopak poczuł jak Draco, stojący obok niego, rozluźnia się.

– Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Severusie? – zapytała McGonagall, dość mocno zmartwionym głosem. – Czy chcesz nam powiedzieć, że panna Granger trenuje magiczne sztuki walki?

– Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie byłem poważny, Minerwo? – odciął się, wyglądając zdecydowanie fanatycznie. Harry dostrzegł, że Neville, stojący w drugim końcu pokoju, nagle zadrżał ze strachu, pomimo faktu, że Severus przejawiał jedynie uprzejme zachowanie wobec swojego byłego ucznia. Jak widać instynkty były silniejsze niż rzeczywistość ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

– Muszę to zobaczyć – powiedział nagle Remus. – Jeżeli naprawdę to potrafisz Hermiono, z przyjemnością bym to obejrzał. Minęły lata od kiedy miałem przyjemność widzieć prawdziwy pojedynek!

Nadal się nie poruszyła, patrząc na nich kolejno, widząc zaniepokojenie McGonagall oraz ekscytację bliźniaków i Remusa. Potem spojrzała na Severusa, który wspiął się na platformę pojedynkową i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń.

– Chodź, Hermiono – prawie wyszeptał. – Nie chowaj się.

W końcu wzruszyła ramionami i skinęła głową, zgadzając się. – Ale tylko raz – ostrzegła. – I jeżeli któryś będzie się śmiał, obiję mu uszy.

– Postaramy się – obiecali, jednak po ich twarzach było jasne, że nie spodziewają się wiele.

– Dobrze więc – zgodziła się w końcu i skinęła głową.

Ku zaskoczeniu grupy, nie wspięła się na platformę, lecz tak jak Severus szybko odeszła na bok. Oboje stanęli w kątach pokoju i zdjęli wierzchnie szaty.

– W prawdziwym pojedynku nie możesz mieć na sobie wszystkiego – wyjaśnił Remus półszeptem. – Ubrania powinny być obcisłe i dobrze dopasowane. Tradycyjne szaty pojedynkowe są wykluczone. A z tego co wiem o stylu pojedynkowania Severusa, rozsądnie jest też mieć na sobie coś ognioodpornego.

– Ognioodpornego? – zapytał Harry nie wierząc własnym uszom. Słyszał jak Neville i Ginny powtarzają jego pytanie.

Jednak zamiast odpowiedzi, Remus uśmiechnął się do nich podekscytowany. – Zobaczycie – odrzekł krótko.

Po krótkiej chwili Hermiona wróciła do grupy zebranej wokół platformy pojedynkowej. Transmutowała swoją szkolną spódniczkę i bluzkę w obcisły top z brązowej bawełny i spodnie, ciasno opięte wokół jej bioder, a następnie rozszerzające się, co dawało jej pełny zakres ruchów. Jej długie włosy były splecione wokół głowy niczym złota korona.

Harry widział zaskoczenie na twarzach bliźniaków, kiedy dostrzegli zaskakująco muskularną sylwetkę Hermiony. To uczucie zmieniło się w czysty szok, kiedy dołączył do nich Severus, ubrany podobnie, lecz na czarno.

Nigdy nie sądziłem że pod tymi szatami są jakieś mięśnie, pomyślał, Zawsze sądziłem że Severus jest gruby...

Hermiona i Severus wyciągnęli różdżki i podali jej Remusowi, który skłonił się uroczyście i ostrożnie schował je do kieszeni.

Jak będą się pojedynkować bez różdżek?

Potem Severus podniósł jedną dłoń.

– Accio różdżki pojedynkowe – powiedział i zaledwie sekundę później pojawiło się małe czarne pudełko, które wylądowało w jego ręce.

Otworzył je i z lekkim ukłonem zaoferował jego zawartość Hermionie.

Harry westchnął, kiedy zobaczył co znajduje się w pudełku. Zamiast normalnych drewnianych różdżek, na czarnym aksamicie spoczywały dwa noże. Kiedy Hermiona wzięła jeden z nich, dostrzegł, że są wykonane z drewna i kilku metali. Rękojeść była lśniąca i ciemnobrązowa, a srebrne ostrze mieniło się delikatnie w złotych promieniach słońca.

Chwytając za wprawą rękojeść, jakby nie różniła się niczym od zwykłej różdżki, Hermiona odsunęła się i pozwoliła Severusowi wziąć jego nóż. Dla Harry'ego obie bronie wyglądały na koszmarnie ostre i niebezpieczne. Nagle nie był taki pewny, czy chce to oglądać.

– Dlaczego używacie noży zamiast różdżek? – zapytał słabo.

– To są różdżko-noże, Harry – powiedział Remus, podnosząc głos tak aby słyszeli go wszyscy zebrani tu uczniowie Hogwartu. – Drewniany rdzeń zawiera element magiczny, a ostrze jest wykonane z czystego srebra. Pozwala to na połączenie magicznych i fizycznych elementów walki w jednej broni, tak jak w tradycyjnych walkach w dawnych czasach.

– Ale czy to nie jest niesamowicie niebezpieczne? – zapytał Ron, patrząc z zaniepokojeniem na Hermionę, która wspięła się na platformę, trzymając różdżko-nóż w prawej ręce.

– O to właśnie chodzi w pojedynku, Weasley – odpowiedział Severus. Kiedy podążał za Hermioną na platformę, jego oczy zabłyszczały groźnie. – Co to za zabawa, jeżeli nie ma w niej ryzyka?

Harry zobaczył, jak profesor McGonagall zbliżyła się do Remusa. Z jej oczu i twarzy biło zaniepokojenie.

– Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł, Remusie? – zapytała nerwowo. – Ludzie ginęli w czasie tych pojedynków i choć wiem, że panna Granger trenowała z Severusem, nie jestem pewna czy jest na to gotowa!

– Wygląda na dość pewną siebie – wzruszył ramionami Remus, wskazując na Hermionę stojącą na platformie. – Właściwie wygląda jakby sprawiało jej to niezmierną frajdę.

Patrząc w kierunku wskazanym przez Remusa, Harry uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona rzeczywiście była podekscytowana, zupełnie jakby zaraz miała się zacząć jej ulubiona lekcja. W jej oczach był blask, który rzadko widywał, a cała była skupiona na Severusie, kusząc go aby rozpoczął.

Remus uniósł ręce i pośród osób szemrających w strefie pojedynkowej zapadła cisza.

– Zacznijmy więc – ogłosił. – Pojedynek zakończy się w chwili...

– Kiedy jeden z przeciwników zostanie rozbrojony lub zraniony zbyt poważnie, aby mógł kontynuować – przerwał mu gładko Severus, a źrenice Remusa na chwilę się rozszerzyły. Harry poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu kołatać w piersi. Normalnie pojedynki trwały do pierwszej krwi lub kiedy jeden z walczących nie mógł walczyć dalej. To szło znacznie dalej i nie był pewien, czy podoba mu się myśl o Hermionie "zbyt rannej" aby kontynuować.

– Tradycyjne pojedynki magicznych sztuk walki kończyły się wraz ze śmiercią jednego z walczących – Remus wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha. To wyjaśnienie wcale nie przyniosło mu ulgi.

Jednak zdawało się, że Hermiona i Severus są całkowicie głusi na reakcje swoich rówieśników.

Z różdżkami wzniesionymi za głowy, niczym ramię łucznika, zaczęli się okrążać. Powietrze wokół nich buzowało skupieniem i magiczną energią. W ich krokach była gracja, a w ruchach płynna elegancja, która przywodziła Harry'emu na myśl drapieżne zwierzęta.

Nagle, Hermiona zaatakowała. – Sectumsempra! – krzyknęła, strzelając różdżką w przód zbyt szybko, aby mogli to zauważyć. Jednak zanim zaklęcie opuściło jej nóż, Severus już postawił swoją obronę i sam rzucił kolejne zaklęcie. Klątwa za blokiem, blok za zaklęciem, podążały za sobą tak szybko, że czuli się oszołomieni. Błyski światła, dziwne istoty i ciemne chmury magii pojawiały się i znikały zbyt szybko aby je rozróżnić. Harry nie znał nawet połowy z tych zaklęć i mógł jedynie gapić się z rozdziawionymi ustami na swoją przyjaciółkę i mistrza szpiegów.

To nie była walka, to była sztuka!

W końcu Severus zablokował kolejne zaklęcie, które przyjęło formę olbrzymich macek, starających się go udusić i znów opuścił różdżkę. Hermiona podążyła za jego przykładem. Harry podniósł ręce, chcąc zaklaskać, czując się całkowicie urzeczony tym pokazem, jednak ktoś powstrzymał go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Nie – wyszeptał Remus. – Oni jeszcze nie zaczęli.

– Co? – westchnął zszokowany Harry. To był najbardziej niezwykły pojedynek jaki kiedykolwiek widział, może poza walką Dumbledore'a z Voldemortem w Ministerstwie Magii.

Popatrzył wkoło na uczniów, nauczycieli i członków Zakonu, którzy byli tak samo zafascynowani jak on. Wyraz twarzy Rona był jeszcze głupszy niż zwykle, a Neville wglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

– Rozgrzałaś się, Hermiono? – droczył się Severus, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. – Zaczniemy?

– Jeżeli jesteś gotowy – odpowiedziała Hermiona, tak samo wyzywającym głosem, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

Wyraźnie zapomnieli o swojej publiczności i kiedy znów zaczęli się okrążać, coś się zmieniło w atmosferze pokoju. Podłoga zdawała się wibrować w rytm ich kroków, a w powietrzu brzęczała nagromadzona moc.

Nagle Severus uniósł pustą rękę w powietrze, a kiedy ją opuścił, w jego dłoni płonął ogień. Utworzył śmiertelną kulę i rzucił nią w Hermionę.

Harry krzyknął z zaskoczenia. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego i ta pierwotna moc przeraziła go. Nie tylko on krzyknął zszokowany, ale ich głosy zamarły, kiedy Hermiona nawet nie starała się uchylić przed ogniem. Ani go nie zablokowała. Po prostu podniosła rękę w kierunku płomieni, a ogień zniknął w jej dłoni.

– Och, proszę – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Nie stać cię na nic lepszego?

Potem zaatakowała.

Jednym oślepiająco szybkim krokiem pokonała dzielący ich dystans i wymierzyła wysokie kopnięcie w jego twarz, wykorzystując swoją prędkość aby wykonać w powietrzu piruet, jednocześnie strzelając w niego kulą niebieskiego ognia.

Jednak reakcja Severusa była szybsza. Chwycił jej stopę i sprawnie obrócił ją w lewo, przez co Hermiona na chwilę straciła równowagę. Sam obrócił się, unikając czerwonego magicznego błysku, a swoim różdżko-nożem przeciął bok dziewczyny.

Zamiast mu się opierać, Hermiona podążyła za obrotem swojej nogi, aż odsunęła się od niego i natychmiast stanęła na nogi, chlastając nożem tam, gdzie jego pierś była zaledwie sekundę wcześniej.

Jednak Severus również stanął, strzelając w nią magicznym, czerwonym promieniem, przed którym z łatwością się uchyliła.

– Ćwiczyłaś – zarzucił jej. Gorączka walki odbijała się w jego oczach niczym czarne płomienie.

– Nie! To tylko ty się starzejesz! – droczyła się z nim, a dzika radość na jej twarzy zmieniła ją w piękność. Potem znów się na niego rzuciła.

Nie zawracali sobie już głowy zaklęciami, ich dłonie formowały błyskawice z powietrza, a różdżko-noże blokowały klątwy, jakby to były wycelowane w nich miecze czy pięści. Fizyczna i magiczna walka stała się jednym, aż nie było już jasne, co tak naprawdę robili. Czy to kopnięcie czy klątwa sprawiły że Hermiona odskoczyła ostro w prawo, czy to przez nóż Hermiony, czy jej zaklęcie Severus leżał na podłodze.

To była najbardziej zażarta walka jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział, bardziej mordercza i piękna niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Ruchy dwójki przeciwników były zarazem uwodzicielskie i śmiertelne, taniec noży i magii, podkreślany przez melodię ich śmiechów. Teraz oboje śmiali się otwarcie, zachęcając się i nakłaniając do spróbowania jeszcze niebezpieczniejszych ataków i kontrataków.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział Hermiony bardziej pełnej życia, będącej bardziej sobą niż teraz, w tym zapierającym dech w piersiach, nieziemskim tańcu z jej mistrzem szpiegów. Podziw wypełniał twarze osób stojących wokół niego, zdumienie nad pięknem leżącym w tych pełnych gracji, śmiertelnych krokach i strach przed potęgą, której byli świadkami.

Pięć minut później oboje dyszeli i pocili się obficie.

– Tym razem cię dopadnę – obiecał jej Severus, korzystając z dystansu pomiędzy nimi, aby pospiesznie otrzeć swoje mokre czoło.

Nie docenił jednak jej szybkości. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła aby posłała w jego kierunku strumień powietrza. W miejscach w których dotknął on platformy pojedynkowej, niebieski materiał spalił się na węgiel z gorąca, jednak Hermiona biegnąc zdawała się nie widzieć ziemi pod swoimi stopami.

– Ostatnim razem też tak mówiłeś – śmiała się, podczas gdy jej różdżko-nóż zataczał pełen gracji łuk z ognia i lodu, wycelowany prosto w jego serce.

– I mam to na myśli, ty Gryfonko! Nadal nie jesteś dość szybka – w mgnieniu oka, zanim Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna się poruszył, Severus stał za nią, a jego różdżko-nóż spoczywał na jej gardle.

– Mogłaś mnie tym zwieść ostatnio – droczył się z nią, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ale ja nie daję się nabrać dwa razy na to samo.

– Muszę więc wymyślić coś nowego – wydyszała Hermiona, uśmiechając się radośnie. Severus puścił ją i oboje się sobie pokłonili.

Pojedynek się skończył.

Teraz, kiedy w końcu stali nieruchomo, Harry zauważył że Hermiona jest ranna w kilku miejscach. Miała krwawe rozcięcie na udzie i kolejne na prawym ramieniu, gdzie nóż Severusa rozciął kawałek jej bluzki. Jednak Severus, jak zauważył Harry z dumą, wcale nie wyglądał lepiej.

Milcząc - a w całym pomieszczeniu było słychać jedynie ich przyspieszony oddech - zeszli z platformy, ostrożnie odłożyli różdżko-noże do aksamitnego pudełka i wzięli swoje prawdziwe różdżki od Remusa. Zdawali się nie dostrzegać podziwu na twarzach osób, które ich otaczały. Severus szybko uleczył rany Hermiony, a następnie zajął się swoimi.

– Osiem minut – ogłosił Severus, spojrzawszy na wielki zegar wiszący na ścianie. – Ty ostatnim razem potrzebowałaś siedemnastu żeby mnie pokonać.

– Jestem kotem, Severusie – wymruczała Hermiona w odpowiedzi. – Lubię się bawić moimi ofiarami, zanim je zjem.

Wydawało się, że w końcu uświadomiła sobie obecność swoich rówieśników i nauczycieli, gdyż nagle spuściła głowę i gwałtownie się zarumieniła.

To było tak niepodobne do Hermiony, że przebiło się przez zaskoczenie Harry'ego. Przypomniało mu, że tak, pojedynek bezsprzecznie był genialny, ale dlaczego do cholery go to dziwiło? Przecież widział jak Hermiona dokonuje rzeczy z pozoru niemożliwych, a skoro ćwiczyła przez ostatni rok z Severusem, nie dziwne, że byli w tym aż tak dobrzy.

– Ładny pojedynek – wycedził, naśladując ton Dracona najlepiej jak potrafił.

– Hej, to moja linijka – poskarżył się Draco, gdzieś z jego prawej strony, mówiąc dokładnie tym samym tonem. – To, że masz bliznę nie oznacza, że możesz kraść innym ich dowcipne teksty!

– A to że jesteś ślizgonem nie daje ci wrodzonego prawa do docinków. Skończ z tym, fretko – odciął się Harry, uświadamiając sobie, co Draco chce zrobić i z radością mu w tym pomagając.

Cała ta uwaga peszyła Hermionę, a im więcej z tego mogli przekierować na siebie, tym lepiej.

– Och, zraniłeś mnie, naprawdę –odpowiedział Draco. – Ta niesprawiedliwość! Zwłaszcza że to Ślizgon właśnie pokonał Gryfonkę!

– Ledwie – dorzucił Severus, patrząc z zadowoleniem na nadal zaczerwienioną twarz Hermiony. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i z jej pogłębiającego się rumieńca Harry wywnioskował, że Severus powiedział jej coś bardzo nieodpowiedniego dla osób postronnych.

– Gdybym tylko wiedziała o tym wcześniej! – ogłosiła nagle profesor McGonagall, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas udawanego kpiarskiego żalu. – Byłoby idealnie! Wyobraźcie sobie, gdybyśmy powiedzieli uczniom że zarówno Prefekt Naczelna jak i mistrz eliksirów są w stanie zrobić coś takiego! Już nikt nigdy nie złamałby ciszy nocnej!

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Od autorki: Tytuł rozdziału nawiązuje do wiersza Williama Blake'a "Tygrys", gdzie "Tygrysie, błysku w gąszczu mroku" jest jego pierwszą linijką.


	60. Rwijcie róż pąki póki młode

Od tłumaczki: Uwaga rozdział niebetowany! Mimo to życzę miłego czytania.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rwijcie róż pąki póki młode**

Nadeszły egzaminy końcowe, a wraz z nimi przedegzaminacyjna osobowość Hermiony. Ta rozgorączkowana, zawsze spanikowana osóbka o nieposkromionych włosach, która nalegała na długie uczenie się i podkreślała ich wszystkie notatki różnymi kolorami, niezależnie czy tego chcieli czy nie.

Przynajmniej na pokaz. Jednak kiedy byli z dala od wzroku ich wspólnych kolegów, Harry był zaskoczony tym jak małą wagę Hermiona przykładała do testów, które miały być zwieńczeniem jej szkolnej pracy.

Choć on i Draco _wiedzieli_, że na świecie są ważniejsze rzeczy niż owutemy, a Ron nie troszczył się zbytnio o oceny, cała ich trójka poświęcała na naukę każdą wolną chwilę. Nawet spotykali się na sali ćwiczeń _przed _wyznaczonym czasem aby popracować nad praktyczną stroną Zaklęć czy Transmutacji.

Kiedy Harry podszedł do Severusa z pytaniem o właściwości Złotego Deszczu, co prawdopodobnie było jego pierwszym dobrowolnie zadanym pytaniem o eliksiry, ten uśmiechnął się szeroko i - o czym Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć - triumfalnie. Po czym odszedł bez słowa.

Jednak kiedy tego wieczoru podczas zebrania Zakonu Harry zajął swoje miejsce przy stole, leżał przed nim stos starych, zaczytanych książek, które okazały się być podręcznikami do eliksirów od czwartego roku wzwyż.

Harry otworzył pierwszą z nich i zobaczył niezliczoną ilość komentarzy podopisywanych na marginesach, pomiędzy wierszami i właściwie w każdym wolnym miejscu na stronie. Wszystkie napisane podłużnym, ostrym charakterem pisma, które rozpoznał jako należące do ich mistrza szpiegów.

Odpowiedź na swoje pytanie znalazł na stronie trzeciej, razem z instrukcjami dzięki którym zrozumiał rzeczy, które przez długie godziny na próżno starał się pojąć.

Uświadamiając sobie że to muszą być stare podręczniki Severusa, spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i wdzięcznością. Severus jedynie skinął głową w geście szacunku i odwrócił się w drugą stronę.

Tak, Harry uczył się do owutemów, po raz pierwszy naprawdę rozumiejąc, że wiedza służyła do czegoś więcej niż torturowania go. Przyjął te ostatnie tygodnie szkoły z gorącą nadzieją nauczenia się jak najwięcej.

Jednak Hermiona, która dla Harry'ego uosabiała szczyt zapału i ambicji ucznia, zdawała nie przejmować się szybko nadchodzącymi egzaminami. Cała jej uwaga była skupiona na spotkaniach strategów, ich treningach i, co było dziwne, na tych kilku wolnych godzinach które udawało jej się spędzić z Harrym i Draconem.

Harry nigdy nie sądził że nadejdzie czas kiedy Hermiona będzie wolała długi spacer brzegiem jeziora niż uczenie się, jednak kiedy zapytał ją o to jednego dnia, ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– I tak to zdam – powiedział mu tonem który był jednocześnie znudzony i dziwnie poważny. – Otrzymałam już kilka ofert staży. Nie mam więc powodu aby przejmować się egzaminami.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, potem wydech i zapatrzyła się na jezioro, zamek i pofałdowane wzgórza, które gdzieś w oddali stawały się górami.

– Jednak to – wyszeptała. – To tylko przelotna chwila. Nie wiemy co przyniesie czas. Nasz czas w Hogwarcie skończy się zbyt szybko, a ja chce się nim cieszyć póki jeszcze mogę.

Nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Carpe diem – powiedziała Harry'emu poważnym tonem. – Rwijcie róż pąki, póki młode, /Czas pierzcha w bystrym pędzie: /Kwiat, co dziś stroi się w urodę, /Jutro umierać będzie.

Harry zmarszczył czoło nadal starając się zrozumieć ten dziwny ton jej głosu.

– Chyba nie podoba mi się to motto – powiedział, przyglądając się uważnie jej twarzy.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale to prawda – odpowiedziała lekko i obracając się w stronę jeziora, zostawiła go własnym myślom i niepokojom.

Kiedy podzielił się z Draconem swoimi obserwacjami, dowiedział się że nie tylko on zauważył jej dziwne zachowanie. Jednak wytłumaczenie ślizgona wcale nie przyniosło mu ulgi.

– Nadchodzą niebezpieczne czasy, Harry – powiedział spokojnie Draco. – Jesteśmy coraz bliżej głównej bitwy, _ostatecznej_ konfrontacji z Voldemortem. Kto wie ilu z nas przeżyje ten dzień? A ty, Weasley i Hermiona będziecie stać na pierwszej linii, sami walcząc z Voldemortem. Nie dziwne że nie jest zbyt pewna swojej przyszłości.

– To nie jest styl myślenia Hermiony – zaprotestował Harry, sfrustrowany tym, że jego przyjaciel nie widzi nieścisłości w swoim rozumowaniu. – Ona zazwyczaj planuje, przejmuje się i spędza jeszcze więcej czasu nad przygotowaniami niż to rozsądne. Jednak nigdy nie skupia się na spędzaniu czasu z przyjaciółmi - to jakby się żegnała czy coś.

– Myślę że żegna się nie tylko z nami – nie zgodził się Draco. – Z chwilą w której ukończy szkołę stanie się pełnoetatowym mistrzowskim szpiegiem. Kiedy to wszystko, miejmy nadzieję, nareszcie dobiegnie końca, stanie się towarzyszką Severusa i stażystką ze świetlaną przyszłością, jednak Hermiona którą była jako dziecko zniknie na zawsze. Ona żegna się ze swoim dawnym życiem, nie widzisz tego?

Choć starał się jak mógł, Harry nie widział tego, w każdym razie nie całkiem. Ta sytuacja przypominała mu strasznie mocno tą, która miała miejsce rok wcześniej, kiedy coś w Hermionie nie dawało mu spokoju i powodowało niepokój. Jednak wtedy nie był w stanie dostrzec tego, co działo się pod powierzchnią, jej mrocznych sekretów. I teraz chyba również nie uda mu się zrozumieć jej prawdziwych motywów.

Jednak ten czas, nazywany przez szalonych optymistów "przygotowaniem do egzaminów", miał również dobre strony. Zdając sobie sprawę z nadchodzącej zagłady, siedmioroczni gryfoni wrócili do swej dawnej bliskości, spędzając długie godziny w bibliotece, pokoju wspólnym, czy nerwowo stłoczeni przy swoim stole w Wielkiej Sali.

Z lekkim rozbawieniem Harry zauważył, że pozostali uczniowie trzymali się na dystans od nich i od ofiar SUMów z piątego roku. Dostrzegł również przerażone i jednocześnie pełne zazdrości spojrzenia szóstorocznych. Sam starał sobie przypomnieć jak się czuł będąc na tych niższych latach.

Czy naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać skończenia szkoły? Czy z niecierpliwością czekał na letnie wakacje?

Nie, stwierdził ze śmiechem. O tej porze roku zazwyczaj był bardzo zajęty przetrwaniem planu Voldemorta, w który ten go wplątywał. Za pobytem u Dursleyów również jakoś nie tęsknił.

Nie wspominając o tym że dzięki Hermionie, świadomość zbliżających się owutemów była w nim obecna już od pierwszego roku.

Dość zabawne, zważywszy na to że teraz to właśnie ona była jedyną niepanikującą osobą.

Ze swojego miejsca przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym, Harry przyglądał się jak spokojnie wyjaśnia Neville'owi sposoby przygotowania jakichś eliksirów. Chłopak - w obliczu jeszcze większego strachu jaki żywił przed egzaminami - w końcu pokonał swój podziw i przerażenie przed mistrzowskim szpiegiem i podszedł do niej z nieśmiałym pytaniem.

Życzliwość i otwartość Hermiony zdawała się go bardzo zaskoczyć, jednak jeżeli jego reakcja ją dotknęła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

Zamiast tego rozpoczęła zaimprowizowany wykład o bardziej zawiłych zagadnieniach eliksirów usypiających i szybko jej publiczność składała się nie tylko z Neville'a ale również z Seamusa, Lavender, Rona i Harry'ego.

Ginny również postanowiła do nich dołączyć, twierdząc że na powtórkę z eliksirów nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, jednak Harry podejrzewał że po prostu cieszyła się z ponownego zjednoczenia starej grupy.

Kiedy zaczęły się pytania o zaklęcia osłaniające, Seamus i Lavender stracili zainteresowanie, a Hermiona wskazała na Harry'ego, mówiąc że to przecież on był najlepszy w obronie przed czarną magią.

– Być może powinniśmy udać się w bardziej... prywatne miejsce – dodała patrząc znacząco na zegar. – Nie chcemy przecież zniszczyć Pokoju Wspólnego na dwa dni przed egzaminami.

Harry spojrzał we wskazanym przez nią kierunku i stwierdził że do ich wieczornego treningu zostało jedynie pół godziny. Skinął głową.

– Dobry pomysł – zgodził się zniżając głos do teatralnego szeptu. – Chodźmy _Sami-Wiecie-Gdzie_ – ogłosił tajemniczym głosem. Odpowiedziały mu szerokie uśmiechy i śmiech nie tylko ze strony członków Zakonu, ale również innych gryfonów, którzy pewnie uważali że mówił o Pokoju Życzeń, w którym na piątym roku odbywały się ich bardzo-tajne-i-zakazane spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

Harry nadal był zaskoczony tym jak łatwo było utrzymać rzecz w tajemnicy, jeżeli postarało się o niezbędną subtelność.

– Więc, Neville – powiedział lekko, kiedy opuścili Pokój Wspólny i skierowali w stronę biblioteki, aby skręcić ostro w lewo i wejść do opuszczonej sali lekcyjnej, w której Severus powiesił kolejny ze swoich magicznych gobelinów (Harry naprawdę musiał go zapytać skąd on je bierze). – Szkoła dobiega końca, czy wiesz co chcesz robić kiedy ją skończysz?

Neville, co nie było zaskoczeniem, stał się buraczkowo-czerwony.

Było to dla Harry'ego źródłem ciągłego zdumienia. Pomimo swojej nerwowości i jąkania Neville był jedną z najodważniejszych osób, jakie spotkał. Radził sobie z każdą sytuacją i przechodził do porządku dziennego nad najpoważniejszymi wydarzeniami, takimi jak podwójna tożsamość Hermiony. Jednak kiedy pytało się go o niego samego, stawał się całkowicie przytłoczony, jakby nie był wart tej uwagi.

– Założę się że zaczniesz staż z Zielarstwa – powiedziała Hermiona, wyraźnie chcąc wspomóc przyjaciela. – Jesteś lepszy z roślin niż ktokolwiek inny kogo znam. Nawet pani Sprout mówi, że jesteś jednym z najlepszych uczniów jakich miała.

Przeszła przez magiczny gobelin zanim Neville musiałby odpowiedzieć, i przez to nie zobaczyła jak chłopak prawie traci przytomność słysząc pochwałę z ust Hermiony Granger.

Tak jak zwykle, na widok sali ćwiczeń Harry spiął się i rozluźnił jednocześnie. Spiął się ponieważ w tym pokoju potrzebował swoich wszystkich umiejętności, gdy Moody, Remus i Severus doprowadzali go raz za razem do krańca jego możliwości i jeszcze dalej.

Już nie był w stanie zliczyć w ile zawstydzających sytuacji wpakował się w tym pokoju, ile razy zastanawiał się jak mógł być tak głupim i ile razy pokorniał widząc magiczną siłę i umiejętności innych

Rozluźnił się gdyż pomimo tego wszystkiego był tutaj bezpieczny, pośród przyjaciół którzy podzielali jego wiedzę i przekonania i ponieważ mógł traktować tu ludzi takich jak Hermiona i Draco tak jak na to zasługiwali.

Choć stało się to już praktycznie jego drugą naturą, porzucenie gry aktorskiej zawsze przynosiło mu ulgę. Przywitał Dracona, siedzącego z książką przy stole strategicznym , szerokim uśmiechem.

– Nie masz domu, Malfoy? – zapytał Ron, i tak jak zawsze w tych dniach, nie można było stwierdzić czy ton jego głosu miał być obraźliwy czy uszczypliwy. – Nie powinieneś knuć ze swoimi gadzimi kolegami? Planować jakby tu ściągnąć wszystkie egzaminy?

_Czyli dzisiaj mamy dzień obrażania_, pomyślał Harry, tracąc humor. To była jedyna rzecz, która rzucała cień na przyjacielską atmosferę pracy w tym pokoju - nieustająca wrogość pomiędzy Draconem i Ronem.

– Och, zaplanowaliśmy to już kilka miesięcy temu – odpowiedział Draco, nawet nie udając że uśmiech sięgnął jego oczu. – A skoro posiadamy geniusz, wpływy i _bogactwo_ – zrobił pauzę, pozwalając chłopakowi odczuć długo stosowany docinek. – Wcale nie będziemy musieli oszukiwać. Jestem osobiście przekonany, że egzaminujący będą zbyt zachwyceni moją osobowością aby nie rozdawać mi "Wybitnych" jak świeże bułeczki.

Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego i konsternacji Rona, to Ginny zachichotała z uznaniem i pomachała do Dracona aby ten do nich dołączył.

– Myślę że raczej będą zaślepieni twoim ego – nie zgodziła się przyjacielskim tonem. – Choć muszę przyznać że twoja fryzura _może_ przytłaczać.

Draco zmarszczył nos jakby nie chciał zaszczycać takiej impertynencji komentarzem. Potem przywitał Hermionę zwyczajowym całusem w czoło. Gest ten, jak zwykle, spowodował że Ron zaczął bulgotać pod nosem.

– Palant – przywitała go przyjaźnie, a Draco znów zmarszczył nos. Oparł się o platformę pojedynkową, jakby cały pokój należał do niego, i przyglądał się jak pozostali transmutują swoje szaty w coś bardziej nadającego się do ćwiczeń.

Harry z ociąganiem rozpoczął swoje ćwiczenia rozciągające, wiedząc że pożałuje jeżeli będzie się w nich ociągał, a Moody przeciągnie go przez kolejny trening pełen krwi i potu.

Stojąc na jednej nodze z kolanem przyciągniętym do klatki piersiowej, powtarzał pod nosem składniki eliksirów nasennych, które powtarzali podczas ostatniego spotkania. Hermiona, która siedziała po turecku na platformie pojedynkowej, rzuciła krytyczny komentarz o ludziach, którzy całe dnie myśleli jedynie o egzaminach.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, poczekał na nieunikniony komentarz Dracona, po czym zaczął rozciągać nogi jednocześnie starając się sobie przypomnieć lecznicze właściwości kamieni półszlachetnych.

– Naprawdę jesteście dziwni, jak jesteście razem w trójkę – skomentowała nagle Ginny. Harry, nadal stojąc na jednej nodze, prawie stracił równowagę.

Choć był przyzwyczajony do bezdennego źródła nietaktownych komentarzy Weasleyów, nadal czasem go zaskakiwali.

– Dziwni dobrze, czy dziwni źle? – zapytał ostrożnie i poczuł że wszyscy milkną. Bardzo dobrze mógł sobie wyobrazić zazdrosny wyraz twarzy Rona. Widział również zmartwienie w oczach Neville'a, stojącego po jego lewej stronie.

Był boleśnie świadomy tego, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie omówił ze swoimi gryfońskimi przyjaciółmi swojej dziwnej relacji pomiędzy nim, Hermioną a ślizgonami.

– Zdecydowanie dobrze – odpowiedziała natychmiast Ginny. Zobaczył jak Draco, po jego prawej stronie, rozluźnia się. – Znaczy, nie chcę cię krytykować Harry, ale przez większość czasu, przynajmniej publicznie, zachowujesz się okropnie, a arogancja Dracona jest jeszcze gorsza. Dobrze wiedzieć, że dalej jesteście normalni, choćby tylko w tym pokoju. I cieszę się, że Hermiona nie ma takiej obsesji na punkcie nauki, jak udaje. Swoim podejściem doprowadziła połowę wieży do szaleństwa.

– Taki zdaje się mój los – odcięła się wesoło Hermiona, siedząc na platformie pojedynkowej. – A mogłabym przysiąc że jestem odpowiedzialna za większość z lepiej zaplanowanych kampanii powtórkowych w naszym domu.

– Tak, ale to już nie ty, prawda? – powiedziała Ginny. – Nie wkładasz w to serca, tak samo jak Draco nie ma już przyjemności z torturowania gryfonów – spojrzała szybko na Rona, co powiedziało Harry'emu wyraźnie, że wyklucza Rona z tego grona. – Tylko że nikt poza mną tego nie zauważa. To przerażające jak wasza trójka dobrze udaje.

– Powinnaś zobaczyć Hermionę grającą głupią Amerykankę – dorzucił Draco, powodując zakłopotanie u wszystkich, którzy nie byli obecni na balu Aberfortha Dumbledore'a. – To jest dopiero gra aktorska.

– Och, nie pochlebiaj mi, kochanieńku – zagruchała Hermiona z perfekcyjnym środkowozachodnim akcentem. Jej głos stał się nagle wyższy i dość naiwny. Ginny zachichotała zachwycona.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że jest to coś więcej niż tylko rozrywka, więcej niż zdolność Tonks do zmiany kształtu nosa na zawołanie. Jednak potem przypomniał sobie że to Ginny, która nie bez powodu była uważana za najinteligentniejszą z Weasleyów.

– Zastanawiam się jak ludzie zareagują, kiedy nagle się zmienicie, po Halloween – dodała, udowadniając że miał rację. – Znaczy, Draco, mam nadzieję, nie będzie już musiał udawać, a ty Harry, w końcu będziesz mógł się zachowywać jak odpowiedzialny dorosły, a nie jak nadąsany nastolatek.

– Ale mi będzie brakowało moich napadów szału –powiedział Harry nieszczęśliwym głosem, jednak w myślach przyznał jej rację. To będzie dziwne – przestać udawać, a przynajmniej przestać udawać w ten sposób co teraz. Jeszcze dziwniejsze będzie publiczne spotkanie z osobami takimi jak Severus czy Moody i traktowanie ich z koleżeńskim szacunkiem.

– Tyle rzeczy będzie innych, jeżeli wygramy tą bitwę – powiedział. – Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić na ile sposobów zmieni się nasz świat. Tylko o tym pomyślcie – uśmiechnął się nagle. – Brak szczegółowego nadzoru aurorów na ulicy Pokątnej, brak sprawdzania lewego ramienia w Ministerstwie. Brak Śmierciożerców.

– Brzmi jak raj – powiedział cicho Neville a Harry przypomniał sobie jak bardzo również jego życie zostało ukształtowane przez rządy Voldemorta.

– Och, ale jestem pewien, że czarodziejski świat wymyśli jakąś nową formę terroru zanim jeszcze przyzwyczaimy się do wymawiania imienia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo – dorzucił Draco, jednak nawet na jego twarzy wizja przyszłości bez Mrocznego Znaku zostawiła ślad nadziei.

Harry usłyszał jak Ron mruczy pod nosem, pewnie coś o prawdopodobieństwie że to Malfoy będzie następnym Czarnym Panem, jednak Ginny zignorował go, wpatrując się z zamyśleniem na Dracona, Harry'ego i Hermionę.

– Co planujecie zrobić? – zapytała. – Za niecały miesiąc skończycie szkołę, a założę się że nikt was o to nie zapytał. A przecież będziecie musieli zdecydować się na jakąś karierę kiedy Halloween skończy się i minie.

– Być może nie słyszałaś – wycedził Draco. – Nasza droga mistrzyni eliksirów zaoferowała mi staż... czy wspominałem że zaproponowała bym mówił jej Kathryn?

Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni Draco nie robił nic innego, tylko publicznie chwalił się swoją nową pozycją tak głośno i arogancko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Ginny jedynie prychnęła.

– Więc to coś więcej niż tylko przykrywka? – zapytała i wydawało się że szczerze ją to obchodzi.

Draco wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jestem pewien – przyznał zaskakująco szczerze, zważywszy że był pomiędzy gryfonami. – Nie sądzę jednak abym chciał kontynuować tradycję Malfoyów do politycznych manipulacji. Jakieś prawdziwe wykształcenie, jakieś _umiejętności_ byłyby dobrym początkiem.

– Ja nadal myślę nad programem treningowym dla aurorów – przyznał Harry po minucie pełnej zadumy ciszy. – Znaczy, kiedy Voldemort zostanie pokonany, znaczenie wpływów czarodziei czystej krwi będzie zredukowane, i mam nadzieję że w następnych wyborach w końcu wykopią Knota ze stołka. A co z tobą, Ron?

Zapytał, mając nadzieję że tym samym włączy swojego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela w tą atmosferę rozluźnionej bliskości.

Ron po prostu wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem – odpowiedział. – Fred i George zaoferowali mi pracę w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów i chyba się tam zaczepię aż zdecyduję...

– A o czym tym myślisz, Ginny? – zapytała teraz Hermiona. – Rok to nie jest dużo, a potem będziesz musiała podjąć decyzję.

Powtarzając gest Rona, Ginny uśmiechnęła się, nadając wszystkiemu przyjaźniejszy ton. – Nie mam pojęcia –powiedziała lekko. – Nawet nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie szkoły bez was wszystkich. A ty Hermiono?

– Wiele się zmieni – powiedziała Hermiona. Przez chwilę Harry dostrzegł jakiś cień przemykający przez jej twarz, grymas którego nie potrafił nazwać. – Kto wie, gdzie będziemy i co się stanie w ciągu pół roku. Obecnie, dla mnie, w tej chwili planowanie nie ma sensu.

Zamilkła, odgarnęła włosy i nagle znów była tą zrelaksowaną, radosną Hermioną z ostatnich kilku tygodni. – Ale, zaklęcia osłaniające które obiecałeś, Harry – kontynuowała żartobliwym tonem. – Mogą się nam przydać w niedalekiej przyszłości. Macie coś przeciwko żebyśmy wykorzystali na to czas przed przybyciem pozostałych?

Dopiero później, kiedy trening się rozpoczął a Harry dysząc pokonywał po raz dwudziesty długość sali, uświadomił sobie że jedynie Hermiona nie odpowiedziała na pytanie Ginny. Zupełnie jakby jej przyszłość była czymś tajemniczym, czym nie chciała się dzielić.

Lub jakby w ogóle nie chciała o niej myśleć.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła z pisemnego egzaminu z numerologii, Severus czekał na nią trzymając białą lilię w lewej ręce i kubek z gorącym sokiem jabłkowym w prawej.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie widząc jej całkowite zaskoczenie, choć trochę się go spodziewał - przecież nigdy wcześniej nie podarował jej kwiatów. Jednak egzaminy to egzaminy, bez względu na to jaką wojnę planowali. A egzaminy wymagały drobnych prezentów.

– Twój pierwszy test – powiedział odpowiadając na sposób w jaki przyjrzała się lilii. – Nie mogłem go po prostu zignorować, prawda?

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, że ja sama właściwie ignorowałam egzaminy przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, nie sądziłam że zachowasz się inaczej –odpowiedziała sucho, jednak widział że podobała się jej jego troskliwość.

Wzięła kwiat z filuternym wyrazem cierpienia i pocałowała go w policzek. – Przynajmniej nie jest to czerwona róża – powiedziała, a on podniósł teraz wolną rękę w górę na znak protestu.

– Nigdy bym się nie zniżył do tego poziomu – zadeklarował, wiedząc dobrze jak niekomfortowo się czuła w sytuacjach, które zazwyczaj nazywano "romantycznymi".

Cieszył się z tego, gdyż on również nigdy nie podzielał ogólnej potrzeby sentymentalnego nonsensu, bez względu na to co uważała Minerwa.

– Gorący sok jabłkowy – Hermiona powitała teraz prezent w jego drugiej ręce. Sposób w jaki jej twarz złagodniała powiedział mu, że przypomniała sobie kiedy po raz pierwszy poczęstował ją tym napojem. – To zmienia wszystko! Może nawet zacznę myśleć, że egzaminy są jednak do czegoś potrzebne.

Severus musiał się nie zgodzić. – Są utrapieniem – powiedział. – Oglądanie hord spoconych nastolatków, ośmieszających się przed znudzonymi egzaminatorami. Jedną dobrą rzeczą w egzaminach było to, że już nigdy więcej nie musiałem oglądać tych bachorów.

Hermiona roześmiała się. – Szkoda – skomentowała, biorąc od niego gorący kubek i opierając policzek na jego piersi. – Nie będzie tak z tegoroczną bandą idiotów, a przynajmniej ze znaczną częścią.

Zachichotał. – Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby niektóre części zostały blisko mnie –powiedział jej i opuścił głowę aby ją delikatnie pocałować.

– Zatem egzamin przebiegł bez większych przygód?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Raczej rozczarowująco – odpowiedziała. – To niewiarygodne jak trudno być podekscytowanym egzaminami, kiedy regularnie występuje się u stóp Voldemorta. Egzaminujący po prostu nie są tak przerażający, a konsekwencje tak interesujące.

– Powinnaś mu to powiedzieć – odpowiedział Severus. – Być może zgodziłby się oceniać twój egzamin praktyczny z obrony przed czarną magią.

Przez twarz Hermiony przemknął cień. Był tak szybki że Snape nie był pewny czy faktycznie go dostrzegł. Zdawało się że na sekundę zapadła się w sobie, straciła całe zdrowie, ciepło i radość, aby natychmiast je odzyskać.

Zmarszczył brwi. Przez ostatnie tygodnie często widział u niej to zachowanie, nagłą ciemność która ją wypełniała, dusiła jej istotę, cień który znikał szybciej niż chmura zakrywająca słońce. Kiedy ją pytał, zdecydowanie temu zaprzeczała, choć Severus nie był pewny czy to szczerość czy jej umiejętności aktorskie sprawiały że w to wierzył.

– Voldemort jest z pewnością jedną z osób z pracy której nie chciałabym mieszać z moim czasem wolnym – powiedziała. Wszystkie ślady cienia zniknęły, a on znów się uśmiechnął, decydując że bardziej potrzebuje odpoczynku niż kolejnej bezowocnej dyskusji o przyszłości.

– Jedynie ty możesz uważać "egzaminy" za czas wolny, Hermiono – powiedział, biorąc jej dłoń i prowadząc do ich ulubionej kanapy.

Nagle, objęła go, przywarła do niego całą swoją siłą, z głową na jego ramieniu i rękami owiniętymi wokół jego ciała.

– Kocham cię, Severusie – wyszeptała. – Wiesz o tym, prawda?

– Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział, a na jego czole pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka, czego nie widziała. – Hermiono, co...

Tak nagle jak nadszedł jej mocny uścisk, tak szybko go puściła, idąc w stronę jego biurka szybkimi pewnymi krokami, które zupełnie nie wskazywały na emocjonalną zawieruchę, którą zdawała się przeżywać.

– Nic –powiedziała, a coś w jej głosie powiedziało mu, że każde pytanie z jego strony doprowadzi do poważnej kłótni.

Będzie z nią musiał porozmawiać o tym dziwnym zachowaniu, wiedział to. Jednak teraz miała egzaminy, i choć traktowała je z niespotykaną nonszalancją, być może nadal było w niej na tyle starej Hermiony, co tłumaczyłoby te nagłe zmiany nastroju.

Teraz nie jest najlepszy czas na konfrontację, pomyślał. Jutro czekają ją dwa egzaminy pisemne i jeden praktyczny. Być może, kiedy to się skończy, wszystko wróci do normy.

Jednak mały głosik z tyłu głowy przypomniał mu, że to zazwyczaj nie kończyło się w ten sposób.

– Nad czym pracujesz? – zapytała, przyglądając się książkom i pergaminom wręcz zalewającym jego biurko i podłogę wokół. Choć oboje byli skrupulatni, mieli tendencję do rozrzucania swojej pracy na każdej możliwej powierzchni, przez co biblioteka często wyglądała jak kiepsko ukryty chaos.

Zazwyczaj te epizody kreatywnego bałaganu trwały dopóki Jane nie zagroziła im wielkim koszem na śmieci czy nawet kominkiem.

– Minerwa podzieliła się ze mną swoimi pomysłami na transmutację terenu, niezbędną do ukrycia członków Zakonu w Tintagelu. Staramy się teraz znaleźć sposób na zagłuszenie magicznego podpisu w transmutowanych miejscach, aby nie przyciągały uwagi. Jak na razie nic nie pomogło.

Hermiona zamruczała ze zrozumieniem. – Te wszystkie szczegóły – powiedziała cicho. – Jedna rzecz która pójdzie źle może oznaczać koniec naszych wszystkich planów. Nie martwisz się czasami? Nie zastanawiasz się, gdzie może leżeć ten słaby punkt?

Patrząc na nią ostro Severus dostrzegł jedynie spokojną, zainteresowaną twarz i silne dłonie, trzymające pewnie pergamin z zapiskami Minerwy. Jednak aktorstwo było teraz częścią jej krwi i kości, projekcja spokoju i opanowania była dla niej niczym zaklęcie makijażowe, których używała tak często, że zapominała że ma je na sobie.

Czule dotknął jej umysłu, niosąc w myślach delikatne pytanie i poczuł jak z wahaniem opuszcza bariery. Niebo nad jej pałacem pamięci było ciemne ze zmartwienia, a trawa pod stopami wydawała szorstki dźwięk, jakby zamarzła i przy każdym dotknięciu mogła się roztrzaskać na milion kawałków.

Poczuł jak wstrzymuje oddech. Jeżeli tak wyglądały jej myśli, problem był dużo poważniejszy niż przypuszczał. Widział błyskawice zbierające się w czarnych chmurach nad nimi. Błyskawice tak potężne, że mogły zagrozić kruchemu budynkowi jej myśli.

– Powinieneś posłuchać ich rozmów, Severusie – wyszeptał głos po jego prawej stronie. Kiedy się obrócił, zobaczył Hermionę dużo młodszą niż był przyzwyczajony. Dziewczynkę z pierwszego czy drugiego roku z wielkimi oczami i w źle dopasowanym mundurku, mówiącą znacznie starszym, zmęczonym głosem.

To jak wyglądała wewnątrz swojego umysłu powiedział mu o jej uczuciach więcej niż tysiące słów. Przez minutę poczuł dumę, dumę z tego że ufała mu na tyle aby odkryć przed nim swoje słabości i niepewność.

– Czyich rozmów? – zapytał delikatnie.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Gest ten nie pasował do pełnej zapału dziewczynki, którą wyprodukował jej umysł by przedstawić odczuwane przez nią emocje. – Harry, Draco, wszyscy – odpowiedziała. – Są tacy pewni tego że wszystko się uda. Planują przyszłość w której Voldemort "zostanie załatwiony" a świat czarodziejów będzie wolny. Jakby nie uświadamiali sobie tego, że jeden niezgrabny ruch ręką, jedno potknięcie może wszystko zaprzepaścić.

Kątem oka Severus zauważył jak niebo nad nimi ciemnieje. Wewnętrznie przytaknął jej ze zrozumieniem, jednak dalej patrzył na nią z uwagą.

– Są młodzi – powiedział cicho, a w jego tonie jasno było słychać, że wyklucza Hermionę z tej kategorii, pomimo jej obecnego wyglądu. Hermiona nie była młoda. Nie w sposób który miał znaczenie. Być może Harry mógłby osiągnąć ten sam stan umysłu, pełnej zrozumienia rezygnacji, dojrzałej twardości, gdyby nie został umieszczony w beztroskim Gryffindorze i otoczony przez tak-bardzo-normalnych przyjaciół. W przypadku Hermiony to samo otoczenie jedynie przyspieszyło jej proces dojrzewania.

Teraz była poza światem bezpieczeństwa i ślepej ufności w przyszłość, dzięki którym ludzie tacy jak Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, a w pewnym stopniu nawet Draco, szli naprzód i marzyli.

Ona _wiedziała_ że rzeczy mogły pójść nie tak, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo miałeś nadzieję na dobre zakończenie. Wiedziała że nie ma gwarancji na światełko na końcu tunelu. A jedynym fragmentem jej młodości był ten strach, który teraz czuła, ta desperacja.

Rozumiała co miał na myśli. Dostrzegł to w sposobie w jaki skinęła głową zamiast wskazać oczywistość.

– Ich życia są tak kruche – wyszeptała teraz. – Harry przetrwał wiele, ale nigdy nie widział alternatywy. Nigdy w pełni sobie nie uświadomił co mogli mu zrobić. W tym planie jest tyle rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak. A jednak oni ślepo mi ufają.

Zamilkła, obracając się lekko aby obejrzeć krajobraz swojego umysłu. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej szukający wzrok, niebo nad nimi rozjaśniło się i stało ciemno niebieskie a trawa pod ich stopami odzyskała trochę swojej miękkości.

– To taka olbrzymia odpowiedzialność. To _ja_ wprowadziłam ten plan w życie i jeżeli zawiedzie, jeżeli _ja_ zawiodę, ich śmierć spadnie na moje barki. Nie wiem czy ja...

Skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie powiedział jej że właściwie to jedyne logiczne odczucia, nie starał się ich zminimalizować wyliczając ile raz sam czuł się dokładnie tak samo.

W pewien sposób ulżyło mu. Martwił się tym przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, a jeżeli jej dziwne zachowanie wynikało właśnie z tej obawy, mógł to zrozumieć.

– Nigdy nie zawiedziesz Hermiono – powiedział jej głębokim i zdecydowanym tonem, niosącym w sobie całą pewność siebie jaką mógł jej dać. – Jeżeli dowiedziałem się czegoś o tobie przez te ostatnie kilka miesięcy to tego, że przejdziesz przez wszystko co chcesz, że osiągniesz wszystko co zaplanujesz.

Nagle spojrzała na niego oczami zbyt dojrzałymi na twarzy jedenastolatki z rozczochranymi włosami. Było w nich coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Jakaś nadzieja lub strach, które zaciemniały jej czekoladowe tęczówki aż stawały się burzliwie czarne. Jednak słuchała każdego jego słowa, gdyż wyraźnie dawały jej to czego potrzebowała.

– Będziesz stała silna i dumna z tymi których kochasz u swego boku. Nic cię nie zatrzyma dopóki nie wypełnisz swojego zadania.

– Tak myślisz? – wyszeptała na wpół ze strachem na wpół z ulgą.

– Wiem to – odpowiedział. – Ponieważ znam ciebie.

Na jego oczach zmieniła się w kobietę którą pokochał, wróciła pewna siebie kobieta którą się stała. Przytuliła się do niego, a ich ciała złączyły się w jedno. Zamknął oczy i powoli opuścił jej umysł. Z powrotem w bibliotece stwierdził że ich ciała znajdują się w dokładnie takim samym uścisku. Czuł jej wyjątkowy zapach i ciepłe powietrze muskające jego skórę.

– Wygramy – powiedział jej, czując jej zadowolony oddech na swojej piersi. – I nastanie pokój i czas tylko dla nas i nie będzie już powodu aby się dłużej ukrywać.

– Kocham cię, Severusie – wyszeptała. – Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła.

Czule pocałował czubek jej głowy, ciesząc się z jedwabistego dotyku jej włosów na swojej skórze. Potem rozluźnił uścisk, na chwilę dotknął jej policzka i puścił ją całkowicie.

– Ja ciebie też kocham Hermiono – odpowiedział. – A teraz wypij swój sok zanim będzie zimny!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Od autorki: "Rwijcie róż pąki póki młode" to początek wiersza Roberta Herricka "Do panien, aby czasu próżno nie trwoniły" (w tłumaczeniu ńczaka).

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam za zwłokę, nie miałam dostępu do komputera. Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze, bardzo motywują do dalszej pracy .


	61. Dokonania

Od tłumaczki: rozdział niebetowany, mimo to życzę miłego czytania.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dokonania

– _Ocena wybitna_ z każdego przedmiotu – skomentował Draco, jednocześnie dumny i zazdrosny. – A nawet się nie uczyłaś!

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Mówiłam wam że zdam – odpowiedziała lekko, wyraźnie nie interesując się zbytnio swoimi wynikami. Kolejna rzecz, która różniła ją od starej Hermiony.

Wzniosła w górę szklankę (sok pomarańczowy dla niej, wino dla pozostałych). – Gratuluję wam obu –powiedziała. – Wypijmy za dorosłość!

Draco się roześmiał. – Chrzanić dorosłość – odpowiedział. – Wznoszę toast za dwójkę moich honorowych ślizgonów, którym udało się przetrwać w grocie lwów.

Harry również wzniósł w górę swoją szklankę, jednak jego spojrzenie było poważniejsze niż Dracona – Wznoszę toast za przetrwanie siedmiu lat z Voldemortem – powiedział cicho. – I za wykończenie go przed końcem kolejnego roku.

– No, no – zgodził się cicho Draco, po czym wypili wino.

Choć egzaminy skończyły się tydzień temu a dzisiaj rano otrzymał swoje wyniki, Draconowi dalej trudno było uwierzyć w to że szkoła się skończyła, tym razem na zawsze. Koniec z lekcjami, wypracowaniami pisanymi na kolanie czy nudnymi wykładami o runach, zaklęciach czy poprawnych ruchach różdżki.

Oczywiście nie zamierzał przestać się uczyć, jednak teraz będzie to się odbywało na zupełnie innym poziomi. Nie był już uczniem. Był stażystą.

A przynajmniej zostanie nim z chwilą w której zakończą się oficjalne obchody i pożegnalna uczta. Jeszcze trzy dni i będzie mógł opuścić dormitorium Slytherinu i przenieść się do swojego wygodnego apartamentu w pobliżu laboratorium panny Rosen.

Jeszcze trzy dni i będzie mógł uciec przed ciągłą obserwacją ślizgonów, ich ciągły testowaniem jego postawy właściwej dla czarodzieja czystej krwi, szukaniem jego pomocy, krańcową lojalnością wobec ich Pana.

Zamiast tego zamieszka w pustym zamku, gdzie będą jedynie członkowie Zakonu i zagorzali stronnicy Dumbledore'a. Wszyscy chronieni przez Obliviate z mechanizmem spustowym. Nie będzie nikogo kto mógłby go zdradzić.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać. Westchnął z zadowoleniem.

– Życie stanie się dużo prostsze – rzucił w przestrzeń i usłyszał jak Harry prycha z rozbawieniem.

– Wyobraźcie sobie ile będę miał czasu kiedy w końcu przestanę narzekać na niesprawiedliwość szerzącą się w świecie –odpowiedział. – I w końcu będę miał swój pokój - choć lubię chłopaków, ciągłe udawanie przed Seamusem i Deanem naprawdę dawało mi w kość.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do nich, popatrzyła nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i nic nie powiedziała.

– Przypuszczam że na stałe wprowadzisz się do Severusa? – zapytał Draco. – Nie żebyś nie mieszkała tam już od miesięcy, ale chyba teraz zrobisz to oficjalnie, co?

Hermiona skinęła głową. – Jednak nadal będę miała swój pokój w Kwaterze Głównej– powiedziała. – Na wypadek gdyby osoby z Zewnętrznego Kręgu stały się zbyt ciekawe.

– Wyobraźcie sobie – powiedział Harry. – Teraz w końcu będziemy mogli pokuśtykać po treningu do własnej łazienki i nie musieć udawać, że właśnie wracamy z nudnej sesji powtórkowej. To chyba było najgorsze, udawanie, że moje kolano wcale nie jest stłuczone i spuchnięte.

– Tak, to z pewnością ulga – zgodziła się zadumana Hermiona, a Harry zarumienił się, przypominając sobie, że zanim on zaczął udawać, ona ukrywała przed nimi dużo poważniejsze obrażenia.

Przez chwilę Draco zastanowił się jakie informacje będzie dostarczać Voldemortowi przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy. Teraz kiedy już nie musiała być w szkole, nie będzie mogła udawać nieobecnej na spotkaniach Zakonu, a śmierciożercy będą oczekiwać więcej informacji o aktywnościach przeciwnika.

Jednak nie zapyta o to tej nocy. Dzisiejsza noc należała do świętowania, nostalgii i alkoholu.

Nie upił się od kiedy zmienił strony z tego samego powodu co Hermiona - nie mógł sobie pozwolić na najdrobniejszą pomyłkę. Znów westchnął i upił trochę wina. Tyle się zmieniło...

Harry, jakby słysząc jego myśli, spojrzał na nich i nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Kto by pomyślał rok temu, że będziemy tu siedzieć razem, świętując ukończenie szkoły w prywatnej sali ćwiczeń Severusa...

– Nie ja – stwierdził zdecydowanie Draco. – Nie w tym wcieleniu.

Choć musiał przyznać, w środku, że zaczął się wtedy zastanawiać nad Potterem. Przyjaźnił się z Hermioną od prawie roku, a jej lojalność wobec Chłopca-Który-Przeżył była dla niego źródłem ciągłej irytacji.

– Nigdy nawet o tym nie marzyłam – powiedziała cicho Hermiona, spoglądając to na jednego to na drugiego. Dla większości jej twarzy byłaby bez wyrazu, jednak Draco widział ile to dla niej znaczyło. Nowe trio, które zastąpiło stare, tak boleśnie rozdzielone. – Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że tak dobrze będziecie się dogadywać. To naprawdę przerażające.

– Tak, właśnie, zamierzamy być postrachem cywilizowanego świata, kiedy Voldemort już zginie – ogłosił Harry uśmiechając się szeroko do Dracona. – Zadbamy o to aby zostawiać za sobą ślad ataków serca i osłupiałych twarzy gdziekolwiek się udamy. Prawie mnie kusi aby otwarcie ogłosić naszą przyjaźń na ceremonii zakończenia szkoły i przyglądać się narastającemu chaosowi.

Hermiona wydęła wargi z udawaną złością, jednak Draco widział jak w jej oczach tańczą radosne iskierki.

– Myślę, że dzikie zgromadzenie sympatyków Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a pośród rodziców jest wystarczającą mieszanką wybuchową – skomentowała sucho. – Nie wspominając o jakimkolwiek z żyjących Weasleyów.

Draco wzdrygnął się. – Cieszę się, że jeszcze nie mogą zawstydzać mnie publicznie.

– Och już niedługo będą mieli do tego okazję – odpowiedział wyraźnie rozbawiony Harry.

– Czy twoja matka też tam będzie, Draco? – zapytała Hermiona doskonale neutralnym tonem głosu. Jak i wyrazem twarzy, stwierdził Draco spoglądając na nią.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział. – Nie odpuści okazji do chełpienia się swoim synem i dziedzicem, prawda? – odpowiedział i prawie udało mu się nie brzmieć zbyt zgorzkniale. – Przypuszczam, że będzie siedziała jak zawsze z grupą byłych ślizgonów czystej krwi.

Jakoś, choć Draco nie był pewien jak, jego matka dowiedziała się o Hermionie i swoim mężu. Ślizgońscy mężczyźni z pewnością nie jako jedyni posiadali specjalne zdolności w tworzeniu dobrej siatki informacyjnej. Najwyraźniej wpadła w trzydniową furię, a nawet zapomniała się na tyle aby wysłać Draconowi raczej mało dyskretny list o szlamowatej dziwce z którą jej mąż utrzymuje kontakty.

Draco był właściwie pewien, że jedynie skandal i dalsze ośmieszenie powstrzymywały ją przed ogłoszeniem tego publicznie.

– Upewnię się aby jej nie spotkać – powiedziała lekko Hermiona. – Czy panie Parkinson i Zabini również będą obecne?

– Z tego co wiem będą wszystkie matki – powiedział. – Ale nawet nie próbuj do nich podchodzić, Hermiono. To bardzo ścisłe i zgrane grono, a i tak, sądząc po mojej matce, nie wiedzą nic ważnego.

– Chyba nie zastanawiałaś się nad szpiegowaniem na ceremonii zakończenia szkoły! – zaprotestował wyraźnie zszokowany Harry. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Choć sporo improwizował, Harry w głębi serca nadal był gryfonem.

– Jeżeli mogłabym się dowiedzieć czegoś istotnego? Oczywiście – wzruszyła ramionami Hermiona. – Poza tym mniej niż połowa mojego umysłu będzie zajęta kiedy będę wygłaszać moją przemowę, a będę miała kontakt wzrokowy z większością sali.

– Niektóre z nich mogą być wytrenowanymi oklumentkami, przynajmniej na tyle aby cię wykryć – ostrzegł ją Draco. – One _są_ kobietami czystej krwi.

Hermiona skinęła głową rezygnując z pomysłu.

– A co z zebraniem próbek ich magicznego podpisu - większość z nich rzadko odwiedza miejsca, skąd moglibyśmy zwinąć szkło czy sztućce – powiedziała Hermiona, lecz Harry jęknął głośno przerywając jej.

– Och, _daj spokój,_ Hermiono – powiedział, celowo jęcząc jak dziesięciolatek któremu nie dano zabawki. – To tydzień ukończenia szkoły! Dzisiaj dostaliśmy wyniki i już nigdy nie będzie szkoły, a Moody męczył nas przez całe popołudnie! To cud, że udało nam się wydostać z Pokoju Wspólnego, a jutro nie będzie jak wyrwać się z towarzystwa naszych kolegów. _Mamy_ prawo do chwili zabawy! Dlaczego jesteś dzisiaj taka spięta?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Napięcie, którego Draco nawet nie dostrzegł, ulotniło się.

– A dlaczego ty jesteś taki zrelaksowany? – odcięła się. – Od tygodni wiedziałeś, że dzisiaj dostaniemy wyniki, a szkoła skończyła się dwa tygodnie temu!

– To _tydzień ukończenia szkoły_ – powiedział Harry jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko, a Draco westchnął z udawaną irytacją. – Skończyliśmy szkołę, dostałem wystarczająco dobre oceny z owutemów aby robić co tylko chcę i po raz pierwszy w moim życiu wygląda na to że pożyję wystarczająco długo aby faktycznie coś wybrać. Dlaczego nie miałbym być zrelaksowany?

Draco zobaczył jak twarz Hermiony ciemnieje na chwile, stając się podstarzałą, zmęczoną i niewiarygodnie smutną. Chwilę potem to wszystko zniknęło. Po cichu musiał się zgodzić. Fakt że Harry traktował to tak lekko nie oznaczało, że był to powód do wstydu.

Znów zaczął się zastanawiać jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył to powierzchowny, zarozumiały bufon.

– Pozostaje bitwa – wytknęła Hermiona, choć zrobiła to niechętnie. Prawdopodobnie nie chciała psuć niecodziennie dobrego humoru Pottera. – Będzie miała miejsce za kilka miesięcy, ale powinniśmy o niej pamiętać.

– Wiem, że pewnie nie spodoba się wam to co powiem – powiedział Harry. – Biorąc pod uwagę że jedno z was to nieczuły ślizgon, a drugie to nieczuły geniusz – uśmiechnął się od nich. – Jednak to wszystko nie jest tak przerażające odkąd wiem, że wasza dwójka jest ze mną. Kiedy na piątym roku dowiedziałem się, że to moim zadaniem jest zabicie Voldemorta, byłem sparaliżowany strachem i trwało to chyba przez cały szósty rok. Zawsze myślałem, że sam będę musiał sobie z nim poradzić, że to było moje przeznaczenie, on albo ja. I choć ty i Ron _byliście_ dobrymi przyjaciółmi – powiedział patrząc przepraszająco na Hermionę. – Nie sądziłem, że zostaniecie ze mną do końca.

Znów się uśmiechnął. – Teraz wiem, że nie będę sam. Będzie tam wasza dwójka i Severus, i Ron i reszta Zakonu. W porównaniu do walki jeden na jednego, z jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych Czarnych Panów w historii, nie wygląda to tak źle.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, najwyraźniej chcąc zakończyć swoją improwizowaną przemowę najbardziej tandetnym tekstem jaki znał.

– Tak długo jak jesteśmy razem nic naprawdę złego nie może się nam stać – ogłosił jakby to była prawda objawiona.

Draco z dezaprobatą pociągnął nosem, uśmiechnął się trochę ironicznie i wykonał te wszystkie gesty świadczące o tym, jaką to było sentymentalną bzdurą. Cały czas mówiąc Harry'emu, że zachował się jak przyzwoity ślizgon. Harry roześmiał się i ponownie napełnił ich kieliszki winem. Znów się roześmiał i zaczął mówić o uczcie na zakończenie szkoły.

Jednak coś było nie w porządku. Dostrzeżenie tego zajęło Draconowi dobrą chwilę.

Zazwyczaj Hermiona reagowała na tego typu ckliwe deklaracje przytuleniem i objęciami, uśmiechając się radośnie i jednocześnie będąc wszystkim zawstydzona.

Jednak tym razem nikogo nie przytuliła. Podczas gdy Harry i Draco rozmawiali, ona siedziała cicho na podłodze, nagle wydając się bardzo zagubioną. Jedyne dwie rzeczy jakie objęła w trakcie tego wieczoru to swoje kolana, które przycisnęła do piersi, jakby szukając w tym ukojenia.

Z jakiegoś powodu coś w przemowie Harry'ego bardzo ją dotknęło.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Była za kwadrans czwarta kiedy Harry i Ron zapukali do drzwi pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej.

Było to dość dziwne kiedy otworzyła im ubrana w codzienny szkolny mundurek, w butach lśniących niczym lustro i z podekscytowanym, wyczekującym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przez ostatnie tygodnie rzadko widywał ją w tym pokoju, a jej osobowość uczennicy bledła w porównaniu z mistrzowskim szpiegiem, z którym w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy spędził tyle czasu.

– Gotowi? – zapytała. – Och, jestem taka podekscytowana! Ćwiczyłam moją przemowę całą noc, ale boję się że pomylę akcentowanie. Być może mogłabym ją powtórzyć jeszcze raz? Czytałam kiedyś w książce, że jest...

– Hermiono – Harry przerwał jej nieustającą paplaninę uśmiechając się z czystym rozbawieniem. – Jesteśmy sami.

– Och – odpowiedziała, a jej twarz natychmiast się rozluźniła. Rozglądając się po Pokoju Wspólnym skinęła głową w stronę Neville, Rona i Ginny, która miała towarzyszyć bratu i usiąść z resztą klanu rodziny Weasleyów. – Idziemy?

Milczeli przez większość drogi do Wielkiej Sali. Harry i Ron starali się niepostrzeżenie rozcierać obolałe części ciała. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni treningi Zakonu stały się jeszcze intensywniejsze, więc małe zakwasy stały się dla nich praktycznie codziennością niewartą uwagi.

– Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy to się skończy – wymruczała Hermiona kiedy schodzili poruszającą się klatką schodową. – Potem jeszcze dwa dni i na zawsze pożegnamy Hermionę Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Irytowała już nawet mnie.

– Nie obrażaj moich przyjaciół – zbeształ ją żartobliwie Harry, a ona zachichotała doceniając żart.

– Co powiesz w swojej mowie, Hermiono? – zapytał Neville.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Chyba to co zawsze się mówi. Wszyscy jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi i dumni, blablabla, nadeszły mroczne czasy ale wypełnimy nasz obowiązek. Dziękujemy wszystkim naszym nauczycielom, i tak dalej.

– Och – odpowiedział Neville, wyraźnie niepewny co myśleć o tak nieprzekonywującym podsumowaniu. – Brzmi nieźle.

– Stosownie – zgodziła się spokojnie. – Ale cóż mogę powiedzieć? Żyję po to by służyć.

– Naprawdę – Harry wycedził doskonale podrabiając głos Dracona i Hermiona roześmiała się. – Jeżeli tak, to mam tu gdzieś listę...

– Naprawdę nie sądzę... – zaczęła Hermiona, jednak bez chwili przerwy kontynuowała w zupełnie innym tonie. – Ukończenie szkoły nie oznacza że możemy uczyć się mniej. Wręcz przeciwnie! Jeżeli naprawdę chcecie się dostać na szkolenie aurorów, wasza dwójka będzie musiała na to ciężko pracować przez całe lato!

Nawet Ron miał już teraz na tyle doświadczenia aby jedynie przewrócić oczami. – Daj spokój Hermiono – jęknął. – Dzisiaj jest uczta z okazji zakończenia szkoły - czy choć raz nie możemy pogadać o czymś innym?

Hermiona prychnęła. Z korytarza po ich lewej stronie wyszli krukoni, którym dziewczyna posłała pełne cierpienia spojrzenie, jakby chcąc powiedzieć: _Widzicie co ja muszę znosić?_ Potem przepuścili ich przodem do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy tam dotarli, w sali wejściowej kłębiły się tłumy ludzi. Wpuszczani byli jedyni uczniowie, którzy ukończyli szkołę, ich rodziny i najbliżsi przyjaciele. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że większość czarodziejów czystej krwi wolała umieszczać swoje drzewa genealogiczne na wielkiej ścianie w salonie, aby zmieścić na nich wszystkich dwukrotnie wydziedziczanych kuzynów, i tak było to sporo osób.

Trzymali się lekko z boku ponieważ Hermiona nie czuła się dobrze w wielkim tłumie, a on sam był już tak dobrze wytrenowany, że był lekko nerwowy jeżeli za jego plecami znajdowało się coś więcej niż ściana.

Przyglądając się w milczeniu chaosowi, który jakiś optymista mógłby nazwać zgromadzeniem czarodziejów, widzieli przechodzących przyjaciół i znajomych, otoczonych przez rodziny, wesoło rozmawiających i pławiących się w dumnych spojrzeniach swoich matek i ojców.

Neville opuścił ich aby dołączyć do swojej babki i kilku innych osób, których Harry nigdy nie widział, ale które miały takie same brudno brązowe włosy i okrągły podbródek, na który Neville wielokrotnie się skarżył.

Ginny i Ron poszli poszukać swojej rodziny, która pewnie jak zwykle dotrze na ostatnią chwilę. Przez lata klan Weasleyów doskonalił sztukę pojawiania prawie w ostatniej minucie, co od czasu do czasu nadal zdumiewało Harry'ego.

Wkrótce Harry i Hermiona opierali się o ścianę, przyglądając się jak tłum łączy się, rozdziela i przegrupowuje w milczeniu. Zdawało się że są tej nocy jedynymi osobami w Hogwarcie, które nie mają rodziny.

Jakby słysząc jego myśli Hermiona przysunęła się trochę bliżej niego i, pod fałdami ich oficjalnych szat, chwyciła jego dłoń. Harry uśmiechnął się. Nie było tu osób z nim spokrewnionych, lecz miał tu rodzinę w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Harry uścisnął jej dłoń w chwili, w której zobaczyli jak Dracon i jego matka przechodzą obok nich. Chłopak uśmiechał się do nich z wyższością, a na twarzy jego matki jak zwykle gościł wyraz obrzydzenia, jakby czuła coś bardzo cuchnącego.

Tak chłodne zachowanie bolało, choć wiedział że jest niezbędne.

Jednak kiedy Narcyza Malfoy minęła ich w połowie, coś się zmieniło. Wbrew jej woli i całej tradycji czarodziejów czystej krwi o której słyszał, spojrzała na Hermionę i na chwilę zwolniła kroku.

Harry dobrze wiedział aby nie patrzeć teraz na dziewczynę, jednak kątem oka widział jej twarz i wyraz zimnej arogancji, kpiącego wyzwania. Musiał przygryźć wargi aby ukryć rozbawienie.

Po drugiej stronie sali wejściowej Draco wziął pod ramię swoją matkę, której maniery powoli kruszały pod ciągłym ostrzałem furii zazdrości, i poprowadził ją na bok, mówiąc delikatnie i bardzo szybko.

– No, to było zabawne – wyszeptała Hermiona kiedy ta dwójka zniknęła z ich pola widzenia.

Harry otworzył usta, chcąc jej powiedzieć jak pokręcone było jej pojęcie rozrywki, jednak właśnie wtedy napadł ich klan Weasleyów. Mogli jedynie obejmować innych lub samemu być obejmowanym, słuchać pochwał i zachwytów Molly i Artura, otrzymywać męskie klepnięcia po plecach od starszych braci czy całusy w policzek od Ginny.

Wszystko to było raczej przytłaczające.

Jakoś jednak minął czas przeznaczony na łzawe powitania i w końcu pospieszono ich do Wielkiej Sali, która z tej szczególnej okazji była wspaniale udekorowana. Herby domów powiewały delikatnie poruszane przez magiczny wiatr, a duże stoły zastąpiono wieloma rzędami krzeseł.

Harry z szacunkiem skinął głową w kierunku pana i pani Weasley, poczekał cierpliwie aż Ron otrzymał ostatnią dozę uścisków, pochwał i kpiących docinków (szczególnie ze strony bliźniaków, którzy wykorzystali czas powitań w korytarzu na rozdawanie, za plecami ich matki, specjalnych kuponów zniżkowych z okazji ukończenia szkoły). Potem cała trójka udała się na przód sali, gdzie były zarezerwowane miejsca dla byłych uczniów siódmego roku Hogwartu.

Przemowa Dumbledore'a była długa i pełna dowcipnych wspomnień. Wydawało się, że przywódca Zakonu Feniksa zdecydował się na tą noc zapomnieć o polityce. Ten fakt jakoś miał dla Harry'ego duże znaczenie.

W ciągu tych miesięcy treningów i planowania jego pragnienie normalności zostało prawie zapomniane. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy był tak blisko tego zwyczajnego Harry'ego na ile mógł marzyć. Był tylko uczniem, jednym pośród wielu, świętującym ukończenie szkoły.

Potem uczniowie kolejnych domów mieli wejść na podwyższenie zazwyczaj zajmowane przez stół nauczycieli, gdzie Opiekunowie Domów zaczęli wręczać im świadectwa.

Ślizgoni byli pierwsi. Dziwnie było oglądać grupę uczniów ubranych na jasnozielono bez ich ciemnowłosego nauczyciela z haczykowatym nosem. W umyśle Harry'ego Severus stał się tak dużą częścią Hogwartu, że jego nieobecność zaskoczyła go nawet teraz, wiele miesięcy po jego rezygnacji.

W pewien sposób było mu przykro, że nie będzie go tu dzisiejszej nocy aby zobaczyć jak Hermiona i Draco kończą szkołę. Jednak wszyscy zgodzili się, że biorąc pod uwagę liczbę obecnych i przyszłych śmierciożerców w jednym pomieszczeniu, ryzyko było zbyt duże.

Kiedy razem z nim wchodziła na podwyższenie, Harry dostrzegł jak spojrzenie Hermiony objęło cały tłum, tak samo jak w chwili w której dotarli do sali wejściowej. Była częścią zespołu Zakonu odpowiedzialnego za ochronę tego wydarzenia i sama zapewniła go, że jest tu całkowicie bezpiecznie.

Nadal jednak była niechętna podjąć ryzyko i choć na chwilę zmniejszyć swoją czujność. Imponujące było to jak jej wzrok obejmował każdy kąt pokoju, choć nie wyglądała jakby się rozglądała. Widać było jedynie uczennicę podekscytowaną mową, którą za chwilę miała wygłosić.

Profesor McGonagall czekała na nich na podwyższeniu ze stosem zwojów lewitujących u jej boku.

Wyraz jej twarzy był nadal surowy, a usta zaciśnięte, jednak był pewien, że kiedy wręczała im świadectwa w jej twarzy było coś więcej niż zwykły chłodny profesjonalizm.

– Jestem z was dumna – powiedziała w końcu, kiedy każdy z nich przyciskał swoje świadectwo do piersi. – Sam Godryk Gryffindor byłby z was dumny.

Harry spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się, a ona przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie odwzajemnić ten uśmiech. Oboje wiedzieli, że jutro wrócą do Kwatery Głównej i będą razem planować i knuć jako koledzy, którymi byli od miesięcy. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy ona po raz ostatni była jego nauczycielką, a on cieszył się, że była z niego dumna.

Wszyscy poza Hermioną zeszli z podwyższenia i zajęli swoje miejsca. Stała obok McGonagall, mała i wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

Hermiona została przedstawiona jako zarówno Prefekt Naczelna jak i najlepsza uczennica na roku. Potem McGonagall poklepała ją po plecach w sposób, który miał dodać jej otuchy, rzuciła na nią zaklęcie _sonorus_ i nagle dziewczyna została tam całkiem sama.

– Dzisiejszy dzień – zaczęła po chwili, i oczy wszystkich skupiły się na niej. – Jest dniem zmian. My wszyscy, którzy ukończyliśmy dzisiaj szkołę, dotarliśmy do końca naszej wędrówki. I początku kolejnej, dużo dłuższej i jeszcze trudniejszej.

Zrobiła pauzę i w ciszy jaka zapadła w audytorium, Harry zrozumiał, że postanowiła dać im więcej niż jedynie małą wesołą przemowę, jakiej wymagano od Prefekt Naczelnej. Zdecydowała się powiedzieć im prawdę, ukrytą za zdaniami na tyle nieistotnymi, że mogły uchodzić za nieszkodliwe.

Widział jak Neville i Ginny prostują się na swoich siedzeniach, a ich twarze stają się bardziej uroczyste i dojrzałe. Wiedział, że oni również zrozumieli co Hermiona chce zrobić. Kątem oka zauważył jak na twarzy Dracona pojawia się poniżający uśmiech, aby za chwilę zastąpił go ironiczny grymas.

Harry popatrzył w przód i na chwilę spojrzał Hermionie w oczy. Cieszył się, że to robiła, że sprawi aby to miało znaczenie dla nich wszystkich. Nie chciał przypominać sobie ich uczty z okazji zakończenia szkoły jako kolejne z tych udawanych przedstawień, które musiał odgrywać. Chciał aby to było warte zapamiętania.

– Siedem lat temu byliśmy dziećmi zachwyconymi światem wokół nas, a teraz dojrzeliśmy do bycia dorosłymi którzy zmienią ten świat na lepsze. Nauczyliśmy się wiele – zamilkła, patrząc powoli na swoich kolegów z klasy. – A szczególnie tego, że nigdy nie nauczymy się wystarczająco dużo – dodała z lekką ironią. Wśród uczniów rozległ się pełen uznania śmiech.

– Podczas naszej drogi do tego celu odkryliśmy przyjaźnie, o których nie marzyliśmy oraz znaleźliśmy się w konfliktach, których nie oczekiwaliśmy.

Przed oczami Harry'ego stanęła lekko apodyktyczna dziewczynka, pouczająca go surowo o łamaniu reguł, chowająca się w łazience przed wyrośniętym górskim trollem oraz mały chłopiec ze spiczastą, arogancką twarzą i lnianymi włosami, który wyciągnął ku niemu rękę na powitanie.

– Nie wszyscy dotarli aż tutaj –powiedziała. Gdy inni uczniowie wokół Harry'ego prawdopodobnie pomyśleli o tych, którzy opuścili szkołę po SUMach, on wspomniał Cedryka Diggory'ego i Teodora Notta.

– Jednak ci, którzy tu dotarli, nauczyli się być kimś więcej niż wcześniej. Nauczyliśmy się kiedy należy słuchać innych, a kiedy należy trochę nagiąć zasady.

Ci, którzy byli częścią Gwardii Dumbledore'a zachichotali, a Harry dostrzegł jak profesor McGonagall odwraca na chwilę twarz aby ukryć swoje rozbawienie.

– Nauczyliśmy się kiedy warto zaufać. A kiedy tego nie robić.

Przed oczami Harry'ego stanęła twarz Severusa, a zaraz po niej twarz Rona.

– Niektórzy z nas musieli się zmienić wbrew własnej woli. Niektórzy z nas musieli podjąć niezbędne obowiązki. Niektórzy cierpieli niesprawiedliwość. Niektórzy z nas prawie się poddali.

Wyprostowała się i nagle, po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia przemowy, uśmiechnęła się. Kątem oka Harry widział, że jego koledzy i koleżanki są jak zaczarowani, wsłuchując się w każde słowo spływające z jej ust.

Te lata nie były łatwe nawet dla tych, którzy nie byli zaangażowani w wojnę, nawet dla tych, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o ukrytym i mrocznym świecie, w który to raz za razem wplątywał swoich przyjaciół. Jednak nawet ci, którzy nie wiedzieli, pamiętali bazyliszka, dementorów i Umbridge. Nawet oni byli nieszczęśliwi, prześladowani i tęsknili za domem.

– Jednak dzisiaj – powiedziała ciepłym i pewnym głosem. – Jesteśmy tutaj. Nie zależnie od tego czego obawialiśmy się w naszej najczarniejszej godzinie, udało nam się. I dzisiaj wszystko co zrobiliśmy zostanie uhonorowane i docenione.

– Od dzisiejszego dnia jesteśmy dorośli. Teraz możemy dowolnie wybrać naszą drogę. I taki też mamy obowiązek.

Spojrzała teraz na tylne rzędy, gdzie siedzieli rodzice i krewni, a potem na wszystkich nauczycieli.

– Jesteśmy wdzięczni tym, którzy nasz strzegli i ochraniali aż tu. Jednak od teraz będziemy sami. Wkrótce ich zadania staną się naszymi. I to, że jesteśmy tu dzisiaj, że ludzie którzy nas uczyli są tutaj razem z nami, pokazuje, że jesteśmy do tego gotowi.

Zamilkła i znów się uśmiechnęła.

– Życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego w życiu. Niech wasza droga będzie lekką.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Od tłumaczki: Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i miłe słowa. Cieszę się, że rozdziały wam się podobają pomimo braku bety. Nie powiem, to bardzo motywuje do dalszej, regularnej, pracy .


	62. A więc zdecydowaliśmy

**Od tłumaczki:** Rozdział niebetowany. Ostrzegam, że tłumaczenie wiersza jest mojego autorstwa, za co z góry przepraszam .

**Od autorki:** ten rozdział jest początkiem mrocznego wątku, o którym mówię od tak dawna. Jak na razie nic zbyt drastycznego, jednak będę jeszcze umieszczać ostrzeżenia na początku pojedynczych rozdziałów.

Czytając ten rozdział dobrze jest posłuchać piosenki Jamesa Blunta: "Goodbye My Lover". Idealnie oddaje emocje, które starałam się tu opisać.

Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie znienawidzi za zakończenie tego rozdziału - ostrzegam że jest to zawieszenie akcji w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Czekam na recenzje !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

**Ciche południe**

Twoje dłonie rozrzucone w długiej młodej trawie,

Czubki palców przebijają je niczym pąki róż,

Spokojny uśmiech w twych oczach. Cienie pastwiska błyszczą co rusz

Poniżej nieba kłębiącego się niczym chmury w dmuchawie.

Wszędzie wokół naszego gniazda, jak daleko okiem sięgnąć prawie

Pola złotych kaczeńców, zdobionych srebrnym brzegiem

Gdzie trybula leśna otacza głogu brzeg.

Ta widoczna cisza, niczym klepsydra nieruchoma w podstawie.

Głęboko w rozświetlonych słońcem zaroślach ważki

Wiszą niczym spuszczone z nieba błękitne wstążki:

Czyli tą uskrzydloną godzinę darowano nam z niebieskości.

Och! Przytulmy do naszych serc ten nieśmiertelny dar,

Tą bliską nam, niemą godzinę

Gdzie dwojaka cisza była pieśnią miłości.

_Dante Gabriel Rossetti_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A więc zdecydowaliśmy**

Hermiona obudziła czując cudowne ciepło wtulone w jej ciało. Jej umysł zidentyfikował zapach Severusa i jego sposób oddychania, zanim instynkty zdążyły zaskoczyć. Przytuliła się jeszcze mocniej do śpiącego kochanka.

Letnie słońce świeciło przez szeroko otwarte okno, obłożone skomplikowanymi zaklęciami ochronnymi gdyby przypadkiem jakiś intruz chciał wejść do ich sypialni. Światło kreśliło złote wzory na suficie.

Powoli obróciła się w luźnych objęciach Severusa, aż mogła go dokładnie zobaczyć, a ich nosy prawie się stykały.

Po tylu porankach kiedy budzili się razem, widok jego śpiącej twarzy tak otwartej i delikatnej, jego lekko otwartych ust, które dopiero teraz ukazywały swoją pełność, eleganckiej linii brwi i szczęki, nadal ją wzruszał. Budził w niej głębokie, nieskończone źródło uczuć, przez które jej serce aż bolało od czystej tęsknoty.

Nie wiedziała, która z emocji była silniejsza: szczęście, które czuła patrząc na niego, czy strach, że coś może mu się stać, że ta krucha rzecz, jaką trzymała w dłoniach - jego serce - może zostać zmiażdżona przez nadchodzącą przyszłość.

Chciało jej się płakać i śmiać jednocześnie. Na wieczność złożyć głowę na jego piersi, jednocześnie odpychając go na zawsze.

Czuła jak jego oddech delikatnie łaskocze ją w czoło i westchnęła z zadowoleniem.

Jakiekolwiek życzenia Draco i Harry mieli co do przyszłości, to na co liczyli kiedy Voldemort już zniknie, mie miało dla niej żadnego znaczenia.

To było wszystko, czego pragnęła.

On był jej spokojem, jej nadzieją, jedyną rzeczą na którą nigdy nawet nie liczyła, a którą los życzliwie jej podarował.

Czego więcej mogła chcieć? Czego więcej, jak tej bliskości umysłów, ciał i dusz? Nawet tysiąc lat bólu i strachu było wartą tego ceną.

Tylko, że to wszystko się skończy. Niedługo. W ten lub inny sposób.

Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, tak delikatnie aby nie przeszkodzić mu w spaniu, i postarała się skupić na obecnej chwili, odwieść to uczucie, które ściskało ją za gardło.

Martwiła się.

Nie, to nie to. Była przerażona. Nie było tu miejsca na zmartwienie czy niepewność, gdyż dokładnie wiedziała co się stanie. Co zrobi.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie nosiła w sobie ciężar tej wiedzy, ciągle wzrastającą pewność co do tego, co musi być zrobione. Nie raz ten ciężar prawie ją złamał.

Inni byli ślepi na jej rosnący strach i żal. Nawet Severus, który znał ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, przypisał jej zachowanie złym przyczynom.

Ale przecież działo się tyle rzeczy - ukończenie i opuszczenie szkoły, przygotowania do bitwy. Jak ktokolwiek mógł wiedzieć, że troszczy się o to wszystko jedynie w teorii? Jak ktokolwiek mógł zgadnąć, że jej pożegnania, jej nostalgia, nagłe zmiany nastrojów to coś więcej niż reakcja na koniec szkoły i początek nowego życia?

Cieszyła się, że tego nie zauważyli lub że wyciągnęli złe wnioski. Ona _mogła_ to zrobić, ale nie była pewna czy zniosłaby to wbrew kategorycznemu zakazowi ze strony swoich przyjaciół i rodziny.

Mocniej ścisnęła jego ramię, a on się poruszył. Spiął się lekko, oceniając sytuację, zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy. Rozluźnił się i Hermiona wiedziała, że sprawdził zaklęcia ochronne i znalazł je nienaruszone, sprawdził obszar wokół nich i był pewien, że są sami.

Tą samą procedurę wykonywała za każdym razem kiedy sama się budziła. Znała ją na pamięć.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – wyszeptała i zobaczyła jak powoli otwiera oczy a jego twarz rozświetla szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech, który widziała każdego ranka odkąd zaczęli razem spać.

Czasem zaskakiwało ją jak zwyczajne fakt jej obecności w jego łóżku sprawiał, że był tak szczęśliwy. Tylko tym razem to złamało jej serce.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział. Poczuła jak delikatne wibracje jego głosu przenoszą się od jej dłoni na całe ciało, wypełniając ją dziwnym pulsującym napięciem.

– Śniłem o tobie – powiedział, a ona oparła głowę na jego piersi i wtuliła nos w jego ciepłą skórę, aby nie musieć patrzeć mu w oczy.

– Mam nadzieję, że to był miły sen – skomentowała lekko.

Zaśmiał się w ten otwarty, spokojny sposób, którym śmiał się jedynie zaraz po przebudzeniu, zanim dopadły go trudy i wyzwania nadchodzącego dnia.

– Bardzo – odpowiedział. – Pamiętasz o co mnie zapytałaś, dawno temu, kiedy Harry i Weasley odkryli twoje podwójne życie? Zapytałaś mnie, czy kiedykolwiek będziemy wolni, bez wojny toczącej się wokół nas i tak wielu tajemnic, że nie jesteśmy już w stanie ich unieść. Zapytałaś mnie czy kiedykolwiek będziemy mogli chodzić po ulicy porzuciwszy nasze maski i role.

– Tak – wyszeptała, nie będąc pewną swego głosu aby mówić głośniej. – Pamiętam.

_Czuła_ jak on uśmiecha się do jej porannej burzy rozczochranych włosów.

– Dzisiejszej nocy właśnie to mi się przyśniło – powiedział delikatnie. – Byliśmy dużo starsi. Twoje włosy były przyprószone siwizną, a wokół twoich oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki, jednak nadal byłaś tak piękna jak teraz. Śniłem że obudziliśmy się razem, zupełnie tak jak teraz. Na podwórzu śpiewały ptaki a słonce ogrzewało nasze twarze. I jakoś wiedziałem, że przez bardzo długi czas żyliśmy spokojnie, razem, bez strachu. To było cudowne. Chciałbym, żebyś miała ten sam sen.

Schowana w jego ciele, Hermiona zamknęła mocno oczy. Teraz _nie będzie_ płakać. Nie złamie się i nie powie mu o wszystkim. Stawka była zbyt duża, aby poddać się temu rozpaczliwemu pragnieniu, by jego sen się spełnił.

Jeżeli teraz mu o tym powie, _nie będzie_ pokoju. Będzie wojna i ciągły strach, odcinający kawałek po kawałku duszę kochanych przez nią osób, aż zostaną z nich puste pacynki, wojownicy którzy nie będą wiedzieli co zrobić w czasach pokoju, nawet jeżeli ten już nastanie.

Nie pozwoli aby tak się stało. Ponieważ chciała dzielić z nim ten sen, ponieważ chciała aby to wszystko dobiegło końca.

– To brzmi cudownie – wyszeptała. – Chciałabym tam być.

_Tak bardzo bym chciała aby to było możliwe, Severusie_, pomyślała głęboko w swoim umysłowym pałacu.

– Będziesz tam – powiedział delikatnie, ale z głębokim przekonaniem, które rezonowało przez jej klatkę piersiową. – Będziemy tam razem.

Hermiona skinęła głową, wtulona w jego ciało, próbując rozpaczliwie zyskać tym kontaktem trochę ciepła, trochę nadziei. Wiedząc jednocześnie że to wszystko na nic.

Nie było już dla niej nadziei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na zwyczajnym spotkaniu Zakonu powitał ich niezwykle podekscytowany Albus Dumbledore.

– Jesteśmy gotowi – powiedział, kiedy ledwie co usiedli. – Plan treningów osiągnął poziom w którym jesteśmy pewni, że to zadanie jest wykonalne. Nasze badania w Tintagelu są zakończone, a współpraca z aurorami jest pewniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć, a Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nich pełen dumy i entuzjazmu. Severus prychnął z udawanym niesmakiem, jednak w tajemnicy nie mógł nie podziwiać tego człowieka. Przeżył prawie trzy życia pełne bólu, smutku i mroku, a nadal nie poddał się rzeczywistości.

Nadal wierzył, że mógł sięgnąć dłonią do księżyca i ściągnąć go z nieba niczym cytrynowego dropsa. I pewnie by mu się to udało.

Podczas gdy część jego świadomości była rozbawiona zachowaniem Albusa, druga, co musiał przyznać również dużo większa część, grzała się w cieple Hermiony, siedzącej po jego lewej stronie. Jakby wyczuwając jego myśli, obróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła, choć nie otworzyła połączenia umysłowego, które zazwyczaj dzielili.

Nie widział jej od dzisiejszego poranka, kiedy to obudził się widząc jej uśmiech. Musiała zejść na dół i być na śniadaniu ze swoimi kolegami. Nie było już nauki na ostatnią chwilę czy obowiązków Prefekt Naczelnej, którymi mogłaby wytłumaczyć swoją nieobecność.

Niezbyt chciał ją puścić, wiedząc że będzie musiała spędzić z tymi idiotami cały dzień, podczas gdy mogła spędzić go razem z nim. Miał jednak wystarczająco dużo pracy oraz planów do rozważenia aby ten dzień był produktywny, nawet gdy nie było jej w pobliżu.

Zgodnie z tym co Albus właśnie ogłosił, ich plany bitwy zgrabnie posuwały się naprzód. Harry i Weasley, oczywiście, byli dalecy od poziomu pojedynkowania, który będą musieli osiągnąć aby przeżyć Halloween. Jednak mieli jeszcze cztery miesiące aby wtłoczyć w nich niezbędne zaklęcia i instynkty. Jego sadystyczna strona już cieszyła się na to nadchodzące doświadczenie.

Nie wspominając o tym, że brak uczniów przez następne miesiące i szansa zaostrzenia ochrony wokół Hogwartu znacząco ułatwi ich zadanie. To, oraz fakt że młodsi członkowie Zakonu już oficjalnie skończyli szkołę.

Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie na samą myśl. Nie będzie już wymówek aby opuszczać salę ćwiczeń. Zastanawiał się kiedy Harry i Weasley dowiedzą się, że ukończenie szkoły oznacza, że teraz ich treningi będą trwały po osiem godzin dziennie.

Dumbledore poczekał aż Zakon się uspokoi. Wzniósł rękę dając znać, że ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia.

– Jesteśmy gotowi – powtórzył raz jeszcze. – I wydaje się, że Czarny Pan także jest gotów.

Cisza jaka zapadła wokół stołu była dziwna w porównaniu do entuzjastycznych reakcji dosłownie chwilę temu.

– Panna Granger poinformowała mnie, że cztery noce temu Voldemort rozkazał jej wykonać jej plan i nakłonić pana Pottera i pana Weasleya do spotkania w noc Halloween. Zamierza zaczaić się na nich razem z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem i zabić Harry'ego zanim ten zda sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje.

Przychylne śmiechy wypełniły pokój.

– Dzisiejszej nocy panna Granger pójdzie do niego i potwierdzi, że Potter i Weasley zaakceptowali jej propozycję. Następnie poda mu szczegóły, które opracowywaliśmy przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Nagle Severus zamarł.

Voldemort zaakceptował jej plan i nakazał go wykonać. Dumbledore został poinformowany, tak samo jak Zakon.

Jednak Severus nic o tym nie wiedział.

Powoli obrócił głowę w stronę Hermiony, tak aby nie przyciągać niczyjej uwagi. Ona jednak była odwrócona do niego plecami, w pełni skoncentrowana na przemowie dyrektora. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało.

Z jej mocno zaciśniętych ust i sposobu w jaki jej ciało było od niego lekko odchylone wywnioskował, że czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Była tego świadoma i martwiła się tym.

Jednak nadal na niego nie spojrzała.

Wyprostował się w swoim krześle, powodując więcej hałasu niż zazwyczaj. Kilka głów obróciło się automatycznie w jego stronę.

Jednak ona nadal była odwrócona. Jej cała zewnętrzna uwaga była skupiona na osobie dyrektora.

Była od niego zbyt daleko aby mógł ją dotknąć i otworzyć ich umysłowe połączenie.

Co się kurwa działo?

Czy ostatnio zrobił coś co by ją rozgniewało, przez co stracił jej zaufanie?

Przecież nie, jeszcze dzisiaj rano była czuła i wyraźnie zadowolona. Przez ostanie tygodnie jedyną oznaką kłopotów były nagle następujące chwile ciemności i wycofania. Ale _rozmawiali_ na ten temat i mimo wszystko on _pomógł _jej się uspokoić.

Jeżeli pomiędzy nimi był jakiś problem, nie był na tyle istotny aby usprawiedliwić jej obecne zachowanie. Biorąc pod uwagę również to, że była zbyt wielką profesjonalistką aby pozwolić by jej osobiste związki wpływały na jej pracę.

On był mistrzem szpiegów Zakonu, do pieprzonego Merlina! Musiał wiedzieć o wszystkim, tak szybko jak to tylko było możliwe, a nie być informowany w tym samym czasie co ci wszyscy idioci wokół nich!

Głośno odchrząknął. Był to dla niej wyraźny sygnał tego, że muszą porozmawiać, _natychmiast._ Choć widział, że jej głowa na chwilę drgnęła, jakby kierując się starymi nawykami, zatrzymała ten ruch zanim mógł zobaczyć coś więcej niż jej kark.

Czyli nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Odmawiała komunikacji.

Nie czuł się od niej tak odseparowany od czasu tamtego samotnego Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy zagroziła że na dobre opuści jego komnaty. Podczas gdy przez jego głowę przelatywało tysiące możliwych powodów jej zachowania, gdy składał i rozkładał na części pierwsze wszystkie możliwe wyjaśnienia, jednocześnie zdając się w pełnym skupieniu słuchać Albusa, jego zaskoczenie powoli zastępował gniew.

Nie miała prawa stawiać go w takiej sytuacji, izolować go jak jakiegoś niekompetentnego uczniaka. Ona i Albus, wesoło knujący w jego biurze, wystawiając go na pośmiewisko.

Jednak Albus musiał założyć, że ona to już wcześniej szczegółowo z nim omówiła, zanim w ogóle przyszła do jego biura. W końcu w tym Kręgu było zaledwie kilka osób, które nie wiedziały jak blisko byli ze sobą Hermiona z Severusem, i którzy mogliby założyć, że nie poinformowała go o tak ważnym wydarzeniu.

Zaiste, nikt by na to wpadł.

Jak ona mogła mu to zrobić?

I dlaczego?

Nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, to był kamień węgielny ich związku, zarówno osobistego jak i zawodowego. Nie była to drobnostka, o której można by zapomnieć czy pominąć w tym większym planie. Ona świadomie i z premedytacją zataiła przed nim informację i jeżeli wiedział cokolwiek o Hermionie Granger to to, że nigdy nie robiła nic bez powodu.

Ale jakie mogła mieć powody?

Ponownie powtórzył w swoim umyśle pierwsze słowa jakie Albus wypowiedział na tym spotkaniu. Znów przypomniał sobie wszystkie incydenty z ostatnich tygodni, każdą, nawet najmniejszą, sytuację w której zachowała się dziwnie, każde słowo i gest, gdzie zareagowała inaczej niż się spodziewał.

Jednak tym razem wziął pod uwagę więcej niż niepokój odnośnie egzaminów, więcej niż ogólne trudności zmiany życiowej pozycji. Więcej niż strach do którego się mu przyznała.

Ponownie zamarł, jednak tym razem z przerażenia.

– Przepraszam Albusie – powiedział Severus wstając gwałtownie. Cieszył się ze spokojnej fasady, którą udało mu się utrzymać w cieniu rosnącego zrozumienia tej zagadki. – Musimy z Hermioną pilnie coś omówić. Natychmiast.

Albus wyglądał na tak samo zaskoczonego jak reszta członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu Zakonu. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak blisko współpracowali ze sobą mistrz szpiegów i mistrzowski szpieg, oraz o środkach komunikacji, niewykrywalnych przez innych, którymi się posługiwali. Nigdy wcześniej nie zaszła potrzeba aby tak gwałtownie przerywać spotkanie. Jednak Severus wyglądał spokojnie, nie pokazując ani krzty swojego zdenerwowania. Odmówił też wyjaśnień.

W normalnych okolicznościach nigdy nie tłumaczyłby się ze swojego zachowania.

– Hermiono – powtórzył spokojnie, i nie była to prośba.

Hermiona zdawała się przez chwilę rozważać odmowę, jednak najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że to i tak nic nie da. On z nią _porozmawia_ na ten temat, i dopóki tego nie zrobi, nie przejdą dalej.

Powoli skinęła głową i podążyła za nim do biura, odprowadzana ciekawskimi spojrzeniami członków Zakonu.

Poczekał aż drzwi się zamkną i włączą się zaklęcia chroniące ich prywatność. Dopiero wtedy obrócił się do niej i pozwolił opaść swojej masce pełnej kontroli. Musiał wyglądać na wkurwionego, wnioskując z jej zakłopotanego wyrazu twarzy, jednak teraz się o to nie troszczył.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – wysyczał. – Dlaczego mnie nie poinformowałaś?

Otworzyła usta patrząc na niego niewinnym wzrokiem w sposób, który powiedział mu że właśnie przygotowuje kolejną zgrabną historyjkę mającą być jej przykrywką. Jego gniew wzrósł o kilka kolejnych stopni.

– I nie okłamuj mnie! Wiem, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z roztrzepaniem czy zapominalstwem. Celowo zataiłaś przede mną istotną informację i chcę wiedzieć _dlaczego._

Wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Wiesz dlaczego – powiedziała tonem, którym mówiła w nieuniknionych konfrontacjach.

– Przeliteruj mi to.

– Severusie...

– _Hermiono._ Powiedz mi, co sobie myślałaś, kiedy zdecydowałaś się mnie okłamać.

Zbladła słysząc jego gniewne słowa, jednak skinęła głową. Wyraźnie zebrała się w sobie i przyjęła ten skoncentrowany chłód, który znał tak dobrze z miesięcy wspólnego planowania i zastanawiania się.

Jednak tym razem jej wyraz twarzy sprawił, że krew w jego żyłach aż zagotowała się z furii.

– Czarny Pan nie jest cierpliwy – powiedziała cicho. – Kiedy rozkazał mi przedstawić pomysł Harry'emu i Ronowi było jasne, że nie zechce zbyt długo czekać na potwierdzenie. Gdybym zwlekała jeszcze trochę, stałby się podejrzliwy, jednak wiedziałam, że nie chcesz żebyśmy zbyt szybko ustalili szczegóły. Pozostaje jeszcze fakt, że prawdopodobnie będzie chciał abym teraz, kiedy skończyłam szkołę, została w jego fortecy...

– Nie rób tego – wycedził Severus przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odległa część jego umysłu lekko zdziwiła się siłą gniewu w jaki potrafił wpaść. – Powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie kłamała, Hermiono. Po tym co zrobiłaś, cała prawda jest minimum na jakie zasługuję...

Widział jak jej oczy się rozszerzają i wiedział, że ta chwila jest dokładnie obliczona. Wiedział że ona przygotowuje się, aby za chwilę zaprotestować.

– Nie wiem o czym...

– Tu nie chodzi o _mój niepokój_ – przerwał jej, nie mogąc znieść jej udawania. – Tu chodzi o twoją pozycję w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, o fakt, że czarodzieje czystej krwi są rozwścieczeni twoją potęgą i że nawet Lucjusz Malfoy nie będzie cię mógł dłużej chronić. Tu chodzi o to, że naruszyłaś hierarchię śmierciożerców i _martwisz się_ tym, że Voldemort w końcu zaczął to dostrzegać.

Jej gra nadal była perfekcyjna, irytująco gładka, wciąż nie chciała się przyznać do tego co zaplanowała i obmyśliła. On jednak wiedział o niej już zbyt wiele, znał zawiły krajobraz jej twarzy, rozpoznawał delikatne oznaki jej ukrytych myśli, których nawet _jej_ umiejętności nie zdołały całkiem zamaskować. I zobaczył.

Znał prawdę.

Pękło w nim coś, o czym istnieniu nawet nie wiedział.

– Ja... – wyszeptała, jednak tym razem słyszał w jej głosie rezygnację.

– Obawiasz się, że jedynie przydatność twojej osoby do przeprowadzenia tego planu utrzymywała cię przy życiu przez ostatnie kilka tygodni – kontynuował. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego głos nagle przybrał tak delikatny ton, jednak w końcu zrozumiał wszystko. Całe to zawiłe kłamstwo, które snuła wokół siebie przez ostatnie tygodnie. W końcu przebił mgłę, którą stworzyła aby ukryć w niej siebie i swoje działanie.

– Obawiasz się, że uświadomił sobie to, jak bardzo podkopuje swoją pozycją poprzez jawne faworyzowanie ciebie. Obawiasz się tego, że kiedy przyniesiesz mu potwierdzenie zgody na jego plan, kiedy przestaniesz być niezbędna, podda się życzeniom swoich innych sług. I pozbędzie się ciebie.

Milcząc zastanawiał się jak mógł o tym mówić z taki spokojem. Jak mógł stać w tym pokoju razem z nią, wyjaśniając sobie i jej, jak dostrzegła prawdopodobieństwo własnej śmierci. Jak, zamiast wycofać się, kiedy jeszcze był na to czas, dokładnie zaplanowała zatajenie tego faktu przed nim i wszystkimi, których znała.

Jak użyła swojego geniuszu i wszystkich niesamowitych zdolności do zagwarantowania sobie własnej śmierci.

– Czy nie tak właśnie myślałaś? – zapytał szorstkim tonem. – Czy nie dlatego tak to właśnie rozegrałaś? Wiedziałaś, że z chwilą w której Harry i Ron się zgodzą, z chwilą w której będziesz miała ustaloną datę i miejsce, i podasz te informacje Voldemortowi, twoje życie nie będzie już dla niego warte ani knuta? Ponieważ _wiedziałaś_ że nie pozwoli ci żyć w spokoju, kiedy tylu czarodziei czystej krwi żąda twojej głowy? Nie kiedy musiał ustabilizować i zwiększyć swoją potęgę, aby mieć pewność że plan, który ty zaproponowałaś, zakończy się jego zwycięstwem?

Przez chwilę myślał, że ucieknie z pokoju. Tak jak próbowała wiele miesięcy temu, kiedy zdradził jej zaufanie i wszedł w jej umysł bez jej zgody.

_Ale tym razem to ja jestem zdradzony_.

– To _jedna_ z możliwości – przyznała w końcu po długiej, pełnej napięcia ciszy. – Muszę przyznać, że również się o to martwiłam. Jednak to mało prawdopodobne. Zabijając mnie będzie ryzykował niepowodzenie planu. Przecież Harry i Ron staną się podejrzliwi, kiedy wyjadę przed Ucztą Pożegnalną i nie wrócę przed Halloween. Nie sądzę aby do tego dopuścił, niezależnie od zdania Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Słyszał i widział, że sama nie wierzyła w te słowa. Mówiła to jedynie po to, aby go uspokoić, jakby był jakimś drżącym zwierzątkiem, które potrzebuje pociechy. Jakby był Harrym czy Draconem, naiwnie martwiącym się o jej bezpieczeństwo.

– Nawet siebie nie potrafisz oszukać – usłyszał swój własny głos. Wydawał się być tak samo zszokowanym obrzydzeniem w jego głosie, jak ona. – Oboje wiemy, że Voldemort nigdy nie zaryzykuje swojej potęgi, nawet stawiając na szali najgenialniejszy plan wszechczasów. Jest na to zbyt sprytny. Oboje wiemy, że są sposoby na obejście tego ryzyka, prawda? Listy, do napisania których może cię zmusić, fałszywe zapewnienia, które z łatwością zmylą twoich przyjaciół. Ryzyko będzie dużo większe, jeżeli pozwoli ci tu wrócić.

– Wiesz, że udanie się tam dzisiaj najprawdopodobniej skończy się twoją śmiercią.

Cisza pomiędzy nimi przeciągała się, aż stała się nie do zniesienia, niczym ogromna rosnąca góra, unosząca w dal wszystko co niegdyś dzielili.

– Tak – przyznała w końcu, wykrztuszając to słowo z zaciśniętego gardła. – Wiem.

– Czyli mnie okłamałaś, robiłaś to od kilku miesięcy, mając nadzieję że się nie dowiem, aż będzie za późno, że nie będę na tyle uważny aby dostrzec znaki?

– Ja...

– Słuchałaś jak twoi przyjaciele planują swoją przyszłość doskonale wiedząc, że ty nie masz przed sobą żadnej? Kurwa, słuchałaś _mnie_ mówiącego ci o _naszej_ przyszłości, dzisiejszego ranka, i zachowywałaś się jakbyś mi szczerze wierzyła! Oszukałaś wszystkich, którzy cię kochają tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że ten twój _plan_ zadziała?

Gdzieś po drodze jego wyrzuty zmieniły się w rozpaczliwą prośbę. Odległa część jego umysłu, która zawsze stała z boku, krytycznie przyglądając się sytuacji, tym razem płonęła ze wstydu widząc jakiego głupka z siebie robi, błagając ją niczym mąż, którego zdradziła żona.

Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Nie obchodziło go, że naraziła go na pogardę ze strony Zakonu. Wszystko o co się troszczył, było w tym pokoju. Chciał jedynie, aby porzuciła ten swój szalony plan, żeby sama przyznała, że _chce_ żyć, że nie poświęci siebie po tym wszystkim co razem dzielili, że nie zrobi tego przez wzgląd na niego.

– Jak możesz mi to _robić, _Hermiono? – wyszeptał, lecz jego głos nie był tym gładkim i opanowanym tonem, który doskonalił przez lata.

Powoli, uniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w oczy. Powoli dłonie, które były zaciśnięte w pięść po bokach ciała, rozluźniły się.

– Zrobię to, co musi być zrobione, Severusie – powiedziała.

– Nie... – wyszeptał, nie wierząc, że właśnie ją stracił, nie dowierzając, że tak łatwo oddała to co razem dzielili. – Nie możesz mówić poważnie, Hermiono.

– Zrobię to, co musi być zrobione – powtórzyła, a przekonanie i determinacja w jej oczach jedynie wzrosła. – Nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed zakończeniem tej wojny. Nic.

– Nie. Nie pozwolę na to – wyszeptał, nie, krzyknął, jednocześnie wiedząc, że przegrał. Najwyraźniej już zadecydowała. Zadecydowała wbrew jemu, wbrew Draconowi i Harry'emu. Zadecydowała przeciwko życiu.

Zadecydowała wykonać swój obowiązek.

To, że nie zgodził się zaakceptować jej decyzji wzbudził w niej jedynie irytację. Walczyli, a Królowa Lodu wygrała.

– Uzgodniliśmy, że nie będziesz ingerował w moją pracę, o ile będzie ona wykonana – podkreśliła. Chłodno. Spokojnie.

– Oszukałaś mnie. Zdradziłaś mnie, zarówno jako partnera, jak i twojego mistrza szpiegów – odpowiedział tak samo chłodnym tonem, nie dbając o to, że drgnęła, jakby uderzył ją w twarz, że cofnęła się w tył o krok, jakby jego słowa były czymś materialnym, barierą pomiędzy nimi.

To w końcu ona stworzyła pomiędzy nimi ten mur.

– Po tym co zrobiłaś – kontynuował. – Uznaję, że wszystkie nasze ustalenia i umowy już nie obowiązują, Hermiono. Przekroczyłaś granicę, więc ja zachowam się stosownie do tego.

– Severusie – wyszeptała, po raz pierwszy w trakcie ich rozmowy pokazując ból, który musiała czuć. On już jednak o to nie dbał.

– Nie "Severusuj" mnie! – wysyczał. – Wiedziałaś, że nie wyrażę na to zgody. _Wiedziałaś_, że nie pozwolę ci ryzykować życiem w tak idiotyczny sposób, więc zamiast postąpić słusznie, wmanewrowałaś mnie w sytuację, nad którą nie miałem kontroli, licząc, że nie zareaguję dostatecznie szybko.

– Czy nie zgodzisz się, że to jest jedyny sposób, jaki gwarantuje powodzenie planu? – wyszeptała. – Nie widzisz, że Voldemort stanie się podejrzliwy, jeżeli nie poinformuję go o tym osobiście? A nawet jeżeli teraz udałoby mi się go unikać, co zrobię w kolejnych miesiącach? Ja _nie mogę_ lekceważyć jego wezwań. Od razu będzie wiedział, że coś jest nie tak!

– Powiedz mu, że Potter i Weasley jeszcze się nie zdecydowali – zażądał Snape z lodowatą furią w głosie. – Powiedz mu, że musisz być blisko nich, aby ich namówić. Powiedz mu, że postanowili zrobić sobie podróż dookoła świata i chcą abyś im towarzyszyła. Powiedz mu cokolwiek chcesz, ale nie idź tam dzisiaj, wręczając swoją głowę na srebrnej tacy!

– Porzuci ten plan, jeżeli wyczuje u nich choć cień wahania – zaprotestowała Hermiona z prawdziwą desperacją w głosie. – Nigdy mi nie uwierzy! Nie zrealizuje tego planu, jeżeli nie będzie miał zapewnionych wcześniej kilku miesięcy na bezpieczne snucie planów! Nie wspominając o tym, że nigdy nie przystanie na to, abym była blisko chłopaków, gdzie być może nagle poczuję wyrzuty sumienia i wyjawię wszystko Zakonowi. To jedyny sposób, aby ten plan zadziałał, czy tego nie...

– NIE OBCHODZI MNIE ŻADEN PLAN, HERMIONO! – krzyknął, a ona zaskoczona zrobiła gwałtowny unik. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że możemy go powstrzymać raz na zawsze, jeżeli oznacza to, że będziesz musiała poświęcić swoje życie! Jeżeli tam pójdziesz dzisiejszej nocy, zginiesz, a ja na to nie pozwolę! Nigdy!

– To do ciebie niepodobne, Severusie – wyszeptała z bladą twarzą i drżącymi wargami. – Czy to nie ty mi powiedziałeś, żebym nie troszczyła się tyle o innych, żebym wykonała zadanie nie patrząc na koszty? Czy to nie ty nauczyłeś mnie tego o szpiegostwie?

– Tak – on również powiedział to szeptem, jednak z całą intensywnością i determinacją ukrytą w tym słowie, równie dobrze mógł być to krzyk. – Ale zdaje się, że zmieniłem zdanie. Ja. Nie. Pozwolę. Ci. Umrzeć. Hermiono. Nie po to, aby uratować Zakon, nawet nie po to, aby ocalić świat! Do diabła z nimi wszystkimi! Ja nie pozwolę ci umrzeć!

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział u niej tego spojrzenia, które teraz w nim utkwiła. Zdawało się, że patrzą sobie w oczy przez całą wieczność, umysły obojga ukryte za stalowymi drzwiami, na twarzach obojga widniała determinacja i chłód.

Potem, opuściła ramiona i odwróciła głowę.

– Co zatem zrobisz? – zapytała starym i pokonanym głosem.

– Idź tam i powiedz im, że to zbyt niebezpieczne – odpowiedział szorstko, zbyt zraniony tym co zaplanowała, aby tak szybko jej wybaczyć. – Kiedy usłyszą, co zaplanowałaś, z pewnością się ze mną zgodzą. Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy jakąś alternatywę, ale nawet jeżeli nie, wiem, że nikt z tamtego pokoju nie bedzie chciał abyś się poświęciła dla dobra twojego planu.

Przez długi czas milczała, z twarzą ukrytą w cieniu jego gabinetu. Jej ciało drżało w sposób, który mówił mu wiele o huraganie emocji przetaczającym się właśnie przez jej umysł.

Czekał aż odwróci się do niego milcząc, zgodzi się i razem wyjdą z tego biura. Jednak minuty mijały, a jej poza nie uległa zmianie, więc odwrócił się od niej i wyciągnął rękę aby otworzyć drzwi.

– Przepraszam, Severusie – odpowiedziała mu. – Tam bardzo cię przepraszam.

Jego odpowiedź, że lepiej aby naprawdę tak było, zamarła mu na ustach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z dziwnego tonu jej głosu. Obrócił się szybko, z ręką wzniesioną w obronie.

Ale było już za późno. Wycelowała w niego różdżkę, a determinacja w jej oczach była twarda niczym diament.

Zanim mógł coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować, czy nawet się poruszyć, było już po wszystkim.

– Imperio – wyszeptała, a jego świat opadł w czarne wody rzeki Lete.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	63. Na skraju zagłady

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

**Na skraju zagłady**

Po raz pierwszy Harry był tak samo zaskoczony, jak pozostałe osoby w tym pokoju. Zastanawiał się co do cholery dzieje w biurze Severusa, co spowodowało, że zawsze opanowany mistrz szpiegów przerwał Dumbledore'owi w pół zdania.

Hermiona była zaniepokojona, widział to teraz w sposobie jej siedzenia i tym jak niechętnie wyszła razem z Severusem. Jednak w żądaniu Snape'a było coś dziwnie naglącego, czego Harry nie potrafił do końca określić.

Miał gorącą nadzieję, że nie mieli kłopotó jeżeli coś krzyżowało plany jego najlepszej przyjaciółki i jej przyjaciela, zazwyczaj oznaczało to tarapaty.

Cokolwiek tam robili, zajmowało to im strasznie dużo czasu. Patrząc w oczy Draconowi, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, Harry wypowiedział samymi ustami pytanie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie pełne irytacji wzruszenie ramionami. Czyli Draco również nie miał pojęcia, co było przyczyną tego wszystkiego.

Szepty w pokoju narastały, a mniej opanowani członkowie Zakonu wstali ze swoich miejsc i zaczęli niepostrzeżenie przesuwać się w kierunku gabinetu mistrza szpiegów, kiedy jego drzwi nagle się otworzyły.

Wyszedł z nich Severus, jak zwykle krocząc szybko i z determinacją. Hermiona była jedynie krok za nim.

– Severusie? – zapytał Dumbledore, kiedy oboje w milczeniu zasiedli na swoich miejscach. Wyraźnie domagał się wyjaśnienia sytuacji, która właśnie miała miejsce.

– Drobnostka, Albusie – odpowiedział chłodno Severus. – Jedynie nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń, który wymagał naszej natychmiastowej reakcji. _Sprawy szpiegów_ zdawały się mówić im jego czarne oczy, _Nie wtykajcie w to swojego nosa_.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc to na Hermionę, to na Severusa. Coś było nie do końca w porządku. Severus brzmiał i zachowywał się tak jak zwykle, jednak jednocześnie jakby coś było nie tak, jakby brakowało jakiejś dziwnej małej cząstki.

Spojrzał w oczy Hermionie, a ona skinęła głową, potwierdzając to, co powiedział jej partner. Jednak w wyrazie jej twarzy nadal było coś dziwnego, jakby coś czaiło się w kącikach jej ust...

Jednak Dumbledore podjął przerwaną mowę, a Harry zignorował to przeczucie. Porozmawia z nimi później i być może dowie się, o co naprawdę chodziło.

– Tak jak już mówiłem – kontynuował ich lider, posyłając lekki uśmiech na drugi koniec stołu, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko tej przerwie. – Panna Granger potwierdzi dzisiaj szczegóły planu. Z tego co mi powiedziała, nasycenie ciekawości Toma zapewne zajmie jej chwilę. Dlatego też zbierzemy się tutaj jutro rano, aby mogła nas poinformować o wynikach spotkania. Jeżeli nie ma żadnych pytań, chciałbym... tak, panie Malfoy?

Harry obrócił się i zobaczył małą zmarszczkę szpecącą czoło jego przyjaciela. Draco był z czegoś niezadowolony, jednak Harry nie wiedział dlaczego. Dostrzegając jego zainteresowanie, Draco spojrzał na Hermionę, po czym natychmiast znów spojrzał na Pottera.

Harry zrozumiał natychmiast, co tylko dowodziło intensywności ich wspólnego treningu. Jeżeli planowali to od tak dawna, dlaczego Hermiona im o tym nie powiedziała?

– Zastanawiam się tylko nad związanym z tym ryzykiem – powiedział Draco, skupiając swoją uwagę nie na Dumbledorze, lecz na Hermionie i Severusie. – Czy informowanie Voldemorta tak wcześnie nie zwiększy niebezpieczeństwa, w którym jest Hermiona?

Na drugim końcu stołu Severus nagle zadrżał gwałtownie, jego ciało poruszyło się, jakby chciało zrzucić z siebie niewidzialny ciężar. Jakby w odpowiedzi na to, Hermiona nagle drgnęła i odchylił się do tyłu, jakby walczyła z niewidzialnym wiatrem.

Harry umocnił się w postanowieniu odwiedzenia ich po spotkaniu. Coś tu zdecydowanie było nie w porządku, i niech skona, ale dowie się co.

– Jeżeli byłoby z tym związane jakieś ryzyko – powiedział Severus, a ton jego głosu stracił nieco ze swojej jedwabistej gładkości. – Z pewnością nie pozwoliłbym na to Hermionie.

– Kontakt z Czarnym Panem zawsze wiąże się z jakimś niebezpieczeństwem, Draco – wcięła się gładko Hermiona. – Jednak ten plan raczej gwarantuje mi większe bezpieczeństwo. Voldemort nie zaryzykuje swojej przewagi nad Harrym, krzywdząc mnie.

Draco skinął głową i odchylił się w swoim krześle, choć nie wydawał się być do końca przekonany. Nikt inny z Zakonu nie miał pytań, a Harry, choć widział co ma na myśli Dracon, zdecydowanie nie chciał utrudniać życia Hermionie i Severusowi poprzez publiczne ich kwestionowanie.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na zgodę, a Dumbledore po raz kolejny pogratulował Hermionie nieprzeciętnej pracy. Następnie przetoczyła się fala oklasków i pochwał, po której Hermiona zbladła i lekko zadrżała, a Severus zapatrzył się na coś swoimi czarnymi, nieprzeniknionymi oczami.

Ze sposobu w jaki Wewnętrzny Krąg zachowywał się wobec Hermiony, przyjacielskich życzeń szczęścia, przytuleń i uścisków dłoni, zdawało się że Zakon w końcu zaakceptował ich mistrzowskiego szpiega. Harry wiedział, że Severus przez następne kilka dni będzie pękał z dumy bo jego plan zadziałał.

– Hermiono – powiedział Harry, kiedy większość Zakonu w końcu opuściła Kwaterę Główną lub po prostu skupiła się na czymś innym niż Granger i Severus. – Czy wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się być... – spojrzał szybko na Severusa, który stał przy niej z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. – Dzisiaj jakaś dziwna.

– Nic mi nie jest Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki, ciepły uśmiech, który pozbawił Harry'ego wszystkich wątpliwości. – Mamy nagłą sytuację z jednym ze szpiegów... Północni Bogowie, rozumiesz... a Severus nie uspokoi się, dopóki nie załatwimy tego do końca.

– Och, w porządku – zgodził się, lekko zaskoczony. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatni raz, kiedy coś poszło nie tak u szpiegów Severusa, nie spodziewał się, że ich mistrz szpiegów będzie tak spokojny. Być może o to chodziło w ich ucieczce do jego biura? Być może musiał spuścić trochę pary, a nie chciał tego robić na oczach wszystkich?

– Hermiono, Draco i ja chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać przed twoim wyjściem...

– Obawiam się, że to nie będzie możliwe – powiedziała, wyraźnie żałując tego tak samo mocno jak Harry. – Severus będzie potrzebował mojej pomocy. Ale porozmawiamy jutro, dobrze?

Harry poczuł w sobie jakieś napięcie, jakby coś mówiło mu, że musi z nią porozmawiać teraz, tego wieczoru. Jednak jakie miał prawo domagać się rozmowy z nią, kiedy działy się dużo ważniejsze rzeczy?

– Oczywiście – powiedział. – Będę tutaj rano.

Draco, który dołączył do nich gdy rozmawiali, chciał się nie zgodzić, jednak Severus posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

– Hermiona musi się przygotować zanim wyjdzie – powiedział, a Draco słysząc to, wyraźnie się wycofał.

– Czyli do zobaczenia jutro – powiedział Harry, a Hermiona skinęła głową.

– Tak – powiedziała. Zanim Harry mógł zareagować, miał ręce pełne ciepłej kobiety o kręconych włosach. Przywarła do niego na chwilę, po czym równie szybko puściła go i tak samo potraktowała Dracona.

– Kocham was – powiedziała z wielką powagą w głosie. – Uważajcie na siebie.

– Ty też –odpowiedział lekko zszokowany Harry, przyglądając się jak ona i Severus znikają za gobelinem.

– Masz pomysł o co w tym wszystkim chodziło? – zapytał Dracona, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądał jednak na poruszonego w zupełnie nie malfoyowski sposób.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jednak dzisiaj w ich zachowaniu było coś zdecydowanie dziwnego. Być może niepokoją się bardziej, niż dają po sobie poznać?

Przez długą chwilę Harry wpatrywał się w gobelin, przez który przeszła jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, starając się ogarnąć chaos nieistotnych zmartwień, kłębiących się w jego głowie. W końcu westchnął głęboko i odwrócił się w stronę innego gobelinu, którym miał się przetransportować do opuszczonej klasy obok biblioteki.

– Cokolwiek to jest – powiedział Draconowi. – Nie musimy się martwić, dopóki wie o tym Severus. Nie pozwoliłby jej zrobić czegoś głupiego, prawda?

– Nie – zgodził się cicho Draco. – Oddałby życie aby ją chronić.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

– Zgodzili się, mój panie.

Nigdy, przez ten cały czas kiedy tu przychodziła, kiedy płaszczyła się przed nim, nie było jej tak trudno zwieść potwora, którego znak nosiła na przedramieniu.

Nigdy projektowanie pewności siebie i podziwu na przód umysłu nie bolało tak bardzo, jak teraz, gdy głęboko za swoimi barierami obronnymi wyła z bólu i rozpaczy.

Nawet jeżeli to przeżyje, Severus nigdy jej nie wybaczy.

Wszystko co miała, włożyła w tą klątwę. Całą swoją moc, całą swoją wolę, a on nadal walczył z nią o każdy krok. Raz prawie się uwolnił, lecz wtedy wlała ostatek swoich sił w stworzone przez zaklęcie Imperius wymuszone połączenie.

Jedynie fakt, że nie był w stanie jej skrzywdzić, nawet po tym wszystkim co zrobiła, pozwolił jej wygrać. W przypadku Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych miłość rzeczywiście była słabością.

– Doskonale, zwierzątko – syknął Czarny Pan, a w jego głosie słychać było prawdziwą przyjemność i ekscytację łowczego.

Nie obchodziło jej to. Tak trudno było jej wydawać odpowiednio zadowolone dźwięki, tak trudno poruszać twarzą i ciałem w sposób, jakiego oczekiwał.

Zdradziła go. Zniszczyła ich partnerstwo, ich miłość, wszystko, co było pomiędzy nimi.

Pamiętała jak przeszła razem z nim przez gobelin, po tym jak kłamała i oszukiwała w czasie spotkania Zakonu, jak skoncentrowała całą swoją wolę na klątwie i modliła się, aby Jane nie było teraz w domu. Bo choć mogła oszukać Dracona czy Harry'ego, z Jane nigdy by jej się to nie udało.

Jednak skrzatki nie było, a w ich komnaty były puste.

Usunęła ostatnią przeszkodę, która mogłaby ją powstrzymać.

Zaprowadziła go do łóżka. Jego ciało chętnie wypełniało jej polecenia, a na twarzy widniała dziwna chęć spełnienia jej każdego życzenia. Zdjęła mu buty, kazała się położyć i zmusiła do wypicia eliksiru nasennego, który będzie działał aż do rana. Następnie okryła jego spokojne i śniące ciało kocem.

Z twarzą przyciśniętą do czarnej kamiennej podłogi w sali tronowej Voldemorta, Hermiona płakała. Zaciskała mocno powieki, aby nie uronić ani jednej łzy i zagryzała mocno wargi, aby nie wydać z siebie krzyku. Krzyku bólu i strachu, który bardzo chciał się z niej wydostać.

Pocałowała go, kiedy tak leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i twarzą wygładzoną przez sen. Tą cudowną, inteligentną, ciepłą twarz i jego lekko rozchylone wargi. Już nigdy nie usłyszy jego głosu, nigdy nie usłyszy jak woła ją po imieniu czy jak śmieje się tym niesamowicie głębokim, pewnym siebie śmiechem.

Już nigdy nie poczuje wokół siebie jego ramion.

Idąc ku krańcowi zaklęć chroniących Hogwart zadrżała czując nagły podmuch zimna, jednak nie rzuciła na siebie zaklęcia rozgrzewającego.

Jakież ciepło mogło się jej należeć?

Severus...

Jej życie było tak krótkie, a jednocześnie tak pełne cudów i piękna - najlepszych przyjaciół, jakich kobieta mogła sobie wymarzyć, magicznym światem, który przywitał ją rozkoszami wiedzy oraz miłością, którą jedynie nieliczni odnajdywali w tych mrocznych czasach.

Oddała to wszystko.

Dla tego.

Nadal leżała na podłodze, drżąc i płacząc. Jej zdradziecki umysł, okrutny intelekt, który nie chciał przestać myśleć, który _nie przestawał działać_, nie zważając na to, że jej świat właśnie obracał się w pył, ten jej przeklęty mózg robił wszystko, aby wyglądała na zachwyconą, szczęśliwą i gotową służyć _swemu panu_.

– Żyję, aby wypełniać twoją wolę, mój panie!

Zostawiła mu list. Nie prosiła aby jej nie znienawidził, lub by wybaczył to, co zrobiła. Nie miała takiego prawa.

– Dzisiejszej nocy wypełniłaś swoje zadanie, zwierzątko. Dałaś mi Pottera, dokładnie tak jak to obiecałaś.

Jednak w całej tej rozpaczy, pośród pustyni popiołów i spalonych zwłok, w którą zamieniła swój świat, nie czuła żalu.

To była jej decyzja. Do tego doprowadziła ją obrana przez nią droga.

I nawet wtedy, ponad rok temu, kiedy podejmowała tą decyzję - gdy Draco był jeszcze niepewnym, aroganckim chłopcem szukającym samego siebie, gdy Harry był dzieckiem zbyt przerażonym aby zaakceptować swoje przeznaczenie, a Severus nie zawracał sobie nią głowy i spędzał swój czas w ponurej izolacji - wiedziała, że kiedy wejdzie na tą ścieżkę, nie będzie odwrotu.

Wiedziała dokąd to ją zaprowadzi. Zaakceptował to.

Na śmierć.

– Jednak skoro zrobiłaś, to do czego byłaś przeznaczona, _Hermiono_, z przykrością muszę przyznać, że już nie masz dla mnie zastosowania.

Spojrzała na jego twarz, jego zimną, gadzią, okrutnie rozbawioną twarz. Choć jej umysł poruszał w odpowiedni sposób jej oczami, ustami i rękoma tak, aby przekonać go o szoku i zaskoczeniu, już jej to nie obchodziło.

Uwierzył jej. Ich plan się powiedzie. Harry, motywowany nie tylko swoją wolą, ale również żądzą pomszczenia jej śmierci, pokona go. Draco będzie stał u jego boku i w końcu wyjdzie z cienia swojego ojca.

Żadne dziecko już nie będzie dorastać wiedząc, że jego rodzice zostali zabici przez Voldemorta albo, że blizna na jego czole skazuje go na śmierć. Żaden czarodziej mugolskiego pochodzenia nie odwróci się już od świata magii z powodu Mrocznego Znaku prześladującego go w snach.

Tak naprawdę, czy nie o to właśnie chodziło?

A Severus...

Severus będzie żył, w końcu.

Nie mogła prosić o więcej.

_I czy jest tak właśnie_

_W innym królestwie śmierci?_

_Budzimy się samotni_

_W chwili kiedy ciało_

_Przenika czułość_

_I wargi co chcą pocałunków_

_Do strzaskanego modlą się kamienia._

– Nie rozumiem, mój Panie – wyszeptała, nie dlatego że wierzyła aby taki akt desperacji mógł ją ocalić, ale ponieważ _musiała_ rozpaczać, błagać go o swoje życie i jego litość. Inaczej zacząłby mieć wątpliwości.

_My próżni ludzie_

_Oto kraina martwa_

– Widzisz, moja słodka mała szlamo – wyszeptał Voldemort, pochylając się do przodu na swoim tronie. Wpatrywała się w jego twarz, upijała się jego widokiem, całą tą arogancją, tą złośliwością, która nie uwierzy w swój koniec - choć nastąpi on tak szybko.

– Do moich uszu doszedł fakt, że zdenerwowałaś wielu z moich sług, że czarodzieje czystej krwi zasiadający w mojej radzie są ogólnie niezadowoleni z pozycji jaką zajmujesz pośród nich. Oczywiście, mają rację. Jak słodka, genialna i apetyczna byś nie była, zwierzątko, jesteś szumowiną, i nigdy nie będziesz czymś więcej niż tylko plugawą, podległą nam szlamą.

– Ale, mój panie...

W jej oczach widać było silny strach i ból. Aby to osiągnąć, wystarczyło że przypomniała sobie twarz Severusa, jego wyciągniętą dłoń, którą starał się obronić przed jej zdradą i całkowite niedowierzanie w jego oczach, zanim klątwa na dobre go usidliła i zamieniła je w puste dziury.

_Tu nie są oczy..._

_Oczu tutaj nie ma..._

– Lucjuszu.

– Tak, mój panie.

Obróciła głowę i spojrzała w jego lodowate, mroczne oczy. Nagle po raz pierwszy od czasu konfrontacji z Severusem, ogarnął ją strach.

W spojrzeniu Lucjusza było tyle satysfakcji, tyle chciwości...

Być może Czarny Pan jednak jej nie zabije.

Być może planował zrobić coś znacznie gorszego.

– Weź swoją szlamę do swoich kwater. Pamiętaj, możesz z nią zrobić co tylko zechcesz, ale najpierw musi napisać listy. Żadnej krwi na papierze. Później będziesz ją miał na tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz.

– Dziękuję ci, mój panie. _Imperio_.

_Pomiędzy myślą_

_A rzeczywistością_

_Pomiędzy zamiarem_

_A czynem_

_Kładzie się cień._

Kiedy klątwa opadała na jej ciało i umysł, spowalniając jej myśli i dodając ciężkości kończynom, odległa część jej mózgu zanosiła się histerycznym śmiechem.

Jeżeli cokolwiek jeszcze zostało dla niej na tym świecie, będzie to przynajmniej jakaś sprawiedliwość.

_Oto kraina martwa_

_Kocham cię, Severusie. Proszę, proszę zapomnij o mnie._

0o0o0o0o

Obudził się z bólem głowy, czując jakby była wypchana watą. Myśli nadchodziły powoli. Pamiętał jak stał w swoim biurze, kłócąc się o coś z Hermioną. Jej twarz była jednocześnie smutna i pełna miłości, a potem...

Nic.

Poruszył głową i jęknął, czując ból. Dlaczego leżał teraz w swoim łóżku, całkowicie ubrany oprócz butów i płaszcza? Jak się tu znalazł? Dlaczego na jego stoliku nocnym stała pusta buteleczka? Zawsze pozbywał się fiolek po eliksirach natychmiast po ich użyciu, robił tak od lat.

Powoli usiadł i sięgnął po buteleczkę. Powąchał raz i już wiedział co się stało. Powąchał raz i zaatakowały go wspomnienia.

Hermiona, rzucająca na niego zaklęcie Imperius. Hermiona prowadząca go z powrotem na spotkanie Zakonu, gdzie zgodził się ze wszystkim co powiedziała, jedynie w połowie świadomy tego, gdzie się znajduje. Hermiona kierująca go do jego pokoju, całująca go i rozkazująca wypić ten eliksir. Najsilniejszy eliksir nasenny, jaki kiedykolwiek uwarzył.

Zrobili go razem.

Zapominając o bólu, Severus wyskoczył z łóżka, potknął się i mocno zderzył z kolumienką łóżka, jednak zignorował bolący bok. Pospieszył w dół do biblioteki, kilka razy prawie spadając ze schodów.

Nie było jej.

Oczywiście, że jej nie było. Prawdopodobnie wyszła zaraz po tym jak go uśpiła.

Załkał i osunął w dół, opierając się plecami o schody.

Nie było jej.

Nie wiedział jak długo się tu chował i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że po jego policzkach spływają łzy.

W końcu wstał ciężkimi ruchami starca i, szukając podpory w każdym krześle i fotelu które mijał, podszedł do krzesła, gdzie zostawiała mu wiadomości, zanim jeszcze zaczęli używać pierścieni.

Zobaczył pergamin, kiedy był jeszcze kilka stóp od niego.

Nie chciał go czytać.

Wiedział, co zawiera.

Wiedział z chwilą, w której sobie przypomniał.

Jednak, pełen niepewności, drżącymi rękoma wziął pergamin i czerwonymi od płaczu oczami szybko przejrzał jego treść, raz, i jeszcze raz.

Potem, mnąc pergamin w pięści, opadł na podłogę i zamknął oczy w poczuciem całkowitej porażki.

0o0

_Moja miłości,_

_nie proszę, abyś mi wybaczył to co zrobiłam._

_Nie zasługuję na to. Ale wiedziałam, że nie pozwolisz mi zrobić tego, co konieczne. Nie pozwoliłbyś mi dokończyć zadania, które jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż życie i śmierć._

_Nie oczekuję, że wrócę. Jeżeli nie odezwałam się do czasu, kiedy czytasz ten list, to wiesz co się stało. Nie czekaj na mnie. Nie doprowadzaj się do szaleństwa myśląc o mnie._

_I nie ryzykuj naszego planu, próbując mnie znaleźć. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że twoje życie należy do mnie. Teraz roszczę sobie do niego prawo. Przeżyj je w pełni. Nie próbuj mnie ratować. Po prostu pamiętaj o mnie i naszych wspólnych kilku chwilach spokoju._

_Będę cię kochać nawet po śmierci._

_Hermiona_

0o0

Snape wdarł się do pokoju jak huragan, jego twarz była blada niczym marmur, a jego szata powiewała za nim.

– Czy ona tu jest? – krzyknął ochrypłym głosem, a cały Zakon aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia. – Gdzie jest Hermiona?

– Dlaczego pytasz, Severusie, nie wiemy – odpowiedział Dumbledore z zaskoczeniem i niepokojem w głosie. – Oczekujemy jej powrotu w każdej chwili! Severusie, czy coś się stało?

Zdawało się jakby ich mistrz szpiegów nawet nie dostrzegał zmartwionych spojrzeń, które przyciągał.

– Sprawdzaliście sowy, prawdopodobnie jedna została wysłana do Pottera lub Weasleya? – zapytał. – Czy jej awaryjny świstoklik jest nadal aktywny? – jego głos był precyzyjny i przerażająco opanowany, jednak Harry wyczuwał w tym drugie dno, szalejącą otchłań chaosu, strachu i bólu.

– Dlaczego powinniśmy to sprawdzić, drogi chłopcze – zapytał dyrektor, wyraźnie teraz zagubiony. – Przesłała ci wiadomość, czy jakoś inaczej zakomunikowała niebezpieczeństwo...

Snape zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Dla Harry'ego wyglądał on jak Remus w czasie pełni, rozpaczliwie próbujący ujarzmić swój temperament aby zapobiec katastrofie, wiedząc jednocześnie że wszystko już zostało postanowione, że wszystkie jego starania pójdą na marne.

– Oczywiście, że nie dostałem od niej żadnej wiadomości – wyszeptał złamanym głosem, nadal stojąc pośrodku pokoju, niczym zagubione i przerażone dziecko. – Ona prawdopodobnie już nie żyje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Od autorki: Tytuł rozdziału nawiązuje do sonetu 116 Szekspira, a cytaty w części "ze śmierciożercami" pochodzą z wiersza T.S. Elliota "Próżni ludzie".

Od tłumaczki: recenzje mile widziane


	64. Gesty życia II

Od tłumaczki: Uwaga, rozdział niebetowany! Kolejny rozdział już przetłumaczony, pojawi się za tydzień. Wiem, że chcielibyście szybciej poznać dalsze losy naszych bohaterów, ale wraz z nadchodzącym rokiem akademickim wolę utrzymać wolniejsze lecz regularne tempo, tak jak przez całe wakacje. Nowe rozdziały będą się pojawiały pod koniec tygodnia. Dziękuję za wszystkie recenzje, bardzo motywują do dalszej pracy .

0o0o0

Gesty życia II

Później, tego samego dnia, kiedy pierwsze zaskoczenie lekko opadło, Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć co wywarło na nim większe wrażenie - opowieść mistrza szpiegów, wygłoszona niepewnym, łamiącym się głosem, czy to że wyglądał jednocześnie jak małe dziecko i starzec, a cała jego nadzieja zniknęła.

Czystą ironią losu było to, że musiał im wszystko objaśniać. Ten człowiek, który walczył tak zacięcie z jej decyzją, że aż musiała użyć Niewybaczalnego Zaklęcia aby zdusić jego wolę, musiał wyłożyć całej reszcie jej rozumowanie, całej żałosnej reszcie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, na oczach których miało to miejsce. I którzy nic nie zauważyli.

A przynajmniej zbyt mało, aby się tym zająć i skonfrontować z nią, póki był jeszcze na to czas.

Najpierw było oczekiwanie, rozdarte pomiędzy nadzieją, a całkowitą pewnością ich mistrza szpiegów, gdyż nie było żadnej wiadomości, ani też Hermiony. Wschodzące słońce zastało uczniów siódmego roku stłoczonych razem na kanapie. Nawet Draco, zazwyczaj zachowujący się nienagannie w sytuacjach publicznych, był teraz zbyt zdenerwowany, aby nawet dostrzec jak wczepił się w poduszkę trzymaną na kolanach.

Koło południa Harry był pewien, że oszaleje jeżeli _czegoś_ nie zrobi. Jednak nawet sama myśl o opuszczeniu tego pomieszczenia, wędrówce korytarzami Hogwartu, gdzie mógł spotkać normalnych ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli co się stało ze światem od ostatniej nocy, mroziła go do szpiku kości.

_Błagam, niech nic jej nie będzie, błagam niech wróci_, modlił się do jakiegokolwiek boga, który chciałby go wysłuchać, nie będąc pewnym czy robi to poprawnie, lecz jednocześnie się tym nie przejmując.

Co chwilę kątem oka spoglądał na Severusa, który stał nieruchomo przy jednym z wielkich okien i patrzył w dal. Wydawało się, że nie mrugał przez całą godzinę, i następną, i jeszcze jedną. Jego twarz była martwa, niczym kawał drewna, czy kamień, nie było na niej żadnego wyrazu. Harry znał go na tyle dobrze, by być pewnym, że w jego wnętrzu wiruje teraz huragan uczuć.

Harry nie uwierzył mu za pierwszym razem, kiedy wyjaśniał co ta misja oznaczała dla Hermiony.

– Ależ to szaleństwo! – krzyknął. – Voldemort zaryzykuje wszystko jeżeli ją teraz zabije! Jeżeli jeden z nas odwiedzi jej rodziców, czy nawet napisze do nich list, wszystko się wyda!

– Znam Czarnego Pana – odpowiedział Snape zmęczonym głosem. – Jest to ryzyko, które będzie skłonny podjąć. Lepiej aby jego plan upadł, niż gdyby miał stracić poparcie swoich zwolenników.

– Ale to jest _jej_ plan – zaprotestował bezradnie. – Czy... czy on ją skrzywdzi, choć dała mu to czego zawsze pragnął? Nie oszczędziłby jej ze względu na ten fakt?

– Voldemort nie zawraca sobie głowy lojalnością czy osiągnięciami – syknął Severus. – Obchodzi go jedynie władza. Nawet jeżeli dała mu Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, nawet jeżeli dałaby mu Dumbledore'a, on nie może zaryzykować, że jego potęga upadnie z jej powodu. Nie. Jeżeli postanowił, że utrzymanie jej przy życiu nie jest warte zachodu, nic jej nie uratuje.

Pomimo tych przeraźliwie logicznych argumentów, Harry chciał się kłócić, chciał zaprzeczyć tej okrutnej prawdzie, która czekała na jego akceptację. Zatrzymał go wyraz twarzy Severusa, i przez niego zaczął uciszać pytania i żądania swoich przyjaciół.

Kiedyś, w tym samym pomieszczeniu, choć teraz wydawało się że minęły całe wieki, on nazwał ją swoją duszą, miłością swego życia. A teraz jego dusza go zdradziła. Oczywiście, miała do tego swoje powody, lecz jednak rzuciła na niego Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne, zmusiła go do wyrażenia zgody na to wszystko. Odurzyła go eliksirem aby nie mógł jej chronić, tak jak przysięgał.

Ogień w jego oczach zgasł.

Harry nie był w stanie tego znieść. Odwrócił się i zaczął czuwać przy innym oknie wieży.

To on zobaczył nadlatującą ku nim sowę. To on otworzył szeroko okno i odwiązał list przyczepiony do nóżki ptaka.

Jego ręce bardzo się trzęsły, kiedy przez chwilę bezradnie szarpał kopertę. Jednak papier w końcu się poddał i wyciągnął pojedynczą kartkę pergaminu.

– To od Hermiony – wyszeptał. Zakon, jakby wspólnie, wziął głęboki oddech i zamilkł.

–_ Drogi Harry i Ronie_ – przeczytał na głos, zauważając jak bardzo drży mu głos. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, rozdarty pomiędzy potrzebą odkrycia prawdy, _natychmiast_, a chęcią odłożenia tej wiedzy w czasie.– _Jestem już w domu moich rodziców i zjadłam kilka wyśmienitych, domowych posiłków. Nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo są ze mnie dumnie - musiałam jeszcze raz wygłosić przed nimi moją mowę, a tata już oprawił mój dyplom. Wisi teraz nad kominkiem i naprawdę nie wiem, jaki cudem mogłabym go stamtąd wydostać._

Harry usłyszał gdzieś po swojej lewej stronie delikatne, stłumione łkanie. Nie chciał niczego więcej jak dołączyć do pani Weasley. W tym liście była czysta Hermiona, dowcipna i zabawna na swój szorstki sposób. Listy takie jak ten dostawał od niej od siedmiu lat. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że mogła to napisać pod czujnym, lodowatym spojrzeniem Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców. Przez chwilę chciał wierzyć, że naprawdę była w domu, że ten list był prawdziwy i nie musiał się o nic martwić.

–_ W każdym razie piszę do was, aby wam powiedzieć, że nie będzie mnie na Uczcie Pożegnalnej. Teraz, kiedy wróciłam do domu, moja mama powiedziała, że nie wypuszczą mnie z niego tak szybko. Choć tęsknię za wami wszystkimi i bardzo chciałabym się z wami pożegnać, rozumiem ich. Tak długo byli tutaj sami! Od jesieni idę do koledżu, więc właściwie to ich jedyna szansa, aby mieć mnie w domu na dłużej niż tydzień. Nie bądźcie źli, że tu zostałam. Jestem pewna, że będziemy mieli jeszcze wiele okazji, aby się spotkać z pozostałymi i pożegnać z Hogwartem._

Harry widział, że jej pióro zadrżało, kiedy pisała te słowa, tak samo jak jego dłonie drżały teraz. _Wiedziała, że to kłamstwo_, pomyślał, patrząc na okrągłe, staranne pętelki jej literek _g_ i _t_ oraz na precyzyjne kółeczka, które umieściła nad każdym _i_. _Pisząc to wiedziała, że niedługo zginie. A jednak to zrobiła, dla planu._

_Proszę, pożegnajcie ode mnie wszystkich. Przekażcie naszej grupie moje pozdrowienia i powiedzcie im, że czas który spędziliśmy wspólnie będę pamiętała do końca życia. Pamiętajcie: nasz plan na Halloween jest nadal aktualny! Nie zapomnijcie o nim - będę tam czekać na ciebie i Rona!_

_Pozdrawiam gorąco, Hermiona._

_P.S. Hej, nie zapomnijcie latem o książkach. Jeżeli naprawdę chcecie zostać aurorami, nie powinniście się opuszczać w waszej pracy!_

Jego głos załamał się na ostatnim słowie, a jego dłoń jakby sama się otworzyła.

Powoli, pergamin pożeglował na podłogę otoczony taką ciszą, jaką można znaleźć tylko w pomieszczeniu pełnym przerażonych ludzi.

Zanim ktokolwiek był w stanie przezwyciężyć szok, jaki wywołał u nich list, usłyszeli drugie pukanie w szybę. Druga sowa domagała się wejścia. Kiedy pan Weasley otworzył okno, ptak poleciał prosto do profesor McGonagall.

–_ Droga pani profesor McGonagall_ – przeczytała jego Opiekunka Domu, brzmiąc dużo starzej niż Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. – _Piszę do pani, aby panią poinformować, że moi rodzice chcą zatrzymać mnie w domu przez następne kilka tygodni. Być może wykorzystamy tą szansę na dłuższe wspólne wakacje. Wiem, że planowałam wrócić na Pożegnalną Ucztę, jednak mam nadzieję, że ta zmiana planów nie sprawi pani kłopotu. Byłoby bardzo miło z pani strony, jeżeli mogłaby pani odesłać kufer z moimi rzeczami na adres moich rodziców. Jeżeli chciałaby mnie pani o czymś poinformować, proszę nadać list na ten sam adres. Jeden z naszych sąsiadów zbierze listy i przekaże je na nasz adres wakacyjny._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego i serdecznie dziękuję za pani wsparcie przez te wszystkie lata,_

_Hermiona Granger_.

– Czy to oznacza, że... – wyszeptał w końcu Ron.

– Tak – odpowiedziała żałobnym głosem McGonagall z poszarzałą twarzą. – To oznacza, że spełniły się nasze najgorsze obawy. Czarny Pan nie pozwoli jej wrócić.

Czyli tak się czuł człowiek, kiedy umierał jego przyjaciel.

W porównaniu do tego, strata Syriusza była niemal piknikiem.

Powoli Dumbledore wstał z krzesła i podszedł niepewnie do Severusa, a w każdym kroku było widać wszystkie lata, które przeżył.

– Mój drogi chłopcze – wyszeptał, wyciągając dłoń, aby dać mu pociechę, która w takiej chwili jak ta wydawała mu się realna.

Jedno spojrzenie Severusa wystarczyła aby go powstrzymać, zatrzymać w miejscu i zabić chęć podejścia do niego u wszystkich, którzy jeszcze mogli mieć takie życzenie.

To nie było nawet gniewne spojrzenie spode łba. Właściwie była to jedna z najmniej groźnych min, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział na twarzy ich mistrza szpiegów. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Severus opuścił swoje ciało. Jego duch, jego wola, jego moc, wszystko zniknęło. Zniknęło wraz z jego miłością.

Przez chwilę stał bardzo spokojnie, wytrzymując na sobie ich pytający wzrok. Patrzył się w nicość. Później odwrócił się, jakby odcinając pozostałych od swojego osobistego piekła.

– Ale... to przecież nie oznacza, że ona już zginęła – kontynuował Ron, śledząc myśli i konsekwencja na swój bardzo powolny sposób.

– Mało prawdopodobne aby przeżyła noc – wyszeptała McGonagall, nagle odwracając się zarówno od Rona i Severusa i pospiesznie, niezgrabnie, podchodząc do jednego z okien. Stanęła przodem do ściany i zatrzymała się. Nieświadomie pocierała o siebie dłonie, jakby chcąc je umyć.

Draco, stojący po lewej stronie Harry'ego, zamknął oczy, a mięsień w jego szczęce drgał jak oszalały.

– Ale przecież może jeszcze żyć – powiedział Ron upartym tonem, podnosząc głos. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek mógł, to właśnie Hermiona. Ona może nadal żyć. W tych listach nie ma dowodu na to, że już ją zabili.

Harry stwierdził, że ogarnęła go jasność umysłu jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie posiadał. Było to dziwne - szczególnie że żałoba zazwyczaj pozbawiała go możliwości myślenia - jednak stało się to w tym pomieszczeniu, pełnym ludzi zbyt przerażonych aby się poruszyć czy odezwać, właśnie w ten poranek, kiedy spełnił się jego najgorszy koszmar.

Dostrzegał wszystko. Każdy dźwięk, każdy zapach wydawał mu się bardziej intensywny, jakby nawiedziły go zmysły jego zmarłej przyjaciółki, dając mu ostatnią szansę na zrozumienie.

Widział jak Molly Weasley zwija swoją chusteczkę w ciasną linką, a potem ją rozwija. Zwija, rozwija. Zwija, rozwija, w rytmie, który zdawał się przypominać bicie jakiegoś odległego serca.

Widział Tonks, siedzącą w swoim krześle niczym maleńkie dziecko. Miała mysio-brązowe włosy i wyciągnięte przed siebie dłonie, jakby nie potrafiła już nimi poruszyć.

Freda i George'a Weasleyów z pobladłymi twarzami i spuszczonymi głowami. Światełko w ich oczach, nieustannie migocząca siła napędowa dowcipu i optymizmu, przygasło i stało się niemal niewidoczne.

Ściśnięte i płytkie oddechy Dracona były świadectwem jego rozpaczliwej determinacji, aby nie poddać się panice, nie na oczach Zakonu. Jego postawa była nadmiernie prosta, jakby za plecami stał jego ojciec ze szpicrutą, gotowy zdzielić go z chwilą, w której choć jeden włos drgnie na jego ciele.

Ron, jedyny w całym pokoju, któremu w sercu udało się uchować resztki nadziei. Jedyny gryfon pośród nich, na tyle młody aby wierzyć, na przekór prawdzie.

– To _jest_ możliwe, że ona nadal żyje! – powtórzył, a w jego głosie słychać było rosnące przekonanie i strach.

Dostrzegał wszystko.

Nawet to, jak Dumbledore na sekundę zamknął oczy. Zamknął i znów je otworzył, widząc przyszłość i przeszłość oraz wszystkie swoje przewinienia w tej wojnie, każde życie, które poświęcił, wszystko co zrobił źle.

– Tak – powiedział Dumbledore, nie dlatego, że chciał to powiedzieć, ale dlatego że w taki poranek jak ten, mówiło się jedynie prawdę.

– Zatem musimy ją stamtąd wydostać! – krzyknął Ron. – Czy macie jakieś pojęcie co oni jej teraz robią? Być może ona nadal żyje, być może ją torturują! My _musimy_ spróbować ją uwolnić!

Harry opuścił ramiona i opadł na kanapę. Słowa Rona uderzyły go niczym mocny lewy sierpowy i świat wokół niego się zachwiał.

Walczyły w nim dwie myśli. Impuls zgodzenia się z Ronem, obrania prostej, sprawiedliwej ścieżki Gryffindoru, był obezwładniająco silny. Jednak jego druga, ślizgońska strona - zawsze szepcząca, planująca i knująca - która nawet teraz nie poddawała się uczuciom, strona, która właśnie zobaczyła całość i ją zrozumiała, podpowiadała mu, że było to niemożliwe.

Nie mogli jej uratować. Nie, jeżeli chcieli aby ich plan się powiódł.

Spojrzał na członków Zakonu, zanurzonych w różnych stadiach szoku. Zobaczył żarliwą zgodę na twarzach Weasleyów oraz determinację do podjęcia jakiejś szaleńczo ryzykownej misji ratunkowej na twarzach Remusa i Tonks.

Nawet Draco, tak blady, że jego jasne włosy wydawały się być ciemne w kontraście z jego skórą, wyglądał jakby chciał się zgodzić. Ci członkowie Zakonu, którzy musieli wiedzieć jak szalony był to plan: Moody, McGonagall, a nawet Dumbledore, milczeli.

_Kto im to powie_, pomyślał Harry, chcąc wyć i krzyczeć z bólu, który rozrywał go od środka._ Kto im powie, że musimy pozwolić jej umrzeć?_

– Nie. Nie możemy jej uratować.

Ten głos był złamany, stary i kruchy. Harry zamknął oczy czując ból.

_A więc znów jesteś zmuszony odwalać ich brudną robotę_, pomyślał._ Ty, który dzisiejszej nocy straciłeś wszystko._

Potem jednak zwalczył swoje tchórzostwo, znów otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Severusa. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do nich, a na jego kamiennej twarzy widniał wyrok śmierci dla jego ukochanej.

Powoli, ze zmęczeniem, Harry skinął głową. To był jedyny sposób. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Remus i pani Weasley rozszerzają oczy ze zdumienia, jak Dumbledore i Moody ze znużeniem powtarzają jego gest. Dostrzegł jak Zakon uświadamia sobie prawdę.

Nie obiorą łatwej ścieżki. Zrobią to, co właściwe, nawet jeżeli ich serca obumrą i wyschną w ich piersiach.

– Ale... – wyszeptał Ron, nie mogąc zrozumieć decyzji, która została podjęta na jego oczach. – To oznacza, że ją zabiją! Nie możecie jej tam zostawić! Oni... oni będą ją... gwałcić i torturować, i gwałcić i torturować, aż zginie!

Patrzył proszącymi oczami na Severusa.

– Tak – odpowiedział powoli Severus, wydłużając dźwięk tak, że na końcu brzmiał niczym syk węża.

– Ale nie możesz... – wtrącił się Ron, szukając na twarzach osób wokół niego jakichś oznak litości czy niezdecydowania. – Kochasz ją! – powiedział w końcu, tracąc nadzieję. – Jak możesz to zrobić dziewczynie, którą kochasz?

Powoli, jakby każdy ruch wiązał się z niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem, Severus zamknął oczy. Zachwiał się lekko. Harry dostrzegł jak jego prawa ręka drży, jakby szukając czegoś - kogoś - u swego boku, doskonale wiedząc, że ona odeszła i nigdy już nie wróci.

Na sekundę Harry zobaczył jak jego maska opada, zmiażdżona niczym rozbita tafla lodu, a każda z zabójczo ostrych igieł przeszyła jego duszę.

Potem znów otworzył oczy i Harry zobaczył... pustkę.

– Zrobię to, co musi być zrobione – wyszeptał Severus. – Uhonoruję jej wolę.

Odwrócił się i skierował w stronę swojego biura, idąc powoli, jakby nawigował pomiędzy wodą a ogniem.

Drzwi za nim zamknęły się.

Harry znów odetchnął.

Przez długą chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Członkowie Zakonu starali się pogodzić z tym, co właśnie się stało.

Potem, łamiąc trans w którym wszyscy się znaleźli, Molly Weasley opadła na swoje krzesło i schowała twarz w drżących dłoniach.

– Jak on mógł... – wyszeptała. Był to bezsilny lament, który utracił całą matczyną dyscyplinę, pozostawiając jedynie zagubioną, przerażoną duszę.

Harry znów zamknął oczy i, bezwiednie powtarzając gest irytacji Severusa, uszczypnął się w podstawę nosa.

– Ponieważ ktoś musiał to zrobić – odpowiedział chłodno. – A my byliśmy zbyt wielkimi tchórzami, aby podjąć tą decyzję.

– Ale... – wyszeptał Bill, wygłaszając myśl, którą Harry widział w oczach jego braci i rodziców. – Ale ona zginie!

– Tak – przyznał Moody. – I dla jej dobra miejmy nadzieję, że stanie się to szybko.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron, Harry i Draco opuścili razem Kwaterę Główną, choć raz nie zwracając uwagi na to kto obok kogo idzie, gdyż wiadomości tego dnia zniszczyły wszelkie ślady rywalizacji pomiędzy Gryffindorem i Slytherinem. Dopiero kiedy znaleźli się w Hogwarcie pełnym podekscytowanych szeptów i dekoracji, uświadomili sobie, że to właśnie dzisiaj odbędzie się Pożegnalna Uczta.

– Nie – wyszeptał Harry, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić jak przeżyje noc pośród rozgadanych, kipiących szczęściem gryfonów.

– Nie możesz trzymać się na uboczu – pospiesznie powiedział Draco szorstkim tonem. Korytarz w którym stali był pusty, jednak nie mogli być pewni, jak długo to potrwa. – Dzisiejszej nocy twój stół będzie obserwowany. _Musisz_ się zachowywać jakby nic się nie stało. Inaczej to co zrobiła, pójdzie na marne.

– Wiem... – wyszeptał Harry, nie chcąc wymawiać głośno swoich obaw, widząc w oczach Dracona, że i tak nie musiał.

– Trzymaj się historii, którą sama wymyśliła – podkreślił Draco. – Trzymaj się tego listu jakby był prawdziwy. Pomyśl dobrze, kogo o tym poinformujesz. Reszta Zakonu dowie się o tym, oczywiście, jednak dzisiejsza noc...

– Nie możemy o tym dzisiaj powiedzieć pozostałym – powiedział szybko Harry. – Nie będą w stanie się kontrolować. Nie Neville i Ginny. Spojrzał w oczy Rona, szerokie i puste, jak u osoby, która widziała zbyt wiele. Nie musiał pytać aby wiedzieć, że jego umysł odtwarzał wspomnienia Hermiony, raz za razem. Przez chwilę był głęboko wdzięczny, że nigdy nie doświadczył tego, co Ron, że jedyne mroczne obrazy jakie go prześladowały to te, w którym zakrwawione, skatowane ciało Hermiony drży w ramionach Severusa.

Było to wystarczająco okropne.

– Ron będzie potrzebował eliksiru uspokajającego – powiedział, zaskoczony tym, że jeszcze był w stanie tak jasno myśleć. – I czegoś na poprawę nastroju.

Draco skinął głową. – Mam coś w moich prywatnych zapasach. Spotkajcie się ze mną przed klasą Zaklęć. Powiedział i pospieszył w drugą stronę.

Następną godzinę przeżył niczym w transie. Po raz pierwszy Harry w pełni zrozumiał to, co Hermiona kiedyś mu powiedziała - że dobrze wyszkolony umysł przez większość czasu potrafi działać na autopilocie.

Ciągnąc za sobą Rona, który nadal gapił się oszołomiony, jakby świat nagle zmienił kolory i tempo, Harry zmierzał powoli w kierunku klasy Zaklęć, korzystając z całej swojej wiedzy o Hogwarcie, aby uniknąć popularnych korytarzy.

Jeżeli ktoś ich spotka i zobaczy Rona w takim stanie - _albo mnie_ - przyznał w milczeniu - wszystko może zostać zaprzepaszczone.

Jednak choć raz tego przeklętego dnia mieli szczęście. Kiedy dotarli pod drzwi sali lekcyjnej, Draco już na nich czekał, a na jego twarzy widniała ironiczna maska ślizgońskiego księcia.

– Wypij to – rozkazał chłodnym i precyzyjnym tonem, za którym kryła się straszna ponurość.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Ron wziął eliksiry bez słowa i szybko je wypił, prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważając, od kogo je dostał. Może w taką noc nie było już miejsca na wrogość.

Draco skupił się teraz na Harrym. – Wyglądasz okropnie – skomentował. – Daj, pomogę ci. Harry poczuł jak chłód kilku zaklęć obmywa mu twarz i wiedział, że z jego oblicza zniknęły oznaki stresu.

– Dzisiejszej nocy użyj oklumencji, Harry – wyszeptał Draco. – Użyj wszystkiego, czego nauczyłem cię przez ostatnie miesiące, ale _nie możesz_ wpaść. Dasz sobie radę?

Harry podniósł głowę, chcąc nią skinąć, jednak nie potrafił dokończyć tego gestu. Czuł jakby jego ciało było martwe, i w przypływie rozpaczy spojrzał Draconowi w oczy. Zobaczył w nich to samo odczucie.

Jednym krokiem pokonał dystans jaki dzielił go od ślizgona i przytulił go, przywarł do niego i pozwolił mu wczepić się w siebie na jeden wieczny, zawieszony moment żałoby.

Potem, odczuwając jednocześnie dziwną pociechę i wstyd, odsunęli się od siebie.

– Dam sobie radę – wyszeptał Harry. Znów chwycił Rona za łokieć i pociągnął go ze sobą.

Gdzieś po drodze do wieży Gryffindoru Ron rozluźnił się, wróciły mu kolory i niedługo potem mógł iść sam, bez pomocy Harry'ego, podtrzymującego jego ramię w żelaznym uścisku.

– Pamiętasz czego nauczyliśmy się od Severusa? – wyszeptał do niego szybko Harry, kiedy dotarli przed obraz Grubej Damy. – Chwyć swoje emocje i wciśnij je pod ziemię, Ron, schowaj je wszystkie na tą jedną noc. Zapomnij o nich.

Ron niepewnie skinął głową, na chwilę zamknął oczy, a kiedy znów je otworzył z jego twarzy zniknęły ostatnie ślady przerażenia. Powtarzając jego gest, Harry wcisnął każdy skrawek bólu, strachu i rozpaczy w dół, z dala od swojej świadomości, z dala od tej części jego umysłu, która kontrolowała jego ruchy i słowa.

Było to trudne, jednak pomogło mu wspomnienie umysłowego pałacu Hermiony. Ona robiła to stojąc twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. On może to zrobić przed obliczem swoich kolegów.

W milczeniu przebrali się w nowe ubrania, ciesząc się, że w ich dormitorium nie było innych uczniów. Kiedy weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego Neville zapytał ich, gdzie jest Hermiona, jednak zarówno on jak i Ginny zaakceptowali krótkie wyjaśnienie Harry'ego: "została wezwana". Przecież nie mieli powodów, aby wątpić w jego słowa.

Kiedy zeszli po schodach do Pokoju Wspólnego, ubrani w nieskazitelne szkolne mundurki i w wypolerowanych butach, nikogo już w nim nie było. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Powoli, jakby na wpół w transie, zeszli do Wielkiej Sali, bez wcześniejszych uzgodnień obierając trasę, którą często chodzili razem z Hermioną. Podążali krokami ich siedmioletniej przyjaźni, siedmiu lat przygód, planów i nadziei, które dzisiejszego ranka obróciły się w proch.

Hermiona była martwa. Jakże szalony był świat, w którym na poważnie uważał, że była to dla niej najlepsza opcja, w którym miał nadzieję, że już nie żyła. W przeciwnym razie alternatywa byłaby...

Ból przebił mu mózg. Stłamsił go bezlitośnie, wpatrując się palącymi oczami w kamienne schody, które miał przed sobą. Cieszył się, że Draco rzucił na niego urok makijażowy, który na ten wieczór skrywał jego prawdziwy wyraz twarzy.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali i skierowali się w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, Harry odczuł nieobecność Hermiony niczym fizyczny ból. Musiał powstrzymać się przed sięgnięciem w prawą stronę, przed dotknięciem miejsca, gdzie normalnie by stała. Jednak tam jej nie było. I nigdy już nie będzie.

Poszukał wzrokiem Dracona i znalazł go, siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu z leniwym, ironicznym uśmieszkiem, w nieskazitelnych szatach i fryzurze. Dowcipkował razem z Parkinson. Jedynie pewne napięcie szczęki, ostrość w oczach wskazywała, że był kimś więcej niż jedynie aroganckim dupkiem świętującym ostatni wieczór w szkole.

Draco nawet nie mógł o niej mówić. Nie mógł nawet pokazać, że mu jej brakował, albo że w ogóle zauważył jej nieobecność.

Jakoś ta myśl dała Harry'emu siłę. Jeżeli Draco mógł to zrobić, to jemu też może się udać. To jemu też się _uda_. Dokładnie do tego przygotowywała go Hermiona przez te wszystkie miesięcy, przepowiadając to raz za razem.

Sama myśl o tym, że nauczyła go tego wszystkiego, tylko po to aby pomóc mu ukryć nowiny o jej śmierci, sprawiła że zabolało go serce.

Tu był stół jego domu, było jego miejsce pomiędzy Ronem i Nevillem, złote talerze i sztućce. Coś na czym mógł skupić wzrok, coś czym mógł zająć dłonie, coś co wypleni z jego umysłu obraz skatowanego, torturowanego ciała Hermiony.

Bogowie, jak niby miał dzisiaj cokolwiek zjeść?

– Hej Harry – usłyszał po lewej stronie głos Lavender. – Gdzie jest Hermiona? Dlaczego jej tu nie ma?

Ciekawskie twarze pozostałych uczniów zwrócił się ku niemu jednocześnie. Harry stwierdził, że przestał myśleć.

_Dlaczego jej tu nie ma? Bo nie żyje, Lavender. Bo jest zbyt zajęta poddawaniem się Cruciatusowi. Ponieważ Lucjusz Malfoy właśnie ją gwałci. Ona już nigdy nie wróci, Lavender. Ona..._

Kątem oka spojrzał na stół ślizgonów. Dostrzegł jak Draco na niego patrzy, jego wargi drgają w firmowym chytrym uśmieszku, jednak jego oczy płonęły intensywnie, _nakłaniając _go do kłamstwa, zmuszając go do pójścia dalej, przypominając mu _dlaczego_ to robili.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Odwiedza swoich rodziców – odpowiedział lekko, patrząc Lavender w oczy i nie mrugając. – Początkowo chciała wrócić na ucztę, ale jej rodzice tak się ucieszyli, że wróciła... – nie dokończył zdania i wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówiąc _hej, a co ja niby wiem o rodzicach?_

Lavender pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. – To musi być dla nich trudne – powiedziała. – A przecież to i tak tylko oficjalna pożegnalna uczta.

– Taa – Harry skinął głową i wziął kolejny łyk soku dyniowego, udając, że przygląda się pozostałym uczniom z rozrzewnieniem.

Tej nocy rozmowy nie były zbyt potrzebne. Wszyscy siedmioroczni wydawali się być trochę melancholijni, opowiadając historie o swoim cudownym czasie spędzonych w Hogwarcie. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę coroczne próby morderstwa Harry'ego nikt za bardzo nie oczekiwał, że się dołączy.

Ron, który był już w pełni pod działaniem eliksirów, prowadził z Nevillem ożywioną dyskusję o szansach na zostanie profesjonalnym graczem Quidditcha, podczas gdy Ginny dorzucała ironiczne komentarze o Armatach z Chudley.

Gdy Harry odważył się spojrzeć na stół ślizgonów, zobaczył Dracona przekomarzającego się z Pansy Parkinson, która znów go kokietowała.

Jakoś przetrwał.

Nawet kiedy Seamus Finnigan zaczął opowiadać historie o Złotym Trio, przypominając im wszystkim szczegółowo o górskim trollu, którego razem pokonali, o bazyliszku, który spetryfikował Hermionę i o wspaniałych czasach Gwardii Dumbledore'a.

Przypomniał o WESZ, i koszmarnych czapeczkach robionych przez Hermionę oraz o odznakach, które kazała im wszystkim nosić, narzekając i pouczając ich, aż się poddali. Harry poczuł ból w piersiach i myślał, że zaraz pęknie mu serce.

Jednak jakoś przetrwał.

Bracia Creevey przygotowali album ze zdjęciami siedmiorocznych. Harry, kiedy otrzymał swoją kopię, musiał obejrzeć każde zdjęcie, swoje, Rona i Hermiony, na których machali, śmiali się, razem się uczyli, czy omawiali to, co akurat wtedy było dla nich ważne.

Było tam zdjęcie Hermiony, przytulającej go po drugim zadaniu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Harry znów poczuł jak jej ręce go obejmują, poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, jej włosy opadające na jego twarz i łaskoczące go w nos. Pomyślał, że to się już skończyło, na zawsze, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy, że nie usłyszy już jej kolejnego przemądrzałego wykładu, nie zobaczy już jak uśmiecha się w ten łobuzerski sposób.

Jednak, przetrwał.

Kiedy Dumbledore wstał, a jego twarz nie był smutniejsza niż zwykle, i wymienił krótkie spojrzenie z profesor McGonagall, wyglądającą, jak zwykle, energetycznie, po czym życzył im wszystkim bezpiecznego i spokojnego lata, Harry był niemal pewien, że życie potoczy się dalej.

Jakoś.

Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę czekającej go nocy. Długiej, ciemnej nocy, w której nie odważył się opuścić łóżka, gdyż nic nie miało odbiegać od normy, nic nie mogło zaryzykować ich planu. Kiedy leżał w ciemnościach, zwinięty pod kocem w kłębek, a zaklęcia uciszające były rzucone wokół jego łóżka, nadeszły myśli i strach i rozpacz.

Nie był jedynym uczniem, który tej nocy utulił się płaczem do snu.

0o0

Od tłumaczki: Proszę o recenzje .


	65. Wszystko w kawałkach

Od tłumaczki: rozdział niebetowany! Dziękuję wszystkim za recenzje i komentarze motywujące do dalszej pracy. Kolejny rozdział pojawi się pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia. Życzę miłego czytania i czekam na wasze opinie .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wszystko w kawałkach

To było surrealistyczne. Stał w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu, i żegnał się z innymi uczniami, którzy już wkrótce wrócą do domu, do swoich rodziców-śmierciożerców. Już za kilka godzin będą pilnie słuchać historii o szlamie Hermionie, która myślała, że może zająć miejsce pośród czarodziejów czystej krwi, lecz się przeliczyła.

Draco spędził całą noc mając nadzieję i modląc się o jej śmierć, o to by już było po wszystkim. Aby upadła tak, by skręcić kark, a może jeden z nich był nieostrożny i posunął się trochę za daleko, pchnął nóż ciut za głęboko.

Widział jak Weasley cierpiał wczoraj z powodu wspomnień jakie dała mu Hermiona, jak Harry'emu cierpła skóra na samą myśl o tym, co mogli jej zrobić. Jednak żaden z nich nie był obarczony tak rozległą i obszerną wiedzą o okrucieństwie śmierciożerców, jak on. Żaden z nich nie słyszał rzeczy, którymi Lucjusz chełpił się przez tyle wieczorów.

Draco bardzo się cieszył, że nigdy tam nie był, że nigdy tego nie widział. Jego wiedza była jedynie perwersyjnie teoretyczna.

Jedynie Severus _naprawdę_ wiedział.

Na samą myśl Draco odczuł jeszcze silniejszy ból w piersiach. Uśmiechał się ironicznie, kiwał głową i machał na pożegnanie tych małych śmierciożerców, którzy bardzo szybko dowiedzą się, co się stało. I będą chichotać w swojej wyimaginowanej wyższości.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, a po pustych szkolnych holach i korytarzach niosło się dziwne echo, Draco zebrał swoje rzeczy, zmniejszył je i powoli ruszył w kierunku swojej nowej kwatery.

Na szczęście jego nowa mistrzyni eliksirów nadzorowała wyjazd uczniów. Inaczej zaprosiła by go na filiżankę herbaty i miłą pogawędkę, której nie chciał. Jako jednej z nielicznych mieszkanek zamku tego lata, zaoferowano jej miejsce w Zewnętrznym Kręgu Zakonu, które chętnie przyjęła. Po rzuceniu zaklęcia Fidelius oraz Obliviate z mechanizmem spustowym, Kathryn Rosen wyjawiono prawdę o roli, jaką jej nowy stażysta pełnił w Zakonie, oraz o rzeczywistym powodzie podjęcia przez niego stażu.

Była przynajmniej zaskoczona. Fakt ten znacznie podniósł wiarę Dracona we własne umiejętności aktorskie. Pospiesznie zapewnił ją, że i tak poważnie odnosił się do swojego stażu. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że rzeczywiście tak myśli.

Gdzieś pomiędzy piątym rokiem a ukończeniem szkoły stwierdził, że służenie rodowi Malfoyów i przekupywanie polityków nie jest tym, co chce robić w życiu. Niezależnie od ich przyszłości, chciał być niezależnym, chciał osiągnąć coś samodzielnie a nie ze względu na swoje nazwisko i ród, z którego pochodził.

Ten staż, postanowił, będzie prawdziwy. Jego nazwisko, władza i wpływy jego ojca nie liczyły się w obliczu kociołka. Tu jedynie jego umiejętności mogły mu zagwarantować sukces.

Kathryn wydawała się być naprawdę zadowolona, że jej utalentowany uczeń nie wykorzystał eliksirów jedynie jako przykrywki. Jednak to, że wiedziała o wszystkim i nie oczekiwała od niego prawdziwej pracy przed Halloween, ułatwiało wiele spraw.

Halloween…

Draco zauważył, że jego dłonie tak mocno zaciskając się na oparciu krzesła, że aż ciemne drewno boleśnie przecięło skórę. Szybko zabrał ręce i stanął sztywno wyprostowany. Jego oczy i usta wykonywały prawidłowe ruchy, jednak jego umysł opadał w dół, wpadając w metody oddychania, których nauczyła go matka, kiedy był jeszcze bardzo mały.

Poczuł jak ogarnia go pewność siebie i spokój. Choć wiedział, że to tchórzowski sposób, że powinien znosić te uczucia tak samo dzielnie jak Harry, z radością powitał uczucie odrętwienia, które towarzyszyło temu ćwiczeniu.

Z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na Halloween. Był dumny ze swojego udziału w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi i wszystkiemu, co głosił jego ojciec. Myślał, że może po prostu zmienić strony - trochę gry aktorskiej tu, trochę malfoyowskiego uroku tam - i tak właściwie nic nie mogło pójść źle, bo czy kiedykolwiek czegoś mu odmówiono?

A teraz jego najlepsza przyjaciółka nie żyła.

Pogłębił oddechy aż ta dziwna, łkająca czkawka ustąpiła. Był teraz sam w Pokoju Wspólnym. Ostatni ślizgon pospieszył na ekspres z Hogwartu. Jednak nadal kontrolował wyraz swojej twarzy i sztywne ruchy ciała, kiedy wychodził przez dziurę w ścianie i podążał do nowej kwatery, którą przydzieliła mu Kathryn.

Kiedy dłonią dotknął pustego miejsca na ścianie i wyszeptał swoje hasło, przypomniał sobie jak wczoraj wyglądał Harry. Był zupełnie zagubiony, a jego żywotność i wigor całkowicie go opuściły.

Pośród swojej głębokiej rozpaczy, pogrążony we własnym bólu, właśnie w tej chwili Draco uświadomił sobie zadanie, które mu przydzielono.

Hermiona była jego przyjaciółką, to prawda, a jego dusza wyła z bólu po jej utracie, jednak dla Harry'ego była kimś znacznie więcej. Była jego powiernicą, opiekunką, mentorką. Była jego rodziną w sposób którego Draco, ze swoim rodem, stuletnią posiadłością, domowymi skrzatami i bezpieczeństwem materialnym, nie potrafił nawet pojąć.

Draco odczuwał jej nieobecność niczym fizyczną ranę, jednak wiedział - dzięki okrutnej dyscyplinie, w jakiej przez lata wychowywali go jego rodzice - że on _da radę_ bez niej funkcjonować.

Co do Harry'ego - Draco nie był taki pewien. Harry potrzebował kogoś, na kim mógłby polegać.

Wszedł do swojej nowej kwatery, swojego pierwszego własnego domu. Stał nieruchomo pośrodku dużego pokoju, jakby w oku cyklonu.

Ukończył szkołę, a jego życie całkowicie się zmieniło. Jednak nie w sposób jaki oczekiwał.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa i walki, jaka ich czekała. Jednak w jego umyśle miesiące przed Halloween były czasem przyjaźni i bezpieczeństwa.

Wyobrażał sobie, że braterstwo pomiędzy nim, Hermioną i Harrym pogłębi się. Myślał, że będzie miał okazję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o ludziach, którzy przez tak długo byli jego nauczycielami.

Czasami, siedząc przy stole ślizgonów z wyprostowanymi plecami i lekko odchyloną głową, w aroganckiej pozie, której od niego oczekiwano, otoczony przez swoich kolegów, a jednak sam jak palec, wyobrażał sobie te tygodnie i miesiące, które miały dopiero nadejść. Kiedy w szkole nie będzie już nikogo, komu nie można było ufać, wszystkich, którzy myśleli, że go znają, choć nie mieli zielonego pojęcia o jego prawdziwych uczuciach.

Myślał o tym jak będzie jadł razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a nie oddzielony od nich stołami domów czy morzem uczniów. Jak będą się razem uczyć, walczyć i śmiać. Być może nawet spacerować po szkolnych błoniach, nie musząc już uważnie wypatrywać nieprzyjacielskich oczu.

Zastanawiał się jak teraz grałoby mu się w Quidditcha z Harrym, kiedy ich odwieczna, zacięta rywalizacja zmieniła się w zdrowe współzawodnictwo między przyjaciółmi. Być może, myślał, udałoby im się wsadzić Hermionę na miotłę i polecieć gdzieś razem. Być może zaprosiłby dwójkę swoich gryfońskich przyjaciół do swojej kwatery i ugościł ich wystawnym obiadem.

Być może... Rozejrzał się dookoła. Milczał. Na jego ustach pojawił się gorzki uśmiech.

Z niecierpliwością na to czekał: na pierwszy dzień w swoich własnych pokojach. Wyobrażał sobie jak zamawia u domowego skrzata wystawny obiad, rozpala kominek i spędza cichy wieczór rozpakowując i układając swoje rzeczy. Choć raz bez towarzystwa swoich hałaśliwych współmieszkańców czy wylewnych gryfonów.

Jednak teraz samotność nie pociągała go, w ogóle. Zauważył, że ucieka od ciszy, być może obawiając się tego, co może w niej na niego czekać.

Kiedy przeszedł przez gobelin, zastał Kwaterę Główną całkowicie opuszczoną, a drzwi do gabinetu Severusa zamknięte. Przez chwilę Draco zastanawiał się, czy nie zapukać, jednak powstrzymało go wspomnienie twarzy starszego mężczyzny, zamkniętej w sobie i złamanej.

Nie mógł spotkać się z Severusem. Przecież jedyne, co mógłby mu zaoferować to swój własny ból, marne odbicie rozpaczy, którą sam musiał czuć.

Nie. Lepiej pozwolić mu uporać się z tym na osobności, dać mu czas na zbudowanie sobie maski, która wytrzyma spojrzenia innych, która pozwoli mu przejść kolejne tygodnie i miesiące.

Draco nie mógł mu w tym pomóc.

Bez słowa Draco odwrócił się od drzwi gabinetu mistrza szpiegów i przeszedł przez gobelin, który był połączony z salą ćwiczeń. Tutaj również nikogo nie było. Sama pustka tego wielkiego pomieszczenia, sposób w jaki niosło się echo jego kroków, kiedy szedł w stronę platformy pojedynkowej, przerażała go.

Usiadł na jej brzegu, a jego nogi wisiały jakąś stopę nad podłogą, tak jak wtedy gdy był dzieckiem, zbyt małym aby odpowiednio siedzieć na zabytkowych krzesłach w oficjalnej jadalni. Roześmiał się, szorstko i gorzko.

To wszystko było takie absurdalne. Siedział tutaj, w tym pokoju stworzonym po to, aby mogli poprawić swoje umiejętności pojedynkowe. A on _potrafił_ walczyć, lepiej niż większość siedmiorocznych, a jednak nie mógł wykorzystać swoich umiejętności. Miał zostać w ciepłym i przytulnym Hogwarcie, podczas gdy ludzie tacy jak Harry i Hermiona, którym zostało to narzucone, których uczyli mugole, a nie najlepsi nauczyciele ze świata czarodziejów, zostali wezwani do walki.

Był ich jedynym ślizgońskim uczniem, synem Lucjusza Malfoya, po którym już od piątego roku oczekiwano, że przyjmie Mroczny Znam, o którego zabiegał sam Czarny Pan, ale czy to zrobił? Nie. Został ocalony przez pomysły gryfonki, był bezpieczny i mógł żyć, tak jak sam tego chciał. Dziewczyna urodzona wśród mugoli zajęła jego miejsce, wykonała to, co powinno być jego zadaniem i zginęła robiąc to, czego on uniknął.

A jaka była jego misja? Co mógł zaoferować gryfonom i krukonom, którzy stworzyli Zakon, aby chronić świat przed ciemnością, która wyszła z jego własnego domu?

Tradycje czarodziejów czystej krwi? Dobrze uwarzony eliksir uspokajający?

_Uważajcie na siebie, _rozkazała im Hermiona. To były jej ostatnie słowa skierowane do niego i Harry'ego.

Ale jak niby miał to zrobić? Jak miał to kurwa zrobić, skoro Severus ukrył się w swoim biurze, a Draco wiedział, że jedynie jego poczucie obowiązku powstrzymuje go przed sięgnięciem po rzadkie trucizny, które zgromadził w swoich zapasach? Jak miał to zrobić, skoro świat Harry'ego rozsypał się, a nawet Ron pieprzony Weasley potrzebował eliksiru uspokajającego aby dać sobie radę na własnej uczcie pożegnalnej?

– Jak mogłaś nas tak zostawić? – wyszeptał, a jego głos poniósł się echem po pustym pokoju. – Co niby, kurwa, mam teraz według ciebie zrobić?

Jednak ona nie odpowiedziałaby mu na to pytanie, nawet gdyby stała tuż obok, prawda?

Kiedy ich przyjaźń była jeszcze świeża, powiedziała mu aby wybrał swoje maski i role, oraz osoby z którymi chciał być szczery. Ona nigdy nie wymagała, jedynie otwierała drzwi i pokazywała to, co się za nimi znajdywało.

O pomoc poprosiła go jeden, może dwa razy.

Czkawka znów ściskała go za gardło. Draco zeskoczył z platformy pojedynkowej. Napięcie i gniew sprawiły, że kiedy podchodził do jednego z okien jego chód stał się bardzo agresywny i sztywny.

Powinien się nie zgodzić. Powinien odmówić zabrania jej na bal, albo od razu powiadomić Dumbledore'a o jej zamiarach. Powinien zabić ich przyjaźń w zarodku i postąpić słusznie zamiast po prostu akceptować jej szalone decyzje. Decyzje, które doprowadziły do jej śmierci.

Na co przydała się jej jego pomoc? W jaki sposób pomógł jej przeciwko Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi czy śmierciożercom?

_Ona również poprosiła cię, abyś pomógł Harry'emu, abyś się nim zaopiekował,_ wyszeptał jakiś głos w jego umyśle. Stanął nieruchomo, przypominając sobie tamten wieczór.

Harry, nieznośny gryfon, którego na początku tolerował jedynie ze względu na Hermionę. _Nauczał_ go, z początku niechętnie, aż do czasu kiedy, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, stwierdził, że Harry Potter był osobą, którą mógłby polubić. Że za tą blizną, nazwiskiem i wymyślnymi przezwiskami krył się chłopak, którego odwagę, niewinność, a nawet poczucie humoru, Draco potrafił docenić.

Było to dla niego prawdziwym szokiem. Widział jednak szczęście w oczach Hermiony, kiedy przebywali razem we trójkę i czuł podziw, kiedy obserwował jak Harry coraz bardziej mu ufa.

Harry potrzebował przyjaciół w sposób, który Draco, rodowity ślizgon, dopiero zaczynał rozumieć. Czerpał z nich swoją siłę, swoją pewność siebie. Szok, jaki przeżył przez zdradę Weasley, do głębi wstrząsnął jego duszą.

Teraz, kiedy odebrano mu Hermionę, musiał się czuć jakby ktoś zniszczył podstawy, na których opierał się jego świat.

Draco powoli rozejrzał się po pokoju. Następne miesiące, delikatnie mówiąc, będą dla Harry'ego trudne. Draco nie wiedział jak chłopak sobie poradzi, gdy śmierć Hermiony będzie wypełniać mu serce i umysł.

Harry potrzebował przyjaciół. Niezależnie od tego co planowali Weasleyowie czy ten niezdarny Longbottom, Draco upewni się, że Harry będzie miał przyjaciela gdziekolwiek się nie uda, kogoś, kto będzie na niego uważał.

Skinął głową i znów zaczął oddychać w sposób, jaki nauczyła go matka.

Hermiona poprosiła go, aby pomógł Harry'emu, aby go uczył i strzegł. Przez wzgląd na ich przyjaźń, na to nowe trio, które wzniosło się z popiołów starego, Draco postara się ze wszystkich sił. Upewni się, że Potter nauczy się wszystkiego, czego będzie potrzebował, aby przeżyć Halloween.

Draco spojrzał na strategiczną część pokoju, na krzesło, na którym Hermiona zawsze siedziała w czasie treningów. Uśmiechnął się, delikatnym, zmęczonym uśmiechem pełnym wspomnień.

– Dla ciebie zadbam o jego bezpieczeństwo – obiecał, czując jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion olbrzymi ciężar. – Zajmę się nim najlepiej jak potrafię.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

– Co z Severusem – zapytał Harry, trzymając w dłoniach kubek gorącej herbaty i starając się ignorować talerz pełen nietkniętego jedzenia.

– Co z nim? – W suchym, beznamiętnym głosie Dracona nie słychać było gniewu czy irytacji, a jedynie całkowitą rezygnację, jaką wszyscy czuli wobec ich mistrza szpiegów.

– Draco, on od trzech dni nie opuścił swojego gabinetu! Nikt go nie widział nawet przez sekundę – powiedział Harry, z frustracją w głosie.

Draco westchnął. – Co proponujesz? – zapytał. – Mamy wyciągnąć go z pokoju i zmusić do rozmowy o jego utraconej miłości?

– Nie – powiedział Harry, odkładając kubek i wstając z fotela, gotowy aby krążyć po pokoju. – Ale nie mogę znieść myśli o tym, że siedzi tam całkiem sam w tym ponurym biurze i cały czas myśli o niej!

– Usiądź – skomentował sucho Draco. – Przez ostatni tydzień nie robisz nic innego, tylko nerwowo chodzisz w kółko. W tym tempie zużyjesz mój dywan jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego. Poza tym nie wiesz, czy nie opuścił swojego biura. Przecież nie pilnujesz tych drzwi przez całą dobę.

– Nie, ale _ty_ rzuciłeś na nie zaklęcie dwa dni temu – odpowiedział Harry, dalej krążąc po pokoju. – A skoro nagle nie wybiegłeś z pokoju, zakładam że nie zostało jeszcze uaktywnione.

Draco potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem. – Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić, Potter. Stajesz się zbyt sprytny jak na gryfona.

On również odstawił kubek na elegancko rzeźbiony stolik, wstał, wziął Harry'ego pod ramię i w milczeniu zaprowadził z powrotem do jego fotela. Posadził go i wcisnął kubek w dłonie.

– No. Teraz wypij swoją herbatę i postaraj się trochę rozluźnić. Jeżeli w takim stanie zaczniesz trening, powali cię pierwsza Drętwota, a to da Zakonowi zupełnie niewłaściwy sygnał, prawda?

Pomimo własnych obaw i wiedzy o śmierci Hermiony niczym martwym punkcie w jego umyśle, Harry się uśmiechnął. Nie wiedział jak dałby sobie radę bez Dracona przez te ostatnie kilka dni.

Kiedy wrócił do zamku następnego ranka po tej okropnej, strasznej Uczcie Pożegnalnej, nadal nie mogący uwierzyć w to co się stało, z twarzą obolałą od ciągłego fałszywego uśmiechu, który musiał nosić, znalazł Dracona w sali ćwiczeń. Czekał na niego.

Ledwie Harry przyszedł, ten zaczął rzucać w niego zaklęciami. Harry najpierw był zirytowany, potem zły, zupełnie nie w nastroju na pojedynek, jednak ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że walka pomaga na to uczucie zlodowacenia w środku.

Walczyli, aż zaczął trząść się z wyczerpania. Potem Draco wziął go za rękę i zaprowadził do strefy oznaczonej czerwonymi znakami. Otworzył pudełko i na podłodze postawił mysz.

– Wyrzuć to z siebie – powiedział tym swoim cichym, pełnym determinacji tonem, którego używał jedynie wtedy kiedy mówił o czymś bardzo poważnie. – Wyrzuć to z siebie, albo to zeżre cię od środka.

I Harry _wyrzucił_ to z siebie. Jedna za drugą, Klątwy Zabijające wylatywały z jego ust, a wraz z zielonym światłem wyciekała z niego jego własna agonia, zdruzgotanie i rozpacz. Gdy opróżnił pudełko nadal czuł się gorzej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jednak po raz pierwszy od czasu kiedy Severus wtargnął do Kwatery Głównej uświadomił sobie, że może iść dalej, pomimo tego wszystkiego co się stało.

– Teraz lepiej? – zapytał Draco, nie, stwierdził, jakby mógł zajrzeć do umysłu Harry'ego. Ten skinął głową, jednocześnie wdzięczny i zdziwiony.

– Skąd... – zaczął, nie będąc pewnym co chce powiedzieć. Jednak Draco znów go zrozumiał i odpowiedział, zanim ten dokończył zdanie.

– To zawsze mi pomagało – powiedział. – Chodźmy pod prysznic.

I znów był to właściwy wybór. Stojąc pod prysznicem, pod swoim własnym, osobistym prysznicem, w swoim własnym pokoju nad Kwaterą Główną, Harry czuł jak z jego skóry spływa cała rozpacz ostatnich dni, jakby gorąca woda dawała mu siłę na nadchodzący dzień.

Pomyślał o Hermionie i poczuł głęboki smutek, sięgający aż do szpiku kości. Jednak był on jakby stłumiony w porównaniu do rozrywającego bólu, jaki czuł wczoraj. Jakby smok zasnął w jego piersiach, nadal tam był, nadal niebezpieczny, jednak już nie zionął ogniem prosto w jego serce.

Spotkał Dumbledore'a w głównym pokoju Kwatery Głównej. Był starszy, dużo bardziej kruchy, niż Dumbledore którego pamiętał. Powiedział mu, że spotkają się ze wszystkimi objętymi zaklęciem Obliviate w niedzielę popołudniu aby powiedzieć im prawdę.

Harry skinął głową i zanim zorientował się co się dzieje, Dumbledore objął go zaskakująco mocnym uściskiem i powiedział mu jak bardzo, bardzo mocno współczuje mu z powodu jego straty. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na jego pomarszczoną, łagodną twarz, zobaczył jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy i giną w jego srebrno-białej brodzie.

Potem znów Draco zjawił się u jego boku i wziął go pod ramię, tak samo jak często robiła to Hermiona. Poprowadził go do nowego gobelinu, który prowadził do jego prywatnych pokoi w lochach.

Razem jedli i rozmawiali o Hermionie. Nie o tej, którą znali gryfoni, ale o prawdziwej Hermionie, _ich_ Hermionie.

Draco opowiedział mu, jak zaprzyjaźnił się z nim pod koniec ich piątego roku, a Harry opowiedział jak zaprowadziła Umbridge do Zakazanego Lasu i jak szantażowała Ritę Skeeter. Niedługo później śmiali się i płakali równocześnie.

Harry na początku czuł wstyd, kiedy zauważył, że płacze. Jednak zobaczył te same emocje w oczach Dracona. Tak _dobrze_ było opłakać ich piękną, pełną życia Hermionę w ten właśnie sposób.

W pewien sposób im obojgu wydawało się, jakby ona była z nimi w pokoju. Jakby siedziała obok Harry'ego na kanapie, śmiejąc się i płacząc razem z nimi. Przez te kilka godzin Harry znów czuł się sobą.

Kiedy kolacja się skończyła, poczuł narastające zmęczenie. Draco wręczył mu fiolkę eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, jednak oboje wyglądali na tak zagubionych w perspektywie spędzenia samotnej nocy, że Draco transmutował kanapę i krzesło w dwa łóżka i oboje zasnęli w jego dużym pokoju, spokojnie i bez snów.

– Ja... dziękuję ci, Draco – powiedział teraz Harry, sącząc herbatę i przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi. – Za wczoraj... sam wiesz...

Draco tylko skinął głową, dając znać, że rozumie, i na chwilę zamknął oczy.

– To lekcja, której nauczyłem się od was, gryfonów – powiedział, lekko się uśmiechając. – Przyjaciele sprawiają, że wszystko jest łatwiejsze.

– Nie wszystko – powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie z przerażeniem, że ani Neville, ani Luna jeszcze o niczym nie wiedzieli, i że już niedługo będą im musieli powiedzieć.

– To nie jest twoje zadanie – przypomniał mu Draco. – Tak samo jak Severus – dodał. – Remus, Minerwa i Dumbledore znają go dużo dłużej. Jeżeli im nie udało się znaleźć sposobu aby z nim porozmawiać, co ty masz nadzieję osiągnąć?

– Oni nie znali tak dobrze Hermiony – sprzeciwił się Harry, sam nie będąc pewnym co chce zrobić.

– Och, Draco, to wszystko jest takie popieprzone – westchnął nagle. – Po tym, co się stało, co niby możemy zrobić czy powiedzieć, aby miało to jakąś różnicę?

Draco jedynie skinął głową.

– Wiem jedno – powiedział. – Możemy się upewnić, że plan, dla którego zginęła, zadziała. Będziemy trenować, walczyć i planować, a kiedy nadejdzie Halloween, ty wyślesz Czarnego Pana i jego popleczników do piekła.

– To nie przywróci jej życia – wyszeptał Harry, znów czując opadający na niego smutek.

– Nie – zgodził się Draco, wstając z krzesła i na chwilę dotykając ramienia Harry'ego. – Ale sprawi, że będzie z nas dumna.

Harry skinął głową i po chwili wspólnej ciszy obaj wstali z foteli i podeszli do gobelinu. Nadeszła chwila aby powiadomić pozostałych.

Kiedy przybyli, Kwatera Główna była niemal pełna. Dopiero teraz, kiedy wszyscy się zebrali, Harry uświadomił sobie, jak wielu ich było. Rzeczywiście stali się siłą, z którą należało się liczyć, czarodziejami na tyle potężnymi aby stanąć do walki z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem Voldemorta i wygrać.

Przez chwilę poczuł dumę z ciężkiej pracy włożonej w to, aby ich tu zgromadzić, ale potem przypomniał sobie czyj właściwie był to pomysł. To było takie niesprawiedliwe, że nie mogła tego zobaczyć.

Kiedy dyrektor ogłaszał co się stało, Harry stał pod ścianą, w połowie schowany za półką z książkami, a Draco był obok niego, niczym milczący cień.

Widział klan Weasleyów, stłoczonych razem, szukających wśród siebie pocieszenia, jak zawsze w trudnych czasach. Bill obejmował Ginny, Charlie pocieszał panią Weasley, a bliźniacy stali po lewej i prawej stronie Rona, jakby mogli osłonić go przed wspomnieniami.

Kiedy Neville zrozumiał co się stało, najpierw zbladł, potem poczerwieniał a następnie na jego twarzy pojawiły się plamy od łez. Płakał tak bardzo, że zazwyczaj powściągliwa profesor McGonagall wzięła go pod ramię i poprowadziła do jednego z okien. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i zaczęła do niego mówić delikatnym głosem.

Ona również wyglądała na zdruzgotaną i Harry miał nikłe przeczucie, że potrzebowała kontaktu z jednym ze swoich uczniów tak samo mocno, jak Neville potrzebował pomocnej dłoni.

Kingsley ledwie zareagował na wieści, które słyszał. Jedynie zamknął na chwilę oczy, stanął całkowicie nieruchomo i znów je otworzył. Harry widział na jego twarzy pewien rodzaj smutnej akceptacji.

Prawdopodobnie stracił zbyt wielu ludzi, aby odczuwać szok. Zamiast opłakiwać ją, tak jak Tonks, która siedziała w jednym z foteli i delikatnie łkała, wziął na bok Moody'ego i Remusa. Rozpoczęli ożywioną dyskusję skoncentrowaną na obserwacji szpitali i sposobach na które mogliby choć odzyskać jej ciało.

Harry wiedział, że ta dyskusja była prawdopodobnie bezużyteczna, jednak wydawała się pomagać trójce mężczyzn, dając im przynajmniej iluzję kontroli nad sytuacją. Przyglądał się ich planowaniu, przyglądał się jak dołączyli do nich Bill, Charlie i pan Weasley oferując swoje rady, obserwował jak myślenie i rozmowy oddalają choć trochę ten chłód jaki zapanował w pomieszczeniu.

Jednak to Luna zebrała myśli ich wszystkich i na swój własny sposób ubrała je w słowa.

– Gdzie jest profesor Snape? – zapytała spokojnie, a wszyscy zamarli.

– Severus nie czuje się teraz dobrze – odpowiedział po chwili Dumbledore kruchym głosem. – Zapewnił mnie, że nie potrzebuje niczego oraz, że poinformuje nas o wszystkim, co powinniśmy wiedzieć.

– Czy... czy on nie wyjdzie? – zapytała delikatnie pani Weasley. – To mu nie służy, takie siedzenie samemu, jestem pewna że nic nie jadł od kiedy...

Dumbledore spojrzał jej w oczy i z poczuciem milczącej klęski, spuścił głowę.

– Próbowałem wszystkiego, Molly – wyznał. – On nie... Za nic nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, próbowałem wszystkiego. Być może gdyby dać mu więcej czasu...

– Poproszę gnębiwtryski aby nad nim czuwały – ogłosiła nagle Luna jasnym, spokojnym i pewnym siebie głosem. – One będą go chronić. Być może gdybym zrobiła mu naszyjnik...

Głęboko zamyślona, usiadła przy stole i zaczęła z kieszeni wyciągać pióra, sznurki i kamyki. Harry przyglądał się jej i zazdrościł tego prostego rozwiązania, tego głębokiego przekonania, że może komuś pomóc. On wiedział, głęboko w środku, że ani naszyjnik ani czas nie odmieni uczuć ich mistrza szpiegów.

Nigdy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nic nie widziała. Nie była pewna czy to jej oczy przestały działać, czy wokół niej było tak ciemno, ale właściwie nie miało to znaczenia.

Liczył się jedynie ból.

Ból i to delikatne, kłujące uczucie, które przypominało jej o czymś co straciła, o czymś czego nie potrafiła sobie do końca przypomnieć. Uczucie dotyku, czułego i ciepłego, i te ciemne oczy, które napełniały ją szczęściem.

Ale to już nie miało znaczenia.

Teraz były inne oczy, które pamiętała, inna twarz, wypełniona obsesją i dziwną, przerażającą czułością, przez którą płakała i chowała się przerażona. Szare oczy. Białe włosy. I imię, imię, które wykrzykiwała, łkała i szeptała tak często, z nienawiścią, strachem i błagalnym wstydem.

Lucjusz.

Teraz należała do niego. To właśnie pamiętała pomimo bólu, strachu i ciemności. Należała do niego, a on mógł robić z nią co tylko chciał.

On _robił_ z nią co tylko chciał. Łamiąc jej ciało i umysł raz za razem, po czym składając je znów do kupy.

Chciała się zatracić w tym wszechświecie bólu, w który wkroczyła, rozpaczliwie chciała poddać ostatki świadomości, które jeszcze jej zostały. Było jednak coś ważnego, wiedziała to, coś o czym nie wolno było jej zapomnieć - chłopiec o oczach jej pana, inny chłopiec o zielonych oczach i klapa w podłodze, ukryta w głębiach jej umysłu...

Skoncentrowała się. To było trudne. Przebijanie się przez ten cały ból i strach i _przypomnienie sobie_, choć przez ten cały wysiłek rozbolała ją głowa a jej zdradzieckie ciało zaczęło łkać, jej umysł nieco się rozjaśnił.

Czuła się, jakby była pogrążona w głębokim, ciemnym jeziorze płynąc w górę, aby dotrzeć na powierzchnię, aby osiągnąć coś, czego nie była pewna czy nawet istnieje. Ale to było takie trudne! Kiedy wróciła jej przytomność, i była już w stanie poruszyć głową i posmakować krwi w ustach, stwierdziła, że boi się wiedzy, która na nią czeka.

Leżała na czymś miękkim, w ciemnościach i choć jej ręce i dłonie wydawały się być w porządku, nie mogła ruszyć nogami. Tak jakby w dół jej ud biegł ogień, a przynajmniej czuła jakby je nogi płonęły.

Kiedy poczuła ból w miejscach, które nigdy nie powinny być dotykane w taki sposób, przypomniała sobie.

On nie pozwoli jej umrzeć. To się nigdy nie skończy.

Mogła jedynie liczyć na mgłę szaleństwa, miłosierną zasłonę zapomnienia, która stanie pomiędzy nią a rzeczywistością.

Ale ona _musiała_ pamiętać. Było zadanie, które musiała wypełnić, plan, który się jeszcze nie zrealizował, ktoś, kogo musiała ochronić.

Do tego czasu _musiała_ przetrwać i być świadomą rzeczy, które miały nadejść.

Zaczęła płakać, a jej dłonie trzepotały w ciemnościach niczym maleńkie ptaszki z połamanymi skrzydłami. Gdyby tylko mogła _widzieć!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Od autorki: Tytuł tego rozdziału pochodzi z wiersza Johna Donne'a: (od tłumaczki – wiersz w tłumaczeniu własnym)

Wszystko w kawałkach, cała spójność utracona;

Wszystko to jeno zasoby i jedynie relacje:

Książę, poddany, ojciec, syn, wszystko to zapomniane,

Każdy człowiek sam myśli, że musi

Być feniksem, i że nie może

być już takich z tego rodzaju co on, jedynie on.

Czekam na recenzje !


End file.
